Never Knew I Needed (A Nat and Allie Story)
by ImagineVent17
Summary: New Story. I'm still doing the others, don't worry. This new one just came to me. Description is below. Hope it's decent. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

[So, in this story, Nat and Allie do not know each other. They're both 21 and in college. In this story, Allie is really popular and has a lot of friends. She's in a sorority and for the most part, everyone loves her. She's dated a lot of guys and has been through a number of break ups. She's super confident and but sometimes, really cocky, and it makes her look super snobby and conceited. It annoys a lot of people sometimes, but they never say anything to her about it. She's really smart and she can be nice sometimes, but not as much as she could be. She actually has a side to herself that no one knows about and she works to keep it a secret, so she really puts on a bit of an act for everyone. Nat, however, is super shy and a bit insecure, but he's really honest about who he is. He's not so flashy and for the most part, he keeps to himself. He has his small group of friends, but they're all guys. Nat is super nervous around girls and he doesn't always know how to be around them. They make him terribly anxious. However, he has had a girlfriend before and they were in a relationship for 4 years, before they split. She was the only girl Nat ever loved. You'll find out what happened with them, as the story goes along. But, Nat is basically a quiet guy, with a lot of mystery. Nat does look a little different. He's a really big guy in this story. He's really tall, thick, and buff, but not too buff, and lean. He has perfect tan skin, beautiful, dark brown, short, flippy, curly hair, his face is a little fat, but defined. He has pretty, sparkling, deep blue eyes, with a little green in them, he has a couple tattoos, and he has pierced ears. Nat is actually really beautiful and super cute to girls, but he doesn't know that. He's super smart and he gets perfect grades all the time. He also likes a lot of things that most people find nerdy and uncool. He also dresses a little nerdy, but it still looks hot on him. He also wears glasses, but he doesn't NEED need them. Also, I really have a thing for pacific islanders, so we're gonna say his dad is Samoan and his mom will remain Italian. I also love Italians. I'll understand if you don't like that, though. Anyway, Allie goes to school at Florida International University, and Nat is coming down there, as a transfer, from MIT. You'll find out why in the story. His friends also go to school down there, so he won't be completely alone. Here's the story. Hope it's decent.]

(Right now, down in Miami, Florida, Allie and her friends are at the beach, sunbathing on the sand, and talking, on a beautiful sunny day, with her friends Kristina, Brionna, Ashley, Shelby, Amanda, Sienna, and Lora.)

Kristina: So, you got rid of another one? *to Allie*

Allie: Yes, I did. I'm not sorry. He was pissing me off. I don't have time for that.

Kristina: Well, quite frankly, I never really cared for Manny, so I don't care. Have you tried NOT dating a frat guy?

Allie: Maybe this time, I will. God, they're all idiots.

Ashley: Who's next on the list?

Allie: Do not make me sound like a slut. There is no list. I just see something I want and I go get it.

Sienna: You have a habit of wanting guys that aren't shit.

Allie: I'm sorry, am I being judged right now?

Sienna: A little bit. I love you dearly, though.

Allie: You act like I can tell, right off the bat, that they're not shit.

Amanda: Does nothing cross your mind, when you're getting to know them?

Allie: Yeah, I don't think I'm really paying much attention when that's going on. But, it's not like I ever have to.

Kristina: That's because guys just throw themselves at you and think with the small head in their pants, instead of the one on their shoulders.

Allie: That is not my fault. If they want me, they want me. I can't be mad at that. Unless I don't want them back. Then, that's when I can be mad.

Shelby: Are you just not tired of having to find a new guy, every 3 or 4 months?

Allie: It's exhausting, but fun.

Shelby: *looks away and rolls her eyes*

Allie: I don't always enjoy it! You think I wouldn't like to have a serious little boo thing, like all of you?.?

Kristina: All of who? I'm single.

Allie: Except you.

Lora: Then you have to be serious about it, Allz. Otherwise, guys are never gonna take you serious.

Allie: Ugh! It's like I enjoy being single, but I hate it at the same time! Why is dick so conflicting?!

Kristina: It just is. No one knows why. Don't try to figure it out.

Allie: Ugh!

Brionna: So, back on the hunt?

Allie: I don't know. I'm honestly thinking about taking a break.

Brionna: Well, good for you. Whatever you decide, we'll support you.

Lora: However, a break might just be what you need. Take a break from assholes for a while.

Allie: You ever just feel like there's no one out there for you? Like you'll never find that perfect person, suited to be yours?

Lora: I can't answer that. I've been in a serious relationship for 2 years.

Brionna: I'm going on 4, with Yordan.

Shelby: 3 with Ryan.

Sienna: 3 with Zack.

Amanda: 4 with Brayden.

Ashley: A year with Andrew.

Allie: Ok, bitches! Nevermind! I get it!

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: We seriously need to talk plans for this upcoming retreat, with the school.

Sienna: Where's the trip at again?

Ashley: Hawaii!

Sienna: Omg. Yes.

Brionna: I say we camp out at the sorority house the night before, go to the airport together in the morning, and just make room arrangements from there.

Kristina: Sounds like a plan.

The Girls: Yep.

Ashley: *sighs* Goodbye, weekend.

Allie: Hello, irritating ass classmates and co-workers. *rolls her eyes*

Kristina: I hate Mondays with a passion.

Allie: Doesn't everyone?

Kristina: I hope so.

Allie: I'm hoping my dumb ass ex does not bother me tomorrow.

Kristina: You know he will. Stop playin'.

Allie: Thanks, Kris. *sarcastically*

Kristina: What? I'm telling the truth.

Allie: *rolls her eyes*

Brionna: Let's just pray something interesting happens tomorrow, that'll make Monday bearable.

Kristina: Better pray hard on that one.

The Girls: *groan* Ugh.

(Meanwhile, Nat had arrived in Miami and he's now moving into his spacious new loft home, that his dad helped him find. His living room and kitchen was all done and he's up in his room, putting his books away on his wall embedded bookcase. He gets a call and picks up his cell phone. He sees it's his mom and answers, sitting on his bed.)

Nat: Hey, mom. *shy smile*

Polly: Hi, baby! What are you doing?

Nat: Just moving in. I'm doing my room now. Putting up all my books.

Polly: You got downstairs done, already?

Nat: Yeah. The move-in crew was pretty quick.

Polly: Well, that's good. How do you like your new place?

Nat: It's awesome. Dad did a cool job helping me pick.

Polly: We're just glad you love it. But, you didn't have to pay for everything. We were happy to pay for everything, until you got out of school.

Nat: It's just utilities and cable, Ma. *chuckles a bit* I don't have to pay rent or anything, considering dad owned this property and he gave it to me. Besides, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. You taught me how to do that.

Polly: Not too much, though. I still wanna take care of you. That's my job.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Polly: No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby boy.

Nat: I know, Ma. *chuckles*

Polly: Your brother and sisters miss you, terribly.

Nat: *chuckles* I miss them, too. How's Ariel?

Polly: Well, she's walking all over the place now. Me and daddy have to constantly watch her. She almost walked off the edge of the pool yesterday.

Nat: Oo. *chuckles a bit* I'm glad you guys caught her. What about Nalani?

Polly: Well, she swears that if she has to come down there to kick a bunch of girls asses, she will.

Nat: *laughs a little* Again with that?

Polly: You know how protective your sister is. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Is she not at home?

Polly: No, she took off to Columbia already. Alex is at school. Daddy is on his way home from work.

Nat: Oh.

Polly: Yeah. So, it's just me and Ariel. She's bothering the life out of E.T. right now. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a little* I bet.

Polly: So, do your friends know you're there yet?

Nat: Nah. I was thinking about calling them later, tonight, or just waiting until tomorrow. I still have a lot of unpacking to do. For here and my dorm.

Polly: We got you the dorm, just in case you don't always feel like going all the way home. Remember that. I know how you like to wear yourself out, with all that school work.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yes ma'am.

Polly: Do you know your roommate's name?

Nat: His name is Dylan. I haven't met him yet. But, he agreed to take the left side of the room and I have the right side. I told him I'd be moving my stuff in tomorrow.

Polly: That's good. When do you start school?

Nat: Tomorrow.

Polly: And when do you start work?

Nat: Tuesday.

Polly: Ok. And, do you know what you're eating for dinner tonight?

Nat: I figured I'd whip up some of your pasta. I'm in the mood for it.

Polly: So glad me and Nonna taught you how to cook your sweet butt off.

Nat: *chuckles* Me too.

Polly: You have groceries stocked?

Nat: Not much. I figured I'd do that tomorrow, too.

Polly: Make sure you do. I want you to always keep the kitchen stocked, ok? I don't like my baby going hungry. Please don't forget to eat.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: And remember, your cousin Malia is down there in Miami, too. She'll be visiting you soon. Daddy asked her to keep an eye on you.

Nat: Yes ma'am. I know.

Polly: Ok. Oh, I just miss you so much more. Now you're even further away from home.

Nat: I'll be home for the holidays. Promise.

Polly: Good. And we'll still be coming down there to take our family vacation together too, ok?

Nat: Yes ma'am. I can't wait to see you guys again. *shy smile*

Polly: We can't wait to see you, either. How ya feelin' right now?

Nat: *sighs* Nervous. Anxious. I hate Miami.

Polly: I know, baby.

Nat: I had to get sent down here to assist with the engineers program, just because I'm top of my class.

Polly: Well, they agreed to hand over your degrees early and all the other perks, too. So, it's not so bad. At least you'll still be graduating with MIT.

Nat: As God would have it.

Polly: *chuckles a bit* It won't be too bad. At least there's beaches everywhere down there. It's always sunny and warm, just like Kauai and L.A. You can surf every day. That's something you couldn't do in Massachusetts. And year round.

Nat: True.

Polly: And you're by a private strecth of beach, so you won't have to go all in public to swim.

Nat: Yeah.

Polly: There's all types of fun stuff down there you can do, honey.

Nat: Still, Miami is hell to a person like me. For God's sake, it's where spring break and Hooters were born.

Polly: *chuckles* I know, baby.

Nat: It just makes me twitch.

Polly: I know. But, at least your friends will be with you.

Nat: Yeah, true. I've missed the idiots.

Polly: *laughs a little* And they've missed you, too.

Nat: Well, I suppose I should finish getting my room set up and get started on dinner.

Polly: Alright, honey. Just make sure you call me before you go to bed, alright?

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: And remember, you can call me every day. No matter what. Me and daddy. We don't want you to feel too lonely down there.

Nat: Yes ma'am. I know.

Polly: Ok? I love you.

Nat: I love you, too, mom. *shy smile* Talk to you later.

Polly: Alrighty. Bye bye.

Nat: Bye.

(They hang up. Nat sighs and finishes setting up his room. He gets half of his large walk-in closet done, then goes downstairs and starts fixing himself some dinner. He makes his family's homemade shrimp alfredo pasta, some garlic bread, and has a glass of wine. He sits at his island and watches videos on his phone, and when he's finished, he cleans up, goes upstairs, takes a shower, and goes to bed.)

(The next morning, he wakes up, showers again, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, runs his hair product through it, shaves his stubble, sprays on deodorant and body spray, and gets dressed. He puts on black fitted denim shorts, a white hooded Henley, and his black/white Vans. He also puts on a white beanie, his black spike barbell earrings, and his glasses. He grabs his bookbag, his keys, and leaves in his private lift that comes up to his living space. He gets to ground floor, gets out, locks up his lift, goes to his garage, hops into his truck, and heads to FIU.)

(Meanwhile, Allie, Kristina, Brionna, Lora, Ashley, and their friend Porscha were sitting in their health science class, bored out of their minds. Nat's friends David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, Cole, Dante, Wade, Kahlo, Danny, Brayden, and Kade had the same class. It was an hour into the class, when someone with a white hooded Henley came into the room quietly, with their hood up over their head. The teacher smiles happily and goes to hug the person excitedly. It's a female professor and her name is Dr. Denton. The class watches them and listens.)

Dr. Denton: Oh, I am so happy that you are finally here! Your mom told me you would be!

…?: *shy chuckle* Hey, Aunt Angel. I didn't know you were teaching this class.

Dr. Denton: Oh yeah! This is me. Do you have this class?

…?: *hands her his schedule*

Dr. Denton: Yipee! *chuckles* Oh, I was so happy to hear from your mom yesterday. I haven't seen her since college. How is she?

…?: She's great.

Dr. Denton: That's good. And everyone else?

…?: Still the same.

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* I don't doubt it. I heard they transferred you here, to help out with the engineering center. Are you excited?

…?: It's engineering. How could I not be? *shy voice*

Dr. Denton: *chuckles* You and your tools. How are you feeling down here, so far?

…?: Anxious. *nervous voice*

Dr. Denton: *worried look, she grabs his shoulders* Oh no. You're alright, aren't you? Your attacks haven't been flaring up, have they?

…?: When I parked my truck. *shy shrug*

Dr. Denton: Oh, honey. *hugs him* Listen, it is ok. Alright? I'm here if you need anything.

…?: *nods*

Dr. Denton: *pulls away and holds his face* You'll be fine. Don't stress yourself out. Listen, have lunch with me today, at 3, ok? I wanna catch up.

…?: *nods*

Dr. Denton: *smiles* That's my boy. *kisses his forehead* The boys are in here.

…?: Are they? I don't wanna..you know.

Dr. Denton: I know. Would you feel more comfortable if I just gave you your work and sent you off to the cafè?

…?: I'd love that and you very much.

Dr. Denton: *giggles and kisses his cheek* Alright. Here. *hands him a few papers* All basic stuff. You got it, baby. *winks at him*

…?: *chuckles* Thanks.

Dr. Denton: You know where the cafè is, right?

…?: Passed it on the way in.

Dr. Denton: Good. Go on, then. *chuckles and hugs him* I'm so glad you're here.

…?: Thanks, Aunt Angel. See you later.

Dr. Denton: See you later. *chuckles warmly*

…?: *anxiously heads for the exit, trying his best to hide his face*

Dr. Denton: Mr. Levi, Mr. Middleton, Mr. Batuello, Mr. Pillot, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Slater, Mr. Barrett, Mr. Rivera, Mr. Alvarez, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. King. You're all exempt for today.

David: Shy Guy?! *excited smile*

Dr. Denton: *nods and chuckles*

The Guys: SHY GUY! *grab their stuff and run down the rows of chairs, in the lecture room*

Student: Now, hold up. How come they get to leave?.?

Dr. Denton: How about you don't worry about that, Manny?

Manny: And who is this in the white shirt? You said he was a new student. I think it's quite rude for him to just interrupt our class, without so much as an introduction. He just comes in here with a hood on. What the hell is that?

(A few classmates snicker.)

Dr. Denton: Manny, back off and do your assignment! You don't worry about him. Any of them.

Manny: Jeez, just no manners at all. If I interrupted class, you'd be on my ass. Oh, but, wait, I get it. He's your nephew. Special treatment. Cool.

(Someone else comes into the lecture room. It's a woman in a suit.)

Dr. Denton: Dr. Hamilton. Welcome.

Dr. Hamilton: What's this about special treatment?

Dr. Denton: Nothing, really. Manny here, is just being childish again.

Dr. Hamilton: Explain.

Dr. Denton: *talks lowly to her*

Dr. Hamilton: *nodding* Mhmm. Yes, I heard about that. He's finally here? *excited smile*

Dr. Denton: *nods and chuckles at her*

Dr. Hamilton: Excellent! Is that him over in the white, by the door?

Dr. Denton: Yes.

Dr. Hamilton: Great! Mr. Wolff, can I please meet you for a minute?

(The person in the white hooded Henley shyly walks over to Dr. Hamilton, avoiding eye contact with the class.)

Dr. Hamilton: *shakes his hand excitedly* We are just ecstatic to have you here. We've heard so much about you. You're quite the brain up there at MIT.

Wolff: Thank you. *shy voice*

Dr. Hamilton: I assure you, there's no reason to be shy or nervous. FIU is a school where families are made.

Wolff: *nods shyly*

Dr. Hamilton: I'm sorry if it's a bit much, but, could I ask you to take your hood down for me? I just really wanna see your face. *kind smile*

Wolff: *shyly nods and takes his hood down slowly, taking a quick glance over at the class and looking back at Dr. Hamilton*

(Girls in the class gasp and start to mutter, trying to see Nat's face again.)

Dr. Hamilton: *excited giggle* Oh, you're even more handsome in person. It's so nice to have you here. We also wanna thank your father for the advice about our upcoming retreat. It'll be just what you need.

Wolff: *nods shyly* He said it was no bother. *shy voice*

Dr. Hamilton: We appreciate it. And we appreciate you coming down here to help.

Wolff: *nods shyly*

Dr. Hamilton: *chuckles* Well, I'll let you be off. And, again, welcome to FIU.

Wolff: *nods politely, with a kind smile, and heads back over to his friends*

David: Ready to go?

Wolff: So ready. *goes straight out the door, quickly*

David and The Guys: *laugh and follow him*

Manny: What the hell?

Dr. Hamilton: Manny, I'll ask that you don't bother him again. Or you'll be coming to see me. Understood?

Manny: What the- -?! Ugh!

(Meanwhile, up in the seats with Allie and her friends...)


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina: Who..the fuck..was that.?

Ashley: I have no clue, but it was beautiful as hell! *squeals*

Brionna, Lora, and Porscha: Right!

Allie: Mm. *thinking about who she just saw in the white* (Thinking: Who was that? He was looking pretty good. VERY good. But, what the hell was up with that hood and that whole shy act? That was weird. Anyway, do I wanna mess with it? I feel like I do, but I just agreed to take a break. But how can I? Omg, that face, that build. He looked pretty big. Now I'm just so curious and tempted. I didn't even hear his name. But, apparently those nerds know him. I wonder if I could find out through them? Looks like Manny already has it out for him. Ass. Ugh. Sometimes, I can't even believe I dated him. That new guy doesn't really seem like my type, though. But, I'm not feeling too inclined to step away from him. *sighs* Now what, Allie?)

Kristina: I gotta ask Wade who that is.

Allie: You know one of those weirdos?

Kristina: Wade is not a weirdo. He's a sweetie pie. He helps me with my chemistry homework all the time. Why do you think those guys are weirdos?

Allie: 'Cause they are. They do the dumbest shit on campus. Shit you see on Jackass. There's something wrong with them.

Kristina: They do not. They just skateboard. God, anyone you don't know is a weirdo.

Allie: You make me sound so shallow.

Kristina: You are sometimes. Just a little bit. I still love you, though. *pats her arm*

Allie: I'm sure you do.

Kristina: Thinking about the new guy?

Allie: Stop reading my mind.

Kristina: I didn't have to this time. It's all over your face.

Brionna: You might have to fight a few girls. Looks like every girl in here had their eyes on him.

Allie: Yeah, I'm not worried. And who said I was going after him or anything?

Lora: We know you. You tell yourself "no" for a brief second, then you decide to pursue. You especially are this time. You saw how gorgeous he was.

Brionna: Oh, he was so pretty.

Lora: Right?

Porscha: Normally glasses don't attract me, but I loved 'em on him. And the whole style he had going on.

Ashley: Did you guys hear something about the retreat?

The Girls: No. They were too far away.

Ashley: I heard something about the retreat. I don't know.

Porscha: What time do we get out of here?

Brionna: *looks at her watch* Another hour.

Porscha: *groans*

(Meanwhile, with Nat.. He's on campus, headed to the cafè, with his friends, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper, Cole, Dante, Wade, Kahlo, Danny, Brayden, and Kade.)

David: Dude, you're finally here! We missed you, bro!

The Guys: Yeah!

Nat: I missed you guys, too. But, that was the most uncomfortable situation ever. I hate lecture rooms.

Danny: Aw, dude, don't worry about Manny's dumb ass. He's just a douche.

Nat: I hate him already.

Wade: Don't worry, we all do. How is MIT?

Nat: It's awesome. You'd love it up there. It's Candy Land. *chuckles a bit*

Brayden: That cold weather could not have been what's up, though. *chuckles* You're an L.A. baby. You don't know what cold is.

Nat: It wasn't too bad. The snow was a bigger pain in the ass, than anything.

Brayden: We could imagine. *chuckles* We googled the campus. It looks pretty bad ass.

Nat: It is. Especially the dorm buildings.

Cooper: Did you make some new friends?

Nat: Yeah, a few. I guess. They're nice.

Thomas: Well, that's good. We don't wanna have to kick somebody's ass up there. *chuckles and pats Nat on the back* Somebody's gotta take care of you.

Dante: When did you get here?

Nat: Yesterday. I had a lot of moving in to do. I still gotta put my stuff in my dorm today and go grocery shopping.

Cole: That's right. You got a spot off campus. Nice. How's it look?

Nat: Awesome. I love it. You guys will, too.

Kahlo: Kinda jealous you get your own spot and we're stuck with dorms right now.

Nat: I can't STAY stay on campus. I'd go out of my mind. You know that.

Kahlo: Yeah, I know. It's just that the R.A.'s are a pain in the ass.

Nat: Not the ones up in Massachusetts.

Kahlo: Lucky you.

Kade: Which dorm hall are you in?

Nat: Uh, Everglades Hall.

David: Oo man. Good luck. The R.A.'s are so bitchy in there.

Nat: Thanks for the tip.

Cooper: You want our help?

Nat: That'd be cool. By the way, I can't hang out after school tomorrow. I start my job.

Qaasim: That's right. Where are you working, again?

Nat: Miami Seaquarium.

Qaasim: Awesome. What do they have you doing? Training?

Nat: Yeah and some vet work. I'll be doing dolphin training, work with penguins, and they recently installed a shark exhibit. They want me to be in charge of it. So, that'll be my main department. It's all pretty cool.

Qaasim: It sounds cool. How many hours do they have you working?

Nat: Uh, 10. But, I only have 4 classes at school, so it's cool.

David: What's your pay rate?

Nat: $30.00. Only because I'm trained already and I have experience, working at aquariums in L.A. and Hawaii.

Cooper: Don't you also already have a degree for marine bio?

Nat: Yeah. So, that got me there, too.

The Guys: Awesome.

David: Any way we could convince you to come out with us tonight? Not to a club or anything, but out to see a movie?

Nat: Sure. Sounds cool.

The Guys: Awesome.

Cole: We're really glad you're here, bro.

Nat: I'm glad to be with you guys, too. *smiles*

David: By the way, do you mind helping us out with that assignment?

Nat: No problem. *chuckles a bit*

(They go to the cafè, sit down, get out there assignments, and start working, talking and catching up. After an hour, the guys had to move on to their next class. Nat had to go to the engineering center. After a couple hours, Nat was finished with his classes for the day and so were the guys. They decided to go with Nat to his dorm, to help him settle his stuff in. They go in the building and find his room. The door is open when they get up there. They quietly go in. A guy is putting posters up on his wall. He turns around when he hears the guys come in. He sees Nat holding a box.)

…?: Oh, hey. *kind smile* You must be Nat.

Nat: Yeah.

…?: *sticks his hand out* Welcome. I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Miami.

Nat: *shakes his hand* Thank you.

…?: I'm Dylan. Dylan Amos.

Nat: Nat Wolff.

Dylan: Cool. Well, the right side is all yours. Make yourself at home. I actually have a job I gotta run to, so I guess I'll see you when I see you?

Nat: Yeah. *kind smile*

Dylan: *smiles* Cool. Later, man. Later, guys.

The Guys: Later. Nice to meet you.

Dylan: Nice to meet you guys, too. *smiles and leaves*

David: He was cool.

Cooper: Yeah.

Nat: You guys can just hang these pictures up and my two black lights. I'm just gonna put this bed set on the mattress and put a few clothes away.

The Guys: Ok.

(They help Nat put his stuff away in his dorm, then they leave again. They go meet Dr. Denton for lunch, like she asked, and they sit with her for an hour, before she has to return to work. After that, they leave campus and decide to help Nat do his grocery shopping. After that, they go with him to his place and help him put the stuff away.)

Thomas: Dude, this place is so awesome! You've got everything here! Air hockey table, ping pong table, foosball table, pinball machine, pool table?! Basketball arcade system?!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?

The Guys: Yeah!

David: This is the new chill spot for sure.

Nat: *chuckles*

Cole: This place is definitely your style.

Nat: I think so, too.

Qaasim: And you have your own private lift? That is bad ass.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. The view is pretty nice, too. I've got a perfect sight of the beach.

Cooper: *out on his balcony* Hell yeah. This is real nice.

Nat: And I'm close to a nearby boardwalk. They've got this awesome place that delivers seafood.

The Guys: Nice.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* I still gotta install my security system on this place. I think I'm just gonna do it tomorrow.

Kahlo: It smells so tropical in here.

Nat: Candles. House warming gift from mom.

Kahlo: Nice. You thinkin' about getting a pet or something?

Nat: Yeah, I have a dog on the way. I'm picking him up on Wednesday.

Kahlo: It's a boy? What's his name?

Nat: Kota.

Kahlo: Awesome. Can we come see him?

Nat: Yeah.

David: Cool. You ready to go catch the movie?

Nat: Yeah. Let's do it.

(They leave Nat's place and head to the movies together. They decide to see Thor: The Dark World. After the movie, they went out for a bite to eat at B-dubs. After they ate, everyone went home for the night.)

(The next morning, Nat woke up, took a shower, got freshened up, and got dressed. He's wearing white, fitted denim shorts, a grey hooded Henley, a grey beanie, and his grey Vans. He has on his glasses and his black barbell earrings. He grabs his backpack, his keys, and heads out. He hops into his truck, stops at Panera Bread for some breakfast, then goes to school. His first class is physics, where he sat way in the back, where no one noticed him but the teacher, who didn't draw attention to him. His second class is English Lit. Little did he know, Allie also has that class, along with her friend Tara. There's a handful of students in there, but not a lot. Nat's cousin Malia is also in that class. Nat arrives late and walks in silently, with his hood up, so people can't really see his face. The male professor sees him and smiles. The class watches and listens to them.)

Professor: *smiling* Welcome. You must be Nat.

Nat: *nods shyly*

Professor: *smiling* Awesome. I'm Professor Cho. It's an honor to have you here. I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the academic.

Nat: Thank you. *shy voice and smile*

Professor Cho: *chuckles* Well, make yourself comfortable. Take a seat where ever you'd like, and please, let me know if you need anything.

Nat: *shy voice* Thank you, sir.

Professor Cho: By the way, we get a lot of pop ups from different board members and they don't really like it when we wear hoods in class. *chuckles a bit* I'm sorry. I don't mind, but they do. I hope that's not too uncomfortable for you. I know about..you know.

Nat: *shy nod* It's fine. *takes his hood down*

Professor Cho: Thanks, pal.

Nat: *shyly nods and faces the chairs, in the lecture room, where the students are sitting*

(He sees his cousin Malia waving to him excitedly and she tells him to come sit with her. Nat smiles shyly and carefully goes up the stairs to her, and sits next to her. Classmates secretly watch them. Malia hugs him tight and he hugs her back.)

Malia: Omg! Aloha, Kaipo! I've missed you so much! *talking low between them*

Nat: I've missed you, too. How's Uncle Marcus?

Malia: Same old, same old. He misses you, Nalani, Alex, and Ariel.

Nat: We miss him, too. They can't wait for the holidays.

Malia: We can't either. Omg, you just get bigger and bigger. How have you been?

Nat: I've been good. You know me. I'm either buried in a book or living at a job.

Malia: *chuckles* Yeah. Don't you start your new job today?

Nat: Yeah, right after I get out of the engineering center.

Malia: Awesome. You have to discount me and give that VIP access.

Nat: *chuckles* I got you, Cuz.

Malia: *giggles and kisses his cheek* Are you all moved into your new place?

Nat: Yeah. You wanna come over later? I get off work at 9. I could cook us up some food and we can watch cartoons, like the old days.

Malia: It's a date, Cuz. *smiling*

Nat: Cool.

Malia: You wanna have lunch with me, today?

Nat: I'd love that. *sweet smile* The guys might wanna join, though.

Malia: *chuckles* That's fine with me. You know I love those idiots, too.

Nat: *chuckles* Cool. I'll let them know.

Malia: What do you have after this?

Nat: Uh, medical physics.

Malia: I have computer science.

Nat: You need any help?

Malia: So badly. I'm so glad you're here.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll help. By the way, I'm getting a puppy tomorrow. The guys are coming over to see him. You should, too. I don't have to be at school on Wednesdays.

Malia: Awesome. Me either. Yeah, I wanna come see him.

Nat: Ok.

(Nat and Malia continue to talk between themselves, while Nat helps her with her work. Meanwhile, down with Allie and her friend..)


	3. Chapter 3

Allie: That's him! *whispering to Tara*

Tara: Hm. He's pretty. *turns back to her work* Not your type, though.

Allie: Excuse me?

Tara: Actually, I take that back. You're not his type.

Allie: Excuse me?! *whispering* You wanna re-phrase that? I am everyone's type.

Tara: *jotting her work down* Spoken like a true narcissist.

Allie: Ugh! *growls at her*

Tara: Hey, we established the nature of our relationship already. I tell you how it is, at all times, and you pretend to actually consider what I say.

Allie: I don't pretend. I care about what you say. It just hurts sometimes.

Tara: The truth can be hurtful. But it's better than a lie.

Allie: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do you think?

Tara: I told you already. You're not his type. Look at him, Allie. He's obviously quiet and private. You're outloud and showy. Trust me, it won't pan out. Forget about this one. He's not gonna give you the attention that you want. Just leave him be.

Allie: You're seriously telling me to just let him slip away?.?

Tara: Uh, yeah? I'm not gonna tell you to go after him. For your sake and his safety. *still jotting down her work*

Allie: His safety? What are you trying to say?.? I'm dangerous?.?

Tara: To him, that's exactly what you are. You would make him anxious, Allie. Not horny. Leave that guy alone. I'm pretty sure you are not what he needs and I know he's not what you need. Then again, I could be wrong about that. You might need someone like that. But, not him. He seems like a sweet guy and you- - Well, you're shadowy. *looks back at her papers and starts writing again* Don't taint him.

Allie: *exclaims in offense* Ugh! I am not a bad person! *low voice*

Tara: I never said you were a bad person. Just that you're a bad person for him. *looking at her papers, continuing to write* Do your work. 'Cause you're not copying me.

Allie: How the hell does Malia know him?

Tara: I don't know. Maybe they're old friends or something.

Allie: If they are, I am going to be so pissed. *looks back at Nat and Malia, who are still talking and looking at each other*

Tara: *looks over at Allie and lightly hits her arm* Don't just stare at them! That's rude and weird.

Allie: I just wanna see him! *low voice*

Tara: *rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and goes back to doing her work*

Allie: *looking back at Nat and Malia* He can't be too quiet. They look like they're having quite the conversation.

Tara: Or, he could just be comfortable talking to certain people. You said he knows David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, Danny, Brayden, Wade, Kahlo, Kade, Cole, and Dante, right?

Allie: Yeah, yeah. But her, too? *gestures to Malia* She's such a bitch.

Tara: *scoffs* Have you looked in the mirror?

Allie: Did you just call me a bitch?

Tara: No. Did you hear me say, "you're a bitch?"

Allie: You implied it.

Tara: I'm not saying you're a total bitch. You just choose to act that way, sometimes, for no reason. It's ridiculous. You know that's not you and yet, you want so bad to come off that way. Nobody likes a bitch, Allz.

Allie: I don't enjoy being that way, but sometimes, it's necessary.

Tara: Whatever. *jotting down her work*

Allie: Did you see his ass when he walked in? He has such a nice ass. Thick as hell.

Tara: Oh God. *rolls her eyes* Don't be a perv all your life.

Allie: What? I'm just saying. You know I enjoy a man with ass. I'm a little jealous, though. His is fatter than mine.

Tara: *just shakes her head and continues writing*

Allie: God, he is ridiculously sexy. There's no way he is shy.

Tara: Not every good looking guy is narcissistic, Allie. You have no clue what his deal could be. But, it's evident as hell that he's shy.. *looks over at her and slaps her arm again* So, stop looking at him! *whispering*

Allie: *slaps her arm back* Damn it, Tara! I wanna look at him! *low talking*

Tara: Stop it! *slapping her arm, whispering*

Professor: Ms. DiMeco. Ms. Martínez. Is there a problem?

(People look at them.)

Allie and Tara: *stops hitting each other and look down towards Professor Cho* No sir.

Professor Cho: Get back to work, please. *looks back down at his papers*

Tara: *whispers* Damn it, Allie!

Allie: I told you I wanted to look! *hisses* You weren't helping!

Tara: I told you my honest opinion already! Drop it! Just leave the guy alone!

Allie: *pouts* You're no fun.

Tara: Whatever. *goes back to doing her work* Are you going on the retreat or not?

Allie: Yes, I'm going. Are you?

Tara: Yes.

Allie: Good. Don't be such a stick in the muff, either.

Tara: Eat me. *jotting down her work*

(The class continues, until an hour and a half later, and the class is over. Nat and Malia move on to their next classes. When Nat gets to Dr. Denton's class, he doesn't stay. Instead, he does his work at the cafè again, leaving Allie confused and looking around for him.)

Kristina: Who are you looking for?

Allie: The new guy. What the hell? Where is he?

Kristina: He left. Took his work and went somewhere else, again. Why are you looking for him?

Allie: Well, he has this class and he's in my English lit class, too. He was just there, but now he's not here. I thought I'd see him.

Brionna: No, he left. Did Tara see him?

Allie: Yeah. She is also in agreement that he's beautiful as shit. But, she is in disagreement about me talking to him. Told me I should leave him alone.

Kristina: Maybe you should listen to her. Tara's normally never wrong about that sort of thing. Besides, he really doesn't seem like your type. She may have a point.

Allie: Ugh! Everyone keeps saying the same thing! Get this. Malia knows him.

Kristina: Malia Wolff?

Allie: Yes. She was kissing all on his cheeks and hugging on him the whole time, in class. They were just chatting and smiling away. *rolls her eyes* I don't see how she knows all these guys. She's such an asshole.

Lora: Tara talks to her.

Allie: Tara talks to all assholes.

Kristina: I don't really have too much of an issue with Malia. I think it's just you she can't stand. *looking at Allie*

Allie: I don't care. She doesn't have to like me.

Porscha: Careful. She just might be the key to getting some info on him.

Allie: Yeah. Her or the 11 dumb asses that he also knows, that are sitting in this class right now. *gestures down to David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, Cole, Dante, Wade, Kahlo, Danny, Brayden, and Kade*

Ashley: They're not gonna tell you anything.

Allie: Why's that?

Ashley: Allie, they don't like you. You're mean to them. And they only really talk to Kristina and Tara, anyway.

Allie: They'll talk to me. They probably won't tell me everything, but they'll tell me enough.

Porscha: Why the sudden undying interest? You've never done this with a guy before. What's so different now?

Allie: I honestly don't know. Maybe it's everyone telling me that I can't pull him.

Brionna: Allie, you guys are clearly different as hell. Insanely different. I know they say opposites attract, but I really don't think this guy is a good example of that. He seems like he just wants to be left alone. Maybe you should just leave him alone. Tara's got a point. He's clearly shy and quiet. He's clearly about privacy. He's nothing like you. You? You're out there. You like to be seen, you like to be heard. You're flashy. You guys' personalities just aren't a good mixture. Yes, he's insanely cute. But, it looks like it's not meant to be. Don't look at it like a loss.

Lora: Bri's right. Just look at it like dodging a bullet. Hm?

Allie: *sighs* Fine. I guess I'll just drop it.

The Girls: Ok then. *go back to doing their work*

Allie: One more question.

Kristina: What?

Allie: You guys don't find him attractive?

Ashley: We clearly find him attractive.

Porscha: Right. But, in case you forgot, we're in relationships already.

Allie: Kris?

Kristina: I can't. As much as I want to, I can't. I'm just a little too dominant and I need a guy who I know can either be on that level with me or higher. Besides, he seems like a sweetie, and knowing me, I know I would slaughter his innocence.

Brionna, Ashley, Porscha, and Lora: *laugh*

Allie: *shakes her head*

Kristina: And I know you probably will, too. As well as Tara. Which is why we're telling you to just back off.

Allie: *just sits with her arms crossed, staring ahead, lost in her thoughts*

(After the class ends, everyone transitions somewhere else. Nat goes to the engineering center. After a couple hours, he's out and he goes to have lunch with Malia and his friends. After an hour, Nat has to head to work. He changes into his work clothes, then drives to the Miami Seaquarium and goes inside. He gets his name badge and they show him everywhere he'll be working, then he gets started. After 10 hours had passed, Nat got off work and went home to his place. Malia was parked out front waiting. They go inside, Nat showers and changes into cotton shorts and a white t-shirt, and he cooks up some dinner for them. He makes huli huli chicken, grilled salmon, and seasoned rice. They sit on his couch and turn on cartoons.)

Malia: Mm. Delicious. *chewing with joy*

Nat: *chuckles* Glad you like it.

Malia: Boy, please. You know I love your cooking. Oh man. I haven't had huli huli chicken, since I left home. I miss it.

Nat: Me too. Makes me kinda home sick.

Malia: Me too. I miss home every day. This place has got nothing on Kauai. Or L.A.

Nat: My thoughts exactly. I miss home every day, too.

Malia: Like I said, the holidays couldn't come soon enough.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Malia: Second day of school alright?

Nat: Yeah, it was ok. How did your day go?

Malia: Good, I guess. By the way, are you coming on the retreat to Kauai?

Nat: Of course. Grandpa's expecting me. You know I never miss time with Grandpa.

Malia: *chuckles* Of course not. And he's not the only one. Uncle Miles, my dad, Aunt Mila, Aunt Maia. All of our cousins.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I'm just glad I won't have to be at the hotel with everyone else. I heard the girls don't always like to listen.

Malia: They don't. Which is why I'm glad you'll be at Grandpa's place, too. I would have to kill a bitch. You don't know it, but you're super cute.

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Malia: *giggles at him* This is a pretty awesome place. I may have to stay the night a couple times.

Nat: Be my guest. Plenty of room.

Malia: Thanks, Cuz.

Nat: No need for thanks. We're family.

Malia: *smiles and playfully bumps him*

Nat: *chuckles* When's the retreat?

Malia: We leave this Thursday.

Nat: Oh man. I'm gonna have to find a dog sitter for Kota. But I can't at the same time. He'll be a newborn.

Malia: Don't worry. You can just bring him. Uncle Mike is letting us take his private jet.

Nat: Oh yeah. Dad's plane. Right. Ok, cool.

Malia: Almost panicked for a minute there, huh? *chuckles*

Nat: Little bit. *chuckles* Damn, I gotta pack all over again.

Malia: *chuckles* I know. But, it's worth it.

Nat: Yeah, I guess.

Malia: Man, I miss the 90's baby cartoons.

Nat: Right? *chuckles* I barely like any of these new shows.

Malia: *chuckles* Right? Like, what the hell is a Uncle Grandpa?

Nat: *laughs*

Malia: *laughs*

(They continue to eat, talk, and watch cartoons, until Malia went home. After Malia leaves, Nat cleans up and goes to bed.)

(The next morning, Nat wakes up, showers, freshens up, and gets dressed. He puts on his work clothes, which is just a Miami Seaquarium swim shirt, black swim shorts, his work badge around his neck, and black/white canvas shoes. He heads out and stops for breakfast, before going to work. After 10 hours, Nat finally gets off work and heads to someone's house. He parks, gets out of his truck, goes up to the door, and knocks. A girl opens the door and smiles at him.)

…?: Nat!

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, Tia. *hugs her*

Tia: How are you, baby? *chuckles and hugs him back*

Nat: I'm good. How about you?

Tia: I'm great. I actually just got back a few days ago, from Germany. When'd you get here?

Nat: 3 days ago.

Tia: Nice. Come on in. They're in the living room.

(Nat follows her inside and into the living room. He looks down at a giant dog, nursing a single newborn pup.)

Nat: Wow. You got rid of the others quick, huh?

Tia: Yeah, they went fast. Everyone wants one of these guys. But, I saved one just for you. Little boy. She just had them 2 days ago.

Nat: *goes and sits with the dogs*

(The mom sits up and licks Nat's cheek. He chuckles and pets her.)

Nat: Hey, mom. *petting her* How many did she have?

Tia: 6. So, yeah, they went like hot cakes. You got a name picked out for him?

Nat: Kota.

Tia: I love it. *chuckles* You can go ahead and pick him up. He's just finished nursing.

Nat: *looks down at the newborn pup and gently picks him up* Hey, little guy. *soft voice*

Tia: Cute little guy, isn't he?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles at the pup*

Tia: She's been nursing a lot. I have a lot of milk put away for him. You can take it with you.

Nat: Thanks a lot, Tia. I'm really happy to have him. *smiles at her*

Tia: No problem, Nat. *smiling* I know you'll take good care of him. He's gonna be really happy with you.

Nat: Are you keeping the mom?

Tia: Yeah, she's gonna stay with me. The other puppies are actually with some family members of mine.

Nat: That's cool. *petting the newborn pup* By the way, I've got a retreat with my school that I'm going on tomorrow. He's cool to travel, right? I'll be on my dad's plane, so he won't be in a kennel.

Tia: Yeah, that's fine. You already know to just keep him incubated. Make sure he feeds on time.

Nat: Ok, cool.

Tia: Where's the retreat to?

Nat: Kauai.

Tia: Hawaii? Nice.

(Nat sits with Tia for about an hour, before he finally takes the dog home with him. When they get there, Nat wraps the puppy in a blanket and sits him on the couch. The Guys and Malia all come over to see him.)

David: There's the little guy. *chuckles*

Malia: Aww! He's so cute! Hi, Kota! *petting the puppy*

Nat: It's about time to feed him again. You wanna do it, Malia?

Malia: Oo! Yeah!

Nat: Let me get his bottle.

Thomas: You have to bottle feed him?

Nat: Yeah. He's not nursing from his mom anymore. I have him.

Thomas: Oh, ok.

Nat: *makes a warm bottle for Kota and gives it to Malia*

Malia: Thanks, Cuz. *starts to carefully feed Kota*

Qaasim: We're thinking we should all crash here tonight and leave for the airport in the morning.

Nat: That's cool.

David: Awesome! So, video games and take out tonight?

Nat: Sounds good to me.

The Guys: Sweetness!

(Nat and his friends stay in, watch movies, play video games, and order chinese food. After a few hours, they finally crash and go to sleep. Nat wraps his puppy in an electric blanket and turns it to a warm temperature, before falling asleep next to him in bed.)

(The next morning, everyone wakes up at 5 in the morning, showers, freshens up, and gets dressed. They grab their luggage and head out the door. They go to the airport and find their group. It's only honors students that are going on the trip, so their isn't a lot of people. 3 professors are in the center of everyone. Nat's friends are in the inner circle, along with him, but so is Allie and her friends. Nat has his hood up again, so no one can really see him. It's Professor Cho, Dr. Denton, and Dr. Hamilton. Dr. Hamilton speaks.)

Dr. Hamilton: Good morning, everyone. We're gonna pass over your tickets and we're gonna board the plane. I wanna make sure everyone has their luggage and their belongings. This is gonna be a long flight. Does everyone have their stuff?

Everyone: Yes.

Dr. Hamilton: Good. I need to see all faces and make sure everyone's there. If you have a hood up or sunglasses on, take 'em down for me, please.

(Everyone who has a hood up takes it down, including Nat. Allie and her friends see him and gape a bit, along with a few other girls, who gasp. Nat is holding his puppy in his hand, while it's wrapped in it's electic blanket.)

Random Girl: Omg, a puppy! *goes over to Nat* Can I see him? I'm sorry, I love dogs.

Nat: *just smiles timidly and nods*

Random: *pets Kota gently* Aww, he's so cute!

Dr. Denton: Are you bringing him?

Nat: *just nods shyly, without speaking*

Dr. Denton: *gives Nat her ear*

Nat: *whispers to her for a minute*

Dr. Denton: Oh, he did?

Nat: *nods*

Dr. Denton: All of them are riding with you?

Nat: *nods again, petting and soothing Kota*

Dr. Denton: Oh, ok. Well, here are your tickets. You guys can go ahead. We'll see you there. *gives Nat and his friends their tickets*

Nat: *nods, hugs her, and leaves with the guys and Malia*

Dr. Hamilton: What's happening?

Dr. Denton: *whispers to Dr. Hamilton*

Dr. Hamilton: Oh. Ok. *continues passing out tickets, with Dr. Cho*

Brionna: *blushing* He's even more gorgeous up close! *squeals a bit*

Kristina: Right? I didn't even know he was here!

Allie: What the hell?! How does he keep just leaving?!

Kristina: Remember, you're letting it go.

Allie: Damn it!

(Just then, Allie's ex-boyfriend Manny comes up to her.)

Manny: What's your problem?

Allie: Go away.

Manny: Come on, now, babe. Don't be like that. *smirk*

Allie: I told you never to talk to me again.

Manny: You know you miss me.

Allie: No, you know you miss me. That's why you're over here. But the feeling is not mutual, so go away.

Manny: That's right. 'Cause you're queen bitch and you're just above everyone. You kick me to the side, because you want things to go your way.

Allie: No, you're gone, because I don't have time for idiots. Which is exactly what you are. You don't deserve me. Let's be real, Manny. You're just not man enough for me.

Manny's Friends: Ooo.

Manny: *glares at her* Don't think I don't notice you checking out that new guy. Let me tell you something. If you think you're gonna try to replace me with some loser, you're dead wrong. I'm not man enough for you? You think that vagina with the glasses on is?

Allie: Who said I was checking him out? Don't fucking worry about my life and who I'm looking at. Worry about you. You are not my boyfriend. I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do. And believe this, anyone I end up with next, will be a major upgrade from you. They may even do what you'll never get to do. *smirks at him, as she sensually runs a finger over her chest*

Manny: *clenches his jaw and balls his fist* If I catch you with anyone, I swear to God, I'm gonna fuck them up.. And then I'm gonna fuck you up.

Allie: You're not gonna touch me. You're not gonna touch any of this. Ever.

Manny: Trust me, baby. If I want it, I get it. *glares at her, then walks off with his friends*

Allie: Dumb ass. *rolls her eyes*

Kristina: I wish he would try something. I will beat his ass.

Allie: He thinks he scares me. Like, I'm not afraid of you.

Brionna: How the hell did he even get to come on this trip?

Allie: He pays people to do his homework for him. Not that it matters.

Dr. Denton: Alright, people. Let's get on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

(Everyone gets on the plane and finds their seats. The plane takes off and they head to Kauai. After 13 hours and 20 minutes, they arrive in Kauai and get off the plane. They get their luggage and meet in the terminal. Nat and his friends were already there. Allie and her friends were watching them, but Nat and the guys were paying no attention to them.)

Dr. Hamilton: Ok, so, here's the arrangement. There are two coach busses that we'll be taking to the resort. When we get there, you guys will have the rest of the day to yourselves. Tomorrow, we follow itinerary. Got it?

Everyone: Yes.

Dr. Denton: *goes up to Nat* Will you guys be at the hotel, too?

Nat: *whispers in her ear for a minute*

Dr. Denton: Ok, that's fine. Tell him I said hi. Just be with us tomorrow. You know what time?

Nat: *nods*

Dr. Denton: Ok. See you tomorrow, hun. *hugs him*

Nat: *hugs her back*

(Nat, the guys, and Malia leave once again.)

Allie: What the- -?

Kristina: Let it go. *whispers*

Allie: I'm just gonna ask. Dr. Denton?

Dr. Denton: *turns around to Allie* Yes, Allie?

Allie: Can you come over here for a second?

Dr. Denton: *goes over to her* How may I help you?

Allie: Does he talk?

Dr. Denton: You're referring to..?

Allie: Your nephew. I don't know his name.

Dr. Denton: Yes, he speaks.

(Malia comes back into the airport and taps Dr. Denton. She turns around.)

Dr. Denton: Hey, Malia. What's up, sweetie?

Malia: I just had a question about bringing a few visitors tomorrow, for rock climbing?

Dr. Denton: Hold on one second. *turns back to Allie* Yes, he speaks. Why?

Allie: I was just curious. Any time someone speaks to him, he just nods, with this constipated look on his face. I was wondering if he was mute or something.

Dr. Denton: *offended look* I assure you, he's just fine. Your concern is appreciated, but not needed. Thank you, Ms. DiMeco.

Allie: Malia, how do you know the new guy?

Malia: Is that who you were talking about just now? *defensive look* How 'bout you don't worry about that? Or him?

Allie: I was just curious. *cute demeanor*

Malia: Don't be! *snaps at her*

Dr. Denton: It's alright, Malia. Yes, you can have visitors tomorrow.

Malia: Thank you. *glares at Allie, then leaves again*

Dr. Denton: *also glares at Allie, before walking away*

Tara: Real nice, Allie. *sarcastically*

Allie: What did I do?

Tara: You didn't have to be an ass about it!

Allie: She wasn't nice either! She started it!

Tara: Real mature. You're off to a great start. *sarcastically, she walks off*

Kristina: I'm sorry, but you deserved that.

Allie: *growls in frustration*

(They leave the airport and board the bus. They go to the resort, get their rooms, and go settle in. Allie and her friends decide to go check out the pool. Meanwhile, Nat, the guys, and Malia had gone to Nat's grandfather's home and settled in. They all sat down, catching up with him, and Nat's cousins. After a while, they all went night surfing, before having a big dinner and going to sleep. Allie and her friends swam, until they went to get food and eventually went to bed themselves.)

(The next morning, everyone woke up, showered, got freshened up, and headed out. They went to an area for moutain climbing, and Malia and Nat brought a few of their cousins along, only Nat kept his hood up, so no one even knew he was there. Not even Allie and her friends, although Allie was looking around for him. After mountain climbing, everyone did mountain boarding next, although nobody really knew what they were doing, except Nat and his cousins. They all boarded together for a while and most of the students just watched them, until Nat's cousins took a break, and it was just him, boarding with his hood up. He did all kinds of awesome tricks, jumps, and moves, and everyone was impressed, including Allie and her friends. But, Nat didn't know he was drawing attention to himself as he was boarding or that anyone was watching. When it was time for everyone to leave, they boarded the activity buses and went back to the resort, except for the guys, Malia, Nat, and their cousins. They went back to Nat's grandfather's house. For the next few days of the retreat, as far as Allie and her friends were concerned, Nat and the guys had disappeared. Allie was really annoyed about him appearing and disappearing constantly, but she was doing her best to let it go and not think about him. But, she hasn't been so successful. The day before the last day of the trip, everyone packs up to go swimming at a hidden waterfall. When they get there, everyone starts doing their own thing. A while had gone by, until Allie noticed someone wandering off into the woods. She tapped Kristina.)

Kristina: What?

Allie: Look. *points at someone wandering into the woods*

Kristina: Where are they going?

Allie: I don't know, but I wanna find out. Let's go. *gets up*

Tara: No way. Why do you wanna follow them? They probably just went to take a leak. Calm down.

Allie: If they had to take a leak, they wouldn't be going so far. Look at how many trees we're surrounded by. They're going somewhere else and they look like they know exactly where they're going.

Tara: Either way, it doesn't matter. The professors told everyone to stay in this area. No wandering off.

Allie: Then where are they going?

Tara: Who knows, who cares? Let them take the heat.

Allie: Just come with me. We're coming right back. I just wanna see where they're going.

Tara: Ugh!

Brionna: Fine.

(Allie's friends get up and go with her in the direction she saw the people going. They catch up and see two guys jogging somewhere. They secretly follow them, until they hear them call out to someone and reach a private stretch of beach on the side of the island. There's a group of people there, all laughing, hanging out, and having a good time. They see two people they followed reach the group.)

Lora: Wait. I recognize them. They came with Malia, for rock climbing.

Kristina: I see David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper, Cole, Kahlo, Danny, Dante, Kade, Brayden, and Wade!

Tara: What are they doing over here?

Brionna: I see Malia!

Ashley: And isn't that the new guy down there?

Allie: Where?.?

Ashley: On the surfboard, in the water, and omg, he's shirtless, and he has a bangin' ass body! Yes, God! *bites her lip and bounces up and down*

Kristina: And do I see tattoos on him?! Omg! Yes! I do! I was not expecting that! So hot!

Brionna: I barely recognized him, without his glasses. He's even hotter without them.

Porscha: Omg, he's so pretty! *whines*

Ashely: Do you see those thick ass muscles!?

Tara: Yes, we all see, Porscha.

Sienna: That's the new guy you were talking about?!

Amanda: Dios mío, he's fucking beautiful.

Porscha: So thick and so lean.

Sienna: He surfs? That is so awesome.

Tara: You're all hounds. Can we get the hell out of here, before the professors notice we're gone?

…?: Too late.

The Girls: *jump and turn around, finding Professor Cho standing there with his arms folded across his chest*

Tara: Damn it.

Lora: If it helps, we're not the only ones over here! Look! *points down at Nat and his group*

Professor Cho: *looks down towards them* They have special permission to be over here. Don't worry about them. You girls, however, don't. So, get back to the group, before I become less than lenient. Because this was a safety precaution and you ladies just ventured into the woods, anyway. If this were a scary movie, you'd all be dead.

Tara: Funny, I was thinking that right before we came.

Professor Cho: Tara, I'm surprised you got roped into this.

Tara: So am I, professor. So am I. I'm not proud. *pats his arm and walks off*

Allie: Way to be a team player, Tara!

Tara: *gives Allie the middle finger without turning around and continues walking back to the waterfall*

Professor Cho: Ladies. *points in the direction of the waterfall*

(The girls follow behind Tara and go back to the waterfall.)

Professor Cho: Don't let it happen again.

Allie: Why do they get special permission to have their own little private side of the island and we don't?

Professor Cho: Ms. DiMeco, I'm quite sure you're used to getting your own way. But, let me assure you, this time you don't. Everything isn't about you.

Allie: I never said it was. Anyway, you still didn't answer my question.

Professor Cho: Don't worry about it. It's none of your concern.

Allie: You've been letting Malia and David, and his little group just go where ever the hell they please, since we got here, and everyone else has had to stay with you and the teachers. Why isn't everyone else allowed to go where ever they want?

(Dr. Denton walks over to Professor Cho.)

Dr. Denton: What's going on over here? Where did you girls go?

Professor Cho: They followed the other group to another side of the island, going into the woods alone. Apparently, Allie was the leader.

Dr. Denton: That was smart. *sarcastically*

Allie: *rolls her eyes*

Professor Cho: Anyway, now she has a complaint about the other group getting to move around a bit more and not herself.

Allie: They haven't even been at the resort!

Dr. Denton: And the reason for that is none of your business! Drop it, Ms. DiMeco!

Allie: I get that it's your nephew and your other little teachers pets, but favoritism is bullshit.

Dr. Denton: Ms. DiMeco, have you ever been to Kauai? Do you know where everything is? Were you ever raised here?

Allie: No.

Dr. Denton: There! That's the answer to your question. *glares at her, before walking off*

Professor Cho: *shakes his head at her and walks off*

Tara: Are you satisfied now? *looking at Allie* Jesus Christ. *walks off*

Allie: Thank you, asshole!

Tara: You're welcome. *keeps walking carelessly*

Allie: *growls*

Kristina: *chuckles* She really grows on you, huh?

Allie: Aw, whatever. *goes back to her sunbathing spot and lays down*

(They spend a few more hours at the waterfall, before they go back the resort. That night, they attended a luau being held for guests at the resort, and afterwards, they went to sleep. The next day, everyone spent the last day exploring Kauai and doing some shopping.)

(The next morning, everyone packed up their things and headed to the airport. They all got their tickets and boarded the plane back to Miami. Nat and Malia said goodbye to their family members, before leaving. 13 hours and 20 minutes later, everyone arrived back in Miami, got off the plane, got their luggage, and went home. Everyone pretty much rested for the day, after that.)


	5. Chapter 5

[For the next couple weeks, everyone pretty much went to school and worked their normal, every day schedules and routines. Nat spent some time adjusting a little more to his move in Miami and just hung out with his friends, and of course, his cousin Malia. Allie did the same with her friends, but she couldn't seem to get Nat off her mind. She would see him around campus rarely, and even so during class. It was really bothering her, but she continued to try and let it go. But the more she tried, the more she just wondered more and more about him. Whenever she caught him around campus, though, she would sometimes follow him, but would lose him in a crowd quickly. To her, it's like he kept disappearing. It was really getting to her. Until, one day…]

(Allie is driving downtown, heading to the gym, when someone running in the city catches her eye. She sees Nat running in grey Nike shorts, a grey Nike tank top, and black Nike air max's. He's listening to music, and he's all sweaty. She watches him and decides to follow him. Nat runs for a few miles before he reaches the area where he lives. Allie tries to follow him to his place, but she loses him, when she gets stopped at a long red light. When the light finally turns green, Allie tries to find Nat, but doesn't. She curses, pounds her steering wheel, and finally heads to the gym. When she gets there, she goes inside and hops on the treadmill. She listens to music for a while, before she gets a phone call from Kristina. She answers.)

Allie: Yes, Kris?

Kristina: What are you doing?

Allie: Still at the gym. Why?

Kristina: Because I'm bored and you need to come entertain me.

Allie: I told you to come with me.

Kristina: Yeah, I'm kinda allergic to exercise right now. Besides, I'm not fat or anything, so I think I'm good.

Allie: Whatever. Why don't you just call one of the girls?

Kristina: They're all with their boyfriends.

Allie: Ugh.

Kristina: Exactly. So, I figured it would just be me and you. Two single bitches and big tub of ice cream.

Allie: That just sounds awful.

Kristina: Oh, come on. You know you want to.

Allie: Fine. I will hang out with you tonight.

Kristina: Thank you. What time are you leaving the gym?

Allie: I don't know. I'm kind of angry and irritated.

Kristina: Oh no. What happened this time? *sighs*

Allie: Ok, so I'm driving, and I see big, quiet, and sexy running in the city.

Kristina: Pretty boy?

Allie: Yeah. And not only is he just looking so sweaty, but fuckable at the same time, I actually found myself drooling a little. But, my curiosity gets the best of me, and I end up following him around in my car.

Kristina: Oh, please, say you didn't.

Allie: I did. I'm not proud, but I don't care. Anyway, I was planning on following him all the way to where he was going, which was, I don't know. I didn't care. I'm right there with him, until I get stopped at a fucking red light, for what seemed like forever, and I lost him. And he disappears. He fucking disappeared again, Kris!

Kristina: *sighs* Oh, Jesus.

Allie: You have no idea how frustrating that is getting, to me! Most days, I'm just tempted to find him actually being still, then tie his ass up, and lock him in my trunk!

Kristina: That is kidnap.

Allie: I don't care. I am getting insanely conflicted by this guy, and it's pissing me off. He just goes around like he's Batman or some shit. He doesn't talk to anyone in class- -

Kristina: *cuts in* He talks to Malia and Wade's group.

Allie: They don't count! I'm talking about other people. He doesn't talk to anyone, he ignores everyone in class, he walks around as if he's too good for people and he just doesn't give a shit. I mean, what the hell?

Kristina: Haven't we talked about this several times?

Allie: Hear me out. Say, I decide to talk to him, the next time I see him, and just see what he'll say?

Kristina: No.

Allie: Or maybe even just get his name- -

Kristina: No.

Allie: I just wanna check the guy out- - !

Kristina: No! Allie, just leave the guy alone. It's obvious that he has no interest in talking to other people, so don't bother. I am pretty sure he is content with his life and the last thing he needs is someone coming into it and shaking shit around. Leave him alone.

Allie: And what if I said I seriously wanna know this guy?

Kristina: I know you! You're not serious about wanting to know him! You just wanna know if you can fuck him! Which, I'm pretty sure, you can't! That's not cool, A! You can't just keep messing with guys feelings! You're really gonna hurt somebody one day and it might just be the wrong person to hurt! And then it's all gonna come back on you! Karma's a bitch, Allie! This guy is different! He's not like all those other assholes you toyed around with! Even you can tell that! He doesn't deserve whatever the hell you're trying to do to him! He's innocent! Just leave him alone!

Allie: That's harsh.

Kristina: I'm sorry, I'm not sorry! You needed to hear that! It's the truth! You just wanna play a fucked up game with this guy and I know he doesn't wanna play! So, don't bring him into your bullshit, A! Come on. I know you. I know you're not that fucked up and selfish.

Allie: *sighs* Fine.

Kristina: Thank you.

Allie: Whatever.

Kristina: By the way, are you going to Juan's party tomorrow night?

Allie: Sure. Why not? I could use some booze.

Kristina: Cool.

Allie: See you in a minute.

Kristina: Alright, girly. Bye.

Allie: Bye. *hangs up and continues her exercise*

(After another hour, Allie finally leaves the gym and goes to hang out with Kristina.)

(The next night… Allie and her friends are out at a frat party. It's a rainy and chilly night, but everyone doesn't care. Allie has quite a few drinks, but has some salty pretzels in between, so she's not completely shit-faced. After a few hours, she decides that she wants to leave the party and head out, so she calls a cab to come get her. She says bye to her friends and goes to wait outside, secretly being watched. The cab arrives and she gets in, only, she doesn't tell the driver to take her home. She tells him to take her somewhere else. 30 minutes later, they arrive in an area and she looks around out the window, as if she's searching for someone. They're in the area she followed Nat to.)

Cab Driver: Do you know where you are, Miss?

Allie: *kind of slurry* Yeah, just keep driving around until I say stop.

Cab Driver: *hesitant* Ok.

Allie: *continues looking around, until she sees someone tossing something into a dumpster, near a building* Stop right here.

Cab Driver: *stops in front of a building*

Allie: *opens the door and pays the driver* Keep it running. I'll be right back.

Cab Driver: Ok.

Allie: *gets out of the cab and approaches the building, disappearing around the corner from it*

(Someone creeps up on the taxi and taps the driver's window. The driver cracks it.)

Cab Driver: Yeah?

…?: You can go ahead and leave. She's gonna stay here.

Cab Driver: But, she just told me to keep it running.

…?: I know. But, she changed her mind. Don't worry, I've got her.

Cab Driver: Ok. *rolls his window back up and pulls off*

…?: You guys ready?

…?: Yeah. *chuckle*

(They head in the direction Allie went in.)

(Meanwhile, Nat was finishing cooking inside his home, when he went to dump something in the trash and saw that it was full. He ties up the full trashbag and heads to his lift. His puppy Kota was fast asleep on the couch. He gets into his private lift and presses the button to go down to ground floor. When the lift opens, he's outside. He steps out and jogs over to the dumpster. He opens the lid and dumps his trash, then closes the lid back. He heads back to his lift, when he hears a scream. He jumps and looks around quickly. He doesn't see anything, but continues to look, when he hears the scream again, this time, a little muffled. He jogs and looks around, his breath showing in the cold air, getting wet, as the rain pours.)


	6. Chapter 6

Nat: Hello?! *looking around frantically*

(He continues to look around frantically, until he sees shadows moving in a streetlight towering above a small ally. He runs over there quickly and hears muffled screaming. He hides along the wall and secretly looks around the corner to see 6 figures circled around someone in heels, fighting to keep her silent and rip off her clothes. The girl continues screaming. Nat quietly but quickly goes around to the other end, grabbing something large. He hides along the wall again, peeking around the corner, waiting to go in.)

…?: Shut up, Allie!

…?: Hold still!

…?: You know you want to, baby.

…?: Hold her still! *unzips his jeans and unbuttons them*

…?: We're trying! Hurry up! We want our turn on this bitch, too!

…?: Ok! *spreading her legs*

(One of them unknowingly ends up ripping off her necklace, in the struggle to keep her still. Nat creeps in quietly and brings down a giant metal trashcan on all of them. They grunt and fall to the ground, letting go of the girl. Nat quickly moves the girl underneath an awning, behind him, and looks back to the guys. They get up and start to come at Nat. One of them tries to punch him, but Nat dodges it with quick reflexes, and punches him right out. Another tries to kick Nat in the side, but Nat catches his leg, grabs it, and whirls him around by it, hitting him right into the brick wall, and dropping him. The guy falls unconscious. Another guy jumps on Nat's back, trying to choke him. Nat jumps back into a wall, making the guy go back first into it. The guy grunts, loosening his grip on Nat, and Nat pries his arms off him, turns around, punches the guy hard across the face 3 times, and whirls him around by his jacket, throwing him right into the wall of a steel dumpster. The guy falls unconscious. The next guy pulls a knife on Nat and tries to slice him, but Nat jumps and spin kicks the knife right out of his hand, then spin kicks the guy across the face, causing him to fall to the ground, out cold. The next guy picks up the knife his friend had and cuts Nat's arm, but barely. Nat grunts and grabs his arm. They both move in a circle, not taking their eyes off each other. The guy jumps at Nat, with the knife, blade first. Nat punches him in the gut, while he's in the air, causing the guy to fall to the ground, dropping the knife. Nat kicks the knife away, then kicks the guy in the gut again, then across the face twice, knocking him out cold. The last guy runs and tries to tackle Nat, but Nat catches him and holds him in a lock with his arms. He knees the guy in the gut twice, brings his elbow down hard into the guy's back twice, then tosses the guy off of him. The guy grunts and gets up. He finds a metal stick and picks it up, then swings on Nat. Nat side flips out of the way, then jumps and kicks the stick out of his hand. He punches the guy left and right, across the face, several times, then hits him with a powerful uppercut, causing him to fly backward, into the brick wall, hitting his head, and falling right out. Nat runs over to the girl and she's unconscious on the ground, her shirt and jeans torn, soaking wet from the rain.)

Nat: Hey! *shakes her* Are you ok?! Can you hear me?!

(The girl doesn't respond.)

Nat: Please be ok. *whimpers and puts his ear to her chest*

(He hears her heartbeat, but it's faint.)

Nat: Ok. You're alive. You're ok. *notices her arm has a bleeding cut* Oh man. Come on. We gotta get you out of here. *he carefully picks her up bridal style and grabs her purse*

(Nat quickly takes her to his lift and closes them inside. He sits her down gently and searches her for a phone. He finds her iPhone and looks at it, but sees it's locked.)

Nat: Damn it! *puts her phone to the side and searches her purse for a number or something*

(He doesn't find anything.)

Nat: Shit! *holds his head in anxiety and puts her phone back in her purse* What am I gonna do? I don't know who you are, I don't know who I can call to come get you. I could take you to a hospital, but it's too far off, and I can't just leave my puppy by himself. They'll start asking questions. Shit! *grabs his hair* Come on, think, loser! *rocks back and forth for a minute, then stops* Campus. One of the guys. It's closer. They- - They can run you to the hospital! *quickly digs in his pocket for his cellphone and pulls it out*

(He dials a number and waits for someone to answer.)

Nat: Danny! Are you at your dorm?!

Danny: Yeah, I'm here with David, Thomas, Cooper, Kade, and Brayden. What's up?

Nat: I'm on my way over! I don't have time to explain! Just meet me outside and bring some towels! I'll explain when I get there! Are your R.A.'s gone for the night yet?

Danny: Yeah. Dude, what the hell is going on?! What happened?!

Nat: I'll tell you when I get there! But, I'm freaking out and I really can't explain right now! See you in a minute! *hangs up, quickly puts his phone in his pocket, and gently scoops up the girl* I gotta get Kota and my keys first. *presses the button to go up*

(He jogs to his kitchen and grabs the keys to his truck, then grabs Kota, wraps him up in his electric blanket, and puts him in his dog carrier, and carefully slings it onto his back. He picks the girl up again, goes into his lift, presses the down button, and heads out. He jogs to his truck quickly and opens the passenger door. He leans the seat back a bit and puts Kota in the passenger seat. He lays the girl down in the back seat and straps her up, before closing the door. He gets in his truck and races to FIU campus, going straight to Danny's dorm hall. Danny, David, Thomas, Cooper, Kade, and Brayden were out front waiting. Nat quickly turns off his truck and hops out.)

Nat: *shouts down to the front of the building* COME ON!

(The guys run down to him.)

Nat: *opens the passenger door and grabs Kota in his carrier* One of you take Kota.

Cooper: *takes Kota*

Nat: *opens the back door and unstraps the girl* Help me.

(The guys look back there and see the unconscious, tattered up girl.)

The Guys: OH SHIT!

Nat: Just help me! *gently grabbing her out the truck*

(The guys help him with the girl and they race through the rain, into the residence hall. They take the elevator up to Danny's floor and race to his room. Danny lays towels down on his bed, before they lay the wet girl on it.)

Danny: *looking at the girl with hysteria* Oh, holy shit. This is not happening. This is not happening. What the fuck happened?!

Nat: *scared* I don't know! I- - I was taking out my trash and- -and I heard a scream, and I- -I went to see where the hell it was coming from, and I- -I found her!

Kade: She just screamed and you found her unconscious?!

Nat: No, she was attacked!

The Guys: What?!

Nat: I don't know! There were like, 6 guys there, all around her, and they- - they- - I don't know! I guess they were gonna rape her! So I kicked the shit out of 'em and I took her! I couldn't just leave her passed out on the ground, in the rain! It's 30 degrees out tonight! And I'm pretty sure she's hypothermic! *feels her head* Oh shit! She is!

The Guys: Shit! *grab their heads in hysteria*

Nat: We gotta get her out of these wet clothes!

David: We're not stripping her! Do you know who this is?!

Nat: No! Why?! Do you?!

David: That's Allie DiMeco! She's one of the most popular sorority girls on campus! She's trouble!

Thomas: Not to mention, a total bitch! If she found out we even poked her, we're dead!

Nat: Then, what the hell else are we gonna do?! She'll go into shock if she stays in these wet ass, cold clothes! We don't have time for an ambulance anymore and we don't have time to take her ourselves anymore! That was my original plan! But, if she's hypothermic, we have to do something now! She's losing heat too fast! Plus trauma! She'll die!

Thomas: *sees her arm* And she's bleeding?! Great! *hysterical and nervous laugh*

Nat: Just get me a first aid kit and turn up the heat in here! I'll be right back! Run a time on her pulse! *gets up and runs out of the room*

Cooper: Thomas, take Kota! I can run a time!

Thomas: *takes Kota*

Cooper: *grabs Allie's wrist and feels for her pulse, then looks at his watch*

Danny: *turns the heat up*

(Nat runs out to his truck, grabs something from the back seat, and quickly runs back to the building. He takes the elevator back up to Danny's floor and runs into his room. He sits a black backpack down and takes the first aid kit from Danny.)

Nat: What's her pulse?!

Cooper: 36 beats a minute.

Nat: Oh shit.

(He opens the first aid kit and grabs a pair of scissors. He cuts the girl's shirt off and gently removes her heels and her ripped pants. The guys look away. Nat goes into the backpack and pulls out black pajama pants. He puts them on her, then grabs some cleaning pads and peroxide. He cleans her cut, then gets out a needle and some stitches. He sterilizes the needle, before stitching her up, then covers up her stitches with gauze. He puts a black thermal shirt on her, that he also got from his backpack, then puts a hoodie that he got from his truck on her and zips her up. He towel dries her hair and puts it in a ponytail, then wraps her up in one of Danny's throw blankets.)

Nat: *cleans up everything and puts her torn clothes in a plastic bag and ties it up*

David: Is she good?!

Nat: I don't know. *breathing unsteady, he feels the girl's forehead, neck, and arm* She's warming up.

The Guys: *sigh in relief*

Nat: *checks her pulse, looking at his phone* Her pulse is going back to normal. 50 beats a minute. *puts his phone in his pocket*

The Guys: *sigh in relief again*

Thomas: Oh, thank God you know everything.

Nat: *puts his hand over his chest and tries to catch his breath, breathing frantically, sitting on the floor*

Danny: Oh no. Dude, dude, dude, dude! Breathe! It's ok! *holding his shoulders* Just breathe. Come on. Follow me. Breath. Nat.

Nat: *follows Danny and breathes deeply, in and out*

Danny: That's it. There you go. Breathe.

Nat: *continues to breathe deep, in and out, following Danny*

Danny: There you go.

(Nat follows Danny for a few more minutes, until his breathing is steady again.)

Nat: *swallows a bit* Thanks, Danny.

Danny: No problem. Come on, bro. *helps him up*

Nat: *gets up*

Kade: Why'd you have that stuff?

Nat: I keep an overnight bag prepped, just in case I decide to crash at my dorm.

Kade: *nervous chuckle* Sure as hell came in handy.

Nat: *looks at the girl* Is she gonna be alright?

Danny: Thanks to you. *rests his hand on his shoulder* You really saved her ass.

Nat: I guess I did.

Danny: Dude, you're dripping wet. You need to get out of those clothes, before you get hypothermic too.

Nat: *hair dripping wet* I'll be fine. I produce more heat than my body needs. I'll make it home all right.

Danny: Ok. Then, go ahead and get home. We got it from here. We know her friends. We can tell them what happened and where to come get her.

Nat: Ok. Here's her purse. *sits her purse down by the bed*

David: Wait till this gets out! You'll be like, Superman or some shit!

Nat: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, you cannot tell anyone that I helped her! You understand?.? I don't want anyone knowing about me and this! In fact, I don't wanna remember shit that happened tonight! You got me?.? You never saw me, I was never here, that's your story!

Cooper: Nat, David's right. People are gonna wanna know who helped her. We can't just tell them no one. Especially not her friends.

Nat: Then make up some shit! But you don't tell them it was me! I was never here, I never saw her!

Cooper: Ok, man. We'll do our best.

Nat: Thank you. I'll see you guys, Saturday.

The Guys: Ok.

Nat: *grabs Kota, his backpack, and leaves*

The Guys: Holy shit. *looking at the unconscious Allie*

David: Who wants to do the honors?

Thomas, Cooper, and Kade: Not I. *shakes their heads fast*

Danny: Wait. Didn't her and her friends go out to a frat party tonight?

David: That's what Kristina said.

Danny: Then they're probably already passed out somewhere.

Cooper: So, we should wait till morning?

Danny: We'd be more likely to reach someone then. Besides, I'd rather not have them freak out while their drunk.

The Guys: Agreed.

Brayden: Man. What's your roommate gonna think?

Danny: Luckily, he's staying somewhere else tonight. So, I say we just get up early, when she's most likely still asleep, check on her, then make the call.

The Guys: Ok.

Brayden: In the meantime, Danny, you can just come crash at my dorm tonight.

Danny: Thanks. Let's get the hell out of here.

The Guys: Agreed.

(They turn off the lights, quietly leave, and lock the door behind them. They all go to their dorms and go to sleep. Meanwhile, Nat had driven home, parked, and grabbed Kota from the passenger seat. He covers him up in his puppy carrier, then gets out. He locks his truck and heads to his lift, when he thinks he hears that scream again and stops. He looks in the direction he found the Allie girl in, and slowly walks over there, getting poured on by the rain. He approaches the small ally and finds the guys he knocked out, still laying there, unconscious. He walks into the ally quietly, looking down at them, thinking about what happened, when he sees something shimmer in the streetlight lamp. He goes and picks the object up. He finds a gold necklace, with a heart charm hanging off it. The chain is broken. He looks at the charm and finds something engraved on it. He reads, "Forever My Sweetheart. Love, Gagi." He decides to take the necklace with him, then stands up, and jogs out of the ally, to his lift. Nat had went inside, taken a hot shower, ate his dinner, and gone to bed with Kota. At 9 am, Danny, David, Thomas, Cooper, Kade, and Brayden woke up and went back to Danny's dorm. They quietly went inside and found Allie still asleep. Danny gets out his phone and dials someone's number. He waits for an answer.)


	7. Chapter 7

…?: Hello?

Danny: Kristina?

Kristina: What's up, Danny?

Danny: Uh.. *exhales* That's why I'm calling, actually. A lot is up.

Kristina: What do you mean?

Danny: Um.. It's about Allie.

Kristina: What about her?.? Do you guys know where she is?.? She never came home last night and she left before us! She told us she was going home! She would've told us if she was going somewhere else! We've been worried all morning! And she hasn't been answering her phone!

Danny: Um... Well, she's here. In my dorm. So, now you know she's ok. The reason why..is a little bit more complicated than that. *nervous chuckle*

Kristina: What do you mean? Why is she there? What happened? Is she ok?.?

Danny: She sorta got into some trouble, last night, Kris.

Kristina: What do you mean?! What trouble?!

Danny: Well.. She was sort of attacked last night.. There were these 6 guys and they- - I guess they wanted to- - You know.

Kristina: Omg. Omg, omg, OMG!.! *muffled cry*

Danny: But, she's ok! They didn't get to- - You know. But, they tore her up pretty bad. Her clothes were completely torn when she got here. But, she was taken care of. She's fine now, she's sound asleep, and she's safe. You guys can come get her from here.

Kristina: *crying a bit* Omg. Thank you, Danny!

Danny: Don't thank me. We're pretty freaked out right now, seeing her like this.

Kristina: We're on our way!

Danny: Ok.

(Kristina hangs up.)

David: They're coming?

Danny: Yeah.

David: Shit! You know they're gonna ask questions, Danny! What are we gonna tell them?!

Danny: I don't know! But, whatever we say, Nat doesn't come up. Ok?

The Guys: Ok.

(20 minutes later, Kristina, Brionna, Sienna, Shelby, Tara, Ashley, Porscha, and Lora show up to Danny's dorm. He lets them in and the girls see Allie on Danny's bed.)

Kristina: Omg! *tears up and hugs Allie's body* I'm so glad you're ok.

Danny: Yeah. Um.. Her stuff is in that plastic bag, by your foot.

Brionna: What the fuck happened to her?!

Kristina: I didn't tell them the story.

Danny: Allie was attacked last night. There were these guys and I guess they were gonna rape her.

The Girls: *gasp and cover their mouths*

Danny: But, they didn't get to! Other than some torn up clothes and a small cut, she's ok. They were taken care of. She was taken care of. She's fine. Trust me.

Ashley: You guys didn't take her to a hospital?! Did someone call the police?! An ambulance!? How did she get here?!

Porscha: Did you guys save her from those guys?!

The Guys: *back up slowly, nervously rubbing the back of their necks*

Lora: Who's clothes are these on her?! Did you guys strip her?.?

Danny: Well, we didn't- - I mean, we couldn't- - She was hypothermic, because of the weather last night. Her clothes were soaking wet and so was she. It was 30 degrees last night. She almost went into shock. She almost died. Look, everything that happened was to help her. There was no time to call and wait for an ambulance anymore or take her ourselves, which was the original plan, when she got here. She was losing heat too fast and she was ice cold.

Lora: So, you guys did strip her?

David: Ok, so we're not killed at anytime this week, I'm just gonna let you know now, that WE did not touch her! At all!

Danny: David!

David: Well! I told you I wasn't taking the wrap for that! No fucking way! We didn't do it!

Lora: Then who did?! We just wanna know what happened!

David: We told you what happened! *nervous and irritated* Just take her home! The sooner she's out of our hair, the better I'll feel! I'm sure all of us will! She's done nothing but treat us like shit, for the past 3 years, and this is just super fuckin' weird for us, ok?! Just take your fucking friend and go! *freaking out*

Kade: David, call down man. *touches his shoulder* It's ok.

David: I can't deal with this shit. *shakes his head and backs away, holding his head*

Cooper: David, we're fine!

David: No, we're not! This is insane! Ok?! This is crime, and- -and- -and trauma, and attempted rape, and nothing we've ever been involved in before! I don't want this shit! Especially not with a girl that I rarely give a shit about! No offense! *looks at Allie's friends*

Kristina: Ok, David. Look at me. Calm down. Alright? We're sorry. We're not trying to overwhelm you, we just wanna know the whole story. What you guys are saying doesn't add up. Ok? We just wanna know what happened. Everything that happened.

Tara: And judging by your faces and body language, you guys know exactly what happened. And you're trying to hide something.

Lora: Look, if you undressed her, we really don't give a shit! We just wanna know who helped her!

Cooper: Look, we- - *thinks of a story* We don't know, ok? We just found her on campus, recognized her, and brought her out of the rain. Danny had some clothes for her. One of the R.A.'s saw we needed help and they took care of her. That's it. That's all we know.

Kristina: *looking around Allie's neck* Where's her necklace!?

Kade: What necklace?.?

Kristina: There was a gold necklace around her neck! With a heart charm on it! Her grandmother gave it to her! She never takes it off! Where is it?! She'll freak out!

Danny: We don't know! We didn't see one on her when she got here! It wasn't on her!

David: JUST TAKE HER AND GO!

Danny: *grabs David's arm and calms him down* Ok, man! Keep it down! *hushed voice*

Brayden: Oh shit. *looking at Allie*

Danny: What?

Brayden: She's waking up.

(Everyone looks over at Allie and she's moving. She suddenly opens her eyes and jumps awake, freaking out a little.)

Kristina: Babe! Babe, babe! It's ok! It's us! *holds her arms* It's me! *hugs her tight* Baby!

Allie: Kris. *hugs her back tight*

Kristina: *crying a bit* Omg, are you ok?!

Allie: I don't- - I don't know. *hugging her*

Kristina: *pulls away and holds her face* You scared the shit out of me! Where did you go, babe?! What happened?!

Allie: I don't- - I don't know. I don't remember everything. It's all black.

Brionna: Well, what do you remember?

Allie: Being attacked by some assholes, last night. I think they followed me.

Brionna: Do you know who it was?.?

Allie: I didn't see their faces, I only heard their voices. It was too dark. Their voices sounded really familiar, though.

Ashley: Did they know you?.?

Allie: I think they did. They said my name.

Porscha: You seriously didn't see their faces?.?

Allie: No. I think they were wearing black masks.

Kristina: Omg.

Tara: Allie, where did you go?.? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't home!

Allie: I was headed home! But, I saw something near Bayside and I asked the driver to stop and wait, while I went to check it out! I tried to run back to the cab, but the driver was gone! I was also wasted, Tara! I wasn't myself last night, ok?!

Danny: Bayside? Bayside where?

Allie: Pacific Coast Boulevard. (Made up.)

The Guys: *look at each other*

Danny: You deliberately stopped there?

Allie: Yes.

Danny: Why?

Allie: I.. I ended up seeing someone from school. A guy. Someone I curious about. So, I told the driver to stop, and I got out, to see where he was going.

Tara and Kristina: What?! *exasperated sigh*

Allie: In my defense, I was drunk! Look, we ended up passing by there, to get home, anyway! And I was already in my feelings, I saw him, I said fuck it, and went to check him out! It was the middle of the night and raining! I was wondering what the hell he was doing out in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt! It was freezing cold! He just looked weird, so I went to see what the hell was up! But, he disappeared again.

Kristina: Allie, for fucks sake! Do you know what almost happened to you last night!? Do you have any fucking idea?!

Allie: *just nods and looks down*

Kristina: I told you to leave it alone! Tara told you! We all told you!

Allie: I know. *looking down* I just couldn't help it, ok?

Kristina: UGH!.! *storms out of the room*

Tara: Seriously, Allie?.? You put yourself in danger, over someone you don't even know!? To follow a fucking guy that doesn't even know you exist!?

Allie: Not yet, anyway. He would, if you guys wouldn't- - *mumbling, looking down*

The Girls: ALLIE!.!

Allie: OK! I'm sorry!.! Look, I told you guys! It's bugging me! I can't help but pick at it!

David: Oh, I'm quite sure it must be so hard for you to cope with the fact that a guy couldn't give two fucks about your pussy.

Allie: Fuck you!.!

David: No, fuck you!.! Kris, listen, just take your fucking friend and go! Alright?.? I've heard enough! You see what I mean?! You see what she does?! She makes you go from actually feeling so bad for her for a minute, to feeling absolutely nothing for her, in a hot ass second! Just take her and go! She puts herself in dumb ass situations! I no longer feel bad for her! *turns around and looks for his book bag* Wandering in the middle of the night, to follow a fucking stranger?! *grabs his bag and slings it onto his shoulder, turning around to face her* That's DON'T rule number one! Rule number 2: you're an idiot! *storms carelessly out of the room*

Danny: DAVID!

David: *from down the hall* FUCK HER!

Tara: I'm with David on that. *leaves too*

Kristina: TARA..!

Tara: *from down the hall* I'M LEAVING KRIS!

Kristina: *holds her hair and looks at Allie* You can't even be mad! They're right! Here! *gives her her bag* I brought you clothes. Change and let's go.

Allie: *gets up with a mad look on her face and takes the bag* Who's clothes are these?

Danny: Don't worry about it. Just go home and get some rest.

Allie: Look, I need a shower. And I'm not showering here.

Kristina: Then, let's go. *hands her a pair of sneakers*

Allie: *puts them on, then stands up and looks at Danny and his friends* How did I get here?

Cooper: We don't know.

Allie: None of you?

Brayden: We said no, didn't we?.? *snaps* Not that you appreciate it!

Allie: *just gapes, trying to hide the hurt on her face*

Ashley: Let's go, Allie. They want you to leave.

Allie: Wait. *remembering something* I remember something. Someone brought me to campus.

Sienna: Who?.?

Allie: I don't know. I never woke up, but I remember being carried. And hearing a voice.

Porscha: Did you recognize the voice?

Allie: *thinks for a minute, then shakes her head* No.

Kristina: Just come on. We'll figure it out when we get home. *looks to Danny and his friends* Thank you guys so much. I really REALLY appreciate you guys helping her. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Danny: No problem, Kris. You know we're buds.

Kristina: *smiles and hugs them* I love you, guys.

The Guys: We love you, too.

Allie: *feels on her neck, then starts to panic and feel around frantically* Where's my necklace?!

Kristina: Hun, they don't know. It wasn't around your neck when they found you. We think it's lost somewhere.

Ashley: Or maybe whoever the hell attacked you, took it.

Allie: No! *starts to cry* No, no, no, no, no! It can't be gone! Kris!.!

Kristina: Honey, we will figure it out when we get home. But, we have to go. Now.

Allie: *just hugs her and cries into her shoulder*

Kristina: *hugs her back tightly and kisses her hair* I know. Come on.

Brionna: Thanks again, guys.

The Guys: No problem.

(The girls leave with Allie and her things.)

Brayden: *exhales in full relief* Thank God.

Thomas: I never wanna deal with that again

Danny: Too late. Sooner or later, the cops are gonna know about this. I'm pretty sure someone in that neighborhood heard or saw something. And I'm pretty sure Nat left those assholes laying there all night.

The Guys: Shit!

Danny: Yeah.

Cooper: What are we gonna do?

Danny: Just keep our mouths shut. We don't know anything, we didn't see anything. We don't know her. She was never here. Understood?

The Guys: *nod*

Danny: Let's get to school.

(They leave Danny's dorm and head to their classes. They play it cool at school the whole time, and don't breathe a word about what happened. Meanwhile, with Allie and her friends. They're at the sorority house, sitting in the living room. Allie was crying a little, with her head on Kristina's shoulder. Kristina was comforting her.)

Ashley: Well, I talked to Tara. And, she is still team David. So.

Kristina: Damn it. We need her to come over. She's the only one smart enough to help us figure this shit out.

Ashley: I already begged her. I don't know what else to do. I don't know if she's gonna budge or keep saying "fuck you." I don't. *puts her hands up like she's surrendering* I can't deal with this shit. It's been a shit night, a shit day. I can't. I need alcohol. *gets up and goes to the kitchen*

Kristina: Great. Let's everyone get shit-faced. *sarcastically*

Brionna: Look, I'm in agreement with you, Kris. Their story doesn't add up. Something else happened. But, I'm not a fucking detective. Only Tara knows about shit like this. She's the mind doctor.

Sienna: We could probably figure it out.

Porscha: Yeah? How?

Sienna: I don't know. We just gotta think. What did they say?

…?: *walks in* They said several things, if anyone was paying attention. This is why I'm the asshole in the group. I point out the shit that dumb asses like you won't.

Kristina: Tara! Thank you, God!

Tara: *points at Allie* Let's get something straight here. The only reason that I am here, is because I'm not a fake fucking friend. You understand?.? But what you did was downright stupid, idiotic, thoughtless, ignorant, and hit a record on the fucking Richter scale of imbecilic!.! I am allergic to dumb shit, Allie! You know this! I am allergic to dumb shit and dumb people! I can't take it! I don't have that kind of patience! I wasn't born with it! What you did was fucking stupid! David is right! You are an idiot! And for someone with 4.0 GPA, that's pretty fucking embarrassing! You should be embarrassed! Be VERY embarrassed! You have a brain! I need you to use it!.! I get that dick makes you a little stupid! But, for fucks sake, get your shit together! Get it all together, and put it in a backpack! All your shit! So it's together! And if you gotta take it somewhere, take it somewhere, you know!? Take it to the shit store and sell it! Or put it in a shit museum! I don't care what you do! You just gotta get it together! Get your shit together! Understand?! 'Cause I promise you, you do something this stupid again, and I may just have to disown you! I really have a lot more shit to talk to you, but I'm gonna resist my urge to be an ass, and let you off! Only because you're in pain about your fucking necklace! Ashley! I need tequila!

Ashley: *from the kitchen* On it!

(Ashley comes out with an ounce of tequila on the rocks, while drinking a huge bottle of wine.)

Tara: Thank you. *takes the ounce to the head and sits* Much better. Now, back to the situation. I wouldn't worry much about it, anyway. 9 times out of 10, the police are gonna find out about this, and they'll probably come looking for Allie. They'll probably have more of the actual truth. But, it's obvious that Danny and the guys are hiding something, because the story changed up a few times. If anyone caught that. For starters, they told us they found her on campus and brought her into Danny's dorm. Then, it switched to when she got there. They said that several times. That sounded like more than them just finding on her campus. That sounded like someone brought her to campus and up to Danny's room. Which, Allie kind of confirmed when she said she remembered being carried and brought to campus, and hearing a voice she didn't recognize. So, that caught them in a lie. Secondly and obviously, if she said she was all the way near Bayside- - I have no clue where the fuck Pacific Coast Boulevard is- - when she was attacked, then there's no way in hell they just found her on campus. Someone definitely brought her to Danny and the guys.

Allie: I remembered something else, too.

Tara: What?

Allie: A noise. Like, being in a car. But it felt bigger and sounded bigger than a car. Felt higher, too.

Tara: A truck. Probably a Chevy. That means our missing factor drives a truck. You said you remember laying down. He probably had you in the back seat. So, we know the guys are lying about how she got to campus. Now, our attention should go to the clothes. Danny said they were his, but Danny is smaller than those clothes. His torso size is a medium or large, at best, in mens. But, an XXL? Not likely. The pants, the thermal, the hoodie. All were XXL. Danny isn't that big. That means whoever put those clothes on her, is the same person that took them off in the first place. David was quick to put out that he and the guys did not touch her. And quite frankly, they were telling the truth. You could tell by the way they were acting. Whoever gave her those clothes is big and thick. I could tell by the way the shirt was made. Danny obviously isn't big and thick. None of the guys are. So, that also caught them in a lie. Third and also obvious, they mentioned 6 guys being around her. How would they know that, if they said they found her on campus, and she was attacked in Bayside? Duh. Again, they mentioned 6 guys, and said what the guys were trying to do. She was attacked on the other side of town. How do they know everything that happened, if they only found her?

Kristina: Someone told them what happened and they passed the story on to us.

Tara: 100 extra credit points for you. The person who really found her and helped her- -That's who told them what happened. 4th and again, obvious, the stitches in Allie's arm. While the guys are smart, and I would hope have the basic knowledge of basic first aid training, they don't know the first thing about doing stitches. They also mentioned hypothermia. They don't know the first thing about treating that, either. That means that our missing factor knows medical training. Might even be pre-med. And the person patched her up good. The guys mentioned details about her going into shock and almost dying. They don't know medical terminology like that and they can't make a prognosis like that, without actually knowing that. Again, our missing factor. That person knew. 5th and obvious, you guys are R.A.'s. They said one of their R.A.'s saw Allie and helped her. A. Don't you think we would've heard something about that today? B. R.A.'s are off the clock by 11. I'm pretty sure Allie was found a little while after 11. She left the party at 11. Meaning, they lied about that too. There was no R.A. Boom.

Kristina: Holy shit, Tara, you are right. You figured out everything. *amazed chuckle*

Tara: Not eveything. Not yet. But the foundation, hell yes. I'm a people person.

Kristina: I love you, you genius bitch. *chuckles*

Tara: I love you back.

Brionna: But it doesn't make any sense. Why would Danny and the guys lie to us about this?

Tara: Well, I have a few theories on that. Either A. They know police will be on this soon, and they don't wanna be attributed. B. They're protecting someone. Or C. Our missing factor doesn't wanna be found. They probably told Danny and the others to make up a different version of the story. One that didn't involve a hero. They probably don't wanna be seen. And if that's the case, which I'm thinking it is, then I've been right about what I've been thinking, since Danny called. Danny and the guys know exactly who saved her.

Kristina: I gotta talk to Danny. I gotta talk to all of them. I wanna know who saved her. I owe this person my heart. I wanna thank who it is.

Allie: This is bullshit! *gets up* I'm done screwing around with those jerks! They need to tell me who it was! I was the one who was attacked! I have the right to know! Maybe whoever this person was can help me find my necklace!

Tara: How? You said yourself, it was dark. And if you were attacked, I'm pretty sure the assholes who did it probably lifted it. I mean, if you wanna go back and look- -

Allie: I am never going back to that ally again.

Tara: Then, I don't know, sweetie.

Kristina: I'm just glad you're ok.

Brionna: We all are. You really gave us a heart attack.

Allie: I know. I'm sorry.

Lora: Are you alright?

Allie: I'm shaking it off. I'm a big girl. I'm just grateful nothing happened. Probably wouldn't be as easy.

Lora: It wouldn't. That's not easy to bounce back from.

Allie: I know. I'm just.. I can't believe I'll never see my Gagi's necklace again. *looking down* She got it engraved for me and everything. I feel so cold without it.

Kristina: *gets up and hugs her tight* I know, baby.

Allie: *hugs her back*

Kristina: And those jerks you're referring to, aren't jerks. They were nice enough to help you. Despite the fact that you've never been nice to them.

Allie: *just keeps hugging Kristina, staring ahead behind her, thinking about what she just said*

(Not much goes on with Allie and her friends for the rest of the night, except Allie missing her necklace.)


	8. Chapter 8

(The weekend was pretty quiet for everyone. Everyone didn't do much. They pretty much lounged around indoors and watched tv. Then, Monday came once again and everyone was at school, except Nat, who was there, but made sure he wasn't seen, not even by his friends. Before classes actually started in the morning, Nat stopped at a jewely shop to pick something up, then went to school, and dropped off an envelope on Dr. Denton's desk. Later, in the afternoon, when The Guys, Allie, and her friends were finally in Dr. Denton's class, it was an hour before a police officer strolled in. The Guys, Allie, and her friends froze. Dr. Denton stopped teaching and went over to him.)

Dr. Denton: I'm sorry, is everything alright?.?

Officer 1: I'm sorry to disrupt your class, but there's a matter regarding some students that attend this school.

Dr. Denton: Someone in here?.?

Officer 1: There was an issue that occured last week, on Thursday night. We got a call from a citizen living in the Bayside area. Are you familiar with that area?

Dr. Denton: I can't say I am.

Officer 1: Yeah. They called in what sounded like an attempted rape, on a young girl, that happened in a small ally out in that area.

Dr. Denton: Omg. *covers her mouth*

Officer 1: Yeah. They even got a video. Apparently, someone came in and saved the day. We didn't get much from the video, though, because it was so dark, so we can't really see the people's faces. But, the 6 offenders were wearing masks. These 6 offenders attend this school.

Dr. Denton: Are you serious?.?

Officer 1: Yes I am. And we know the girl they assaulted attends this school as well. Now, they claim they were only pulling a prank, but sexual assault is nothing to joke about.

Dr. Denton: Absolutely not!

Officer 1: Yeah. These 6 offenders got quite the beating in that ally. Whoever fought them obviously had some form of training. From the fighting style we saw him use in the video. To fight off 6 guys, with no type of training, just isn't possible. But, we need to find several people that attend this school, that we believe can help us find this mystery person.

Dr. Denton: Well, are you looking to arrest whoever helped this girl?.?

Officer 1: We do need to bring him into custody for a brief moment. He's not necessarily in trouble. But he does need to give his testimony and he does need to have his hands licensed. For safety purposes. We don't know who this person was, but he needs to be found. Him and all the other students involved in this case. We have the 6 offenders in custody, thanks to our mystery guy, but we can't trial them until we have the real story, and everyone involved.

Dr. Denton: Ok, well how can I help?

Officer 1: Do you recognize these 6 gentlemen? Anyone? *waves someone in*

(An officer leads 6 guys into the room. Some people gasp. Allie immediately gets angry and balls her fists, but Kristina holds her hand. Allie was looking down at 6 of her ex-boyfriends. But they were all badly bruised in the face and the arms.)

Dr. Denton: Oh, good lord. *covers her mouth*

Officer 1: You know them?

Dr. Denton: Jake Evans, Adrian Lopéz, Johnny Santíago, Tyler García, Raymond Gonzalez, and Manny Bustillos. All students here.

Officer 1: Ok. Thank you. Yeah, we found these boys knocked out cold in the ally. Looks like the good guy won. *chuckles a bit* They were there for quite a while, before we got the call. This guy is bad ass, if you ask me.

Jake: Good guy?! Look at our faces! Does this look like a good fucking guy to you?! You're all on his side! How do you know this creep didn't take her and fuck her himself?!

Manny: Look, it was just a joke! Ok?! We weren't gonna do anything! We were just mad at her and wanted to scare her!

Officer 1: Like I said, sexual assault is nothing to joke about.

Dr. Denton: Do you officers know who the girl was?

Officer 1: Well, they wouldn't tell us, so we had to do some digging. Found hair on one of their jackets. It belongs to Alexandra DiMeco. We were told she'd be in here.

Dr. Denton: She is.

Officer 1: We need her to step in the hall with us for a minute.

Dr. Denton: *looks over at her students* Allie.

Allie: *slowly gets up and walks down the stairs*

(She hears people muttering.)

Officer 1: Ah. It is you. Are you alright?

Allie: I'm fine.

Officer 1: Looks like you had a guardian angel, huh?

Allie: Yeah, I guess so.

Officer 1: Do you know who helped you?

Allie: No idea. I fainted while.. *voice trails off*

Officer 1: It's ok. I know. Do you recall anything?

Allie: Just hearing a voice and being carried. He also put me in his truck and brought me here.

Officer 1: Yes, we know. Did anything sound familiar about the voice?

Allie: No. I didn't recognize it. How did you know I was brought here?

Officer 1: We got another call from someone on campus. Said they saw several boys rushing an unconscious body into a residence hall. I need to know who they were, because they can help us find your dark knight.

Allie: *turns around and points to Danny, Thomas, David, Cooper, Kade, David, and Brayden*

Officer 1: You mind coming with us, boys?

David: No fucking way! Alright? We don't know anything, we didn't see anything, we don't even know her or talk to her! This isn't our business!

Thomas: We plead the 5th. We don't know shit.

Danny: Officer, I'm sorry, but we don't know anything.

Officer 1: Look, you guys aren't in trouble.

David: ANYTHING is trouble with that girl!.! *gestures to Allie*

Dr. Denton: David, calm down, honey.

David: It doesn't make a difference whether we were involved or not!.! Either fucking way, she doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself, and she could care less about anyone's help!.! We don't know shit! We don't know her! We don't associate with her! We don't want anything to with her!

Allie: *hurt expression*

Officer 1: Son, I understand that you're upset- -

David: *cuts him off* No you don't!.! Look, she's not interested in looking for the person who helped her, she's just interested in the person she can fuck!.! But it ain't gonna fuckin' happen!.!

Kristina: David! Ok! Look, I know you're mad at her, but you have to help! All of you! We just wanna know who helped her! I can't speak on her behalf, I don't know what she wants with him, but I just wanna fucking say thank you! He saved my best friend!

Officer 1: We know you guys know who helped her.

David: Kris, no disrespect, I love you. But we don't HAVE to do shit! And unless these cops have a fucking warrant or something, they can just leave us the fuck alone!.! Alright?! Worry about the victim! Not us! 'Cause if you ask me, she's lucky ass hell that anyone from this school even bothered to fucking help her at all!

Danny: How do we know this guy really isn't in trouble? How we do know you guys aren't gonna arrest him and trial him for deadly assault or some shit?

Officer 1: Until we get his testimony, we don't know anything. If it were up to me, I wouldn't care. I'd let this guy go, I'd take him out for beers and give a fucking toast to him. He saved this girl. From 6 guys. That deserves a reward. But my department has some concerns. They just wanna know for sure that this guy isn't dangerous or anything, and that this was really an act of defense. Like I said, from the way he beat these guys, he could've easily killed them. There are concerns. You have to understand that. We don't wanna arrest anybody.

Danny: And what if he's scared?

Officer 1: Assure him that he has nothing to be afraid of. If anything, we wanna commend this guy. I swear, you have my word, that he will not be in any form of trouble.

Danny: Those assholes didn't see his face?

Adrian: Fuck you! No, we didn't see his fucking face! If we had, we'd know exactly who to go kill! The fucking freak stayed in the shadows! Like he was Batman or some shit! Who does that!?

Officer 1: Look, if you guys keep this information a secret, we'll have no choice but to bring you in. Now. And we don't need a warrant.

Kristina: Guys, please. *begging*

Danny: Look, we can't go with you. But, give us a chance to see if we can find him.

Officer 1: Very well. Thank you. We'll be around.

David: DANNY!

Danny: Come on, David. Do it for Kris.

David: I'd do anything for Kris, but this isn't about her!.! I DON'T OWE ALLIE A DAMN THING! NONE OF US DO! He's gonna freak out!

Danny: *sighs*

Officer 1: Thank you for your time.

Dr. Denton: No problem.

(Allie steps in the hall with the officers and talks to them for a minute, before coming back in and sitting down.)

Kristina: What'd they say? What happened?

Allie: Well, I told them what I remembered. Glad I know who tried it. Turns out I was right. They followed me from Juan's party.

Kristina: Fucking bastards.

Allie: And I asked about my necklace. *looks down* They said they didn't find one when they went back to the ally. It's really gone.

Kristina: *hugs Allie's shoulders*

(The rest of the school day goes by and everyone goes home afterwards. Danny and The Guys had gone to his dorm and made sure they weren't followed. They closed his door behind them.)

Cooper: Are you sure we weren't followed? What if they're spying on us or something?

Thomas: No, they're not gonna spy on us. We haven't really committed any type of serious crime. And they need a warrant to spy, which they don't have. We're fine. My dad's a sheriff. Trust me. I know.

Cooper: Ok.

Danny: We gotta call Nat.

David: We wouldn't have to, if you hadn't caved in to that bitch!

Danny: Look, I know Allie isn't our friend, but Kristina is. Besides, if Nat doesn't give a statement, he could be in serious trouble.

Thomas: Danny's right. They know Nat helped, but they need all the details. Just to make sure Allie was really safe in his custody and nothing else happened.

David: Shit!

Danny: *gets out his phone and calls Nat*

(He puts it on speaker.)

Nat's voice: Hello?

Danny: Dude, where are you?

Nat's voice: Just work. Why?

Danny: Ok, so, about what happened Thursday night..

Nat's voice: Shit. What now?

Danny: The cops know about what happened. Somebody in your neighborhood caught it all on tape.

Nat's voice: Shit!

Danny: But they don't know it was you! The video was poor quality. It was too dark. They caught the 6 guys. Apparently after you kicked the shit out of them, they went night night for real. The cops found 'em unconscious in the ally, the next morning. Those guys go to school here. And, get this. All of them were Allie's ex-boyfriends.

Nat's voice: The girl's?

Danny: Yeah. But, another thing. No one bought our story and they know we're not the ones who saved her. Somebody on campus saw us rushing her inside the dorm building and reported it. Allie ratted us out immediately. So, in other words, we're screwed. The police are threatening to take us in, if we don't help them square this thing. They're trying to put those guys on trial, but they can't do it without your statement or ours. They already got Allie's.

Nat's voice: Shit, shit, shit! What am I gonna do?! I can't deal with cops! I kicked the shit out of those guys and I didn't take that girl to the hospital! That's gonna warrant some major fucking questions!

Danny: You said it yourself! There was no time! You saved her life! She would've died in the back of that ambulance! She would've died in the car, had we taken her!

Nat's voice: I seriously cannot deal with police!

Danny: Look, they swear that you're not in trouble.

Nat's voice: I don't know that! And I don't want anybody knowing that I was involved! Especially people at school!

Danny: We could keep this whole thing under wraps. No one has to know it was you. You could give your statement privately.

Nat's voice: When do I have to do all this?

Danny: As soon as possible. I think tomorrow. They're really trying to shut this thing down.

Nat's voice: Ok. F- -Fine. I'll do it tomorrow. But you tell those cops what I said. It has to be on my terms. They don't reveal my identity to anybody.

Danny: Ok. I'll let them know. We would've came to you, but these guys are looming. We didn't wanna lead them to you. We're sorry. We tried to give them a different story.

Nat's voice: Wait. So, she didn't report her attack herself?

Danny: We don't know. They said they showed up because of the call they got, from someone in your area.

Nat's voice: Ok. I'll talk to you guys later.

Danny: Ok.

(They hang up.)

(The next day, Nat went to the police station with the guys, after he got off work. They went to see the officer that came to the school the other day. They sit inside an interrogation room.)

Officer: My name is Officer Derek, by the way.

The Guys: Hey.

Officer Derek: So, you're our mystery guy?

Nat: *nods*

Officer Derek: *chuckles a bit* What's your name?

Nat: If it's alright with you, I'd rather just not say.

Officer Derek: Right. Secret identity. *chuckles* I won't ask you to submit any personal information. All we need is a statement from you. Can you just tell us what happened that night?

Nat: I was taking out my trash, when I heard a scream. I didn't know where it came from, but, I got scared and started looking around. Then, I heard it again, this time muffled. I kept looking, until I saw their shadows in a street light. I ran over, peeked around the corner of the ally, saw what was happening. Heard what they were gonna do. I grabbed a trash can, snuck up on them, brought it down on all 6 of them. The girl had blacked out, so I moved her. The guys came at me, 2 of them came at me with a knife. I defended myself. Ended up putting them all out.

Officer Derek: Do you have combat training?

Nat: My dad is former special forces. He taught me everything he knows.

Officer Derek: Special Forces? *eyes wide* That's definitely deadly.

Nat: I only fight when I have to. I swear. I'm really not much of a fighter.

Officer Derek: Don't worry. I believe you. *chuckles* Go ahead and finish your statement.

Nat: I knocked 'em all out and then, I went to help the girl. She was out cold. I checked to see if she was breathing and everything. Her heartbeat was there, but it was faint. Mind you, it was 30 degrees that night and raining.

Officer Derek: Right.

Nat: I live in Bayside, so, I rushed her to my place. You guys know Bayside is a way from any hospital or medical facility.

Officer Derek: Yeah, an hour and 30 minutes.

Nat: Yeah. So, I figured if I could get her to campus, to my friends, get their help, they could rush her to the hospital, since campus was closer.

Officer Derek: Smart. Really. Continue.

Nat: But, she was drenched from the rain and it only occurred to me then, when we rushed her into my friend's dorm that she could've been hypothermic. Which, she was. She was ice cold and her pulse was dropping fast. Not to mention she was cut and bleeding. I had to do something. There was no longer any time to wait for ambulance or take her ourselves. She was gonna die. So, I cut her clothes off of her, dried her up, and gave her some warm clothes, that belonged to me. I stitched her arm up for her, then I wrapped her up in a blanket. I didn't cut her underwear off, by the way! None of that! Just her shirt and jeans, which were already ripped and tattered, thanks to those guys!

Officer Derek: *chuckles* I believe you. It's fine. Relax, kid.

Nat: *tries to relax a bit* Ok. But, after that, I packed up my stuff and left. And I didn't want her or anyone from school knowing I was involved, so I told my friends not to mention me. *looks down*

Officer Derek: May I ask why?

Nat: *looking down and blushing* I have anxiety.

Officer Derek: Oh. Are you..medicated for it?

Nat: *nods, looking down*

Officer Derek: That bad, huh?

Nat: *nods again*

Officer Derek: Yeah. Anxiety's a bitch.

Nat: Tell me about it. *looking down*

Danny: Girls make him especially anxious, though. And that's why he didn't want Allie or her friends knowing about him.

Officer Derek: Ok. *finished writing something down* And you guys just let her camp out in the dorm room, then called her friends to come get her?

The Guys: Yes.

Officer Derek: Ok. And you're not associated with Ms. DiMeco at all? You don't know her? You didn't know her when you found her?

Nat: Yes.

Officer Derek: Alright. Well, that's all I needed. Now we can get these punks a court date and get some punishments in order.

Nat: That's it?

Officer Derek: Yep. You came in, you were honest, you told us the real story. That's what we needed. You're clean, you haven't done anything wrong. I told you. You're not in any trouble. And you definitely don't look like a troublemaker. *chuckles* You helped this girl. You did an amazing thing. You're a hero. And I thank you on behalf of this police station.

Nat: Thank you.

Officer Derek: No, thank you. *chuckles and shakes his hand* And don't worry. Your identity will remain private. See you guys around.

Nat and The Guys: *shake his hand and leave*

David: Thank God this is over!

Nat: You're telling me? *takes out a pill bottle anxiously, pours one into his hand, and pops it into his mouth*

Danny: You don't need water for those?

Nat: *swallows his pill and shakes his head* No. *takes a deep breath* Oh God, I hate situations involving police.

David: I'm sure everyone does. Let's go get a drink.

The Guys: Hell yeah.

Nat: I'm with that.

The Guys: *laugh*

(They leave the police station and go grab some food and some drinks. Eventually, they go home and go to sleep for the night.)

(The next day, Nat didn't have to be at school, so he was at work. The guys were at school and right now they're in Denton's class. Some time had gone by, when Officer Derek walked into the room. The class stops what they're doing and listens.)

Dr. Denton: Something new?

Officer Derek: Good news. Those idiots have a court date coming up. They can finally be trialed. The mystery guy came in last night. Gave us his statement. Everything's fine.

Kristina: Can we know who it is?.?

Officer Derek: I'm sorry, but.. He was really insistent that no one know who he is. He wants to stay a mystery.

Kristina: *frustrated groan* I just wanna say thank you!

Officer Derek: I'm sure he knows you're thankful.

Allie: Don't I have the right to know who touched me and undressed me, while I was passed out?

Officer Derek: You might wanna be nicer. This guy saved your life. You nearly died that night. And I'm sure the alcohol in your system didn't help. Trust me. I met this kid and his friends, and they told me about you. And believe me, you weren't exactly his type of rescue. Meaning, he could've left you. I'm sorry, but this guy doesn't wanna meet you. Any of you.

Allie: Can I at least hear the statement?

Officer Derek: Well, of course. It pertains to you. That's why I'm here. *holds up a notepad* "I, He Who Shall Not Be Named, verify that I heard this unknown girl scream, as I was taking out my trash. I didn't know where it came from, but, I got scared and started looking around. I heard it again, this time muffled. I kept looking, until I saw shadows in a street light. I ran over, peeked around the corner of the ally, and saw what was happening. I heard what they were gonna do. I grabbed a trash can, snuck up on them, brought it down on all 6 of them. The girl had blacked out, so I moved her. The guys came at me, 2 of them came at me with a knife. I defended myself. Ended up putting them all out. I rushed the girl to safety, but, because I live miles away from any hospital or medical center, I rushed the girl to my friends at FIU campus. I asked for their help and housed her in my friend, Danny Alvarez's dorm room. The girl was hypothermic and going into shock, due to soaking wet clothing and the freezing temperature outside, Thursday, September 12th, 2013. To prevent further damage, I cut the girl's clothes from her body, leaving undergarments on, and replaced them with fresh warm clothes. I also stitched a wound on her arm, before wrapping her in a blanket. After my work, I left the girl with friends, Danny Alvarez, David Levi, Thomas Batuello, Kade King, Brayden Taylor, and Cooper Pillot, who did not touch her and were extremely unwilling to do so. I also requested that they alter my involvement in the story. Let this also verify that I did not, in any way, shape, or form, harm or violate this girl, during our confrontation, nor did I have any interest in doing so." Signed, He Who Shall Not Be Named. *looks up from the notepad* He was completely honest. Even passed his polygraph. And he was very nice. I'd let this be an awakening for you, Ms. DiMeco. This guy and his friends clearly don't care to associate with someone like you. Yet, they were kind enough to go out of their way to help you. Stay out of trouble. *looks at Dr. Denton* Thank you for your time, ma'am. Sorry to interrupt your class.

Dr. Denton: Could I see the signature on that, please?

Officer Derek: You are Angela Denton?

Dr. Denton: Yes, that's correct.

Officer Derek: That's a lovely accent. Australian or British?

Dr. Denton: British. I'm from London.

Officer Derek: Lovely. *chuckles at her and shows her the signature on the statement*

Dr. Denton: *reads the signature and covers her mouth*

Officer Derek: You ok?

Dr. Denton: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.

Officer Derek: Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day. *smiles at her*

Dr. Denton: *smiles* You too.

(Officer Derek leaves.)

David: *looks up at Kristina and her friends* There! Satisfied?!

Kristina: No! Because I still can't fucking meet him!

Danny: Kris, it's no big deal. We told him what you said. He says no problem.

Kristina: It's more than that. Look, I know Allie isn't always the nicest person. I know she hasn't been the nicest person to you guys, either. But, it means a lot to me that you guys helped her out anyway. And you let your friend help her.

Danny: We don't hate her, Kris. We just don't like her. We're not that vicious. *chuckles a bit*

David: Speak for yourself. I hate her. Always have, always will.

Danny: Thanks, David. *sarcastically*

David: Yup. *writing down his work*

Danny: Asshole.

Kristina: Why doesn't he want anyone to know about him?

Danny: It's complicated, Kris. You just gotta understand.

Kristina: *sighs* Alright.

Danny: Thanks.

Dr. Denton: Alright. That's enough. Let's finish these notes, shall we? *moves some stuff around on her desk and finds a red envelope* What's this? *picks it up and looks for writing*

(Everyone looks and listens.)

Dr. Denton: *finds writing on the front and reads aloud* "Lost and Found." Huh? *opens the envelope and pulls out a gold necklace, with a heart charm hanging on it, along with a note, and reads aloud* "I saw this broken, hiding behind a shadow, and thought of you. Thought you might like this back, fixed. Took a few days, but it's good as new. Keep it safe. You're welcome." *she sits the note to the side and looks at the charm*

Danny: What is it?

Dr. Denton: *finds something engraved on the charm and reads aloud* "Forever My Sweetheart. Love, Gagi."

Allie: My necklace! *gets up and runs down the stairs*

Dr. Denton: This is yours?

Allie: Yes!

Dr. Denton: *gives it to her*

Allie: *takes it and holds it to her chest* Omg! I thought I lost this forever! I was gonna go out of my mind!

Kristina: One of those jerks must've snapped it off your neck. Aww! He got it fixed for you?

Dr. Denton: Indeed he did. *smiles a bit and chuckles to herself*

Allie: You know who brought this here?.?

Dr. Denton: I do, now. But I cannot distribute that information to you.

Allie: Dr. Denton, please! You have no clue how much this necklace means to me! It's a huge piece of my soul! And the fact that he found it and even got it fixed for me, I just.. I really wanna know who this person is!

Dr. Denton: *holds her shoulders* All I can tell you is that.. He's a hidden treasure. *chuckles warmly and rubs her arms* Go ahead back to your seat.

Allie: Can I at least keep the note and the envelope?

Dr. Denton: *hands them to her*

Allie: Thank you. *takes them and goes back to her seat*

(She rubs her thumb around on the charm, kisses it, then puts the necklace around her neck.)

Kristina: Feel better?

Allie: *smiles* A little better.

Kristina: *chuckles and hugs her*

Allie: *looks at the note and kisses it, with a smile* Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

(Later that day, at work, Allie is standing in the R.A. office, at Everglades Hall, doing paperwork. Her co-worker Viviana comes up to her.)

Viviana: Hey, you ready to get started with the top floor?

Allie: *sighs and pockets her pin* Yeah, whatever.

Viviana: What's up with you?

Allie: Still the whole, some stanger from school saved my ass and brought my necklace back to me, and I may never know who the hell it was.

Viviana: Why's it so important to you?

Allie: I don't know. It just is. I hate when I'm curious.

Viviana: *sees the hoodie she's wearing* Is that yours? *points to the large hoodie*

Allie: What? This? No. It's the hoodie the guy put on me.

Viviana: And you're wearing it?

Allie: Yeah. It's comfy and.. I don't know. Lately, I feel better when I have it on. Safer. There's something about it. And it smells amazing. That guy has taste in body spray. It just soothes me.

Viviana: Oh. Ready to go?

Allie: Yeah.

(They get in the elevator and go up to the top floor. They go to a few doors, alerting the residents about an inspection tomorrow. When they get to room 337, they knock. A guy opens the door.)

Allie: Dylan Amos?

Dylan: Yeah?

Allie: Mind if we come in?

Dylan: No. *lets them in* Am I in trouble?

Allie: *looks around the room* We're just letting you know you have an inspection tomorrow. So, you need to make sure the room is good and your roommate has to be present, in order for you guys to pass. You're both responsible for this room.

Dylan: That might be a slight issue.

Allie: Why?

Dylan: Well, he's never really here. He kinda just sleeps here once in a blue moon. I think he has his own place somewhere. He only sleeps here when he doesn't feel like going all the way home. Which is a way from here. He also studies here. But, I don't have his number or anything, so I can't get a hold of him. We kinda just see each other when we see each other.

Allie: Wait. He doesn't sleep here?

Dylan: Not often.

Allie: And you don't talk to him?

Dylan: Well, not really. I mean, don't get me wrong. He's a cool guy, but he's kind of quiet. He doesn't really talk much. He kind of just keeps to himself.

Allie: Ok, well he has to be here tomorrow to save your ass. You two don't have any classes together?

Dylan: No. I'm a forensic science major. I think he's an engineer student. He's not really from here. He's a transfer.

Allie: From where?

Dylan: He told me he came from MIT. Look, you guys gotta give me a break. Ok? I don't know this guy like that. He's only been here a few weeks and he's pretty busy. I don't know what you want me to do.

Viviana: Hold on. Calm down. We can try to work something out.

Allie: We don't have time for this, V.

Viviana: Allie, if his roommate isn't here much- -

Allie: That's our problem how?

Dylan: Look, I don't wanna get kicked out. But, if I can't find the guy, I can't find the guy.

Allie: *sighs and looks around the room*

(She sees pictures on the right side of the wall and goes up to them. She sees a face she's familiar with and gapes a bit, then looks at Dylan.)

Allie: These are your roommate's? *points to the pictures*

Dylan: Yeah.

Allie: And this is him? *points at a pretty guy, with deep blue eyes*

Dylan: Yeah.

Allie: What's his name?

Dylan: Nat. Nat Wolff.

Allie: Matt? Like Matthew?

Dylan: No. Not M, N. It's short for Nathaniel.

Allie: Nat.

Viviana: *notices something sticking out of Allie's pocket* Hey, Allie. What's that sticking out of your pocket?

Allie: *looks down at her pants pockets*

Viviana: No, the hoodie.

Allie: *looks at the hoodie pocket and sees something sticking out, and takes it out*

(She's staring at a driver's license. She reads the name.)

Allie: Nathaniel Marvin Kahoni Wolff

(A.N. Changed his middle name. Sort of.)

Allie: *sees the picture* It was him!

Viviana: Who? What?

Allie: The guy that saved me! The one who gave me his clothes! This is his jacket! This is his hoodie! It was him the whole time!

Viviana: Seriously?

Allie: Yes! Omg! I gotta call Kris! Look, Dylan, just try to find him! Make sure he's here tomorrow! 4:00! *runs out of the room*

Viviana: Thanks, Dylan.

Dylan: Yeah.

(Viviana leaves.)

(After a few more hours, Allie is off the clock and rushes home. Kristina and her friends are there waiting, like she asked.)

Kristina: What's so important?

Allie: This! *tosses the driver's license to her*

Kristina: *looks at the license* Pretty boy?

Allie: That was in this hoodie pocket! This is his hoodie! It was him! It's been him the whole time!

Kristina: Holy shit!

Tara: Are you kidding me!?

Brionna: That's insane!

Lora: And Danny and the guys knew it was him the whole time! That's why they didn't wanna talk! That's why Dr. Denton didn't say anything! She knew, too!

Allie: And get this! I'm his R.A.! He has a dorm at Everglades Hall! I was in his room! I saw his pictures! I met his roommate! Then, Vivi saw this sticking out of the pocket! And it was the same person!

Porscha: He lives at Everglades Hall?

Allie: Yes!

Kristina: I gotta talk to him.

Allie: So do I!

Kristina: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Tara: Neither do I.

Allie: What? Why not?!

Tara: We talked about this already. Allie, he's not what you wanna believe he is. If you see this as some kinda opportunity to get in with this guy, forget it. The guy was nice enough to help you, you should leave it at that. I can only imagine it'll creep him out, if he finds out you wouldn't have ended up in that situation in the first place, had you not been stalking him.

Allie: I was not stalking him!

Tara: Ok, what do you wanna call it?

Allie: Checking him out?

Tara: Stalking. I rest my case.

Allie: I can't at least say thank you?.?

Kristina: You could, if I believed for one second that that's really all you want. Come on, A.

Allie: Look, I tried! I can't do this anymore! I'm attracted to this guy, and I wanna meet him!

Kristina: Didn't you just hear Tara?.? He's not what you think he is!

Allie: Yeah, well, you know what? I've thought the same thing several times about guys and I always ended up right. And I don't believe that this guy is any different. I have a feeling I can crack him.

Tara: So, once again, you wanna manipulate and fuck with another guy's feelings, just to fuel your own amusement? Cool. *sarcastically, she gets up* I'm done here. I'm going home. Later, bitches. *leaves*

Allie: I don't manipulate anyone.

Kristina: Yes. *gets up* You do. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. *goes upstairs*

(They all evetually go to bed.)

(The next day, everyone reports to school and attends their classes, except for Nat, who just collects all his work from all his teachers, and works in the library all day, listening to music on his phone, also feeling a little anxious about not being able to find his license. After Nat finishes his assignments, he takes it to all his professors and rushes to get ready for work. The guys decide to go with him, to his dorm, to see if he left it there. Meanwhile, Allie was at work, doing her dorm inspections. Kristina and her friends were there, too, but only to see if Nat would be there. Nat runs to Everglades Hall. It's 3:50, and he has to be at work by 4:30. He runs inside the building, followed by his friends. He runs up to his floor and into the bathroom. His friends go to his dorm. Nat changes into his swim shorts and work shoes, but remains shirtless. He runs out the bathroom and straight into his room, only seeing Dylan and the guys as he rushes by. He starts tearing through his dresser.)

Nat: Did you guys find it?.?

The Guys: Uh..

Nat: *not looking, still tearing through his dresser* What is uh?.? I don't have time for uh! Guys! I gotta find my license! I can't drive without it! I don't have time to catch a cab or anything! I can't be late for work!

Dylan: *extremely relieved* Aw man! I am so glad you showed up just now!

Nat: Huh? *still searching* Dylan, have you seen my license anywhere?.? I've been freaking out for 2 days! I'm registered in California!

David: Dude!

Nat: *looks over* Huh?.? *sees the girl he saved, along with several other girls staring at him*

(Nat immediately freezes, blushing, and shyly covers his body quickly.)

David: The fuck are you doing in here?.? *to Allie*

Allie: Um, this is my job?

Dylan: Sorry, Nat. I had no way to call you. We have an inspection today and we both needed to be here, by 4, in order to pass. I'm so glad you ran in here today.

Nat: *quickly puts on a white t-shirt*

David: What are the rest of you doing here?

Lora: We know it was him that saved Allie.

Danny: What?! How?!

Allie: *holds up Nat's license* I found this in the jacket.

Nat: *blushing, with a painfully shy and anxious face, he stays silent, and timidly holds out his hand to her, looking down*

Allie: Not so fast. *chuckles a bit* I wanna talk to you.

Nat: *just keeps looking down shyly, with his hand still out*

Allie: I'm surprised I actually heard you speak. Are you gonna speak again?

Nat: *stays silent and continues looking down, with his hand out*

Kristina: *steps forward* Look, you don't have to speak to me. I just really really needed to tell you thank you, for helping her. If anything had happened to her, I probably would've lost my mind. I really appreciate what you did. From the bottom of my heart.

Nat: *glances up at her shyly, with his head still down, and his hand still out, and nods at her*

Kristina: Thank you. *looking at him*

Nat: *nods again*

Kristina: *backs up from him*

David: Allie, just give him his license!

Allie: Not until he speaks to me. What? Suddenly, you forgot how to talk? *looking at him*

Nat: *just looks down shyly, getting red in the face, with his hand still out*

Allie: Hello?

Danny: Damn it! Knock it off, Allie!

Allie: I just want him to talk to me! What's the matter with him!? Why won't he just open his damn mouth?!

Nat: *cringes at her yelling, whimpers a bit, and continues looking down, really red in the face, sweating a bit, with his hand still out, shaking a bit*

David: BACK OFF!.!

Allie: *takes a step back* What's the matter with you!?

David: Just give him his fucking license!.!

Tara: *seeing Nat, she taps Allie* Allie, stop! Just give it to him! Now!

Allie: What the hell?!

Tara: Give it to him!.!.! *snaps*

David: *snatches the card from Allie's hand, then gives it to Nat*

Nat: *takes it and brings his arm back in shakily, still looking down, really red in the face and sweaty, he wheezes a bit*

Dylan: Dude, are you alright?.?

Danny: Nat. Nat, breathe. Breathe, buddy. *touching his shoulder*

Nat: *wheezes, then takes a deep breath in and out*

Danny: There you go. Come on. Slowly. In and out.

Nat: *breathes with Danny for a minute, until his breathing calms down*

Tara: *looking at Nat* You have anxiety disorder.

Nat: *nods shyly, looking down*

Danny: Yes! He does! And it didn't help that your asshole of a friend stood here and bullied him!

Tara: I know, Danny. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't know.

David: How about you guys learn to muzzle your bitch!?

Allie: Excuse me?!

David: You heard me, you evil bitch!.! You're a fucking bully, Allie! And you always will be!

Allie: I am not a bully! How was I supposed to know he had some weird disorder!?

David: Because you didn't even fucking care!.! You never do!.! It's bitches like you that made him this way, in the first place!.! God, do I hate you!.! He fucking helps you and this is how you thank him!? I am so wishing he would've left your ass in that ally, to die!.! Maybe then you'd be grateful! In hell! Where you belong! *pushes past her and storms out*

Allie: *hurt expression*

Allie's Friends: Thank you, Nat. It was nice to meet you. *gentle, friendly voices*

Nat: *nods shyly, still looking down, frozen in place*

Viviana: Dylan, you guys passed. Don't worry about anything. I'm gonna go downstairs.

Dylan: Thank you.

(Viviana leaves the room. Allie's friends are outside the room, outside the doorway.)

Dylan: Thanks, Nat.

Nat: *finally moves and grabs his work shirt, then runs out the room and to the elevator*

Danny: Allie, I swear to God, you mess with him like that again, and there's gonna be a problem!.! You understand?!

Allie: I just wanted him to talk to me!

Danny: We told you already! He doesn't wanna fucking talk to you! Ok!? Can you just accept that and move on?! Why does everything have to be about you!?

Tara: How bad is his anxiety?

Danny: How did you know he had it?

Tara: I'm a psychology major. My mom is also a psychotherapist. I know things like this.

Danny: It's pretty tough. He is painfully and pathologically shy. He was diagnosed when he was 7. And girls are the reason for it.

Tara: What do you mean?

Danny: Tara, I'm happy to discuss this with you anytime, now that you know about him. But I'm not saying shit else about him, in front of her. *points at Allie*

Tara: Fair enough. We can talk another time.

Danny: Ok. Sorry about the drama, Dylan.

Dylan: No, I'm with you guys. That wasn't cool.

Danny: *nods and leaves*

(The guys leave with him.)

Tara: Way to go, Allie. *sarcastically* The guy does something nice for you and you bully the poor guy, and almost send him into a fucking panic attack!

Allie: I didn't know!.!

Tara: God! You never do! You didn't even bother to ask! You just went at it! That's real nice, Allie! *storms off*

Kristina: You see, Allie? This is why we told you to just back off.

Allie: I wasn't trying to- - I didn't mean to- -

Kristina: Doesn't have to be today, but you are going to apologize to him. You're gonna apologized to all of them. *leaves*

(The girls leave with her.)

Allie: Ugh!.! *pounds the wall in anger, then leaves the room*

Dylan: *exhales* Man. That girl was a total bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

(After everyone leaves, Dylan eventually leaves too. Nat rushes to work and makes it there by 4:28. He quickly puts on his work shirt and badge, then hops out and runs inside. He quickly clocks in, right on time. He exhales, then scans his badge to get access into the shark exhibit. He finds one of his supervisors in there, writing down things.)

…?: Hey, Nat. *kind smile*

Nat: Hey, Cory. *slightly nervous*

Cory: Did you just get here? You're usually here earlier. *looks at his watch*

Nat: Yeah, I was running a little behind today. I kind of rushed here. I didn't wanna be late.

Cory: Even if you were a little late, it's fine.

Nat: I just don't want you think I'm slacking or anything.

Cory: *chuckles* You, Nat? Trust me. You are one of the least slacking kids I know. *pats his back and puts his pen away* They're all yours. And the penguins are good to go for their medicine.

Nat: Ok.

Cory: See you at lunch, buddy. *chuckles and leaves*

Nat: *exhales and gets to work*

(Later on in the day, Nat gets off work and goes home. Meanwhile, Tara and Kristina decided to go out for drinks with Danny, since the other guys had too much homework to do. They meet up outside of Applebee's, then go in and sit at the bar.)

Danny: What's up, girls.

Tara and Kristina: Hey, Danny.

Kristina: Listen, we really wanna apologize about Allie. Not for her, obviously. But, yeah. She was way out of line, earlier.

Tara: Out of her fucking mind, is more like it. I love the girl dearly, but she really pisses me off sometimes.

Danny: Yeah. I feel the same way about David, sometimes. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: We had no idea he had anxiety.

Danny: Yeah. It's actually the thing he hates most about himself.

Tara: What got him like that?

Danny: Girls. When he was in 4th grade, he got picked on a lot by this group of girls that, I guess had a crush on him. And, he was already shy, so, he didn't really pay much attention to them. They took it personal. Started harassing him pretty much everyday. One day, they went too far. It caused him to have a complete breakdown, he ran out of class, hid in a janitors closet full of spilled chemicals and locked himself in. Almost died from toxic inhalation. His parents had to come to the school and talk him out. He hasn't been the same with girls, since.

Kristina: Poor baby.

Tara: Wow. We never would've thought. He's so cute.

Danny: *chuckles* Yeah. But, he doesn't know that. Doesn't believe it, either. He's kind of insecure. Only because he can't be as good with girls as he wants.. He did have a girlfriend, once, though.

Kristina: Really?

Danny: Yeah. Her name was Anika. She was probably the coolest girl ever. She was one of us. She met him in 7th grade. Asked him out in 9th. They had been together ever since. Dated for 4 years.

Tara: What happened?

Danny: We don't know. *looks down* She..kind of disappeared. Thanks to her old man.

Kristina: What do you mean?

Danny: Anika came from a kind of fucked up environment. Her parents were assholes. Major assholes. Married for years and constantly fucking each other over. Cheating on each other, domestic violence, the whole 9. Made Anika run away a lot. And, you can imagine who she ran to. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: Nat. *smiles a bit*

Danny: Yeah. Nat was..a guardian for her. She loved him more than anything or anyone, really. She was a really troubled girl. Often depressed. Even suicidal. Nat was there for her whenever she needed him. He was her safe haven. Her happy place. If it wasn't for him..there's no telling what might've been with her. He practically saved that girl's life. Anika wasn't the most stable person, before she met him.

Tara: That's beautiful.

Danny: *chuckles* So were they. Cutest couple you'd see, in high school. It was like something out of a fairytale. Those two were really in love. Madly in love. There was nothing Nat wouldn't have done for her. And Anika? *chuckles a bit* She was ride or die for him. We all were in love with her, in a way. She was one of the realest girls out there.

Kristina: So, why'd her dad take her away?

Danny: Her dad didn't like, nor did he trust Nat. Or any of us, really. Anika was always with us. She hardly hung out with girls. Her dad didn't like that. He thought we were all screwing her or something. He's never trusted his daughter. One day, he threatened to hurt her and Nat, if she didn't stop seeing him. Anika told him no. The next morning, she was gone. Along with him. That asshole took her in the middle of the night, left her mom with nothing, and vanished. Nat never saw her again. Neither did we. Even her own mom hasn't seen her since.

Kristina: That is so fucked up.

Tara: Right.

Danny: Yeah. It killed all of us. And it broke Nat's heart. That was the only girl that ever understood him. That loved him for who he was. He was torn apart for a while.

Kristina: Poor baby.

Danny: Yeah. He's been through a lot. But, he's a fighter. He keeps pushing through.

Tara: Allie should really feel like a jackass, now.

Kristina: No kidding.

Tara: So, how does he treat his anxiety?

Danny: He takes beta blockers. He's cool for the most part. He only takes them when he starts to have an attack, which only happens when he's being attacked, or when he's put in a big social situation. That's why he kind of hides around school, he doesn't talk to anyone but us, and he doesn't really go out to clubs and parties, and shit like that. He also has an inhaler. When these attacks start to flare up, he gets so anxious that he stops breathing and he forgets how.

Tara: That's why you had to breathe with him.

Danny: Yeah. His attacks are unpredictable, really. I mean, we never know what could happen. Especially considering whatever environment he's in.

Tara: So, why'd he come down here?

Danny: He's a genius kid. And, I mean, like, fucking Stephen Hawking genius. He's an engineer student and he's like Tony fucking Stark. He's top of his class at MIT and I guess the engineering center at FIU wanted him down here for some big project. Not to mention, some assistance. And, the board at his school chose him. So, here he is.

Kristina: Wow. He's that smart?

Danny: Indeed he is. You guys rarely see him at school, though, because he only has 3 classes. Barely even that.

Tara: I wish I had it like that. I'm gifted, but I'm no robot.

Danny: *chuckles a bit* Right.

Kristina: It seems like there's a lot to him.

Danny: There is. He may be silent, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Shit you wouldn't even believe. He's an awesome guy, really. And a true ass friend. *smiles*

Kristina: That's so sweet.

Tara: He seems like my type of person. Not to date, I mean, but, as a friend. I feel like we had an unspoken bond. Is he a smart ass?

Danny: Major smart ass. And it makes him an asshole. *chuckles* Just undercover.

Tara: Yep! I was right! We had an unspoken bond!

Kristina: *laughs a little* That's how Tara is.

Danny: Then, you and Nat would be best fucking friends. Too bad you girls intimidate him, though.

Kristina: What do you mean? Did we do something wrong?

Danny: *chuckles* No, not directly. Remember, it's girls that make him anxious. So, you can only imagine how much worse hot girls would make him.

Tara: *chuckles* Oh. Boy, please. We are nobody. He has nothing to be intimated about.

Danny: Tell him yourselves. *chuckles*

Kristina: So, you'd be cool with us talking to him?

Danny: Yeah. Allie, though? Hell no. I think it's best that she stay away.

Tara: We had a feeling you were gonna say that.

Danny: I'm sorry, but I'm looking out for him. And she is trouble.

Tara: We've said that so many times.

Danny: Yeah. With the way she plays mind games, and likes to fuck around with guys' feelings, and manipulate people? No. I just don't trust her. Everything always has to go her way. Nat's not about that.

Kristina: Yeah.

Danny: She's a heartbreaker. Nat doesn't need that shit.

Tara: I couldn't agree more.

Kristina: Too bad she doesn't take well to accepting no.

Danny: Poor us, right?

Tara and Kristina: Yup.

(After they have some food and a few more drinks, they go home.)

(The next day, Nat isn't at school, since it was Wednesday. He's at work all day. Classes had eventually gone by and everyone headed out, except Danny and The Guys got stopped outside by Allie and her friends. Kristina and Tara were glaring at Allie, as if they were admonishing her.)

Danny: What's up, girls?

Kristina: Allie has something to say to you guys.

Allie: I'm sorry for what I did, yesterday. *looks down* You guys were right. I was a total bitch and he didn't deserve that. Neither did you guys. I didn't mean to bully him.. I wanted to say this to him also, but he didn't show up today.

Danny: Yeah. He's at work. Doesn't have classes on Wednesdays.

Allie: Oh. *looking down with embarrassment*

Danny: Apology accepted. We'll pass the message on to him.

Allie: Thanks.

Danny: We gotta jet. Thanks, Kris. Thanks, Tara.

Kristina and Tara: *wink at him*

(The Guys leave, but then a group of girls come up to Allie and her friends. They're from a different sorority.)

Kristina: The fuck do you want, Alexis?

Alexis: I heard your queen bitch almost got herself raped, last week. *chuckles* Way to go Allie. That had to be fun for you, right?

Kristina: *jumps at her*

Tara: Kris, no! We are not repeating last month!

Alexis: Can't be mad at me. I'm just following the story. *chuckles* I also heard that a very sexy giant saved your ass. I wouldn't count on you getting with him, though. I doubt he's into evil sluts.

Allie: Slut?!

Alexis: Oh, please. Don't try to pretend you're not. You've been with, like, 30 guys, since freshmen year. And everyone knows that. Don't try to be innocent. You know, I actually felt you deserved that bad ass karma you caught in the ally. You fuck around with guys heads long enough, eventually they snap, and try to take your ass by force. Guess you didn't hear about Aron and Luke. You fucked them up so bad, they've been on an emotional rampage. Better watch out for them, too. *chuckles*

Allie: Why don't you go fuck yourself? You don't know shit about me! And while you're talking, you slept with every one of my exes, just to get back at me! So, you think you're any fucking better? You're full of my sloppy seconds, you stupid bitch!

Alexis: Fuck you, Allie! This is exactly why I can't stand you! You just go around like you can fuck any and everybody! I wanna actually see you pull off this new guy! 'Cause I know he's just gonna blow right past you! You might as well drop it!

Allie: Is that what you think?! Ok, bitch! We'll see!

Alexis: Yeah! Whatever! You'll see me fuck him before you! Drop dead! *storms off with her friends*

Allie: Hate that bitch!

Tara: Yeah, we all do. Just relax and let it go. You're only giving the bitch the reaction she wants.

Allie: Fine. Whatever. Let's just go to work.

(Allie and the girls go to work. Meanwhile, all Allie could think about was Nat and the way he looked in his dorm. Allie didn't really see Nat for the next couple weeks, until, one day, she went to the campus library, to study. She went up to the top area, looking around for books. She finds one, takes it off the shelf, opens it, and starts walking a bit, and looking through it. After a minute, she looks up from it and sees someone sitting at a table, surrounded by a few books, and an open notebook. It's a super cute guy, with dark brown, short, flippy, curly, silky hair. He has pierced ears, but also a pierced lip. He has a snakebite piercing, with black horseshoe lip rings. He's big, thick, and buff, wearing a white hooded Henley, khaki shorts, and white Jordan 4 retros. It takes her a minute to actually see his face, and when she does, she sees it's Nat. He's listening to music, nodding his head, and tapping pencils to a beat. She goes over to the table slowly. Nat looks up, gapes a bit, instantly blushes, takes out his ear phones, and starts packing up his stuff.)

Allie: Wait wait wait wait! *touches his arm* Wait. I'm not gonna bite you. I just wanted to say hi. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *blushing* Um… H- - hi.

Allie: *chuckles* Hi. Nat, right?

Nat: *just nods shyly*

Allie: Man, you really don't like girls, huh?

Nat: *blushes and looks down* Uh..

Allie: *realizes how that sounded and quickly says* I mean, I didn't mean, like, you were gay! I didn't mean it like that! Sorry!

Nat: It- - it's ok.

Allie: I'm sorry. I just.. I just realized, you're talking.

Nat: *blushes a bit more and looks down again*

Allie: No no! I like it! I'm- - I'm glad you're talking. I was just- - I mean, because last time, you wouldn't- -

Nat: Yeah. *shy voice* You, uh- - You weren't really nice.

Allie: *blushes a bit* Um… Yeah. About that… I'm sorry. I didn't..really mean to come on strong.

Nat: Yeah..you did. *looking down shyly*

Allie: *looks at him and gapes a bit*

Nat: Um… Look if you wanna just say thank you and we'll go our separate ways... Or, I don't- - I don't really know what you..wanna say to me.

Allie: I do wanna say thank you, personally, for helping me. And I really wanna thank you for finding my necklace, fixing it, and returning it. It means a lot to me.

Nat: I figured. You're welcome. *finishes packing up his stuff and starts to get up*

Allie: *grabs his shoulder* I also don't wanna just go separate ways.

Nat: *slowly sits back down, while she's holding his shoulder* W- - why?

Allie: Well, because, I really wanna get to know you. You- - You seem nice.

Nat: I don't think that's a good idea. There's not really much to know about me. I'm nobody. Especially to you. *looking down, shy voice*

Allie: You're not nobody to me.

Nat: Yeah, I am. *looking down* And.. I have a feeling that if it hadn't been me who helped you..You wouldn't even look in my direction.

Allie: Actually, I would have. I was looking in your direction, before you even helped me.

Nat: Look, I'm not what you think I am. *shy voice* I'm not your type of person.. I'm just a silent loser. *gets up and starts walking off*

Allie: Wait!

Nat: *stops walking, but doesn't turn around*

Allie: Can- - can we just talk? I just wanna know some things about you. I really do.

Nat: Why? *shy voice*

Allie: Maybe I like you.

Nat: Trust me.. There's nothing to like. I gotta go. Take care of yourself. *walks off and leaves*

Allie: *watches him disappear and sighs*

(Allie's P.O.V. Ok, how do I respond to that? Jesus, he didn't even wanna look at me. But he sure as hell caught me off guard with that comment. Maybe I did mean to come on strong. Anyway, what is his deal? Why is he so low on confidence? And shy? What's with that whole act? Is it an act? Tara did say he had anxiety disorder. Is that what it does to you? How can a guy that sexy, be so shy..? He's so gorgeous. I can't help but be attracted to him. I gotta get him. But how? Man, this is gonna be a lot of fucking work. Is it worth it? Is he? I can't just let him slip away, untouched by me. I gotta have him. I want him. And I'm gonna make him want me. If Alexis gets anywhere with him first, I may just die. I can't let that shit happen. I gotta get him first. She challenged me. I have to. But how can I get close to him? First, I need to understand this anxiety disorder thing. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: *sits down at the table and pulls out her phone* Siri, explain anxiety disorder.

Siri: There are several types of anxiety disorders. Anxiety disorder is a mental health disorder characterized by feelings of worry, anxiety, or fear that are strong enough to interfere with one's daily activities.

Allie: Several? Jesus, which one does he have? I need a brain freak. *goes to a number in her phone and calls it* Lydia, I need your help with something. You're a psych major, right?

Lydia: Yeah.

Allie: Ok, someone I met has an anxiety disorder. And apparently there's several different forms.

Lydia: Yeah. Generalized anxiety disorder, phobic disorder, panic disorder, agoraphobia, social anxiety disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, separation anxiety, situational anxiety, obsessive compulsive disorder- - I mean, yeah. This person could have any one of those.

Allie: I need to know which one.

Lydia: That depends on his symptoms. What's he afraid of? How does he act?

Allie: He's afraid of girls. They stress him out, I guess. But, he's not gay. At least, I don't think he is.

Lydia: What else? Give me a specific symptom. A major one.

Allie: Shyness? He's terribly shy. He's low on confidence, self-esteem, and uh, he's insecure. He socializes with guys, but mostly his group of friends. He talks to one girl. But, I don't know what they are to each other.

Lydia: What girl?

Allie: Malia Wolff.

Lydia: Shyness with girls..

Allie: Yeah. He gets all sweaty and scared, and nervous. Like he's panicking. His friend said he was pathologically and painfully shy and girls were the reason for it.

Lydia: That means something happened to him, involving girls or a girl, that got him like that. Pathologic and painful shyness is associated with social phobia. Or social anxiety disorder, as it's called. That's the one he has. I've never heard of a case, dealing with just girls, though. It's usually all people.

Allie: Social anxiety disorder. Thanks, Lydia.

Lydia: Yep. *hangs up*

Allie: Siri, define social anxiety disorder.

Siri: Social anxiety disorder is a chronic mental health condition in which social interactions cause irrational anxiety. Social anxiety disorder, also called social phobia, is an anxiety disoder in which a person has an excessive and unreasonable fear of social situations. Anxiety and self-consciousness arise from a fear of being closely watched, judged, rejected, and criticized by others.

(Allie looks up more about shyness and social anxiety disorder for a while, until she finally works on her school work. After a few hours, she goes home, but doesn't tell any of her friends that she spoke to Nat. She lays in her room thinking about him, until she suddenly sits up, gets out a large sketchpad and starts drawing something. She ends up drawing until she falls asleep.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Allie didn't see Nat for the next few days, until she was out, after her classes, one day, at Starbucks, picking up a latte and some lunch. She looks around, waiting for her order, when she spots someone sitting in the corner of the restaurant, sipping a drink and studying. It's a cute guy and she recognizes him as Nat. The cashier returns with Allie's order and she takes it. She slowly goes over to Nat. Nat looks up from his laptop and immediately blushes and starts gathering up his books.)

Allie: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I come in peace. You don't have to go.

Nat: *blushing, still gathering his books* I was about to leave, anyway.

Allie: No, no. Look, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to say hi.

Nat: H- - hi. *looking down shyly*

Allie: How are you? *kind smile*

Nat: F- - fine.

Allie: I haven't seen you around lately.

Nat: Oh. *looking down* Y- yeah. I- - I don't really.. Nobody really sees me around. No one notices me.

Allie: Well, I would, if you were there. *smiles a bit*

Nat: *blushes*

Allie: What were you doing?

Nat: Just studying.

Allie: You're an engineer student, right?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That sounds cool.

Nat: Does it really? *plainly*

Allie: *gapes a bit*

Nat: Look.. I'm not anyone. You don't..have to lie to me or tell me what you think I wanna hear. *shy voice*

Allie: *stunned a bit, she doesn't know how to respond*

Nat: I prefer honesty. Even if it's hurtful. *starts gathering his books again*

Allie: *quickly says* I really am curious, though! It does sound kinda cool. I mean, getting to build stuff.

Nat: *shrugs* Yeah, it can be cool, I guess.

Allie: Have you ever..built anything?

Nat: Yeah. *looking down* Lots of things.

Allie: That's cool. *being sincere*

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: You like coffee?

Nat: *shakes his head* No. Uh.. Herbal tea. It..helps me think. And it's..healthier for the body. Caffeine isn't my thing.

Allie: You look pretty healthy, too. From what I've seen. *slightly salacious stare*

Nat: *clears his throat*

Allie: *realizes how she sounded* Sorry. I don't mean to sound perverted.

Nat: I can't really tell.

Allie: *gapes a bit, off guard again*

Nat: Being honest.

Allie: *clears her throat a bit* Mind if I..sit down?

Nat: *shrugs, looking down*

Allie: *sits down* Please don't leave.

Nat: *glances up at her slightly*

Allie: I really would like to get to know you.

Nat: I find you intimidating.

Allie: Me? *chuckles a bit* You're a lot bigger than me.

Nat: It's not always the size of someone, but their demeanor.

Allie: True. *chuckles a bit* You mean, I'm a bitch.

Nat: *looks down*

Allie: Just being honest, right?

Nat: *looking down, blushing* I can tell you don't wanna be that way.

Allie: *gapes, off guard once again, and after a minute, she speaks* Why would you say that?

Nat: *looking down, he talks after a minute* Because you wouldn't be sitting here with me, if you wanted to.

Allie: *gapes a bit*

Nat: Right? *looking down*

Allie: You, uh.. Really know how to throw people off, huh?

Nat: I'm just used to it. *shrugs, looking down*

Allie: Why?

Nat: It's easy. *looking down* I don't really talk to anyone but my friends. And that's how I wanna keep it.

Allie: How come?

Nat: Because I know they won't hurt me. *looking down*

Allie: *gapes for a moment* You think other people will hurt you?

Nat: They have before. *looking down*

Allie: Do you think I'm one of those people?

Nat: *stays silent for a minute* Look.. Whatever you want from me.. Whoever you think I am.. Whoever you think I could be.. You should just forget about it. Like I said, I'm just a silent loser. I'm nobody.

Allie: Well, I don't believe that. There's something about you.. And, I like it. I just wanna know you.

Nat: Why would you wanna know me? *glances up a bit*

Allie: For someone who claims he's a loser, you sure do have an interesting set of features. You build things.. You can fight off 6 guys by yourself.. You know medical training.. And you're quite the expert at hide-and-seek.

Nat: *glances back down*

Allie: I define a loser as someone who won't defend or stick up for himself. You definitely know how to fight back. Against a lot.

Nat: *keeps looking down*

Allie: Please don't look down. I like to see your face.

Nat: There's nothing to see. *looking down*

Allie: There's a lot to see. Especially in your eyes. I really like them. They're beautiful.

Nat: *blushes* Oh.. Th- - thanks.

Allie: They're really rare. I've never seen blue eyes like that. They're literally cool blue. Like, electric or neon blue. I can't really..decribe it.. *now staring at him deeply*

Nat: *glaces up at her a bit, showing his eyes, and sees her staring right at him*

Allie: *gazes right into his eyes, mesmerized* They're just.. So..blue.. And..beautiful… It's almost like they glow..

Nat: *blushes a bit, trying not to look away*

Allie: *staring and lost in his eyes* Everything is...blue.

Nat: *looks down quickly*

Allie: *snaps out of her trance* Oh.. Uh.. Sorry.

Nat: *nods, looking down*

Allie: I like your lip piercings.

Nat: Oh.. Th- - thanks.

Allie: They've never really appealed to me, until now. Did you just get 'em?

Nat: A few weeks ago.

Allie: I like them. Though, I virtually know nothing about them.

Nat: *clears his throat a bit* Um.. This one is..called a snake bite piercing.

Allie: Oh..! Because they resemble the same place a snakes fangs would be..!

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That's interesting. Do you like snakes?

Nat: No, actually. I'm terrified. *looking down with embarrassment*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* They are pretty creepy. And deadly. And evil.

Nat: *nods fast with full agreement*

Allie: *laughs a little* That was pretty funny.

Nat: *freezes shyly*

Allie: I can tell you can be pretty funny, when you let yourself. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I'm just a dork.

Allie: Dorks can be funny. Very funny.

Nat: *rubs the back of his neck nervously*

Allie: I love your hair. It's very pretty and curly. I like how it's flippy.

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: You look bi-racial. Your skin is pretty tan. And I doubt you do tanning at all, since it's pretty public. Are you bi-racial?

Nat: I'm.. Samoan and Italian.

Allie: Pretty.

Nat: *blushes*

Allie: Samoans and Italians are pretty tan. Especially Samoans. That must be why you're so tan.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: You ever been to Samoa?

Nat: Many times. But, I was raised in Kauai.

Allie: Hawaii?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That's where you grew up?

Nat: There and California. I was born in Los Angeles.

Allie: So, you've just lived in the Pacific your whole life?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That sounds beautiful. I wouldn't know much about it, though.

Nat: No?

Allie: No. I mean, I've been to California before. Many times. Mostly Sherman Oaks. But, I'm from Connecticut. That's where I was born and raised my whole life.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: Isn't Kauai where we went, for the school retreat?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: I guess that explains where you disappeared to. You were with your family.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: It's very beautiful there.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That must've been peaceful for you.

Nat: *nods again*

Allie: You miss it?

Nat: All the time.

Allie: Yeah.

(They sit in silence for a minute.)

Nat: Why do you wanna talk to me at all?

Allie: Truthfully..?

Nat: If you can do that.. *shy voice*

Allie: *gapes a bit and after a second, she speaks* Aside from the fact that I find you insanely attractive.. There's something about you that I can't ignore. You're..mysterious, and illusive, and beguiling. You're..different.. Something I've never dealt with before. You haunt me.

Nat: *glances up at her*

Allie: I can't leave you alone. *gazes into his eyes again* I've tried. I've been trying. I can't.

Nat: That all sounds…deep, for someone who doesn't show much of a heart.

Allie: *scoffs and chuckles a bit* Who told you I don't show much of a heart? Your friends? Malia?

Nat: *looks up at her, confused* How do you know Malia?

Allie: She's..not very fond of me. We've had our battles.

Nat: Oh. *looks down*

Allie: How do you know her?

Nat: *shakes his head* Doesn't matter.

Allie: I'm serious, though. Is that what they told you?

Nat: Were they wrong?

Allie: We all have our beef.

Nat: I believe what they say is true..

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: But I don't believe it's who you are.. *looking down*

Allie: *stunned*

Nat: In fact, with the way you just spoke to me.. I know your heart is a lot bigger than you wanna let on.

Allie: You know, some people.. Even your friends, would say that I don't have a heart. At all. *small chuckle*

Nat: Why would they say that?

Allie: Because they know me well.

Nat: *looks up at her* Why do I know that isn't true..?

Allie: *she stares at him, perplexed now, and gapes*

Nat: I should really go. *starts gathering his books again and putting them in his backpack*

Allie: *stays silent, unable to speak, lost in her thoughts*

Nat: *closes his laptop and packs that away too, then stands up* Take care. *leaves*

Allie: *finally snaps out of her thoughts and sees him walking out the door* Bye. *soft voice*

(Allie watched him disappear. After a few minutes, she got up and left herself. She went to work, but her mind was somewhere else, thinking of everything Nat just said to her. Later that night, she went home and just sat up in her room, without talking to her friends. She began drawing in her large sketchpad again, until she fell asleep. And in her dreams, all she saw was blue.)

(For another few weeks, Nat was nowhere to be seen or found. But, Allie would keep an eye out for him, and even look for him at the library from time to time. Allie was feeling very frustrated, but she kept her cool, so that her friends wouldn't know. Allie kept thinking about her last conversation with him, and the words that he said to her. But what she couldn't stop thinking about lately was his blue eyes and the way they saw into her soul. Everywhere she looked, everything was blue..)

(One day, Dr. Cho asked Allie to stay after class, after everyone had left...)

Allie: Yes, sir?

Dr. Cho: Allie, I know that you're a brilliant student. But, recently, you've been letting your reputation consume you. I know everyone around campus thinks you're the beautiful, popular, perfect girl, who barely needs to do anything to stay alive in college, but you do need to do things. You need to do a lot. You can't just manipulate your way through. You are falling behind in my class and you're failing. This has been going on for weeks.

Allie: I'm- - I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Dr. Cho: What is going on?

Allie: I've just been a little distracted lately. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?

Dr. Cho: Fortunately, for you, there is. I'm giving you 2 critical assignments that will bring your grade back up. As of right now, you're on academic probation. You will receive these assignments and then, you'll have to take a critical exam for each one. And it'll be very important that you pass. Understand?

Allie: Yes.

Dr. Cho: Your assignments are on Shakespeare and Thomas Hardy. Because you're an AP student, they will be difficult. I want 4 compositions, one informational essay, and a literary analysis for both. Then, you'll take your exams. Also, to ensure you get a fair chance, a tutor is being assigned to you. I picked him out myself and let me assure you, you're lucky he agreed to help. Because, quite frankly, you're not his type of person. If I get ANY form of bad report or complaint from him, about your behavior, it's over. Understood?

Allie: Yes.

Dr. Cho: Good. Here's your work. *hands her two large yellow/orange envelopes*

Allie: *takes them* Thank you. Really.

Dr. Cho: Step it up, Allie. I expect more.

Allie: *nods* Who's my tutor?

Dr. Cho: He's from this class. You may not know him. He keeps to himself. His name is Nat. And he's an excellent teacher.

Allie: *excited on the inside, she conceals it* Oh. The quiet guy.

Dr. Cho: Yes. Do not agitate him, do not bully him, and do not harass him. Is that understood?

Allie: Yes.

Dr. Cho: You'll be meeting him tomorrow. Be present.

Allie: I will.

Dr. Cho: Good. Enjoy your afternoon.

(Allie leaves the class and squeals in the hallway. Then, she goes to work. Later that day, she decided to do some studying. She doesn't tell her friends about who her tutor is.)


	12. Chapter 12

(The next day, Allie reports to her English Lit class on time and ready. She keeps up with her work, and when class is over, everyone leaves except her. She tells her friends that she'll catch up with them, after she talks to their professor. When the room is empty, Allie goes down to the teacher's desk.)

Dr. Cho: Good job today, Allie. I'm impressed.

Allie: Thank you.

Dr. Cho: Nat should be here, soon. Again, do not make him uncomfortable. Please? He's not like other students here. He is a very quiet and self-preserved person. And I barely got him to agree to tutor you. Understand?

Allie: *nods* Yes. I promise I'll behave.

Dr. Cho: Thank you.

Allie: You're welcome.

Dr. Cho: And he's requested that you keep this arrangement private. He doesn't want anyone to know he's tutoring you. Got it?

Allie: Got it.

Dr. Cho: I'm trusting you.

Allie: You can.

Dr. Cho: I hope so.

(A few minutes later, Nat walks into the room.)

Nat: Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho: Nat, my boy! *chuckles* How are you today?

Nat: *just shrugs* I'm living.

Dr. Cho: *chuckles* Amen. Buddy, I'd like you to meet Allie DiMeco. She's actually a part of your class. This is who you'll be tutoring for me.

Nat: Oh. *looks down shyly and rubs the back of his neck*

Dr. Cho: Everything ok? *concerned*

Nat: Yeah, it's just, uh... I didn't know I'd be tutoring her. *looking down, with his hand still on the back of his neck*

Dr. Cho: Oh. I'm sorry. Do you two know each other?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: No. *looks up at Dr. Cho* No, we don't know each other. We don't know anything about each other. Just our names.

Dr. Cho: Oh. Ok. Well.. Can you still tutor her? I know she's known to be problematic, but she promised to be behaved.

Nat: *looks down and thinks for a minute* If she can keep that promise, then.. Yes. I'll still tutor her.

Dr. Cho: *looks at Allie* Can you?

Allie: I swear. *being sincere*

Nat: *looking down* Ok..

Dr. Cho: Great! Thanks, Nat! I really appreciate this. I owe you big time.

Nat: *looks at Dr. Cho, with a light smile* No problem.

Dr. Cho: Allie, when are you available to start tutoring?

Allie: Right now, actually. I don't have to work today.

Dr. Cho: Nat, are you available to tutor today?

Nat: Only for a few hours. I have to work today.

Dr. Cho: Ok. And Nat, feel free to report any problems to me, alright? I would never keep you in a situation you don't wanna be in.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: I know somewhere private we can study. If you'd like that.

Nat: Um.. Sure.

Allie: Thank you, Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho: Don't disappoint me. Don't make me regret this.

Allie: I won't.

Dr. Cho: See you tomorrow.

(Nat and Allie leave the room and walk outside. Nat puts his hood up and walks behind her in silence. Allie takes Nat to her dorm hall and up to her dorm room. She lets him in and closes the door behind her.)

Allie: Welcome to my dorm.

Nat: *looks around shyly* It's nice.

Allie: Sit where you want. *kicks off her shoes and sits her backpack down*

Nat: *sits at her desk*

Allie: *sits next to him and pulls her work out of her bookbag, then places it on the desk*

Nat: *clears his throat a bit, looking down at her work, avoiding eye contact* Um.. What do you have?

Allie: Shakespeare and Thomas Hardy.

Nat: *nods* Ok. Do you know anything about them?

Allie: I know they're important in English literature. They mostly wrote romance, right?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: Do you know about them?

Nat: Yeah. A lot, actually. Thanks to my parents. *still avoiding eye contact*

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: It's..a little embarrassing. They're both sort of, incurable romantics. *shakes his head* It's a little cheesy, sometimes.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* And you?

Nat: What about me?

Allie: Are you romantic?

Nat: *avoiding eye contact* Well.. I grew up in some pretty romantic environments.. So.. I would kinda have to be.

Allie: *stares at him*

Nat: *clears his throat a bit* Anyway.. Let's get back to the assignment. Um.. Who do you wanna start with? Shakespeare or Thomas Hardy?

Allie: Shakespeare. *staring at him*

Nat: Ok. *pulls out a Kindle Fire and starts touching around on it, looking at it* Um.. How familiar are you with Shakespeare?

Allie: *wishing he would look at her* Romeo and Juliet?

Nat: *looking at his tablet* Of course. Everyone knows that one. Are you referring to the actual story or the movie?

Allie: *blushes a bit* The movie.

Nat: *nods, looking at his tablet* Close enough. *reaches down by his bag and pulls up a personal water bottle, taking a sip from it, and sitting it down* Can I see the instructions?

Allie: *hands him the Shakespeare envelope*

Nat: *takes it without looking at her and opens it delicately, pulling out the instruction paper, and looking at it* 4 compositions, one informational essay, a literary analysis, and exam for both assignments. *sits the paper down and goes back to looking at his Kindle* Ok. Um.. Let's start with the literary analysis. Do you have a tablet that you use to read?

Allie: *shakes her head* I prefer actual books.

Nat: I do, too. With certain books. *sets his Kindle up in landscape mode, on it's kickstand, in front of her* Ok. That's Romeo and Juliet. Read that, and then we'll get started with the analysis.

Allie: *looking at him* Ok.

Nat: *gets his laptop from his bookbag and sets it up in front of him*

Allie: You, uh, sure carry a lot of tech.

Nat: Oh. *blushes a bit* Yeah. I, uh.. I'm a techie.

Allie: I can tell.

Nat: *clears his throat and continues looking at his laptop, now typing*

Allie: *looks away and starts reading from his Kindle*

(After a couple hours, she finishes reading. Nat was listening to his music.)

Allie: *lightly taps his knee*

Nat: *looks down at his knee, then up at her, and takes his earphones out* Done?

Allie: *nods, looking at him*

Nat: *pauses his music and sits his phone down on the desk* Ok. So, what did you think?

Allie: It was good.

Nat: A literary analysis is basically writing down why you think a poem, short story, novel, or play was written. Why do you think Shakespeare wrote this? *avoiding eye contact again*

Allie: Well, it's a tragic romance, right?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: I think he wrote it to show just how far love can take people. How strong it is, how powerful it is.. How real it is.

Nat: That's a good way of looking at it. And you're right. That's basically the whole point of the story. To show audiences just how far two people who love each other, are willing to go, just to be with each other. Even if it ends up in death or tragedy. Shakespeare was a bit of romanticist, but he also had a weird sense of humor. Crude, even. The things he wrote were very conflicting in emotion. You could never really tell if he was being snide or genuine. I mean, he wrote tragic comedies, that involved romance. Those three genres aren't really an appropriate combination. But, people still watched his art. With Romeo and Juliet, his whole point was basically, love is powerful. It's unpredictable. You never really know what to expect. And I'm pretty sure people weren't expecting them to both die, let alone Romeo to take his own life, just to be with her. So, you gotta imagine how that event there, would really strike people with the unpredictability of love.

Allie: Right. *looking at him*

Nat: Yeah. So, your analysis is spot on. Just write all of that down. Make it genuine. Try to at least write a page. I know Dr. Cho will definitely like that. And then, you're good to go.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *looks at his smart watch* Ok. I gotta head out, soon. So, whatever you write down, I'll just take a look at it tomorrow. If you have time. *starts typing on his laptop again*

Allie: Can you..please look at me?

Nat: *stops typing and slightly turns his head towards her, blushing* Um...

Allie: I'm sorry. I just.. I like to see your face. It..gives me some clue what you might be thinking.

Nat: How do you know I'm thinking anything?

Allie: Something tells me you're always thinking.

Nat: *looks down, then back at his laptop*

Allie: Come on. While we're doing this, I would at least like to know who's tutoring me. Please. I really wanna know things about you.

Nat: I'm silent and constantly anxious. What more do you need to know?

Allie: I know there's more than that. Come on. You can't really expect to me to believe there is really nothing worth knowing about you.

Nat: *just stares down at his laptop*

Allie: Look.. My real name is Alexandra, but I go by Allie. I'm 21 years old, I'm 5'2, I'm studying journalism and biology. I'm from Waterbury, Connecticut. In my free time, I like going to the beach and working out. I love dogs and Pinkberry.

Nat: *keeps looking down at his laptop and stays silent, blushing a bit*

Allie: Please.. *begging*

Nat: *after a minute, he just shakes his head and looks away*

Allie: *sighs, picks up a pen, and starts writing, with a disappointed look on her face*

Nat: *looking away and down, he notices his notebook in his backpack*

(Nat reaches down and pulls out his notebook. He opens it and starts plainly writing in it. They both continue working in silence. Nat continues shying his face away, writing in his notebook. Allie stares at him every other minute, while continuing to write. After about 30 minutes had passed, Nat started to pack up his stuff. After he gets everything, he stands up, secretly leaving a folded piece of notebook paper on her desk.)

Nat: I gotta go. See ya. *turns towards the door and starts walking towards it*

Allie: Wait.

Nat: *stops walking without turning around*

Allie: I have time tomorrow, if you do.

Nat: Um.. Yeah. Sure.

Allie: Ok. Thanks for helping me.

Nat: *still facing away from her* You're..welcome. *grabs the knob, turns it, and leaves her dorm, closing the door behind him*

Allie: *sighs* Damn it. *runs a hand through her hair, then goes back to writing her analysis*

(Allie continues doing schoolwork for another few hours, until she finishes all of it. Around 9 pm, she put all her stuff away and decided to take a hot shower. She spends 30 minutes in the shower, thinking about Nat. When she gets out, she goes back into her dorm, with a towel wrapped around her. She searches around her desk, looking for her body lotion, when she spots a folded piece of notebook paper. She unfolds it and sits on her bed. It's in a nice handwriting that isn't hers. She covers her mouth after a few seconds, realizing it must be Nat's.)

Allie: *reads* "My real name is Nathaniel, but I go by Nat. I'm 21 years old, I'm 6'4, I'm studying engineering, technology, and chemistry. I'm from Los Angeles, California and Kapaa, Kauai. In my free time, I also like to go to the beach, I like to surf, I like to work out, and hang out with my friends. I also love dogs and I have a puppy at home. It's a boy. I like most ice cream and frozen yogurt, but I'm a big fan of shaved ice. It's a favorite, on the islands."

(Allie smiles and kisses the note, then hugs it against her chest, and lays down on her bed. Eventually, she dries off, puts on lotion, and puts on night clothes. She folds the note up and puts it in a desk drawer, that also has the note that Nat left with her necklace. Allie climbs in her bed, pulls her giant sketch pad from her backpack, and starts drawing in it, until she falls asleep. When she falls asleep, everything is blue...)


	13. Chapter 13

(The next morning, Allie wakes up, takes a shower, freshens up, and gets dressed for school. She grabs her backpack, car keys, and phone. She drives to her first class. Later on, in Dr. Denton's class, her friends ask her where she was yesterday.)

Allie: Just doing schoolwork.

Kristina: Why didn't you call anyone?

Allie: Slipped my mind, I guess.

Brionna: Is everything ok? You've been pretty silent and cut off lately.

Allie: I'm fine. Just busy with school. I'm falling behind. I have to catch up.

Brionna: You sure?

Allie: Yeah.

Ashley: You haven't really said anything since you apologized to Danny and the guys.

Allie: *shrugs* Nothin' to say, I guess.

Porscha: You always have something to say.

Allie: I'm fine, guys. Really.

Kristina: I know you're not still mad about us telling you to stay away from Nat.

Allie: I am mad, but I'm over it. *shrugs*

Brionna: Why be mad, Allz? 'Cause we told you the truth? It's not gonna work out!

Allie: You guys don't know that.

Ashley: Yes we do!

Allie: How?.?

Kristina: Because we know you!

Allie: Why am I always the bad guy?.?

Kristina: We're not saying you're the bad guy! Just that you're bad for him!

Allie: I disagree.

Brionna: Well, we don't. He's a nice guy, Allie. Just let him be a nice guy. Let him go.

Allie: Whatever. *looking down at her papers*

Kristina: Why are you so quick to argue?.?

Allie: Because I think you guys are wrong.

Kristina: Wrong about what?.?

Allie: You're just wrong. What is wrong with me liking him?.?

Porscha: Everything?

Brionna: Allie, we wanna believe in you. But the fact of the matter is that we know you and we know what you do. You may think you genuinely like this guy, but the truth is clear as day. You don't actually like him. You just like the way he looks and what you think he can do for you. You're not really interested in him.

Kristina: You just wanna fuck him before Alexis does! And knowing her, that's not gonna happen either! Because Nat is a sweet and caring guy, who deserves better than you and Alexis! There! I said it!

Allie: Oh, so is that the opinion of my best friend?

Kristina: The opinion of your best friend is to stop being selfish, A! I love you! You know that! But, I am not gonna let you hurt, and manipulate, and torment a guy who's literally done nothing to deserve it!

Allie: Like I said, what if I really wanna get to know this guy?.?

Kristina: You don't! You're a heartbreaker, Allie! And you got that reputation on your own! You chose that! And you can't be mad at anyone for that, but yourself!

Allie: Ok, Kris. Whatever. *feeling upset and hurt by her words*

Kristina: I'm sorry, babe. But you'll get over it. Soon, you'll forget all about him.

(Allie's P.O.V. I am so sick of them. I'm sick of everyone saying that I'm a terrible person for liking him. I'm sick of everyone telling me to leave him alone. I can't! Are they not understanding that!? I've tried! I've been trying! But I can't! He's everywhere! Everywhere in my head! Why can't I just forget about him?.? Why am I so set on him?.? I don't get it! I don't understand! He's shy, he's quiet, he's always hiding! He's got zero confidence in himself, he's insecure! He can't even flirt! And he's probably the least sexual guy on the planet! He's nothing like what I want! So, why do I want him!? Why can't I leave him alone?.? It can't just be because he's hot! Ugghh!..… What do I see in this guy..? Why can't I get him out of my head..? Why do I feel so weird when I'm around him..? He's done nothing to me, said nothing to me.. So, what is it? His voice.. His face.. The way he talks to me.. The way he gets to me.. Those eyes… End of P.O.V.)

(After Denton's class, Allie goes outside the building. She tells her friends that she'll catch up with them later and she has schoolwork to catch up on. The girls say bye and leave her. Allie decides to go to Dr. Cho's class, to see if she can find Nat. Nat wasn't there.)

Dr. Cho: Allie? Everything ok?

Allie: Um, yeah. I just- - I can't find Nat. We said we'd meet up yesterday, but I realized we never really said where.

Dr. Cho: *chuckles* I'll text him for you. *picks up his phone and starts typing a text*

Allie: He's uh..pretty private, huh?

Dr. Cho: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. He, uh, has anxiety. It's sort of a thing with him. But, he's a very nice guy.

Allie: Yeah.

Dr. Cho: How did tutoring go yesterday?

Allie: It was good. He's very knowledgeable about things.

Dr. Cho: *chuckles* Indeed he is.

Allie: He's a really good tutor.

Dr. Cho: I'm glad you think so. *looks at his phone* He's almost here.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat arrives to the class 5 minutes later.)

Dr. Cho: Hey, Nat. How's it going, buddy?

Nat: I'm good.

Dr. Cho: That's good. Allie told me you guys made plans to meet up yesterday, but you guys didn't really discuss a location. *chuckles* She didn't really know where to go.

Nat: Yeah. Uh.. We can just meet up here, whenever you have time to tutor. *glancing down*

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Uh.. Where did you wanna study this time?

Allie: That Starbucks you were at last time?

Nat: Oh. Yeah. Sure.

Allie: Ok. Um, did you wanna drive..? Or we can take my car?

Nat: We can both just drive.. I'll take my car, you take yours. *glancing down*

Allie: Ok.

Nat: See you later, Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho: See you later, guys.

(Nat and Allie leave the building and go to their cars. They drive to the Starbucks Nat was at before and park. They go inside and get a table. Nat orders himself an herbal tea, with a couple sandwiches. Allie orders a frappuccino and a salad. They get a table and sit. Allie gets out her English assignments and Nat brings out his laptop. They stay silent for a few minutes, until Allie decided to break the silence.)

Allie: So, I uh, got your note. *light smile*

Nat: *glances up from his laptop shyly* Oh.

Allie: I really appreciate it. *light smile*

Nat: *nods a little and looks back down at his laptop*

Allie: Is there a specific flavor of shaved ice that you like?

Nat: Uh.. Blueberry.

Allie: Is blue your favorite color?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Then, I guess you love your eyes.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: That's your natural eye color, right?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: Amazing. *looking at him*

Nat: Um.. Your analysis..? Did you..finish it?

Allie: Oh. Yeah. *digs for her paper, finds it, and hands it to him*

Nat: *takes the paper and begins reading it*

Allie: *gazes at him as he reads*

(Allie's P.O.V. God, he is so cute. He has the most adorable pudgy cheeks ever. And it's so cute, the way he's lightly biting his lower lip.. I wanna bite it, too.. God, I am really loving those lip piercings, too. They're so hot on him. It's like he's got this whole adorable/punk/badass look going on.. I wonder how those piercings would feel on my- - Holy shit, was I really about to imagine that?.? I really am a perv. But, damn it, I can't help it! He's so gorgeous! That body, that sexy/sweet voice, that luscious curly hair, that sexy tan complexion, those tattoos.. That beautiful beautiful face.. Those soul-melting, hypnotic, bewitching, alluring..beautiful blue eyes.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *finishes reading* Perfect. *hands her paper back to her*

Allie: *snaps out of her gaze and grabs her paper* You really think so?

Nat: Yeah. *looking at his laptop* It sounded very deep. Almost like you were writing your very own feelings down.

Allie: Thanks. *looking at him*

Nat: So, we should work on compositions next. The essay, you're definitely gonna wanna do last. Because by the time it's time for you to do your exams, you'll know everything. *looking up, but avoiding looking directly at her face*

Allie: Ok. *gets her composition book out*

Nat: Now, compositions are more personal. Basically, Dr. Cho wants to know your personal view of the nature of the assignment. So, basically you'd be writing your own feelings about romanticism and everything else this assignment is about. Ok?

Allie: *nods, looking right at him*

Nat: K. *looks back at his computer and sips his tea*

Allie: Can you..help me?

Nat: *glances up shyly* How?

Allie: Well.. Hearing a bit of your perspective might strike up some intellectual conversation. That usually helps me think.

Nat: *thinks for a minute* O- - ok.

Allie: Could you maybe give me a starting point for my first composition? Any ideas?

Nat: Um.. Well, you could start with how you view love. How you define it.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Like… *thinks for a second* Like our reality. Think about it. Think of every love movie you've ever seen or every love song you've ever heard. Think about how people show love, what they think it means. How they voice it. Do you think any of it is accurate?

Allie: Some of it.

Nat: Ok. So, use that. Just start with what you think love actually means. What it actually is. Actions of love, feelings of love. All of that. And then compare it to what Shakespeare perceived love to be.

Allie: Ok. But, tell me something.

Nat: What?

Allie: How do you perceive it?

Nat: What? Love?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Um…. *thinks for a minute* I- -I don't know. I mean… I kinda do better at showing love, then voicing it.

Allie: You mean..you're more about actually doing things, than just saying them?

Nat: *shrugs, then nods shyly* Yeah. I- -I guess I am. I guess actions just..speak louder than words, in my case. My actions are louder than my voice..

Allie: Because you don't talk much..

Nat: *nods with a shy shrug*

Allie: Why is that?

Nat: *glancing down* I mean, I talk, just…

Allie: Not to people you don't want to.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: You don't wanna talk to me.?

Nat: *glancing down* I don't know you.. No offense. *goes back to typing*

Allie: That's why I'm trying to get to know you. I want you to know me. But, you act like you're not interested.

Nat: Because I'm not.. *looking down* It's- - it's not an act..

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: I'm sorry.. *looking down and blushing* I don't mean to sound mean or rude, or like an asshole, but... I just don't see any reason for me and you to get acquainted.. We're nothing alike.. I'm nobody.. You..? You have a reputation around here.. And I don't fit anywhere into that. I don't want to.. I've heard things about you. And quite frankly, I just.. I just don't want anything to do with that.. Or with you. *rubs the back of his neck nervously, looking down*

Allie: What have you heard?

Nat: Does it really matter?

Allie: It matters to me.

Nat: No it doesn't.

Allie: *gapes a bit*

Nat: No disrespect.. But if it really mattered to you, then you would've done something about it. Something to change it. Or better yet, you wouldn't have done any of it, to begin with. It doesn't matter what I've heard. Either way, you apparently like the attention of it.. You like who everyone believes you are. You created those stories for them.. And I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be one of those stories..

Allie: *gaping*

Nat: I just think it's best if we keep this about tutoring and not about each other. I don't have anything that you want.. And you definitely don't have anything that I want.. *goes back to typing*

Allie: *gaping and stunned, she can't speak*

Nat: *goes back to typing on his laptop*

(After a couple hours of silence, Allie finally managed to talk again.)

Allie: I don't believe you.

Nat: *glances up shyly from his laptop* Huh?

Allie: I don't believe you. *looking at him*

Nat: What do you..mean? *nervous*

Allie: I don't believe that this is who you really are, either.

Nat: Why not?

Allie: Because look at you! You are beautiful! You're smart, you're talented, you're obviously special! And yet, you walk around as if you're nothing but a shadow! That doesn't make sense to me! You have no reason to be shy or anxious! No reason to be hiding! No reason to be insecure!

Nat: You don't know that. You don't know anything about me or who I am. You just think you do. You assume that you do. Just because I look a certain way on the outside, doesn't mean I'm exactly what I look like, on the inside. You don't know me. You don't know my story.

Allie: If you don't want somebody labeling you, then you shouldn't do it to other people, just because you heard a bunch of stupid stories that NO ONE really knows the truth about!

Nat: *looks down*

Allie: Yeah! Doesn't feel good, does it?

Nat: *looking down* I wasn't trying to label you... What I've heard.. It didn't just come out of random people's mouths..

Allie: *cuts him off* They came from your buddies mouths, right?.? You just believe everything that they say?.? Your friends don't know me!

Nat: But they wouldn't tell me things that weren't true.. They wouldn't say anything, if they didn't know the actual story behind it. They're not like that. They don't just warn me about anyone.

Allie: But they don't know me! They don't know anything about who I am!

Nat: Then apparently no one does.. Not even your own friends..

Allie: *gapes*

Nat: And if that's the case.. Then how or why would I be any different?

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: *looks at his smartwatch* I gotta go. *starts packing up his stuff* I don't have time to tutor tomorrow. So, I guess I'll see you the day after.

Allie: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just.. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I reacted that way.

Nat: It's fine. *puts his backpack on* See ya. *leaves*

Allie: *sighs heavily and pounds the table* Damn it!

(After a few minutes, Allie left Starbucks and went to work. She didn't speak the whole time, ignoring everyone, thinking about everything that Nat said to her. Allie really couldn't explain why she reacted the way that she did. She's never really cared about what anyone has had to say about her or to her. She normally disregarded everyone's opinions. But, for some reason, Nat managed to get to her. Really get to her. And that's never happened before. No one has EVER gotten to her like that before. Allie goes home after work and goes to bed drawing in her sketchpad once again, and her mind flooding with blue...)

(The next day, Allie didn't see Nat. And, she practically ignored her friends all day. When classes were finished, Allie wandered off alone. Meanwhile, Kristina and Tara had gone to meet up with Danny and the guys. And Nat was with them. They meet up at Panda Express and get a table.)

Danny: What's up, girls.

Kristina and Tara: Hey, Danny. Hey, guys.

The Guys, except Nat: Afternoon, ladies.

Kristina and Tara: Hey, Nat. *kind smile*

Nat: *shy smile* Hey.

Kristina: We love your piercings. They're so cute on you. And hot.

Tara: Yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks.

Danny: So, what's been up with you guys lately? We've noticed you've been in a bit of a mood.

Tara: *rolls her eyes* It's Allie's spoiled ass.

Danny: What's up?

Kristina: She's been giving everyone the silent treatment, ever since she found out that we went and had dinner with you, and we told her what you said.

David: Tell her to get the hell over it. It's not her call. She doesn't know him and she's just trying to use him. Big guy doesn't deserve that.

Thomas: Especially after Nat just helped her out.

Qaasim: And fixed her necklace.

Kristina: She's just convinced that she ACTUALLY wants to know him. But the truth of the matter is, Allie's only ever interested in a guy, if there's something in it for her. Something she can use to her advantage. That's it. I mean, we're just being honest with her, when we tell her she's no good for him. We wouldn't be real friends if we just lied to her and let her do whatever.

Danny: Right.

Tara: But she doesn't understand that. She's just so full of herself. She's so convinced that she's everyone's type.

Dante: Well, she's not Nat's. So she may as well leave it alone.

Tara: Exactly. She just wants attention from him.

David: No, she just wants to fuck him and brag about it. I'm telling you. Isn't that what she did with the others?

Kristina: Trust me. The others were nothing to brag about. If anything, she only dated them for the fun of it. On a mission to prove she's irresistible. *rolls her eyes*

David: I really can't stand that bitch. *leaning back in his chair*

Tara: I mean, Nat, what do you think?

Nat: I don't know. I mean.. She's definitely cocky and full of herself. That's for sure. *shy voice*

David: Exactly.

Nat: I don't really see myself getting to know her, though. No offense.

Tara and Kristina: None taken.

Nat: We just don't have anything in common. That and she's just too much for me.

Thomas: She's too much for everyone. Most people just pretend to like her.

Cooper: Yeah. They all act fake around her.

Tara: Sometimes, we feel like we barely know that girl.

Kristina: Especially me. And that's sad. I mean, she's like my sister. We've known each other since we were kids. She wasn't always like this.

Danny: So, what the hell changed?

Kristina: Her, I guess. *shrugs* I don't know. She just got brand new, when we started college. But even before then, I just.. I feel like there are things I don't even know about her.

Tara: Join the club. I'm at the end of my rope, trying to understand her.

Danny: I'd like her better, if she just wasn't so stuck up and conceited. But she is. And I don't see that changing.

Kade: She's played a lot guys out here. We just don't want Nat to be next.

Kristina: And he shouldn't be. That's what we've been trying to get her to understand.

Tara: But, Allie just has to get what Allie wants. Regardless of how it'll make anyone else feel.

Dante: And that's selfish. As fuck. She's just a selfish person.

David: And that's why Nat isn't gonna be around her.

Nat: *looking down at his food, he thinks about what he said to Allie, and what his friends are saying now*

Danny: Nat, just steer clear of her, dude. She's nothing but trouble and heartache.

Nat: Yeah. *looking down at his food*

Wade: What are you thinking about?

Nat: Nothing. Just…labeling.

The Guys: Labeling? *confused*

Nat: *shakes his head* It's nothing. Nevermind.

Danny: Go ahead, man. Say what's on your mind.

Nat: I was just wondering about everything you guys have told me about her.

Danny: Allie?

Nat: *nods*

Danny: What do you mean?

Nat: Like, all the stories you guys told me about her. They were all true? She really did all that stuff?

The Guys: Yes!

David: Dude, we weren't just making that shit up! She has her reputation for a reason! Trust us! Those stories happened!

Nat: Do you guys..know the story behind them?

Cooper: Well, not exactly, but- -

David: *cuts him off* Who gives a shit?.? Regardless, she acted on her own! She chose that life! She's never cared and she's not gonna start! She manipulates people, Nat! Especially guys! Trust us! It's what she does! She preys on guys! Until she gets what she wants from them, and then she just kicks 'em to the door, like a dead object! Just to prove she's a stone cold bitch! Allie DiMeco is an insensitive, inconsiderate, manipulative, selfish, promiscuous, pretentious bitch! It's just a fact. No offense, Tara and Kris.

Tara and Kristina: *shrug*

Kristina: I mean, if people feel that way about her, she's got no one to blame for that, but herself. I've said that already. Like you said, she chose that life, she got that reputation on her own.

Danny: Exactly. If you want people to feel good about you and have something good to say about you, you shouldn't do shitty things.

Kahlo: Why were you thinking about labeling? *to Nat*

Nat: *shrugs* I don't know. Just..something someone said.

Kahlo: About labeling?

Nat: Just that..you shouldn't believe everything you hear, if you don't know the actual truth behind it.. Not labeling people by the stories you hear about them.

Danny: Who said that?

Nat: *shakes his head* No one important.. Just forget about it. It's stupid. *looks down at his food*

Danny: It can't be labeling, if the stories are true. And people wouldn't hold those stories against you, if you hadn't done them.

Nat: True. *looking down*

Danny: What made you think of that?

Nat: I mean, you guys know I hate people labeling me, you know? I mean, they do it, just because of the way that I look. You know? They make stereotypes about me.. But, it's not who I am on the inside. I just..I don't know. I felt like maybe I was being a hypocrite. *shrugs*

Danny: You're not a hypocrite, buddy. Believe me.

David: Danny's right. You're right to just take our word on this. I mean, they're her friends.. *points at Tara and Kristina* And even they're telling you to steer clear of her.

Nat: *nods, looking down* Yeah.

David: She's no good.

Kristina: I mean, she's not a bad or terrible person. She just…has bad and terrible behavior. *shrugs*

Nat: *nods*

Danny: So, what are you guys gonna do about her?

Tara: Just let her keep pouting, until she tires out. No one cares about her stupid attitude.

The Guys: *chuckle*

Cooper: So, Nat? How's Dylan?

Nat: My roommate Dylan or Dylan O?

Cooper: O.

Nat: He's good. He's actually coming down here, soon.

The Guys: That's awesome.

Dnany: When was the last time you two talked?

Nat: We talk almost every day. He's really enjoying doing the show. Him and Tyler just hit it off.

Danny: It looks like it.

David: Man. That show is really blowing up.

Nat: I love it. It's just interesting in every way. And badass.

Cooper: And his character definitely just makes it a better show.

Nat: I completely agree.

Danny: I bet you can't wait to hang out with him again.

Nat: Yeah. It'll be awesome.

David: You two are like the dynamic asshole duo. *chuckles* You both just have to be smartasses about everything.

Nat: Force of habit. We are smartasses. *chuckles*

Tara: I've heard you're wickedly smart, Nat. What are you majoring in?

Nat: Uh.. I'm a triple major. I'm majoring in engineering, technology, and chemistry.

Tara: Nice. Are all of those things, something you're passionate about?

Nat: Pretty much. Uh.. I've always loved science. Especially chemistry. I'm a major techie. I worship technology. And engineering is pretty much..my entire life.. *shy shrug* I love to build things. I love to tinker. It's..just who I am. What I know.

Tara: I like that. *chuckles at him* That's really beautiful. How long have you been in engineering?

Nat: Since I was a kid.. My dad taught me all about tools. He used to work on his cars a lot. And I would sit in his garage with him and just help him. I don't know why, but.. I was just fascinated by the tools. I liked how they looked, how they sounded, what they could do.. I knew all their classifications by the time I was 5. And I was building engines. I could take 'em apart, clean 'em, put 'em back together.. And I just fell in love with it.

Tara: And you've just always known you wanted to be an engineer.

Nat: The minute I learned what an engineer truly is, yeah. I knew.

Tara: That is beautiful.

Nat: What about you? What are you..majoring in?

Tara: I'm majoring in psychology and biology. I wanna be a Neurosurgeon.

Nat: That's cool.

Tara: Thank you.

Nat: How'd you get in to those things?

Tara: My mom is a psychotherapist. She specializes in conditions like yours.

Nat: Oh.

Tara: Yeah. I just fell in love with it. I just find it so cool, how the human brain works.

Nat: Me too.

Tara: I figure combining science and psychology would be a dream career for me.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Definitely. What about you, Kristina?

Kristina: I'm a biology major. I'm studying to be a pediatrician.

Nat: That's cool. Is that something you've always wanted to do?

Kristina: Yeah. I love kids and I've just always wanted to be a child doctor.

Nat: Cool.

Kristina: What kind of career are you looking to do?

Nat: A lot of different things, really. I really wanna be a tech developer.

Kristina: That's awesome.

Nat: Thanks. *sheepish smile*

Tara: What's MIT like?

Nat: It's incredible. It's the most amazing school, ever. There's just so much you can become, there.

Tara: I believe it. MIT is one of the most important institutions in the world.

Nat: *nods*

Kristina: So, how are you liking it here?

Nat: It's not terrible.. So far.

Everyone: *chuckles at him*

Kristina: Have you made any new friends?

Nat: I don't know... I haven't really thought about it. I don't think I'm really interested in making new friends. I'm fine with the ones I have now.

Kristina: Ok.

Nat: But, I'm..cool with becoming friends with you two. *smiles sheepishly at Tara and Kristina*

Kristina and Tara: *smile at him* Thanks, Nat.

Nat: *smiles shyly*

(They continue to sit, eat, and talk. Meanwhile, Nat had thought about what Kristina said about making new friends. Then, he thought about what he said, then, he thought about everything that Allie had said to him, yesterday...)


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hey, guys. So, sorry about the long wait. I've been getting you guys' reviews and I appreciate you still reading and being patient. I'm sorry it's been a while. I usually try to update as much as I can, but recently, my job has been kicking my ass and I've been having some sleep issues. I promise you I've been writing a lot, it's just been a matter of finding time to upload. So, again, so sorry. Um, I wanna let you know that I have also been working on two new stories as well. They are NBB stories and they differ a bit from the ones I have posted now. There are a few similarities here and there, but the plots are way different. One story deals with Allie having to redeem herself to Nat, after putting him through a lot, including a VERY important secret, and the other is actually a Sci-fi story, where Nat is a werewolf. Just let me know if you would be interested in taking a look at them and I'll post a preview for them. Again, I appreciate the positive feedback and the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the stories. Keep letting me know what you think and I should be back on my game now, with updating and uploading. Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 14 of Never Knew I Needed. Another update should be posted sometime tomorrow or Friday. Thanks! :)**

(A couple days go by, and Nat was unable to make it to tutoring with Allie. When he actually had time after a couple days, he headed to Dr. Cho's class to meet up with Allie. He gets there and goes inside.)

Dr. Cho: Nat! *kind smile* There you are. How were the last 2 days, for you?

Nat: Pretty busy.

Dr. Cho: *chuckles* I know how it is.

Nat: Yeah. Um.. I got your text.

Dr. Cho: Yes. Allie wanted to know if you had time for tutoring today, since she has some free time on her hands.

Nat: I have time today. It's fine.

Allie: Is it alright if we study outside, on campus?

Nat: I..actually prefer somewhere private. And less hot. It's pretty heated out there.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: The library would work for me.

Allie: Ok. Thanks, Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho: No problem. Work hard, Allie.

Allie: I will.

Nat: Bye, Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho: Have a good one, Nat. *kind smile*

(Nat and Allie leave the class and go to the campus library. They go all the way up to the top level and to Nat's secret place, where Allie found him before. They sit down at the table. Nat pulls out his Kindle and laptop, and sets them up on the desk. Allie gets out her schoolwork.)

Nat: Um.. What all do you have done so far?

Allie: I finished my 2 compositions, for Shakespeare, and my informational essay.

Nat: Ok. Can I see them? Just to check them off.

Allie: Yeah. *hands her work over to him*

Nat: *starts looking over her work*

Allie: *stares at him, watching his face*

(After 10 minutes, he's done reading.)

Nat: Ok. It all looks good.

Allie: What did you think?

Nat: It's good.

Allie: No, I mean, your full personal opinion.

Nat: It's…meaningful. I mean..some of it sounds..a lot deeper than I thought you could be.

Allie: It was all personal thoughts.

Nat: It sounded like it.. Like, you were writing from the heart, maybe. *gives her work back to her*

Allie: Shocked?

Nat: Surprised. But, not shocked. *looks back at his laptop* Ok, so it looks like you're all done with Shakespeare. Um.. Before you take your exam, I think maybe we should go over some study questions. It might help you better.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Ok. *typing on his laptop* One second.

Allie: What are you doing?

Nat: Nothing. *typing*

Allie: *looks at his laptop* Doesn't look like nothing.

Nat: It's just..tech plans. Stuff for a class. *quickly closes his laptop*

Allie: Sorry.

Nat: Forget about it. *picks up his Kindle* I made a study guide for you on my Kindle. I'll let you look over it, then I'll quiz you. Good?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *hands her his Kindle*

Allie: Can we..talk about what happened?

Nat: What happened?

Allie: At the Starbucks.

Nat: Oh. That. There's no need to. It doesn't matter.

Allie: It does matter. To me. Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. I also didn't mean to sound arrogant.. I made an ass of myself by assuming that you wanted to know me. And I'm sorry.

Nat: It's really fine.. Let's just get this tutoring stuff over with.

Allie: I really didn't mean to go off.

Nat: *glances over at her*

Allie: Normally, I don't care what people have to say about me. But..for some reason, when YOU said what you said.. It did get to me. And I don't know why.. But, I wanna try to fix it.

Nat: There's nothing to fix. Look, if I hurt your feelings..I'm sorry. I was just being honest. If you normally don't care about people's opinions of you, then just disregard mine.. Like I said, I'm nobody.. What I say shouldn't even matter to you. *goes back to working on his laptop*

Allie: But it does! *touches his arm*

Nat: *looks at her hand on his arm*

Allie: Look, I tried. But I can't just ignore what you said. Because you were right.. And that..bothers me. You made me realize that about myself. I just want a chance.

Nat: ... A chance for what?

Allie: A chance to show you that you're right about me.

Nat: *confused look*

Allie: The first time we spoke at Starbucks. You were right. What your friends say about me is true.. But it's not who I am.

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: I just want a chance to show you.. I don't want you to not like me, because everyone else thinks they know who I really am, and they're trying to make you believe it, too.. If you don't like me... I want it to be your choice. I want it to be because YOU genuinely feel that way. Please…just give me a chance.. Please..

Nat: Why do you even care..?

Allie: It's like I told you.. I really like you. I can't just walk away from you.. I can't just leave you alone. I can't just let you slip away from me.. Maybe I'm just being selfish and spoiled, and for that, I'm sorry. But I can't help it. When I really want something, I just have to get it. And I really want you.. I know there are so many other girls who deserve to know you a lot more than me.. But I don't wanna give them that chance. Please…just let me prove you right.

Nat: What do you want from me..?

Allie: First, I just want a chance to be friends..

Nat: You don't wanna be friends with me.. Trust me..

Allie: Why don't I?

Nat: We don't have anything in common. We're… we're just too different. There's no reason for us to..be friends.

Allie: You don't know that we don't have anything in common. We have stuff in common already. We both love dogs, we both love the beach. We both like hanging out with our friends. We both like to work out.

Nat: *glances down* Yeah..I guess. *small voice*

Allie: Please, just give this a chance. Give me the benefit of the doubt. I promise I won't waste your time.. Just try to give making a new friend a chance. I really want a chance..

Nat: I- - I don't know.. *looking down*

Allie: Please.. *begging*

Nat: *sighs* I'm trying to warn you.. I'm not worth it.

Allie: Let me be the judge of that.. Just please.. Can we try?

Nat: I- - I.. I have to think about it.

Allie: We can try whatever makes you comfortable. This is just something I need to do..

Nat: Why?

Allie: *sighs and looks down* Promise you won't laugh or judge..?

Nat: I don't have the right to laugh at anyone or judge them, considering how I am..

Allie: ... I need to do this..because everyone keeps telling me that I can't.… I hate it when people try to tell me I can't do things.. Especially when they're things that I really wanna do.. Everyone..even my own friends..are doubting me. They're calling me out, calling me bad..calling me shitty.. They don't believe in me.. I just want a chance to prove them wrong. I need a chance.. And I'd be honored if you gave me one..

Nat: *glances down softly and thinks*

Allie: You've done a lot for me.. Things no friend has ever done for me.. I just want a chance to know you.. I can't deal with you eluding me anymore. I want to know you.. I NEED to know you. I wanna understand you.. Just give me a chance.

Nat: *continues thinking for a minute* Just..give me a day to think about it.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: We should..get back to work.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat and Allie get back to tutoring, in silence, except for when Nat quizzed Allie. After they finish tutoring, Nat had to leave. Allie went back to her dorm room, and drew in her sketch pad, thinking about Nat, and praying that he would give her a chance. Meanwhile, Nat was at work, thinking about what Allie said. He really didn't wanna get involved with her, but he couldn't shake these guilty feelings he had. He felt like a hypocrite. He understood what it was like for people to judge him too soon, and label him. He understood what it was like for people to make assumptions about him, and make stereotypes. He hated when people did that to him. And he didn't like doing it to other people. And he felt like that's exactly what he was doing to Allie. He didn't want to believe what everyone was saying about her, but he couldn't just ignore all the warnings either. But he also knows that the person that everyone is describing to him, isn't the real her. He could tell it wasn't, by the way Allie spoke to him. And that's what keeps making him think. If he held a bunch of stories and rumors, and judgements, and beliefs against her, it would go against everything he himself believed in. And that was not labeling people, just because of what other people think or say. Nat knows there's a truth to everyone. And he believes in learning that truth. He just doesn't know that he'll be able to handle Allie, without the possibility of her causing him another anxiety attack. Or worse. He doesn't know that he can trust her. He's not sure what to do. He just doesn't want to be unfair. Whether he liked it or not, he knew he was now involved with Allie, when he helped her in that ally, that night, and fixed her necklace. And he knew she wasn't gonna stop, until she got the answers she wanted. Nat knew he had to make a choice, but he knew he had to think it through, as well. He was really conflicted about what to do, as he sat and thought, kicking his feet in the shark pool, and staring down into it. So, he called someone who always helped him think.)

Nat: Mom..?

Polly: Hi, baby!

Nat: *smiles* Hey.

Polly: How are you, my gorgeous boy?

Nat: I'm fine. Just at work.

Polly: How is it?

Nat: It's awesome.

Polly: So, what do you do?

Nat: I do training for a few of the animals. Like, the dolphins and penguins. And I do vet work. But, my main department is sharks. They recently installed a shark exhibit here, and they put me in charge of it.

Polly: That is so amazing, honey! Do you like it?

Nat: I love it. *slight smile* The sharks are beautiful.

Polly: They still terrify the living daylights out of me. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I know.

Polly: Your job sounds so important. How much are they paying you an hour?

Nat: $30.00 an hour.

Polly: Not bad at all. *impressed chuckle*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. It's just my starting wage, though. In 3 months, I'll be at my initial pay rate, which is $50.00 an hour.

Polly: Fantastic. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* They pay people a lot of money to work with sharks.

Polly: Which they should. Sharks are very dangerous creatures.

Nat: They're peaceful to me. *chuckles, looking down in the shark pool*

Polly: *chuckles warmly* That figures, Shark Boy. How are your studies going?

Nat: They're going good. We're actually working on a few tech projects.

Polly: Sounds fascinating.

Nat: It is. I've been working really hard on them.

Polly: Don't work too hard, sweet pea. Ok? *chuckles*

Nat: *smiles* Yes ma'am.

Polly: I hate it when you tire yourself out. *chuckles* How's Malia doing?

Nat: She's good. We hang out everyday.

Polly: Well, that's good. *chuckles warmly* What's she majoring in, again? I forget.

Nat: Marine Biology.

Polly: Lovely. How are the boys, doing?

Nat: They're good. Same old goofballs.

Polly: *chuckles* I'm not surprised. So, what's on your mind, Papí? You sounded a bit conflicted, when you answered.

Nat: *smiles a bit* Why do you know me so well?

Polly: *chuckles warmly* Because I'm your mother and that's my job.

Nat: *chuckles* I was just thinking about something.

Polly: I'm all ears.

Nat: I met this person at school..

Polly: Uh-huh..

Nat: And.. I kind of avoided them at first, but then, I got assigned to tutor them..

Polly: Uh-huh..

Nat: And, I had helped this person out before, when they got into some trouble. But, I didn't really want anything to do with them, after I helped them. But, we got stuck meeting again, when tutoring came into play. And people, even the guys, were telling me all these things about this person. All these stories and whatnot. And, they appear to be true. The guys sort of know this person and they know this person's friends. And even this person's friends confirmed the statements. So, they weren't just made up rumors and stories.

Polly: What kind of stories are they?

Nat: Really manipulative, and mean, and promiscuous, and just downright wrong stories.

Polly: Ok..

Nat: But the thing is, when this person talks to me, I know that character everyone was describing to me and telling me about, isn't really who this person is.. It's just a phase.. When this person talks, it's gentle. It's meaningful. It's not manipulative. It's not mean. It's intellectual, even. I mean, this person does have a really big ego, and is narcissistic, and very cocky.. But for some reason, when this person talks to me, it's like it's a completely different person, you know? I mean, the ego still gets in the way sometimes, but it's like it's still a different person. Someone that.. I don't even think this person's own friends know.. It's like this person is trying to cloak themself.

Polly: Like they're pretending to be something that they're not.

Nat: Exactly. And I just wish I understood why. You know? I wanted to understand the reasons behind those stories I heard. And it's because of those stories, and all the warnings from the guys, that I feel I should steer clear of this person. But the thing is, now this person really wants to get to know me. And I don't know if I should let them.. People say that this person is dangerous, that they're no good. Everyone is labeling this person. Holding all the stories against them.. Judging them from the outside in. And you know I've been dealing with that my whole life. I know how that is. I know how it feels.

Polly: Exactly.

Nat: And.. You know, this person said something to me, after I unintentionally upset them.. They reminded me that if I don't want people doing that to me, if I don't like people doing it to me, then I shouldn't do it to others, just because of a bunch of stories and accusations. Because this person tried to label me by my own appearance, and I told them, just because I look a certain way on the outside, it doesn't mean that that's who I am, on the inside.

Polly: Right.

Nat: Being labeled by my appearance is something I hate with a passion. I hate it in general. I hate when it's done to other people. It's not something that I believe in. And you know that I believe there's a truth to everyone. You taught me that.

Polly: Exactly.

Nat: And I'm conflicted, because this person really wants to get to know me, and I don't think I can do it.. I don't know what to do.. If the guys find out that I'm talking to this person or even considering talking to this person, they'll freak out and just blow it out of proportion. And the last thing I want is a scene being made. Aside from that, this person does make me nervous already, and all the warnings from everyone, keep going off in my head.. But if I choose not speak to this person and give them a chance, because of that…

Polly: You're afraid you'll be a hypocrite. And be just like everyone else, who doesn't believe you should get to know this person.

Nat: Yes..

Polly: Sweet pea, if you choose not to speak to this person, let it be for your own reasons. Not what everyone else is saying. Not even the boys. You know I love them, but if they don't genuinely know who this person is, then they've got no business trying to tell you off about this person. I understand, if they're trying to protect you, but you are a big boy and you can make your own decisions. That includes who you choose to associate with. If this person makes you feel too nervous, then maybe don't put yourself in that situation. But, if you believe you can handle this, then go for it. You are absolutely right. I raised you to believe that there is a truth to everyone. And you should always try to learn that truth, before you judge someone. Always get to know a person, before you judge them. Never judge someone by their appearance, or what other people have to say about them. Because that's wrong. And you don't want people doing it to you.

Nat: Right.

Polly: What you do, is you think this situation out. Determine whether you'll be able handle it. And then make a decision. By yourself. And with no one else's input. If you believe there's something else to this person, than what everyone else is saying, then you go with that.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *slightly smiles* Thanks, mom. You always know what to say.

Polly: Mother knows best. *warm chuckle*

Nat: *chuckles* I don't know what I'd do without you.

Polly: I don't know what I'd do without you either, my sweet prince.

Nat: How's Ariel? *chuckles*

Polly: Still a little troublemaker. *chuckles* Daddy took her to a check up, at the doctors office. So, she's not here right now.

Nat: *chuckles* She's ok, right?

Polly: Oh yeah, she's fine. You know she recently started her walking, so they're just making sure her legs and everything are working properly.

Nat: Ok. Well, let her know that I miss her.

Polly: Of course. *chuckles* You know, I think she misses you, more than you miss her. She's always crawling around in your old room, just touching your stuff and staring at it.

Nat: Aww. *chuckles*

Polly: I know. *chuckles* It's so precious.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Tell everyone I miss them and love them.

Polly: I will.

Nat: I better get back to work. I'll call you later, to let you know what I'm cooking up for dinner.

Polly: I can't wait. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Bye, Mamá. I love you.

Polly: I love you most of all, my precious boy. Kisses.

Nat: *makes kissy noise twice*

Polly: *does the same*

(They hang up.)

(Nat gets back to his work, thinking about the advice his mom gave him. When his shift is finally over, he goes home, takes a shower, feeds Kota, calls his mom, and starts cooking up dinner. After he eats, and finishes cleaning, he goes to bed.)

(The next morning, Nat wakes up, lets Kota outside, feeds him breakfast, fixes himself some breakfast, eats, cleans up, goes and takes a shower, brushes his teeth, freshens up, and gets dressed. He's wearing gray melange sweatshorts, a white hooded Henley, his gray Vans, a gray beanie, and his glasses. Nat grabs his keys and backpack, and heads out the door. He drives to FIU and parks his truck, then goes to his first class. Nat continues on with his day, until he gets out of his last class and goes to lunch with his friends. He gets a text from Dr. Cho, saying that Allie had time for tutoring. After lunch with his friends, he goes to Dr. Cho's class and finds him, and Allie waiting.)

Dr. Cho: Hey Nat. How's it going? *kind smile*

Nat: Good. *shy smile*

Dr. Cho: How's your day been?

Nat: Pretty mellow.

Dr. Cho: *chuckles* That's good. Do you have time to tutor today or no?

Nat: Um.. I have time.

Dr. Cho: Alrighty. Allie, here you go. You two have a good afternoon. *kind smile*

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: Thanks, Dr. Cho.

(Dr. Cho leaves them.)

Allie: Hey. *slight smile*

Nat: Uh, hey.. *shyly looks off to the side* Um.. So, I was thinking that for as long as we're tutoring, we could just keep it strictly private. Maybe just tutor at your dorm. Not so much public places.

Allie: Oh.. Ok. That's fine.

Nat: I would..say we could use mine too, but.. My roommate really doesn't like you. *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and blushes a bit*

Allie: Oh. *blushes a bit* Ok.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: I'll lead the way. *starts walking*

Nat: *follows her*

(Allie takes them to her dorm hall and up to her dorm. She closes the door behind Nat and kicks her shoes off. Nat sits at her desk timidly and takes off his backpack. Allie sits next to him.)

Nat: Um.. Do you have anything else done?

Allie: My essay. Mind reading it?

Nat: *shakes his head*

Allie: *opens her laptop and goes to her essay, then shows it to Nat*

Nat: *looks at her laptop and starts reading*

Allie: *watches him*

(Allie's P.O.V. God, why am I so set on this guy? Why is he controlling me? He's controlling my thoughts, my dreams. My actions. I can't stop thinking about him and everything he says. I can't stop thinking about his face. I can barely think about anything, but him. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I really wanna get to know him. I do. I have to. I wanna know why he is the way he is.. I wanna know why I like him. God, I hope he says yes. Please say yes, Nat.. Please... You're haunting me...)

(Nat finishes reading a few minutes later.)

Nat: It's good.

Allie: Really?

Nat: Yeah. I think Dr. Cho will like it. How'd the study guide work for you?

Allie: It was great. I think I'm gonna do great on my exam.

Nat: Good. Um.. I think we should go over the study questions again, just to make sure you got everything. And then, I guess we just move on to Thomas Hardy.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *digs in his backpack and pulls out his Kindle Fire, then starts touching around on it*

Allie: Good day?

Nat: Uh, yeah. Thanks for asking.

Allie: No problem.

Nat: ...Good day for you?

Allie: Pretty chill day.

Nat: *just nods* Here are the questions. *sets up his Kindle* I'll quiz you. Ready?

Allie: *nods*

(Nat quizzes Allie for about an hour. When they finally finish, Nat checks off all of Allie's work for Shakespeare.)

Nat: Cool. By the looks of everything, you should be looking at an A.

Allie: Thanks for checking it over. *puts her Shakespeare assignment away neatly*

Nat: No problem. *picks up his Kindle* Ok, so I got Thomas Hardy all set up. First things first, what do you know about him?

Allie: Well, I know he wrote literature. But, I'm not that familiar with his work.

Nat: Ok. Well, Thomas Hardy is a poet and novelist. He's written a handful of novels and he's nothing like Shakespeare. This guy was a real deal romanticist. And his books were classics. Historic classics. One of his most notable ones is called Tess of D'urbervilles. Ever heard of it?

Allie: *shakes her head*

Nat: Ok. I asked, because that's the main one people recognize him for. It'd probably be a good idea for you to brush up on some of his stuff. Do some quick research on him right now, for about 15 minutes. And then, I'll see what would be a good start for you.

Allie: Ok. *starts typing on her laptop*

Nat: *goes back to working on his laptop*

Allie: Can we at least engage in conversation?

Nat: I'm not good with words. *staring at his computer and typing*

Allie: Well, I can't stand not talking to you. I can't stand awkward silence.

Nat: There's a simple solution to that.

Allie: What's that?

Nat: Listen to your music. *continues typing and watching his computer*

Allie: I don't wanna listen to my music, smart ass. *chuckles a bit* I wanna talk to you.

Nat: I don't have anything to say. *typing*

Allie: Ok, how about I throw your suggestion back at you, as a topic? What kind of music do you like?

Nat: You uh..really don't give up, do you?

Allie: Nope. *chuckles*

Nat: Look... You really want me to think about considering us talking.. And I can't really think, if you insist on us talking today.

Allie: Oh. Ok, never mind. Sorry. I'll shut up.

Nat: *just blushes a bit and goes back to typing on his laptop*

(Nat and Allie continue to work in silence. After Allie finishes her research, they talk a bit about the assignment, and Nat helps her get some stuff done, until he has to leave. Nat goes to work after finishing tutoring with Allie. He thinks about Allie's request some more, and the advice from his mom. After work, he goes home, cooks himself some dinner, feeds Kota, and goes to bed.)

(The next morning, Nat wakes up, brushes his teeth, takes a shower, freshens up, and gets dressed. He's wearing dark blue/leaf sweatshorts, a dark blue hooded Henley, and dark blue Vans. He also puts on his glasses. He grabs his bookbag, keys, and phone, then heads out in his truck. Nat gets through his classes casually, until he gets a text from Dr. Cho, saying that Allie wants to tutor. Nat goes to lunch with his friends, before going to meet Allie for tutoring.)

Dr. Cho: *kind smile* Nat, how are you today?

Nat: I'm ok. *kind smile*

Dr. Cho: Good. Do you have time for tutoring today?

Nat: Sure.

Dr. Cho: Ok. Allie, he's all yours. Excuse me.

(Dr. Cho leaves.)

Allie: I like the sound of that. *slight smirk*

Nat: *blushes a bit and clears his throat*

Allie: Sorry.

Nat: *nods slightly* Um.. Your dorm?

Allie: Right. Follow me.

(Allie leads the way and takes them to her dorm. She opens the door, lets Nat inside, and closes the door behind him. She kicks off her shoes. Nat sits at her desk. Allie sits next to him.)

Allie: So, I did some reading on Thomas Hardy last night.

Nat: Oh. Did you?

Allie: Yeah. It was pretty good. I figured it might help me.

Nat: Did it?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *nods a bit* Cool. *unzips his backpack and pulls out his laptop and Kindle*

Allie: How was your day?

Nat: Pretty chill, I guess... You?

Allie: Not too bad.

Nat: *nods and opens his laptop, typing in his password*

Allie: I like your shorts.

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: Where'd you get them?

Nat: Uh, H&M.

Allie: Ooo, I love that store!

Nat: Yeah, it's..pretty cool. *clears his throat a bit* So, first things first, we should get started with your literary analysis.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: We'll talk about what you read last night and I'll give you some insight from what I know. Ok?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Alright. *picks up his Kindle*

(They get started with tutoring. Allie tells Nat about what she read last night and they discuss more on Thomas Hardy. Meanwhile, Allie was wondering if Nat had finished thinking about his decision on whether they would speak or not. That's really all she could think about. But, she decided to act like she was really into her work and just try to focus on that, not trying to irritate Nat with her impatience. After she got a fair amount of work done, she decided to bring up the subject of her request, anyway.)

Allie: So… It's been a day.

Nat: Huh? *confused*

Allie: What I asked you? About us talking?

Nat: Oh...yeah. *looks down shyly*

Allie: I'm sorry. I just..really wanna know where you stand. Look, we can do this whole thing your way. Whatever you wanna do, however you wanna do it. Whatever will make you comfortable. I promise to respect all your boundaries, I promise not to make you uncomfortable. I just really wanna do this.

Nat: I just wanna know what you could possibly hope to get out of this...

Allie: I'm hoping you..

Nat: *blushes a bit*

Allie: Listen, you are haunting me.. Ok? Ever since that night in the ally, all I can ever seem to think about is you... You saved my ass and you fixed my grandmother's necklace… And you've been running through my thoughts ever since. I just wanna know who you are. I have to know who you are.. You're special and I know it.. I just wanna find out who you are.. I want a chance to know.. You elude me.. And all it does is draw me to you... I know it doesn't make any sense… But there's something about you that I can't ignore… Something that draws me in… And I wanna know what..

Nat: There's literally nothing about me… I'm just a guy who can barely talk.

Allie: I know that isn't true… *looking at him* You are more than that… And I wanna find out what... Just please give me a chance.. *pleading*


	15. Chapter 15

Nat: *thinks for a few minutes* If I say yes… Am I gonna regret it?

Allie: No. I swear you won't. I'm being so serious. And I never push this hard to know someone.. I wanna meet you.. For real.

Nat: *thinks again for a minute* If I agree to this… You have to understand that I'm trusting you… I can't do that often, with people…

Allie: You can trust me.. And if I have to, I'll work to earn your trust..

Nat: I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.. But only because I don't believe in labels.. And because I was raised not to prejudge people.. But if we do this... It has to be on my terms..

Allie: I'm fine with that.

Nat: This arrangement stays between us… It stays private.. No one can know about it… If my friends knew about this, they'd cause a scene. And that's the last thing I need.. I don't want any attention drawn to me. Ok?

Allie: Ok. I promise not to say a word.

Nat: I'm giving this a chance.. Though, I see no point in doing so.

Allie: Well, I do. So, thank you. *smiles a bit*

Nat: *just nods shyly*

Allie: So, what would make you comfortable, doing this?

Nat: I- - I don't know. I still have to..think about that.

Allie: *looking at him, she remembers something* Wait.. *picks up her notebook and goes to a blank page, then starts writing* What about this…? Remember this..? *writes for a couple more minutes, then rips the blank page from the notebook and slides it to him*

Nat: *picks up the paper and reads silently* "I have a dog too, back at home. It's a girl. Her name is Chloe. She's a Shih Tzu. I've had her since I was 12. In high school, I was a cheerleader, and I played volleyball. I went to Holy Cross High School. It's a Catholic school."

Allie: *gazes at him*

Nat: *nods* This'll work.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Ok.

Nat: *clears his throat and reaches in his backpack for his notebook, putting it on the desk, going to a blank page, and beginning to write*

Allie: *gazes at him, as he writes*

(After a few minutes, Nat slides his note over to her shyly.)

Allie: *smiles and picks it up* Thank you.

Nat: *nods shyly*

Allie: *looks at the note and reads silently* "I also have another dog back at home, too. It's a girl. Her name is E.T. I've had her since I was 9. She's a French bulldog. I played football in high school. I also wrestled. But, as a kid, I did all types of sports. I went to Granada Hills Charter High School." This is a high school in California?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: *grabs her notebook again and starts writing*

(After she finishes writing, she slides her note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads silently* "I've always wanted to live in California. I want to move there, when I'm done with college. I love to travel. I can be really explorative. I'm a Gemini. I'm in a sorority. I'm an only child. I was raised by my mother. And I really like your tattoos. The ones I can see, anyway." *smiles a bit at the last sentence and nods*

Allie: *smiles at his smile*

Nat: Thanks.

Allie: You're welcome. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *starts writing in his notebook again*

(After a few minutes, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "Yeah, I really try not to show a lot of skin, being shy and all. My tattoos are a really intimate and private part of me. I don't really reveal them to girls. You'll love living in California. Everything there is an adventure. You'll have tons to explore. I'm also explorative, though it may not seem like it to you. I love traveling. I've gone backpacking a lot, by myself. It's amazing out there. I'm a Sagittarius. I'm not a part of Greek life. I'm not an only child. I have a brother and two sisters. I was raised by both my parents. They've been happily married for 22 years."

Nat: I have to go.

Allie: *looks at him* Why? *not wanting him to leave*

Nat: I have to work.

Allie: Oh. Ok. *kind of sad*

Nat: *nods shyly and starts putting his stuff away in his backpack*

Allie: Can we do this again, tomorrow? *hopeful face*

Nat: Um… Sure.

Allie: We could just meet here, instead of bothering Dr. Cho.

Nat: *nods shyly and stands up, then waves shyly and heads for the door*

Allie: Thank you, Nat. *gazing at him*

Nat: *just nods shyly and leaves her dorm, closing her door behind him*

Allie: *feeling weird* Wha- -?

(Allie's P.O.V. What is going on? What is happening to me? What is this..feeling I'm having? Why did I feel sad, because he had to leave? Why didn't I want him to leave? It was almost as if I...felt anxious.. What is this weird feeling in my chest..? Allie, what are you doing..? End of P.O.V.)

(Nat leaves Allie's dorm hall and goes to work. He doesn't think much about his session with Allie. Meanwhile, Allie thought about Nat the rest of the day. She also put his notes with the first two she received from him. Allie ends up drawing and painting all night. And everything is blue..)

(The next day, after classes, Nat shows up to Allie's dorm and knocks lightly. Allie opens the door.)

Allie: *smiles* Hey.

Nat: Hi.

Allie: Come on in.

Nat: *walks in shyly and sits at her desk*

Allie: *closes the door behind him and sits next to him at her desk* How was your day?

Nat: *shrugs* Ok, I guess.

Allie: Good.

Nat: Yours?

Allie: Not too bad.

Nat: *nods and digs in his backpack* Ok. We should get started with tutoring.

Allie: Right.

(They get their work out and Nat helps Allie with the rest of her English literature work. Nat goes over study questions with her, makes her a study guide on his laptop, and quizzes her with the flashcards he made. After a few hours, they were all done with tutoring. Nat starts packing up his stuff.)

Nat: Ok. You officially have everything done. And it all looks good. Your grade should come up pretty high. And good luck with your exams.

Allie: Wait, wait..! *grabs his wrist* You're leaving?

Nat: I- - I mean, yeah. Now that..you're all done with your work, I- - I figured..

Allie: *looks down a bit sadly* Do you..have to leave right now?

Nat: I- - I don't have to, but.. If there's no more tutoring to do, then..why stay behind?

Allie: Can we..do what we did yesterday? With the notes?

Nat: *looks at her for a second, then glances down for a minute, before reaching down in his backpack and pulling up his notebook*

Allie: *smiles at him a bit* Thank you.

Nat: *nods shyly*

Allie: *opens her notebook and starts writing*

(After a couple minutes, she slides her note over to him.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads silently* "You said you have a brother and two sisters. How old are they? Are you the oldest? Are you guys close?" *picks up his pen and starts writing*

(After a few minutes, he slides his note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "My first sister is 19. My brother is 18. And my other sister is only 11 months old. I am the oldest. And me and my siblings are very close. Do you like being an only child?" *picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a couple minutes, she slides her note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads silently* "I don't know how I feel about being an only child. I don't mind it, but I do sometimes wonder what it's like to have siblings. I was born prematurely, so my mom didn't really have anymore kids after me. She said she was just happy with me." *picks up his pen and writes*

(After a couple minutes, he slides his note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "Oh. I never would've been able to tell you were born prematurely. You look so healthy. But, having siblings is great. Especially when you have a lot of love for each other. It's just like having best friends." *picks up her pen and writes*

(After a couple minutes, she slides her note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Yeah, I figured that out. My best friend Kristina is pretty much my sister. We've known each other since we were kids. She's the only sister I've known, even though we're not really related. I've often wondered what it's like to have a brother. I've never had a male best friend before. Or a male friend at all." *looks at her* Never? *soft voice*

Allie: *shakes her head* It's kind of hard, for me, to meet a guy that JUST wants to be friends.

Nat: *nods and looks away shyly and picks up his pen, beginning to write*

(After a couple minutes, he slides his note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "That's kind of surprising. But, I think I understand. A reputation goes a long way, huh?" *looks at him*

Nat: *glances up at her and sees her looking at him, then looks back down shyly*

Allie: No, no. *touches his knee* No, it's ok.

Nat: *looks back up shyly*

Allie: You're right. And, I appreciate you being honest. Even if it is a little hurtful. Not having a reputation probably would make it easier.

Nat: Hounds follow those who feed them.

Allie: Yeah. *stares down*

Nat: I was just..trying to help.. I'm sorry. I don't know you. It was wrong of me to say that.

Allie: No, it wasn't. *looking down*

Nat: *just looks at her* Are..you ok?

Allie: *nods* Yeah. *looks up at him* I'm fine.

Nat: I'll just..shut up from now on.

Allie: No, please don't. Listen, please say whatever you wanna say. I'm nobody. You don't have to hold your tongue for me. Aside from that, I love to hear your voice. So, please.. If you wanna speak, then speak. *grabs her notebook and starts writing*

Nat: *just watches her hand write*

(After a couple minutes, Allie slides her note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads silently* "I'd like to know more about you. What else do you like to do, outside of school? I know you like to surf, and work out. I know you like to hang with your friends. Is there anything else?" *picks up his pen and starts writing*

(After a few minutes, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "I enjoy various physical activities. I like to keep active. I like to go diving, I like climbing, I like skateboarding, I like flying, swimming, running, playing sports, building, martial arts, and driving all terrain vehicles." *picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a few minutes, she slides her note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads silently* "That all sounds fun. I like to keep active, too. I mostly work out and swim, though. I also am very into gymnastics, so I go to a gymnast gym a few times a week or when I have time. It relaxes me. I would like to try some of the stuff you do, though. What other things do you like, besides dogs and shaved ice?" *picks up his pen and starts writing*

(After a few minutes, he slides his note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "I love movies and video games. I like to read. I love music. I like guitars and drums, and cars and motorcycles. I love superheroes. My favorite is Batman. I love sea creatures, and I like art. My favorites are graffiti art, tattoo art, and photographic art." *looks at him, after reading the last two sentences* You like art?

Nat: *nods sheepishly*

Allie: Oh. *just nods* Cool. And I figured Batman was your favorite. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *blushes and smiles a bit, sheepishly*

Allie: *chuckles and smiles at his smile*

Nat: I have to go.

Allie: *frowns a bit* Really?

Nat: Yeah. I have to work. *gathers up his notebook and pen*

Allie: Ok. *frowning a bit* But, when..will I see you again?

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: I mean, because we're done tutoring.. Does that mean you don't wanna talk anymore?

Nat: Well, n- -not necessarily. It's just that I- - I-I don't know how we would..do this.

Allie: I know plenty of private places. Places no one would see us. We could hang out at them. *hopeful face* We could even just hang out here.

Nat: *thinks for a minute* O- -ok.

Allie: *smiles and suddenly hugs him* Thank you!

Nat: *blushes hard, in total surprise*

Allie: *realizes what she's doing and quickly pulls away* Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!

Nat: *blushing* It- - it's fine.

Allie: Is it..ok, if we meet up here tomorrow?

Nat: Um…Yeah.

Allie: Great.

Nat: *packs up his notebook and stands* See ya.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Bye, Nat.

(Nat leaves her dorm. Allie smiles and squeals to herself.)

(Nat goes to work, thinking about his meeting with Allie. He was mainly thinking about the way she hugged him. He also wondered why she was so happy about him saying yes. Meanwhile, Allie just laid in her room, drawing, and thinking about Nat. She couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.)

(Nat's P.O.V. Seriously, what was that hugging about? Why was she so happy? There's no way in hell she likes me. And why would she? Why would I like her? We're just so different. What am I really getting myself into? I can't get involved with another girl. I just can't. Not after Anika.. I still don't know what happened to her.. Or why she never came back to me.. There are a million reasons why I shouldn't even be talking to this Allie girl. So, why am I? Do I just feel bad for her? I mean, everyone pretty much is against her. Even her own friends. Which, is really damn sad. Maybe I am doing the right thing, by just giving her a chance. But, at what risk? I don't wanna end up like those other guys. I don't wanna look stupid. I especially don't wanna involve feelings with her. It's funny how everyone has all these bad things to say about her, but when I'm around her, she's not bad at all. She's actually almost..sweet.. *sigh* Nat, what the hell are you doing? End of P.O.V.)

(The next day, after classes, Nat meets up with Allie at her dorm again. She opens the door for them and they go inside. Allie closes the door behind him. They sit at her desk.)

Allie: *smiling a bit* Hey.

Nat: Hey. *small voice*

Allie: How are you today?

Nat: I'm ok.

Allie: Great.

Nat: You?

Allie: I'm good.

Nat: *nods a bit* Cool...

(awkward silence)

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Kinda weird, without the tutoring, huh?

Nat: Painfully.

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Oh, um.. How'd your exams go?

Allie: Oh! They went great! I got a 100% on both!

Nat: *sheepish smile* Cool.

Allie: All thanks to you! Thank you so much, Nat!

Nat: *sheepish smile* You're welcome. Maybe this time, try to keep up with your grades.

Allie: Oh yeah, definitely. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *just nods, with a shy smile*

Allie: So.. Can you do graffiti art?

Nat: *digs out his notebook, opens it, and starts writing*

(After a second, he slides the note over to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads silently* "Yes. I've been doing it since I was a kid. I really enjoy it." *picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a few seconds, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "I'd really like to see. Do you have any pictures I could look at?" *looks up from the note and nods, then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a large phone*

Allie: Whoa. *chuckles a bit* That is a big ass phone.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Sony. Just bought it.

Allie: Cool. *smiles at him*

Nat: *goes to his phone gallery and goes to an album, then shows her*

Allie: *looks at all the pictures of his artwork and is amazed* Wow..

Nat: You..you like it?

Allie: I love it. Nat, these are beautiful.

Nat: *shy voice* Thank you.

Allie: Thank you for showing me.

Nat: *nods a bit*

Allie: *small smile* Do you wanna go back to paper?

Nat: *nods again*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles warmly, picks up her pen, and starts writing again*

(After a few seconds, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Are you good at other types of art? Like drawing or painting?" *picks up his pen and starts writing*

(After a minute, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "I'm mainly good at graffiti art. I'm good at drawing also, but not in an artistic way. I draw complex things, like blueprints and stuff. As an engineer, it's something you have to learn. I can paint, but only with spray paint. I'm pretty much clueless with an actual paint brush. I also do a little photography, but again, not too artistically. I mainly do GoPro stuff. If you count culinary art, I'm actually pretty good at that, too. My mom taught me a lot of ways to be creative with food." *picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a minute, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "You can cook?! That amazes me by itself! I think it's cool that you can draw blueprints. They are really complex. I wouldn't have the first clue on how to draw one. I also think it's cool that you're into graffiti art. I wish I knew how to paint with spray paint. I can only do painting with paintbrushes. And I'm pretty good with photography. My favorite cameras are Nikons. But, I have a funny question. When you wrestled, did you ever wear those funny tight uniforms?" *chuckles at the last sentence, then picks up his pen and starts writing*

Allie: *chuckles at him, smiling at his smile*

(After a minute, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "That was funny. No, I didn't wear those tight uniforms. We wore varsity shorts and sleeveless varsity shirts. We did have to wear jockstraps, though. That was one funny tight aspect of the uniform that couldn't be avoided. No matter how uncomfortable it was." *giggles and laughs a bit at the last couple sentences, then picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a couple seconds, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "You poor baby. I've heard that jockstraps can be really uncomfortable. I've also heard that they're like thongs, for men. Were you really good at wrestling?" *lets out a laugh and covers his mouth shyly, at the last two sentences, then picks up his pen and starts writing*

Allie: *giggles at him*

(After a few seconds, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "That's a very disturbing comparison. But, people do say that. And I guess you could say I was good. I was nationally ranked and placed first, in nationals, a few times. My father was my coach. How about you and cheerleading?" *picks up her pen and starts writing*

(After a few seconds, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "I was pretty good at cheerleading. My team won a few times, in city regionals, but that's as far as we got. In volleyball, our team did make state once. We won. I was pretty stoked about that. What was you guys' mascot?" *picks up his pen and starts writing*

(After a few seconds, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "Our mascot was the Highlanders. Our colors were green, black, and white. Yours?" *picks up her pen and writes*

(After a few seconds, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Our mascot was the Crusaders. Our colors were green and gold." *picks up his pen and writes*

(After a few seconds, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "What's Waterbury like?" *picks up her pen and writes*

(After a couple minutes, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Pretty quiet and low-key. Nothing like Miami. I guess that's why I love it here so much. Back at home, stuff that goes down in Miami would never happen there. It's so stiff there, sometimes. And so are the people. It's a beautiful place to live, but not always so fun." *picks up his pen and writes*

(A few seconds later, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "Do you ever miss home?" *picks up her pen and writes*

(A few seconds later, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Sometimes. Just my family. Sometimes, I miss the other seasons, too. Like, fall and winter. I used to play in the leaves all the time and roll around in the snow. It was fun." *picks up his pen and writes*

(A few seconds later, he slides the note to Allie.)

Allie: *picks up the note and reads* "What about old friends and stuff? Do you ever miss them? Kids you used to go to school with?" *picks up her pen and writes*

(A few seconds later, she slides the note to Nat.)

Nat: *picks up the note and reads* "Only one. Her name is Kim. We still talk and she comes to visit me, from time to time. Everyone else? As far as I'm concerned, they never existed to me." *looks up at Allie*

Allie: *returns the gaze*

Nat: You sound like you ran away. *soft voice*

Allie: *looks away and rubs her arm* Maybe I did..

Nat: ...Ok. *folds her note up* Maybe I should..go.

Allie: *turns her head to look at him* No. You don't have to go.

Nat: It just..it seems like I hit a sore subject. If you wanna be alone, to think, I can- -

Allie: No, no, no, no. It's fine. I promise. *reaches out and touches his hands with hers*

Nat: *looks down at their hands and blushes a bit*

Allie: I really like talking to you.. It's nice.

Nat: *glances over at her shyly*

Allie: *gazes at him*


	16. Chapter 16

(Nat's P.O.V. For some unknown reason, I stayed.. I stayed and kept talking to her. It sounded like home had a lot to do with how she is, now. But, I don't even really know HOW she is. I won't believe what everyone else is saying. I can't. It just isn't right. It can't be right. That person that they keep talking about..? I don't see her.. I haven't seen her.. I see someone else.. Someone hidden away.. But why.? Why are you hiding..? Who are you, really? We decided to meet up, after classes, whenever we had time to talk. It goes well for the most part. We talk using notes. I like it. I don't have to speak, but at the same time, I am. And so is she. She's speaking. She's speaking to me.. She's telling me about that person inside of her.. The one I found.. End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. I only get to see him a few times a week. And when I do see him.. I'm happy.. Genuinely happy inside. And all we do is pass notes. I can get him to verbally speak, sometimes. But it doesn't last long. I love the sound of his voice so much.. It caresses me. It's soft, warm, poetic.. Gentle, caring.. It turns me inside out.. And his eyes see right into the deepest parts of my heart.. I'm constantly confused at the feelings that wash over me, everytime that I'm around him. Because they're not small, like every other time that I'm around a guy.. They're big.. And they hit so hard, that they actually hurt.. I don't even wanna be me, when I'm around him.. The person I normally am, during school. The person my friends see. In reality.. When I'm around him, it doesn't feel like reality.. It feels like one of my dreams.. Where I can be whoever I wanna be.. Who I wanna be.. Lately, every dream is the same. It's me and him.. Walking, talking.. There's a sunset.. We're holding hands.. He's smiling.. And all I can see are his eyes.. All I can see is blue.. All I can feel is blue.. And it's not cold, or sad, or alone, or closed off, like I once assumed he was.. It's warm and beautiful, full of love, and inviting.. It's him.. Unlike any guy I've ever met.. And yet, I wanna believe that he is.. I won't go back to being naive and blind.. I won't ever make that mistake again. I try to fight him, try to fight what I feel, when I'm around him. When I think of him. When I dream of him. When I say his name.. He loves movies and video games. His favorite color is blue. You know I found the irony in that. He loves to read science-fiction, adventure, dystopia, mythology, and mystery novels. He loves to look at art. His favorite number is 17. If he could be any animal in the world, he'd be a wolf. Irony, again. If he could be any superhero in the world, he'd be Batman. More irony. Personally, I think he's already Batman. His favorite food is just about everything. I giggled at that. He's so fat, on the inside. He especially enjoys tacos. His goal in life is to be a tech developer. Not necessarily for the money, he says, but for the change he hopes to bring to the world. He says money isn't enough. You've got to give your heart. He tells me his grandfather is a big shot philanthropist. He has foundations in a lot of places, around the world. His grandfather sounds like a beautiful man. And his family sounds wonderful. The more I learn about him, the more I fall towards him.. I can't explain it. I can't explain anything anymore.. Especially not to my friends. They've been getting more and more suspicious about where I go. They've been asking questions. They've even been spying on me, a few times. I hate lying to them, but I can't let them find out about Nat and me. They'll ruin everything. And I won't let that happen. Half of me doesn't feel so bad about lying to them. Had they just heard me out, I wouldn't have to sneak around behind them. But, they didn't. Instead, they chose not to have my back. So, my guilt isn't that vigorous. They just have to understand why I need to do this. Ever since I found out he saved me in that alley, I haven't been able to walk away. Actually, since he first walked into Denman's class. It wasn't just because he's beautiful as hell. He was something I've never seen before. Now, I'm sure of that. I need to know him. It's not even a want anymore... It's been four months, so far. My birthday is coming up. I want to invite Nat, but that also means inviting his friends. I know he won't come, if no one he knows is there. I don't have a problem inviting his friends. I'm having a party, at this beach house I rented. A beach party, basically. I wanna talk to him about it today. If I can get to him. Right now, my friends are riding my ass, while I'm trying to get away. End of P.O.V.)

Brionna: Why won't you just tell us where you're going?.?

Allie: I told you already, I'm going somewhere to study!.! Why does it matter?.? Do I question you guys about where you go?.?

Tara: You are so full of shit. Since when do you study as much as you've been saying you have?.?

Allie: So suddenly, me taking my own education seriously, is questionable?.?

Tara: Yeah! Especially when it just came outta nowhere! Do you think I'm stupid?.? There's something you're not telling us!

Allie: I tell you assholes everything!

Kristina: Well, there's something you haven't been telling us! Ok?.? Look, you've been ditching us for four months! That isn't like you! Now, we don't know if you're still pissed off about us telling you to lay off Nat or what, but you need to talk to us!

Allie: Ok, that was fucked up, but I'm not worried about it anymore! Guys, I'm fine!

Brionna: You don't even hang out with us anymore! You're completely ignoring us! Look, we're sorry for whatever we did! Just talk to us!

Allie: I have to go!.!

Kristina: Go where?! A, you can't do this to us! To me! I'm your best friend! I deserve to know what's going on with you!

Allie: Oh, so now you're my best friend?.? Where the hell was that attitude 4 months ago, when you were telling me how bad of a person I am?.? Just forget it, Kris! I said I'm fine! End of discussion! Now, bye! *storms off*

Kristina: Allie, wait!.!

(Allie disappears in the crowd of students.)

Kristina: *sighs* Damn it.

Brionna: Maybe we were..a little harsh.

Kristina: I was just..being honest with her.

Ashley: We all were, but we did really call her a bad person.

Porscha: And, in retrospect, we did kind of choose Nat over her.

Kristina: *sighs* Great. She is mad at us. At me.

Brionna: Guys, her birthday is coming up. We have to do something about this.

Tara: Look, all we can do is talk to her spoiled ass. In the meantime, I'm not gonna be stressing about it. She's just pissy, 'cause she couldn't have what she wanted, for once. She's sulking. I'm not chasing after her for that. See you guys later. *leaves*

Porscha: *chuckles* Man. Tara really does not put up with any of her shit.

Ashley: She doesn't put up with anyone's shit. That's one of the things I admire about her.

Kristina: It's just fucking strange. She hasn't been herself, lately. She won't talk to us, she hardly even speaks at school anymore. That is not normal. Not for her. Something's going on.

Brionna: She literally hasn't said a word, since we snapped at her about Nat. Do you think we were wrong?

Kristina: Hell no, we weren't! Look, she can't have everything her way, ok?.? Nat is just not- - he can't be involved with her. As much as I love Allie, she's just..too messed up for him. And after that whole thing with Alexis, I just don't trust her. Once someone challenges her, she just doesn't stop, until she wins. And Nat doesn't deserve to get hurt, over that, you guys.

Porscha: You're right. We're not trying to be against her, we're just trying to protect everyone.

Kristina: She'll understand. Meanwhile, Brionna's right. We have to smooth things over with her. Her birthday is coming up. It should be a good time. No one should be mad at anyone. Especially not on her day.

Porscha: So, what's the plan?

Kristina: We talk to her tonight. Clear the air.

Brionna: Ok.

Ashley: Hey, we should totally see if she'll invite Danny and the guys.

Kristina: I was just thinking that. First, we should see if they wanna come.

Ashley: Ok.

Kristina: Let's go meet with them, at the cafè.

(They go meet up with Danny and the guys. They order some juices and sit at a table.)

Danny: So, what's been up lately?

Kristina: Same old, same old. Aside from Allie acting weird lately.

Danny: I've kind of noticed. She hasn't been speaking much lately, around school, like she normally does. What's happened?

Kristina: We don't know. She just hasn't been herself lately.

David: *scoffs* And that's a bad thing?

Danny: Not now, David. She's been quiet lately. I'd say that's reason enough to back off of her.

Kristina: We don't know what's going on with her. I mean, she hardly speaks to anyone. Even us. It's been like this for four months.

Danny: Well, when did it start?

Kristina: Honestly, since she apologized to you guys and after we told her to leave Nat alone.

Danny: Seriously?

Kristina: Yeah. She hasn't made a peep since. She's been ignoring us and avoiding us.

Brionna: We also..may have called her a bad person, in the process of explaining why she should stay away from Nat. And now, she might feel like we reject her.

Danny: *chuckles a bit* Ouch, guys. I know you were just trying to help look out for Nat, but you didn't have to totally bite her head off.

Kristina: We know. We took it too far. We didn't mean to come at her that way. It was just a heated argument. Everyone's blood was boiling.

Danny: Understandable.

Thomas: So, what now? She's just quiet?

Ashley: It's more than that. She's almost..secretive. She sneaks off and goes somewhere. And we never see her, until she comes home late. Her roommate says the same thing.

Thomas: Does her roommate know anything?

Porscha: No. Nothing.

Thomas: Wow. That's kind of eerie. *sips his juice*

Porscha: Yeah.

Qaasim: Where do you guys think she goes? Any ideas?

Brionna: None. I mean, we know everyone she knows. We know everyone she actually talks to. She says she's just been studying lately. But, her grades have been perfect lately. And, she never studies the way she says she's been. Which, is a lot. She never studies a lot.

Qaasim: What did her grades look like before?

Ashley: They weren't necessarily the best, but they weren't terrible either. She didn't have any F's or anything. Just low grades, like C's or a C- here and there. But, we all know she's smarter than that.

Qaasim: Right.

Porscha: Recently, she's had nothing but straight A's. And that's kind of surprising.

Wade: Maybe all that studying is paying off.

Sienna: But it's just so..spontaneous. Like, it literally came out of nowhere. It's strange. It can't just be studying. She's distracted. By something. But, she won't talk to us anymore.

Shelby: And, we just tried to talk to her, before we came here, but she just snapped at us and blew us off. She was in such a hurry.

Brayden: To what?

Kristina: To leave..like she had somewhere important to be. I mean, besides school, she only goes to work and cheer practice. And even there, people are saying that she isn't herself. I mean, it just doesn't make any sense.

Danny: So, what do you guys think it's about? I mean, do you think her feelings are just hurt? Do you think she's still pouting? Or do you think it has something to do with Nat?

Kristina: I'm inclined to think her feelings might just be hurt. Tara believes she's sulking. When she snapped at us a little bit ago, she.. I told her, as her best friend, I deserve to know what's going on with her. And she snapped and said where the hell was that attitude, when I was telling her how bad of a person she is, even though I didn't mean to sound that way. I mean, she questioned our friendship. She's never done that before.. Maybe I did really bash her.. And I don't think it has anything to do with Nat. I mean..it's not like Nat would willingly talk to her. And she's never sulked over a guy in her life. She usually just finds a new one.

Porscha: Yeah, but I doubt she honestly just walked away from Nat. I mean, you said it yourself, Kris. Once someone challenges her, she just keeps going until she wins.

Kristina: I mean, maybe she's still thinking about him. But, she knows she can't pursue him anymore, Porscha. We all kind of threatened her. And Nat doesn't want anything to do with her.

Porscha: True.

Danny: What do you mean once someone challenges her? Who challenged her? Was is it about Nat?

Kristina: This girl Alexis, from a different sorority, heard about Nat, and basically challenged Allie to see which of them could get with him first. Sleep with him first. Now, Allie didn't necessarily accept the challenge. We'll be truthful about that. She didn't. But, usually, if Allie's challenged, her pride causes her to step up to the plate. And that's why we told her to stay away. Alexis is no good and Allie, unfortunately, is no better. They both have been known to use guys. And if Allie was only gonna pursue him, to shame Alexis, we told her to fuck off.

Danny: You were right to do that. But, if you guys didn't technically hear her accept the challenge, then is there really anything to worry about? I mean, what if she chose to ignore that girl?

Porscha: That's the thing. We don't know. You never know with Allie. It's possible she could've chose to ignore her, but she was pretty pissed at Alexis that day. And she was definitely threatened. And if Allie feels threatened, she usually does something to throw the threat back at the person it came from.

Danny: By doing something intimidating.

Kristina: Exactly.

Danny: Sounds like a real brainteaser. I mean, if you guys can't think of anything that would be up with her, then I guess there's really no telling.

Sienna: You guys don't think it has anything to do with Nat, do you?

Wade: Like you guys said, Nat wouldn't willingly talk to her. So, we don't see how it could.

Shelby: Has he been acting weird lately?

Cooper: Not really. He's been the same, with us.

Kristina: He's not distant lately?

Cole: Nat's always distant. *chuckles a bit* That's not really odd, coming from him. He's a quiet guy. He doesn't do much but surround himself in his schoolwork, go to work, and spend all day in a lab. That's it.

Danny: He may workout or go surfing in between, but that's about it. He hangs with us, too. But, that's all. Other than that, you can pretty much find Nat in the same places everyday. Nothing new or out of the ordinary.

Kristina: Hm.

Sienna: Where's Nat now?

Dante: Work. I think. Today's Wednesday, right?

Danny: Yeah, he's at work. Want us to call him?

Sienna: I mean, you don't have to. We know he's busy and all.

Danny: It's all good. Here, I'll just video call him. *pulls out his phone and dials Nat on videochat*

(They hear Nat's voice shortly after.)

Danny: Yo. Shy Guy, what's up?

Nat: Nothing, at work, about to feed the sharks. See?

Danny: *excited chuckle, looking at his phone* Aw, cool. Man. They are big.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Even the pups are bigger now. What's up with you?

Danny: Eh, nothin' much. Out for some juice with the girls. Say what's up. *points his camera towards the girls*

The Girls: Hey, Nat! *wave and smile*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Hey, girls.

Kristina: Are you swimming with sharks?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. It's kind of my job.

Sienna: Holy shit! You're not afraid?.?

Nat: *chuckles* No. I've grown up around sharks my whole life. I know how to handle them.

Porscha: That is so cool!

Nat: Thanks.

Ashley: How are you swimming with your phone?.?

Nat: *chuckles* My phone is waterproof, up to 1.5 meters.

Ashley: Awesome. *chuckles*

Brionna: Where is it you work?

Nat: At the Seaquarium.

Brionna: Cool! I love aquariums! Maybe we could pop up there, sometime!

Nat: That'd be cool. I'd be glad to show you guys around.

Brionna: Great. *smiling*

Kristina: Hey, Nat? I have a question for you. It might be kinda pointless, but there's no harm in asking. You may know something, you may not. *shrugs*

Nat: Right.

Kristina: You know Allie, right?

Nat: Your friend?

Kristina: Yeah. Have you noticed she's been a bit strange, lately?

Nat: Mm, not really. What do you mean?

Kristina: Well, she just hasn't been herself recently. She's been distant, she hardly speaks around school anymore, and she's always going off somewhere, all secretive. I mean, she's rarely spoken to us or hung around us, in the last four months.

Nat: Yeah, I don't know what that's about. Sorry.

Kristina: It's ok. Thanks for listening.

Nat: No problem. Hey, guys, I gotta go. Some of the sharks are gonna need their medicine soon. I'll catch up with you guys later.

Danny: Alright. Later, Shy Guy.

Nat: *hangs up*

Danny: *puts his phone away* See?

Kristina: Yeah. Guess we can cross Nat off the list.

Danny: Maybe she's just going through some things. Maybe space is what she needs.

Thomas: Not to be a dick about it, but I kinda love how quiet she's been.

David: Right? *chuckles and high fives Thomas*

Brionna: Well, how would you guys feel about coming to a party?

Kahlo: What kind of party?

Porscha: A birthday party.

Danny: Allie's birthday party, right? *chuckles*

Brionna: How'd you- -?

Danny: Isn't it always around this time of the summer? *chuckles*

Kristina: Yeah. Look, she's having a beach party and we'd love for actual friends to be there.

Danny: She'd never invite us.

Kristina: Let us worry about that. We're gonna talk to her tonight and talk it up. Who knows? This new behavior might just have changed her mind.

Danny: If you say so, Kris. *chuckles*

David: No way in hell am I attending any party of hers.

Thomas: Oh, come on, Dave. It's a beach party. It's not like we'll have to be near her.

David: Whatever.

Kristina: Do you think Nat will go?

Danny: He should be fine, if he's with us. Besides, he'll probably be in the water the whole time. He'll definitely be fine, if he's there. He's a surfer.

Kristina: Ok.

Cooper: Do you guys think she really liked Nat?

Brionna: She may have. But, she's just not the type of girl he needs.

Kristina: Yeah. It's better this way. Hopefully, she'll calm down soon and..go back to being her normal self.

Brionna: Yeah.

(Meanwhile, Allie had gone to her dorm. She checked to see if her roommate was in there. Her roommate wasn't. Allie sits at her desk and gets on her laptop. She connects her phone to it and goes to her images. She's on her laptop for a while, before she looks at the time and notices that it's late. She saves what she was doing on her computer and leaves her dorm. She goes home and finds her friends waiting around in the living room. She tries to go right past them, until Kristina gets up and grabs her arm.)

Allie: Let go, Kris.

Kristina: We wanna talk.

Allie: I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm going to bed.

Kristina: A, come on. Please.

Allie: *sighs* What do you guys want?

Brionna: Allie, we have to move pass this. Whatever it is, whatever's going on with you, we just wanna settle it.

Allie: There's nothing going on with me. We had this talk already. Several times.

Kristina: Look, I'm sorry for what I said, ok?.?

Allie: You may be sorry, but you meant it! Look, either be my friend, or leave me the hell alone!

Kristina: *gapes at her*

Allie: I can deal with everyone else thinking and saying I'm a horrible person, but you were supposed to be my friend! You were supposed to believe in me! Not cut me down and unaccept me, like everyone else! You treated me like they do, everyday! You weren't there for me! You sounded just like them! Not a friend, who allegedly accepts me and doesn't judge me! And if I'm no better than Alexis, then maybe you should just go and be best friends with her! Because I would rather have no friends at all, then a bunch of people who pretend in front of me!

Kristina: I didn't mean it like that!.! How can you say this to me!? To us!?

Allie: The same way you guys could say what you said to me!.!

Kristina: All because we told you to back off Nat!?

Allie: You people basically called me this God awful person, who would do nothing but ruin his life!.! You threw me in the same shitty league with Alexis, of all fucking people!.! I may have done some shitty things, but at least I'm big enough to embrace that, unlike her, who need I remind you, has done way fucking worse than me!.! All of you shot me into the ground, over a person that you don't even know!.! And sided with him, over me! As if that's what friends do! All I wanted was a chance to make up for what I did to him and get to know him! That's it! Even with Danny and the guys! I just wanted to make it right! And none of you wanted to believe in me and give me that chance! So, yeah, I distanced myself from you bitches! Because that's how you left me hanging! So, fuck off!

Brionna: Allie, that's not how we meant to sound. You're not an awful person. We would never say that about you.

Porscha: We were just trying to protect you, and Nat. Look, it was a heated argument, and we all said stuff we didn't mean. We know you're not a bad person. And we didn't mean to bite your head off about Nat. We just thought you wanted to use him.

Kristina: We thought it wouldn't have been different, with him. Especially after Alexis came for you.

Allie: I don't care about Alexis!

Kristina: Babe, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Look, I believe in you more than anyone. But, you have a past, babe. And, I don't see it suddenly changing, over this one guy. I was just trying not to be naive. You're right. We shouldn't have put you down like that. We were wrong. But, you still have to leave Nat alone. Please.

Allie: *sighs irritably* Whatever!

Kristina: Just hear us out. Look, there are things about him that you don't know. Things you wouldn't understand.

Allie: And you guys would?.?

Kristina: Me and Tara. *sighs* Listen, babe. We've…been hanging out with Danny and the guys, lately.. Including Nat.

Allie: What?!

Kristina: We're sorry. *looks down*

Allie: So, I had to stay away from him, but you guys have just been living it up with him, behind my back?!.!

Kristina: It's not like that. Look, at first, me and Tara had just met up with Danny, to clean up your mess, that day you made Nat freak out. That night, Danny told us how Nat got his anxiety. He trusted us with that information. After that, we just started hanging out more. I mean, they are our friends, Allz. Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean we couldn't hang out with them. So, we did. And, Nat felt comfortable enough talking to us.

Allie: I can't believe you guys!.!

Kristina: We weren't trying to go behind your back. We just figured you wouldn't care, since you don't care for them. But, Nat? Allie, you're just too much for him. He's been through things. Things that I don't see you being sensitive to. Nat's just too gentle to get involved with you. And I don't see you respecting that or being sensitive to it.

Allie: So now I'm insensitive?.?

Kristina: No! We're not saying you're insensitive! Just that you're too..abrasive and relentless, for him! It's too much! He can't handle that, Allie! And face it, whenever you want someone, you stop at nothing to get them.

Allie: *glaring at them, she shakes her head* You know what, whatever. You guys are just unbelievable.

Kristina: Please understand, A. We're not doing this to hurt you. We just want you to do the right thing.

Allie: Which is to ignore how I feel?.?

Kristina: In this case, yes. Because if you don't, someone's gonna get hurt again.

Allie: *scoffs and shakes her head* Whatever.

Brionna: Look, your birthday is coming up, and we just wanna clear away this drama. There shouldn't be any fighting on your day.

Allie: There won't be. Because I'm not gonna let anyone spoil my day, for me. Least of all, you guys.

Porscha: Listen.. How would you feel about Danny and the guys coming to your party?

Allie: I don't care. Invite them. I'm going to bed. *walks away and heads straight upstairs*

Kristina: Allie! *sighs*

Brionna: Don't stress yourself out, Kris. Like you said, it's the right thing to do. We're not doing any of this, to hurt her.

Kristina: Right. *looking down*

Porscha: You alright, Cupcake?

Kristina: Yeah, I just..wish I had been better about this. She's right.. I wasn't there for her.

Brionna: You didn't mean to be that way, Kris. You were just trying to do the right thing.

Kristina: *sighs* I'm ready to call it a night. What about you guys?

Porscha: Same here.

Brionna: Yeah.

(The girls make their way to bed and go to sleep.)

(The next morning, Allie was already gone for school. The girls find her in class, later on in the day, but she doesn't speak. After all classes were finished, Allie had disappeared again. She went to work, then went straight to her dorm. She was sitting on her laptop, when a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She gets up and opens it. Nat was standing there, shyly. She smiles.)

Allie: Hey. Come on in.

Nat: Hey. *steps inside her dorm and goes to sit at her desk*

Allie: *closes her door and goes to sit next to him* How was your day?

Nat: It was pretty chill.

Allie: Good.

Nat: Yours?

Allie: Pretty long, thanks to work.

Nat: Understandable.

Allie: Thanks for coming.

Nat: *just nods*

Allie: I actually..have a question for you. If that's ok.

Nat: *nods*

Allie: How would you feel about..coming to a birthday party?

Nat: Your birthday party?

Allie: *nods* How did you- -?

Nat: Danny brought it up today. He said your friends actually invited them, for you.

Allie: Yeah. I told them to.

Nat: I was told nerds like us, don't usually get invited to your parties.

Allie: You guys aren't nerds. I was just..being an asshole, because Danny and the guys were always calling me out. And they'd be right about the things they said. And it would piss me off, so.. I chose to turn away from them. But, Kristina and the others didn't. And, they were right not to. Now.. I just wanna put things right. I'm not saying we have to be friends and talk, and all that, because I know that will never happen. But, it's a start, by just being nicer.

Nat: *just nods, listening to her*

Allie: You guys don't have to come, if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice if you did. It's a beach party, so everyone will most likely be swimming or doing something in the water. So, it's not like you'll have to socialize with everyone.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: Yeah.. So.. What do you say? *hopeful expression*

Nat: Um… If my friends agree to go.. Then, I'll go too.

Allie: Fair enough. Ok.

Nat: *nods* So, now.. I have a question for you. If that's ok.

Allie: Of course.

Nat: What's going on with you and your friends?

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Well..they're worried about you. They said that you've been acting strange lately, distancing yourself from them. They say you won't talk to them and that you're hardly speaking at all. And they asked me if I knew anything about it.

Allie: What did you say?

Nat: I told them no. Because, in a way, I really don't. So, it wasn't a lie.

Allie: Look, it's not how they're making it seem. I just..haven't had much to say lately. And I don't see why that's a bad thing. Any other time, I'm pretty sure they're wishing I would shut up. I'm pretty sure everyone else around me is, too.

Nat: You shouldn't think that way.

Allie: Honestly, it's hard not to, when everyone has something against you.

Nat: I'm sure not everyone has something against you.

Allie: I wish I could believe that.

Nat: Maybe you just spend a little too much time here. Have you ever gone somewhere else? Like a park or something? Just to think or be alone?

Allie: Everywhere I go, people I know find me.

Nat: *just looks at her for a few seconds, then glances down*

Allie: I appreciate you trying to help, though. It was a nice thought.

Nat: *thinks in silence for a moment* You shouldn't push away your friends.

Allie: Why not? All they did was treat me like everyone else does.

Nat: And what about the way you've treated everyone else?

Allie: *stares at him*

Nat: Do you think maybe you're feeling what they felt? How they felt?

Allie: *gapes a bit and looks down*

Nat: The way you treat people has consequences, Allie. It's called karma. Maybe they didn't mean to treat you the way they did. But, if you don't wanna be treated unfairly, then you shouldn't do it to other people. It's hurtful. And I think you know that now.

Allie: *looks down and thinks*

Nat: I know what happened.. They told you to stay away from me. Called you a bad person... That's pretty messed up. But, they didn't mean it. They were just trying to help. Yeah, it was kinda messed up that they sided with me, instead of you, and they barely knew me. But, they were just scared for you.

Allie: Scared for me? *scoffs* They sounded more scared for you.

Nat: They didn't want you to do something bad.

Allie: They already think I'm a bad person.

Nat: They don't think you're a bad person. They care about you. Really care about you. They're just worried about you.. They feel like they barely know you.. I don't know what you've done, before I came here.. But, it has them worried. They just wanna understand. And they can't, if you won't talk to them. Don't push your friends away.. You need them.

Allie: *looks down and thinks about what Nat said*

Nat: If you need some time alone, we can just talk another time. It's obvious you have a lot on your mind.

Allie: No..! *touches his hand* No, please don't leave. It's ok. I can always think about this later. Right now, I'd much rather hang out with you.

Nat: You sure?

Allie: *nods* Yes. I appreciate the advice, though. It helped.

Nat: *just nods shyly*

Allie: Let's talk about something else.

Nat: Ok. Sure.

Allie: Do you work mornings or afternoons?

Nat: Uh, afternoons, mostly. I work 10 hour shifts.

Allie: Oh wow. That's excessive. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* I don't mind. I love my job.

Allie: I wish I could say the same. *chuckles a bit* I can't stand my job. It's a pain in the ass and it's my job to be a pain in the ass.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* You lookin' to get out?

Allie: Like you wouldn't believe. *chuckles*

Nat: You want to be a doctor, right?

Allie: Correct. Pediatrician.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: So, what is it that you do?

Nat: I work with sharks.

Allie: Sharks?.? *shocked*

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. Everyone always has that same reaction.

Allie: Because sharks are terrifying!.! *chuckles*

Nat: No they're not. They're beautiful, graceful creatures. They can be loving. It's just that people are always afraid around them. I've grown up around sharks my whole life. I know how to handle them. I'm not afraid of them. I swim with them.

Allie: That is both amazing and scary. I can't deal with sharks.

Nat: *chuckles* Most people can't. I understand.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah. You said you've gone backpacking in a few places. Tell me where.

Nat: Numerous places. Fiji, Mexico. In Brazil, I went to Rio. I've been to Nicaragua, Argentina. I've been all over Italy. Greece. The Almalfi coast is incredible. *chuckles to himself* I've been all over the Polynesian islands. The Maldives. Spain. South of France. Puerto Rico. I've gone diving in Great Barrier Reef. I've been in Switzerland, Canada. Man… It's gorgeous out there.

Allie: *gazes at him* Wow.. It all sounds beautiful. You've been everywhere I wanna go.

Nat: *sheepish chuckle* Maybe you will go, one day. There's even places here in Florida, you wouldn't believe were here.

Allie: Really?

Nat: *nods*

Allie: Good to know.

Nat: Kinda makes me wanna go on another trip, soon.

Allie: That'll be nice. You said you like to fly. What is it that you fly?

Nat: Helicopters and gliders.

Allie: Cool. How'd you get into that?

Nat: My father is an avid flyer. He took me with him on a few flights and taught me.

Allie: That's nice.

Nat: Yeah. How about you? What kind of hobbies do you have?

Allie: Not really that many. I like Yoga. I like to go running. I like to listen to music. I like to read. Oh, and I like to play bass guitar.

Nat: *surprised* You play bass?

Allie: *nods and chuckles a bit* Yeah. You like that?

Nat: *nods shyly*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: That's really cool.

Allie: *giggling a bit* Thank you.

Nat: How long have you played?

Allie: Um, since I was 11, actually.

Nat: Nice. Can you play a lot of songs?

Allie: I can play plenty of songs. *chuckles* I'll be honest, though, I haven't really played bass in a couple years. Since I left Waterbury, actually.

Nat: Why not? *soft voice*

Allie: I guess it was just..something else I felt the need to leave behind, at home. *rubs her arm* Doesn't matter, anyway. My old guitar is gone.

Nat: What happened to it?

Allie: In the heat of a moment, I sort of..trashed it. I was so angry at..something, and I ended up wrecking it, along with half of my basement..

Nat: Why did you wanna leave it behind?

Allie: Just..memories that I wanted to be gone. Playing bass was a part of them.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: But..I do miss it.

Nat: *just looks at her gently*

Allie: What kind of music do you like?

Nat: Um..lots of different types. My favorite is rock, though.

Allie: Mind naming 5 of your favorite bands?

Nat: Um.. Imagine Dragons, 30 Seconds To Mars, Blink-182, Panic! At The Disco, and The Beatles.

Allie: Ok. *chuckles* Name another genre you like.

Nat: Uh, I like rap, sort of. Drake is my favorite rapper. I also like Eminem.

Allie: I love Drake and Eminem. Do you listen to The Weeknd?

Nat: *blushes a bit and nods* He's another favorite artist of mine.

Allie: *giggles* Nice.

Nat: *blushes and chuckles shyly*

Allie: What are five of your favorite songs by him?

Nat: Wicked Games, The Zone, Twenty Eight, Belong To The World, and Pretty.

Allie: I love all of those. What about 5 favorite Drake songs?

Nat: Over, Practice, Best I Ever Had, Headlines, and Own It.

Allie: I love all of those, too.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Do you have any favorite rock bands? Or do you not like rock?

Allie: My favorite rock band of all time, is Paramore.

Nat: I love Paramore. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *smiles* Seriously?.?

Nat: *nods and chuckles*

Allie: Omg! I've never met a guy who even likes Paramore! That is so awesome!

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Allie: What are 5 of your favorite Paramore songs?

Nat: Ain't It Fun, Decode, Playing God, That's What You Get, and Brick By Boring Brick.

Allie: Yes! My favorites, too! Omg!

Nat: *just chuckles* Yeah, I love Hayley Williams.

Allie: Yes! I know, right?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: Omg, you just blew my mind. *chuckles* I was not expecting that.

Nat: *chuckles* I can tell.

Allie: Most guys think that Paramore is too girly.

Nat: I don't. They're the same as any other rock band. They just have a female lead singer.

Allie: Right.

Nat: I always felt that made them even cooler.

Allie: Exactly. *surprised chuckle* I feel the exact same way. *gazing at him* Wow.

Nat: *just chuckles a bit*

Allie: Can you play any instruments?

Nat: Yeah. Uh, guitar, drums, piano, and a little bass guitar.

Allie: Cool. And you said we didn't have anything in common. *chuckles*

Nat: *shy chuckle* I'm just as surprised as you are.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Uh-huh.

Nat: *chuckles slightly* I'm serious.. Looking at you before, I never would've guessed we had a single thing in common.. We're so different.

Allie: Some people aren't always so different from others. People aren't always what they appear to be.

Nat: Were you..trying to tell me something, right there?

Allie: *gazes at him for a minute, then looks away and rubs her arm* I don't know. *low voice*

Nat: *looks at her for second, then just nods and looks away too*

Allie: You're a really sweet person, Nat. *still looking away* Your friends are lucky.

Nat: It seems like you're a sweet person, too. *looking away, shy voice*

Allie: *rubbing her arm, looking away* Trust me.. I'm nowhere near sweet.

Nat: *stays silent for a second* Doesn't sound like you're very sure of that.. *looking away*

Allie: *just nods, still looking away, and thinks for a minute* When did you get your tattoos?

Nat: When I was 17. *looking away*

Allie: Did it hurt? *looking away*

Nat: No. *looking away*

Allie: Did you get them in L.A.? *looking away*

Nat: Some in L.A. Others, in Samoa. It's a..tradition for our family. Tattoos in the motherland. *looking away*

Allie: Cool.. What do they mean to you? *looking away*

Nat: They're a part of who I am… *looking away*

Allie: *nods, still looking away* Any chance..I'll get to see them one day?

Nat: *looking away* ...To reveal my tattoos to a girl..and let her touch them..is to completely open myself up to her, and give myself away… I haven't done that for a while.. And I don't know that I can again.

Allie: *just nods, still looking away* I understand trust issues more than anyone.. You're not the only one.

Nat: *looking away* Where did your trust issues come from?

Allie: *looking away, she starts rubbing her arm again, soothingly* I…... I can't… That's a story for another time.

Nat: *looking away* ...Does it have something to do with why you left home?

Allie: ...Yes. *looking away and rubbing her arm*

Nat: *looking away* ...Ok.

(Nat's P.O.V. What happened to her...?)


	17. Chapter 17

**(A.N. Appreciate the patience. Meant to post over the weekend. Here's 17.)**

(They continue talking, but they don't look towards each other. They talk, until Nat had to get going to work. Allie is left to herself, in her dorm, with her thoughts. She sits on the floor, leaning back against her bed, and hugging her knees to her chest. She doesn't move for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Nat thought about their session, while he was at work.)

(Nat's P.O.V. What..was that? Why did she..suddenly close up like that..? What happened to her..? It's like she was remembering a ghost.. Why is home such a touchy subject for her..? What happened back there..? She ran away from something.. Or someone. And I get the feeling that even her friends don't know what it is... Whatever it was…it looks like it was bad.. Maybe that's why she's hiding away.. She's hiding who she used to be.. Running away from herself. But, why? Who was she.? And why hasn't she told anyone.? I didn't think 4 months of talking could get this..intense… I gotta be careful. End of P.O.V.)

(Allie doesn't get to see Nat the next day, because he had to go in to work, earlier than usual. And, Allie didn't wanna talk to anybody, but him. And she didn't feel like seeing anyone but him. So, she wandered off alone. Nat didn't make it to see her the following day either, also because of his job. Allie, once again, spent the day alone, and ran errands for her upcoming birthday party. Her friends had been trying to call her, but she wouldn't answer her phone. She still avoided them. Allie wasn't able to see Nat for a few days. Her birthday was now here and her party was tonight. After her last class of the day, she was walking on campus alone, looking down, until she heard voices calling her name, from behind. She raises her head and looks behind her. She sees Kristina, Tara, Ashley, Shelby, Brionna, Sienna, Porscha, Amanda, and Lora. They catch up to her.)

Kristina: Where have you been?.? We've been looking for you, for 2 days!

Allie: I haven't been anywhere. I've just been busy. *goes back to looking down and walking*

Kristina: Wha- -? *gaping at how sad she looks* Baby, what is the matter? *goes in front of her and lifts her chin* Talk to me. Please. *desperate, looking in her eyes* It is your birthday, today. Why do you look so depressed?

Allie: It's nothing. *looking away*

Kristina: Baby, I'm sorry..! Ok?.? I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..! The last thing that I want, is for us to be split up like this..! And especially not on your birthday..! You shouldn't be looking sad like this..! You should be happy..! Smiling..! Just, please..! Talk to me..! Tell me what's going on..! I miss you..! *tearing up a bit*

Allie: *sniffles and whimpers, thinking about Nat* I don't know..! *starts crying*

Kristina: Wha- -? *watching her cry* Baby!

Allie: *drops her head and cries* I don't know! I just..don't feel like myself lately and I don't know why!

Kristina: *hugs her tight* Don't cry, baby!

Allie: *crying, thinking about Nat* I don't know what's going on..!

Kristina: *gently takes Allie's face in her hands and lifts her head* Look at me.

Allie: *looks at Kristina, with tears going down her face*

Kristina: Whatever it is, you can talk to me. You can talk to us.. We love you. No matter what you do, we love you. You don't have to be like this. Please.

Allie: *wipes her tears and sniffles* I'm sorry..

Kristina: Cheer up.. Please.

Brionna: It's your special day. You shouldn't be like this. We should be having fun today.

Allie: *sniffles and scoffs* Fun? At party full of people, who are probably talking shit about me, right now. That's just beautiful. *sarcastic tone, she sniffles and wipes her face again*

Porscha: Don't think like that.

Allie: Why not? *sniffles* It's the truth. I know it and so do you guys. *starts walking again, when she looks ahead of her and sees a group of guys approaching her, causing her to immediately stop*

(It's Danny and the guys. They walk up to Allie and her friends.)

Danny: *notices Allie* Whoa… Are you ok?

Allie: *wipes her face and looks down* I'm fine. *shy voice*

Danny: O..k. Well..we heard you were cool with letting us show up to your birthday party, tonight.

Allie: Yeah. *wipes her face again, still looking down* But, it's totally up to you guys, whether you come or not. I just figured it'd be cool if you did.. You're friends.. Even if I don't always act like it.. I'm sorry for being a bitch... Party starts at 7. *starts walking off again, looking down*

(Danny and the guys gape at her in shock, as she walks off.)

Kristina: Babe, wait..! *jogs after her and grabs her arm*

David: *stunned* What the fuck is this?.? Are we being Punk'd right now?.?

Tara: It's not a joke, guys. We really don't know what's going with her.. And it sounds like she doesn't either.

(Danny and the guys look at Tara and see her expression is serious.)

David: Now, wait a minute! How do we know if we show up to this thing, that there won't be people there, waiting to prank us or some shit?

Allie: It's not a prank. It's a fucking party. You guys either show up or you don't. Let me go, Kris. *looking away from everyone, trying to pull her arm away*

Kristina: Babe, wait…!

Danny: David, will you just chill the fuck out?.?

David: Hey, I'm just making sure we're not being set up!

Danny: Just shut up! *looks toward Allie* Hey, Allie, wait.

Allie: *slowly turns around and looks at Danny*

Danny: Look… Thanks for the invite. If you're serious and you're really cool with it, we'll be there.

Allie: Ok.. Don't bring presents or anything, either. It's cool.. *starts to walk off again*

Kristina: Allie.. *holds onto her*

Danny: Wait..

Allie: *slowly turns back around, to face Danny*

Danny: Listen.. If we come to this thing, Nat will be with us..

Allie: *just looks at Danny* Ok?

Danny: He's not really all that relaxed at parties. I just wanna make sure you'll be cool with him being there.. I'd hate for him to be a nuisance, on your day.

Allie: It's fine. Besides, I'm sure he'll probably be out on the water the whole time, or something, anyway. Where there's no people. It doesn't matter to me. *looks at Kristina* I have to go. Can I please have my arm back?

Kristina: Where are you going?

Allie: Last minute stuff for the party. I can take care of it by myself. I'll just see everyone later.

Kristina: I really don't want you to be by yourself.

Allie: It's fine, Kris. I'm fine.

Kristina: Let me come with you.. Please.

Allie: *sighs* If you insist.

Kristina: Ok. *looks at everyone* I'll see you guys later.

Everyone: Ok.

(Allie and Kristina leave with each other.)

Danny: You guys seriously have no idea what's going on with her? She sounds so..depressed.

Brionna: None of us know. She won't talk to anyone. We don't think she wants to talk to anyone. She just had a small breakdown, before you guys came over. She just broke down and cried for a few minutes.

Danny: Wow… I hope she's ok.. Tara, what do you think?

Tara: Something is bugging her… I just don't know what.. But, this isn't an act. Something's happening with her..

Danny: Do you think you can help her? Figure out what's going on with her?

Tara: I can't help her if she won't let me. She won't let anyone in. I don't know.. She's always had this wall up.

Danny: Do you think she'll be a little better, at her party tonight?

Tara: I doubt it.. Come to think of it..she really hasn't been out to any parties lately.. Not since that night, actually..

Danny: This is crazy.

Brionna: Tell us about it..

Brayden: And you guys literally can't think of anything that might be behind this?

Allie's Friends: *shake their heads*

Danny: Well, I guess we'll see you guys at her party later. We gotta take care of a few things, before 7.

Allie's Friends: Ok.

(They split off and head in different directions.)

(Meanwhile, Allie and Kristina went and did the last of Allie's party preparations. Allie didn't speak a word the whole time.)

(Allie's P.O.V. I couldn't…I couldn't keep it together. I said I didn't know, but I lied.. I know why I cried.. And I hate it.. I cried because of him.. I cried..because I miss him... And it hurts.. I feel this annoying, aching pain in my chest, everytime I don't see him for a few days.. This is recent.. And I hate it. I hate feeling this way.. I hate feeling this vulnerable.. Not again.. I hate missing him.. The feeling literally takes over my entire chest.. It spreads so rapidly, like an illness. It attacks my heart.. And it doesn't leave, until I'm in his presence again.. But then it just comes right back, as soon as he has to leave again.. I couldn't keep it together.. As soon as Kristina said she missed me, that's when I realized I missed him.. I was missing him.. That's what I was feeling.. And I couldn't take it… I hope I see him tonight.. I need to see him tonight.. End of P.O.V.)

(7 pm arrives slowly. Allie and her friends were at the beach house, waiting to greet the guests. One by one, they showed up. But Allie's mind wasn't on the party. However, she still put on a fake smile. Within a couple hours, the beach house was filled with guests. Music was playing, people had already begun drinking, dancing, and playing out back, on the beach. Allie and her friends were hanging out on the back deck of the house. It was now 10:30 pm. Allie's friends were talking, while she just sat in silence, staring out at the water. Kristina sees her and touches her shoulder. Allie turns her head to look at her.)

Kristina: *soft voice* You ok?

Allie: *nods* Yeah, Kris. *weak smile*

Kristina: *puts her arm around Allie and hugs her close* You know I love you, right?

Allie: Yeah. *rests her head on Kristina's shoulder*

(Just then, Sienna comes out back to the deck, followed by a group of guys, each carrying a surfboard. It's Danny and his friends.)

Sienna: Hey, guys. Look who finally made it! *chuckles*

Allie's Friends: Hey, guys! *happy smiles* It's about time!

Danny: Sorry we're tardy to the party. *chuckles* Our errands ran over a lot later than we planned. Allie.. *curtsies* Happy birthday.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Thanks, Danny.

The Guys: Happy birthday, Allie!

Allie: *smiling weakly* Thanks, guys. Glad you made it.

Brionna: Looks like everyone's here. *chuckles* All you guys and.. Batman? *confused look*

Allie's Friend: Huh? *confused*

(Brionna points to a large figure behind Danny and his group, wearing a Batman zip-up hoodie, that zips all the way to the top of the hood. There are bat ears attached to the hood and the hood zips up into Batman's face.)

Allie's Friends: Batman? *confused*

Allie: *smiles*

Danny: Oh yeah. *chuckles* We didn't tell you? We're friends with Batman. Tell 'em, buddy. *pats Batman's back*

(The person reaches up to his face slowly and pulls down the zipper, slowly revealing his face, with a shy, sheepish smile, waving. It's Nat.)

Allie's Friends: Oh! Hey, Nat! *chuckle at him*

Nat: *blushes a bit and smiles sheepishly at Allie*

Allie: *giggles at him, with a big smile*

(Suddenly, their friends react with stunned and perplexed faces, now looking back and forth between them. Nat and Allie quickly stop smiling at each other and look away innocently.)

Danny: Um…Ok? That was…unexpected.

Kristina: Right? *looking at Allie, while she's still looking away*

Tara: That's the first fucking smile or laugh we've seen from her, in 4 months.

Danny: Wow. Um…Ok. Well, we're gonna go and catch some waves. Is it cool if we leave our stuff somewhere?

Porscha: Oh yeah. Follow me.

(Porscha takes the guys to a room, where they strip down to their swimwear and leave their stuff in their backpacks. They leave the room and Porscha locks the door behind them. Danny and his group go back outside and head straight for the water, with their surfboards. Allie and her friends watch them, as they go.)

Kristina: Alexandra?

Allie: Huh?

Kristina: What was that?

Allie: What was what?

Kristina: You and Nat. You haven't smiled in almost 4 1/2 months.

Allie: Oh. I'm sorry, I just.. I thought that was cute. And funny. *blushes shyly*

Tara: What the- -?! Are you being shy right now..?.? What the fuck is this?.? Are YOU actually blushing right now?.?

Allie: So what! I can't help it. *still blushing* I'm gonna go get another drink. *gets up and goes into the house*

Tara: What the fuck?.?

Brionna: That was crazy. She's NEVER smiled at a guy like that. She's never even blushed at a guy.

Porscha: That did just shock the hell out of me.

Shelby: I'm pretty sure it shocked all of us.

(Meanwhile, Allie had gone up upstairs to a room, that had a perfect view of the beach and ocean. She grabs a pair of binoculars and looks out in the water. She finds Nat and his friends sitting on their surfboards, talking. She watches Nat. Expecting him to be shirtless, she sees he's wearing a long-sleeved surf shirt. Allie remains sitting by the window, watching Nat through her binoculars. She watches him surf for quite some time, until there's a knock at the door. She puts her binoculars away and tells the person to come in. It's Kristina. She closes the door behind her, and goes and sits next to Allie.)

Kristina: Hey, girly.

Allie: Hey. *gazing out of the window, watching Nat and his group, resting her chin on her arm*

Kristina: I haven't seen you in a couple hours. Is everything ok?

Allie: Yeah. I just felt like chilling out.

Kristina: *looks out where she's looking* Is that Danny and the guys?

Allie: Yeah. *still gazing out of the window*

Kristina: Man. They've been out there for a while.

Allie: Yeah. *gazing*

Kristina: *looks at Allie*

Allie: Surfing looks pretty cool. *gazing*

Kristina: *chuckles a bit* Would you ever try it?

Allie: Probably not. I'm kinda scared to go that far out into the water. That and I'm not sure I'd navigate the waves well.

Kristina: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. I probably wouldn't try it, either. It looks intense.

Allie: *just continues gazing*

Kristina: *sighs a bit* Allz?

Allie: Yeah?

Kristina: I'm really sorry about what I said, that day.

Allie: You are?

Kristina: Yes.. I didn't mean to be so bitchy about it.. And I definitely should have never compared you to Alexis.. I was a really shitty friend.. And you didn't deserve that.

Allie: I accept the apology, Kris.. I understand why you guys said what you said.

Kristina: Regardless, it was wrong.. We shouldn't have treated you like that.. That's not what best friends do.. I don't want you to ever have to question my friendship again.. You're my sister. And I love you always.

Allie: I love you, too, Kris.. *still gazing*

Kristina: *looks out where she's looking* Allz?

Allie: Yeah?

Kristina: Are you..still upset about Nat? *looks at her*

Allie: *shakes her head* Not as much as I was… Still though.. I would've loved a chance... *still gazing out at Nat* He's a sweet guy..

Kristina: *looks out toward Danny and his group* Yeah. He really is.. All of them are.

Allie: Yeah.. *gazing* K?

Kristina: Yeah?

Allie: Do you think we could've been friends..? *gazing*

Kristina: ...Maybe you two could have been..

Allie: ...Ok.. *gazing* I just wanted to know if you believed in it…

Kristina: ...Yeah. *touches Allie's back and lays her head on her shoulder*

Allie: *gazing* He's beautiful out there, on the water..

Kristina: Yeah.. *watching Nat and his friends*

Allie: Is everyone having fun?

Kristina: Yeah.. They're all wondering where you are.

Allie: That's surprising. *gazing*

Kristina: They came here to have a good time with you.

Allie: No… They just came for the party.. But, it's cool.. I don't really care.. As long as they had fun.

Kristina: Listen..after everyone leaves, what do you think about..having a bonfire on the beach?

Allie: I don't care.. It's cool with me..

Kristina: Ok..

Allie: Look.. I'm gonna go for a walk, ok? Get some air.. It's a beautiful night.

Kristina: I'm kinda paranoid about you..going out by yourself, after what happened a few months ago.

Allie: Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be on the beach.

Kristina: Ok. Please take your phone.

Allie: I have it. *gets up and heads to the door*

Kristina: I love you.

Allie: I love you, too. *leaves the room*

Kristina: *sighs*

(Allie makes her way downstairs, through her guests, and out back, to the beach. She grabs a large bottle of booze, before walking off alone. She walks, until she ends up coming across a small cave, in the wall of rocks along the beach, not far from where her party is. She could see her party from where she was. She decides to sit down in the cave, on the sand, and stare between the ocean and her party. She cracks open the bottle of champagne she took, and takes a drink from it.)

Allie: Happy birthday..

(Meanwhile, Danny, Nat, and the rest of the group finally emerge from the water and come back to shore, carrying their surfboards. They swiftly evade the party guests and go straight to the room they left their stuff in. They change out of their wet clothes and put on their dry ones. All of them were pretty much wearing shorts and t-shirts, except Nat who threw on his gray zip up hoodie and remained shirtless underneath it. The guys also remain barefoot. They leave the room once again, locking it behind them, and go back out to the backyard, where Kristina and her friends were. All the guys sit down, except Nat. He remains comfortable just standing and looks around, gazing, until he notices a figure in the distance, sitting in an opening. After a few seconds, it occurred to him that he might know who it is. He wonders why she's over there, all alone.)

Nat: Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, for a little bit. Get some air. I'm a little foggy from the water.

Danny: Ok, buddy. Be careful.

Nat: *nods, goes down the stairs of the deck, and starts walking down the beach*

(Nat slowly makes his way over to the cave. When he gets there, he sees exactly who he thought he would. Allie. He steps halfway into the cave.)

Nat: Uh..hey. *shy voice*

Allie: Hey. *soft smile*

Nat: What are you..doing over here, all alone?

Allie: Just taking a break. Getting some air. Calming some nerves. *takes a sip from the bottle of champagne*

Nat: Oh.

Allie: How'd you know I was over here?

Nat: I could see you, from your party? Or, not necessarily see you, but I saw someone and figured it was you.

Allie: Good eyesight. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *shy chuckle* Thanks.

Allie: How was the water?

Nat: Amazing.. Surfing is even more awesome, at night.

Allie: Looks like you were killing it out there.

Nat: *shy chuckle* Thanks... You know much about surfing?

Allie: Not really. But, I've always been fascinated by watching.

Nat: Oh..

Allie: You can come and sit, if you want.. I never mind your company.

Nat: Oh… Are you sure..? You know, if you wanna be alone, I can just leave you to think.

Allie: No, it's fine.. I was actually hoping you would find me..

Nat: Ok. *goes and sits next to her, on the sand*

Allie: It's a beautiful night out. *looking up at the sky*

Nat: Yeah. It really is.

Allie: You drink?

Nat: Yeah. Here and there. What do you have?

Allie: Champagne? *offers the bottle*

Nat: Sure. *takes the bottle and takes a drink from it* Thanks.

Allie: No problem.

Nat: That stuff tastes expensive.

Allie: It probably is.. Kristina bought all the booze. Not me.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: So.. You havin' fun?

Nat: Pretty much.. I haven't had to socialize with anyone.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Funny.. I wish I could say the same.

Nat: Aren't all these people your friends?

Allie: Kristina and the girls that were sitting with us, are my friends.. Those other people..? To be honest, I don't even know what they are… I hardly know who anyone is around me, anymore.

Nat: Oh..

Allie: I guess that's what happens, when you think everyone around you is your friend.. I barely know those people..

Nat: That has to suck..

Allie: Yeah.. It does.

Nat: How long have you been working on that bottle?

Allie: Not that long.. 20 minutes, maybe.. Don't worry.. I'm not even buzzed yet.

Nat: I was just wondering.. People tend to bare their souls, when they're drunk.

Allie: Worried you'll hear something you don't wanna hear? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Lil bit. *shy chuckle*

Allie: *chuckles* Relax.. I'm good.

Nat: So.. How old are you today?

Allie: 22.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: *chuckles* Getting old is never cool.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, but, you're not old.

Allie: I guess. *chuckles* When are you turning 22?

Nat: December.

Allie: So, I'm a few months older than you..? *chuckles* I never would've thought that. I definitely thought you were older.

Nat: You've only got 6 months on me. *chuckles* Chill.

Allie: *laughs a little* Ok, sir. And technically, I wasn't supposed to be born until August.

Nat: And you came out in June..? *surprised* Man.. You were born really early.

Allie: Yep... Can I tell you a secret?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: Promise not to tell anyone?

Nat: Let's be honest. Who would I tell?

Allie: Hey, you never know. You could blurt it out by accident. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok.

Allie: One of my biggest fears…is that I'll end up giving birth prematurely, too.

Nat: Really?

Allie: Yeah..

Nat: ..But that's not necessarily a matter of genetics... Just because your mom had you prematurely, doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you... It's a matter of how healthy you are..

Allie: Yeah.. Still, though.. You never know.

Nat: Yeah.. True, I guess.. Still..I don't think you should be afraid..

Allie: Yeah, you're right..

Nat: It's a totally legitimate fear to have, though.. Something like that is scary.. Not knowing if your baby will be healthy and live, or be unhealthy and die..

Allie: Yeah...

(They stare out at the ocean in silence, for a moment..)

Allie: Nat..?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Do you like talking to me..?

Nat: ...Yeah… Why do you ask?

Allie: It's just that…everyone was so sure you'd hate it… That you'd hate me..

Nat: I don't hate you…. And yeah, at first, I thought I wouldn't like talking to you… But that was only because you bullied me, that day.. I thought you were just this mean girl, that liked to hurt people.. And I didn't want anything to do with that..

Allie: Yeah… *looks down* I'm really sorry about that day, Nat.. I think about it everyday.. The way you looked.. How scared I made you.. I hate myself for it..

Nat: ...Don't hate yourself for it… You didn't know..

Allie: I still could've been more thoughtful about the situation… You didn't deserve that..

Nat: I don't expect people to have much sympathy for me, about it... It's not their fault I'm spineless..

Allie: I don't think you're spineless.. You're not spineless. A spineless person wouldn't have done what you did for me..

Nat: I just..couldn't let that happen to you... I couldn't let that happen to any girl…

Allie: *looks over at him* Thank you..

Nat: *shyly looks over at her* You're welcome..

Allie: ...Do you..still think about it?

Nat: *looks out at the ocean* Sometimes…. Do you?

Allie: Yeah.. *looks out at the ocean*

Nat: ...Why'd those guys attack you, anyway?

Allie: Because… They wanted something from me…and I wouldn't give it to them… Instead, I teased them around.. After I broke up with them..

Nat: ...You should be careful… Some guys don't handle teasing well..

Allie: Yeah.. I see that now... I didn't do it to be a bitch.. I was just mad..and I wanted to make them mad.

Nat: ...Why were you mad?

Allie: They wouldn't leave me alone..

Nat: Maybe they wanted to fix things..

Allie: *scoffs* By trying to get me to sleep with them?

Nat: Oh….. Never mind.

Allie: Yeah. *scoffs* Trust me… They weren't trying to fix anything.. And neither was I... I don't have the best history with guys.. *takes another drink from the bottle of champagne*

Nat: ...C- -can I ask you something?

Allie: Of course.

Nat: ...The stuff I heard about you and guys… Why did you do it?

Allie: *sighs* ...Maybe that's just how I am… I take what I want from guys, and then just drop 'em when I'm done...

Nat: ...

(Nat's P.O.V. Right there… Right here, right now…is where I should be getting up and walking away… But, for some reason… I'm not.. I'm not moving.. I'm just looking at her… After what she just said, I'm still sitting here… She just said exactly what everyone had been warning me about.. But the thing is, I know she's lying… That's not how she is.. That's not who she is.. She's pretending.. There's a reason behind it.. A reason she's lying, a reason she's pretending.. A reason she changed.. Looking at her right now, I know what Kristina said was true.. She wasn't always like this.. Something happened to her.. But, what? What happened..? Why's she doing this..? I should be walking away… I should be walking away from her.. But, I'm not.. End of P.O.V.)

(Allie's P.O.V. I'm expecting him to get up and walk away, though I'm hoping and praying harder than I ever have, that he doesn't… Why did I say that..? Did I think he would believe me..? Did I want him to believe me..? Or am I hoping he doesn't..? I wonder what it is that he believes.. I hate feeling this unguarded around him..! I hate feeling like I want to let him in..! I can't..! I can't..do this again! I said I wouldn't..! I swore I wouldn't..! So what the fuck am I doing..?! Why do I feel like this around him..?! Why does he make me feel this way..?! It's like I wanna tell him everything and nothing, at the same time… It's starting tear me open, in a million different directions.. But, it's like I look at him and I look in his eyes.. And I feel like everything is safe.. I feel like I wanna fall.. But I don't.. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.. I don't know how much longer I can keep it together.. Not us, but..myself.. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together.. I wish he'd react or say something.. He's been silent since I said what I said.. Is he gonna walk..? I keep expecting him to walk.. Please don't walk… Should I look at him...? Oh… He's- - he's looking at me.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: ...Why do I get the feeling..that that is not true..?

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: Look… I don't mean to sound intrusive or nosy.. Whatever happened, whatever your reasons were.. It's not my business.. I have no right to ask... I just..thought that was the whole point of this… Whatever this is.. I'm sorry if I stepped over a boundary.. *starts to get up*

Allie: Wait…!

Nat: *freezes*

Allie: Please don't go… You didn't step over a boundary.. I just.. I've never spoken like this with anyone, before.. It's new for me.. You can ask whatever you want, I just may not always be able to answer you right away.. The whole point of this is to get to know each other.. You're right. I'm sorry..

Nat: *just sits* It's ok…. I just..don't always know what to do or say, in this.. It gets awkward..

Allie: I know..

Nat: Then I just get nervous all over again.. *shy voice*

Allie: Don't be nervous.. You can talk to me..

Nat: Ok.. *looks down shyly and plays with his hands nervously*

Allie: *watches him* ...Have you ever..been embarrassed so badly, that you… You just had to run away and hide..?

Nat: *slowly looks at her* ...Yes…I have…. Why do you think I hide now..? *looks back down, discouraged*

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: *looking down* ...It's a…deep, dark secret…

Allie: *looking at him* ...I have one of those, too... It's why I can't answer your question right now.. *looks down* I'm sorry..

Nat: *looks out at the ocean* I understand..

Allie: Please... Don't mistake my intent... I wanna know you… And I know I have to reciprocate myself, in order to do that… And I don't have a problem with that.. I'm just…afraid. *looking down*

Nat: ...Afraid of what?

Allie: ...You… I'm afraid of what you'll think of me.. What you'll say.. How you'll feel... That type of thing has never mattered to me before.. But it does now… Because the truth is… I really want you to like me..

Nat: Oh… *a little shocked*

Allie: ...This is just a sensitive experience for me..

Nat: It is for me, too… I told you… I don't talk to anyone but my friends.. And I especially never talk to girls...

Allie: ...Why is that?

Nat: ...It's what's behind my deep, dark secret.. *looks down* I can't tell you that..

Allie: I understand.. *looks out at the ocean and offers him the bottle of champagne* More champagne?

Nat: Sure. *takes the bottle and takes a drink from it*

Allie: So.. I guess we both have shadows.. *looking out at the ocean*

Nat: Yeah.. *looking out at the ocean* Wasn't expecting it from you, though..

Allie: No? *chuckles a bit* Why's that?

Nat: You were so confident and cocky when I met you.. Like you didn't have a single thing to hide behind..

Allie: Looks can be deceiving..

Nat: True dat..

Allie: *giggles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Sorry.. That was lame.

Allie: No. It was funny.

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Allie: Looks can be deceiving.. But you're the first person to ever see right through it.. To see right through me... That scares me..

Nat: ...I can understand why it would... Especially if no one's ever done it before…

Allie: Yeah...

Nat: You're probably the most depressing birthday girl, I've ever seen..

Allie: *laughs a little*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* No offense. Sorry.

Allie: None taken. It's ok… Yeah, I'm not too lively this year… Mostly because I'm finally realizing that I'm partying with a bunch of people, who don't even really care for me..

Nat: ...That sucks..

Allie: Yep. *takes another drink from the champagne bottle* Oh well.. At least my real friends are having fun..

Nat: ...I'm sure they'd love to be having fun with you.

Allie: Yeah..maybe.

Nat: You should go be with them.

Allie: I will, in a moment.. Right now, I'm just..clearing my mind.

Nat: Oh..

Allie: ...Do you mind if I admit something to you?

Nat: ...Go ahead..

Allie: ...I've missed you, for the past few days.

Nat: *immediately blushes* ...…O- - oh...

Allie: ...I'm pretty lonely when you're not around..

Nat: *blushing* ...What about your friends..?

Allie: These days, I don't really talk to them as much… I can't.. Not the way I talk to you.. Talking to you is different.. It feels different.. And I like it.. Lately, I just don't wanna talk to them when I'm alone… I just wanna talk to you..

Nat: .…..It was, uh...my job.. They needed me in a lot earlier, than my normal schedule... We had a lot of rescues..

Allie: Rescues?

Nat: *pulls out his cellphone and goes to his photo gallery, then shows her*

(It's a video of Nat, on the beach, with a few other people, taking care of a wounded dolphin.)

Allie: Awww. *watching*

Nat: Yeah.. We named her Riley.. She got clipped by a boat propeller. She was wounded pretty bad.

Allie: Awww. *continues watching*

Nat: She's only a few months old..

Allie: Is she ok now?

Nat: Yeah. I stitched her up, patched her up good. She's in rehabilitation now. She'll be all good in a month... We also rescued a few sharks that had been attacked.. Poachers..

Allie: Oh wow... It's a good thing you saved them..

Nat: Yeah.. They wouldn't have made it on their own.

Allie: So, that's your job? Rescuing sea animals?

Nat: In a way, yeah.

Allie: Where is it you work?

Nat: ...Miami Seaquarium.

Allie: That's cool.. I love that place.. My favorite part is the penguins.. They're so cute..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.. I forgot you love penguins..

Allie: Yeah.. Do you like what you do?

Nat: I love it… I love the ocean and everything about it.. *looking out at the ocean*

Allie: Cool..

Nat: Sorry I had to blow you off..

Allie: It's ok… I understand.

Nat: I didn't really think..it would actually matter to you..

Allie: Surprise.. *chuckles a bit* It does.. *looking out at the ocean*

Nat: *just keeps looking out at the ocean*

Allie: ...Nat?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: ...Thanks, for giving me a chance..

Nat: ...You're welcome..

Allie: ...After everyone leaves, me and the girls were gonna do a bonfire on the beach… They've already invited Danny and the guys to stay… Will you?

Nat: ...I get the feeling you want me to..

Allie: I do…

Nat: ...If my friends stick around…then I'll hang around, too…

Allie: Ok..

(They both stare out at the ocean and watch the view, in silence, while sharing the bottle of champagne.. Eventually, they go back to Allie's party, at separate times, so that their friends don't get suspicious. When they had gotten back, all of the other party guests had left. All that was left, were Allie's friends and Nat's friends. Danny and Brayden set up the fire, then everyone sits around it, on the sand. They chill and talk, with beers. However, Nat didn't speak. He just chilled, laid back, and listened. Allie did the same, while secretly making eye contact with Nat. He returns the gaze shyly. A few hours later, Nat and the guys had to leave. They thank Allie for the party and go. Allie and her friends spent the night at the beach house.)

(The next morning, Allie and her friends wake up, shower, freshen up, and go get breakfast. Then, they return to the beach house to clean it, and straighten up. While cleaning the room she was sleeping in, Allie comes across something that was hidden behind the door. It's a large present, wrapped in green giftwrap. She puts down the trash bag she was pulling around, and picks up the gift. She goes over to the bed and places it on there. She observes the gift, looking for a card, but is unable to find one. Her friends enter the room, to check on her, and see her with the gift.)

Kristina: Whoa..! What..is that?

Allie: I don't..know. I just..found it behind the door, while I was cleaning.. *still observing the gift*

Brionna: Who left it?

Allie: Don't know..

Tara: There's no card?

Allie: *shakes her head, still looking at the gift*

Shelby: Are you gonna open it?

Allie: *shrugs and nods*

(Allie starts peeling the giftwrap away slowly, eventually revealing a large black case. She reaches down and opens the case, revealing a brand new pink and black bass guitar. Allie gasps softly, gaping. She touches it intimately, with a couple tears forming in her eyes.)

Kristina: Whoa..! That thing is sweet! *goes and touches it* It's beautiful.. *staring at it*

Tara: *confused* A bass guitar? Why would someone get you a bass guitar?

Kristina: Because Allie plays bass guitar.

Allie's Friends: What?.? *surprised*

Tara: You play an instrument?.?

Allie: *nods, still admiring the guitar*

Kristina: We both play bass.. Though, we haven't for a while.. Not since we were teenagers.

Brionna: You never told us you guys played guitar..

Kristina: Well, it just never came up with me, and Allie.. Well, for some reason, she just wanted to forget about it.. *looks at Allie* Babe..?

Allie: Huh? *still admiring the guitar*

Kristina: Where did this come from.?

Allie: *gazing at the guitar* I don't know...

(The truth is, Allie does know.. She knows exactly where it came from, because she only told one person about her past, playing bass guitar. She picks up the guitar and holds it in playing position. She feels on the strings intimately, as well as the guitar. She smiles at the feeling of it in her hands.)

Kristina: *sees something in the case and picks it up* Look. A note.

Allie: *looks at Kristina's hands and sees she's holding a note*

Kristina: *hands it to Allie*

Allie: *takes it and opens the note*

(She immediately recognizes the handwriting. She had become familiar with it, in the past 4 months.)

Allie: *reads* "I'd love to hear a song, one day.. Don't leave this one behind.. Happy birthday."

(Allie smiles at the note.)

(For the next few days, Allie wasn't able to see Nat again, because he was so busy with stuff. On a Friday, he finally had time to talk. He shows up to her dorm and knocks lightly. Allie answers the door with a smile and lets him in. He goes and sits at her desk. She sits next to him and grabs something from behind her. It's her bass guitar. Nat blushes a bit and tries to look innocent. She giggles at his attempt and his cute blushed face.)

Allie: Thank you.. *smiling at him*

Nat: *blushing, avoiding eye contact* F- - for what?

Allie: *giggles* For this. *gestures to the guitar*

Nat: Wha- - what makes you think I got it? *blushing*

Allie: *giggles and picks up a note off her desk* For one, I found your note. And two.. You're the only person that I've told about my past, with bass guitar.

Nat: H- - how do you know that note is from me? *still blushing*

Allie: *giggling at him* All the time we've spent writing notes, and you think I don't recognize your handwriting by now?

Nat: Crap. *looks down shyly, still blushing*

Allie: *continues giggling at him* Come on, Nat.

Nat: Ok…. It was me… I just..figured you might play again, if you had another one..

Allie: ...*shy smile* Did you..still wanna hear a song?

Nat: *looks at her, smiles cutely, and nods*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Ok… Tell me if you recognize it.

(She starts playing a tune. After a couple minutes, Nat smiles, immediately recognizing the tune. She was playing That's What You Get by Paramore, and she was playing perfectly. Nat listens to the entire song, with a cute smile on his face. When she finishes, she looks up at Nat and giggles, seeing him smile.)

Allie: You got it?

Nat: *amazed smile* That's What You Get, Paramore..!

Allie: *giggles and nods*

Nat: *boyish smile* That was awesome! You- - you played that perfectly..!

Allie: Thank you. *chuckles warmly* It…feels really good to be playing again..

Nat: Oh.. *blushes shyly, with a shy smile*

Allie: *giggles at him* Any requests? I'll play whatever you want..

Nat: Can you do Brick By Boring Brick? *slight smile*

Allie: *chuckles at him* Sure.

(She starts playing again and Nat couldn't help but watch, with a big happy grin on his face...)

(Nat's P.O.V. She's…amazing…! End of P.O.V.)

(Nat ends up listening to her play for hours, smiling the whole time.. She had blown him away.. She played songs from every single one of his favorite bands, and he loved every bit of it. She played like a goddess, in his eyes. He didn't know it yet, but he had become infatuated.. With her.. And she, with him..)


	18. Chapter 18

(Allie's P.O.V. The past few weeks have been perfect.. Me and Nat have been spending more time together.. Playing bass again has been amazing.. It feels amazing.. And even more, because Nat is in love with it.. Since that day I thanked him for the guitar, I've played for him everyday.. And he loves it.. It soothes him, it excites him.. He watches me, with the cutest smile on his face.. I glance up at him everytime I play and I can't help but smile at his smile.. It's so gorgeous, so beautiful.. So contagious.. I'd travel for miles, just to see it.. He's so beautiful.. Everything about him is so beautiful.. We've been getting closer.. It's like everything has changed.. Especially for me.. I'm still secretive around my friends, but I've been communicating with them a lot better, than I was before.. We're on good terms. I should also mention that I haven't had any beef with Danny and the guys.. We've been pretty peaceful, too.. We're not all that close, but we're better than we were before. Although, I can still tell that David doesn't trust me.. Everyone is thrown off by my sudden changes. I can tell they wanna know what the hell is going on with me, but they can't know.. So, I make it seem like I haven't changed too dramatically, by making up a new guy here and there.. They go for it enough, that it works.. But in reality, there are no other guys. The only guy I've been around is Nat and he's the only one I want to be around.. It's like no one else matters.. Lately, it's like everyday is a good day, when I see him.. And I find myself smiling all the time, even when I'm just thinking of him.. I wish I could talk to someone about him.. Even my mother.. But, I haven't spoken to my mother in a while.. I haven't spoken to her often, since I left home.. Me speaking to her about guys, isn't exactly easy.. My love life isn't something I share with her.. Not since I was home.. Not since that bastard.. Truthfully, I don't even know that I could talk to anyone about this.. Because I don't even know what THIS is.. I just know I love it.. I love being around him, and spending time with him.. I love talking to him, sharing my thoughts and feelings with him.. And at the same time, it kills me.. Being so open and exposed around him.. It's like there's no defense.. And he somehow manages to get over the wall that I've kept up, for so many years.. And it's because I let him.. But I can't help it.. I start to feel so safe and guarded, with him.. Like I wanna hide nothing away.. Like I can't hide anything away, when I'm with him.. And I don't even know where I stand with him. I don't know what I mean to him. All I know is that everytime I think of him, all I wanna do is be with him.. Him.. He, who has made such a huge impact on my life, in such a small amount of time... I sound like a silly girl, with a crush.. Like that silly girl in high school, who trusted too easy and acted so blindly.. That girl I buried away, deep within me.. That girl I swore I would never be again.. But she keeps trying to claw her way out.. And it's because of him.. I have something with him that I never thought I'd have with a guy.. A friendship.. And yet, it's so intimate at the same time.. I don't just envy him.. I crave him.. Lately, we haven't been using notes. He's been talking.. His voice is what heaven sounds like to me.. We hang out in my dorm, almost everyday.. We talk for a minute, and then I play music for him.. He gets so comfy, in such a cute way, and then just gazes as I play, with the most sated smile on his face.. He really loves music.. He's so down to earth and sweet.. I love it.. Everything is so..unconditional with him.. I've never seen that before.. All of this, and yet, I'm so conflicted on the inside about everything.. I've done the one thing I didn't plan on doing, in this.. I've grown a weak spot for him.. I didn't think all of this would happen.. I didn't think I'd end up caring so much for him.. Everything turned out so different.. And now nothing else matters to me.. Only us.. End of P.O.V.

Nat's P.O.V. She's…amazing.. I never expected this. There's so much about her that I...love.. She's an amazing girl, who likes all this cool stuff.. Stuff that I like.. She loves music, she plays bass guitar.. She likes video games and basketball.. She loves art. She loves movies, and dogs. She loves traveling. She likes to read the same kind of books that I do. Her favorite color is green. If she could be any animal in the world, she would be a dog. She doesn't have a favorite superhero, but she does like Batman. I love that. She wants to be a pediatrician. She likes cars. I love that, too. There are all these sweet things about her, and yet, at the same time, it's like she's troubled.. That's what I don't like.. She shouldn't be this way.. I tell her about my home life all the time.. But I often wonder about hers.. She really doesn't like talking about home.. I wonder about her family.. The only person she'll speak of, is her grandmother.. It sounds like she really loves her.. I can tell that much. I wonder about her mom.. She told me her father died, when she was only two.. That sucks.. But she never talks about her mother.. I'm so curious about her home life.. But I don't bring it up.. Or, I at least try not to.. But it keeps poking at me.. Other than that, I have no choice but to admit that..I like her.. I like a lot about her.. She's not just a pretty face, she's a pretty person.. She has the sweetest voice, with the sweetest words.. I can tell she's poetic.. I like the way that she talks, the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs.. I love her laugh.. The way her eyes go from intense to soft, so beautifully.. The way her hair falls past her shoulders and down her back.. The way she plays her bass.. The way she loses herself in a song.. There's so much to like about her and yet, all that everyone knows is the bad.. Bad that I'm not sure even exists.. It's strange.. I didn't plan on feeling something for her.. I didn't plan on getting this close.. I wasn't even paying attention.. She actually, somewhat, reminds me of Anika.. That's what makes part of this experience painful.. We hang out almost everyday.. We just chill in her dorm. We talk for a while, and then she plays music for me.. I just chill out and watch her.. And listen.. I love the sound of guitars.. Bass guitars are so low, yet they have a melody that I just..adore. And she plays so freely.. I wasn't expecting all of this... End of P.O.V.)

(Right now, Nat and Allie are sitting in her dorm, on her floor, leaning back on her bed, talking.)

Allie: *giggling* Your brother sounds hilarious.

Nat: *chuckling* He is. He's crazy, but you learn to love him anyway.

Allie: *chuckles* I wish I had a little brother like that.

Nat: *chuckles* You can have mine free of charge.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles* So, tell me about your cousins. How many do you have?

Allie: Not that many. My family is pretty small. I have 5 cousins. All girls.

Nat: No boys?

Allie: No. *chuckles a bit* Yeah, boys are like a deficiency in our family.

Nat: *chuckles* Wow. They're pretty much hereditary in our family. We have a lot of boys.

Allie: How many cousins do you have?

Nat: Well, given the amount of uncles and aunts that I have, and the amount of cousins that my parents have, I have over 60.

Allie: Holy shit!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yeah. I know.

Allie: That's insane!

Nat: *chuckles* I know. Yeah, I have a huge family.

Allie: Hell yeah, you do!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: Jesus! *stunned*

Nat: *chuckling a bit* What are your cousins like?

Allie: Sneaky and crazy. *shakes her head* We fight like sisters. But, we're all around the same age, so it makes sense.

Nat: Right. *chuckles* When was the last time you spoke to them?

Allie: Um.. It's been a while..

Nat: Since you left home..?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: *just nods*

(A growling noise goes off and Allie looks at Nat. Nat looks down at his stomach, then looks back up, with an embarrassed smile and blush.)

Nat: Sorry.

Allie: *giggles a bit* You hungry?

Nat: *nods, with a shy smile*

Allie: Well… Why don't we go grab some food?

Nat: You mean..actually leave your dorm, and go get something to eat?

Allie: Yeah. Why not? We did Starbucks.

Nat: Well….yeah, true.

Allie: Come on, what do you say? I know this cool place, with the best shaved ice.

Nat: *thinks for a minute, unsure* How would we get off campus?

Allie: I'll drive.. We could get away, unnoticed, easily. You normally walk around with your hood up, anyway. No one would know it's you. We can just hop in my car and go..

Nat: *thinks again for a minute* O- -ok.

Allie: Really? *slight smile*

Nat: *nods, with a shy smile*

Allie: Ok. *smiles*

(Allie gets up first and Nat gets up behind her. He grabs his backpack and puts it on, then pulls his hood up over his head. Allie grabs her car keys and purse. They leave her dorm and head out of the building, after Allie locks the door. They casually make their way to her car and get inside. Allie quickly starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. They ride in silence, until they arrive at the place Allie was talking about, called Bahama Buck's. They go inside and order some lunch first. They eat and talk, then order some shaved ice, to go. After they get their treats, they leave the building and go walking outside. There's a park nearby and they go to it. They start walking on the trail.)

Allie: This isn't so bad, huh?

Nat: *chuckles* I never said it would be.. I was just worried about being seen by our friends.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I know. But, I doubt we'll run into them, in certain spots.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Man, I hope you didn't just jinx us.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Whatever.

Nat: *chuckles, eating his ice* Mm.

Allie: *giggles at him a bit* Is blue raspberry your favorite?

Nat: *nods* Is green apple yours?

Allie: *nods* Ironic, right?

Nat: *chuckles and nods*

Allie: Is this ice as good as the ice on the islands?

Nat: It's ok, I suppose. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles at him* Ok. I was just trying to give you a taste of home.

Nat: *chuckles* I know.. It's great. Really.. Thank you.

Allie: No problem.. So, how are you liking Miami so far?

Nat: It's bearable. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok... So, can I ask you something?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: At my birthday party, I told you one of my biggest fears… Can I know one of yours?

Nat: ...How do I know you won't use it against me?

Allie: You can trust me. I know you wouldn't do that to me.. Right?

Nat: I wouldn't do that to anyone. It's messed up.

Allie: You can trust me.. I promise.

Nat: ...Ok.. *clears his throat* One of my biggest fears is…..being hurt, by people that I trust..

Allie: Really?

Nat: *nods* I've been hurt before… And the feeling is worse than any pain I could ever feel… I've had issues trusting people, since I was a kid.. It wasn't easy letting anyone in... I was scared.. All the time.. It really affected my life.. Trusting someone and letting them in, is giving them the power to hurt you… And I don't wanna be hurt..

Allie: *gazes at him*

(Allie's P.O.V. We really aren't so different…)

Nat: *glances over and sees her looking at him, then looks away shyly* It's pathetic, I know..

Allie: No it's not.. *serious tone*

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: There's nothing wrong with being afraid of that.. You're right to be scared.. I'm afraid of that, too.. Giving someone that power over you isn't easy.. And you could live to regret it.

Nat: Yeah.. *looking over at her*

Allie: *looking at him* I understand..… Are you afraid that I'll do that to you.?

Nat: Honestly… Yes..

Allie: *looks away and nods* I understand.. I don't blame you.. I wouldn't trust me either, if I heard a bunch of fucked up stories..

Nat: You know, you're really hard on yourself lately..

Allie: Most people would say it's about time..

Nat: Thinkin' about everything you've done?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: I still never…found out why.. I can't really understand..

Allie: And... I still can't tell you yet.. Not yet..

Nat: Ok..

Allie: Can I..be honest with you?

Nat: I prefer that you would..

Allie: I'm... I- - I feel really..vulnerable..around you…

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: And I fight it… I fight it away…

Nat: ...Why?

Allie: Like you said… Giving someone the power to hurt you, isn't easy...

Nat: ...You think I would do that?

Allie: Honestly… No.. It's not just you that I fight…. It's myself..

Nat: It's ok… You don't have to tell me anything.. What you choose to tell me, is up to you.. You don't have to fight all the time..

Allie: I wish that were true...

Nat: *just looks away*

Allie: Hey..?

Nat: Yeah? *looks over at her*

Allie: Wanna play a game?

Nat: What kind of game?

Allie: How about…we play Two Truths and One Lie?

Nat: Ok.

Allie: Ok. You wanna go first?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Uh.. Alright. I'm good at slow dancing, I speak French, and I can hold my breath for 7 minutes, underwater. Which one do you think is the lie?

Allie: Uhh.. You're good at slow dancing?

Nat: *chuckles* Wrong. The lie was I speak French. I can't speak French to save my own life.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Ok. You're really good at slow dancing?

Nat: *nods shyly* I've been to a lot of weddings.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Ok.

Nat: Your turn.

Allie: Ok, I speak French, I've never slow danced, and my hair is naturally blonde. Which one do you think is the lie?

Nat: Your hair is naturally blonde.

Allie: *laughs a bit* How'd you know?

Nat: I can tell you're not a natural blonde. *chuckles* I know what a natural blonde looks like. No way.

Allie: *laughs* Ok. So, the truth is that I've really never slow danced, and I do speak fluent french. Nice job.

Nat: Sweet. *pumps his fist*

Allie: *giggles at him* Ok. Your turn again.

Nat: Ok. I've been skydiving, I've never been drunk, and I took gymnastics when I was kid. Which one do you think is the lie?

Allie: Hmm.. What did you skydive from?

Nat: A mountain, in Scotland.

Allie: Hmm.. How old were you, when you did gymnastics?

Nat: 10.

Allie: I think that one is the lie.

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* The lie was I've never been drunk. I've been drunk many times.

Allie: Seriously?.? *surprised*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yes.

Allie: I could've sworn that one was a truth!

Nat: *chuckling* Nope. I drink with my friends all the time.

Allie: Wow! *surprised chuckle* Yeah, I never would've guessed right on that one.

Nat: *chuckling* Your turn.

Allie: Ok. I've never been in a fight, I'm terrified of heights, and I'm terrified of storms. Which one do you think is the lie?

Nat: You've never been in a fight.

Allie: *gapes* How the hell do you keep doing that?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Oh, come on. I didn't even need to interrogate on that one. I know you've been in at least a couple fights.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Seriously? What makes you think I have?

Nat: *chuckling* It's the way you are. You're so at war with yourself, it's ridiculous. There's no way in hell you've never lashed out at someone.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Ok. You got me. Yes, I've been in a few fights.

Nat: Can I..hear about one of them?

Allie: Yeah.. Most of them have been with this girl named Alexis.. She's pretty much bullied me, since I came here.. She's from one of the other sororities here.. We've never gotten along. Freshmen year, she had this ex that I didn't know was hers.. I had been dating him for a few weeks, until I found out he was her ex.. Alexis knew about it and she got pissed. I tried to tell her I didn't know. But, she insisted on fighting anyway. So, we fought. And, she's hated me ever since. Quite frankly, the feeling is mutual. But, somehow, everything has ended up being a competition between us. Especially when it comes to guys. She's been with my exes and I've been with hers. I've taken guys that she's wanted, and she's taken ones that I've had… Practically for sport.. All to prove a point… Funny.. It's kind of stupid, looking back on it now. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *looking at her* Sorry… But, it is stupid.. Really stupid..

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: Why play any games with her at all..? Why pay any attention to her..? And what about the guys that you two have used, just to entertain yourselves..? Don't you feel apologetic for them at all..?

Allie: *looking at him, she gapes a bit, then looks away, with guilty blush* These days, I do….. I'm sorry, Nat… I know I've done some fucked up things…. And you're right, I have used those guys…. But, I didn't want to… *sniffles*

Nat: Hey, whoa... *nervous and concerned* Are- - are you crying?

Allie: *wipes her eyes* No.. *sniffles* I'm sorry..

Nat: C- - come on. Let's go sit down.

(Nat walks them over to a big, beautiful, shady oak tree. They go beneath it and they sit on the grass.)

Allie: *sniffles* I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to freak you out.. I don't know why I started crying like that.

Nat: It's ok..

Allie: No, it's not.. *sniffles* I deserve to feel this shitty.. You're right.. I should be apologetic.. I played with them.. And it was fucked up.. And mean.. But I didn't wanna do it... I was just angry.. Thinking about myself.. And taking things out on them, that have nothing to do with them..

Nat: I know you're angry…

Allie: *looks over at him*

Nat: *looks at her* ...I can tell that much from you… I may not know why.. I may never know.. And that's fine... Some secrets are better kept away.. Whatever you're mad about, obviously has something to do with guys.. But, you shouldn't take it out on each one that you meet.. It's not fair… And personally, I don't think you need to compete with a girl, just to feel validation or… Whatever it is that you want… It just makes you even more fucked up..

Allie: *looking at him* I'll be honest with you.. I was fucked up, before I even came to Miami… *looks away* Alexis just gave me a reason to take it even further…

Nat: ...My mom always says… The longer you hold on to something.. The harder it gets to move on..

Allie: She's right… *staring in the distance*

Nat: Then why not let go?

Allie: ...Because it still hurts…

Nat: Well…. I hope one day, you find someone worth letting it go for…

Allie: ...Thanks, Nat….. *looks over at him* You always know what to say…

Nat: *blushes a bit, with a shy smile*

Allie: *just giggles a bit and smiles at him*

(Allie's P.O.V. We spend the rest of the time, just sitting beneath the tree… It was beautiful.. After that day.. We didn't spend much time hiding away in my dorm anymore.. End of P.O.V.)


	19. Chapter 19

(Nat's P.O.V. That beach she had her party on..? We went back to it.. We went back to that cave.. We're walking along the water, getting our feet wet.. She's telling me about her favorite movie.. The Fox and The Hound.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: It's just always been my favorite. I've loved it since I was a kid and I love it now.. *chuckles* No other movie has taken its place.

Nat: *chuckles* Why so much though?

Allie: I just love what its about. Friendship and how cute it is. Todd and Copper are the cutest. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.

Allie: *chuckles* How do you not have a favorite movie?

Nat: *chuckles* Because I love so many. It'd be unfair to just choose one.

Allie: *chuckles* Ok, well tell me a few more.

Nat: Ok, uh, five more of my favorite animated movies are Lilo and Stitch, Hercules, Finding Nemo, Tarzan, and The Lion King.

Allie: Of course, The Lion King. Everyone loves The Lion King. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Right.

Allie: And I figured you liked Lilo and Stitch. *chuckles* Not because you're Polynesian, though.

Nat: *chuckles* Why'd you figure I did?

Allie: Well, for one, Stitch is blue. And two, it's about family.

Nat: *surprised chuckle* Look at you..! That was very analytical.

Allie: *playfully bows* Thank you. Thank you.

Nat: *giggles a bit*

Allie: And Finding Nemo? Of course! You love the ocean. *chuckles*

Nat: You get an A for attention to detail.

Allie: Sweet!

Nat: *chuckles warmly*

Allie: What do you love about Hercules?

Nat: Aside from it being one of the most iconic Disney films ever? *chuckles* It was funny and heartwarming. James Woods was at his best, in that film.

Allie: Didn't he play Hades?

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* Hades was the funniest part of the movie.

Allie: He really was. *chuckles* And Tarzan was just irresistible.

Nat: Absolutely. *chuckles* Best soundtrack ever, too. Phil Collins was legendary.

Allie: I do like Phil Collins. *chuckles*

Nat: I used to watch Tarzan everyday, when I was a baby. My parents would sing the songs to me. It was peaceful.

Allie: *chuckles* Aww. That's sweet.

Nat: Yeah. I'm a huge Tarzan fan.

Allie: So, what about recent animated movies? Do you like any of those?

Nat: How To Train Your Dragon is definitely an obsession of mine. *chuckles* I loved everything about that movie. Kung Fu Panda is another. It was perfect. Brave was awesome in every way.

Allie: I loved Brave. *chuckles* The triplets were the best part.

Nat: Yes! *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* I loved the triplets.

Allie: What about Rio?

Nat: I loved Rio. It was awesome.

Allie: Right? *chuckles* Ratatouille?

Nat: Loved Ratatouille. *chuckles* Wall-E?

Allie: I loved Wall-E! *chuckles*

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* One of the cutest movies ever. I loved it even more because it was environmental.

Allie: Yes. It totally made me think about the future environment. *chuckles*

Nat: Ok, big test. Ready?

Allie: Yep. *chuckles*

Nat: Up?

Allie: I loved Up!

Nat: Yes..! *pumps his fist*

Allie: *giggles a bit* I loved Kevin and Doug!

Nat: They were the best part! *chuckles*

Allie: That movie was so sweet. *chuckles* I can't imagine a single person who wouldn't love Up.

Nat: They'd have to be heartless, if they didn't. *chuckles*

Allie: The Incredibles?

Nat: Who didn't love The Incredibles?.? *chuckles*

Allie: Right! *chuckles*

Nat: Definitely one of the most iconic Disney films ever. *chuckles*

Allie: And mainly because of that one scene.

Nat: Frozone and his wife. Yes. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* The best.

Nat: What about Monsters Inc.?

Allie: I loved Monsters Inc. It was funny and sweet.

Nat: Yes it was. *chuckles*

Allie: Did you like Tangled?

Nat: Tangled was awesome. Not gonna lie, I loved it. *chuckles* The horse and the chameleon were my favorite part.

Allie: *laughs* Max and Pascal. Yes.

Nat: *chuckles* That was the chameleon's name..! I couldn't remember for anything!

Allie: *giggles at him* Yeah, that was his name.

Nat: Ok. *chuckling* Did you ever see Rango?

Allie: Now, Rango was good. I saw that. I liked it. Johnny Depp did no wrong. *chuckles*

Nat: My opinion exactly. *chuckles*

Allie: What about Bolt? I liked Bolt.

Nat: The movie with the dog? Yeah, it was good. I liked that one, too. *chuckles* It was cute.

Allie: Bolt was the cutest. The hamster was funny, too.

Nat: Yes he was. *chuckles*

Allie: Did you see this movie called ParaNorman?

Nat: I loved ParaNorman! *chuckles* Dude, that movie was awesome!

Allie: *chuckles* I thought so, too. It was funny, too.

Nat: Yes it was. *chuckles* What about Wreck-it Ralph?

Allie: I loved Wreck-it Ralph! *chuckles* It was so cute!

Nat: Yes it was. The candy game gave me the biggest sweet tooth, in the theater. I swear.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Right?.?

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckling* The Pac-man ghost had me weak, with his reaction.

Nat: *laughs* Yes!

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *chuckling* Oh man. Ok, uh, The Emperor's New Groove?

Allie: Love it! *laughs* One of the most hilarious Disney films ever!

Nat: One of David Spade's most iconic movies. *chuckling* I love Kuzco.

Allie: Right. *chuckles* I loved the music score, too. That song that played at the end, I loved it, but never found out what it was.

Nat: My Funny Friend and Me, by Sting. *chuckles* My grandfather loves that song. He used to sing it to me. I love it, too.

Allie: Ok, I gotta remember that. Sting.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Ok, Despicable Me?

Allie: Love! I'm obsessed with the minions! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Those little guys are funny as hell.

Allie: *giggling* Yes.

Nat: You ever see Atlantis?

Allie: I loved Atlantis. It was really good to me.

Nat: Yeah, and interesting. It was just adventurous.

Allie: Yeah. Ice Age was obviously the shit, too.

Nat: Oh yeah. Everyone loves Ice Age. *chuckles* No one can forget Ice Age. That's an obvious one.

Allie: Yeah and every 90's baby knows all of the 90's Disney movies. Every 90's baby loves them.

Nat: Right. We simply have to. It was our entire childhood. *chuckles*

Allie: Exactly. *chuckles* Mulan was a personal favorite of mine.

Nat: I fucking love Mulan. It was awesome in every way. *chuckles* Mushu, the cricket, and the horse were hilarious.

Allie: Yes they were. *chuckles* And the grandma.

Nat: Yes!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: I loved the music score for that, too. I think Christina Aguilera was the one who sang Reflection.

Allie: She was and I love that you just credited her on that.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: Seriously. *chuckles* That song was amazing in every way.

Nat: It really was. *chuckles* Ok, moment of truth on this one. Now, I won't expect you to know this one, 'cause a lot of people don't. So, if you don't know it, I promise, I won't pout.

Allie: *laughs* Ok. And if I don't know it, I'm really sorry.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. It's just one of my all time favorites. Ready?

Allie: Yep.

Nat: Ok. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

Allie: Ok, wait.. *thinks for a minute* I've definitely heard of it. I remember hearing about it, but.. I never watched it.

Nat: *puffs his cheeks up, then exhales* Ok.

Allie: *laughs* I'm sorry. But, wasn't it the movie with the pretty horse?

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* How did you never watch it?

Allie: I just didn't. I don't know. *chuckles* When did it come out again?

Nat: 2002. And the music score was everything. Like, I have a feeling you would absolutely love it... *chuckles a bit and blushes* Wow.. I- - I've never met anyone else who likes to listen to music scores, like me..

Allie: *smiles at him and blushes a bit* Yeah.. Me either... I love the music in movies.. It makes them more alive..

Nat: *gapes at her, still blushing* ...That's what I said…

Allie: *just smiles sheepishly and continues blushing*

Nat: *smiles too, still blushing* I guess that's one of the best things about animated movies… You're never too old for them.

Allie: *smiling* Absolutely… Personally.. I think they help people fall in love, too..

Nat: *smiling, blushing a bit* I agree…


	20. Chapter 20

(Allie's P.O.V. This time we went to this secret garden I found once, while I was wandering alone.. And we climbed up into the tree.. We're talking about our friends.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *chuckling* I swear. David did that. He's outrageous, sometimes.

Allie: *chuckles* That's funny. I've never known David to be a wild child. But, then again, I guess I really just didn't know him at all.

Nat: Kristina said you guys were friends, once. You, Danny, all the guys.

Allie: We were, sort of. We met freshmen year, at orientation. We all vibed, or whatever. But… I changed on them. And, we just sort of went separate ways, after that.. Honestly, I regret it.. They're really sweet and funny guys..

Nat: They seem to be warming back up to you..

Allie: Somewhat.. I know David still doesn't trust me, though.

Nat: Yeah. But, don't sweat it. David just likes to hold grudges.. It's nothing personal.

Allie: *just nods*

Nat: Sounds like you and Kris have had some wild times.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah.. That's my baby. We've always been together.

Nat: *chuckles* How'd you guys meet?

Allie: In New York. We were both into child modeling. We met at this photo shoot and… I don't know. Something just clicked. *smiles to herself* We became best friends.. We stuck together through our modeling days, and our parents let us see each other every weekend, and spend every summer together. She's the sister I always wanted.. I don't know what I'd do without her.

Nat: *chuckles* That's sweet..

Allie: *chuckles at him* You're sweet..

Nat: *chuckles and smiles sheepishly*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: What about the others? Brionna, Tara..? Did you meet all of them freshmen year, too?

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* A few of them are actually sorority sisters of mine. Brionna, Shelby, Tara, Lora, and Ashley. They're a part of Phi Sigma Sigma, too.

Nat: That's the name of your sorority?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Ok.

Allie: What about your friends? When did you meet them? How long have you known each other?

Nat: Since we were kids. We all grew up in California. I… only had one friend, when I first started elementary.. His name is Dylan.. Not my roommate, Dylan.

Allie: Oh, ok.

Nat: Yeah.. Me and Dylan met in pre-school. We were always with each other, until Dylan had to move away to New York.. He left right before 4th grade..

Allie: Aww. *frowns a bit*

Nat: He was my only friend.. And he was gone.. But, we still talked everyday on the phone. And he would fly over on summers.. After he left, I didn't really have anyone but my sister and brother.. 4th grade..wasn't the best for me.. I was picked on.. And one day, it was really bad… *stares down at his hands and they shake a bit, as he remembers what happened to him..*

Allie: *concerned* Nat?

Nat: *exhales shakily, with no response, still looking down at his shaky hands*

Allie: *concerned* Nat..!

Nat: *trembles a bit*

Allie: Nat! *grabs his hands*

Nat: *snaps out of it and looks up at her, gasping a bit* Huh?

Allie: Are you ok? *concerned* You blanked out for a minute.. Your hands.. *looks down at her hands holding his*

Nat: *looks down at their hands, too* Oh…. I'm sorry… I was just…. Sorry..

Allie: *looks up at him* It's ok..

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to..

Nat: *just nods* Um….. Anyway, I- - I didn't have friends for a while, until 5th grade.. That's where I met Danny and the guys… I had major trust issues and.. I was just afraid all the time.. But, one day, during recess, I was out in the field by myself, tossing up a football.. I didn't like to be around the other kids.. But, these boys came out to me and tried to take the football from me.. Danny came over with the guys and… They backed me up.. They introduced themselves to me and asked if they could play football with me.. I was shy at first but.. I really loved football. And it felt good to have someone to play with, for once.. Someone who wanted to play with me.. So, we played.. They were impressed by how strong I was.. I was a big ass kid.. *blushes a bit*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* After that day, they wanted to keep hanging out.. And after weeks of struggling to trust them.. I finally let myself… And we were friends.. We had been together since.

Allie: *smiling a bit* That's so sweet.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah.. We even played on the same little league team.. They became family. We've always had each others backs.

Allie: That's beautiful.

Nat: Started from the bottom, now we're here.

Allie: *laughs* You did not just quote Drake.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* I did. I know, it was lame. *embarrassed blush*

Allie: *giggles a bit* No, no. Not lame. Cute. And I think it sums you guys up perfectly.

Nat: *smiles shyly at her*

Allie: *smiles at him*

Nat: So… What's it like being a cheerleader? Are all those Bring It On movies accurate?

Allie: *laughs* Everyone always brings those up!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughing* No! I mean, some cheerleaders are like that, but not all of them. Cheering is not really all like that. It's true we're competitive, but we are not all that dramatic. Those movies are stereotypical and slightly offensive. They make all cheerleaders look like total evil bitches. That's not how it is.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be stereotypical.

Allie: *chuckles* No, it's fine. You weren't. That was a totally legitimate question to ask. Most people are curious about cheerleading. Those movies just make us look like shallow, narcissistic, stuck up girls. We're not all like that.

Nat: Well that's good to know. I used to think all cheerleaders were evil. *chuckles* No offense.

Allie: Well, now you know. *chuckles* And none taken.

Nat: Did you think all male athletes were jocks?

Allie: Nah. *chuckles* Movies make you guys look like idiots. And I know you're not all idiots.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Allie: *laughs a bit* You're welcome. Yeah, movies give you guys a pretty bad rep, too. I know otherwise, though.

Nat: Movies give you sorority girls a pretty bad rep, too. *chuckles* Tell me something. Is it like, a universal thing, that you guys always die in movies and shows?

Allie: *laughs* I have no clue what that is about!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughing* You're right, though. For some odd reason, we do always die on television. I have noticed that. I have no idea what that is.

Nat: *chuckling* I've never understood that. Like, as far back as I can remember, every movie or show that I've seen, involving a sorority girl or multiple sorority girls, they die. And the very first movie that I saw, involving sorority girls, was called Sorority Row.

Allie: I've seen that. *chuckles* That movie pissed me off. I don't understand why we're always getting killed.

Nat: *chuckles* I think they make you guys look like you're not smart enough to survive dangerous situations. Especially ones that involve death, apparently.

Allie: *chuckles* Which is so not true! That's crazy! I'll admit, we're not all the brightest, but that doesn't mean we're all idiots!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yeah. Aside from the movies that make you guys look like rambunctious sluts.

Allie: Which is also not true! *laughs a bit* Omg, it's like we're marked!

Nat: *laughs with his head back*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *laughing a bit* And then you have the movies about the frat guys, that make them look like complete boozing idiots.

Allie: Ok, now those, actually are accurate.

Nat: *laughs more*

Allie: *chuckles* I believe those. I've dated enough frat guys to know, unfortunately.

Nat: *chuckling* Oh man. That is awful.

Allie: *laughs* Tell me about it.

Nat: *chuckling* What did you guys do?

Allie: I don't know!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *chuckling* What made you wanna join a sorority anyway?

Allie: I don't know. *chuckles* I mean, it was my first time starting college. I guess I just wanted to do memorable things.

Nat: Understandable.

Allie: What about you and high school? What was that like for you?

Nat: Much better than elementary and middle school.. Still nerve-wracking, though.

Allie: That's high school for everyone. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.. My friends and sports pretty much got me through it.. Wrestling and football kept me occupied and gave me decent enough status. I was still pretty quiet, though, despite all the unwanted attention.

Allie: Did you have piercings back then, too?

Nat: Yeah.. And long hair.

Allie: You had long hair?.?

Nat: *nods* A little past my shoulders.

Allie: Why'd you cut it?.?

Nat: My parents and sister thought it was best. Girls at school liked to touch it a lot and I just wasn't comfortable with it.

Allie: Aw man.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* What's wrong?

Allie: I would've loved to see that.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Sorry.. I have a feeling you wouldn't have liked it anyway.

Allie: Why not?

Nat: Because, you might have thought it looked girly. I used to get picked on about that, too.

Allie: I love boys with hair. If it works for them. Long hair doesn't work for everyone.

Nat: *chuckles* True.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah. I know you were beautiful with it, though. I can tell just by looking at you. Were you a straight hair or a curly hair?

Nat: *chuckles and blushes a bit* Curly..

Allie: *smiles* I knew it.

Nat: *chuckles and smiles shyly*

Allie: Do you ever miss your hair?

Nat: Sometimes.

Allie: Would you ever grow it back?

Nat: I don't know… Maybe. I- - I never really thought about it.

Allie: *just nods* What's it like being a surfer?

Nat: It's awesome... Surfing is..freedom and..happiness. When you're out there, it's just you and the ocean, and the waves.. Nothing else matters..

Allie: Sounds beautiful..

Nat: It is beautiful out there… Especially when the ocean welcomes you.. I've been out there with sharks, dolphins, whale sharks, turtles… *smiles to himself* Man… I couldn't even begin to really tell you how it is out there.. It's so beautiful.. It's something you'd have to experience for yourself.. Just to get the real feel..

Allie: *smiles* How long have you been surfing?

Nat: Since I was a toddler, I guess. *chuckles* My grandpa and my dad used to take me surfing with them all the time. And I caught my first wave when I was 5.

Allie: All by yourself? *surprised*

Nat: *nods and chuckles* You spend a lot of time in the water, living in the Pacific. I was practically born with saltwater in my veins.

Allie: That's believable. *chuckles at him*

Nat: *chuckles too*

Allie: How often do you go surfing?

Nat: Everyday. I go every morning, everytime I get off work, and before I go to bed. I surf all day long, on my days off.

Allie: Wow. *chuckles* You are a die hard surfer.

Nat: Yeah. Same as my family.

Allie: Do you compete?

Nat: Since I was old enough to.

Allie: Do you win often? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Not to brag or anything, but yes. But.. The best surfer out there is the one having the most fun.

Allie: *chuckles* And is that you?

Nat: *nods, with a shy smile* Honestly.. Surfing isn't about competition. It's about fun and bringing you closer to things. Whether it's nature or family..

Allie: *just smiles, leans in slowly, and kisses his cheek*

Nat: *surprised, he blushes, gaping a bit*

Allie: *looking at him, smiling warmly* I'm sorry…I just really like the way you talk about things..

Nat: *just blushes and smiles shyly, looking down*

Allie: *giggles warmly and keeps smiling at him*

Nat: *looks up at her shyly, still smiling*

(Nat's P.O.V. I realized… That whole time up in that tree… We never let each others hands go… End of P.O.V.)


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. Short, but intense. Hope you enjoy.**

(Nat's P.O.V. This time, it was my turn to pick a spot. And I knew a perfect place, that was distanced from the school and our friends. A place I knew for sure we wouldn't be found. Ormond Beach. And my job wanted me to take the day off, so I figured why not? I think she would like it. Besides, it looks like she had a bad day today.. This will be good for her. She spends too much time around this place.. She had me come meet her at this house, that I'm assuming she lives in.. We're sitting on the porch steps.. I ask her about her day.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: What's wrong? What happened today?

Allie: *hugging her knees and looking down* This guy Johnny, I used to see… He was harassing me today... That and I got into a petty argument with Alexis. She started bitching about something. I don't remember. I wasn't listening. But I snapped at her.. They've just had me in a bad mood all day.

Nat: Oh… Well, I wouldn't let it get to you.. It sounds to me like Alexis had a problem and tried to make it yours.. And that guy..? Maybe he's just wanting what he can't have.. I don't know.. Maybe next time, you might just be better off hitting him in the crotch..

Allie: *chuckles a bit and looks over at him* You're right… Thanks, Nat.

Nat: *just smiles sheepishly*

Allie: *smiles at him* Where did you wanna go, today?

Nat: Well… If you're up for it… I wanted to take you to this place called Ormond Beach. Ever heard of it?

Allie: No.

Nat: Well… It's a beach town area. Up near Daytona. It's a bit of a drive, but… I just thought it'd be nice. *shrugs sheepishly* I don't know if you'll feel up to going.. There's a private stretch of the beach that's really nice.

Allie: I don't care where we go.. *smiles at him* Anywhere is better than here right now.. I'll go anywhere you wanna go.

Nat: *smiles shyly* You sure?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling* Let's do it.

Nat: Cool. *shy smile* I've got my truck all ready.

Allie: *looks toward his truck* Sweet truck.. I guessed Chevy.

Nat: Nah, Ram. They're tougher. *sheepish shrug*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. Just let me grab a few things first.

Nat: Sure.

(Allie gets up and runs inside the house. After a few minutes, she comes back out with her Michael Kors bag. Her and Nat walk up to his truck and Nat politely opens the door for her. She gets in and he closes her door, then goes and gets in on the driver's side. They put on their seatbelts and head off. They drive up to Ormond talking and listening to music the whole way. When they finally arrive, Nat parks in the field and they get out. Allie gapes at the beautiful, quiet beach. There's grass before the beach.)

Allie: Nat, this is so…quiet and peaceful.

Nat: I know… I come here a lot.. Just to think or chill out.. It's a long drive, I know, but.. It's worth it. You really like it?

Allie: I love it.. This is perfect.. No one's here, but us.. *looks out at the ocean*

Nat: *looks out at the ocean, too*

Allie: I feel so much better..

Nat: Like you can breathe?

Allie: Yes..

Nat: Shows you definitely spend too much time around that place.. Feels good to get away, huh?

Allie: So good.. *slowly starts walking toward the beach*

Nat: *watches her for a minute, before he goes in his truck to grab a blanket*

(He takes the blanket with him, over to her. She was just gazing out at the ocean and the sun.)

Nat: Do you..wanna sit down?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: *lays the blanket out on the sand*

Allie: Thank you. *sits down*

Nat: No problem. *sits down, too*

Allie: *gazing out* How long have you known about this place?

Nat: Since I was a teenager.. My family has a beach house in Miami.. We used to come here, then go to Daytona, when I was a kid. We've been to a ton of places here.. I wasn't so anxious about being here, back then..

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I figured.. You were just a cute little kid back then.. Now, you're a gorgeous ass college guy.. Definitely attracts a lot more attention.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah..

Allie: *chuckles again* You're adorable, you know that?

Nat: *chuckles shyly* It's not funny.

Allie: *chuckles* I'm not making fun of you or anything.. I just think it's adorable, how much you don't know you're cute.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Cute.. I don't know about all that.. You gotta admit, it's pretty pathetic to be a guy and be so shy.. It's not the way guys are supposed to be.

Allie: I don't think there's anything pathetic about you.. Personally.. I love how shy you are. And it doesn't matter that you're not like every other guy. That's a good thing. It's good to be different. Guys can be shy.

Nat: Yeah, but.. Girls never really find that attractive.. Most girls look at guys and expect them to be bold, and charismatic, and confident, and secure.. They expect guys to make the first move and know what to say.. How to flirt, how to take control.. And I'm nothing like that.. I see a girl and feel like I wanna throw up.. I freeze.. Girls don't like shy guys.. Because they hate waiting for them to make the first move.

Allie: Well, you're shy and I'm attracted to you.. Look, you're right. Some girls won't go for shy guys. Because they do hate waiting for them to make a move. But not all girls are like that. There are girls out there, who are just as shy as you. You think any of them know how to be everything you just described? They don't. Because just like every shy boy and girl in the world, it takes the right person to bring them out of it.. You're no different Nat.. And I mean, something happened to you, that got you the way you are, anyway. So there are other circumstances in your case.

Nat: *looks over at her* Did I tell you that?

Allie: Well, you and Kristina, and Tara. They said something happened to you, but they wouldn't tell me what. Danny told them.

Nat: Oh.. *looks away*

Allie: *looks at him* You don't have to think about it… I know you hate to.. That's why I try not to ask about it..

Nat: ...I try not to ask about you either..

Allie: Me?

Nat: Yeah... You and..whatever happened back in Waterbury..

Allie: Oh… *looks away* Yeah.. I know you wanna know.. But- -

Nat: But you hate to think about it..

Allie: Yeah.. I just want you to know.. Whatever happened to you.. I hope you don't think I'll be insensitive to it..

Nat: Well… You seem to care..

Allie: I do.

Nat: Why did you think I'd feel that way?

Allie: A little while back, when Kristina first told me that her and the girls had been hanging around you and your friends, behind me.. They told me Danny told them what happened to you.. And Kristina was telling me that I wouldn't understand and that I'd be insensitive about it.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: Yeah. I just want you to know that I do care.

Nat: ...Ok.

Allie: You're beautiful just the way you are.. And quite frankly, I'm glad you're different from other guys.. Believe me.. That's a good thing.. For a while now, I believed you were no different at all.. But, I was wrong..

Nat: Why didn't you think I was different?

Allie: Because, you know guys.. They come along, try to convince you that they are different.. Say they're nothing like other guys, act like they're different, but then turn around, and act just like every guy you ever hated..

Nat: Oh…. You've dealt with that a lot, huh?

Allie: More than you can imagine… So much, that I..I just didn't believe it anymore. I stopped being naive. But, then… I met you. *looks over at him*

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: And you're really not like others..

Nat: I'm just…a wallflower.

Allie: *chuckles* I actually loved that movie.

Nat: *chuckles* Oh yeah? You've seen it?

Allie: *nods* It was beautiful.

Nat: *chuckles* I agree.

Allie: And you definitely are a wallflower.. A very beautiful one.

Nat: *just smiles shyly*

Allie: You ever surf here?

Nat: I surf at every beach I visit. *chuckles and looks out at the ocean* The waves are really nice out here.

Allie: Looks like it. *looking at the ocean*

Nat: A lot of people would find this weird, huh?

Allie: What?

Nat: Me and you…talking.

Allie: Oh.. Yeah, they would.. Mostly because everyone in my graduating class thinks I'm a bitch, who's only gonna take advantage of you..

Nat: And because I'm a quiet nerd, who's anxious around everyone.. And I'm talking to a girl that..shouldn't even wanna talk to me.

Allie: But I do wanna talk to you.. And I don't care what anyone has to say about it.. I know I have a reputation, but it doesn't define me.. I have my reasons for liking you.. No one has to understand, but you.

Nat: But.. I hardly understand.. I mean, is it really just because you noticed me in Denman's class.? Is it really just because I helped you.?

Allie: It's because you stuck out, to me… Nat, before you came here, I was- - I was done.. I was distancing myself from guys. I was so tired and fed up, that I told myself to just stay away, but then- - then you came. *looks over at him* So many guys were around me, and I didn't even pay attention to them, but I noticed you.. Because you weren't something I see, every single day.. You were different.. Rare. And like I said, I thought you weren't at first, which is why I acted like a total bitch that day, in your dorm. And that was mistake.. Nat, you don't realize it, but girls are looking at you everyday, wishing they could talk to you.. And I know, because I was one of them.

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: You are so beautiful, Nat.. Even if you don't know it yourself.. Everything about you is beautiful.. I'm just glad I get to see it.. You're special.

Nat: *looks down* I don't know about all that..

Allie: I wish you could see what I see.. *looking at him*

Nat: Yeah... Me too. *looks up and out at the ocean*

Allie: ...Nat?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Have you….ever had a girlfriend?

Nat: *looks down and sighs* Um….. *stays silent*

Allie: You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to.. I was just wondering.

Nat: No, it's ok… It's just…its a complicated story.… And a deep secret of mine… But.. I guess it can't hurt too much to tell you…. If I tell you.. I'm trusting you.

Allie: You can trust me..

Nat: ...I did have a girlfriend… Her name was Anika... *looking down*

Allie: ...*A bit surprised* What..happened?

Nat: *sighs heavily* ...I don't know… She disappeared…

Allie: ...Wh- - what do you mean she disappeared?

Nat: ...Her dad took her away… She grew up in a..pretty fucked up environment… Her parents, they- -they used to beat each other in front of her, argue in front of her.. Her dad was an alcoholic, her mom got attached to drugs.. Her household was just hell.. It made her depressed, suicidal… She's tried to take her own life more than once... Even in front of me… But I was there for her.. I met her in middle school.. 7th grade.. And by some crazy miracle.. She liked me.. She asked me out when we were freshmen in high school... I loved her…

Allie: Why did her dad take her away?

Nat: ...He didn't like me.. Nor did he trust me.. He didn't like my friends, either.. Her dad has never trusted her.. Anika didn't hang around girls much.. Just my sister.. She spent most of her time hanging out with me and the guys.. And her dad didn't like that.. He thought we were all screwing her. *scoffs* ...I hated that man from the day we met.. *angry* ...He was such a fucking dirtbag… He tried to force her to stop seeing me, by threatening to hurt me and her.. Anika told him no.. And after that….… I never saw her again….. *sniffles* Her dad, he- - he took her in the dead of night and I never saw her again…. And there's no telling what that son of a bitch has been doing with her….. *sniffles* It's haunted me every day…..

Allie: *shocked* Omg… Nat, I'm- - I'm so sorry…..

Nat: *sniffles* It's ok…. I try not to think about it…. I know you're probably wondering how I've been dealing with this, but the truth is…I'm not... I think about her everyday…and it hurts… I miss her…

Allie: Omg, Nat… I'm so sorry you're going through something like this… I can't even imagine how it must feel…

Nat: It feels like shit…. *sniffles* I should've been there for her and I wasn't.. And now she's gone..

Allie: Nat, this isn't your fault..! Don't do that to yourself..! There's no way you could've known..!

Nat: But I should have… I should have known, Allie… That bastard couldn't be trusted…

Allie: Nat, you can't carry that kind of weight and guilt around..!

Nat: I can't help it… Everyday, I wake up and I feel responsible… Like I could've made a difference…

Allie: Nat, it's not your fault.. And I'm sure even Anika knows that. Don't do this to yourself.. *touches his hand* Please..

Nat: *sniffles* Do you know what it's like to feel like you failed someone you loved, everyday.?

Allie: You didn't fail her, Nat.. *holds his hand* You have to think positive.. Think about it. She may not even still be with her dad. She could be somewhere else, away from him..

Nat: *sniffles* I hope so… Wherever the hell she is.. I just hope she's happy… That's what's killing me the most in this, is not knowing… She could even be with someone else, I don't care.. I just pray that she's happy.. I can't bare the thought of her being unhappy, alone somewhere.. I just can't..

Allie: You just have to believe that she is, Nat… You can't keep thinking the worst.. You have to believe she's happy..

Nat: *just sniffles and nods* ...I haven't even talked about this with anyone, until now…. It helped to let it out…. Thanks, Allie..

Allie: Hey…

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: I'm here.. *squeezes his hand*

Nat: *just looks at her*

Allie: *smiles warmly* How long were you guys together?

Nat: Four years.. She was the first and..the only girl, that understood me… She was gentle with me.. Something I had never known from a girl… She cared.. She took care of me.. She was real..

Allie: Had to be, if she managed to get you..

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah… I guess so.. She was my best friend..

Allie: Did you do a lot together?

Nat: We did everything together... I swear…I could really move on, if I just knew she was ok… if I just knew.. I'd be ok again.. Not having that closure is really holding me back..

Allie: If that's the case…. Then, I hope you find out, one day, soon…

Nat: *looks over at her and nods* Thanks for listening, Allie… *sniffles*

Allie: I'm here.. *wipes his tears with her thumb, smiling warmly at him*

Nat: *smiles a bit*

(Allie's P.O.V. We walked on the beach, barefoot, after that... I had no idea that he had been through something so painful… I wanted to cry, seeing him hurt that bad… It must've hurt to finally let that out… Still though.. It's what he needed.. And I'm glad I helped.. I really hope he gets the closure he needs.. He doesn't deserve this.. I love that he trusted me enough to tell me.. I love that he shared something that deep with me... Can I do the same..? I'm kind of surprised to know he once had a girlfriend.. But at the same time, I'm not.. I mean, look at him. I probably would've been more shocked, if he had said he never had one.. Now I'm just curious about Anika.. But, I won't bring her up anymore.. Not unless he's ok with it.. Jesus, we're really gettin' in deep.. End of P.O.V.)


	22. Chapter 22

(Nat's P.O.V. She's letting me pick the places, from now on. She loved Ormond so much. Now, she wants to know what else I can show her... Since it's the weekend, I figured we could hang out, up at Amelia Island. It's beautiful, with a lot to do. The beaches are unforgettable. She decided to meet in Everglades parking lot, since no one we knew would be around. It's early in the morning, but we need all the time in the day, to make this trip and be back before midnight. We're taking my truck again. She really likes riding in it. I let her in on the passenger side and close the door for her. I get in and we get on the road. She didn't tell her friends she would be gone all day. She didn't tell them anything. I told my friends I was going upstate, to do something. They don't really ask interrogative questions, when I tell them I'm going somewhere. They just say ok and let me go. We're not really all in each other's business. Not like Allie's friends are in hers. They always wanna know where she's going or what she's doing. But I get it. They just care. They're still worried about her. Her friends are really suspicious of her, these days. Danny tells me they've been asking all types of questions. It's a good thing they don't suspect me one bit. Because, in their minds, I would never get involved with Allie. I thought I wouldn't either.. But I am my mother's son.. I have her heart.. Something I see as a blessing and a curse.. It's always the good hearts that get attacked.. Sometimes, I wonder if that's what happened to Allie.. Because it's clear that she had one.. She still does.. She's just afraid to show it again.. And I still wonder why.. I'm glad I was able to talk to her about Anika.. It hurt like hell to talk about, but it felt good to finally let out.. And she comforted me.. It felt nice.. The ride was relaxing and warm. We talked, listened to music, and even played a few road games. When we finally make it there, we get out of my truck, and I lead her to a quiet, beautiful, white sandy beach. Like Ormond, it has a bit of grass, before the beach. Allie gapes and gazes around. The sand shimmers in the sunlight. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: I'm in love, already.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* You've never been here?

Allie: No.

Nat: How long have you lived in Florida?

Allie: It's only been 3 years. I've been here since I started college.

Nat: I'm surprised you haven't been to a lot of places yet.

Allie: I don't really know of a lot. *chuckles* That's why you're picking the hang out spots now.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. You hungry?

Allie: Sure.

Nat: They have great food places, here. Personally, I'm in the mood for seafood.

Allie: Sounds good. Lead the way.

Nat: Ok.

(Nat leads them to a seafood restaurant and they decide to dine outside, on the pier. They get a table and menus.)

Allie: *looking out at the ocean* This is a beautiful view.

Nat: Yeah. I love restaurants, by the shore.

Allie: Are there a lot of these in Kauai?

Nat: Tons. There and California.

Allie: What part of California did you grow up in?

Nat: Malibu.

Allie: Nice. I've heard Malibu is beautiful.

Nat: It's gorgeous. And in Kauai, there's this seafood place that lets you go swimming, to catch your own lobster.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Seriously?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. It's so fun.

Allie: *chuckling* Wow. I have never heard of one of those.

Nat: *chuckles* I figured.

Allie: Have you ever caught one?

Nat: Yep. *cute, proud smile*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Why am I not surprised?

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *chuckling* Wow.

Nat: You good at cracking crab?

Allie: Probably not. I don't eat crab that often. *chuckles*

Nat: Well, then, I am gonna teach you the art of crab eating.

Allie: *laughs a bit* That's an art?

Nat: Yes it is and you are looking at a crab eating Picasso.

Allie: *laughs with her head back* Wow.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm serious. You'll see what I mean.

Allie: *chuckling* I guess all that time you spent at Joe's Crab Shack really paid off.

Nat: *shrugs with a shy smile* It's my favorite restaurant.

Allie: I know. *chuckles*

Nat: Do you know what you wanna eat?

Allie: How about you pick for me?

Nat: *chuckles* You trust me?

Allie: Yes. *smiles and chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok.

(The waiter comes back shortly and gets their order. After 15 minutes, their food arrives.)

Nat: Prepare to watch and learn. *holds up his cracking utensil*

Allie: *giggles and nods* Ok.

(Nat and Allie eat, talk, and laugh, while Nat teaches her how to crack crab legs.)

(Allie's P.O.V. Jesus, this boy can really eat crab. He didn't miss a shred of crab meat. And I'm happy to say I learned some new tricks.. He is so much fun. End of P.O.V.)

(After eating lunch, they go back down to the beach.)

Allie: That was fun. *chuckles*

Nat: Eating crab always is. *chuckles* Did you learn well?

Allie: I did. Once again, you are an excellent tutor.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Allie: *chuckles* You're welcome. So, what kind of lab do you work in?

Nat: A robotics lab.

Allie: So, you're into robots?

Nat: Things of that nature, yeah. I build all types of tech. Robotics is just one of the foundations.

Allie: What kind of things go on in a robotics lab?

Nat: Mostly scientists building and testing their own tech.

Allie: Sounds interesting. Are you working on anything?

Nat: A few things, actually.

Allie: Like what?

Nat: *chuckles* It'd be easier to show you, than tell you.

Allie: Well, can you show me?

Nat: *chuckles* Maybe one day, soon. I'm still tinkering with things.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: What about you? You into any medical training?

Allie: Actually, yes. I'm hoping to get into this internship, that will give me med school credentials. If that happens, I'll only need 4 years of med school.

Nat: Well that's awesome. Usually med school is like, six to eight years.

Allie: I know. But it's worth it.

Nat: Is biology something you really enjoy?

Allie: Anatomy. I don't know, I've just always been fascinated by the human body. Even though it's a pretty disgusting place.

Nat: *laughs* Oh yeah.

Allie: *laughs too*

Nat: *chuckling* Still though, Anatomy is pretty cool.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I hope that goes well for you.

Allie: Thanks.

Nat: No problem.

Allie: So, where are we going right now? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Just wait. *chuckles*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles*

Nat: So, what kind of outdoor activities were you into, back in Connecticut? If you don't mind me asking.

Allie: Um.. I used to go swimming at this lake, I used to go hiking.. Jogging..

Nat: Anything with animals?

Allie: Like what?

Nat: Anything. Did you play with any animals, go to see any animals?

Allie: Besides Chloe, no.. I mean, I sat on a horse once, but that was it.

Nat: That's it?

Allie: Yeah. Why?

Nat: *stops walking ahead and turns around to face her* So, you've never rode a horse?

Allie: *shakes her head*

Nat: Would you ever try it?

Allie: Maybe..

Nat: Ok. *turns around and starts walking ahead again*

Allie: Wha- - wait a second! *chuckles and jogs after him* Why are you walking so far ahead?

Nat: No reason.

(He starts walking up this small sand hill and Allie struggles to follow. When they get up top, there are two horses waiting.)

Allie: *gapes* No way.

Nat: Think you'd be up for trying today? *small smile*

Allie: How did you- -?

Nat: I called yesterday, to set this up. They do horseback riding on the beach. I haven't been on a horse, since I was home in Cali. I thought it'd be nice today. *shrugs sheepishly*

Allie: Nat, this- - this is so nice.

Nat: Will you try it?

Allie: ..Sure. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Do you know how to climb on?

Allie: Not really.

Nat: I'll help you.

(He walks her over to the horses and helps her onto the white one.)

Nat: Is that comfortable? You have to be comfortable on these guys.

Allie: Yeah, it's good. It's just..how do I drive this thing? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.

(He shows her and tells her how to steer the horse. He shows her how to sit and what to say.)

Nat: Got it?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and goes over to his horse, then climbs on it* Ready?

Allie: I hope so.

Nat: *chuckles* Come on.

(Nat takes off on his horse first. Allie gapes as he dashes off, then gets her horse to follow. They ride along the beach for a while, looking back and forth between each other, smiling. Allie is having a ton of fun. They even race their horses, but, of course, Nat won. After playing for a while, they get their horses to walk side by side, along the water, while they talk.)

Allie: That was amazing!

Nat: *chuckles* I can't believe you never rode a horse, until now.

Allie: I was always scared to. *chuckles* Horses are wild animals.

Nat: *chuckles* I've always thought of them as graceful. They're just free spirits. *pets his horse, looking down at it*

Allie: Yeah.. They are pretty free. *pets her horse, too* All of that coming from a Sagittarius. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* That MAY have contributed to my statement.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Ok.

Nat: Seriously, though. You really enjoyed this?

Allie: *smiles at him* Definitely.

Nat: Cool. *soft smile*

Allie: *smiling at him* Is everything always this adventurous with you?

Nat: *chuckles shyly* I try to keep it that way… Why? Do you not like it?

Allie: No..

Nat: *looks over at her*

Allie: I love it. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles and smiles shyly*

Allie: *chuckles warmly* You are too sweet.

Nat: *shrugs sheepishly*

Allie: *chuckles again* Do you have your own horse back in California?

Nat: Yeah. I named him Spirit. Like the movie. He's a Mustang. Looks just like the one in the movie, too. He's beautiful.

Allie: *chuckles* Wow. I kinda wanna see him now.

Nat: I don't have any pictures of him right now. Sorry.

Allie: No, it's ok. Another time.

Nat: Ok. Yeah, I've had him since I was a 13. He was just a colt, then. He was a birthday present.

Allie: Must've been cool, having your own horse.

Nat: Oh yeah. We spent days outside, just riding. It was the best.

Allie: Your childhood sounds like it was everything. *chuckles*

Nat: I mean, it was, in a way. I was happy. Still shy, but happy.

Allie: *chuckles* Ok.

Nat: What about yours?

Allie: My childhood was pretty good. I mean, I was innocent back then, so.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Right.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Yeah. Nothing to be shameful about back then. It felt so good.

Nat: Right. *chuckling*

Allie: You said you "were" happy. Are you not happy now?

Nat: Not as much as I could be. But, I opened up about part of the reason why.

Allie: Anika?

Nat: *just nods*

Allie: Have you ever..tried looking for her?

Nat: I did... Before I went to MIT... I thought I would be able to, but… Her dad messed up everything.. I thought he would've taken her to New York, but.. I guess he knew I'd look there.

Allie: Aw, Nat. *frowning at him*

Nat: It just sucks, you know..? To have someone you loved so much, just, taken away from you.. And not even knowing if they're ok…or even alive.. *looks down*

Allie: Don't think like that, Nat.

Nat: I try not to. *looking down* But she's with her dad, of all people.. God only knows what he's done.

Allie: And he would really do something like that?

Nat: He's done bad things before.. Frankly, that's why I never trusted him..

Allie: Look, I don't know Anika.. But it sounds like she's a strong girl.. And if that's the case..Then you just have to believe she's ok. Alive and ok.

Nat: *just nods and looks forward* Thanks, Allie.

Allie: No problem, Nat.. You've done a lot for me.

Nat: Like what?

Allie: Being a good friend, for starters… You've made me realize a lot about myself.. You've helped me see differently.. It's made me a better person.

Nat: What do you see differently?

Allie: People, for one.. I used to look at everyone the same.. But you showed me that everyone really is different on the inside.. Like you. *looks over at him*

Nat: *looks over at her* I still wonder..why you wanna talk to me.

Allie: Now that I know more about you.. Why wouldn't I..? You're amazing.

Nat: I'm not amazing..

Allie: Yes you are. Even if you don't believe it. Nat, you've done all these great things. You've travelled parts of the world, built cool things.. You swim with sharks, you've won big surfing competitions, you create amazing art. You're a great fighter. You've survived through so much. And the way you care about people.. You have an amazing heart.

Nat: I think it's more cool that..you showed me you were really different.

Allie: Why?

Nat: Because everyone was so sure that you were just this terrible girl, with no consideration for anyone's feelings. They thought you were heartless and cold, and evil. And I almost believed it, too.. But I didn't want to.. I low-key hoped you were different.. And I was right. Because you showed me.. And you actually wanted to.

Allie: Yeah... I did... Do you..like it?

Nat: *nods* Yes..

Allie: *smiles shyly*

Nat: *smiles at her*

Allie: For a shy guy, you sure are full of surprises.. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah… Most girls think shy guys are boring.. Most probably are.. But, I don't wanna be boring.. And I'm not. There's a lot that I like to do.. I'm just cautious about who I do it with..

Allie: That's understandable..

Nat: Yeah.. It's all about having the right partner.. *looking down shyly at his hands on the reigns*

Allie: *just gazes over at him*

Nat: *glances up and over at her*

Allie: *just smiles*

Nat: *smiles back*

Allie: *smiles more and giggles a bit*

(Allie's P.O.V. The right partner, huh? I couldn't agree more.. You really amaze me, Nat.. Show me more.. End of P.O.V.)


	23. Chapter 23

(Nat's P.O.V. I take her to this place called Ginnie Springs, in Florida. It's a national park, with this awesome diving hole. She had no clue it even existed. She was scared to dive at first, but I taught her how to do it. And she loved it. We swam all over those underwater caverns. Then, we explored the park. She had the best time. I also took her to Dry Tortugas National Park. It's this place, made up of seven islands, with beautiful coral reefs, and it's all around a 19th century fort. Fort Jefferson. There's also a lighthouse and it's a popular ground for sea turtles. Allie loves sea turtles. We went diving again, checked out the fort, went up into the lighthouse, talked, while we watched the view, and got to see some sea turtles hatch, and venture into the water. That was the coolest part. Allie was so happy. She thinks sea turtles are so cute. With that in mind, I took her on another cool adventure. It's all fine and cool, to be with sea turtles up close.. But to swim with them is even better.. I took her to Key Largo and we went swimming with a whole pod of grown sea turtles. I showed her to hold on to the turtles shells, and let them do the driving. She was so amazed, she couldn't even speak.. I don't think she's ever been this close to the ocean, a day in her life.. It's nice to swim in the ocean and all, but to really feel it and connect with it, is unlike anything you could imagine. It's not just the water that's beautiful.. It's everything that lives in it. Waves and animals, alike.. She liked how I explained that.. After swimming with turtles, I took her swimming with dolphins.. You just hold on to their dorsal fin and let them steer. It's incredible.. Allie couldn't even believe it was happening.. We even had some fun with the dolphins, with me getting them to do tricks, since I train the dolphins at work.. I even acted with the dolphins.. She laughed her ass off.. I've showed her a lot of the things I like to do. I took her for a ride on my quad, upstate, in these hills I had come across, when I was in Miami as a teenager. We sat at the top of them and admired the pretty view, until sunset came. I even took her rock climbing and showed her a bit about skateboarding, by letting her play on mine. I had to hold her up straight on the board, and she wouldn't let me let go of her. Kind of like how a little kid doesn't want you let go, when they ride a bike without training wheels, for the first time. It was cute. Going back to music, Allie wanted to hear me play guitar. So, I played for her. I knew a lot of her favorite songs. I'm pretty pro with guitar. I've been playing since I was 5. Music is just as crucial as breathing, to me. I get lost in every song that I hear, and each one that I play. Allie loved my guitar playing.. We even played our guitars together.. On the beach.. And man, was it beautiful.. Almost like a perfect harmony.. One of my favorite artists to play on guitar is Ed Sheeran.. I love his music.. And so does Allie.. Another thing we shared... It may sound like I have this whole thing between us figured out, but the reality is that I don't.. With each day that passes by, I wonder more and more about what I'm doing. And how far I'm willing to go with it.. I like her. I do know that.. But, I can't help but still be afraid.. Because I don't know what I'm risking.. Everyone is so sure that she'll hurt me, but when I'm with her, it's like she's healing me.. I've felt better lately, despite still missing Anika.. And it's because of Allie.. Maybe it's because she reminds me so much of her.. It's like having her back.. And it feels good.. It feels right.. But I always have to keep in mind that she's not Anika.. She's a girl I just met, this year.. A girl I knew nothing about 9 months ago.. And now, it's like I know everything about her... But I know that I don't.. And there are things that she still doesn't know about me.. So, how can I feel this way..? There were a couple of times where I should have walked away from this… But my mom always told me that the way you feel around someone or with someone, is everything.. It's important.. Because how you feel is always important.. If you feel bad around someone, then walk away.. But if you feel good..then you stay… My mother's wise words.. And maybe that's why I stayed.. Maybe that's why I'm still here.. Because despite being so unsure about all this, I feel good around her… I may not feel totally secure, but..I still feel good around her.. And I don't even know what this is.. Do I even know what I'm doing..? Should I even still be here..? What will my friends think? Or worse, what will Malia think? She hates Allie. She won't like this one bit.. And if she finds out, Allie is gonna be in serious trouble.. But, it's like me and Allie keep getting closer.. I know she's still hiding something.. But so am I.. But does either secret even matter..? Man… What am I doing..? End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. He's sweet, he's kind, he's funny, he's adventurous, he's smart, big-hearted, playful, fun, artistic, multi-talented, wise, brave, caring, strong, caressing, warm… He's beautiful… And I can't get enough of him… For the past 9 months, he's been an addiction that I never thought I would have… But most importantly.. He's been my best friend.. And it's at this point, where I realize that that's who he's been this whole time.. He's been there for me.. I never even realized that I was alone, but he was there.. And we've been having the most amazing time.. Swimming with turtles was amazing.. Since he taught me how to hold my breath for a good amount of time, I was able to hold on to the turtles underwater.. And it was so beautiful.. The same with the dolphins.. I knew the ocean was beautiful, but he just showed me a whole other level of it.. He explained how people connect with the ocean, including him.. I loved how he explained it. The view from the lighthouse was amazing.. Me and Nat just talked and watched the sun set.. Going diving in those underwater caverns was unreal.. It was so incredible. I didn't even know a place like that was in Florida.. Riding on his four-wheeler was so much fun.. And the view at the top of those hills was to die for.. We just sat on his four-wheeler and stared.. Playing on his skateboard was eventful. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of it, though. It was still cute.. And the music we made together, on the beach, was the best part.. It was magical.. We sounded so perfect together.. He's so beautiful on the guitar.. And the way he loses himself in a song is divine.. I even got to see him in action with his artwork… He goes to this closed road tunnel, along with this other group of friends that he has.. It looks like it's still under construction, but they're allowed to come and spray paint.. Like it's their giant canvas.. And man, do they paint.. Their work is so amazing, it's stunning.. Unlike anything I've ever seen.. His work is obviously what draws my attention most, though.. It's so passionate and creative, and meaningful… His art is incredible.. I took so many pictures of it.. It's insane.. He's so quiet and shy, and yet, there's so many spontaneous and exquisite things about him.. Things I never would have imagined.. And I love all of it.. I've lost myself in him.. I can barely remember my old life.. But, when I'm with him, I feel like I'm at home again.. I feel like that girl I was, back home.. I hate it, but I- - I also like it.. Because he likes it.. Anything I first thought about doing with him, is forgotten.. Alexis wanted to make this a challenge, but I'm not accepting.. I don't care about her anymore, I don't care to pay attention to her anymore.. I really like this guy.. And he's so sweet.. I can't hurt him.. And I won't.. This isn't a game to me.. I care about him so much and what makes it even greater, is that I can feel he cares about me, too.. I love how everything is so mutual between us.. But I know that I'm still trying to hide from him.. And I don't want to, but I'm just so afraid to be that vulnerable again.. The last time I exposed my weaknesses, they were used against me.. And I had never been so hurt in my life.. I never wanna feel that again, I never wanna feel that defeated again, but I just feel so weak when I'm with him.. I feel safe, I feel like I can be me, like I can trust him.. I don't believe he'll hurt me, and yet, I'm still so fucking afraid..! He's right, I'm so at war with myself, it's fucking ridiculous..! What have I done to myself..? I know I'm not happy this way… So, why am I still doing it..? He makes me happy, he's been making me happy.. So, why am I still fighting him..? Why am I fighting this..? He's not the one who caused this.. So, why am I holding my own fears and insecurities against him..? It's not fair.. And I'm afraid I'll push him away.. That's the last thing I wanna do.. He means so much to me.. The way that I feel around him is everything.. I'm so used to a feeling of cold, bitter steel, when I'm with a guy.. The connection is never this deep, this close, this welcoming.. My connection with him is warm, and sweet.. And passionate.. He is light. He is warmth. He is passion. He is…love.. This whole thing turned into something bigger than I thought it would.. It turned into a bond. A relationship. One that I've never wanted so much in my life.. And yet, I'm still hiding from him.. But he's hiding something, too.. But does either secret even matter at this point..? We've gotten so close.. And we keep getting closer.. Is this right..? Do I even know what I'm doing anymore..? Do I even know what I want anymore..? End of P.O.V.)

(Right now, Nat is driving to the beach, with Malia. Allie couldn't get away from her friends today, so he was able to tell Malia that they could hang out. They're riding in his truck, talking.)

Malia: You've sure been busy lately.

Nat: Oh. Yeah. Just some stuff going on. No biggie.

Malia: Well, you know you can talk to me.

Nat: I know, cuz'. Trust me. I'm alright.

Malia: You've been more distant than usual, lately. I'm just a little worried. We've hardly hung out. And the guys say the same thing. They think something's going on with you.

Nat: Nothing's going on. Really. I've just had a lot to do.

Malia: Stuff at the lab? School?

Nat: A bit of both. You know how it is.

Malia: Being a genius? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Malia: Well I'm glad we're hanging out today.

Nat: *smiles* Me too. What's been up with you?

Malia: Just studying and filling in for you, with the guys. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* How are your grades looking?

Malia: You know they're on point. *chuckles*

Nat: For sure. *chuckles and high fives her*

Malia: Have you been training for the surfing competition coming up?

Nat: *chuckles* Even though it's not until next year, yeah. You know I have. What about you? I know the girls have a competition coming up.

Malia: You know I've been training. *chuckles* I'm so ready.

Nat: I believe it.

Malia: So, I've noticed something.

Nat: What's that?

Malia: Danny and the guys have been hanging out with Kristina and the girls an awful lot, recently. What's up with that?

Nat: Do you not like Kristina?

Malia: I don't have a problem with Kristina. Or Tara.

Nat: They've just been closer lately, I guess.

Malia: All of them?

Nat: I mean, they've just been getting to know the others.

Malia: Yeah, but I noticed they've been chill around Allie lately, too.

Nat: Allie?

Malia: DiMeco. Do you know her?

Nat: Kristina's best friend, right?

Malia: Yeah. Have you met her?

Nat: She sits with her friends, when they hang around Danny and the guys, but she doesn't say much. Not that it matters to me.

Malia: Yeah, well, her, I have the problem with. And you know that. I don't trust that bitch.

Nat: *just watches the road* Uh, yeah.. I know.

Malia: I don't even want her near you.

Nat: Um.. C- -can I ask you something?

Malia: Of course.

Nat: What…exactly happened with her and you, anyway? I mean.. Why don't you like her? Did she do something to you?

Malia: Me and her have gotten into so many arguments, it's not even funny. Nat, she's an evil, manipulative, bitch. Who's always preying on guys, just to fucking entertain herself. She doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. She thinks she's this irresistible bitch, who can have whatever she wants, her way. But in reality, she's nothing but a piece of ass to these guys out here. I've seen her lay down with dogs and I've watched her humiliate perfectly nice guys, with no consideration for their feelings. And the arguments started with me and her, when I called her out in front the whole class, and she got embarrassed. Ever since then, that bitch has had it out for me, and I've hated her. She disgusts me. And I know that bitch has had her eyes on you, and she better stay the fuck away. Otherwise, I'm gonna do what I should have done 3 years ago, and beat her ass. I'm not even joking. If she thinks she's gonna play you like those other dirty ass guys, she's got me fucked all the way up.

Nat: I've.. I've heard she's been different lately.

Malia: No, that's just what she wants everyone to think. But I'm not fucking stupid. She's not gonna fool me. She can't. I see right through that bitch. She's playing again. She's waiting to pounce on someone.

Nat: How do you know she just hasn't changed? Maybe something happened.

Malia: Then it would have to be truly fucking amazing, to change her. Because, I swear, she'll always be a deceptive, unfaithful bitch. And that's the truth. You can never trust her, Nat. She lures people in with this whole act, and then fucks you over. She only ever wants something, if there's something in it for her. And once she gets it, she crushes you.. I won't let that happen to you. Just stay away from her. You're too kind for her.

Nat: Does anyone even really know her story? Maybe something happened to her, that got her that way in the first place.

Malia: It doesn't matter. It doesn't give her the right to go around, crushing people's feelings, just to feel superior.

Nat: How do you know she's not sorry for all that? What if she wants to change? What if she doesn't wanna be that way anymore?

Malia: Why wouldn't she, Nat?

Nat: Everyone has a reason for wanting to change, Malia. It could be anything. You never know. I'm just saying, what if she has a reason to be different now?

Malia: Are you siding with her?.?

Nat: I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just.. I'm trying to be fair. Everyone else around this place is labeling her, when they probably don't even know what the hell her deal is, or anything about her, for that matter. People do it to me all the time. You know I'm not about that.. All I'm saying is, she could be troubled, dealing with something, and no one would even know it right now. She could have dealt with something and no one even knows, because they're too busy being goddamn pre-judgemental. *shakes his head, watching the road, irritated*

Malia: *scoffs* She's told you something, hasn't she?

Nat: I don't know her. Why would she tell me anything?

Malia: She's tried to talk to you, hasn't she?.?

Nat: No, Malia..!

Malia: If she has, she's fucking lying to you, Nat! I'm telling you! Don't fall for her bullshit act!

Nat: She has not spoken to me..! She has not tried, she has not attempted..! And I don't want anything to do with her..! Alright..?!

Malia: *looks at him*

Nat: I just think you guys are going about her the wrong way.. It's not fair.

Malia: Nat, no one can help what she did to her own reputation. She made it this way for herself. If she hadn't, maybe then people would treat her fairly. But she screwed herself up. And that's no one's problem. Least of all yours. I know you don't believe in people pre-judging others, but trust me, just let this one go.. She's trouble. And she always will be.

Nat: Yeah. Ok. *watching the road*

Malia: I didn't piss you off, did I?

Nat: No. *watching the road* Look, let's just drop it. Ok? I just wanna go surf.

Malia: *looking at him* Ok.

(They continue the drive in silence.)

(Nat's P.O.V. No wonder she's all fucked up around this place.. No one believes in her.. It shouldn't matter what she's done.. All that should matter is that she's sorry for it and she wants to change.. She doesn't wanna be that way anymore.. I see it, I've been seeing it, since we really started talking.. Malia is gonna reject her, no matter what.. But that's between her and Allie.. I'm not getting involved. Allie did say something about being so embarrassed so badly, that she had to run away and hide.. I wonder if Malia is the reason for that.? But, she can't be. Whatever happened to her, happened long before she met Malia.. It sucks.. She's so sweet and no one even knows it.. She's so hard on herself, because everyone is hard on her.. It's clear that Malia isn't gonna understand why I'm doing this.. She doesn't trust Allie. She doesn't trust anything about her. I don't think I can change that.. I can't be sure of much, these days.. I feel like I trust Allie, but do I really? After everything Malia just said, I really don't know.. Is it true? Is she really just acting..? And how can I be really sure..? Should I just stop this, before it gets messy? Can I..? End of P.O.V.)


	24. Chapter 24

(Right now, Allie is sitting in the living room of her home, with her friends.)

Allie: Guys, I had somewhere to be today.

Tara: You're not going anywhere. Where have you been going, that's so important, lately? It's evident you're hiding something now.

Allie: I'm not hiding anything, Tara..! Please, spare me your bullshit mind games, alright? I'm not in the mood.

Tara: Is it really bullshit, because I know you?.?

Allie: Do you really?.?

Tara: What haven't you told us, Allie?.? What don't we know about you?.?

Allie: Ugh! Just forget it! Look, why did you guys keep me captive in here, today?.?

Kristina: Because you're going to hang out with us today. No running off, to wherever the hell it is that you keep going.

Allie: *sighs irritably* Whatever.

Tara: Allie, look. We are your friends, ok?.? We just wanna know what's going on with you..! We just wanna help..! You're so far away from us, lately..!

Allie: It's nothing..! Can't I just have some time for myself, every once in a while?.? What is so wrong with that?.?

Brionna: So, you don't resent us?

Allie: No! Look, it's got nothing to do with you guys! I've just- -! I've just been working on myself lately, ok?

Sienna: Why?

Allie: Because… It's just something I feel like I need to do.. Something I want to do.. It's like you said, Tara.. Nobody likes a bitch. So I'm changing that. It's my choice.

Tara: Allie, I didn't say that, to make you feel like you have to change. I didn't mean it that way.

Allie: It doesn't matter.. Like I said, it's my choice.

Shelby: But Allz, you can't expect us to believe that you've been going through this whole experience alone.. We know you've been seeing someone.

Allie: I haven't been seeing anyone.

Lora: Yes you have. We know you're not just doing this by yourself. I mean, is it a guy?

Allie: It's no one. Just stop guys.

Tara: Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. This is weird! Ok?.? You are not you right now! You have not been you! You've been quiet, you've been secretive! You've been distant! Alexis has been talking shit and you've been submissive! And all of this shit started, the minute Nat got here!

Allie: CAN YOU JUST STOP?!

Tara: THEN TELL THE TRUTH!

Allie: I AM! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! BECAUSE I'M SICK TO DEATH OF YOU GUYS THROWING HIM IN MY FACE, WHEN YOU SPENT SO MUCH FUCKING TIME TELLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! I SAID I WAS OVER IT! SO DROP IT, TARA!

Tara: I CAN'T! AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GETTING FIRED UP RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! IT IS HIM, ISN'T IT?! HE'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ISN'T HE?! YOU SAY YOU'RE OVER IT, BUT CLEARLY YOU AREN'T!

Allie: TARA, BACK THE FUCK OFF!.! *gets up and gets in her face*

Tara: OR WHAT?.? *gets up*

Kristina: *quickly gets up and gets in between them* Ok, whoa!.! Take it easy, you two!

Tara: YOU'RE SO CHALLENGER NOW! WHERE THE HELL IS THIS ENERGY, WHEN ALEXIS IS SLAUGHTERING YOU DURING THE DAY, AND YOU'RE TURNING YOUR BACK TO HER!?

Allie: *roars* I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ALEXIS!.!.!

Tara: *glares and flares her nostrils at her*

Allie: SHE'S NOT MY PRIORITY OR MY PROBLEM!.! WHAT? I'M SO SUPPOSED TO JUMP AND PLAY, EVERYTIME SHE WANTS TO START SOME SHIT?! I'M EXPECTED TO JUST HOP RIGHT INTO HER GAME?! NO! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN TURNING MY BACK TO HER!.! NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!.! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND NAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LIFE!.! SO, FUCK OFF!.!

Tara: We'll see about that. *glaring at her, she sits down*

Kristina: Tara.

Tara: No, Kris..! We'll see about that! Because she's lying and I know fucking better! I'm done playing this childish ass game with her! And you off all people know what'll happen, if Malia finds out she's even thinking about Nat!

Allie: What does Malia have to do with any of this!? What does she have to do with Nat!?

Tara: Don't worry about it!.! Since you're so over it! Since you're so over him!

Allie: Whatever, Tara!.! I'm so fucking sick of you and your interrogative bullshit!.!

Tara: It is what it is!.! But you can't keep lying to everyone!.!

Allie: I'm not lying to anyone!.! And I shouldn't have to validate myself to you guys!.! You all saw!.! Why would he want anything to do with me?! You said it yourselves!.! He would never talk to me!.! So stop throwing him in my face!.! I said I'm fine!.! Leave it alone!.!

Kristina: But you understand why we said that, right?

Allie: Yes.! Because he's a sweet and honest guy, and I'm just an evil bitch waiting to fuck up his life!

Tara: You are gonna stop doing that!.! You're gonna stop putting words in our mouths! We have never said that about you! You know we have never said that to you!

Kristina: Tara's right. We've never said that about you.

Allie: You might as well have! Because, in reality, that's how you really see it! You just don't wanna admit it! But I'm not gonna let unspoken words drive me crazy anymore!.!

Kristina: I don't think you're an evil bitch! Stop it!

Allie: Then what am I!?

Kristina: YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, ALLIE!.!

Allie: *just glares at her*

Kristina: AND I FUCKING MISS YOU! SO WILL YOU JUST STOP IT AND COME BACK TO ME!?

Allie: I NEVER LEFT YOU, KRIS!.!

Kristina: *stares at her*

Allie: I just- -! I have something that I need to figure out, by myself..! It's complicated and you just wouldn't understand! Ok?

Kristina: I could, if you would just tell me..! Please! Stop leaving me out of things! I love you!

Allie: I love you, too! I love all of you! But I just need some space right now, ok?.? It's not you guys, it's me! I just- - *sighs* I don't feel like myself lately.. *looks down*

Her Friends: *look at her*

Allie: I barely know who I am, anymore… *looking down* I have to figure out some things and I just need you guys to leave me alone… You can't understand.. But I promise, that I am fine. I just go places, to clear my head.. I spend too much time around this fucking place, I can't breathe, I need to breathe.. Ok? *looks up at them*

Brionna: Are we suffocating you, too?

Allie: A little… It's nothing personal.

Lora: We just wanna help.

Allie: You can help by leaving it alone…

Kristina: Fine…

Allie: Thank you… Now, what did you guys wanna do today?

Shelby: We were thinking a beach day.. Then, maybe do a little shopping and go out to dinner?

Allie: Sounds fine to me… I'm gonna go get ready.. *walks away and goes upstairs*

Tara: Guys, I'm sorry, but she's lying.. Something's up and you have to admit that none of this started, until Nat came here.

Kristina: I know, Tara. But you heard Danny and the guys. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary, is going on with Nat. So, it can't be him. I mean, if there was, don't you think they would flip, like Malia would?

Tara: Well, yeah, but it just doesn't make any sense, Kris. She's changed, she's suddenly going through some type of identity crisis, and for what? When has she ever given a shit about what people think? When has she ever had these problems?

Kristina: Never.

Tara: Exactly..! And suddenly, Nat gets here, and she's all soft. I mean, think about it, Kris. Something is up and it has something to do with him. I know it does.

Shelby: Well, what if it's just what she's been saying? What if she really has feelings for him, guys? Think about that. I mean, we've all been saying it. She has changed. She's gotten soft. She doesn't even care to pay attention to Alexis anymore. And think about the way she smiled and blushed at him at the party.

Brionna: Shelby has a point.

Sienna: Yeah, she's right. Allie turned shy and everything. She's never done that before, around a guy.

Kristina: But you can't have feelings for someone that you literally know nothing about. That doesn't make sense.

Brionna: Well, what if she does know something about him? Or more? She would have to, in order to have feelings for him. No one just has feelings for a complete stranger.

Tara: Then that would mean she's spoken to him.

Kristina: No way. Nat would freak out, dealing with her alone. And the only time they're around each other, is when we're all hanging out with Danny and the guys.

Tara: Ok, so clearly there are unsolved pieces here. Look, I know she asked us to back off, but we need answers. And for her sake, we need to hope she hasn't been doing anything with Nat. Because if she has, Malia will literally murder her.

Sienna: But, why though? What does Malia have to do with Nat?

Tara: Her and Nat are cousins.

Sienna: Seriously?.?

Brionna: They're related?.?

Tara: Yes. You guys never knew that?

The Girls: No.

Tara: Well look, Malia is extremely protective about him. She will go ape-shit, if she finds out Allie is even saying his name. You saw how she reacted on the retreat.

Lora: Yeah, she snapped.

Kristina: Look, I don't wanna piss her off any more than I have. I'm staying out of this. I don't wanna put more distance between us, by fighting.

Tara: So, you're just gonna ignore this?

Kristina: I'm not ignoring it, I'm just not getting involved. Whatever you guys figure out, I'll be happy to listen, but I'm not in this. Mostly because I just don't see Nat putting himself in any kind of position with her. It just isn't realistic. You guys may be on to something, I could be wrong. But, I just can't be a part of spying on her.

Tara: Kris, I know you love her, and you don't wanna lose her. But, if we don't figure out what's happening, you may lose her anyway. I know it bothers you that she's keeping secrets, when you guys tell each other everything. Don't you wanna figure out what's going on with her?

Kristina: I do, but spying on her just seems a little too over the top, for me. Especially when she asked us to mind our own business. If we overstep another boundary with her, I just feel like she's gonna go mad, and then she's just gonna be done with all of us.

Tara: We're doing this because we love her, Kris. We have to.

Kristina: *shakes her head* Not me. Not this time..

Tara: Ok.. I can respect that. I understand.

Kristina: *just nods*

(Allie's P.O.V. They really won't stop.. I thought I put their curiosity to rest, but they just still won't fucking stop… They're right about one thing.. Ever since Nat came here..I have changed.. And it looks like I've made that very noticeable.. But, I can't help it.. He has changed me.. All for the better.. And I think I like it.. But why? Am I hopeful that something will happen between us..? Am I hoping he'll feel something more for me? I never knew you could feel this close to someone, just getting to know them.. I don't want this to end.. I need to make some decisions, fast.. The closer we get, the more I realize that.. It's beautiful how I've found someone who asks for nothing but my company.. It amazes me that he even wants my company, let alone enjoys it.. Literally all we do is spend time together and hang out, doing the most simple things.. And it's incredible.. I can feel him everywhere I go lately.. I felt him the whole time I was out with the girls today.. I longed for him.. Nowadays, it's like I can't go a day without seeing him.. I'm pissed at the girls for cornering me today, but if it gets them off my back for another day or two, then fuck it.. They're really starting to suspect Nat. I have to get them off of him. I won't let them ruin what we have. It's funny hearing myself say that.. I don't even really know what we have. But it's damn sure worth fighting for. He's worth fighting for... End of P.O.V.)

(Nat's P.O.V. A couple days later, she was actually able to get away from her friends, without them bugging her. She had left a note on my dorm door, asking if we could hang out. She wanted to meet up at the cave. I decided to go. I find her there, sitting on the sand, hugging her knees. I sit next to her... End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Hi. *light smile*

Nat: Hey.

Allie: What have you been up to?

Nat: Same old, same old.. You?

Allie: Trying to silence my friends again.

Nat: They're suspicious again?

Allie: Yeah. *irritable sigh*

Nat: Can't say I blame them. I'd probably be a little curious, too, if one of my friends started acting different.

Allie: Would you constantly try to interrogate them and bombard them?

Nat: Honestly, no. Guys are a little different. We may get curious, but we tend to only ask once and move on. We don't get all up in each other's business.

Allie: I wish it were the same way for girls. My friends are starting to turn this into a goddamn investigation.

Nat: Do they suspect me?

Allie: They've gathered the notion that my weird and changed behavior didn't start, until you came here.

Nat: Are they right?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Then, maybe we should take a break from this.. Don't you think? *looking out at the water*

Allie: *looks over at him with a worried expression* No. Why do you say that?

Nat: Because your friends are smart. Especially Tara. And knowing Tara, she's probably the one who pieced together the fact that your changes started, with my arrival. And I don't need her tracing you to me. *looking out at the water* I can't risk anyone finding out about this.

Allie: And you think I can?.?

Nat: You don't understand. My people are very protective of me. If they knew that I was doing this with you, they would come for you. You have no idea what they're like. I'm just trying to look out for the both of us.

Allie: I'm not afraid.

Nat: You will be.. *looking out at the water* And it's not just that, I mean, what are we even really doing, Allie? Do we even know anymore? There are too many undecided things hanging around this. Too many unknowns. There's so much uncertainty.

Allie: I thought we were getting to know each other..! And what's there to be uncertain about?.?

Nat: What isn't? First and foremost, there's no label on this. Yeah, you could say we're friends, I guess. But, to what extent? What intentions do either of us have? Do we really have this figured out? How far are we willing to go with this? Do we really know anything about each other? What the hell is gonna happen, if someone does find out about this?

Allie: Look, I'm used to people being pissed at me.

Nat: But I'm not.

Allie: You're not the only one who's uncertain.

Nat: I know I'm not. Because, once again, you are so self-conflicted, it's ridiculous. I know you're uncertain. You don't have to tell me.

Allie: Nat, this isn't easy for me.

Nat: I know that. I'm not asking you to be vulnerable, Allie. I'm just asking you to be honest about this. The more we leave each other in the dark, the more out of control this is gonna get.

Allie: Nat, I swear I've been honest this whole time. I want answers just as much as you do. But, I don't have them. I'm aware that we need to figure things out, but, right now, all I wanna do is hang out with you. Without talking about our friends or worrying about being caught.

Nat: *sighs* I can't help it, Allie.. I have anxiety, remember? This is just gonna keep worrying me.

Allie: Nat, I'm worried too. But I don't wanna be consumed by it. And if you really think about this, it's not like we're doing anything wrong.

Nat: I know that, but my people don't. You just.. You can't understand.

Allie: I could… If you trust me enough to tell me..

Nat: Let's not talk about trust.. Look, no offense.. But I told you one of the deepest, darkest parts, about my past… I talked to you about something that I hadn't talked about with my own friends and family.. Yeah, they know about it, but they don't know that everytime I close my eyes, all I can see is Anika being hurt, by that bastard of a father of hers.. And that all I can do is blame myself.. I was in pain telling you that story.. I came undone.. *looking down* And yet, everytime I sit in front of you, you are literally forcing your feelings down your throat. You wanna talk about vulnerability? I practically laid down for you.

Allie: *gaping at him, she slowly touches his arm* Nat, I- - I don't mean to- - I'm sorry.. I don't mean to be that way.

Nat: I just wish I understood exactly what it is that you're afraid of..

Allie: It's not you.

Nat: Then what is it?

Allie: I'm afraid of myself..

Nat: Allie….. What's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?

Allie: What do you mean? I've told you already.

Nat: But is it true?

Allie: Why wouldn't it be?

Nat: *sighs* ...While you couldn't get away from your friends two days ago, I ended up hanging out with Malia instead.. We're close.. Anyway, we were on our way to go surfing and she wanted to talk about how you and your friends have been hanging out with me and the guys lately.. She told me she doesn't have an issue with the others, but she explained to me why you two have beef. I'm not gonna get involved in that, that's between you guys. But.. She told me not to believe you.. She said all you do is act, to get what you want.. And she kept telling me not to fall for it.. She said so much, that I- - I just don't know what to believe.. But, I know that I believe in you.. I just don't know if I'm doing that, with a risk..

Allie: So, you're gonna believe Malia?.?

Nat: I'm not taking her side..! I'm not taking anyone's side..! *stands up and grabs his head* I just- - I don't know what I'm doing anymore, and lately, everyone has me confused between right and wrong, and what's the truth, and what's a lie. It's- - it's making my head spin..! I'm not saying you've been lying to me, I'm saying Malia wouldn't lie to me.

Allie: I'm sure she wouldn't! But, at the end of the day, I know my own intentions and she doesn't! She doesn't know me, Nat! She doesn't know a damn thing about me!

Nat: Does anyone?.?

Allie: You do!.!

Nat: *just looks at her*

Allie: Nat, please..! I know she may have spoken about my past, but that's all that it is. The past! The person you've been hanging out with doesn't wanna hurt you..! She doesn't wanna toy around with you..! I like you, Nat! A lot! I care about you! And the person you've been talking to, that's me! It's not an act and it's not a game! This is the most serious I have ever been about a guy! Trust me..! If this was an act, you would know it..!

Nat: *just looks away shyly*

Allie: What do I have to do, to prove it to you?.?

Nat: I don't know, Allie.. I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm not saying that at all. I do believe you. I just… I don't know. *turns his back to her, puts his hands in his pocket timidly, and stares out at the ocean*

Allie: *gets up slowly and stares at him*

Nat: *continues staring out at the water*

Allie: *slowly walks up next to him and touches his arm* ...Have you ever..needed to feel strong again, after someone made you feel so weak..?

Nat: *looks over at her* No….. Is that why you do the things that you do, with guys..? One of them hurt you, didn't they..?

Allie: *nods and looks down*

Nat: *just looks at her*

Allie: So bad, that I just... I told myself to never be that vulnerable again... To never show that weakness again... To never present that power to a guy again.. To never lose again...

Nat: That's why you're so defensive…

Allie: Yes… *looking down*

Nat: You didn't even wanna tell me that…did you?

Allie: No… I wanted to..…. Because you told me about Anika..

Nat: I can tell you didn't deserve whatever this guy did…

Allie: *just rubs her arm soothingly, looking away* No..

Nat: It doesn't have to be that way, Allie… You know sometimes.. We're so afraid of someone breaking us, that in the end, we break ourselves… We all have our own trust issues.. Everyone.. But you shouldn't let it ruin potential relationships.. You shouldn't let it ruin anything.. Because it keeps you from being happy.. It keeps you from moving on.. And if you can't move on, you're just stuck.. Take it from me.. I know about being stuck more than anyone.. I'm a prisoner of my own guilt.. Being stuck is no life to live.. And it just reminds you of why you're stuck in the first place.

Allie: *sniffles and nods*

Nat: Look, I won't bother you about it anymore.. Clearly, you're still not over it. And that's fine. Thanks for sharing, though.

Allie: *sniffles* I know it's still not enough.. And I'm gonna work on that.. I just feel so pathetic when I think about my past.

Nat: You're not pathetic.. If anyone's pathetic, it's me… At least you have the balls to strike back sometimes.. *looks down*

Allie: Revenge isn't as easy as I make it seem.. Nor is it right..

Nat: You sound like you don't even wanna be you anymore..

Allie: I don't... At least, not this me..

Nat: The person you wanna be is totally up to you.. You should just be happy with yourself.. But, if I can be honest with you- -

Allie: Of course..

Nat: This person I've been hanging out with lately… I like her.

Allie: *sniffles a bit and smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles a bit too* Come on. Let's go walk in the water. *sticks out his hand to her*

Allie: *takes his hand*

(They leave their shoes in the cave and go walking in the water. They remain there until it was time for Nat to leave for work. After that, Allie went home to lay in her room alone, for the rest of the day.)

(Nat's P.O.V. The next day, I decided I wanted to take her out on the water again. I had been tracking something for a couple days and it was gonna be far out from Miami's shore. I normally go alone on things like this, but.. She needed the break. After yesterday, I figured I would just chart this thing between us out, by myself. I know Malia is just trying to look out for me, but.. Her negativity about Allie just wasn't making things easier for me.. In fact, all it did was cause a disagreement between us.. And it made me throw Allie's past back into her face. That wasn't what I was trying to do. I was just trying to figure out Allie's purpose for everything involving me and her. And truthfully, it scared me a bit, after Malia told me that Allie was just acting, to get something from me. It made me worry. I guess that's why I asked her all those questions the other day. I panicked. I'm gonna try not to do that anymore. From now on, I think I'm just gonna try to chill with her. I'm having her meet me on my dock, behind my place. We're gonna take my boat out to where we're going. End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. I park my car and get out. There's a large building in front of me. I'm pretty sure someone lives inside. It looks like it could be a loft home. I've never seen one. Anyway, I look around and notice the alley that I was once in. I shiver a bit just looking at it, then start heading behind the building, like Nat said to. There's a private beach back here. There's even a path that leads all the way to the boardwalk a few streets away. I take my shoes off, before stepping onto the sand. I see someone ahead, standing in the water, working on the side of a large white boat. When I get closer, I see that it's Nat. He's barefoot, in the water, wearing grey board shorts, a white long-sleeved fishing shirt, and a white Nike cap worn backwards. It looks good on him. He's waxing the side of his boat. End of P.O.V.)


	25. Chapter 25

Allie: Aloha. *smiles a bit*

Nat: *looks over at me and smiles a bit* Aloha. Good to see you found your way here.

Allie: A bit hard to forget, considering.. *awkward chuckle*

Nat: Oh yeah.. Sorry about that. I guess I should've thought this through a bit more.. *rubs the back of his neck awkwardly*

Allie: Oh no. It's fine. I don't have an issue with this area, just that specific alley.

Nat: Right. Again, sorry.

Allie: It's ok. So, is this boat yours?

Nat: Yeah. It was a present. I enjoy fishing.

Allie: Awesome. It's a nice boat.

Nat: Thanks. Climb aboard. Check it out. I'm just giving it a quick wax.

Allie: Ok.

(She climbs onto the boat and starts looking around. Meanwhile, Nat continues waxing the side of the boat. After a few minutes, he's finally finished and climbs onto the boat himself. He raises the anchor, then goes over to the controls.)

Nat: All set to go.

Allie: Yep.

Nat: You don't get seasickness, do you?

Allie: Not at all.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: Does this boat have a name?

Nat: Poseidon.

Allie: Nice.

Nat: *chuckles a bit and starts up the boat* Hang on.

Allie: *holds on to the edge of the boat*

(Nat gets the engine revved up and they take off. After a few minutes, Allie moves up to the seat next to Nat, who was standing and driving. He reaches down into a red cooler and pulls up a Corona. He reaches down into the cooler again and pulls up a lime wedge. He pops open the Corona and puts the lime inside, then takes a sip. He gestures for Allie to help herself to a beer, too. She grabs a Corona and lime wedge, too, and watches Nat as he drives. 40 minutes had passed, before Nat finally killed the engine and stopped the boat. He goes and drops the anchor.)

Allie: So, what are we doing out here? Is this a fishing trip?

Nat: Nah, but it can be. I actually brought you out here to see something. *goes over to a large paddleboard* If you're up for it.

Allie: Of course.

Nat: I've been tracking something. And it's about to come by in about.. *looks at his SmartWatch* 15 minutes. We're gonna have to paddle out from here.

Allie: *stands and takes off her shirt, revealing her bikini top* I came in swimwear, as you requested.

Nat: Great. *chuckles a bit and heads to the back of the boat, down onto a platform* We can take off from here.

Allie: *takes off her shorts and goes down to the platform*

Nat: *lays the board in the water and carefully climbs on, with the paddle* Come on.

Allie: *follows and climbs onto the board, too*

(Once they're both on, Nat stands and starts paddling. He paddles for 10 minutes, then stops.)

Nat: *pulls out his phone and looks at it* And, here we are.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* What's out here?

Nat: Something cool. We got about 5 minutes.

Allie: Ok. Well, how was your day?

Nat: Pretty chill. I got a lot of overtime this week, so my job told me to take the day off. *chuckles*

Allie: It seems like your job always has to kick you out. *chuckles*

Nat: *shrugs a bit and chuckles* That's about right. What can I say? I actually enjoy being at work.

Allie: Can't relate, remember?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Right.

Allie: *chuckles* Have you been to the movies lately?

Nat: I actually go with the guys, every Friday and Monday night.

Allie: Oh. What have you guys seen?

Nat: Uh, The Wolverine, Man of Steel, which, actually, didn't suck as much as I thought it would..

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Uh, we went to see Pacific Rim, Elysium, Thor 2, World War Z, This is The End, which, was hilarious as hell..

Allie: *laughs* I heard..

Nat: *chuckles* And we checked out The Conjuring.

Allie: That looked terrifying.

Nat: It really wasn't. I don't know. Maybe it was just us. 'Cause it wasn't scary to us at all.

Allie: Oh wow. I heard The Wolverine was really good.

Nat: It was awesome. So was Thor 2. They were all pretty awesome. We're going to see Hangover 3 this Friday.

Allie: I know that shit is gonna be hilarious. *chuckles*

Nat: I know. I'm lookin' forward to it. *chuckles*

Allie: Monday and Friday are just movie nights for you guys?

Nat: Yeah. Mondays suck and Fridays are awesome.

Allie: Right. *chuckles*

Nat: What about you? How often do you go to the movies?

Allie: Not that often. Which, sucks, I know. But, my friends prefer parties more than movies, lately, and going to the movies alone sucks.

Nat: Hm. That's a little surprising. They look like movie types.

Allie: Yeah, not so much.

Nat: Wow. What kind of parties do you guys go to?

Allie: Mostly frat parties, since most of us are sorority.

Nat: Oh, ok. How'd your day go?

Allie: Pretty quiet, thankfully.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: Other than getting ahead with homework, nothing too interesting with me today.

Nat: Nothing from your friends?

Allie: No, they were quiet. Kris was unusually clingy today, though. She always thinks I'm mad at her, these days.

Nat: It's probably just a guilty conscience. You know..from everything she said before.

Allie: Yeah, maybe.

Nat: Don't be too annoyed with her.

Allie: You're right.

Nat: I'm sure she just misses you. Maybe do something with her, this week. You know. Have a bonding day. It sounds like you two need it. Trust me. You don't wanna lose a best friend.

Allie: *looking at him* No. You don't. You're right. Thanks, Nat.

Nat: No problem. And by the way, I wanna apologize for yesterday.

Allie: What about it?

Nat: Everything. I shouldn't have done that. I just..panicked, after Malia said everything that she said. I got worried. I guess I just wanted to see if she was wrong. I wanted her to be wrong.

Allie: You don't need to apologize, Nat. I understand.

Nat: No, I do. I basically took everything that you hate about yourself, and threw it back in your face. And that was wrong.

Allie: Look, Malia wasn't wrong about anything that she told you about my past. But she was wrong about my intentions. I swear, that I am not lying to you, Nat. I know this journey hasn't been that long, but in the time that it's been happening, I.. I really have grown feelings for you.. I can't deny that. I can't lie about that. You've shown me so much. Taught me so much. I love everything that we've been through. And the last thing I want is for it to be destroyed. I care for you so much. And I know you feel that when we're together.

Nat: I feel something. I can't even lie about that.

Allie: *smiles a bit* That's something I really needed to know.. I wasn't sure if you felt anything.

Nat: I do.. I was just..afraid to admit it, I guess.

Allie: *smiling a bit* That's cute.. But, you don't have to be afraid with me.. I'll catch you, if you catch me..

Nat: *smiles a bit and just nods shyly*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *checks his watch* Oh, hey. They're here.

Allie: Who's here?

Nat: *sticks out his hand* Come on.

Allie: *takes his hand*

Nat: *pulls her up and helps her stand*

Allie: What's going on?

Nat: Ok, get ready to look down in the water…..now.

Allie: *looks down into the water and sees a giant figure swimming right below them*

(She gasps and covers her mouth. It's a blue whale.)

Allie: Holy shit! *shocked chuckle*

(She kneels and looks over the side of the board, looking straight down into the water. The whale swims majestically beneath them. She gazes in awe. Soon, she sees a burst of water shoot into the air, further ahead. Then, she hears a splash behind her, turns around, and sees a giant tail emerge from the water. They were floating above an entire pod of blue whales.)

Allie: Omg! *amazed smile* This is so cool! They're huge!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Especially up close.

Allie: Wow. *amazed, she continues watching the whales in the water*

Nat: *just chuckles at her*

Allie: You can track animals in the ocean?.?

Nat: *chuckles and nods* Yeah. It's an invention of mine. I also can use the track software at my job to track animals that we've rehabilitated and released.

Allie: That is so cool! So, what are they doing around here?

Nat: This is a mating ground for them. They also pass through the Gulf, to migrate from the north to the south.

Allie: Amazing. *gazing at the whales* I've never been this close to whales before.

Nat: Incredible, isn't it?

Allie: Yes. *gazing at the whales*

Nat: *just chuckles at her again*

(They watch the whales for a while, before they finally leave. They go back to the boat and get on, and Nat drives back to his dock. He anchors his boat and they get off. They sit on the sand and decide to watch the sun set.)

Allie: That was amazing.

Nat: *chuckles* Glad you enjoyed it.

Allie: You do the most amazing things.

Nat: Nah. I just have expensive hobbies. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Hobbies that are amazing. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. I guess. *slight chuckle*

Allie: Why are you always doubting yourself?

Nat: It's just a habit.. I just wish I could be more confident. It sucks that I can't be as confident as I wanna be. You know.

Allie: You just can't be afraid. It's all about fear. Don't be scared. You especially shouldn't be, when you know you're good at things.

Nat: Yeah. You have a point. Too bad anxiety cases are full of irrationality.

Allie: I read that anxiety is a state of mind.

Nat: In some cases. For others, it's like a nightmare they can't escape.

Allie: Is that how it is for you?

Nat: *nods* It's not easy to live with. But, it helps when you have support. To know you're not completely alone.

Allie: You're definitely not alone.

Nat: No. I'm not. And I'm thankful for that… Can I tell you something?

Allie: Anything.

Nat: I feel like this whole thing just got worse, after Anika was taken.

Allie: Your anxiety?

Nat: *nods* My nerves are constantly on the fritz, just thinking about it. I bet if I solved that whole case.. I could chill out just a bit more. And that'd be enough. She was someone who gave me security, you know? She was my security. Losing it just set me back more than I thought possible. For most of my life, all I can remember is wanting to constantly hide away in a shell.. When I was with Anika, I didn't wanna be in that shell anymore. Now that she's gone, God knows where, it's like being out in the cold, alone. And it makes me hide in my shell all over again.

Allie: *looking over at him* Did you really mean what you said, a couple months ago? About her being with someone else? You would really be ok with that?

Nat: Yes. Look at the end of the day, I don't really care who she's with or who she chooses to be with. As long as she's happy, it doesn't bother me. She wasn't just my girlfriend. She was my best friend. No matter what happens, I know we'll always have that. That's enough for me. I'm not one of those "if I can't have her, no one can" kind of guys. Everyone has the right to choose who they wanna love. And if the people who care about you really care about you, they'll accept that. *shrugs* I don't care who she's with. If she's happy, I'm happy.

Allie: Oh.

(Allie's P.O.V. He literally blows my mind.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: At the end of the day, that's all that matters.

Allie: But what about you? Say she is with someone else. What will that mean for you?

Nat: I'll be ok. *chuckles a bit* I'm not necessarily obsessed with being in a relationship. So what, if I'm single for a while. There's someone out there for everyone. Until you find them, you just live. I can do that. *shrugs* I'll live. *gets up* Anyway, that's enough about my dull life. How about some more Coronas?

Allie: Uh, sure.

Nat: Be right back. *heads toward his boat, with his hands in his pockets*

Allie: *watches him*

(Allie's P.O.V. How do I even respond to that? Jesus, does he have to be overwhelming all the time? It's nice that he cares about her happiness, but he was clearly happy with her. How could he be so easy-going about her being with someone, other than him? I don't think I could ever let go of someone I love, so easily. I don't even know that I would. That is painful. I know he's still hurting. And I know letting Anika go would hurt him, too. It would have to. Wouldn't it? Or is he just that strong? Is his heart just that strong? He's not as weak as he thinks he is.. End of P.O.V.)

(Nat returns a couple minutes later, carrying his cooler. He digs out two Coronas and hands one to Allie, along with a lime slice. He sits back down next to her.)

Allie: Thanks.

Nat: No problem. *sips his Corona* So, what about you? I've noticed that you seem to have an acute case of wanderlust. Ever loved someone? Like, for real?

Allie: Once.. *sips her Corona* That was a long time ago, though.

Nat: Still love him?

Allie: *shakes her head* No.. If anything, I get sick to my stomach, at the very thought of him.

Nat: Guess that means you never miss him, either.

Allie: No. I just don't look back.

Nat: And how's that working out for you?

Allie: I don't know, really..

Nat: It seems to me like this person you're running from, still has an affect on you. And not a very good one, at that. He's given you all the wrong feelings about love. That's probably why you can't move on, yet. You're still mad, you're still afraid.

Allie: Yeah.. Maybe. *looking out at the water*

Nat: Once you finally deal with whatever happened to you, you'll feel better. Liberated. Maybe then you'll love yourself again. 'Cause you can't love a damn soul, unless you love yourself. And nobody can love you, when you don't love you. *sips his Corona* I'm not gonna make it seem like I'm a good example of that. Because I'm not. There are a lot of things I hate about myself. But there are also a lot of things I love. And that's what I put forward. Because it's what everyone in my life loves about me, too. I'm not perfect. People know that. I don't always love myself. But I have people to remind me of why I should. And so do you.

Allie: *looks over at him*

Nat: You're not alone out here. Remember that.

Allie: Sometimes it feels that way.

Nat: Yeah. I know that. But you always have to remember that you're not. I see you. You keep yourself behind this wall, but I see you. You're not happy. You pretend.

Allie: It's easier than being vulnerable, these days.

Nat: True. But it's depressing, because you know inside that you're not happy. Look, I get it. Being vulnerable isn't an option for you. But you can't be intimate with someone, unless you're willing to be vulnerable. I don't know how you feel about being in a relationship with someone. I don't know if something like that makes you happy. I mean, does it?

Allie: I would love to be with someone, if that someone made me extremely happy. Yes.

Nat: You're not gonna find that, if you keep fighting everything around you. Including yourself. And hopping from guy to guy, and toying with them, isn't gonna give you the satisfaction that you want. The best revenge you can have on this person that hurt you, is to be happy with someone else. That's literally it. 'Cause I guarantee you, if he saw you right now, he'd laugh. Because he knows he's still winning, even when he isn't with you. You're giving him power, by still being angry. Trust me. Whatever he did, just let it go.

Allie: It's not that easy.

Nat: I know it's not. I know it won't be. But at least it'll make you stronger, once you do it. It takes a stronger person to forgive.

Allie: Wise words.

Nat: It's just experience talking. *sips his Corona* And beer.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* That's funny.

Nat: *just smiles sheepishly to himself and looks at his beer*

Allie: What about you? Would you say you've broken through a barrier, in your life?

Nat: I've had to fight through some obstacles. It wasn't easy. It still isn't. I'm still learning how to not hide. And I'm honest about it.

Allie: You know, for someone who thinks they're weak, you sure are strong.

Nat: How's that?

Allie: You're honest about who you are. You don't take shit from anyone. You are extremely candor. And you fight to just be you. If that isn't strong.. I don't know what is. *sips her Corona*

Nat: *sips his Corona* You know, a lot of people may have something bad to say about you.. But, you're all right with me, Allie DiMeco. *holds out his beer*

Allie: *just smiles at him and clings her beer bottle with his*

Nat: *sips his Corona, watching the sun set* Here's to being misunderstood.

Allie: *sips her Corona, also watching the sun set* Yeah..

(They sit there a little past sundown, drinking Coronas and watching the stars.)

(Allie's P.O.V. He's my rock.. I don't know how or when it happened, but it's real. He's my rock. The next few weeks are spent with him, just hanging out. Just the way I like it. Just us. My friends have been silent lately. Part of me is suspicious, but the other part is hoping they listened to me, and are just staying out of my business. But that's too good to be true. I also decided to take Nat's advice and work on myself a bit, too. Lately, I've been less hostile. It hasn't been easy, but it almost comes naturally with him. With him, I'm almost relaxed. It feels weird, but it feels good. One day, my friends and me, along with his friends and him, are sitting at the café, having some juice. Danny is talking about his birthday plans.. End of P.O.V.)


	26. Chapter 26

Danny: I think I've finally decided.

David: It's about damn time!

Danny: Shut up, David. *chuckles*

Thomas: What have you decided on?

Danny: I'm just gonna do a hotel party. Up in the penthouse suite.

The Guys: Nice.

Danny: Yeah. I figured it'd be good for our little games. *winks*

The Guys: *chuckle and fist bump each other*

Kristina: What games?

Danny: You'll just see at the party.

Kristina: Oh, we're invited?

Danny: *chuckles* Why wouldn't you be?

Kristina: *chuckles* I don't know. We just figured you might have a specific invite list.

Danny: Well, sort of, sort of not. *chuckles* Real friends, only. Not a bunch of fake people I barely talk to.

Kristina: I see. *chuckles* So, are we ALL invited? Or just a select few of my girls?

Danny: *chuckles* You're all invited. It's no big deal. Yes, that includes Allie.

Kristina: *chuckles* Well ok.

Tara: Which hotel are you having it at?

Danny: Faena.

Tara: That's expensive. Like, super fucking expensive.

Danny: Eh, we got it covered. *chuckles* Besides, that penthouse is perfect.

Thomas: Ok, location figured out. Next up is food.

Danny: Does Hooters cater? I actually want that chicken at the party.

Thomas: Yes! That chicken is awesome!

Danny: We could do a cater venue and typical party snacks. Easy.

Thomas: I like where your head is at. Done. I'll cover the food.

Danny: Thank you, Tommy. What's next?

Qaasim: Music. I absolutely can DJ.

Danny: Perfect. Ok, Q has the music. Next?

David: Well, obviously there's gonna be booze!

Danny: David, you already know that's your department. *chuckles*

David: Aye, aye, Captain!

Danny: *chuckles* However, I'm hoping a certain master chemist can put on a few of his world-class bartending shows. *looks at Nat, with a grin*

(Allie's P.O.V. The guys all grin at Nat. Me and the girls look at him, too. End of P.O.V.)

Kristina: He can bartend?.?.?

David: One of the greatest in the game! Hell yeah!

Danny: His chemistry skills gave him the gift. He can make drinks that will blow your fucking mind.

Kade: And his tricks are fucking awesome!

Brayden: The drinks are magical. We're telling you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* If you really want me to, fine.

Danny and The Guys: Yes!.! *high five each other*

Nat: So, I'm bartending and providing the game?

Danny: Correct, Hermano.

Nat: Ok.

Dante: Alright, drinks, food, music, entertainment, venue. Are we missing anything?

Danny: Nope. Sounds like it's all covered.

The Guys: Sweet.

Danny: Oh, Nat. Make sure you invite Wilson and the others. They're invited, too.

Nat: I'll send a mass e-vite. *typing on his phone*

Danny: Excellent. And this all needs to happen before Friday. Because that's when the party is.

Kristina: How many girls are gonna be there?

Danny: Probably not as many as there will be guys. We don't talk to that many girls. And a few of them will be relatives of ours.

Kristina: Would it be cool if we invited our sorority?

Thomas: Holy shit! An entire sorority, at your party?.? That would be lit!

Danny: A few concerns on that. Do they know how to act?

Kristina: Yes. I promise you, they're all cool. *chuckles*

Danny: Do they understand that no means no?

Kristina: Yes.

Danny: And do they respect people's space?

Kristina: Yes. Trust us. They're good to party with. Malia can actually vouch for them.

Danny: Oh. Well, if Malia is cool with them, then we're all good. Go ahead and invite 'em.

Kristina: Sweet.

Danny: Looks like everyone has their assignments. Fellas, the rest of you know what to do. Batman, what time do you have to be at work, again?

Nat: 1:00.

Danny: *checks his watch* We have a good two hours. Let's go book this place, huh?

Nat: Ok. Are we taking my truck or your car?

Danny: Your truck. It's more badass. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and gets up* Alright. Let's go.

Danny: The rest of you, get to work. And do not dick around. We only have 4 days, counting today.

The Guys: Yes sir.

Danny: We will see you ladies later.

Brionna: Oh, wait. Is there a certain attire?

Danny: Not really. Wear whatever you want. *chuckles* It's a pretty casual party. Later.

(Nat and Danny leave. Soon the guys leave, too. Allie and her friends leave also. All the ones in Phi Sigma Sigma had a meeting to attend. It was there that Kristina announced the invite to Danny's party. Some of them knew about Danny. Others didn't. But, they were excited about the party. Information about the party got around the school, including to Alexis and her sorority. Alexis was pissed she wasn't getting invited and Allie was. But, it also made her wonder about the guys and how they could afford a penthouse as expensive as the one they were reserving for Danny's party. She decided to do some digging. She pays a friend of hers to hack into the school's records. She looks up Danny and all the guys, but the one person she couldn't look up was Nat. His record was locked down tight. No one could get in. It just made Alexis even more curious about Nat. She decided to look on the Internet. She types in his name and next to nothing shows. That's when her friend gave her the info about Nat being related to Malia. They type Malia's name and look up her record in the school computer. They see her grandfather's name listed as a benefactor to the school. They decide to look his name up on the Internet. Malia's friend Oliver gapes.)

Oliver: Holy shit! Marvin Wolff is their grandfather!?

Alexis: Who the hell is Marvin Wolff?

Oliver: Only one of the biggest billionaires in the world! Are you kidding me!? He's an award winning doctor, but he also runs one of the biggest contracting companies in the world. He's built some of the biggest hotels ever known, but his money comes from earth sustainability. That's what his company does. It's the biggest environmental corporation in the world. Everything he does is earth sustaining. The hotels he builds are environmentally friendly. But, they're still exclusive as hell. Not to mention, he's the administrator of the EPA. This man is powerful. I can't believe he's their grandfather. That means Nat and Malia's fathers have to be either.. *typing on the computer* Wait. Malia's father is Marcus Wolff. He runs one of the top telecommunications companies in the U.S. Currently a millionaire, but at the rate his company is going, he'll easily become a billionaire, within a year or so. Marvin's kids are Michael, Miles, Mason, Marcus, Maia, Mahina, and Makani Wolff.

Alexis: What is it with the letter M? Their names all start with M.

Oliver: I don't know. Let's see who the proud papa of Nat is. *starts typing*

Alexis: How do you know it isn't the mom?

Oliver: Because Nat and Malia are cousins. Meaning, these 3 women are his aunts. This is just his father's side of the family.

Alexis: Ok.

Oliver: Let's gamble on the twins first. Michael and Miles. *typing* Miles' kids are Milo, Mahnu, Mateo, Major, Mackenzie, Malakhi, Maddison, Melani, Nevaeh, And Naomi. Jesus. 10 kids. No sign of Nat. Ok, Michael. *types* Holy shit, this is Michael Wolff! The other billionaire! This dude is one of the biggest enterprise owners in the world! And a private contractor! He's got power like you wouldn't believe!

Alexis: Ok, I get it! His father's side of the family has money. Who are Michael's kids?

Oliver: Ok, uh.. Nathaniel, Nalani, Alexander, and Ariel Wolff.

Alexis: That has to be Nat's government name. Nathaniel. Michael Wolff is his father.

Oliver: Yep. And that means his mother is Polly Draper. Her family has money and power, too. Her father William Draper is one of the richest venture capitalists in the world. He's also the secretary of treasury. He practically owns half of California. *sips his drink* Polly Draper is a millionaire executive movie director and producer. She's responsible for a lot of the biggest movies in Hollywood. She's one of the best. This guy is practically royalty.

Alexis: Holy shit. I knew he was hiding something. No wonder they can afford that penthouse.

Oliver: Looks like his dad owns a pretty big part of Miami, too. I should make friends with this guy.

Alexis: I don't think anyone even knows all this about him. He's just one big ass shadow. Thanks, Oliver.

Oliver: Thanks for the cash.

(Alexis leaves. The next day, everyone is in class, including Nat, who was just listening to his music, with his head laid down on his desk. Everyone was testing, except him. After about 30 minutes, Nat left class. After an hour had passed, everyone had completed testing. Dr. Denton had stepped out to take a call, but she turned on the TV for them. Alexis had strolled into the classroom and grabbed the remote. The class watches her.)

Alexis: I found out something very interesting is coming on TV. I think you guys should watch.

(She turns to MTV and stands by the door. There's a special on about Polly's upcoming anniversary, as an executive producer.)

TV narrator: As one of the biggest, and undoubtedly, one of the most incredible executive producers/directors, in Hollywood, Polly Draper Wolff continues to capture the hearts of people worldwide, through the big screen. That's why MTV is happy to be celebrating her 29th anniversary, as a director and producer. So, what is there to know about Draper, apart from her career? Here's a look into her home life. She is a proud and happy mother of four very beautiful children. The most recent addition, being baby Ariel. She has two boys and two girls, and she is married to none other than the astounding mogul himself, billionaire Michael Wolff. These two found love back in 1987 and were married in 1992. Their kids are biracial, as Michael Wolff is of pure Samoan descent and Draper is pure Italian, from Rome. The two were both raised in California and attended the same schools through high school and college. Michael was a triple major, studying business, music, and economics, but, while doing all of that, he was also a part of Special Forces, as the head of an elite commando squad, for 4 years. He was honored as an American Hero, by the president and secretary of Defense, winning a prestigious medal of honor. He was one of the best, on the force. When he finally returned home, Wolff realized his dream of creating his family, with Draper, in peace. The road wasn't easy for Draper, but when Wolff was finally home for good, she was at peace once again. Their family consists of baby Ariel, who is now 10 months old, Alex, who is 17, turning 18 next month, Nalani, who is 20, and their first born, Nat, who is currently 21.

(They had shown pictures of Ariel, Alex, and Nalani, and were now showing a recent picture of Nat.)

TV narrator: While Ariel is enjoying her healthy infancy, Alex shows major talent, following in his mother's footsteps, as a screenwriter and producer. Nalani currently studies as a business major, just like her father, and shows quite the promise within the family business. The eldest, Nat, however is much more private. Not much is known about him, as he's described as quiet, by both his parents, and his two siblings, Nalani and Alex. What do we know about him? Well, only what he's documented, as a young boy. At the age of 5, he showed amazing talent in music, with both piano and guitar. At the age of 7, he sealed his talent in technology, when he created a motherboard from scratch. He's made his mark in academics his entire childhood, receiving many young scholar awards. Even more incredible, he graduated high school at 14 years old, and was appointed to college courses, at none other than MIT. Academics aren't the only thing he's made a mark on. Athletics have made Nat one of the youngest olympians in the world. And not just any Olympian. A 27 time gold medalist, competing in wrestling and surfing. At the age of 14, Nat surfed one of the biggest mavericks to ever hit the California coast, reaching an unbelievable height of 67 feet, making him the youngest surfer in history to ever do so, and the youngest pro surfing champion. A champion, just like his grandfather, one of the biggest surfing legends in the history of the sport. In wrestling, Nat did the impossible. Having taken down so many other Olympian wrestlers, in 2008, he took down the champion himself, Artur Taymazov (A.N. Made up.), becoming the youngest champion in the history of Olympic wrestling. And that was his final gold medal, as Nat retired in 2008, as well. He even outweighed Taymazov, at a gripping 287 pounds. Taymazov weighed 265. Wolff was only 16 years old, when he defeated the undefeated champ. Surfing and wrestling were just the beginning for Wolff. He also took the golden gloves, in international boxing, at the age of 16, and having been taught everything he knows about fighting, from his father, Wolff was also named one of the deadliest fighters in the nation, at the tender age of 13. He had competed in many mixed martial arts tournaments, and boy, was he a force of nature.

(They show a picture of Nat in his wrestling uniform, with his arms up, both draped in gold medals, including 3 around his neck.)

TV narrator: Not much is known about what's going on with Draper's oldest son these days, but, according to his parents, he's currently finishing his studies and pursuing a career in technology development. What's striking is seeing all these things Wolff has accomplished, and yet, he never speaks a word. What most don't know is that Nat was actually diagnosed with anxiety disorder, when he was only 9. The circumstances causing this are unknown, as Michael and Polly were very uncomfortable speaking about the situation. But despite this fear, the young prince still fights. All in all, Draper's children are just as unique as her, and she couldn't be more proud. In a few days, we celebrate her, her accomplishments, and her legacy. Her and Wolff certainly have built a royal family.

(The short special ends. Allie is left gaping. Danny and the guys are pissed.)

Alexis: Not so much of a shadow now, is he? *chuckles*

David: ALEXIS, YOU STUPID BITCH!.!

Alexis: I knew there was something he was hiding. No way in hell a guy like him is that invisible.

Danny: Why would you do that?.!

Alexis: Because I felt like it? *chuckles* I mean, do I really need a reason? This sexy ass guy just shows up, out of nowhere, kicking ass and taking names, and expects everyone to just believe he's no one? No one, who hangs out with you losers everyday? *chuckles* Not likely. I needed answers. Turns out he's a nerdy prince, who somehow found his way here. I knew there was something off about your party, too, Danny. How the hell does someone like you afford to throw a party, at a place like that? I'm sure if Natty's daddy didn't own half this city, you definitely couldn't. Must be nice having rich friends.

Danny: Ok, first of all, it isn't like that!.! Second, how the hell could you just put him out like that?! None of that was anyone's business!.!

Alexis: What's he hiding from?.? What? Is he ashamed or some shit? Why is it that everyday he's here, he's hiding, like a fucking fly on the wall?

Danny: Who the fuck are you to judge him!?.! If he wants privacy, what the fuck is so wrong with that?.? Are you mad that he's not walking around with a silver spoon up his ass, like every other rich kid running around this place?.? Like you?.?

Alexis: Fuck you, Danny!.!

Danny: No, fuck you!.! You wanna know why he keeps to himself?.? To keep fake bitches like you away from him!.! And it better stay that way, Alexis!.! I mean it!.! Keep your trifling ass away from him!.! Because if we have a problem, I'm gonna tell Malia, and she's gonna beat the fuck out of you!.! Real shit!.!

Alexis: You think I'm scared of Malia!?

(Just then, Malia walks into the class.)

Malia: What about Malia? *glares at Alexis*

Alexis: *glares back at her and slowly inches back*

David: That ignorant bitch is having some stalker issues, with Nat!

Malia: Oh, really?.? *steps to Malia* What about Nat?.?

Alexis: Back the fuck up, Malia!.! *inching back*

Danny: *quickly gets up and runs down to Malia* Whoa, whoa, whoa..! Not here. *grabs Malia's shoulder*

Alexis: The fuck are you worried about him for, anyway!?.! Just because you two are cousins, doesn't mean you need to babysit his ass!.! He is a big boy! A big ass boy! And I'm pretty sure he can handle pussy on his own!

Malia: *quickly reacts and sends a cruel and loud backhand slap across Alexis' face, causing her to fall to the ground*

(The class exclaims in shock.)

Danny: Christ, Malia..! *quickly grabs her arms*

Malia: Let me explain something to you!.! You touch him, you look at him, you say his name, you even breathe around him, and I swear to Christ, I will beat you until you scream, Alexis!.!.! Keep your trifling ass away from my cousin!.!.! I'm not playing!.!.! And that goes for every thirsty bitch on this campus!.!.! He is off limits!.!.! I don't give a fuck what you thought or what you heard!.!.! And I better be coming through loud and clear!.! Because if I find out that you or any other bitch tried to come at him, it's a wrap!.! Try me if you want to!.! *storms out of the class*

Danny: *looks down at Alexis* You've been warned, Alexis. Back off.

Alexis: *struggles to sit up and wipes her mouth*

David: *chuckles* I'm looking forward to watching that action. If it happens.

Danny: Shut up, David. Come on, guys. Let's go.

(The guys gather their things and leave.)

Kristina: Part of me is surprised. Part of me is isn't. I had a feeling his parents were loaded.

Tara: But holy shit! Michael Wolff and Polly Draper!?

Brionna: Why did he never tell anyone?

Kristina: Well, you heard Danny. I guess he just kept it to himself. To keep unwanted attention away. It makes sense.

Allie: Guys, I gotta go. *grabs her things and gets up*

Kristina: *grabs her arm* Wait. Where are you going?

Allie: I've got something to take care of. I'll see you at home, later, ok?

Kristina: Let me come with you.

Allie: Kris, no. It's not that serious. I'll see you later. *quickly leaves*

Kristina: Allie! *sighs*

(Allie's P.O.V. I quickly make my way to Everglades Hall. It's 11:30, meaning Nat has to be in his dorm, getting ready for work. I make my way up to his floor and go to his door. I knock lightly. Someone turns the knob and opens the door. It's Nat. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Hey.

Allie: Hey.

Nat: What are you doing here?

Allie: I needed to see you.

Nat: Come inside.

Allie: *steps into his dorm*

Nat: *closes the door behind her*

Allie: It's always clean in here.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Pretty much, considering me and Dylan are hardly ever here. So, what's on your mind?

Allie: Um…

Nat: You can take a seat if you want.

Allie: Thanks. *sits down on his bed* Um… Do you remember that girl Alexis I was telling you about?

Nat: Yeah. What about her?

Allie: Today, she bombarded the class, after we finished testing. Denton had stepped out, to take a phone call, but she left the TV on for us, to chill out to. Alexis sneaks in and flips the channel to MTV.

Nat: Ok?

Allie: They were showing this inside special, about your mother's 29th anniversary, as a director.

Nat: *gapes a bit* My- - my mother?

Allie: You're Polly Draper and Michael Wolff's son?

Nat: *sighs* Yeah.

Allie: And.. You and Malia are cousins?

Nat: How'd you know that?

Allie: Alexis also blurted that out.

Nat: *sighs heavily and shakes his head* Yeah. Malia is my cousin.

Allie: How come you never mentioned either of those things?

Nat: I mean, did they really matter?

Allie: Maybe not. But, still. I have been curious.

Nat: I mean, sure. Me and Malia are related. It's no big deal. And, I never mentioned who my parents are, because I didn't really want anyone knowing. It's bad enough people expect me to be one way, because of how I look. If they knew my family had money, it would just get worse. I keep a low profile for a reason. My family's lifestyle isn't mine. Their fame isn't mine. Their money isn't mine. I'm just their kid. And that's all there is to it. I have my own life. And it doesn't involve constantly being watched by the whole world.

Allie: Yeah, I see that. I mean, the media knows next to nothing about you, aside from all that cool shit you did, growing up. *chuckles a bit* You really had quite the childhood.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. And..if you're really curious about it, I'd be happy to share another day. But, right now, I should really get back to getting ready for work.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Fair enough. Ok.

Nat: *smiles a bit* Ok. *stands up and goes to the door, then opens it* I'll catch ya later.

Allie: *gets up and goes to the door* Hey, um… I actually have a request. If it wouldn't be too much.

Nat: What's up?

Allie: Um… Well, it's just that I never know exactly when I'm gonna see you.. And, I really do miss you when you're not around. And, we sort of just show up to each other unexpectedly, with the intention of hanging out, assuming that we have time to hang out, and I- - Well, I- - I was wondering if.. Ma- - maybe.. You know, if it wouldn't be too much-

Nat: *slight chuckle* Are you always this articulate?

Allie: *chuckles shyly and blushes* Um..

Nat: You sound like me. It's sort of shocking. *chuckles a bit* I'm just gonna assume you want a way to contact me?

Allie: Yes.. *blushing a bit*

Nat: How often do you check your email?

Allie: Probably more often, now that you're mentioning it.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* I would just give you my phone number, but my friends like to touch my phone a lot, and they can be a little nosy sometimes. I'd rather not take that risk.

Allie: Right. My friends are the same way. Except, they're not sometimes nosy, they're always nosy.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Well, my email is highly secure. So, I figure it would be the best way to talk to each other.

Allie: Sounds good.

Nat: Ok. Can I see your phone?

Allie: *hands him her phone, unlocked*

Nat: *types in his email address, then hands her phone back to her* All set.

Allie: *smiles and takes her phone back* Thanks.

Nat: Sure. *shy smile* See ya later.

Allie: *smiling* Definitely.

(Allie leaves and Nat closes his door back. He finishes getting ready for work, meanwhile Allie goes to her dorm and does the same, smiling to herself the whole time. Later on, after work, Allie is sitting in her dorm room, on her bed, doing something on her laptop. After a short while, she goes to her iCloud account and types in Nat's email address. She finds his user and starts a message.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Hey, guess who? I changed up my account, to be more discreet. Started thinking about you and wanted to talk. Are you there?

(She sends her message. A minute later, she gets a response.)

ExperienceAndBeer21: I'm pretty sure I know who this is. Nice username, by the way. ;)

(Allie giggles at his response and his username, then replies.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Back at you lol. It definitely suits you.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol nice discretion on your account, by the way. It definitely makes this more mysterious. By the way, not sure if I should be flattered by the fact that I'm in your thoughts, this late at night. What on earth could I possibly be doing there, at 11pm?

(Allie giggles and responds.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I don't know. Maybe someone had one too many beers and stumbled on up there. ;)

ExperienceAndBeer21: Perhaps. Although, I should say, that really isn't like me. I wonder what got into me. I'm not doing anything disgraceful, am I?

(Allie giggles again and responds.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Disgraceful? Not at all. In fact, I'm rather enjoying your company. You're very..free-flowing, when intoxicated. Lol ;)

ExperienceAndBeer21: Well, isn't everyone? :)

(Allie giggles again and responds.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Touché lol. Although, I must say, it's incredibly refreshing on you.

ExperienceAndBeer21: I'll take that as a compliment and trust that you're not taking advantage of my presence, up there.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I'm honored that you entrust me with such a task.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol you're funny. So, besides having me over for a subconscious visit, what else has you up this evening?

(Allie giggles and responds.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I was just working on something, on my laptop. Listening to music. How about you?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Also listening to music and working on schematics, for a new robotics project. Which, is actually more fun than it sounds.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol I believe you. What are you listening to?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Linkin Park. What's in your ear?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Ellie Goulding.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Nice. Which song?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Starry Eyed. Which LP song are you listening to?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Cool. And I am currently listening to Shadow Of The Day.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I love that song. Nice choice.

ExperienceAndBeer21: So, she likes Paramore, plays bass guitar, can play just about any rock song, loves to rock out, and listens to Linkin Park? Such interests and abilities spark a very high amount of excitement, within me.

(Allie giggles and replies.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Is that right? It excites me to hear you say that. Let's spark a flame. Is there another band, by chance, that we could have in common?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Hmm.. The Fray?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: "I've seen this one before, the girl she gets away.

Everybody knows it, but no one tries to stop it.

'Cause she barely even knows him, but if she could see inside.

Everything is quiet, as she waits to tell him who she is.."

ExperienceAndBeer21: "Is this all we get to be absolute

Quiet but I'm sure there is something here

Tell me everything 'cause I want to hear.."

ArticulateAndBlushing22: The Fray is another favorite band of mine ;)

ExperienceAndBeer21: If I had the balls, I could kiss you..

(Allie smiles and giggles, and replies.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: That'd be really nice.. Now, you've left me wondering and wanting.

ExperienceAndBeer21: You don't wanna kiss me. I'd probably be terrible, to someone like you.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Why do I know that you aren't..?

ExperienceAndBeer21: How could you possibly know that?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Because I see you.. You keep yourself behind this wall, but I see you..

ExperienceAndBeer21: Using my own words to you, against me? Not bad.

(Allie giggles and responds.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Thank you. Wise words tend to linger.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Linger.. I wasn't aware that my words could leave such an impression on you.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: They do. But, that's not a bad thing. What you say means a lot to me, these days.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Wow. That almost sounded..

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Vulnerable?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Not to sound petty, but I sometimes picture you breaking out in hives, whenever you hear or say that word.

(Allie laughs a bit and replies.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol that's fair. I understand why. I do have issues with that particular thing, huh?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yes, you do. But, it's a normal issue to have. When you're vulnerable, everything is exposed. Like a nerve. Like you're naked. That's not always an easy thing to be, for some people. You're right to be cautious.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Naked, huh?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lmao. Smh. I said all of that and all you read was naked?

(Allie laughs and replies.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lmao. It caught my attention the most. I just thought it was an interesting choice of words. That's not all I read. I swear. Please don't think I'm a pervert.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lmao. No, no. I don't think you're a perv. I just think you have a very heightened sexuality. Which, is perfectly fine. No judgement. No judgement at all. I was just attempting to be deep and meaningful again.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lmao. No, no. You were. You totally were. I was just being goofy. You are right, though. It is like being naked. And I don't necessarily wanna be that, in front of the wrong person. You only make that mistake once.

ExperienceAndBeer21: But, you do know that being naked is more than just taking off your clothes, right?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Yeah.. It's showing all of yourself. Giving yourself away.

ExperienceAndBeer21: And more. Even more, when another person is involved. I mean, anyone can take off all their clothes and have sex. People do it all the time. That doesn't mean they connected or became vulnerable for one another. Opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, your thoughts, your hopes, your dreams, your fears, your future.. That's being naked. Naked as fuck. And it is terrifying. But not so much, when you know you can trust someone with all that.. You'll know when you can really trust someone, again. You'll feel it. I know you will.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I think I'm starting to..

ExperienceAndBeer21: That's good. You lookin' forward to Danny's party, this Friday?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Yeah. I'm especially looking forward to seeing you in action.

ExperienceAndBeer21: I had a feeling you would feel that way lol.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol. How come you never mentioned you could bartend?

ExperienceAndBeer21: I don't know. Never came to my attention, I guess.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Chemistry really taught you all that?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah. I mean, that's pretty much all that making drinks is. Chemistry.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Yeah, you're right. You know, you sound a lot more confident in your emails, than in person?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Really? I never noticed. Must be because we're not face to face. Meaning, I can risk saying something completely stupid, and not have to worry about looking stupid in front of you.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol. You could never look stupid in front of me. I think you're cute, when you're nervous :)

ExperienceAndBeer21: Don't encourage it! *pouty emoji*

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lmao. I'm sorry, but it's true. *love emoji*

ExperienceAndBeer21: *embarrassed emoji*

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Don't be embarrassed. I really miss you right now.

ExperienceAndBeer21: The feeling is mutual..

(Allie smiles. They continue chatting, until they had both fallen asleep.)


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Allie didn't get to see Nat, because he was busy helping Danny prepare for his party, on Friday. It was the same way Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday, Nat and his friends were excused from school, to finish up with Danny's party plans. They spent the day gathering up the last of the party snacks and drinks. They check into the penthouse with Danny and leave their things there. Then, they leave to grab some new clothes for tonight. After they get new clothes, they go back to the penthouse, to finish setting up. Within a couple hours, it was time for the guests to start showing up. The guys get dressed before they arrive, and Thomas agrees to go downstairs and help direct all the guests. Qaasim gets started with the music. After a couple hours, A lot of people had showed up. Mostly friends of Nat and the guys. A few of Danny's relatives showed up and so did Malia. Nat's graffiti friends Wilson, Bryce, Dallas, Yuri, Carlos, Ryder, Xavier, Javi, Zach, Scotty, Armon, Lance, and Benji arrive and greet the guys. The party gets started on its own, with people dancing and drinking. Some were out in the balcony pool, partying. Nat and his friends got started with their party activities, playing drinking games. A couple more hours had passed, before Allie, her friends, and the Phi Sigma Sigma girls showed up. Once inside the party, the sorority girls took off in their own directions. Allie and her friends decide to look around for Danny and his group. They find Dante and he takes them over to a large group of people, gathered in a circle around something. They're gathered around a ping pong table, with 10 red plastic cups on both sides, arranged in a pyramid, half filled with beer. Danny and his friends are by the table. They're getting ready to play beer bong. Danny sees the Allie and her friends, and waves.)

Danny: Ladies! Glad you could make it! We are about to let the games begin!

Kristina: *laughs a bit* We didn't know you guys played beer pong!

Danny and his friends: Oh yeah!

David: This is our favorite party activity! Are you kidding?

Thomas: Let's do this thing!

David: Alright, bitches! I'm the official! Let's get teams picked here! Four players at a time! Obviously birthday boy is going first! Danny, choose your partner!

Danny: Natty Boy! *grabs Nat's arm and raises it*

(People cheer.)

David: Alright! Danny has chosen the undefeated champ! Who's got the balls to go against them?.?

Yuri: I'll challenge!

David: Ok, Yuri! Who's battling with you?

Wilson: I'm with him!

Yuri: Alright! *high fives Wilson*

David: Give it up for Yuri and Wilson!

(People cheer and clap.)

David: What's your team name?

Yuri: Uh, how 'bout Scared Shotless?.?

(People laugh and clap.)

David: *laughing* Ok, Scared Shotless versus..? *looks at Nat and Danny*

Nat: Uh, what about 2 Guys, 10 cups?.?

(People laugh, cheer, and clap.)

Danny: *laughing, he high fives Nat* Hell yeah!

Nat: *laughs with him*

David: *laughing* I'm weak as fuck. Ok, Scared Shotless versus 2 Guys 10 cups! Make some noise!.!

(The party cheers and claps excitedly.)

David: Danny's the birthday boy, so he goes first! Let's do it!

Allie: *chuckles in disbelief, watching Nat*

(She watches him make one impressive shot, after another. He's wearing a gray long-sleeved graphic shirt that says "I came to get my balls wet", with beer pong cups on it, black denim jeans, and gray Vans, with a black snapback on his head, worn backwards.)

(Allie's P.O.V. He plays Beer Pong?.? And he's fucking awesome at it?.? Amazing. He just keeps blowing my mind. I can't believe that 10 months ago, he was trying so hard to convince me that he was just this boring guy, with nothing special about him. Everything about him is special. Everything about him is incredible. Look at him. Playing right now.. He doesn't even look anxious or shy.. He looks free.. And his smile is everything.. End of P.O.V.)

(Everyone continues watching the beer pong game, until the winners ended up being Nat and Danny. The party claps and cheers loudly.)

David: Ohhh! And Scared Shotless goes down! And still undefeated, Natty Boy and Danny!.! Make some noise!.!

(The party cheers again.)

David: New match! Who's next?.?

Lance: Alright, alright, alright! Me and Benji got next!

David: Alright, make some noise for Lance and Benji!.!

(The party cheers again.)

David: Quick! New team names! Let's hear 'em! 10 points for the funniest one! Go!

Lance: Uh, Just Get It In!

(The party laughs and claps.)

Benji: *high fives Lance, laughing*

David: *laughing* Natty Daddy and Danny?.?

Nat: Uhhh, In Balls Deep!

Lance: Fuck!

(The party cracks up laughing, cheers, and claps at Nat.)

Danny: *laughing, he high fives Nat*

David: *laughing* Looks like Nat took the extra points again. Alright! Just Get It In versus In Balls Deep! Make some noise!

(The party cheers loudly.)

David: Let's do it!

(Nat and Danny win again. The party cheers loudly, clapping.)

David: In Balls Deep took round two! Who's up for round three?.? Let's go!

Ryder: Javi! Me and you, against them! Let's go!

Javi: I'm game! Let's get it!

David: Make some noise for Javi and Ryder!

(The party cheers and claps.)

David: Alright! Team names! Bonus points! Let's hear 'em! Go! *points to Javi and Ryder*

Javi: Uhhh! Uhhh, Stroke My Balls!

(The party laughs and claps.)

David: *laughing* Natty Daddy and Danny?.?

Nat: Mommy, My Balls Dropped!

(The party laughs hard and claps at Nat.)

Javi and Ryder: Fuck! *laugh*

David: *cracking up laughing* Ok, looks like Nat got the bonus again! You crazy, man! OK! Stroke My Balls versus Mommy, My Balls Dropped! Make some noise!

(The party claps and cheers loudly.)

David: Let's get it!

(Nat and Danny win again, and the party cheers and claps excitedly.)

David: And Mommy, My Balls Dropped taps that ass yet again, for round 3!

Nat and Danny: YEAH!.!.! *high five each other high, then low, then slap palms in the middle, then bump shoulders, then dab*

David: LIT!.!

(The party cheers loudly for Danny and Nat.)

David: Ok!.! The boys are over here feelin' their selves! We see y'all! Round 4?.? Anyone?.?

Thomas: Cole! Me and you!

Cole: I'm down!

David: Ok! Make some noise for Tommy and Cole!.!

(The party cheers loud and claps.)

David: Quick! New team names! First 10 points! Go! *point to Thomas and Cole*

Cole: Uhhh! Piping Hot Nuts!

(The party cheers and claps, laughing.)

David: Natty Boy?.?

Nat: Suck On My Chocolate Salty Balls!

(The party goes wild with laughter and claps, cheering.)

Thomas and Cole: Damn it! He's good at that! *laugh*

David: *cracking up laughing* Yeah, Natty Boy took that one! I'm weak as fuck! You watch too much South Park!

Nat: *laughs and shrugs innocently*

David: *laughing* Alright, Piping Hot Nuts versus Suck On My Chocolate Salty Balls! Round 4! Let's go!

(They play another game of beer pong, and Nat and Danny take the win again. They play several more exciting games, and Nat and Danny still remained undefeated.)

David: Alright, alright, that's it!.! I'm calling it!.! The winners and still undefeated..!.! Natty Boy and Danny!.! Make some noise!.!

(The party cheers loud and excitedly, for Nat and Danny.)

David: I am also crowning Natty Boy as The King Of Beer Pong Names!.! Show my boy some more love!.!

(The party cheers especially loud and excitedly. David puts a plastic gold crown on top of his snapback. Nat just laughs and covers his face shyly, as he's just drunk and happy, with the cutest, adorable, boyish smile.)

David: *chuckles at him* Yeah, that's right, Shy Guy! With your drunk ass! *laughs and pats his back* Come on! Give us one more name! Come on, guys! Say it with me! Natty Boy! Natty Boy!

Party: Natty Boy! Natty Boy! Natty Boy! Natty Boy! Natty Boy! Natty Boy!

Nat: *blushing, with a childish grin* My Couch Pulls Out, But I Don't!

Party: *bursts out laughing hard and clapping* YEAHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!

Nat: *just laughs, covering his face*

(They continue on with the party, going hard with drinking and dancing. Although, Nat doesn't dance. He just chills out, behind the bar, making awesome drinks and alcoholic treats for everyone, especially the ladies. He puts on crazy bartending shows and amazes everyone with his skills. A lot of girls try to talk to him, but he just smiles his cute, shy smile, and remains quiet. He also clowns with his friends, having a great time. Allie has been watching him the whole night, never taking her eyes off of him. She finds herself feeling jealous, when girls approached him at the bar, but for the most part, she found herself taken away, by him. This was a side of him she never would've imagined. A side of him she couldn't believe. And she loved every bit of it. She loved every bit of him. The party had been going on for hours and it was now 2 am. A lot of people had finally taken off. Allie decided it was finally time to get some one-on-one time, with Nat. Nat was hanging out by the pool, with his friends, Malia, Kristina and the girls, sipping on Coronas. Allie goes and stands in the doorway of the balcony door, staring in the direction of Nat, until his eyes caught hers. She gives him a soft look, then turns around and goes back inside the penthouse..)

Nat: Hey, uh.. I'll be back in a sec.

Danny: *chuckling* Alright, bro.

(Nat makes his way inside the penthouse and looks around. He sees Allie's legs going up the stairs. He goes over to the stairs and makes his way up. The penthouse has 2 levels, with balconies, but Allie and Nat find themselves on the rooftop. Allie was leaning on the ledge, resting her arms on it, with her back facing Nat. Nat walks up next to her and does the same.)

Nat: Admiring the view?

Allie: *looks over at Nat, with a smile* I am now.

Nat: *just chuckles shyly and looks out at the view of the skyline* It's funny how beautiful this place can actually look, when it's quiet.

Allie: Yeah. You don't get to see much of that, do you?

Nat: Nah.. I'm only here temporarily. No point in gettin' attached. Besides, I don't belong here.

Allie: Why do you say that?

Nat: I don't. *chuckles* This isn't my place.

Allie: Judging from tonight, I'd say you fit right in.

Nat: *chuckles* That's just booze acting. Trust me. I'm only ever goofy like that when I'm intoxicated.

Allie: But it was amazing. You were amazing. You were so happy and..free. I didn't even know there could be a side like that to you.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, 'cause inside, I'm just a wannabe frat boy, that likes to get stupid drunk with his friends. *sarcastically*

Allie: *chuckles* No need to be sarcastic. I know that's not true.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm just goofy, when I'm drunk. I'm more at ease. I don't know. *shrugs* But, I guess everyone is, when they drink.

Allie: Still, though. I thought you were awesome tonight. *warm smile*

Nat: *warm smile* Thanks. I hardly saw you tonight.

Allie: Eh. *shrugs* I just stuck to the wall and watched you.

Nat: *chuckles* Did you enjoy the games?

Allie: I enjoyed the games very much. Especially watching you play. How did you get so awesome at beer pong?

Nat: Years of playing sports. *chuckles* Everything improves. Including your shot.

Allie: You're good at a lot of drinking games.

Nat: Yeah, I just drink a lot. *chuckles* And am very good at handling my booze.

Allie: Must be nice. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: Still feelin' drunk? *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yes. Honestly. Aren't you?

Allie: *giggles* Buzzed, but not drunk. I took it easy. I haven't really been out to other people's parties, since the night I was attacked. I tend not to drink too much, while I'm out, anymore.

Nat: I understand. For what it's worth, you don't have to worry tonight. Your friends wanna stay the night.

Allie: They do?

Nat: Yeah. They're pretty hammered. *chuckles* That and they wanna chill with us. Which, they should. Trying to leave, as drunk as they are, might be dangerous. They're so out of it.

Allie: You guys are ok with them staying?

Nat: Yeah, it's no bother. This penthouse has 8 bedrooms. *chuckles*

Allie: Oh. Ok. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Plus, I think Kris might have a thing for Danny.

Allie: *surprised chuckle* Seriously?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yes. They've been out there, all over each other, for a while. Then again, I know Danny has had a thing for her, since they met freshmen year.

Allie: And he's never told her?

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* Crazy, I know. But, I think they're pretty cute together.

Allie: *chuckles* Funny how alcohol can bring two people together.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yeah, real funny. Ironic, too. I just hope they don't do something they'll regret.

Allie: They should be fine. *chuckles* Danny seems like a responsible drunk.

Nat: *laughs* Yeah. Which is actually crazy.

Allie: *laughs too*

Nat: *chuckling* Aw man. This was a fun night.

Allie: *giggles* You are just so happy, right now. So free. I love it. You're in rare form.

Nat: *giggles* I swear, I'm just drunk. I probably look like a goofy idiot to you, right now.

Allie: *laughs a bit* No, you actually look insanely adorable to me, right now.

Nat: *just giggles and hides his face away, shyly*

Allie: *laughs* No, don't hide. Come here. *grabs his wrists and tries to pull them down from his face* Let me see.

Nat: *giggling, he shakes his head, and keeps his arms up*

Allie: *giggling with him, she still tries to pull his arms down* Let me see..! Come on! Smile for me..!

Nat: *giggling* No, I look stupid!

Allie: *giggling* No, you don't! You're cute! Come here! *pulling his arms down from over his face*

Nat: *giggling* Ok, ok! *slowly and shyly brings his arms down from over his face, smiling*

Allie: *feels her hands in his, with their arms up, and intertwines their fingers slowly, smiling at him, looking into his eyes*

Nat: *meets her gaze*

Allie: *gazing at him, she slowly starts to lean in*

Nat: *slowly leans in to her*

(Their lips are barely an inch apart, when someone calls out for Nat. It's David, looking for him.)

David: Yo! Nat! Where you at?.? We doin' this thing or what?.?

Nat: *chuckles, licks his lips, and slowly leans back* I guess that's our cue..

Allie: *soft whisper* Not yet. Please.. *squeezes his hands*

Nat: I can't risk anyone coming up here and seeing us.. *chuckles* Neither can you.. We should head back down..

Allie: *sighs and softly speaks, looking down* Ok.

Nat: I'll head down first.. *slowly releases her hands, then heads back downstairs*

Allie: *sighs* Fuck..!

(A few minutes later, she finally goes back down to her friends. Everyone is gathered in the living room, already changed into their sleepwear. Allie sees Nat laying down on the large sectional couch, acting goofy with Malia, who was drunk, sitting on the floor, beside him. He's got on grey cotton shorts, a black long-sleeved shirt, black Nike crew socks, and he still has on his black snapback.)

Kristina: *drunk smile* Hey, baby.

Allie: *weak smile* Hey.

Kristina: Hey, listen. We're gonna stay with the guys, for the night. We're fucked up and comfortable. *chuckles*

Tara: *drunk laugh* Hell yeah, we are.

The Girls: *laugh*

Kristina: *laughs a bit* Anyway, we were gonna watch scary movies, continue drinking, and pig out, tonight. You in?

Allie: I- - I don't know. *looking down*

Danny: Aw, come on, Allie. *drunk chuckle* Chill out with us. No one's gonna bite you. We're cool. Come on.

Kristina: I packed an overnight bag for you, too. Just in case. You have pajamas and everything. Come on. Please, baby? *cute face*

Brionna: Hang out with us, Babe.

Danny: You're totally welcomed. Right, bros?

The Guys: Yeahhh..!

Allie: *sees Nat*

Nat: *goofy, cute, drunk smile, he nods his head in the direction of everyone*

Allie: *smiles a bit* O- -ok.

Kristina: Yes! Your bag is over here. *holds up Allie's Pink bag*

Allie: *goes and gets her bag from Kristina* I'm gonna change.

Kristina: Hurry, ok? *kisses her cheek* I wanna snuggle.

Allie: *chuckles weakly* Ok.

(Allie goes and changes into her sleepwear. After 10 minutes, she makes her way back out to everyone. She sits next to Kristina. Kristina snuggles up next to her.)

Danny: Alright, we have a wide assortment of terrifying cinema, for your viewing pleasure tonight. We have The Cabin In The Woods, all of the Saw movies, Oculus, Insidious Chapter 2, the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Mama, Carrie, Haunting In Connecticut 2, and The Last Exorcism 2. What's first?

Tara: I heard Oculus was good as fuck.

Brionna: That shit looks terrifying.

Tara: *chuckles* That's why it's good.

Porscha: I don't care what we watch first. Just make sure we have liquor. That is the only way I'm gonna be able to watch this shit. *chuckles*

Shelby: Right? *laughs a bit*

Kristina: I have seen the trailer for Oculus.

Thomas: It sounds like Oculus is winning.

David: We're good with whatever gets picked.

The Guys: Yeah.

Danny: Oculus it is. *chuckles* First, is everyone substantially drunk?

Allie: I'm gonna need more liquor, please.

Danny: What would you like?

Allie: Any form of wine or vodka. Or a mixture. I don't want anything too dry tasting.

Danny: Natty Boy! Our master bartender. Sounds like you can make her something right on point.

Nat: I got it. *gets up and heads over to the bar, in a goofy way*

Everyone: *chuckles at him*

Danny: Go over to the bar. He'll take care of you. *winks*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. *gets up and goes over to the bar*

Malia: And minimize eye contact with him!

The Guys: *laugh*

Danny: *chuckling* Chill out, Malia.

(Meanwhile, over at the bar..)

Nat: *leans forward on the bar, with a cute smile* Still buzzed?

Allie: *smiles and nods*

Nat: *chuckles and nods* I think I've got just what you need to mellow out. How about something sweet and low? *cute wink*

(He goes and grabs some things, and starts making her drink. He ends up making a large fat glass of a pretty blue drink, with a starfruit garnish, cut strawberries at the top, and a blue and green sour, vodka soaked gummy octopus. The glass is nice and chilled. He slides the drink to Allie, with a cute smile.)

Allie: *blown away smile* Wow. This looks..amazing. What do you call this?

Nat: Ocean Bliss. *cute smile* Have a sip.

Allie: *takes a sip of her drink and immediately lays her head back with enjoyment* Omg.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: This is amazing!

Nat: Thank you. *cute smile* That should get you right.

Allie: *smiles* Thank you… If we weren't in front of everybody, I could kiss you..

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah.. I know. *reaches down and brings up a bottle of Crown Royal Apple Whiskey* I've got my movie buddy. You have yours. Food is over there. Let's do this.

Allie: *giggles and nods*

(They go back over to everyone and sit down. Danny gets the movie started.)

Danny: Also, while we view this. I want you ladies to get prepared to laugh your asses off, as you are about to experience one of the funniest movie commentaries you will ever hear. Courtesy of Natty Boy. He is fucking hilarious, when we watch movies. Especially when he's drunk. It's something we like to do. Is that gonna be a problem?

The Girls: Not at all.

Kristina: I would love to laugh during horror films. *chuckles*

Danny: Alright! Let's get it!

(They start the movie and continue drinking and eating. Nat keeps everyone laughing the entire movie. They pretty much watch horror movies, until everyone had fallen asleep, except Nat and Allie. But, Nat didn't know that Allie was still awake. He gets up and delicately walks to the bathroom, then comes back out, and delicately makes his way out on the balcony. Allie slowly gets up and gently makes her way to the balcony, too. She leans in the doorway and sees Nat in the pool, swimming around, doing a perfect breaststroke. She walks out onto the balcony and stands on the edge of the pool, continuing to watch him. He notices her after a couple minutes and lets out a cute, goofy giggle. She giggles at him.)


	28. Chapter 28

Allie: I swear you're a merman.

Nat: *giggles* Maybe. I just love being in water.

Allie: The exact kind of thing a merman would say. *chuckles*

Nat: A merman or a descendant of Poseidon.

Allie: Also true. *chuckles* Are you a descendant of Poseidon?

Nat: I wish. *chuckles* I don't know. I could be. If you were a descendant of a Greek God or goddess, who would you wanna be descended from?

Allie: Hmm... That's a good question. *slowly brings herself down and sits on the edge of the pool, with her legs in the water*

Nat: *giggles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles warmly* Based off of my personality… And because I know myself… Promise you won't think I'm sounding cocky?

Nat: Promise. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* I would have to say Aphrodite..

Nat: Hmm.. Goddess of love.. I could see that.

Allie: Yeah? *sexy smile*

Nat: *giggles a bit* Yeah.. Honestly, I think a lot of girls in their 20's would love to be descended from Aphrodite. She's the ultimate aphrodisiac alone. She can seduce anyone she comes across. *scoffs and chuckles* Shit, she's the very definition of pussy power.

Allie: Precisely. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles at her* What? You don't think you have that now?

Allie: I..think I'm aware of certain powers that I have.. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: You just want more..

Allie: Is that bad? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* No. I mean, there's nothing wrong with more power. I guess it just depends on how you'll use it. For good or evil.

Allie: I just..honestly wanna be the best lover that I can be.. I wanna be enticing.. I don't want my lover to just want me.. I want him to need me..

Nat: Spiritually and sexually..

Allie: *gazing at him* Yes..

Nat: I guess that's not particularly evil.. At least you're honest.. That's actually a good reason to want more power.. But, a word of advice. That all starts with a connection.

Allie: *gazing at him, she nods* Yeah..

Nat: You want him to crave you in every way possible.. It all starts with connection.. Connection is an act.. You connect so deeply with someone, you feel like you can see into their soul..

Allie: *gazing at him* Is that how it was for you and Anika..?

Nat: Yeah.. I wish it were that way for all couples.. But I guess everyone isn't that lucky..

Allie: *gazing at him* I guess not..

Nat: When two minds connect, their bodies follow.. So do their souls.. Then, it's just you two in your own universe.. Your soul is what you want him to crave most.. That's what you want.. A soulmate.. *looking at her*

Allie: *gazing at him, she nods*

Nat: Yeah… You really are like her.. *looking at her*

Allie: Anika..? *gazing at him*

Nat: *just nods, looking at her*

Allie: Is that bad..? *gazing at him*

Nat: *after a minute, he shakes his head*

Allie: *just nods, gazing at him* Do you..mind if I join you in there..?

Nat: *looking at her, he just sinks down low into the water, until his eyes are the only thing showing, as they continue to look at her*

Allie: *continues gazing at him, reading his eyes*

(After a couple minutes, she slowly reaches down and grabs her shirt, then slowly lifts it, revealing her body and bra. She sits her shirt down and stands. She grabs her Victoria Secret Pink short shorts and pulls them down, revealing her matching boy shorts panties. She slowly steps into the pool and swims up to Nat. He just continues staring at her, being sure not to break eye contact. She gazes at him. He shyly starts to close his eyes.)

Allie: No, don't..

Nat: *slowly opens his eyes back up, looking at her*

Allie: It's ok.. *soft voice*

Nat: *slowly brings his whole face back above water, looking at her* I…didn't know you had a piercing, too.

Allie: Yeah.. Since freshmen year here... Do you like it? *rises up in the water, to show her navel piercing*

(She has a blue zircon cubic zirconia heart dolphin dangling belly ring.)

Nat: *looks at it* Yeah…actually.. I love it.

Allie: *smiles at him and slowly sinks back down into the water* Thank you.

Nat: Thanks for sharing.

Allie: *giggles a bit* No problem.. Alcohol must not make you sleepy.

Nat: Nah.. I'm just nocturnal.. I don't know what it is..

Allie: I'm the same way.. Don't know what it is.. I'm just up.

Nat: Yeah. That's why I surf at night. Might as well fill the time with something..

Allie: Yeah.. Do you look up at the stars, when you're out there waiting for a wave? *looks up at the sky*

Nat: *looks up at the sky, too* Of course.. It's beautiful up there, when you're out on the water.. It's like you're closer to the stars.

Allie: That has to look incredible..

Nat: It does.. It's everything.. Especially when I'm out there with my grandpa. He used to take me out there all the time, on his board. Until I was finally old enough to take a board of my own out there with him.

Allie: You really love spending time with your grandpa, huh?

Nat: Him and my grandmother.. I love swimming with her. She's the one who showed me how to swim with the turtles and the dolphins.. She taught me how to track whale pods, sharks.. She showed me everything I know about the ocean.. And she always lets me cook with her.. And we go out on the water, and just float on our backs, while we look at the stars..

Allie: That's beautiful..

Nat: Yeah... Can I tell you something personal?

Allie: You can tell me anything..

Nat: I hope someday I have kids of my own, to do everything my family did with me, with them… That's something I really want..

Allie: I hope I find someone worth having kids for..

Nat: You want kids.?

Allie: With a special man of my own.. Hell yeah..

Nat: Definitely with someone who's worth it.. I can't just have kids with anyone.. I want my family to be special..

Allie: Yeah.. Everyone should want that.

Nat: They should care enough to go after it, too.

Allie: Definitely...

Nat: Hey, Allie..?

Allie: Yeah?

Nat: ...How come you never talk about your mom?

Allie: *slowly looks down from the stars and at him*

Nat: *slowly looks down from the stars and at her* I'm sorry… I'm just..curious.. You know so many things about my family and I know nothing about yours, except the small things you've told me. But, not once have you ever spoken about your mother..

Allie: ... *sighs* I don't talk about my mom, because those feelings are complicated… Before I left Waterbury, we had a bad falling out… It was about the things that happened at my high school. And about the guy that damaged me.. I was so angry all the time and.. I just wanted to get the hell away from that place.. My mother knew about everything that happened and she was pissed at me.. Everyone around the school knew, including other parents that she knew.. She was embarrassed by me.. I must've apologized a million times.. And I tried so hard to fix things between us, but no matter what I did.. She was still angry.. There would be days where she wouldn't even look at me.. When it came time for me to go, she disagreed.. She tried to make me stay there, all because she didn't believe I was ready.. That I could handle it.. Our blood started boiling.. We said things to each other.. Then, I left and never looked back..

Nat: *just stares at her*

Allie: I don't talk about my mother, because as far as I'm concerned.. I don't have one anymore.. The only person who was there for me, was my grandmother.. And that's the only family I care to talk about.. I'll always love my mother. But we no longer have a relationship. And I'm just fine with that.

Nat: *looking at her* Sorry I asked..

Allie: It's ok... I don't mind telling you.

Nat: I'll only say this.. Mothers and daughters fight.. But no matter what happens, they're still mother and daughter.. And there's no running away from that..

Allie: *just nods and looks away*

Nat: I'm not trying to preach to you.. I just think you're causing more damage to yourself, by trying to escape your mom.. Eventually, you are gonna have to face her again, Allie.. Not just once, but many times.. And there's not gonna be anywhere you can run or hide.. The sooner you accept that, the better.. And you may be able to hide from her, but right now, you can't hide from me.. I know you miss her.

Allie: *looks at Nat, gaping a bit*

Nat: *looking at her* And I know she's missing you, too.. You're her only child.. And she can't afford to still be angry at you.. No matter what happened.

Allie: *a tear goes down Allie's cheek*

Nat: *slowly raises his hand to her face and gently wipes her tear with his thumb, looking in her eyes* I don't understand why you live for pain.. Looking at you every day, I know you can't stand it anymore.. So, stop.

Allie: *sniffles, gaping at him*

Nat: *looking at her, he smiles a bit* Hey.. You're vulnerable..

Allie: *sniffles and suddenly hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *hugs her back* And it's ok..

Allie: *sniffles, still hugging him* What are you doing to me..?

Nat: *chuckles, rubbing her back* I thought I was getting to know you?

Allie: *chuckles a bit and sniffles* I don't mean that.. You're changing me..

Nat: Is that good or bad?

Allie: *sniffles* I think it's good..

Nat: Ok.. *rubbing her back*

Allie: *pulls away and looks at him*

Nat: All better? *cute smile*

Allie: Not yet.. *looking at him*

Nat: What's up..? *slight smile*

Allie: *looking at him* ...How do these feel when you kiss them? *gently brushes his lip rings, with her thumbs*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* How do you think they feel?

Allie: I don't know.. That's what's killing me..

Nat: Guess it's my turn to be vulnerable. *warm chuckle*

Allie: ...Does that mean I have permission to kiss you?

Nat: *just looks at her and nods*

Allie: *slowly leans in and gently presses her lips against his*

(Allie's P.O.V. The cold, steel bite of his lip rings immediately tingle and tantalize my bottom lip, with an ecstasy I've never experienced before.. Butterflies are surging throughout my entire body.. I feel him kissing me back, with ease.. His hands are on my body, but they don't move. My body is against his, but our skin doesn't yet meet, because of his swim shirt. My arms are around his neck, and my hand finds itself entangled in the back of his hair.. I kiss him with all the desire I've felt for him, since my eyes first saw his face.. I feel sparks completely surrounding us.. It's more like lightning.. And it's like my soul is crying out for him, as it tries to fly out of me.. That's when it finally dawned on me that we were no longer just kissing.. We were making out.. And the goddess within me is bursting with lust, as I feel everything below my waist beam with heat and convulse with hunger.. I want him.. I want him bad.. I find myself flooding with more pleasure, as I kiss him, discovering what I knew all along.. He kisses like a god.. I feel the full mastery of his mouth.. And his piercings only make his kiss even more addictive.. I can't pull away.. I'm officially a fiend for his kiss.. I'm so entrapped by this, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing my own air or his.. End of P.O.V.)

(They end up making out for 20 whole minutes, before they had finally pulled away..)

Nat: *looking at her* Wow..

Allie: Wow yourself.. *looking at him*

Nat: How was it?

Allie: Tantalizing and addictive.

Nat: Yeah.. They're that and more, once you've felt them in other places.. They're stimulating to your senses.. Especially to your skin..

Allie: I believe it.. *looking at him* I knew you could kiss..

Nat: *chuckles warmly* I never said I couldn't kiss. Just that I'd probably be a terrible kisser to you. I'm sure you've had amazing kissers.

Allie: Trust me, I've never felt ANYTHING like that before..

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Well, thanks. Good to know it wasn't a horrible experience for you.

Allie: If anything, it was mind-blowing..

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.. And compliments to you, too. That was..very passionate. Not what I was expecting.

Allie: *chuckles* No?

Nat: No. *chuckles* You're a very sexual person. I was expecting more lust, than anything.

Allie: *chuckles* Well, lust isn't the only thing I know how to express.. *combs her fingers through the back of his hair* And, I've wanted to kiss you, since I first saw you. So, yeah. There was a lot of pent-up passion in that kiss.. What can I say..? I really like you, Shy Guy.. *sweet smile, she pets his pretty hair*

Nat: *chuckles* Well, I'm shocked. Us shy guys don't normally attract girls like you.

Allie: *giggles a bit* And what kind of girl am I?

Nat: Mm, popular, confident, high maintenance, hot, cocky sorority type of girl?

Allie: *laughs a bit* All of that doesn't mean a damn thing.. I'm just a girl. An ordinary girl.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I wouldn't say ordinary.. Not even close. You're pretty special, my friend.

Allie: How's that? *warm chuckle*

Nat: Whaa-? There's so many special things about you. The way you play bass, the way you read art. The way you know poetry. I love it when you talk poetic.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: See? I like a lot about you, too. *cute smile* And I hope it's all real.

Allie: *smiling at him, running her fingers through the back of his hair* It is.. Really.. I want you to know the real me, more than anything..

Nat: I can't, if you keep fighting.. *chuckles a bit* Look, I'm a big softie. I don't think there's a single thing I could do, to hurt you. I'm just as feminine, as girls.

Allie: *laughs a bit* You are not. You're just sweet and there is nothing wrong with being a sweetie.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.

Allie: I hope you know it's not you that I'm running from. I'm not running from this. I love this.

Nat: Ok. *drunk smile*

Allie: It's not you that I'm afraid of..

Nat: Well that's good to know. I thought you thought I was the big bad wolf.

Allie: *giggles* No. Not at all.

Nat: Good. 'Cause I want you to know that I am fragile. *goofy grin*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* So don't go breaking my heart.

Allie: *chuckling* I couldn't if I tried. *leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *slowly kisses back* Mm.. *kiss, kiss* We are so fucking drunk.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles and laughs, between a kiss* I know.. *kiss, kiss* I love it.

(They continue kissing, which turns into making out again.)

(Allie's P.O.V. Best. Fucking. Night. Ever. End of P.O.V.)


	29. Chapter 29

(The next morning, everyone started to wake up in the living room. Nat and Allie had made it back inside last night and laid near their friends. Nat was in his spot on the couch, laying down, sound asleep on his stomach. He was the only one who hadn't started moving. Everyone else sits up, stretching, yawning, and groaning.)

Danny: Holy shit.. *touches his head* What time is it?

Malia: *looks at her phone, yawning* 12 pm.

David: Damn..! It's already the afternoon?.?

Malia: *nods, stretching*

Thomas: Shit. What a night. *rubs his head*

Copper: *chuckles* An epic night.

Danny: Without a doubt, Coop. *chuckles*

Kristina: Shit. How much did we drink last night? *rubbing her head*

Tara: We were pretty fucked up.

Cooper: Coffee, anyone?

Everyone: Yes, please.

Cooper: *chuckles, gets up, and goes to make coffee*

Kade: What's on the agenda for today?

Danny: Hockey, remember?

Kade: Oh yeah.! Ok.

Kristina: Hockey?

Danny: Yeah. Hockey is our shit. *chuckles* You girls can come if you want.

Kristina: Why not? *chuckles* I'm not doin' shit today.

Tara: I'm down.

The Girls: Yeah.

Brionna: Sounds like you guys have the whole weekend planned out.

Danny: We do. *chuckles*

Shelby: Do you guys have this penthouse all weekend?

Danny: Yeah. Again, you guys are welcome to chill with us. By the way, there's like 8 showers in here. So, you guys can get freshened up whenever.

Sienna: Sweet

Qaasim: *rubbing his head* Damn. Cooper, let's make that coffee quick. I think I'm slowly dying.

Everyone: *laughs*

(Cooper gets the coffee made and pours everyone a cup.)

Danny: We plan on heading out for hockey, within the next hour.

Kristina: What about.. *points to Nat and chuckles* The baby is in a coma.

David: Is he still fuckin' sleep?

Malia: He was probably up most of the night. Probably in the pool. You guys know he's nocturnal. Leave him alone. Let him sleep for a little bit longer.

David: Alright.

(Nat moans in his sleep and turns to lay on his side, still sleeping. Allie notices something massive bulging from his grey cotton shorts and immediately does a spit take, then immediately starts coughing, choking a bit.)

Kristina: Are you ok?.? *patting her back*

Allie: *nods, still coughing, still staring at the massive bulge from Nat's shorts, in total shock*

Kristina: Went down the wrong pipe? *still patting Allie's back*

Allie: *nods again, still staring at Nat's shorts*

(The massive bulge in Nat's shorts moves and rises a bit more, as he starts moving again, turning to lay on his back. Allie's eyes go even wider and her heart rate increases rapidly. She even begins sweating a bit, and immediately gets red in the face.)

Allie: Excuse me!.! *jumps up and immediately runs to the bathroom*

Danny: Is she alright?.?

Kristina: I don't know. I'm gonna go check. *gets up and runs to check on Allie*

Malia: O.k? That was fucking weird. *shakes her head, squinting, and sips her coffee*

(Allie had remained in the bathroom for a while, to relieve herself. When she finally came back out, Nat was awake. He was downing a bottle of water. Everyone gets moving and they clean up, take showers, and get dressed for the day. They leave the hotel and head to the ice rink. Everyone goes inside and the guys get ice skates, hockey sticks, pads, helmets, and sweatshirts. The girls sit in the stands to watch. The guys have a good ass time playing rounds of hockey, and the girls enjoy watching. After a few hours, they left the ice rink to get something to eat at Outback Steakhouse. After they eat, they go back to the hotel and the guys train the girls in beer pong, while they all enjoyed drinks again. Eventually, they had crashed asleep in the living room again, while watching scary movies. Sunday morning, they woke up, checked out of the hotel, and went out to breakfast together. They're at IHOP.)

Kristina: This weekend was killer. You guys are awesome.

The Girls: Yeah!

Malia: Well I could've told you guys that.

Kristina and Her Friends: *laugh*

Danny: *chuckles* Well, thanks, girls. We're glad you enjoyed our company. We were happy to have you.

Brionna: What are you guys up to today?

Danny: Well, most of us have some errands to knock out. But, if you guys aren't doing anything later, we're all gonna go out on the water, on Nat's boat, to watch the supermoon. Have some beers, play some music, do some fishing.

Malia: And some surfing. *grins at Nat*

Nat: *smiles his cute, shy smile, and fist bumps Malia*

Danny: That, too. *chuckles*

Tara: I totally forgot the supermoon was tonight! That'd be awesome to watch it, out on the ocean!

Danny: I'm sure Natty Boy wouldn't mind you guys coming.

Nat: *shrugs, with his shy smile*

Danny: That means he doesn't mind. *chuckles*

Tara: Awesome!

Kristina: You have a boat?.?

Nat: *just nods, with a shy smile*

Porscha: Kinda makes sense, considering who your family is.. What's it like having parents like that?

Nat: *shrugs* I mean, they're the same as any other parents. They just have good careers.

Porscha: Well, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry.

Nat: It's ok. And, by the way, they're not the ones who bought my boat. I did. It was a present to me, from me.

Porscha: Oh.

Brionna: How in the hell did you- -?

Nat: It's just this little side hustle, type thing. *shrugs* It's boring nerd stuff.

Brionna: No, no. I wanna hear about it.

Tara: I definitely do. Your 3 majors are awesome.

Nat: *shy chuckle* Thanks.

Tara: What is it you do?

Nat: Um.. I make a lot of interesting tech. And..it gets a lot of interesting buyers.

Tara: Holy shit. So, you're like a underground, private contractor?

Nat: *nods*

Tara: That is so boss!

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit* Yeah, I'm definitely underground. Some of the stuff I make isn't exactly legal.

Tara: Oh, that's even more badass.

Nat: *chuckles and sips his orange juice*

Brionna: That's definitely not boring.

Nat: *chuckles again* But, yeah. You guys are more than welcome to hang with us on the boat.

Kristina: I'm pretty sure we'll be there.

Danny: Cool. Lookin' forward to it.

(They finish up breakfast and everyone leaves. The Guys head off to do their errands. Nat had to go to his lab, at the school. He's sitting at his workstation, on his laptop, when he gets an email from Allie.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Hey, you there?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah. What's up?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: You busy right now?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Kinda, sorta. I'm at the lab, taking care of some things. Why?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I was hoping I could see you.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Didn't we just have breakfast this morning? Lol.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol, I meant just the two of us. I know we just had breakfast this morning, but that was with everyone there.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol. Sorry, but I don't think we're gonna get any one-on-one time today. We're pretty busy with the lab. But, I'll see you tonight, if you're gonna be with your friends on Poseidon.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I'll be there. And :( I really wanted to hang out.

ExperienceAndBeer21: I know. I'm sorry. Also, I'm gonna be gone next week, so don't be lookin' for me.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: What? Why?

ExperienceAndBeer21: I'm sorry, but I have a conference to go to, in northern California. I can't miss it.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: *bunch of sad face emojis*

ExperienceAndBeer21: I'm sorry. Don't be sad. You'll be alright.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: *pouty emoji* No I won't be. I hate not seeing you!

ExperienceAndBeer21: Think of it this way. Maybe you and Kristina can have a bonding week. She really misses hanging out with you, Allie. Since I won't be around to distract you, now you can sweeten things up between you guys.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I guess you're right.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah. Just find something to do with her. We'll hang out again soon. I have to go. See you later.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Wait..!

ExperienceAndBeer21: What's wrong?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I can't stop thinking about Friday night…

ExperienceAndBeer21: ...Neither can I. But, unfortunately, there's no time to talk about it right now. I really have to go.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Ok.. See you later.

ExperienceAndBeer21: See you later.

(Allie closes her laptop and collapses on her bed feeling frustrated. Later, that night, Nat and his friends met up with Kristina and the girls. They all board his boat, and he takes off. He goes out a few miles, before he finally stops the boat. He let's his anchor down and Qaasim turns on some music. They do some fishing and the guys helped Allie and her friends catch a few. They drink, talk, do some swimming, and Malia, and the guys did some surfing. When the supermoon was finally in the sky, they just drank beers, stared at the moon, and talked amongst each other. They even took a few pictures together. Nat and Allie didn't get any close time with each other, but they did look at each other a lot, throughout the night. After a few hours, Nat drove his boat back to shore, and everyone went home. The next day, Nat left out of town, to go to his conference. While he was gone, Allie missed him like crazy, but she went on ahead and took his advice, and spent time with Kristina. Things got better between them, however Kristina was still a little worried about her. Nat returned to Miami, after a week had passed, but Allie didn't know he was back yet. When he did get back, it was right on time for Kade's birthday party. Kade's birthday is on Halloween, so he was having a Halloween bash, at a large cabin house, in the woods. Everyone dressed in costumes. Allie went as Catwoman and her costume was super sexy. Nat, of course, went as Batman, and his costume was super awesome. Although, Allie didn't know Nat was dressed as batman, until he scared her while she was out on the balcony, looking up at the sky. Nat had climbed on the roof and used a rope to hang upside down, and creep down to Allie. He was hanging like Spider-Man. Allie had screamed when he popped down in front of her face. Nat laughed. When Allie recognized his laugh, she asked if it was him, and Nat replied with "I am Batman" in his best Christian Bale voice. Allie giggles and laughs, and goes to hug his face. After a minute, she pulls away, and holds his face in her hands. They gaze at each other through their masks..)

Nat: You know Batman had a thing for Catwoman, right? *cute grin*

Allie: *giggles and nods* Mhmm.

Nat: So, that means you totally wore this costume on purpose. *cute grin*

Allie: *giggles and nods again* Mhmm.

Nat: And you intentionally bought it that sexy, knowing that such things excite me. *cute grin*

Allie: *giggles and nods again* Mhmm.

Nat: *chuckles* Also, I am aware that I am Batman, hanging like Spider-Man.

Allie: *giggles, laughs, and nods* Mhmm.

Nat: *chuckles, with a cute grin* And.. From the way you're still looking at me.. We're totally about to kiss again, aren't we?

Allie: *giggles and nods* Mhmm.

(Allie leans in holding his face, and presses her lips against his. Nat slowly kisses back. She follows his pace, kissing him nice and slow. Soon, they're making out romantically. Later on, after the party, Nat is laying in his bed at home, scrolling through his phone, when he gets an email from Allie.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Hey, Batman.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Catwoman. Always a pleasure. Up and out in the night, are we?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol. Just up. What about you?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Up as well. Can't yet sleep. What has your mind so active?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I'm sure you have an idea.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Thinkin' about the party?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I'm thinking about us at the party.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol That's more specific.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Can I see you tomorrow?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Umm…. Actually.. Don't get upset, but..

ArticulateAndBlushing22: But what? *suspicious emoji*

ExperienceAndBeer21: I have to go out of town again.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: What? Again? Why? You just got back! :(

ExperienceAndBeer21: I know. But it's my brother's birthday and we always celebrate for a week, somewhere. He chose to celebrate in The Maldives.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: So, you're gonna be gone for another week?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah. And I have to leave tomorrow. I'm sorry.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: *bunch of sad face emojis*

ExperienceAndBeer21: Don't be sad. Come on. You'll barely notice I'm gone.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I will definitely notice that you are gone! *pouty emoji*

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol stop pouting. You'll barely be thinkin' about little ol' me.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Ok, first of all, you are nowhere near little. Second, I am ALWAYS thinking about you!

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol. Ok. Jeez.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I swear, you should totally owe me!

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol. If it will make you feel better, fine. How about…we do a movie day, when I come back? At my dorm.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: What about Dylan?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Dylan will actually be going out of town, when I come back. We talked about each other's schedules, so that our dorm wouldn't be totally abandoned.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Ok then. It's a date :)

ExperienceAndBeer21: Ok then :) What kind of movies would you wanna watch?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: We could do..something scary or syfy.

ExperienceAndBeer21: I have a few titles in mind. Meanwhile, did you and Kristina hang out?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Yes sir. We did. And I think it really helped. Thank you for the advice.

ExperienceAndBeer21: No problem. You guys really love each other. It should stay that way. No matter what you guys go through.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: You're totally right. And I do love her. Even if I have a funny way of showing it sometimes.

ExperienceAndBeer21: As long as she knows that, it's cool.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: I'm gonna be completely straightforward with you. Your wisdom and intelligence seriously turns me on.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lmao. Thank you. That was seriously straightforward. It actually rattled me a bit. I wasn't ready for it.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lmao. I'm sorry. I just really needed to get that off my chest.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol understandable. Still though, go easy on me. I'm still a shy guy.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Lol. I know and I still love that about you.

ExperienceAndBeer21: *shy emoji*

ArticulateAndBlushing22: *love emoji*

(They continue talking, until they had fallen asleep..)


	30. Chapter 30

(The next day, Nat left for the airport, to go on his trip with his family. He catches his plane to Los Angeles, meeting his family at LAX. Then, they board Michael's private plane, to The Maldives. When they finally arrive, they get their large suite and check in. Then, they freshen up and change their clothes. Michael, Alex, and Nalani had gone jet skiing. Meanwhile, Polly was lounging on the beach, with Ariel, and she wanted to talk to Nat, over wine. Nat is playing with Nalani, bouncing her up and down.)

Polly: Oh goodness. I've really missed you, Papí. *hugs Nat tight and kisses his hair, and face*

Nat: *sweet smile* I've missed you too, mommy. *kisses her cheeks and forehead*

Polly: *chuckles warmly* So, how have things been going in Miami?

Nat: They've been alright. Not too bad.

Polly: That's good. And how are the guys?

Nat: They're good. Same old goofballs. *chuckles*

Polly: *chuckles warmly* I believe that. Did Danny and Kade enjoy their birthdays?

Nat: They did. It was a great time, on both occasions. *chuckles*

Polly: *chuckles* Good. How's your Aunt Angel?

Nat: She's good. Her class is my favorite.

Polly: *chuckles* I know. Good to know you haven't had any problems or issues down there. You know how your sister gets.

Nat: Believe me, I do.

Polly: *chuckles* She's just looking out for you, Papí. Even if she has a very scary way of doing it.

Nat: Super scary.

Polly: *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* But, I know she's just looking out for me, Madre.

Polly: Good. *pets the back of his hair sweetly* So, my gorgeous boy, I'm interested to know what has you distracted.

Nat: *looks at her*

Polly: I see you, always, Papí. I know when something's on your mind. I know when something's going on around you. You're a little different. And I'm wondering if it has something to do with the mystery person you told me about, a while ago.

Nat: Yeah..

Polly: I'm getting the impression that this person is a girl.

Nat: It is.. Her name is Allie.

Polly: Well, tell me about this Allie.

Nat: First.. You have to promise me that this will stay between me and you.. Please, Madre.

Polly: Of course, Papí. I promise.

Nat: Ok… So, I decided to give her a chance.. I chose not to follow everyone else. Including, Malia.

Polly: Malia knew about this girl, too?

Nat: *nods* And she absolutely cannot stand her, mom. I mean, if given the opportunity, Malia would hurt her. They have bad blood.

Polly: For what reason?

Nat: Malia said they used to argue a lot. Malia really hated the way Allie was and she called her out one day, in front of their entire class. Allie was embarrassed and they've just been at each other's throats since.

Polly: Well, you know Malia. She calls out anyone on their b.s.

Nat: I know. But, I made it clear to myself not to get involved in their beef. Whatever issues they have with each other, that's their business. Not mine. That's their fight to settle.

Polly: Right.

Nat: Anyway.. Mom, me and Allie have been spending a lot of time together lately.. And she's nothing like how everyone has been describing her.. Everyone has her all wrong.. I mean, sure, she did some bad things.. But, she's never been more sorry for it.. And now, she's changed. I mean, even the guys have noticed it. And they've been cool with her. There hasn't been any beef between them. Mom, she's nice. She's funny, she's sweet, she's clever. Smart, talented, poetic, caring.. She reminds me so much of..

Polly: Anika. *pets the back of his hair*

Nat: *nods* She even gave me some peace of mind, about Anika.. I mean.. We've just been around for each other.. She's a really good person, mom. She's a really good friend.

Polly: Well, that's nice, Papí. But, I need you to keep something in mind, for me..

Nat: Yes ma'am.?

Polly: *petting the back of his hair* This girl sounds really nice. She does. But, while she may remind you of Anika.. You need to remember that she's not Anika.. Meaning, I don't want you getting too far ahead of yourself, in this arrangement with this girl.. Especially if your heart hasn't figured it out yet. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt in this. And I don't know if it's just my maternal senses kicking in or what, but I still don't trust this girl.. You two may have gotten close, but that doesn't mean that this girl's intentions with you are clear, yet.

Nat: I know, Madre.. *looks down*

Polly: *concerned expression* What is it, Papí?

Nat: *looking down* ...We've kissed..

Polly: What?.?

Nat: *blushes and keeps looking down*

Polly: Is this recently?.?

Nat: *just nods*

Polly: *takes a deep breath and composes herself for a second* Ok.. Papa, I think this needs to slow down..

Nat: I- - I know.

Polly: I'll let this pass. But, quite frankly, it bothers me that this girl has kissed you, without her intentions for you being known. And, without your family knowing a single thing about her. Especially, your mother. You are my son. You know that I need to know about things like this.

Nat: Yes, Madre. I know. I'm sorry..

Polly: How old is this girl, anyway?

Nat: She's 22.

Polly: She's older than you?

Nat: Only by 6 months.

Polly: *sighs* That worries me, too. What do you know about her family?

Nat: She comes from a small family. She has a handful of cousins. Her father died when she was only two. She doesn't talk about her mom much.

Polly: And why's that?

Nat: They had a falling out, before she left for college. It was pretty bad. That's all she told me. I guess she got into some trouble when she was in high school. Her mom was embarrassed by it and she was angry at Allie. I guess she didn't forgive her, before she left.

Polly: *sighs* What kind of trouble did she get in?

Nat: I don't know that story yet. It's a sensitive subject for her to talk about. All I know is, it involved a guy that she trusted, who hurt her pretty bad. That's why she acted out in college.

Polly: *sighs* Jesus.. This girl sounds so troubled.

Nat: Well… So did Anika..

Polly: *looks at Nat* Oh, Papa. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I didn't mean it like that. *pets the back of his hair*

Nat: I know. *looking down*

Polly: Papí, if you have faith in her, then I will keep an open mind. Just..please be careful, Ok?

Nat: Yes, Madre.

Polly: *petting his hair* I'm really happy you're here, Príncipe.

Nat: *smiles at her* Me too, Ma. *grabs her hand and kisses it*

Polly: *giggles warmly* I really enjoy our time together. I especially enjoy sharing a glass of wine, with my beautiful son. *raises her wine glass*

Nat: *chuckles and raises his wine glass* Cheers to that.

Polly: *chuckles warmly*

(They both sip their wine.)

(Nat continues his vacation having fun with his family and celebrating Alex's birthday. Meanwhile, he thought about everything his mom had said. After a whole week, Nat and his family returned to the states. They land in California and say goodbye to Nat, who had to catch his flight back to Miami. He gets back around midnight and goes to bed, when he gets home. The next day, he got to sleep in, since he didn't have to be at work or school. He continued sleeping, until he got an email from Allie.)

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Hey! Are you back?.?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah. I just got back late last night. What's up?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Whatcha doin'?

ExperienceAndBeer21: I was sleeping lol.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol. Nah, it's cool. I should get my ass up anyway.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Oh. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to see if we were still on for movies, at your dorm, today.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Yeah, of course. Do you have to work today?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Well, I did. But, work was cancelled. Today would've been a mess. I didn't feel like dealing with it, anyway.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Lol ok. Well, where are you now?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Just walked into my dorm.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Ok, well do you remember where my dorm is?

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Yeah.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Meet me there in an hour.

ArticulateAndBlushing22: Ok. See you soon.

ExperienceAndBeer21: Ok.

(Nat gets out of bed, fixes it up, and goes into his bathroom. He takes a shower and freshens up, then gets dressed in grey Polo Ralph Lauren cotton shorts, a white hooded Henley, black ankle socks, and throws on his grey Converse. He grabs his small Batman backpack, packs up some movies, feeds Kota and lets him outside to go to the bathroom, then takes him back in, grabs his keys, and leaves in his truck. He drives to FIU and parks his car, then heads inside Everglades Hall. He gets in the elevator and goes up to his floor. He finds Allie waiting in the common room.)

Allie: *smiles* Hey, you.

Nat: Hey. *chuckles* How was your day?

Allie: Boring. It's Monday, remember?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. *unlocks his dorm door and opens it* Come on in.

Allie: *steps inside*

Nat: *closes the door behind her and locks it, then kicks his shoes off by the door* You can relax if you want. Take a seat anywhere.

Allie: Ok. *sits on his bed and takes off her shoes*

Nat: *sits in his computer desk chair* So, I have brought a selection of movies. *unzips his Batman bag* You named off scary and syfy. Those are my top departments. So, I brought 7 irresistible titles. Question first.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Werewolves and vampires? Are you into those?

Allie: Fuck yes.

Nat: Let me guess. Twilight?

Allie: You know it. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *rolls his eyes* Oh God. Lame.

Allie: *laughs* Why do all guys hate Twilight?.?

Nat: I don't hate Twilight. I actually think the werewolves are awesome. It's the vampires that make the movie suck!

Allie: *laughs* What's wrong with the vampires?.?

Nat: Everything! They're fake! Are you kidding me?.? *chuckles* What fucking vampire sparkles?.?

Allie: *laughs and falls back on his bed*

Nat: They are not real vampires. I don't care what anyone says. *shakes his head, chuckling, and continues digging through his bag*

Allie: *laughing* Omg, I am weak. You did not just go off like that.

Nat: *chuckles* I did. It is so irritating that people really believe those characters are vampires. Vampires do not sparkle. Point blank.

Allie: So, you've seen the movies? *chuckles*

Nat: Are you kidding me? My sister is obsessed with Jacob. *chuckles* She's made me sit and watch all those damn movies with her, several thousand times. I don't enjoy it, but I love my sister. And that's one of the ways we spend time together. *shrugs*

Allie: You are too sweet. *chuckles* Every guy I know absolutely refuses to even acknowledge Twilight.

Nat: They did a good job with the werewolves. I'll give them that. But, the rest of the plot? Absolute bullshit. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* So, are you more werewolf or vampire?

Nat: What's my last name? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. You know what it is. Werewolves are it, baby.

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

Nat: What about you? *chuckles*

Allie: *sexy smile* Oh, I love a werewolf.

Nat: *giggles and laughs*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *chuckling* Ok, so, I have Resident Evil: Retribution, Fright Night, Legion, 30 Days Of Night, the Blade trilogy, and, of course, the Underworld trilogy.

Allie: Ok, so don't get mad.. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh God.

Allie: *laughs* So, I've seen Fright Night, Legion, and 30 Days Of Night, but I have never seen Blade, Resident Evil, or Underworld.

Nat: What the fuck?! How in the actual fuck have you never seen any of those franchises?!

Allie: *laughs* I don't know! I'm sorry! But Resident Evil scares me, I was never interested enough in Blade, and I heard Underworld was boring!

Nat: Wha-!?.! Who the fuck lied to you?!

Allie: *laughs hard and falls back*

Nat: Underworld is literally the best fucking werewolf/vampire movie franchise, in the world! Are you kidding me?! And how the hell were you never interested in Blade?.? Wesley Snipes was badass, in all 3 movies! Even Ryan Reynolds was in Blade! And Resident Evil isn't even scary! And it's the best zombie movie franchise, in the world! Literally! Milla Jovovich is one of the baddest chicks alive!

Allie: *laughing* I'm sorry, Natty.

Nat: That really just hurt my feelings. I want you to know that. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs again* I sowwy!

Nat: Omg. *shakes his head* Absolutely unacceptable. I can't. You are so watching these movies today.

Allie: *laughing* What?.? Come on!

Nat: We're starting with Resident Evil. I'll bring the rest of the collection another day.

Allie: *laughing* No! Nat, the zombies in that movie give me nightmares!

Nat: It's not scary! *chuckles* I'll be right next to you! Come on!

Allie: There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. *chuckles*

Nat: We can make out for 10 minutes, after each movie.

Allie: *immediately scootches back on his bed, in a comfortable position* Ready.

Nat: *laughs*

(Nat puts on the movie and goes over to his bed. He opens up his bedside cupboard and pulls out a bunch of junkfood. Allie laughs and looks at him.)

Allie: *laughing* Are you fucking serious?.?

Nat: Deadass. *chuckles* Don't judge me.

Allie: That is crazy that that much food was really in there! *laughing*

Nat: *chuckles* I don't know about you and your people, but we're fat over my way.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* Go ahead. Talk shit now. You're gonna be eating this stuff during the movies, anyway.

Allie: *chuckling* You're right. *reaches and grabs his pack of Chips-A-Hoy cookies* I love cookies.

Nat: *chuckles at her*

(He climbs on his bed and sits next to Allie.)

Allie: Hey, how come you get a full size bed for your dorm and I get a twin?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Uh, because I'm bigger than a twin sized bed? I barely fit a full sized one.

Allie: No fair. *fake pouts*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

(They watch Resident Evil and Allie had somehow found her way into Nat's lap, from jumping at scary scenes, and hiding her face in his chest. When the movie ends, Nat stops it with his remote, and looks at Allie in his lap, with a chuckle.)

Nat: See? Not scary.

Allie: *playfully hits his arm* Liar! Yes it was! Those zombies are so fucking ugly, they're terrifying! And what the hell was that giant mutant thing?!

Nat: *chuckling* Exactly what you just said. A mutation. That's what the t-virus did to some people.

Allie: Omg, I never wanna look at that again.

Nat: *chuckles* That's all you were worried about, the entire movie?

Allie: Well, what were you paying attention to?.?

Nat: The back-to-back whup-ass? *chuckles*

Allie: *rolls her eyes* Boys.

Nat: *chuckles* Hey! Don't give me any lip.

Allie: Don't you owe me some lip? *chuckles* Or, rather, lips. *looks at him, with a sexy smile* Movie's over.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Um..

Allie: Oh wait. I am just all up on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just bounce in your lap, by the way. Scary movies make me really jumpy. I know..you're hypersensitive to girls touching you.

Nat: It's ok. *chuckles shyly* We're friends.. And, it's not like you straddled me or anything. At least you were polite about it.

Allie: *just smiles at him* Are you uncomfortable with this? I can get off you.

Nat: It's cool.. *shy smile* Just take it easy.

Allie: *smiling* Ok... Can I kiss you now?

Nat: Do you really want to?

Allie: I really really do.. *smiling at him*

Nat: *shy smile* Ok..

Allie: *slowly leans in and softly presses her lips to his*

Nat: *gently kisses back*

(They start to make out slowly..)

(After 10 minutes, they pull away and Nat puts on the next movie. After each movie, they make out for 10 minutes, as Nat agreed. Their kissing is slow and passionate. When they reached the last movie, they had fallen asleep near the end, except, they're cuddled up with each other. Nat is spooned behind Allie, holding her in his arms. Allie's arms are rested over his. She ends up staying the night and Nat sleeps peacefully, for the first time, in 5 years..)

(The next morning, Allie starts to wake up first. She moves a bit and feels herself completely wrapped in someone else. She turns her head to see Nat, still peacefully asleep. She giggles a bit, and gently kisses his lips. Nat moans a bit and squeezes Allie tighter in his arms. Allie just lays there, smiling at him, until Nat started waking up. He yawns and stretches his legs out. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Allie.)

Nat: Oh.. Hey. *shy smile*

Allie: *smiling* Hey. Good morning, sleepyhead.

Nat: *chuckles* Good morning. *notices he's clutching Allie's body* Oh. Sorry. *lets her go*

Allie: No, it's ok. *chuckles* I liked that. I've..never been held that good.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Oh.. Yeah, I- - I have an issue with clinging myself around people I sleep with.. It's a bad habit..

Allie: I don't mind it. *smiling at him* By the way, I hope you don't mind that I stayed the night. I didn't mean to.

Nat: No, it's fine. We both nodded off. *gets up* Do you have classes today?

Allie: Unfortunately.

Nat: Oh. Yeah, I don't have classes today. Just work.

Allie: Well, can I see you later on?

Nat: Uh.. Yeah. Just message me.

Allie: Ok. *smiles and gets up* I guess I should get going, huh?

Nat: *smiles a bit* Pretty sure your friends are looking for you.

Allie: They are. My phone is blown up. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I figured.

Allie: *puts on her shoes and grabs her backpack*

Nat: *opens the door for her* This was fun. *shy smile*

Allie: I wouldn't mind doing it again. *smiling*

Nat: I'll put somethin' together again. *shy smile*

Allie: *smiling* Ok. *walks out of the dorm and turns around a final time* Bye, Nat.

Nat: Bye, Allie. *shy smile*

Allie: *smiles and heads off*

Nat: *closes the door and smiles to himself* Wow..

(Nat showers and changes into his work clothes. He goes to work for 10 hours, and when he gets off, he goes to the movies with his friends, the way they always do, then he gets a message from Allie, asking him to meet her at the beach, where she had her birthday party. Nat leaves his friends after saying bye, and heads to the beach in his truck. He finds Allie walking on the sand in her swim suit, with a cute white crochet swim tunic. Nat takes off his shoes and goes down to her barefoot, on the sand, walking with his hands in his pockets.)

Allie: Hey, you. *smiling*

Nat: Hey.. *shy smile* You look..beautiful.

Allie: Thank you. *smiles, with a cute blush* How was work?

Nat: Always fun, for me.

Allie: I remember. *chuckles*

Nat: How'd your day go?

Allie: Boring, as usual.

Nat: That sucks. *chuckles*

Allie: I totally agree. *chuckles*

Nat: Gee, I have no clue how you stand getting up in the mornings. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I know. But, knowing I'll see you makes it worth it, lately.

Nat: *shy smile and blush, he looks down sheepishly* Oh..

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: *shy chuckle* I- - I notice you're all geared up to swim.. Is that..what you wanted to do?

Allie: If you're up for it. *smiling*

Nat: *shy smile* I'm a merman, remember?

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

Nat: Just let me go grab a couple things from my truck.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *turns around and jogs back to his truck*

(He goes to the back of it and pulls down the door to his truck bed. He removes his shirt and grabs his white long-sleeved surf shirt. He puts it on and quickly changes into his swim trunks. He grabs his surf board, closes the door to his truck bed, then goes back to Allie.)

Nat: Actually..if you don't mind.. I'd like to show you something first.

Allie: Surfing?

Nat: *nods* It's a pretty good night. The waves are going off, out there.

Allie: *chuckles* Is that surfer talk?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. You up for it?

Allie: Sure. *chuckles* It's just- -I have no idea how to surf.

Nat: You don't have to. I just wanna take you out on a few waves. Show you what it's like.

Allie: Ok. *smiles*

Nat: You trust me, right?

Allie: Of course. *smiling*

Nat: *holds out his hand*

Allie: *takes his hand*

(Nat leads her into the water and they walk, until Nat helps Allie onto his surfboard, hops on behind her, and paddles out further. Allie giggles excitedly. Nat chuckles at her. When he starts to catch the first wave, he paddles, then stands, bringing Allie up with him. He wraps her arms around his waist, as she's behind him, and surfs the wave, until it dies down, and they leap into the water. When they resurface, Allie laughs excitedly.)

Allie: That was awesome! You do that everyday?.?

Nat: Absolutely. *chuckles* You liked it?

Allie: Yes! *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Good. Let's go again. It's not over.

Allie: *smiles at him, giggles, and nods*

Nat: *just chuckles at her*

(Nat takes Allie out on more waves with him. He surfs with her behind him, in front of him, while holding her waist, and even surfs while picking her up, which Allie enjoys the most. Her favorite is when Nat surfs, while she's up on his shoulders and neck. They surf, until they finally stop, and just swim. After a little while of playing around in the water, they stop and just float in front of each other. They look at each other, then look up at the stars. They star gaze for a minute, before looking back down at each other, leaning in, and sharing a long kiss, that turns into making out yet again. After a while, they swim back to shore and dry off. Nat walks Allie to her car.)

Nat: So.. This was fun. *standing shyly, with his hands in his pockets*

Allie: This was the best. *smiling* Thank you, for taking me surfing with you.. It was more amazing than I could have imagined.

Nat: I'm glad I could share another part of my world with you. *shy smile*

Allie: Me too. *smiling* Nat.. *gently grabs his wrist and pulls his hand from his pocket, taking his hand in hers, and intertwining their fingers, and looking up at him* All of this…has been really special to me.. Really. I want you to know that.

Nat: *shy smile* It has been a pretty special adventure.

Allie: *smiling* I'm glad you feel the same way..

Nat: *smiling* Goodnight, Allie.

Allie: *smiling* Goodnight, Nat. *stretches up on her tippy toes and gently presses her lips to his*

Nat: *slowly kisses back*

(They slowly pull away, after a couple minutes. Allie gets inside her car and Nat closes her door for her. He watches her drive off, then goes to his truck and gets inside. He drives home, takes a hot shower, and lays down in his bed, watching cartoons. Meanwhile, Allie got home and silently makes her way inside the house. She quietly unlocks the door and goes inside, then carefully and quietly closes the door and locks it. She quietly removes her shoes and started to tiptoe over to the stairs, when the living room lamp suddenly popped on. She jumps and turns to face the sitting area. Her friends were in their pajamas, waiting on the couch.)


	31. Chapter 31

Allie: Christ..! You guys scared me. I thought you were in bed already.

Tara: It's 2 in the morning. Where the hell were you?

Allie: Just out. Getting some air. I needed to think.

Tara: Where were you?

Allie: I just..went out for a swim.

Brionna: With who?

Allie: No one.

Tara: Bullshit.

Kristina: Ok, first of all, we have a pool in the backyard..

Allie: I wanted to be at the beach. Not trapped behind this damn house.

Kristina: Second, since when do you go swimming at midnight?

Allie: I just felt like it, today..! Ok?.?

Kristina: You really expect us to believe that you weren't with anyone tonight?

Tara: Or last night?.? You didn't even come home!

Allie: I stayed the night at a friend's! We were studying! She needed some help with a journalism assignment!

Tara: What fucking friend?! Allie, listen! Just tell us the truth!

Allie: I just did!.! Fuck off, Tara! I'm not doing this with you, again!

Kristina: *gets up and goes over to her* Babe, look at me. It's me. It's K. *takes her hands* What is going on? Please.. Just tell me.

Allie: K, I- - I-I can't.. *looks away* I can't tell you this..

Kristina: But…we're supposed to be able to tell each other anything.. *looking at her, kind of hurt*

Allie: And we do. We can. *looks at her* K, this is the only thing I can't talk about with you.. I can't talk about it with anyone.. You wouldn't understand..

Kristina: Try me..!

Allie: I can't… Kris… I'm sorry.. But this is something I need to keep to myself.. I love you. You know I do. I promise you, it's not anything serious or bad. Just trust me and leave it alone. Please.

Kristina: Allie, I'm trying my best to be patient with you. I'm trying to trust you, babe. But, you're not trusting me.. You're keeping something from me, you're saying it's not that serious, and yet, you still won't tell me. It's clearly serious.

Allie: Kris, please.. We just made up. I don't wanna fight again. Please. Stop.

Kristina: *sighs* Allie, what are you afraid of?.?

Allie: At the moment, a lot..

Kristina: Best friends don't do this to each other!.!

Allie: You're not my best friend, Kristina..

Kristina: *gapes at her*

Their Friends: *gape at them*

Kristina: Wha- - what? *voice breaks*

Allie: You're not my best friend… You never were…

Kristina: Alli-!

Allie: *cuts her off* You were always my sister..

Kristina: *stares at her*

Allie: *looks at her* That's who you've been this whole time.. And I love you so much… But, I can't do this with you right now.. I don't wanna lose you.. But this is MY business.. And I don't want you in it. Goodnight, guys. Love you. *walks off and jogs up the stairs, going straight to her room, and closing, and locking her door*

Tara: What the fuck!?

Brionna: Well that was..dramatic. Jesus, my heart was pounding.

Tara: See what I'm talking about, Kris?!

Kristina: I still can't spy on her, Tara! It wouldn't feel right!

Tara: Since when the hell does she go swimming at the beach, at 12 in the morning?.? Alone?.? It doesn't make sense!.! It's not adding up!.! And, you wanna know another thing?.? You know who does go swimming at 12 in the morning?.? Nat!

Kristina: *gapes a bit* H- - How do you know that?

Tara: Because Danny told me!.! Nat is always swimming at night! Or surfing! Because he has chronic insomnia! And parasomnia!

Kristina: Parasomnia? *confused*

Tara: Night terrors!

Kristina: About what?

Tara: Danny thinks they're about Anika, but he's not sure. Either way, Nat doesn't always sleep at night, because he can't. And he goes swimming or surfing, for hours, at night, until he exhausts himself, and passes out.

Kristina: Why would Danny tell you that?

Tara: Because.. Saturday night, I heard Nat freaking out in his sleep. He kept tossing and turning, saying "No!", and "I'm sorry!", and just a whole bunch of frantic shit. I had woke up and I saw him spazzing across the room, on the other couch. I was surprised no one else heard him. Then it's like he was fighting in his sleep. I mean, he was freaking out. I almost got up to wake him, until he jumped awake first, all out of breath and drenched in sweat. He sat there for a minute, until he finally calmed down, then got up, ran out onto the balcony, and literally bolted into the pool.

Brionna: What? *surprised*

Tara: I asked Danny about it and he told me.

Kristina: So, you think she was with Nat?

Tara: It makes sense. You can't say that it doesn't. Who else do we know for sure, goes swimming in the middle of the night?

Kristina: I didn't even know Nat went swimming late at night, until you just said it.

Tara: Well, he does. And he's the only one we know for a fact, goes swimming at night. I'm telling you, Kris. I can feel it. You know I'm normally never wrong about this stuff.

Kristina: Tara, aside from that one fact, what other reasons do you have to believe she's seeing Nat?

Tara: You mean besides the fact that she gets defensive everytime we mention him?.? Or the fact that none of this secretive shit started, until Nat came to FIU?.? Or how about her birthday party again?.? The way they smiled at each other?.? There's literally facts sitting right in our faces! And you know what else?.? I know the guys said that Nat being distant is normal, but personally, I think something else is up. And I could feel it at Danny's party too. The way that Nat and Allie acted around each other wasn't normal. And did nobody else notice that those two disappeared around the same time?

Kristina: Yeah, but they couldn't have been with each other. They showed back up, at different times, Tara.

Tara: How many movies have we seen? They showed up, literally, 2 minutes apart! Right behind each other!

Kristina: Alright, Tara! I hear you! But- -!

Tara: But what?!

Kristina: This is crazy!

Tara: You're not the only one who thinks so.

Kristina: What does Malia think?

Tara: She doesn't know what to think. Obviously she doesn't trust Allie. But we all know that if some shit is happening between them, Malia will literally murder your sister. Malia doesn't believe that Nat would ever get involved with Allie, but apparently, she's worried that he might have caved.. Nat has a good heart. And if Allie guilt tripped him, he may have.

Kristina: *stays silent for a minute* Then what do we do?

Tara: Help us find out.

Kristina: Ok.

Tara: Maybe we can try something. You know Maria's party is coming up, right? Maybe we can invite Danny and the guys, to come with us. You know Maria won't care.

Kristina: That's a good idea.

Brionna: And do what at the party? Stalk them?

Tara: If we have to. We'll just keep our eyes on them. If either of them tries to leave, we follow? Plan?

Kristina: Plan.

Their Friends: Plan.

Tara: Ok.

(The next day, Kristina calls Danny to invite him and the guys to Maria's party, on Friday. They agree to go. For the next few days, Allie had no choice but to cancel her plans with Nat. Instead, she stayed at home, and just messaged him, while hardly coming out of her room. When Friday finally came, Allie asked Nat if he was going to Maria's party with his friends. He says yes. Allie and her friends make it to the party first. They wait for Danny, Nat and their friends to show up. The Guys had also brought Nat's roommate Dylan. Allie looked straight at Nat. He's wearing black Armani jeans, red Vans, and a red long-sleeved flannel, with a black beanie. He also has his glasses on.)

Danny: Hey, what's up ladies.

Allie's Friends: Hey, guys!

Danny: Kris. *leans in and kisses her cheek*

Kristina: *giggles and kisses him back*

David: Alright, Danny! I see you!

The Guys: *laugh*

Danny: Shut up, David. *chuckles* So, who's party is this?

Kristina: Our friend Maria. It's her birthday. We told her about you guys. She was totally cool with you guys coming.

Danny: Ok, but, just to let you know. We're not used to parties like this. I mean, there's no beach. No place to avoid everyone else. *chuckles a bit* It's a little out of our comfort zone. Especially Nat. And we don't know any of these people. Just you guys.

David: And Shy Guy had to dress full out nerd, just to keep attention off him.

Brionna: Ok, not to kill his optimism. But, that's not gonna work. He's hot in everything he wears. Girls are gonna notice him regardless. The glasses will barely help at all.

Nat: *nervous chuckle* That's comforting. Ok. I think I should go. *starts to walk off*

Cooper: *grabs Nat's shoulder* Whoa there. *chuckles* Don't go, Bro. Look, just stick to us. You know we won't let anyone mess with you.

Brayden: Coop is right. You know we got you.

Nat: Look, you guys shouldn't have to babysit me.

Danny: It's not babysitting, dude. *chuckles a bit* Stop talking like you're some kinda burden to us or something. You're our brother and we got you.

Qaasim: Besides, if anything, we're babysitting the thirsty bitches that refuse to leave you alone. *chuckles*

Danny: Q has a point. *chuckles* Come on, Shy Guy. We can probably make this work.

(Just then, a girl walks by, heading into the party, when she spots Nat, puts on a flirty smirk, and feels up his thigh.)

Girl: Hey, Daddy.

Nat: *immediately goes red in the face and freezes*

(The girl goes into the party, giggling.)

David: *shouts after the girl* Yo!.! Watch that shit!.!

Nat: I'll be on the roof. *runs off*

Danny: Nat!.! *sighs* Damn it!

Dylan: I'll go talk to him.

Danny: You sure?

Dylan: Yeah, it's no problem. Me and him are buds, too. Besides, I can climb houses, too.

Danny: *chuckles* Thanks, Dylan.

Dylan: No prob. Be right back. *jogs off towards the back of the house*

Danny: I'm sorry, girls. Maybe we shouldn't have come.

Kristina: Guys, look. It's totally fine. It wouldn't have been the same, without you guys. Definitely not, without Nat. We understand. Let's just give him a chance to relax first. Then, we'll work it out.

Danny: Ok.

Wade: Hey, did he take a beta blocker before he came here?

Danny: I don't think so. Doesn't matter anyway. He can't mix those with alcohol. And we know he's gonna drink.

Wade: Yeah, true. Never mind.

Kahlo: Maybe a drink is exactly what he needs right now. *clever grin* Whiskey, anyone?

Danny: Kahlo, you fucking genius. *looks at Kristina* Hey, what's the closest liquor store, around here?

Kristina: Uh, Beer Dock is a couple blocks away.

Danny: Mind driving me? *slight smile*

Kristina: *smiles* Not at all. Come on. *faces her friends* Be right back.

Her Friends: Ok.

(Danny and Kristina leave to go to the liquor store. After 20 minutes, they return with a big bottle of Crown Royal Apple Whiskey- - Nat's favorite.)

Danny: Hey. They still on the roof?

Brionna: Yes.

Danny: Is there a window close enough to the roof, upstairs?

Porscha: Yeah, follow us.

(Everyone follows Porscha upstairs to a room. The last one in closes the door. Danny goes over to a window and opens it, sticking his head out and looking up towards the roof.)

Danny: Hey, Dylan! Nat!

Dylan: We're here!

Danny: How's he doing?

Dylan: He's cooling down. He likes the quiet up here.

Danny: Ok. Listen, come to the back window.

(Danny waits until he sees Dylan stick his hand down and wave it.)

Dylan: Right here.

Danny: Give this to Nat. *puts the bottle of whiskey in his hand*

Dylan: *grabs it and takes it* Ok. Be right back.

(He takes the bottle to Nat.)

Dylan: I have a present from your friends. *shows him the whiskey*

Nat: *sees it and immediately takes it, opens it, and takes a huge drink* Oh, thank you, God. I love you, Danny!.!

(Danny and everyone in the room hears Nat and they laugh.)

Danny: *from the window, chuckling* I love you, too, Fat Boy! Now, how about you take a few more sips, then come back down here? Carefully!

Nat: *from the roof* Roger that.

Danny: Ok. *chuckles and brings his head back into the house* Just give him 20 minutes.

Qaasim: Until then, how about we go get some beers?

Danny: Shy Guy's safe on the roof. Why not? Ladies, care to lead the way?

Shelby: Not at all. Follow us, guys.

(They go downstairs and get some drinks, and hang out for 20 minutes, until they went back upstairs to get Nat. He and Dylan go with everyone out back, where they chill on the far side of the pool, drinking beers, talking, and laughing. However, Allie doesn't really speak. She just listens and laughs, while also looking at Nat. Nat had relaxed from the whiskey and now he's enjoying beer. Music played and everyone danced outside, having a good time. Allie's friends kept their eyes on Nat and Allie, while still enjoying the party. Little did they know that someone else was watching Nat, too. After a few hours, Nat had to go to the bathroom. He carefully makes his way there, keeping a really low profile. He goes inside the bathroom and closes the door. Meanwhile, someone had followed him all the way up there. Nat unzips and unbuttons his jeans. He pees and shakes, and just when he's about to do his jeans back up, he hears a voice behind him. He jumps and whirls around, and sees a girl he doesn't know, staring him up and down salaciously. She closes the door and locks it behind her.)

Girl: Well, hello. *licks her lips*

Nat: *nervous* Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.

Girl: What's your name? *seductive stare*

Nat: I- - I don't have one. *nervous and red*

Girl: You don't gotta lie to me, baby. *starts walking towards him*

Nat: Whoa! Whoa! N- -no! What are you doing!? Stay back! *backing away*

Girl: You are..so fucking sexy. *still going towards him*

Nat: *scared and sweating* Stay back!.! *still backing up*

Girl: Don't tell me you're scared of a little pussy.

Nat: *freaking out* Jesus Christ!.! Stay back!.! *backs up, until he's stuck against the wall, unable to move back any further* Shit!.!

Girl: Where ya goin', baby?

Nat: *freaking out* Hey!.! Somebody help!.!

(Someone outside the door bangs. It's Maria.)

Maria: *outside the door* Hey!.! What the fuck is going on in there!?

Nat: Help me!.!

Maria: *outside the door* Help you?.? What the fuck is going on!?

Nat: Please!.! Go get my friends!.!

Maria: *outside the door, banging* Who are they!? Who are you!? Who's in there with you!?

Nat: I don't know!.! Kristina!.! Her and her friends!.! Find them!.! Please!.!

Maria: Ok!.! I'll be right back!.! One of you guys up here try to break in there!.! *runs off and downstairs*

Random Guy: Hey!.! Can you get to the door!?

Nat: I can't!.!

Girl: Now, why'd you have to go and make a scene? *grabs the waist of his jeans and yanks them down, while leaning in and licking his face* Everything's Fine! Don't worry!

Nat: Oh God!.! Please, stop!.! I don't wanna hurt you!.! *freaking out*

Girl: You wouldn't hurt a pretty girl, would you? *licks his mouth and reaches down into his boxer briefs, grabbing him*

Nat: NO!.! *grabs her arms*

Girl: You make another noise and I yell rape, ok?

Nat: *whimpers* Please, stop.

Girl: You're a guy. What the fuck are you so afraid of? You know you like this. *raises her leg and grips her thigh around him* Fuck, you're a big boy, huh? *strokes him*

Nat: *breathes rapidly and whimpers*

(Meanwhile, someone was able to pick the lock and crack it open, but couldn't get it all the way open, because the girl had put something in front of it. They see what's happening and cover their mouths in shock. Meanwhile, Maria was running frantically around, looking for Kristina and her friends. She finally finds them outside.)

Maria: Kris!.!

Kristina: What!? What's wrong!?

Maria: Is that your friend in the bathroom!?

Danny: He's our brother! What the fuck is going on!?

Maria: I don't know!.! Some girl followed him up there and now she has him locked in the bathroom with her, and he won't stop screaming!.!

Danny: Shit!.! NAT!.! *takes off running inside*

Nat's Friends: SHY GUY!.! *run off behind Danny*

Kristina: SHIT!.! *runs behind the guys*

Allie and Her Friends: *follow*

(Meanwhile, back upstairs, the girl had forced herself on to Nat, while still holding him. She pushes him down and straddles him, then.. She does something that causes tears to roll down Nat's cheeks, while complete fear sits in his eyes. The people in the hall cover their mouths all over again, horrified. Danny finds his way upstairs.)

Danny: NAT!.!

Random Guy: In here!.! *waving him towards the bathroom frantically* Dude, this is so fucked up!.!

Danny: NAT!.!.! *runs to the bathroom door and tries to burst inside* NAT!.!

(Meanwhile, the girl had to quickly get up, and she climbs out of the bathroom window, going to another window on the house, away from everyone. Danny keeps fighting his way inside, until he finally breaks in. Nat had gotten up and was standing, holding his waistband tight, after putting himself back in his jeans. His face was completely tear stained and tears were still coming down his cheeks, as he stood gaping, with pale skin. He knows everyone is looking at him, but he just looks down, unable to look anyone in the eyes. His eyes search around the ground, frantic and confused.)

Danny: Nat, look at me.

Nat: *still doesn't look up, with his hands now shaking, while gripping his waistband*

Danny: Shy Guy, look at me. It's- - it's ok.

Nat: *still keeps looking down, his lower lip quivering*

Danny: Nat! *voice breaks*

(Just then, Nat turns around and leaps out of the window..)

Danny: NAT!.!.!

(Other people in the hall scream and exclaim in shock. Danny runs to the window, looking out of it. He sees Nat running down the street.)

Danny: NAT!.!.!

David: Where did he go!?

Danny: He's running down the street!.! We gotta catch him!.! *runs through everyone and heads downstairs*

(The Guys follow. So do Kristina and her friends. They make it outside.)

Kristina: Wait!.! Is there anything we can do!?

Danny: No, we'll find him!.! We'll let you know when we do!.!

(Danny and the guys hop into their cars and take off. They search and search for Nat, but are unable to find him. They even try calling him. He doesn't answer. After a couple hours, they return to the party, to find Kristina and the girls waiting out front, along with Maria.)


	32. Chapter 32

Kristina: Did you find him?.?

Danny: No. *pissed off, he kicks his car* FUCK!.!

David: We shouldn't have brought him!.!

Kristina: This isn't you guys' fault! It's ours! We never should have suggested this! I'm sorry, Danny! *crying a bit*

Danny: No, it's not your fault! We don't blame you!

Dante: Who the fuck was that girl!?.!

Maria: I don't know. But, I swear, I will find out!

Dante: Yeah! You do that!.! What kind of fucking people do you hang out with!?

Maria: Not people like that!.! Look, I don't know what happened or who that girl was, but she's no friend of mine!.!

Danny: I have to. *takes out his phone and dials a number*

Cooper: Danny, wait!

Danny: No, Coop! She has to know! *puts his phone to his ear and waits for an answer* Hello? Malia! Listen, 3438 Seaside Drive! I need you to get here now!… Listen… Some girl attacked Nat…

(Everyone hears screaming through the phone.)

Danny: Listen, we got invited to this party, with Kristina and the girls! Yes, we brought him with us! He went to the bathroom and I guess some girl followed him, locked them inside, and she got him after he finished peeing! It looked bad! I think she- -! It didn't look good! He ran off and we can't find him!.. Malia, I'm sorry!.! Malia!.! *pulls his phone down from his ear* She hung up on me.

Brionna: She's gonna kill us, isn't she?

Danny: No. Look, I'll tell her it wasn't you guy's fault, ok? Its not. All you did was invite us. We chose to come.

Kristina: We feel really responsible.

Danny: Kris, calm down. It's not your fault, ok? It's none of you guys' fault. We'll find him, ok?

David: What if he just went home?.?

Danny: No, he won't go there. He knows we'll look there first. He wants to be alone.

Allie: He shouldn't be alone..! Not after that..!

Danny: I know, Allie. Believe me, we'll find him. This isn't the first time this has happened.

Tara: This has happened before?.?

Danny: Why do you think he's so fucked up about girls, Tara? Because they do shit like that to him! They bully him! They corner him, they threaten to say HE tried to rape them, and then they attack him! All because he tells them no!.!

Tara: *covers her mouth*

Danny: And girls like to strut around all innocent and shit!.! I know all of you aren't like that, but I swear, some of y'all do the foulest shit, man!.! *cries a bit*

Kristina: *sniffles* Danny. *goes and hugs him*

Danny: He's a nice guy!.! He doesn't fuck with anybody!.! He shouldn't have to deal with that shit!.!

Kristina: I know. *hugs him tight, petting the back of his hair*

David: I'm so fucking serious right now!.! Somebody better find out who the fuck that girl was ASAP!.! RIGHT NOW!.! *pissed off*

(Just then, a random guy walks up.)

Random Guy: India Mason.

David: What?

Random Guy: The girl that attacked your friend. India Mason.

David: India Mason.

Thomas: You saw?

Random Guy: Yeah. And I wish I hadn't.. She tried to blackmail him. I heard the whole thing.. Said she'd tell everyone he tried to rape her, if he didn't be quiet and keep his hands off her.. He tried to get her off.. That was so fucked up, man.. I really hope your friend is ok.. You seriously need to find someone to kick that girl's ass.. What she did was sick.. Trust me. You didn't see everything that went down in there.

Danny: Thanks, man.

Random Guy: No problem. I hope you find your friend. Let him know we're on his side. He shouldn't be embarrassed.

Danny: I will. *claps palms with him*

Random Guy: *nods and walks off with his friends*

Wade: *on his phone* I've got something. India Mason. She goes to FIU. She's a Kappa. And, she has Denton's class the same period we do. *puts his phone away*

David: Good shit, Wade. *pats his back*

Kahlo: What now?

Danny: We wait for Malia. Then, we go look for Nat again.

The Guys: Ok.

(The guys wait for Malia to show up. When she does, she is pissed.)

Malia: What happened!?

Danny: I don't know exactly! We didn't get to see much! But she was on him!

Malia: GODDAMMIT DANNY!.! *grabs her hair*

Danny: I'M SORRY!.!

Malia: *starts crying* Kaipo!.!

Danny: Malia, I swear to God, we will find him. Ok? *hugs her* Don't cry. Please.

Malia: *crying* Damn it, Danny! This is why we don't do unknown parties! You should've told me! *crying in his chest*

Danny: I know. We're sorry. We should've let you know.

Malia: *pulls away and wipes her eyes* We have to find him fast or his mom is gonna kill us all! She's gonna have a heart attack and die! Let's go!

Danny: Girls, we gotta go. We'll call you, if we find him.

Kristina: Can we please help? We can't just sit around! Please, Danny!

Danny: Kris, we got it. I promise. We will call you. Besides, Nat wouldn't want you guys seeing him like that, anyway. Just trust us.

Kristina: Ok.. *looks down*

Danny: We can hang out again, this week, soon. *lifts her chin and pecks her lips*

Kristina: *weak smile* O- -ok.

(Danny, his friends, and Malia leave. Meanwhile, Kristina and her friends are left feeling terrible. They eventually go home themselves. Danny, the guys, and Malia search everywhere for Nat, the whole night, but don't find him. They end up crashing at Malia's apartment. They didn't report to school that day. Kristina was blowing up their phones, but she doesn't get a response from anyone. The girls are worried sick all day long. After school, they try searching for Danny and his friends, but don't find them. After Danny and the group had rested for a couple hours, they go looking for Nat again, but still do not find him.. The next day, they have to go to school. They keep an eye out for Nat, but he was nowhere to be found. Danny and his friends didn't speak to Kristina and the girls, as they were too distracted, and upset. After school, they check Nat's job. They find his supervisor, Cory.)

Danny: Cory! Listen, we need your help.

Cory: Is it about Nat?

Danny: Yes! Have you seen him?.? Has he been here?.?

Cory: He called me a couple nights ago. No, he's not been here. He's on paid leave, until he feels ready to return. *pulls out his pen and starts writing on the paperwork, on his clipboard* I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind if I work and talk.

Danny: No, it's fine. What did he say?

Cory: He told me what happened.. I wouldn't dare make him come into work, after that..

Danny: Did he say where he was?

Cory: No, he didn't. I'm sorry. All he said was that he needed some time alone.. I can understand that. I just hope the kid is ok. Hopefully he feels better soon. His babies are missing him.

David: The sharks?.?

Cory: *chuckles warmly* Mhmm. They've really taken to him. He's like their great big daddy shark. They start to behave a little disoriented, when they don't see him for a period of time. Honestly, it's amazing. I've never seen such a deep connection between humans and sharks.

David: Yeah, he's weird like that.

Cory: *chuckles* Weird, eh? I wouldn't call him that. Just unique. Anyway, I'm sure he'll turn up soon, fellas. Just give him some time. He's a strong guy.

Danny: Thanks for talking to us, Cory.

Cory: No problem, boys. You be good out there. I have to run.

(Cory walks off. Danny and the guys leave the aquarium, and decide to go sit with Malia, who is still worried sick about Nat. They decide to try and study, to take their minds off things, for a bit. Nat remains missing for the next few days. Meanwhile, Malia had made a call to someone. And, that someone is pissed. They caught the first flight down to Miami. Danny gave Malia the name of the girl who attacked Nat and Wade gave her a picture. After a week had passed, Nat was still nowhere to be heard or seen. Everyone was super worried, but I don't think any of them are more worried than Allie. She missed Nat like crazy and she just wanted to be with him, and see that he's ok. She's tried messaging him back to back, but she never receives a reply.. She was feeling really sad and lonely without him.. One day, she was out at night, picking up pizzas for her and her friends to eat for dinner. After she pays, she takes the pizzas to the passenger side of her car and sits them in the seat. After she closes the door, she hears a familiar voice behind her and it scares her. She quickly turns around and sees 6 hooded figures. They're guys.)

Allie: L- - Luke?

Luke: Hey, Allie.. *dark voice* You look good tonight.

Allie: Wha- - what do you want?

Luke: *cold chuckle* What do you think I want? *stares her up and down*

Allie: *shakes her head* N- -no..! No, leave me alone..! Please..! *trying to inch away*

Luke: *quickly grabs her* Where ya goin'? We're not done here yet, baby.

Allie: *scared* Luke, please, just stop..! Let me go..!

Guy #2: Awww. She said please. *chuckles*

Allie: A- -Aron?

Aron: *cold chuckle* Oh look. She remembers me.

Allie: *looks around at the other 4 guys* Did I date all of you?.?

Luke: Duh.

Allie: Look, I'm sorry..! Ok?.? I'm- - I'm sorry..! Whatever I did, I'm sorry..! I know I treated you guys like shit, but I swear, I- - I'm not that person anymore..!

Aron: *scoffs* Yeah right. Just stop with the bullshit act, Allie. You'll always be an evil bitch. But don't worry. We've got an attitude adjustment for you. *cold chuckle* Just what every bitchy girl needs, to make her act right.

Luke: *chuckles* Couldn't have said it better myself. *quickly grabs her and covers her mouth*

Allie: *muffled scream, she starts to try and fight away*

Aron: *grabs her legs and lifts her*

(They carry her over to a nearby alley. It's the alley to the pizza place. It's foggy, because of the exhaust and smoke coming from the pizza place. Luke starts to go for Allie's shirt, when suddenly, he was jerked away quickly..)

Aron: What the fuck!?.!….. Luke!.!

(Suddenly, another one of them is picked off, instead, he's jerked and pulled upward, disappearing into the smoke, with a scream.)

Guy #3: Whoa!.! Whoa, what the fuck!?.! *scared* Aron!.! Luke!.!

(After a quick minute, the third guy is lifted up and away, into the smoke, with a girlish scream..)

Guy #4: Oh, hell no!.! Fuck this!.! I'm out of here!.!

(The fourth guy tries to flee, but is quickly and suddenly snatched away, screaming..)

Guy #4's voice: Ahhh!.! No!.! No!.! Please!.!. AHHHHHHH!.!.!

(He's suddenly silent..)

Guy #5: *scared and shaking* I'm- - I'm- -I'm not afraid of whoever the fuck you are!.! COME ON!.! *pulls out a gun* COME ON!.!

(Suddenly, the fifth guy is lifted away, up into the air, screaming. A couple shots are fired, until the gun had fallen to the ground, without guy #5..)

Guy #5's voice: NO!.! NO!.! LET ME DOWN, PLEASE!.! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!.!

(Just then, a strike is heard, then another, and suddenly the last guy standing, and Allie, see a body come flying past them, screaming, crashing right into the building, and crashing down to the ground, unconscious. Allie had screamed as the person went flying by. The last guy standing picks up the gun quickly, grabs Allie, and puts the gun to her head.)

Guy #6: Show yourself or I fucking kill her!.!.! RIGHT NOW!.! SHOW YOURSELF!.!

(It's quiet for a while, until suddenly, a hand grabs the last guy by the arm, forces it away from Allie, twists it, and causes the guy to cry out in pain and drop the gun. The guy roars with anger and whirls around, swinging on the large, dark, mysterious figure in the smoke. The large figure dodges the swing, grabs the guy by his hoodie, and whirls him around, throwing the guy behind him, and further back into the alley and the smoke. The figure goes back towards the guy, and away from Allie, who is left standing against the building, in total shock. She hears grunting and strikes for a quick minute, until she hears a scream and a loud crash. Meanwhile, the figure had turned to see someone in the back doorway of the pizza place, jaw dropped, holding up their cellphone. The figure quickly takes off running, jumping up onto the fire escape, and quickly making their way up to the roof, with agility and powerful jumps, until the figure had disappeared.. The pizza place worker is left still recording, with his jaw on the ground. Allie backs out of the alley carefully, until she was finally clear of it. She's left staring into the alley, until the smoke had cleared. When it does, she covers her mouth in shock, as she stares at 3 unconscious bodies hanging from the fire escape above her. One is dangling upside down, by his ankles, with his belt tied around them, and to the railing of the fire escape. His pants are also down. The other is dangling right-side up, with his arms locked across his chest, as his hoodie sleeves are tied around him, and he's dangling by his hood, which is hooked onto the fire escape. The third is hanging from his wrists, tied to the fire escape with his own belt. His pants are down, also. Two bodies lay motionless on the ground, and the last is slumped off the edge of the dumpster that is back there. His upper body is hanging inside the dumpster. Meanwhile, the pizza place worker was still recording, with his jaw still dropped. He films the bodies everywhere, then finally speaks.)

Pizza Place Worker: HOLY SHIT!.!.! *shocked and hysterical laugh*

(Allie simply rushes to her car, climbs inside, and drives off quickly. The pizza place worker still records around with his phone, until he notices something. He sees someone, completely dressed in black, running on the rooftop of a building. He records it, until the person does an amazing jump to the next rooftop and disappears... Meanwhile, Allie had gone home, but she didn't tell her friends what happened. Another couple days end up going by, with Nat still MIA. Another day came, and everyone had gone to school again. They were sitting in Denton's class, when they noticed that India Mason was there. Danny and the guys glare at her with pure anger. So do Kristina and her friends. They had continued to glare at her, contemplating an attack, when Denton called on Danny.)

Danny: Yes, Tía?

Denton: Danny, where is my nephew?!.!

Danny: I- - I- -I don't- - *nervous*

Denton: It's nearly been two weeks!.!.! He's not coming to school, he's not going to work, he's not answering his phone, I can't find him at his dorm, or his house!.! And he wouldn't just ignore me!.! This isn't like him!.! Where is he!.!?

David: Tía, we- - *nervous*

Denton: *cuts him off* Did something happen to him!?.!

Danny: *only manages to stutter*

Denton: BOYS!.!.! *she snaps*

Danny and The Guys: *jump and cringe a bit*

(Just then, Malia walks into the room.. She goes over to Denton..)

Malia: Aunt Angel, Aunt Polly is on the line for you, in the office.

Denton: Ok, but Malia, have you seen your cousin?.? I can't find him anywhere!.! I'm worried!.!

Malia: He's fine, Aunt Angel. He's off taking care of something for school. *lying*

Denton: Oh. *sighs in relief* Oh, thank God! I was worried something had happened to Kaipo..!

Malia: I've got it under control.

Denton: Well, tell him to answer his phone, next time you speak to him. I need to hear his voice.

Malia: I will.

Denton: I'll be right back. *leaves the room quickly, to take the call in the office*

Malia: *clears her throat and faces the class* India Mason.. I have something for you.. Why don't you come down here?

India: *looks around confused* What?

Malia: Come down here. I have something for you.

India: *after a minute, she slowly gets up, and cautiously makes her way down to the front of the class*

(Just then, a very attractive, but furious looking girl comes into the room, glaring at India with a ferocity in her eyes. She closes the room door behind her, locks it, and pulls down the blinds on it. Danny and the guys, knowing exactly who that girl is, their eyes fly open wide..)

Danny and The Guys: OH SHIT!.!.!

(The rest of the class jumps from their outburst, and looks at them.)

India: *turns to look at the mysterious girl who came in* Wh- - what's going on!?

Mystery Girl: *starts walking towards her, cracking her knuckles*

India: *scared, she tries to run*

Malia: *quickly grabs her by the hair and pulls her back*

India: *screams in pain*

Malia: *pulls her down on the ground, by her hair*

India: *screams again* Let me go!.!

Malia: *turns her around while she's on her knees and grabs her arms, holding them behind her back*

Mystery Girl: *walks up to her and sends a vicious and loud punch across her face*

Class: OOOO!.!

Mystery Girl: *sends another punch across her face*

Class: OOOO!.!

Mystery Girl: *grabs her hair and starts sending repeated blows directly in her face, that were so loud, the class could hear the pounding to her skin*

Class: *cringing, in total shock* DAMMMNNN!.!

India: *screams in pain* STOP!.!.!.!.!.!

Random Guy: Jesus Christ!.! *horrified*

Mystery Girl: *continues pounding her face in, with vicious, angry grunts, full of rage*

India's Friend: OMG!.!.! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!.!.! *gets up and starts to go for the door, until..*

Malia: Sit your ass down, or you're next!.!.!.!

India's Friend: *freezes and then slowly sits back down*

India: *continues screaming*

Malia: *releases her arms, pulls her up by her hair, and kicks her towards the mystery girl*

Mystery Girl: *sends a powerful backhand slap across her face, causing her to stumble in the other direction, towards Malia*

Malia: *sends a powerful backhand slap to her face, causing her to stumble back in the mystery girl's direction*

(Malia and the mystery girl begin to slap her back and forth, to each other, in tandem, while the girl continues screaming between them.)

India: PLEASE, STOP!.!.!.! *screaming and crying*

Class: *exclaims in horror*

Malia: *slaps India back in the mystery girl's direction*

Mystery Girl: *sends a powerful clothesline swing with her arm, to India's throat, knocking her down hard to the ground, on her back*

Class: OOOOOOOOO!.!.!.! *in absolute shock*

India: *cries loud and hard* Please..!.! St- -stop!.!.! Please!.!

Malia: Apparently, she wants more, cuz'!.!

India: NO!.!.! I said no!.!.! Please!.!.! *trying to get up*

Malia: Very well. *kicks India across the face, knocking her back down*

Class: OOOOO!.!

India: *screams and cries even harder*

Malia: *squats down to India* Oh, I'm sorry!.! I thought no meant yes!.! *smacks her hard in the face*

India: *just cries, with a bloody and terribly bruised face*

Malia: No means yes, right!?.!

India: No!.! *crying*

Mystery Girl: *kicks her right in the ribs, so hard, that she flips onto her back*

India: *screams and cries*

Malia: WHAT DOES NO MEAN?!.!

India: NO MEANS NO!.!.! *crying*

Mystery Girl: THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT YOUR TRIFLING ASS HANDS, ON MY BROTHER!?.!

India: I don't even know your brother!.!.!

Malia: THE ONE YOU CALLED YOURSELF TRYING TO FUCK IN THE BATHROOM, AT MARIA'S PARTY!.! MY COUSIN!.! YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT!.!? *slaps her hard*

India: *screams in pain*

Malia: HUH!? YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT!? *slaps her again* YOU DON'T REMEMBER HIM TELLING YOU NO!? YOU DON'T REMEMBER HIM TELLING YOU TO STOP!? *slaps her hard, twice* HUH!?.!

India: *screaming and crying* I REMEMBER!.!

Malia: You heard him say stop!.! You heard him say no, right?!

India: YES!.!

Malia: So, why didn't you stop?! *slaps her* Why did you keep going?! *slaps her again* What does no mean!?

India: NO MEANS NO!.!

Malia: So, what the fuck, India!.!.! *backhand slaps her hard, causing her to spit blood*

India: *spits blood and cries loudly*

Malia: No means no, right!?.!

India: YES!.!

Malia: And you wanna know what else you did!?.! My cousin is missing because of you, India!?.! *punches her* Did you know that!?.! *slaps her* HUH!? *slaps her again* Where's my cousin, India!?.! *slaps her again* Where the fuck is he right now!?.! *slaps her again* HUH!? *slaps her again* Where's her brother!?.!

India: *crying incredibly hard* I DON'T KNOW!.!.! PLEASE, STOP!.!.! I'M SORRY!.!.! *cries and cries* I'M SORRY!.!.!

Mystery Girl: DON'T APOLOGIZE NOW!.! YOU WEREN'T SORRY WHEN YOU DID THE SHIT!.! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TOUCHING MY BROTHER!?

India: *crying* We were at a party and I was drunk!.! And I saw him, and I liked him, and I just wanted him to pay attention to me!.! I'm sorry!.!

Mystery Girl: Did you try to blackmail him, with rape!?

India: Y- -yes.

Mystery Girl: *backhand slaps her hard*

India: *cries louder*

Mystery Girl: Nasty bitch!.! It's trifling hoes like you, that I can't stand!.! *kicks her between the legs*

India: *screams and howls in pain*

Mystery Girl: Let's get something cleared here! My brother is not, nor has he ever been, nor will he ever be a fucking rapist!.! *slaps her hard* Understand?! Don't you EVER disrespect him!.! And so you don't get it twisted again, my brother will never need to rape a single female on this earth, to get pussy!.! And especially not from a trashy, dirty bitch, like you!.! Because my brother has class and he's not one of those trifling ass dudes that you clearly fuck with!.! That's why he didn't pay attention to your nasty ass!.! As if you would even be worthy of him!.! Bitch, fall back!.! Fall all the fucking way back!.! Yes, bitch, I know my brother is sexy as fuck! But you bitches will never be worthy! Period! All you bitches are beneath him! That is a fact! Understand!? *slaps India hard*

India: YES!.!

Mystery Girl: *grabs the girl by her hair and pulls her up to her knees, then forces India's head back, to look up at her* And so it stays in that dumb ass head of yours, I'm gonna repeat myself to you, one last time.. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!.!.!.! *screaming directly in her face*

India: OK!.! I'M SORRY!.! *crying*

Mystery Girl: *sends a final hard blow to her face, with an impact that resonates through the whole class*

Class: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!

India: *cries out loudly, falling to her hands and knees*

Malia: Now, get the fuck out of here!.!

(India slowly pulls herself to feet, struggling to get up, until she finally manages to, and limps out of the room, whimpering and crying. The entire class is left in complete shock. India's friend runs out behind her.)

Danny: *stands, holding his hair, with shock on his face* Holy fuck!.! Malia, you called Nalani!?.!

Mystery Girl (Nalani): Why the fuck wouldn't she, Danny!? You know I don't fuckin' play about my brother!.! All of you know that!.!

Danny: Nalani, you are terrifying!.! That's why!.! Damn it, Malia!.!

Malia: Danny, I had to!.! He's been missing for almost 2 weeks!.! He doesn't have his medicine!.! No one knows where he is!.! And that nasty bitch practically tried to rape him!.! Are you serious!?

Danny: I know all that, Malia!.!

Nalani: Look, I haven't told my parents about this yet! So that means, we need to hurry up and find Nat! I'm gonna go check our family beach house! And the next time that you assholes keep something like this from me, I'm gonna beat your asses next! *storms out of the class*

David: How do you know he just didn't fly somewhere? Maybe he went and got lost on a trip again!

Malia: No, he hasn't. I checked the airport system. His passport hasn't been used, he's not on any of the footage, and he hasn't bought any tickets. I know he can fly for free, but even then he would have to identify himself. He hasn't been at the airport. If he took a trip anywhere, he drove.

David: Shit.

Kristina: I'm sorry! Time out, rewind! THAT WAS HIS SISTER!?.!

Danny and His Friends: Yes.

Thomas: Nalani..

Qaasim: She is not to be fucked with..

Cooper: And if you fuck with her brother..

Danny: May God be with you. *shakes his head*

David: She is more than just his sister. She is his keeper.

Kahlo: For every girl that ever fucked with Nat, Nalani gave them a beating they would never EVER forget.

Malia: And let what you just saw be a warning to any bitch who wants to try it next!.! I'm gonna go check his place again and see if he was there. You idiots check around the beaches again.

Danny: Fine.

(Malia leaves the classroom.)

Kristina: And I thought Malia was scary!.! *holding her hair* I cannot believe what I just fucking saw!.! Those two literally just played tennis with that bitch's face!.!.!

Wade: Yeah, those two are scary like that. And it's not even just them. ALL of his female family members are like that. Especially after the first few times that situation happened to Nat.

Kahlo: ANY girl hurts Nat, in ANY kind of way..

Kade: And you answer to them..

Tara: *in shock* Jesus Christ! *holding her hair* I have never seen an assbeating that bad!.! Her face was completely purple!.! What is wrong with his sister!?

Danny: She just hates girls abusing him.! I have siblings, too. Shit, I understand. I know what's up. You don't fuck with family.

Brionna: Yeah, I never wanna come face to face, with her. Like, never.

(After class, Danny and the guys leave to go looking for Nat again. They still did not find him. Neither did Malia and Nalani. They all meet up at Nat's place, getting in with the spare key he leaves hidden behind a loose brick. Malia feeds Kota, who is now HUGE. They sit there all day, hoping Nat will come home, but he doesn't. Nalani was beyond pissed off and worried about her brother. Two more days had gone by, and Nat remained missing. It's now been two weeks. And he doesn't show up over the weekend either. Monday came and everyone went to class. Nalani also went, to sit with Denton. Denton has a small sofa in her classroom, so Nalani sat there, along with Malia. Denton is real happy to see Nalani. An hour into the class, India had shown up, avoiding eye contact with everyone. When Denton sees her face, she exclaims in shock, covering her mouth. India asks for all of her work for the week. Denton gathers it, without asking questions, and gives it to her. Just as she's leaving, a hooded person, wearing slim fit grey jeans and black Vans was coming into the room. It's a guy and when he sees India, he immediately jumps back against the wall, but when he sees her face, he gapes in shock. India sees him and looks at him, with a frightened expression. People hear her say that she's sorry, right before she hurries off, past the hooded guy in the door. Without even looking into classroom, the hooded guy becomes upset, knowing exactly what happened to India and who did it. It was something he had come to recognize..)

Hooded Guy: NALANI!.! *upset, he storms inside the class*


	33. Chapter 33

(Knowing who it is, Nalani, Malia, and Denton jump up immediately and run to him, hugging him tight.)

Nalani: *crying a bit* Bubby!.!.!

Denton: Omg!.! Kaipo, where have you been!? *worried*

Danny and The Guys: Nat!.! *they immediately jump up and run down to him*

Nat: I- -I'm fine. I'm fine, guys.

Malia: *crying a bit* Where did you go!?

Nat: I just- - I was just gone. I can't..really explain it. Malia, you called Nalani!? *upset*

Malia: I'm sorry, Kaipo! I had to!

Nat: Nalani, what did you do?! *upset*

Nalani: She touched you! I did what I had to! I'm sorry, Bubby! *crying a bit* Please don't be mad at me. *looks down*

Nat: *softens a bit* Nala, you can't keep beating people like that..

Nalani: *crying a bit* I know, but she- - she hurt you. Just like the others. I just.. I wanna protect you. *looking down* Like mom and dad told us to always do, for each other.

Denton: *confused and upset* I'm sorry, who hurt you!?

Nat: I- - I was at a party and something happened.. I just..really don't even wanna talk about it, if that's alright with you.. *looks down*

Denton: *fumes for a minute, but finally softens* Oh, Papí. *hugs his head into her chest*

Nat: *hugs her back* I'm sorry, Aunt Angel.

Denton: It's ok, Papa. Just never run off and disappear like that again, ok? *pulls away and holds his face in her hands* I was so worried.

Nat: I know.. I'll try not to do it, again.. But I- - *exhales shakily* I- - I need your help. *frightened expression*

Danny: What's going on?.? Are you ok?.?

Denton: *worried, holding his face* What's wrong, baby?.?

Nat: I- - *unsteady breathing* I- - I think I'm sleepwalking..

Denton: Sleepwalking?.?

Nat: That night, after I ran from the party, I- - I went home. And I- - *unsteady breathing* I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, so I- - I drank until I passed out. But- - when I woke up, I was- - *shaky breathing* I was- -

Denton: *worried* What happened, baby?.?

Nat: I was- - I was in a road tunnel.. On the ground.. And I- - I had a can of spray paint.. And a gun.. *shaky breathing*

Nalani: A gun!?.!

Nat: It was the gun Anika bought for me… And I had it pointed to my head… *unsteady breathing*

Denton: *covers her mouth with both hands and tears roll down her cheeks*

Nalani and Malia: WHAT?!.!

Nat: I don't know what's happening.. *scared* First it was nightmares, now- - Now, I'm destroying things and waking up with weapons in my hands, in strange places..

Danny: Destroying things?.?

Nat: I woke up and found the windows to my truck busted out… I woke up with Anika's old baseball bat in my hands and I was on the garage floor..

Danny: Dude.. *worried*

Nat: If it hadn't stormed that night I woke up in the tunnel, and I hadn't gotten wet, I don't think I would've woken up.. And I don't know what would've happened..

Denton: When was the last time you got some sleep?.? You look exhausted..! *touches his face*

Malia: When was the last time you slept, without waking up somewhere else?

Nat: For the first time in a while… 3 weeks ago..

Malia: What were you doing?

Nat: Watching movies, in my dorm..

Malia: Was Dylan there?

Nat: No.. He was out of town.. This was after I had gotten back from Alex's birthday trip..

(Meanwhile, Allie gapes, while sitting up in the chairs of the classroom, with her friends..)

(Allie's P.O.V. He's talking about the night him and I slept together… End of P.O.V.)

(Back down with Nat..)

Danny: Well, what if you tried that again?.? Do you think it would work, Tía?.? *looks at Denton*

Denton: First, we need to find out if he really is sleepwalking. Papí, I'm taking you to a doctor. Let's go. *turns to face the class* Class dismissed, now! I know it's early, but I have something to take care of! No assignments are due this week! Enjoy your day! *goes and grabs her purse, then goes back to Nat and puts her arms around his shoulders* Come on, baby. Guys, come with us.

(The class starts to pack up and leave, one by one. The Guys run and get their bookbags, then leave quickly with Nat, Dr. Denton, Nalani, and Malia. They go to the hospital and Nat gets tests ran on him. They re-confirm his insomnia and parasomnia, and diagnose that he actually may be sleepwalking..)

Doctor: He's not on any sedatives, neuroleptics, or antihistamines, is he?

Dr. Denton: He takes beta blockers, for anxiety.

Doctor: How long has he been taking them?

Dr. Denton: 5 years, almost 6, after December.

Doctor: *writes on her papers* Right. Ok. Well, according to his medical records, he's never displayed any side affects from them. And sleepwalking isn't a side-effect of beta blockers. So, it can't be that. And that's the only prescribed medication that he's on. Hmm. According to this, he has a family doctor. Marvin Wolff?

Dr. Denton: His grandfather.

Doctor: I'm gonna recommend that his grandfather see him as soon as possible. He may know more about Nat's condition than anyone, seeing as though that's who made his diagnosis. For now, I am gonna recommend that Nat stays away from any heavy alcohol and mixed foods. Meaning soda and junkfoods. At least until after his grandfather sees him. Chemicals from foods like that can really affect your sleep. Also, I'm pretty sure that he may be sleepwalking, based on what he's described. Honestly, my biggest theory is that he's stressed. And based on his tests, his stress levels are high. But, just to confirm that he is sleepwalking, I'm gonna ask you guys or someone, to be a part of a test run, tonight. Someone stay the night with him and see what happens. If he does start sleepwalking, absolutely DO NOT wake him up. Sleepwalkers respond very violently, when they're disturbed in that state. Don't wake him. Just keep him out of harms way, until he wakes himself up. Nat, you said you woke up in the tunnel, because you got hit by water?

Nat: *nods*

Doctor: You like to swim or surf at night, when you can't sleep right?

Nat: *nods again*

Doctor: Sounds like water has a calming affect on you. That might be why you woke up, when water hit you. If he does sleepwalk and he starts to wander near water, go ahead and let him hit the water. And please, call me to let me know what happens. That'll be another test run tonight, ok?

Dr. Denton: Ok.

Doctor: Ok. I'll call Dr. Wolff and let him know that I've seen you today. I'll request that he come to Miami.

Danny: Um, I have a question.

Doctor: Mhmm?

Danny: What if we're heavy sleepers?

Doctor: If you know any light sleepers, have them join the party.

Danny: Ok.

Dr. Denton: Thank you so much. *shakes the doctor's hand*

Doctor: No problem. *kind smile* Nat, I hope you get this worked out.

Nat: Thank you. *weak smile*

(They leave and go to Nat's house to sit. Nat gets a call from his grandfather, who tells him that he'll be over to see Nat right away, on the first flight to Miami. Everyone sits in Nat's living room.)

Malia: I don't know how we're gonna do this. We all sleep heavy.

Nalani: Right. I can barely wake up to my alarm, in the morning.

Danny: Same thing with us.

Denton: And I can't stay, because I have my goddaughter for the week.

Nat: Nala, you didn't tell mom and dad anything, right?

Nalani: I won't say a word about what that girl from the party did, but I have to tell them about this sleep stuff, Bubby.

Nat: *sighs* Fair enough.

Nalani: I won't call them until after we know for sure. *hugs his arm and rests her head on his shoulder*

Nat: *lays his head on hers*

David: Do we even know any light sleepers?

Danny: Hmm… *thinks for a minute, then gets up* I'll be right back.

Malia: Where are you going?

Danny: To make a phone call. *leaves out of Nat's place and goes outside, walking to the beach behind Nat's place*

(He dials a number, then puts his phone to his ear, waiting for an answer. He gets one after a couple rings.)

…?: Hello? Danny?

Danny: Hey, Kris.

Kristina: Hey, what's going on?.? Is Nat ok?.? We heard you guys talking in class. Did he really have a gun to his head?.?

Danny: Yeah. It's crazy, I know. What are you doing right now?

Kristina: Nothing, just sitting at the house, with the girls, worrying our asses off about you guys.

Danny: *chuckles a bit* I know. I'm sorry.

Kristina: It's ok. I understand. What did the doctor say? You're on speaker, by the way. The girls wanna know, too.

Danny: Is Tara there?

Tara's voice: Yeah, I'm here.

Danny: You're a psychology major, right?

Tara's voice: Yeah.

Danny: Do you know anything about sleepwalking?

Tara's voice: It's usually caused by certain medications, sleep deprivation, it can be alcohol induced, stress related, and certain psychiatric disorders.

Danny: Which ones?

Tara's voice: Usually PTSD, panic disorder, or something like multiple personality disorder.

Danny: Panic disorder. Is anxiety a part of that?

Tara's voice: Yes.

Danny: Hmm... Well, the doctor wants him to see his grandfather, since that's his family doctor. His grandfather knows more about his anxiety than anyone, since he's the one who diagnosed Nat. But, the doctor believes that he may be sleepwalking, based on the way Nat described everything and having no memory of ever doing it. She ran some tests on him. Said his stress levels are high, but that's all she found. She said his medication can't be the cause, because beta blockers don't induce sleepwalking. That's not a side-effect of them. Not to mention, in the five years that Nat has been taking those things, he's never displayed any side-effects. So, she knows for a fact that it's not his meds. So, basically..

Tara's voice: The reason is still unknown.

Danny: Yeah.. *sighs* Listen, Tara. I know you're just a psychology major, but I could really use your thoughts on this.

Tara's voice: Honestly, it may just be what you've been saying. How you think his night terrors are about Anika..?

Danny: Yeah..! Yeah, maybe you're right..! Maybe it is her..!

Tara's voice: She might be the cause of it. The center of it. Think about it. He never found her and he never found out what happened to her. He still doesn't know what's happened to her. Maybe it's really starting to attack him, psychologically. Especially if he feels like her disappearance is because of him. That kind of weight and guilt can really take a toll on someone's state of mind. He's making himself sick, Danny. And, I heard how he woke up with the gun that SHE got for him, and the bat that belonged to HER. You don't think that's more than a coincidence?

Danny: Holy shit, Tara, you are right.

Tara's voice: And, let me ask you another question.

Danny: Sure.

Tara's voice: ...When did Anika get taken?

Danny: *realizes something and lightly gasps* ...December 1st.

Tara's voice: The anniversary of her disappearance.. It's coming up.

Danny: Holy shit, Tara...

Tara's voice: Does he always get like that, around this time?

Danny: He normally just…avoids everyone.. Sits by himself.. And we don't hear a peep from him or even see him, for a few days.. This is the first time he's reacted like this, though.

Tara's voice: The longer he goes without closure, the worse it's gonna get, Danny.. Him seeing Anika again is pretty much the only way he's gonna be cured..

Danny: I know... *looks down* The problem is….. Tara, I don't think he's gonna see her again…

Tara's voice: *sad* I know..

Kristina: Poor baby… *sniffles* His heart is so broken..

Danny: Yeah.. *sad voice* Anyway, Um.. *sniffles* The doctor wants us to confirm his sleepwalking tonight, by staying the night with him.. The thing is, we're all heavy sleepers.. And I was wondering if any of you might be able to help.

Kristina: Danny, we'd love to. Most of us are light sleepers, so we can definitely help out.

Danny: Awesome. I'll send you the address to his place. I'll call you when we want you to head over.

Kristina: Ok.

Danny: Thanks a lot, girls.

Kristina and Her friends: No problem, Danny.

Danny: I'll see you guys soon.

Kristina: Ok.

(They hang up. Danny goes back inside Nat's place.)

David: Who did you call?

Danny: Kristina and the girls. Most of them are light sleepers. They said they can help. If everyone's cool with that.

David: If they can help, who gives a shit! We need all the help we can get!

Nalani: Who the hell are these girls?

Danny: They're friends. Trusted friends.

Nalani: Ok, but I'm still iffy.

Danny: I know, Nalani. But, trust me. They're good.

Nalani: If you guys trust them, then fine.

Denton: Ok. I guess we have a plan, then.

Danny: Shy Guy, are you cool with this?

Nat: Yeah..

Danny: Ok. They'll be here tonight.

(Everyone sits at Nat's place, chilling and watching TV for the rest of the day, until it started getting late. Danny calls Kristina and lets her know that she and the girls can head over. Denton kisses Nat goodnight and leaves. The Guys start arranging the living room, setting up pallets made of very large pillows on the floor. Malia is taking one of the spare rooms. Nalani is going to sleep in Nat's room, with him. The Guys are going to let Kristina and the girls have the giant, comfy, sectional sofa..)

Thomas: Now that that's in order- - What's for dinner?

(Just then, someone comes up in Nat's lift, and knocks. Danny goes to open it, and Kristina, and her friends are standing inside, with their overnight bags, and a ton of Chinese food.)

Kristina: We brought Chinese..! *cheesy smile*

The Guys: Yes! Food!

Kristina and Her Friends: *laugh*

Danny: Come on in. *chuckles*

(The girls step out of the lift. Danny pulls down the lift door.)

David: *goes and grabs the big bag of food Kristina was carrying* Oh, we love you girls so much. *takes the bag over to the kitchen*

Tara: This is a nice ass place! Nat lives here?.?

Danny: Yeah. *chuckles* This is all him. All by himself.

Tara: I'm jealous.! And that is a giant ass sectional couch! It's almost like a big ass bed!

Thomas: Custom made. Nat loves sectional couches. *chuckles*

Brionna: He has arcade games! Look! He has arcade basketball, foosball, pinball, pool, ping-pong, skee ball, air hockey, and he has Pac-man!?

Qaasim: And Mrs. Pac-man.

Brionna: Holy shit! It's like heaven in here!

Kristina: Why have we never been here?!

Danny: Shy Guy is very private. He didn't want anyone else knowing where he lived. So, keep it a secret. *chuckles*

Kristina: Oh, don't worry. We are NEVER giving this place away! *chuckles*

Shelby: He has Wii, PlayStation, and Xbox?!

Kade: All we do is game. *chuckles*

Kristina: Does he have Guitar Hero?!

Qaasim: Of course. *chuckles* Although, you should know that Nat is a Guitar Hero God.

Kristina: Me and Allie are undefeated.

David: No shit? You two hang with Guitar Hero?

Kristina: Yeah!

David: Sweet. Maybe you two can face off with Nat.

Tara: And that is a big ass TV!

Cooper: 103 inches of pure, badass entertainment. He's got another one up in his room.

David: So, you can only imagine what Netflix and chill is like, over here.

The Guys: *laugh*

Allie: *swallows a bit, at the thought*

Danny: Shut up, David. *laughing*

(Nat comes to the stairs, and leans over the banister, resting his arms on it.)

Nat: Fuck you, David. *chuckles a bit*

David: What? *chuckles* I'm just sayin', Fat Boy. I know how much you love that Disney and snugglefuck.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Kristina and Her Friends: *cover their mouths and hide their laughs*

(Except Allie, who gets a little hot, and bites her lip anxiously, at the thought.)

Nat: I seriously hate you, dude. *chuckles a bit*

David: Oh, please. You know I'm the shit.

Nat: Anyway.. Thanks for coming, girls. I appreciate it. Sorry you have to babysit my weird ass, on a school night.

Kristina: Boy, stop. We love you. You know that. That is not what this is to us. Ok, boo?

Nat: *just nods, with a shy smile*

Tara: How are you feeling?

Nat: Anxious, as always. I'm..afraid to go to sleep.

Danny: Hey.. We're gonna get through this. Ok?

Nat: *just nods*

Sienna: Your place is beautiful.

Nat: Thank you. *shy chuckle* Good to know my interior decorating isn't completely terrible.

Sienna: It's amazing. *chuckles* Really. Most guys are clueless about things like that.

Nat: Not me. I have a little taste. *small chuckle*

Sienna: More like a lot. *chuckles*

Shelby: How much did this place run you?

Nat: Eh, about 30 grand. Since the property is so big and it comes with a part of the beach, in the back. It's actually 60 grand, but I got a better price, since my dad used to own this property. Now, I own it.

Shelby: That means you don't pay rent?.?

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* Just utilities and shit. This land is a few acres big. That's why it costs so much. I actually own this whole area of Bayside.

Brionna: But if your dad used to own this, couldn't you have gotten this place for free?

Nat: I could've, but I like to buy my own stuff. Besides, I'm 21 years old. Kinda immature to have your parents buy everything for you, at this age. Especially a place to live. I'm just..stubborn, I guess. *chuckles a bit* I don't know. I like being independent. Having my own space, doing my own things. That's why I live here alone.

David: Too selfish to have a roommate!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Shut up, David. I am not selfish. Besides, I'm sleepwalking and shit. You wouldn't wanna live with me, anyway. I can't imagine anyone who would.

David: Hey, we can do the werewolf thing.! I don't mind.! *chuckles* I'll chain you up, and feed you raw bacon, and put on cartoons for you.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: *laughing* Shut up, man!

Danny: *chuckling* You stupid, David.

Thomas: Come get some of this Chinese, Fat Boy. You love Chinese. *waves Nat over*

Nat: Shrimp Lo Mein?

Allie: *holds up a giant container, with a cute, shy smile*

Nat: *sees her and smiles shyly*

Malia: *sees them* Yo..! How about we chill out, with the smiling, Allie?

Danny: Malia, leave her alone. *chuckles* She can't smile?

Malia: She can smile. Just not at my cousin.

Danny: Malia, chill out. She's not doing anything bad to him or you. Settle down.

Malia: *sighs irritably* Yes, Dad!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *goes down to Allie and nods his head over in the direction of the kitchen, with his shy smile*

Allie: *smiles, nods, and heads over to his kitchen*

Nat: *follows behind her*

(Nat grabs some paper plates down from his cabinet and sits them down on his kitchen island, next to Allie. They both look at everyone to make sure they're not paying attention, before speaking.)

Allie: I hate this. *soft voice*

Nat: What's wrong? *soft voice*

Allie: I wanna be alone with you. *soft voice*

Nat: Oh. *soft voice* I know. But, now just isn't really a good time.. Especially with my sister here.

Allie: I've really missed you.. *soft voice*

Nat: I missed you, too, Allie.. *soft voice* Really..

Allie: *secretly touches his hand*

Nat: *secretly grabs it and holds it*

(Allie's P.O.V. How the fuck am I gonna deal with this, tonight? All I want is him.. End of P.O.V.)

(They all sit in Nat's living room, eating Chinese food and talking. They hang out, laugh, and play video games. Nat went up against Allie and Kristina in Guitar Hero. He didn't lose once. They also went and played in his game area. After that, they watched some movies, chilling out, until one by one, they started to fall asleep. Nat, however, still couldn't sleep. He goes up to his room and crawls into his bed with Kota and Nalani. Kota cuddles up with Nat and rests his chin on Nat's chest. Nat chuckles warmly and pets his head, while watching cartoons. A couple hours pass, and Nat still finds himself staring at the TV, awake. His eyes were dry and lazy, but he still couldn't shut them. All he remembered was watching cartoons, until…)

(Everyone is asleep in the house. Meanwhile, Nat had suddenly risen up in his bed, with no sign of life in his eyes. He gets out of his bed and stands, then starts walking aimlessly, but his steps are light. He makes his way out of his room, and slowly down his stairs. He walks to his back door, unlocks it, opens it, and walks out, going down the stairs that lead to outside. Meanwhile, Allie, Kristina, Tara, and Brionna had woken up to the sound of the door unlocking. Brionna gets up and turns on the space lamp.)

Kristina: What the fuck was that?

Brionna: It sounded like a lock.

Tara: Is Nat upstairs?.?

Kristina: Oh shit..! *gets up and shakes Danny* Danny! Danny, wake up!

Danny: *slowly wakes up* Wha- -? Huh? *rubs his eye*

Kristina: I think Nat left!

Danny: What!? *now awake, he jumps up* Oh shit! *runs up to Nat's room quickly and looks inside, only finding Nalani and Kota asleep* Shit!.! Nala!.! *runs and shakes Nalani* Nalani, wake up!

Nalani: *slowly wakes up* Huh? What, Danny? *yawns*

Danny: Your brother's gone!.!

Nalani: What?! *now awake, she looks over to the side Nat was sleeping on and sees that he's gone* Shit!.! *jumps out of bed* I'll get Malia! *runs downstairs*

Danny: *runs downstairs to find everyone already being woken up by Kristina, Allie, Tara, and Brionna*

Thomas: Where the fuck did he go?!

Tara: I didn't even hear him walking!

(Malia runs in the living room with Nalani.)

Malia: Nat!?

Danny: He's gone.

Nalani: I didn't even feel him get out of the bed.

Danny: *looking around, he notices the back door wide open* Guys! I think he went out the back door! Come on!

(Everyone goes to Danny and they follow him down the stairs. They open another door at the bottom of the stairs and go outside. They start looking around for Nat frantically, calling out his name. They get no reply. They keep looking around, until Allie had noticed someone in the distance, walking strangely on the beach, headed straight for the water. Allie points to the person.)

Allie: Is that him?!

Everyone: *looks where she's pointing*

Cooper: That's him!.! Come on!.!

(They all dart towards Nat, calling his name, but he doesn't respond or turn around. They keep running after him, until suddenly Danny stops.)

Danny: Wait!.! Wait, wait, wait! Let him walk in the water!

(Everyone stops.)

Kristina: What!? What if he goes too far and drowns!?

Danny: He won't. The doctor thinks water has a calming affect on him. If he touches it, he might wake up. We have to test it and see. If he doesn't wake up, then we try to get him back on the sand, if he does try to go too far. Just let him go. We can't touch him anyway.

Allie: *watches Nat anxiously and worried*

(Everyone watches as Nat continues going towards the water. His feet finally reach the water, but he keeps going. Everyone starts getting worried. Nat keeps going into water, slowly, until he's knee deep. That's when he suddenly stops. They see his body suddenly relax and he shakes his head, with a gasp. He looks around in front of him..)

Nat: Huh? *confused*

Danny: He's awake! Nat!.!

Nat: *turns around* Huh?

Danny: *relieved laugh* Dude, you were like a zombie!

Nat: How did I get out here?

David: You were sleepwalking.

Nat: So… I am sleepwalking?

Danny: Yeah, man.

Nat: I don't remember falling asleep. I was- - I was watching cartoons in my room.

Danny: That's the last thing you remember?

Nat: Yeah.. I didn't fuck up my other truck, did I?.?

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Danny: No, man. You didn't even go near your garage. *chuckling*

Nat: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank God..! I- - I probably would've cried that time.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Danny: Why don't you come out of there, man? *chuckling*

Nat: Actually, I- - I don't think I'm gonna be able to fall back asleep for a while. I'm just- - I think I'm gonna go ahead and catch a long swim. You guys can go back to bed. I'm sorry I messed up your sleep.

Danny: Well look, we're up.. It's a beautiful night. We'll just sit and wait for you to come back.

Nalani: 'Cause there's no way in hell we're just leaving you out here. Or at least, I'm not. *sits down on the sand*

Danny: I'm not either, man. *sits on the sand*

Malia: You know I'm not leaving you. *sits on the sand*

Kristina: I'm here for you too, boo. *sits next to Danny*

Cooper: None of us are leaving you.

The Guys: We're right here.

(Cooper and The Guys sit down on the sand as well. So does Allie and the rest of the girls.)

Nat: I don't want you guys to just sit out here, because of me. I'll be fine.

Nalani: It's our choice. Go ahead and swim, Bubby. We'll just chill out here.

Nat: Come on, guys. I'm serious. Just go back to bed.

Danny: We're serious, too, man. *chuckles* We're not leaving you out here.

Nat: *sighs* Fine.. I'll be back. *wades deeper into the water, until he dives in and disappears*

David: I just realized.. He went swimming in his sleep clothes.

Everyone: *chuckles a bit*

Danny: Well he sleeps in shorts and his surf shirts, anyway. *chuckling* So, he was pretty set.

Brionna: He likes to sleep in his surf shirts?

Danny: Yeah, 'cause they're soft and they keep him cool. They feel like under armour.

Brionna: Oh.

Shelby: How far does he swim?

Qaasim: Pretty far. I swear he's half fish.

Danny: Yeah, he'll swim miles out, most times. Until he exhausts himself.

Sienna: Aren't you guys worried about sharks?.?

The Guys: *in unison* He's not scared of sharks.

David: He's a shark whisperer. He works with them all day, at his job!

Danny: Trust us. *chuckles* He's fine out there. I get more worried about him tiring himself out too much, that he won't have the energy to swim back. And he will just float on his back and go to sleep.

Kristina: What?!

Danny: *chuckles* Yeah. But, I'm pretty sure he won't do that tonight.

Kristina: That is terrifying.

Danny: *chuckles and puts his arm around Kristina's waist* Yeah. He's crazy like that.

Kristina: *looks at Danny and giggles*

Danny: *chuckles at her, leans in, and gives her a cute kiss on the lips*

David: *sees them* Ok, I know I'm still groggy. But, are you two bumping skins or what?

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Danny: David, take your ass back to bed!

The Guys: *laugh more*

Danny: *chuckling* Fucking asshole, man. I swear.

David: It was an honest question! I mean, you guys are kissing and playing grab ass, and shit. I was just wondering. Damn. I know you guys had fun at the party, but wow.

Kristina: We're..talking. Let's just say that. *chuckles*

David: *scoffs and shakes his head, with a chuckle* Alright.

Malia: I wonder how Kota acted the first time Nat was sleepwalking.

Tara: Who's Kota?

Malia: Nat's dog.

Tara and Her Friends: He has a dog?

Malia: Yeah, he's inside- - Shit! Kota! We totally left him inside by himself! Be right back! *jumps up and runs back to Nat's place*

Thomas: We totally abandoned his dog. We're shitty friends.

Danny: Well, we had to find his owner! *chuckles* It's not like we did it on purpose.

(A couple minutes later, everyone hears barking, and turns around to see a gigantic dog running towards them.)

Kristina and Her Friends: *jump up* HOLY SHIT!.!

Tara: WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT A FUCKING LION!?

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Danny: *laughing* No, it's a dog. He just looks like a lion. *whistles* Come here, Kota! Come here, boy!

(Kota runs straight to Danny and jumps on him. Malia makes her way back to the group and sits back down on the sand.)

Danny: Ooo! *now laying on his back, pinned beneath Kota, he chuckles* Hey, buddy! *petting him*

Brionna: Why the fuck is he so big!?.! What kind of dog looks like a fucking lion!?.!

The Guys: *laugh again*

Thomas: *chuckling* Yeah, Kota's not from around here. *whistles* Kota, come here! You're crushing Danny.

(Kota goes to Thomas.)

Thomas: Hey! *gently grabs Kota's face* How's my big, furry boy?.? *chuckling* Yeah, Kota is from Germany. He's a Leonberger.

Shelby: A Leonberger? I've never heard of that breed before.

Thomas: That's because they only exist in Germany. Not in the U.S. *chuckles* Kota here, is foreign.

Porscha: He went all the way to Germany, to get a dog!?

Malia: Well, he didn't go to Germany. His family friend did, and she brought back a mom and her puppies. After Kota was born, Nat adopted him.

Kristina: Man, that is a big ass dog..! It's so freaky how it looks like a lion!

Thomas: It's just the way his fur is grown out around his head and neck. *chuckles* I think it's pretty cool. Nat gets the coolest animals. And get this- - This isn't even the biggest he's gonna get.

Kristina and Her Friends: What!?.!

Danny: He's not done growing yet. *chuckles* He isn't even a year old yet. His birthday is coming up, though.

Thomas: When he stands on his hind legs, he's taller than all of you girls.

Sienna: Ok, do me a favor, and never let that dog jump on me.

The Guys: *laugh*

Thomas: He'll do it anyway. Kota is very friendly. Isn't that right, fluffy boy? *petting Kota*

(Kota barks.)

(Kristina and the girls slowly sit back down.)

Danny: Don't worry, he's nice. *chuckles and puts his arm back around Kristina's waist*

(Kota starts sniffing the sand and following a scent towards the water. When he gets to the edge of the water, he stops, looks up, starts barking, and whines at the water.)

Kristina: What's wrong with him? He doesn't like water?

Malia: No, he loves the beach. He's looking for Nat. *whistles* Come here, Kota! Come on, boy!

(Kota runs to Malia and whines.)

Malia: Aww, it's ok, baby. Daddy will be back. *petting him soothingly*

(Kota whines and lays down next to Malia, with his head in her lap.)

Malia: Good boy. *petting his head* It's ok.

Danny: *looks up at the sky* The stars are beautiful out here.

(Everyone else looks up, too, and agrees. They lay on their backs, and watch the stars. They're out there for two hours, when Kota raises his head, looks towards the water, barks, jumps up, and runs towards the water. Everyone sits up and sees Nat coming out of the water. Kota jumps on him, leaning his paws on Nat's chest, and wagging his tail happily. Nat chuckles and pets Kota.)

Nat: Hey, buddy..!

Danny: Good swim? *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Pretty tired, though. *looking exhausted*

Danny: Yeah, we know. *chuckles*

Malia: *gets up and takes the towel she brought out for Nat, to him, and drapes it around his shoulders* Come on. Let's try some sleep again.

Nat: *tired chuckle and smile*

Malia: *puts her arm around Nat's waist and leads him back towards everyone*

(Everyone goes back inside Nat's place. Nat takes a hot shower, puts on some new sleep clothes, and passes out in his bed. Everyone else goes to sleep too. The next day, everyone decided not to go to school, but they did go to work. Denton came to check on Nat, later on, after everyone was off work. Nat's grandfather had also arrived. Everyone decided to stay the night again. Right now, everyone is in Nat's living room, while Nat's grandfather looks him over.)

Marvin: Sounds to me like the panic part of your anxiety is getting more aggressive, Pono. Not only that, but anger.. In here. *puts his finger to Nat's chest, where his heart would be*

Nat: *looks down sadly*

Marvin: You know better than that, Papa. *soft voice* Talk to me. What's the matter?

Nat: *looking down, he still doesn't speak*

Marvin: Is this about Anika, Pono...? You miss her…?

Nat: *nods and sniffles, still looking down*

Marvin: Shh shh shh, aye, Pono. *gently takes his face in his hands, leans in, and kisses his forehead* It's ok, Guppy. Grandpa's here.

Nat: *cries with his head down*

Marvin: I know what day is coming up.. I know you're still angry about it.. I know you're still angry at him..

Nat: *nods with his head down*

Marvin: But you are making yourself sick, Kaipo.. This has to stop.. *soft voice*

Nat: *crying* It's all my fault..

Marvin: You blame yourself…?.?

Danny: Dude, it wasn't your fault..! How can you say that?.?

Marvin: That's why you're getting sick..! Because you've put it all on you..! Papa, listen to me. What happened to Anika wasn't your fault. Ok?.?

Nat: *crying* It is..! I should've stayed with her..! Now she's gone and I don't know if she's even alive..!

David: Wait, you don't think she tried to- -

Danny: David, no..!

Nat: That's the worst part!.! *cries even more*

The Guys: DAVID!.!

David: Sorry!.!

Marvin: Pono, look at me.

Nat: *shakes his head and keeps crying with his head down*

Marvin: Pono. *raises his chin* Pono, look at me, Papa.

Nat: *looks at Marvin*

Marvin: She wouldn't do that to you, Pono. *sniffles* Ok?

Nat: *sniffles* I just need to know she's ok..

Marvin: She is ok, Papa. I know it. And you wanna know why..? Because YOU taught her how to be strong. *holding his face* You taught her how to fight.. And I know she's still out there kickin', just to see you again, too.. Because she loves you with every bit of her heart and soul.. And she'll fight for you, the same way that you fought for her.. Ok? *sniffles and smiles at him*

Nat: *nods and sniffles*

Marvin: I hate seeing you like this, Guppy.. I know you're mad at him- -

Nat: I HATE HIM!.! *balls up his fists, going red in the face, crying with anger*

Everyone: *jumps*

Marvin: Shh, shh, shh, shh. I know, Papa. But this rage that you are holding inside of you is dangerous and unhealthy. That's why you're sleepwalking. That's why your dreams are violent and terrifying. That's why you woke up with a gun and a bat in your hands. You have to stop. Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Nat: *crying* Then what am I supposed to do..? The only way I can stop is to see her again..

Marvin: I know.. But, trust me.. We'll get through this together, ok? You're not alone, Pono.. *sniffles*

Nat: *just sniffles and hugs his grandfather*

Marvin: *hugs him back and sniffles*

(After a few days had gone by, Nat's grandfather had gone back home, after taking care of Nat. Nalani had to return home, too. For the next few weeks, Nat was sent to a therapist of his grandfather's choosing. He prescribed Nat to it, for 5 days a week, where they performed treatments and exercises. It only helped a little, but it kept Nat calm. During this time, Nat didn't see any of his friends or Allie. When Thanksgiving week came around, Nat went to spend it with his family, like every year. When that week was over, he returned to Miami. And it was the week of Anika's disappearance day. He really didn't see any of his friends, then. He didn't even let them know he was back. And they were missing him like crazy. But Allie was missing him more than ever. Nat remained alone for two weeks, spending each day looking at old photos of him and Anika, and crying to himself. It was now the week of his birthday, which would be on Tuesday, and he still hasn't seen his friends. It's now Sunday.)

(Meanwhile, his friends are hanging out with Kristina and the girls, at their place..)

Kristina: So, you guys haven't heard a word from him, since that whole thing with his grandfather?

Danny: No. Haven't seen him. Thanksgiving, we know he went home to Kauai, to spend it with his family. But.. We don't even know if he's back.

David: And the fucked up thing is, his birthday is this week.

Kristina and The Girls: Seriously?.?

Danny: Yeah. It's on Tuesday.

Thomas: We got our presents for him and everything.

Copper: And we normally go out of town for that, but.. We don't know if he'll even wanna celebrate his birthday this year.

Tara: But it's his birthday. He has to do something.

Qaasim: That's what we're saying.

Kristina: Come on, guys. We have to do something to cheer him up. Especially for his birthday.

Danny: You know what? I'm an idiot. I didn't even think about this until just now. Let me make a call. *pulls out his cell phone and dials a number*

(He puts his phone on speaker and a woman with a sweet voice answers.)

…?: Yes, Danny?

Danny: Madrina. How are you?

…?: I'm good, Danny. And you, mijo?

Danny: I'm good.

Thomas: Hi, Mrs. Wolff!

Polly: Is that Thomas?

Danny: Yes. *chuckles*

Polly: Hi, Thomas!

Danny: He heard you, Madrina. Listen, I need to ask you something.

Polly: I'm listening, honey.

Danny: Did Nat come back to Miami, when he left you guys, after Thanksgiving?

Polly: Yes, he did. Did he not tell you?

Danny: No, he didn't. We haven't really seen him or heard from him in 3 weeks.

Polly: Oh, goodness. *concerned* Well, have you guys tried going by his place?

Danny: No, not yet. We didn't think he was back.

Polly: Well, I know for a fact that he's back down there. I speak to him every night, before I go to bed.

Danny: Ok. Well, I have another question.

Polly: Mhmm?

Danny: Do you guys have anything planned for Nat's birthday, this year? It's in 2 days and it doesn't sound like he plans on celebrating.

Polly: He will most definitely be celebrating. I don't care what he says. I refuse to let him be sad, let alone even frown on that day. It's not a sad day for me and it certainly won't be, for him.

Danny: Yes ma'am.

Polly: We have something set up for him, over in Samoa. That's where he wanted to spend his birthday and it's convenient, since his cousins will be coming as well. And I certainly hope you boys are all packed, because Michael has his plane coming to get you boys tomorrow.

The Guys: What?!.!

Polly: Mio Dio. You boys haven't packed yet?!

Danny: We didn't know you guys had something set up!

Polly: Look, he may be going through some things, because of Anika.. But, we wouldn't just sit and let him be sad on his birthday. Because Anika wouldn't even do that. She would want to see him smiling and being happy.

Danny: He wants to see the same of her.. Too bad no one knows that he ever will again..

Polly: I know.. *sad sigh* But I will fight with my baby, through this.. I'll fight to put that beautiful smile back on his face, where it belongs. Boys, just go to his place, and get him together.. We will see you guys soon. Ok?

The Guys: Yes, Madrina.

Polly: And if he's having extra friends from down there coming too, there's plenty of space on the plane. As long as they're well behaved. No crazy, ill mannered college kids, ok? And not too many.

The Guys: Yes, Madrina.

Polly: Ok. I love you, boys. See you soon.

The Guys: Love you, too, Madrina. Bye.

(Danny hangs up.)

David: Shit! Now we gotta run and pack!?

Danny: Dios mio! *jumps up* Ok! So, we gotta run and find Nat. If you girls are coming on this trip, we advise you pack tonight and wait for us to call, to let you know what's going on.

Kristina: Wait, wait, wait! We get to come?.?

Danny: Of course! Why wouldn't you?

Porscha: *jumps up* I don't know about you bitches, but I'm taking my ass to Samoa! *runs off excitedly, to pack*

(All of the girls squeal excitedly and run off to do the same, except Allie, Tara, and Kristina.)

Danny: What's wrong? *looking at the three of them*

Tara: I mean, his family is gonna be there. Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?

Danny: Guys, it's fine. *chuckles* Nat's family is cool. And he would want you guys there, with us. Come on. It's Samoa. I know you guys wanna go.

Kristina: Of course! It's just that..will Nat really want us there?

Danny: Look, if it'll make you guys feel better.. Why don't you come with us to find him and ask him yourselves?

Kristina: Ok.

(Tara, Kristina, and Allie end up leaving with Danny and the guys. They drive to Nat's place and park outside. They step into his lift, close the door, and press the up button. Danny knocks. After a couple minutes, the lift unlocks and someone lifts it. It's Nat, wearing a grey zipped up hoodie, with no shirt underneath, khaki cargo shorts, and black ankle socks. He also has his hood up.)

Nat: Oh… Hey, guys. *sticks his hands in his hoodie pockets and starts walking away from his lift*

Danny: That's all we get is 'hey'? *chuckles a bit* We haven't seen you in 3 weeks.

Nat: Sorry, if I don't sound upbeat. I don't mean to be that way. *plops down on his couch*

(They step out of the lift and Thomas closes it. They go over and sit on the couch, too. Nat reaches and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels off of his coffee table. He takes a large drink.)

David: Dude, it's 2 in the afternoon!

Nat: I know. *takes another drink*

Danny: How many bottles of that shit have you been drinking?.?

Nat: About one a day. It helps me relax.

Danny: Dude, this isn't healthy..! You're gonna turn yourself into an alcoholic..!

Nat: I'm fine, Danny.. Better this, than relying on some fixed drug.

Danny: What do you mean?

Nat: They wanted me to start taking some other drug, for mood swings.. I told them no.. I barely like taking those beta blockers.

Danny: Drinking isn't better, dude.

Nat: But at least I can control how much I drink.. I'm fine, Danny.. The whole point of this therapy and shit, is to help me stay calm.. I'm calm. *takes another drink* So.. What brings you guys here?

Thomas: You. Dude, we came to get you back together. Your birthday is coming up and- -

Nat: Oh, right.. That is Tuesday. *takes another drink*

Cooper: Dude, you forgot your birthday?

Nat: Not really. I just wasn't thinking about it.. *shrugs carelessly*

Qaasim: Nat, come on, man. What are you doing?

Nat: I don't know anymore.. Look, you guys wouldn't understand, alright?

Cooper: We understand, man.

Nat: No, you don't..

David: What, you think we don't miss Anika, too?.?

Nat: Not like I do..

David: She was our friend, dude!

Nat: And she was my girlfriend..!.!

Everyone: *goes silent*

Nat: My only girlfriend..! The only girl that ever gave a fuck about me, is gone..! Do you guys understand that?.? ... Do you have any idea how that feels? No offense, but you can't understand.. You guys are living everyday, you're having fun, you're partying, you're sleeping with girls, and you don't have a fucking skeleton in your closet.. Hell, half of you have girlfriends, who you're going to bed with every other night, who love you, who you're having sex with or making love to, or whatever.. I haven't heard 'I love you' in almost 6 years.

The Guys: *just look down*

Kristina, Tara, and Allie: *just stare at him, with sympathy*

Nat: I haven't been touched, I haven't been kiss- - *stops talking and glances over at Allie*

Allie: *sees him, looking directly into his eyes*

Nat: *just looks away sadly* I haven't been loved by the one girl, who actually loved me, for me.. The one girl who didn't violate my body and threaten to frame me for it.. The one girl who didn't terrify me.. The one girl who's gone, because I didn't protect her.

Danny: Nat, it's not like you knew he was gonna take her! There is no way you could've possibly known that would happen! How is that your fault!?

Nat: It just is, ok? ...I knew that bastard was dangerous and I should've guarded her. *takes another large drink*

Cooper: From her own father? Nat, you and Anika were just teenagers. We were all just teenagers. There's nothing we could've done, to go against him. We were just kids. We didn't have that power. No matter what, he was still her father. And he had the upper hand.

Nat: You call that son of a bitch, a father? *scoffs* No... He was the devil... And he took her... You know, I don't remember what I'm doing when I'm sleepwalking, but I remember what I'm dreaming about.. And lately, when I close my eyes, all I can see are my hands around that fucker's throat, choking the life out of his very eyes..

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Danny: Nat, come on.. You are not dark like that..! You're letting that man become a demon in you!

Nat: He took the only girl I ever loved….. You're damn right he's a demon in me, Danny.. You know, I- - I know I'm not perfect.. I live everyday, just trying to be a good person.. I try not to question the things that go on in my life.. They say God has a plan for everyone, even Anika believed that.. But I sit up, every night, just wondering what the fuck I could have possibly done, to deserve this torture.. *takes another large drink*

Danny: You didn't do anything, Nat. Please..

Nat: And I think every night, maybe she'd still be here, had I just stayed with her.. That's my life, guys. For the last 5 and a half years. I may have smiled on the outside, but I was slowly dying on the inside. *takes another drink and stands*

Danny: Where are you- -?

Nat: Nowhere. Look, I appreciate you guys stopping by, but I'm worthless right now. As you can clearly see. *chuckles a bit and waves the bottle of Jack at them* It's not even the middle of the afternoon and I'm eight ounces deep, in whiskey already.

Danny: Nat- -

Nat: *cuts him off* I am hurting, Danny..

Danny: *looks at him*

Nat: I am in pain, I feel like shit, I can't get a good night's sleep, my soul is tormented, and I miss my woman.. So, fuck being upbeat, fuck a birthday, fuck a holiday, fuck a new year, just fuck it all.. I give up.. *starts walking away, headed towards his stairs*

Danny: Nat!

Nat: *starting up his stairs* I'm not going to Samoa.

(This is when Allie decides she can't stay quiet anymore..)

Allie: So, if you give up, then what is that gonna mean to Anika?.?

Nat: *stops walking and freezes on his stairs, with his back turned*

Allie: You- - You said that Anika grew up around hell..! So bad, that she tried to take her own life several times..! Even in front of you..! She's tried to give up so many times, and you didn't let her..! Because you showed her how to fight..! To not give up..! To always be hopeful..! To always have faith..! You didn't let her give up..! You turned her into a fighter..! A survivor..! Just like you..! Yes, the last five years have been hell for you..! Yes, they've been painful..! But you still fought..! You didn't quit..! Because that's who you are..! A fighter..! That's who you've always been..! That's the guy that Anika loved..! The guy that she's gonna remember, for the rest of her life..! That's how she's gonna remember you..! Not as just her boyfriend, but her own light, at the end of a dark ass tunnel..! Her strength..! And- -! If you give up now..then what the hell did Anika keep fighting for..?.?

Everyone: *looks at her, in complete shock, with dropped jaws*

David and Tara: *suddenly faint and fall to the floor*

Nat: *continues to be frozen in place, on the stairs*

(Nat couldn't believe what he had just heard.. He just heard another one of the most troubled girls he's ever met, step up, and shout words of encouragement and wisdom, at him.. And what makes it even crazier and more unbelievable to Nat, is that she's right.. If he quit now, he would just be a liar and a failure, to Anika.. He'd be a hypocrite.. He'd be a loser.. He'd be weak.. And he'd be showing Anika that she was wrong for believing in him.. He'd be letting her down. And that was something he never wanted to do again.. Most importantly, he was proud of Allie.. He was proud of the way she stepped up and let her words out loud. He was proud of her for using her voice.. After a few minutes of thinking, Nat finally turned around to face everyone.. He comes back down the stairs, goes over to his kitchen, pours the remaining Jack down the sink, and throws the bottle away.. Then, he goes back over to his stairs..)

Nat: I'm gonna go pack…

The Guys: *suddenly smile big at him*

Nat: Also, I'd like it very much, if you girls came along..

Kristina: Are- - are you sure?

Nat: *nods* Absolutely.. *turns and goes up his stairs, and into his room*

Everyone: *goes back to gaping at Allie, still in shock at what she had just done*

Allie: *nervously turns to see everyone looking at her and clears her throat* I'm- - I'm gonna go wait in the car. *quickly turns and walks to the lift, opening it, getting inside, and closing it*

(They hear it go down.)

Brayden: What in the actual fuck just happened?!.!

Danny: I think…. I think Allie just saved Nat..

Kristina: Meanwhile, I think Tara and David had an aneurysm. *looking at Tara and David unconscious, on the floor*

Danny: Hey look, we don't have time to go over this. Let's pick these two up and get moving.

(Thomas picks David up and puts him over his shoulder. Danny grabs Tara and puts her over his shoulder. They leave to go pack and prepare for the trip. Later on in the day, they agree to sleep over at Nat's place and leave for the airport together, in the morning. They order pizzas and take them over to Nat's place. No one had spoken about what Allie said to Nat. Quite frankly, Tara, Kristina, and the guys were still shocked. Allie had remained silent, while everyone hung out, watching movies, and playing Nat's arcade games together. When everyone had finally gone asleep, Nat was still awake. He comes from his room and goes down into his kitchen. He goes in his fridge and grabs a six-pack of Coronas. Tara heard the fridge and woke up a bit. So did Allie and Kristina.)

Tara: *half asleep* Nat, are you sleepwalking again?

Nat: *soft whisper* No, I'm awake. I'm good. Sorry. You can go back to sleep.

Tara: Ok. *falls back asleep*

Kristina: Ok. *falls back asleep*

(Allie remained awake. Nat takes the six-pack of Coronas out of the back door, only, he doesn't go down the stairs, he goes up the stairs, to his rooftop. Up there, he has a canopy covering the whole rooftop, with a firepit, and a few chaise lounges surrounding it. He also has a perfect view of the beach. He lights the firepit and plops down on one of his lounges. He pops open a Corona and takes a sip, then sighs. A few minutes later, he hears someone come through the rooftop door. He turns around and sees Allie. She comes over and sits on the chaise lounge next to him. Nat pops open another Corona and hands it to her.)


	34. Chapter 34

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome. *sips his beer*

Allie: *takes a sip of hers*

Nat: You probably shouldn't be up, seeing as though your friends are light sleepers.

Allie: They won't wake up and look for me. I made it look like I'm still laying there, underneath the blanket. They'll be too tired and lazy to investigate.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* If you say so..

Allie: *chuckles too and looks at the view* It's beautiful up here.

Nat: Thank you.. I decorated it myself.. It's got a nice view of the ocean.

Allie: That's why it's so beautiful.. Do you sit up here a lot?

Nat: Most nights, yeah.. I just chill out and listen to the waves.

Allie: Sounds peaceful.

Nat: It is… Man, she used to love sitting and listening to the sounds of the beach..

Allie: Anika.?

Nat: Yeah... We'd sit, with a couple of beers. Listen to all the sounds.. And then, she'd wanna go swimming. She loved to swim.. And we'd spend most of the night in the water.

Allie: That sounds beautiful, too.

Nat: It was.. It was like nothing could ruin those nights for us.

Allie: I know you miss her, Nat..

Nat: More than anyone will ever know… You know, you had me pretty impressed earlier, with what you said..

Allie: Did I..?

Nat: Yes.. *looks at her* I wasn't even expecting it, but… What amazed me the most about it, was that you were right.. You were right about everything you said.. And had I quit..I probably would've never forgiven myself..

Allie: That's why I couldn't just let you quit.. If you gave up, you wouldn't have been able to live with that.. And it would've meant letting Anika down.. I know that's something you never wanted to do..

Nat: What made you just explode like that, though..?

Allie: Seeing you disappear like that, right in front of me… I couldn't take it, I couldn't stand it.. I was losing you.. Everyone was.. And, you never give up on anything.. So, to see you giving up like that really just started to tear me apart.. I couldn't stay quiet anymore.. I had to say something.. Even if it meant making everyone even more suspicious about us.

Nat: Yeah, I saw that.. *chuckles a bit* You took a bold risk..

Allie: It was worth it.. *chuckles a bit* At least it got you to celebrate your birthday..

Nat: Yeah.. You're right... Thank you, for picking me back up..

Allie: I was glad to.. I just hope you don't break down like that again.. It's like everyone's been telling you.. You're not alone, Nat.. And Anika wouldn't want you quitting, either.

Nat: *just nods and sips his beer*

Allie: You really are a fighter.. And that's the first thing I saw in you..

Nat: Really..?

Allie: Yes… Despite having anxiety and being severely shy, I saw the fighter in you.. And that's what I love most about you.. That you never stop.. How much you believe in things.. Even me.

Nat: *looks over at her again*

Allie: You believed that I wasn't who everyone said I was.. And you were right.. You had faith in me.. Seeing you start to give up like that scared me..

Nat: *looking at her* I gotta say..hearing you talk like this is..it's incredible..

Allie: Not shocking..? Everyone else pretty much went into cardiac arrest, earlier today..

Nat: That's because they don't see what I see.. They don't know what I know.. I knew that you could speak like that. I knew that your words could have meaning like that.. I knew you could be that inspiring and encouraging. I never doubted you.. It's like I told you, that night in the pool, at the penthouse. I love it when you speak that poetic. Because I know you can be deep, and you can touch people in more ways than one. Not just physically, but mentally. Something most girls cannot do. That's something that I love about you. Yes, you are sexual, and you own that shit. There's nothing wrong with that. But you are also smart, and enlightened, and spiritual, and deep.. Things that make you more beautiful than you already are. You've already shown me what you can do. I know what you can do. And that's why I'm not shocked. I was proud of you, Allie. Because you finally stopped hiding a part of yourself from everyone.

Allie: *gaping at him* Nat, that was… Everything you just said, I- - Thank you.

Nat: I meant it all, too.. You're..amazing, Allie.. Even if you don't know that yourself.

Allie: You make me feel amazing.. *gazing at him*

Nat: *just blushes a bit, with a shy chuckle and smile, looking down sheepishly*

Allie: *smiles a bit, at him* Can I ask you something?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: I overheard you talking to Denton, when you finally came back. And you were telling her about your nightmares.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: I heard you say that the last time you got a good night's sleep..

Nat: When I slept with you.. *nods* Yeah.. *sips his beer*

Allie: What was different?

Nat: I don't know… Truthfully, I think it's just what I've been saying.. How you remind me so much of Anika.. I feel warm around you, the same way that I felt warm around her. Warm, secure..loved.. The way that we fell asleep together.. That's the same way her and I used to fall asleep together.. I'd always end up completely tangling myself around her. Everytime she woke up, she'd be literally draped in me. *chuckles a bit* I used to be self-conscious about it, because I always felt like I was smothering her or suffocating her. I mean, I was literally clinging to her.. But, it never bothered her.. She loved it.. And we would sleep just like that.. Me clinging to her, with her hair in my face- - God, I always loved the smell of her hair.. And she would be holding onto me.. The same way you were.. I guess I slept so peacefully that night, because you gave me that bed peace back.. I felt that affection again.. Something I miss every night.

Allie: I didn't mind it, either..

Nat: Really..?

Allie: Really. I loved the way you were on me.. It felt beautiful. I felt needed..wanted.. I felt safe and loved.. Something I haven't felt with a man in so long.. And the best part was.. It felt genuine.. I never wanted you to let go.

Nat: *chuckles and blushes shyly*

Allie: *chuckles at him and smiles* You were literally the best cuddler I've ever laid with..

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Thanks.. I actually.. I'm kinda obsessed with cuddling, so.. *shrugs sheepishly*

Allie: Good to know.. *smiling* And, just so you know… I wouldn't mind doing it again..

Nat: *just smiles shyly*

Allie: *smiling at him* You are so adorable, Nat Wolff.

Nat: *chuckles shyly, with a sheepish smile* Thanks, Allie..

Allie: It shocks me that anyone would ever wanna hurt you..

Nat: Oh… You mean what happened at the party.. *looks away*

Allie: We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to..

Nat: No, it- - it's fine… Girls, for some reason..don't take well to me ignoring them.. Then again, they don't exactly know that I have anxiety.. But..for some reason, it just sets them off, when I don't give them the attention that they want.. That's not the first time something like that has happened to me..

Allie: Yeah, I know.. Danny told us.. That must really affect you..

Nat: I mean, it's not like I'm weird about sex or anything. You know. I'm- - I'm fine with it. I just.. Unless I willingly give myself to a girl, I don't- - I don't..

Allie: You don't do it..

Nat: *looks at her and shakes his head* I don't just do that with any girl.. That- - that's not me.. You know I have a slight fear of being touched.. I have to open myself up and allow myself to be touched.. By a girl that I actually have deep feelings for.. And that's rare.. Really rare.. Truthfully, I thought I'd never get a girlfriend, until I met Anika.. I was so low on confidence and just afraid all the time.. But, then we ended up together. *chuckles a bit* ...Sometimes I feel like she was the only girl I could ever get..

Allie: Don't feel that way, Nat.. You can get any girl you want.. You just have to be brave enough to go after her..

Nat: Yeah... That sounds about right. *takes another sip of beer*

Allie: I love that you actually wanna have a connection with a girl, before you get intimate with her..

Nat: That's just..what I prefer.. Sex doesn't really mean shit, if there's no love.. But maybe that's just me. *shrugs and sips his beer again*

Allie: Honestly… I wish all guys felt that way.. Girls, too.

Nat: Yeah.. Do you?

Allie: *stays silent for a couple minutes* ...Nat, before I met you…I thought sex was just sex.. No variables, nothing to think about, nothing to feel, just pure indulgence.. Something for fun.. And that's because I felt that all guys were the same... Just dogs, looking for a quick hump.. I didn't read all into what sex and intimacy was really about.. Mostly because those were two things that I had stopped believing in, after I left Connecticut.. But, since I met you….. I've re-learned what all of that means... And I love it.. And I'm thankful... Because you've shown me, all over again, what it means to feel something for someone, in the right way.. Not just physical attraction, but mental and spiritual.. Soulful.. Meaningful… Nat, you've re-opened my eyes to so many things.. And my heart... So, yes.. I believe it.. Because of you.. *gazes at him*

Nat: *gazing at her, he shakes his head, and sits his beer down, then stands* Jesus..!

Allie: *stands too, worried* What's wrong? Did I- - did I say something wrong? *touches his arm*

Nat: Sorry for this. *leans down and presses a deep kiss to her lips*

Allie: *surprised at first, her eyes slowly close, she moans warmly, and kisses him back*

Nat: *starts to put his hands in his pocket, but Allie takes his wrists in her hands, and puts his hands on her waist*

Allie: *gently presses her hands to his chest*

(They make out for about 15 minutes, slowly and passionately, before Nat finally pulls away, exhales slowly, with his eyes still closed, and his forehead laid against Allie's forehead..)

Nat: I'm sorry.. *soft, whispering voice* I just… I seriously love when you talk like that..

Allie: *giggles warmly* That was really nice..

Nat: Yeah.. *chuckles a bit and exhales again* Jesus… What are you doing to me?

Allie: *chuckles* Isn't that my line?

Nat: *chuckles* I think it's more of an 'our' type thing, at this point. Don't you think?

Allie: Our...? I can deal with that.. *smile on her face*

Nat: *just chuckles warmly*

(Later on, they finally go back inside Nat's place, say goodnight to each other, and go to sleep. In the morning, everyone wakes up at 6 am, gets freshened up and dressed, then gets their luggage and heads out. Nat drops Kota off at his dog sitter, then they go to the airport. They show their passports and get checked in, then board Nat's father's plane. Alex is already on the plane.)

Alex: *sees Nat and smiles* Bro!.! *hugs him*

Nat: *happy smile* Hey, Alex!.! *hugs him back*

Alex: I missed you, Bub.

Nat: *chuckles* I missed you, too, Alex.

Alex: *pulls away from Nat and goes to group hug Danny and the guys* Wassup, fellas!

Danny and The Guys: Wassup, Alex! *chuckle and hug him*

Alex: Long time, no see. Are you guys still idiots?

Everyone: *laughs*

David: Ha ha. Very funny, you little asshole. *chuckles*

Alex: *notices Allie and her friends* Hey. Who are these girls? New friends?

Nat: Uh, yeah. Girls, this is my little brother Alex.

Kristina and Her Friends: Heeeyy, Alex. *cute smile and wave*

Alex: *chuckles and bows politely* Ladies. Very nice to meet you. You're all so beautiful.

Kristina and Her Friends: Awww! Thank you.!

Alex: You're very welcome. Any friends of my brother's, are friends of mine. You all must be very nice girls, if my brother invited you. For that, I wanna personally say thank you. Most girls are pretty mean to him, when he doesn't deserve it.

Brionna: Awww! You are so sweet!

Porscha: And cute as hell. My God.

Alex: *blushes a bit, with a chuckle* Thanks, girls.

Nat: Are you the only one on the plane?

Alex: Yeah. Dad had to send them to swipe me up from Toronto. I was there for a film festival. They were taking a look at my new script.

Nat: Awesome! Did they like it?.?

Alex: Yes!

Nat: Nice, Bro! *high fives him and hugs him* I'm proud of you!

Alex: *smiling* Thanks, Bub. I'm really happy to see you.

Nat: *smiling* Happy to see you, too, Alex. Always.

Alex: So, we ready to take off?

Everyone: Yeah!

(They get their luggage settled and their seats, and buckle up for the takeoff of the plane. When the plane is finally in the sky, they unbuckle themselves, and relax. Later on, they decide to have some drinks and play a game. Right now, they're all sitting in a circle.)

David: Ok, so this is one of Nat's favorites. Since he's the birthday boy, we're gonna play one of the badass games he created. This one is called Vanilla Kink. He came up with this, when we were drunk a couple years ago. *chuckles* Basically, you give out your personal favorite sex position in bed, and name 3 reasons why it's the best. If one of those reasons is popular among the whole group, it's a winner. Got it?

Everyone: Yeah.

David: Ok, birthday boy, you get to go first.

Nat: *slightly drunk chuckle* Ok, doggystyle.

The Guys: Nice..!

Nat: *laughs*

David: *chuckling* Ok, 3 reasons.

Nat: Ok. Number one, doggystyle is an art. Number 2, the sounds from it are an even bigger turn on. And number 3, deeper penetration.

The Guys: Yessssss! *groan*

Nat: *laughs and falls to his back*

Porscha: Maaann. I am too nasty to be playing this game. *chuckles*

Kristina: Right?.?

Everyone: *laughs again*

Kristina: Omg. He just gave 3 of the sexiest reasons for doggystyle. I definitely agree with number one, though. It is an art. Hands down.

Porscha: I have to go with number two. The sounds are everything. Omg. *lays her head back and groans*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Tara: I'm gonna go with reason number one. Doggystyle is definitely an art form. It takes passion and precision.

Kristina: Ok, girl? *high fives Tara* Yes.

Brionna: I'm gonna take the good girl route and go with reason number one. Doggystyle is an art form for sure.

Shelby: Omg, can I pick all 3? Please?

Everyone: *laughs*

David: Nope. *chuckling* You can only pick one.

Shelby: Shit.! Ok, uh.. I'm gonna go with number one. I agree. It's an art form. And women know when it's done right.

Kristina: Yes, bitch. Yess. *high fives Shelby*

Sienna: I'm gonna go with number 3. That deep penetration is everything. *lays her head back and groans*

Everyone: *laughs*

Lora: I have to go with number one. Art form, most definitely.

Amanda: I'm going with number one, also. Doggystyle just requires a certain etiquette.

The Girls: Preach.

The Guys: *laugh*

Ashley: I'm gonna go with 3. That deep penetration is life.

The Girls: Yasssss!

The Guys: *burst out laughing again*

David: *chuckling* Omg. Ok, fellas. Our turn. What do we think?

Brayden: Well, my favorite is the sounds personally. I agree with my boy Nat, on that, one hundred percent. *chuckles* He picked some good ass reasons.

The Guys: *giggle a bit*

Brayden: Reason number two, for me.

Kahlo: I'll go with number three. The deeper, the better. *chuckles*

The Guys: Yes, God..!

The Girls: *laugh*

Wade: Ok, I like reason number one. Doggystyle is an art form. Although, that's an art I know I'm not specialized in. *chuckles* I'm more of a front kind of guy.

Kade: Reason two. Them sounds get us boys going.

The Guys: *laugh*

Dante: I'm gonna go with three. I like to reach that cervix.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard and fall on their backs, laughing*

The Girls: *laugh at the guys*

David: *laughing hard* Yo, chill!.!

Dante: I'm dead ass, man! *laughing hard*

Nat: He didn't lie, though. *laughing* You gotta knock on her cervix, like it owes you money.

The Guys: *burst out laughing super hard* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!

The Girls: ZAAAAMMMMMMNNNN ZADDY!.!.!.!.!.!

David: *laughing super hard* NATTY BOY HAD NO CHILL!.!.!.!.!

Allie: *bites her lip anxiously, looking at Nat*

(Allie's P.O.V. IS HE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?.! OMG, LORD, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT TO ME!.! I'M SO READY TO POUNCE ON HIM!.! FUCK!.! End of P.O.V.)

The Guys: *finally calm their laughing down*

David: *chuckling, he wipes tears from the side of his eyes* Oh shit. I couldn't breathe. Whoo! That was funny. Ok. Who's turn is it now?

Cole: I'll go next. *chuckling* Ok. I'm going with reason two. The sounds just make it better.

Qaasim: I'm gonna go with reason one. Doggystyle requires mad art.

Cooper: I'll also go with reason one. Just because it's a fact.

Thomas: I'm with reason two. The sounds are just too hot, man.

David: I'm gonna go with reason two, also. Lord knows I love a symphony of sexy. *chuckles*

The Guys: *giggle a bit*

Danny: I'm in agreement that it's an art form. *chuckles* I mean, there's no denying that.

Alex: I'm pro reason one. Doggystyle is without a doubt, an art form. But, I guess a Sagittarius would know mounting positions better than anyone. *chuckles*

Nat: *impersonates a rowdy horse*

Everyone: *laughs*

David: *chuckling* And what about you, Fat Boy. Which reason are you going with?

Nat: Art form.

David: Looks like doggystyle was a winner. *chuckles* And apparently it's an art form.

Qaasim: You think it's not?

David: I just don't see exactly how. It's not necessarily that I don't believe it. I just need more of an understanding, I think.

Nat: It's simple. I mean, you're not just back there pounding.. *chuckles a bit* You are searching. Exploring. Painting. Moving and creating, from every angle, every spot possible.. Until one or both of you finally unravel, in that perfect explosion of color.. Then it's like being high inside of your own artwork.. Just a beautiful, colorful euphoria.. *dazed smile*

The Girls: *gape at him*

Qaasim: Yo, stop describing shit!.!

The Guys: *burst out laughing at Qaasim*

Nat: *laughs and falls on his back again, holding his bottle of apple whiskey*

Qaasim: Now I'm horny and shit! Damn it, Nat! This is why we don't let him drink!

The Guys: *continue laughing*

David: Ok, who's choosing next?

Thomas: I'll go.

David: Ok, Tommy. What's your poison?

Thomas: I mean, what does everyone think about oral? That's the most divided one.

Kristina: You're right, because girls get iffy about it.

Thomas: Why is that, though? *chuckling a bit*

Porscha: I mean, some girls enjoy it for certain, different reasons. Others just don't like the concept of it. They find it disrespectful. Which is understandable, from some viewpoints.

David: What's disrespectful about it? *chuckles a bit*

Porscha: I mean, guys say "suck my dick" all the time, as an insult. They make it demeaning. They make it look demeaning, when it's done to them, and they hold it against you.

The Girls: Yeah.

David: Ok, I think I see what you mean. Still though, I don't do that shit. If a girl decides to do that to me, then that's gonna be between us. And no, I'm not gonna hold it against her. And no, I'm not gonna make it demeaning.

Porscha: Well, all guys aren't like that.

David: Tommy, what are your three reasons?

Tommy: Ok, the view, the sounds, and the give and take exchange of it.

David: I'm all for the sounds, bro. *chuckles*

Wade: Yeah, I'm gonna pass on this one. Oral isn't my thing. Receiving it, at least.

Tommy: No, you can like giving it or receiving it. It's not just receiving it.

Wade: Oh, ok. Then, I'm gonna go with reason three. Give and take.

Kade: I'm gonna go with reason two. The sounds just make it even more pleasurable.

Kahlo: Yeah, I'm gonna with reason two also. I love to hear that shit.

Brayden: I like reason two, also. The sounds are an even bigger turn on.

Dante: My reason is number three. Give and take makes it all worth it.

Cole: I'll go with reason three, also. Give and take does make it worth it.

Cooper: I'll pass on this one. I'm too awkward to give or get oral. I'll just suck at it. I know it.

Nat: If you can eat pudding cups without a spoon, you can give some tongue. *chuckling*

The Guys: *burst out laughing*

The Girls: *laugh too* Omg!

David: *laughing* Natty Boy, you better chill!.!

Nat: *lays on his back, laughing*

Cooper: *laughing* Nah, I'm good. I'll pass on this.

Thomas: Damn it, Coop. *chuckles* I was on a roll.

Danny: I love the give and take. So, reason three.

Qaasim: Also reason three.

David: Ladies, you wanna go next?

Kristina: I like reason three. It's just true.

Tara: I'm also reason three. Reciprocation is everything, in sex.

Brionna: Reason three.

Shelby: Also reason three. It's romantic.

Ashley: I'm gonna go with reason two. It is pretty sexy to hear.

Sienna: Reason two. I love the sounds, also. Bigger turn on.

Lora: Reason three. I'm all about give and take.

Amanda: Reason two. Sexy sounds are everything.

David: Wait, I just realized something. Allie hasn't said anything.

Kristina: *looks at Allie* Oh, wait. You haven't been playing. What's wrong, boo?

Allie: Nothing. I'm just gonna sit and listen.

Kristina: Oh, come on, Babe. Please play with us.

David: I mean, you of all people might as well play. *chuckles a bit* I thought this conversation game would interest you the most.

Allie: *glances over at Nat, who's looking at her with a curious smirk, and blushes a bit* Ummm… I- - I don't know..

Danny: Come on. We all know YOU'RE not shy, Allie. *chuckles* Right?

David: I mean, even Shy Guy is playing. And he came up with the game. *chuckles* He's intoxicated, but he's keeping it real.

Allie: *glances at Nat again*

Nat: *just shrugs, with his drunk and curious smile*

Allie: I'll- - I'll just pass, on this.. *blushing nervously*

David: You sure? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *nods*

David: And what about doggystyle?

Allie: *starts sweating a bit, glancing over at Nat* I- -I- -I don't like- - I'll- - I'll pass.

David: Seriously? *surprised chuckle*

Allie: *nods*

David: I would think you loved doggystyle. *chuckles* You know what? I think I get it.

Allie: G- -get what? *nervous*

David: You're the dominant type.

The Guys: Ohhh..! *realizing David might be right*

David: You like the positions where you're in control. You're all about that pussy power. I get it.

Allie: *nervous chuckle* Uhhh, y- - yeah. *lying*

David: Ok. *chuckles* Natty Boy, what's your reason?

Nat: Hmm..

(Allie's P.O.V. Oh Jesus..)

Nat: I wanna go with reason three, but reason two is just..so much more true. *chuckles a bit*

Thomas: From which standpoint?

Nat: Giving it..

Thomas: Well, first, do you like receiving it?

Nat: Not really.. I mean, it's just not required with me. Plus, you know, like Porscha was saying, guys have made it more disrespectful than anything, these days. *chuckles a bit* Yeah, I don't really get down with receiving it.

Thomas: *chuckles* Ok, so why is reason two more true to you?

Nat: When you're giving it, the sounds are just everything. *chuckles and lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling* Not girl on guy, but guy on girl. It's just.. The sounds..*drunk and dazed smile* The way she whimpers.. The way she brings it back up to my mouth, when I stop.. The broken moans.. Hearing her breathing get harder and feeling her legs shake.. The way she looks down at me, as I look up at her and she bites her lip, Omg.. The way her back arches.. The way she grinds her clit on my tongue.. The death grip on my head, right before she comes, and her legs give out.. The way she pulls me back up and tastes herself on my lips..

Everyone: *gapes at him*

Allie: *sweating bullets and breathing hard, she jumps up and runs straight to a bathroom, locking herself inside*

(Allie's P.O.V. FUUUUUUUUUUCK!.!.!.! End of P.O.V.)

The Girls: *frozen in shock*

Qaasim: *immediately stands* Ok! That's it! I'm done with this game! Before everyone in here starts fucking! Take the bottle from him! Let's go!

Danny: *shocked chuckle* Dude, let me have that. *reaches for the bottle and gently removes it from Nat's hand*

Nat: *giggles drunkenly, still looking up at the ceiling* Yeah.. Probably for the best..

Danny: *takes the bottle*

Nat: *sighs, still looking up at the ceiling, with his drunk smile* Oh man..… I really miss you, baby..

The Guys: *look at him again, but softly*

The Girls: *look at him softly, too*

Alex: *gets up and takes the bottle from Danny, then goes and squats down next to Nat, giving the bottle back to him, with a soft smile* Here you go, Bub..

Nat: *looks at Alex and takes the bottle, with his drunk smile*

Alex: Don't stay up too late, ok? *pats his chest, with a caring smile*

Nat: I'll try. *drunk chuckle* Thanks, Alex.

Alex: I love you, Bub.

Nat: I love you, too, squirt. *drunk, loving smile*

Alex: *gives him another pat on the chest, with a caring smile, stands back up, and heads off to lay down*

(Everyone else does the same, except Allie, who was in the bathroom for quite a while. When a few hours had passed, everyone was asleep, except her, when she finally emerged from the bathroom. Or, so she thought. It's dark, so she walks slowly and carefully, until her foot bumped into something on the floor.)

…?: Ow. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *jumps back and looks down, covering her mouth* Omg..! Nat, is that you.?.? *low voice*

…?: *drunk chuckle* Yes.. What are you doing?

Allie: Omg, why are you still on the floor, boo?.? *concerned voice*

Nat: Well, A. I'm drunk. *chuckles* B. I can't get up, and C. I still can't sleep. So, I just laid here. With an empty bottle whiskey. *chuckles again*

Allie: Omg, you are so drunk.. I can't even see you down there.

Nat: *drunk giggle* There's a small lamp on that table next to you. It's dim.

Allie: *turns to the side and manages to make out the lamp, turning it on* Oh, wow. It is really dim.

Nat: It's for reading. *drunk chuckle*

Allie: *looks down and can see Nat a little better* Omg, look at you. *squats down and sits next to him*

Nat: What? Do I look like shit or something? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: No..! Of course not..! You just look so..dysfunctional.

Nat: *drunk chuckle* Really? 'Cause I feel fine..

Allie: That's the booze you're feeling.

Nat: Maybe. *drunk giggle*

Allie: *sighs and chuckles at him, then just starts petting his hair*

Nat: *chuckling* What are you doing up, anyway? I thought you went to bed with everyone else?

Allie: No, I had to..go to the bathroom, to deal with something.

Nat: Time of the month?

Allie: No. *chuckles at him* That came and went, already.

Nat: *drunk giggle* Oh. Ok.

Allie: *giggles a bit, at him* You are so goofy.

Nat: *giggles* Drunk, remember?

Allie: *chuckles* I know… That was..quite the description you gave, earlier.

Nat: Oh, the game? *chuckles a bit* Yeah… I'm sorry. I was..just thinking about Anika..

Allie: I figured.. *petting his hair*

Nat: I know this will probably sound crazy, but.. Lately, it's like if I drink enough… I can see her face all over again.. *staring up at the ceiling*

Allie: *looks at him softly, still petting his hair* Oh, baby..

Nat: She used to pet my hair, too.. While my head was on her chest... And I would slowly fall asleep..with a smile on my face..

Allie: *continues petting his hair* What was she like..?

Nat: *soft chuckle* Where do I start..? She was funny and sweet.. Caring and smart.. Brave, selfless.. Fun, energetic, curious.. She was deep, just like you.. She loved poetry and reading.. She loved music and art.. Her favorite kind of art was photography.. She was amazing at it, too. I mean, she had this gift of taking the most interesting and amazing pictures. And it's like no matter who you were, you could feel the meaning in them. You could just stare at them and get lost in them..

Allie: *listening to him, still petting his hair* Wow..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* She was adventurous. She loved to travel. She was a daredevil, too. I mean, she wasn't afraid of anything. And she was always honest.. She gave the best advice. She was so wise.. She was passionate and warm. She was loving and soulful. She always gave her heart. Even when she felt like she didn't have one.. Growing up the way that she did, people would never have thought that.. And I used to see why. I mean, people used to say that she was cold and empty... Until we met.. And I could feel how cold she was, when I first saw her, too..

Allie: How did you guys meet..? *petting his hair*

Nat: 7th grade.. *smiles a bit* We had the same art class.. We got assigned to do this photography project and.. I would always catch her taking pictures of me.. The thing is, I didn't know the first thing about taking photos. So, the teacher made us partners.. I don't think I actually MET HER, met her, until we both ended up at this dog park on the same day.. I was playing with E.T., you remember the dog I told you I have back home?

Allie: Yeah, the French bulldog, right?

Nat: Yeah.. E.T. found Anika in a tree and was barking up at her. I didn't even know she was up there, until I looked. I figured E.T. was barking at a bird or something. But, I look up there, and- - there's Anika. *chuckles a bit* With her camera.. I waved at her and she smiled at me. *smiles a bit* I remember gushing at her smile.. And she came down from the tree and said hi to me.. I was scared at first, but.. Then she looked right into my eyes.. And she said "I'm not gonna hurt you.." in the softest, caring voice I had ever heard… And I don't know, but somehow… I knew she meant that… I knew she was telling the truth… We sat beneath that tree and.. We ended up talking, until the sun went down.. We had so much in common, we liked the same things.. I remember loving everything about that.. And finding that in a girl.. Something I never thought would happen to me.. She took her time with me. She was gentle with me. She respected me. She accepted me.. For me.. And I could hardly believe it. I thought it was too good to be true.. I doubted our friendship so many times, until.. I finally stopped. And I just let it be.. I realized that she was a gift.. The best gift I'd ever gotten..

Allie: That's so beautiful, Nat.. *looking at him softly, still petting his hair*

Nat: It was beautiful.. She was beautiful.. I literally loved EVERYTHING about her.. She was flawless to me.. I didn't see anything wrong with her.. Other people may have seen her as troubled, but I just saw her as- -

Allie: Misunderstood..

Nat: *looks over at Allie* ...Yeah..

Allie: *smiles softly at him, petting his hair*

Nat: She really was a sweet girl, Allie… With a big, beautiful heart, and an amazing personality.. A deep lover, with a love like no other… Unforgettable..

Allie: It's so beautiful, the way you love her, Nat.. *looking down at him, still petting him* She's so lucky to have you.. And I'm so lucky I met you, too.. *touches his face gently and caresses his cheek*

Nat: *looking up at Allie* You really remind me so much of her… But, you're also different, too..… And I don't mind it..

Allie: *looking at him* You don't..?

Nat: *shakes his head* No…

Allie: *continues to caress his cheek* Ok… *soft voice*

Nat: Am I super drunk…..or did I hear you call me baby and boo..?

Allie: I did... I'm sorry.. *still caressing his cheek*

Nat: It's ok…. Is that how I am to you, now..?

Allie: Truthfully, yes… But, I have something else I really wanna start calling you.. Because it's what you remind me of..

Nat: What's that..?

Allie: Pooh..

Nat: *chuckles a bit and smiles* Like Winnie The Pooh?

Allie: *smiles and nods, caressing his cheek*

Nat: That's what I remind you of? *smiling*

Allie: Mhmm. *smiling at him* You wanna know why?

Nat: *nods, with a smile*

Allie: Because you're adorable, and sweet, and funny, and big, and cuddly, and soft, and gentle… And you're the best friend anyone could have.. *smiling at him*

Nat: *smiles at her* That's really cute.. And sweet..

Allie: So are you.. *smiling at him* Yeah.. A big, adorable, sexy, cuddly Pooh Bear, with tattoos and piercings..

Nat: That's a hell of an image, for Pooh Bear. *chuckles*

Allie: And it's beautiful.. *smiling at him, still caressing his cheek*

Nat: *smiling* You're beautiful…

Allie: *gazes at him and his lips* Hey, Pooh..?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah..?

Allie: *gazing at him* I really wanna kiss you..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok, but, fair warning.. I don't taste like honey right now..

Allie: *smiles and giggles a bit* I can deal with that.. *slides down, so she's laying next to him, and cuddles up to him*

Nat: *puts his arm around her shoulder slowly*

Allie: *rests her hand on his chest, leans down to his face, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips*

Nat: *slowly kisses back*

Allie: *rubs his chest slowly, and continues kissing him* Happy Birthday, Nat.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *between a kiss* Thanks, Allie.. *kiss, kiss*

(They both end up laying on their sides, and making out intimately with each other.. They remain that way on the floor and continue making out, this time, for an hour, until they had both gotten sleepy. Allie helped Nat to his sleeping spot and tucked him in, then kissed him goodnight. Then, she goes to her spot and goes to bed as well, with a smile on her face. She dreams and everything is blue..)

(The next morning, everyone had woken up, except Nat, who was still knocked out from his large alcohol consumption, last night. Everyone decided not to wake him and let him sleep in. Everyone had gotten freshened up and dressed. A couple more hours later, they had finally arrived in Samoa and are about to land. Nat had finally woken up. He has a huge gallon of water, before he gets freshened up and dressed. When the plane finally lands, everyone grabs their luggage and heads off the plane. When the door opens, they step outside to a huge gathering of people. It's Nat's family..)

Nat's Family: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAIPO!.!.!

Nat: *smiles big and chuckles* Awww..!

(Nat goes down to his family and finds his parents, along with Nalani and Ariel. He hugs them and goes to greet the rest of his family. Meanwhile, everyone else had come down from the plane as well. They make their way to the resort that they're staying at. Nat gets the big penthouse suite, with his friends, Kristina and the girls, and a few of his cousins. Nat introduces his cousins to Allie and the girls, who get acquainted right away. Nat's cousins are huge, funny, and sweet. The girls love them. Right away, they change into their swimwear and head to the beach for planned activities. They do surfing, paddleboarding, jet-skiing, windsurfing, wakeboarding, and scuba diving. They also enjoy a feast on the beach and the food is amazing. Then, Nat's huge birthday party is that night. He had a blacklight party, so everyone had body paint on, and was glowing. The party was awesome and so was Nat's 7 foot tall, Batman birthday cake, which he went nuts over. They take lots of pictures, sing Happy Birthday, and it was a night to remember. Everyone drank, ate, danced, and played a ton of drinking games. When everyone finally crashed and went to sleep, Nat was still awake, since he couldn't sleep. So, he gets up and heads outside. Little did he know that Allie was awake, too. So, she gets up, grabs something from her luggage, and follows him. When Nat gets outside, he hears someone call him, and turns around to see Allie jogging after him..)

Nat: I'm not sleepwalking. I swear.

Allie: *chuckles* I know. I was just awake, and I saw you get up.

Nat: Oh. I thought you were sleep.

Allie: Nocturnal, remember?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Allie: *chuckles too* Where are you going?

Nat: I can show you..

Allie: Can I come? *smiles a bit*

Nat: *just smiles sheepishly and shyly sticks out his hand to her*

Allie: *smiles and gently takes his hand*

Nat: *cute smile* Follow me.

(They run off together, hand in hand, with Nat leading the way. He ends up taking her to a big, beautiful swimming hole. There are pretty candles lit all around it. Allie gapes in shock and Nat chuckles at her. He leads her over to a ladder, that leads down to a platform on the water. They go down the ladder and stand on the platform, gazing at the beautiful water..)

Allie: What is this place..?

Nat: To Sua Ocean Trench.. Beautiful, isn't it?

Allie: Beyond beautiful..

Nat: Me and my cousins loved coming here, when we were kids.. Especially at night..

Allie: It had to be so beautiful, growing up in a place like this..

Nat: It was. It was the best.

Allie: I can't believe you and your family are really from here..

Nat: Yeah.. This is one of my motherlands.. The other, of course, being Italy. *chuckles a bit and sits down on the platform*

Allie: *sits down with him*

(They hang their legs in the water.)

Nat: I'm glad you convinced me to still come..

Allie: So am I.. This trip has been amazing, Nat.. It's so beautiful here..

Nat: Yeah.. Glad to know you're enjoying the trip.. I know the girls never wanna go home. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Yeah. They are having the time of their lives. Truthfully, I think they need to hurry and get back to Miami. To their boyfriends.

Nat: They all have boyfriends?

Allie: Well, except Tara, Porscha, Me, and Kristina. All the other girls? Yeah. They've been in relationships for a while.

Nat: Oh wow.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* And now they're obsessing over your cousins.

Nat: *chuckles* I noticed.

Allie: By the way, are all islanders just ridiculously sexy, or what?

Nat: *laughs* I can't answer that.

Allie: *laughs too* I'm just saying. Your whole family is gorgeous. That is insane.

Nat: *chuckling* Thank you.

Allie: And you're all so close.

Nat: Yeah. That's the way family should be… What about you? Are you close to yours? Besides your grandmother?

Allie: I'm not really all that close to my cousins. And out of the small amount of aunts and uncles that I do have, I'm only close to one uncle.. He was basically my father figure..

Nat: Oh…

Allie: Yeah.. My family is pretty divided..

Nat: I understand.. Not all family's are close.

Allie: Least of all mine.

Nat: I seriously need to stop asking. I'm so sorry, Allie.

Allie: No, it's fine. You're curious. And I don't blame you.. I am holding out on you. Meanwhile, you've told me just about everything about your family.

Nat: I still need to respect that you don't like talking about it..

Allie: It's fine, Nat. Really... Ask me anything you wanna know..

Nat: Are you sure?

Allie: It's your birthday. Why not. *shrugs* Consider it a partial birthday present... Besides, you've been nothing but open and honest with me, this whole time… It's about time I start reciprocating..

Nat: Are you really sure? You don't have to do this, Allie..

Allie: No… I want to..

Nat: Ok… How many aunts and uncles do you have?

Allie: I just have two uncles and two aunts. One aunt and uncle on my biological father's side, and one aunt and uncle on my mother's side..

Nat: Which uncle are you close to?

Allie: The one on my mom's side… Feelings are complicated on my father's side..

Nat: Because you don't really know them?

Allie: *nods* Yeah... And seeing as though I didn't really know my father either, it's just a awkward situation that I distance myself from..

Nat: I understand..

Allie: Yeah..

Nat: How long has it been since you spoke to your uncle?

Allie: It's been a while… I've been too ashamed to speak to him.. But, he still sends me presents in the mail..

Nat: Oh..

Allie: That's what makes me feel guilty about ignoring him..

Nat: I think he'll understand..

Allie: He wants to try and mediate things between me and my mother...

Nat: How do you know.?

Allie: He sends notes with his presents, in the mail..

Nat: Oh.

Allie: I don't respond to them..

Nat: I know..

Allie: I can't face her.. Not now..

Nat: If not now, then when…?

Allie: I don't know… I never even thought about that..

Nat: Well…whenever you do think about that.. Just make sure you're ready for it..

Allie: I will..

Nat: Do you even want to fix things between you and your mom..?

Allie: Honestly, I don't know, Nat.. I've been pretty careless about it, up until now... It just hasn't been a priority for me..

Nat: ...Not to spook you or anything, but…Graduation is coming up for you guys.. What do you think is gonna happen when that day comes, and she's there..?

Allie: I don't know….. That's the day I've been dreading..

Nat: Wow.. *scoffs a bit* You really are unprepared..

Allie: Yeah…

Nat: I'm just gonna..shut up now. *looks away awkwardly*

Allie: Nat, it's seriously fine. You haven't said anything that isn't true.. That's why I appreciate talking to you..

Nat: I feel like I'm stressing you out, by talking. I seriously need to stop doing that.

Allie: *grabs his hand and holds it*

Nat: *looks down at their hands, then up at her*

Allie: *looks at him* It's ok.. *soft voice*

Nat: *just nods his head*

Allie: *lays her head on his shoulder moves her feet around in the water* Can you tell me more stories about all that stuff you did, growing up..?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I knew that was coming eventually..

Allie: *chuckles* You said you would be happy to share. And I wanna hear about it. Pretty please? *gives him a cute face*

Nat: *looks down at her and chuckles* Really? Cute face?

Allie: *giggles* Please?

Nat: *chuckles* Alright.. What do you wanna know about first?

Allie: Did you really graduate when you were 14?

Nat: Yeah.. *chuckles* insane, right?

Allie: Yeah. I've never met anyone who's done that.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. That's rare.. I got to skip middle school. It was weird being around kids way older than me, but.. It was kinda cool, too.

Allie: I thought you said you and Anika met in 7th grade.?

Nat: We did.. It was 7th grade for her. *chuckles* I was allowed to take one middle school course along with all of my high school courses, and I chose art. Because I really liked art and I wanted to learn every step of it.

Allie: Oh. Ok.

Nat: Yeah..

Allie: What was it like to graduate that early?

Nat: Pretty cool. After that, I pretty much had time to kill. And I loved it. I had time to just build and build, all day long. Learn new things.. I even got to spend a year in Tokyo. At this technology institute.

Allie: You spent a year away from your family?

Nat: I wouldn't say that. *chuckles* They pretty much called me every single day and visited every chance they got.

Allie: *chuckles* That sounds believable.

Nat: My family can be overbearing. But..it's just how they are.

Allie: What was it like in Tokyo?

Nat: It was incredible. It's so cool there.. When I say I learned a lot, I learned a lot.. And it changed my life. *chuckles* The technology there is unlike anything you could imagine.

Allie: I imagine Transformers running around.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him*

Nat: *laughing* Wow.. Yeah, something like that. Although, you do know that the Transformers were alien robots, right?

Allie: As far as we know. *chuckles* I'm convinced Japan made them.

Nat: *laughs again* I'm weak.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Tell me about your Olympic days.

Nat: Wrestling, surfing, boxing, mixed martial arts.. *chuckles* I did a LOT of sports..

Allie: Having nothing but time to kill, huh?

Nat: Pretty much.. Competing in the Olympics was a lot of work.. The schedule, the training. It was all so intense.. But, I had a good time doing it all.. I remember the first time I won a gold medal.. I couldn't believe it at first. *chuckles* It felt like I was on top of the world..

Allie: What did you win your first gold medal in?

Nat: Surfing..

Allie: I should've guessed it. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* My second medal was in wrestling. From there, it was just back to back..

Allie: What was it like defeating a champion?

Nat: Unreal… *chuckles* He was big, Allie. And he was strong.. He put up a good ass fight. But, what more could you expect from a grown ass man..? *chuckles again* There were a few moments in that fight, where I thought he had me.. But, I just kept fighting back.. I remember refusing to give up.. I knew how strong I would have to be, to take down a champion like Artur.. He was one of Russia's greatest fighters.. And I couldn't believe it when I actually managed to pin him..

Allie: That must have felt incredible..

Nat: It did.. Truthfully, I was worried after that match.. I thought he was gonna go off and try to kill me. I thought he'd be pissed.. *chuckles a bit* But instead.. He took my arm.. He raised it up.. And he pointed to me, as the crowd cheered.. And he smiled at me..

Allie: That's amazing..

Nat: He told me it was an honor for him, to fight against me.. And he called me a true fighter...

Allie: He was right, Nat… That's exactly what you are.. *looks up at him*

Nat: *looks down at her and smiles a bit* Thanks, Allie.. Being 16 years old and taking down a grown champion like that, was something I'll never forget..

Allie: I'm sure you won't.. I wouldn't.. What about surfing? What was it like surfing that giant wave?

Nat: It was awesome, Allie. *chuckles* That wave was massive..! I couldn't believe I caught it..! And it was so fun to surf..!

Allie: You weren't scared?.?

Nat: *chuckles* No..? That was one of the sickest waves I ever caught. Of course I wasn't scared.

Allie: *chuckles* You've got some balls.. I'd be terrified, just watching you surf something that big.

Nat: *chuckles* You sound just like my mom.

Allie: *chuckles* Was she scared?

Nat: She was flipping out on the beach. *chuckles* My dad had recorded the whole thing. It was hilarious.

Allie: *laughs a bit* You're not supposed to laugh at your mother's horror.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I couldn't help it. You'd probably laugh too, if you had seen it.

Allie: Maybe. *chuckling*

Nat: Her reaction was priceless. *chuckling* I have to say, the best part about that day, was seeing how proud my grandpa was. He had the biggest smile on his face.. Full of pride.. It made me so happy to see him like that.. Because I always wanted to be a surfer, just like him..

Allie: Aww.. Nat, that's so sweet.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* He used to call me Rocket Boy.

Allie: Like Otto, from Rocket Power? *chuckles*

Nat: *quickly looks at her, with excited smirk* You watched Rocket Power?.?

Allie: *giggles up at him* I loved Rocket Power.

Nat: *bounces up down, with a happy shriek, and suddenly kisses Allie on the lips*

Allie: *giggles between a kiss and kisses back* Mm.

Nat: *pulls away slowly* Sorry..! I got a little too excited..! Sorry..!

Allie: Get excited again, please. *kisses him this time*

Nat: *giggles between a kiss and kisses back*

(After a few minutes, Allie pulls away slowly.)

Allie: *sighs deeply* I am so addicted to your kiss... *looks up at him* I really am..

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit* Oh..

Allie: And it's like these piercings just make it even more consuming.. *puts her hand up to his face and brushes both his lip rings with her thumb*

Nat: That's the stimulation you're describing… *looking at her* You- -you like it?

Allie: I love it.. *looking at him*

Nat: You ever kissed a guy with piercings, before..? *looking at her*

Allie: No.. You were my first.. *looking at him*

Nat: *looking at her, he leans in slowly, and lightly kisses her lips, brushing his lips rings against her bottom lip*

Allie: *sighs and moans a bit*

Nat: What are you doing to me..? *soft whisper*

Allie: That's my line.. *soft whisper*

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Can I ask you another question?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: What was it like being named one of the deadliest fighters in the nation.? You were only 13, when that happened, right?

Nat: Yeah… Truthfully, I can't really describe what that was like.. To be 13 and have a title like that.. *shakes his head* I knew it wasn't normal..

Allie: How did that happen, anyway..?

Nat: The tournaments that I fought in.. They weren't standard.. Because my dad taught me everything he knew in special forces, it caught the attention of some people in this mercenary program.. They wanted to recruit me and my parents said no.. The thing is, they wouldn't stop until they got me.. I only fought to prove a point.. That I would fight them, if I had to.. I mean, they were pretty much harassing me and my family, to get me into that program.. They even tried to draft me, when I turned 18.. After I completed that whole tournament, they saw that I wasn't messing around.. And they left me alone. But it came with a price..

Allie: Your innocence..

Nat: Yeah... I mean, I'm no killer.. But because of that tournament, I found out I had a dark side.. And it's been there ever since.. Was it worth it..? In a way, it was.. Had I been put into that program, I would've been made into a killer.. And I don't think I would've been able to handle that..

Allie: What child could handle that..?

Nat: Right..

Allie: If that's the case, then it was definitely worth it.. You fought to stay free.. To be you. That's worth fighting for. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: Thanks, Allie..

Allie: You are so amazing to me..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I'm not amazing..

Allie: *reaches up and touches his face, turns his head, and presses a kiss to his lips*

Nat: Mm..*kisses back*

Allie: *pulls away, looking into his eyes* You are..

Nat: *chuckles at her* Ok.. Whatever you say.. I can't really argue after that.. You're very insistent.

Allie: Not insistent... Just passionate.. *looking at him*

Nat: Even better.. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *gently touches his arm and rubs it through his long-sleeved shirt*

Nat: *jumps a bit and chuckles shyly* Easy..

Allie: I'm sorry… *feels his pulse increase* Your pulse is getting faster.. Am I making you anxious?

Nat: Uh, n- -no. That just- - that's something that just happens. *slightly nervous chuckle* It's fine..

Allie: Nat...?

Nat: Yeah..?

Allie: ...Why don't you like being touched..?

Nat: No, it's- - *sighs* I like being touched. Just not by girls that I don't know or girls that I'm not in a relationship with... That's when touching makes me anxious.. That's when I don't like it.. When it scares me..

Allie: That's what I mean… What happened.?

Nat: ...You really wanna know?

Allie: Yeah… If you feel comfortable telling me..?

Nat: You know what..? I might as well… Me and you are little far gone at this point, now..

Allie: Pretty much.. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* If I tell you this… You have to remember this is a dark secret of mine.. A bad part of my past..

Allie: I know.. *slides her hand down into his and holds it*

Nat: *smiles shyly and holds her hand, too* So…. 4th grade, there were these girls… We had gym class.. And they would mess with me everyday.. Just pick on me and touch on me a lot.. They would always try to get my attention, but I would ignore them.. I figured they would eventually leave me alone, if I did.. But, they didn't.. You know when you're a kid, you know when you don't like something.. You know when something makes you uncomfortable, when something scares you.. The way they would touch on me, made me so uncomfortable. I hated it.. I remember feeling scared everytime they did it.. But one day.. *takes a deep breath* They took it too far.. *squeezes Allie's hand a bit*

Allie: *holds his hand tighter* What happened, Pooh..? *soft voice*

Nat: The school that I went to, we had to change for gym class.. My parents let my teachers know that I wasn't comfortable with changing around the other kids.. I was bigger than the other kids and I weighed more, so.. I was really shy and uncomfortable with my body.. So, the teacher always let me change last, while the other kids waited to go back to class.. One day, these two boys got into a really bad fight and the teacher got occupied with breaking it up.. One kid had injured the other so bad, that his eye was bleeding.. She had to leave the gym with both of them, to take the bleeding kid to the nurse and the other to the office.. She told the kids to stay put in the gym.. But this group of girls didn't listen.. Instead, they came back into boys locker room and they found me while I was changing.. They surrounded me and started picking with me.. They cornered me.. I tried to fight my way through them, but I couldn't.. Next thing I know, they're touching me all over.. In places that I shouldn't have been.. They're taking my shirt away and pulling my pants down, and pinning me to the floor.. I was so scared, I cried.. I remember wanting them to stop so bad, but all they did was laugh at me and keep going.. Until the teacher finally came back and found them surrounding me.. She pulled and snatched them away from me.. I pulled my clothes back on as quickly as I could, and I ran off.. I found this janitors closet, but it was full of spilled chemicals. Toxic chemicals. Things that should never be inhaled.. But, I didn't care. I still ran inside and locked myself in.. And I broke the lock, so no one could get in.. I sat on the ground, with my knees to my chest, covering my ears, crying.. Just feeling overwhelmed and terrified.. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone seeing me and I didn't wanna come out of hiding.. There were a bunch of teachers outside the door, banging, begging me to come out. But, I wouldn't. I couldn't.. I remember suddenly choking up, barely able to breathe. The air was thin and polluted.. I hated breathing it in. I was sweating badly and shaking. I started coughing and gagging. I couldn't see straight. My head was spinning.. I didn't know what was going on.. I was just trapped in there.. I remember it feeling like a nightmare.. Until I heard my parents voices.. They talked to me, until I finally came out.. I had to be rushed to the hospital, because I inhaled those chemicals for too long.. I was in the hospital for a few days.. Ever since that day.. I wasn't able to look at girls the same, ever again..

Allie: And that's what caused your anxiety… *gaping at him*

Nat: Yeah... Pretty pathetic, huh?

Allie: Nat, they bullied you..! They practically molested you..! You were just a kid..! You're not pathetic..!

Nat: Sometimes I wonder if things could've been different.. If I had just stood up for myself, that day..

Allie: Nat, stop it...! Look at me..! *reaches up and turns his face towards hers* You are not weak..! You are not pathetic..! You are strong..! And you are brave, and you are kind..! You're the sweetest guy I have ever met..! Facing something like that and fighting through it makes you stronger than any man on this earth.. Any other little boy probably would've went off and just hit those girls, or worse.. But you didn't. And that makes you stronger. No matter what knocks you down, you always get back up. I've seen it.. And that's what makes you so amazing. *touches his face*

Nat: *looking at her* I can tolerate touch, if it's gentle.. If it's not mean and cold.. If it's warm.. If it's calming.. If it's love... Anika was the only girl who's touch made me feel all that.. Made me feel safe.. Every other girl…? They reach out to me and I cringe... If you're gonna hurt me, then please don't touch me.. That's why I always keep my skin covered.. Nothing to see, nothing to touch..

Allie: *looking into his eyes* I'm not gonna hurt you.. *squeezes his hand gently*

Nat: *looking at her* And I'm not gonna hurt you…

Allie: *looking at him* I know.. *soft voice*

(Allie's P.O.V. He finally told me… We really are in deep… We're beyond deep… We've completely fallen into each other.. I can't do it anymore.. I can't fight him anymore.. As much as I wanna keep standing in front of him, like I'm impenetrable, I can't anymore.. I'm not.. He's gotten to me.. He's gotten to my heart.. He's gotten to my soul.. There's no way around that anymore.. There's no fighting that anymore. There's no fighting him anymore.. Regardless if something more happens between us or not.. He's become an imprint on every part of me.. And I can hide from him no longer.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: I'm glad we understand each other now… *smiles a bit at her and caresses the back of her hand with his thumb*

Allie: Nat…?

Nat: Yeah..?

Allie: Do you…wanna know why I left home…?

Nat: If you feel that you can tell me.. If not, then don't worry about it..

Allie: No… I want to… I need to… You were right.. I can't keep running from it… And it's about time I told someone… I want that someone to be you.. *looks at him*

Nat: *looking at her* If you're sure…. Then, I'm here to listen…

Allie: *looking at him, she nods* Um…. When I first started high school, I wasn't even thinking about boys.. I just wanted make it through 4 years, drama and bully free, and without becoming some guy's baby dumpster.. That's all I wanted.. I went to a Catholic school, after all.. That just added more pressure to things.. Going there, my first thought was that the kids wouldn't be trouble.. Everything would go good and smooth.. No. Turns out.. The kids were as much trouble as kids from any other school.. The fact that it was a Catholic school didn't mean a damn thing.. Anyway, freshmen year, I guess I caught the attention of this guy.. He comes up, tells me likes me, asks me out.. I wanted to say no right away.. But a few of my friends pressured me into saying yes. So, I went out with him. I didn't really care much for relationships. Not the way my friends did. They were obsessed. All I cared about was getting out of that school. Throughout freshmen, sophomore, and junior year, guys came and went.. The more they did, the more annoyed I became with dating.. But.. Then the summer before my senior year hits.. And I meet him…

Nat: Him..?

Allie: His name was Adam… He was a year older than me.. He was who I thought I was meant to be with.. You know that high school love that everyone talks about having..? That's what I thought Adam was.. But he wasn't..

Nat: What happened…? *soft voice*

Allie: ...He broke me…

Nat: How did he do that…?

Allie: .…Like I said, I was so over the relationship thing. At least until I got into college.. But, I met him and..all of that changed.. I liked him.. He was cute and funny.. Sweet and charming.. He was athletic and adventurous. He loved to do the craziest things.. I would've followed him anywhere.. He was a wild spirit.. And he brought that out in me.. Soon, I was sneaking out and going to places my mom would freak out about.. I guess you could say he brought out the dangerous side of me.. I didn't always like it. But, sometimes it made me feel alive.. We had a lot in common.. Maybe not as much as me and you.. *looks at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Allie: But we had a lot in common.. He made me feel special in many ways.. I loved being with him. Spending time with him.. He was one of those guys that every girl would have killed to be with.. And he was mine.. When school started back up and people found out that we were dating, they didn't like it.. I made myself a target.. But, I didn't care. All I cared about was him.. And it seemed to be the same way for him.. But, I was wrong.. Truth be told, I don't think I looked as deep into him as I should have. I don't know. I guess I was just excited about actually being in love for once, after so many shitty relationships.. It felt good to be happy with someone that way.. I thought my struggle with love was finally over.. Little did I know, it had only just begun back then.. We dated for a year, Nat.. A whole year.. That was the longest I had ever been able to stay with someone.. It was a year that I thought was perfect, with zero problems, zero secrets, zero lies…

Nat: ...Was he cheating..?

Allie: He was… With a girl, who I thought was one of my closest friends.. Not even that.. Nat, I did things for him that I never thought I would do, told him things.. I even slept with him.. I gave him my virginity.. All because I thought he loved me.. I thought I waited long enough and everything.. I caught him cheating with her in my own bed.. He had snuck through my window, with her, while I was at cheer practice..

Nat: Are you serious..?.? *shocked*

Allie: He set me up, Nat… He humiliated me.. He had recorded the whole thing- - him and her, me walking in on them.. He even had a recording of us that he shared with the whole senior class..

Nat: No… *gaping*

Allie: Yeah… It got around everywhere.. To our classmates, the teachers.. Parents.. My mom found out and she was so pissed…

Nat: That's what she was embarrassed about..

Allie: Yeah… After all of that, I swore to myself that I would never go back to being that girl that I was.. I swore to never be humiliated like that again.. I swore to be the one with the power.. To be the heartbreaker..

Nat: *looking at her* ...That's why you used all those guys… Because you knew what it was like.. And you didn't wanna go back to it.. So you used them, because you thought they would use you first.. Like Adam..

Allie: *nods her head*

Nat: That is so fucked up..

Allie: Yeah… And people wondered why I walked around so fucked up... Even my own friends don't know that story.. That's why they've wondered all this time what's wrong with me.. Kristina has wondered why I changed..

Nat: How have you never told them..?

Allie: *stays silent for a minute, then shakes her head*

Nat: You were too embarrassed, weren't you..?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: They wouldn't have laughed at you, Allie..

Allie: I know… It's just that everytime I thought about all of that.. I felt humiliated all over again.. Like a loser.. I didn't wanna feel like that anymore.. So I buried everything about Connecticut..

Nat: You can't just run away from home, Allie.. It's a part of who you are. It always will be. There's no escaping that. There's no getting away from it.. You need to face what happened to you, then let it go..

Allie: I've been trying to do that for almost 5 years... I left home as soon as I turned 18, Nat.. And I never went back.. Physically or mentally..

Nat: Look, I get it..

Allie: *looks at him* ...You do? *voice breaks*

Nat: You left home. You came to Miami, you decided to reinvent yourself. And you acted out.. You lashed out.. Because you were still angry. You were vengeful. You were still hurt.. And you wanted to hurt and humiliate a guy, as badly as Adam had hurt and humiliated you.. You wanted to be the one with the power, you wanted to be the heartbreaker.. And once you felt what it was like, you wanted to keep doing it. You became addicted to how it felt.. Because it wasn't you who felt the pain this time.. You got those guys' hopes up, the way Adam did to you, and then you crushed them. You kicked them to the side, after using them, and embarrassing them. Just like Adam.. You walk around in pain, because of that guy, Allie.. You put on this act, like you're unbreakable, like you're careless, empty, soulless, barren, cold, emotionless, and without a heart.. You're a shadow of who you used to be.. You won't let anybody in, you're a cold steel wall.. Because you're still heartbroken. You're mad because you wanna love, but you won't let yourself, because you don't trust anyone.. You're afraid.. And it's time to stop being afraid.. The longer you let this go on, the more it's gonna control your life. You're gonna miss out on something great, because you're still holding on the past, and on to fear.. All guys aren't the same, Allie.. It may seem like it, but they're not. And not all love is pain.. Not all men come to take from you. Some men come to restore.. Some men even know how you feel. Because they've been hurt, too. You're not the only one.. I know it feels like Adam completely shattered you..

Allie: *sniffles and cries, then nods* It does..

Nat: But there are people out there who will help you pick up every piece and put you back together again… I know it hurts.. I also know you blame yourself..

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: *looking at her, he wipes her tears with his thumb* It wasn't your fault, Allie… *soft voice* He wasn't capable of loving, the way you loved. It's not your fault... I know you had a good heart. You still do.. When you have a good heart, you help too much, you trust too much, you give too much, and it always seems like you're the one who gets hurt the most..

Allie: *nods, crying a bit*

Nat: *wipes her tears away again* It's a blessing and a curse.. Trust me.. I know.. You never know what to do, you just wanna be a good person..

Allie: *nods again*

Nat: You should never wanna stop being a good person.. Good people are hard to come by.. Always think about that.. You may get hurt by unworthy people, from time to time, but it makes you stronger. Mistakes are lessons learned. And Karma is a bitch.. So, whoever has wronged you, has something bad coming their way. And they deserve it.. You get what you give in this world, Allie.. It may not always seem like it, but it's true.. You just can't give up.. I know what Adam did.. He had you fall in love. He called you his baby. You shed your insecurities and opened yourself up to him. Then, he took it all away.. He left you stripped and alone, with nothing but your thoughts and doubts. Making you never want to let anyone else in, again..

Allie: *sniffles and nods, looking at Nat*

Nat: Stop closing everyone out, Allie… It's lonely… And I know you don't wanna be lonely anymore… That's why you didn't let go of me, 11 months ago… *looking at her*

Allie: *looking at him, she squeezes his hand* I know…

Nat: I really care about you, Allie… *looking at her* The real you.. That person you're trying to bury, along with where you're from.. Adam may not have been ready for you and what you offered, but I am.. I'm your friend.. And I just want you to be yourself again.. Not that girl you invented for everyone.. I don't know what happened with all those other guys, back in Miami, and I don't care.. As long as you realize that it's no longer right for you to take out your pain on them..

Allie: I do.. *sniffles, looking at Nat*

Nat: Good. *wipes her cheeks carefully with his hands and hugs her close, with his arm around her shoulders, laying his head on hers* I got you..

Allie: *wraps her arms around his body and hugs onto him tight* Thank you, Nat.. *sniffles*

Nat: No need for thanks.. *rubs her back soothingly* We're friends..

Allie: Oh, um.. *sits up and lets go of him* I, uh- - I have something for you.

Nat: Huh? *a bit confused*

Allie: *reaches behind her and reveals a black leather case, then offers it to Nat* Happy Birthday, Nat.. *sweet smile*

Nat: *slowly takes the case, gaping a bit* You didn't have to get me anything.

Allie: No, I wanted to. I really, really wanted to.. Besides, you did the same for me.. I wanted to do the same for you.

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: Open it up. *slight smile* See what's inside.

Nat: *slowly opens the case and gapes at what's inside*

(He was staring at a shiny, polished gold lip ring set. It has the straight barbell rings, ball captive rings, barbell horseshoe rings, spiked horseshoe rings, and the regular segment rings. There's a note inside. He picks it up.)

Nat: *reads* "A golden set, for the golden boy, with the golden heart.. Shine with these as bright as you shine in my heart.. Happy Birthday.."

Allie: I know it won't matter to you, but those are real gold..

Nat: *looks at her* Why did you- -?

Allie: A family friend of mine is a goldsmith. I asked him if he could do it and make you a new case.. I remember you saying how much you wanted a gold set, so.. *shrugs* And I remember how you said you needed an official case for all your lip rings, so.. There's one. The leather is engraved, too.

(Nat looks at the case and sees "Pooh" engraved in the leather.)

Nat: *smiles and chuckles in disbelief at the case*

Allie: Do you..like it? *hopeful expression* I- - I was kinda worried that you wouldn't- -

(She's cut off by a deep kiss on her lips. Her eyes are wide with surprise for a second, then she slowly closes them, and kisses back, reaching up, and putting her hand to his cheek. They slowly begin to make out passionately. They don't stop for nearly 20 minutes, until Nat pulls away and breathes deep, resting his forehead on hers, with his eyes closed..)

Nat: I love it…. Thank you..

Allie: *strokes his cheek with her thumb, with her eyes closed* Happy Birthday, Nat..

(They hang out at the ocean trench for a while, until they finally go back to the resort, sneak inside the penthouse, and get back to their sleeping spots. The next morning, everyone wakes up for a grand breakfast outside.. Nat and Allie couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling.. The rest of the week is full of fun for everyone, as they enjoyed their time in Samoa, getting close and having great adventures. A photo was even taken of everyone together, on the beach. Nat's friends and family together..)


	35. Chapter 35

(After Nat's birthday week, he and his friends returned to Miami. Shortly after that week, everyone had made a trip out of town again, for Christmas. They had gone to their families, except Allie, who joined Kristina for Christmas, the way she recently had been, since she left Connecticut.. Everyone enjoyed their Christmas vacation. After that, everyone returned to Miami again. Since New Year's was coming up, Kristina decided that they should have a party. Everyone agreed. Kristina and the girls decided to host the party at their place. They spend a few days getting everything prepared and ready. The day before the party, the girls had talked Danny and the guys into going out to the club. Nat, however, respectfully declined. His friends and the girls understood and let Nat do his own thing, while they all went out that night. However, Nat wasn't the only one who had decided not to go out that night. Allie also declined the invitation from her friends, stating that she just wasn't in the mood. Very much looking forward to going out, her friends decided to believe her, without an interrogation (luckily for Allie). While everyone went out, Nat intended to just chill out at his place, with a bottle of whiskey, up on his rooftop. He turns on some music and relaxes on his chaise lounge, until an hour later, when he heard his door buzzer go off. He sits his bottle down and gets up, going over to the edge of his roof, and looking over it. He chuckles when he sees who's down there. It's Allie, looking up and smiling at him, with a bottle of champagne and a 12 pack of tacos from Taco Bell..)

Allie: Mind some company?.? *smiling up at him*

Nat: *giggles a bit* Are those tacos?.?

Allie: Yep! *chuckles*

Nat: I'll buzz you up! *chuckles*

(Nat goes inside and takes the stairs down to his foyer. He walks over to his lift and presses a button. A couple minutes later, he lifts the door and Allie is in the lift. She steps out and Nat closes the door. He leads her up to his rooftop and they take a seat on the chaise lounges, eating the tacos together. Nat was looking really good to Allie, at the moment, as he's dressed in dark slim fit Levi jeans, a clean, fresh linen button down shirt, shirtless underneath, with the top 3 buttons left undone, so she can see his chest a bit, and white Ralph Lauren sneakers.)

Nat: Tacos, huh? *chuckles* You spoil me.

Allie: I'm happy to. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles* What brought you over?

Allie: Do you really have to ask? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I mean, I can't just assume that it was to see me.

Allie: No. It was to see Kota.

Nat: *chuckles* Kota? Ok. You and Kota have a secret little thing going on? You're dating my dog?

Allie: Jealous? *playful smirk*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Not at all. Kota is a gentleman, he's a sweet boy. I know he'll take care of you. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles* Is that right?

Nat: Oh yeah. *slight smile* He loves his girls. Apparently you guys have worked out your issues. I seem to recall you being scared of him, last time you were over here.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Oh yeah. We worked it out. Now he's my big furry lover boy.

Nat: *chuckles and gives a thumbs up* Excellent. Congratulations.

Allie: *laughs* You know I came to see you.

Nat: *chuckles* With a big ass bottle of Bollinger La Grande Annee and a 12 pack of tacos.

Allie: Don't I have taste? *chuckles*

Nat: Expensive taste, at that. *chuckles* Do you know how much a bottle of that costs?

Allie: Above 100 dollars. I know. But, I've had that stuff forever and I never had a special enough reason to drink it or share it with anyone.

Nat: And, you decided tonight was special enough? *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Hey, it's almost New Year's and.. I've made a very special friend.. And we're alone, underneath the moon and the stars, with a pretty bonfire, and very good music playing.. That's pretty special to me.

Nat: *just smiles sheepishly and chuckles shyly* Ok.. That does sound pretty special.

Allie: See? *smiles and chuckles at him*

Nat: You know, it's not good to mix light and dark alcohol, but I'm gonna take that risk only once, tonight, and indulge in this champagne.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Wait a minute. How much whiskey have you had so far?

Nat: Not that much. A few ounces. I've barely put a dent in the bottle. *chuckles*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles* By the way, I also brought wine glasses. *reaches down beside her and brings up two wine glasses*

Nat: You come prepared. *chuckles*

Allie: You should always be prepared. *chuckles* I'll pour us some glasses.

Nat: Thank you very much, madam.

Allie: *giggles a bit*

(She pops open the bottle and pours them each a glass. They pick up their glasses and hold them up to each other.)

Allie: To…new beginnings. *smiling*

Nat: To new beginnings. *chuckles, with a smile*

(They cling their glasses together, then take a drink of wine.)

Allie: Mmm!

Nat: Excellent flavor. *goofy, delighted smile*

Allie: *giggles and laughs at him*

Nat: *chuckles* So, how was your Christmas?

Allie: It was good.

Nat: That's good. Where did you go?

Allie: Lately, I've been spending Christmas with Kristina and her family. So, that's always nice.

Nat: Aww. That's sweet. What'd you get for Christmas?

Allie: A lot. A bunch of perfumes from Macy's, a ton of gift cards, a lot of new clothes, some new heels, two new purses, some new books, Kristina got us matching friendship bracelets, so that was also sweet.

Nat: *chuckles* Aww.

Allie: And, then there's the stuff I got, that I don't plan on using. *sips her wine*

Nat: Like what?

Allie: Christmas money, and.. My mom sent me the new Macbook, for Christmas.

Nat: Well, that was nice of her.

Allie: I'm not using it. *shakes her head* Or her money. She sends money every year, along with some other expensive ass gift, and I do the same thing each Christmas and birthday- - bury it on a shelf, in the back of my closet..

Nat: Oh..

Allie: Yeah. I mean, I used to just send the stuff back, but then she kept sending it back to me. It became pointless.

Nat: Maybe she's trying to reach out to you.

Allie: No, she sends that stuff to try and guilt trip me. But, it's not gonna work. She sends that stuff, because she wants me to need her, but I don't. This whole time that I've been here, I've been doing everything on my own. Without her help. I have a scholarship, so she doesn't pay for anything. All of my school expenses, I pay for. All of my bills, I pay for. I haven't needed a damn thing from her since I left Waterbury. She's not even listed as a contact, on my college record. She's not involved in anything that I do down here. She thinks I need her, but I don't. I can take care of myself.

Nat: She's still your mom, Allie.

Allie: I know that. But, I don't need her help. All I want is for her to leave me alone. She's not about to try and slip her way back into my life.. She thinks that after graduation, I'm gonna be moving back to Waterbury, until my next move, but I'm not. I'm staying down here, until I move where I really wanna be.

Nat: Which is where?

Allie: California. That's where I wanna live. That's where I wanna settle down. That's where I wanna be a doctor. That's where I want my life to be.

Nat: Nice choice.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Of course you think so.

Nat: *shrugs, with a sheepish smile* Hey. I'm a Pacific baby. I'll always be a Pacific baby.

Allie: *chuckles* Of course… But, yeah. That's where I plan on being, once I have everything worked out.. And truth be told, I don't see her being a part of that.. No offense, but December is not my month.

Nat: Ok, some offense. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit and touches his hand* No..! I don't mean it like that..! I mean, your birthday, I absolutely love. Just because it's you. Christmas and New Year's, I totally love. It's just that.. My mom's birthday is also in December.

Nat: *a bit surprised* Really? Is she a Sag or a Capricorn?

Allie: Capricorn. December 27th.

Nat: You wanna know something funny? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: What?

Nat: My mom's birthday is in June.

Allie: *a bit surprised* What?.? No way..! Gemini or Cancer?

Nat: Gemini. And guess what day it is?

Allie: The same day as mine?.? The 12th?.?

Nat: Nope. The 15th. *chuckles*

Allie: Shut up..! Her birthday is 3 days after mine?.?

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* Crazy, right? I share a birth month with your mom and you share one with my mom.

Allie: That is crazy..! *chuckles* Omg, wow.

Nat: I was gonna go nuts, if your mom was a Sagittarius. That would've been even more crazy. *chuckles*

Allie: It would have. *chuckles* I can't believe me and your mom are literally 3 days apart and both Gemini.

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* Guess it makes sense how much you appeal to me, huh?

Allie: *smiles and giggles at him, then holds his hand*

Nat: *smiles sheepishly*

Allie: How about your Christmas? How did yours go?

Nat: It was great. We always spend Christmas, at our family cabin in Aspen. So, it was awesome, being with the snow and everything. We did snowboarding and skiing, built snowmen, did smores and hot chocolate outside. And everyone loved their presents.

Allie: Who all was there?

Nat: Me, my brother and sisters, my parents, both grandparents from both sides, all aunts and uncles from both sides, and their children. My cousins. Not ALL of my cousins, of course. That would've been a madhouse. *chuckles*

Allie: Over 60? Shit, I believe it..!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckles* But, I'm sure there were still a lot of you.

Nat: Well, my mom has 3 sisters and 4 brothers. So, there's 8 of them total. And then, my dad has 3 brothers and 3 sisters. So, there's 7 of them total.

Allie: Jesus..!

Nat: *chuckles* It gets bigger. My uncle Miles has 10 kids, my uncle Marcus has 8 kids, my uncle Mason has 9 kids, my aunt Maia has 7 kids, my aunt Mahina has 6 kids, and my aunt Makani has 8 kids. And that's just my dad's side of the family so far.

Allie: Omg..! *lays her head back*

Nat: *laughs* Wanna hear the rest?

Allie: Might as well..!

Nat: *laughs* Ok. So, my aunt Becky has 6 kids, my aunt Cassie has 7 kids, my aunt Giulie has 8 kids, my uncle Tim has 4 kids, my uncle Giovanni has 9 kids, my uncle Marco has 9 kids, and my uncle Donnie actually has 11 kids.

Allie: *flops back dramatically onto the chaise lounge, as if she's fainted* OMG!

Nat: *laughs* Yeah. You thought I was joking.

Allie: Why does your family have so many kids?.?

Nat: *laughs* Love, I guess. I mean, they're all married, so.

Allie: Ok, that's beautiful..! But that is a lot of fucking babies!

Nat: *laughs more* It was worth it, to them. And what made it even less stressful, was that they could afford to do it. I mean, truthfully, I'd be the same way. If I'm in a good, happy position, where I can have as many kids as I want, and not ever have to worry about providing for them, because I know I can provide for them, then, hell yeah. Why not? *chuckles a bit* My people are all about family. Both sides. They are traditional. Having a family is everything to them.

Allie: That's really beautiful..

Nat: It is. *chuckles* And I hope I'm that lucky, someday. Being happy with a family of my own.

Allie: *smiles at him* You will.. I know it.

(Allie's P.O.V. Ok, so, it's obvious that I've fallen for this guy. Now, I would not mind having his babies. I would not mind that at all. BUT…! I am NOT having over 7 of them! That is just terrifying! End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *smiles at Allie* Thanks, Allie.

Allie: No problem. *smiling at him* So, what did you get for Christmas?

Nat: Uh, a lot. *chuckles* Um, I got a lot of new clothes and shoes. I got a lot of new colognes. I got a lot of gift cards. I got 3 new laptops, since my whole family knows I'm obsessed with technology. *chuckles*

Allie: Jesus, 3?! What kind?.?

Nat: *chuckles* I got the Hp Spectre, the Surface Pro 3, and the Sony Vaio Duo 13. I don't use Apple products, apart from the Beats audio accessories. *chuckles*

Allie: I am offended..! What's wrong with Apple?.?

Nat: *laughs* They're scammers! Look, they literally want you to pay for every fucking thing, with their name on it! Just because it's Apple! Apple is basic! They never upgrade their shit! It's always the same look, same style, same concept! Apart from that, their products are weak as shit! If you even sneeze, their fucking screens crack! I don't have time for that! And all they do is copy other companies! Please tell me the difference between an iPhone and an ipod! Please..!

Allie: Well, there's not really much difference between them.. *laughs a bit*

Nat: EXACTLY! OMG! Thank you! You literally just proved my point! An iPhone isn't shit but an ipod that you can make phone calls on! That is literally it! *laughs a bit* I do not understand why people are so obsessed with their stuff..!

Allie: Ok, you may have a point. *chuckling* But still. Apple products are pretty good. I mean, you can't knock that.

Nat: Like hell I can't. *scoffs and chuckles* They are just too mediocre and unoriginal, for me. I like a real challenge, in technology. And Apple is just- - I'm beyond them. There. I said it. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs* You're beyond them?

Nat: I'm beyond them. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckling* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles* But, yeah, I got 3 new laptops. I got 10 new remote control cars, that I can build myself. I got 10 new drone kits, that I can also build myself. Same with these 7 new robot kits that I also got, and 7 new remote control boat kits.

Allie: Is that like a hobby of yours? Building R/C models?

Nat: Uh, yeah. *sheepish smile and chuckle* Nerdy, I know.

Allie: No, no. That's actually pretty cool, to me. Actually being able to put something like that together. And, you build it yourself. Not everyone can do that. That's really cool. Seriously. *chuckles at him and strokes the back of his hand, with her thumb, with a genuine smile*

Nat: *smiles at her* Thanks. Do you like R/C models?

Allie: Yeah. They're super fun. Especially drones. I just wish I could drive them better. *chuckles*

Nat: I could teach you. *smiling at her*

Allie: *smiling at him* Would you?

Nat: Yeah. *shy, cute smile*

Allie: *smiling at him* Can I have a kiss?

Nat: *just nods, with a shy smile*

Allie: *leans in and kisses his lips softly*

Nat: *softly kisses back*

Allie: Mm. *pulls away, after a minute*

Nat: *just chuckles and blushes shyly*

Allie: *giggles at him* Was there anything else you got for Christmas?

Nat: *chuckles* Oh yeah. Um, I got 2 new motorcycles. I got 5 new surfboards, 3 new mountain boards, 6 new skateboards. My mom got me all new spray paints, so I totally loved that. My dad bought me this insanely cool new VR headset, and a new car.

Allie: You got a car for Christmas?.?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. I know. It sounds super spoiled, but, that's my dad for you.

Allie: Hey, look, I'm not judging you. Your parents work, just like every other adult on this earth. They worked hard to get to where they are. How they spend their money is totally their business.

Nat: *chuckles* That means a lot, Allie.

Allie: *kisses his cheek* Sounds like you had a great Christmas.

Nat: I did. I love seeing my family.

Allie: That's good. *smiling at him, she takes another drink of her wine, then sits her glass down*

Nat: So, how come you didn't go out with everyone else?

Allie: Isn't it obvious? *chuckles*

Nat: I'd prefer to hear it from you. *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles at him and chuckles* Ok.. I didn't go out tonight, because.. I would rather be with you.

Nat: *flattered expression* I'm sure clubs are much more fun, though. *cute smile*

Allie: Hmm, nah.. You're better. *smiles at him

Nat: *giggles a bit, looking at her* Stop flirting.

Allie: *giggles at him* But I like you. *cute smile*

Nat: *giggles some more* You are silly.

Allie: *giggles and lays her head on his shoulder* By the way, I wanna say thank you again, for having me in Samoa.. It was magical.

Nat: I'm glad you enjoyed it. *smiling a bit, he has another drink of wine* After all, it was you who convinced me to go. It probably wouldn't have been the same, if you weren't there.

Allie: I don't know why, but that just made me feel happy inside. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles too* Did it?

Allie: *chuckling* Yes... I also wanna thank you for giving me a chance, again.

Nat: *chuckles* You've said thank you for that, so many times this year. *drinks some wine*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I know. But, it's because I appreciate it so much. I mean, you believed in me. You had faith in me. You took a chance on me. Something everyone didn't even believe I was worth.. But you did.

Nat: I just…saw the real you in there.. And once again, it was my heart that wouldn't let me walk away, without giving the real you, a chance..

Allie: *chuckles* There's that heart of gold again..

Nat: *chuckles* This heart of gold gets me into some shit, sometimes. *drinks some more wine*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *laughs a bit, too, being careful not to choke on his wine*

Allie: *chuckling* That may be true. But, at the end of the day, it still makes you a beautiful person.

Nat: Yeah.. I guess you're right. *chuckles*

Allie: I want you to know, you look so sexy in white.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Ok. Wow. That was random and outspoken.

Allie: I tend to be very outspoken. *chuckles* I'm serious, though. I think I love you, in these shirts. *touches his shirt*

Nat: *chuckling, with a shy smile* Ok. *drinks some more wine*

Allie: *looks at him and his glass, and chuckles* Jesus..! You're already done with your first glass?

Nat: This wine is very delicious. *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah, I know. *chuckles* Jesus, you're already so far ahead of me. Let me get up to your level.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: *sits up and grabs her glass* Hold up.

(She downs the rest of her glass, then downs two more glasses after that. Then, she refills Nat's glass and hers.)

Nat: Damn..! *chuckles* That was quick..! You alright?

Allie: *laughs a bit* I'm good. Trust me, if wine drinking was an Olympic sport, I'd be a gold medalist. That was nothing, compared to how fast I can really drink down wine.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Ok. Still though, I don't think you're supposed to consume it that fast. I know you're a little lightheaded right now.

Allie: It's a little light up there, but I'm alright. *laughs a bit and sips some more wine*

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and grabs her glass slowly* How about we slow down, killer? *takes her glass and sits it down on the table*

Allie: *giggles at him* Hey, you've got whiskey in your system, with that wine.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. But, my system is really good at handling alcohol, and as you can see, I'm a giant. You, on the other hand, missy, are small, and therefore have a smaller tolerance for it.

Allie: *giggles* Hey, I thought I was the doctor?

Nat: *chuckles* You are. I know. But, I still know medical things.

Allie: *chuckles* I remember. Hey, are you pre-med?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes, I am. My grandfather thought it would be a good minor. Something to fall back on, if I decided to take on a different field. How do you think I took such good care of you, after your little accident, a few months ago?

Allie: *giggles at him and lays her head back on his shoulder* I knew it..

Nat: *chuckles at her and drinks some more wine*

Allie: Hey, can I tell you a secret about that night?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: Promise you won't get mad?

Nat: Why would I get mad? *confused chuckle*

Allie: I don't know. I mean, you could.

Nat: *chuckles* What did you do, Trouble?

Allie: *chuckles* Is that my new nickname? Trouble?

Nat: You are trouble. Yes. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* But, what did you wanna tell me?

Allie: Ok, so.. That night, after I left the party I was at, I called a cab for myself. And, on the way home, we ended up driving by here, and.. I saw you.. Outside, in shorts and a t-shirt, like it wasn't freezing and raining outside. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* I was only throwing out some trash, from cleaning. And, I'm a big boy. Big boys don't get cold easily. Least of all, Pacific Islanders. We're literally 70% meat and fat, and 30% muscle.

Allie: *laughs* You guys ARE meaty as hell, but in such a sexy, delicious way.

Nat: *laughs and blushes*

Allie: *looks up at him and laughs with him* I'm serious..!

Nat: *nods, laughing* Ok.

Allie: *chuckling* Anyway.. I saw you and..I was curious about why you were over there.. I didn't know that you had your own place.. And, I also wanted to talk to you.. So, I told the cab driver to stop over there and wait for me, while I got out to find out where you were going..

Nat: And, let me guess. While you were looking for me, those assholes told your cab driver that you were staying or something, and then they tried to attack you.

Allie: Yes… I guess you could say that situation probably could have been avoided, if I hadn't been stalking you.. *blushes shyly*

Nat: Maybe.. Or, they could have followed you all the way home, where they knew you would be alone, and attempted to attack you there, which I imagine would have been worse, since no one would have been around to hear you.. *looks at her*

Allie: *looks up at him*

Nat: Everything happens for a reason, Trouble.. Let's look at it that way.. I'm glad you saw me. And I'm glad you got out of that cab when you did. Even if it wasn't the smartest idea, considering you were in an unknown area, in freezing, wet weather, intoxicated, and searching around for a complete stranger. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *embarrassed blush, with a shy smile*

Nat: I'm just glad you're ok. *chuckles at her, with a mellow smile*

Allie: *smiling, she stretches up her neck and kisses his lips for a few seconds*

Nat: *just keeps smiling at her and chuckles warmly*

Allie: *looking up at him* I swear I'm addicted to you..

Nat: Addictions aren't ideal. *chuckles*

Allie: Good ones are. *looking at him*

Nat: Is there really such a thing, as a good addiction? *chuckles*

Allie: I'm looking at one right now. *gazing at him*

Nat: *chuckles* Let's not start the poetic banter. It's dangerous for the both of us.

Allie: *chuckles* Now, why's that?

Nat: *chuckles and drinks more of his wine* The stimulation of one's mind tends to travel to physical actions.

Allie: What's wrong with that? *sexy smile*

Nat: *looks at her* Oh no. *chuckles and shakes his head* No, you are not about to mind-fuck me. Absolutely not.

Allie: *laughs* Pooh..!

Nat: Nope..! *chuckling and shaking his head*

Allie: 10 minutes..! Pretty please..!? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* What kind of books did you get for Christmas?

Allie: *chuckles* Really? Change the subject?

Nat: I honestly wanna know..! *laughs a bit*

Allie: *sighs and chuckles* Fine. I got a few new poetry books, and some others that I believe are dystopia. They're called Divergent, The Maze Runner, and The Giver. Then, I have some romance novels. One is called The Longest Ride, the other is called Fifty Shades of Grey.

Nat: *chokes on his wine and coughs*

Allie: *starts patting his back* You ok?.?

Nat: *nods and finishes coughing* I'm sorry, what was that last one?

Allie: Fifty Shades of Grey.

Nat: Get rid of that damn book. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Allie: What? *chuckles* Why? What's wrong with it?

Nat: Everything..! *chuckling* I'm trying to warn you. In fact, you are the last person who needs to be reading that book..! *chuckles some more*

Allie: What?.? *laughs* What is it about?.?

Nat: I'm not gonna spoil it for you. *chuckles*

Allie: Damn it..! Now I gotta go read it..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: Oh goodness. *chuckles, shakes his head, and drinks some more wine*

Allie: And I'm gonna be talking about it, with you. *chuckles*

Nat: Fine by me. *chuckles* Don't say I didn't warn you.

Allie: We'll see. *chuckles*

Nat: What poetry books did you get?

Allie: Um, Thoughts Of Erotica: Volume 1, Horseflesh, and Mine: Body and Soul. I know Thoughts of Erotica, but I'm not familiar with the other two.

Nat: Me either. Thoughts Of Erotica, though..? That's an intense read. *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah, I know... "I crave you like drugs. The very thought of your touch and I'm ready to lose all control.. I'm ready and willing to surrender my body to you.. To worship and please you, fulfilling my addiction that's become so fueled by your desires.."

Nat: ...*sighs softly* "You don't have to worry about breaking my heart, I know you'll leave in the morning.. I know why you're here.. While we fuck I might be inside you, but I'm not the one inside your heart, inside your mind.. The reality is that only for tonight can I call you mine.. So don't hold back, show me everything and all that you are.. Let me go a little deeper, dig your nails into my flesh because I need you to leave a scar.. I like to be reminded that for a moment love didn't feel so far.."

Allie: *slowly touches his arm* "I've never craved another's touch the way I crave you.. I can feel you in my dreams and nothing else feels the way you do.. I can hear your voice as you whisper in my ear.. The way my heart beats out of my chest, I belong to you and you've made that clear.. Now take me away from this place, let me lose myself in you while looking down into your face, and make sure no one ever finds me again, gone forever in your space.."

Nat: *sighs deeply* "Touch me.. But not with your hands.. Take a look inside my mind, for you I have plans.. I'd like for this to be deeper than sex.. So that when we do fuck I blow your mind, like everytime we do it you think we both took X.. I need you to crave me mentally.. Only then will your body long for me.. Only then will you truly belong to me.."

Allie: *slowly feels up his arm* "Sex with you is the closest I've ever come to being whole, the closest I've come to knowing what it feels like to touch another human soul.."

Nat: *sighs deeply again, feeling her touch him* "I just can't wait to get my hands on you.. When I have you in my bed and I can strip you physically.. Just as I've been in your head, stripping you down mentally.. The anticipation we've been building is enough to make you lose control.. Been dreaming of this sex, for the chance for me to fuck your soul.."

Allie: *slowly slides her hand to his chest and gently rubs on it through his shirt, biting her lip at the feel of it beneath her hand* "Touch her in ways that take her breath away.. Fuck her so good she begs you to stay.. Make love to her body, but really her soul.. Until you become the very piece that makes her whole.."

Nat: *bites his lip a bit, exhales deeply through his nose, with his head bowed, and his eyes shut* "I don't fuck.. I don't make love.. I simply touch your broken soul, until you once again become whole.."

Allie: *sighs deeply and rests her forehead on the side of face, bringing her lips to his ear, she whispers softly* "What have you done to me, I crave you each and every day.. In each and every way.. Your sex is a drug, your touch is like fire.. I get high off your passion, burned by my desire.."

Nat: *reaches up and rests his hand over hers, on his chest, as she rubs him, keeping his head bowed and eyes closed* "I just wish that this never had to end.. I wish I could stay in this moment, lost inside of you drowning in your love even if it is pretend.. The way you touch me and take the pain away, the way you fuck me it always makes me want to stay.. But it always seems like you get up and dressed before I do, like what we did was just something you came to do.. It's just sex right, love couldn't be true.."

Allie: *sighs deeply again and kisses his ear, then speaks softly* "During sex I tend to give away important parts of me I think I no longer need.. Fucking till my soul tears apart and inside I start to bleed.. Until you came along and touched me, easing my unrest.. Showing me that sex without love isn't really what's best.."

Nat: *finally lays his head back and exhales deeply, with his hand still resting over hers, his eyes still closed, his breathing increased* Oh God..

Allie: *kisses his ear lightly, then the side of his face, then his neck*

Nat: *with his head laid back and eyes closed, he jumps a bit at the lips on his neck, but then just sighs deeply* That was nice..

Allie: *giggles a bit and bites her lip at him, continuing to rub his chest* It really was... I love that you know poetry...

Nat: I love that you know poetry..*chuckles a bit and finally opens his eyes, looking at her* You're so beautiful..

Allie: *gazing at him* You're beautiful..*touches his face gently

Nat: *smiles warmly and chuckles at her, then listens to his music playing, while looking at her, thinking of something* Hey..

Allie: *smiles at him* What.?

Nat: *grabs her hand on his chest, removes it from him, holds it, and stands up, smiling down at her* Come here..

Allie: *smiling at him, she slowly gets up, with Nat helping her, and stands in front of him, looking up at him* What..?

Nat: *smiling, he reaches down and grabs his glass of wine, drinks the last of it, then sits the glass back down on the table, and picks up her glass, offering it to her* Your turn.

Allie: *giggles and drinks the last of her wine, with Nat serving it to her carefully*

Nat: *chuckles at her and sits the empty glass down on the table* Come on. *he leads her over behind his chaise lounges, to a clear spot beneath the canopy* Watch this..

(He reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small black remote. He presses a button and suddenly the whole area beneath the canopy is illuminated by starry yellow LED string lights, with a curtain of them hanging off each side of the canopy, except the side they were just sitting on, looking out at the beach. Allie gives an amazed and happy smile, looking around at the lights surrounding them, and the ones criss-crossed and hanging above them, in a creative pattern. Nat smiles and chuckles at her.)

Nat: You like this..?

Allie: I love it..! It's so beautiful, Nat..!

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks.. I love string lights.

Allie: Me too..! *chuckles* I used to have some in my old bedroom, back in Waterbury, but I haven't put any new ones up again, since I moved here.. I don't know why. I guess because it reminded me so much of home.. But, I absolutely love this. This is gorgeous.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles at him and giggles a bit* Why'd we come over here?

Nat: *smiling* Would you like to finally slow dance.?

Allie: *smiles bigger at him and nods*

Nat: *smiling at her* It's only the gentleman's way, to ask if he may have the first dance.. So.. May I have your first dance?

Allie: I'd be honored if you did. *smiling at him*

Nat: *slowly takes one of her hands in his, and gently kisses it, with a cute, shy smile*

Allie: *smiles, blushes shyly, and giggles at him*

Nat: *digs out his phone and goes to his music, then chooses a song, and puts his phone back in his pocket*

(Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran plays. Allie smiles at Nat and Nat smiles at her. He takes her other hand, so that he's now holding both, and gives her a first, gentle spin, then brings her back in, close to him. They smile, so far gone in each other's eyes.. They have a romantic, magical dance, filled with spins, twirls, and Nat even lifts her in the air, by her waist. Allie is unable to stop smiling and gazing at him, as she's lost in eyes, seeing nothing but a beautiful euphoria of blue.. After dancing to Ed Sheeran, they dance to another one of Nat's favorites- - I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. When that song ends, they end up putting their foreheads to each other, bringing their lips in close, and sharing a deep and passionate kiss, that minutes later, turns into passionate and heated making out. Allie wraps her arms around Nat's neck, gripping the back of his hair. Nat has his arms wrapped around her body, his hands flat against her back. They do a bit of moving around, until they had finally reached a chaise lounge. They end up laying on it, continuing to make out, as more slow music plays. As it got later, Nat decided Allie was a little too tipsy to drive all the way back home..)

Nat: *pulls away slowly and looks at her* You shouldn't drive home tonight..

Allie: No..? *panting a bit, looking at him*

Nat: No. *looking at her* Do you wanna go home..? Or do you wanna stay with me..?

Allie: *looking at him* If you're really ok with it.. I wanna stay with you, tonight.. *touching his face*

Nat: Ok..

Allie: *pecks his lips deeply*

Nat: Let's head inside.. It's pretty late..

Allie: Ok.

(After cleaning up on the roof and turning things off, they go inside and go down into Nat's place. Nat closes his back door and locks it. Then, he goes down in his lift, to hide Allie's car in his garage. When he goes back inside, he decides to chill out on the living room sectional, with Allie, watching old Nickelodeon cartoons. He helps take her shoes off, before laying behind her on his couch, spooning her, with a blanket over them. However, they end up making out again, while the cartoons are playing. They end up making out, until they had fallen asleep, holding each other tight. Nat wrapped himself around Allie again. Allie never felt more at home, as she dreamt in blue, the way she had been every night, since she first saw Nat.. And Nat dreamt and slept peacefully, for the second time, since Anika disappeared..)

(The next morning, Nat had woken up first this time. He sees he's tangled himself around Allie again and carefully started to release her, when Allie grabbed onto him and wrapped him back around her. She yawns and stretches, then looks at Nat with a smile.)

Allie: Good morning, Pooh..

Nat: *smiles and chuckles* Good morning.

Allie: How did you sleep?

Nat: Calmly. *chuckles a bit* Thanks to you.

Allie: *smiles at him and touches his face* Good.

Nat: How did you sleep? *warm chuckle*

Allie: *moans and stretches again* Mm. Beautifully.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Ok.. How do you feel? You don't have a headache or anything, do you?

Allie: Nah. Wine doesn't give me hangovers. Vodka does. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Ok..

Allie: *smiles at him, still touching his face* Last night was magical..

Nat: It was pretty special.. *shy smile* I'm glad you came..

Allie: So am I.. *strokes his cheek with her thumb* ... You are so special to me, Nat..

Nat: ...*looking at her* You're special to me, too…

(They lean in slowly and share yet another deep kiss..)

Allie: Mm.. *fighting the urge to launch herself at him, she quickly pulls away* Mm.

Nat: What's wrong.?

Allie: Nothing, I just- - *sighs*

Nat: You can talk to me..

Allie: I know, it's just.. It's crazy and..you might think I'm insane, or worse- -

Nat: ...Worse, what..?

Allie: ...….I- - *pauses for a moment, then sighs* I- - I should go. *slowly sits up and starts putting on her shoes*

Nat: Did I do something wrong.?

Allie: No..! No, of course not.. It's totally me.. *finishes putting on her shoes, then stands and turns around to face him, touching his face* You're perfect... I just wish I was worthy of that... *leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back slowly, a bit confused*

Allie: *pulls away after a minute* I'll see you tonight, right?

Nat: Yeah.. Yeah, I'll be there..

Allie: Please do. *pecks his lips one last time* I can't wait..

(Allie turns around and walks towards the lift. She lifts the door, steps inside, and closes the door down behind her, leaving. Nat is left confused, wondering what just happened..)

(Nat's P.O.V. What did she mean by that..? Why did she suddenly just close up like that..? She's already told me her darkest secret about her past.. I figured after that, she'd have nothing left to hide.. But, apparently she does.. She's not giving something away.. And apparently it's because of me.. What was she gonna say..? What did she think I would find insane or crazy..? It's already crazy how deep me and her have gotten.. And it doesn't look like either of us planned on it.. Everything about these past few months has been crazy. Everything about it has been insane. I don't think there's anything else that could possibly make this more crazy than it already is.. Is there..? I can't deny this anymore.. I've grown feelings for her.. Strong ones… I like her… I like her a lot.. So much that it scares me.. I haven't known this feeling for a while. I thought nothing would feel right, since Anika was taken from me, but Allie… She feels so right.. So good.. So much like the love I worshipped with Anika.. She's gotten to me.. Mentally and emotionally.. On a level I didn't think was possible.. She's touched me.. In ways I thought I would never experience again.. Within me, she's awakened love again.. Awakened the joy I had lost so many years ago.. She's made me happy and hopeful again.. How could I not feel so strongly for her..? She's been wonderful to me.. An amazing person.. An amazing friend... Could she be falling for me..? Is that what she was gonna say..? Is that what she thinks I won't like..? What if it is..? Would I like that..? Would I be ok with that...? Would I even feel the same….? Have I fallen for her…? So many questions, and I don't know the answer to a single damn one… There's so much confusion, too many emotions to comprehend… How can I fall for another girl, when I'm still so conflicted about my last one..? So much unfinished business and yet, I've somehow found a way to connect with a new girl, on a new level.. So much hesitation and yet, there's infatuation... She's found a way into my conflicted heart and I'm not sure I want her to leave it.. So what does that mean for me..? What does that mean for us..? Something so right being so wrong in the eyes of others.. If something deeper comes out of this, then we may be in trouble.. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was never allowed to be. If my friends find out about this, then what will they think of me..? This was forbidden and we did it anyway.. Ignoring all warnings and everything everyone had to say.. And worse, if my people find out what Allie's been doing, then I've put her in harm's way.. Truth be told, I shouldn't be getting so far into this.. Not when I still don't know where my first true love is... It's almost a new year.. I need to finally settle some things.. I have to.. I can't keep living like this.. My heart is still locked up and Anika is the key.. I have to find her, I have to set myself free.. But how long is that gonna take? Hell, do I even care.. I'd search for her endlessly.. That what she means to me.. I don't know what will happen if I ever do find her.. But whatever happens, as long as I've seen her face, seen her smile, felt her touch, and heard her heart beating, one last time.. I'll be alright after that.. Yeah… I'll be alright after that.. I don't wanna be a prisoner in my own mind anymore.. It's time I let myself go.. It's the only way that I'll be able to move on.. Happily.. Do I see a future with Allie in it.? That's not yet clear.. And it won't be, until I've found my peace and settled my fear.. The one thing I do know is.. She's got a place in my heart, that I know is sincere.. End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. I don't deserve him.. I don't. I know that I don't.. But he's everything I've ever wanted.. I've fallen for him, harder than I've ever fallen for a guy before.. He is the addiction that I've developed.. I want, crave, and need him in every way.. I desire him every night and every day. Around the clock, every minute of every day.. I can't get enough of him.. He's so sweet and full of love, and I've done nothing to deserve that.. To deserve him.. His sister was right.. We are all beneath him.. None of us are worthy of him.. I wanna be a goddess of love, but he's already a god of love.. His love is like no other that has ever existed on this earth.. He makes love to you in every way possible.. I have yet to experience what that's like physically, but mentally..? Emotionally, spiritually, sensually..? He's penetrated deep and it's like I can't stop coming... Coming for him.. Coming back to him.. What I feel for him is unlike anything I've ever felt before.. I'm obsessed with him.. Infatuated with him.. Hypnotized by him.. And I didn't even plan on it.. I didn't know this would happen.. I never imagined that he would change my life so much.. And for the better.. I know I've done more than be vulnerable.. I've stripped naked for him.. Exposing every little bit of me.. Hiding nothing away.. I broke down and told him my darkest secret.. My dark, pathetic past.. So afraid that he would laugh at me or judge me.. Instead, he opened my eyes, and literally cradled and caressed me with his words of true love.. Healing all the hurt that was trapped inside.. Something that I didn't believe was possible.. I can't deny what I feel anymore.. Spending this entire year with him has been the craziest, and yet, the most incredible, amazing, intimate experience of my life.. I feel like I've found myself again.. And I'm ready to be that girl again.. For me.. For him.. For us.. I want so badly for there to be an us.. Because the truth is… I'm in love with him…. I am….. I love him so much that it hurts…. I love him hard…. And now I want him more than anything.. Knowing that I'm so undeserving.. Everyday, I'm battling my urges to possess him. To strip him of all his insecurities and doubts, fuck away his pain, and make love to his heart and soul.. Truth be told, I've never made love.. But looking at him immediately shows me how.. I crave his body on mine.. I desire his touch.. And I am starving for him to be inside of me.. I want him inside all of me.. Not just my spirit and my mind.. I want us to connect physically.. Until our souls come for each other.. I can't keep this up anymore.. I need him.. I HAVE to have him.. I can't fight anymore.. I need him to touch me.. To feel my soul.. To have my heart.. To make me whole.. I don't care what will happen if our friends know.. I can't live like this, not without him.. My only hope is that he feels for me, what I feel for him.. I'm scared to tell him.. I know it's insane. But he needs to know. I hope he feels the same way that I do. Even a little.. Please, please let this dream come true.. I know I'm the last girl on earth who deserves him.. But, I guess the one thing that won't change about me is how selfish I am. Because I would rather die, than to see another girl have him.. Except, what if he sees Anika again? Will he want to be with her again? Or will she still want him..? Who am I kidding? I know they'll still want each other.. What am I hoping will happen, other than that.? That he'll want me instead.? That's a fat chance.. Why would he, when he could have his first love all over again.? There's no way he would give that up.. No way he would give her up.. Unless she's found someone else.. Then what? Would he move on too..? Would he want me..? Please, do.. I need you... End of P.O.V.)


	36. Chapter 36

(Allie manages to get home, before her friends do. She makes it look as though she never left, last night. After they all got freshened up, they got their home ready for the New Year's party, and headed out to get everything else. Most of their day is spent preparing for the party. However, Allie's mind was so far gone, raging with thoughts. It was a severe storm.. Meanwhile, Nat had gone out skateboarding and spray painting, with his friends.. But, he too, was distracted, thinking about some decisions.. As the day went on, eventually it was time for the party. Kristina and the girls managed to get everything set up on time. One by one, group by group, everyone started showing up. Malia had gone home to Kauai, for New Year's, since her parents insisted on it, so she wouldn't be at the party. Danny and the guys made it to the party, but Nat wasn't with them. Danny told the girls that he would be coming on his own, shortly. Allie was anxious to see him, though. Hoping that he would still be coming. As a few hours had gone by, Nat still hadn't showed up yet. Allie was growing more anxious. It was 2 hours until New Year's Day, and he was still nowhere to be found. Even his friends and the girls were worried. They decided to all go out front, while the party guests remained inside or in the backyard. Allie sat sadly on the porch swing..)

Thomas: Where the hell is he? I thought he was coming?

Cooper: Maybe he got cold feet. You remember what happened at the last party he went to.

Kristina: Yeah, but he knows he doesn't have to worry about anything here, right? We wouldn't let anything happen to him here.

Danny: He knows that. I don't know. He may just still be embarrassed.

Tara: He wasn't with you guys today?

Danny: No, he went skateboarding and spray painting with Lance and his other friends. He told us he would meet us later, here. But, he still hasn't showed up.

Brionna: Well, we can't just spend New Year's without him. It wouldn't be the same. Not after everything we've been through this year, together.

Danny: I know.

David: Maybe he's thinking about Anika again. I mean, this will be another year passing, where he still hasn't seen her.

Qaasim: Maybe David's right. Maybe he's sulking at home. Maybe his depression set in again.

Danny: If that's the case, then maybe we should go to him. We can't just leave him to sit alone, doing God only knows what.

Wade: Yeah, maybe we shouldn't be here.

Danny: You girls should stay and enjoy your party. We're sorry.

Kristina: No, you guys aren't going anywhere. We're not separating. And if you guys do go, we go with you. Nat is our friend, too. We're not gonna leave him behind.

Tara: We need to find him before the ball drop. First, let's call him and see if he answers.

Danny: *pulls out his phone* Ok. *goes to Nat's number and puts his phone on speaker*

(It rings until the voice-mail answered.)

David: No answer. That's not a good sign.

Danny: Alright, it's settled. We're going to see if he's at home.

Kristina: We're with you.

(They start walking down the sidewalk, away from the house, when a truck suddenly pulls up and parks in front of the house. They stop walking. Allie was still sitting on the porch swing, but she was watching the truck too. They wait, until they hear the driver's side door open, then close. They see someone come around the truck. The person is wearing a white hooded shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, black Guess slim fit jeans, and black/white bottomed Buscemi high top sneakers. The person has their white hood over their head, but then reaches up and pulls it down, looking up at them. It's Nat. Everyone smiles instantly.)

Nat: Uhhh.. *confused chuckle* Hey, guys..? Did I miss the party?

The Guys: You're here.!.!.! *they run and group hug him*

Nat: *chuckles* Uh, yeah. I said I would come.

Kristina: We've been waiting for you..! We thought you weren't gonna come..! *chuckles*

Porscha: You are looking super duper sexy right now.

The Girls: Yasssss!.!

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes* Thank you.. Yeah, sorry I'm late, girls. I was just- - I figured you guys wouldn't mind setting some fireworks off, for New Year's, tonight. *points his thumb to his truck behind him*

The Guys: You brought fireworks?!.!

Nat: *chuckles and nods* Yeah.

The Girls: *excited smiles* Thank you, Natty!.!.!

Nat: *chuckles shyly* You're welcome.. *notices Allie behind everyone, still sitting on the porch swing* Hey, dudes. You wanna unload 'em? They're in the truck bed.

The Guys: We got it!

(The guys run to Nat's truck, bring down the truck bed door, and start grabbing the fireworks.)

Danny: Girls, where do you want em'?

Kristina: Follow us. We'll show you.

(The girls lead the guys around the house, and to the backyard, inside the fence. The only ones left out front are Nat and Allie. Nat smiles shyly, looking at her up on the porch, with his hands in his jacket pockets. Allie smiles back at him, still sitting on the swing. Nat shyly makes his way over to her, up on the porch. Allie stands up, looking up at him.)

Allie: You know, most people just bring food to a party. *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* Yeah..?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* Well… I'm not most people.

Allie: *smiling* No you are not. *jumps on him and hugs him tight*

Nat: *chuckles and hugs her back* Hey. *soft, sweet voice*

Allie: *sniffles a bit, smothered in the neck of his shirt* Hi.

Nat: *rubs her back* What's wrong?

Allie: I thought you weren't gonna show..

Nat: You were looking for me.?

Allie: *nods* Yes.

Nat: *pulls away and puts her down, looking at her* I'm sorry.. I'll be honest, I did get cold feet at first.. But..then I remembered someone was expecting me. *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles at her* Come on.. Let's go watch some fireworks.

Allie: *smiling* Ok.

(They make their way around to the backyard with everyone. The guys had sat the fireworks in a group, over in a clear spot, on the grass. Everyone looked at the fireworks excitedly.)

Kristina: Everyone..!.! We have fireworks to blow, bitches!.!

(The party cheers loud and excitedly.)

Kristina: Let's all show Natty some love!.! He's the one who catered these to our event!.! *shows Nat off*

(Nat had put his hood back up over his head, so everyone couldn't see his face much, but he smiled shyly and raised his fist, while everyone clapped and cheered for him. Danny and the guys decide to be in charge of the fireworks, so they let off a few small ones first. Nat has some beers, along with a lot of food, while enjoying the fireworks with everyone. Also, no one had noticed, but Allie remained close to Nat. Everyone continues having a good time at the party, until the time for the ball drop approaches. Everyone had flooded inside, to the TV room, except Nat and Allie, who remained in the back, standing in the patio doorway. Everyone watches the ball drop to the countdown..)

Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- - HAPPY NEW YEAR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

(Everyone cheers, claps, and hugs one another, and couples kiss. Nat sees Danny and Kristina kiss, which excites their friends. He shows Allie, who covers her mouth in shock. Nat chuckles at her and Allie laughs with him. They look at each other smiling, then move from the doorway, leaning towards each other. Their lips come close and they kiss deeply, with fireworks going off above them. They kiss for 2 minutes, before pulling away slowly..)

Nat: Happy New Year.. *looking at her*

Allie: Happy New Year, Nat.. *looking at him*

(Everyone eventually makes their way back outside and Nat and Allie look casual. They start letting off the big fireworks and watch. A few minutes later, police had shown up..)

Tara: Is there a problem?

Officer: No, you guys aren't really doing anything wrong. It's just a neighbor complaint about the noise of the fireworks. Personally, we don't care. It's New Year's. People are gonna let off fireworks, obviously.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Officer: We just wanna know if you guys would be interested in relocating to the small beach, a few blocks away? A lot of people are letting off their fireworks there and we'd hate for you guys to let these go to waist.

Tara: You guys wanna go to the beach?.?

Everyone: YEAH!.!.!

Officer: *chuckles* Cool. You guys be safe. It's only a few blocks. I'm sure you guys can make that safely.

(The officer leaves and everyone begins to head for the cars, to go to the beach. Danny and the guys load the fireworks in their cars.)

Qaasim: Natty Boy? You comin'?

Nat: Nah, you guys go ahead. *chuckles a bit* I'm gonna head home.. See what my family is up to, for New Year's. I promised my mom I would video call her, since I didn't go home. *shrugs*

Danny: You sure?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* You know how my mom gets.. I'm gonna go make a plate for the road. *walks off, disappearing into the house*

Kristina: Allie, are you coming?

Allie: No. Actually, I'm- - I'm pretty tired, guys. I'm gonna call it a night.

Tara: Are you serious? It's New Year's..! No one goes to bed this early, for New Year's..! Are you sick or something?

Allie: No, I just don't see a reason to still be up. And I'm really tired.

Kristina: What do you mean you don't see a reason to still be up?

Allie: Look, no offense, but you guys got to spend New Year's hugged up and kissing your boyfriends, or whatever. Having a great time. I was single and alone. You guys have a reason to still go out and party. I don't. I'm just gonna go to bed. I had a fun time at the party. I'm done, tonight. Ok? *chuckles a bit* It's no big deal.

Kristina: *hurt look* Well.. It doesn't seem like it's not a big deal.. Now, I feel bad.

Allie: Kristina, just go have fun, ok? Stop doing that. It's fine. I didn't say all of that to make anyone feel bad. Just go. *hugs her* I love you. Goodnight.

Kristina: Allie, please..

Allie: Kristina, stop..! Just go have fun, ok?.? *getting irritated* Danny, please, just take her..!

Danny: Allie, are you ok?

Allie: I promise you guys, I am fine. I just wanna be alone and go lay down. That's all I want. Please, go have fun and don't worry about me.

Danny: Ok. Just..calm down. Take it easy. Alright..?

Allie: *exasperated* I know, I just- - *runs her hand through her hair* I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me so much..! And stop taking shit so personal..! Kristina..! We are ok..! Understand?.?

Kristina: O- -ok. Just..don't be upset with me. I hear you. *goes in carefully and gives her a hug* I love you, too.

Allie: Ok. Have fun. I love you guys.

The Girls: We love you, too.

(They group hug around her, then head for the front of the house. Nat comes back out to the backyard, with a plate. The girls go and hug him.)

The Girls: Happy New Year, Natty..!

Nat: *chuckles* Happy New Year, girls. Thanks for having me. Have fun, tonight.

(The girls leave to go out front. The Guys follow and Nat goes with the guys out front. Allie remains in the house, watching out the window. Everyone pretty much leaves, grouping in cars, and heading to the beach. Danny and the guys are left out front, saying goodnight to Nat.)

Nat: Love you guys..! Happy New Year..!

The Guys: Love you too, bro..! Happy New Year..! See you tomorrow..!

(Nat gets into his truck and closes his door. The Guys hop into their cars and drive off. Nat gets a phone call and digs out his phone. Allie sees him take the call, so now he's just sitting outside in his truck, talking. Once she sees that all the cars have gone, she quickly runs outside to Nat's truck, and smacks on his window a few times, until Nat looked over while he was on the phone, and rows his window down..)

Nat: Hey, Mom. I have to call you back..… Yes ma'am… I will. I love you, too. Happy New Year, Madre.. Bye, bye.. *hangs up and looks over at Allie* What's wrong?.? Are you ok?.?

Allie: Please don't go... *sniffles*

Nat: Allie, what's- - what's wrong?

Allie: Please don't go.. Please, just- - don't leave me.. Can you please come back inside for a little while..? Please, Nat..?

Nat: O- -ok.

(Nat rolls his windows up, gets out of his truck, locks it up, and goes around his truck, to Allie.)

Nat: It's ok.

Allie: *immediately hugs him*

Nat: *slowly hugs her back*

Allie: *takes his hand in hers* Come with me.

(She leads him back into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She closes all of the curtains, then turns off the lights. She leads Nat upstairs and to her bedroom. They go inside and Allie shuts the door behind them. Her room is lit by scented candles.)

Nat: It's nice in here.

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: Smells nice, too.

Allie: Lavender.

Nat: Nice choice.

Allie: You can sit down if you want.

Nat: *goes and sits down on her bed*

Allie: *goes and sits next to him, then lays her head on his shoulder* I'm glad you came..

Nat: I said I would... What's going on with you..?

Allie: Nothing… I just want you..

Nat: ...Did you have fun tonight?

Allie: I did… Especially with you..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I had fun with you, too..

Allie: You make me feel like I'm myself..

Nat: Do you not feel like that now?

Allie: I haven't felt like myself in 4 years..

Nat: If that's the case… I'm glad I make you feel that way..

Allie: Nat…?

Nat: Yeah..?

Allie: How do I make you feel..?

Nat: ...That's complicated..

Allie: I still wanna know..

Nat: ...You..make me feel a lot of ways... Hopeful, calm.. Happy.. Less lonely… You make me feel better.. Bigger.. You inspire me… But you also frighten me…

Allie: *looks up at him*

Nat: What I feel for you, scares me…. How you make me feel, scares me…. Because I haven't felt much of that, in a while… I haven't known any of these feelings for a while… I'm not sure how to go about it.. I'm not sure what to do about it.. It's all so confusing, right now, while Anika is still in my heart.. Meanwhile... You've made your way in there, too.. And it's frightening, because of how familiar it all is.. But not knowing if it will hurt me..

Allie: Nat, I would never, ever hurt you..*takes his hand in hers* I care for you so much. I love what we have.. I love everything about us. I love the connection that we've built. I never, ever want to lose that.. I never wanna lose you.. *squeezes his hand*

Nat: *takes a deep breath, looking around her room, and he notices something behind him, on her bed, among her pillows*

(He reaches and grabs it, and it turns out to be a pillow, decorated with a hoodie- - his hoodie. The hoodie he put on her, the night he rescued her.)

Nat: My hoodie… You still have it..

Allie: Of course… I turned it into a personal pillow.. I just used your hoodie as a decorative pillowcase.. And I sleep with it every night.. Most times, in it.

Nat: R- - really..?

Allie: Mhmm. *looking at him* I love that hoodie.. Ever since I woke up in it.. I love how it smells like you.. It soothes me.. Gives me sweet dreams..

Nat: *blushes shyly* Well, then.. I- - I guess you can keep it..

Allie: *chuckles a bit* I was gonna keep it, anyway.. I'm sorry.. But, there's no way I was giving that back to you.

Nat: *chuckles too* I know..

Allie: You wanna see something else..?

Nat: Sure.

Allie: *gets up and goes to her bedside drawer*

(She unlocks it with a key, opens it, and pulls out a scrapbook. She goes back to Nat and sits next to him. She opens the book and shows him two of the notes he had written to her, when they first started talking..)

Nat: You- - you kept my notes..?

Allie: Of course.. *looking at him* I read these every night, before I go to sleep.. Sometimes over and over again.. This book has all of them.. *turns the page to the next notes*

Nat: Allie, this… This is so nice.. So sweet of you.. *surprised*

Allie: That's how much you mean to me.. *looking at him*

Nat: *looks at her* Allie… What did you wanna say to me, before you left my place this morning...? Why did you want me to stay here, after everyone left…?

Allie: *stays silent and looks down*

Nat: Allie…? *carefully touches her hand* Are you ok…?

Allie: *sniffles, still looking down, in silence*

Nat: Wh- - why are you crying…? *soft, caring voice*

Allie: *sniffles again* Because you're so sweet…! *cries a bit*

Nat: Huh..? *raises his hand carefully and lifts her chin, so she's looking at him*

Allie: *sniffles* I don't deserve this..! I don't deserve you..!

Nat: *wipes her tears with his thumb* Hey.. *soft voice* I'd say you deserve a lot... You're a sweet girl, Allie… No matter what anyone thinks.. I know.. Because I know you.. The real you.. You've made mistakes, we all have.. It wasn't your fault.. You were hurt.. You just didn't want it to happen again. You were afraid.. You were lost.. We all get lost at some point.. You didn't abuse love.. You were scared of it. You've been scared of love and what it did to you.. You just have to remember that all love isn't like that. Not all love is pain.. Love is not lies, and betrayal.. Love is not what he did to you.. Forget Adam, forget the past.. Stop running.. You haven't felt love and you need to.. You deserve to.. You deserve that.. Be the person you wanna find.. Love the way you wanna be loved.. You deserve a good guy Allie.. Don't feel like you don't. Don't feel like the only thing you deserve is pain.. Because you don't.. You're beautiful.. And you're one of the most amazing friends I've ever had.

Allie: *gaping and looking at him, she suddenly leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: Mm. *kisses back slowly*

Allie: *sits her scrapbook down on the floor and takes Nat's face in her hands gently*

Nat: Mm. *continues kissing back*

(Their kissing intensifies dramatically- - something that's never happened before.. As it intensifies, Nat feels more and more passion coming off Allie's mouth, which almost hypnotizes him.. He slowly finds himself laying back on Allie's bed, completely engulfed in her kiss. Allie lays down with him..and slowly climbs on top of him.. Nat's arms are up, above his head, laying on the bed..)

(Nat's P.O.V. Sweet Jesus, what is happening..? I can't pull away.. I don't wanna pull away.. Omg, she's an amazing fucking kisser.. Oh God.. Oh God, oh my goodness.. And she's on top of me... I can't….. I can't do this…. I gotta stop….. I gotta stop…. I shouldn't be doing this….. I gotta stop. I gotta get up.. End of P.O.V.)

(Nat suddenly sits up and gathers the strength to pull away from Allie's kiss..)

Nat: *panting and nervous* I should- - I should go.. I'm sorry.. I think I should go. *gently moves her off of him and quickly gets up, heading straight for her door*

Allie: Wait..! *gets up quickly and grabs his arm*

Nat: *looks back at her*

Allie: Please. Please, stay. Please. *moves in close to him, slides her hand down into his, and holds it*

(She reaches up with her other hand and touches his face.)

Nat: *nervous* I really think I should go, Allie..

Allie: Please, don't go.. Look at me..

Nat: *looks down at her*

Allie: I'm not gonna hurt you...

Nat: I know that, but- -! *nervous* Allie, what are we doing...?.?

Allie: I wanna touch you.. *soft, gentle voice*

Nat: *gapes, then exhales nervously* Allie…

Allie: I'm not gonna hurt you.. *soft, gentle voice* I wanna touch you.. Say I can touch you..

Nat: *panting nervously* Allie, we shouldn't- -!

Allie: Tell me you don't feel me, the way that I feel you..

Nat: *looks at her, still panting nervously*

Allie: Tell me you don't feel the things that I feel, when we're together.. Tell me you don't think about me, the way that I think about you.. Tell me you don't feel the way that I feel about you..

Nat: *panting nervously* I don't..know how you- -

Allie: I want you…

Nat: *gapes at her, looking more nervous*

Allie: I feel you everywhere I go, Nat… I think about you everywhere that I am… I see you in my dreams, with me.. I wake up every morning, just praying to see you.. I feel you in my heart, I feel you in my soul.. I care about you, more than I've ever cared about any guy I've ever met.. What we have is more special to me, than any relationship I've ever had.. You're my best friend..

Nat: *continues gaping at her*

Allie: Tell me that you don't feel anything special or deep for me, and I'll stop.. I'll let you go.. I know that I'm not Anika and I know that I could never replace her. I know that I could never deserve you, the way that she did.. But, I wanna earn it.. I wanna deserve, to deserve you.. I wanna be worthy of you.. I know you miss Anika, I know that your heart hurts..

Nat: *a couple tears fall down his cheeks, as he continues gaping at her*

Allie: *wipes his tears with her thumb* I know it hurts... Let me take some of it away... The way you did for me.. Whatever happens after this, I'll deal with it.. But I wanna be able to say, that for one beautiful night, I was able to call you mine..

Nat: *exhales shakily*

Allie: I can't fight this anymore, Nat.. I can't ignore it.. I need you.. Please, need me too... Let me see you.. Let me feel you.. Let me touch you.. Show me.. Please.. Just tell me you don't feel anything special for me, and I'll stop… *releases his hand and slowly reaches down to lift his shirt*

Nat: *starts panting faster*

Allie: Tell me you don't feel me.. *gentle voice*

Nat: *panting nervously* I can't- - I can't tell you that.. *looking at her*

Allie: And why not…? *soft voice*

Nat: *nervous panting* Because it's not true..

Allie: *slowly slides her hands to his shoulders, and slides his leather jacket off of them*

(She removes his jacket and lets it drop to the floor. Then, she slowly slides her hand beneath his hooded shirt, placing her hand on his body. Nat jumps a bit and his breathing increases. Allie slowly slides her hand up his body, to his chest. Nat's breathing increases more. She slowly brings her hand back down, and grabs his shirt.. She slowly lifts it, looking into Nat's eyes, until she gets it over his head, and off of him, dropping it to the floor as well..)

Allie: *looking into Nat's eyes* May I see…?

Nat: *nervous panting, he nods slowly*

(Allie brings her eyes down to see Nat's shirtless body, and gapes..)

(Allie's P.O.V. He's glorious… Beautiful… His skin bears a tribal body tattoo, on his right side. The tribal marks cover the front side of his entire arm, up to his shoulder, and extends to the right side of his chest, down the right side of his abdomen. It stops just above his pelvis. On his left, his bicep bears a tattoo of a tribal fishing hook, with intricate designs in the background of it, going around, covering his entire upper arm in a sleeve. Below that, on his forearm, is a tattoo of The Little Mermaid, and it has "Ariel, 7-27-13" below the mermaid tail. Behind his forearm, on the other side of the mermaid tattoo, is a Sagittarius tattoo- - the centaur. Ready to fire his bow. I touch his tattoos intimately. They're so beautiful. Nat's breathing continues to be rapid, but not too rapid.. I kiss his chest.. He has such a beautiful body.. He's a God… His build is massive..thick..with the perfect muscle definition. He's deliciously beefy.. And his skin is everything right now.. I kiss his chest again.. His pecs are so perfect.. So meaty and thick.. They're huge.. Suddenly, Nat turns around slowly, revealing more tattoos on his back.. He has 4 paw print tattoos on the right side of his back shoulder area. Each paw print has a name in a cursive font, along with a date. "Michael 7-31-70, Polly 6-15-71, Nalani 3-7-95, Alex 11-1-97." He also has a tattoo of a crucifix, with a rosary around it, in the center of his shoulders, and on his left side of his back shoulder is a wolf tattoo. A wolf with blue eyes, like his.. I touch the those tattoos as well… Then, I kiss them. Nat jumps again, at each kiss, with a slight gasp.. I'm seeing him.. For the first time, I'm seeing him.. He's giving himself away.. To me.. I turn him around slowly, stretch up, and begin kissing him again.. Intensely.. Holding his face gently.. He kisses back, almost breathless, moaning so innocent, and yet, so sweet.. I slide my hands down from his face, to his shoulders, to his chest, to his body.. To the waist band of his jeans.. I unbutton them slowly.. Then, I pull down his zipper.. I slowly slide my hand down into his pants, feeling the most massive erection I have ever felt.. It's so thick and so hard.. I start to gently rub him through his boxer briefs.. He feels so good.. He starts to moan a bit more and pulls away from my kiss, laying his head back against the door, and panting softly.. I stretch up and kiss his neck.. I hear him strain a bit, as he moans.. I've never felt so powerful.. Watching what I can do to him.. How much I can please him.. I continue to rub him through his boxer briefs for a bit longer, as I indulge in the taste of his skin, beneath his chin.. Then, I bring my hand up out of his pants, only to slide it inside of his boxer briefs.. He jumps and moans out.. I bite my lip, feeling his massively thick penis.. Bare skin to bare skin.. I grab him gently, only to make him jump and moan out again.. I slowly start to stroke him.. He attempts to speak.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *panting softly* I- - I-I can think of a dozen reasons why I shouldn't be doing this with you..

Allie: I know.. *kisses his bottom lip* And I'm feeling one really big reason why you should.. *continues stroking him in his pants*

Nat: *breathes* Omg.. *panting softly*

Allie: Stay the night with me.. *kisses his throat* I want you.. Please..

Nat: *exhales deeply*

Allie: Touch me.. *soft voice*

Nat: How..? *panting softly*

Allie: However you want to...*kisses him deeply* Come here.. *starts leading him back towards her bed, still gently holding him by his erection*

Nat: *follows her slowly*

Allie: *turns them around, so that Nat is now by the bed, and gently pushes him down*

(Allie's P.O.V. I gently push him down on his back and remove my hand from his boxer briefs.. I bend down and untie his shoes, then slowly remove them.. I take my shoes off as well, then I slowly go and lean over Nat.. I kiss his lips, then his chin, then his neck, slowly making my way down his beautiful body.. With a trail of kisses.. I reach his pelvis, when I plant a light kiss.. Then a few more, spread around it.. I rub him through his jeans, then kiss him through his boxer briefs.. Nat suddenly sits up.. I hug his head into my chest..Then I feel him run his hands up my skirt.. End of P.O.V.

Nat's P.O.V. I can't take this shit anymore.. I begin kissing her chest, as I run my hands up her skirt.. I feel on her ass for a moment, massaging and gripping it.. Then I grab her skirt and slowly pull it down. I hear her gasp a bit.. I bring her skirt all the way down to the floor.. I pull away from her chest and bring my hands to her shoulders.. I slide her black lace jacket off her shoulders, and remove it from her arms, letting it fall to the ground.. I place my hands on her body, and slowly run them up her abdomen, also lifting her shirt.. I get her shirt over her head and take it off, droping it to the floor.. She's wearing a black lace bra, with blue lace boyshort panties from Victoria's Secret.. I fucking love the boyshort panties.. And I fucking love navel piercings.. I take her pierced navel into my mouth and give it a gentle suck.. I hear her gasp and moan a bit.. Then I gently trail my tongue all over her abdomen.. Up and over, like a rainbow.. Leaving a kiss at each end.. I feel her stomach convulse underneath my tongue.. And she moans, grabbing at my hair.. Then, instead of my tongue, I trail light bites in the rainbow.. I feel her convulse under my mouth again, and hear her moan more intense.. She smells so damn good.. Once I pull away from her abdomen, I trail kisses down to her pelvis.. I plant kisses all over it.. I feel her shiver to the cold, steel, smooth metallic feel of my piercings upon her skin.. I run my hands up her back, reaching the hook of her bra.. In an instant, I unhook it, then continue running my hands up her back, reaching her neck, then entangling my fingers into her beautiful, long hair.. I worship girls with long hair.. Especially when it flows so sexy down their backs.. The way that hers does.. I rub her scalp sensually with my fingertips.. She lays her head back and moans warmly.. I move my lips up the front of her body, reaching her neck.. She jumps and her moan increases, the instant my piercings hit her skin.. I kiss her neck deep and intense, while I know my piercings tantalize her skin.. I kiss every inch of her neck, beneath her chin, and up to her lips.. I kiss her deep and strong.. Heated with desire.. I've become a moth to her flame.. She was right.. I do feel something special for her.. I do think about her a lot.. I do feel things when we're together.. Special things.. And that's all become apparent, right here, in this moment, as I realize that I have wanted her.. The way she wants me right now.. She may not be Anika, but that's fine with me.. I know she's not Anika.. And she can't replace her.. But I don't want her to.. She is who she is.. She is a whole other girl, that I've somehow bonded and connected with.. The same way that I bonded and connected to Anika.. They may have similarities, and I love that.. But my mom was right.. I have to remember that she's not Anika.. And I'm ok with that.. However, she speaks to me with the same passion that Anika did.. And it's finally driven me insane.. Going so long without the slightest touch of love and intimacy, has finally driven me insane.. It's unleashed the beast in me.. And now, I'm gonna release him on her... As I kiss her with fire and intensity, I finally remove her bra.. Then I slide my hands down her body, to her waist, where I grip her, then rise to my feet.. I lift her, turn around, then gently toss her onto her bed.. I see the surprise in her face.. I crawl up on her, between her legs, where I kneel.. I begin kissing her intensely again.. She takes my face in her hands, kissing back, breathless underneath me.. I trace my finger down her body slowly, causing her to slightly arch her back off her bed.. From her neck, to her chest, down between her breasts, to her abdomen, to her pelvis, finally reaching between her legs.. I press my finger against her clit, through her panties.. She jerks and moans out, into my mouth.. I circle my finger around slowly.. Teasing her.. Her moans increase, along with her breathing.. After a few minutes, I pull away from her lips, moving down to her nipples.. Her breasts are so perfect.. If I had to guess her size, I'd say about 36D.. Roughly the same as Anika.. I take her nipples into my mouth and suck on them slowly, each in turn.. Being sure to give both equal attention.. Allie's moans are intensifying, as I suckle her breasts, and continue to tease her clit.. She reaches down between her legs, grabbing my wrist.. I move my hand from between her legs, grab her wrist, and bring her arm above her, pinning it to her bed with my other hand.. I do the same with her other arm, so that now both her arms are pinned beneath my hold, above her head.. I take my free hand and return it back between her legs.. Returning my finger to her clit.. I hear her whimper a bit, in her now broken moans.. Fuck, how I love that sound.. I continue to tease her some more, still suckling away at her delicious breasts, until I move the crotch of her panties to the side.. And slide both my middle and index finger inside of her.. I hear that gasp and moan.. She's so wet.. So fucking wet.. So warm.. I stroke her walls all around with my fingers, slowly.. In a nice, circular motion.. Allie's moans have now gotten loud.. I press my thumb to her clit and circle that around as well, while I circle around her walls.. She arches her back deeply, her moaning increasing.. I continue suckling her breasts.. I keep going, and she begs me to speed my fingers up.. But I don't.. I continue my deliciously slow motion, eventually causing her to come, with a very loud and strong moan.. I slowly withdraw my fingers, to look at them, and discover they are soaked with her arousal.. Yess.. I spread my fingers apart, seeing a sticky, wet web of her release form between them, and dangle in a trail, from my fingertips.. Sweet Jesus… Pussy like this is dangerous for me.. And even risky for her.. Oh, sweet Jesus.. I wanna taste it.. But I don't wanna expose all my hidden talents just yet.. I want her to wonder, after this.. As she lays beneath me, panting, I move down on her, to kiss her inner thighs.. I drag my piercings along her skin.. She shivers at the sensation.. I wrap my arms around her thighs and massage them deeply.. Then, I bring my lips between her legs, releasing a soft, warm breath.. Then, I drag my piercings along her vaginal lips.. Teasing her to the fullest.. She finally cracks.. Begging for me.. Begging for more.. Begging for me to be inside her.. She's whimpering and whining.. I love when they whimper and whine.. Such a sweet, satisfying sound.. It only makes me want to pleasure her even more.. I sit up straight, still kneeling between her legs.. I reach down and grab the waistband of my jeans.. I pull them down enough, that the full bulge of my hard ass erection is now fully out.. I push myself against Allie, between her legs.. Grinding myself against her sex, through her panties, teasing her once again.. She whimpers even more.. I continue, laying my head back, with heavy sighs.. She begs me even more.. I continue my grinding for a few minutes more, driving Allie insane.. Then, I finally crawl back off of her and off of her bed.. I stand and slide my socks off.. Then, I pull my jeans all the way down.. I step out of them and crawl back into Allie's bed, between her legs, kneeling once again.. I caress and massage her legs gently, for a few minutes.. I raise her legs, resting her feet on my chest.. Then, I slowly go for her panties.. I gently grab them and slowly pull them down and up towards her ankles.. Then, I remove them and toss them to the floor.. I can tell by her face that she wasn't expecting any of this from me.. I like that.. She still has no idea.. I spread her legs and lean down over her, placing my hands on the bed, at her sides.. I press a deep kiss to her lips and keep it going, making out with her.. My kiss is intense and full of passion.. After a few minutes, I pull away.. I look down at her face.. I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick my my middle and index finger.. Then I move my fingers down between her legs.. And slide them inside her once again.. She releases a strong gasp and moan.. She is so fucking wet.. Omg.. I stroke my fingers in and out, stroking her front wall.. She arches her back off the bed, moaning strong and loud.. Gripping at her sheets.. Like the pro I've become at it, I easily locate her g-spot.. And she goes fucking nuts.. I'm forced to hold her down, just to keep going.. She moans loudly and uncontrollably, until I've made her come again.. Yesss… She pants heavily.. I kiss her lips and plant light kisses on her face.. She begs for me once again.. I finally reach down and grab the waistband of my boxer briefs.. I pull them down enough, that my erection comes flying out.. I'm hard as fuck.. Almost swollen.. I grab myself and stroke myself a few times, then slide on a condom, before tilting my dick down and pressing the head to her sex.. I rub it up and down her, biting my lip, as I watch.. Then I stroke my whole length against her.. Covering myself in her release.. And I thought her face was beautiful.. Even between her legs, is absolute beauty.. I'm in awe of it.. She tries to sit up and look down between her legs, but I quickly slide my hand up between her breasts, and gently push her back down, shaking my head at her.. I don't want her to see it.. I just want her to feel… I take my massive tip and slowly slide it in.. She gasps.. I stroke the tip in and out, teasing her yet again, driving her to borderline insanity.. Her hands find their way way to my back, gripping my skin.. She tries to pull me in deeper, but I don't budge.. Watching her go wild.. "Nat, please!" she begs.. I hear you, baby.. I push a few inches deeper inside her.. She gasps even more.. As if she suddenly can't breathe.. Fuck, she's so tight.. Or maybe I'm just too fat.. Either way, this feels so fucking good.. Looking at her, I know she wasn't ready for it.. She wasn't expecting it.. But that's good. Now, she has an idea.. I'm not gonna give it all to her.. Not until we've figured this thing out between us.. But, for now.. I'm gonna satisfy her craving for me.. I give her a few strokes, causing her to cry out, and moan hard.. She digs her nails into my flesh, scratching.. I'm used to that.. I feel her trying to regain control.. But she won't be able to.. Not with me.. I push a couple more inches in, and she screams out so fucking loud.. I can tell I've gotten deeper than any man she's ever had.. That's right, baby.. Just give in to me.. Let go and give it to me.. I push just a little bit deeper...

Allie's P.O.V. I scream so loudly, that he has to cover my mouth.. He is deep inside me.. Deeper than any guy I've ever been with.. I feel him stretching me.. And filling me.. He's so fucking big.. And after trying and trying so hard to regain control of this.. In a shocking instance.. I submit to him.. Giving in to his control...

Nat's P.O.V. After pushing that little bit deeper.. I feel her submission.. Don't worry, baby… I'll take care of you.. I lean down over her.. I put my hand to her face.. I kiss her deeply, while stroking deeply.. She moans uncontrollably against my mouth.. I build up a steady rhythm.. Rocking her body.. I love the way she feels.. She whines and whimpers against my mouth, as I kiss and penetrate her deeply.. She wraps her arms around my body, once again digging her nails into my back.. She wraps her legs around my waist tight.. My God, she's got a grip down there.. I continue working her this way for minutes.. She's come 4 times so far.. I finally switch it up and pick her up, holding her, while I'm kneeling on her bed.. She's so much smaller than me.. It makes this so convenient.. Still inside her, I lean her down a bit, and begin thrusting my hips forward, into her.. Her head falls back and her loud, pleasured moans continue.. I start slowly, again with deep strokes.. Until she begs me to go faster.. I oblige, with a slightly quicker rhythm.. And I don't stop, until she comes again.. Her orgasms are aggressive and explosive.. Causing her to shake and tremble each time.. I love to watch it consume her.. I bring her back up from the leaning angle and bring her in close to me.. Body to body.. I wrap my arms around her tight and her hair falls all around my head.. I love that.. Nose to nose, I kiss her face, down to her lips, to her chin, beneath her chin, and to her neck.. As I bounce her up and down on my dick.. Also thrusting up into her.. I kiss and nibble on her neck, as I take her.. Starting slow, eventually speeding up.. Going on and on, until she comes once again.. Yesss.. Turned on to the fullest, I decide to go again in this position, pounding her just a bit harder.. Her forehead on mines.. Our lips bumping up against each other's, from the rocking of our bodies.. I keep going, until she comes again.. Fuck, she is dripping.. Her skin is glistening with sweat.. I plant kisses on her face and give each of her nipples a quick suck, before laying her back down on her bed.. I turn her on her side and get behind her, spooning her.. I wrap my arms around her body, taking her breasts into my hands, while kissing on the side of her face.. Kissing her hair, her ear.. Massaging her breasts.. I bring one of my hands down to her thigh and lift her leg.. And without even touching it, my dick finds its way back inside her.. She gasps and moans, as I re-enter her.. Holding her leg up by her thigh, I begin my passionate pounding all over again.. Giving it to her from the side.. I lay my head down and bury my face in her hair, as I continue.. Going and going, until she comes again.. Screaming into her pillow.. Her orgasms are becoming too much for her.. I see it in her face.. She's becoming exhausted.. But I'm nowhere near done, yet, baby.. I turn her face towards me and kiss her deeply once again.. I love the feel of her lips.. I make out with her like crazy, until I eventually roll over onto my back, pulling her on top of me.. I grab my dick and put it back inside her.. But gently and slowly.. I've gotta be careful with this thing.. She moans strongly and sighs deeply, when I go back in.. I wrap my arms around her body, hugging her against me.. One hand gripping her side, the other tangled in her sexy hair, slightly gripping it.. Once I get my legs set up right, I immediately start thrusting up into her, as she's on top.. Her loud and broken moans start all over again.. I hold her down on top of me, as I pound away at her, from the bottom.. She grips at my sides, scratching me deeply.. I kiss on her forehead and her hair.. I give her a nice slap on the ass.. I love that sound.. I keep it up, until I force another orgasm from her.. Then I roll over on top of her.. I don't put too much weight on her, knowing she's small.. Then I turn her over onto her stomach.. I lean down over her and kiss her lips, bringing my face in from the side.. I gently grab a fist full of her hair and lean her head back.. Getting more access to her neck.. I nibble on it for a bit, then return to her lips.. Her addictive, soft lips.. After a minute or two, I pull away, leaning back up.. I slap her ass again, causing her to moan out.. She likes that.. I slap her ass again, bend down and kiss on it, then slap it again.. Oh yess.. I'm about to really give it to her now.. Doggystyle is my absolute favorite position.. That view of the hips from behind, is heavenly.. Anika used to tell me I'm a God at it.. Let's see what you think, Allie.. I spread her thighs and legs out a bit, then get up behind her, with my thighs and legs positioned outside of hers.. I grab my dick and rub the tip against her for a bit, before finally sliding the head in.. I tease her with it again.. Not to purposely drive her crazy, but because it feels so fucking good to me.. I love it when you first slide it in.. After stroking her with just the head, I finally slide in deeper.. Her back immediately arches.. Omg, her arch is perfect.. I slowly start stroking in and out.. Her hard moaning immediately returns.. Oh God, she feels so fucking good.. All I can do is breathe deep and try hard not to moan.. My strokes are long, deep, and slow.. And it's driving her crazy.. I keep it up.. Watching myself go in and out.. Biting my lip...

Allie's P.O.V. I've just now noticed that we're in perfect view of my mirror.. I watch, as he fucks me so nice and slow.. And it turns me on even more.. I'm damn near breathless.. My orgasms are aggressive and harder than they've ever been.. They're draining the life out of me.. And he's fucking my soul out.. Fuck, he's so deep right now.. And what makes it even crazier is, I don't even think he's all the way in.. I know he's not all the way in.. Omg, this boy has a fatty.. He's literally stretching the shit out of my vagina right now.. I'm so full.. I'm stuffed.. And it feels so fucking good.. Omg, his stroke is heavenly.. Yess.. Yess.. Omg, baby yess..!.! I bring my face down into my pillow, biting it.. I know I'm loud, but I don't care.. I don't give a fuck about anything, except him.. I grip my sheets so hard, that I pull them right off the corner of my mattress.. I feel myself tighten around his cock even more.. I can't help it.. It feels so fucking good, I feel like I could keep it in there forever.. Making it his home.. I wanna be his home.. I wanna be everything for him.. Jesus, I had no idea he could fuck like this.. He's a God.. And right now, I worship nothing more than his skin touching mine.. And his dick so deep inside me.. Fuck, baby… I struggle just to bring my head up again and look back into the mirror.. Watching us go at it.. Sweet fuck, the look on his face is so sexy.. How intense and focused his expression is.. The way he's biting his lip.. The way he's rolling his hips oh so perfectly.. Omfg, his doggystyle is almighty.. Yess..!.! OMG, what is he doing to me..?! Yes..!.! Right now, I'm aching for him to go faster.. This slow, deep, long stroke is almost torture.. But in the best way possible.. Fuck, it's like I feel him in my chest.. Shit, boy..! And I thought I was in love with you before.. I feel him caress my ass softly.. Then he slaps it.. With the perfect combination of rough and soft.. Omg, he's so perfect.. I then feel his thumb travel down my ass, to my pussy.. He presses his thumb to my clit and starts circling it around slowly.. Oh God..! Oh God..! Yes..! Yes..! Yes, baby, yes..!.! YESS..!.! NAT..!.!

Nat's P.O.V. She screams out my name, as she comes yet again.. I hear you, baby.. I hear you.. I kiss her up her back.. Up and down her spine.. I plant a few kisses on her ass.. I pull out slowly and kiss her pussy lightly.. Then I put my dick back in, give her another slap on the ass, and start stroking faster.. Gripping her ass.. Her moans increase and get louder by the second.. I keep my rhythm going, until I force another orgasm out of her.. I lean down over her, reaching up and grabbing her hands.. Intertwining our fingers.. I lay a good amount of weight on her.. I bury my face in the side of her neck.. And I begin long stroking her again.. Rocking her body back and forth.. As I breathe in her ear.. Inhaling deep.. Taking her into my senses.. God, she smells so good.. I bite her earlobe, then kiss on her ear and the side of her face.. I suck on her flesh.. Her moans are so sweet and submissive right now.. She moans my name repeatedly, praising me.. I just keep going, giving her endless pleasure.. I eventually bring our arms down into a hug around her chest and arms.. I love this position because of how intimate and close it is.. I can tell she loves it too.. And I keep and keep going, until yet another orgasm becomes her.. Her fucking sheets are soaked.. So are my balls and thighs.. The condom prevents the rest of me from feeling her wet release and becoming soaked by it.. I hate that.. I miss being squirted on.. I release her from my hold and sit up straight once again.. This time, I move her legs back in close together.. Then I climb on top of her.. Mounting and straddling her ass.. I grip her waist.. And I begin riding her ass.. Applying pressure to her lower back.. She goes nuts.. And her loud and broken moans return, stronger than ever.. I love the sounds in this room right now.. Her moaning.. My deep breathing.. Our skins clapping.. Her bed creaking.. Pleasure throughout the room.. It's enough to stir up the beast in me, even more.. I feel myself finally getting ready to bust.. I speed up, biting my lip in anticipation.. Her moans get even louder.. My speed keeps rising.. Her moans intensifying.. Her sexual cries, so gratifying.. Yess.. I feel it coming, baby.. I feel you coming.. I plant loving kisses all over her back.. That's it, baby.. Embrace my fire.. Feel my care, love, and desire.. I know that's what you've been needing the most.. For a man to make you feel loved, to hold you so close.. I know you don't just wanna fuck, you want more than just lust.. You want passion, meaning, intimacy.. Love, connection.. Somebody to make you feel whole.. That's why I'm not here, fucking you.. I'm making love to your soul.. I know you're tired baby, I feel your body ready to die.. Just give it to me again.. Come on, baby.. One more time.. That's it.. That's it right there.. Oh, fuck..!.! Shit!.! She moans so loudly, it floods through the house.. Her final orgasm making her a shaking, sweaty, sticky, wet mess.. I quickly pull out and turn her over on her back.. I slide my dick back in her, giving her a few strokes, reaching up and touching her face, while I stroke her.. And I finally come, finally releasing my tension, stress, and pain.. For the first time in a long time, I feel emotional relief.. As I pour it all out into this condom.. Then I feel the condom start slipping off, as I continue finishing my release.. It's too much for the condom, weighing it down.. I'm forced to quickly pull out, remove the condom, and I end up coming on Allie's stomach a little, along with her sex, finally finishing my release.. She's panting rapidly and exhausted.. I collapse beside her, on her bed, also panting a bit.. Looking up at her ceiling.. After a minute or two, I look over in her direction.. And she's giving me this look... Like she's gonna love me forever.. The same way Anika used to look at me, everytime we finished.. I reach over and touch her face, caressing her cheek with my thumb.. Then I roll over and get out of her bed. I go to the bathroom, to dispose of my condom and get towels.. Then I return to her room, closing and locking her door behind me.. With my boxer briefs pulled back up, I climb into her bed and lay down the towels.. Fuck she made a big mess.. That's the biggest wet spot I've ever seen.. Guess we both needed some release.. After I lay down the towels, I collapse on her bed.. Exhausted.. I feel my eyes suddenly closing.. I'm drifting to sleep fast.. Before it all goes black, I feel Allie move over and cuddle up to me.. Draping her leg over my waist.. I wrap my arms around her tightly.. One wrapped around her body, my hand on her side.. The other arm around her head, my hand in her hair.. And fall into a deep, sated sleep...

Allie's P.O.V. I lied… He didn't fuck me... He did something much more than that… Something I've never experienced... Something I never thought I would… Something that scares me, but not so much, because it came from him… Something that has now, forever changed me… And I fall into a deep, paralyzed sleep… Dreaming about it all over again… End of P.O.V.)

(Nat's P.O.V. The next morning, I jump awake, with a gasp.. I quickly sit up.. Allie is still motionless, in a deep, deep sleep, right beside me.. Shit..! I stayed the night?.? Jesus Christ, I hope her friends aren't home! I grab my phone and see that I have a text from Danny. It says the girls stayed with him and the guys, over at a hotel, and now they're out at the mall. I sigh in relief. Thank God. I manage to slightly relax, but really, I'm pretty freaked out.. I can't believe I slept with her.. I can't believe we really did that last night.. But, I know that we did.. I gotta get outta here.. I shouldn't stick around any longer.. Now I've really gotta figure shit out.. Plus, I'm seriously hungry.. I gently sit up and slide out of her bed.. I quietly make my way around her room, picking up my scattered clothes, and quietly putting them on.. I grab my phone and pick up my shoes, then start tiptoeing to her door.. I quietly unlock her door, then grab the knob, and carefully turn it.. I slowly open the door.. And just when I'm about to step out, I hear Allie jump awake.. I immediately freeze.. Fuck..! End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Where are you going..?.? *worried tone*

Nat: *slowly turns around, with a nervous face, reaching up, and rubbing the back of his neck* Uhhh… I was just..gonna head..out..

Allie: Why..?.? *not wanting him to leave*

Nat: I just.. I already slept over, risking hell and high water for both of us.. I just figured I'd go now, since.. You know.. What's done is done.. *awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck* And, I don't really..see any reason to stay any longer.. And I'm really hungry.. I just- - I figured I'd leave, get some breakfast, and go home.. You know.. Chill out.. Be alone with my thoughts.. *awkward and nervous chuckle* Oh God. O- -ok. I'm gonna..just go. *turns around and starts to take a step to the door, when..*

Allie: Wait..!.! *wraps her sheet around her, sitting up*

Nat: *freezes again*

Allie: H- -How did you… The way you.. *voice trails off*

Nat: *slowly turns around and looks at her* I never said I was a virgin..

Allie: I- - I-I didn't know, for sure..

Nat: Yeah.. Anika.. She was my first..

Allie: I figured.. Look, please don't leave. *gets up out of her bed, with her sheet wrapped around her, and goes up to him* Please, I- - Wait..! Are the girls home?.?

Nat: No. They're out with the guys. Danny texted me.

Allie: *sighs in relief* Oh thank God.. But, please. *puts her hands together, pleading* Please don't go. Please. I'll make you breakfast.

Nat: You cook? *a bit surprised*

Allie: Of course. I've just never had a reason to, until now. Please? I'll make you whatever you want.

Nat: You don't..have to do that. I don't mind leaving and stopping to get something on the way.

Allie: It's not just about the food. I really want you to stay with me.

Nat: Why?

Allie: I don't know, I just.. I just really wanna be with you.. Please don't go.. Whatever's on your mind, I'm happy to listen. We can talk together. Just- - please stay.

Nat: What if your friends come home? My truck is right outside, Allie.

Allie: Then- - Can we go to your place?

Nat: I- - I-I guess.. I really need to shower, anyway.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Me too.. Just..let me make you breakfast first, get cleaned up, and then we can go. Is that ok?

Nat: You really don't have to cook me breakfast.

Allie: But, I really want to. And I know you're really hungry. Please..?

Nat: Um… Ok.

Allie: What would you like?

Nat: Um.. Well, I really like breakfast burritos..

Allie: Anything you want. What would you like in them?

Nat: Eggs, cheese.. Red peppers, if you have them.. Ham, and sausage.

Allie: Ok. Be right back. Just..stay in here. I have Netflix, if you wanna watch. I can- -I can put it on for you.

Nat: O- -ok.

Allie: Oh, um- - Let me change my sheets real quick.

(Allie's P.O.V. I go over and slide my pillows on the floor, then rip my sheets from my mattress. I go in my dresser and pull out a fresh set. I put them on the mattress, then spread my comforter out neatly and return my pillows up there. I throw on Nat's hoodie, that was on one of my pillows. I go and take Nat's hand, leading him back over to the bed. I gently sit him down on it, then put on Netflix, then leave the room with my dirty sheets. I go down to the laundry room and put them in the washer. Then, I go up to the kitchen. I get everything I need and start cooking Nat some breakfast. I make some for me, also. I'm starving, too. I also make cinnamon rolls. Nat loves cinnamon rolls. I pour two large glasses of orange juice, make our plates, put everything on a tray, and carry it up to my room. I close the door behind me and lock it. Nat is watching Archer. I love Archer. I go over to my bed and sit next to him. I sit the tray between us and hand him his orange juice. He thanks me, takes a few gulps, and sits it down on my bedside table. I hand him his plate.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Thank you.

Allie: You're welcome, baby. *leans in and pecks his lips* I also made some with steak. I know you love steak, so I tried it inside of a breakfast burrito. I hope you like it.

Nat: *takes a bite of one of his burritos and chews* Omg.. *finishes chewing* That's seriously good.

Allie: *smiles at him* Really?

Nat: Hey, I don't lie about food.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Ok.

Nat: *takes another huge bite and chews with enjoyment* Mm.

Allie: Do you like Archer?

Nat: I love Archer. This is one of my favorite shows, of all time. *chuckles*

Allie: I love Archer, too. I'm obsessed with this show. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* How could anyone not like Archer? This show is fucking hilarious.

Allie: Not to mention, highly inappropriate. *chuckles*

Nat: That makes it better! *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles with him*

(They watch Archer and eat breakfast together, until they finish. When they do, Allie takes their dishes back downstairs, to the kitchen. She goes back upstairs to her room, grabs some clean clothes, and goes to the bathroom, to shower. She gets cleaned and freshened up, then goes back to her room. Nat is laying on his stomach, across her bed, still watching Archer. Allie goes and climbs on top of him, sitting on his back. She lays on him and rubs his back. Nat isn't bothered by it and continues watching TV. After another hour, they decide to get going to Nat's place. Allie follows Nat, in her car, and they drive to his home. Nat hides Allie's car in his garage again, and they go inside. Nat leads Allie up to his room.)

Allie: Your room is amazing..!.!

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks..

Allie: Omg, your bed is huge as shit..!.! How big is that?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Um, 10 by 12 feet.

Allie: Holy fuck!.! Why?!

Nat: *laughs* I'm a big guy. Sorry.

Allie: This bed could host the world's largest orgy!

Nat: *laughs hard* Omg.

Allie: Omg, look at it..! *gaping at his bed*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckling a bit* You can chill out on it, if you want.. I'm gonna take a shower now.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *goes into his large walk-in closet, gets some clean clothes, then comes out, and goes into his personal bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him*

(Meanwhile, Allie had kicked her shoes off, and jumped into his bed, which dwarfs her. Nat gets cleaned and freshened up, tosses his dirty laundry into his hamper, and comes out of his bathroom. Allie is laying on his bed, on her back, just looking up at his ceiling.)

Nat: Comfy?

Allie: *turns over onto her stomach and looks at him* Oh. Yeah. *chuckles* Sorry. But this bed feels amazing.

Nat: Swiss made. *chuckles and goes to sit on his bed*

Allie: I can only imagine how much this thing costs.

Nat: $23,000

Allie: Jesus.

Nat: Worth it, though. It's so good for your back.

Allie: I know. I've never been so comfortable on a bed.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: How many bedrooms does this place have?

Nat: 5, including this one. This is obviously the master bedroom. As you can see, this is a pretty big ass room. *chuckles a bit* But, it needed to be, for my bed.

Allie: Don't you ever get lonely, living here alone?

Nat: Not really. *shrugs* I don't know.. A lot of times, I just think I'm better off alone..

Allie: Why..?

Nat: Just a habit.. I mean, whether we realize it or not, whether we like it or not.. Alone is something we'll all be, a lot.. It's just a matter of choosing to be aware of it.. I choose to be aware. It doesn't really bother me. *shrugs*

Allie: It should.. *looking at him* You shouldn't wanna be alone.

Nat: I don't necessarily want to be alone. I just think I'm better off that way, sometimes.. I go through things that nobody understands, a lot. I'd rather be alone whenever that happens, than to have someone sitting in front of me, struggling or trying, or pretending to get how I feel.. It's like, don't bother. You know?

Allie: People bother, because they care.

Nat: Yeah. I get that. *looks down, playing with his hands*

Allie: *crawls over to him and lays her head in his lap, looking up at him*

Nat: *just gives her a shy look and starts petting her hair* What did we do last night, Trouble..? *soft voice*

Allie: *starts rubbing his thigh* Hopefully…something we both wanted to do..

Nat: I can't be sure about that yet.. There were a lot of emotions storming around last night.. Things got heated.. They got personal.. But, I- -I can't validate anything, because I don't know what's going on.. I don't know what this is. And I don't wanna lie to you.. But, I did what I did, last night, because I really do feel something for you. I really do care for you. And I may not understand my feelings for you yet, but all I can do is be honest about that.

Allie: And I know that. I appreciate that. I love that you're honest with me.. I understand that you haven't got things figured out, yet. Neither of us do. But the one thing I do know is how I feel about you... And the only thing holding me back, is how everyone is gonna handle it. Or worse. If they'll even accept it.. Especially your family. Malia doesn't want me anywhere near you. She never even wanted me to see you. If she found out about this, we would literally end up in a death match. 'Cause I'm not afraid of her. And if I have to fight her, I will.

Nat: No. No fighting.

Allie: And then there's your sister. Now, her? I'm terrified of. And I haven't even really met her.

Nat: Yeah.. A lot of people are terrified of Nalani..

Allie: I watched her tag team that girl India, with Malia. Nat, she literally beat the shit out of her.. Like her whole face was barely a face anymore.. And then, her and Malia practically used that girl's face as a ping pong ball.

Nat: Yeah.. Shit is even worse when Nalani has a partner to do it with.

Allie: I know Malia has thrown acid all over my name. I know she's told your sister a lot of bad shit about me. And I know your sister is not gonna be ok with this.

Nat: I know.. I'm worried, too..

Allie: This whole thing is just a mess waiting to happen.. I don't want that to happen.. I just want this to be ok.

Nat: And what exactly is this, Allie?

Allie: What do you think it is?

Nat: I don't know. I mean… Does this mean that you like me..? That you have feelings for me..?

Allie: Of course I do, Nat. What did you think that was all about.? I didn't do that for fun. That wasn't just some game, for me. And I know you could tell. That was real, Nat.

Nat: I hope it was.. Otherwise, it's just gonna cause more problems for me.. I have enough issues, Allie. I don't want anymore.. I can't take anymore.. Please.

Allie: *sits up, looking at him, with a serious expression* I would never hurt you..!

Nat: *timid voice* That's what they all say, until they do it..

Allie: I'm not like that..! Look at me..! *grabs his hands* You know me..!

Nat: *looking at her* What do you want from me..?

Allie: I want you.. *touches his face* Please.. Don't be scared of me.. *brings her face in close to his, laying her forehead on his*

Nat: Do you know what happened last night..?

Allie: Something beautiful.. *kisses him gently*

Nat: I opened myself up.. And I gave myself to you.. I haven't done that in a while, Allie..

Allie: I know..

Nat: I never thought I would, again.. I came undone for you again.. I don't wanna regret that.. *looks up at her*

Allie: You won't, baby… *caresses his cheek with her thumb*

Nat: Listen… I need you to do something for me..

Allie: Anything…

Nat: ...I need you to wait for me..

Allie: *confused look* Huh..?

Nat: I… I- - I think I have to leave…

Allie: *worried look* Wh- -what do you mean?

Nat: I have to- - I have to find Anika…

Allie: What do you mean, you have to find her..? Do you even know where she is..?

Nat: No, but... Allie, I have to start somewhere… I can't live like this anymore. I can't go on, not knowing.. I have to find out if she's ok. I have to see her. Otherwise.. I don't know if I can do this.. Me and you.. I can't.. I have to figure some things out, but I can't do that, until I figure out what happened to Anika.. I need the closure. I need to see her. I don't care how long it takes.

Allie: Nat, you can't just go out there, chasing a ghost..!

Nat: I have to. I can't do this anymore. Please understand..

Allie: I do understand..! But you can't just go out there, in the dark..! You don't even know where she is, you don't know where she could be..! You've got nothing to go off of..!

Nat: No, but I- - I think I know where to start..

Allie: What do you mean..?

Nat: Her mother.. Her family. Maybe they could point me in the right direction.

Allie: And what if they can't?.? You said it yourself, her dad took her in the dead of night and her mom never saw her again..! I seriously doubt that any of her family members will know anything..!

Nat: Allie, I have to try..

Allie: *takes his face in her hands* Nat, please don't do this..! This is insane..!

Nat: *looking at her* This is killing me.

Allie: I know it is.. *looking at him* But you can't just go out there, on some wild hunt, without even knowing where to look.. You say you don't care how long it takes to find her, but it matters.. You could be gone for months, maybe even longer. And what about the guys? What about your friends? Your family? What are they supposed to think, after you disappear? Did you even plan on telling them?

Nat: Not really..

Allie: You can't do that to everyone, Nat.. Don't do this..

Nat: I can't just sit around anymore, Allie..

Allie: You're not just sitting around.. It's not like you haven't tried to look for her before. You can't just go out there blind.. And Anika wouldn't want you to, either.

Nat: She'd want me to find her..

Allie: Not like this… I want you to find her, just as much as you want yourself to find her.. But not like this.. Please, Nat..

Nat: *just looks down sadly*

Allie: We have to figure something out first.. *hugs his head into her chest* We have to figure out a plan.. Then, you can start looking again.. *kisses his hair* Ok..? *kisses his hair again* We'll figure it out..

(For the rest of the day, Nat and Allie stayed in Nat's room, watching Netflix, cuddled up with each other. Allie also cooked for Nat, whenever he was hungry. She also stayed the night with him.)

(For the rest of the first week of the new year, Nat returned to work, but other than that, he didn't really leave his home much. Allie couldn't be with him, because she caught some hell from her friends, for being gone all day and night, on the first day of the new year, without calling them. When Monday comes around again, everyone woke up that morning, to get ready for school. Nat now shows up, within the last 50 minutes of his classes, since he's further ahead than everyone. When he shows up to Denton's class, he goes straight to her couch and lays down on it, with his back to everyone, and his hood over his head. Denton rolls over to him, in her chair, to check on him. He doesn't speak. He just shakes his head yes or no. After a few minutes, Denton leaves him alone, after kissing his head, and rolls back over to her desk. Allie watches Nat, from up in the chairs, full of concern. He hadn't responded to any of her emails, after she left last week. Denton also has a look of concern on her face, as she can't stop looking over at Nat. When class is over, Nat is the first to leave. He doesn't stop to speak to anyone. He goes straight to work, then home. The next day, he didn't show up to his classes at all, but an officer made an appearance in Denton's class. It's the same police officer from last time. Officer Derek. The whole class falls silent, watches, and listens..)


	37. Chapter 37

**(A.N. Hey! What's up, readers!? Sorry I've been MIA. But, it's great that you guys have still been reading. So.! In the previous chapter, obviously some shit went down. A lot of shit happened. As you guys know, there can only be 40 something chapters, with each story. So, this one is reaching it's peak, but, I still have extra material on it. So, if you would like me to upload the separate material of this story, just comment yes or no. Heads up! A lot is about to go down within the last few chapters, so stay tuned. Again, thanks for reading guys. Here's chapter 37. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Dr. Denton: Officer Derek. *smiles* Hi.

Officer Derek: *smiles* Hello, Angela. How are you?

Dr. Denton: *smiling* Alive and breathing.

Officer Derek: Amen. *warm chuckle*

Dr. Denton: What brings you in? *smiling*

Officer Derek: That's the sad part. The reason why I'm here. Did you know that 6 more students from this school got arrested again.?

Dr. Denton: *surprised* Really?.?

Allie: *quickly gets nervous*

Officer Derek: Yes. A few weeks ago, actually. Once we finally got some ID on them, I was sent here.

Dr. Denton: Well, what on earth happened this time?.?

Officer Derek: The same thing as last time. Attempted sexual assault.

Dr. Denton: Are you serious?.?

Officer Derek: I'm afraid so. The strangest thing about their arrest though, was the way we found them, when we arrested them.

Dr. Denton: What do you mean?

Officer Derek: Angela, 3 of these boys were dangling from a fire escape..

Dr. Denton: *covers her mouth in shock* Omg.

Officer Derek: One of them was found slumped over a garbage can, and the other two were unconscious on the alley ground. This all took place in the alley way, of a pizza place. An employee working there was the one who called us. Angela, when I say these boys were beaten bad, they were beaten bad. Until whoever did it struck genuine, psychological fear in them. When they woke up, they were terrified. And it was daylight. They were looking around frantically, screaming "Where is he!? No! Stay back!" I mean, it was bizarre.

Dr. Denton: Oh my goodness. *her hand to her mouth*

Officer Derek: Yeah. I mean, that is just absolutely nuts. I could hardly believe it.

Dr. Denton: The victim was saved, right?.?

Officer Derek: Oh yeah. She got away, nice and safe. Isn't that right, Ms. DiMeco? *speaking louder, so Allie hears him*

(The class looks at Allie, including her friends.)

Allie: *sighs* Damn it.

Kristina: WHAT!?.!

Allie: Not now, Kristina. *shakes her head*

Brionna: ALLIE, WHAT THE FUCK!?.! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?.!

Allie: Because, I'm fine..! It's no big deal..! Alright..?.? Nothing happened, thank God..! I got away, I'm safe, I'm grateful..! Let's just leave it at that..!

Kristina: LET'S NOT!.! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!

Allie: KNOCK IT OFF, KRISTINA!.! *snapping*

Danny: Allie, what the hell? That's not cool, man. You should've said something.

Allie: For what, Danny?.? So more people can sit in my face and say I got what I deserved?.?

Danny: No one would say that to you, Allie. Because NO ONE deserves that.

Officer Derek: Your friend is right, Allie. No one deserves that. And if anyone has said that to you, just know that Karma is a bitch.

Dr. Denton: Amen.

Officer Derek: We found your hair again. What happened?

Allie: I was just out, getting pizza for me and my friends. I was taking it out to my car and those guys showed up. I knew who they were. I tried to apologize to them for whatever, but they still grabbed me and took me over to that alley. Next thing I know, they're being snatched away, left and right, and up into the air. The smoke from the building had the alley all fogged up, so I couldn't see what was happening. All I could hear was them screaming and being hit. I saw two of them fly right past me, landing on the ground. I could hear the impacts coming from their fighting, but that was it. Once the smoke cleared, they were all unconscious, and I was left standing there. Once I finally snapped out of shock, I ran to my car and I left. That was it.

Office Derek: So you didn't see who did it?

Allie: No.

Officer Derek: Why didn't you report this, sweetheart?

Allie: I just.. I figured they had been punished enough.. And I didn't wanna make a big deal out of something that was avoided.

Officer Derek: Listen, it's great that you are ok. But you still have to report this stuff, sweetie.. Ok?

Allie: *just nods*

Officer Derek: *nods* Ok. Would you like to press charges.?

Allie: ..Yes.

Officer Derek: Ok.

Dr. Denton: Did the attackers see who it was?

Officer Derek: No. They described him as being big, but that's all. Apparently, he was dressed in all black and he had a hood up over his head. They say he avoided the light.

Dr. Denton: O..k. That's..slightly bizzare. How was none of this on the news?

Officer Derek: Because the witness finally released the video of the whole incident.

Dr. Denton: There was a witness?

Officer Derek: Yes. The employee who called us. He was taking out the trash, when he caught the whole thing. He was so shocked, apparently all he could do was pull out his phone and record. He was afraid to come forth at first, but we got him to report what he witnessed, after he decided to post the video on Facebook and Twitter. This video has gone viral. It's everywhere. And now, it's finally on the news. *raises his wrist and looks at his watch* Should be right about now, actually. Care to watch?

Dr. Denton: Oh, of course. *goes in her desk, to search for her TV remote* Do you have any ideas on who you think the- - I don't wanna say attacker, because technically he attacked the attackers.

Officer Derek: Most of Miami is calling him a vigilante.

Dr. Denton: Oh wow. *finds the remote and turns on the projector, then turns on the cable, then turns to the news* Do you have an idea of who it could've been?

Officer Derek: So far..? Only one.. *watching the news*

(The whole class listens and watches.)

Anchorman: In recent news, we finally get some light on an attack that was attempted, on a young woman, a few weeks ago. Her identity is not being revealed, but her attackers are these six males here. (Pictures of Allie's exes appear for a quick minute.)

Anchorman: All six of these of males are on trial and are being charged with sexual assault. Apparently, while the young woman was picking up an order of pizzas, these six males grabbed her and led her over to the alley way of the pizza shop. Smoke from the building made it difficult to see much, but an employee from the pizza shop was on the right side of the smoke, and managed to see it all, as he was trying to take out his trash. He was so shocked that all he managed to do was pull out his mobile device and record the clash. The attack is being described as bizarre and dark, as the style of fighting that was used was vindictive and vicious. The anonymous attacker of the attackers was described as big and powerful, as his size and stature were the only things apparent about him. As well as his athleticism. We have the video recording with us today and we'll show it to you now. Warning: it is graphic. (They show the entire video of Allie's exes being attacked. The first guy gets snatched away by the hooded figure, and thrown into a wall. The hooded figure grabs him by the throat, and punches him in the face, viciously, until he knocks him out, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground. The hooded figure suddenly runs towards the wall, jumps and kicks off of the wall, into the other direction, getting higher and grabbing the ladder to the fire escape. He stealthily climbs and scales the fire escape, until he's directly above Allie's attackers. He finds a rope. He climbs over the banister of the fire escape and leaps to an overhead metal beam. He carefully dangles from it, by his legs, hanging upside down. He ties the rope securely around the metal beam and ties the other end around himself. He carefully positions himself upside down and slowly eases down the rope, until his target is within reach, and the hooded figure snatches him up. He hoists him up onto the beam, making him grab it or otherwise fall. The hooded figure sits himself back upright and grabs the beam, so he's dangling in front of his target. The hooded figure kicks his legs back and forth, so that he starts swinging back and forth, until he comes forth, legs first, and kicks his target onto the fire escape. He swings until he leaps back onto the fire escape himself, grabs up his target, punches him across the face twice, then brings his head down into the banister of the fire escape, putting him out cold. He quickly removes the unbuckled belt from his target, ties it around his ankles, ties the other end around the banister, and tosses the unconscious body over the banister, leaving him suspended upside down, with fallen pants. The hooded figure immediately locks onto his next target, jumping back to the metal beam, tying the rope around himself again, and lowering himself upside down. He swiftly grabs his next target and snatches him up, throwing him up onto the beam. His target is dangling from the beam, by his stomach, as he's folded over it, in pain from the metal making contact with his gut. The hooded figure kicks him in the face, while hanging upside down, then brings himself upright, throws punches to his target's face, until he knocks him out cold. The hooded figure ties the unconscious body's hoodie sleeves around his body, then pulls him off of the beam, dangling him by his hood. He swings towards the other side of the fire escape, with the unconscious body, until he finally manages to hook his hood onto the fire escape, releasing him, and letting him hang. The hooded figure locks onto his next target, who has a gun. He swiftly snatches him up. His target fires gun shots aimlessly, missing the hooded figure by a lot. The hooded figure hoists his target upward, bringing his face into the beam, and keeps doing it, until he swings the unconscious body and sends him flying onto the fire escape. The hooded figure un-ties himself and swings onto the fire escape again. His target is unconscious. He picks up the unconscious body, removes his unbuckled belt, ties it around his wrists, ties the other end to the fire escape, and heaves the unconscious body over the banister, leaving him to hang. The hooded figure jumps back to the metal beam, ties himself with the rope again, lowers down, and snatches him up. The hooded figure hoists his target up, making him grab the beam. Then, he brings himself upright, to hang in front of his target. He punches him across the face several times, then swings back, comes forth, legs first, and kicks him off of the beam, sending him flying down past Allie and the final target, and into the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. The hooded figure un-ties himself and maneuvers across the beam, until he drops in the way back of the alley. He stealthily makes his way to his final target, who has a gun to Allie's head. He swiftly grabs his arm, forces the gun away from Allie, and twists his target's arm, forcing him to drop the gun. Allie goes and stands back against the wall, in shock. The final guy tries to swing on the hooded figure, but the hooded figure dodges his swing, grabs him by the hoodie, and whirls him around, tossing him further back into the alley and the smoke. The final guy gets up and runs to punch the hooded figure, but the hooded figure smacks his fist away. The final guy tries to punch him again, but gets his fist smacked away again. He goes for a kick, but gets his foot smacked away. He goes for a double punch combo, but once again is easily blocked, then punched in the ribs. The hooded figure sends two punches across his face, one to his gut, a kick to the back of the leg, forcing the guy down to one knee, then another punch across the face. Finally, the hooded figure brings his elbow up, then down onto the guy's head, making him fall to the ground completely. The hooded figure grabs up the final guy, and runs his head into the metal dumpster, putting him unconscious. He tosses the guy over the edge of the dumpster and leaves him to hang halfway out of it. The hooded figure spots the worker recording him and freezes for a moment. Then, suddenly leaps high, to grab the fire escape ladder, and leap all the way up it, moving with agility and strength, until he disappeared from the sight of the camera. The video ends with footage of someone leaping across a rooftop.)

(The class is in shock.)

Officer Derek: Holy shit. I still can't get over that.

Anchorman: Wow.. That is absolutely terrifying. The six males were left unconscious like that, all night long, until police found them the next morning, when the pizza shop employee finally called, still finding the assailants in the alley. These six males are also students, from Florida International University. According to authorities, they are now searching for clues, as to who the vigilante may be. He is deemed highly dangerous, until further notice. Citizens are asked to be on alert and report any leads you may have. The pizza shop employee recently gave a statement and this is what he had to say..

Employee: I've never seen anything like it.! It was crazy, it was insane! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! This guy literally came out of nowhere and started kicking these dudes asses! Barely breaking a sweat! He was like the terminator! It was so scary, but it was so cool at the same time! I swear to God! I mean, I can hardly describe what it was like! And I was so petrified when he saw me! I thought he was gonna kick my ass next! Or worse! I didn't know what was gonna happen! I didn't know what he was gonna do! I froze! But, then he just leapt away, like Spider-Man or some shit! I mean, that guy had some serious skills! I'm talkin' Double O ninja, assassin type shit! He was intense! I mean, what the cops say may be true. This guy may be dangerous. But, I don't believe he's a threat! I think he's a good guy! I mean, any guy who saves a girl from something like that, has to be good! He saved her! Yes, it was terrifying! But, I think it was necessary! I mean- -! I'm still freaked out, but my God! It was wicked! It was freaky! It was ruthless! I've seriously never seen anything like it, you guys! It was like- -! It was like some Jason Bourne, slash- -! Slash- -!

Danny: Oh God. Please don't say what I think you're about to say.

Officer Derek: *looks towards Danny* What? What is it?

Employee: Slash- -! I don't know..! It was like- -! Like- -! Batman or some shit!

Danny: Damn it..! Not Batman..! *put his hand to his head and shakes his head*

Officer Derek: Batman?

Kristina: *realizing what Danny means* Holy shit.

David: Are you fucking kidding me!? Again!?

Officer Derek: The Jason Bourne aspect is what tips me off the most. I've only ever met one person who has that skill level. Higher, actually. And that's the big guy from last time. What's his name? Uh.. *snaps his fingers, trying to remember* Uhh.. Shit, it's right on the tip of my tongue. Umm..

David: Fucking Batman..!

Danny: Damn you, Batman..!

(Meanwhile, the news carries on reporting about the story. Also, Nat had entered the room, stuffing his face with a big, giant, fat ass Chipotle burrito and stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Officer Derek. He leans to the side to get a view of the news, on the projector, and sees what's shown. Then, he looks at Officer Derek, who was still trying to remember his name. Denton sees Nat and freezes, looking back and forth between him and Officer Derek, who's back is facing Nat. His friends, Allie, and the girls also see him and freeze too. The whole class freezes, looking down at Nat. Nat freezes, looking back and forth between Denton and Officer Derek..)

TV: Does Miami have its own Batman?

(After hearing Batman, Nat immediately turns around lightly, and hauls ass out of the classroom, running lightly up the hall. The class hears his shoes squeak against the floor, as he makes his way up the hall, until the squeaking stops. Indicating that he made it outside. Meanwhile, Officer Derek was still trying to remember his name.)

Officer Derek: *final snap of his fingers* Nat! That was his name! Nat!

Dr. Denton: *clears her throat* Um..! Well, it couldn't have been him. I mean, what are the odds on that? *nervous chuckle*

Officer Derek: You'd be surprised. I mean, it was the same girl, damn near the same scenario, and that was definitely his fighting style. I mean, even the level of aggression matches. He's the only person I've come across, in this entire city, that could pull something like that- - *points to the projected news* Off. I'm not necessarily accusing him. I'm just saying, that whole thing was very familiar.. Has Nat been around lately?

Dr. Denton: Uhhh.. You know, he's a very busy boy. *nervous chuckle* I mean, I hardly ever see him during the week. You know, between his job and school- - He even has this big surfing competition coming up, this year! So, he's also been training! Yeah..! He's just busy, busy, busy.

Officer Derek: He's a surfer?

Dr. Denton: Yeah. Nationally ranked and everything.

Officer Derek: *impressed chuckle* Cool. *nods* Well, let him know I stopped by. I'd sure love to hear from him. He's a good kid.

Dr. Denton: Yes. He really is. I promise you that.

Officer Derek: Well, alrighty, Ms. Angela. I suppose I should let you and your class get back to it. *smiles*

Dr. Denton: *warm giggle* It was nice seeing you again, Derek.

Officer Derek: *flirty smile* Likewise.. Till we meet again. *bows*

Dr. Denton: *chuckles and blushes a bit*

(Officer Derek winks at her, then leaves the classroom.)

Dr. Denton: *exhales heavily with relief* Jesus Christ..!

Danny: Goddamn it, Batman!.! *pulls out his cellphone and goes to a contact, putting his phone to his ear, and waiting for an answer*

(After a few rings, he finally gets an answer.)

Danny: You..! Damn you, Batman! Damn you! Why!? Again?! Seriously!?….. No, no no, no, no! I don't wanna hear it! I plan on putting my foot up your ass, when I see you! Are we clear?.? …What do you mean, how can we assume it was you, just because the news said Batman?.? You ARE Batman!.! ...And then jumping over rooftops?! What the hell were you doing?! ...Your hands are licensed! What were you thinking?.?

Dr. Denton: His hands are licensed?!

Danny: Yes!

Dr. Denton: Omg..! *puts her hand to her chest* They might arrest my baby..!

Danny: Damn right, they might arrest him! Listen, Fat Ass! Go to work, then go straight home.! I'm serious! ... No, you're grounded! *hangs up* Shit!

Kristina: It WAS him?.?

Danny: He said all he wanted was pizza! Can you believe him?.? *shakes his head*

Kristina: And now he might get arrested?!

Danny: Yes. *sighs*

Kristina: Shit..!

Danny: We'll figure something out. For now, he should just lay low.

David: Should we call his dad, just in case?

Danny: No. Not yet. We'll know if we need to call him for sure. For now, we just play it cool.

(After class, everyone has to go to work. After work, Nat didn't want anyone coming over to his place, so Danny and the guys were forced to speak to him, over the phone. For the next couple days, Nat didn't show up to school. He laid low, like he was told. Until, he did show up again, with his hood over his head. The class listens in, as he approaches Denton's desk.)

Denton: What are you doing here, baby?

Nat: *soft, low voice* I was on campus, anyway. I had to be at the engineering center, today. I didn't have a choice. I was wondering if you've seen Malia yet?

Denton: Is she still in Kauai?

Nat: I don't think so. Grandpa told me she caught a flight back here.

Denton: When was the last time you saw her?

Nat: Before she left for New Year's.

Denton: Have you tried calling her?

Nat: She won't answer her phone.

Denton: Well, that's odd.

Nat: I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I thought she'd be here. I was worried. That's all.

Denton: No, honey. I haven't seen her. But, if I get in touch with her, I'll tell her to come see you as soon as possible, ok?

Nat: Ok.

Denton: *kisses Nat's face* Now, you should get out of here. It's not safe for you to be around here, right now.

Nat: Ok. See you later.

Denton: Bye, baby.

(Just as Nat's leaving, someone comes in. It's Officer Derek.. Everyone in the room freezes..)

Officer Derek: *looking down at his phone and texting* Hey, Angela? Could I speak with you for a moment? *looks up from his phone and sees Nat* Nat! Hey, man! *excited chuckle* What's up? How ya been?

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Uhhh... Busy.

Danny: Damn it!

Denton: *nervous chuckle* What are you doing back, Derek?

Officer Derek: Well, I had to come back, to ask you a couple questions. One is related to the assault case. We had a witness call in and she said she might have seen the same person, who saved Allie a few weeks ago. Said she saw him or someone dressed in all black, climbing down a building. She didn't see his face or anything, but she said she saw a tattoo on his left forearm, when his sleeve rose up his arm, as he was climbing down. A tattoo of the little mermaid. I wanted to know if Nat had any tattoos. I didn't know, because he always has on long-sleeved shirts. He never shows his skin, on his upper body. So, I wasn't sure.

Denton: Uhhh.. *nervous*

Officer Derek: What? What's wrong? *concerned* Are you ok, Angela?

Denton: Uhhh.. *nervous*

Officer Derek: *looks at Nat and notices his expression* Holy shit.. It WAS you, wasn't it?

Nat: *just looks down*

Officer Derek: You were there the whole time. *looking at Nat* You saw her. You saw everything that was happening.

Nat: I just wanted pizza! That was it! Ok?.? I- -I was going through some things at that time, and- - and I was avoiding my friends..! I was out that night, to get some food, and she was there, and I saw her, and I panicked, and I hid around the corner of the pizza place so she wouldn't see me! But, then I saw those jackasses stalking her in their car, and I knew- -! I mean, what was I supposed to do?.? Just let them hurt her?! *nervous and red in the face*

Officer Derek: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..! Easy, easy, easy.. *puts his hands up gently* Easy, big guy.

Nat: I know I'm licensed, but I- - I couldn't just let them..

Denton: Please don't arrest my baby!

Officer Derek: Hey, look, I don't care that you're licensed. *chuckles* This is my case, big guy. You see this? *holds up paperwork*

(He suddenly rips it in half and throws it away.)

Nat: *surprised* Wha- -?

Denton: Oh my.. *surprised*

Officer Derek: I'm not arresting you, Nat. I refuse to. You did a great thing. You shouldn't be arrested, just because your body is registered as a deadly weapon. Now that I know it was you, I'm dismissing the case. I don't care what my job says. You're a great guy, Nat. With a great, big heart. You're a hero. Heroes don't deserve to be arrested. You're one of the good guys. And last time I checked, us good guys fought on the same side. All that matters, is that Allie is safe. And that's because of you. Not just once, but twice. I know you. You're not dangerous. You saved her. I'll deal with whatever my job says. But, I say you're not in trouble. Besides, I'm pretty sure they'll let it go. Otherwise, they'll be dealing with your father's lawyers. *chuckles* And lord knows, they don't wanna do that. Your father is quite powerful. In fact, our chief of police works for him.

Nat: Whoa.. *surprised*

Officer Derek: Yeah. *chuckles* Trust me. You're in no trouble. I'm letting you go. Under one condition, though.

Nat: Yeah..?

Officer Derek: How's about you and your friends come out and have some drinks with me..? I'll buy.. Huh? You like beer?

Nat: *nods*

Officer Derek: *chuckles* What do you say?

David: I say hell yeah!.!

The Class: *laughs*

Officer Derek: *laughs*

Nat: Sure. *shy chuckle* Thanks.

Officer Derek: No, thank you, buddy. *goes and pats his back* You're the real Batman. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit* Awesome..

The Class: *chuckles at him*

Officer Derek: Tomorrow night. Dawghouse. 8 o'clock?

Nat: *nods* We'll be there.

Officer Derek: I can't wait. *chuckles*

Denton: Thank you so much, Derek.

Officer Derek: It's no problem at all. Your nephew is something special.

Denton: Yes.. He is. *smiles at Nat*

Nat: *smiles and blushes shyly*

Officer Derek: Which brings me to my other question.. Angela?

Denton: Yes?

Officer Derek: What do you..think about going on a date with me, this Saturday night? *charming smile*

Denton: Oh. *blushes a bit, with a shy smile*

The Class: OOOO!

Officer Derek: *chuckles*

Denton: Um.. *chuckles a bit* I'd love to.

Officer Derek: Great. *happy smile* I'll be by tomorrow, to see you again.. Until then. *goes and gently takes her hand, then kisses it*

Denton: *giggles warmly at him*

Officer Derek: *chuckles at her*

(Officer Derek leaves. Then, Malia comes walking in.)

Nat: Jesus, where have you been?.?

Malia: I leave for 2 weeks, and find out your big ass has been fighting crime again?.?

Nat: Wha- -?

Malia: On the news, Batman! You're licensed! What the hell were you thinking?.?

Nat: I literally just got off the hook, for it!

Malia: And what if you hadn't?.? They could've arrested you! And over her, of all people!

Nat: What was I supposed to do?.? Just let them hurt her?.?

Malia: Karma's a bitch! Why should either of us care?.?

Nat: *scoffs at her* You're unbelievable.. *pushes past her, heading for the door*

Denton: Kaipo, wait..! *starts to go for him*

Malia: Are you seriously mad at me?.? You could've gone to jail, Nat! You could've gotten hurt, you could've gotten shot, or worse! And guess what? She would never even risk the same for you! Because she doesn't give a shit about anyone, but herself!

Denton: Malia, that's enough!

Malia: I'm just looking out for him, like I was told! Is he seriously mad at me, because I'm telling him about her?.?

Nat: Because you don't even know her! *turns around, upset*

Malia: And you do?.?

Nat: I know she's not how you say she is!

Malia: She's a no-good bitch!

Nat: YOU'RE WRONG!

Malia: *gapes at him*

(The class is completely silent.. Meanwhile, their friends are watching them..)

Nat: You don't know one thing about her, Malia..! You think you do, but you don't! You don't know her! You don't her story, her truth, where she comes from, none of that! All you know is the rumors and the acts! That's it! I know you two have your beef or whatever, but it is childish and it is stupid! She fights with you, because you think you know her! You fight with her, because you really believe that you know her! But you don't! All you know is what you see! She may have done some fucked up things, but name one person who hasn't! You included! No one is perfect! Everyone makes mistakes! No one has any fucking right to judge anyone! Because at the end of the day, we're all human! She's a person, just like you! Like me! She has a heart! And most of you don't even know that, because you're too busy treating her like a fucking monster! You think she's trouble?.? Well, so was Anika!.!

Malia: *gaping* Kaipo, I didn't mean it like that..! *tries to go and hug him*

Nat: No, stay back!

Malia: *stops and continues gaping*

Nat: You need to get your mind right! Because no matter how much you dislike her, what you just said was completely fucked up! NO ONE deserves what those bastards tried to do to her! You wanna know why I helped her?.? Because I looked at her, and I saw myself, Malia! All over again! That scared ass little boy, in 4th grade, being preyed on! That's why I took risks over her! And you know what?.? That was MY decision! Because I know what's right and what's wrong! And I thought you did, too! That judging people, without knowing them bullshit? I don't come from that! And you know that! That's not how we were taught or raised! So, knock it off!

Malia: Is there something you wanna tell me?.?

Nat: Like what?

Malia: You sure have been defensive about her, lately..! Is there something you haven't told me?.?

Nat: I told you no, already!

Malia: Listen, you are my blood! My family! And I'll be damned if she comes anywhere near that and soils it! I will destroy her! She may be a person, but she's not a good person! And that's one thing I do know, for a fact! She is not worthy of you! Of your time, attention, your patience, damn sure not your trust, or your feelings! She is not deserving of anything you have to give! She's not like you, Kaipo! You have the most beautiful heart ever and she would literally step on it, if given the opportunity..! I will not let that happen to you! So, I'm sorry if you don't like what I have to say about her, but that's just the way it is with her..! The bitch can't be trusted! And if I find out that she's been anywhere near you, I'm going to call Nalani, and we are going to beat the shit out of her..! I promised that I would protect you! And I'm keeping that promise. No matter what. I love you.

(Malia storms out of the class. Nat just shakes his head and leaves too, going the opposite direction of her..)

Denton: Oh God. *puts her head down on her desk*

David: Wh- - what just happened..? They never fight.

Denton: I know..

(Nat and Malia weren't in class for the next few days.. Nat was really upset at her. So far, he was hating his start to the new year.. He was confused and just filled with a lot of stress and worry.. He didn't know what to do.. And he didn't want his friends around, seeing him.. Allie continued trying to contact him by email, but he wouldn't respond. In fact, he hasn't even been looking at his emails. Allie wanted so bad to go and be with him, but she knew she couldn't risk it.. A few weeks had gone by, before anyone saw Nat again. He showed up to Denton's class and sat at his isolated table, down in front, off to the side. He does some work on his laptop, while also reading his textbook, and writing things down. He just concentrated on his work, until he was done, and he laid his head down for a little bit, falling asleep. The class was silent, doing work, until they suddenly heard whistling.. A tune.. The Jeepers Creepers song.. Nat suddenly started shaking in his sleep and whimpering in fear...)

Danny: *stands and looks down at Nat, with fear in his face* No…!

Denton: What's wrong?.?

Danny: Wake him up..! Something's not right..! That whistling..! Somebody's doing it on purpose..!

Denton: What? *confused*

David: Trust us! Just wake him up! *scared*

Danny: Where's it coming from!?

Thomas: The hallway!

Danny: Close the door..!

Denton: What is going on?.?

Kahlo: Anika's dad used to whistle that song, whenever he came for him and her!

Nat: *in his sleep, he covers his ears, and screams*

Denton: *runs and tries to close the door, as the whistling continues*

(But, just before she's about to get there, someone enters.. A man, with a creepy smile.. Denton covers her mouth in shock and backs away, towards Nat.. The man closes and locks the door, then pulls down the blinds..)

Danny: NOOO!.!

(The guys get up and start to run down to him, but the man pulls out a gun and points it right at Nat.. The guys freeze.)

Man: Ah ah ah. *waves his finger at them* Go sit your asses back down.

(The guys slide into nearby chairs and sit.)

Man: Good dogs. Anyone screams or makes a sound, they die.

David: Hey, fuck you, man!.!.!

Man: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, you little shit? *points the gun at Denton* Move away from him.

Denton: NO!.!

Man: I SAID MOVE!.! *he roars*

(Just then, Nat jumps awake, and stands, panting and sweating heavily.. His hood falls back off his head.. He sees the man and immediately backs against the wall in fear..)

Nat: You..

Man: That's right, Nat.. It's me.. Aren't you happy? *dark chuckle* Don't worry. You're not dreaming. I'm really here. Just for you.

Nat: I'm not dreaming, huh..? *suddenly gets this angry, sadistic look on his face, and his face goes completely red*

(He comes off of the wall, with his fists balled up..)

Denton: N- - Nat? *frightened*

Man: *gets a little freaked out* What the fuck?

The Guys: Nat?.? *worried*

Nat: Where is she? *dark voice*

Man: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck is this!? *holds his gun with both hands and points it at Nat* What's wrong with you!?

Nat: WHERE IS SHE!? *he roars*

(The class jumps in fear, at Nat.)

Man: CALM THE FUCK DOWN!.!.!

Denton: Bennett, just leave him alone!.!

Man (Bennett): SHUT THE FUCK UP!.!.! Listen, you big ass freak, I'm warning you!.! I said calm the fuck down!.!.!

Nat: *starts moving towards him*

Bennett: DON'T MOVE!.!

Nat: I'm not scared of you, anymore.. *giving him a dark look* Do you have any idea what the fuck you've done to me..? 6 years, I've been broken.. I've been fucked up in the head.. I've experienced pain, far worse than being shot, and even death.. All because of you..! *points at him* I was 18 years old!.!

Bennett: You think I give a fuck!?.! She was mine!.! You little shit!.! Mine!.! And you tried to take her from me!.!

Nat: I LOVED HER!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he roars*

Bennett: YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT RIGHT!.!.! Who the fuck are you, to just come into her life, and think you can just have her?! Think you can just love her!? I owned her, Nat!.!

Nat: You make me sick!.!.! She was your daughter, not your slave!.!.! And had you and your wife acted like real parents, instead of terrorizing her, she would never have ran away!.!.!

Bennett: Who the fuck are you to tell us how to be parents!?.! What went on in our house, was our business!.! And if Anika was too weak to deal with that, then that was her problem!.!

Nat: She wasn't weak!.!.! All she wanted was love!.!.! Something her own fucking parents never even showed her!.!.! I protected her!.!.! I cared for her!.!.! I loved her!.!.! My entire family did!.!.! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he roars*

Bennett: YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I DID!.!.! You..! Your goddamn friends, all of you dogs surrounded her, like a piece of meat!.!

Danny: FUCK YOU!.! WE LOVED ANIKA!.! SHE WAS OUR FRIEND!.! WE NEVER DISRESPECTED HER, LIKE THAT!.! YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD!.!

David: AND IF YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS LIKE THAT, THEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALLY KNOW HER!.!

Bennett: SHUT UP!.!.! YOU FUCKERS THINK YOU KNEW HER, BETTER THAN ME!?.! NOT A CHANCE!.! I CREATED HER!.! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW HER BETTER THAN ME!.! NOT YOU SONS OF BITCHES, AND DEFINITELY NOT YOU!.!.! *points his gun at Nat* DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE, TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER WORSHIP ANOTHER MAN?!.! TO SEE HER LOVE AND RESPECT, AND WANT ANOTHER MAN, MORE THAN HER OWN FATHER!?.! SOME PUNK BOY, WITH TATTOOS, AND PIERCINGS, AND BLUE EYES?! YOU RUINED HER, NAT!.! SHE DIDN'T START RUNNING AWAY, AND DISRESPECTING ME, AND DISOWNING ME, UNTIL SHE MET YOU!.! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS, AT 16 YEARS OLD, UNTIL SHE MET YOU!.! SHE DIDN'T START CALLING ANOTHER MAN DADDY, UNTIL SHE MET YOU!.!.!.! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!.!.!.! SO I TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU!.!.!.! BECAUSE IF I COULDN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE COULD!.!.!.! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE EVER LEAVES ME, FOR YOU!.!.! I'M HER FATHER!.!.!

Nat: HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SAY THOSE WORDS!.!.! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FATHER!?.! IF EVER YOU WERE HER FATHER, THAT TIME IS LONG DEAD!.!.!

Bennett: YOU SON OF A BITCH!.!.! *points his gun out even more, at Nat, in anger*

Nat: IF YOU WERE REALLY HER FATHER, YOU WOULD'VE LET HER BE HAPPY!.!.! YOU WOULD'VE MADE HER HAPPY!.!.! NOT MISERABLE!.!.! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TERRORIZED HER!.!.! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER!.!.! YOU WOULD'VE MADE HER FEEL SAFE!.!.! YOU'RE RIGHT!.! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WATCH MY DAUGHTER RUN TO ANOTHER MAN, JUST TO FEEL SOMETHING!.! AND I NEVER WILL!.! BECAUSE I'LL NEVER BE YOU!.!.! MY LITTLE GIRL WILL LOVE ME!.! SHE WON'T FEAR ME!.! MY FIRST PRIORITY WILL BE MY LITTLE GIRL'S HAPPINESS!.! SHE WILL FEEL SAFE WITH ME, SHE WILL KNOW THAT SHE IS PROTECTED BY ME, SHE WILL KNOW THAT SHE IS LOVED BY ME!.!.! SHE WON'T NEED ANOTHER MAN, BECAUSE SHE WILL KNOW WHAT A REAL FATHER IS!.!.!.! WHAT A REAL MAN IS!.!.!.!

Bennett: YOU THINK YOU'RE A REAL MAN!?.! WHERE WERE YOU, NAT!?.!

Danny: DON'T YOU EVEN!.!.!.!

Bennett: SHUT UP!.!.!.!.! *he roars* WHERE WERE YOU NAT!?.!

Nat: FUCK YOU!.!.!.!.!.!.! *starts crying*

Bennett: WHERE WERE YOU?!.! Huh?!.! *chuckles* Where were you, when I dragged her out of her bed? Where were you, when I tied her up, so she couldn't run to you?

Nat: *starts shaking his head no* No..!

Bennett: Where were you, when she was screaming for help?

Nat: *shaking his head, playing our the scenes and sounds in his head* No!.!

Bennett: Where were you, when I was stuffing her in the backseat of my car?

The Guys: STOP!.!.!.! *start crying*

Kristina: Omg..! *covers her mouth, crying*

Allie: No!.! *starts crying*

Nat: *shaking his head, crying* No!.!.!

Bennett: Yes!.!.! Where were you, when she was screaming for you, Nat?.? When she was screaming your name?.? When she was screaming, begging for you, to come save her?.? Where were you?! *mocks Anika's voice* Nat!.! Nat!.!

Denton: STOP IT!.!.!.! *crying*

Bennett: *mocking Anika's voice* NAT!.! NAT!.! NO!.! NAT!.! PLEASE, NAT!.!

Nat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he screams hard*

Bennett: WHERE WERE YOU, NAT!.?.!.?.!.!.!.!.!

Nat: *falls to his knees, crying*

Bennett: Yeah.. Not so big and bad, now, huh? *chuckles* A real man would've been there. A real man would have saved her.. The funniest thing is, even after taking her, she never did shut up about you.. The whole time, back to back, was just *mocks Anika's voice* "He'll find me. He'll come for me." And she waited and waited, and waited.. *chuckles* But you never came..

Danny: Burn in hell.. *crying* BURN IN HELL!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Bennett: *chuckles darkly* Guess she finally accepted who her real daddy is..

Nat: *suddenly and slowly rises off the floor, shaking in anger, with his fists in a massive grip*

Bennett: It's over now, Nat.. Now.. I'm gonna do what I should've done 6 years ago. I'm gonna kill you. And then, I'm gonna be the God she worships.. Not you.. You took everything from me.. Now, I'm gonna take you from your family.

Nat: Do it.. *dark voice*

The Class: Huh?! *frightened*

Denton: What?!

Danny: Wait a minute..!.! What are you doing!? *looking at Nat*

Bennett: *confused* Wha- -?

Nat: *looks up at him, with absolute red and pure anger in his face* DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Denton: NAT, STOP!.! *crying*

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he roars monstrously*

The Guys: NAT!.!.!.!

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he suddenly turns, grabs his table, and hurls it at Bennett*

Bennett: *screams and drops down to the floor, to duck*

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he starts moving towards Bennett*

Denton: NAT, STOP IT!.!.!.!.!

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Bennett: *quickly sits up and flips over, to face Nat, pointing his gun at him shaky hands, fear in face* What the hell is wrong with you!?.! Back up!.!.!

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *still raging towards him*

Bennett: WHAT THE FUCK!?.! *scared, he starts crawling back with one arm, keeping the gun pointed at Nat with his other arm*

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Denton: *runs and grabs her phone, calling someone* POLLY!.! POLLY, YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW!.! NAT IS LOSING HIS MIND!.! *crying*

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

The Guys: *finally just get up and run down towards Nat*

Bennett: *fires a warning shot in the direction of the boys*

The Class: *screams and ducks down to the floor*

The Guys: *drop to the floor, ducking*

Bennett: I SAID STAY BACK!.! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!.! *goes back to Nat* YOU BETTER CALM THE FUCK DOWN!.!.!

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *still storming towards him*

Bennett: YOU THINK I WON'T!?.! *finally back against the wall, with nowhere else to go*

Nat: DO IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Bennett: GET BACK!.!.!.! *scared*

Nat: SHOOT ME!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *storming towards him*

Bennett: GET BACK!.!.!.!.!

Nat: SHOOT ME!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *gets to him, grabs his arm, and puts the gun to his head* SHOOT ME!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Bennett: *sees into his eyes and becomes terrorized* WHAT THE FUCK!?.!

Nat: *screams horrifically and forces the trigger down..*

Everyone: *screams*

(But.. No shot fires… The gun is empty.. Nat squeezes the trigger a few more times, screaming, with his eyes shut tight, but still, nothing happens. He snatches the empty gun away and throws it through the glass of the window behind him, screaming, then turns his attention back to Bennett, grabs him by the throat, and lifts him off the ground, holding him up in the air. Bennett immediately begins choking, grabbing onto Nat's wrists, and kicking his legs..)

Nat: For 6 years, I've had nightmares about what you did!.! *clenching his jaw* I haven't slept once, because everytime I closed my eyes, all I saw was you hurting her all over again!.! But guess what?.? Lately, I've been having dreams about what I'd do, if I EVER saw you again!.! And now?.? Now, it's gonna come true!.! I am going to choke and strangle you, until I see the life LEAVE YOUR EYES!.!.! *looking into his eyes*

Bennett: *looks into his eyes with terror, seeing no humanity left in them, and lets out a choked up scream*

The Guys: NAT, NO!.!.! *get up and run to Nat, trying to get him to let go of Bennett*

Denton: *runs and does the same* Kaipo, let go!.! Please!.!

Danny: NAT, DON'T DO THIS!.! PLEASE!.! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!.! THIS ISN'T YOU!.! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE!.!

David: DUDE, ANIKA WOULDN'T WANT THIS!.! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE HATES HIM!.!

Thomas: SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO LET IT GO!.!

Qaasim: SHE WOULDN'T WANNA SEE YOU LIKE THIS!.!

Cooper: SHE WOULD WANNA SEE YOU HAPPY!.! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, NAT!.! YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!.!

Cole: KILLING HIM WON'T PUT THINGS RIGHT!.!

Kahlo: AND IT'S NOT GONNA BRING ANIKA BACK!.!

Wade: THINK ABOUT HER!.!

Brayden: THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE WOULD SAY!.! SHE KNOWS IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!.! YOU ARE TOO GOOD OF A PERSON TO DO THIS, NAT!.!

Kade: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!.! DON'T LET HIM WIN!.!

Dante: YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM!.!

Denton: ANIKA LOVED YOU, BABY!.! THE SWEET AND GENTLE YOU!.! AND I KNOW THAT'S WHO SHE STILL LOVES!.! DON'T LET HIM CHANGE THAT!.!

Danny: YOU HAVE TO PUT HIM DOWN, NAT!.!

Nat: WHERE IS SHE?! *roaring at Bennett*

(Just then, Officer Derek comes running in, along with Nat's parents, Malia, Nat's grandfather, his uncle Marcus, Nalani, Alex, and Ariel, who Alex was carrying. Alex immediately shields Ariel's head in his chest, preventing her from seeing what Nat was doing.. Bennett's face was becoming blue, as he was getting closer and closer to death.)

Polly: BABY!.! BABY, PUT HIM DOWN!.! *crying, trying to pull Nat's arms down*

Marvin: PONO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *crying* STOP THIS!.!

Marcus: PAPA, LET HIM GO!.!

Nalani: BUBBY, STOP!.! *crying*

Officer Derek: NAT!.! COME ON, BIG GUY!.! THIS ISN'T YOU!.! JUST LET HIM DOWN!.! YOU DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!.! TRUST ME!.!

Michael: NATHANIEL, DROP HIM!.! *grabbing at Nat's arms*

Nat: WHERE IS SHE!? *he roars, with tears rolling down his face, still with a sadistic darkness in his eyes*

Michael: NATHANIEL, YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *he roars in his son's face*

Nat: *roars at his father and drops Bennett*

Bennett: *gasps incredibly hard for air, coughing up blood, and gagging, on the ground*

Officer Derek: *immediately arrests him, putting handcuffs on him* Bennett Winters? You're under arrest for the abduction of Anika Winters.

Nat: *looks at his father, with balled fists, flaring nostrils, red anger in his face, and coldness in his eyes, breathing hard*

Michael: You wanna hurt me too..? *looking at his son with soft eyes, a few tears go down his face* Huh..? Is that what you want, Papa..? Will that make you feel better..?

Nat: *continues giving him a cold, angry stare*

Michael: I don't EVER want you to experience what it's like, to take another man's life..!.! Do you understand me..?!

Nat: *continues his cold, angry stare, breathing hard*

Michael: Do you understand me, Nathaniel?! *grabs his face and rests his forehead on his, looking into his eyes*

Nat: *remains in his angry trance*

Michael: Where's my son..? *looking into Nat's eyes* Where is he..? Huh..? Show him to me..! I know he's still in there..! Come back..!

Nat: *continues his stare at his father*

Michael: Come back, Papí..

Nat: *suddenly whimpers and falls to his knees, crying*

Michael: *drops down with him and hugs his head into his chest* It's ok, Papa. *kisses his hair, hugging him tight*

Polly: *drops down crying and hugs her son tight* Mommy's here, Papí.

Nat: *continues crying hard*

Denton: How did you guys get here so fast? *sniffles and wipes her eyes*

Malia: I called them a couple days ago. *sniffles and wipes her eyes* I had told them about me and Nat's argument, and they wanted to come see us. They landed just this morning.

Denton: Oh.

Officer Derek: Listen. I think you guys should take Nat home.. He's been through a lot today.

Denton: Why was Bennett even here? How did he even know where Nat was?

Officer Derek: Bennett has been a wanted man, all over the country, since the night he took Anika.. Her mother was the one who filed the report.. Bennett lost track of his daughter, 4 years ago.. He had been searching everywhere for her. Even using illegal tracking methods. Anika's mother warned us that Bennett had turned his search over to Nat. He figured since Anika had gotten away, she would come back to Nat. He thought that Nat would know where she is. That's why he came here. Bennett knew that Nat was a student at MIT and he posed as a family member of Nat's, to get information about where he was now. Here, in Miami. He planned on killing Nat. Anika's mother called us a couple days ago, and tipped us off. Bennett had gone to her first, to see if Anika had returned to California. But, she didn't. Right now, Anika is MIA.. No one knows where she is.

Michael: At least she got away from that son of a bitch.

Officer Derek: Look, if Nat wants, I can use everything at my disposal, to try and locate her.. I have some friends in national security.. If anyone can find her, they can.. I'll do it for him.

Danny: Just do it.. *sniffles* Please.. I don't know how much more he can take..


	38. Chapter 38

(They eventually get Nat home.. Everyone in the class was still shaken up a bit, but they got through the rest of the day.. Nat was not seen or heard from, for several weeks.. Allie missed him more than anything in the world.. She spent most nights crying, as she sat up, missing him, worried about him.. She sent him an email every night, mostly lyrics to songs, and poems.. She knew he wouldn't respond, but it helped her feel just a bit better. Meanwhile, Nat had been reading her messages.. One night, her friends decided to go out with Danny and the guys, to get their minds off of how they were feeling about Nat. Allie felt too depressed to go out, so she stayed in her room. She sat at her desk and decided to get ahead on some schoolwork. Her bedroom window is open. She's sitting at her desk for a while, until something flies through her window, landing in front of her, on her desk. It's a Hershey kiss. She looks at it confused, then looks towards her window. She slowly gets up and goes to her window. She bends over and sticks her head out of the window, finding Nat standing in the yard, with his arms up. He has a bag of Hershey kisses in one palm, and three single ones sitting in his other palm. He shrugs his shoulders sheepishly and gives her a sheepish, shy smile. Allie giggles excitedly and immediately heads downstairs. She runs down the stairs and to the door. She unlocks it and swings it open. She runs outside and straight to Nat. She jumps in his arms and hugs him tightly. Nat chuckles, catching her, and hugs her back. Nat carries her back inside the house and locks the front door. He carries her up to her room and closes her door behind him, also locking it. He puts her down and looks at her.)

Allie: What are you doing here? *happy, surprised smile*

Nat: I got your messages… *sheepish shrug* I- -I wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring you… I just wasn't sure what to say... I've been thinking about you, too... I miss you, too..

Allie: *stretches up, putting her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *slowly kisses back*

(They make out for a few minutes, before Nat finally pulls away.)

Nat: It's a beautiful night.. You wanna sit on the roof and watch the stars..? We can share these. *holds up the Hershey kisses*

Allie: *giggles at him* I'd love to.

(They climb out of Allie's bedroom window and onto the roof, sitting next to each other..)

Nat: So.. I noticed a lot of the lyrics were either Drake's, The Fray's, or Ed Sheeran's. I also wanna say I love you, for also throwing in Phil Collins and Sting.

Allie: *giggles* Yeah.. Those were the main artists I found myself listening to, every night.. And I thought about you.. *looks at him*

Nat: *looks at her* I thought so.. The poetry was beautiful, by the way.. Some of them sounded like you wrote them.. Did you?

Allie: *nods, with a shy smile*

Nat: *leans in and kisses her softly*

Allie: Mm. *kisses back* I missed you so much..

Nat: *smiles, with his closed eyes* I'm glad you have.. I thought you might be mad at me..

Allie: Never.. I knew you were going through a lot.. Especially after Anika's dad showed up..

Nat: That.. *sighs* I wish you hadn't seen that..

Allie: It's ok..

Nat: No.. It's not… I almost killed him… In front of the whole class.. In front of my family.. In front of you.. *looks at her*

Allie: You were angry.. You held it in for so long.. And that sick bastard came and filled your head with terrors about Anika.. We all understand what happened..

Nat: I screamed in my father's face..

Allie: You didn't mean it.

Nat: I was so fucked up that day..

Allie: We all get a little fucked up, from time to time. It happens. We all go through things, Nat. We all handle them differently. I just..I hope I never have to see you like that again.. It was scary. Not because of what you did, but.. How far gone you were.. It was like you disappeared. And everything inside you.. The scariest part was you pulling that trigger so carelessly.. My heart literally stopped.

Nat: *looks over at her* I'm sorry..

Allie: *lays her head on his shoulder and kisses him* Never do that again.. Please..

Nat: Ok..

Allie: Was your family mad?

Nat: Yeah, they were pretty pissed.. But, they knew I was in pain.. So, they went easy on me. My mom is still shaken up.. She barely lets me out of her sight.

Allie: How'd you get out today?

Nat: I talked them into it. I needed some time outside. And, after seeing all your messages.. I figured I'd come and explain things.

Allie: There's nothing to explain. I know you've got a lot going on. You don't need me hanging around, to make things more stressful.

Nat: You're not stressful.. If anything, I'm glad you're still around.. It's nice to have someone who helps me calm my mind.

Allie: I'm here, if you need me, baby. *grabs his hand and holds it* Promise.

Nat: Thanks. *lays his head on hers*

Allie: By the way, thanks for sticking up for me, to Malia.

Nat: No problem.. She was wrong for what she said. She should've known better.

Allie: Well, it's Malia. She kinda just..says what she wants.

Nat: I know. But still, she didn't have to say that.

Allie: Yeah.. Did you really mean everything you said?

Nat: Yes.. You're a great person, Allie.. I don't care if I'm the only one who knows that.

Allie: Me either.. You're more than enough.…. Nat?

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Have you…..thought about that night, since it happened..?

Nat: Which night..? *chuckles a bit* We've had quite a few, lately. *chuckles weakly*

Allie: *chuckles* Um… The night we.. You know..

Nat: Oh….. Yeah…. I take it you have, too.

Allie: I can't stop thinking about it..

Nat: In a good way or a bad way.?

Allie: In a good way. Definitely good.

Nat: *chuckles weakly* Sounds like..I wasn't too bad..

Allie: You weren't bad at all..! That's the part that drives me so wild..! I mean.. You were a god.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Oh.. That's- - That's a pretty intense compliment.

Allie: I am not exaggerating, I did not mean that hyperbolic, I am not flattering you, I'm so serious right now. And the fact that I submitted to you, should be proof of that.

Nat: Why? Because you're usually the dominant one?

Allie: Yes!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Oh wow.

Allie: Nat, I'm serious..! *sits up and looks at him*

Nat: *chuckling, he hides his face in his hands shyly* Ok, ok.

Allie: Seriously, how did you get that incredible at it? Anika?

Nat: *uncovers his face, with a slight smile* She had a lot to do with it.. But.. Some things, you just learn on your own. Other things, you're just born knowing how to do. *shrugs* Even the first time I ever made love, Anika was shocked. I mean..she didn't even believe that was my first time.. But it was.. And I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain how I did it, I couldn't explain how I knew what I was doing.. I just knew. I just did it.. I knew how I wanted to feel.. How I wanted to make her feel.. *chuckles a bit* My dad, he- - He told me it was because our family had been incredible lovers, for centuries.. That we were born to love.. I always found that ironic in his case, seeing as though he spent four years fighting, in Special Forces.. But, he said that was different.. And that he did it for me and my mom.. I used to think I wanted to be just like him.. Going off to war, fighting for something.. But, I guess that's just never been in my heart..

Allie: Is that what your father told you..? That it's not in your heart?

Nat: No. But, he did tell me that he never wanted me to follow in his footsteps, with that. That he never wanted me to enlist. Him or my mother. That's actually always been one of my mother's worst fears.. It's why she's so protective of me. Why she's always smothering me in her love. *chuckles a bit* She just always tells me that I was meant to be sweet and stay sweet. That my heart was meant to remain without a shadow.. Going off to war put a shadow over my dad's heart.. It's still there, but.. He says the love of his family helps it go away, each day.. He told me he never wanted that for me. That he couldn't bear the thought.. So, I listened to him.

Allie: I agree with your parents..

Nat: Yeah..? *looks at her*

Allie: Yeah. *hugs onto his arm and lays her head back down on his shoulder* I can't imagine you leaving either.. And you are so sweet.. I don't want anything dark around that heart of yours..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* But, yeah.. When it comes to making love, I just.. I don't know.. It's just something I've always been good at doing.. Despite being painfully shy.. I'm just a walking enigma. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Well, it's a good thing I like a challenge.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and lays his head back down on hers* Anika just made me wanna be the best lover possible.. When you really love somebody, the sex is just..out of this world.. Everytime. It becomes all about pleasing them.. Making them fall deeper in love with you.. Making them want you even more.. That's what I think about the most, when it's happening.. It's like a motivator.. I guess that's why I'm so decent at it.

Allie: Decent is not the word. Omnipotent is the word.

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs*

Allie: You think I'm joking. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: You seriously liked it that much? *chuckling a bit*

Allie: Yes!.! Liked is not the word! Idolized, worshipped, exalted! Those are the words!

Nat: *lays his head back and cracks up laughing again*

Allie: Omg, and that doggystyle..! *closes her eyes and bites her lip, thinking about it*

Nat: *chuckling* You liked that?

Allie: Praised it..!

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Oh. I wasn't sure what you'd think.. Anika used to say I was a god at it.

Allie: She was fucking right..! Omg. *lays her head back*

Nat: *just chuckles and shakes his head* Ok.

Allie: You are so modest..!

Nat: I just- -! I don't like to sound cocky..! *chuckles* I mean, I'm shy! That's not a trait of mines! However, I'm very confident in my doggystyle skills. I know I'm very good at that. I spent a lot of time perfecting it and turning it into an art.

Allie: As long as you own that shit. 'Cause boiii..!

Nat: *laughs again* I'm sure you've had better.

Allie: NO! NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Nat: *lays his head back and laughs again*

Allie: *exhales and shakes her head* My God.. *takes a deep breath* Can I tell you another secret?

Nat: I'm pretty much your living diary, at this point, don't you think? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Pretty much. *laughs a bit* Ok. So.. The truth is…I've only slept with six guys..

Nat: What?.? *surprised chuckle*

Allie: Yes.. I've only slept with six guys.

Nat: But what about all those guys you dated?

Allie: No. That's why they keep attacking me now. They just went off and told everyone that I slept with them. So, I let them. I mean, had I denied it, they just would've kept saying I did, anyway.

Nat: Well, yeah. True.

Allie: Sex was just a weapon I used, to get what I wanted from them.

Nat: The way Adam used lies to get what he wanted from you.

Allie: Yeah..

Nat: But, you still had never made love...or been made love to..

Allie: *shakes her head* No.. You were my first.. The first guy that ever made love to me..

Nat: ...Did that scare you?

Allie: A little.. Only because it had never happened to me before..

Nat: I know.. *looks at her for a minute, then brushes her cheek with his thumb* I knew it then, too.. I read it all from your body..

Allie: That's why you did it.. *looking at him*

Nat: Yes.. *soft voice* And you needed that.. The price of shallow sex may be a corresponding loss of capacity for deep love.. That's something I didn't want you to lose..

Allie: *stretches up and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back* Six times, huh? *kiss, kiss* I guess I'm your lucky number 7.

Allie: My new favorite number. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles warmly*

Allie: *kiss, kiss* You are so out of this world.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles* Nah.. *kiss, kiss* I'm just very good at hiding.

Allie: *giggles between a kiss*

Nat: *pulls aways* How about a Hershey kiss? *offers his candy*

Allie: I'd love some. *smiling, she giggles and takes some* Although, I still prefer your kisses a lot more..

Nat: *chuckles at her*

(They sit out on the roof for a while, stargazing, and continue to talk with each other. After a couple hours, they climb back inside Allie's room, and close the window. They go lay on her bed, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes, as they have a deep conversation.. Allie can't stop smiling at him. Nat notices him and chuckles at her, then gently strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers..)

Nat: You have not stopped smiling at me, this whole time. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I can't.. *smiling at him* I can't believe I met you..

Nat: *chuckles shyly* We're all waiting to meet someone..

Allie: I'm so glad I met you.. *smiling at him*

Nat: Glad I met you, too, Trouble.. *chuckles* You have such a beautiful smile..

Allie: Thank you.. *cute, shy voice, still smiling at him*

Nat: I love brown eyes, by the way.. *smiling at her*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles at her* And the way you giggle and laugh..

Allie: *smiling at him* I am so obsessed with you..

Nat: *chuckles* Really?

Allie: Yes.. *smiling at him*

Nat: Aren't you sweet. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* Can I have a kiss? *sweet voice*

Nat: *leans down and kisses her softly*

Allie: Mmm.. *smiling, with her eyes closed*

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: *opens her eyes, smiling at him*

Nat: I think I've spent too much time with you. *chuckles at her*

Allie: I wanna spend every second, with your perfect soul.. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Perfect soul, huh..?

Allie: Yes. *smiling at him, she sits up and presses her lips to his, putting her hand to his face*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: *slowly climbs on top of him*

Nat: *slowly lays down on his back*

Allie: *between a kiss* Where have you been all my life..? *soft whisper*

Nat: *chuckles between a kiss* 6 months behind you.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* You are so fucking cheesy..! I love it..!

Nat: *laughs a bit and brushes her hair from her cheek, with his thumb, looking up at her and smiling at her*

Allie: Ever since that night, I've been wanting you so bad.. *looking at him*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah..?

Allie: Yes..

Nat: Well, you know I didn't come over here for that..right? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I know… But you've got me under a spell..

Nat: It's too risky, Allie.. What about your friends?

Allie: They're out with the guys.. They'll be gone a while.. *rubs on his chest* Come on. Please. Just real quick.

Nat: *chuckles* In case you hadn't noticed last time.. *runs his thumb across her bottom lip, sensually, looking at her* I don't do quick..

Allie: *bites her lip* Omg..

Nat: Honestly, don't you think there's some things we should figure out, before we go any further with all this.? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I know there are some things that still need defining. Trust me. But, you've got enough to deal with. You've got enough on your mind.. Don't you think our stuff can wait..?

Nat: *just looks at her*

Allie: I just wanna help take some of your stress away.. *rubs on his chest* Use me.. Please.. We will definitely have our talk. I want that just as much as you. I swear. I just don't think it's a good idea to do it now... You need relief.. And I wanna give it to you..

Nat: I came over here to hang out with you.. *chuckles* Not get in your pants and ruin your sheets again.

Allie: Feel free to do either of those things, anytime you want. Please.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I get plenty of relief, just talking to you, Allie.. Venting to you. It helps just having you to talk to. I'll admit the first time we did it, was extremely relieving. But, I don't need that all the time. I'm capable of finding relief, in more ways than just sexually.

Allie: I know you are. And I absolutely love that about you. I do. You're not greedy, you're patient, you're chivalrous. I love, love, love that about you. But, I however, am very greedy. I'm gonna admit that to you now. And I hope, hope, hope that's not a turn off for you.

Nat: *laughs a bit and shakes his head* No. It's not an issue. Anika had quite the appetite, too. If anything, I'm used to it.. That's what's going on here? You want me again?

Allie: So badly. *bounces up and down, on top of him, anxiously*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Oh goodness.

Allie: Pleeeeease.. *begging, she bends down and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Have you ever begged like this before?

Allie: No. Never. This is what you do to me.

Nat: Wow. *chuckles*

Allie: *kisses him deep and slow, then pulls away and looks at him, petting his hair* Please.. Make love to me again..

Nat: *sighs, slowly sits up, and rolls over, so that he's now on top of her, looking down at her*

Allie: *soft whisper* Please..

Nat: The first time I did this, it scared you... Will you be alright, if I do it a second time..?

Allie: Yes..

Nat: It can't be too long, like it was last time.. Not with your friends so likely to pop up.. *reaches down and touches her thigh* Ok?

Allie: Ok. *starts taking her shirt off*

Nat: Whoa, whoa. Wait. *chuckles warmly*

Allie: *stops what she's doing*

Nat: You don't need to get completely naked. All I need are these. *moves his hand to the waistband of her short shorts and pulls them down, taking her panties with them, removing both* There we go.. *sits up, kneeling between her legs, reaches down, grabs his shirt, and slowly removes it* Just relax..

(Nat's P.O.V. I lean down over her, placing my hands on her bed, and kissing her lips gently. She kisses back, with soft moans. We make out nice and slow, while I feel all over her legs and thighs.. After a while, I slowly unbutton her flannel shirt, revealing her bra and body.. Her taste in underwear is so sexy.. I fucking love lace.. I kiss around on her chest and neck for a few minutes, before unhooking her bra in the front. Her breasts fly out.. Yummy.. I lick my lips, right before taking her right nipple into my mouth, suckling away on it.. I switch to the other, a couple minutes later.. I go back and forth between them for a while, giving them equal attention.. I rub on her pussy slowly, in the process.. She's so warm.. And I feel her becoming wet.. I play with her clit, on my finger.. She moans out.. I need her wetter.. She knows that's my main goal.. After a few minutes, I slowly slide my middle and index finger inside her.. She gasps and moans a bit hard.. I start stroking my fingers in and out, at a nice and steady pace, while watching her face.. I keep going, until I get an orgasm out of her.. Her moisture intensifies.. I slowly pull my fingers out and discover her sweet, sticky release on them.. My God.. I would creampie the shit out of her.. If only she knew.. I reach for the waistband of my jeans and unbutton them.. Then, pull the zipper down.. I let my dick out, along with my balls.. Once again, I'm rock hard.. I put the head of my cock against her sex, and grind it up and down on her.. She moans softly and attempts to look down between her legs, but I gently push her back down on her bed, before she can do so.. I continue teasing her with the tip of my cock, marinating myself in her juices, until I finally push the head in, and tease her with small strokes.. She whimpers and whines, begging for more.. I continue stroking in and out of her, with just the tip, also grinding against her clit with it, until another orgasm becomes her.. When I finally decide she's wet enough, I go inside her with a few inches, slowly.. She's gasps for air, with a hard moan, reaching down and gripping my body.. I give her a few strokes, before pushing a couple more inches in.. She gasps even more, moans even harder.. I stroke in and out some more, rolling and thrusting my hips.. I press my lips to hers and kiss her, while I deep stroke her.. Her moans are hard and intense, as she struggles to kiss me back.. She can barely take all the sensations running through her.. I continue for a while, until she comes yet again.. Her juices running down my cock.. Yess.. I should really put a condom on.. But I know it's too late for that now.. She's felt me without a condom now.. I know she's not gonna wanna go back.. I stop..)

Nat: I should really put a condom on..

Allie: *panting, she shakes her head* No. No, no, no, no. Please, don't..!

(Nat's P.O.V. Told you..)

Nat: This isn't safe..

Allie: I don't have anything. I swear to God.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* No. I don't mean like that. I mean, because I don't want any accidents happening.

Allie: I take birth control.

Nat: That's what they all say. *chuckles* Look, the condom is really thin. You'll barely notice.

Allie: I will absolutely notice. Please, don't. I just wanna feel you.. Please.. *begs* I need this. I need you.. I really do take birth control. It's right here. *reaches into her bedside table and pulls out a packet of pills, showing him*

Nat: Ok, fine. You win. I'll just pull out. *leans down, giving her a deep kiss*

Allie: *drops her pills back in her drawer and goes back to kissing him, moaning anxiously* Mm. Ok..! *panting* Please never stop again. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles between a kiss* Ok.

(Nat's P.O.V. Fuck..! I hate pulling out..! Oh well. I slide my cock back inside her and begin my long, deep strokes. Her hard moaning resumes.. Fuck she's so tight.. God, she feels so good.. I want her to come on my cock again.. So, I pick up my pace a little, and stroke a bit faster.. Her moans intensify and her breathing increases.. I keep it up, until I feel yet another orgasm explode from her.. Yess.. Her warm juices come washing over me.. I slowly pull out, then turn her over onto her stomach.. I kiss the back of her neck, slowly making my way down to the sides.. I feel up and down her back.. I give her ass a few kisses.. I spread her legs apart.. She assumes the position.. On her hands and knees, face down, ass up.. The perfect arch in her back.. Jesus, Allie.. What the fuck are you doing to me..? I can see her pussy throbbing anxiously.. Waiting for me to fill her again.. I grab my cock and slowly slide it back inside her.. She shivers, with broken gasps.. I begin my penetrating art...

Allie's P.O.V. Once again, we're in perfect view of my mirror.. And I watch, as he so beautifully fucks me from behind.. His motion is perfection.. His stroke is supreme.. His touch is like no other.. He is the most prominent lover I've ever had.. He is preeminent.. He is a living God of love.. And he's making love to me right now.. I can't explain the sensations coursing through my body, as he's inside me.. And I thought his sex was incredible with a condom.. It is a true addiction, without one.. I feel so much closer to him, this way.. And I love it.. I feel connected to him.. Like I feel his heartbeat, his breathing, his mind, body, and soul.. I wanna feel it all.. And without that condom, I can.. Omg, it's like we're in sync right now.. I feel myself convulsing around his cock.. Omg, it's so big, so fat.. I've become addicted to it.. I wanna see it.. But everytime I try, he pushes me back down.. I wonder why.. He's literally stretching me and filling me to the fullest.. Omg, I love him.. I love him so fucking much.. He's everything I ever wanted and needed.. Everything I ever dreamed of.. And he's making love to me right now.. He trails kisses up and down my back, and along my spine.. He runs his fingers through my hair, and massages my scalp with his finger tips.. I love head massages.. I wish he'd go all the way in.. I don't know why he's holding back.. But I don't question it.. I realize he's in control all over again.. But I willingly submit.. I surrender myself to him.. Letting him exert his will over me.. And I am shameless.. My only focus is to please him.. Bringing him pleasure in any way that I can.. In every way possible.. Fulfill his every wish and desire.. I wanna be everything for him.. I realize he's still got his jeans and boxer briefs on.. That impresses me, but I still wish he would've taken it all off.. The first time we made love, he kept his boxer briefs on, too.. I didn't mind it that much, but I still would have absolutely loved for him to be completely naked.. Incredible.. Even in clothes, he's a sexual God.. He continues his deliciously deep strokes, until I've submitted another orgasm.. Then he suddenly leans forward over me, laying his weight on me, causing him to sink in even deeper.. I gasp and moan hard.. It's almost like I can't breathe.. The deeper he gets, the more I feel all the muscles in my stomach contract.. I love the feel of his body laying over my back.. His skin against my skin.. I feel his face go into my neck and he gives me close, deep, loving, intimate strokes, as his body grinds against mine.. He forces my arms arms up, so that I am flat against my bed.. He slides his arms over mine and intertwines our fingers, as he continues.. I hear his pants and feel his deep breathing against my neck.. Yesss.. Yes, baby, take me.. Take all of me.. I'm yours… I'm all yours.. He gives my neck a few loving kisses.. I feel myself tighten around him even more.. He lets out a slight moan.. He liked that.. I do it again.. "Fuck..!" he moans into my skin.. He squeezes my hand tighter.. I feel him speed up.. My pulse and breathing rises all over again.. My moans get louder.. I put my face in my pillow.. And it stays there, until I give up another body shattering orgasm, to the god that he is...

Nat's P.O.V. I roll onto my side, holding her tight in my arms, hugging her to my body, taking her with me.. We're spooning now.. I grab her thigh and raise her leg.. I put it back over mine, so that her legs are now open.. I bend my knee up, keeping my foot down on her bed, to keep her leg up, and locked behind mine.. I reach down and grab my meat.. And I put it back inside her.. I watch as it goes in, biting my lip.. She gasps for air, until I reach my desired depth, and stop.. Then, I begin stroking in and out.. Hugging her body in my arms.. My head laying beside hers.. I nibble on her ear.. Her moans are once again so sweet and submissive.. "Fuck..!" she moans, so sexual, and yet so, so sweet.. I love the noises she makes in bed.. They only arouse me even more.. I feel myself slowly building.. Finally.. After so many hours.. After a while of slow strokes, I finally move a bit faster.. Steady and passionate.. It amazes me that she's never had love like this.. If I was hers, I'd be giving this to her every night.. She deserves love like this.. Passion like this.. Fire like this.. Whether she wants it or not, is the real question.. I seriously need to figure shit out with her.. I need to figure out a lot.. But she's right.. I have way too much weighing down on me.. I need relief.. And she's about to give me that.. And more.. I feel her come once again, and that's when my own orgasm had finally arrived.. I quickly pull out, and explode on her stomach.. I stroke my cock, as I continue to bust out.. I come all over her pussy, too.. When I finally finish, I tuck my now soft and sated cock, back into my boxer briefs and pants, before she can see it.. She's panting and out of breath.. Releasing heavy moans.. I bring my hand up, to pet her hair smoothly.. I give her warm kisses on the side of her face.. I can see the sleep making its way into her face.. She's tired now.. I release her and get up out of her bed.. I zip my pants back up and button them.. I leave her room, to get a hot rag, to clean her up with.. I go back to her room and close the door behind me, locking it.. I go and gently climb back into her bed, up next to her.. She's slowly falling asleep.. I clean her up gently.. She moans warmly.. I chuckle warmly at her and kiss her forehead.. When I finish cleaning her with the rag, I get up again, to go put it away. I go downstairs and find their washer and dryer. Luckily, they had some towels and rags already ready for washing. I toss the rag I just used, into the washer, along with the rest of the dirty towels and rags. I put some detergent inside and start it up. Then, I go back up to Allie's room. She's still fighting her sleep.. I chuckle and go to her, sitting next to her.. I pet her hair softly.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: I gotta go, Trouble..

Allie: *sleepy* Please stay..

Nat: You know I can't do that. *chuckles warmly, still petting her hair* Besides, you're falling asleep. I should get going..

Allie: *sleepy* But I'm not tired.. *yawns*

Nat: *chuckles at her* Yes, you are.. Just close your eyes, Trouble.. *soft, caressing voice*

Allie: *slowly closes her eyes, falling right to sleep*

Nat: *kisses her forehead* Sweet dreams.. *puts his hand to her cheek and caresses her cheek with his thumb softly*

(Nat gets up gently and grabs his shirt from the floor. He puts it on, then throws on his shoes and jacket. He quietly grabs his keys and phone, turns off Allie's bedroom light, leaving her lamp on, and exits her room, closing the door behind him. He goes downstairs and leaves out the front door, locking the knob behind him, closing it. He gets to his truck and leaves. A few minutes after he had pulled off, Allie's friends had returned home. Nat goes home, eats dinner with his family, then goes to bed..)


	39. Chapter 39

**(A.N. What's up, readers. Sorry it's been a while, again. I am going to improve my update times. Promise. As you know, shit has gone down in the last couple of chapters, and now, shit is really about to happen, in this here chapter. The next few chapters may bore you guys a little, because of the change in mood, but I'm doing my best. It's only for a couple chapters. There is so much more to come. Thank you guys for reading. Here's chapter 39.)**

(Nat isn't around for another few weeks. Meanwhile, Officer Derek had gotten no leads on Anika or where she was. But inside, Nat knew they wouldn't find her. He knew that, because he's knows Anika.. It made him sad, but that was an emotion he had learned to deal with well.. No matter how much he hated it.. That's when Nat started thinking heavy about a decision he was going to make.. Something all of his friends wouldn't like.. He even thought about how Allie would feel.. But he couldn't take much more of what he was going through.. He needed to make a move.. And now.. His parents had gone back to California, but they would only be gone for a couple days. Then, they would be going back to Nat, to spend some more time with him. So for now, he decided to go consult with Denton.. Meanwhile, something else was going on in Denton's class.. Alexis had stormed in and she was pissed.. Nat stayed out in the hall, to listen..)

Denton: Excuse me, Alexis..!

Alexis: Where is she?!

Denton: Where is who?

Alexis: That sneaky slut, Allie!.! Where is she!?

Kristina: What do you want, bitch?!

Alexis: I said Allie!.! Not her guard bitch!.!

Kristina: *stands* You wanna see a guard bitch!?

Tara: Kris, no! *grabs her* She's not worth it!

Kristina: What the fuck do you want, bitch!?

Alexis: You're so eager to protect her, but I bet you don't even know what that sneaky hoe has been doing behind all your backs!.!

Tara: What are you talking about?

Allie: *stands up* Bitch, I haven't been bothered with you, for a whole year! So, why are you coming in here, looking for me!?

Alexis: Get down here!.!

Allie: You think I'm scared of you!? *starts going down there* Look, whatever idiot you're in here going off about, has nothing to do with me!.! Whatever he said, he's a liar! Whatever he told you, is bullshit! I've been minding my own damn business for 14 months! So whatever you want, you can just fuck off! *gets down there and stands in front of her*

Alexis: Oh, Nat doesn't have anything to do with you!?.!

Denton: Excuse me?.?

Alexis: Oh, so none of you know!?

Kristina: What are you talking about?.?

Malia: That's what I'd like to know! *rises off the couch in Denton's class* Why is my cousin's name in your mouth, bitch!?

Alexis: *looks at Allie* You know, I knew something was up when you suddenly got quiet and started being secretive and shit!.! You are unbelievable!.! You just have to cheat and lie about everything, don't you!? You can't stand the thought that girls out here, may literally be better than you, in every way!.! Like me!.! And that's why you fuck their boyfriends and their ex-boyfriends!.! To feel more superior, and better about yourself!.! But guess what?! You don't win!.!

Danny: Alexis, what the hell are you talking about?!

Allie: You don't know anything!.! You don't know a single damn thing about me!.! No one does!.!

Kristina: Allie, what the hell are you talking about!? I- - I'm your best friend!

Alexis: No, apparently she's got a new best friend!.! Slash fuck buddy!.! Right, Allie?!

Tara: What the fuck is going on right now!? Allie, what did you do?!

Malia: And what does my cousin have to do with it?!

Denton: *goes and holds Malia back* Calm down.

Alexis: And you were so worried about me, Malia! Well, guess what, Allie?.? I know your secret!.! Bet you didn't know, I was in the neighborhood of your little slut house, a few weeks ago! Fucking an old friend of yours from Connecticut, across the street!

Allie: *her faces drops and her heart skips a beat* Wh- - what?

Alexis: *evil smirk* Adam, right?

Allie's Friends: Who is Adam?!

Alexis: Yeah, Allie.. I know your other secret, too.. His family owns a house out there, where you and your sorority sluts live.. And just as we're finishing up, we see a truck pull up to your slut house. And someone gets out. He goes in your yard, throws something through your bedroom window, and you stick your head out, seeing him, smiling and giggling at him.. You run outside and jump in his arms. You hug him and he carries you inside. You two are on the roof, laughing and talking it up, eating Hershey kisses. Looking up at the stars.. Then, I see you two kiss.. *gets angry* Then you climb back into your room and you two are laying in your bed, staring into each other's eyes, making gooey faces at each other, like you're in love. I had binoculars. I spied on you! And I saw what you did!.! You sneaky, slutty, bitch!.!.! *pissed off* You fucked him!.!.!.!

Malia: FUCKED WHO?!

Alexis: WHO DO YOU THINK!? *seething at Allie* I knew there was a reason you pretended to back down!.! I knew there was a reason you were acting like you changed!.! You pretended not to take the bet, just so you could get him all to yourself!.! And now I'm gonna kill you!.!

(Alexis starts charging at her, when Nat finally came into the room, staring right at Allie.. Alexis freezes, then gets an evil idea, and smirks..)

Nat: What bet? *looking hurt*

Allie: Nat..!

Nat: What bet? What is she talking about?

Allie: There is no bet! Baby, I swear!

Danny, The Guys, Malia, Denton, and Allie's Friends: BABY?!

Nat: Don't lie to me..! Please..!

Allie: I'm not lying!.! *being sincere* I'm telling you the truth!.! I swear!.!

Alexis: Oh, I'm not lying, Nat. *evil smirk* It's the truth. This whole thing started with a bet. It started the minute we laid eyes on you. She wanted you, I wanted you. And I challenged her. To see which of us would sleep with you first.

Allie: STOP LYING TO HIM!.!.!

Alexis: She never really cared about you, Nat. It was all just a game for her. A competition. A sport. The way it's always been. I mean, not that long ago, she was bragging about how irresistible she was, and how she could never lose to me, no matter what. *lying* You're nothing but a trophy to her, Nat. *chuckles* You really think she cared about you?

Allie: YOU SHUT UP!.!.!.! *getting furious at Alexis*

Alexis: You've always been meat to her. You think you were any different from all the other idiots, that fell for her..? She used them, just like she used you. You really thought she changed? That you changed her? Poor Natty.. You were just a victory. She wanted to beat me so bad, that she was willing to play with your heart in every way possible. *lying* I guess she won. *evil smirk*

Allie: Nat, don't listen to her!.!.! She's lying to you!.!.! This is what she wants!.!.! *turns to Alexis* YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!.!.! *shoves her back into the wall* THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!.!.!

Alexis: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, ALLIE!.!.!

Nat: JUST KNOCK IT OFF!.!.!.!.! *he roars*

(Everyone in the room jumps and freezes, looking at Nat..)

Nat: I'm over it!.! I'm over this!.! Jesus Christ, and I thought you and Malia were annoying!.! It's clear to me that both of you have your heads so far up your asses, you can't even see the truth!.! So, I guess I'll do what I do best, and start shouting out honesty! Neither of you are irresistible!.! Neither of you is that hot!.! In fact, I've seen hotter!.!

Everyone: OOO!

Alexis: Excuse you!?

Nat: And while both of you are sitting here screaming at each other about who's desperate for who, open your eyes and realize that both of you are literally fighting over me right now!.!

Everyone: OOO!

Nat: This fighting is so fucking childish and I'm just over it!.! Girls and their egos!.! Christ!.! And you have the nerve to say all guys are egotistical!.! You two have bigger dicks than any guy walking on this earth!.! That is a problem!.! It's like a never-ending pissing contest between you two!.! And if you two wanna continue at it, then go ahead!.! But leave me the fuck out of it!.! You wanna know what your problem is!? Both of you are insecure, spiteful ass, little girls, and you need to grow the fuck up!.!

Everyone: OOO!.! *covering their mouths*

Nat: I want nothing to do with this or either of you!.! Alexis, I would say it was nice to meet you, but you're a total bitch!.! Allie, I can't do this anymore!.! *starts to leave*

Allie: Nat, no!.! *goes and grabs his arm* Please, wait!.! *teary eyed*

Nat: *snatches his arm away* No, don't touch me!.! *looking at her, with hurt in his eyes* Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I don't want anything to do with it!.! I don't know if you're lying or she is, but I'm done!.! You wanna talk about minding your own business!? Well, that's exactly what I was doing, until you came stumbling into my life!.! YOU asked for me!.! Not the other way around!.! YOU wanted to know me!.! Not the other way around!.! You begged me to talk to you!.! You begged me for a chance!.! And because I didn't wanna believe everybody else and what they were saying about you, I did!.! I gave you a chance!.! I believed in you, when everyone else didn't!.! Everyone else wanted to treat you like shit, and I was the ONE person who was there for you!.! I thought you were my friend!.! I trusted you!.! I took a chance on you and look where it got me!.! I gambled, I played with fire, and now I'm fucking burned!.! I was honest with you!.! I was honest about myself this whole time!.! But, you?! You've been lying to me this whole time!.! You've been toying around with my feelings and everything!.! All because some idiot broke your heart, in high school!.! And I even sympathized with you about that!.! I tried to fix you!.! Yeah, what Adam did was shitty!.! But being just like him makes you no better!.! You walk around here conflicted and stone cold, because you're afraid of love!.! Because you're afraid of getting hurt again!.! Because you're afraid to be who you really are!.! And that makes you a coward!.!

Allie: *gapes at him*

Nat: I may be shy and anxious, but at least I'm not afraid to be who I am!.! Pain is inevitable, Allie!.! No matter how afraid you are of being hurt again, it will happen again, and again, and again!.! And there is not a damn thing you can do to avoid it!.! All you can do is face it, and you should want to!.! Because in the end, it makes you stronger than everyone!.! No one likes being hurt, Allie!.! You're not the only one!.! And if you weren't so goddamn selfish, you would know that!.! I've been hurt for 6 years, and yet, I'm still standing!.! What the fuck makes you so different!?

Allie: *tears go down her face, as she continues gaping at him*

Nat: *tears go down his face* I've been hurt, but I still let my stupid, soft, pathetic heart, feel something for you!.! And look what you just did to me!.! Oh, but you can't feel it! Because you wanna be the heartbreaker, right!? Well, congratulations! You got your wish! I am so tired of seeing the good in everyone, and getting fucked over!.! Not everybody wants you!.! You wanted me!.! Remember that!.! And like an idiot, I gave myself to you!.! Because I thought you were this sweet, funny, caring, warm, deep, genuine person, who just needed somebody to love her right, for once!.! To show her how to love!.! But I guess I was wrong.. If you wanna keep living your life, trying to show Alexis up everyday, then be my guest..! You wanna keep running away from people who really care about you, go ahead..! But I'm no longer a part of it..! You're not at all who I thought you were.. You're not my friend.. I don't know who you are, but until you finally figure it out.. I'm done with..whatever this was.. Maybe everyone was right, maybe you are just no good.. *starts leaving, wiping his tears down his cheeks*

Allie: *crying* Nat..!

Nat: I'M DONE!.! *runs off*

(Just then, Malia screams and tries to break free from Denton, crying with anger. Denton holds her back with all her strength.)

Denton: MALIA, NO!.!

Malia: I'LL KILL YOU!.!.! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!.!.! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH YOU EVIL BITCHES!.!.! ALLIE, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!.!.!

Allie: SHE'S LYING, MALIA!.!.! *crying*

Malia: YOU'RE BOTH LIARS!.!.! I DON'T FUCKING CARE!.!.! YOU NASTY BITCH, YOU TOUCHED MY COUSIN!.!.! *reaches the small lamp from Denton's desk and hurls it Allie viciously*

Allie: *quickly ducks* MALIA!.!.!

Malia: JUST STOP TALKING!.!.! AUNT ANGEL, LET ME GO!.!.! *still trying to get away from Denton*

Denton: No!.! Boys, some help!?

(The guys and Allie's friends run down to them. Thomas and Cooper run to help hold Malia back.)

Malia: GET OFF OF ME!.!.! I TOLD HER!.!.! I FUCKING TOLD HER!.!.! *angry and crying*

Danny: Allie, please, say you didn't!.! Please!.!

Allie: I did..! I'm not hiding anymore! From anyone! You wanna know the reason I've been different?! The reason I stopped entertaining this bitch!? *points to Alexis* The reason I've been secretive!? Well, there it is!.! *crying* Tara was right!.! I've been talking to Nat!.! Because I felt so bad about what I did to him, at his dorm, that day, I couldn't let it go!.! So, I pursued him, even though everyone told me to stay away!.! He didn't want anything to do with me at first, but I begged him to give me a chance!.! You wanna know what he said to me?! "I believe what my friends say about you is true, but I don't believe it's who you are!" He was the first person, to ever bother taking a look inside me, rather than judge me from the surface, like everyone else in this hell hole!.! He knew that there was a different side of me!.! He knew that I had a truth!.! And yeah, he may have said things that were hurtful, but at least he was honest with me!.! He said things that no one else was saying!.! He knew exactly how to get to me!.! Because he knew that was what I needed!.! And after that, I couldn't walk away from him!.! He made me realize things about myself, he brought out who I used to be!.! Something no one, not even my own friends could do!.! He believed in me, when my own friends couldn't even be there for me!.! He understood me, when my own friends didn't even bother to try!.! No one was there for me, but him!.! So, yes! I was talking to him!.! Yes, I was hanging out with him!.! Yes, I was spending time with him!.! And after a year of getting to know him, and getting attached to him, when that wasn't even what I had planned on doing, I grew feelings for him!.! And when I couldn't take it anymore, I finally broke down..! And we slept with each other..!

David: Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick..

Danny: Allie, how could you!? We told you to stay away..! We thought you were our friend! We thought you understood us!

Allie: I couldn't just ignore my heart, just because you guys wanted me to!.! That's not fair and it wasn't right!.! You guys were willing to let me walk around with a cold heart, just to protect him from who you thought I was!.! That's evil!.! I couldn't do it, Danny!.!

Danny: What's evil is what you did to those other guys!.! Had you not, we wouldn't have had to protect him!.! What sign did we have, that you could change, Allie?! You were driven by competition and revenge!.! You used guys as prey!.! What the hell would've made Nat any different, to you!?

Allie: It's because he was different, that I got attached to him, Danny!.! He's not like any asshole that I've ever met or had to deal with, and that's why I said no to Alexis!.! That's why I ignored her!.! That's why I never took the bet!.! Because he was every bit of sweet and innocent, that you guys said he was, and I couldn't go through with something like that!.! She stood here and lied to him!.! She lied about everything that she said!.! And I'm not gonna sit here and be accused of any of it!.! Yes, there was a bet involved!.! Yes, I never told Nat!.! But, I didn't tell him, because it didn't matter!.! Because I wasn't a part of it!.! Whether you assholes believe me or not!.! *crying and angry*

Tara: That's not the point, Allie!.! The point is, you betrayed us!.! You went behind our backs and you got inside Nat's head, and you gambled with his feelings, the way you always do to people!.! And now he's hurt!.! We warned you to stay away from him!.! This is exactly what we were talking about, Allie!.! This is what we didn't want to happen!.! And now, look!.! You've made a mess and you've hurt someone, who did nothing to deserve it!.! All because of your fucking ego!.! What is wrong with you!? Don't you ever think about someone, other than yourself!.! You just always have to get what you want, huh!? You've hurt a lot of guys Allie, but this time- -!? This time is worse!.! Because you finally hurt the wrong one!.!

Allie: SO, ONCE AGAIN, I'M WRONG FOR WANTING TO FOLLOW TO MY HEART!?.! THE ONE TIME I FINALLY CHOOSE TO LISTEN TO MY HEART, FOR THE RIGHT REASON, AND I'M WRONG FOR IT!?.!

Kristina: Huh..?!

Allie: THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN NAT AND ALL THOSE OTHER GUYS!.! I DIDN'T GO AFTER HIM, FOR SOME EGO BOOST, FOR MY HEAD!.! I WENT AFTER HIM FOR MY HEART!.! I DIDN'T JUST LIKE HIM, AND I DIDN'T JUST WANT HIM..!.! I LOVED HIM!.! *storms out of the class and runs off*

Allie's Friends: *gape in shock* ...Omg..

The Guys: Did she just say she- -!?

Malia: NOOOOOOOO!.!.!.! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!.!.! LET ME GO!.!.! *still fighting to get away*

Alexis: She is so full of shit. She's totally pretending to cry over his pathetic ass, anyway.

Danny: Excuse you!?

Alexis: You heard me. Who the hell does that pathetically shy, oversensitive, weak, scared, pussy ass, crybaby boy, think he is to judge me!? He's damn right I've got a big dick and clearly, it's bigger than his!

Allie's Friends, Danny, The Guys, and Malia: *glare at her*

Denton: *glaring at Alexis, she clears her throat, and releases Malia*

Thomas: *releases Malia*

Cooper: *releases Malia*

Malia: *screams in rage and bolts directly towards Alexis*

Alexis: *screams and tries to run*

Malia: *tackles her and starts mauling, and pummeling her viciously, screaming on rage*

The Class: HOLY SHIT!.!.! *pull out their phones, recording*

(Danny, The Guys, Allie's friends, and Denton, just watch, with no reaction.)

(After Malia had finally finished with Alexis, everyone ran straight to Nat's place. But, they got no answer, when they buzzed his doorbell. After that, they checked every place they felt he may be at. But, they never found him the whole day... The next day, everyone had gone to school, to distract themselves.. Nat's parents, Alex, Nalani, and Ariel had returned.. Denton was presenting a slideshow of notes for the class, when she got a video message. Everyone sees the alert pop up. Denton clicks on it and Nat pops up, with a hood over his head, so no one could really see his face. But, they knew it was him..)

Nat's video: Hey, Aunt Angel.. It's me.. *sniffles* Listen.. I came to the school yesterday, to talk to you about something I was thinking about.. But, after what happened.. I've already made the choice.. I'm leaving...

Nat's friends and family: What!?.!

Nat: *sniffles* I can't stay there anymore... Not right now… I have to go, I have to leave, I have to get away… I have to find myself again… There's just so much going on right now and I can't be around anyone… No one understands... I'd rather figure things out alone… If you see the guys, tell them I'm sorry… I love them, but I have to go… If you see my family, tell them I love them and I'm sorry… Especially mommy… *wipes his face* I'm just so far gone right now… *shakes his head* I can't… I know they won't find Anika… If she got away, she would've come to me four years ago... She hasn't… And that means she doesn't wanna be found… I've accepted that.. No matter how much it hurts... *sniffles* As long as she's free, I don't care… But, I need to go find myself now… Everything hurts and I just… I can't take it anymore… If you see Malia, tell her I'm sorry, too… I was just trying to make my own decisions.. I thought I was doing the right thing… If I betrayed her, I'm sorry… *looking down, he sniffles again* Now everyone can say I told you so… I know it's what I deserve… I don't know when I'll be back, but.. I just- - I gotta go.. Thanks for being there for me, Aunt Angel.. I love you.. I love all you guys... And someone, please take care of Kota while I'm gone... Bye.

(The video ends..)

Polly: *tearing up* No..! No, no, no, no!.! Papí!.!.! *starts crying*

Michael: NO!.! *pulls out his phone* Nathaniel!.! *fanatically starts dialing*

Nalani: BUBBY!.!

Alex: Mom, dad, where's he going!? *tearing up*

Denton: Papí!.! *starts crying*

The Guys: NO..!.! *they run down to Nat's family*

Danny: Can't you guys track him or something!?

Michael: When did he send that video?.?

Denton: *crying* It says 21 hours ago… He's already gone…

Michael: NOOO!.! *throws his phone into the wall and it shatters*

Danny: You can't track him!?

Michael: He knows every in and out of the government, Danny!.! I taught him, remember!? He's gone!.! And he knows how to not be found!.!

Danny: No..! *shakes his head and starts stumbling backward*

Cooper: So…He's really just gone.? *a tear goes down his face*

Malia: *flips the table and screams in rage*

Ariel: Bu-bby..? *looks around the class confused*

Polly: *looks at Ariel and cries even more*

Alex: *just cries and sinks in a corner, on the floor, covering his face*

Nalani: *cries in Michael's chest*

Michael: *hugs her tight and sniffles, with tears going down his face*

(The Guys look down sadly.. Danny sinks to the floor, crying.. Kristina runs down and hugs him into her chest, also crying.. Allie gets up sobbing, and runs out the back doors.. The rest of the day remains sad..)


	40. Chapter 40

(A few months go by, with Nat still gone.. No one has heard a peep from him.. His friends and family remained sad and upset, without him. Allie's friends weren't talking to her. Allie didn't care about that, as much as she wanted Nat to come back. She was a mess, without him. She missed him more than anything in the world. She drinks almost every night and spends her days holed up in her room, forgetting to eat most nights.. Her friends didn't like ignoring her, but they were mad and they just didn't know what to say. She was part of the reason that Nat was now gone, and now his family is divided. She did a lot of damage that they weren't sure could be fixed. One day, her friends, Danny, The Guys, and Malia had met up in Denton's classroom. They were just sitting around, talking..)

Malia: You guys should've let me at her.

Danny: Malia, there was no point..! I'd say she's had enough, don't you think?

Malia: No! If anyone's had enough, it's Nat! Who she ran off! This is all her fault, Danny!.!

Danny: It's not just her fault!.! He was going through shit, too, Malia!.! You can't just take all your anger out on her!.!

Cooper: Still though..What doesn't make sense to me, is why would Allie purposely do all that, then say she loved him?

David: She's a liar, Coop.

Cooper: Can't be, Dave.. Think about it.. She cried over him.. And maybe we were wrong to tell her to ignore her heart.. If we really really liked someone, we wouldn't want somebody trying to keep us from them, would we..? That's like Allie wanting Danny to stay away from Kristina.

David: Still, Coop..! You know the reason we told her to stay away in the first place..! And we wouldn't have had to, had she known how to act right..!

Cooper: She was hurt, dude..! I mean, that's what Nat said right? Some guy named Adam?

Thomas: I heard that, too.

Kade: Who the hell is Adam?

Tara: Even we don't know. She's never mentioned anyone named Adam.

Wade: But apparently Nat knew. Apparently she mentioned Adam to Nat. And apparently it was a deep secret. Isn't that what Alexis said?

Kahlo: I heard that, too.

Kristina: It just isn't right, to me. Why would she keep secrets from me? Why wouldn't she just tell me? We've known each other almost our whole lives.. And not once did she ever tell me about this Adam guy. I thought I knew her..and now it feels like I never did.

Danny: I'm sorry, babe.. *kisses her hair*

Cooper: And maybe she also felt lonely.. Just like Nat did.. We're all walking around, happy, getting into relationships.. And those two were left alone.. Maybe Allie saw Nat as an opportunity to finally meet a nice guy. She knew just about every single guy in our senior class. She knew they were all either assholes or they had something against her. Maybe she just wanted a fresh start. With someone completely and totally new. I mean, who the hell were we to deny her that..? All she wanted was a chance. And apparently Nat was the only one kind enough, to give her one.

Malia: And look where that got him, Coop..!

Cooper: Again, it all just doesn't make sense, Malia. We're not looking at everything that happened. We're not thinking about everything that was said. Think about it.

Thomas: Look, I'm with Cooper.. He's right. Something isn't right. Allie had completely changed. I mean, she practically transformed. She was nice, she was bonding with everyone, she became our friend again. She wasn't that girl she used to be. I mean, had anyone noticed that for the entire time she was seeing Nat behind our backs, that he was the ONLY guy she was talking to..? She hadn't been going after anyone else, let alone, even paying attention to other guys, like she normally would have. He was literally the only one.

Qaasim: Thomas is right. She may have said there were other guys, but it's obvious she lied. Just to draw suspicion away from her. Nat was the only one.

Brayden: And she was spending a lot of time with him. I mean, she spent more time with him, more than she wanted to spend time with her own friends.

Cooper: Exactly. When has she ever done that?

Dante: And Nat seemed fine with her. I mean, he never mentioned her trying to take advantage of him or anything. He genuinely trusted her. And it looks like she was nice to him. Like she respected his boundaries and everything. When has Allie ever held back from a guy?

Cole: When has she ever put that much work in, over one? Willingly? She wouldn't have done that, unless..

Denton: Unless she felt like he was really worth it.. Apparently he was worth a lot to her.. She risked a lot, knowing the consequences.. Knowing we all wanted her to stay away from him, knowing we would all be upset, knowing she would be in serious trouble. Knowing Malia would kill her, she still risked it all. Even her friendship with you girls. I mean, she could've stopped what she was doing at any moment, but she still kept going. She was sacrificing a lot, just to keep seeing him.

Brionna: You're right, Dr. Denton.. And even knowing he was shy. She still wanted him. She still liked him. Allie never likes shy guys. She always never thought they were worth it. Worth the time, patience, effort, or anything. Especially, if she thought they couldn't satisfy her. Sexually or any way, for that matter. Nat was NOTHING like what Allie wanted. We all knew that. SHE knew that.

Kristina: And she still went after him.. And stayed with him..

Brionna: Yeah..

Malia: If I saw a beautiful ass guy, I'd probably do anything it took, to get with him, too..! It was an act, guys! Come on! I'm not stupid! She doesn't fool me for one second! She knew that the only way to get him, was to pretend to be someone else! That's all that it was! An act!

Brionna: Malia, Allie would never go through that much trouble, just to get a guy. She would've easily just moved on to another hot guy. I doubt there's a guy on this earth, more beautiful than Nat, but you get what I'm saying. No matter how hot Nat was, she still put in a lot of work, just to keep seeing him. Knowing he was anxious and all that. A guy like him is normally NEVER worth her time. Trust us. If it was, she would've been with a shy, timid, anxious guy, a long time ago. They're everywhere. And it probably took her a long ass time to get anywhere with Nat. Because Lord knows he didn't trust her. He didn't want anything to do with her. Knowing her stories, knowing everything she did. It had to have taken a while.

Cooper: Brionna's right. Nat wouldn't have made it easy for her. That wouldn't have been worth it, to her. And yet, she stayed.

Thomas: And what about how you guys said she never took the bet, that Alexis made?

Shelby: She didn't. She never said she accepted it, when Alexis challenged her. She just called her a bitch and said we'll see, after Alexis claimed Nat wouldn't even pay attention to Allie. Then Alexis said that she would fuck Nat, before Allie. Allie said nothing after that. She just let Alexis walk off. So, I mean, if anything, the whole thing was hardly a bet at all.

Porscha: And if Allie accepts a challenge, she makes that known. No matter what. Especially if it's against Alexis. If she really wanted to make that bet, she would have.

Danny: And she didn't.

Denton: And what about all that stuff Allie said about Nat, that day? About how he was the only one who understood her. How he was the only one who saw the good in her, and he was the only one who was there for her. The only one who looked inside her and didn't judge her from the outside. The one who brought out who she used to be..

Kristina: She's never said any of that about a guy before.. Guys, what if she was- - What if she was telling the truth..? What if she really does love Nat..?

Malia: Man, no fucking way..!.! Regardless of whether she was telling the truth or not, I'm not allowing this shit!.! And neither is Nalani, or his family!.! She's no good for him!.! She's not good enough for him!.! She can't be trusted!.! There's no way in hell I'm allowing her to be with my cousin!.! She's the reason he's gone, guys!.! The reason he may never come back!.! She embarrassed him, she made him look like an idiot!.! She's not worthy of him!.! And none of this changes a damn thing!.! The second me and Nalani catch her, it's a wrap!.! She can't hide in that goddamn house forever!.! She's gonna face this!.! Whether she wants to or not!.! Nat's parents, Nalani, Alex, they're all divided right now, because of her!.! She divided a family!.! They're all in pain!.! And she's gonna feel pain, too!.! *gets up and storms out of the class*

Danny: Look, let's not worry about Malia right now. Right now, we need to figure out what's going on. Kristina is right. Allie might be in love with Nat. But we still don't know if it's really true. Either her or Alexis is lying. We need to figure out who. We need to know the truth.

Tara: And what if Allie really is in love with Nat? What if she was telling the truth? Then what? Would you guys even accept that?

Danny: Ultimately, we won't know that, until we know how Nat really feels about her. If he'll even forgive her, if he'll even feel the same way. This is now all up to Nat.

Tara: Ok.

Danny: What do you think, Tara..? Do you think she was telling the truth..? Do you think she really loves him..?

Tara: I don't know, yet.. But a big part of me believes she does..

Danny: *just nods*

Tara: First things first, we need to figure out what happened to Allie. With this Adam guy and what he did. None of us know who he is. And apparently, Allie kept him a secret for a reason. Whatever he did, changed her.. It's what caused her to become who she did, when she first came here.

Brionna: How do we find out?

Kristina: I think I know where to start… *pulls out her cellphone, goes to a number, and hits the call button*

(She puts her phone on speaker and waits for an answer. It rings a few times, before someone finally picks up..)

Woman's voice: Hello? Kristina, is this really you, baby?

Kristina: Yes. Hi, Ms. DiMeco..

(Everyone gapes at her..)

Laura: Oh, baby. You don't have to call me that. Remember, Laura or mom.

Kristina: *chuckles warmly* Ok. I'm sorry. It's just that, I know we haven't spoken in a long time. I wasn't sure how to address you, after so long.

Laura: Nothing has changed, honey. I know you guys are busy down there, with school and all.

Kristina: How are you, mom?

Laura: I'm still living one day at a time.. How about you?

Kristina: Actually.. Things aren't so good down here, right now..

Laura: What's going on, sweetheart?

Kristina: We lost a friend of ours, down here.. He ran away and now.. Now, we're not sure if he'll come back..

Laura: Aww, honey.. That's terrible. What happened?

Kristina: Just a lot.. He was going through so much and when things got worse, he just.. He just couldn't take anymore.. And he left, without saying goodbye.

Laura: Oh, goodness.. I'm so sorry, baby.. But, maybe some time alone is what he needs.. To find himself and maybe get some perspective.. To take a breather, you know?

Kristina: Yeah..

Laura: I'm sure it'll all work out, honey..

Kristina: Thanks for the advice, mom..

Laura: No problem, Cupcake... Honey?

Kristina: Yeah, mom?

Laura: H- - how's my baby girl doing?

Kristina: *sighs* That- - that's actually why I called, mom..

Laura: Is she ok?.? *worried*

Kristina: She's- - she's going through a rough time, right now, mom.. I called, because.. I think a blast from her past, hit her here.. But the thing is, she's never mentioned anything about it.. So, we're confused.. We were hoping you might be able to tell us something.

Laura: What do you mean?

Kristina: Do you know anything about a guy named Adam?

Laura: Oh Jesus.. Please tell me he didn't show up down there.

Kristina: We haven't seen him, his name was just mentioned by a girl that isn't too fond of Allie.. And when Allie heard the name, it was like she had seen a ghost. We've never heard her mention this guy.

Laura: That's because he's not from Miami.. He's from here, in Waterbury.. And he was someone Allie dated, in high school. Her junior and most of her senior year.

Kristina: What happened?

Laura: *sniffles* He hurt her so bad..

Kristina: What did he do..?

Laura: He broke her.. *sniffles* I mean, you know me, Kristina.. I was Allie's mother, but you know I wasn't too strict with her. I trusted her.. She was growing up, she was so responsible and mature.. I trusted her to make her own decisions.. But, I always wanted what was best for her. I always wanted to keep her safe.. But when you're nearly 18, that's kind of hard to do.. No matter how much you try.. When she first started dating Adam, I thought he was a nice guy.. But I was so wrong, Kristina.. *cries a bit*

Kristina: Mom, what happened..?

Laura: He made a fool out of her.. He led her on for a year.. That's how long they were together.. The longest relationship Allie had ever been in.. You know, back in high school, she wasn't really thinking about dating. You know she had planned on waiting until college.

Kristina: Right. That's what she had told me.

Laura: I know.. But her friends pressured her into giving it a shot, so she had dated a few guys, here and there, short-term, until she met Adam.. He filled her head with all kinds of things, making her believe that he really loved her, and that he was serious about being with her.. Allie, she just- - she just fell so far into it, she couldn't even think straight.. He had her sneaking out at night, going to places she wasn't supposed to be at, doing things she wasn't supposed to be doing.. He drove a wedge between me and my daughter. I tried so hard to get her to slow down, but she just kept telling me to trust her.. And I didn't want her to feel like I didn't, so I..I took a step back.. I prayed I was doing the right thing.. *sniffles* Having a daughter, you worry about a lot.. Especially when she's so beautiful, in and out.. You know that boys are gonna come into her life and they're either gonna take care of her or take advantage of her.. He took advantage of her.. All I ever wanted was to prevent that.. Kris, you know she went to a Catholic school.. A lot of the kids there were given purity rings, by their parents.. But I never gave one to Allie.. I trusted her.. She was responsible enough to carry her own virginity.. All I ever asked her to do, was be safe, you know..

Kristina: Right.

Laura: So, she ended up giving her virginity to Adam.. And she told me that she did it. She was honest and everything.. I dealt with it, I was able to handle it. Mostly because she had waited a year, before she did it. So, it wasn't like she had done it recklessly. She thought it through.. But, I still didn't trust Adam.. And I had a feeling that after it finally happened, Adam was gonna show his true colors.. And he did.. He used to sneak in through Allie's bedroom window, and wait for her, until she got back from cheer practice.. One day, she came home.. And he was in her bed… With one of her friends..

Kristina: No..

(Everyone gapes in shock..)

Laura: And he had recorded the whole thing.. Up to the part where she walked in on them and everything.. And then, he showed their senior class..

Kristina: No..! *tears up*

Laura: *cries a bit* He even had a recording of him and Allie, and he showed that, too..

Kristina: No!.!

Laura: It got around to their teachers and even parents.. Parents that I knew.. And I was so upset and angry.. And I felt embarrassed.. I handled it all the wrong way, and I ended up resenting Allie, when I should have been there for her.. And I didn't mean to, I was just so angry.. I was angry for her.. I shut her out, and I hadn't even realized it.. When it came time for her to leave for college, I wanted her to stay so bad.. I didn't believe she was ready, I knew she was still hurting, and that she was still embarrassed and upset.. And I knew it would cause her act out..

Kristina: That was the argument that you two had, before she left.. That was the reason..

Laura: Yes. *sniffles* Kristina, I've never regretted anything more in my life, than saying what I said to her.. *cries a bit* I miss my little girl so much, but she won't talk to me..! She won't call me, she won't come see me..! She hates me, and I deserve it..!

Kristina: *sniffles* She doesn't hate you, mom. She could never hate you.. You know how stubborn she can be.. She just needs to come around.. Please don't give up.. Keep reaching out to her.. I'll even talk to her for you.. Ok?

Laura: *crying a bit* Would you, please..? And tell her that I love her and that I miss her, so so much.. Please.

Kristina: I promise, mom.. Thanks for telling me what happened.

Laura: I hope you understand why she never told you.. She wanted to, Kris.. She really did.. She was just too embarrassed..

Kristina: I understand.. *sniffles*

Laura: Ok.. *sniffles* Well, honey I have to go, unfortunately.. We're about to have a meeting at work.

Kristina: Ok. I love you, mom. I'll talk to you again, soon, ok?

Laura: Please, do. I love you, too, honey. *sniffles* Bye bye.

Kristina: Bye bye.

(They hang up.)

Tara: Holy shit..

Danny: That is so fucked up… No wonder she was fucked up…

Kristina: It all makes sense now.. She was still angry..

Tara: And she took it out on every guy she wanted to.. To feel secure again.. To feel in control.

Brionna: It wasn't her fault.. She was just angry. She had trust issues.. She was afraid to love again.

Danny: That's why Nat didn't reject her… He knew she had a true story.. One that made her the way that she was..

David: That is fucked up.. But, it- - it still didn't give her the right to take it out on guys, who had nothing to do with it.. But, honestly.. If someone I trusted fucked me over like that, I'd probably turn cold, too.. I can't even blame her.. *shakes his head*

Kristina: I feel like such a shitty friend, for not even bothering to find out.. *sniffles* I didn't even bother to ask, I just.. I just assumed she was fucked up for no reason.

Danny: We all did, Babe..

Tara: Except Nat.. *sniffles* He really is so sweet..

Brionna: He really was there for her.. He was a better friend to her, than we were..

Sienna: No wonder she spaced away from us..

Tara: And I was on her case, so much..

Kristina: I've gotta make it right.. We all do.

Tara: And we need to find out what was really going on with her and Nat..


	41. Chapter 41

**(A.N. Mondays suck. Here's another one.)**

(A few more months go by, without Nat.. Allie's friends, Danny, and the guys attempted to go and talk to Allie, but she refused to respond or come out of her room. She was so upset at everyone and the only person she wanted to speak to, was Nat.. Everyone kept trying to reach out to her, but she still wouldn't give.. Another day comes, where everyone is in Denton's class, taking notes.. Alexis had come in. Her face was still a little bruised, from when Malia attacked her.. Denton sees her and becomes upset..)

Denton: What do you want, Alexis?

Alexis: Delivering court papers..! *slams papers down on Denton's desk* I'm pressing charges against that crazy bitch!.!

Denton: Just get out!.!

Alexis: No!.! Tell her she better lawyer up like crazy!.! And I should be filing charges against you, and those other two shitheads, who let her loose on me!.!

Danny: Like you didn't have it coming, you disrespectful bitch!.!

Alexis: Why?! Because I told the truth about your pathetic ass friend!? Because you all got your feelings hurt!? Yeah, that's fair!.! As opposed to having that crazy bitch beat my face in!? My nose was broken!.! She dislocated my jaw!.! She made my eye bleed!.!

Danny: You had no right to disrespect Nat like that!.!.! You don't even know him!.!.!

Alexis: I know he's a sensitive idiot!.!.!

Danny: WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!.!.! I'M NOT MESSING AROUND, ALEXIS!.!.! *getting fired up*

Alexis: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO, DANNY!?.!

Danny: BITCH, YOU KEEP TALKING, AND YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT!.!.! *gets up out of his seat*

Denton: Danny, No!.!

Danny: NO, I'M SICK OF THIS BITCH!.!.! *pounds his fists on his desk*

Kristina: Babe, calm down, please..! *gets up and puts her hands to his chest*

Danny: I'LL CALL MALIA AND HAVE HER BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN!.!.! KEEP TALKING!.!.!

Alexis: AND WATCH HER PSYCHO ASS GO TO JAIL!.!.!

David: THEN I GUESS WE'RE GOING TO JAIL WITH HER!.! WE'RE TIRED OF YOU FUCKING WITH OUR FRIENDS!.!.!

Alexis: Oh, so Allie's your friend now!? That bitch is the reason your buddy is gone right now!.! Fuck her and her feelings!.! Bet she wishes she took that fucking bet, now!.!

Allie's friends, The Guys, and Denton: What!?.! *now upset*

Kristina: *now pissed off* YOU MEAN YOU REALLY WERE LYING, THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!?.! AND ALLIE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!?.!

Alexis: You're goddamn right, I lied!.! You think I was just gonna stand there, and let her have any chance with him?! Over my dead body!.! If I couldn't get him, then no way in hell was she getting him!.! No matter how much she claimed to really care about him!.! She ruined my chance with him, so I ruined hers!.! Big fucking deal!.! She didn't deserve him, anyway!.!

Tara: AND YOU THINK YOU DID!?.!

Alexis: I deserve everything that I want!.! And I didn't even really want him!.! I just wanted to fuck him and rub it in Allie's face!.! But that sneaky bitch decided to go behind everyone and hog him all to herself!.! And I wasn't gonna let him disrespect me, by choosing her, in front of me!.! So, yeah!.! I lied on the bitch!.!

Kristina: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!.!.! *starts to run down there*

Danny: WHOA! *grabs Kristina and lifts her* Hold up, Babe. Let's both calm down, now.

Kristina: NO!.!.! I'M TIRED OF THAT BITCH!.!.! YOU STOOD THERE AND LIED ON MY BEST FRIEND!.!.!

Alexis: BEST FRIEND!? IF ANY OF YOU BITCHES WERE REALLY HER FRIENDS, YOU WOULD'VE BELIEVED HER!.!

Allie's friends: FUCK YOU!.!.!

Alexis: NO, FUCK YOU!.!.!

Denton: ALEXIS, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!.!.! *smacks her desk, rises from her seat, and points to the door* NOW!.!.!

Alexis: Whatever!.! Fuck this class!.! And everyone in it!.! I hope your weak ass friend never comes back!.!.! *storms out of the class, slamming the door shut behind her*

David: Son of a bitch… She really was telling the truth...

(After Denton's class, Allie's friends and the guys had run to the sorority house, to talk to Allie. They run upstairs and bang on her door..)

Kristina: Allie!? Baby, please, open the door!.!

Allie: *from the other side of the door* No!.! I told all of you to just leave me the fuck alone!.!

Kristina: Allie, we're sorry!.!.! *starts crying*

Allie: I don't care!.!.! Go away!.!.!

Danny: Allie, we know Alexis was lying now!.! She just admitted it, today!.! We know you were telling the truth, now, when you said you didn't take the bet!.! We just wanna talk!.!

Allie: I don't care!.!.! I have nothing to say to any of you!.!.! I told you I didn't do it, and you didn't believe me anyway!.!.! I poured my heart out and none of you assholes even cared!.!.! Once again, you all just ganged up on me, and treated me like shit!.!.! So, fuck you!.!.! Fuck all of you!.!.! You're not my friends and you never were!.!.! You've never been there for me!.!.!

Kristina: *crying* Baby, I'm sorry!.!.!

Allie: JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, KRISTINA!.!.! I HATE YOU!.!.! I HATE ALL OF YOU!.!.! *crying*

Tara: ALLIE, WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!.!.!

Allie: YES YOU DID!.!.! ALL OF YOU!.!.! AND NOW, I KNOW THE TRUTH!.!.! I'M NOTHING BUT A BITCH AND A TERRIBLE PERSON, TO ALL OF YOU!.!.! THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER BEEN, TO YOU!.!.! ALL YOU GUYS EVER DID WAS LIE AND SMILE IN MY FACE, AND STAB ME WHEN I TURN MY BACK!.!.! SO, FUCK YOU!.!.! FUCK ALL OF YOU!.!.!

Brionna: ALLIE, WE DON'T WANNA FIGHT LIKE THIS!.!.! YOU'RE OUR SISTER AND WE LOVE YOU!.!.! WHAT CAN WE DO, TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!?.! JUST TELL US AND WE'LL DO IT!.! PLEASE!.! DON'T DO THIS TO US!.!

Allie: YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!.!.! I HATE ALL OF YOU AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU, ANYMORE!.!.! JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR!.!.! LEAVE ME ALONE!.!.! I FUCKING HATE YOU!.!.!

Tara: ALLIE, STOP THIS!.!.! *pounds the door*

Allie: *screams and suddenly everyone hears a glass shatter against the other side of the door, causing them jump back from the door, in fright* GO AWAY!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

Danny: JESUS CHRIST, ALLIE!.!.!

(Another glass shatters against the other side of the door, making everyone jump again. She continues throwing glass against the door, screaming in rage..)

Kristina: *crying hard and heartbroken* ALLIE!.!.!.!.! *starts trying to open the door again, desperately*

Danny: *goes and grabs her* Kris..! Kris, just let it go, baby..! Come on..! Let her cool down..! *picks her up and hugs her* Come on. *quickly carries Kristina downstairs*

(Everyone sadly follows Danny.. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Allie slides down to the ground, leaning back against her dresser, crying in her hands, hurting and heartbroken.. She reaches and grabs her pillow, with Nat's hoodie casing it, and hugs it to her chest, laying on the floor, on her side..)

(A few days later, everyone had returned to the sorority house, to try talking to Allie again.. When they go upstairs, they notice her door is cracked open.. They carefully make their way over to it, and slowly push it open.. But when they look inside, they gape in shock… Her room is empty.. With nothing left inside but shattered liquor bottles and picture frames on the ground, with the pictures still laying in the glass.. It's all the pictures of Allie and her friends.. Left behind and buried in broken glass..)

Kristina: *starts crying and drops to her knees, desperately picking up the pictures* Nooo!.!

Tara: She- - She left… *a tear goes down her cheek*

Danny: Holy shit.. *reaches up and grabs his hair* This is a mess…

David: She really just packed up her shit and moved out.. How?.? We left her alone for a few days..! How could she have moved that quickly..!? And where..!?

Shelby: *hangs up her cellphone* She changed her number..

Thomas: We really did her wrong, guys..

Cooper: And she literally destroyed all her memories, with her friends.. *looking at the abandoned photos*

The Girls: *sniffle and cry* How could she just do this to us..? *also looking at the abandoned photos*

Danny: The same way we all abandoned her, I guess.. *squats down and wraps his arms around Kristina, comforting her*

David: I didn't think I'd ever feel this guilty, over her..

Kahlo: None of us did..

Qaasim: Where do you think she went..? Back to her hometown..?

Tara: *sniffles* No.. She'll never go back there..

Cooper: How the hell are we gonna find her..?

Danny: ...We won't… *just hugs Kristina tight*

Kristina: *continues crying hard, with her head down, hugging some photos to her chest*

(Everyone looks down sadly..)


	42. Chapter 42

(Another couple months go by, with Nat still gone, and Allie now missing.. Kristina remained devastated over losing Allie.. She missed her best friend more than anything.. She missed her sister.. Danny spends everyday comforting her.. Another day in Denton's class comes, where everyone is doing their schoolwork, while Denton sadly teaches.. Little did everyone know that Allie was there as well, she was just hidden.. Denton had given everyone a reading assignment and sadly sat at her desk, with her chin down and resting on it.. The projector was on, but Denton was unaware, paying no attention, buried in her laptop.. Everyone secretly watched the projection, seeing what she was looking at.. She was looking at photos of Nat.. The guys, Allie's friends, Allie, and even the classmates became sad.. Everyone missed him, in their own way.. In the photos, Nat is smiling and happy.. They watched, as Denton clicked slowly through the photos.. A few minutes later, someone had come into the class.. It's Polly and Michael.. Denton sees them and stands, wiping tears from her face, trying to clean herself up.. They walk over to her and hug her. She hugs them back. They go sit around her desk. Everyone listens..)

Denton: *sniffles* So.. Where are the kids?

Polly: *sniffles* Keeping Ariel occupied.. *sniffles* She still doesn't understand.. She's been looking around for him.. You know, when she said "Bubby" that day, that was her first word.. *weak smile*

Denton: *chuckles a bit and sniffles* Yeah..

Polly: She's been saying his name, calling him, looking for him.. *sniffles* And she's been hugging his stuff.. *cries*

Denton: *cries too and hugs Polly* I know..

Polly: *crying* I miss my Papí so much..!

Denton: I miss him, too..! *hugging her*

Michael: *sniffles, looking down at Denton's desk*

Denton: *pulls away from Polly, looking over at Michael* Mikey.. Are you ok?

Michael: *wipes his eyes* No… I can't believe I lost him… I lost my boy…

Denton: Michael, this isn't your fault..

Michael: No, it is.. *sniffles* I didn't think I'd ever regret teaching him so many things, so much.. But, I had to… He was such a sweet boy.. My sweet, sweet boy… My little sonny.. When I came back from overseas, finally home, and he was born.. He immediately took away all the evil, I had seen.. Watching him grow.. Watching him crawl, watching him walk for the first time.. Seeing him in pre-school, for the first time... He was always such a sweet boy, so gentle, so kind.. I loved that so much about him.. But, I also feared it... He was too sweet, too kind for this world.. I needed it in my life.. But, I knew I had to teach him how to be strong, too.. Kind hearts like his get taken for granted, all the time.. Their kindness gets mistaken for weakness.. Their hearts get taken advantage of… And I never wanted that to happen to him.. So, I- - I turned him into a fighter.. A soldier.. Someone who could walk this earth alone and survive alone, and now he's gone.. *starts crying and covers his eyes with his hand, the other resting on the desk* And I can't find him..! I can't find my boy..!

Denton: *hugs Michael* You weren't wrong for that, Mikey.. You did what you were supposed to do.. You taught him how to be a man.. You taught him how to fight in this world.. You taught him how to be strong.. So that he could never be kept down..

Michael: And now he's left his family behind..

Denton: He would never leave his family behind.. Because that's not who you and your wife raised him to be.. He just needs some space right now.. To find himself again.. Look at it that way.. It may be hard for all of us.. But let's think about what he needs..

Michael: He needs his family..

Denton: And I'm sure he'll realize that.. And once he does… He'll come back..

Michael: What if he doesn't come back..? He'll stay away. He'll keep everyone at a distance.. He'll live on his own..

Denton: We have to hope that he won't want to stay alone..

Polly: *sniffles and hugs Michael* I understand.. I don't blame you, honey.. *kisses him*

Michael: I'm sorry.. *hugs her tight*

Denton: I take it you guys haven't heard a word from him, still..

Polly: *sniffles and pulls away from Michael* No.. Michael even tried tracking him a few times, but.. He's completely covered his tracks.. Like a true rogue agent..

Denton: *chuckles a bit and sniffles* Like Batman..

Polly: *chuckles a bit* Yep.. My little Batman.. *looks at the projected picture of Nat, on the hanging screen*

Denton: *notices the projection* Oh.. I hadn't even realized that thing was on..

Polly: Leave it up.. Please..

Michael: *sniffles and smiles weakly at the projected picture* I remember that day..

Polly: *smiles weakly, too* Vacation, in Texas.. He was so excited about all the barbecue foods.. My fat boy.. *chuckles*

Michael and Denton: *chuckle, too*

Denton: *clicks on something else*

(It's a video of Nat, holding Ariel the day she was born, and talking to her, smiling. Ariel is smiling back at him..)

Polly: Aww. *sniffles and chuckles* This..

Michael: *chuckles* The best big brother ever..

Denton: Absolutely.. *chuckles warmly, watching, and sniffles*

Polly: His smile is to die for.. *a couple tears go down her face and she sniffles, smiling at Nat in the video*

Denton: Yes it is.. *sniffles, smiling at Nat in the video* He's such a prince..

Michael: Our little prince.. *chuckles and sniffles*

Polly: You know I still have my SD card, in my necklace.. *sniffles*

Denton: You wanna visit the past..?

Polly: *slowly takes off her necklace*

(It's a gold necklace, with a heart shaped locket. She pops it open and pulls out a small SD card. She carefully gives it to Denton. Denton pops it into her computer. Dozens of photos and videos pop up. Denton clicks on a video.. Nat's grandfather and Michael are in a small pool, inside of a house, with Nat's mother.. She's giving birth.. A couple minutes later, Marvin had reached down into the water, and brought up a crying baby..)

Video (Marvin): He's here..! *happy crying*

Michael: *happy crying* Baby, you did it.. He's here.. He's finally here..

Polly: *happy crying* Let me see him..

Marvin: *carefully cuts the umbilical cord, then carefully hands the baby to Polly* Whoa, he's a big, big boy.

Polly: *takes him and holds him close to her chest, snug in her arms, smiling at him, with tears of joy* Hi, Papí..! *kisses his face* Hi..!

Michael: *moves up beside Polly in the pool and wraps his arms around her* He's perfect, baby..

Polly: I know..! *smiling at the baby boy* Hi, Nat..!

Marvin: Nathaniel Marvin Kanani Kahoni Wolff.. Welcome to the world, little guppy.. *kisses baby Nat's hair*

Polly: My little Natty.. *kisses his face* Mommy loves you so much..

Michael: Daddy, too.. *sniffles and kisses baby Nat's forehead* Always.. *looks at Polly* I'm a daddy.. I'm finally a daddy..

Polly: And I'm finally a mommy.. *kisses Michael deeply*

Michael: Thank you so much, baby.. *crying, he rests his forehead on hers*

Polly: Thank YOU, baby.. *kisses him again*

Michael: *looks at baby Nat and smiles* And thank you, buddy.. *kisses baby Nat's head*

Polly: *kisses baby Nat, too* We love you, Papí..

Michael: Always..

Denton: I am going to spoil the mess out of you..

Everyone: *laughs*

(The video ends.)

Polly: You spoiled the mess out of him, alright.. *chuckles and sniffles*

Denton: *sniffles* I sure did.. *wipes her tears*

Polly: Happiest day of my life.. *cries a bit*

Michael: *kisses her* Mine, too.. *sniffles, with a smile*

(Denton goes through some photos of baby Nat, with his parents and family, smiling in each one. She looks at some small videos of Nat playing with his parents, and being spoiled by other family members. She comes to another video, of Polly playing with baby Nat, while he's sitting on the couch, with his pacifier in his mouth.)

Video (Polly): Who's my sexy man? Who's my sexy little Natty daddy?

Baby Nat: *giggles and laughs, bouncing up and down on his bottom*

Polly: *smiles, giggles, and laughs* Who's my fat, little sexy man? *kisses him* Muah..!

Baby Nat: *giggles and takes her face in his hands*

Polly: That's right! You are! *giggles*

Denton: More like who's the sexiest baby in the world. Ain't that right, Daddy? *kisses Baby Nat*

Baby Nat: *laughs at Denton*

Denton: Yeahh..! He knows it..! *giggles* I'm gonna be so jealous, when he gets older. He's gonna have so many girls.

Polly: No, I'm banning girls from him. He's mine. All mine. *kisses baby Nat* Muah..! Ain't that right, Papí? Give mommy more kisses. *moves his binky from his mouth*

Baby Nat: *leans in and kisses Polly, with a smile*

Polly: *giggles* You're so smart, Papí.! Thank you.! *kisses him again* You are never having girlfriends. Ever. You are mommy's. Understand?

Baby Nat: *coos and laughs*

Michael: Don't just cut my son off from girls. He's supposed to have girlfriends. *chuckles* He's not gonna be able to help it, either. Us Wolff boys make the ladies fall in love. *goofy grin* Tell her, Papa. *kisses Nat's face*

Baby Nat: *laughs at Michael*

Polly: When we have a daughter, you're gonna be telling her she can't date, until she's like, 30! *chuckles*

Michael: No. Actually, she can't date until I'm dead.

Polly and Denton: *laugh*

Denton: See? The way mothers feel about their sons dating, is the same way fathers feel about their daughters dating. They will absolutely hate it.

Polly: And unless I approve of the girl, he can't date her. *sticks her tongue out childishly, at Michael*

Baby Nat: *laughs*

Michael: Good luck with that. My son is gonna be a kitty magnet. *chuckles*

Polly: Don't you be referring to kitty, around my baby boy! He will not know what that is, until I'M dead!

Denton and Michael: *laugh*

Polly: *picks Nat up* Come on, Papí. No girlfriends, ever. I am not sharing. *walks off, with Nat cooing in her arms*

Denton: If he loses his virginity, between 16 and 19, she will kill you. *chuckles*

Michael: I know. *chuckles*

(The video ends.)

Denton: *chuckling* Goodness. Classic overprotective mother.

Polly: I was so overprotective. Even when he met Anika. *chuckles*

Michael: *chuckles* I remember that. You and that girl were obsessed with him.

Polly: She didn't know I was prepared to battle, for my son. *chuckles*

Denton: So was she. *chuckles*

Polly: That's why I loved her.. She loved him as much as I did.. He was so happy with her.. And after she was taken, it was like..something inside him died.. *sniffles* I tried so hard to bring it back..

Michael: We all did.. But, there's no replacing her.. He knew that..

Denton: *sighs* Speaking of him and her.. *clicks on another video*

(It's a video of Nat and a girl, when they were 15 years old. They're playing together, on a trampoline..)

Video (Polly): Anika! Honey, get him again! *laughing*

Anika: *laughs and suddenly tackles Nat on the trampoline*

Nat: Mom! *laughing*

Anika: *bounces on him, laughing* You know you love it..!

Nat: *rolls over on her*

Anika: *playfully shrieks and laughs* Papí..!

Nat: You started it! *laughing*

Michael: Get her, Papa! Put that weight on her! *chuckling*

Nat: Who's your best friend? *laughing at Anika*

Anika: You are..! Now get your heavy butt off of me..! *laughing*

Nat: What's the magic word?

Anika: Daddy..! *laughing*

Nat: *laughs and gets off of her*

Anika: *gets up on her knees and lunges at him*

Nat: *laughs*

Anika: *kisses him* I love you.. *happy smile*

Nat: I love you, too.. *happy smile, he hugs her down against him*

Anika: *giggles and kisses his cheek*

(The video ends.)

(Denton clicks on another video. Anika is balled up on the couch, with a painful look on her face.)

Video (Anika): *pained groan, looking at the camera* Mohammed, don't. I feel like shit.

Mohammed: I know. *chuckles a bit* I'm sorry, princess. I don't mean to. Did you take something?

Anika: It's not strong enough, so I don't bother.

Mohammed: Aww. *sympathetic chuckle* I know, mama. Cramps are a bitch, huh?

Anika: *groans* You have no idea. *whines and whimpers*

Mohammed: Aww. Don't cry, mamas.

Alex: I gave her a heating pad. I don't think it's working much, though. Nat is better at making her feel better.

Anika: I smell chocolate.. *whines*

(Just then, Nat comes in the room, carrying a delicious looking chocolate brownie dessert, topped with chocolate syrup. He pulls an ottoman up in front of Anika and sits down.)

Nat: Alright, baby. How 'bout some sweets? Hmm? I made you a triple hot fudge, and peanut butter brownie. 'Cause I know how much you love chocolate and peanut butter mixed.

Anika: Mmm. *licks her lips, eyeing the dessert enviously*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Yeah. I know, baby. *cuts into it with a fork and feeds her a piece* Go ahead. Eat it up.

Anika: Mmm..! *lays her head back, with a pleasured moan* Omg..

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. You like that?

Anika: *nods, still chewing enjoyably* Mhmm.. Thank you, daddy. *appreciative stare*

Nat: You're welcome, baby. *kisses her* This'll make you feel all better. After this, I'll go run you a hot, lavender bath. Ok?

Anika: *nods* Ok.

Nat: *feeds her some more brownie with one hand and uses his other to rub her lower back* It's ok. Papí got you. *kisses her deeply* You wanna cuddle, after your bath?

Anika: *nods* Mhmm.

Nat: Ok. We'll cuddle.

Anika: I love you. *wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight*

Nat: I love you more. *kisses her cheek and rubs her back*

(Polly and Michael walk in, smiling at Nat and Anika.)

Michael: *chuckles warmly* All better, princess? *rubs her back*

Anika: *nods, still hugging on Nat* Mhmm.

Polly: *chuckles warmly and kisses Anika's hair, then Nat's* My sweet, sweet boy.

Nat: *pecks her lips* Love you, Ma.

Polly: I love you, more, Papí. *smiling*

(The video ends.)

Denton: They were so cute.. *sniffles and chuckles*

Polly: I remember when Anika first met him.. She was so troubled. It was like she was mad at the world.. But he turned her into such a sweetheart. *chuckles warmly*

Michael: Wolff boys tend to have that affect on girls.. *chuckles*

Denton and Polly: *playfully shove Michael and chuckle*

Michael: *laughs a bit*

Polly: He was the love of her life.. *chuckles warmly*

Michael: And she was his.. He did everything for her.. I miss that girl so much..

Denton: We all do..

(Denton goes through a few more videos. There was one of Anika playing video games with Nat, Nalani, Alex, and the guys. It made Danny and the guys cry a bit. There was another video of them playing football, in a backyard. There was another video of them, surfing and hanging out at the beach together. Denton went through some photos of them, all together, looking happy, and being goofy. Then, there was a video of Nat and Anika slow dancing together, on the beach, and a video of them getting ready for school together, in the morning, then a video of them making out, in Nat's room, with Anika on top of Nat. Nalani is behind the camera.)

Video (Nalani): Ewww! Mom! Bubby and Anika are being inappropriate again!

Polly's voice: They are 17, Nala..! It happens, Princess..!

Nalani: No fair..! How come Nat does it and he gets away with it, but whenever I even think about a boy, Daddy threatens to ground me for 6 months..?! And then, go kill the boy?!

Polly's voice: Daddy just loves you, Nala..! He's always threatening to do something crazy..! He doesn't mean it..!

Michael's voice: Yes I do..!

Nalani: See?!

Polly's voice: *laughs* Michael, you better stop..!

Michael's voice: I'm not playing..! *chuckling* Let a boy come near my baby girl..! He will catch a Samoan ass-whupping..!

Polly's voice: *laughs* Boy, get down here, in this kitchen, and finish helping me cook..! And Nala, leave your Bubby alone..!

Nalani: Ewww! Mommy, they're tongue kissing..!

Michael's voice: That's my boy..!

Nalani: Ewww! Daddy!

Polly's voice: Michael..! *laughs* Do not encourage him..!

Michael's voice: He's a teenage boy..! He's supposed to do that..! *laughing*

Nalani: Mom, now he's grabbing Anika's butt..!

Nat: *pulls away from Anika and flicks his tongue out at Nalani behind the camera, in a nasty way, with a grin*

Nalani: Ewww! *laughs* You are so gross! *throws a pillow at him*

Nat: *catches the pillow and uses his other hand to slap Anika's butt, while still flicking his tongue at Nalani*

Anika: *giggles and starts kissing Nat's neck* Mm.

Nalani: Mom..! *laughing*

Polly's voice: *says something in Italian* Nala, right now, honey..! *chuckling*

Nalani: *responds with something in Italian* Mom, he's being gross..!

Nat: You're in my room..! *laughing*

Nalani: I'm allowed to be in your room! *chuckling* Anika, get your horny ass off my brother..!

Anika: Just as soon as I get off, on him.. *still kissing Nat's neck*

Nalani: Ewwwww! Mom! Now Anika's being gross!

Nat: *giggles and laughs at Anika*

Nalani: You two are so fucking nasty! *throws another pillow at them, laughing a bit*

Nat and Anika: *smile and laugh at each other, then kiss*

(The video ends.)

Michael: *laughs* That's my boy..!

Polly: Goodness, I do not miss the anxiety from that. *chuckles a bit*

Denton: *laughs a bit and sniffles* God, they were a mess. They couldn't stop touching each other, for five minutes.

Polly: And Nalani would just stand there and nag at them. *chuckling a bit*

Michael: I miss those days.. *chuckles warmly*

(Denton goes through some more cute photos of Nat and Anika, until they were finally done. Denton shuts off her laptop and wipes her eyes. So do Michael and Polly. Denton gives Polly back her SD card, who puts it back in her locket, kisses her locket, and puts it back around her neck.)

Denton: Where do you think he could have gone?

Michael: Honestly, anywhere. That's the most annoying thing about this.. You know him. He loves to travel. He loves to go to all types of places. He could easily be in space, right now. *sniffles* He's so active. He can hardly stay in one place, for too long.

Denton: Right.. *sighs*

Polly: Why else did he leave..? I was hearing something about some girl..

Denton: Yeah, it… It was a student, here. Someone he met. *sniffles* She's missing now, too..

Polly: Allie, right?

Denton: *surprised look* How did you- -?

Michael: Right..?

Polly: Papí talked to me about her… I was the one who convinced him to give her a chance..

Denton: Huh..?

Polly: Well, he was so conflicted and he called me.. He told me about her and what everyone was saying.. You know we raised him not to judge someone, before you get to know them, Michael..

Michael: No, I know that..

Polly: People have been doing that to him, all his life.. Anyway, he called me a while back and asked me for advice.. The guys had been telling him off about her, and she was wanting to get to know him.. He didn't know what to do, he just felt guilty. He felt like a hypocrite.. And that's not how he wanted to be.. He was very skeptical, mostly because the boys kept telling him not to get involved with her.. I told him, straight up, the boys do not dictate who he gets to talk to. He may be shy, he may have anxiety, but he is grown, and he can make his own decisions. No matter what the boys or Malia were telling him. They didn't know a single genuine thing about that girl. They just saw what she put on for them. That's it. My baby knows better. He sees through everyone's bullshit. He knew there was a truth to her, and that she was pretending to be something she wasn't.. It was completely his decision, whether he chose to know her or not. I told him if he didn't think he could handle it, then walk away. But if he could, then give it a shot.. And he did.. Next thing I know, he's telling me all these wonderful, sweet things about her, and how she's not at all how everyone made her out to be.. How she was a great friend to him.. How she reminded him of the only girl he ever loved.. And I did start getting worried.. Even though she reminded him of Anika, I needed him to be aware that she wasn't Anika.. I didn't want him to start getting too deep into the arrangement that they had, without his heart having it figured out. Or hers. You know? I was hearing everything, but what this girl's intentions were, with my son. Especially after he told me that they had kissed. I had just about panicked. It bothered me that her lips had been on him, without her intentions being known. That seriously bothered me. And I had to tell him to slow down. I wanted to know some things about her and her home life. She sounded so troubled.. I got even more worried.. But then he reminded me that Anika was the same way.. And all Anika needed was love.. After that, I- - I told him I would keep an open mind.. But then, I turn around, and find out she hurt him. I mean, what the hell? My baby literally does nothing to anyone..! He is kind and sweet to everyone..! I don't understand why shit like this keeps happening to him..!

Denton: Yeah, it's- - *sniffles* It's not that simple.. There's more to the story..

Polly: What do you mean..?

Denton: An enemy of hers, actually lied about her.. She confessed, a couple months ago, while dropping off a lawsuit, for Malia.. Allie never accepted the bet, that the other girl, Alexis, was talking about.. In fact, Allie didn't want anything to do with it.. She said she couldn't go through it, after meeting Nat, and getting to know him..

Michael: So, this girl- - Allie- - was telling the truth?

Denton: Yes.. I don't know her true intentions for him, I don't know her true feelings for him, all I know is, she was telling the truth, when she said she cared about him.. I know she was.. And that means something, coming from her.. She's had so much trouble with guys, that she just..didn't know what love was.. She's been hurt, betrayed.. She just acted out, because of it.. She never meant to hurt anyone.. Especially not Nat.. If anything, Papí was the first guy, in a long time, to make her feel..anything.. Polly… She said she loved him..

Michael: Oh shit..

Polly: Oook. So.. That- -that worries me. That worries me a lot. *takes a deep breath* I haven't even met this girl..!

Denton: You probably won't.. Not if Nat doesn't come back to Miami..

Michael: And what if he doesn't..? Where else would he go..?

Polly: Back to MIT..?

Denton: Or back home.. To the Pacific..?

Michael: Or he'll just keep traveling..

Denton: What if he's really out there, looking for Anika..?

Michael: He's not.. It's like he said, if she wanted to be found, she would've.. She doesn't wanna be found.. And Nat knows that means he has to stop.. *looks down*

Denton and Polly: *look down sadly*

(Allie sniffles and gets up, leaving her finished schoolwork on the desk. She leaves discreetly.)


	43. Chapter 43

(Another couple months go by, with Nat still gone, and Allie still missing from her friends. More and more, each day, everyone missed Nat. But, Allie missed him the most.. She missed her best friend.. Her only friend.. Who she's fallen in love with.. She thought about what would happen, if he did come back. She thought about how she could fix things. She was done being the person that everyone hated. She was done being the public enemy. All she wants is to make things right, with Nat. One day, she decides to go see someone, at the school.. It's after classes.. She goes into Denton's classroom.. Denton is grading papers, when she sees Allie..)

Denton: Allie..! Omg, where have you been!? Your friends have been worried sick about you! Everyone has..!

Allie: They're not my friends… I need to talk to you.. Please?

Denton: Come sit down.

Allie: *goes and pulls up a chair to Denton's desk, and sits down*

Denton: *goes and shuts the class door, also pulling down the shades*

(She goes back to her desk and sits.)

Denton: Where have you been? I've been getting your schoolwork, but I haven't been seeing you in the class.

Allie: I wear a hoodie, so no one notices me. And I sit in the way back.

Denton: Where have you been, Allie? Where did you go..? Everyone said you moved out of the sorority house and your dorm..

Allie: I got my own apartment.. Don't worry.. I'm fine.

Denton: Why did you just leave?

Allie: Because I couldn't stay there anymore.. I couldn't stay around everyone anymore. Especially, knowing that they can't stand me.. They blame me for Nat being hurt and gone, even though I told the honest to God truth.. They're not my friends..

Denton: Allie, I know they didn't act like friends all the time.. But they do care about you. They were just upset.. They weren't expecting you to be honest about something like that.. They didn't expect you to have feelings for Nat..

Allie: And neither was I..! But it happened..! Denton, I thought about the bet, when Alexis first brought it up..! I thought about doing it..! Because I thought Nat was just like every other asshole I've ever had to put up with..! I thought he was like- -!

Denton: Like Adam…

Allie: *gapes* How did you- -?

Denton: When Alexis first mentioned him, that day everything got out of control, we had no idea who she was talking about. Her or Nat. Your friends were confused, because they had never heard you mention that name. We needed answers and we knew that we wouldn't get them from you, so.. Kristina called your mother..

Allie: She did what!?

Denton: Don't worry. She didn't ask her to come down here or anything. She just wanted to know about Adam.. Your mother told her everything.. Kristina was very hurt that you had never mentioned it to her.. And she felt so angry, after finding out what Adam did to you.. She wanted to be there for you.

Allie: Yeah, to give me her pity.. I've had enough of that..

Denton: But, you told Nat your secret..

Allie: Because I knew he wouldn't judge me.. Because I knew he would understand heartbreak, more than anyone else around me..

Denton: Because his heart was broken about Anika.. Yeah.. I know.. I understand why you told him..

Allie: I thought he was just like Adam.. Pretending to be one way- -

Denton: And turning out to be everything you ever feared..

Allie: *nods*

Denton: *sighs* I understand your fear.. I now understand the reason why you did all the things that you did, with all those boys that you had been with.. You didn't trust anyone.. And after what Adam did, no one blames you.. But Nat was right, when he said being just like Adam, makes you no better than him..

Allie: I know he was..

Denton: You shouldn't wanna be the heartbreaker that he was, Allie. No good is gonna from it. You see what it got you now. A bad reputation and a lack of trust from everyone around you. Including your own friends. They wanted to trust you, Allie. They wanted to believe you. But, after 4 years of being so hardcore and careless, they didn't know what to do anymore. And you cannot blame them.. They love you, Allie.. I don't know about the guys, because I don't know how close you had gotten with them, before everything happened. But, the girls? Them. They love you. They just wanted you to be better. And you know that you weren't.

Allie: Yeah.. *looks down*

Denton: They didn't mean to abandon you. They wanted to be there for you. But you kept pushing them away. You kept everyone at a distance. With secrets about your past and everything. You wouldn't open up and let anyone in. Not even Kristina. And from what I've heard, you two are like sisters..

Allie: I meant to tell Kristina.. I meant to tell her everything.. But, once again, Nat was right.. I am a coward.. I hid from everyone, because I was afraid.. And I shouldn't have been afraid of Kris.. She's always been there for me. No matter what.. I don't know why I thought things would be different, after what Adam had done to me.. I guess I was afraid she would judge me..

Denton: She wouldn't have judged you, Allie.. We all make mistakes. We all get fooled, sometimes. But, we learn lessons from those mistakes and we get stronger.. I know it felt like everyone attacked you that day. I know you felt alone. I know you felt like everyone was against you and no one was there for you.. But that's what happens when there is no trust.. You have to trust your friends, Allie.. And you have to show them that they can trust you.. No more secrets, Allie..

Allie: You're right.. *looking down* No more.. *looks up at her*

Denton: Nat may not have experienced heartbreak in the same way that you did. But, it was still heartbreak, all the same. And just like you, he needed someone to understand him. Someone to bare all that pain to, and be able to trust them with it.. He trusted you, Allie.

Allie: I know he did..! And I trusted him..! We trusted each other..! And I loved every bit of it..! He was right to trust me, Dr. Denton..! I wanted nothing more, than for him to trust me..! I worked so hard to earn that..! To earn him..! Because I wanted to..! He was nothing like Adam..! He was true..! He was genuine, sweet, honest, caring..! An amazing person, who said exactly what he meant, and meant exactly what he said..! He didn't just say things..! He SHOWED you, what he wanted to tell you..! And that was so amazing to me..! He was unlike anyone I had ever met..! Unlike anyone I knew..! He was special..! And I was honored that he gave me a chance, despite being shy and anxious..! Despite hearing all those bad things about me, and still choosing to know me..! He went completely out of his way, for me..! And I was grateful for it..! I thought about that bet, I thought about doing it, but after getting to know him, and seeing the person that he was, I couldn't go through with it..! I had no plans of getting attached to him. That's why I thought about the bet. But, I did get attached to him, and after that, I couldn't do it.. I couldn't... *sniffles* He was so cute.. So sweet.. So warm.. So funny.. So sensitive and caring.. Passionate, affectionate.. A love like no other.. I couldn't do it.. I couldn't hurt him… I could never hurt him… You'd have to be a truly evil person, to ever wanna hurt him... He did fix me... After I told him about Adam, he gave me the most amazing advice.. He gave me closure.. He made me realize that it wasn't my fault.. I thought that it was, for so long.. But he helped me see that it wasn't.. That was my deepest, darkest secret, and I told him.. And I'm glad I did.. *sniffles* He helped me finally let it go..

Denton: And have you..? Have you finally let it go, Allie..? *soft voice*

Allie: *looks her right in the face, with absolute certainty* I have..

Denton: *looking at her and reading her expression* I know you have..

Allie: I know now that it wasn't the love I thought it was.. It wasn't real… Nat showed me what real love is..

Denton: And do you want that?

Allie: Yes. *looking her sternly in the face* And you have no idea how badly I do.. With him..

Denton: I realize now, that you two are more alike than I thought possible.. Honestly, I didn't think you two would have a single thing in common.. I thought you were total opposites.. But I was wrong.. Like him, you were missing something. Like him, you were heartbroken. Like him, you just needed to feel love again.. So, now, I'm gonna ask you.. What are your intentions for him..?

Allie: If he'll have me… I want to be with him…

Denton: That's gonna be a pretty tough thing to accomplish.. Not because I don't think he'll feel the same way, but because of- -

Allie: Anika.. I know.. I've taken that into account already.. If he ever does see her again, whatever he chooses, I'll be ok with it.. For now, I just wanna be there for him.. For whatever he needs.. He can take it from me..

Denton: Are you sure..?

Allie: I am… I just wanna make things right.. And finally tell him how I feel..

Denton: I want you to know what you're getting yourself into… His family is very overprotective of him. I'm overprotective of him.. And you know Malia is gonna be a problem for you. Maybe even Nat's sister, Nalani. And trust me, she's scarier.

Allie: I know.. But, I'll deal with it.. He's worth it..

Denton: And his mother has very high expectations, for anyone who's gonna be with her son.. So, there's a big heads up, if you ever meet her..

Allie: I know..

Denton: He's not someone to toy around with, Allie.. He deserves someone who's gonna take care of him..

Allie: I know he does.. And I promise that I will.. Honestly, I know that he deserves better than me.. I know there's probably somebody out there, who deserves him more than I do… But I'd rather live with that thought everyday, than live without him..

Denton: That's not true, Allie... I'd say you're well on your way to deserving him, just as much as any girl could.. *kind smile*

Allie: *smiles a bit* Thanks, Dr. Denton.. And I'm so sorry for everything..

Denton: *moves over to Allie and gently hugs her* I'm so proud of you, Allie..

Allie: *hugs her back and sniffles* Thank you..

Denton: *pulls away* So.. What are we gonna do..?

Allie: Well… If he comes back.. I think I know where to start.. There's something else that I didn't tell him. Or, something I didn't show him.. Can I show you?

Denton: *grabs her briefcase bag and packs up her laptop and papers neatly* Sure. Did you drive here?

Allie: No. I caught a cab. I didn't wanna take a chance on someone finding my car.

Denton: Good. I'll drive. *pulls out her keys*

(They leave the classroom and go outside to Denton's car. They get inside and Allie gives Denton directions, on where to go. They arrive at an apartment complex. Allie leads her to a single apartment and has her park in the driveway. They get out and go up to the door. Allie pulls out her keys and unlocks the door. They go inside and Allie closes the door behind Denton. Denton looks around. The apartment is really nice and kinda fancy.)

Denton: Wow. This place almost looks like my condo. How much do you pay for rent?

Allie: $800. Which, actually isn't too bad, for this place. The only utility I pay for, is electric. I pay for cable, too, obviously. But, everything else is included in my rent.

Denton: Not bad at all. Jesus. I'm seriously rethinking my condo, now. *looking around*

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Denton: If you don't mind me asking, how did you afford to move so suddenly?

Allie: I have a lot of money saved up. Plus, now that I'm working two jobs, it helps even more.

Denton: Oh really? Are you no longer working at Everglades Hall?

Allie: No. I quit that job, a while back. Now, I work at a country club, as an administrator. And, I have a side job, waitressing.

Denton: Where at?

Allie: Hooters. An old friend got me in. I only took it, for the extra cash. *shrugs*

Denton: Nothing wrong with more money. How many bedrooms? Just one?

Allie: Two, actually. I needed the extra space, for something personal. That's what I wanted to show you.

Denton: Oh.

Allie: Follow me.

(Allie leads her to a room, across from the kitchen. She pulls out her keys again and unlocks the door.)

Denton: What's in there?

Allie: My gallery.. *opens the door for Denton*

Denton: *slowly walks in and gapes in total shock, unable to believe what she's seeing..* Holy shit… *gaping around*

Allie: *steps in behind her*

Denton: *after a while of gaping around, she finally looks at Allie* Yeah, this is definitely a start.. *goes back to gaping around the room, still in absolute disbelief*

(After that day, Denton didn't tell anyone she had spoken to Allie, or that she found out where she was. She kept their whole meeting a secret. She was also helping Allie come up with a plan, to help her make things right with Nat. They came up with something, together, that Denton believed was perfect. Meanwhile, Allie's friends had still been searching for her. They've had no luck. Allie also took some time out, to think about everything Denton had said about her friends. After a couple weeks, she decided it was time to clear the air. So, she texted Kristina the address to her apartment. Kristina immediately shows her friends the message, and her, the girls, Danny, and the guys rush there quickly. When they show up, Allie comes outside..)


	44. Chapter 44

Kristina: Baby..! *sniffles and starts to go hug her*

Allie: *stops her* Don't.

Kristina: *stops*

Allie: Just come in and sit down. *turns around and walks back inside her apartment*

(Everyone follows and she closes the door behind them. They sit in her living room.)

Tara: Who's place is this..?

Allie: Mine. Who else?

Tara: You got your own place?.? Just like that?.?

Allie: Yes. But, that's not the point.

Tara: What the hell?! *offended* We agreed to wait until after college..!

Allie: Well, I damn sure wasn't staying on campus or in that fucking house. Sorry, not sorry.

Tara: Oh, you are such an ass..!

Danny: What made you decide to come out of hiding?

Allie: I had a talk with someone.. Don't ask who. It doesn't concern any of you.

Danny: Look, Allie, we wanna apologize to you.. We should've heard you out and we didn't.. Even more, we should've realized what Alexis was doing that day. She couldn't have Nat, so she wanted to make sure you didn't get him either.

Brionna: Most of all, we know we've been shitty friends. And you have every right to hate us. We totally abandoned you and we didn't even care. For that, we're extremely sorry. Real friends stick by each other, no matter what. We're sorry we didn't stick by you.

Tara: Not that we knew what to do, that day.. Everything happened so fast. Secrets came to light. No one knew who to believe, who to trust.. But, that didn't give us the right to make you out, as public enemy number one. We were total dicks and you didn't deserve that.. Now, we know how you felt. We're really sorry, Allie..

Shelby: We know about Adam.. We know what happened to you..

Allie: I know you know.. I know Kris called my mom, even though I made it clear that I didn't want her doing that..! *glares at Kristina*

Kristina: I'm sorry.. *looks down with guilt* I just wanted answers.. I just wanted to know what was going on with you..

Allie: Do you ever stay out of my business?

Kristina: No.. Because your my best friend. And whatever you go through, I wanna be right next to you..

Allie: *sighs* I know that, Kris..

Kristina: Then, how come you never told me..?

Allie: I didn't mean to keep secrets from you.. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But, I was afraid.

Kristina: Afraid of what..? Afraid of me..? Afraid that I'd laugh at you..? Make fun of you..? Judge you..?

Allie: All of the above, pretty much..

Kristina: I would never do that to you, A..! *hurt* And the fact that you thought I would, really hurts me..!

Allie: I know.. I'm sorry, K.. I don't know why I thought you would.. I guess it was because I was so embarrassed.. I felt like an idiot. I felt like a fool.. I blamed myself for it, for so long. And I was afraid to tell you, because I thought you would feel like it was my fault, too.. Like I should've known better.

Kristina: What that asshole did to you, was not your fault! He lied to you! He betrayed you! He made you think he loved you! None of that was your fault, babe..! *sniffles* You were young and in love. It happens to everyone.. You're not the only one. You're not alone.. What he did may have hurt you.. But in the end, it made you stronger.. We know why you changed, when you came here. We know why you did the things that you did. And we don't blame you.

David: Hell, even I don't blame you. *slight chuckle* I'd be a little fucked up, too, if someone did me like that.. We get it now.

Allie: *smiles a bit, at David* Thanks, David..

David: *holds up the ok sign, with a nice smile*

Danny: We were all wrong, Allie.. The only one who wasn't, was Nat.. He was right to give you a chance. He was right not to judge you from the outside. He's the only one who bothered to actually get to know you, instead of judging you from the surface. Something we should have done.. We should've known better.. We should've bothered to learn your story, first.. And so, from me and all the guys, we wanna say we are honestly, truly, sorry, for the way we treated you.. And, if you're willing, we'd like to try and be friends again..

Allie: I'd like that.. *kind smile*

Danny and The Guys: *smile at her*

David: Maybe you're alright after all, DiMeco.. *small chuckle*

Allie: *chuckles shyly* I also wanna say I'm sorry.. For the way I acted and everything.. Being like Adam wasn't the way to go.. It made me no better than him.. I regret the things I've done.

Tara: Eh, don't regret them too much. All those guys were assholes, anyway.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *small chuckle* Yeah.. But, still.. It didn't give me the right to take out my past on them. And that's the part I wish I hadn't done.. Nat was right.. I was spiteful, and bitter, and childish, and I needed to grow up.. And now I have.. I told Nat about Adam and I'm glad I did.. Because he helped me finally let it go.. Holding on to it, was hurting me and everyone around me.. I was distant, secretive, closed off.. And it caused me to push you guys away, instead of letting you in.. I didn't trust you guys and you couldn't trust me.. And that's how we got like this.. There's no one to blame, but me..

Tara: No. You're not the only one to blame. As your friends, we should've looked deeper. Instead, we assumed you were just fucked up for no reason. And that's not what real friends do. We really are sorry, Allie.. We hope you can forgive us..

Allie: Can you guys forgive me..?

Danny: We already have.. Now- - How about you tell us what was really going on between you and Nat..?

Allie: Friendship.. After I unintentionally bullied him, in his dorm, that day, I felt really shitty.. Especially after I apologized for it.. I felt even more shitty, after everyone kept repeatedly telling me how fucked up and bad I was, for Nat, and how I should stay away from him.. But, like I kept trying to tell everyone.. I couldn't.. I couldn't stop seeing him in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him.. He was haunting me.. I tried so hard to just walk away, but I couldn't.. And I knew it would get me in trouble eventually. But, I didn't care. Meanwhile, I was failing Dr. Cho's class. He asked me to stay after class one day and told me I needed to bring my grade up, or I'd be on academic probation. Then, he told me Nat would be my tutor.

Tara: That's how the excessive amount of studying got started.

Allie: Yeah. Even after we were actually done with tutoring, I just stuck with that story. Talking to him wasn't easy. He didn't make it easy. *chuckles a bit* But, I still kept trying. When I found out about his anxiety, I ended up researching that, to see how I could approach him better.. It worked, to a certain extent. I almost ruined everything, by being cocky, and assuming that he wanted to know me. He knocked me off my high horse pretty quick, by telling me that he really didn't wanna get to know me. He kept telling me how you guys told him about all the fucked up shit I had done to guys, by using them, then kicking them to the side, as if they never meant anything.. He kept telling me how you guys had warned him repeatedly, to stay away from me.. All because of a bunch of rumors..I got upset, because I felt like he was holding those rumors against me, just like everyone else, even though no one really knew the truth behind them. I reminded him that if he didn't like people labeling him, then he shouldn't do it to others, or me, just because he heard a bunch of stupid rumors that no one knew the real truth behind..

Danny: That's why he asked about labeling, that day at Panda Express.

Allie: He was so insistent, that you guys were telling the truth, because you wouldn't just warn him about anyone. You wouldn't tell him things that weren't true. But, in a way, you guys were.. You guys knew things, but you didn't know the whole truth. You didn't know the reasons.

David: We know that, now..

Allie: I sorta went off, while I was telling him about the labeling thing.. I did apologize, though, after a couple days.. He was overwhelmingly honest.. Whether it was hurtful or not.. He made me see that I was acting, for everyone. Even my own friends. And that I was basically a stranger to everyone, including my own friends. I mean, he held nothing back.. And I slowly realized that I really needed that in my life, at the time.. Someone who knew exactly how to get to me and my stupid ego.. I was driven by false pride.. I thought being like Adam was something to be proud of.. Being promiscuous and deceitful.. Being proud of the number of guys, I had brought down.. Being proud of competing with Alexis.. It was all so stupid and he made me realize all of that.. The first time we tutored, he wouldn't speak at all.. I begged him to give me something about him. To say something about himself. He wouldn't. I told him a few things about me. He still wouldn't talk.. Until after he had left and I found a note that he left for me.. Telling me the same things about him, that I told him about me. *reaches down below her coffee table and pulls up the scrapbook she showed Nat, that night in her room, handing it to Danny*

Danny: *takes it and opens it, finding the notes Nat wrote for Allie*

Allie: Those go from first to last.. It took me a while to get him to talk, so we just talked through notes.. Those are all the notes he wrote to me.. I recently added the ones I wrote for him.. He agreed to let us write them to each other, after each tutor session.. I saved all of them..

Tara: The fact that you were this sentimental- - *points to the scrapbook* - -literally blows my fucking mind.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.. I was surprised, too.. But, I couldn't throw them away. They meant a lot to me.. Just because they were his words and things about him.. The notes in blue ink, are his. Mine are in green ink. Our favorite colors.

Danny: You guys were really having quite the conversation, through these notes. *reading through them*

Allie: Yeah.. After he had completely finished helping me, with tutoring, I begged him to give us a chance.. To be friends.. He was really afraid to.. But, I told him it was bigger, for me.. Everyone was telling me I was no good for him.. That I was a bad person.. To me, it wasn't just about getting to know him.. I wanted a chance to prove everyone wrong.. He felt there was no point in us getting to know each other. He thought we'd have nothing in common. But, he gave me the benefit of the doubt.. That was last year.. At first, we were spending every other day together.. Then, I started missing him everytime we were apart.. After my birthday, it turned into everyday.. He even gave me a new bass guitar, for my birthday..

Kristina: That was him?.? He got that for you?.?

Allie: Yes.. We even spent time together at my party.. For all those months, we spent time together, just hanging out, doing the simplest things. Talking about the simplest things.. And I was happy. I loved being with him.. We had so much in common. Movies, music, animals, food, art, video games, poetry.. It was almost like looking into a mirror.. He took me out, to do the most amazing, adventurous things. He took me to places I didn't even know were in Florida. He showed me how to swim with dolphins and sea turtles.. He took me diving in underwater caverns.. He taught me how to ride a horse.. He took me to the top of a lighthouse.. He took me for a ride, on his quad, in some hills upstate.. He took me mountain climbing, taught me how to ride a skateboard.. We played music together on the beach.. It was so beautiful.. He even showed me his artwork, with graffiti. It was incredible.. He took me out to sea, on his paddleboard, to see a whole pod of blue whales. That was amazing in every way. I had never been so close to whales before.. We went to see movies together and watched movies in his dorm.. We just hung out, like we were best friends and nothing felt more special to me.. We even talked like best friends.. I was able to tell him anything.. And he would understand.. At first, I hated being so vulnerable around him, but it's like everytime I was around him, I just- - I couldn't help it.. He made me vulnerable.. Something I had vowed to never be again, after everything in Connecticut.. I even told him about my fight with my mom.. And I cried in front of him.. I was exposed, in his presence, everytime.. I could hardly keep anything away from him.. I even told him how me and Alexis started fighting, and how everything became a competition between us.. He made me realize that was stupid, too.. He opened my eyes to so much, he re-opened them to so many things.. He inspired me, he taught me what strength really was.. And he reciprocated so much, too.. Vulnerability and all.. He told me all about Anika, how he believed her disappearance was his fault.. He told me how he wished he could be more confident and cool.. He told me all about his childhood and all that cool stuff he did.. He told me all about his family.. He told me his insecurities.. And the more he trusted me, the more he wasn't afraid. But, I was so afraid to be the girl I used to be.. And I shouldn't have.. He brought her back.. He helped me let go of all the anger I was carrying around, and holding in for so long.. Guys, everything between us was so real.. I didn't wanna admit it for so long, but I fell for him. I let down every wall I had up, for him.. I tried to fight myself, I tried to fight how I felt, I tried to fight him.. But, I couldn't do it anymore.. The deeper we got into everything, the more we knew should've stopped.. We knew we were forbidden, we knew we had a lot riding on the whole arrangement.. He wanted to stop, at one point, because he was afraid the girls would figure us out. Mostly, Tara. But, I wouldn't let him.. I couldn't let him go.. We didn't mean to go behind anyone's back, but it was the only way we saw.. For that whole year, he was my best friend, guys.. I never wanted to hurt him.. I grew a soft spot for him.. And after that, I never intended to hurt him.. I thought about the bet, I'll be honest about that. I did. But only because I was expecting him to be like every other asshole, I ever met.. When I saw that he wasn't.. I couldn't go through with that bet.. So, I ignored Alexis.. I swear to God, I swear on everything and everyone that I love, I was never going to hurt him.. I wanted to be his friend.. And instead, it ended up being more.. Obviously I was attracted to him from the start, but if nothing romantic could ever happen between us, then I at least just wanted to be his friend.. But it ended up being more, and I loved it.. I loved him.. *sniffles* The first time we kissed, was at Danny's birthday party.. When everyone had gone to sleep.. We were in the pool.. He couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep.. So, I followed him out to the pool.. We talked for a while.. That was the night I told him about my mom.. We were a little drunk. *chuckles a bit and sniffles* But we still knew what we were doing.. It wasn't even just a kiss.. We made out.. The second time we kissed, was at Kade's birthday party.. On the balcony.. Nat scared me, by popping upside down, in front of me, hanging from the roof.. He was hanging like Spider-Man. *chuckles a bit* And I kissed him, while he was upside-down.. We made out again.. We made out in his dorm, when he came from Alex's birthday trip.. We were watching zombie and vampire, and werewolf movies.. I ended up falling asleep and spending the night.. That was the first night Nat slept peacefully.. We were cuddling.. He held me so good..

Danny: That was the night he was talking about.. When he said he didn't sleepwalk.. When he was watching movies in his dorm.. You were with him..

Allie: Yes.. We kissed the next night, after we were done hanging out at the beach.. We went swimming and he took me out surfing, with him.. We kissed the night before we left for his birthday, in Samoa.. On his rooftop.. We kissed while we were on the way to Samoa, on the plane.. After everyone went to sleep.. He was still awake, drunk, on the floor.. He couldn't get up, so I sat with him.. We had talked for a while, before we kissed again, and started making out.. We kissed again, while we were in Samoa.. He took me to this beautiful ocean trench, one night.. We talked, kicked our feet in the water.. That was the night I finally told him about Adam.. And he told me what happened to him, in 4th grade.. I gave him a golden lip ring set, for his birthday..

David: That was you? I wondered where those came from.

Allie: Yeah.. And then there was that night before New Year's Eve.. When you guys all went to the club.. I went to Nat's place.. We hung out on his rooftop again.. We talked, drunk wine together.. I brought him tacos.. I even slow danced for the first time.. With him.. And it was so romantic.. And I told him how I ended up in that alley, by his place, that night.. He didn't even get mad or judge me.. He just said everything happens for a reason.. We ended up making out again.. I ended up staying the night.. We made out again, until we fell asleep, on his couch.. And there's the New Year's party, at the house.. We kissed after the ball drop.. And then after all of you had left, Nat was gonna leave, but I didn't wanna be alone.. I wanted to be alone, with him.. So, I begged him not to go.. And he stayed.. And we went up to my room, and talked for a bit.. That was the night I couldn't take anymore.. And I bared my soul.. I poured out my feelings.. I became completely vulnerable for him.. I showed him that scrapbook, that night.. Along with the hoodie he put on me, the first night I was attacked.. That was the first time we made love.. *sniffles* Mostly him making love to me..

Danny: I'm sorry- - Time out. First!? You two had sex, twice!?

Allie: Yes.. The second time, was when Alexis saw us.. Nat came over to apologize, for ignoring me.. We hung out on the roof, eating Hershey kisses, talking.. We went back in my room, after a while, and just laid in my bed, keeping the conversation going.. And I had been wanting him again, so bad, since the first time we did it, so I begged him to make love to me again.. And he did..

Tara: You?.? Beg?.? Holy shit! What did he put in you?!

The Girls: Right!?

Porscha: That boy is shy and he put it on you, like that?!

Allie: Yes.. You can imagine how fucking shocked I was, afterwards.. He is a God..

Porscha: Omg..! I knew it..! I knew that boy had some dope dick..! I fucking knew it..! It's always the shy ones..!

Allie: You guys know me.. You know I didn't do the whole "love-making" thing.. But I let him make love to me.. And he took my heart and soul.. What more do you need, to believe that I was in love with him..? I changed.. You all watched as it happened, last year.. You know I changed.. He changed me.. I don't feel the hatred and anger running through me anymore.. All I feel is him.. I wasn't whole, without him.. And now- - now I just feel so empty inside, with him gone.. *sniffles* Please understand.. I didn't do all of this to hurt anyone.. I did it, because I was tired of being alone..

Kristina: Is that how you really felt..? Alone..?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles* And Nat reminded me of that.. That's why I didn't let him go, after I met him.. I couldn't.. And just like you guys, I just want him back.. I wanna make things right.. I wanna tell him the truth, I wanna tell him who I am.. I wanna tell him how I feel..

Danny: And you're seriously in love with him? Because we can't allow you to just come into his life and mess around with his heart, Allie..! He's too kind for that..! He's not a piece of meat..! He's a great guy, with a lot of love to give..! And he's been through enough..!

Allie: I know he has, Danny.. I don't wanna play with his heart, I just wanna be in it.. *looking him right in the face, with pure honesty*

Danny: As long as you're serious about this.. If you don't know for sure, that you really wanna be with him, then please.. Just leave him alone..

Allie: I want to be with him. *definitive tone* I am so serious about this, guys.. I've never wanted someone, so much, in my life..

David: Trust me. We believe you, on that note. *scoffs and chuckles* You were stalking our boy.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Brionna: Also, because you cried over him.. You've never cried over a single guy, since you've been in Miami, fucking shit up.

Everyone: *laughs a bit, again*

David: I can't believe this. Evil Allie D, is in love with a shy guy. Un-fucking-believeable. *chuckles in shock and shakes head*

Danny: *chuckles* I know, David. Nobody saw this coming.

Tara: I did. *chuckles*

Danny: Are you kidding me, Tara? *chuckles*

Tara: Nope. Ask Allie. She'll tell you. When she first saw Nat, in Dr. Cho's class. She couldn't stop gawking at him. Even when he was talking to Malia. *chuckles* Insisting so bad, that Nat could be her type.

Allie: *chuckles* Tara's right.. She was telling me not to go after him. For my sake and his safety. Implying that I was dangerous for him, which, at that time, I was. *chuckles a bit* She was saying I wasn't what he needed, and he damn sure wasn't what I needed.. But, then she said she could be wrong.. That he might be exactly what I needed.. Or someone like him..

Tara: But, you didn't want someone like him. You wanted him. *chuckles*

Danny: Tara.. You are gonna make one hell of a psychologist. *chuckles*

Everyone: Hell yeah..!

Tara: *laughs* Thanks, guys.

Allie: It's funny how right she was. *chuckles a bit* Up until last year, I was just..so focused on what I wanted.. I thought I just wanted him, for something so meaningless.. I never even knew I needed him..

Danny: And looking back on everything you just told us.. It sounds like he needs you, too.. He was depressed, Allie.. He was hurting, he didn't think he was capable of ever feeling or connecting with another girl, again. He didn't even think he could love again. He was back in that shell, that Anika brought him out of, so many years ago. But, you..? Somehow, you managed to bring him back out again. You managed to get him to feel again. Something we couldn't even do, and we've been his friends, since fifth grade. *scoffs and chuckles a bit* You got him to live again. You got him to feel confident. And you're the only other girl, who's managed to do that. He needs someone like that.. And if he really never sees Anika again, I'd honestly rather have that someone, be you..

David: I agree.. You obviously respected him. You obviously didn't push him or pressure him, or any of that. You were clearly patient with him. You were clearly gentle with him. 'Cause if you weren't, he clearly would have ran from you.. You clearly didn't hurt him.. And you clearly accepted him for who he is.

Thomas: But.. Say Anika does come back.. What would you do then? What if he still wants to be with her and she wants to be with him..?

Allie: I've taken that into account already. I don't care who he chooses.. I just want him to be happy.. Until that moment comes, I just want to be there for him.. For whatever he needs.. He can take it from me..

Thomas: Are you sure..?

Allie: Yes.

Thomas: Ok..

Kristina: I can't believe this. *sniffles and smiles* My baby is in love..!

Allie: *chuckles* I'm sorry, K. *gets up and hugs her tight*

Kristina: *hugs her back tighter and cries a bit* I'm so sorry, baby..! I love you so much..!

Allie: I love you, too. *sniffles*

Kristina: I promise I'll never leave you again..! Ever..! I'm here for you, always..! I'll stick by you, always..! I swear..! Just never leave me again..!

Allie: I won't. *sniffles* I promise.

Tara: Now that we got these two back together- - *chuckles at Allie and Kristina* - -What are we gonna do about Nat and Allie?

Allie: *pulls away from Kristina and wipes her eyes* I actually, already have that figured out. I just need you guys' help.

Danny: We've got your back. Just tell us what you need.

Everyone: Yeah..!

Allie: *smiles* Ok..

(Allie tells them the plan she has set up, but she doesn't tell them about what's in her gallery. In fact, she doesn't even mention her artwork. Everyone is slightly confused by the plan, but they go along with it anyway..)


	45. Chapter 45

(Another couple months go by, with Nat still gone. Everyone continues to miss him like crazy, but they continue to take it, one day at a time. It's not easy for them, but they make it work. Nat's family has been in pain without him. His parents cry everyday. So does Denton. The Guys spend everyday comforting Denton. However, Denton was glad that Allie made up with her friends. Another day comes, where Nat's family had returned to the school, to see Denton. Malia was with them, this time. Her and Nalani go and sit on the table that used to be Nat's. Alex sits on the couch with Ariel and his parents. Allie is in class with her friends, but they don't let Malia see her. Everyone listens.)

Denton: How are you guys doing?

Michael: As good as we can be. You?

Denton: Still taking it day by day.

Michael: *nods*

Denton: Polly..? *gentle voice*

Polly: I've been cleaning his room everyday.. *sniffles and chuckles a bit* Making his bed, doing his laundry.. Even when it's already clean..

Denton: *chuckles a bit* Oh goodness..

Polly: I really miss those days.. I just can't imagine life, without my little boy blue.. *sniffles*

Denton: I'm sure he misses you, too, Polly. I'm sure he's missing all of us.

Polly: Then why won't he come home..? *cries a bit*

Michael: *wraps his arms around Polly and rests his chin on her shoulder, kissing on the side of her face*

Polly: *rests her arms over Michael's*

Denton: I'm sure he's just thinking about a lot, honey.. He's been through a lot.. Maybe he just still needs some space..

Polly: It's almost been a whole year.. *sniffles* I haven't felt this terrible, since he spent a whole year in Japan. And he was 15 years old..!

Denton: I know.

Polly: I just get the worst case of separation anxiety, when I'm apart from him..! I can't take it, when he's gone, and I can't go to him..! I can't find him..!

Denton: I know, honey.

Polly: We've never been separated like this, before..! I mean, for God's sake, Angel, I breastfed him until he was 3..! He's never been apart from me..!

Denton: And I know he doesn't wanna be. He doesn't mean to do this to you, Polly. To anyone. He didn't WANT to leave. He just felt like he had to.. He felt suffocated, he felt like he was trapped in so much sadness.. He was drowning in his own anxiety, Polly..

Polly: *looks down sadly* I know.. That's what I never wanted to happen again.. And I tried so hard to keep him from feeling like that, but.. Obviously I failed..

Denton: You didn't fail, honey. You could never let him down.. Don't you know you are his queen? You're his whole life, Polly.. He loves you more than any woman on this earth. Because you are the most amazing mother in the world to him. And Michael is the most amazing father in the world, to him. You guys raised him to be an amazing young man.. He knows that you two could never fail him.

Michael: Thanks, Angel.. *sniffles, with a smile*

Denton: He'll come back, soon.. I know he will.. I can feel it.. I can feel him..

Malia: He better come back..! What about the surfing nationals?.? They're in two weeks..! He can't miss that..! Grandpa was looking forward to it, and everything..! We were supposed to compete together..!

(Someone else comes into the room.. It's a beautiful, big, beefy, tan man, with short, curly hair.)

Malia: Malik? What are you doing here?

Malik: Came to check on everybody. Especially you. *points at Malia* What the hell is wrong with you?

Malia: What do you mean?

Malik: Malia, Maui told me what you and Nala did, a few months ago..!

Malia: You spoke to Nat?.?

Malik: That's not the point..!

Polly: What did they do?

Malik: Beat the crap out of some girl, that goes to this school..! That's what they did! Not to mention, Malia got our dad sued!

Nalani: I am my brother's keeper, Malik! I don't give a damn what I did! She shouldn't have touched him!

Polly: Nala, again!? We talked about this, honey! You caught a case, the last time you did that!

Michael: What were you thinking?.?

Nalani: I was thinking about Bubby!.!

Polly: And who touched my son!? And why wasn't I told about it!? *upset*

Nalani: Bubby didn't want me to say anything..!

Polly: I don't care, Nalani! You know that when something like that happens, you tell me and daddy! No matter what your brother says! Malia, you too!

Malia and Nalani: We're sorry.. *look down*

Polly: *starts shaking her leg anxiously and upset* Omg, I'm about to have an anxiety attack..! My baby!

Denton: Polly, calm down, hun. Ok? He's alright. *goes and rests her hand on Polly's leg* It was handled. I thought someone told you. Otherwise, I would've told you myself. I'm sorry, too.

Michael: Calm down, babe. *kisses Polly's cheek*

Polly: *takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down*

Malik: And now, Malia calls herself trying to hunt down some other girl..! Allie, right? One of the girls he brought on his birthday trip?

Malia: How do you know her?

Malik: I spoke to her, on the trip. And if you think you're gonna put your hands on her, for no good reason, you and Nala are gonna be fighting me next..!

Malia: This isn't your business, Malik!.!

Malik: It is, when it affects my cousin! He's gone right now, Malia! And whether you know it or not, you're to blame also!.!

Malia: Wh- - what?

Malik: You were stressing him out, with your damn vendetta against that girl! He told me everything! And you've got no damn right to be judging someone, that you don't even know! You don't come from that! That's not what we do! I spoke to that girl, on the trip! She cares about him, Malia! More than you think you know! And had you heard the things that she said about him, you would realize that whatever the situation was, that happened here, something isn't right! Because no girl says the things that she said about Maui, and then turns around, and intentionally hurts him! No girl speaks that way about a guy that she likes and turns around, and hurts them! It doesn't make sense! Someone lied! And it sounds like it was the other girl, who's ass you also beat! Because Allie looked me right in my eyes, with an open heart, and she told me how she felt about Maui! And I believe her! Because Anika said the exact same things!

Nalani: *gapes a bit*

Malia: *gapes*

Michael, Polly, Denton, and Alex: *gape*

The Guys: *gape*

Malik: Leave that girl alone, Malia..! She's literally done NOTHING to you..! And you can stop trying to gas Nala up, about her, too! Both of you need to stop beating every girl that crosses his path, that isn't Anika! I know you both miss her! We all miss her! I know you want things to go back to the way they were, but it isn't gonna happen! And the only people who haven't accepted that, are you two! *points to Nalani and Malia* Who cares if she's different?.? Who cares if she's new?.? Who cares if she's not Anika?.? The only opinion of her that matters, is Maui's!

Polly: *clears her throat loudly*

Malik: *covers his mouth* Oh..! Oh..! And- - and, of course, yours, Madrina..! Definitely yours..! So sorry..! *cute, nervous, innocent blush*

Polly: Continue.

Malik: *nervous chuckle, he turns his attention back to Malia and Nalani* This overly overprotective stuff, stops now..! Nat is a big boy and he can handle his relationships himself..! Understood?.?

Nalani and Malia: But- -!

Malik: *cuts them off and scolds them in Samoan for a short minute* Both of you! Understood!?

Nalani and Malia: *pout and fold their arms across their chests, looking down* Yes, Malik.

Malik: Thank you.. And when he does come back, both of you are going to apologize to him.

Nalani and Malia: Yes, Malik.

Malik: Alright. Come here. Bring it in. *opens his arms*

Nalani and Malia: *hug him*

Malik: I love you guys. *kisses their hair*

Nalani and Malia: Love you too.

Malia: You are the most annoyingly righteous twin brother I've ever had.

Malik: *chuckles* Love you too, sis. *licks her cheek*

Malia: EWW!.! *wipes her face and elbows her brother in the side* I'm telling dad!.!

Malik: Tell him. *chuckling*

Malia: Ugh!.!

Malik: On other business, guess where Nationals are being held this year.

Michael: Where?

Malik: Right here.

Malia: Miami?.?

Malik: Yep. And grandpa got FIU to be a sponsor.

Malia: Damn it..! Why couldn't it be in Australia or something!? I'm so sick of this place..!

Nat's family: *laughs*

Malia: Now I know he's not coming back.

Malik: He better..! Young Maui doesn't ignore the call of the waves! Besides, if he did, grandpa would kick his ass. *chuckles*

Malia: *laughs*

Malik: You guys just wait.. *nods with a smirk* He'll be here.. I know he will.

(Malia spent the next week training for the surfing competition, instead of plotting after Allie.. Everything had calmed down for the moment.. Everyone was hoping harder than ever, that Nat would come back.. Until the week of Nationals finally came.. The competition would be on Friday.. It was now Monday.. Polly, Michael, Alex, Nalani, Ariel, Malik, Nat's grandfather, and Malia were hanging out with Denton in her class again. The students were chilling and doing independent work.. Alex was playing with Ariel, on the carpet.. Until someone entered the room.. It was a good looking tan guy, carrying a surfboard.. Everyone listens, as he approaches Malik and Malia..)


	46. Chapter 46

**A.N. Heads up, guys. This chapter has a good reveal. Hope you like it ;)**

Malik and Malia: Mokai..

Mokai: Well, well, well. Malik and Malia Wolff. The wonder twins. How's it?

Malik: What's up, Mokai. *slight grin* You ready for the heat, this Friday?

Mokai: I'm always ready. Definitely ready to take on your cousin. If he even shows up. Rumor has it he's been gone for quite a while. *slight smirk* I hope he's not backing out of nationals.

Malik: Never.

Mokai: We'll see. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed. I'm very much looking forward to my rematch.

Malia: What will this be? Like, the 10th rematch you've wanted and lost? *slight smirk*

Classmates: Ooo.

Mokai: *chuckles* What can I say? Your cousin is a tough ass opponent.

Malik and Malia: Damn right he is.

Mokai: But, I'm ready to take him. As always. I've been training non-stop. *slight smirk*

Malia: You can believe he has, too.

Mokai: Good luck, in the women's competition, Malia. *slight smirk*

Malia: Why, thank you, Mokai. *slight smirk* Good luck, against my cousin. You'll need it.

Mokai: Not likely. *slight smirk* I won't need luck at all. Not if he doesn't show up. Which, is looking pretty likely.. Time's ticking. *points to his watch and chuckles*

(He starts backing out of the class, when suddenly everyone hears whistling.. They listen carefully to the tune..)

Mokai: Is that..the little mermaid song? *confused expression*

(Someone was whistling "Under The Sea" from The Little Mermaid.. Ariel immediately gets excited and starts bouncing up and down, on her bottom, clapping her little hands. The whistling continues. It's coming from the hall.. Danny and the guys grin and stand up in their chairs.. Ariel gets up off the carpet and starts happily running towards the door..)

Alex: Ariel, wait..! *starts to go after her*

Michael: No, wait..! Let her- - Let her go. *looking towards the doorway*

(Ariel continues to happily trot towards the whistling, giggling and laughing.. She makes it out the door and into the hall.. She immediately looks to the right and squeals happily, laughing and jumping up and down, with her little arms up, like she wants someone to pick her up. Someone reaches down and picks her up, taking her from the view of the door.. Then, someone enters the room, holding Ariel up and kissing on her face happily.. He's big, beefier, muscular, and even thicker now. He's got really tan skin, and now, he's got long, beautiful, thick, dark brown, curly hair, that stops at his chest.. He's wearing slim fit dark blue jeans, black/white high top Vans, and a white v-neck t-shirt. He has tattoos on his arms that are showing, along with deep blue horseshoe lip rings, with matching, beautiful, shiny, special, unforgettable deep blue eyes.. He also has a faded beard.. He was as beautiful as the day he disappeared from everyone.. More beautiful now.. Polly covers her mouth and cries.. So does Denton.. Allie and her friends cover their mouths, too, with tears in their eyes.. It was him.. He was back..)

The Guys: HE'S BACK!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *jumps and down excitedly, then run down to him*

Nalani and Alex: BUBBY!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *get up and run to him*

Malia: KAIPO!.!.!.!.!.! *runs to him*

Classmates: NAT!.!.!.! *happy*

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, guys..

Malik: YES!.!.!.!.! *high fives Marvin* I KNEW HE'D COME BACK!.!.!

Nat: *looking at Ariel and smiling* I missed you, my little mermaid..! *sniffles* Look at how big you got..! And I missed your first birthday..! I'm so sorry..! *kisses Ariel* I missed my little munkin so much.

Ariel: Bu-bby. *smiling, she hugs Nat's face against hers*

Nat: *happy smile* Was that your first word..?.?

Michael: *chuckles and sniffles* Bubby was her first word, but that wasn't the first time she said it. The first time she said it, was the day after you left..

Nat: Awww..! *chuckles and kisses Ariel again* You missed Bubby?

Ariel: Bu-bby. *kisses him back, touching his face*

Nat: Bubby's here. *rests his forehead against hers, smiling at her*

(The Guys, Nalani, Alex, and Malia form a large hug around him..)

Malik: Samoan Jesus is back!.! His hair is back!.!

Nat: *laughs* How's it, cuz'?

Nalani: You grew your hair back out! *sniffles and wipes her eyes*

Nat: I sorta let it. I wasn't really paying much attention to it. *chuckles and runs his hand back through his hair* I know. I look like a girl again. *blushes shyly, with a sheepish smile*

Nalani: You never looked like a girl to me! *laughs a bit and hugs him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her hair* Hey, sis. Alex. *kisses his hair* I missed you, Squirt.

Alex: Never leave me again! *sniffles*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. Hey, guys. *looks at his friends* I'm sorry I bailed on you..

Danny: We're just glad you came back!.! *sniffles*

The Guys: Yeah!.!

Nat: *notices Mokai* Mokai.. *slight smirk*

Mokai: *smirks* Young Maui returns..

Nat: Of course. *slight smirk* Ready for the heat?

Mokai: *chuckles* Are you?

Nat: I'm always ready. *slight smirk*

Mokai: I'm gonna take you this time, Maui.. *slight smirk*

Nat: *slight smirk* Let's just let the surfing do the talking.

Mokai: Of course. *slight smirk* Welcome back.

Nat: Appreciate it, Mokai. *slight smirk*

Mokai: *heads for door, walking backward, still looking at Nat* Everyday between now and nationals, when I'm in the water training- - I'll be thinking of you, Wolff. *slight smirk*

Nat: *just nods slowly, with an amused grin* Thanks. But maybe you should stick to your training. Seems like you could use a little focus.

Mokai: *amused grin* We'll find out..

Nat: Definitely. *amused grin*

Mokai: *backs out smirking, until he disappears*

Malik: *walks up and grabs Nat's shoulder* I think he's in love with you.

Nat, The Guys, Malia, Alex, and Nalani: *laugh*

Malik: Why don't you go settle up with our elders? *chuckles at Nat* I'll take the baby.. *takes Ariel*

(Everyone clears from around Nat.. Nat looks at his parents, Denton, and Marvin..)

Nat: Mommy..? *shyly starts walking over to her*

Polly: *gets up and runs to him*

Nat: *hugs her tight* I'm sorry.. *sniffles*

Polly: I missed you so much!.! *crying*

Nat: I missed you, too.. *sniffles, pulls away, and kisses her forehead* I'm so sorry.

Polly: *sniffles, looking up at him* Look at you..! You're so beautiful..! My gorgeous boy..! *touches his face*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Thanks, mommy..

Polly: I hope you enjoyed your solitude.. *sniffles* Because you are never leaving me again..!

Nat: *chuckles* Yes ma'am..

Polly: Oh God, and you grew your beautiful hair back out..! *touches his hair* And look at you..! You got even bigger..! My goodness..! I can barely wrap my arms around you..!

Nat: *flexes his arms at his sides, with a cute smile*

Polly: *giggles at him* My goodness, Papí. What have you been eating?

Nat: International foods. *chuckles* I've had food from so many countries. And it packs some pounds.

Danny: Damn right it does..! Jesus! Now you're even fatter!

The Guys: *laugh*

Polly: My Papí is not fat! *chuckles* He's thick and delicious!

The Guys: *laugh again*

Nat: Aw, Ma. *chuckles shyly and hugs her*

Polly: *hugs him back and giggles warmly* My sexy, sexy boy.! My Papí.!

Nat: *giggles*

Polly: I love you, so, so, so, so much. *kisses his face*

Nat: I love you more, mommy.

Michael: My boy.. *sniffles*

Nat: Hey, Dad. *hugs Michael*

Michael: *hugs him tight* Don't you ever go AWOL on me again..! *sniffles* You hear me?.?

Nat: Yes sir. I'm sorry. *sniffles*

Michael: I thought I lost you. *kisses his hair, sniffling*

Nat: I'm back, Dad..

Michael: And you better stay.. Otherwise, I'm placing you under house arrest. Permanently.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Michael: *pulls away and smiles at Nat* I missed you, Papa.

Nat: I missed you, too, Dad.. *shy smile*

Marvin: My Pono..! My little Guppy..! Come here..!

Nat: Grandpa! *happy smile, he goes to his grandfather and hugs him tight* I missed you so much.

Marvin: *sniffles* I missed you, too, Rocket Boy.. Don't you ever leave your family again..

Nat: Ok, grandpa.. I promise..

Marvin: *pulls away and smiles at Nat* My sweet, sweet Pono.. So beautiful. Just like your mother.

Nat: *sheepish smile*

Marvin: You ready to take nationals again?

Nat: I'm always ready, grandpa. *smiling*

Marvin: That's my Rocket Boy..! *chuckles and pats Nat's back*

David: Where were you? Where'd you go?

Nat: I started out in Cali.. I had to take a trip down memory lane.. Before my new adventure began.. The one without her..

Marvin: *pats his back and gives him an encouraging look*

Nat: I was in Russia, China, Mongolia, Switzerland, Romania, India, Yemen, Scotland, South Africa, Indonesia, Fiji, South Korea, Spain, Ireland, Oslo, Brazil, Argentina, the Arctic. I was all over the islands.. I was everywhere.. Getting lost.. Trying to find myself all over again.. I sought some spiritual advice, too.. I realized I wasn't living how I thought I was.. Which sucked.. Honestly, I felt like a burden on everyone around me.. Just because I was depressed, didn't mean I had to bring it down on everyone else.. I felt like I didn't know how to take care of myself anymore, and it was just an embarrassing, weak, shameful feeling.. I felt like a big ass baby.. *awkward chuckle* And, being 22 years old, that's pretty pathetic.. So.. I left, to do some growing up.. I realize I can't always have what I want.. Even if the only thing I wanted was to see her, one last time.. And it's tough.. *sniffles a bit* But, I know I have to keep moving.. I thought I needed her, to live again, and smile again, and just be happy again.. But, I don't.. I just need the people who care about me.. And, that's you guys.. *looks around at his family and friends*

Nat's family and friends: *smile at him*

Nat: So, I went out there.. I wandered, I explored.. I conquered.. I found some peace of mind.. And I had to bring myself to the belief, that if she's out there and she hasn't come back to me.. It's for a reason.. Everything happens for a reason.. It may take some time, before you understand that reason, but.. There's a reason.. And, I need to accept that.. She gave me the best 6 years of my life and I'm grateful.. Because of her, I learned how to not be scared anymore.. And I'll carry that with me for the rest of my life.. So, if I really never see her again.. She'll always be right here. *puts his hand over his heart*

Marvin: *sniffles and smiles at him* Wise words, Pono.. Very wise words.. *kisses his forehead* I'm so proud of you.

Nat: Thanks, grandpa. *shy smile*

Polly, Denton, and Michael: *go hug Nat in their arms and kiss his hair* And so are we..

Michael: We all loved her and we all miss her, Papa.. And we know she's missing you, too..

Polly: And we know she'd be so proud of you.. *kisses Nat's forehead* You loved her, the way a real man should..

Denton: And she's gonna carry that with her, for the rest of her life..

Nat: Thanks, Ma. Thanks, Aunt Angel. *shy, sweet smile*

Polly and Denton: *kiss Nat's cheeks and hug him tight*

Danny: And, dude? You were never a burden to us. How many times do we have to tell you that? You're our family, Nat. And family takes care of family. No matter what.. You never brought us down. You inspired us. Going through everything that you went through, and still living to fight another day.. That's not weak. You've never been weak. You're the strongest of all of us. You've never been pathetic. You're more grown up, than any of us. You're the greatest, dude.. And we're honored to be your friends..

The Guys: Hell yeah.. *smile at Nat*

Polly: And your family.. Danny's right.. Don't you ever feel like a burden to us again. You hear me?

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: Especially to me.. You are a baby. My baby. And no matter how big and old, and mature, and strong you get, that's who you'll always be, in my eyes.. Even if I can't pick you up and carry you in my arms anymore. *kisses his face*

Nat: *giggles a bit*

Michael: And even if I can't lift your big butt and carry you on my shoulders anymore. *chuckles* I've always dreaded the day my little boy's muscles got bigger than mine. I'm gonna cry when Alex gets there.

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: *chuckling* Don't worry, dad. I don't think I will. Nat got all the mutant genes.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: *chuckling* Whatever, Squirt.

Denton: And now that you're home, our family is back together. *smiling*

Nat: *kisses Denton's cheek*

Malia: Kaipo, I'm so sorry, for the way I acted.

Nat: It's ok.. You were just looking out for me.. I'm sorry I went behind your back.

Malia: I don't care about that. I just care about you. *hugs him*

Nat: *chuckles and hugs her back*

Nalani: I'm sorry, too, Bubby.. I know I get outta control.. But it's only 'cause I love you. *hugs Nat, also*

Nat: I know, sis. *kisses her hair*

Malik: I had to talk some sense into these two. *rests his hands on top of Malia and Nalani's heads*

Nat: Thanks, 'cuz. *chuckles*

Malik: They're so crazy.

Nalani: Hey, we're all crazy, you butthole! *shoves Malik*

Malia: Right! *shoves him too*

Malik: That's it! *lifts Malia and Nalani, and puts them over his shoulders*

Everyone: *laughs*

(Nalani, Malia, and Malik continue bickering, while everyone laughs and watches, as Malik spins them around. Meanwhile, someone had walked into the class slowly. It was a beautiful, extremely attractive girl, with beautiful, long, brown hair, and shiny brown eyes. She has a spider bite piercing on the right side of her bottom lip and also has tattoos.. She has a very thick, but fit physique.. She's wearing a maroon and white flannel shirt, left unbuttoned, with a white crop top tank top underneath, also showing a navel piercing. She's got on denim short shorts, and maroon and white high top Vans sneakers.. She was one of the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen.. Almost angelic.. She turned all the heads in the classroom, except Nat, who had his back turned.. The Guys, Polly, Denton, Michael, Marvin, Malia, Alex, Nalani, and Malik see the girl and immediately cover their mouths in shock, with watery eyes.. Nat notices all their faces and gives a confused expression.. He notices they're all looking behind him and he slowly turns around.. When he sees who's standing there, he immediately gapes and tears form in his eyes.. He falls to his knees, gazing at her.. Tears fall down her face, as she looks at him..)

Nat: Anika.. *voice breaks*

Anika: Daddy..! *runs to him and jumps in his arms*

Nat: *hugs her super tight and close, and sobs* Baby..!

Anika: *sobs too, gripping him tight, with her legs wrapped around him*

Nat: *grips her tight*

(They stay like that for a while, until Nat finally rose up off his knees, still holding her. He slowly puts her down and looks at her..)


	47. Chapter 47

Nat: Jesus Christ, please tell me I'm not dreaming..

Anika: You're not dreaming.. *touches his face* I'm here..

Nat: It- - it's really you..? *beginning to smile, he sniffles*

Anika: It's really me, Daddy.. *smiling at him, she sniffles and wipes his tears*

Nat: *wipes her tears*

Anika: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..

Nat: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.. How did you- -? Where did you- -?

Anika: Baby, I am so, so, so, sorry..! I knew where you were, this whole time, but I couldn't- - I couldn't come back to you..! My dad knew where you were too, he was keeping tabs on you..! When I got away from him, had I came and found you, he would've killed you..! Just like he was gonna kill you, the night he took me away..!

Nat: What?

Anika: Nat, he had a sniper on you, while you were sleeping..! *crying*

Polly and Michael: WHAT?!

Anika: He was gonna tell his friend to pull the trigger, if I didn't go with him..! I saw it..! He had the live video on his phone, and he showed it to me..! He had the laser on your head and everything..! He was right outside your bedroom window..! I couldn't- -! I couldn't let him kill you..! So, I went with my dad and I promised to leave you behind..! And believe me, the minute I got away, I wanted to come straight to you, but then I found out he was on his way to you, and I had no choice..! I had to stay away..! But then I saw on the news that he got arrested, for trying to kill you, and then I thought his crooked lawyer would get him off, so I still couldn't risk it, but then later, I saw that he wasn't getting out, so then I knew I was finally free, but then I found out his friend was coming after you, so I had to work to get him locked up first, and now he's gone, so- -

Nat: *cuts her off with a deep, passionate kiss*

Anika: Mmm. *moans and kisses him back deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *picks her up and continues kissing her, with so much passion and love*

Anika: *moans and kisses back with even more passion and love*

(They kiss for a long ass minute, before Nat finally pulls away..)

Anika: Jesus Christ.. *panting softly* I just had all types of flashbacks about that tongue..

(People laugh.)

Nat: *chuckles at her, touching her face* Did he hurt you?

Anika: No, I'm ok. Did he hurt you?.?

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head carelessly* Who cares?.?

Nat's friends and family: Hey?!

Anika: I do.!.! *kisses him deeply again* I can't even think about you being hurt..!

Nat: Where have you been? Where did he take you? *puts her down*

Anika: The farthest he could get us, was New Zealand. In some creepy cabin he bought, up in the mountains. He was counting on my "lack of knowledge" to keep me stuck with him forever. And he didn't think I could get back across the Pacific. Honestly, he's such a fucking idiot. I dated a Samoan for 4 years, and knew him for 6. You really think I wouldn't know anything about the Pacific, or how to speak Polynesian languages, dumbass? *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *laughs and touches her face* That's my girl.

Anika: *giggles at him*

Nat: You swear he didn't hurt you..?

Anika: He couldn't. You taught me how to fight, remember? *smiling at him* I would've snapped his Adam's apple.

Nat: *laughs again*

Anika: I've missed you, so much..

Nat: I've missed you more.. *brushes her cheek with his thumb* How did you get away..?

Anika: Well, about that.. I had a bit of help, from an old friend..

Nat: A guy? *chuckles*

Anika: Yes. *a bit surprised* How did you- -?

Nat: *chuckles* It's all over your face. I'm looking right at you.

Anika: *chuckles* Stop looking inside me..!

Nat: Never. *cute smile*

Anika: I'll tell you about him, another time. Meanwhile, how have you been?

Nat: Oh God. *lays his head back and groans, then goes back to looking at her* Update on my life. I have not slept, for 6 years. I have chronic insomnia and parasomnia, courtesy of your father. I have been living with vigorous guilt, for the last 6 years, believing it was my fault you were gone. I have been mildly depressed, and I say mildly because I'm pretty sure if it were worse depression, I'd be on medication for it. My anxiety has been significantly worse, since the day I woke up, and you were gone. I have been, for the most part, introvert, instead of extrovert. That shell you brought me of? I ended up crawling back into it. I have been sleepwalking and waking up to destruction of my own property, and even one case of accidental suicide. Both occasions, using property that you gave to me. Like your old softball bat, and the gun you gave me for my 17th birthday. I have had some psychological collapses, and even turned into a brief alcoholic, for a short moment. I've undergone more therapy than any person should ever have to, I've almost given up on life at least twice. I even tried not to celebrate my 22nd birthday. I have assaulted 12 Miami douchebags, since being transferred here, and I'm gonna be honest, I pictured your father's head on each of their shoulders. Let's see, I almost killed your father and may have permanently traumatized him. I carelessly dared him to shoot and kill me, and like the walking tampon that he is, he was too afraid to do it. Not to mention, he had audacity to show up, with one bullet. Which, he wasted on a warning shot, for the guys! Omg, he really is a fucking idiot! *hysterical chuckle*

Anika: *laughs with her head back*

Nat: Also, after daring your father several times to shoot me, I may have played Russian Roulette, and carelessly put the gun to my head and squeezed the trigger, traumatizing just about everyone in this room. In my defense, I wasn't really myself at the time. Honestly, I think I was possessed. Pretty sure I was possessed. *nods* Oh! And I was sexually assaulted again! At a party! While just trying to take a piss. Can you believe that? *chuckles* Let's see, what else? Oh! Also noted! I went about 6 years, without the slightest touch of sexual occurrence! That was probably the worst part of all! I had not gone 48 hours, without that, since I started dating you! That probably took the biggest toll of all, on me. *nods* And..! In the midst of all this, I meet a girl, who probably has more issues than you. And you grew up in domestic violence. Crazy, right? I thought so, too. Come to find out, she's so fucked up, because of some asshole, who I'm quite confident is below 7 inches, that she dated in high school.

Kristina: *covers her mouth and tries not to laugh*

Anika: *laughs a bit, still gaping in shock at everything Nat has said so far*

Nat: This girl was Area 51 restricted, by Malia, the guys, pretty much everyone. But, you know me. I have my mother's heart. So, like the overly nice idiot that I am, I spoke to her anyway. Spent an entire year getting to know her, come to find out she's not a bad person at all, somehow grew a soft spot for her, and ended up ruining her sheets, by New Year's Eve. Which, is something I tried so hard not to do, but then Beast Mode came out, and well, you of all people know how that goes.

Anika: *laughs hard this time, shaking her head, still gaping in disbelief at his every word*

Nat: Then it happened a second time, a couple months after that, but that was completely her fault, again. I just wanted to eat chocolate and chill. Not even Netflix and chill. Literally just chocolate and chill. You know how much I love chocolate. And then, months after that, that whole fucking ordeal just blew up in my face, finding out about a bet that was made, with some other deeply disturbed, malnourished girl. My God, she was so scrawny and so evil. I did not get that at all. Anyway, I find out that I was potentially nothing, but just a plot to this girl, I got pissed off, and basically told her to fuck off. Which, broke my heart a bit. But, you know me. You fuck me over, and my Indian just comes all out.

Anika: *laughs again, with her head back*

Nat: But, at the end of all this immense fuckery, I am still standing. I am still in one piece. I am still shy. I am still me. *smiles at her*

Anika: *giggles hysterically and grabs his shirt, pulling him down to her* Just come here.! *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back with a smile*

Anika: *giggles while kissing him*

(Everyone smiles at them.. After a minute, they pull away..)

Anika: I am so sorry, Daddy..

Nat: There's nothing to be sorry about.. You left, to protect me, and all I ever wanted was to protect you.. I understand.. I'm just glad you're ok.. *touches her face, smiling at her* I can hardly believe you're really here, right now.. I thought I'd never see you again..

Anika: I thought I'd never see you again.. Where did you go? I came here and found out you were just gone..

Nat: I was all over the place, and how long were you here?.?

Anika: *laughs a bit* I've been in and out, waiting for you to come back, for like, 9 months now.

Nat: Jesus..!

Anika: *laughs* Don't get mad. But, I've heard things around here. The girl you were talking about? Allie, right?

Nat: That's her name. I think.

Anika: *laughs and playfully hits his chest* You are such a butt!

Nat: *giggles and laughs* I'm serious! I don't know what to believe anymore!

Anika: *chuckles and shakes her head* Well, look. I'd love to hear all about her. I have a feeling I'm gonna be deeply entertained..

Nat: Now, who's this guy that's been helping you? *chuckles* What's his name?

Anika: Aiden.. He's actually a childhood friend.. From when I was like, 7.. He's a big fan of yours.. You're his favorite pro surfer.. *chuckles*

Nat: He's a surfer? *slight smirk* I like him already.

Anika: *giggles* There's a lot I need to tell you.. That's why I'm here.. He brought me here and he's gonna pick me up, next week.. He knows what I came here to do..

Nat: You came to set me free.. *touches her face, with a smile*

Anika: You're not mad..?

Nat: If he makes you happy, I don't care.. *chuckles a bit, stroking her cheek* I can't be mad at that.. All I want is for you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted. Whatever you choose, I'll stand behind you.. I love you, Babe.. You're my best friend.. No matter what, I know we'll always have that.. I'll always be daddy.. *smiling at her*

Anika: *sniffles and smiles, then jumps on him and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *holds her and kisses back, running his fingers through her hair*

(They kiss for a minute, until they pull away..)

Anika: *smiling at him and combing her fingers through his hair* That beard is really calling my name right now..

Nat: Is it? *sexy smile*

Anika: *giggles and nods* Yeah..

Nat: Well, I'm sure everyone won't mind if I take you to my place, to get you two acquainted.. *sexy smile*

Anika: I hope not. *sexy smile, she bites her lip*

Nat: Mm. *bites his lip, with a sexy smile*

Nalani: Ewwwww! Mom, dad!

Everyone: *laughs*

Danny: Wait! Before you two go to his place and pound each other's brains out..! ANIKA!.! *happy smile and laugh*

The Guys: ANIKA!.!.!

(The Guys run and lift Anika up, so happy to see her, bouncing up and down excitedly..)

Anika: Hi, guys!.!.! I missed my boys!.!.! *giggles and laughs, looking down at all of them*

David: We missed you so much!.! *happy smile*

Thomas: We thought you were gone forever!.! *happy smile*

Cooper: Can we hang out before you go, too!? *happy smile*

Danny: Let's play beer pong again, babe!.! *happy smile*

Qaasim: Let's go to another concert!.! *happy smile* We got tickets to see Drake, this Saturday!.! Surprise, Nat!.!

Nat: *laughs*

Kade: Let's do more adventures, at 2 am, again!.! *happy smile*

Kahlo: Let's get fucked up at the bar, together!.! *happy smile*

Dante: Let's get another tattoo, together!.! *happy smile*

Wade: Let's make more crazy videos!.! *happy smile*

Cole: Let's go to Vegas, like we said we would!.! *happy smile* Hangover trip!.!

Brayden: Let's get fucking wild, like we used to!.! *happy smile*

The Guys: PLEEEEEASE?.? *cute faces*

Anika: Hell yeah!.!.! *laughs*

The Guys: YEAHHHHHH!.! *super happy*

Malia: Can you guys share!? You're not the only ones who missed her!

The Guys: We missed her more! *stick their tongues out at Malia*

Nat: *laughs*

The Guys: *put Anika down, chuckling*

Malia, Nalani, and Malik: Anika!.! *run to Anika and hug her*

Anika: Hi, guys!.! *hugs them* Omg, Nalani, Malia! Your butts got bigger!.!

Nalani and Malia: *laugh*

Anika: And Malik! You're almost as big as your little cousin!

Malik: Whatever! *laughs* I'm still older than him!

Nat: And I'll always be bigger than you.

Everyone: *laughs*

Malik: Whatever, you little squid! *chuckling* Jesus, girl! You haven't changed a bit!

Anika: No need to. *chuckles*

Malik: Damn right! *high fives her* Welcome back, Nani. *kisses her hair*

Anika: Thanks, Malik. *hugs him, with a smile*

Polly and Denton: Is that our princessa!? *happy smiles*

Anika: Mamá, Tía!.! *runs and hugs them*

Polly and Denton: *hug Anika excitedly and happily*

Polly: *lifts Anika's chin and kisses her face all over* My beautiful, sweet girl!.! Mamá missed you so much!.! We were so worried, pumpkin!.!

Denton: You're still so beautiful, baby!.!

Anika: I missed you guys so much!.! I'm so sorry!.!

Polly: It's ok, bella. *kisses her hair*

Denton: We're just glad you're ok. *kisses her hair*

Michael and Marvin: Blossom!.! *happy smiles*

Anika: Papá, Appa!.! *goes and hugs Michael and Marvin*

Michael: What's up, Buttercup!? *happy smile*

Marvin: How are you, my Blossom!? *happy smile*

Anika: *sniffles* I missed you guys, so much!.!

Michael: We missed you more, Princess. *kisses her hair* We're so glad to see you again.

Marvin: And we're so glad you're safe. *kisses her hair and says something in Samoan*

Anika: I love you guys, too. *smiling*

Alex: *runs and hugs Anika happily* Anika!.!

Anika: *hugs Alex* Papito!.! My little daddy!.! I missed you, baby!.! You're so tall now!.!

Alex: I missed you more! *smiling at her*

Anika: *kisses his face* Muah!

Alex: *giggles*

Nat: And, there's someone else we want you meet. *walks up to Anika, holding Ariel* Babe, this is Ariel. Our newest addition to the family. Me, Nala, and Alex's baby sister.

Anika: Mom and dad had another baby?! *smiling*

Nat: *nods* She just turned one, in July.

Anika: Omg, she's so beautiful! Hi..! *waving at Ariel*

Nat: Say hi, Munkin? *smiling*

Ariel: Hi..! *shy smile*

Anika: Hi, Ariel..! *tickles her belly*

Ariel: *giggles*

Anika: *giggles* You're so cute..!

Nat: You wanna hold her? *smiling*

Anika: Yes, please..! *holds out her arms*

Nat: *gently hands Ariel to Anika*

Anika: *takes her* Hi, beautiful..!

Ariel: *giggles at Anika*

Anika: *giggles and hugs Ariel*

Ariel: *hugs Anika's face*

(Anika plays with the baby for a minute for a minute, before Polly takes her..)

Polly: Alright. How about you two go catch up and whatnot. *chuckles*

Danny: And try not to make Madrina a grandma yet.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: Danny!

Nat: Ready to go? *chuckles at Anika*

Anika: Yes. *smiles at him*

Nat: *sticks out his hand*

Anika: *takes his hand*

(Nat and Anika leave, and people cheer..)

Danny: You think he'll be cured?

Michael: After this week, definitely. I'm afraid to go to his place. Babe, where are we going after this?

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: Not to his place. That's for damn sure. I had enough of that, when they were teenagers. Watch me end up having to wash his sheets and towels again.

Everyone: *laughs again*

David: Shy Guy's about to tear that ass up!

The Guys: You know!.! *high five each other and laugh*

Polly: Omg, I can't take it. Angel, let's go get food. I need to stress eat *heading for the door with Ariel*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Denton: I'll be out in a sec, hun. *chuckling*

(Polly leaves the class, along with Michael, Alex, Nalani, Malik, Marvin, and Malia.)

Kristina: THAT WAS ANIKA!?

Danny: Yeah.! Can you believe it!?

Kristina: Dude, I would go lesbian for her, so hard!.!

Danny: *gapes in shock and laughs hard* What!?

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Kristina: Why did no one tell us she was that fucking gorgeous!? I literally wanna go have threesome with her and Nat, right now!.!

The Guys: *laugh harder*

Danny: *gaping in disbelief* Babe! *hysterical laugh*

Kristina: God bless America!.! That girl was thicker than a Snickers and colder than a Blizzard!.!

The Guys: *laugh harder, cracking up*

Kristina: She walked in and I literally wanted to walk up and French kiss the shit out of her!.!

Denton: Kristina! *chuckles in shock*

Kristina: I'm sorry! But, GODDAMN!.! Nat is my new idol!.! That boy got game and he don't even know it!.!

Tara: Damn, Kris! Are you in love?.? *chuckling*

Kristina: I am!.!

The Guys: *laugh even harder* Omg!

David: *cracking up laughing* Kris had no chill!

Danny: Damn, babe! *chuckling* Do I even exist anymore?.?

Kristina: Of course you do! I'm just saying! I will sin for her, straight like that!

The Guys: *crack up laughing extremely hard now*

Tara: She was gorgeous. *chuckles* Ain't no lyin' about that.

Kristina: She was a goddess!.!

Allie: Not gonna lie, I would gladly get on that.

Danny: Allie, you too?! *laughs in shock*

David: Shit, Allie, you might be next! *laughing* Anika wasn't always that thick..! She used to be your size..!

Brayden: Exactly..! *laughing* Nat molded all of that..!

Porscha: He did that to her!?.! *shocked look*

The Guys: Yes!.! *nod rapidly*

Thomas: Hope you don't mind gaining weight, Allie..! *laughing* Nat's a thick boy and he needs a thick woman..!

The Guys: *continue laughing*

Danny: This week is about to be awesome.! The crew is back, baby!

The Guys: YEAH! *high five each other*


	48. Chapter 48

(The week is pretty much all about Nat and Anika. They spend most of their time catching up and also, making a lot of love. Anika also spends time with the guys. They go drinking and partying, and out on midnight adventures, making videos, and playing a shit ton of beer pong. They even got matching tattoos together, of the same thing- - they each get "Ohana" tattooed on their backs. Anika also catches up with Nat's family. Allie and the girls even witnessed how cool Anika was, when they showed up to the bar, and sat in the back, while Anika, Nat, and the guys were at the bar, downing shots together. They also chugged beers. Anika climbed up on the bar, and chugged her beers, while dancing. The Guys cheered her on. When she was done, she jumped off the bar, and the guys caught her together, while laughing. The girls were amazed at how close they all were. When Friday came, it was the surfing Nationals. Anika obviously went, to support Nat and Malia, who were competing. Allie and her friends also showed up. Malia ended up winning the women's nationals, taking first place. Nat dominated his competition, and ended up taking first place, by surfing this massive wave that he had been tracking, that was far out from Miami's shores. It was a 72 foot wave and everyone witnessed it through binoculars. They couldn't believe it. His family went wild for him. Mokai even gave him respect. More and more, Nat was getting better and better. He was finally happy again. He had finally gotten the closure he needed. Saturday night, they went to see Drake in concert together and had a great time. They even got to meet Drake and take pictures with him. Sunday, Nat and Anika spent the entire day in bed, like they used to, every Sunday. When Monday came round, Anika called Aiden and decided to ask him for a few more days, so that she and the guys could take their trip to Vegas. He was fine with it and agrees to pick her up next Monday. Tuesday morning, Anika and the guys had caught their flight to Vegas and checked into a large penthouse suite, at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. They had a killer time, visiting cool places, taking pictures and videos, and partying hard. They even visited the casino, where Nat dominated in blackjack. They had the time of their lives. They returned to Miami, on Saturday. They spent that day resting and recuperating. Sunday was spent relaxing as well. Once again, Nat and Anika remained in his bed all day long. When Monday came back around again, everyone was in Denton's class once again, hanging out. Marvin and Malik had to return to Kauai, but they made sure they said bye to Anika. Nat's parents are on the couch sitting, with Nat laying across them, on his back. His legs were resting on Michael and his head was in Polly's lap. Nalani and Alex were sitting on the carpet, with Ariel. The Guys were sitting in a circle of chairs. Anika was on her way, after waking up late, at Nat's place..)

Denton: Omg, Papí, you are glowing..! You're so beautiful..! *giggles*

Polly: Isn't he? *chuckles*

Danny: Y'all know why he's glowing! *chuckles*

Nalani: Don't even bring it up..! I'm in enough pain..!

Everyone: *laughs*

David: He's got Anika oversleeping and everything..! *chuckles* Good lord!

Nat: *giggles*

Polly: Omg, I still can't take it. I'm trying not to think about it.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *flicks his tongue out at his mom, in a nasty way*

Polly: Eww! Boy! *playfully smacks his leg*

Nat: *giggles up at her*

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: *giggles a bit and shakes her head* You are so nasty..!

Nat: I get it from my momma. *giggling*

Michael: Wait, hold up..! How do you know you didn't get it from me?.?

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: Babe, come on now. *gives him a look*

Nalani: Ewww! Mom!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Michael: What!? *gapes in disbelief and laughs a bit* Are you serious?.?

Polly: I know my baby. He is me, when it comes to that. He has my drive, passion, and everything. His game came from me.

Michael: Wow, babe..! That is crazy..! *chuckling* You're really shaming me in front of my sons, right now..!

Polly: Alex is me, too..! He looks like me and everything..! *chuckles* I'm just stating facts, babe..!

Alex: She's got a point, dad. *chuckles*

Michael: Do I get credit for anything?.? *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Polly: Of course you do..! They're big and strong, because of you..!

Michael: That's all?.? *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Polly: For now.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Michael: Unbelievable. *chuckling*

Polly: You love me.

Michael: I do. *leans in and kisses Polly*

Polly: *chuckles warmly and kisses back*

Denton: Did you guys have a good time?

The Guys: Best..Time..Ever!.!.!

Denton: *chuckles warmly*

Cooper: Especially in Vegas! Nat won, like, 50 grand, in Blackjack, at the casino! Like a boss!

Michael: Well, yeah. He's a boss, at blackjack. *chuckles*

Denton: You guys have been going hard, for two weeks. I heard you were exhausted, when you came back from Vegas.

David: Omg, we were wrecked. *chuckles* But, it was so worth it.

The Guys: Absolutely. *chuckle*

Thomas: Things weren't really the same, without Anika. It's so great to have her back, again.

The Guys: Hell yeah..!

Kahlo: Her and Nat have been inseparable. *chuckles*

Kade: Not to mention, humping back to back.

The Guys: *laughs*

Polly: Can we please not mention my son and the humping?.? We are all fully aware! Thank you!

The Guys: *laugh again*

Denton: Speaking of Anika, what's gonna happen with her? Does she plan on living somewhere specific?

Danny: She'll be back in California. Her mom has actually been in rehab, since Anika was taken, and now, she's 6 years sober.

Denton: Really?.? *surprised* That's great!

David: Yeah. She finally got her PhD, and everything, too. She's a cosmetic surgeon, at a firm, in Beverly Hills.

Denton: That is awesome! I'm so happy for her!

Cooper: She wants Anika to come stay with her for a while. So, they'll be rebuilding their relationship. Hopefully that goes well for her. And then, Anika actually got to study at the University of Oxford, in England..!

Denton: What?! *happy smile*

Polly: That's amazing!.!

Qaasim: Yeah, she finally got to major in medical science! She gets her PhD, next year..!

Michael: That's my baby!.! *claps* Yes!

Brayden: Yeah, she wasn't doing as bad as we thought! After she got away from her dad, she got access to her trust fund, and settled down in England, to study. Like she always wanted to. And I guess Aiden went with her. He's into engineering, just like Nat.

Denton: That is incredible. That girl is a fighter, through and through.

Kade: And Aiden sounds like a really nice guy.

Denton: He has to be, if Anika likes him. *chuckles* Papí, what do you think..? I mean, are you really ok with giving Anika away..?

Nat: Yeah.. *smiles* From what she's told me, Aiden really needs her.. Me..? I'll be alright.. I got what I needed..

Polly: *just smiles at Nat and kisses his forehead* You're amazing, Papí..

Nat: Thanks, Ma. *shy chuckle*

Nalani: I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, it's gonna be so weird, seeing you two date other people.

Nat: Who says I'll be dating? *chuckles* It took me 2 whole years, just to get her. And SHE asked me out. You really think I'm gonna be dating anytime soon? I have no game.

Nalani: You have game..! You just don't realize it! *chuckles*

Polly: Boy, you came from me. You have nothing but game. You better stop it.

Nat: *laughs up at his mom*

(Someone walks in, with a luggage bag, and leaves it by the door. It's Anika.)

Anika: No game, but you somehow managed to pull one of the hottest Asian chicks, I have ever seen. *goes and sits on Nat's lap, leans down and kisses him*

Nat: *giggles* Hey, you.

Anika: Hey, you. *smiling*

Alex: Get a good sleep in?

Anika: I had to. Your brother kept me up all night.

Nat: *giggles*

Anika: *giggles at him and kisses him* Mm.

Nalani: Ewww! Alex, why did you have to ask!?

Everyone: *laughs*

Alex: Because it's funny when you get grossed out. *chuckling*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Anika: Quickly realize that you have game. You just don't flaunt it. You let girls find it. And that is precisely why I wanted to be yours, and needed you to be mines. The same reason Allie fell into you.

Nat: *chuckles* Let's divert away from that.

Anika: Tell me something first. How do think you did with her? *slight smirk*

Nat: *shrugs* I don't know. *chuckles a bit*

Anika: *chuckles* What do you mean?

Nat: *shrugs* I think she liked it. I think I did good.. I mean, you know the look you give me, everytime we finish?

Anika: *smirks big* She gave you that look?

Nat: Yes. *shy chuckle*

Anika: Boiiii..!

Nat: *giggles and covers his face shyly*

Anika: I told you. You got that Jesus penis.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Nalani: EWWW!.!

Polly: Anika, you and my baby's goodies need a time out..!

The Guys and Anika: *laugh*

Anika: I'm sorry, mamá..! *laughing* But I can't help it if your baby is blessed..! Yasss..!

The Guys: *laugh more*

Polly: *shakes her head* My goodness. I can't take it.

Nat: *chuckling up at Anika* You're stressing my mom out.

Anika: Mamá knows I love you, and her. *chuckles*

Polly: By the way, honey, we're so proud of you, getting into Oxford.

Anika: Thanks, mamá. That means a lot.

Denton: Are you excited to see your mom?

Anika: Those feelings are complicated.. I am proud of her, though. It's just gonna be so weird, seeing her again.

Denton: I know. But, at least she's trying. That's way more than your dad ever did.

Anika: I know. I'm willing to try, too. I know she's changed. A lot, back home, has probably changed.

Nat: All for the better, though. I'm just glad that bastard is finally where he belongs.

Anika: I know. *leans down and pecks Nat's lips* Me too. I'm glad you didn't kill him. That's not you. My baby doesn't think like that.

Nat: I know. I'm sorry.. It won't happen again. *sweet smile*

Anika: Good. *kisses him deeply* I'm glad you're all better, now.

Nat: As long as I can find you.. *sweet smile*

Anika: *smiles* Don't worry. You can. I'll be back home, where it all began. Back in Cali.

Nat: Perfect. *sweet smile* I might be upstate from you.

Anika: You're leaving Miami?

Nat: It's about that time. I was only here temporarily. I was supposed to be gone, in January. But, that's when shit started getting crazy, and then they let me have time off.

Anika: Where in California? Back in Malibu?

Nat: Nope. Nerd Land. *grins*

Anika: Silicon Valley?

Nat: *nods, with an excited grin*

Anika: You are such a nerd. *giggles*

Nat: I so excited..! *childish voice*

Anika: *giggles and laughs* But, wait. What about everything here?

Nat: There's nothing for me, here. I mean, I can come back and visit the guys, and Aunt Angel anytime. It's no issue.

Anika: You know that's not what I mean.. *gives him a look*

Nat: No, baby.. It's better if I go.

Anika: *gets up* Come on. *sticks out her hand* We need to talk. *gentle voice*

Nat: *gets up and takes her hand* Ok.

Anika: *leads Nat out of the room*

(She takes him outside and they sit beneath a tree. Anika sits in Nat's lap. Nat wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her back..)

Anika: Daddy, you can't just leave her.. Not after everything that happened. Not after everything you two have been through.

Nat: You think I want to..? I cared about her, babe.. A lot.. And now, I'm not even sure if I ever knew her..

Anika: You knew her, babe. You do know her.. I know you're still upset and you have every right to be.. Even if that other girl Alexis was lying, just to sabotage Allie, Allie still should've told you everything. Especially about the bet. Whether she was planning to take it or not. You are totally right about all of that. But, maybe she was just afraid that you would walk away from her, had she told you all of that.

Nat: I can understand that.. But, you, of all people, know that I hate secrets, babe..

Anika: I know that.

Nat: I was so honest with her. I- -I told her everything. About you, about what happened to me in 4th grade, about my fears, my nightmares, everything. I hid nothing from her. I didn't have one secret. I shared a big part of my world, with her.. And she just let me look stupid, in front of everyone, by leaving me in the dark about that childish ass bet. It's made me question everything between us.

Anika: I know it has. And she's going to have to earn your trust back. But, you have to give her a chance, Papí.. You can't just leave her.. That's not right. That's not fair. Especially when she hasn't had a chance to explain things.. You have to pardon her, baby. Like you said, she's been damaged for 5 years. She's still learning. She's still a work in progress. She didn't know any better. She still needs teaching and healing. She needs patience. She needs guidance. Your guidance.. Remember, she's rusty. She's forgotten how love and relationships work. She's still remembering.. She was in a dark place for a while, and you brought her back out.. Just like you did for me. Remember that?

Nat: Of course.

Anika: She was just like me. Misguided and angry. Unaware of what love was. Afraid that she would never know the meaning of it.. Until you came along and you showed us.. You showed us how to love someone, the right way.. How to care for them. How to treat them. You taught us the rules.. You gave us our sense of belief back. You restored our faith.. You became our light. You gave us unconditional love... You showed us what real, true love is.. It took me a little while to learn, baby. But, I did. Because you never gave up on me.. Please, don't give up on her.. She needs you. She's ready to make things right. I know she is. Because she knows she doesn't wanna lose you. She's ready to leave the past behind. As long as you don't leave her. After everything you've told me, there's no way in hell this girl did all of that and went through all of that, just to destroy it all. There's no way she said all the things she said to you, and did all the things she did for you, just to lose you.. So, after I leave here, I want you to promise me that you'll give her a chance to make it right.. Please.. I'm not saying it has to be right away, after I leave. But.. You know what I mean.

Nat: I hear you, babe..

Anika: Promise me, Daddy..

Nat: I promise, baby..

Anika: *turns around and kisses him deeply* I love you so much..

Nat: I love you more, baby.. *kisses back*

Anika: Now, before you do what I asked, I wanna meet this girl..

Nat: Good luck.. I have no idea if she's even still here..

Anika: I'll figure that out..

(Someone's phone rings. Nat digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone.)

Nat: It's Cory.

Anika: Take it. I'll be back. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *nods and answers his phone*

(Anika gets up and heads back to Denton's class. She goes in and goes straight to Danny. She whispers in his ear.. After a minute, Danny looks at her and stands..)

Danny: She's here.. But, what do you want with her, babe?

Anika: Just to talk.. It's important.

Danny: You're not gonna hurt her, are you?

Anika: No. *chuckles* I just wanna talk to her. I swear.. Danny, I can't leave him with her, until I do this.. I can't set him free, unless I do this.. Do you understand..?

Danny: No, I get it. I totally get it.

Anika: I can't leave him, unless I know that he'll be taken care of. I need her word.

Danny: Absolutely.. If she's gotta get passed anyone, it's you..

Anika: Can you get her for me?

Danny: For you.. Anything. *gets down on one knee and bows to her*

Anika: *hugs Danny* Thanks, Baby.

Danny: *hugs her back and kisses her cheek* No problem at all.

Anika: *leaves the class again*

Denton: What's going on? Who does she need?

Danny: I think you know.. *gives her a look*

Denton: Oh..

Danny: *pulls out his cellphone and texts someone*

(Kristina receives a text from Danny. She reads it, then looks over at Allie..)

Kristina: Anika wants to see you..

Allie: What?.?

Kristina: Danny texted me. Anika wants to talk to you. She'll be right outside the back doors. *points to the doors behind them, at the top of the class* Go, babe.

Allie: *swallows a bit, then gets up slowly*

(She makes sure no one else is paying attention to her. She slowly makes her way to the back doors and quietly slips out of the lecture room, ending up outside. She looks around for Anika. Anika comes around a corner. She approaches Allie..)

Anika: Allie, right..?

Allie: *swallows a bit* Yeah..

Anika: I've heard a lot about you.. *chuckles a bit* Come on. Let's take a walk.

Allie: You're not gonna..kick my ass or anything, right? *nervous*

Anika: *chuckles* Not at all. I just wanna talk to you about a common interest of ours.

Allie: Ok.

(They start walking.)

Anika: He spoke fondly of you..

Allie: Who?

Anika: Daddy.

Allie: Oh. Yeah. Nat. He did?

Anika: *chuckles* He told me everything.. You are quite a piece of work. But, there's no judgement. I was fucked up, for 13 years, until I met Daddy.. He changed my life.

Allie: Yeah, he- - he told me all about you, too.

Anika: I know he did. *chuckles* His loyalty is out of this world. I often doubted my worthiness, of him.

Allie: Sounds like me, for the past year.

Anika: *chuckles* That'll happen. He's perfect, isn't he?

Allie: Incredibly perfect.. Even if he doesn't believe he is.

Anika: He's incredibly modest. But, what more could you expect from a shy guy. *chuckles* I met Nat when I was 14 years old. He was so low on confidence then, too. I had to make him see that he was amazing. Just because he wasn't walking around cocky and conceited, like most guys, doesn't mean he wasn't amazing.

Allie: That's what I said..

Anika: Apparently, you saw what I saw.

Allie: It took me a short while, but I did.. And I couldn't stop after that.

Anika: I know you couldn't. Why else would you risk Nalani and Malia's wrath. *chuckles*

Allie: Exactly.

Anika: *laughs* Oh man. They are terrifying. Just like all the other girls in his family. They don't mess around about him, after what happened to him, in 4th grade. And after the first time he was sexually assaulted.

Allie: When was the first time?

Anika: Freshmen year of high school. He was leaving football practice. I ended up beating that girl's ass, until she passed out.

Allie: *swallows a bit* Oh..

Anika: I've been very protective of Daddy, since he first told me how he got his anxiety. I was so pissed about it, even when I didn't even know him back then. Then, freshman year of high school, I wondered how anyone could hurt a sweet thing like him.

Allie: I said the same thing. I can't imagine anyone who would wanna hurt him.

Anika: I mean, he's polite, he has manners, he's a gentleman, he minds his own business, he respects women. It just always upset me that it seemed like girls wanted to punish him for that.

Allie: Exactly..! Omg, you are literally reading my mind..! Thank you..!

Anika: *chuckles* Yeah. Me and Nalani were pretty much a tag team, until I was taken. Don't even get me started on his mother. She beat their mother's asses. *chuckles again*

Allie: *eyes go wide* Are you serious?.?

Anika: So serious. She does not mess around about her kids. She's had to worry about Nat the most, since he was a kid. She's had to guard and shield him, since he was a kid. She doesn't fuck around about him, at all. She's the sweetest woman ever, but fuck with her babies and you see a side of that woman that you do not wanna see.

Allie: *swallows a bit* Good to know.

Anika: Yeah. Keep that in mind. To be completely honest with you, she and I were ready to kick your ass, when we heard about all that bullshit. But then, Malik spoke on your behalf.

Allie: I had spoken to him, during Nat's birthday week.. He found me sitting alone, in the penthouse, while everyone else had gone outside, to the beach.. I told him I was in love with his cousin.. He wanted to know why.. And I told him all the reasons why..

Anika: Yeah. If Malik saw that you were speaking the truth, then it all must've been real.. He saw that you were speaking from your heart.

Allie: Anika, I really do care about Nat.. I really do love him. I never want to hurt him.

Anika: I know you don't. Otherwise, I'd be fighting you right now. *turns around and faces her*

Allie: *swallows a bit*

Anika: Instead, I'm indebted to you.. You took care of him, while I was gone. You were here for him. You were a friend to him. And that's what he needed. Especially from a girl. Usually, girls are his biggest enemy. Something I'm sure you've figured out by now. They use him. They abuse him. You didn't. And that's why I owe you everything. I can't bear the thought of him being hurt and taken advantage of, by some evil bitch that just wants to prey on him. He is more than just a pretty face, a hot body, and a huge dick. And bitches are too busy wanting what's on the outside of him, rather than everything that really matters, on the inside of him. And the shit makes me sick. It really does. That's exactly why bitches are never worthy of him. But you? You showed your worth, of him. You proved that you love more than what he looks like and what he has. You looked into his heart. You accepted him for who he is. Regardless of being shy and anxious. You treated him like the king that he is. And that's all I've ever wanted for him. No matter who he ended up with. Even if it wasn't me. All I wanted, all I needed, was for him to be taken care of. To know that he's being taken care of. And loved, and respected, and cherished, and worshipped, and adored. The way that he deserves. Because his love and his heart are unlike anything on this hell, called earth. He loves with all of his heart and he deserves it all, in return. Do you understand?.?

Allie: I do..! I absolutely do..! I hear you, Anika..! Because that's exactly how I feel about him..! You are so fucking right..! He deserves it all..! And I swear to you, that's what I intend to give him..! Because he's more than worth it..!

Anika: He doesn't ask for shit, he is thoughtful, he is sweet, he's considerate, he's caring, he's compassionate, he's understanding, he's trusting, he's encouraging, he's faithful, he's honest, he's nurturing, he's loving, and his loyalty is unmatched. He is a REAL partner in life. And all he wants is someone to love him, as hard he'll love them. So, right now, I'm here to judge you. I'm here to deem you. What do you want with him? What are you gonna do with him? Do you REALLY wanna be with him?.? Do you REALLY love him?.?

Allie: Yes, I REALLY wanna be with him..! Yes, I REALLY love him..! I wanna be whatever he needs..! I wanna be everything for him..! I want to be his..! I wanna take care of him, I wanna nurture him, I wanna cherish him, I wanna worship him, I wanna adore him, I wanna love him..! I wanna be worthy of him..! I swear to you, I will treat him right..! I will be devoted to him..! I will match his loyalty..! I will be absolutely faithful to him..! I will stand by him, no matter what..! I will support him, I will be there for him, I will uplift him, I will hold him down..! I will be his best friend..! I will treat him like the king that he is..! You have my word on that..! Because if I even think about hurting him, then I give you permission to beat my ass..!

Anika: I'm gonna hold you to that. I'm gonna hold you to everything that you just said. Because I'm not gonna give him to you, unless I know for sure that he will have your undying commitment, to him. I need to know that he will be taken care of. I need to know that I am putting him in worthy hands. Because, if not, then I'll just keep him for myself. I can't set him free, or give him away, unless I absolutely know that my baby will be alright. That he'll have everything he needs. That he'll feel loved and desired, the way he deserves to be. I'm trusting you, Allie. Now I'M taking the chance on you. Do not make me regret it. If you are going to be with him, then be with him. He doesn't have time for games, bullshit, or any of that. He needs a real woman. He deserves a real woman. Do not waste his fucking time. I see the Queen in you. I see the goddess in you. I see the alpha female in you. It's time to bring all three of them out. Because that's what he needs. And you need to know that once he's feeling you, it's only you. When he gets into a relationship, he is ALL in. He's there to stay. And he'll stay, if you truly want him to stay. If you make him want to stay. Do you plan on giving him a reason to leave?.?

Allie: Hell no. *serious and assertive gaze*

Anika: Are you ready for this?.? Are you ready to be committed?.? Are you ready to reciprocate?.? Are you ready to be dedicated?.? Are you ready for this type of relationship?.? Are you ready for his love?.? Are you ready for him?.?

Allie: Yes..! To all of it, yes!.! *definitive tone*

Anika: *looking into Allie for a minute, she finally nods* Ok.. I can see that you're not bullshitting me. That's good. That better be the case. Otherwise, me and you can't be friends. And I wanna be friends. I do. As long as I know you'll take care of my daddy.

Allie: I will.. *asserting herself*

Anika: Then, I give you my blessing.. The rest is up to Nat.. I hope you can make it all right. This won't be easy, Allie. You've still got his family to convince. They'll accept that he wants to be with you, if that's what he chooses. But, their blessing is not easily bestowed either. Especially his mother's. Are you prepared to deal with that?

Allie: I am. *assertive gaze and nod*

Anika: Ok.. Then, I'm here if you need me, also.. If ever you feel like you may need a little help with Daddy, you can call me. *takes out a black sharpie, then takes Allie's hand* Do you mind?

Allie: No, go ahead.

Anika: *writes her number on Allie's hand* I left my phone in my bag. But, yeah. You hit me up. Even when you just wanna talk. Let me know how everything goes.

Allie: *smiles* Thank you so much, Anika.

Anika: *chuckles warmly* Don't thank me just yet. Thank you for being there, for my love.

Allie: He was there for me.. *smiling*

Anika: *smiles and chuckles* Good luck, Allie.. Don't make me regret this.. Prove to me I'm right.. Make me proud.

Allie: I will.. *smiling*

Anika: *smiling* Let's get back.

(They return to the class, through different doors. Allie returns through the back doors quietly and Anika returns through the front door. Nat was back in the class. He stands, slides his hands in his pockets, and approaches Anika, with a slight smile..)


	49. Chapter 49

Nat: Did you have your talk?

Anika: We did. *slight smile*

Nat: How'd it go?

Anika: Intense, but well. She had to know that I will absolutely kill for you, Daddy. *slight smile*

Nat: *giggles at her* Why am I not surprised?

Anika: *giggles at him* Let's just say we understand each other now.

Nat: *chuckles and nods* Ok..

Anika: *slight smile* I like her..

Nat: *just nods, with a slight smile* Hmm. Ok..

Anika: What? *chuckles*

Nat: Nothing. *chuckles* I'm just surprised.

Anika: So am I. *chuckles and touches his chest* But, she's not a bad girl. She just needs someone to make her act right.

Nat: Noted. *chuckles a bit*

Anika: I think me and her will be good friends.

Nat: That'll be interesting. *chuckles*

Anika: Oh, hell yeah. *chuckles and kisses him*

Nat: *giggles between a kiss and kisses her back*

Anika: *pulls away, smiling at him* Are you sure you're ok with this..?

Nat: *smiling, he touches her face* I just want you to be happy, baby.. It doesn't matter what you choose. I'll stand by you, always. I'll be ok. Now that I know you're ok and that you'll be happy. I'm cured, now. *chuckles* I'll be just fine.. I'll always be shy, but I'm done being afraid.. It's about time I let myself be me.

Anika: *smiling at him* Good. Because You, is so amazing.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* So are you.. Thanks for everything, babe.. You changed my life.

Anika: And you changed mine.. That's my whole reason for this.. You remember how you told me life is about people? And needing that right someone, to make life better?

Nat: Yeah.

Anika: Aiden is a lot like me.. Only, his mother used to beat him.. His dad left, when he was 8.. He grew up in a lot of fucked up places, Nat.. He grew up to hate women. And it was so sad to me, because he was a great kid, when I knew him in elementary.. We used to play softball everyday.. Until I had to leave him, when my parents moved us away.. I felt like I had abandoned him, most of my life.

Nat: You didn't abandon him. You were just a kid, babe. Your parents moved you guys away. What choice did you have? *brushes her cheek with his thumb*

Anika: Yeah.. *sighs* I missed him a lot, growing up. He was the friend I told you about, in 7th grade.. You reminded me so much of him.. He was shy, just like you. He hardly spoke a word. He kept to himself. But, he was so interesting. He loved engineering, just like you. He was obsessed with cars. *chuckles* He was a diehard surfer. He loved to swim. He was just so adventurous. But, life fucked him up. Just like it did to me. But, then I met you. And you were so, so, so sweet. Too kind for this world.. I needed it in my life. You saved me. You showed me how to love again.. The night I was taken, Aiden saw us. And he followed us. He gave me his phone, after my dad took mine, so my dad never even knew I had it.. He stayed in contact with me, and he eventually helped me get away, after so many months of planning.. After that, I got access to my trust fund and we ran away together. He was still stuck with his mom at the time, so I told him he could come with me.. And we watched each other's backs, from then on.. It took me a long while to let myself feel anything for him, because I missed you so much. And I just wanted you back.. But, we connected and.. Nat, he needs me..

Nat: I know he does.. *chuckles warmly, still brushing her cheek* You both need each other.. I understand.. He needs you a lot more than I do. And I'm ok with that. I'm indebted to him, for helping you get away and keeping you safe. And making you happy. I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were happy, if you were smiling, if you were even alive. And it drove me insane. But, now that I know you were, because of him, I am so ok with that.. As long as he makes you happy.

Anika: You taught me how to love and smile again.. Now.. I just feel like it's my turn to be the teacher, you know..? I just have this feeling, like I'm meant to do this. Like I'm meant to show him how to love and smile again.

Nat: You are. You're right. *smiling at her* Listen to your heart.. That's what everyone should do.. Even if it is annoying as shit sometimes.

Anika: *laughs*

(Everyone in the class laughs a bit, too.)

Nat: *chuckles at her* He needs you, babe..

Anika: And Allie needs you..

Nat: We'll see.. *leans in and kisses her face* I'm so proud of you..

Anika: *lays her forehead on his* And I'm so proud of you.. My incredible, brave, undefeated, champion fighter..

Nat: *hugs her tight* I'll fight for you, always.. Never forget that..

Anika: *hugs him tight* I promise I won't.. *sniffles* I love you so much, Daddy..

Nat: I love you the most.. *kisses her hair* And I'll always be with you..

Anika: I know you will.. *pulls away from him, and then starts unbuttoning her blue and black flannel*

(She opens up her shirt and reveals her chest to him. Nat sees a tribal heart tattoo on the left side of her chest, with his whole name, in a black cursive font, with his birth date and the date that he and Anika met.)

Nat: Holy shit. *shocked chuckle* Is that- - That- -that's my name..! Tattooed on your body..! That- -that's permanent..! *chuckles in shock again* My name is on a girl's body..!.! And she's not my mom..!.! *bounces up and down excitedly and childishly*

(Everyone in the room laughs and smiles at him.)

Anika: *giggles at him* That's right, baby.. Right over my heart..

Everyone: Awwwww..!

Nat: *hugs her and lifts her*

Anika: *giggles and hugs him back*

(After a minute, Nat puts her down.)

Nat: That is so awesome!.!

Anika: I'm glad you like it. *smiling*

Nat: I can't believe you really did that..!

Anika: *chuckles at him* Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, baby..

Nat: *chuckles shyly* You're amazing..

David: Yo, not to kill the romance, but Natty Boy..! That pipe must've been ALL right!.!

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Anika and Nat: *laugh*

David: She went and put your name on it! It is too real! *laughing* You know the sex was too bomb, if a girl puts ya name on it!

Anika: *sexy smirk* Well, that's not the only reason, David, but it is a top reason. *feels Nat's crotch up, through his jeans*

Nat: *gives her a sexy grin, biting his lip* Mm. *chuckles warmly*

Anika: *giggles, with a sexy smile and bites her lip* Mhmm.

Nalani: Ewwwww!.! Anika!.! Get your horny ass off my brother!.!

(Everyone laughs.)

Anika: *laughing* Oh, that never gets old.

Nat: *laughing* It really doesn't.

Random Girl (from the class): I'm sorry. I know it's not my business. But, he's shy, and his sex is like that?.?

Anika: *chuckles* Haven't you ever heard, that the shy ones are the biggest freaks?

Random Girl: Yeah, but they're always talking about shy girls!

Anika: Shy guys, too. Don't be fooled. *chuckles, and leans back against Nat, reaching up and touching his face*

Nat: *gets up behind her, biting his lip with a smile, grabbing her hips* Mm.

Anika: Mm. *giggles and grinds her ass against him* He's shy, but he'll still fuck the soul out of you.

Nalani: Ewwwww!.!

Polly: Oh my lord. *puts her hand to her head and shakes her head*

Michael: That's my boy!

Anika: If you're his, he'll be obsessed with you. Also, ladies, I know he's big. But..! Meat is good for you. *bites her lip, with a sexy grin, up at Nat, while feeling on him through his jeans*

Nat: *biting his lip at her, he grabs her hair, and slowly pulls it down, tilting her head back, bending his head down, and kissing her* Mhmm.

Anika: *giggles up at him*

(Someone comes into the room. It's Manny. He notices Anika..)

Manny: GOD BLESS AMERICA!.! Oh my sweet, thick, Jesus!.! *eyeing Anika salaciously*

Anika: *scoffs and chuckles amusingly* Is he serious right now?

Manny: So serious, baby! Oh, so serious! What's your name, Ma?.? Please tell me you go to this school!

Anika: Ok, A. Don't worry about my name. And B. No, I do not go to this crazy ass school.

Manny: Damn, Ma..! I can't even get your name?.?

Anika: No, but you can get off my dick.

(Everyone laughs.)

Manny: Whoa..! Baby, don't be like that! *notices Nat standing behind her, chuckling* I know you're not with that loser!

Anika: I am, actually. I even have his name right here. *points to her left breast*

Manny: Are you fucking serious?.? For what?.? He's a shy, little pussy! I'll bet his dick is small!

Anika: And I know for a fact that yours actually is.

(Everyone laughs again.)

Anika: And I can tell you with 4 years of experience, that his dick, is literally twice the size of your bony ass arms.

Manny: Excuse you?! Bony is better than his fat ass! Look at him! He's like 400 pounds, probably! He's all fat!

Anika: Oh, you must be mistaken. I don't do bony. I like mines nice and thick. Strong and meaty. Juicy and fat. Not scrawny and tubby. Bones are for dogs. I'm a bitch that loves to eat. I don't know what you thought.

(Everyone laughs, claps, and cheers on Anika.)

Anika: Skinny ass little boys can't handle me.

Manny: Baby, I guarantee I can handle you! Better than that clown!

Anika: Boy, please. You wouldn't know what to do with this. Have several seats.

(Everyone laughs again.)

Manny: How are fat motherfuckers better?.?

Anika: Cuddle better, fuck better, look better, cook better, act better, last longer in bed, eat pussy better, have bigger and better dicks, and who doesn't want a man that can pick you up and give it to you from every angle? Need I go on?

(All the girls in the room cheer and clap.)

Manny: That's bullshit!

Anika: By the way, Daddy is not fat. He's thick, with a bangin' ass body, and a big ass dick. You're just mad because he has more meat than you. But you can take that hater shit on, somewhere else. Bye, little boy.

(Everyone laughs again.)

Manny: Baby, all I need is one shot, and I promise you, you will be begging for a size like me!

Anika: Omg. *amused chuckle* Boy, just give it up. You think I'm playing? Once you go fat, you never go back. Just ask your ex.

Everyone in the room: Oooooooo!.!

Danny: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!.! *excited, entertained grin*

The Guys: *giggle and laugh excitedly*

Manny: Excuse you?! The fuck are you talking about?.?

Nat: *just wraps his arms around Anika's neck and buries his face beside hers, giggling*

Manny: Who the hell are you talking abo- -? *remembers something, then immediately gets mad* THAT BITCH!.!

Danny: He's got it!.! *laughs*

Anika: Wait for it.. *grinning*

Manny: ALLIE!.!.!

Anika: Yahtzee.!

Everyone in the room: *laughs hard*

Manny: ALLIE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!.! YOU!.! *points at Nat angrily* I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!.! *starts to charge at Nat*

The Guys: *start to get up*

Anika: *quickly kicks Manny in the crotch, brings her knee up into his face, uppercuts him hard, then grabs his arm and flips him onto the ground*

Manny: *groans loud and hard*

Anika: Not my Daddy.

Nat: GOD, I love you. *grabs her face and kisses her hard*

Anika: *giggles and kisses him back*

(Meanwhile, the guys drag Manny out of the room.)

Michael: *chuckling* Jesus, that was funny.

Nat: *bends and reaches down between Anika's legs, wraps his arms around her thighs, and lifts her from behind her knees, then brings her ass down against the front of his jeans, and grinds on her a bit*

All the girls in the class: Ooooooooo!.! *aroused exclamations*

Polly: *covers Alex's eyes* Nat!.!

Michael: That's my boy!.!

Denton: Oh my goodness, I wasn't ready for it.

Nalani: Omg, somebody, please shoot me!.!

Anika: *pulls away from his kiss, with a sexy smile, biting her lip at him*

Nat: *smiles back at her, biting his lip*

Anika: Damn, Daddy. *sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles, still biting his lip with a grin*

Polly: There are virgin eyes in here!

Nat: *giggles* Sorry, mommy. *puts Anika down*

Polly: Oh my goodness, it's too much. *shakes her head* He's 22. He's 22, Polly.

(The guys come back in the room.)

Danny: Well, he's pissed. *chuckling*

David: But he's gone. *chuckling*

Denton: Good.

Danny: By the way, I think Aiden is here.

(Someone walks in. It's a big, tan, thick guy, with tattoos, and shoulder length curly hair. He's got on a black snapback and eye glasses. He was very attractive. He almost resembled Nat, in a way. However, he wasn't as thick or as tan, as Nat. He was shorter and his muscles weren't as large as Nat's. Still though, they were very similar.)

Anika: Aiden.

Aiden: Hey, babe. *happy smile* Did you have fun?

Anika: The most amazing fun. Come here. I'd like you to meet someone.

Aiden: *walks over to her, seeing Nat, and he smiles excitedly* Natty "Young Maui" Wolff. In the flesh. I can't believe I'm really meeting you..! This is incredible! *excited chuckle*

Nat: *smiles and sticks out his hand* How's it, brah?

Aiden: I'm good. I'm really good.! *shakes his hand excitedly* Dude, you are my idol.! You and your grandfather are the two most legendary surfers that ever lived! I've followed you, since you were 6 years old, surfing in the junior league!

Nat: *chuckles* I'm honored, man.

Aiden: I'm honored to meet you! *excited chuckle* I can't believe Anika really dated you! That's so awesome! I always felt that made her even cooler!

Nat: *chuckles* She made me cool, dude. Trust me.

Aiden: *chuckles* Wow. Man, you're so much bigger in person. They always said you were 6 feet tall.!

Nat: Nah. I'm 6'5. *chuckles* I've recently grown a bit. How tall are you?

Aiden: Oh, I'm 6 feet. *chuckles* I thought we'd be the same height.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I hear a bit of an accent on you. Where are you from, man?

Aiden: Oh. I'm from South America. Me and my mom. Argentina.

Nat: Nice. *nods* I was recently there, actually. Did some surfing. There's some sick waves out there.

Aiden: Oh yeah. For sure. But, California is pretty sweet, too. *chuckles*

Nat: Hey, I know man. *chuckles* You're talkin' to a Pacific baby.

Aiden: *chuckles* Yeah! California, Hawaii, and Samoa, right? That's where you grew up?

Nat: Correct. *chuckles*

Aiden: You're biracial, too, right?

Nat: Samoan and Italian. Yeah.

Aiden: What are the waves like in Italy?

Nat: They're gnarly. Especially if you're down by the Mediterranean. The waves are endless.

Aiden: Sweet.!

Nat: Totally. *nods, with a grin*

Anika: Ok, turtles from Finding Nemo.

Nat and Aiden: *laugh*

Aiden: I'm glad Anika found you again, dude.. She was broken without you.

Nat: I'm glad you found her, Aiden. Really, I am. I owe you everything. You took care of her, when I couldn't. You kept her going. You kept her safe. You kept her happy. And that's why me and you are already friends.

Aiden: *excited smile* Seriously!?

Nat: *chuckles and sticks out his hand* No doubt, brah. Welcome to my ohana. *smiling*

Aiden: *smiling big, with disbelief, he takes his hand*

Nat: *brings him in for a hug*

Aiden: *hugs him back*

Nat: *pats his back a couple times, then pulls away* Thank you, Aiden.

Aiden: Thank you, Nat. I know she wouldn't be who she is today, without you. I know she wouldn't be here at all. And that's why I owe you everything. So listen. Just say the word, and I'll happily give her back to you..

Nat: No, no, no. *chuckles* We've already had that talk.. You need her, Aiden. Way more than I do..

Aiden: But.. What about you? I mean.. I always knew she'd find you again. And I told her, whoever she chooses, I'll be ok with it.. I just want her to be happy.

Nat: *chuckles* I said the same thing, buddy.. She chooses you..

Aiden: *looks at Anika* R- -really..?

Anika: Someone's gotta take care of you. *smiling at him*

Aiden: *chuckles in disbelief*

Nat: *smiles* As for me, I'll be alright.. It's her turn to be someone's guardian angel..

Aiden: But, I- - I mean, she told me about your past with girls. I know how hard it is for you deal with them.. This could be your chance at happiness and love, forever. With no worries, no fears, no doubts. You seriously wanna give that up..?

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, man. I don't mind being single for a while. Besides, I think it'd be good for me. Take some time out for myself, travel some more, spend time with my friends and family. Just be wild and free, for a change. For as long as I can remember, I've always hidden myself from so much. I've been in a shell and I've let it raise me.. I don't wanna be in that shell anymore, dude. I don't wanna hold myself back anymore. I wanna finally get out there and make bold moves. Be the explorer I really am. I'll always be shy. I'll probably always have anxiety. I'll just have to believe there's another girl out there, who can accept that. Who can accept me. We're all waiting to meet someone. *smiles*

Aiden: She was right.. You really are wise.. And a true fighter. *smiles*

Nat: I appreciate that, man. *smiling* But, before you go, let me talk to you in private, real quick.

Aiden: Of course.

Nat: *puts his arm around Aiden's shoulders and heads out the door with him*

(They leave the room, and Nat closes the door behind him. A couple minutes later, they return.)

Anika: *surprised* That was quick. Quicker than my talk.

Nat: Oh yeah. I only needed him to know one thing. *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* What did you say to him?

Aiden: He said to take care of you, and be good to you, and not to hurt you, or he'll beat my ass and kill me, like he tried to do, to your father.

(Everyone laughs.)

Anika: *laughing a bit* Baby! *playfully hits Nat* I said no killing!

Nat: *chuckles and puts his hand up innocently* Hey. He needed to know that I will absolutely kill for you, Mamí. *sweet smile*

Anika: *just giggles and hugs him tight*

Nat: *hugs her back tight and kisses her hair* You be good, baby girl. I'll see you in December.

Anika: I will, Daddy. *looks up at him*

Nat: *bends his neck down and kisses her*

Anika: *kisses back*

Nat: *pulls away, smiling at her* I love you.

Anika: I love you, most. *smiling at him*

Nat: Aiden, my birthday is in December. Come with her. *smiling*

Aiden: *excited smile* Seriously? You'd be cool with that?

Nat: Absolutely. *smiling* We can have some surf time. Get to know each other some more.

Aiden: I am so there.!

Nat: *chuckles* Cool.

The Guys: Bye, Anika..! *gather around her and hug her*

Anika: Bye, my boys..! *kisses all of their foreheads*

(Anika goes and says goodbye to Alex, Nalani, Ariel, Malia, Denton, and Nat's parents, as well.)

Nat, The Guys, and Alex: *get down on one knee, and bow to Anika*

Anika: *goes and raises Nat's chin* I should be bowing to you..

Nat: *smiles* Not a chance..

Anika: *smiles at him and kisses him deeply* Remember your promise..

Nat: I will.. But, just know, it won't be right away.. I have to be ready..

Anika: I know. And Mamá, I know you're worried.. *looks at Polly* But, trust me.. Just give it a chance..

Polly: *sighs and nods* I'll try my best.. It's just that, at least I knew YOU weren't going anywhere.. I knew you'd never leave him.

Anika: Hm. *looks at Nat* Daddy, did you give her your doggystyle?

Nat: Who? *slightly confused*

Anika: Allie. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh..! *goofy smile and childish nod* Yeah, yeah..!

Anika: Oh yeah. Mamá, she's not going anywhere.

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Polly: Anika!.!

Denton: Good lord. *shakes her head*

Anika: Love you, Mamá!.! *blows her a kiss, then looks at Nat* I'll call you when I land.

Nat: You better. *chuckles* Go on, baby.

Anika: *gives him a final deep, passionate, loving kiss*

Nat: *kisses back*

(After a few minutes, they finally pull away and hug each other tight. Then, Anika goes and grabs Aiden's hand. Aiden gets her bags. They say goodbye to everyone again, then leave..)

The Guys, Nat, and Alex: *stand back up*

Polly and Michael: *go and stand behind Nat*

Michael: You alright, Papa? *chuckles*

Nat: I'm great, dad. *looks up to the sky, sniffles, and smiles* Thank you, God.. Thank you.

Polly: Aww, baby. *chuckles warmly and hugs Nat* Come here.

Nat: *brings his head back down, looks at his mom, and wraps his arms around her neck, hugging her*

(He frees one arm, to hug his dad too.)

Nat: Oh God, I'm so glad she's ok. *sniffles* I was literally losing my mind.

Polly: She's ok, baby. *rubs Nat's back* She is ok.

Nat: Oh God, I can't wait to finally sleep..!

Everyone: *laughs*

(His family, Denton, and the guys form a hug around him..)

Denton: So, what's next, Papí?

Polly: Well, he came back, just in time for family vacation. Angel, I hope you know you'll be joining us.

Denton: I already took the time off. I'm good to go.

Polly: And then, I have a few treats lined up for Papí. *pets Nat's hair* So, he'll be making some trips with me.

Danny: And then, our dude-cation is next month!.!

The Guys: *high five each other* Yeah!.!

Polly: Needless to say, he'll be very busy, for the next month. *chuckles*

Nat: Apparently. *chuckles*

(Just then, someone runs in the class..)

…?: What's up, bitches!?.!

The Guys: *turn around, see who it is, and smile big* DYLAN!.!.!

Nat: *laughs excitedly* Dylan!.!

Dylan: Natty Boy!.! *laughs, runs, and jumps on him*

Nat: *laughs and catches him, lifting him in a bro, bear hug*

Random Girl: Omg!.! Holy shit!.! That's Dylan O'brien!.!.!.!.!.!.!

All girls in the class: *scream excitedly*

Nat: *drops Dylan, laughing*

Dylan: *lands on his feet* What's up, people! *waves to the class*

Random Guy: Dude, you're Stiles, from Teen Wolf!.!

Dylan: Yes I am. *chuckles* Sounds like just about all of you, watch the show.

Random Girl: Hell yeah!.! I love you!.! *squeals*

Dylan: Aww! I love you, too! Even though I literally just met you..!

Everyone: *laughs*

Random Girl: What are you doing here?.?

Dylan: Came to visit my best friend in the entire universe, aka, my brother from another mother, Natty Boy. *hugs Nat's arms* He's so much bigger than me, now. But, we used to be the same size. And by size, I mean height. He's always been bigger than me, in weight and muscle. And fat.

Everyone: *laughs*

Dylan: We've been brothers, since pre-school. *chuckles*

Kristina: You're best friends, with Dylan O'brien?!.!

Nat: *just nods, with a smile*

Dylan: I'm ready for Dude-cation!.! But first, I wanna take pictures with this class!.!

Class: *cheers excitedly*

(Dylan takes group pictures with everyone in the class, before leaving with Nat, the guys, and Nat's family.)


	50. Chapter 50

(For the next few weeks, Nat was caught up spending time with his friends and family. He was finally, genuinely happy again, and everyone was happy for him. He was living and thriving, being wild and free. Meanwhile, Allie was prepping herself for her redemption, to Nat. So, she didn't so much mind Nat being caught up and busy. She needed the extra time. But, she did miss him like crazy. Her friends were also behaving better. They had been there for her, every step of the way, being sure to support her, and have her back. They were preparing with her, hoping that everything goes well. For his family vacation, Nat was in Cabo San Lucas. His mother also surprised him with trips to a beef jerky farm, the Jack Daniels distillery in Tennessee, A winery in Italy, and a brewery in Germany. They had the greatest time at each place, doing precious mother and son bonding. For his Dude-cation, with the guys, they went to Iceland, where they stayed at an awesome resort, and swam in the Blue Lagoon. They did all types of cool activities, making great memories. Their Dude-cation lasted for two weeks, before they finally went back to Miami. But, their fun didn't stop there. Even in Miami, they were still living it up. They went to concerts, went out on their four-wheelers, went surfing, did paintball shooting, went out drinking at bars, went skateboarding, worked out at the gym together, and just bonded together. Then, it was time for Dylan and Nat's bro trip, so just the two of them, went to Abu Dhabi, and had a blast, for two weeks, catching up and bonding. Then, they returned to Miami. After grabbing something to eat, they decide to go to the school, to see Denton, and drop off some lunch for her. They arrive and walk into her class, talking. Nat runs his hand back through his beautiful hair, to get it out of his face. Allie bites her lip, seeing him. He looked so good to her, right now. Nat is wearing khaki cargo shorts, black/white bottomed Vans, black Vans crew socks, and a white tank top shirt, with his black lip rings in. Dylan has on the same thing, but a grey tank top shirt and grey Vans instead.)

Denton: *sees them and shrieks excitedly* Ah! My boys are back! *gets up and runs over to them, hugging them both*

Nat and Dylan: Hey, Aunt Angel.! *hug her back*

Nat: We brought you lunch. Cheesecake Factory. Your favorite. *cute smile*

Denton: Ahh! This day just got so much better! *takes the food happily* Yes! Thank you, my babies! *kisses their cheeks*

Dylan and Nat: You're welcome.

Denton: Come sit..! I wanna hear about the trip!

(They go sit around her desk.)

Denton: When did you guys land?

Dylan: A couple hours ago. We stopped and grabbed a bite to eat, before we came here.

Denton: Well, how was Abu Dhabi?.?

Nat and Dylan: Awesome..! *fist bump each other*

Dylan: The sights were amazing..!

Nat: The food was awesome..!

Dylan: The resort was insane..!

Nat: The beaches were incredible..!

Dylan: The girls were hot..!

Nat: We even went to Ferrari World!.! It was so awesome!.! *bounces childishly in his chair*

Denton: *giggles at him* I see, Papí. I know you loved that.

Nat: I did! *boyish smile*

Dylan: And they have a shit ton of malls..! Like, you wouldn't believe how much shopping they do..! And they had some pretty dope stuff..!

Nat: We even went quad racing, in the desert. It was sick..!

Dylan: Yeah, buddy! *fist bumps Nat*

Denton: *chuckles* It sounds like you two had an amazing time.

Nat and Dylan: We did..!

Dylan: I swear, Fat Boy knows how to travel. He picks the most amazing places. I mean, look at me! I have a natural tan! That doesn't happen!

Nat and Denton: *laugh*

Denton: I was about to say, you guys are looking super tan and sexy. That sun must've been real good.

Dylan: Oh yes. And they even had an outside spa. So, we were just on the beach, getting pampered, and massaged, and everything. I mean, it was heaven.

Nat: *lays his head back* Especially the sensual shampoo. Omg, it was like my hair was having a ongoing orgasm.

(Classmates laugh.)

Denton: *laughs* Yeah. I bet you won't cut that hair again.

Nat: Never..!

Denton and Dylan: *laugh*

Nat: It was amazing. That was my favorite part about the spa. And the girl kept it up, for almost two hours. She was in love with my hair, she didn't even wanna stop touching it.

Dylan: She really didn't. She wouldn't even let him get off the lounge. *chuckles* And then, she practically waited on him, hand and foot! Honestly, most of the female staff did! *laughs a bit* They were all over him!

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, now he's just exaggerating.

Dylan: No, you're just modest! *laughs a bit* You always do this! I need you to accept, once and for all, that you are the Beacon Hills of pussy!

(Classmates burst out laughing.)

Nat: *laughing* You did not just Teen Wolf reference me!

Dylan: *laughing* Yes I did! That's what you are! You are the Beacon Hills of vagina! You are a beacon, for vagina!

Nat: *laughs harder* Shut up, dude! You had girls, too!

Dylan: Oh yeah, the fans..! *laughs a bit* You wouldn't believe how many people watch the show, in Arabia country! We got swarmed!

Nat: Yeah! *chuckling* So, if anything, you had more girls than me! You always do, actually!

Dylan: Only because my alter ego is Stiles Stilinski!

(Classmates laugh again.)

Dylan: *laughs a bit* I guarantee you, if that wasn't the case, and I wasn't an actor, I'd be forced to live vicariously through you!

Nat: *chuckling* No you wouldn't..! Girls love you..!

Dylan: And girls love you..! So, I just won this debate! *laughs a bit*

Nat: No you haven't! *laughs a bit* First of all, you do not wanna live vicariously through me. No guy should. I am chock full of self esteem issues and I have zero game, when it comes to females.

Denton: Didn't your mother already solidify that you, in fact, do have game? *chuckles*

Nat: She's my mom..! She's supposed to say that I have game..! *laughs a bit* She's supposed to make me feel better about myself..! She thought I was sexy, even when I was a fat, heavyweight baby!

Denton: You were sexy! You were so sexy! My little sexy, pretty, fat Daddy!

Nat: Auntie..! *blushes and hides his face shyly*

Denton: Sexiest baby in the world. You were. I didn't care what anyone had to say.

Nat: *just shakes his head, with an embarrassed smile*

Dylan: You may have been heavyweight, but at least you weren't overweight. *chuckles* Come on, dude. You're not fat. You've never been fat. You've just always been big. There's nothing wrong with that. You're Samoan! All Samoans are big! Look at Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson! Look at Roman Reigns! Look at your cousin, Jason! All Polynesians get huge! It's not just you..!

Nat: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just always been a small insecurity, that I'm so much bigger than every girl I attract.

Dylan: Girls love big guys!.! *laughs a bit* Are you kidding me?.?

Nat: I thought it was tall guys?

Dylan: Big, thick, muscle-ly ones too! You can pick girls up, and toss 'em in the air, and carry 'em around on your shoulder. They love that! They can climb you! They absolutely love that! Anika did!

Nat: Anika loves thick guys. Not all girls are attracted to thick guys.

Dylan: You love thick girls! Not all guys are attracted to thick girls! *chuckles*

Nat: I just like girls that love to eat, as much as I do, and girls that I won't completely flatten, in bed.

Dylan: *laughs* You are too much, dude.

Nat: *chuckles with him*

Dylan: *chuckling* You're a big, thick, giant, cute, cuddly teddy bear, and ANY girl would be damn lucky to have you.

Denton: That's right.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks, Brah.

Dylan: *fist bumps him* You're my boy..! I gotta take care of you..! Stop selling yourself short. You are gonna be married, one day, to a girl, who will adore your big, teddy bear ass. And I'm gonna be your best man.

Nat: You're gonna have to fight with Alex, on that one. *chuckles*

Dylan: Then, there shall be war..!

Nat: *laughs*

Denton: *chuckling* You two are a mess.

Dylan: Besides, I love single Nat.! I remember Anika hardly let him out of her sight. God, she was attached to you.!

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, at least I never had to worry about where she was.

Dylan: True dat..!

Denton: Oh yeah. Guys should appreciate a clingy girl. *eating* That's just loyalty.

Dylan: Also true. Still though, at least now, he can enjoy some solitude. Especially when he moves to Silicon Valley.

Denton: Wait, what? *looks at Nat* You're moving?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* Remember? I told you guys that my time is almost up, here.

Denton: Well, what's in Silicon Valley? Why there?

Nat: I have a lot of meetings and presentations, coming up, there. I have a lot going on and coming up, Tía. I mean, I am a technology student. I am a scientist. I am an engineer. Silicon Valley is pretty much where my kind lives. *chuckles a bit*

Denton: Your kind?

Nat: Shy, introverted tech nerds. *chuckles* Look, there's also business out there. I'm graduating from MIT, next year. After that, it's career time. I'm just getting ready for everything. It'd just be easier to move.

Denton: No, I understand. It's just..something else.

Nat: I'll be back, for visits. *chuckles a bit*

Denton: I know. *thinking about something, she looks inside her desk for a moment, then closes it, and looks back at Nat* Hey, what are you doing, next Friday?

Nat: I don't know, at the moment. Lately, plans have just kinda been popping up. Mom wants to take me somewhere, for the weekend, and then, Monday, I also have a meeting. Tomorrow, I'm working. Friday, I'm hanging out with Shelby, at the gun range. So.

Denton: Shelby Reagan?

Nat: Yeah.

Denton: She goes to the gun range?

Nat: Yes. How hot is that? *chuckles*

Denton: *chuckles* Oh boy. Well, just let me know. Will I see you tomorrow?

Nat: Yeah, I'll be in.

Denton: Ok.

(Meanwhile, in the chairs..)

Kristina: Did he say he was hanging out with Shelby, on Friday?

Porscha: Yes he did. I didn't know she made plans with him.

Brionna: Apparently none of us did. Why didn't she say anything?

Ashley: Guess we'll find out.

(Back down, with Denton, Nat, and Dylan.)

Nat: Well, we're gonna head over to the engineering center. I promised Dylan I'd show him what I've been working on.

Dylan: I'm stoked, because I know it's awesome.!

Nat: *chuckles*

Denton: Alright, Papí, well thank you so much for lunch. I really appreciate it. *stands up*

Nat: *stands and hugs her, giving her a kiss on the cheek* No problem. I love you.

Denton: I love you, more. *kisses both his cheeks, then hugs Dylan and does the same* See you later, Dylan. I love you, honey.

Dylan: Love you too, Aunt Angel. *kisses her cheek, hugging her back*

Danny: *from up in the chairs* Hey! What's on the agenda later?

Nat: *looks up towards him* Hoops..! *pretends to shoot a basketball* Come over and get your asses dunked on! *chuckles*

Danny: Whatever, fucker! *chuckles* You're on..!

Nat: Sweet..!

(Nat and Dylan leave. Nat takes Dylan to his lab and shows him all the tech he had been working on. Dylan is blown away, as he tries it all out. Later on, they go to a basketball court, at the beach, and play basketball with the guys. After that, they just hung out inside Nat's place, playing video games and talking, until everyone went home. Dylan was staying with Nat, until it was time for him to leave again. The next day, Nat went to work at the aquarium. After that, he took Denton some lunch, and sat with her for a minute, along with Dylan. Later on, Nat, Dylan, and the guys went out to the movies, then went to TGI Fridays, for dinner. On Friday, Nat went to work again. Afterwards, he took Denton lunch again, and sat with her again, along with Dylan. After that, he left with Dylan, to get ready for their plans with Shelby. Meanwhile, the girls had met up at the sorority house. Shelby was in her room, moving all over the place, looking for something to wear..)

Brionna: Shelby?.?

Shelby: Yes?.?

Brionna: What the hell? How come you didn't tell us you had plans with Nat?

Shelby: Huh?.? *searching through her closet, not paying attention*

Tara: Shelby!.!

Shelby: *quickly whirls around, directing her attention to the girls* Huh?.?

Brionna: Why didn't you tell us you had plans, with Nat?

Shelby: Oh. That. Have you guys NOT seen me freaking out, lately, about my goddamn exams?.? It slipped my mind! My bad! But, yeah. I was talking to Nat on Instagram, after I had gotten back from the gun range, and I told him that I go there, and he was impressed. So, we got to talking for a while, I found out he was a perfect shot, and I asked him if he could teach me. So, we set a date. But, I totally spaced and I should have mentioned it. You guys are right. I'm sorry. I've just been all over the place.

Allie: He has an Instagram?

The Girls: Duh. *look at her*

Kristina: You didn't know that?

Allie: No..! Why don't you guys ever tell me shit?.?

Tara: We assumed you knew. Our bad.

Kristina: He has an Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat.

Allie: Damn it, guys!

The Girls: Our bad.

Shelby: Allie, I hope you're ok with this. I mean, we're just hanging out, as friends. You know I have a boyfriend.

Allie: No, I know. It's fine, Shelby. Besides, it's not like he's mine.

Kristina: Well, not yet. Hopefully, he will be.

The Girls: Yeah.

Allie: If he forgives me..

Shelby: I believe he will.

Tara: We all do. And like we said, we'll back you up. You're ready for this.

Kristina: You're ready for him. This is all gonna happen next Friday. And even Denton has your back. Just be ready.

Allie: *takes a deep breath* Ok..

(So, Shelby goes and spends the day with Nat and Dylan. First, they go diving at the beach, for a few hours, then they go to the gun range. They even went to get dinner together. They have an awesome time, and even take pictures together. Shelby goes home that night and tells her friends about her day. Saturday morning, Nat and Dylan left on flight to California. They spent that day, hanging out in Silicon Valley, until the end of the day, when they flew down to Los Angeles. They stayed at Nat's and his family's home, where they met up with Polly. Sunday, Dylan had to leave and get back to shooting for Teen Wolf, so he said bye to Polly and Nat, letting them know he'd be back for Nat's birthday. After that, Polly surprised Nat with tuxedo shopping, then they went to shop for a dress, for her. Nat picked out a beautiful, elegant white dress, for her. Monday, they get dressed in the clothes they purchased yesterday, then Polly takes them to a helicopter pad, where she arranged a ride. She surprises Nat with a wine mixer, on Catalina Island. They have an amazing time and drink A LOT of wine. Michael meets up with them afterwards, and they all fly back to Miami, in Michael's private jet. They arrive in Miami mid-afternoon, and go to FIU. Michael takes a business call outside, while Nat and Polly go inside, heading to Denton's class. Nat steps inside first. Every girl in the class gasps, including Denton, who covers her mouth.)


	51. Chapter 51

Denton: *squeals excitedly* Ahhhh! Papí!.! Tú eres MUY SEXY!.! *claps her hands excitedly*

Nat: *does a spin, then stands with his arms out* Nice, right?.? *loose, kinda drunk smile*

Denton: Very nice!.! Ahhhh! *gets up and goes over to him excitedly, hugging him* Mmm! And you smell so sexy! What is that?

Nat: I actually have no clue. Mom surprised me with it. She got it from Italy. Smells awesome, doesn't it? *slightly drunk chuckle*

Denton: *giggles* Boy, you are gonna make every female in this class pounce on you. Tuxedos are too sexy on you. What's the occasion?

Nat: Oh, mom surprised me with the Catalina Wine Mixer today. *loose, drunk smile, he gestures to the door* Mother..!

Polly: *twirls in, looking absolutely stunning, with a drunk smile*

(Everyone in the class gasps.)

Denton: *covers her mouth and squeals*

Polly: *twirls right into Nat's arms*

Nat: *catches her and dips her gracefully* Beautiful, mother.

Polly: *giggles at him*

Nat: *giggles at her and kisses her cheek, then elegantly brings her back to her feet, giving her a spin, then latching their arms around each other's* Stunning, isn't she?

Denton: Yes!.! Omg, sis, that dress is to die for!.!

Polly: Well, thank you, Angie. *drunken giggle* Papí picked it out for me. *putting her hand to Nat's chest*

Denton: *looks at Nat, with a big smile* You did?.?

Nat: Of course. *smiling* I wanted my mother to look like the Queen that she is. *kisses Polly's hand*

Denton: Awwwww! Papí, it's amazing! You did amazing! She looks like a goddess!.!

Nat: I was just her complimentary date, this afternoon. *drunk smile*

Polly: Oh, you were much more than that. You better stop it. *drunken chuckle* Doesn't he look like a king?

Denton: That tux is too delicious on him, Polly. I swear. I'm flustered, just looking at him. *excited and flustered giggle* Lord, have mercy. *touches Nat's tuxedo* And that cologne is making it worse.

Polly: I know. *giggles* All the women at the mixer couldn't stay away from him. They thought he was his father. They were all over him.

Danny: So, he was a cougar magnet?! *from up in the chairs*

(The class laughs a bit.)

Nat: Yeah..! Your mother was there, too..!

(The class laughs hard.)

Danny: Hey! *laughing* How dare you remind me, of my mother's creepy ass attraction to you!

(The class laughs again.)

Nat: How dare you call me a cougar magnet! *laughing*

Polly: Exactly! *laughing* You better leave my sexy Daddy alone, Danny!

Danny: Of course, Madre..! *chuckling* You know I gotta mess with him..!

Polly: *looks back to Denton* Needless to say, he almost got him a Mrs. Robinson, several times. *winks, with a drunk smile*

Denton: *bursts out laughing* Ah! No you didn't! Don't you do that to my baby! I will cut a woman out here!

Polly: *laughs with her*

Denton: *notices Nat's shoes* And I see he has his signature high tops on, with his tux. *chuckling*

Nat: Of course. You know dress shoes hurt my feet. *chuckles*

Polly: And he still looks so magnificent. *kisses Nat's cheek*

Denton: Absolutely. The only boy I know that can make a tux and high tops, look so dashing together.

Nat: Thank you. *bows appreciatively*

Polly and Denton: *giggle at him and kiss his cheeks*

Denton: Goodness, you two are drunk off wine again, aren't you? *chuckling*

Nat and Polly: Guilty..! *high five each other*

Denton: *laughs and shakes her head* You two are a mess! Come sit down.

(Denton goes and sits back in her chair. Nat and Polly sit on the couch. Nat sits with his arm around Polly's shoulders.)

Denton: I'm mad you two went to a mixer, without me.

Polly: Oh, honey. You'll be at the next one. I'm sorry. *chuckles* I just knew it was Monday and you always have to work Monday through Friday.

Denton: I know. It sucks. *chuckles* Wine sounds fantastic, right now. How was the wine at the mixer?

Polly and Nat: Amazing..!

Nat: Me and mom must've bought, like, 10 cases each.

Polly: They would only float you one case per brand. God, that drove me nuts. *pouts a bit*

Denton: *laughs* You are a mess.

Nat: And The Cranberries were there..! They played me and mom's song..!

Polly: And we danced like it was a royal ball. Right, darling? *kisses Nat's cheek*

Nat: Yes. *chuckles and kisses Polly's cheek*

Polly: Oh, I absolutely adore you, Papí. *lays her head back on his shoulder* Angie, we missed you there, so much. It would've been even more incredible, had the three of us gone.

Nat: I agree. I could've been a date, for two..!

Denton and Polly: *laugh* Yes you could've.

Polly: You definitely will, at the next one.

Denton: I can't believe The Cranberries were there! I love them! And they played Linger?.?

Nat and Polly: Yes..!

Denton: Incredible.!

Polly: Best Monday ever..! I seriously enjoy nothing more than indulging in wine, with my beautiful, classy son. He's so refined. He's such a prince. *giggles at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses Polly's cheek* Thanks, Ma.

Denton: Honestly, I think he inherited so much from you and Michael. Because he literally acts like both of you.

Polly: I know. It's so confusing at times. *chuckles* Then, Alex is all me. Nalani is all Michael. Ariel, we don't know who she's like, yet.

Denton: Guess we'll have to wait and see. *chuckles* I'm surprised they didn't attend the mixer with you.

Polly: They're so busy with school, right now. Alex is all over the place, with his movie script. And then, Nalani, she's been attending so many business seminars. Ariel is with my parents, in Italy. And then, Michael scored another big contract today, so you know he was busy. He couldn't come today. He picked us up from the mixer, now he's outside taking another business call. Papí was the only one who was free and I didn't wanna miss out on the Catalina Wine Mixer..!

Nat: It's the fucking Catalina Wine Mixer..!

Polly, Denton, and Nat: *laugh*

(The class laughs a bit, too.)

Denton: Ah, Step Brothers. That movie was so hilarious. *chuckling* Sounds like just about everyone knows the movie

Polly: *chuckling* I know, right? The Catalina Wine Mixer caught so much buzz, after that movie. Will Ferrell is too much.

Nat: A comedy genius, is what he is. *chuckles*

Polly: Goodness, I needed this break, before we get started on the new movie again. It's been chaotic, all year.

Denton: What is it?

Polly: I am actually working alongside Michael Bay, for the new Transformers movie.

Nat: *suddenly squeals, in the most hilarious way*

(Everyone laughs hard.)

David: *laughing hard* What the hell was that?!

Nat: I don't know..! *starts bouncing up and down excitedly*

(Everyone laughs again.)

Polly: *laughing* Yes, Papí. I am directing Transformers, with Michael Bay. And yes, you will be getting tickets to the red carpet premier.

Nat: *squeals again*

(Everyone laughs hard again.)

David: *laughing hard* Stop doing that!

Polly: *laughing* You are so goofy. *kisses Nat's face*

Nat: *just hugs Polly excitedly, with a big goofy smile*

Denton: *laughing* He is a mess.

Polly: *chuckling* Isn't he? But you know he's obsessed with Transformers.

Denton: I know. *chuckling*

(Michael comes into the room.)

Michael: Are my two drunks, feeling sober yet? *chuckles*

Nat and Polly: Lil bit..!

Michael: *chuckles, goes and gently takes Polly's face in his hands, and kisses her* My queen.

Polly: *happy smile and giggle* My king.

Michael: *chuckles at her, then goes and kisses Nat's forehead* My prince.

Nat: Hey, pop. *chuckles and hugs him*

Michael: *goes and kisses Denton's cheek* Angel.

Denton: Hi, Mikey. *chuckles, kisses his cheek, and hugs him*

Michael: *goes and takes a seat on the couch* Angel, my wife and oldest son are winos. Help me.

Denton: *laughs* Oh, they're fine Mikey. They just love their wine. The same way you love your whiskey. Which, your son also inherited from you.

Michael: Oh yeah..! That Jack Daniels Distillery was heaven. Me and Papa got jacked up..! Huh, buddy? *chuckles and pats his back*

Nat: Hallelujah..! *lays his head back*

(Everyone laughs.)

Michael: *chuckling* You're such a goofball.

Polly: *chuckling* Angie, these two were off the chain. It was so damn funny. They got the staff there drunk, and then got them to play beer pong, using the whiskey! They got so drunk, they all laid in the field, and started seeing shapes in the clouds. And then, Nat swore he was Holden Caulfield.

Nat: Catcher In The Rye. It was a masterpiece.

Denton: *laughs hard* Oh wow. You are right, Papí. That book was amazing.

Nat: I bet that was the best damn day of work, of their lives.

Michael: Oh yes. *high fives Nat*

Polly: And then there was the brewery in Germany.! Omg, I had to put a leash on these two. They got so messed up, they tried to climb into the vats of beer.

Denton: *cracks up laughing* Omg..!

Polly: And then they kept singing Bon Jovi, Livin' On a Prayer!

Michael: Now that was awesome! *high fives Nat*

Nat: *laughs*

Denton: *laughs more*

Polly: *chuckling, she shakes her head* I couldn't take it. They were killing me. All the kids could do was laugh.

Michael: What about that time you were drunk off wine, and kept singing like Amy Winehouse?! *laughs*

Nat: *laughs with his head back* That was so funny! I was crying!

Polly: Don't bring that up! *laughs*

Denton: *laughing* You three are a mess. I take it Dylan had to get back to shooting, for the show.

Nat: Yeah. He'll be back for my birthday, though.

Denton: Great. By the way, Papí, didn't you say you had a meeting today?

Nat: I do. *pulls out his phone* And you reminded me, right on time. Thanks, Aunt Angel. *chuckles*

Denton: *chuckles* You're welcome, Papí.

Nat: *gets up* If you will excuse me, mother, father. I have some business of my own to attend to. I shall see you both later.

Polly and Michael: *chuckle* Ok, Papa.

(They hug him, Nat hugs Denton, then leaves.)

Polly: Aww. Look at my little mogul. I just wanna lay him on my chest again, and hold him.

Denton: I know. I wanna feed him, in his high chair, again. Him was so greedy and precious. *chuckles* Especially with dessert. My little pie face.

Polly: *giggles* Yes..!

Denton: *giggles with her*

Polly: Now he's becoming a man so fast. I'm not ready for it. *chuckles a bit and shakes her head* Especially with that beard!

Michael: *chuckles and massages her shoulders* He's gonna be a great man and you are gonna be so proud of him. Even if he isn't our little boy anymore. *kisses her cheek*

Polly: I know. But, he'll always be my little boy, in my eyes. That won't change. I'm always gonna see that beautiful baby boy, with beautiful blue eyes.

Denton: That beard is making him look like too much of a man, isn't it?

Polly: Yes! Omg, I want him to shave it so bad! I need him to keep his baby face!

Denton and Michael: *laugh*

Polly: Omg, I'm not ready for it! *covers her face* Baby, come back!

Michael: *chuckling, he rubs Polly's back* Aww, it's alright. He just looks like me, that's all.

Polly: I'm still not ready for it.!

Michael: *laughs*

Denton: *chuckling* Ok.. So, question.. What will you guys think about a new girlfriend.? If that happens..

Michael: I mean, I'll be fine with it. He's damn near 23 years old. As long as whoever it is, plans on treating him right. I'll support him. Because he wouldn't be with somebody, if he didn't feel secure with them. So, I'm not all that worried. Obviously, we'll have to meet her and her family, as well, 'cause Nat knows we're traditional like that. But yeah, if he decides to get into another relationship, I'll stand behind him. As long as she's a good girl.

Polly: Yeah, I'm not so easily on board. Not at all. And all of my kids know that if I don't approve, it's not happening. Point blank. This generation is fucked up enough as it is. Especially these females. Half of them don't even have self-respect. And it's like this whole generation is fueled on sex. My kids are not about that. Absolutely not. Nalani was raised to be a feminist and to always be a strong woman. With goals, point of views, and total respect for herself. I'll be damned if some boy thinks he's gonna come at daughter and try to get up in her goodies, just because she's beautiful. My daughter will not be giving a damn thing up.

Michael: And especially not, for somebody's scrub ass son. I fight sons out here. She better get with a real man. One with his shit together and who knows how to treat a woman. I'm so serious about that.

Polly: And I'm so serious about my sons. Especially Nat. He has been through enough shit in his life. And I don't need some little manipulative, sneaky bitch, coming into his life and taking advantage of him. Do you know how hard it was to raise him, in this generation, without getting caught up with these other little boys, who wanna think with the little head in their pants, and not the one on their shoulders? How hard it was to keep him away from their influence? To keep him away from their ignorance and demeaning attitude towards girls? He could've been another one of them, just walking around with his business hanging out, moving from girl to girl, without a care in the world.

Michael: She's right. And I would've been damned, if my son was gonna walk around like that, thinking that shit was ok. 'Cause it's not. And some of these parents out here don't even give a damn, but I do. And my son will not be a priapic, disrespectful dog. Hell no. My father went nuts, if me and brothers ever did that shit. And I was the same way, with Nat and Alex. That's why they know better.

Polly: We did not raise him to be the guy that he is today, just to be with some shitty girl. If you can't look at both my sons and see more than a pretty face, a nice body, or a penis, then get the fuck on. 'Cause I refuse to have that type of breeding, in this family. Angie, if half these girls can't even love themselves, how in the hell do they think they're capable, qualified, or even worthy, to love my son? Please tell me.

Denton: They're not.

Polly: Ok then. So, I'm not crazy. I will go to war, for my son. 'Cause he is too good, for so many of these girls out here. Half of them are trying to be with a king, when they can't even act like a princess. Please, get the hell out of here. I bet I don't tolerate that. Half of them don't even know what it means to be in a relationship. Half of them don't even know what love is. I'm tired of it. They just see my son as a target. They can't even be committed. My kids are strong believers in love, growing old together, and starting a family, and I refuse to let this generation take that away from them. They refuse to let this generation take that from them. And that's how it should be. Nat is almost 23 years old. My baby does not have time for the games. He has goals, he has plans, he knows what he wants. He doesn't need to be with somebody who's gonna come in between all that. Alex has been with the same girl, since he was 13 years old. That is his best friend, and she wants everything for him. That is what I want all my kids to have. That's what I need them to have. Especially Nat. I don't mean to scare girls away from him, but I play no games when it comes to my son. And I want that to be known. He treats his girls like royalty and I expect the same treatment, and commitment, to be given to him. Am I wrong for that?

Denton: Of course not, honey. I hear you. Preach. I want the exact same for him. You know that's my baby, too. I already know. You're not wrong at all.

Polly: Loyalty is just such a rare thing, in these new generations, and I'm just scared for him. I'm scared that some girl will break his heart, I'm scared they'll get tired of him, bored with him, betray him, or just flat out leave him. And, of course I'll be there to make it all better, but I still hate to see him in pain. He just needs someone who really wants to be with him. And only him.

Michael: And preferably, a girl who actually has career goals, 'cause they're not gonna be living off him and his money, or our families money. That shit is so annoying. *shakes his head* I hate gold diggers.

Polly: Oh God, yes. That is a must. If she has no career goals, she's definitely not gonna be with my boy. We work in this family. Female and male.

Michael: Amen. I mean, I spoil my wife, but that's because she's MY WIFE. Until he sees a girl as wife type material, that's when money should be no object. I'm sorry. I'm just saying.

Denton: No, you're right Mikey.

Polly: And it's not like he asks for anything. He is so content. Angie, you see why I'm so nuts about new girls. Especially when I'm so used to the old ones. Anika was perfect for him..! I didn't have to worry about ANYTHING with her..! She was his rib..!

Denton: I know she was. *chuckles* Trust me.

Polly: I knew her..! Inside and out..! I'm still losing my damn mind over the other girl, kissing him AND sleeping with him! Ask Michael! I was throwing things around the house, and bitching, and just going nuts..!

Michael: It's true. I had to replace a lot of dishes.

Denton: *shocked chuckle* Omg.

Polly: GOD, that had me so heated..! I was shaking! You know how I feel about him being touched, without knowing the girl! Especially when she didn't even really know how she felt about him! I find it slightly ironic how after they did all that, she immediately says she loves him.! I mean, I know my baby gives good love, but damn! Really?.?

Denton: Ok, I don't know much, prior to those events, but they spent a good amount of time together, before that happened. Maybe she just didn't tell him.

Polly: Big mistake..!

Denton: Very true.

Polly: This is gonna require a lot of work. I'll support him, if he chooses to be in a relationship again, but I'm gonna need a shit ton of proof and convincing. Especially if he chooses her. Because me and her already have issues.

Denton: I figured. *looks down nervously* Yikes.

(Meanwhile, Allie had sunken down completely, into her chair. Her friends look down at her, while she's hugging her knees, looking nervous beneath her desk.)

Michael: But, I mean, at the same time, we can't really put that whole thing on her. I mean, Nat willingly laid with her, babe. And from what I heard, it sounds like he did most of the work. *chuckles a bit*

Polly: Michael..! *playfully hits him* Don't you encourage this..! She lured him! With words and God only knows what else!

Michael: Also true.

Polly: She's not excused one bit!

Michael: Yes, honey.

Polly: Jesus, I need more wine. This is giving me the worst anxiety.

Denton: I just wanted to know you guys' opinion. Just in case.

Michael: I mean, I'll be fine with it. But, like Polly said, whoever he ends up with is going to have to prove their love for him. That's all I'm expecting.

Polly: Well, I'm his mother. So, I expect so much more. Nat knows what he needs to be, for his women. Do they know what they're supposed to be? Not just a body. I know that damn much. A woman is so much more, for a man. You are more than just his girlfriend. You are his woman, his lover, his best friend, his mother, his partner, his supporter, his protector, and his guide. And if I see a lack of each role, it's done. It's over. If you're gonna be with my baby, you better be ready to put forth the effort. That's my say, on the matter.

Denton: Understood. I'm totally with you. Are you simmering down?

Polly: No, I am not..! I'm actually thinking about it again! Ugh!.! *stomps her foot and gets up* I need more wine! *starts walking towards the door*

Michael: Honey..! *chuckling* We talked about this..! Think about our children, count to 10, think happy, relaxing thoughts..!

Polly: *continues towards the door* She better have fed him, after she seduced my child! I know that damn much! *gets out the door and continues down the hall*

Denton: Yikes.

Michael: Yikes is right. Let me go calm this woman down. *chuckling, he gets up*

Denton: You think she'll get over it? *stands*

Michael: Not at all. *laughs a bit* I understand why she gets so upset about Nat's sexual activity, but at the same time, he's a boy, Angie..! He may be shy, but he still enjoys sex..! He can't help it if girls want him..! And with all due respect to my wife, he wouldn't have slept with that girl, if he didn't genuinely feel something for her..! I know my son..! I was the one who taught him to only do sex, if it's for the right reasons..! He wouldn't have laid down with that girl, if he didn't want to..! *chuckling* And that's what I keep trying to get Polly to realize..! He made a choice..! Regardless of whether he was lured or not..! My boy is sweet, but he's not innocent..! *laughs a bit* Trust me..! He used to tear Anika's behind up..!

Denton: Oh God..! Mikey..! *playfully hits him* I am sensitive about his sexual activity as well.! You can't say things like that, in front of me, and expect me not to react.!

Michael: *laughing* I'm sorry, but it's true..! You know that, as well as I do, Angie..!

Denton: You're right. I know.

Michael: *chuckling* Anika slaughtered his innocence..! That time is long gone..! Innocent Nat is gone..! And that's what Polly is somewhat in denial about..! Don't get me wrong, she knows he's not a virgin, but she acts like he's got a halo on, 24/7..! I mean, I know my son is a good boy..! He's such a good boy, but- -! He can be a naughty boy, too..!

Denton: Do not use him and the word "naughty" in the same sentence..! You're gonna make me vomit..!

Michael: *laughs* Oh goodness.

Denton: Ok, Mikey, I get where you're coming from. You're right. We can't exclude Nat's actions either. But, he's owned up to all of that already. I just don't want Polly to hold this against this girl.

Michael: You sound like you've spoken to her.

Denton: I have. And I just want you and Polly to know that she's not who you guys think she is. She is every bit the person that Nat said she was. She was just misguided.

Michael: Well, I don't doubt that, Angie. I trust Nat's judgement. If he said this girl was nice, then I believe him. Nat is a great judge of character. But, I'm still gonna need proof. And no matter what I think, she's still gotta go through Queen Bee. And we all know that's not gonna be easy. Especially given the circumstances. So, I can't save this girl's ass. This is all gonna come down to Polly. And if she doesn't approve, then.. It's out of my hands.

Denton: I know.

Michael: I'll talk to Polly. See what I can do. But, for now, this is still Nat's choice. And he hasn't decided yet. And quite frankly, even though Anika wants him to take the first step, I personally feel that this girl should be the one taking the first step. Because she's the one who messed up. And if my son really means a lot to her, then she'll face him.

Denton: Understood.

Michael: Ok. *kisses Denton's cheek* I'll see you later, Angel.

Denton: *kisses his cheek* Bye, Mikey.

(Michael leaves.)

Denton: *sighs heavily* Jesus.

(Meanwhile, up in the chairs, Allie was still hiding underneath her desk, hugging her knees, now rocking back and forth. Danny had made his way over to the girls and also looks down at Allie.)

Danny: *low voice* So, not to be petty, but, did you feed him, after you humped him?

Allie: Yes!.! *hissing at him, with an evil glare*

Danny: *jumps and runs back to his seat*

Kristina: You ok? *looking down at Allie*

Allie: His mom is gonna fucking eat me alive..! *rocking back and forth nervously*

The Girls: Pretty much..

Kristina: Well, at least it seems like his dad is on your side.. Do you still wanna go through with this..?

Allie: Yeah.. Of course. *still rocking back and forth nervously, thinking about Nat's mom*

(Allie's P.O.V. Fuck! God, please help me! His mother is gonna kill me..! He looked too fucking sexy in that tux, though.. End of P.O.V.)


	52. Chapter 52

(Meanwhile, Nat's meeting had gone great. Afterwards, he met up with his parents and they went out to dinner together. Nat tells them all about his meeting, and they enjoy their dinner. Afterwards, his parents had to catch a flight back to California, so they said goodbye to him and left. Nat went home, changed out of his tux, and went paddleboarding with Kota, for a few hours, before going back inside, taking a hot shower, and watching cartoons, until he fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up and went running with Kota. Then, he came back home, made himself some breakfast, and went to work. After work, he goes home to shower and change into grey sweatshorts and a grey v-neck t-shirt, with grey Jordans. He meets up with the guys to play basketball on campus, then they go visit Denton. Nat brought her lunch, but people in the class had seen something VERY noticeable on him. Especially the girls in the class. They couldn't stop looking. Some of them even pull out their phones.)

Denton: You are my angel..! *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles* You're welcome. *tosses up his basketball* How was your day?

Denton: Same old, same old. How about yours? You guys just get back from playing basketball?

Nat and The Guys: Yeah.

Denton: Who were the captains? *goes and sits back down at her desk, with her food*

David: Nat and Danny.

Danny: And Fat Boy's team kicked our ass.

Qaasim: Hell yeah.! *high fives Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* I was in my zone.!

Denton: *chuckles* Boys.

(Just as Denton is about to take a bite of her food, she notices that girls in the chairs are looking intently at Nat, also with their phones out. Confused, she looks where they're looking and immediately drops her fork, covering her eyes.)

Denton: Oh my lord! Papí, why are your goodies showing?!

Thomas: His chub is STILL showing?! *not looking* Oh God! Come on, Nat!

Nat: *laughs a bit* It's not my fault! I can't do anything about it! It's the adrenaline!

Cooper: It's been an hour! How long does that thing last?.?

Nat: *shrugs and chuckles* I don't know. I never pay attention to it. *tosses his basketball up in the air*

Denton: Stop moving! You're making it move! Omg! *shields her eyes again*

Nat: It's a natural bodily function.! *chuckles a bit* Same as morning wood.! I can't make it go away.!

Danny: That's right, bro. Wear it loud and proud. *chuckles* There's no shame in it. Mine is still going, too. You just can't tell, because I have on black.

Denton: Papí, why couldn't you wear black?.?

Nat: Because this is hot ass Miami.! Black attracts more heat.! *chuckles* I sweat enough as it is.! It's too hot to be wearing black.! No way am I doing that.! Grey is more cooling.

Denton: Yeah, but it's too noticeable on your goodies..!

Nat: *chuckles* No one's looking. *still tossing up his basketball*

Denton: That's what you think.! You are aware that there are girls in here, too, right?.?

Nat: *blushes and slowly brings his basketball down in front of his shorts* Right. Didn't think about that. *chuckles* Well, we're not staying long. I just came to bring you lunch.

Denton: Where are you guys about to go now?

Nat: Paintball, with Shelby.

Denton: You're hanging out with her again? *surprised*

Nat: Yep, yep. She's so cool. *chuckles* She had mad skills at the gun range. I wanna try her out, in action. So, she asked me out to the paintball park. I'm bringing the guys with me, to make it more of a challenge for her.

Denton: You seem quite fond of her, nephew. *chuckles*

Nat: Not gonna lie, I am insanely attracted to her. But, of course, she's already taken. As she should be. She's freaking gorgeous and awesome. Her guy is lucky. *chuckles*

Denton: Well, that's sweet of you, darling. *takes a bite of her food* Does she know you're attracted to her?

Nat: Yeah, she knows. She admitted she likes me too, but, you know, out of respect for her boyfriend, of course we're just friends. She really loves him. Nothing wrong with loyalty. You know I respect that 100%.

Denton: Of course I do, Papí. And it's nice that you two can be friends.

Nat: Yeah. So, we're just chillin'. Still, though. I just thought I'd put that out there. *chuckles and tosses his basketball up again*

Denton: *looks away quickly* Nuh-uh! Boy!

Nat: *laughs a bit* I'm sorry. I can't hold still.

Denton: I'm about to make you wear some kinda skirt! Cover your meat up!

(The class laughs.)

Nat: *laughs* I'm not wearing a cover up or a skirt. I'm a boy.

Denton: Then pull your shirt down over it!

Nat: How?.? *laughs* My shirts are fitted.!

Denton: Jesus.! Boy, just go! Girls in here are observing and they have phones out! Just run along, before I turn into your mother!

Nat and The Guys: *laugh* Fine. Later, Aunt Angel.

Denton: Bye, boys. *chuckling and shaking her head*

(The guys and Nat leave. They go change their clothes, then go to the paintball park with Shelby. They train Shelby with a few drills, then they split up into teams, and play capture the flag. They have a great time, and go grab some food and drinks, afterward. Nat pretty much spends the next two days hanging out with his friends and working. He was all done with his schoolwork at FIU, so he no longer had classes there. But, he showed up to bring Denton lunch and talk with her. Friday finally came and Nat had been in the lab most of the day, until he went to grab some lunch, and also picked some up for Denton. He goes to her class and she smiles when she sees him. He smiles at her.)

Nat: Seafood? *cute smile*

Denton: You literally read my mind. Thank you again, Papí. *stands, hugs him, and kisses his cheek*

Nat: You're welcome. *kisses her cheek and sits her lunch down for her* How's today been? *pulls up a chair and sits at her desk*

Denton: *sits back down* It's been good. It's Friday, so.

Nat: *chuckles* Of course.

Denton: I see you're wearing your sexy glasses. Have you been working in the lab again?

Nat: Yeah, I had a presentation today. It went so good, investors are literally blowing up my emails. They want me to start building, but I don't wanna start up any contracts, until I'm all done at MIT. They are begging me to start expanding. Literally. It's nuts. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Denton: You must have something really going. *surprised*

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles* I never stopped. Even when I was away, I was still working on my projects. Most of them are done. I've got presentations for each one, so I'm gonna be busy with those, for a few weeks. Most of them are in Silicon Valley. I've got one in Washington, another in New York, one in Seattle. It's just a lot of traveling.

Denton: How serious are you about the move to Silicon Valley?

Nat: Pretty serious. In fact, I actually decided to move next month. So, I'll be packing up, here in a minute.

Denton: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. I've been looking at this boss lake property and I'm pretty sure I wanna buy it. Plus, the guys are wanting the place I'm at now. So, I agreed to give it to them, since it's a 5 bedroom.

Denton: Ok.. And, what if you had a reason to stay?

Nat: Like what?

Denton: Just a hypothetical.

Nat: I don't know. I haven't really seen a scenario like that happening.

Denton: Ok.. So, what else have you got planned?

Nat: Just finishing up at MIT and hopefully starting my career off. Building my empire. *chuckles a bit*

Denton: Sounds like a plan.

Nat: Yeah, yeah.

Denton: Are you guys still taking your camping trip/road trip, next month?

Nat: Of course. We never miss it.

Denton: Where are you guys going this time?

Nat: Uh, all along the Gulf Coast. So, it'll be pretty cool. We'll start off in Alabama, then Mississippi, and so forth. Only, we're gonna include Mexico, New Mexico, and Arizona, too.

Denton: Even better. You got it all planned out?

Nat: We've still got some prepping to do. But, it'll be fun. *chuckles* I'm psyched. The guys are, too.

Denton: You guys get psyched about this, every year. I believe it. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to a lot. By the way, Anika called. She wanted me to share the news that she is now working at a hospital. Pretty soon, she'll be an official MD and medical scientist.

Denton: Yes.!.! That's my girl!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. She just got the news last week, so she called me, completely stoked. I was so happy for her.

Denton: She is gonna be the best at what she does. I know it. She's so freaking smart!

Nat: I know. *chuckles*

Denton: How are things with her mom?

Nat: She says they're good. Um, they're speaking. Doing a lot of catching up. Obviously Anika is still adjusting, but things are going well. They're on good terms and living together happily. Anika says the house is big and beautiful. Sounds like her mom is doing really well for herself. She even bought Anika a new car.

Denton: Really?.? *surprised* Well, that was sweet..! What kind of car did she get?

Nat: Uh, 2014 Lincoln MKX.

Denton: Nice.! I was just looking at one of those.!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. She's in love with that car. But, yeah. She's been checking in, so her being ok, keeps me ok.

Denton: I know. Aww..! *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Everything's looking good, so far.

Denton: That's great. So.. If I may, I wanna ask you about something.

Nat: Go ahead.

Denton: Have you thought about what Anika asked you..?

Nat: Not really.. I mean, I'm not trying to be an ass about it. I wouldn't break a promise to her. I just..haven't been eager to get to it..

Denton: I understand.

Nat: And it's not like I don't care or anything, I just..don't know how to feel..

Denton: I get it, Papí.. I completely understand. You're not wrong.

Nat: How is she..?

Denton: *sighs* She took it pretty hard, after you left.. She wasn't the only one.. It hit us all pretty hard..

Nat: I'm sorry..

Denton: No, baby.. We understand why you left.. You needed it.. I just think it was even more difficult for her, seeing as though she felt like you had left, because of her.. Everyone else believed the same.

Nat: I didn't leave because of her.. I had a lot of reasons, long before that whole mess happened.. If anything, she just..showed me that I really needed to go.. There was a lot I needed to figure out and I realized, that day, that I wasn't gonna be able to fix anything, had I stayed.. She just reminded me of how much of a mess things really were.. There were secrets, lies, misunderstandings.. I didn't wanna lie to anyone. I didn't wanna sneak around behind my friends. I definitely didn't wanna sneak around Malia. Especially when she was just trying to protect me.. The secret had got out, Nalani was beating girls, Malia was trying to beat her, everyone was saying things. Everything just got out of control.. I didn't have a choice but to leave.

Denton: I know..

Nat: Has she even been around..?

Denton: Um.. *secretly glances up at Allie in the chairs, then looks back at Nat* Here and there.. She was a mess, after you had left.. Things got so bad, that she started drinking a lot and eating less.. She would lock herself in her room for weeks.. It was just all bad.. Everyone was so upset at her.. It got to the point where she packed up her stuff and disappeared herself.. She had moved out of her sorority house and her dorm.

Nat: Where did she go?

Denton: She was still in Miami. She just found a place of her own and didn't tell anyone. She had even changed her number.. She was MIA for a while, before she finally came out of hiding.

Nat: Oh..

Denton: Yeah.. And she was so upset at her friends, too.. She was throwing liquor bottles at them, from the other side of her bedroom door, she had destroyed her photos of them and her, all together. Shattering the picture frames. She left that mess behind, when she moved out of the sorority house.. That's all she had left behind.. On the floor, for them to find..

Nat: Wow.. *shocked* I can only imagine how Kristina must've felt..

Denton: Kristina was heartbroken..

Nat: Damn.. *shakes his head* I knew she was angry at them, on the inside, for a while.. I didn't think it would all come out like that..

Denton: She was angry at them?

Nat: Tía, she almost despised them.. I could see it in her.. Even if she never admitted it.. She didn't even wanna be around them.. They were just so against her, they wanted to deny her so much.. I didn't even realize what it was that she wanted, until after that first night we.. *voice trails off* She wanted me.. And they just kept denying her.. It caused her to hold this anger towards them, inside her.. She just felt alone.. And I felt her pain.. Seeing everyone else happy and in relationships, and in love.. And being denied a chance at that, by the very people who were supposed to be her friends, her sisters.. Her family..

Denton: I could see how that would boil anger and resentment, in her..

Nat: Yeah.. I thought it was pretty fucked up, too.. But, I kept my opinion to myself.. I appreciate what everyone did. I appreciate that they were just trying to help me dodge a bullet. But, at the same time, it was just fucked up.. I just felt like they could've had more faith in her.

Denton: And you're right. They could have. And, I have a feeling they know that now.

Nat: I didn't wanna leave.. I didn't wanna leave anyone.. Not even her.. Because I knew she'd be alone all over again.. Surrounded by enemies.. Surrounded by people who saw her as nothing, but a fucked up person.. Thinking about it, broke my heart.. Thinking about what I said to her, before I left.. I realized she could've been telling the truth.. But, whether or not she took bet, she still could've told me about it. When Alexis mentioned it, I was just standing there, looking like an idiot, because I didn't know anything about it. And I was embarrassed. And I got upset and annoyed. After that, I didn't know what to believe or who to believe. I didn't even wanna let her explain.. All I ever wanted from her, was for her to be honest with me.. I leveled about me..

Denton: I know you did.. Trust me, I get why you reacted the way you did.

Nat: I didn't mean to snap at her and say all that mean stuff, either. But, you know how I get, when I'm mad..

Denton: I know, I know. Trust me, you weren't wrong for anything. Don't feel bad.

Nat: I do think about her.. I do miss her.. But, I don't know about us.. I just..don't think it's gonna work out.. That's why I should just get the hell out of Miami, and start all over again.. She's just got so much to deal with. I feel like I don't know what kind of person she wants to be, I feel like she doesn't know what she wants.. Look at us, Tía.. She's my polar opposite, in so many ways..

Denton: So was Anika, Papí.. And yet, you two loved each other with all your hearts..

Nat: I know.. But, for her, it's just different somehow.. She's got issues from her past, that I'm not sure she'll ever let go of. She resents her mother. Her friends are assholes, to her, no offense. I mean, what if I'm not enough for her? What if she needs something or someone more? I'm just me.. I'm nothing like the guys she's used to. And what about my parents? If we became something more, at some point, she would have to meet them. They would wanna meet her family. The minute my mom sees something she doesn't like, it's done. It's over. She's not even speaking to her mother. Her family, period. How's that gonna look, to my parents?

Denton: You know that I love your parents. But, if they love you, which, they really do, then the only thing they should care about, is how you feel about her. Your mom can be over the top, about protecting you, but she just wants to make sure that you're taken care of. Your dad wants the same thing. That's why they're both so intense, when it comes to you and being in a relationship. Allie may be a little fucked up..

Nat: A little? *scoffs*

Denton: Ok, A lot. *chuckles a bit* But, you make her a better person, Papí..

Nat: *just looks down* I don't see it..

Denton: Why not..? *touches his hand*

Nat: How could I possibly make her a better person..?

Denton: Look at how she changed, because of you..

Nat: How do I know that was all really for me..?

Denton: Trust me.. It was..

Nat: Doesn't seem like it.. I've been back for, what, a month now? Haven't seen her once.. She's still hiding..

Denton: Just give her a chance..

Nat: I did that already.. Look at where we're at now.. I can't stand in her corner, if she won't come out, and fight.. I fought for her.. At the very least, I thought she'd fight for me..

Denton: Papí.. *rubs his back*

Nat: You know, there was a point where I thought I had her figured out.. Where I thought I knew her.. Where I thought I knew what she wanted, even when she didn't.. The second time we had sex, it was just playing in the back of my mind.. She just wants this, she just wants this love, she just wants somebody real.. And I'm thinkin' "Ok.. I can do that.. I can give that to you.. Everyday, every night.. I'll do what Adam couldn't.. I'll do what all of them couldn't.." But I had to know for sure, that that was what she really wanted.. I never even found out.. I don't even know that I really meant something to her.. I don't know anything anymore.. I just know I don't belong here anymore.. And I'm alright with that.

Denton: Papí.. Whatever you decide, I'll be ok with it.. It's your decision.. But, I believe this will get worked out.. Just wait on it.. I know it..

Nat: Yeah, well.. I appreciate you talking with me about this.. Anika's been asking, but I haven't been able to give her a response.. But, once I move, there won't be any point, really.. 'Cause I don't do the long distance thing.

Denton: Has Shelby mentioned anything?

Nat: No. I asked her not to. She respected that and didn't. Besides, it was me and her. I preferred not to make it about me and Allie..

Denton: Have you spoken to any of the other girls?

Nat: No. Despite the fact that Danny is dating Kristina. *chuckles a bit* That still blows my mind a little. But, he's happy, so I'm happy for him. They're cute together.

Denton: I agree. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* But, hey. I gotta get going. I told Cory I'd come help him out at work, today.

Denton: What are you guys working on?

Nat: Uh, he's actually going out to the Gulf, to get some data on some whales. But, he's terrified to get in the water with them, so that's where I come in. *chuckles*

Denton: *chuckles* Oh boy. Is there anything in the ocean you won't swim with?

Nat: Squid and octopus. Mostly squid. Those things are just creepy.

Denton: *laughs a bit* I agree. Especially the squid. They are super creepy.

Nat: *chuckles and gets up* I'll see you later. *kisses her cheek*

Denton: Bye, darling. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *starts to leave*

Denton: *remembers something quickly* Oh! Wait a second, Papí. I almost forgot something. *goes in her desk and pulls out an envelope* My mind wandered. I started thinking about those ugly squids. *walks over to him*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* What's that? *nods towards the envelope*

Denton: What are you doing tonight?

Nat: Well, me and the guys normally go out to the movies, then to get food, but for some reason, they cancelled tonight. So, I currently have no plans this evening.

Denton: Well, um.. How about this? *hands him the envelope*

Nat: *takes the envelope and opens it, pulling out a ticket, for an art exhibition* Art show, huh?

Denton: We could drink wine and eat all the finger foods together. *gives him a cheeky smile*

Nat: *chuckles* Sweet. I'm there.

Denton: Fantastic. *smiling, she kisses his cheek* I'll see you then, darling.

Nat: *kisses her cheek* Bye, Tía.

(Nat leaves the class. Denton looks up towards Allie.)

Denton: I got him there. I hope you're ready.

Allie: I am.. Thank you, Denton.

Denton: *gives her a thumbs up* Good luck, Allie.

(Allie spent the rest of her day preparing for tonight. Her friends helped prepare her, encouraging her, and giving her support. She was ready. She was ready for him..)


	53. Chapter 53

**A.N. Fuck it. It's Monday. Big chapter, guys! Let me know what you think! I hope you like it! :)**

(Allie's P.O.V. Ok.. I can do this.. God, I hope he likes everything.. I can't believe he doesn't know what he means to me.. I'm gonna tell him tonight.. I'm gonna let him know that I've been fighting for him this whole time.. That I never stopped.. That I love him.. Like I said, I know that I'm not worthy of him.. I know there's probably some other girl out there, who deserves to have him a lot more than me.. But, I'd absolutely rather spend every single day of my life, knowing that I'm undeserving of him, than not have him as mine.. Than not have him in my life.. I know he doesn't need me, but I need him.. I can't live without him.. I'd rather face his family, I'd rather face his mother, his sister, I'd rather face all the doubters, than let him go.. He's worth it.. He's worth all of it.. He's worth being vulnerable for.. He's worth falling in love with.. I would do anything for him.. I will do everything for him.. Love is worth having again. Just because of him. He's my whole world. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone.. I've found a best friend, a lover.. A soulmate.. I've found my soulmate.. So different, and yet, when I look at him, I see myself.. I see his soul reflecting my own.. I just hope he can forgive me.. Please, forgive me.. Be mine.. Please, let me be yours.. I miss you, baby.. I've missed you so much.. I can't lose you again.. You're everything to me.. End of P.O.V.)

(Allie had left before her friends, to get everything ready.. After a couple hours had passed, the girls had gone and arrived at the address Allie had given them.. It was an art gallery, in downtown Miami.. They wondered why she'd be here and what her plan for Nat had to do with this place.. The Guys had arrived at the same time as the girls.. So did Denton. They all go inside..)

Kristina: What's happening here? Why would Allie be here? Why would she want Nat to come here?

Denton: *shakes her head* My God. Did this girl tell you guys anything about herself?

Kristina: What do you mean..?

Denton: Trust me. You'll see. And you won't believe it. My jaw collapsed.

Everyone: *confused* O..k?

Denton: Just stick to the plan. Nat will be here at 9. When he gets here, let him look around a bit, before you try and get him to go to the back area. Ok?

Danny: What's in the back area?

Denton: Trust me. You'll see. Just wait out here for Nat.

Everyone: Ok.

(Everyone spends some time looking around at the art, having wine and food, until 9 o'clock came. Nat had arrived, looking really good. His hair was in a ponytail, his beard was nice and faded, and he's wearing a white v-neck, with a blue/black/white flannel shirt, left open and unbuttoned. He's got on dark Armani slim fit jeans, and blue high top sneakers. As soon as he walks in, He's offered wine and food, by all the female servers. He smiles politely and takes a glass of champagne, along with a shrimp cocktail. Denton finds him.)

Denton: Looking devilishly handsome, as always, darling. *giggles warmly*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her cheek* And you look beautiful. How's the champagne?

Denton: Excellent.

Nat: *takes a sip of his champagne* Oh yes. Nice and crisp. This must be Italian.

Denton: *chuckles* You have exquisite taste, darling.

Nat: *sees his friends and the girls* Hey..! What the hell? *chuckles* You guys could've just said you wanted to go to an art show, instead of the movies.

Danny: Well, we know how much you always look forward to the movies. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, but I love art shows, too. *eats a shrimp* Mm. Especially for the drinks and food.

David: Of course, fat ass. *chuckles*

Nat: How long have you guys been here?

Danny: About an hour. There's some sweet stuff in here.

Nat: Care to show me?

Danny: Of course, Mr. Suave.

Nat and The Guys: *chuckle and laugh a bit*

Nat: Ladies. Good evening. *chuckles*

The Girls: Hi, Natty!.!

(They form a group hug around him.)

Nat: You girls look beautiful. I've missed you.

Kristina: We've missed you more! We're so happy you came back!

Nat: Well, thanks. That means a lot. You guys like art, too?

Tara: This is actually our first art show.

Nat: Oh. Well, these things are cool. At least, to me, they are. You never know what you're gonna see.

Tara: I know. I've seen a lot of cool shit.

Nat: Show me. *chuckles*

(They show Nat around for a while. He takes pictures of everything he likes, while having conversation with everyone, and enjoying the wine and food. He's enjoying himself so much, he kinda wanders from the group, but they follow from a distance, making sure he goes in a certain direction. After a short while, Nat notices that people are looking at him as they pass, pointing and whispering. He looks around, wondering what's going on. He hears "that's him.!" and "that's the guy.!" Confused, he continues to look around at everyone, until he notices what direction they're coming from. Meanwhile, Allie had been watching him from afar. The guys and girls watched him carefully. Nat slowly goes in the direction he's looking. He approaches a private section, in the back of the gallery. The room is illuminated brightly, but for some reason, it seems like the whole room has a blue glow, to Nat.. He stops and turns his head to the side, perplexed and confused, wondering if his eyesight might be weird.. Meanwhile, everyone, including Allie, was behind him, watching.. Nat slowly starts walking towards the room again.. He slowly steps inside, looking around, and immediately drops his phone, stupefied...)

Nat: Holy shit… *looking around, mouth agape*

(Nat's friends and the girls scurry into the room curiously, looking to see what has Nat shocked, and immediately, their gasps fill the room. The girls cover their mouths in shock, looking around..)

The Guys and The Girls: Holy shit..!

(Filling the entire room, were painted, photographed, and drawn portraits of Nat, in every.. single.. shade.. of blue.. Each piece of artwork was perfect.. It captured his exact face, with every single one of his facial features. There are even portraits of him, showing each emotion.. Happy, sad, excited, sleepy, mad, pouty, calm.. There's even a portrait of him sleeping, and one where he looks seductive, biting his lip.. There was even a large, life-sized, wide portrait of his entire body. Front, back, his left side, and right side.. And his tattoos are what stand out, highly detailed and bolded, in a bright, glowing, electric blue.. He finds another horizontal portrait of his eyes.. The entire photo is greyed out, except his irises, which are the exact same blue color, as his very own eyes.. Nat continued gaping around at everything, in total disbelief.. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.. Neither could everyone else.. He had never seen anything like it.. It was an entire gallery, dedicated to him.. He finds the description, with the information about all the art work on it.. The exhibit is called "HE is BLUE".

Nat: *reads* "It started with HIS face.. But then, it really began with HIS eyes.. HIS beautiful, deep, alluring, hypnotic, soul-breaching, beguiling, universal BLUE eyes.. When I close my eyes, I dream of HIM.. HIM.. And everything is BLUE.. Everytime I see HIM, I see a euphoria of BLUE.. I see every beautiful shade of BLUE.. Thought to be a color of sadness, I discovered something else.. Something far from sadness.. Thought to be a color of cold, I felt something unexpected.. Something far from cold.. I discovered happiness.. I felt unimaginable warmth.. I stepped into HIS BLUE dimension, seeing a world I never would've thought was HIS.. HE enlightened me.. HE illuminated my dark heart.. HE shared HIS BLUE world with me.. BLUE became something more to me.. A reminder.. A symbol.. A person.. HIM.. BLUE is warmth, love, kindness, compassion, thoughtful, sweet, generous, incredible, adventurous, outgoing, bold, amazing, encouraging, breathtaking, fun, intelligent, charming, beautiful, sexy, passionate, poetic, mind-blowing, gentle, evenly rough, playful, loving, artistic, erotic, addictive, and soulful.. BLUE is a beacon of attraction.. BLUE is humble and modest.. BLUE is patient.. BLUE is giving.. BLUE is magnificent.. Unaware of just how magnificent HE is.. BLUE caressed my mind, kissed my pain, stroked my insecurities, embraced my fractured heart, and made love to my soul.. With the deepest penetration.. HE made love to me.. Showing me what it is to really love someone, on this hell we call earth.. This earth we live on.. This world we live in.. HIS heart is not of this world.. Too kind for this world.. It's almost unfair.. HIS cosmic BLUE heart.. An endless galaxy of beauty.. Beauty that I've fallen endlessly in love with.. BLUE beauty that I want to behold and cherish as my own.. I long to be HIS. I long for HIM to be mine. I desire HIM. I envy HIM. I envy HIS heart. HE is my god of love. A prominent, preeminent, glorious lover.. An amazing human being.. The type of man that exists only in dreams.. HE is my reality.. HE is a partner.. HE is a companion.. HE is a caregiver.. HE is a lover.. HE is a protector.. HE is a supporter.. HE is a best friend.. My best friend.. HE is my heart.. HE is my soul.. HE is the master of my universe.. HE is my dream.. HE is my weakness.. HE is my strength.. HE is my love.. HE is what I never want to lose.. HE is the most incredible thing I know.. HE is my passion.. HE is my greatest connection.. HE is what makes me whole.. HE is my inspiration.. HE is my muse.. HE is BLUE.." *then he reads* "Artwork by Alexandra DiMeco."

(Nat suddenly looks at his glass of wine, as if there's something in it..)

Nat: What the hell did they put in my drink..?

(Meanwhile, all of his friends were standing right behind him, along with Denton. Allie made her way through them and came to the front, standing and watching Nat..)

Nat: This is roofie. It's gotta be. *still looking at the wine* I'm high. This isn't drunk. Am I drunk?.?

Allie: You're not drunk..

Nat: *suddenly turns around and sees her* Huh..?.?

Allie: *shy smile* You're not drunk.. You're not high either..

Nat: This is real?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: I'm really seeing this?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: I haven't been drugged?

Allie: *laughs a bit* No..

Nat: I don't have a drinking problem?

Allie: *laughs a bit, with a shy smile* No..

Nat: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank God. *downs the rest of his wine*

Allie: *covers her mouth and laughs at him*

Nat: *sits his glass down, looking at her* You did this..?.?

Allie: *nods, with a shy smile*

Nat: But, how- -? When did you- -? I had no idea you did art like this..!

Allie: *shy* Yeah.. I don't just like art.. I'm a bit of an artist myself..

Nat: A bit?.?

Allie: *just smiles shyly*

Nat: I- - I- I don't know what to say..! I'm- - I'm- - *grabs his head and looks around, chuckling in disbelief* Holy shit..!

Allie: *shy chuckle* Do you..like it?

Nat: Like?.? *shocked chuckle* Like isn't the word..! But I don't wanna say I love it and sound self-obsessed.! I mean, I DO love it.! But, not just because it's me.! I mean, I'm conflicted now.! I don't know what to say.! And now I'm yammering, and I know I sound stupid, and I should probably stop talking, but I can't, 'cause my entire identity is literally all over this room, and it is so crazy, but so cool at the same time, and I'm still talking, holy shit, I am such a nerd, why are you attracted to me!?

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Allie: You seriously have to ask?

Nat: Yes! Because it literally boggles my mind! I do not attract girls like you! You are crazy beautiful and clearly talented! Why did you do this?

Allie: To apologize... *sniffles*

Nat: *gives her a soft look*

Allie: And to tell you I love you..

Nat: *gapes* Huh..?

Allie: *sniffles* I love you… I am so in love with you Nat, and that's what I wanted to tell you, that night before New Years.. But I was afraid.. The same way I was afraid to tell you about the bet with Alexis. But I never took it..! I swear to God, I didn't..! *sniffles and wipes her eyes, crying a bit*

Danny: She's telling the truth, Nat.. She never took the bet.

Kristina: Alexis lied to you, because she didn't want Allie to have you.

David: Alexis blurted out the truth, when she came bitching to Denton about Malia, with court papers.

Thomas: We've got her back.

Denton: Even me. She really was telling the truth, Papí. *gives him an assuring smile*

Nat: *looks at everyone's faces, then looks back to Allie* So.. You really do care about me..?

Allie: Of course I do..! I really, really do..! I meant everything that I said to you..! I meant everything that I did with you..! And it all meant everything to me..! You mean everything to me..!

Nat: Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt..?

Allie: Because I didn't think you'd feel the same way.. *sniffles* And you missed Anika so much.. I never expected to take her place. I never expected to replace her. I never expected to measure up or even compare to her. She meant everything to you. And even I knew on the inside, that you were gonna see her again, and when that happened, I didn't expect you to want me.. *sniffles* I was afraid. And then, I didn't think anyone would accept me, wanting to be with you..

Nat: It doesn't matter if they accept you. I do. I accept everything about you. And you really think that I would just abandon you, for someone else..? Look, I loved Anika. My loyalty was undying to her. And I'll be honest with you, I didn't know what would happen either, once I saw her again. But, I knew that I wasn't just gonna leave you behind. How the hell could I, after everything we went through?

Allie: It wasn't just all that.. *sniffles* Girls like me don't deserve guys like you..

Nat: Guys like me? I'm just a guy.

Allie: No.. You are so much more than that.. *sniffles* You're the most amazing man I've ever met.. And I'm not worthy. I'm really not. I know that, everyone knows it.. I know there's a girl out there who deserves you more than I do.. But, I guess I really am selfish.. Because I would rather die, than see another have you and love you.. I'd rather live everyday, knowing that I don't deserve you, than not have you..

Nat: *slowly walks up to her*

Allie: You're the best thing I never knew I needed.. I need you.. I know that I should've told you about Alexis and the bet, instead of keeping it from you.. I was just so afraid that you'd run from me.. Even though I didn't take it.. I thought you'd get scared, I thought you'd start doubting everything we had.. But, I guess that happened anyway.. I let you down, and I NEVER wanna do that again.. You're my best friend.. I think about you all the time.. I miss you whenever you're away.. I dream about you every night.. I've been drawing you, painting you, keeping pictures of you, since I first saw you.. I couldn't stop.. Proof that you're all that I think about.. You make me laugh, you make me smile.. You make me happy.. *sniffles* You make me forget that I was ever hurt.. *cries a bit* You make me a better person.. I know that I'm fucked up, but I don't wanna be fucked up anymore.. I don't wanna be angry anymore. I don't wanna be spiteful.. I just wanna live my life.. With you.. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone.. You loved me in all the right ways and I wanna love you back.. My heart and soul literally cry out for you.. I feel empty, without you.. You're what makes me whole.. You're everything I'm missing.. I want you to be mine.. I haven't been in love for so long, but I am so in love with you, Nat Wolff..

Nat: You know, where I come from, when you love someone, you let them know.. You show them.. *puts his hand to her cheek and wipes her tear with his thumb* You don't keep secrets from them.. You tell them any and everything.. You don't be afraid of them.. You don't have to be afraid of me.. I was just as vulnerable around you, as you were around me.. There's nothing you don't know about me.. I know it's been a while since you've been able to trust a guy. Since you've been able to let one in. But, you can trust me.. I'd never hurt you, Allie. I'd never hurt anyone. It's not in me. And I know how it feels to be hurt. So, I could never do it to someone else.. Especially not someone that I care so much about.. *caresses her cheek with his thumb* I'm glad you finally told me how you feel. That's what I wanted to know. That's what I needed to know. But, you can't hide anymore Allie.. That girl from Connecticut? That's who I want. Not this girl you've been hiding behind, for 5 years. I want the real you. I want her for myself. Screw Adam, screw the past. I need you to forget it. I need you to let it go. Like I said before, he may not have been ready for you, but I am. I know what you want. I know what you need. I'm ready to give it to you. But, only if you're done hiding. If you're ready to stop hiding, then I'm ready to stop being afraid. I'm willing to give this a chance. I'm willing to take a chance on you again.. And I promise, you won't feel abandoned again.. 'Cause I'll take care of you. You take care of me, I'll take care of you. I'll be yours, if you'll be mine. That's how I work. Are you ready to move forward?

Allie: *nods and sniffles* I am..

Nat: And I'm sorry for what I said to you that day.. That was really mean and fucked up, and I should've never said it.

Allie: You didn't say anything that wasn't true. You were right. I was childish, and stupid, and spiteful, and bitter, and I let it consume me.

Nat: It was still mean for me to say.. Can you forgive me?

Allie: Can you forgive me? *sniffles*

Nat: Hard not to, after all this. *gestures around at all the art, and chuckles* Where on earth did you learn to do all this?

Allie: I'm self-taught. I don't know. It's just something I've always been pretty good at.

Nat: Good? *scoffs* This shit is amazing. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *looking at her, he smiles* You really love me this much?

Allie: Yes.. *smiles at him*

Nat: Well, I'll be honest with you.. I don't necessarily know that I'm in love, yet. However..! I am in very, very, very, very, very..

Allie: *chuckles at him*

Nat: Very..!

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: Very strong like. And, I hope that's enough for you, right now.

Allie: It's more than enough. *chuckling, she sniffles*

Nat: I think I'm like, one big grand gesture, like this- - *points around at the art* - -away from the word love. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Ok. I'll keep that in mind.

Nat: Are you selling this stuff?

Allie: No. I don't like strangers gawking at you.

Nat: Spoken like a true Christian Grey. Omg.

Allie: *laughs* I did finish the book, by the way.

Nat: That doesn't surprise me. *chuckles*

Allie: No. I'm keeping this stuff.

Denton: You might wanna take that up with his mother. I sent her pictures of all this, and she wants it. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Allie: I can maybe work something out with her. *chuckles shyly*

Nat: Not too soon. I am nowhere near ready for you to meet that woman.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Allie: Agreed..!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: This is awesome, Allie. I love it. I love all of it. Especially the one where you got my tattoos on point.

Everyone: *laughs*

Danny: You are so crazy about your tattoos.! *chuckling*

Nat: I love my ink! *chuckling*

Allie: I love your ink. *smiling at him* I'm sorry for everything, Nat.

Nat: So.. Who are you, really? *smiling*

Allie: Well.. My name is Allie. I'm 23 years old, now. My birthday is June 12th. I'm from Waterbury, Connecticut. I love art, dogs, Pinkberry, working out, and spending time with the people I love. I'm technically an only child, but I have a sister named Kristina..

Kristina: *smiles*

Allie: I love wine and various alcohol. I love cartoons and movies, and music. I play bass guitar, along with a few other instruments. I am actually a hopeless romantic, who enjoys holding hands, kissing in the rain, cuddling every night, hearts and flowers. You know, things of that nature. In high school, I got my heart broken. I dated an asshole, who embarrassed me to my entire senior class, and that caused some damage to me, for a while. I went into college angry, bitter, spiteful, and vengeful, towards all males. I deceived them and embarrassed them, the same way I had been. But then, I met a new guy..

Nat: *cute smile* Oh yeah? And what was he like?

Allie: *smiles at him* Bangin' thick body, amazing tattoos, nice thick booty..

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *giggles at him* Gorgeous face, beautiful, curly, dark brown hair, pierced lip.. The first guy with a pierced lip, that I had ever been attracted to. I found it very sexy on him.. The most amazing, special, unique blue eyes I had ever looked into.. The most beautiful man I had ever seen.. Thinking he was just another narcissistic, pretty boy, he turned out to be unlike anything I could have ever imagined.. Shy, in the cutest way. Sweet, caring, thoughtful, warm, funny, humble, modest, passionate, poetic, artistic, sensitive, insanely intelligent, adventurous, fun.. He was a true friend, with a beautiful heart of gold.. He was there for me, when no one else was. He said what no one else was saying. He knew exactly how to get to me, because he knew it was what I needed. He cared for me, like no one had before.. He surprised me, he amazed me.. He accepted me. Even while I was fucked up.. He taught me how to swim with dolphins and turtles.. He taught me how to hold my breath underwater for 5 minutes.. He took me riding, on a four-wheeler. Showed me all these amazing places in Florida. He taught me how to eat crab. Taught me how to ride a horse. He took me diving. He shared his artwork with me. He taught me how to slow dance. And he made love to me, like a god..

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Allie: He became my best friend.. In the whole world.. And I quickly fell in love with him..

Nat: He sounds kinda cool. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: He's more than cool. He's out of this world.

Nat: He sounds very nice, too. *smiling a bit*

Allie: He is the absolute sweetest. *smiling*

Nat: Are you sure you really want him, though? *curious smile* I mean, he sounds like a super nice guy. Nice guys aren't for every girl. Some girls are very attracted to shitty guys. Although, I've never understood it. But, it's the truth. Some girls can't handle us nice guys. Are you sure you won't get tired of him? Annoyed with him? Bored with him?

Allie: I'm 100 million percent sure. *smiling at him*

Nat: Even though he's shy and annoyingly modest? *smiling a bit*

Allie: Yes..! *giggles*

Nat: You sure you don't want a bad boy? *smirking* Get you all mad and hot.

Allie: Nat..! *giggling and laughing*

Everyone: *smiles and chuckles at them*

Nat: I'm just making sure..! *grinning*

Allie: I want you..! *giggling*

Nat: Then come and get me. *cute smile*

Allie: *giggles and laughs, then goes and jumps on him*

Nat: *catches her with a smile*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, with the happiest smile on her face*

Nat: *kisses back, with a happy smile*

Everyone: Awwwww!.! Yeah!.! *claps and cheers*

(They make out passionately, for a couple minutes.)

Nat: *pulls away and hugs her* Come here.

Allie: *hugs him tight and sniffles*

Nat: I missed you too, Trouble. *smiling*

Denton: Well, Allie. You got him now. You better be good to him. *smiles*

Allie: I swear I will. *smiling, she wipes her tears* Thanks, Professor Denton.

Denton: Eh, call me Aunt Angel. *winks at her*

Allie: *giggles and smiles*

Nat: *puts Allie down*

Denton: *goes and hugs Allie* I'm so proud of you, honey.

Allie: Thank you. *smiling*

Kristina: Group hug!.!

(All of them gather in a group and hug each other, laughing and smiling happily.)

David: Now. How do we tell Malia about this?

Everyone: Shit.!

Denton: Let's worry about that another day. Right now, let's just enjoy the night. Because it was a beautiful one.

Everyone: Yeah.

Kristina: Omg! We can finally double date! *hugs Allie and squeals*

Allie: *squeals too*

Danny: *pats Nat on the back* Well, buddy. Looks like we're double dating.

Nat: I guess so. *chuckles*

Tara: So, will you come back home now..? *looks at Allie*

The Girls: Yeah.?

Allie: *shakes her head, with a small smile* No.. I'm not coming back to the sorority house, guys.. I think it's time I got away from my old life at FIU.. Graduation is coming up, anyway. Soon, we'll all be living in our own places, anyway.. I literally just got to start all over again.. As the real me, but with a whole new guy.. *looks up at Nat and smiles*

Nat: *smiles at her and grabs her hand*

Allie: *looks back to her friends, smiling* I wanna start that life on my own..

Kristina: We were supposed to get a place together.

Allie: I know.

Kristina: Come on. Please, baby?

Danny: If anyone should be living together, it's you two. Come on, Allie. That meant a lot to Kris. She was telling me about it and everything. *chuckles* She'll be devastated, if you two never get to be roommates.

Kristina: I really will. *sad, pouty face*

Allie: Ok, ok, ok. Fine.

Kristina: *squeals excitedly and hugs her tight*

Allie: But, obviously you're gonna have to wait until my lease is up. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: That's fine.! *hugging her*

Tara: Seriously, how do you two live without each other? *chuckles*

Kristina: We don't.!

Allie: *chuckles and shakes her head*

Nat: Is there anymore wine?

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Denton: You do not need anymore wine.! *chuckling* Didn't you drive here?

Nat: Of course. *chuckles* But, I didn't drink enough wine, for it to affect my driving.

Denton: No more. *chuckles* Your mother would kill me, if I let you drive too buzzed.

David: You and your mother are serious winos. *chuckles*

Nat: We're Italian. *chuckles* And technically winos drink the cheap shit. All of the wine we drink cost damn near a car payment.

Denton: Damn right it does. My goodness.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

(They continue to have a good time at the art show, eating and drinking, until it was time for the gallery to close. The guys help Allie get her art loaded on a van, then everyone says bye and heads home. The van follows Allie home and a guy brings her art into her home gallery. When he's done, he leaves. Nat arrives in his truck, a few minutes later. Allie lets him in.)

Nat: Sweet place. How much a month?

Allie: 800.

Nat: Not bad. A few utilities included?

Allie: Yep.

Nat: I figured. *looking around* I can't believe you just moved out of the sorority house. I heard you left quite the mess, in your old room.

Allie: *chuckles* I was angry.

Nat: Noted. *chuckles, still looking around* I swear, this is a condo. There's no way it's not. On site gym and pool?

Allie: Yep.

Nat: Yeah, this is a condo. One bedroom, right?

Allie: No, two.

Nat: Two?

Allie: Where do you think my art sits? *chuckles*

Nat: Oh.! Damn, how could I forget about that. So, you use the other room as a gallery?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Cool. Looks like you picked a great place.

Allie: Yeah. Not as cool as yours, but it's good.

Nat: Mine is just an entire man cave. *chuckles* Mind if I sit?

Allie: Go ahead.

Nat: *goes and sits on the couch*

Allie: *goes and sits next to him, cuddling up to him*

Nat: *chuckles and puts his arm around her* So.. You and me, huh?

Allie: Yes. *smiling up at him*

Nat: *chuckles* That's gonna raise some eyebrows. Except, Malia. I think she might just literally have a stroke.

Allie: *laughs a bit* She might. Her reaction will be eventful. I already know it.

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles* You don't get lonely living here alone?

Allie: I do. Not gonna lie. But, if you come over a lot, I might forget all that. *smiling at him*

Nat: Oh, here we go. *chuckles* I knew that was coming.

Allie: *giggles* I'm serious, though.

Nat: I know you are. *chuckling*

Allie: *gets up and grabs his hand, smiling at him* Come on.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. I think I know where we're going now. *takes her hand and gets up*

Allie: *giggles*

(She leads him to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Nat looks around. Her room is nice and clean, and smells sweet. He notices pictures on the wall. He goes and looks at them. It's pictures of her friends, the guys included. There's pictures of them from Danny's party, Kade's party, Nat's birthday in Samoa, and the New Year's party from last year. There were even pictures of just her and Nat, from just about every adventure they had together, last year. Nat notices his hoodie is still on her bed, encasing her largest pillow. He chuckles warmly.)

Nat: You want a t-shirt, too?

Allie: I'd love one. *giggles and hugs his waist from behind*

Nat: *giggles and rests his arms over hers*

Allie: *lays her head against his back* I missed you so much.

Nat: I missed you, too. *chuckles warmly* Did you get a new bed set?

Allie: Mhmm.

Nat: I like it.

Allie: *lets go of him and moves to the front of him, taking his hand* Come lay down on it. *smiling*

Nat: You sure? I'm a little weird in other people's houses. *chuckles a bit* I always feel like I'm intruding, for some reason.

Allie: Come here. *chuckles warmly and pulls him over to her bed*

(She sits him down, then squats down, starts untying his shoes, takes them off, then stands back up and straddles him, wrapping her arms around his neck.)

Nat: Ok. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *smiling* You are not intruding. Anytime you come over, do whatever you want. Ok?

Nat: But, you know I still won't, right? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I do. I'll work on that.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: *smiling at him* Can I have a kiss?

Nat: You don't really have to ask now, right? *chuckles*

Allie: Oh yeah.! I don't. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *giggles between a kiss*

Allie: *giggles too*

(Nat lays them down and rolls them onto their side, so their laying face to face.)

Nat: *pulls away* This bed is super soft.

Allie: *chuckles* Is it?

Nat: You don't think so?

Allie: I just like your big ass bed better.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Of course.

Allie: Do you really have to move away..?

Nat: *chuckles* I take it you've been in class.

Allie: Yes. *shy, guilty look* I was eavesdropping.

Nat: *chuckles and touches her face* What am I gonna do with you?

Allie: Don't leave me again.. Please..

Nat: You don't want me to move?

Allie: No. *clutches on to him*

Nat: Ok.. I'll stay here.. But, you should know I don't wanna live here..

Allie: I know you don't. Look, I'm getting some stuff moved around. I know for a fact I'll be graduating next year, in May. But, I'm actually waiting to hear about something else.

Nat: Which is?

Allie: Med school.

Nat: *surprised smile* No way..! You got into one?.?

Allie: There's this program I've been in, since my senior year of high school. It gives me med school credits, and helps chop a few extra years off.

Nat: Med school takes like, 6 to 8 years, remember?

Allie: I know. But, with all the credits I've been getting, I can be finished in 4. Remember I told you about it, at Ginnie Springs?

Nat: Oh yeah. I was in one of those. I was gonna be doing it, at UCLA, until I decided to stay with my three majors.

Allie: Yeah. If I get in, I'll be placed in a school here, but I can request a transfer.

Nat: You would come to California with me? *slight smile*

Allie: I'd go anywhere with you. I wanna be wherever you are. Besides, I heard you say that you don't do the long distance thing. Neither do I. I can't handle that. I don't wanna be here any more than you do. And you know California is where I wanna settle down and start my life.

Nat: I know.. *warm smile* Look, if you really wanna do all that, fine. You know I'll support whatever you decide. Just don't feel like you have to chase after me, ok?

Allie: I don't. I just wanna be with you. *touches his face*

Nat: I'm really proud of how far you've come..

Allie: It's because of you, that I have.. I love you so much, Nat..

Nat: *just kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *pulls away after a minute* I've missed that kiss.

Allie: I've missed yours, more. *touches his bottom lip with her thumb, brushing his lip rings* Nat..?

Nat: What's up?

Allie: What if your family doesn't like me..?

Nat: Hey. You won't have to worry about that for a while.. Besides, the only one I'm worried about is my mother. Everyone else, I know they'll like you. Especially because I do. My mom is just indifferent, because she's overprotective. It's not necessarily that she won't like you. And she's a little upset about us being intimate, before knowing you.

Allie: I heard. She said a lot of things, one day, while you were gone. I got so scared, I hid under my desk.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Seriously?

Allie: Yes. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* Oh man. That is hilarious.

Allie: It is not..! I thought I was gonna piss my pants..! She was so serious..! is

Nat: Yep. That's my mommy. *chuckles*

Allie: Omg.

Nat: Hey. *touches her face* Don't worry about it right now. When that time comes, I'll let you know. Ok?

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *pecks her lips*

Allie: Mm.

Nat: Did you have a good night?

Allie: The best night ever.. *smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at her* You are too cute.

Allie: You're cuter. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her*

Allie: *kisses back* Mm.

(They start to make out. After a couple minutes, Allie slowly starts climbing on top of Nat. Nat lays on his back, allowing her on him. He gently takes her waist in his hands. Allie pulls away.)

Allie: Do you want to?

Nat: *chuckles* Honestly, don't you think we should wait for a little bit?

Allie: No and yes?

Nat: *chuckles* It's just- - I'd like to go on a real date with you first.

Allie: *smiles* Yeah?

Nat: *smiling* Yeah. The first date tells a lot and says a lot. And while we've been out together many times, they weren't really, technically dates. You know?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling*

Nat: And, just so you know, there are no strict gender roles with me. Meaning, if there's something you ever wanna do, I won't get in the way or refuse you, by bringing gender into it.

Allie: Really? *suddenly smirks*

Nat: *chuckles at her, with a suspicious look* What are you up to?

Allie: Oh, nothing. *innocent smirk* Just thinking.

Nat: About?

Allie: I'll tell you tomorrow. *smirking, she kisses him deeply* Can we at least make out for a while?

Nat: Absolutely. *kisses back*

Allie: *giggles and continues kissing him*

(They make out passionately, touching and feeling on each other, for a while, until Allie slowly fell asleep. Nat chuckles warmly and gently begins to get out of her bed. Just when he's about to stand, he hears Allie moan, and feels her grab his hand. He turns around to see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes..)

Allie: Where are you going? *sleepy voice*

Nat: *chuckles* I was gonna head home.

Allie: No, don't go. *sleepy voice* Please stay.

Nat: I don't wanna invade your space. *touches her face*

Allie: You're not. Please, stay. I wanna cuddle. *sleepy, whining voice*

Nat: Ok, ok. *chuckles* Scootch over.

Allie: *moves over, making room for him*

Nat: *climbs back into her bed and wraps his arms around her*

Allie: Hold on.

Nat: *releases her* Gotta pee?

Allie: Yeah. Be right back.

(Allie climbs out of her bed and goes to use the bathroom. She returns, a couple minutes later, but she's in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. She climbs into her bed.)

Allie: Pants off.

Nat: Pants off? *chuckles* Really?

Allie: Yes. *reaches down and unbuttons his jeans*

Nat: *chuckling* Your bed, your rules. Fine. *gets up and removes his pants* Pants are off.

Allie: Shirts. *sleepy voice*

Nat: *removes his flannel, then his shirt*

Allie: Perfect. *pulls him back onto her bed and climbs on top of him, laying her head on his chest*

Nat: *chuckles and wraps his arms around her, kissing her hair* Sweet dreams.

(They fall asleep, holding each other.)


	54. Chapter 54

**A.N. I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter! Thanks for the feedback! I can't wait for you guys to see what's in store, now that they're together. I hope you continue to like everything. Here's another chapter for ya ;)**

(The next morning, Nat had woken up to the smell of food. He yawns, stretches, and sits up. He sees that Allie isn't in bed. Just then, she comes through the door, carrying a tray of food, and wearing Nat's blue flannel. She goes and sits next to him, sitting the food on the bedside drawer. She straddles Nat, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply.)

Allie: *happy smile* Goodmorning.

Nat: Mm. Goodmorning, beautiful. *pecks her lips* You didn't have to make me breakfast.

Allie: I wanted to. *kisses him* How'd you sleep?

Nat: I slept great. *chuckles* How 'bout you?

Allie: I slept incredibly. You are so big and cuddly. *feels on his body*

Nat: *giggles a bit* Thank you. I see you snagged my flannel. *chuckles warmly* It looks good on you.

Allie: *giggles* Thank you. Can I keep it?

Nat: You were gonna keep it anyway, but I'll humor you, and say yes. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* Thank you, for breakfast.

Allie: You're welcome, baby. *pecks his lips* I made you burritos again.

Nat: My favorite. *smiling*

Allie: I know. *smiling, she pecks his lips, then picks up a burrito, and feeds it to him*

Nat: Mm. *satisfied moan and chew* Steak.

Allie: *giggles*

(She feeds Nat and serves him his juice, until he's all done.)

Nat: Mm. Thank you.

Allie: You are so welcome, baby. *pecks his lips* So. I have a question to ask you.

Nat: What's up?

Allie: How would you feel about letting me take you out on a date, tonight?

Nat: You wanna take me on a date? *chuckles* You're asking me out?

Allie: I absolutely am. I wanna take you out and I'm gonna pay for everything. *smiling at him, she pets his hair* What do you say?

Nat: Hmm.. *inquisitive smirk*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: Ok.

Allie: *kisses him deeply, giggling*

Nat: What did you have in mind?

Allie: That, Pooh, is a surprise. *pecks his lips* You'll see, tonight.

Nat: I like and despise surprises. *chuckles*

Allie: That's how everyone feels about them. *chuckles* What are you doing today?

Nat: I actually have to work today.

Allie: And, I, unfortunately, have to work as well.

Nat: *chuckles* Graduation is coming soon.

Allie: Thank god. I am so looking forward to a break.

Nat: How does vacation sound?

Allie: *smiles* Are you saying you wanna take me somewhere?

Nat: I'll take you anywhere you wanna go. *chuckles* My treat and graduation present, to you.

Allie: *squeals and hugs him tight*

Nat: *chuckles and hugs her back* I'll take that as a yes.

Allie: Yes!.! *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Sweet. *pats her butt* Alright, Trouble. I gotta get dressed, go home, and get clean. I know I have morning breath and after that food, I don't understand how you still kissed me.

Allie: *gets off of him, laughing* I had breakfast, too. And, I just love you that much.

Nat: Aren't you sweet? *chuckles and gets out of her bed*

(He grabs his jeans and pulls them on, then puts on his t-shirt, and shoes. He grabs his keys and cellphone from her bedside table.)

Allie: What time do you get off work?

Nat: Uh, 7.

Allie: I'll pick you up from home, at 8:30.

Nat: And you're driving? Fantastic.

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: You still working at Everglades Hall?

Allie: No, I quit that job a while ago. I'm working full-time, at a country club, and part-time, at Hooters.

Nat: Hooters? *chuckles* Sweet. You can score me some of that chicken.

Allie: I'd be glad to. It doesn't bother you that I'm working there?

Nat: Nah. Besides, I can only assume it's temporary. *chuckles* You don't seem like the Hooters type.

Allie: You are correct. It is temporary. Just some side cash.

Nat: Nothing wrong with that. What time is your lunch break, at the country club?

Allie: 5.

Nat: I'll bring you some food.

Allie: Aww.! You're gonna bring me lunch?

Nat: Absolutely. Besides, you cooked me breakfast. *pecks her lips*

Allie: You don't owe me.

Nat: I still wanna bring you lunch.

Allie: *pecks his lips*

Nat: You wanna walk me out?

Allie: Of course.

(Allie walks Nat to the door and lets him out. She remains in the doorway, since she doesn't have on pants.)

Nat: *kisses her deeply* I'll see you later.

Allie: Ok. *kisses back* I love you.

Nat: *just smiles* I know. *pecks her lips, then heads to his truck*

(He gets in and drives off. Allie smiles, watching him, until he disappears. She goes back inside and gets right in the shower. Meanwhile, Nat goes home, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed for work. He feeds Kota, before leaving for the aquarium. Later on, on his lunch break, he goes and grabs Allie some lunch, then heads to the country club. He walks inside and finds her at the receptionist desk.)

Nat: Cheesecake Factory. Just like you asked. *cute smile*

Allie: You are the best. *stands, leans over the desk, and kisses him*

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles* Where do you wanna eat?

Allie: Out back. There's a picnic table. *comes from around the desk and takes his hand* Follow me.

(A few female co-workers notice Nat and immediately smile and wave flirtatiously. Nat just chuckles shyly and keeps walking with Allie. They go out back to the picnic area and sit.)

Nat: So, how do you like this job?

Allie: A lot more than the R.A. job. And it's so much more quiet.

Nat: That's good. Your co-workers seem nice.

Allie: Oh, please. They're just drooling after you.

Nat: *chuckles* You sound like a jealous girlfriend.

Allie: I am a jealous girlfriend. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *chuckling* And so it begins.

Allie: You already know. So, I get out of the shower, and Kristina calls me. And you wanna know the first thing she asked me?

Nat: Did we have sex last night?

Allie: How'd you know?

Nat: *chuckles* Because I know Kristina. I'm not surprised. Most of them bet we would do it, last night.

Allie: I'm so over bets.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I bet you are. I'm thinkin' your old nemesis isn't gonna like this.

Allie: I don't give a fuck. *chuckles* This isn't her relationship.

Nat: True dat.

Allie: *laughs a bit* How's your day been?

Nat: Pretty good. I've just been nursing my sharks all day. Giving them their medicine, checking them up, swimming with them.

Allie: I would love to spend a work day with you. *chuckles*

Nat: I could arrange something. *chuckles* If you're serious.

Allie: Really?

Nat: Yeah. I'm head of my own department. I can allow visitors.

Allie: Yay!

Nat: *chuckles at her* Just let me know your off days.

Allie: I will. So, I need a favor.

Nat: What's up?

Allie: You said you were pre-med, right?

Nat: That is correct. Is this about med-school?

Allie: Yeah. I could really use some more tutoring. I've got some really big exams coming up and I sure could use the extra studying.

Nat: Yeah, of course. I can help. *takes a bite of his food*

Allie: Thank you. *kisses him*

Nat: No problem. So, I actually need to talk to you about something. Just to clear the air.

Allie: What's up?

Nat: It's about while I was away.

Allie: Ok?

Nat: I..was kind of seeing someone, for about a month.

Allie: *raises her eyebrows, a bit surprised* Oh..

Nat: Now, it wasn't- - I don't wanna say it wasn't serious, because it kind of was. It was more of a- - *sighs* Shit, I can't think of the words. Um.. *thinks for a minute* Ok, you know how sometimes there's a certain friend, who you've known for a while, and you've always known you've had some special feelings for them, but neither of you ever make a move, but later down the line, into maturity and all that, you two meet again, and you both decide to try it out, just to say you finally did it?

Allie: I think I know what you mean.

Nat: Ok. So.. I was in New York, a few months ago. I was walking in Times Square, when an old friend spotted me. Now, mind you, she's someone I grew up with, in a way. She used to work for my mom, now she works for my dad. You know he produces music. But, she wanted me to go with her. You know. So, I did. She asked me to spend some time with her. I agreed. Mostly because I missed her and the whole purpose of my trip, was to fix myself and my fear.. We spent a lot of time together. It was significant. But, she knew that my heart..was just all over the place. I mean, we were happy. We're always happy together. But, it's because we've always been such good friends. But, we pretty much left things the way that me and Anika did. We'll always be special to one another, but we're not together.

Allie: Ok. Well, thanks for telling me.

Nat: I just wanna be completely honest with you. I don't want any secrets, or surprises down the line. So, if there's something you wanna tell me..

Allie: There isn't. I haven't been with anyone, since you left. *chuckles a bit* All I wanted was you. I was just hoping and waiting for you to come back.

Nat: Jeez. I kinda feel like an ass, now.

Allie: You're not an ass. *chuckles* Look, I understand. And at least it was with someone you knew and not just some stranger. If you guys are friends and you knew each other for a long time, I can't be mad at that. Especially when we weren't even together. At least someone out there was taking care of you. That's what I was hoping for.

Nat: Really?

Allie: Yes. I mean, I was worried sick about you. We all were. It's nice to know that someone out there was watching over you. *pecks his lips* I appreciate you telling me.

Nat: No problem. I just felt you should know. Just so there aren't any surprises.

Allie: I love your honesty. Really, baby.

Nat: So, did you enjoy meeting Anika?

Allie: I did. I was nervous as hell, but she is a good person. All she cared about was you.

Nat: *chuckles* She told me how nervous you were. You thought she was gonna kick your ass?

Allie: I really did.

Nat: *laughs* No, no. She probably would have, if I hadn't spoken about you, the way that I did. But, she knew that I cared for you. So, she decided to meet you first, and get your side of the story.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* She really doesn't play about you.

Nat: She's always protected me, like a brother.

Allie: I can tell. She told me how many times she's had to kick girls asses in high school, because they wouldn't leave you alone.

Nat: Oh yeah. She got suspended a lot. But, I never let her spend those days alone. If she wasn't at school, I wasn't at school. *chuckles*

Allie: That's sweet. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* You know, Danny mentioned that you and Kristina had some very..flattering feelings, towards Anika. Something about turning lesbian, for a moment?

Allie: Oh yeah. Me and Kris agreed we would gladly have a lesbian experience with her.

Nat: Is that right? *slight smirk*

Allie: *giggles, gets up, and straddles him, wrapping her arms around his neck* Why? Would you like that?

Nat: I would love that and all three of you. *sexy smile*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* Mm. *sexy smile* I think I know what to do for your birthday, now.

Nat: *giggles* You spoil me.

Allie: I'm happy to. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: So, he likes lesbians? *smiling*

Nat: A mild kink. Guilty. What can I say? *sexy smirk* Girls kissing girls arouses me.

Allie: I'll keep that in mind. *sexy smile* What else arouses you?

Nat: A sexy girl, who loves to eat and get a little messy. *feeds her some food from his fork*

Allie: Mm. *giggles a bit, chewing* I was told you might cause a little weight gain on me.

Nat: *sexy smile* Is that alright?

Allie: From you, I'll take anything. *kisses him deeply* It makes me so happy to know I won't have to be self-conscious about what I eat or how much I eat, anymore.

Nat: Oh, not at all. You eat whatever, however much you wanna eat, baby. *sexy smile* 'Cause I'm gonna eat with you, then I'm gonna eat off of you.. Then, I may just eat you. *bites his lip*

Allie: Mmm. *kisses him, then bites and tugs at his lip, then releases it* I'm all yours to eat..

Nat: I love the sound of that. *sexy smile*

Allie: *giggles* Despite having to work on a Saturday, I'm loving this weekend already.

Nat: Can I at least have a hint about our date tonight?

Allie: Nope. *pecks his lips* You will see.

Nat: Well, how am I supposed to dress?

Allie: Casual. Nothin' fancy. Like that tux you wore, a few weeks ago. *sexy grin*

Nat: Oh, you liked that, huh? *sexy smile*

Allie: I loved it. You looked too sexy. *sexy stare*

Nat: Thank you. *sexy smile*

Allie: You're welcome, baby. *kisses him*

Nat: I'm liking this weekend, too. *chuckles*

Allie: How do you like to spend weekends?

Nat: Fridays and Saturdays, I like to go out and have some fun with my friends, or girlfriend. Sundays? Sunday is the day of rest. However, if I'm with said girlfriend, my Sundays usually involve being in bed all day, food all day, movies all day, and sex all day. *sexy smile* Rolling around in bed. Trading sexual favors, for trips to the fridge.

(Allie's P.O.V. Omg, I love him. Sunday, hurry up! End of P.O.V.)

Allie: *sexy smile* Sounds like my kind of weekends.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her*

(They continue eating lunch and talking together, until they had to get back to work. After Allie's shift was over, she goes straight home, gets in the shower, and changes her clothes. Her friends were there, too. She's wearing dark blue jeans, black multi strap heels, and a black side split t-shirt dress. She decides to curl her hair, then she sprays on perfume, and goes to show her friends.)

Allie: What do you think? *a bit nervous*

The Girls: Yasssss!.!

Kristina: Yes, baby! Yes! Sexy!

Allie: Really? It's not too much? *nervous voice* I feel like it might be too much.

Brionna: Babe, it's perfect! Relax.

Allie: I just want it to be casual enough. I mean, I told him to dress casually. You guys know where I'm taking him. *nervous*

Shelby: Baby, he's going to love it. Trust me. That's casual enough. You don't wanna be too casual. You're the girl. You have to sexy it up, a little. You did it perfectly.

Allie: Ok. Were the curls a good call? *nervous*

The Girls: Yasss.!

Kristina: Nat loves curls. Trust me. You did right.

Allie: Do I smell ok? *nervous*

Tara: You smell and look like a goddess.

Kristina: Aww. Baby, you're so nervous. *chuckles a bit*

Brionna: Right. You're never nervous about a guy. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Nat's not like other guys. Of course I'm nervous. I really like him and I really love him, guys. He says the first date tells and says a lot. I just want it to be perfect. I want us to work. *nervous*

Kristina: Everything will be perfect. As long as you two have fun together. That's all that matters. Don't stress yourself out, don't worry too much. Just focus on having a good time with Nat. 'Cause that's all he cares about doing with you. Ok?

Allie: Ok. *takes a deep breath*

(Meanwhile, with Nat. His friends are at his place, helping him get ready. Nat takes a shower, gets freshened up, and gets dressed in black slim fit jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, a white linen button down shirt, left unbuttoned and open, with the sleeves folded up, and white Yeezy boost 350 sneakers. He sprays on some cologne and decides to wear his hair in a ponytail, and his black horseshoe lip rings. He goes out to his friends.)

Nat: You think this is alright?

The Guys: Excellent.!

Danny: Perfectly casual and sexy. And even better, you chose white. You said she loves you in white, right?

Nat: That's what she said.

David: Then you got it, man! That's perfect!

Nat: Thanks, guys. *a little nervous*

Thomas: What cologne did you go with?

Nat: Uh, Armani.

The Guys: Nice.

Danny: You nervous?

Nat: Yeah. I haven't been on an actual date, in years. *a little nervous* Plus, you guys know how important the first date is. It tells a lot, says a lot. I just want it to go right. I mean, I really, really like her.

Danny: Dude, don't worry. It'll all be fine. Just have fun with each other. That's all that matters. Don't drive yourself nuts, by wanting everything to be perfect.

David: Besides, you and Allie already have great chemistry. There's nothing to worry about.

Nat: Yeah. I guess you guys are right.

Thomas: I can't believe she asked you out, on the first date. That's usually the guy's job.

Nat: I don't really believe in gender roles, all like that. On certain occasions, I do. But, not frequently. I mean, girls can do whatever they want. If she wants to ask me out, fine. If she wants to pay for everything, I'm cool with that. She works and makes her own money, same as me.

Thomas: True.

Nat: And, I was gonna ask her. But, she beat me to it. So, I said ok.

Thomas: Oh.

David: This is still blowing my mind, a little. I can't believe you and Allie DiMeco are dating. I can't believe you got through to her.

Nat: I just saw through her bullshit. *chuckles a bit* That's all she needed.

David: It's still crazy. We used to think that girl was our mortal enemy. *chuckles*

Cooper: Right. We can't believe she fell for our shy guy.

Nat: I can't believe it, either.. I guess opposites really do attract. *chuckles a bit*

Qaasim: Oh yeah. *chuckles*

Danny: *looks at his watch* Well, it's 8:20. She'll be here in 10 minutes. We better get going.

Nat: Thanks for being here, guys.

The Guys: We love you, buddy.

Nat: Love you guys, too.

(The Guys leave and Nat waits for Allie. He gets an email at 8:29, from Allie, saying she's parked outside. He grabs his keys and goes into his lift. He goes down to ground floor and steps out. He locks up his lift, then turns around to find Allie waiting outside her car.)

 **(How well do you guys think the first date is gonna go? Find out tomorrow! ;p**


	55. Chapter 55

**(A.N. Enjoy ;)**

Nat: *surprised chuckle* Wow..! You look amazing..!

Allie: *giggles* Really?

Nat: Hell yeah..! *chuckles and goes over to her* What is that? Some kind of t-shirt dress? I don't know what to call it.

Allie: *chuckles* It's pretty much what you said. Hi, baby..! *hugs him*

Nat: Hi. *chuckles and hugs her back* You look all sexy and stuff. I feel like I under dressed.

Allie: No, Papí. You look sexy.! And you're wearing white! You know how much I love you, in white.!

Nat: *chuckles* Really? This is cool?

Allie: It's perfect. *stretches up and kisses him* Omg, and so is that cologne. What is that?

Nat: Armani. *chuckles* You smell amazing, too. What are you wearing?

Allie: Michael Kors.

Nat: Your favorite, huh? *chuckles*

Allie: You know it. *chuckles* You ready to go?

Nat: Ready when you are, beautiful. *opens her door for her*

Allie: Thank you. *smiling, she gets in*

Nat: *closes her door, then goes and gets in on the passenger side*

(Allie backs out the car, then pulls off.)

Nat: So, where are we going?

Allie: I told you. It's a surprise, silly. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh, come on. *chuckles* I'll still be excited.

Allie: I want you to be surprised and excited. *chuckles* And with that said, I need you to wear this. *holds up a blindfold*

Nat: *looks at it and chuckles* Seriously?

Allie: Yep. *chuckles* Come on.

Nat: *chuckles, takes the blindfold, and puts it on* Ok. So, I gotta be blind the whole ride?

Allie: Yep. And no peeking. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh boy. *chuckles*

Allie: So, how was the rest of work?

Nat: It was good. I did some dolphin training, and introduced the penguins to some kids.

Allie: Aww. That had to be cute.

Nat: *chuckles* It was. How was the rest of your day?

Allie: Pretty boring. *chuckles* Dealing with papers and taking calls all day. The only fun thing about my job is the perks. But, I don't use them much.

Nat: What are the perks?

Allie: Well, you get an instant membership, when you're an employee. So, you get access to the club's amenities and what not. But, I haven't used my membership, since I got hired.

Nat: That's cool that you get access to the club.

Allie: Well, listen. How would you feel about spending a work day with me? We could check out the club together, after my shift. I am allowed to have guests.

Nat: That'd be nice. Sure.

Allie: Great. *rests her hand on his thigh*

Nat: *jumps a bit and chuckles* Whoa. I wasn't expecting that.

Allie: *chuckles* I'm sorry.

Nat: No, it's cool. *chuckles*

Allie: You sure? *rubs his thigh a bit*

Nat: Yeah. *grins a bit*

Allie: *giggles at him* I see you grinning. What are you thinking about?

Nat: Nothing. *giggles a bit* I'm just being a dork.

Allie: *giggles at him again*

(Allie continues driving, and they continue talking, until they finally arrive to their destination. Allie parks her car and turns it off. She gets out and goes over to the passenger side. She opens Nat's door and helps him out, then closes it.)

Allie: Ok, now just follow me. *chuckles and leads him*

Nat: Please don't let me walk into something.

Allie: *laughs a bit* I won't. I got you.

Nat: I hear music. *chuckles* Where are we?

Allie: You'll see. *chuckles*

(She leads him inside a building, then gets behind him, and finally takes off his blindfold. Nat is inside a giant arcade, where there's also a bar, and he sees the entrance to a laser tag arena. He immediately smiles excitedly and turns around to look at Allie.)

Nat: *big smile* Get the fuck out.! Laser tag, too!?

Allie: *giggles at him and nods* Mhm. I remember you like playful, fun dates. So do I. And I remember how much you love gun-themed games.

Nat: This is gonna be awesome! *excited, boyish smile, he hugs her excitedly*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *takes her hand and starts tugging her towards laser tag* Come on, come on, come on!

Allie: *giggles at him* Ok! Hold on, rowdy boy. I still gotta pay.

(Allie goes and pays for them. Then, they go to laser tag and get their vests and guns. They enter arena and immediately start having fun. They play against each other and alongside each other, for several rounds, until they finally exit the arena. They return their equipment, then go to the arcade. They go play all the games, getting a bunch of tickets, then go up to the counter to cash them in. Nat won a giant teddy bear for Allie. Allie won a remote control monster truck for Nat. Then, they go over to the bar and order some food and drinks. They get chicken wings and nachos to share, along with a couple of beers.)

Allie: *laughing* Ok, I admit it, you are the skeeball king.

Nat: *chuckling* I told you. I am very good at putting balls in holes.

Allie: *laughs with her head back*

Nat: *laughs and sips his beer* And you kicked ass at the Fruit Ninja game.

Allie: Yeah, I play that shit like crazy, on my phone. *chuckling*

Nat: I can tell. *chuckles*

Allie: And then obviously you made the beer pong game your bitch.

Nat: And you know this. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Judging from the way you played most of the games, it's evident that you play video games like an addict.

Nat: Oh, hell yeah. *chuckles* An arcade would be heaven to me.

Allie: *chuckles* I know. So, are you having fun?

Nat: Are you kidding me? *chuckles* This has been awesome. This date could not have been more perfect.

Allie: Good to know I didn't do bad. *chuckles and sips her beer*

Nat: You know these are my kind of dates. *chuckles*

Allie: That's why I brought you here. And I loved this. I could do these dates every night. This was so much better than dinner and a movie.

Nat: Everybody does dinner and a movie. That's just too typical for me. Especially for a first date.

Allie: You're right. *chuckles*

Nat: You did great, DiMeco. *holds up his beer, with a cute smile* I couldn't have chosen a better first date.

Allie: *giggles and clings her beer against his* Thank you, baby.

Nat: *rests his feet on the bottom of her stool* You weren't too bad at laser tag, either.

Allie: *chuckles* What? Compared to Shelby? *rests her feet on the bottom of his stool*

Nat: *chuckles* Oh God. Come on, now.

Allie: *chuckles* What? Just asking. I know you two have a little crush going on with each other.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, so I like her. She's cool to hang with. That doesn't mean I find you any less cool. I thought you would like me being cool with your friends.

Allie: I do. *chuckles* But, you did openly admit that you had a little thing for her.

Nat: *chuckles* You're right. I did. But, I'm not as into her, as I'm into you. Besides, I seem to recall only sleeping with one of you.

Allie: Very true. *sexy smile, she leans towards him*

Nat: *sits his beer down and leans towards her, resting his hands on the sides of her thighs, smiling at her* So, are we good on that?

Allie: *sexy smirk* We'll see. I might need a little more assurance.

Nat: *chuckles and moves in closer, pressing his lips to hers*

Allie: *kisses back deeply* Mm.

(Nat makes out with her, nice and sexy, for a couple minutes.)

Nat: *pulls away, smiling* You're so cute when you're jealous.

Allie: *giggles at him, touching his face* What's this first date saying?

Nat: *smiling* It's saying.. Me and you are gonna have quite a bit of fun together.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

(Just then, someone approaches them. Allie pulls away from Nat and looks over, seeing Manny.)

Manny: What the fuck is this?.?

Nat: *sighs* Manny. Give me 5 more minutes, buddy.

Allie: What the hell do you want?

Manny: What the fuck is this?! What did I tell you would happen, if I caught you with this pussy?.?

Allie: Does it look like I give a shit?

Manny: You bitch! How the fuck could you do this to me?!

Allie: Do what to you?! I moved on, asshole!

Manny: What did I ever do to you!?

Allie: You bastard, you tried to rape me! Are you fucking serious!?

Manny: That was a joke!.! And I wouldn't have had to do that, had you stopped being a teasing bitch!.!

Allie: You don't deserve me! Just go the fuck on, Manny! I'm not that girl you met, anymore! I've moved on, I'm done with that life! Just leave!

Manny: You are mine!.! *starts to grab her*

Nat: *grabs his wrist and gets up, then shoves Manny back* Alright, that's enough. She said leave.

Manny: What the fuck are you gonna do!? Have your girlfriend fight for you again?!

Nat: My girlfriend is right there. *points to Allie* The one you're referring to, is my best friend, and she's not here at the moment. Meaning, I'm gonna be the one kicking your ass this time, if you don't leave.

Manny: You think I'm scared of you!? *approaches him*

Nat: I think you're pissing me off. *getting irritated, he balls up his fists*

Manny: You think that scares me!?

Nat: I think what happened to you in that alley, last year, is about to happen again.

Manny: *his face suddenly drops* Huh..?! How- - how do you know about that?.?

Nat: How do you think?

Manny: *suddenly starts backing away from Nat, with a scared look on his face* It- - it-it was you!.!

Nat: *jumps at him* Boo!

Manny: *screams and runs off*

Nat: *chuckles* And I'm the pussy. *turns around and gently touches Allie's face* Where were we?

Allie: Kissing. *presses her lips against his, kissing him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses her back*

(They continue with their date, until they finally leave. They hold hands, as Allie drives.)

Allie: So, this was a successful first date. How are things looking right now?

Nat: Pretty good. I feel like you want something. *chuckles*

Allie: *releases his hand and puts her hand on his thigh, then feels it up* I wanna spend Sunday with you. *sexy smile*

Nat: My place or yours? *reaches over and gently grabs her thigh*

Allie: *jumps a bit, then feels her legs go weak* Yours.

Nat: You wanna spend the night?

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: That's fine with me. *chuckles, feeling up her thigh*

Allie: *shivers a bit* Oh Jesus. *takes a deep breath*

Nat: *chuckles at her* You alright?

Allie: *bites her lip* Mhm.

Nat: You sure? *reaches the apex of her thighs*

Allie: *presses her thighs together* Omg.

(The car swerves a bit.)

Nat: *chuckles* I'll stop, for now. *leans over and kisses her cheek*

Allie: *just bites her lip anxiously* I, uh.. I need to stop and grab my overnight bag.

Nat: Ok.

(Allie gets to her place, parks in her driveway, and quickly gets out of the car, going up to her door. She quickly gets inside, goes straight to her room, and quickly starts packing a bag. When she's done, she quickly leaves, locks up her place, and gets back in her car. She drives to Nat's place and parks her car in his garage. Nat lets them inside. Kota runs to greet them.)

Allie: Hi, Kota! *giggling and petting him* How's my big furry boy?

Kota: *barks*

Nat: *chuckles* I got a nice big treat for you. *goes over to his kitchen, goes into a cabinet, and pulls out a massive bone*

(Kota runs over to him excitedly, barking.)

Nat: Ah, ah. Sit. *chuckles* Sit, boy.

Kota: *sits, wagging his tail*

Nat: *gives him the bone and pets him* That's my boy.

Kota: *runs over to the living room and lays down, focused on his bone*

Nat: That'll keep him occupied for a while. *chuckles and hugs Allie from behind* He wouldn't have left us alone.

Allie: *giggles* I know.

Nat: *kisses on her neck* You can go upstairs now.

Allie: *giggles* Yay. *heads upstairs*

Nat: *follows behind her*

(They enter his room and Nat closes the door behind them.)

Nat: Relax. Sit your stuff down anywhere. I'm gonna brush my teeth real quick. *goes into his bathroom*

Allie: *sits on his bed and takes off her heels*

(Nat brushes his teeth, then gargles some mouthwash. When he's done, he comes out of his bathroom, and goes into his walk-in closet. He takes off his shoes and puts them away neatly. He comes back out of his closet and hears Allie in the bathroom. He sits on his bed and turns on his TV. Freddy Vs. Jason is on. Nat gets comfortable and watches. A few minutes later, Allie emerges from his bathroom, wearing just her side split t-shirt dress. She sees Nat and climbs into his bed, then climbs on top of him. Nat chuckles warmly, sits his remote on his bedside table, and rests his hands on her thighs.)

Nat: *touches her t-shirt dress* I love this thing.

Allie: *sexy smile* Do you?

Nat: Yes. It is so sexy. So is the way you curled your hair. You look so beautiful with curly hair. *reaches up and touches her hair*

Allie: *kisses his arm* Thank you, baby.. I'm so in love with your hair, too. *touches his hair*

Nat: *chuckles* Are you really? 'Cause if you think it looks too girly, I can cut it again.

Allie: No. Don't cut it ever again. It's perfect on you. *leans down and kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back* Mm. *slides his hands to her waist*

Allie: *between a kiss* Omg, I want you. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *between a kiss* I know. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *puts her hands on his shoulders, grips his linen button down shirt, and slides it off his shoulders, removing it, and tossing it on the floor*

Nat: *feels on her thighs*

Allie: *runs her hands down his body, grips his t-shirt, lifts it up, and removes it, tossing it to the floor as well*

Nat: *reaches up and gently takes her face in his hands*

Allie: *feels on his bare body, moaning softly*

Nat: *runs his hands up into her hair*

Allie: *reaches down and unbuttons his jeans, then pulls the zipper down*

Nat: *between a kiss* I never do sex on the first date.

Allie: *laughs a bit, between a kiss* No. You actually did sex before the first date. *kiss, kiss* Twice. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *laughs a bit, between a kiss* Touchè. *rolls over, putting her on her back, and him on top of her*

Allie: *giggles and continues kissing him*

Nat: *pulls away and moves to her neck*

Allie: *moans and pants*

Nat: *reaches down between her legs and feels on her sex*

Allie: *moans some more*

(Nat's P.O.V. I play with her clit on my finger. I circle it around, nice and slow, until she comes.. Oh yeah.. I've missed that sound.. I've missed her.. I make my way down her body, lifting her t-shirt dress.. I spread her legs apart, then wrap my arms around her thighs.. I kiss her navel, I suck on her piercing, I trail kisses down to her pelvis, and finally reach her pussy.. I bring my mouth down to it and immediately begin to consume her.. She gasps and jumps, at the cold steel bite of my piercings, then moans hard, laying her head back.. I continue, licking every inch of pink, until I take her clit into my mouth and suck on it, like it's my own personal pacifier.. She moans out loudly, gripping my sheets, arching her back off my bed a bit.. I continue sucking on her.. It's driving her insane.. Her moans get louder and keep increasing, by the minute.. She's pulling at my sheets.. I feel her try to close her legs, but she can't.. She screams a bit.. I hear you, baby.. I keep going, until she explodes into another orgasm.. She tastes so sweet.. Yess.. I lick my lips, then bring my tongue down to her entrance, and slide it in.. She gasps and moans hard.. I swirl my tongue around nice and slow, for a while.. Then, I get to her g-spot.. She really does scream this time.. Still trying to close her legs.. I listen to her broken moans.. Fuck, I love that sound.. I listen to the savory noises coming from me.. I lap my tongue against her g-spot endlessly, until she comes again, and her legs give out.. Yes, baby.. I withdraw my tongue and give her pussy a kiss.. I move back up on her, and gently kiss her lips, letting her taste herself.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Did you like that..? *soft whisper*

Allie: *panting, she manages to nod*

Nat: *chuckles warmly, and gives her lips another kiss* You even taste sweet, baby..

Allie: *panting* God, I love you..

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Come on.. *kisses her* I know you're not tired yet.. *kiss, kiss* That was just foreplay..

Allie: Omg.. *panting*

Nat: Come on. *rolls over onto his back and pulls her on top of him*

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back, reaching down, and gripping her ass*

Allie: *moans into his mouth, feeling on his body*

Nat: *massages her ass slowly*

(Allie's P.O.V. We make out like crazy.. Omg, he drives me wild.. That was the most amazing head I've ever gotten.. He eats pussy the way he eats everything else.. Thank you, God.. I am so fucking wet.. I feel myself aching for him to be inside me.. I've missed that delicious, full feeling.. I'm starving for him.. Anika was right.. Once you go fat, you don't go back.. I am NEVER going back.. I pull away from his lips and begin kissing down his body.. Nice and slow.. I reach his pelvis.. I plant kisses all over it.. I grab his pants and pull them down.. I see his massive, fat erection, bulging from his boxer briefs.. It looks even bigger than last time.. I kiss him through his boxer briefs and it's then that I remember, I still haven't seen his penis.. I look up at him.. He looks at me.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Can I see it?

Nat: Do you need to?

Allie: Do you not want me to?

Nat: I don't wanna scare you off..

Allie: You won't.. *kisses him through his boxer briefs*

Nat: I don't want you to start doubting yourself, either..

Allie: Baby, I promise I can handle it.

Nat: Alright.. Go ahead.. *reaches down and touches her face*

(Allie grabs the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulls them down, until his massive erection finally came flying out.. Allie gapes in shock and covers her mouth..)

(Allie's P.O.V. Oh..my..fucking..God.. He's a monster.. This thing has gotta be at least 12 inches..! And it's so fucking fat..!.! Omg..! End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Holy shit..! That was inside me..?.?

Nat: Yeah.. *looking down at her* Not all of it, though.. *caresses her cheek with his thumb*

Allie: Omg.. *covers her mouth for a second* I knew it was big, but holy fuck.. *touches it and licks her lips a bit*

Nat: It doesn't bother you? *caressing her cheek*

Allie: No.. *strokes him* I've actually missed it.. Like you wouldn't believe..

Nat: Ok.. *stroking her cheek*

Allie: Can you actually take all of your clothes off this time?

Nat: Yeah.. *sits up, leans down to her, and kisses her deeply*

Allie: Mm. *kisses back and moans*

Nat: *grabs her and pulls her up, then puts her on her back, and kneels between her legs*

Allie: *gasps a bit*

Nat: *grabs her t-shirt dress and pulls it up, taking it off, and throwing it to the floor*

(Nat's P.O.V. I get up and take my pants and boxers off. Then, I climb back into bed and kneel between her legs once again. I lean down to her breasts and take her left nipple into my mouth, sucking firmly. After a couple minutes, I move over to her right, alternating between them.. I also massage her breasts, kneading them like dough.. She moans softly, and I feel her petting my head.. After a few minutes, I pull away and return my lips to her lips.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: *pulls away* How big is it?

Nat: What's your guess?

Allie: 12 inches.

Nat: Correct. *smiles a bit and pecks her lips* Now, what's your breast size?

Allie: What's your guess?

Nat: 36D.

Allie: Correct. *giggles and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *motorboats her breasts playfully*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *chuckles at her and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back with a happy smile* Mm. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *pulls away and pets her hair, smiling at her* Now, before we get started, you should know a couple things..

Allie: Which are?

Nat: I don't like pulling out, and I don't mind not wearing a condom. But, only if you're sure about your birth control.

Allie: Well, I take a pill everyday, when my reminder goes off. So, I'm pretty sure I'm good.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles* I'm trusting you.

Allie: You can trust me. I'm good. *chuckles* And you don't like pulling out, huh?

Nat: Confession- - I'm a big fan of creampies. *sexy smile*

Allie: *smiles and giggles* Mmm. *bites her lip a bit*

Nat: *sexy smile* You like that?

Allie: *smiling* I've never had that before.

Nat: May I be your first? *pecks her lips*

Allie: *kisses back* Mm. *kiss, kiss* Baby, you can do whatever you want. *kiss, kiss* As long as you're mine.

Nat: Trust me, I'm yours. Are you sure you wanna be mine? *kiss, kiss*

Allie: Absolutely, one hundred million percent sure. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: God, I'm about to enjoy this. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles a bit, her breathing increasing* Wait, wait.

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Can I have it all, this time? *looking at him*

Nat: Are you sure?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Ok. *strokes her cheek with his thumb* But, you let me know when to stop or if it hurts. I'm serious.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *kisses her deeply* Alright. *kiss, kiss* No more talking. *reaches down and yanks her legs apart*

Allie: *gasps*

Nat: You should be ready.

(Nat's P.O.V. I reach down and grab my cock.. I put the tip against her sex, then gently push in. She gasps hard.. I slide my hand up her arm and hold her hand.. Then, I push a couple inches in.. She gasps even more and squeezes my hand.. I watch her face.. Then, I push a couple more inches in.. She gasps more and struggles to let out a moan.. I kiss her lips, then push a couple more inches deep.. She squeezes my hand even more and cries out.. Come on, baby.. I push a couple more inches in.. She jerks and moans out loudly, squeezing my hand even more.. Then, I feel her come.. Yess.. I push a couple more inches in and she screams.. I'm surprised she's taken this much.. I only went in 7 inches, the first two times we did this.. I kiss her deeply again and push the last couple of inches inside her, finally feeling my balls press against her.. She screams so loudly, so sexually.. Yess.. I'm buried in her.. I've grown a bit fatter, while I was away.. But I'm guessing she's figured that out now.. I feel her explode into another orgasm, but this one lasts for quite a minute.. Just wave after wave, after wave.. She's having what I like to call a "girthgasm".. That's what happens when a girl gets filled and stretched, by a fat, girthy cock, such as my own.. I reach my other hand up and take her other hand in mine, holding it.. I have her arms pinned to my bed, above her head.. I lean down and give her a deep kiss, followed by a deep stroke.. She moans against my mouth.. I rest my forehead on hers and give her another deep stroke.. She moans loudly again.. I can feel her cervix.. I know I've gone deeper than deep.. And she fucking loves it.. I begin a nice and steady rhythm, remaining deep inside her.. Fuck, I love how she feels.. As I stroke in and out, I notice she's letting out choked up gasps, as if she can't breathe.. She's holding her breath.. "Breathe", I tell her.. She inhales deeply, gasping in air, then her moans finally come back out.. They're loud and full of pleasure, and praise.. I even hear her submission.. Yess, baby.. I hear you.. You wanted all of me.. This is all of me.. Take it, baby.. She grabs onto my skin, digging her nails into my flesh.. She scratches deeply.. I just keep going.. Gently pounding away at her.. My forehead against hers.. Watching her eyes roll to the back of her head.. Fuck she's so tight and wet.. I bite my lip and keep up my movement, until she screams, shakes, and comes.. All over my cock, her juices flow down.. I pick her up, kneeling on my bed.. My cock remains inside her.. I start baby bouncing her on my dick, and thrusting up into her, hugging her body tight in my arms.. Her head instantly falls back, her moans loud and hard.. I feel her nails dig into my upper back.. I watch her face and continue.. That's right, baby.. Feel me.. I go nice and slow, until I speed up.. She moans out louder.. I bite my lip and pound at her guts.. Focused, while I stroke her.. She's now screaming out.. Come on, baby..! I clench my teeth and keep at it, until she screams loudly and explodes into another massive orgasm.. Yess.. I lay her back down on my bed, grab her legs, and fold them into her, locking them in against her abdomen.. Then, I begin pounding all over again.. She's trapped in this position.. She can't move.. She can't do anything but lay there and take me.. Her screams and moans fill my room, along with the sound of my balls slapping against her.. God, yes.. I lean down to her face and bite her lip hard, then tug it between my teeth.. I pound her harder and harder, still biting her lip, until she comes again, screaming, and I release her lip.. I release her legs too, letting them fall back to the bed.. I lay on my back and pull her on top of me.. I grab my meat and carefully slide it back in her.. I get myself positioned, then I grab her waist and start thrusting up in her.. Her moaning starts over, sweet, loud, and submissive.. She slowly begins leaning down, unable to keep herself up, as I pound her from the bottom, until she's laid flat against me, moaning uncontrollably.. She grips my arms, laying her head against my chest.. I slide my hands down to her ass and grip it hard.. I kiss her hair, as I continue pounding.. I give her ass a few smacks.. Minutes go by, until she comes again, with a big, loud moan.. I kiss her forehead, my breathing heavy..

Allie's P.O.V. Omg, I can't breathe.. I'm wore out already.. Jesus, and I thought I had a sex drive.. This boy's drive is insane.. He lays me on my back again, then turns me on my side.. He gets behind me and lifts my leg, bending it up towards my face.. He uses his other hand to sink his dick back into me, then wraps his arm around me, across my chest.. He starts pounding again and I'm screaming again.. Omg, yes..!.! He's so fucking deep..!.! Yess..!.! Yess..!.! He's giving me so much fire, so much passion.. He is the perfect combination of fucking and love making.. He knows when to be rough, when to be gentle, and even when to be both.. His sex is so unmatched.. He keeps this up for minutes.. I feel him bite my ear, feel him breathing into my neck, feel him bite on my flesh.. The sound of our skins clapping together in a rhythm, turns me on even more.. He pounds and pounds, gripping my right breast.. I hear him grunting.. The sound, along with all the sensations running through me, causes me to come again.. "Nat!.!" I scream out.. Omg.. My breathing is labored and rapid.. He's making me crazy.. He lets my leg down, then smacks my ass, rubs it soothingly, kisses it, then smacks it again.. He sits up and kneels on his bed, then makes his way between my legs again.. He lifts both my legs, then rests them on his shoulders, then leans down to me, folding my thighs into my chest.. I feel his balls against me.. I feel my pussy pulsating around his cock.. He starts deep stroking me.. I moan hard and intense, submitting to him.. He's in total control and I know it.. He's the alpha, the dominant.. And I am his willing victim.. He moves nice and slow for a few minutes, planting soft kisses on my face.. He bites my lip.. Then he starts drilling me.. My breathing and moaning increases dramatically.. The sounds of his grunt, groans, and pounding, harmonize with my sounds.. A hot, sexy symphony.. I love it.. Turning me on even more, driving me even more wild.. He drills me passionate and hard, until he forces another orgasm out of me.. "Fuck!.!" I scream out.. I don't know how much more I can take.. I feel myself ready to tap out, but I can't.. I want more.. Somehow, I want more.. I feel myself covered in sweat.. He pulls out of me and I wince.. Immediately wanting that full feeling back.. He takes his mouth down between my legs and starts eating my pussy gentle and slow.. I moan warmly and soft.. Mmmm, that feels so good.. He was right about the sounds.. They just make it even better.. I listen to him smack and moan savory.. I wish I could sit up and watch him.. But I can't fucking move.. I'm wore out.. He continues for a few minutes, before he stops, sits back up, and I feel his fat cock slide back inside me.. I gasp.. Yesss.. He leans down over me and kisses me deeply, with a deep, hard thrust.. I cry out against his mouth.. He gives me another hard thrust.. I cry out again.. I can feel him hitting my cervix.. It hurts, but it feels so fucking good.. He moves to my neck and kisses on it, while he deep strokes me.. I grab his waist, squeezing him tight.. Yes, baby, yes.. He strokes nice and slow, until he eventually speeds up and starts pounding hard.. I scream and moan.. He grunts and groans.. Pounding on and on, until he makes me come again.. I cry out loudly.. He kisses me deeply, then instantly flips me over, onto my stomach.. Oh shit.. I know what's coming now..

Nat's P.O.V. Yeah.. It's that time again.. I get her legs spread, then kneel between them.. I help her get into the perfect downward dog position.. I kiss up and down her back.. I slide one hand up to the back of her neck and gently grip it.. I use my other hand to slide my cock back in her.. God, she feels so fucking good.. I bet I don't pull out of this shit again.. I grip her hip with my free hand and start stroking nice and slow, sinking in balls deep.. Yes, baby.. Feel me.. Feel all of me.. She grips my sheets and pulls on them, moaning hard.. I lay my head back and enjoy her.. Trying so hard not to moan.. This goes on for minutes, until I decide to speed up.. I start pounding, gripping her neck just a bit more.. She takes her face down into my pillow and moans super loud, crying out, screaming.. After a few minutes, I lean down over her, still giving it to her, and I kiss on the side of her face lovingly.. I fuck, until she gives me another orgasm.. I sit up, grab her ass with both hands, and continue pounding.. She goes crazy and really starts pulling on my sheets, moaning at the top of her lungs.. Yes, baby, yes..! Let me hear you..! I smack her ass.. I love the way it's bouncing from my impact.. I give it another smack.. She continues pulling at my sheets like crazy, as if she's try to crawl away.. I just watch and keep going, until another draining orgasm becomes her.. I feel myself about to come.. I pull out of her and turn her back over, onto her back.. I lay between her legs and push my cock back inside her, sinking into her.. I put one hand to her face and rest the other on the bed.. I start stroking again, nice and deep, looking into her eyes.. Her body is rocking with me.. Her moans are sweet and hard.. My breathing increases.. My cock throbs.. I feel it coming.. Oh God.. Oh God.. I moan super hard, as I explode inside her.. She gasps and squeezes my skin.. I bury my face in her neck and continue my moans, as I'm still coming.. With each pump, I thrust into her.. My cock is pulsating.. I feel her pulsating around me.. It takes me a minute to finally finish.. I pant in her neck, until I finally gather the strength to sit up.. I kiss her deeply, then kiss on her face.. She's covered in sweat.. So am I.. I reach down and grab my now soft cock, and slowly pull out of her.. Shortly after, my thick cum comes rushing out of her.. Damn, that's a beautiful sight.. Meanwhile, my sheets are a fucking mess.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *leans over Allie* Guess you tagged my sheets back, huh? *kisses her bottom lip*

Allie: *giggles a bit, panting* I guess I did..

Nat: You ok? *chuckles*

Allie: *nods, still panting* Fuck, baby.. *moans a bit*

Nat: How do you feel? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Sore and amazing. *panting*

Nat: *chuckles at her and touches her face* I feel good, too.. *kisses her deeply* God, you feel amazing..

Allie: I swear you got fatter.. *panting*

Nat: I did.. *kiss, kiss* Was it too much?

Allie: It was a lot.. *panting* But, it felt so good..

Nat: You like that full feeling?

Allie: I'm addicted now.. *panting*

Nat: *chuckles at her and strokes her cheek with his thumb* How'd that creampie feel?

Allie: Warm and sexy.. *panting*

Nat: *giggles a bit* It was a big one, too. *looks down between her legs*

Allie: I felt it.. *panting* I'm tired, baby..

Nat: I know. Let me clean you up, first. *kisses her face*

(Nat gets up out of his bed and pulls on his boxer briefs. He goes into his bathroom and grabs a big container of wet wipes. He goes back to Allie and starts cleaning her. Then, he disposes the soiled wipes. He grabs some towels and lays them over the giant wet spots on his bed. He climbs in his bed behind Allie and spoons with her, wrapping his arms around her body. He pulls his comforter over them.)

Nat: *kisses Allie's head* Sweet dreams.

Allie: *closed eyes, sleepy voice* I love you..

Nat: I know. *kisses her hair and closes his eyes*

(They fall asleep in each other's warm embrace..)


	56. Chapter 56

(The next morning, Allie wakes to the smell of food.. She yawns, stretches, and sits up slowly.. She sees that Nat isn't in bed, but she finds a tray of breakfast sitting next to her. Waffles, with an omelet, bacon, sausage, and a glass of mimosa, with an orange garnish on the rim. She smiles and giggles to herself, then begins eating. She falls in love with the taste of the food, enjoying it immensely. She also enjoys her mimosa. She devours everything, with a huge appetite that she's never had before. When she's done, she gets out of bed, her legs still sore. She finds Nat's white linen button up on the floor and picks it up, putting it on. She buttons it up halfway, then enters his bathroom. She uses the bathroom, washes her hands and face, then brushes her teeth and gargles some mouthwash. She comes out of Nat's bathroom, then exits his room. She makes her way downstairs and Nat is nowhere to be seen. She looks around, until Kota came running to her, wagging his tail happily. She giggles and pets him.)

Allie: Hi, Kota..! Can you help me find daddy?

Kota: *barks, then starts walking off towards the back door*

(The back door had been left open. Kota turns around and barks at Allie, then proceeds out the back door and up the stairs. Allie follows him. Kota leads her up to the roof. Allie smiles, as the warmth and sunshine hit her face, along with a nice breeze. It's a beautiful, sunny, breezy day. She sees Kota go over to a hammock, with a big, thick leg hanging out of it, rocking the hammock side to side. Kota lays beside it. Allie smiles and goes over to the hammock, finding Nat relaxed and chill, laying in the hammock, resting his head on his arms, folded behind his head. He's shirtless, wearing gray cotton shorts. He's also got his eyes closed, with a smile on his face, letting the warmth of the sun bask on him, as he rocks, enjoying the breeze, and the soothing sounds of the ocean waves. Allie giggles at him. Nat opens his eyes and smiles at her.)

Nat: Ah. I see our guest has finally awakened.

Kota: *barks*

Nat: Kota says goodmorning, by the way.. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles again and pets Kota* Thank you, Kota.

Nat: Goodmorning, beautiful. *smiling*

Allie: *climbs into the hammock, getting on top of him, bending down, and kissing him, with a smile* Goodmorning, baby.

Nat: Did you enjoy your breakfast? *smiling*

Allie: I loved it..! You are such an amazing cook..! That omelet was perfection, the waffles were amazing. The bacon and sausage were so satisfying. I've never savored meat so much. It was like I had a massive craving, this morning. I was so so so hungry.

Nat: *chuckles* Get used to that. You'll be hungry a lot, dating me.

Allie: And the mimosa was lovely. *smiling at him*

Nat: I knew you'd enjoy that. *chuckles*

Allie: You know me so well. *giggles a bit*

Nat: Hey, I pay attention. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* Thank you, for breakfast, baby.

Nat: *gently grabs her face and kisses back* You're welcome. So, how do you feel?

Allie: My legs are so sore.

Nat: *chuckles and blushes a bit* I'm sorry.

Allie: No, don't apologize. *chuckles and touches his face* It only means you did great. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *chuckles* Still. I always feel guilty about it. I don't like my girls in pain.

Allie: Don't worry. It's a good pain. *smiling at him*

Nat: Ok. *smiling*

Allie: How do you feel?

Nat: I feel super at peace. *smiling, he touches her face* Like I'm floating out on that water, letting the waves caress and carry me. *strokes her cheek with his thumb* I like to come up here on good mornings, after a good night, and just relax.. Listen to the ocean, listen to the waves, feel the gentle breeze, feel the sun on my skin.. Connect to eden.. Connect back to home.. Feel that beautiful energy..

Allie: That sounds so beautiful, baby.. *smiling at him* What's eden? That's in the Bible, right?

Nat: *chuckles* It is. But, that's not exactly what I'm referring to.. Lay with me..

Allie: *smiling, she lays down on top of him, laying her head on his chest, hugging his warm body*

Nat: *wraps one arm around her body and the other around her head, putting his fingers through her hair, and massaging her scalp with his fingertips* Eden has another meaning.. Especially on the islands.. It's a spiritual realm.. A place of paradise.. A spiritual state of happiness, and delight, and contentment.. Soulful bliss.. When you are content with the world, as is.. Everything around you becomes pure.. And you can feel it.. And it all starts with your motherland.. The place your spirit was born.. When I come up here and listen to the wind and sea, I feel myself back in Lalomanu.. Back in Kauai.. Back in California..

Allie: Lalomanu? Is that in Samoa?

Nat: Mhm. A village. The village where my grandfather, my grandmother, and my father were born.. The village where I was raised.. Being biracial isn't easy.. Especially when you come from two authentic, traditional families.. Two different lands.. None of us are really from here.. Me, my brother, and sisters, we were the only four born on actual American soil.. Everyone else was born in Italy or on the islands.. Yeah, technically Hawaii is part of America, but everyone knows why that happened. Hawaii is not an American land.. But, when you're biracial, you have two motherlands to connect to.. Growing up in 3 different homes was a lot.. But, it teaches you a lot.. My father taught me about eden, when I was 16.. How to tap into it.. And I just remember feeling so peaceful.. Genuinely peaceful.. I'm just now getting back to eden.. I can't imagine living without it again..

Allie: What about Italy? Your mom comes from Rome, right?

Nat: Yeah. We visit Rome a lot. We connect to those roots, too. But, truthfully, my mom was always a little distant from her home.. There were a lot of strict traditions. She broke a big one, by marrying my father, and having me.. Because my dad was Samoan.. Mixed breeding wasn't really something her grandparents agreed with.. Her family had always been pure Italian.. But, my mom loved my dad and she just didn't care.. Her parents- -my grandparents, they were fine with it. But growing up with that kind of negativity made her stray away from home, a bit. So, she's not as intact with her homeland, as my dad is.. That's why we weren't really brought up in Italy. But, she made sure we learned some traditions. We speak Italian, we keep a connection to God, we cook a lot, and we believe in marriage and family.

Allie: Well, I think mixed breeding is great.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses her hair* I'm glad.. But, yeah. Mom was always in love with where my father came from. She loved his traditions, his family, his homeland, how they saw beauty in so much, and just how accepting they were of everything.. I've always loved that, too..

Allie: I know you do.. I definitely love it.. It made you who you are.. *lifts her head and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly, looking at her, he strokes her cheek with his thumb*

Allie: *rests her chin on his chest, looking at him* Tell me more about Samoa and Kauai.. Which one did you visit first?

Nat: Lalomanu.. After I was born, my dad wanted to have me blessed in his homeland. He showed my mom his village and where he grew up. Then, he blessed me in the waters. We went back to Samoa every few months or so, after my dad had a home built there. It's beautiful. I used to wander off from my parents and waddle straight to the water. I could never stay away from it. I remember always helping baby sea turtles and dancing with the manta rays.. They used to swim around me, in a circle. I would move my arms, the way they moved their fins, and try to move the way they did. I would pet the sharks, play with the dolphins. I would gather big sea shells, trying to hold a lot in my arms.. I was always so in love with the water.. Especially when my parents or my grandparents took me in the water with them..

Allie: *smiling at him* That sounds too beautiful.. I've seen you as a baby, you were so fucking adorable..

Nat: *chuckles* How'd you see me as a baby?

Allie: Your mom and Denton came into the class, one day, while you were gone. Your mom had this little memory card, in her locket.

Nat: Oh. Her memories. *chuckles* Yeah, we had this family friend. Mohammed. He was a documentarian. Our documentarian. He was one of my dad's best friends. He was basically another uncle to me. He documented our childhoods. My mom and dad saved everything on their own personal memory cards, and keep them around their necks.

Allie: That is so sweet.

Nat: Yeah, they're very sentimental. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Baby Nat was the most precious thing ever..!

Nat: *chuckles and blushes* You're killing me.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* You were! And I didn't know you were a water birth..! I thought you were born in a hospital.

Nat: Nope. My mom had me all natural. All 4 of us.

Allie: That's amazing. She's so strong.

Nat: Indeed she is. *rubs Allie's back*

Allie: How did Kauai come into play?

Nat: My grandmother. She was born in Lalomanu, but her family comes from the Hawaiian Islands.

Allie: Oh. Ok.

Nat: Kauai is where I first learned to surf. That's where my grandmother taught me all about the ocean. I was blessed in the waters there, too.

Allie: Did your grandmother ever work with sea animals?

Nat: That's her career. She's a marine biologist.

Allie: I knew it.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Then, my grandpa settled down with her, in Kauai, sometime after my dad and Uncle Miles were born in Lalomanu. My other uncles were born in Kauai.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: But, yes, Allie DiMeco. Those are my roots, and I would love to show you sometime. *smiling at her*

Allie: Show me, for my birthday, next year..! Please?

Nat: You sure? *chuckles*

Allie: Yes!

Nat: Ok. *chuckles*

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back* You're really glowing right now. *smiling at her*

Allie: *giggles and smiles* I like to think you had a lot to do with that. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *chuckles warmly, touching her face*

Allie: What are you doing for your birthday, this year?

Nat: Maldives. There's a lot out there.

Allie: Ooo..! I excited..!

Nat: *laughs a bit* I bet you are. Trust me, you and the girls are gonna love it. It's paradise.

Allie: *pecks his lips* Your new adventure begins, huh?

Nat: Our adventure. *smiling, he pecks her lips*

Allie: *smiles and kisses back*

Nat: *between a kiss* Your legs still sore? *kiss, kiss*

Allie: Yeah.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *between a kiss* How 'bout a shower? *kiss, kiss* I can take care of it.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: Mhm.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *sits up, with her in his lap, and gets up out of the hammock, holding her*

(Nat takes her back inside his home, taking her up to his room. He carries her in his bathroom and puts her down. He slowly unbuttons his linen shirt and removes it from her. He goes and starts his giant shower. The water falls from the ceiling, from chrome plated shower heads. He goes back to her and takes her face in his hands gently, kissing her deeply. Allie moans softly and kisses him back, taking his waist in her hands. She gently grabs his shorts and slowly pulls them down. Then she pulls his boxer briefs down. They both get into the shower and begin washing each other. They laugh and play a bit, before they started kissing again. Nat picks Allie up and puts her against the wall. He reaches down and grabs his hard cock, and gently enters her. Allie gasps and grips his hair. Nat puts his face in her neck and starts stroking deep. Allie moans hard, gripping his skin with her other hand. Nat fucks her against the wall, nice and slow, until she comes intensely, with a sweet, loud moan. Nat slowly puts her down and turns off the shower. They get out and dry off, then Nat grabs a bottle from his bathroom cabinet, and goes to pick Allie up again. He carries her into his bedroom and lays her on his bed. He removes her towel, spreads her legs, and lays between them, laying over her. He kisses her deeply and makes out with her passionately for a few minutes, then pulls away. He picks up the bottle he took from his bathroom closet. It's big and grey.)

Nat: Special blend of oil from the islands. This will make you feel real good. Just relax. *winks at her*

(Nat puts some oil on his hands and begins massaging her. He starts at her shoulders and neck. He makes his way down to her chest. He massages her breasts intimately. He reaches her body, massaging deeply. He gets to her legs and takes the greatest care. He massages her legs deep and slow. He runs his hands all over her legs, even down to her feet. He shows extra care to her thighs, running his hands over her skin nice and slow. Allie moans warmly, feeling total relaxation. She takes in the scent of the oil and it smells so tropical and sensual to her. Nat continues massaging and lathering her thighs, and even her sex. Allie closes her eyes, loving everything right now.. Nat eventually turns her over onto her stomach and starts massaging her back intimately. He lathers and massages her ass, and makes his way down to the back of her legs. He shows more extra care to her thighs, getting between them again.. Allie felt intense moisture between her legs.. She was super wet.. Nat kisses up and down her back, then turns her back over onto her back. He kisses her deeply, then reaches down, and spreads her legs. He pulls away from the kiss.)

Nat: How do you feel?

Allie: *moaning warmly* Mmmm.. Baby, I feel amazing..

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Can you move?

Allie: *moaning warmly* Not really..

Nat: *chuckles* Good.. *kisses her deeply, then reaches down, and slowly slips his middle and index finger inside her*

Allie: *gasps softly and moans*

Nat: Mmm. *kiss* Happens everytime.. *kisses her and strokes his fingers in and out a couple times*

Allie: *just moans warmly*

(Nat brings his fingers out and looks at them. They're covered in Allie's arousal, dangling from his fingers like honey..)

(Nat's P.O.V. Omg.. This right here is exactly what makes me wanna nut in her.. That's why pussy like this is dangerous for me.. I reach down and open my towel.. My cock is hearty and hard, with hunger.. It craves her.. I feel it aching to be inside her.. And I see her pussy throbbing.. Aching for me to be inside her.. I grab my cock and slide it inside her slowly.. She gasps and moans.. I immediately throw my head back and sigh heavily.. She's so fucking wet and warm.. It drives me crazy.. It feels so delectable.. My cock throbs inside her.. I begin stroking in and out, holding onto her waist.. She moans so sweet and savory.. I continue stroking, and slowly slide my hands up her body.. I take her breasts in my hands and slowly massage them, bringing her even more stimulation.. I keep this up for minutes and minutes, making her come over and over again, until I have one of the most sensational orgasms ever, and come inside her.. My cock throbs and moves, as I pump, moaning softly, until I finish.. I slowly pull out of her and my cum flows out of her.. Jesus, yes.. She's moaning warmly, panting softly.. She closes her eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep.. She's paralyzed.. I chuckle at her and kiss her forehead, then gently climb out of my bed.. I go grab some boxer briefs and pull them on. I grab the wet wipes again and carefully clean her.. Then I pull on some shorts and quietly go downstairs..

Allie's P.O.V. A full body oil massage and a creampie afterward..? I'm gonna marry him..

Nat's P.O.V. I go in my kitchen and start cooking up a snack for her.. She'll be hungry again, when she wakes.. Kota runs in and follows me around, while I cook.. After I finish, I share a little with him, then go sit on my couch. I cut my PlayStation on and start playing Uncharted 4, with my feet kicked up. A few hours later, I hear Allie walking. She comes out on the stairway and leans over the banister.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Good nap?

Allie: You put me to sleep. *pouts a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* No. You fell asleep. It's alright, though. The day is still young.

Allie: What time is it?

Nat: 4 pm.

(Allie makes her way downstairs. She goes to Nat and sits next to him, laying her head in his lap. Nat chuckles and pets her hair.)

Allie: For some reason, I'm hungry again.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. I made you a snack. Over on the island.

Allie: *gets back up and goes over to his kitchen*

(She finds her snack. It's steak tips and roasted potatoes. She immediately becomes more hungry, licks her lips, picks up the plate and fork, and goes back over to Nat. Nat gets up and goes over to the fridge. He grabs two beers from the fridge and returns to the couch. He cracks one open for Allie and sits it on the table, cracks his open, takes a sip, and goes back to playing his game.)

Allie: Omg, this looks fucking delicious.

Nat: *chuckles* Tastes fucking delicious, too. Have a bite.

Allie: *eats some and immediately lays her head back, chewing* Omg.

Nat: *chuckles* Go on. I know you're hungry.

Allie: *starts devouring her food*

(Nat continues playing his game, while Allie eats. When she's finally finished, she takes her dishes over to the sink and washes them, then puts them away to dry. She runs upstairs and brushes her teeth real quick, flosses, and gargles some mouthwash. Then, she goes back downstairs to Nat.)

Nat: How do you feel?

Allie: Energized. *giggles a bit and kisses him*

Nat: Good. *chuckles and keeps playing his game* Just give me a minute to finish this level.

(Allie lays her head in Nat's lap and watches him play. She starts feeling her sexual cravings, after a few minutes. She feels the urge to do something, but is worried she'll make Nat uncomfortable. She remembers something, then gets up. She tells Nat she'll be right back, then she jogs upstairs. She grabs her phone and goes to a contact in her phone. She puts her phone to her ear and waits for an answer. She gets one.)

…?: Hello?

Allie: Anika? It's me. Allie. You said I could call you?

Anika: Allie! Hey! How is everything?

Allie: Everything's great.

Anika: I heard. Nat told me everything. How's it feel to be in a real relationship again?

Allie: It feels incredible. He is so amazing, Anika.

Anika: I told you. *chuckles* Also, I've been meaning to call you myself. He sent me pictures of all the artwork you did, for him. That was so incredible, Allie..! I had no idea you were an artist like that..!

Allie: *chuckles* Thank you. Yeah, I've been into art since I was a kid. It's just something I got really good at.

Anika: Well you are awesome. He showed me those pictures and I went nuts. I was gonna ask you if I could maybe buy one from you. I'd love one to keep in my house. He said you weren't selling them, which is understandable. I wouldn't either. But, I was really hoping you could make an exception. Pretty please?

Allie: *chuckles* Which one did you want?

Anika: I seriously want the tapestry, with his full body and tattoos. I am crazy in love with it.

Allie: It's all yours. *chuckles* Free of charge. I'll bring it, when you come on his birthday trip.

Anika: Yes! Yes, yes! Thank you so much, Allie! You rock!

Allie: *chuckles* No problem.

Anika: So, what can I do for you? By the way you responded, when I picked up, it sounds like you need a little help.

Allie: I do. I was wondering if you could help me out with something.

Anika: I'll do what I can. Of course. What's up?

Allie: Well, when it came to sex and all that, how straightforward were you with Nat?

Anika: *chuckles* Pretty straightforward. I did whatever I wanted to him, whenever I wanted to.

Allie: He didn't get uncomfortable or anxious, or anything like that?

Anika: *chuckles* No. Because it was a matter of possession. Allie, you don't have to be afraid of wanting him to do something to you, or you wanting to do something to him. Once he's yours, it's a done deal. He is yours. Everything on him is yours. Especially his penis. Possess him. Own him. He does not care. He knows what it is. You guys belong to each other. Make that known.

Allie: It's just, before everything, he mentioned things he was comfortable with, and things he wasn't comfortable with. I just don't wanna be too greedy or turn him off.

Anika: First rule. Always be greedy. Be very greedy. Nat loves an appetite. Second, the only things he does not enjoy, are things related to anal. Especially his ass. Which, makes sense, because anything involving anyone's ass is pretty gross. He likes kinky. But not weird ass kinky. You get what I'm saying?

Allie: Yeah. Trust me, I'm on the same page. So, what about.. You know..

Anika: I know a lot, but I don't know what you're talking about right now. *chuckles* You gotta be a bit more clear.

Allie: I know. I'm sorry, I'm just a little- -

Anika: Shy? *chuckles* Listen, you don't gotta be shy with me. I'm not exactly well-behaved. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *chuckles* I'm sorry. It's just- - I remember him saying he didn't really like getting head. He said it wasn't required, too. But, what if I really really wanna- - you know- -

Anika: Suck his dick? *chuckles*

Allie: Yes. I mean, like I said, I don't wanna make him uncomfortable.

Anika: Just do it. I did. *chuckles* For hours. And that was just from random cravings, after I did it for the first time. You think you like that full feeling in your vagina? Wait until after you give him head for the first time. It's like you'll have the worst case of oral fixation. My cravings were all over the place. I used to do it at the most random times, for hours. Sometimes, I even fell asleep doing it. And he'd let me. Like he said, it's just not required. It's not necessarily that he doesn't like it. He just really likes to be the one giving it. But, he'll allow it, if it's something you really wanna try. He's not repressed.

Allie: Ok. That was so helpful. I didn't know what to do. *chuckles a bit*

Anika: *chuckles* That's ok. I understand. But, just loosen up. Have fun with him. You don't have to try so hard, with him. He's a fun, loving boyfriend. He just wants love, not perfection.

Allie: Thanks, Anika. *smiles*

Anika: Let me know how it goes, girly. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you in a couple months. Tell Daddy I said hi.

Allie: I will. Bye, Anika.

Anika: Later, Allz. *chuckles warmly*

(They hang up. Allie sits her phone back down, gets up, and heads back downstairs. Nat was still chilling out and playing his game. Allie goes and crawls up next to him, laying her head in his lap. Nat pets her hair and continues playing his game. Shortly after, Allie begins feeling on his thigh. Nat is unbothered by it. She continues rubbing on his thigh, until she slides her hand up the leg of his shorts, and grabs his cock. Nat just chuckles warmly and continues playing his game. Allie smiles at his smile, and strokes him slowly. She strokes him for a short while, until she brings her hand out of his shorts, sits up a bit, turns her head, and slowly breaches the waistband of his shorts, sticking her hand in them once again. Except, she grabs his cock and pulls it out of his shorts. Then, she slowly brings it into her mouth. It's a lot, but she manages to comfortably maneuver her mouth around it. She immediately likes the full feeling in her mouth. She sucks him tenderly, moaning softly. She likes the taste of him. Nat gapes down at her, in surprise. He pauses his game and sits his controller down. Allie continues sucking him and begins stroking him. Nat groans a bit and gently pets Allie's hair. He lays his head back..)

Nat: Omg.. *low, soft voice*

Allie: Mmm.. *continues sucking him* Mm.

Nat: *brings his head forward and looks down at her, continuing to pet her hair* Ok.. *breathing deeply* Ok..

Allie: Mm..

(Allie's P.O.V. I suck his dick for a while.. He's so juicy.. And something about him even tastes sweet.. I'm salivating on him.. I love the way he fills my mouth.. I love the taste of him.. I love the sound of him moaning.. He normally hardly makes a sound, when we do it.. I keep and keep going, almost hypnotized.. I suck on him, like my own personal bottle.. After a while, Nat had grabbed my shoulders and sat me up, removing himself from my mouth.. He grabs me up off the couch and heads upstairs to his room.. I giggle, as he carries me.. We get inside his room and he closes the door, then goes over to his bed, and tosses me on it.. I notice his cock is now hard.. I lick my lips at it.. He crawls into his bed, right on top of me.. He kisses me deeply and we start making out.. Hot and intense.. After a while, he suddenly pulls away and flips me over onto my stomach.. He lifts my shirt up.. I'm not wearing panties.. I assume the position.. He pulls his shorts down, grabs his cock, and the next thing I know, I feel him inside me.. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I moan hard.. I feel him straddle the back of my thighs.. He leans over me.. Then, I feel his hand around my throat.. Oh shit.. He doesn't grip it too hard.. In fact, it's the perfect grip for me.. I like it.. It's so hot.. Then, I feel him start pounding.. I moan out loudly, panting heavily.. Yes, baby, yes.. Sucking his dick actually made me so wet.. But I'm sure he's figured that out now.. I grip his sheets, as he rocks my body so crazy.. I feel him bite my ear, then kiss down the side of my face.. Then I feel a nice slap on my ass.. I let him fuck me nice and rough.. I feel so desired by him.. It makes me feel like a goddess.. It feels as though he's worshipping me.. He slaps my ass again, still pounding, maintaining his grip around my throat.. I love the sound of his skin slapping mine.. He keeps it up, until I come hard.. But, he doesn't stop stroking.. He releases my throat and grips my hair.. He pulls on it with the perfect amount of aggression.. And he keeps pounding me.. Yesss.. "Omg!.!" I moan out.. He slaps my ass and pulls my hair a bit more.. He grunts, groans, and moans in the hottest, yet sweetest way.. I feel his run his hand up and down my back, until it returns to my ass, where he slaps me again.. Taking me, until I come yet again.. My orgasms are so aggressive.. They've never been this way.. God, I love what he does to me.. He turns me on my side and bends my leg up into the air, resting the back of my knee on his shoulder.. He's still inside me.. He straddles my other leg, so that now we're sissored.. He hugs my leg against him.. Then he starts ramming me again.. Omg..!.! Omg, omfg..!.! I'm moaning out super loud.. I can barely hear myself think.. Fuck, this feels so good!.! Omg, Daddy!.! He's even grinding my clit..! And he's so fucking deep!.! And he's getting my g-spot!.! I can't take it!.! But, I grip his sheets and force myself to endure.. In literally no time at all, I come.. Hard.. I feel myself explode on Nat.. He unwraps one arm and slaps my ass again.. Then reaches up and feels on my breasts.. He slowly pulls out of me and turns me onto my back.. He lays horizontal of me and lays on his side.. He brings our legs to a sissored position again, hugging my thigh against his chest.. He uses his other arm to keep himself supported up.. Then he starts thrusting nice and steady.. I rock with his rhythm.. I like this position.. It has ease and relaxation.. Like this Sunday afternoon.. I can look right at his face.. I do, as I moan.. I reach down and touch his face.. He just stares into my eyes and continues his passionate movement.. Once again, my clit is being stimulated as well.. This position is everything right now.. He's everything.. He keeps it up for a while.. God, I love his fat cock inside of me.. Anika was so right.. Meat is good for you.. He makes me feel so amazing.. We're in this position for a while, causing me to come twice.. Until he pulls out slowly and untangles our legs.. He lays on his back, panting a bit, then reaches and grabs me, pulling me on top of him.. "Ride me" he says.. He's letting me be in charge? I'm almost too exhausted to do anything.. But, I wanna show him what I can do.. So, I feel a sudden burst of much needed energy.. I slowly raise myself up, grab his cock, and slide it back inside me.. I lay my head back, moaning, as it fills me.. Resting my hands on his big, meaty chest.. I savor his cock inside me, worshipping the sensation.. After a couple minutes, I slowly begin to ride him.. He takes hold of my waist.. "Be careful" he tells me.. Trust me, I know how to ride.. It's just his size that I have to adapt to.. He's got more dick than all my last boyfriends.. I carefully continue.. He likes it.. I rock him nice and slow.. He just lays his head back and enjoys it.. I rub his chest up and down.. I ride him this way for a while, until I have a breathtaking orgasm, that causes me to take a short break.. After I compose myself, I begin riding him again.. This time, a bit faster.. He groans a bit and grips my waist some more.. I lay my head back and keep going.. He lays his head back, panting and groaning, softly and sweetly.. Now, he sounds like the submissive one.. I like it.. I keep up my pace and rhythm for a while, listening to Nat, until another soul-grabbing orgasm washes over me.. Omg.. I collapse on top of Nat, whose panting as well.. He really enjoyed that.. Looks like I still got it.. My inner goddess is beaming.. I feel Nat roll over on top of me.. He's still inside me.. But, he pulls out, goes down, and starts eating my pussy nice and savory.. Yesss.. I moan and reach down, sinking my fingers into his hair.. I grip it.. It doesn't bother him.. He shows my clit non-stop attention.. It drives me insane.. Moments later, I feel his fingers penetrate me, as he sucks on my clit.. I really grip his hair and moan out loudly.. Double stimulation.. Fuck, yes.. He strokes his fingers in and out swiftly.. He sucks on me relentlessly.. His fingers drift over to my g-spot, where he strokes his fingers viciously.. I scream and shout, trying to keep my legs open, arching my back off his bed, until another orgasm destroys me, and my legs give out.. Then, I feel his cock back inside me.. He leans over me, buries his face in my neck, hugs my head with one arm, burying his fingers in my hair, and uses his other arm to support himself up.. Then, he starts deep stroking me.. I grip his waist and wrap my legs around him tight.. I feel on his back, scratching deeply.. Gasping and moaning.. Omg, this boy can go and on.. I just noticed he hasn't come yet.. Incredible.. He loves me deep and slow, until I give him another orgasm.. Then, he starts pounding me.. I cry out loud and hard, as he goes, scratching him even deeper.. I call out his name, over and over, full of love and praise.. Taking all of him.. Until I come hard, and then, finally.. So does he.. I feel him squeeze my hair and his sheets, as he explodes inside me.. It's so warm and feels so good.. I love it.. I love him.. I feel his cock pulsate and throb, as he pumps.. After a minute, he finally finishes.. He pants and slowly pulls out of me, then sits up.. I feel his cum flow out of me.. I moan warmly, panting softly.. I notice there's no longer sunlight in the room.. The sun has gone down.. It's evening.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: *panting softly* Omg.. Baby, what happened?

Nat: *chuckles* What do you mean?

Allie: Where'd the sun go?

Nat: *laughs a bit* It went down. You do know we've been in this room for 4 hours, right?

Allie: 4 hours.?.? *shocked*

Nat: *chuckles* That surprises you?

Allie: Yes! That's never happened to me before!

Nat: *chuckles* I've gone longer.

Allie: What's the longest you've ever gone?.?

Nat: First, what's the longest you've gone? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: In all my past relationships, the longest we've gone is always 2 hours. Sometimes, less.

Nat: Oh goodness. That's terrible. *chuckles* You poor thing. How did you ever live with that?

Allie: *laughs a bit* Shut up. Now, what's the longest you've gone?

Nat: My track record sits at 6 hours, right now. I wanna make it to 7, though. *winks at her*

Allie: *shocked* 6 hours straight?.?

Nat: *chuckles* I told you that girl had an appetite. You thought I was joking?

Allie: Omg..! That's damn near a full nights sleep!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: And you wanna go for 7 hours?.?

Nat: Well, eventually, yeah. Seven is my lucky number. *chuckles* Besides, I've got the stamina for it. *flexes his pecs up and down*

Allie: Omg, boy. You've got something. 'Cause I swear, you just go on and on, and on.

Nat: *laughs and kisses her* I thought that was a good thing, to girls.

Allie: Oh, it is. I've just never experienced it for myself.

Nat: Well, now you have. Get used to it. *chuckles and pecks her lips, then gives her a high five on the ass* Now, let me get the wipes, get you cleaned, and get started on dinner. Good job, buddy. *hops out of his bed*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *smiles to himself, grabs his boxer briefs, pulls them on, then walks into his bathroom*

(He comes back out a couple minutes later, with the bin of wet wipes. He kneels beside Allie and cleans her up, then throws out the used wipes. He throws on some shorts and a t-shirt, then heads downstairs. Allie finally manages to move and decides to throw on a pair of his boxer briefs and one of his t-shirts. She makes her way downstairs and finds Nat in the kitchen.)

Nat: So, what would the guest like for dinner? I can cook just about anything.

Allie: *chuckles* Shouldn't I be cooking for you?

Nat: There are no gender roles with me, remember? *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* It's not about gender. It's just that you fucked me far beyond good, and usually that's rewarded, with a meal from the woman.

Nat: My reward was that creampie. *winks at her* Besides, I feel weird having company over and letting them cook for me, instead of the other way around. *sheepish smile*

Allie: *chuckles* Well, I wanna reward you more. Besides, you cooked me breakfast and lunch, today.

Nat: Well, I was the one who made you hungry. *chuckles* And, like I said, you are my guest.

Allie: Well, I wanna cook for you. Not just as a thank you, for the amazing sex you give to me, but also, to show you I can cook more than just breakfast, burgers, and pasta. That's literally all I've made for you.

Nat: You wanna prove you can cook? *chuckles*

Allie: Yes.

Nat: I know you can cook, Allie. *chuckles* I don't doubt you.

Allie: Still, can I? I really, really, really wanna cook for you.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. Fine. If it means that much to you.

Allie: Yay! *hugs and kisses him* You're so freaking tall.

Nat: You're just so freaking short. *chuckles and bends down to kiss her*

Allie: Shut up. *chuckles*

Nat: *smiles at her* It's adorable.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: So, what will you be serving?

Allie: What are you in the mood for?

Nat: Hmm.. Something moist and cheesy.

Allie: Like Mac and Cheese?

Nat: Yeah, yeah. *childish smile and nod*

Allie: What if I could put lobster in it? *smiles at him*

Nat: Aww..! That would be awesome..! I love lobster Mac and Cheese..!

Allie: Lobster Mac and Cheese it is. *chuckles*

Nat: And wine?

Allie: Fuck, I love you.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll get the glasses and the bottle. French or Italian?

Allie: Hmm.. Italian.

Nat: Kk.

Allie: By the way, do you have lobster meat?

Nat: *chuckles* I have everything. Especially seafood. There's a seafood place, down the shore. I go there almost everyday. *goes into his fridge and pulls out a pack of lobster tails* Real lobster. I don't do imitation seafood.

Allie: Even better. *chuckles*

Nat: Be right back. *sits two wine glasses on the island, then walks off*

Allie: Where ya goin'?

Nat: Wine cellar. *from the back door*

Allie: You have a wine cellar!?

Nat: *chuckles* I'm Italian. Why would I not? *leaves out the back door*

Allie: I seriously need to move in with him. *starts looking around for pots, pans, and cooking utensils*

(Nat returns to the kitchen a few minutes later, with a large bottle of Italian wine. Allie picks it up and looks at it.)

Allie: 1970?! How the hell do you have wine from before we were even born?.?

Nat: I am a very dedicated collector of wine. *chuckles* One of Tuscany's finest. Aged in wood. Has a delicious, vintage taste. I love vintage wine.

Allie: Omg, I can't even deal.

Nat: *chuckles* What? So, I'm a little refined.

Allie: I don't have a single problem with that. I love that you are so tasteful and sophisticated. It just blows my fucking mind. I didn't think guys like you existed!

Nat: Of course we exist. *chuckles* We're just low profile. Think of it this way. If I wasn't as introvert as I am, more girls would probably know about me.

Allie: Do me a favor and stay as you are.

Nat: *laughs a bit* See? *goes and grabs a corkscrew* By the way, I wanna help cook the lobster.

Allie: I'll allow it. *chuckles*

Nat: I love cooking lobster.

Allie: Well, let's get started.

Nat: Oo, wait. *goes and grabs something off a hook, then puts it on*

(It's an apron that says "Kiss The Cook". Allie giggles at Nat and kisses him, then they begin cooking. They goof around a bit, and after an hour and a half, they finish and sit at the island.)

Nat: This..is delicious. *chewing*

Allie: Thank you. Is it nice and moist? *slight smirk*

Nat: Oh yeah. *nods, with a smirk*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *stirs his Mac and Cheese around* This is exactly what vagina sounds like.

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughing* You are too much.

Nat: It was funny and you know it.

Allie: So, I still have yet to see this robotics lab of yours.

Nat: Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. *chuckles a bit* Are you sure you care for it? I mean, it's not exactly cool to everyone.

Allie: It's cool to me. And of course, I care. I wanna see what you do.

Nat: Ok, well, if you're not too busy this weekend, I will take you.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: This week, however, I have a couple conferences to go to. So, I'm gonna be out of town.

Allie: No. *whines*

Nat: *chuckles* I have to go. It's important.

Allie: Where to?

Nat: I got one in Washington, then another down in Texas.

Allie: I'm gonna pout.

Nat: Oh please. I'll be back on Thursday. You'll barely notice I'm gone.

Allie: I will notice that you're gone..! I hate it when you're not around..! *whining*

Nat: *chuckles* Come on. I'm sure you'll be busy this week, with your own work.

Allie: That still doesn't help.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll be back on Thursday.

Allie: Fine. *pouting*

Nat: Stop pouting. *chuckling, he holds her hand*

Allie: What are these meetings for, anyway?

Nat: Business.

Allie: Like?

Nat: It's..science, nerd stuff. No big deal. *chuckles shyly*

Allie: Nat, come on. Tell me. I wanna know. Really.

Nat: *shy chuckle* Ok. Look, it's just a few corporate people wanting to set up contracts with me. They like what I build, and they basically want me to get started on my own company, so that they can invest.

Allie: Your own company? Wait, you're gonna have your own company?.?

Nat: After I graduate from MIT, yeah. Or, that's the plan anyway. *shrugs* I'm hoping, I guess. It's just something I've always wanted to do. Trouble is, it just comes with a bunch of craziness. Especially if I ever get married. *sips his wine* But, yeah. That's my goal. So far, things are looking good. I'm just waiting to play things out.

Allie: Nat, that's amazing!

Nat: Yeah?

Allie: Of course! You're gonna be a CEO! That's insane!

Nat: It's pretty cool, I guess. *chuckles sheepishly and shrugs* Anyway, I would tell you about all the tech, but I'd rather show you. Just so you see the concepts for yourself.

Allie: Ok. So, is your lab on campus?

Nat: No. *chuckles a bit* FIU isn't a school with a capacity for rocket science. No offense. *chuckles again* No, my lab is at a naval base. Over in West Palm Beach.

Allie: Oh. Ok. Why a naval base?

Nat: The Navy is everywhere in science. They're not just primarily defense and military. Plus, a base is one of the safest places to have a robotics lab.

Allie: Well, I can't wait to see it. I've never been on a naval base before.

Nat: Never?

Allie: No.

Nat: I think you'll like it. It's pretty exciting. Especially if you've ever been on a ship.

Allie: You've been on a ship before?

Nat: Mhm. I was on an aerospace engineer team, for about 6 months. Spent time overseas. It was fun.

Allie: You're not still doing that, are you? *worried look*

Nat: *chuckles* Why? What's that face? You wouldn't like me going overseas, for months at a time?

Allie: No. *shakes her head* I mean, a few of my friends have boyfriends that get deployed every year, and I don't even see how they stand it. I could never go through something like that.

Nat: *chuckles* Don't worry, you big baby. My time overseas is done.

Allie: Good. *leans in and kisses him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck* I really am so in love with you.. *pets the back of his hair*

Nat: I know. *smiling at her* And I know we're gonna be really happy together..

Allie: I hope you're happy with me..

Nat: Of course I am. *smiling*

Allie: *smiles happily and kisses him*

Nat: Now, how about we finish dinner, and then, you give me some dessert upstairs? *cute smile*

Allie: Mm. *giggles* Ok.

(They finish their dinner and wine, then put their dirty dishes away, and run upstairs together, giggling. They jump in Nat's bed, wrestling around, until they had gotten each other completely naked. They make love for hours, until they had finally fallen asleep..)

(Allie's P.O.V. Best..Sunday..Ever.. End of P.O.V.)


	57. Chapter 57

(The next morning, Nat had awakened first. Allie's alarm on her phone had gone off. He turns it off, then gently wakes her.)

Nat: Rise and Shine, Trouble. Time for school. *kisses her forehead*

Allie: *moans and moves in her sleep* Five more minutes..

Nat: No, no, no. *chuckles* Come on. You don't wanna be late. I'll get the shower started for you. Come on. *grabs her and picks her up, carrying her into his bathroom*

(He turns on his shower and puts her down.)

Nat: Hop in. I'll make you breakfast. *pecks her lips*

Allie: Ok. *yawns*

(Allie gets in the shower and Nat goes downstairs. He cooks Allie an omelet, with two bagels, with avocado spread on them- - one of Allie's favorites- - and some sausage. He also fixes her a mimosa. He makes a big bowl of cereal for himself and sits at the island on his phone. 20 minutes later, Allie comes downstairs dressed and freshened up. She sits next to Nat.)

Nat: Hey. *pecks her lips* Breakfast is all done.

Allie: You didn't make any for you?

Nat: *points to his bowl* Cereal. *chuckles*

Allie: That's all you wanted?

Nat: I love cereal. *boyish smile*

Allie: *giggles at him* Ok.

Nat: Especially eating it, in my underwear. *points down to his underwear*

Allie: *laughs* Ok, fat boy. Well, thank you for breakfast, love. *kisses his face*

Nat: No problem. Eat up. *eats a spoonful of cereal*

Allie: So, what are you doing today?

Nat: Conference, remember? *chuckles* I gotta catch a plane, in like, 2 hours.

Allie: Oh yeah. Forgot that quick. Sorry.

Nat: *chuckles* I wonder why you forgot that quick. *sarcastically* 3 days. I'll be back. You'll be fine. *kisses her cheek* Now, cheer up, or I'll be forced to wipe my milk mustache on your cheek.

Allie: You better not! *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs and milk dribbles down his chin*

Allie: *giggles at him* Awww! So adorable!

Nat: *blushes and wipes his chin, giggling* Shut up.

(They finish breakfast. Nat throws on some shorts, then walks Allie outside to her car. He lets her in, then straps her seatbelt on for her, and closes her door.)

Nat: Have a wonderful day. I will see you Thursday. Ok? *cute smile*

Allie: *pouting a bit* Ok.

Nat: Where's my smile? *chuckles*

Allie: *smiles at his smile*

Nat: Thank you. *kisses her deeply* Drive safe. I'll call you when I'm at the airport. Which reminds me, I guess you need my phone number now, huh? *chuckles*

Allie: Holy shit.! That's right.! I totally forgot about that.! No more emails! I'm all in, now!

Nat: *laughs* You are goofy. *pulls out his cellphone and gives it to her* Put your number in there.

Allie: *pulls out her cellphone and gives it to him* And that's for you.

(They input their numbers in each other's phones and hand them back to each other. Nat looks at the name she put for her contact.)

Nat: *chuckles* "Babe"? Really? You couldn't just put Allz or something?

Allie: Uh, no? *chuckles* I am babe and I want everyone to know it.

Nat: *laughs and shakes his head* Alright. *puts his phone in his pocket*

Allie: Aww! You put "Pooh", as your name!

Nat: Figured I might as well. *chuckles* Anyway, I will call you once I make it to the airport.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *pecks her lips* Bye.

Allie: Bye.

(Nat watches Allie, until she disappears. He goes back inside and takes a shower, then gets dressed. He packs up two suitcases and a carry-on, then catches a cab to the airport. He calls Allie to let her know he made it, then he boards his plane. Meanwhile, Allie was sitting in class with her friends, happy and smiling.)

Kristina: Ok, ok. I'm liking this smiling. I'm liking this glow. You two have indeed been fucking, haven't you?.?

Allie: *happy sigh* All..Sunday..long..

The Girls: *squeal*

Allie: *laughs* Seriously, guys. It was..amazing. He's amazing.

Tara: I take it the date went well, too.

Allie: Oh yes. Even though Manny showed up.

Kristina: No he didn't..!

Allie: Yes he did. I was so annoyed. But, Nat scared him off, and the date was still magical. And, we got it in that night.

Tara: Sex on the first date? *surprised chuckle*

Kristina: Well, if you wanna be technical, they actually got it in before the first date. Twice, actually.

The Girls: Very true. *chuckle*

Allie: Omg, and then the best part.. He gave me a full body, oil massage..

The Girls: What?.? *shocked smiles*

Allie: With this magical oil, from the islands.. That shit left me paralyzed.. But he oiled me ALL up, massaged me so deep, for like an hour.. And then he gave me a creampie right after.. *bites her lip, with a grin*

Tara: *chokes on her water*

Kristina: *excited smile* Yummy!

Brionna: Yummy!? Kris, what the hell?! She could get pregnant!

Allie: I'm on birth control. *innocent smile*

Brionna: Jesus, Allie. Be careful.

Allie: I am. I am. But, it was so hot. My body was just so relaxed, I just turned on my side, and went straight to sleep.

Tara: And Nat's ok with having unprotected sex?

Allie: Not really. I mean, trust me, he's nuts about protection. The only way he will do creampie, is if he knows 100% that it's safe. You guys know I take my pill everyday, when my reminder goes off. I told him it was safe.

Tara: Still though. Be careful, Allie. Those pills aren't always reliable. Maybe try looking into more secure birth control methods. There's a perfect one, for everyone.

Allie: You think?

Tara: Definitely.

Brionna: So, where is he?

Allie: *sighs* Out of town, for 3 days. He'll be back, on Thursday.

Brionna: That sucks.

Allie: I know, right? I'm already going through withdrawal.

Kristina: I am so happy for you, sis..! You're in love!

Allie: *chuckles and smiles to herself* Yeah. I am.

Porscha: Do you think you guys are gonna be happy together?

Allie: I know we're gonna be happy together. *smiling* I can feel it.. I just pray to God he's happy with me.

Porscha: Why wouldn't he be?

Allie: I don't know. I just worry that he won't want me anymore. Or that he's not really into me.

Tara: Stop worrying. Trust me. Nat is super into you. He wouldn't be with you, if he wasn't. Just take it slow and relax. Ok?

Allie: *takes a deep breath* Ok.

Tara: And I am super serious about the birth control.

Allie: Yes ma'am.

Sienna: Do you think him and Anika used condoms?

Tara: Looking at her, no. I'm sorry. I can tell she wasn't a fan of condoms. Especially with Nat. *chuckles*

Kristina: I feel like you should ask Anika, A.

Allie: That seems a little invasive to ask.

Kristina: Technically, it wouldn't be too invasive. It is related to Nat.

Allie: Well, that's true.

Tara: I'm curious now, too.

Allie: I'll call her, after classes.

Kristina: So, is he still moving?

Allie: No. I begged him to stay. At least until I get my med school results.

Kristina: Shit! I just remembered that! I'm still waiting to hear about mine.

Tara: Well, it's sweet that he's willing to stay for you.

Allie: *smiles* I know.

Brionna: What's gonna happen, once you do get your results?

Allie: I'm going with him, to California.

Sienna: Whoa. That's a big move.

Allie: I know. But, it's not like we're moving in together. I just don't wanna be away from him. Besides, you guys know I wanna live in California anyway. And I've had enough of Miami. I just wanna get through the rest of this year, get through exams, get through graduation, and be done. Hopefully, me and Nat will still be together, and then we can both just move.

Kristina: Sounds like you've got it all planned out.

Allie: I do. You're coming too, right?

Kristina: Of course, babe. I can't leave you anywhere. *hugs her*

Allie: And Danny's going.

Kristina: Which will only make it better. *smiles*

Tara: I couldn't be more happy for you guys.

Kristina: Tara, when are you gonna date again?

Tara: For your information, I may actually have someone. *chuckles a bit*

The Girls: Who?.?

Tara: *laughs a bit* You guys are the worst.. His name is Sam, and he's really nice.. Nat is actually the one who introduced us.

Sienna: When?

Tara: A little while before he left, after that whole mess with Allie and Alexis. Sam is a neurology student. Him and Nat were old friends, back in pre-med school.

Kristina: So, that means you and this Sam guy have been talking this whole year, so far. *smiles*

Tara: Yes. *chuckles* I actually really like him. But, that's as far as I'm getting into this, with you guys.

Brionna: Fair enough.

Kristina: So, A, I have a question.

Allie: Yes?

Kristina: About your mother..

Allie: New question.

Kristina: Come on, A..! Please?

Allie: *sighs irritably* What is it, Kris?

Kristina: She really, really, really, really wants to talk to you.

Allie: And I really, really, really, really don't care.

Kristina: Come on, Allz. What about Nat? He's gonna have to meet her, eventually, if you're serious about him. You heard his family, too. They're gonna wanna meet her and all your family.

Allie: *sighs heavily* I really don't wanna think about that.

Tara: But you can't avoid it, Allie. Kris is right.

Kristina: I mean, is Nat not worth meeting your mom?

Allie: Of course he's worth it, Kris..! But, I- - I just don't think I can handle it..! The last time I took a guy home to her, she ended up hating his guts..! And then my uncle has insane trust issues now, because of that..! And then, my annoying ass cousins wouldn't shut the hell up about it, for months..! Honestly, the only family member I want him to meet is Gagi..! Everyone else would do nothing but stress him out, and piss me off..! It was bad enough they had to find out about Adam the way that they did..! How the hell do you think they're gonna feel, when I bring home a 6'5, biracial guy, with tattoos, and a pierced lip, and introduce him as my new boyfriend?.?

Kristina: Ok, so it may stun them a bit. But, Nat's an amazing guy..! Not some kind of thug..! Just because he may look intimidating to them, doesn't mean they should judge him too soon.

Allie: But you know they will, Kris..! You know my family..! Look, for now, Nat doesn't go anywhere near them. I'm not worried about it and neither is he. And that's just how I like it.

Kristina: It's gonna come back to bite you in the ass.

Allie: I know it will.. But I'll deal with it.

Kristina: Ok..

Sienna: Meanwhile, did you know Shelby and Nat have plans again, next weekend?

Allie: What?

Sienna: Yeah. Nat's taking her diving, to a shark ground.

Kristina: When did that happen?

Sienna: She just confirmed it, last night. We were studying and she just dropped the bomb. I just said 'ok.' I mean, I figured she told you guys.

Brionna: She's been slipping a lot lately. I'll be glad when her damn exams are over. My God, she gets so disorganized.

Sienna: Yeah. I guess she's the one who asked him out. She knows Nat works with sharks all day and she's always wanted to swim with one. So, she took the opportunity.

Allie: I am trying so hard not to be jealous.

Kristina: Does it bother you?

Allie: I mean.. I know him and Shelby are friends, but he openly admitted that he was attracted to her. And she did the same thing. It's just weird knowing they hang out and they have crushes on each other.

Sienna: I think it's kind of cute.

Allie: *gives her a look*

Sienna: I mean, never mind?

Tara: Well, you shouldn't let it bother you too much. I mean, this whole little thing between them was before you and him got together.

Allie: I joked around about it, a little, on our date. He said he's not as into her, as he's into me. But, it still makes me worry.

Tara: But you know Nat would never hurt you, right?

Allie: Of course.

Tara: This is not turning into the Adam situation, alright? Nat would NEVER cheat on you and least of all, with one of your best friends. He is not that jerk, from your high school. Ok?

Allie: I know, Tara. You're right. Maybe I'm just being a little paranoid. And I know I shouldn't be. I just- - I need to relax.

Tara: Good girl.

Kristina: Meanwhile, just have fun with your boyfriend.

(After their classes are over for the day, they decide to go have lunch at Allie's place. They sit in her living room and watch TV, until Kristina had reminded Allie to call Anika. Allie mutes the TV and calls Anika, then puts it on speaker. Anika answers after a couple rings..)

Anika: I'm glad you called. Quick question- - What are some things you can do to bond with your mother? You know, like things where you can get to know each other? My mom wants to hang out and I literally have no idea what to do. We've never been close.

Allie: That's..actually gonna be hard to answer. I haven't been close to my mother in 5 years. And honestly, I don't remember half the things we did, to spend time together.

Anika: Damn it. Maybe I could ask Nat. I mean, he's close to his mom. They always hang out.

Allie: Do you guys have anything in common?

Anika: I don't know. That's the issue. I practically know nothing about either of my parents. And I realize how pathetic that is, but it's not my fault.

Allie: You're right. It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all.. Maybe you two could..write notes to each other.

Anika: Write notes?

Allie: Yeah. Start small. Do you two talk to each other easily?

Anika: Not really. It's really awkward.

Allie: Yeah, so try notes. Just write down things about yourselves and give your notes to each other to read. And then, just go back and forth between each other. Have a conversation on paper, first. It's a good way to get to know each other, without all the awkward tension.

Anika: Hmm…. That actually sounds doable... O-ok.. I'll- -I'll try it.. Where'd you come up with that?

Allie: That's how me and Nat first started talking.. *smiles shyly*

Anika: *chuckles warmly* Adorable.. I love it.. So, what are you up to, girly? Did you have a question for me?

Allie: I did, actually. If you don't mind answering it..

Anika: Why would I? *confused chuckle*

Allie: I just.. I feel like it might be a little invasive..

Anika: I'm gonna assume this is about me and Daddy's former sex life. *chuckles*

Allie: It is.

Anika: Lay it on me. I'm an open book. *chuckles*

Allie: I'm sorry. I really try not to ask you questions like this.

Anika: Don't apologize for being curious. *chuckles* It's perfectly natural. Now, what's up?

Allie: Did you and Nat ever use condoms?

Anika: The first few times we had sex, yes. After, I wanna say, the 7th time, we never used a condom again.

Tara: *mouths* Wow..

Allie: Oh..

Anika: *chuckles* Yeah. See, with me being into medical science, I've always had this talent for biochemistry. It's a little weird, but apparently it's a good weird. But, what I can do, is basically match a person with their perfect method of medication, thus synchronizing it perfectly with their body's chemical processes. And that's all after studying their biochemistry.

Tara: Wait, what?.? You can really do that?.?

Anika: Who is that?

Allie: My friend Tara. Sorry, you're on speaker.

Anika: Oh, it's fine. Yeah, I can really do that. It's why I've always been advanced in anatomy, biology, and chemistry. I was dubbed gifted in all 3 fields, when I was like, 12. But, of course I know my own body perfectly. So, I ended up finding my perfect method of birth control, and that was that. Me and Nat never needed condoms after that.

Tara: That is amazing!.! *shocked chuckle*

Allie: So, wait. You can do that with anyone?

Anika: Yep.

Allie: Is there..any way you could maybe..help me out with that?

Anika: That depends. Are you giving me consent?

Allie: Yes.

Anika: Ok. Then, when I come out for Nat's birthday, I'll get you together.

Allie: Omg, thank you.

Anika: *chuckles* No problem. He feels amazing without a condom, doesn't he?

Allie: Yesssss.

Anika: *laughs a bit* And you feel closer to him, don't you?

Allie: Omg, yes. It's like..like we're synching to each other.

Anika: Mhmm. *chuckles warmly* That boy is the most spiritual lover ever.

Allie: Yes he is..

Anika: I want you to enjoy that, with no boundaries. I will gladly get you together..

(They speak on the phone for a while, until they have to go. The girls leave as well, except Kristina. She decides she wants to stay with Allie, until Nat comes back. For the next couple of days, Allie goes to school, does her schoolwork, and goes to work, going straight home afterwards. She doesn't go out much, because she doesn't want to, while Nat's away. Nat calls her each night, before she goes to bed. When Thursday finally came, Nat had showed up midway through Denton's class, with some lunch for her. Denton smiles when she sees him walk in and stands..)

Denton: My handsome baby is back..! *goes and hugs Nat*

Nat: Hey, Tía..! *hugs her back*

Denton: Did you bring me lunch again?

Nat: You know I did. *chuckles* Olive Garden. I saw you had a craving for it, on Twitter.

Denton: You are the best. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: I try. *chuckles and takes a seat* So, how's your day been?

Denton: Pretty good. It's Thursday, so can't really complain.

Nat: True. Any plans for the weekend?

Denton: Derek wants to go out again.

Nat: Nice.

Denton: He's a really nice man.

Nat: You don't gotta convince me. I may have avoided jail, because of him. *chuckles* And the guy bought me beer. Trust me. I'm on his team.

Denton: *chuckles and laughs a bit* What about you? Any plans?

Nat: I'm hanging out with Shelby, Saturday.

Denton: That's nice. What's on the agenda? More gun activities?

Nat: Nah, I'm taking her diving, with sharks. She's never been.

Denton: Oh, well that will be an adrenaline rush for her.

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles*

Denton: Are the guys going?

Nat: Nope. Just me and her.

Denton: Oh. *a bit surprised* Well, I know you two are gonna have a blast.

Nat: Yeah, it'll be fun. Which reminds me, I need to pack up a picnic for us. I know we're gonna get hungry, out on the boat.

Denton: Are you taking her out on your boat?

Nat: Yeah.

Denton: Ok. Anything else planned?

Nat: Friday, of course I'll have something to do with the guys. And, I'm sure I'll find something to do with Allie. She wasn't too thrilled about me being out of town, this week. *chuckles*

Denton: I heard. *chuckles* Oh goodness, it begins, huh?

Nat: Pretty much. *chuckles*

Denton: Speaking of out of town, how'd your meetings go?

Nat: They went great. Yeah, everyone's super impatient. It's driving me crazy.

Denton: *chuckles* What do you expect? You're amazing at what you do.

Nat: *chuckles* Just passionate.

Denton: By the way, what are your plans for after you graduate? You are celebrating, right?

Nat: Uh, yeah. Definitely. I just haven't decided on a location yet. But yeah, we'll be celebrating. Mom and dad definitely insist on it. *chuckles a bit*

Denton: Of course. You've been working your butt off, at MIT. We'll be damned, if you don't celebrate all that hard work. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Denton: And what about here? Are you going to Allie's graduation?

Nat: Of course. And, as a present, I decided to take her on a trip, anywhere she wants to go. We'll spend a vacation there.

Denton: Awww..! That's super sweet..! I know she'll love that..!

Nat: Oh yeah. I already told her and everything. She's looking forward to it.

Denton: You are the sweetest. *chuckles warmly and kisses his cheek*

Nat: I try. *modest smile*

(Just then, someone walks in. It's Malia.)

Malia: Hey. I was..just about to come over to your place.

Nat: Hey. *warm smile* Where ya been?

Malia: Just..cooling off at home, in Kauai. Malik insisted on it.

Nat: *gets up* I'm not surprised. *chuckles and slides his hands in his pockets* How do you feel?

Malia: Calm..

Nat: Good.. It's good to see you again.. *warm smile*

Malia: It's good to see you. You look great.

Nat: I feel great.

Malia: How'd the meetings go?

Nat: They went great. A lot of exciting stuff.

Malia: Well, I'm proud of you..

Nat: Thank you.. So, listen… There's something I need to tell you..and, you are not gonna like it. *chuckles a bit*

Malia: Ok..

Nat: Ok. *inhales deeply, then exhales softly, with a chuckle* I'm seeing someone..

Malia: Oh..

Nat: Someone who is not Anika. Someone entirely new. Someone you actually know.

Malia: I have a feeling I don't like this person.

Nat: You don't. *chuckles* You know who it is.

Malia: Why her? I just..I don't understand.. She's trouble..

Nat: I know. That's the nickname I gave to her. *chuckles*

Malia: Nicknames? Oh God. *rolls her eyes* Gag me.

Nat: *chuckling* She's not a bad person, Malia.. If anything.. She's just as soft as me.. Everything you ever saw from her, was an act. It wasn't the real her. She's a kind, gentle girl. She was just hurt. Angry. You of all people should understand anger. It makes people do stupid things. She's changed. She's not that girl you used to fight with. She is exactly who she's supposed to be, right now. And she's great.

Malia: *folds her arms in across her chest*

Nat: *chuckles* Look.. I like her. A lot. And, I really care about her. She's a sweet girl. And I hope you get to see that, one day.. I wanna be with her, Malia. I'm happy with her. She's one of my best friends.. I just hope you can be ok with that, and not hate me for it..

Malia: I could never hate you. You're my family... *sighs heavily* Look, obviously, I'm not comfortable with this.. But, if she makes you happy, then fine.. I've thought about this for a while now, and I've come to the decision that.. I'd rather put up with her, in your life..than lose you, in mine..

Nat: *smiles and opens his arms* Hug? *cute, sheepish smile*

Malia: *cracks a smile and goes over to him* Come here, you big baby.

Nat: *gives her a big bear hug and lifts her, chuckling*

Malia: *giggles, hugging him back*

Everyone: Awwwww.

Nat: *puts Malia down* How bout we catch a few waves? Cousin bonding? I've missed hanging out.

Malia: I'd love that. *smiling*

Denton: *chuckles* What about your girlfriend?

Nat: I'll be taking her lunch, as well?

Denton: *chuckles* Go on, you two.

Malia: Race you to the truck. *darts out the room*

Nat: *races after her*

Denton: *chuckles warmly, shaking her head* Ohana.

(So, Nat and Malia go surfing together, for a few hours. They also relax on their surfboards and talk, catching up with each other. They have a really good time, until they both had to leave. Nat drops Malia off at her place, then goes home to take a quick shower and change his clothes. After that, he leaves again. He grabs Allie some lunch from Dairy Queen, then drives to her job. He goes inside and finds her at the administration desk. She smiles big, when she sees him, runs around the desk, and hugs him tight. Nat hugs her back.)

Allie: I missed you!

Nat: I missed you, too. *chuckles* Lunch?

Allie: Yes, please. I am starving. Ooo! Dairy Queen!

Nat: Figured you wouldn't mind lunch and something sweet.

Allie: You're my sweet treat. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles, bends down, and pecks her lips*

Allie: Mm. *giggles* I love you.

Nat: I know. *smiling at her* Picnic table?

Allie: Yep. Let's go.

(They go out back to the picnic table.)

Nat: So, how was everything, while I was gone?

Allie: Boring, quiet, lonely. *gives him a sad, pouty lip*

Nat: *chuckles at her* I'm sorry.

Allie: I missed your cuddles.

Nat: I missed yours. I sowwy. *pecks her lips*

Allie: Mm. How was your trip?

Nat: It was cool. My meetings went great and I did some sightseeing. I love Texas food. Seriously. It is amazing. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles at him* I've never had it.

Nat: Never?

Allie: No. I've never been to Texas.

Nat: We may have to go, sometime soon. They're barbecue is outrageous. I have a feeling you might enjoy it.

Allie: I'm up for it.

Nat: Cool. *pecks her lips*

Allie: What about Washington?

Nat: Washington was cool. I checked out the Smithsonian. It was incredible. They had the coolest stuff in there.

Allie: I've always wanted to visit the Smithsonian. I heard it's the largest museum in the world.

Nat: It is. There's so much stuff to see. It's crazy.

Allie: I believe it.

Nat: I checked out the white house, too. That was fun.

Allie: Oh really?

Nat: Yeah. That's a big ass mansion. *chuckles* Way too much space for me.

Allie: That's a lot of space for anyone. I heard the white house has 132 bedrooms.

Nat: It does. With 35 bathrooms, 3 elevators, and there's 6 levels.

Allie: Omg. That is too much space..! It really has 6 levels?.?

Nat: Yes. *chuckles* I was blown away, too. Don't even get me started on the kitchen. There's a chef from every culture.

Allie: Really?.?

Nat: Yes. And the kitchen can serve 140 guests. Not to mention the place has an indoor pool.

Allie: Yeah, that's a lot.

Nat: Hell yeah. That whole place might as well be a hotel.

Allie: You're right. *chuckles*

Nat: *scoffs and chuckles*

Allie: So… You and Shelby have plans Saturday..?

Nat: Oh. Yeah. We literally just decided, on Monday. She wanted to know if I could get her close to sharks, and I said yes.

Allie: Oh.. *nods*

Nat: You're ok with it..right? *chuckles a bit* I mean, you know me and her are just friends, right?

Allie: No, I know.. I just..I don't know. I can't help but feel a little jealous.. *blushes shyly*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Why?

Allie: Because you and her are always having so much fun together.. And bonding.. Sometimes I think you have more fun with her, than with me.. *blushing shyly and looking down*

Nat: That's not true. *chuckles a bit* I have so much fun with you.. Honestly, I worry that you might have more fun with your guy friends, than with me..

Allie: *looks up at him* That's not true. You're way more fun than they are. And the only guy friends I have, are guys that I went through Greek life with. All they like to do is party and get shit-faced all the time. That's not fun.

Nat: It sounds like more fun than me. I mean, compared to them, I'm uptight. I'm anti-social. I don't like being in clubs and I don't like to party as much as they do. I guess I just..try to look fun, to you and your friends.. So you guys won't think I'm a total stick in the mud.. I figured if I hung out with your friends, they might think I'm more cool. *sheepish shrug*

Allie: But they do think you're cool, baby. *touches his hand and chuckles a bit* They love you the way you are. I love you just the way you are. You don't have to impress me and try to look cool. You already are cool. You are fun. In your own unique way. You don't have to party all the time, and be in clubs, and all that. I don't want that. I'd rather be indoors with you, cuddling and watching movies, and baking cookies. *smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles shyly at her* Really?

Allie: Really. *smiling at him* I love you just the way you are. *leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out for a couple minutes, before they pull away.)

Nat: You know, you're more than welcome to join me and Shelby.

Allie: No. It's fine. You two have fun. But, not too much fun.

Nat: *chuckles at her* Ok. Well, do you wanna just have a beach day, on Sunday? We can chill out behind my place, play in the water, have a picnic. Just have a romantic day together. *reaches up and brushes her cheek with his thumb*

Allie: That sounds beautiful, baby. I'd love to. *smiling at him*

Nat: You wanna spend the weekend at my place? I have Nintendo 64. *boyish smile*

Allie: Omg, yes!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Cool. And, I wanna cook you dinner tomorrow night. Stir-fry?

Allie: You wanna make me dinner? *smiling*

Nat: *brushes her cheek with his thumb, smiling* Of course I wanna make you dinner.

Allie: *smiling* Ok. But, aren't you going out with the guys tomorrow?

Nat: Yeah, but I can still make you dinner. It's not like we're gonna be out all night.

Allie: Ok, Papí. *kisses him deeply* Malia handled the news a lot better than I thought she would. It kinda makes me worry.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.. She's willing to put up with you, for me. Of course, I know you two are still gonna find something to bicker about. *chuckles again*

Allie: You're right. *chuckles*

Nat: I'm just glad she could come around a bit.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: And she knows it means a lot to me. So, we'll see how that goes. I'm satisfied with things right now.

Allie: Me too. *smiles at him* So, do you have anymore trips left?

Nat: Yes, I do. *chuckles* I have 3 next week.

Allie: How many more are there?

Nat: I'd say about, 14. Most of which are in Silicon Valley. Why? *chuckles*

Allie: I just wanna know when you're gonna stop leaving me. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm not leaving you. I'm literally coming right back. It's not that bad. I bet you had fun, while I was gone.

Allie: No. I told you, it was boring, quiet, and lonely. Kris had to stay the night with me, so I wouldn't feel too lonely.

Nat: *chuckles* Aww. That was sweet of her.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: It's almost over. *brushes her cheek with his thumb*

Allie: Whatever. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* You just get ready to have that ass spanked at Mario Kart.

Allie: Oh, whatever! *playfully shoves him and laughs a bit* You are so on! I kick ass at Mario Kart!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Nah. You don't know about my drift skills.

Allie: You don't know about my acceleration skills. *chuckling*

Nat: Ok. We'll see. *grinning*

Allie: Don't get cute with me. *grinning at him*

Nat: You're still gonna kiss me, though. *cute grin*

Allie: *giggles* You get on my nerves. *leans in and kisses him*

Nat: *giggles between a kiss* Mhm. *kisses back*

(They continue to eat lunch together, until Allie had to get back to work. Nat leaves to meet up with his friends. Allie gets off work at 7:30, and drives home. She takes a hot shower, then lays on her bed, in her towel, and calls Nat. After a couple rings, he answers.)

Nat: *chuckles* I'm gonna have to get used to seeing this name pop up on my phone. What's up, Trouble?

Allie: *giggles* Whatcha doin'?

Nat: I am out at a tavern, with some friends. What are you doin'?

Allie: Just got out the shower, laying in my bed, wondering why you're not in it.

Nat: *chuckles* I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be in it. What's happenin'? You miss me?

Allie: Yes. Will you come over, please?

Nat: Yeah. I'll be there in 20.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Kk.

(They hang up. 20 minutes later, Nat arrives at Allie's apartment and knocks. Allie opens the door, still wrapped in her towel. Nat appeared to be mellow and a little drunk. He chuckles at her.)

Nat: Where are your clothes, girl? *swats her butt playfully*

Allie: *giggles* Are you drunk?

Nat: Lil bit. *cute smile* I told you I was at a tavern.

Allie: With who?

Nat: My spray paint buddies. *chuckles* They're curious about you. They wanna know who "Babe" is.

Allie: *giggles* I suppose I could schedule a meeting.

Nat: Oh yeah? *cute, drunk smile, looking down at her*

Allie: *giggles up at him* Yeah. You look so goofy and cute.

Nat: *cute, drunk smile* And you look half naked and cute.

Allie: *giggles* Come on. Let's go to my room.

Nat: Kk. *cute, drunk smile*

(Nat makes sure her front door is locked, then follows Allie into her room. He closes her door behind him. She takes his hand and leads him over to her bed. She pushes him down and takes off his shoes. Then, she climbs into her bed, laying next to Nat, facing him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and drapes her leg over his side. Nat wraps an arm around her, resting his hand on her lower back. He gives her a light, gentle kiss on the lips.)

Nat: Did you get lonely?

Allie: Mhm.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Told you. Feels weird being all alone, doesn't it?

Allie: You live alone.

Nat: Not technically. I have Kota. *chuckles a bit* And, I'm used to living alone. You're not.

Allie: Do you think I should get a dog?

Nat: Do you wanna get a dog? *chuckles*

Allie: You know I love dogs.

Nat: Then you should get a dog. *chuckles*

Allie: Will you go with me to pick one out?

Nat: Of course. That'll be fun. When do you wanna go?

Allie: Next weekend.

Nat: Ok. Did you still wanna see the lab this weekend?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: I'll take you Saturday, after I get back from Shelby.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: *inhales* Mm. You smell like Bath and Body Works.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* You are a mess.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm serious. You do. *sniffs her*

Allie: *giggles* You like it?

Nat: Mhm. *gives her neck a little kiss*

Allie: Will you spend the night with me? I don't wanna sleep alone. *cute voice*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I'll stay the night.

Allie: Thank you. *kisses him softly*

Nat: You're welcome. Have you eaten dinner yet?

Allie: No, not yet.

Nat: You wanna go get some food?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Put on some clothes. *pats her butt*

(Allie throws on some clothes and shoes, and her and Nat leave in his truck. They decide to go to Buffalo Wild Wings and get a booth. They order drinks, then order their food, with some appetizers.)

Nat: Man, I was starving. *eating*

Allie: I see. *chuckles* Someone's got the munchies.

Nat: Oh yeah. That dark liquor will do it to you. *eating* So, how's it working at Hooters? You make any friends?

Allie: Just two. Amanda and Iris. They're really nice and fun.

Nat: That's good. You guys have fun at work?

Allie: Most days.

Nat: Cool. Either of 'em have boyfriends?

Allie: Amanda does. Iris is single.

Nat: Ok. *eating*

Allie: What kind of dark liquor do you drink? I know you like whiskey.

Nat: Whiskey, bourbon, Hennessey, Brandy, and Rémy Martin.

Allie: *shakes her head* Omg. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* What? You don't like dark liquor?

Allie: No. That shit is gross. *chuckles* Plus, it's like dark liquor just brings out the worst in people.

Nat: *chuckles* Everyone is different. I, however, am very chill and relaxed, under the influence of dark liquor. If anything, I'm too relaxed. It's like I'm vulnerable.

Allie: How can you stand the taste of it? *chuckles*

Nat: There's nothing wrong with the taste, in my opinion. *chuckles* It just tastes like liquor. I mean, have you ever tried dark liquor?

Allie: No.

Nat: Not even Hennessey? Everyone I know has had Hennessey. *chuckles* Literally.

Allie: Not me. I refuse to drink dark liquor. *chuckles* You don't like light liquor?

Nat: I mean, you know I love wine. *chuckles*

Allie: Is that it? *chuckles*

Nat: No. I'll indulge in some vodka every once in a while. I love gin. It depends on what kind of light liquor it is. I'll normally do cocktails of light liquor.

Allie: Ok. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. I'm not one-sided, with alcohol. *chuckles*

Allie: How'd you get into dark liquor, though? *chuckles*

Nat: My father. *chuckles* He adores dark liquor. It's just a taste I acquired from him.

Allie: Which is a little surprising, 'cause you would think growing up on the islands, he would like tropical, light alcohol.

Nat: He'll indulge in something like that every once in a while. *chuckles* But, he's a dark fan.

Allie: Wow.

Nat: Don't knock it, till you try it. *chuckles*

Allie: I'm not gonna try it. *chuckles* Anyway, I've got a question.

Nat: Fire away.

Allie: It might be a little random. But, I've just been wondering.

Nat: Ok?

Allie: Is there..anything you may expect from me, in this relationship?

Nat: No? *confused chuckle* What made you ask that?

Allie: Well, you know most people have expectations in a relationship. I was just wondering if you did.

Nat: Not me. *chuckles* Look, the only thing I expect is love. That's it. That's all I want. Love and affection. I'm not all high-maintenance, in relationships. Alright? I'm chill, I'm low-key. I'm not into that flamboyant shit. I just wanna chill with you. I mean, is that what you want? Do you have expectations for me? Is that what's goin' on?

Allie: No, no, no, no..! No, I feel the exact same way that you do..! I just wanted to know if we were on the same page. That, and I really don't wanna disappoint you.

Nat: Allie, don't try so hard. Just relax. *chuckles a bit* We're fine. Ok? You have my word on that. We are A-ok. I expect nothing from you, but reciprocation. Give me what I give you. K?

Allie: Ok. *smiles*

Nat: Alright. *chuckles and holds her hand*

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles*

Nat: We are good. I just wanna vibe with you, baby. That's all. I'm chill with my relationships. Just ask Anika. She'll tell you. I hang with my friends and spend time with my girl. That's it. I'm not into all the extra shit. All I care about is connecting. All I want is love. If you can give that to me, we're good. As long as you can give that to me, we are straight. You don't gotta worry about me. I promise.

Allie: Ok. *smiling at him*

Nat: Can I have a kiss? *chuckles*

Allie: *raises up a bit and leans over the table, kissing him*

Nat: Mm. Thank you.

Allie: *giggles a bit* Are you and the guys going to the movies tomorrow?

Nat: Yep.

Allie: What are you guys gonna see?

Nat: Annabelle. *cheeky smile*

Allie: Well, have fun.!

Nat: *laughs a bit* What? You don't wanna come?

Allie: Hell no. That doll is just creepy!

Nat: It's not even gonna be scary..! *laughs a bit*

Allie: Yes it will..! And I am not risking a full night's sleep, over it..! *chuckles a bit* No way. You guys have fun with that.

Nat: You act like I'm not gonna be there with you..! Or stay the night with you..! *chuckles*

Allie: You know I hate scary movies..!

Nat: Oh, come on. Please, babe.. *gives her puppy dog eyes*

Allie: *looks away* Oh no..! Don't you dare give me those eyes..!

Nat: Pwease..?

Allie: No, Nathaniel..! *chuckles, still looking away*

Nat: Pwetty pwease..?

Allie: So, when I ask you to scrub down my apartment with holy water, I'm gonna be weird for it, right?

Nat: *bursts out laughing* Wait a minute, what?.? You would literally take it that far?.? You would really have me do some shit like that? *laughing*

Allie: Yes..! *folds her arms across her chest*

Nat: *laughs* First of all, where would I even get holy water?.?

Allie: I'd start by looking in a church. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: You are so serious right now! *laughs*

Allie: I am..! *chuckles a bit* I don't get down with the devil and demons.

Nat: Nobody gets down with the devil and demons..! *chuckling* But they don't scrub their houses down with holy water, either..!

Allie: You're not afraid of demons and shit? I mean, you don't believe in that stuff?

Nat: Well, of course I believe in it. But, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Psalm 23:4. Nice.

Nat: Ah. She's familiar with Bible verses. *impressed chuckle*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* You forget, I did go to a Catholic school.

Nat: I know a lot of kids who go to Catholic school, don't know the first thing about the Bible.

Allie: Well, I'm not one of those kids. My mother wanted me to have some formal knowledge about the Bible. She is Roman-Catholic.

Nat: So, let's gloss over the horror film and let's have an enlightened conversation. *slight smile* I'm intrigued now. How much of the Bible have you seen?

Allie: A few verses of each chapter.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: How much have you seen?

Nat: The whole thing. I'm Italian. We dwell where the Pope is. *chuckles*

Allie: Noted. *chuckles*

Nat: I had to be pretty familiarized with the Bible.

Allie: So, what enlightened conversation do you wish to partake in? *chuckles*

Nat: How close are you to your religion?

Allie: I remain intact with my morals and beliefs, and I keep a relationship with my deity.

Nat: And explain exactly what it is that you mean by that.

Allie: It means I believe there are good people on this earth, and there are bad. I believe people do good things for good reasons, and people do bad things, for no reason at all. I believe in good and bad karma. I simply believe in good and bad. And I believe God judges the good and the bad. I know I'm not perfect, I know I've made my share of mistakes, I know I've sinned. But, I also know that that doesn't necessarily make me a bad person. I simply live every day that's given to me and try to be the best person that I can be. And I believe God understands that and me.

Nat: *nods, looking at her* Ok. I like that. *slight smile*

Allie: Now, what about you? *slight smile*

Nat: Damn near the same thing. *chuckles* I believe in good and bad. I know I'm no saint. I know I'm not perfect. I know I've made mistakes. I know I've made choices that some people believe God wouldn't necessarily agree with. But, I believe that my God understands me. Understands my reasons, understands my choices, knows my intentions. I believe I have my own personal relationship with God. And I believe he understands the person that I am, and the person that I want to be. I live every day that he gives to me, and I make the most of it. I try to be as good a person, I can be. And I don't see anything wrong with that. Everyone questions why they're born. Everyone questions why they're put on this earth. It's all about love. We are put on this earth, to love. It's a test. It's God's test. His experiment. That's all its about. That's what life's about. We're not living to be great. We're living to love. We're here to love. I'm here to love. That's all its about. Nobody's here to be perfect. Nobody's here to be flawless. We're here to do good and show love. I just wish everybody knew that.

Allie: *nods, looking at him, with a slight smile* I like that very much. That's a very beautiful sentiment.

Nat: Well, thank you. *chuckles* So, let me ask you something else. When you gave up your virginity, was it a conscious choice?

Allie: Yes. I thought it through, I was aware of what it would mean. I didn't do it, to give in to temptation and desire. I didn't do it, to lust. I did it, because I genuinely loved him. I don't believe I was wrong for that. Now, everything after, I regret. I was wrong for it. Like I said, I've made mistakes. I'm not proud of it. However, you, sir, are the best choice I've made, in a long time. And I am very proud of choosing you. *holding his hand, she smiles at him*

Nat: Aww. Aren't you sweet? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I try to be. *chuckles* So, was it a conscious choice for you?

Nat: Of course it was. Lord knows I loved Anika. There was no doubt in that. I wanted everything with that girl. *chuckles* Allie, she was my fiancé..

Allie: Wait, what..?

Nat: *chuckles* She was my fiancé. I asked her to marry me, a couple days before her dad took her. She said yes. She was my fiancé. I planned on marrying her. We wanted babies.. It all would've happened, if her dad hadn't ruined everything. When I gave up my virginity, it was purely for love. I mean.. I knew what I wanted with Anika, and I intended to make it happen. My intentions were pure. God knew that. I know he did.

Allie: You never told me you two were engaged.

Nat: Truthfully, I didn't really wanna think about it. I mean, it was sad enough it never got to happen.

Allie: Well, yeah. That's true. I'm sorry, Pooh.

Nat: Eh, it's alright. At least everything's ok, now. My would-be wife is happy, teaching someone else how to love again. I'm just fine with that. *holding Allie's hand*

Allie: And now you're stuck with me. *chuckles weakly*

Nat: What is it?

Allie: Nothing. *shakes her head*

Nat: You know I know you better than that. What's up, Allz?

Allie: You were engaged.. You were happy. You had stuff planned. With a girl, who literally would've done anything for you.. And now, you're stuck starting over, with me, of all girls..

Nat: I think you of all girls, is amazing. What's wrong with that? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: You had a secure future, with Anika… How could you give that up..?

Nat: She was meant to be with Aiden.. Look, what me and Anika had will always be special.. But, what you and I have is special, too. And it means just as much to me.

Allie: You had it. You had your dream. You were well on your way to having your own family.. What if that doesn't happen for us..? What if you gave that all up for nothing..?

Nat: It wasn't for nothing. I like you. A lot. I care about you, I bonded with you. And you said you loved me.

Allie: I do love you. I love you so much.

Nat: So, it wasn't for nothing. Allz, we can't pretend to know what's gonna happen with us, in the future. Neither of us know. All we can do is wait and see. But, there's no pressure.

Allie: I mean, do you even..see something like that, for us?

Nat: Well, I won't know, if you don't give us some time. *chuckles a bit* I mean, I can't sit here, after just a couple weeks, and say I wanna marry you and put a baby in you. It's just not ideal. We gotta spend some time together. And I'm not talking celebrating an anniversary, every 3 or 6 months. I mean, real time. I want years. I did real time with Anika. Give me some time with you.

Allie: Ok. *caresses the back of his hand with her thumb*

Nat: *kisses the back of her hand* Don't be insecure, ok? I regret nothing. You and me, we've got our own depth. We've got our own connection. We've got something here. We're dug in deep.. Plus, you saw my penis. So, there really is no going back. *blushes a bit*

Allie: *lays her head back and laughs*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Jesus.

Allie: *sits her head up, laughing* Why so shy?

Nat: Nothing. *chuckles a bit* I just.. You kinda got that over me, now.

Allie: *chuckles* Well, you've seen me naked. You have that over me. Not to mention, you've spent some FaceTime with my vagina.

Nat: Very true. But, your vagina is normal. My penis isn't.

Allie: Your penis is totally normal. It's just massive. And, it's beautiful, just like you. *winks at him*

Nat: *just smiles shyly and covers his face*

Allie: *giggles at him* I love you.

Nat: Yeah. I know you do. *chuckles a bit and shakes his head*

Allie: *just giggles at him*

(They continue talking and eating, until Nat gets the check, pays for everything, and they leave. They stop at Walmart, before going back to Allie's apartment. They go inside and lock up, then go to Allie's bedroom..)

Allie: What did you need out of Walmart?

Nat: Toothbrush. You mind if I leave a backup one, here?

Allie: Not at all.

Nat: Cool. *yawns* You sleepy yet?

Allie: Yeah. *yawns* Remember to take your clothes off, before you get in my bed.

Nat: *chuckles and goes to brush his teeth*

Allie: *strips down to her bra and panties, then also goes to brush her teeth*

(After they're both done, they go back to Allie's room. Allie climbs in the bed. Nat removes his shirt and jeans, then also climbs into her bed. Allie cuddles up to Nat. Nat wraps his arm around her.)

Nat: Sweet dreams. *kisses her hair*

Allie: I love you. *kisses him*

Nat: I know. *kisses back*

(They go to sleep, holding each other.)


	58. Chapter 58

**A.N. What's up, guys. So, I know it's been a while. That's because lately it's been looking dead on this website lol. Like, I haven't seen anyone on lately, so I haven't bothered posting. But, somone made a request, so here's another chapter. I'll post more, if you guys care to read. Might have more stories for you. If you're still around, thanks for still reading.**

(The next morning, Nat wakes up first. He gently climbs out of Allie's bed and pulls on his jeans, and shirt. Then, he goes out to Allie's kitchen. He makes her breakfast, then returns to her room, carrying a tray. He sits it on her bedside table. Allie smells the food and slowly wakes up.)

Nat: *kisses her* Goodmorning.

Allie: *kisses back* Mm. Goodmorning. You made me breakfast?

Nat: Of course.

Allie: Where's yours?

Nat: I'm gonna grab something on the way home. I feel weird cooking food I didn't pay for, and then eating it. That's why I made you breakfast, with your food. *pecks her lips* I gotta run. I'll see you later.

Allie: You know, we gotta work past this. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* Past what?

Allie: You and the feeling weird in my apartment. Nat, I don't care what you do in here. Do whatever you want.

Nat: I can't. *chuckles* It just feels impolite. Look, I'm sorry if it irritates you. But, it's just the way I was raised.

Allie: We're gonna get past this. *chuckles* I'm serious.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles* Sure. I gotta run, babe. Alright? *pecks her lips* I'll see you later.

Allie: Ok. *kisses him back*

Nat: Don't be late for school. Enjoy your breakfast.

(Nat leaves. Allie smiles to herself, then smiles at her breakfast. She eats, then takes a shower, then gets dressed, then leaves for school. Later on, while she's at work, Nat takes her some lunch. Afterwards, he goes back to work. After work, he and his friends go to the movies, then go out for drinks afterward. Nat leaves early, to go to his place. He breaks out some ingredients, then starts cooking. When he's finished, he gets out some wine, and lights some candles. Allie arrives shortly after.)

Nat: Evening, milady. Stir-fry?

Allie: Well, this is romantic. *giggles a bit*

Nat: Oh yeah. I had to mush it up a little. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *goes and sits at his kitchen island* It smells delicious.

Nat: And I hope you find it delicious.

Allie: Ooo, and you've got wine.

Nat: Always. *chuckles* So, how was the rest of your day?

Allie: Boring. I thought about you, though.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Is that right? You're so sweet.

Allie: How was your creepy movie?

Nat: Interesting. *goes and sits next to her* But, not scary. *hands her a glass of wine*

Allie: *takes the glass of wine and has a sip* I'm betting it was scary. Just not to you and the guys.

Nat: I think we're the only ones who didn't jump, in the theater. *chuckles*

Allie: Why am I not surprised? *chuckles* I'm glad I didn't go.

Nat: Hey, you could've hid in my chest. *chuckles*

Allie: I could've. But, scary movies really creep me out.

Nat: You get nightmares, don't you?

Allie: Yeah. And they always terrify me. Especially when they seem so real.

Nat: I could stay the night with you.

Allie: That'd probably help. *pecks his lips*

Nat: *chuckles* Seriously, though. If you ever feel scared at night, just call me. I'll come through.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: So, were you late for school, this morning?

Allie: *chuckles* No sir. I was on time.

Nat: *chuckles* Good.

Allie: Thanks for breakfast, by the way. It was wonderful.

Nat: No problem. I'm happy to feed my girl.

Allie: *giggles a bit* I love the sound of that.

Nat: *chuckles* And, it's nice to know you like my cooking.

Allie: Baby, I adore your cooking. It's so delicious.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks.

Allie: By the way, dibs on making you dinner Sunday night.

Nat: *chuckles* Fine. And I love your cooking as well.

Allie: *giggles* Yay. *pecks his lips* By the way, where's Kota?

Nat: Thomas has him for the weekend. He's obsessed with my dog. *chuckles a bit* So, I let Kota spend weekends with him, whenever Thomas wants him.

Allie: Aww. Thomas is in love with your dog? *chuckles*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* Thomas really loves animals. It's why he's studying to be a vet. I think it's the perfect job for him.

Allie: A vet? Definitely. He'll get to be around animals all day. Saving them.

Nat: Yeah. So.. I wanna give you a heads up. My parents know about us now..

Allie: *swallows a bit* Oh..

Nat: My mom is a little on edge.. But, she's dealing. My dad is cool. He's just gonna wait to meet you and see how he feels.

Allie: Ok.. *a bit nervous*

Nat: You alright?

Allie: Yeah, I just.. I really want your family to like me.. I know some of them may have mixed feelings.. Especially your mother..

Nat: Hey. Like I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Don't worry. *touches her hand* Ok?

Allie: *nods* Ok..

Nat: Let's not worry about things. Let's just be together.

Allie: *smiles at him* You always know what to say..

Nat: Well, not always. *shrugs sheepishly, with a modest smile*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* I swear, I'm gonna be the best fucking girlfriend in the world, to you..

Nat: *chuckles* I believe you.. *smiling at her*

Allie: *kisses him again*

Nat: So, what's for dessert? *smiling*

Allie: *sexy smile* You..

Nat: *giggles at her*

Allie: *just smiles at him*

(Allie's P.O.V. So, the Stir-fry was fucking delicious. Omg, it's like everything he cooks is an orgasm of the mouth. He is such an amazing cook. The wine was amazing, and speaking of orgasms, of course we had sex as well, after dinner.. I swear, this boy is about to be my future husband.. Everything he does is so amazing.. I've never been this happy.. I decided to take Pooh's advice and stop worrying about things.. It's true that I wanna freak out about his family.. If they don't like me, then I'm basically out.. But, Nat is pretty confident that things will turn out fine, and that's enough for me.. I'll just have to prove my love for him, to them. Which, shouldn't be hard. I mean, I made an entire gallery of art, dedicated to him. He's right, though. We'll just cross that bridge, when we get to it. Until then, I'm just gonna be happy with him. Which, I seriously am. I'm obsessed with him and everything he does. He's the most amazing thing in my life. Whenever he's not out of town, at a conference, we pretty much spend everyday together. I especially love weekends. We basically just play Nintendo, eat, watch Netflix, and have sex all weekend long.. Doesn't that just sound wonderful? And every other Sunday, we have a romantic day together, at the beach.. Holding hands, making out on the sand, playing in the water, making out in the water.. Needless to say, we can't keep our hands off each other. And, I love every bit of it.. He treats me so good.. Kisses me so sweet.. Holds me so nice.. I fall more and more in love with him, each day.. And he's so dedicated. He gives me so much of his time. And so much of his affection. He's my great big Pooh Bear.. He's the love I've always wanted.. And he's mine.. You have no idea how much I love that I can actually call him mine.. It's been a month and a couple weeks so far.. I've pretty much been attached to Nat's hip.. Until he came into Denton's class, saying he and the guys were just about ready to leave. And he didn't have any conferences out of town that I knew of, let alone with the guys. And Kris didn't know where the hell Danny was going, either. So, where the hell are they going? Obviously, we were gonna get answers. End of P.O.V.)

Denton: I know you boys are so excited. *chuckles*

Nat: Absolutely. We haven't done this, since I moved to Massachusetts. It's gonna be great. Plus, I did break tradition, so I owe it to them.

David: Damn right you do!

The Guys: *laugh a bit*

(The guys make their way down to Nat.)

David: 5 years, without this?.? Oh, hell yes! You owe us big time!

Thomas: And no backing out!

Nat: Why would I back out? *chuckles* I'm excited. It'll be like old times.

Denton: Didn't David nearly set a whole damn field on fire, last time?

David: Ok, A. I was drunk. And B. That's what happens when you ask David to put out the campfire.

Wade: You had ONE job..! How hard was it to pour water over a fire?.?

David: Kiss my ass, Wade..! I wanted to try something I saw in a movie..!

Kade: And because you wanted to imitate science-fiction, Nat nearly caught his dick on fire, cleaning up your damn mess.

Nat: I remember that. That sucked.

David: I apologized a million times..!

Cooper: Just stay away from the fire this time, genius. *chuckles*

David: Oh, you guys are assholes..! *pouts*

The Guys: *laugh*

Denton: How much packing have you guys got left?

Danny: Hardly any. We just gotta get the rest of the booze, the rest of the food- -

Nat: And, you guys still gotta get the rental trucks.

Danny: And the rental trucks. After that, we can just load up our stuff and dip out.

Nat: And I wanna stay on schedule, assholes. So, there better not be any bullshit. We'll make great time, if we leave tomorrow morning.

Dante: What about Dylan?

Nat: He's meeting up with us, in Pensacola. Right before we get out of state.

Dante: Awesome.

Nat: Yeah, so bring your asses. We gotta get the rest of this beer.

The Guys: Let's go.

Kristina: Uh, freeze!

The Guys: *freeze and turn around* Huh?

Kristina: Danny Benito Zacariah Alvarez..!

Danny: Babe..! My government? Really?

Kristina: Where do you think you're going?

Nat and The Guys: Welp, have fun Danny..! *turn around and try to leave*

Allie: Freeze!

Nat and The Guys: *freeze once again*

Allie: Nathaniel Marvin Kanani Kahoni Wolff..!

Nat: Damn, Allz. Do you and Kris have to do EVERYTHING together? *slight chuckle*

Allie: Yes! Where are you going?.?

Nat: Didn't we talk about this? *chuckles* I'm pretty sure we had this talk.

Tara: Where are you guys going? I actually wanna know.

(The girls go down to the guys.)

Kristina: You're just gonna leave me? *to Danny*

Danny: Our camping trip?.? Did you guys NOT just hear us talking about this last month?.?

Kristina: Shit. You guys were just talking about that. I totally forgot.

Allie: Me too. Damn it.

Danny: So, can we go?

Kristina: Well, where are you guys going?

Allie: Right?

Danny: Up the coast of the Gulf. It's a road trip/camping trip. And, it's a tradition for us. We normally do it every year, but not for the last five years, because Nat had moved to Massachusetts and he was still grieving over Anika. But, now that everything's fine again, we can take our trip again.

Thomas: And we take our trip every year, in September, around this time.

Nat: And we have a schedule that we like to keep.

Kristina: Well, I don't want you to just leave me, Danny. I am your girlfriend. What am I supposed to do, while you're gone? *sad face*

Danny: Do whatever you want, babe. *chuckles a bit* Have fun with your friends. Do what you would normally do.

Tara: Are there no girls allowed on this trip or something?

Cooper: Well, not technically. Anika used to come on this trip, too.

Qaasim: And she was the only girl allowed.

Kristina: Well, why can't we come?

Nat: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What? *chuckles a bit*

Danny: Kris, I know you. I know all you girls. You don't do camping. *chuckles a bit*

David: Exactly! You just don't wanna be left alone for 3 weeks!

Allie and Kristina: 3 weeks!?

Danny and Nat: Thank you, David..! *sarcastically*

Kristina: 3 weeks?.? What am I supposed to do without you, for 3 weeks?.?

Danny: Come on, Kris..! It's not that bad..!

Kristina: Speak for yourself..! The fact that you were really just about to leave me, for 3 weeks..!

Allie: You too..! *looking at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* I wasn't just gonna leave you. We were gonna talk about it, tonight.

David: Nah. You mean, you were gonna fuck her good, tonight, till she said yes. *chuckles*

Denton: Omg.

The Guys: *laugh*

(The class also laughs.)

Nat: *casually raises his foot and uses his heel to hit David in the crotch*

David: Ow!.! Damn it!.! *falls to the floor*

The Guys: *laugh again*

(The class also laughs again.)

Nat: *giggles a bit, looking down at David* You talk too much, bro.

David: *groaning, holding himself* Asshole.

Allie: So, you were gonna dickmatize me?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit* I don't think that's a real word. Maybe in like, urban dictionary, but not for real life.

Allie: Do you always have to be a smart-ass?

Nat: Kind of? *chuckles a bit* I'm just asking, is that seriously what you call it?

Porscha: Dickmatize. Omg, Nat, baby, seriously. How strong is that dick game?.?

The Guys: *laugh hard*

(The class laughs hard.)

Allie: Porscha!?

Porscha: I can't help it! My curiosity is eating me alive! You're comparing his dick to hypnosis and I'm sorry, but every morning, after a night where you two have gotten it in, you are walking around happy and floating, and like he's changed your whole life!

The Guys: *laugh even more*

Porscha: I can't take it anymore! I need to know!

Allie: No, you don't! Leave it alone! And you..! *looks back at Nat* Were you seriously gonna do that?.?

Nat: *chuckling* No, I was literally gonna call you and talk to you about it. I swear. The other thing may have happened, but only as a plan B.

Allie: I don't want you to leave me, for 3 weeks..! *whines*

Nat: Then what do you want me to do? *chuckles* I can't just bail on the trip, babe. I promised the guys.

Kristina: Again, why can't we go?.?

Danny: Because you don't really want to, and this is kind of a Testosterone-Only trip.

Kristina: Anika went!

Danny: That was different, babe..! Anika was one of us. She was one of the guys.

Thomas: And, we never really went anywhere without her. It was just how we were.

Cooper: Yeah. She wasn't there on the trips, just because she was Nat's girlfriend.

Qaasim: She was there, because she was one of us. And because we did everything together. Because we were family.

David: And, Anika actually liked camping!

Kristina: How do you know we won't like it?.?

David: Because you're girls! Girly ass girls! Anika was a savage! She was fearless! She had balls!

Danny: I'm sorry, but David's right.

Kahlo: *chuckles a bit* I mean, the only one, out of all of you, that might be ok, is..

Nat: Shelby. *chuckles* She's got the training for it.

Kristina: Ok, we are really starting to feel like you guys like Shelby, more than you like us.

The Guys: That's not true..!

Kristina: Oh, come on! You guys are always hanging out with her, making plans with her, talking about her..! You guys never do that with us..!

Tara: And Nat, I'm sorry. But you and her have a relationship that is..kind of too close.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* What?

Tara: I'm sorry, but it is.

Nat: Tara, we're just friends. I swear. *chuckles a bit*

Tara: I know you are. But, it's just a little weird, knowing you two have openly admitted that you have feelings for each other, and you guys hang out the way that you do.

Nat: She has a boyfriend. *chuckles* I have a girlfriend. Look, Allz, if this is really bothering you, I will stop hanging out with Shelby. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.

Allie: I'm not mad about it or anything, it just feels a little weird. I feel like you..like Shelby, more than me.

Nat: That's not true..! *chuckles a bit* Allie, I'm with you..! Shelby is just my friend..! I want you..! Ok? There's nothing going on between us. I'm not Adam. I'm not. And I'm starting to get hurt feelings a little bit, because I feel like you think I would do the shit that he did to you. *hurt look*

Allie: Baby, don't.. *goes and grabs his hand* Look, let's go talk outside. Come on.

(Nat follows Allie out of the classroom. They go outside and sit on a park bench. Allie sits in Nat's lap and kisses him deep, holding his face. Nat doesn't kiss back.)

Allie: *pulls away* I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Baby, I know you're not Adam. I swear, I know that. I'm just jealous. That's all that it is. And I'm trying not to be, but it's just so bothersome to see you and her just having such a great time together, like you're the perfect relationship. And I want us to have that. I want that to be me and you.

Nat: I thought that was us? Allie, look, I don't wanna cause problems for us or you. I'm happy with you. You are who I wanna be with. If me hanging out with Shelby is gonna give you anxiety, then I'll stop. I don't want anxiety on you. I want you to be with me, worry free.

Allie: I'm sorry, baby. I just.. I love you so much. And I know I'm being really possessive, but I don't mean to be. I don't wanna annoy or stress you out. You're not doing anything wrong. I'm just being jealous, when I know I shouldn't be.

Nat: You trust me, right? *soft voice*

Allie: With everything..

Nat: Allie, I'm not gonna hurt you.. *soft voice*

Allie: I know.. *lays her forehead against his* I'm sorry..

Nat: Ok.. So, what do we do about this?

Allie: Shelby?

Nat: I meant the camping trip.

Allie: I don't wanna be without you, for 3 weeks.

Nat: Well, I'm not seeing another option here. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I wanna go with you.

Nat: Allie, there's no way YOU are gonna go camping. *chuckles*

Allie: Why aren't I?

Nat: Because you don't even like the woods, let alone camping in them. *chuckles* You hate bugs, and you're afraid of wild animals.

Allie: I won't be afraid of anything, if I'm with you.

Nat: That's sweet, but I don't want you freaking out. *chuckles a bit* I wouldn't recommend you coming on this trip.

Allie: Baby, I'm serious. Look, I'll be fine. As long as I'm with you. I swear.

Nat: Look, first, let's go see if the guys would be cool with it. Come on.

(They go back to Denton's class.)

David: That was a quick talk.

Nat: Well, it wasn't an argument. Anyway, have you guys found some common ground, yet?

Danny: Kris still insists on going.

Nat: So does Allie.

David: I thought the trip had a strict no girlfriends policy?.?

Nat: David, you have complaints?

David: Yes! This is supposed to be our bro trip! It's nothing against the girls, it's just that we've always stuck to tradition!

Kristina: I just think it'd be nice..! Look, you guys bond with Anika, you bond with Shelby..! We want that, too..! We wanna have fun with you guys, too..!

David: *sighs* So, you guys wanna come, because you feel left out?

Tara: Look, you don't have to take all of us. At least just take Kris and Allie. They should go, rather than be left for 3 weeks. They'll go nuts without Nat and Danny.

Porscha: I actually don't wanna go. So, I'm good. Me and the woods are not a good combination.

Sienna: It's a bad time for me. I've got projects due. So, I won't be going.

Brionna: My boyfriend is gonna be back from a deployment. So, I can't go either.

Ashley: I have way too many allergies. So, I can't go.

Amanda: I'm actually going out of town. So, I can't go either.

Sienna: And Lora has law exams. So, I know for a fact that she can't go.

Thomas: Ok, so, I guess that just leaves Tara, Kris, Allie, and.. Shelby.

Tara: I'm willing to go. But, only if you guys really don't mind.

Nat: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't you girls have jobs? *chuckles a bit* How are you gonna get the time off?

Allie: Do you have any idea how much vacation time I have saved up? With both jobs?

Kristina: Same here. I'm good.

Tara: And I already am on vacation.

Nat: Guys? What do you think?

Wade: I think most of us are cool with it. But, there have to be some restrictions.

David: If girlfriends are gonna be coming on this trip, then no sex! I am putting my foot down!

Nat: I agree with David.

Danny: Wait, what!?

Nat: I am not listening to anyone bump skins, in the tent next to me or across from me..! Hell no..! And I don't wanna hear moans or heavy breathing, that isn't mine or my girlfriend's..! That shit is weird and awkward..! If girlfriends are coming, then no sex. I am putting my foot down as well.

David: Thank you, Nat.

Thomas: I'm pretty sure all of us single guys, are in agreement with Nat and Dave.

The Guys: Yup.

Kristina: We'll be quiet..!

Nat and David: No, Kris..!

Danny: But- -!

Nat and David: No, Danny..!

(Everyone laughs.)

Kristina and Danny: *pout and fold their arms* Fine..!

Allie: Guess there's no point in me trying to argue.

Nat: *kisses her forehead* I love that you're so intuitive.

Allie: Ha ha. *sarcastically* So, can we go?

Thomas: I can call Shelby and see if she's down to go.

David: Do that. It'll be awesome if she comes, too.

Thomas: Ok. *pulls out his phone and calls Shelby* Hey, Shelby. What's up?… Oh. Well, are you gonna be busy, for the next few weeks?…. Me and the guys are taking our annual camping trip tomorrow morning. It's gonna be 3 weeks, up the Gulf Coast. Tara, Kris, and Allie are going, I guess. So, we wanted to see if you wanted to come, too... Yeah?….. Ok, cool. Just call Nat, when you're good to go.. Alright. Bye. *hangs up* Shelby is down to ride..!

The Guys: Sweet.

Nat: Well, it looks like the girls are coming. If that's the case, please pack tonight. Don't forget essentials and whatever you think you won't be able to survive without. We are leaving tomorrow morning and we can't afford setbacks. We have to meet up with Dylan on time. Ok?

Tara: I'll get going now.

Thomas: Shelby has already started packing. Her boyfriend is gonna be out of town for two weeks, with his parents, so she's good to go.

Nat: Awesome. Allz, I guess you're leaving TeeJ with my dog sitter.

Allie: Ok. Can you help me pack? I've never packed for camping.

Kristina: Me either.

Danny and Nat: *sigh lightly* Jesus. Ok.

Denton: Girls, you're caught up on your assignments, right? I know the boys are.

Tara: I'm good.

Denton: *chuckles* I know you are, Tara.

Kristina: I'm caught up. My last assignment is ready for you.

Allie: I know I'm caught up. More than caught up, actually.

Denton: That's right. My genius nephew is your tutor and boyfriend. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: The benefits of dating a smart-ass.

Allie: *stretches up and kisses him, with a giggle*

Nat: *cute smile* Come on. We gotta stop at Walmart first. *lifts her and puts her over his shoulder*

Allie: *giggles and laughs playfully*

Nat: See you when I get back, Aunt Angel. *goes and kisses her cheek*

Denton: *chuckles warmly* Ok, Papí. Have fun. Be safe, please.

Nat: Yes ma'am. *leaves the room, carrying a giggling Allie over his shoulder*

Danny: Alright, let's haul ass. We got a lot of errands to run.

(Nat and his group leave. Tara, Kristina, and Allie head home to start packing, while Nat and the guys finish their errands. When they are done, Nat and Danny go help Allie and Kristina pack.)


	59. Chapter 59

(With Nat and Allie..)

Nat: Are you absolutely sure you wanna come on this trip?

Allie: Yes. I think it'll be fun. Plus, we can spend time together.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. I just don't want you to have regrets. That's all.

Allie: I won't. 'Cause I'll be with you.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. First of all, pack clothes that you will actually be comfortable in, and won't mind getting dirty. We do a lot of camp activities.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Then, pack your toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and whatever else you use for oral hygiene. Pack your comb, brush, hair products. No curling irons or anything like that. This is camping. We'll be stopping at hotels every other day, to shower and stuff, but that's it. So, you can bring a blow dryer, if you need to. Pack active shoes, body wash. We will have a few electronics each, so cellphone and laptop. Bring your chargers, I'll have a portable battery. Pack a pillow and blanket. Bring your wallet. Oh, and pack snacks. You'll need 'em. Got it?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Oh, and bug repellent, and stuff, if you need it.

Allie: Kk.

Nat: And, are you sure you'll be cool with Shelby being there?

Allie: Yes. I know you guys are just friends.

Nat: Ok. *pecks her lips* As long as you know I'm yours.

Allie: *kisses him deeply* I do.. *looking at him* I'm sorry about earlier.

Nat: Don't be. You were just communicating. And that's good.. Hey, do you think me and Shelby have a "too close" relationship..?

Allie: I mean.. It's just the way you guys interact with each other.. She likes to be up on you a lot.. And you allow it most of the time.. And you two just look like a couple, whenever you're hanging out..

Nat: Oh… *sits down at the end of her bed and looks down, thinking*

Allie: *goes over to him and sits next to him* Hey.. *touches his arm* You alright?

Nat: Yeah..

Allie: I didn't upset you, did I?

Nat: No.. I'm just thinking..

Allie: About what..?

Nat: What you and Tara said.. I hadn't really noticed.. But, then again.. I don't think I really know any better.

Allie: What do you mean?

Nat: Well, remember, I've always been shy around girls.. I've never really had a casual friendship with one.. Anika doesn't really count, because she's always had a "more than friends" mindset, with me.. And then, me and you- - It was pretty much the same thing.. When I was with Anika, she didn't really let me talk to other girls or have female friends.. Mostly because she was being protective.. I didn't really care. I mean, girls made me anxious anyway.. And Anika didn't have any female friends. She never has. So, that's how things were.. I've never had female friends, so I- - I.. *looks down shyly and plays with his hands timidly, blushing a bit*

Allie: You don't really know how to act with one..

Nat: *nods his head, looking down shyly*

Allie: Aw, Pooh.. *gently grabs his chin and lifts it* Hey. Look at me, baby..

Nat: *looks at her*

Allie: Don't be embarrassed.. Don't feel guilty.. You're right. You don't know any better. And I should've thought about that. And I'm sorry that I didn't. How you are with Shelby isn't your fault. It's mine. I didn't even think about how this is all new for you.

Nat: I don't mean to seem flirty with her. I was just..trying to be a good friend.

Allie: I know you were.

Nat: I just know how much you love your friends and I just wanna be good with them, too.

Allie: I know. *pecks his lips* So, look. All you wanna do, is make sure you guys have boundaries. You know she's in a relationship, you know you're in a relationship, she knows you're in a relationship, she knows that she is in a relationship. Always have boundaries. Even if one of you is single and one isn't. Same thing. Boundaries. The next thing is, you don't wanna be too close and friendly. Because that can send mixed signals. Especially in guy/girl friendships. It can cause mixed signals between you and her, it can send mixed signals to our friends, and it can send the wrong message to me and Shelby's boyfriend.

Nat: Ok. *listening*

Allie: You always make sure that the both of you know, that you are JUST friends. Have a clear understanding of your relationship. When it comes to hugging and touching, and stuff like that, you wanna make sure that it's not too long, and not in a way that you would touch someone you're in a relationship with.

Nat: So, don't hug and touch her, the way that I hug and touch you. Even if I'm thinking it's just a hug or a meaningless touch.

Allie: Exactly.

Nat: Ok. *still listening*

Allie: And remember that the way you interact with me, is not the way you should interact with her.

Nat: Ok. *still listening*

Allie: I am the girlfriend. I get all special privileges.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Ok.

Allie: *chuckles a bit, too* Yeah. I mean, basically, you just wanna… Ok, I've got an idea. Think about the way the guys were with Anika. Think about that and just try switching roles. Be the way they were with Anika.

Nat: Ohhh..! Ok..! Yeah..! That- - that's a great idea..! That's perfect..!

Allie: Yeah? *smiles at him*

Nat: Yeah..! I think I got it, now.

Allie: Ok. *chuckles warmly* Come here, Pooh.

Nat: *smiles and leans in towards her*

Allie: *kisses him deeply and giggles* I love you, baby.

Nat: I know. *smiling at her* I love hearing you say that.

Allie: *kisses him again, with a smile*

Nat: Oh. Did you wanna go out to eat dinner, or stay in? 'Cause I don't mind cooking, if you wanna stay in.

Allie: We can stay in and I'm gonna cook for my man. *pecks his lips* Besides, we are at my place. So, it's only right that I feed my baby.

Nat: *just smiles and chuckles* Ok.

Allie: What are you hungry for?

Nat: Some form of pasta.

Allie: How about shrimp alfredo? It's one of my specialties.

Nat: I would love some shrimp alfredo. That sounds perfect.

Allie: Ok. *pecks his lips*

Nat: Let's finish getting you packed.

(They finish getting Allie packed, then go to her kitchen. Allie gets out all the ingredients she needs and starts cooking. She has Nat sit in the living room, on the couch, to relax and watch TV, while she cooks. When she does finish cooking, she goes over to Nat carrying a tray, with their food and drinks on it. She sits next to him and hands Nat his plate.)

Nat: Thank you. *takes his plate*

Allie: You're welcome, baby. What are we watching?

Nat: Uh, Prometheus.

Allie: Isn't that the movie where some alien thing impregnated that girl?

Nat: *laughs a bit* It wasn't necessarily the alien. Her boyfriend technically passed it on to her, when they got it in.

Allie: Omg, that just made me even more squeamish. This movie low-key creeps me out.

Nat: *chuckles* Why? It's not scary or anything.

Allie: The alien thing creeps me out. And the fact that it was inside her. Honestly, I don't get this movie.

Nat: Would you care for me to explain?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Ok, so, they're all archaeologists. The planet that they go to, is actually a distant moon. But, they go there looking for humanoid aliens. Basically, ancient forerunners. They preceded humanity, at that time. This movie is supposed to take place in the year 2089, I think. So, they're like, the source of humanity's origins. But, they travel to the place in a big ship, which is called the "Prometheus"..

Allie: Oh! That's where the name of the movie came from..!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Also, Michael Fassbender is an android, in this movie. He's not human. In fact, they actually traveled to that moon, in stasis. And he watched over them, while they were in their chambers.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Yeah. But, they travel there, to find the forerunners, who they call "the Engineers". They basically go there, to understand why the Engineers created humanity. Meanwhile, a bunch of other shit unfolds between the crew members and the actual purpose of the mission gets exposed. You know, the drama and whatnot.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: So, it's a pretty interesting movie. I mean, you know me. You know I'm into Sy-Fy stuff. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles*

Nat: You got any recent shows, you've fallen into?

Allie: Everything I watch, is on Netflix. *chuckles* Except Scandal. The current season.

Nat: Scandal? That's the show with Kerry Washington, right?

Allie: Yes. And I love that you know that. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* My mom watches it, too. Jesus, it seems like females are obsessed with that show.

Allie: It's a great show!

Nat: I can't really get into it. *chuckles*

Allie: Have you ever watched an episode?

Nat: Yeah. My mom likes to sip wine and watch it. She used to have us watch it together. It meant a lot to her, so I watched with her.

Allie: Aww.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: Would you do that for me? *cute smile*

Nat: Of course. *chuckles* If it means that much to you.

Allie: You are the sweetest. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles while chewing* By the way, isn't she the president's mistress, in that show? It's like that Clinton-Lewinsky shit all over again, right?

Allie: No..! *laughs a bit* Why do all guys say that?.?

Nat: Because she was banging the president! *laughs a bit* She was having an affair with him! Is that not what happened with Monica Lewinsky and Bill Clinton?

Allie: It's not the same as that! *laughing*

Nat: Ok. *skeptical tone and chuckle*

Allie: You are a mess. *chuckling*

Nat: I know. *chuckles* But, you still wanna date me.

Allie: Yep. *giggles a bit and kisses him*

Nat: What do you watch on Netflix?

Allie: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, True Blood, Walking Dead, The Originals, Archer, and this show called Bitten.

Nat: Bitten? I love that show. *chuckles* I watch it on SyFy, every night it comes on.

Allie: I figured you'd like it, Wolff boy. *chuckles*

Nat: Of course. It's werewolves. *chuckles* And it sounds like you're obsessed with just about every show, dealing with the supernatural. Including Supernatural. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Do you watch Supernatural?

Nat: I love Supernatural. *chuckles* Especially Dean's bad ass Impala.

Allie: Figures. *chuckles and shakes her head*

Nat: That is such a beautiful vehicle. *chuckles*

Allie: Which character do you think you're more like?

Nat: Sam. Dean's the cool one. *chuckles*

Allie: You are cool..! *playfully shoves him*

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks.

Allie: It doesn't even matter, 'cause Sammy's the smart one, and the cute one. *kisses Nat's cheek*

Nat: *giggles a bit*

Allie: What do you like about the show?

Nat: How much you learn. I mean, they basically come across every form of folklore and mythology, and legend. And you learn, as you watch it. I think that's awesome. Plus, I'm heavily into stories about angels and demons. I don't know why. *chuckles* You ever see that movie Legion?

Allie: No, actually. I haven't.

Nat: Ok. So, I'll definitely be adding movie time, to our trip itinerary.

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Nat: That movie was deep and awesome.

Allie: I'll wait to watch it.

Nat: Ok. But, yeah. I love stories about angels and demons. And seeing as though Supernatural pretty much deals with both, yeah. I'm heavily into the show. *chuckles*

Allie: I like how interesting it is, too. I like learning about what they hunt.

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: Do you watch the other shows, too?

Nat: I watch True Blood. You know I watch Archer, and Walking Dead. Vampire Diaries and The Originals, I have never watched. Those shows are spin-offs of each other, right?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: I think I might wanna get into The Originals, though. I heard they had werewolves. I think Phoebe Tonkin is one of them.

Allie: She is. She plays Hayley.

Nat: She is so pretty. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Whoa. You just came right out with it, huh?

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sorry. I can't give another girl a compliment?

Allie: Not a compliment like that. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Are you serious? Omg..! Female jealousy is the craziest thing..!

Allie: You're damn right, it is. *chuckling* We especially don't wanna hear our man say that another girl is pretty.

Nat: *chuckling, he shakes his head* Omg. Ok, Allz.

Allie: Compliments can go to their heads. Especially to the heads, of females who think they are the hottest things walking around. And you- - You are too sexy to be giving compliments to girls, anyway. Because pretty boys like you make bitches act dumb.

Nat: *chuckling and shaking his head* Oh my goodness.

Allie: You think I'm joking. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* No. I know you're serious. I just- - I am so new to this "how to talk to females" thing. I can't give 'em compliments, I can't be too nice- - I don't know what's next. *laughs a bit and shakes his head*

Allie: Don't worry, boo. I'll get you together. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles* Well, what about you? Are you gonna give compliments to other guys? What are your rules? *chuckles again*

Allie: You don't gotta worry about me, Daddy. I only have eyes for you. Guaranteed promise. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* But, still. Are you gonna be giving compliments to other guys?

Allie: No. *chuckles* Because you're a god, to me. What guy out there is gonna be even close to matching you?

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. *skeptical tone*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I'm serious, baby!

Nat: Ok. We'll see. *slight smirk* I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy my alfredo, made by my very adoring girlfriend. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him again* You are such a butt.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. You like it, though.

Allie: *chuckles* Whatever.

Nat: What about Archer? Are you caught up?

Allie: I almost am. I fell behind a season, which I did not mean to do. But, there was so much shit going on. God. *shakes her head*

Nat: Oh man. The recent season was funny as shit. *chuckles*

Allie: I bet it was. *chuckles* Is Archer your favorite character?

Nat: I'm stuck between him, Pam, Lana, and Gillette. Because they always have me weak. *chuckles* Pam is just a savage, Archer is a savage asshole, Gillette is a smart-ass, and Lana just doesn't put up with anyone's shit. *chuckles*

Allie: I feel like she puts up with Archer's shit. *chuckles*

Nat: Most times, yeah. Only 'cause she still loves him. *chuckles*

Allie: And he still loves her.

Nat: I swear, they have the craziest, dysfunctional relationship ever. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: It's funny as hell, though. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* It is.. You want a Archer and Lana relationship?

Allie: Hell no..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Why not?

Allie: Because it's too stressful..! *laughs a bit* Lana's ass is damn near psycho because of him, and Archer is even more dysfunctional, because of her..!

Nat: Everyone knows Archer's mom is the real reason he's so fucked up. *chuckling* I could not have a relationship like that with my mother. I would kill myself.

Allie: *laughs* Don't say that.

Nat: *laughs* I am so serious. They're relationship is ridiculous.

Allie: It's also hilarious. *chuckles*

Nat: Very true. *chuckles* But, I still don't want those problems.

Allie: *laughs* Ok. And I don't want those Archer and Lana problems.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I think it'd be fun.

Allie: I don't. *chuckles* They do all that arguing and fighting, just to fuck each other later on.

Nat: The beauty of a love/hate relationship. *chuckling*

Allie: We're not doing it. *chuckling* That will not be us.

Nat: *chuckling* Fine. But, I still say it would've been hilarious.

Allie: I'm sure you do. *chuckles* Is there anything else you watch?

Nat: Teen Wolf.

Allie: That's the show Dylan is on, right?

Nat: Yep. Ever watched it?

Allie: Haven't gotten a chance to.

Nat: Omg, unacceptable. I need to get you together.

Allie: *laughs* I'm sorry!

Nat: That show is the greatest thing on Mtv, right now. And you are telling me that you have never watched it. I can't deal.

Allie: *laughs again* You are so defensive about your shows.

Nat: Yes! *laughs a bit* Because they're awesome!

Allie: *chuckles* Is Dylan's character your favorite?

Nat: Yes. Him and Holland Roden's.

Allie: Who does she play?

Nat: The beautiful and super intelligent Lydia Martin.

Allie: What did I tell you about the compliments? *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs* She's a TV character!

Allie: I don't care! *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughing* You are crazy. *shakes his head*

Allie: You are mine..! *chuckling*

Nat: I'm aware. *chuckling and shaking his head*

Allie: Anything else you watch on Mtv?

Nat: Not really.

Allie: Hm. I need to get up on these shows.

Nat: Yes you do. *chuckles* Meanwhile, have you thought about where you wanna go, for vacation?

Allie: I want you to pick. You know the most beautiful places.

Nat: *chuckles* This is YOUR vacation. I'm not supposed to pick.

Allie: Please?.?

Nat: *chuckles* You can't think of anywhere you wanna go?

Allie: I mean, I like France.

Nat: Ok, so, France. *chuckles*

Allie: But France seems like such a typical place to go. I wanna go someplace unique.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Ok. How 'bout this..? *pulls out his phone* How about you take a look through my phone and see where you might like? I have pictures from everywhere I've been. Pick a place that sticks out to you.

Allie: Oo. Ok. *takes his phone* What's your password?

Nat: IAmBatman17. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* Of course it is! *types in his password*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Don't judge me.

Allie: *goes to his pictures* So, since I know your password, does that mean I have permission to look through your phone?

Nat: *chuckles* Omg. Is that really necessary?

Allie: I trust you. You know that. I just like being able to look through my boyfriend's phone.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Go ahead. I don't have anything to hide.

Allie: And I know you don't. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, well if we're exchanging passwords to personal things, do I get your password to your phone?

Allie: Of course. ILovePooh080714. *hands her his phone*

Nat: *unlocks her phone, while eating, then chuckles* Really? I'm your screensaver and wallpaper?

Allie: Of course. I'm obsessed with you. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles again* You put our start date, in your password?

Allie: Yes..! Why wouldn't I? *chuckles* That was the happiest day of my life. We finally got together.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll definitely always remember that day. That was first time I'd ever seen myself plastered in an entire gallery.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Good. Never forget that day. 'Cause it's our anniversary.

Nat: *chuckles and smiles* I know.

Allie: By the way, add me on your social media.

Nat: You wanna stalk my comments, don't you?

Allie: You know it.

Nat: *laughs* Jesus.

Allie: I'm just being a protective girlfriend.

Nat: *chuckles* Sure.

Allie: By the way, is Kade having another Halloween party, for his birthday?

Nat: Yes. He has a Halloween party every year.

Allie: Are you going?

Nat: Yeah. Are you?

Allie: I want to.

Nat: *chuckles* Why'd you say it, like you're not invited?

Allie: Am I? *chuckles*

Nat: If I'm going, of course you can go. I'm not gonna go without you. *chuckles*

Allie: Ok. *chuckles* Are you going as Batman again?

Nat: Of course. *chuckles* I go as Batman every year. It's my calling.

Allie: *laughs a bit* You are terrible.

Nat: *chuckles* Who are you going as?

Allie: I don't know.

Nat: You wanna go as Batman and Catwoman?

Allie: Yeah. That'll be so cute. *chuckles* Unless you wanna go as another super couple?

Nat: Who's more iconic than Batman and Catwoman? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs* You are so biased.

Nat: *chuckles* Maybe. I feel no shame, though.

Allie: Joker and Harley Quinn?

Nat: *scoffs* No. I'm not the villain type. *chuckles* And if I was, I'd probably be Bane.

Allie: What about Black Widow and Hawkeye?

Nat: Hm. Super assasins. It's an idea, but still not quite as lit as Batman and Catwoman. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman?

Nat: Nah. Too boring.

Allie: *chuckles* Superman and Wonder Woman?

Nat: Too basic. Superman is definitely basic.

Allie: *chuckles* Batman and Catwoman, it is.

Nat: Now you got it.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Shut up.

Nat: *laughs a bit* What? I'm just being honest. There is not a single super couple that is better than Batman and Catwoman.

Allie: Apparently not. *chuckles* Did you ever watch the Catwoman movie?

Nat: Of course. I've been in love with Halle Berry, since I was 10. *chuckles* Catwoman is my favorite Halle Berry movie.

Allie: In love with her, huh? *gives him a look*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Are you really gonna sit here and hassle me, over a crush I got, back in 2004?.?

Allie: Yes! *laughs*

Nat: *laughs* Omg..! Chill..! Do you know how old that woman is!? What would she want with a little boy like me?.?

Allie: There are women out here who are into that! They're called cougars!

Nat: I was 10 years old! *laughing*

Allie: You are no longer in love with her. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I can't love an actress?.? *chuckles*

Allie: No..! You can love me..! *chuckling*

Nat: How crazy of a girlfriend do you plan on being?.? *laughing*

Allie: Crazy as hell. *pecks his lips* Love you..!

Nat: *shakes his head, chuckling* Omg. I'm just gonna eat my alfredo.

Allie: Well, hurry up. I wanna go and molest you in my room.

Nat: *laughs hard and lays his head back* Omg! Stop!

Allie: *laughs with him* But I love you.

Nat: *just shakes his head again and continues laughing* Oh, I can't take it.

Allie: *giggles at him*

(They continue eating and watching TV, until they finish their dinner. Allie takes their empty plates to the kitchen and places them in the sink. She grabs two Coronas from her fridge and takes one to Nat.)

Nat: Thank you. *cracks it open and takes a drink*

Allie: You're welcome. *sits in his lap*

Nat: *just chuckles and wraps his arms around her*

Allie: *kisses him deeply* You're so sweet.

Nat: So are you. *smiling at her*

Allie: I can't wait to go camping with you. *smiling at him*

Nat: I think it'll be fun, too. *smiling at her* Besides, I'm pretty sure I would've missed you too much, for 3 weeks. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: See? *chuckles and touches his face* I knew you were gonna miss me, too.

Nat: *gives her a cute, cheesy smile*

Allie: *giggles at him*

Nat: Did you pack a bikini, too? *smiling at her*

Allie: Of course. *sexy smile*

Nat: Mm. *pecks her lips*

Allie: What are we sleeping on? Sleeping bags or..?

Nat: Air mattress. *chuckles* I usually share a tent with Dylan, and we have separate twin sized air mattresses, but since you're coming, I went on ahead and got a queen size.

Allie: Ok. Is Dylan ok with us coming?

Nat: Yeah, he's cool with it. He actually can't wait to meet you. *chuckles* He's stoked that I got another girlfriend.

Allie: *giggles a bit and smiles* Me too.

Nat: *smiles and kisses her*

Allie: So, who's he sharing a tent with now?

Nat: Brayden.

Allie: K. *kisses Nat deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: Mm. *kiss, kiss* I love you, Pooh. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *slowly leans back and lays down on her couch, kissing her back*

Allie: *sits her beer down on the table, then takes Nat's and sits it down, still kissing him*

Nat: *rubs her back*

Allie: *gently takes his face in her hands*

(Allie's P.O.V. His kiss is so possessive.. His mouth claims me everytime.. I make out with him deep and intense, for a few minutes.. He rubs my back and on my ass.. I release his face and slide my hands down his body.. I slide my hands up his shirt, feeling on his abdomen and chest.. I push his shirt up, revealing his beautiful body.. I make my way down to his neck and start kissing him there.. I massage his chest at the same time.. I slowly kiss my way down his body, all the way to the waistband of his jeans.. I unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down.. I reach down into his boxer briefs and grab his cock, then pull it out.. Jesus, I still can't get used to how big it is.. He's got so much length and so much girth.. It even has weight to it.. I love the feel of it in my hand.. I squeeze it a bit, then stroke it, then bring it into my mouth.. I start sucking on him.. He lays his head back and sighs.. I feel him grab and hold my hand.. I continue sucking his dick for a while.. He tastes so good.. He eventually grows hard in mouth.. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter, as I keep it up.. I think this turns me on, more than it turns him on.. He moans and pants softly, with his head still laid back.. He then raises his head and looks down at me.. I look up at him, as I continue worshipping him.. He puts his hand to my cheek and watches me.. I don't take my eyes off his.. "You really like that?" he asks me.. I nod, as I continue, looking up into his eyes.. "Ok." he replies softly, then lays his head back again.. I run my hands up his body, and rub on his tummy.. He moans warmly.. He loves belly rubs.. I giggle at him on the inside.. God, I love the way he feels in my mouth.. I keep going, until I'm satisfied, then I stop.. I wipe my mouth, then I move back up on him.. I kiss him deeply.. Then I get up and grab his hand.. "Come on.. Bed.." I tell him.. He gets up slowly.. I turn off the TV and the light, then lead him to my room.. I close the door behind me, then turn on my string lights that are hung around the ceiling.. Next thing I know, I feel Nat grab me, pick me up, and put me against the wall.. He kisses me intensely.. I grab his shirt and snatch it off.. He grabs my shirt and takes it off.. Then, I feel him go for my shorts.. He snatches them off, along with my panties.. Then, he gets my bra.. I'm naked and in his arms now.. He brings me off the wall and takes me over to my bed.. He lays me down, kneeling between my legs.. He goes down on me, and starts eating my pussy.. He wraps his arms around my thighs, keeping them forced apart.. I moan out, reach down, and grab his hair.. I arch my back off the bed, a bit.. He licks every inch of me.. His tongue feels so good.. He sucks on my clit tenderly.. I moan and whimper.. I clench his beautiful hair.. He continues to devour me for a while, making me come over and over again.. Until he's satisfied.. Then, he stops and pulls down his jeans, and boxer briefs, taking them off.. He lays back on top of me.. I kiss him passionately, tasting myself on his lips.. Then, I feel him inside me.. I gasp hard and moan.. I grip his skin.. He's sunk all the way into me.. Filling me up so deliciously.. He starts stroking deep.. He buries his face in my neck and continues.. I scratch at his back and moan to the sky.. He kisses and bites on my neck.. I wrap my legs around him tight.. He keeps going, until I come.. He then sits up, grabs my waist, and starts up a pounding rhythm.. My breathing gets rapid and my moans get louder.. He pounds and rocks my body endlessly, until I've given him two more orgasms.. He picks me up, hooking his arms beneath my legs.. Then, he starts pounding into me.. My head immediately falls back, while I scratch his flesh deeply and moan hard.. Fuck, I love him.. I feel him suck on my breasts.. We stay this way for a while, until he lays me back down and flips me over, onto my stomach.. I get in position.. I feel him back inside me.. It's overwhelming everytime.. He grips the back of my neck with one hand and hip with the other.. He starts out with a light rhythm.. It dramatically escalates into a pounding rhythm.. I'm screaming and moaning into my pillow.. He makes me come twice more.. I feel him straddle my ass, then lay down on me.. I love the feel of his body against my back.. He slides his hands to mine, then intertwines our fingers.. He brings our arms down, into a hug around me.. He brings his face into the side of mine.. Then, he starts giving me long, deep, intimate strokes.. Holding me close and tight, in his big, snug arms.. Rocking me.. I love this position so much.. I love the way he holds me.. We stay in this position for a while.. I come a few times.. Nat eventually pulls out of me and rolls over onto his back.. I struggle to roll over, exhausted from my orgasms.. Nat gives me a look.. He wants me on top of him.. I crawl to him and climb on top of him.. I kiss him passionately.. He slides his hands into my hair, holding my head, kissing back.. I feel him slide back inside me.. I moan and sigh against his mouth.. I slowly begin riding him.. He holds onto my waist.. I start slow and eventually speed up.. I scratch at his chest, laying my head back, sighing deeply, and moaning, as I go.. He sighs and moans softly underneath me.. I ride him for a while, making myself come a few times.. Then, I reverse cowgirl.. Nat grips my thighs hard, as I go.. He strains and moans hard.. He loves it when I do this.. I tighten myself around him.. God, Papí, you feel so fucking good.. Sex with him has become the most addictive thing.. I continue dominating him, making myself come three times more, until I finally finish.. I feel Daddy pulsating inside me.. He's panting, and moaning softly.. He needs a minute.. I rest on top of him, panting as well.. After a quick minute, Daddy gets back to business.. Next thing I know, he's got me on my back again.. He bends my legs in against me, pinning my thighs against my abdomen.. He sinks inside me once again.. I can't move.. He sinks deep, until I feel his balls against me.. I groan hard.. He leans down and kisses me deep, then bites and tugs at my lower lip.. Then, he starts deep stroking me again, penetrating super deep.. His skin slaps against mine.. I listen to our rhythm, as he goes.. I scratch at his arms, digging my nails into his tattoos.. In this position, I can't move.. I can do nothing but lay here and take him.. Eventually, I feel him start pounding.. I moan at the top of my lungs.. He grunts and moans, with unsteady breathing.. He pounds on and on, making me come back to back.. Until I finally feel him come.. I gasp softly and moan warmly.. He's throbbing, as he pumps me full.. He finally finishes, after a minute.. He kisses me deeply for a while, panting softly.. Then, I feel him slowly pull out.. He sits up slowly, releasing my legs.. I feel some of his warm release flow out of me.. He collapses beside me, on the bed, laying on his stomach.. I manage to roll on my side, facing him.. He touches my face.. I touch his.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: I love you.. *soft voice*

Nat: *kisses her softly* I know.. You sleepy? *soft voice*

Allie: Mhmm.

Nat: Let me get you cleaned up first.

(He climbs out of the bed and pulls on his boxer briefs. He goes to Allie's bathroom and finds her wet wipes. He goes back to her room and cleans her up, then throws out the used wipes. He lays down a couple towels, then climbs in the bed, and cuddles up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her. He kisses the side of her face, also pulling her comforter over them.)

Nat: Goodnight, baby.

Allie: Goodnight.. *snuggles him*

(They fall asleep in each other's arms.)


	60. Chapter 60

(The next morning, Allie wakes up to the sound of movement. It's 6 am. She notices that Nat isn't in bed. She rubs her eyes, and sits up slowly. Just then, Nat comes in her room, brushing his teeth. He's got on khaki cargo shorts, red vans, a red bandana tied into a headband, with his hair in a ponytail, and he has on a red flannel, left open, with no shirt underneath. Allie catches his clean, manly aroma.)

Allie: Mm. You look yummy. *sexy smile and gaze*

Nat: *chuckles* Good morning. How was your sleep?

Allie: Wonderful, although I wouldn't mind some more. *yawns* Why are you up so early?

Nat: We always get an early start. Come on. Rise and shine. We gotta get on the road soon. If you're still sleepy, you can sleep in the truck. I would've made you breakfast, but I figured I'd just stop and get you something on the road. That ok?

Allie: Yeah, that's fine.

Nat: Ok. Come on, buddy. Time to get up. Let's do this. I'll get the shower running for you.

Allie: Ok. *stretches and yawns*

(Nat leaves the room and goes back to her bathroom. He starts up her shower. Meanwhile, Allie gets out of bed, picks out clothes to wear, lays them out on her bed, grabs a fresh towel, then heads to the bathroom. Nat is brushing his teeth still. Allie is still naked from last night. She goes in and has to pee, so she sits on the toilet. Nat looks over at her and laughs.)

Nat: Omg..! *laughing* You're gonna pee, while I'm in the bathroom?.?

Allie: *laughs a bit* What? Might as well. You've seen me naked so many times. It can't get any more personal than that.

Nat: You're peeing! *laughs* That is way more personal than seeing you naked!

Allie: What? *laughs a bit* It's just pee.

Nat: *laughing* This is a serious invasion of privacy.

Allie: I've got nothing to hide. *chuckles* Besides, I like peeing, while my boyfriend's in the bathroom with me. It feels home-y.

Nat: *laughs a bit and shakes his head* You are so weird. *drinks some water and gargles it around for a minute, then spits in the sink*

Allie: *laughs* Has Anika never peed, while you two were in the bathroom together?

Nat: *chuckles* She has. And you guys are both weird, for that.

Allie: We just love you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head, then drinks some mouthwash, and starts gargling it around*

Allie: You sure are thorough about oral hygiene. *chuckles*

Nat: *continues gargling for another minute, then spits in the sink* Uh, yeah. I live for fresh breath. *chuckles* And a clean mouth is a good one.

Allie: Very true. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Hurry up and shower, weirdo.

Allie: Can I have a kiss?

Nat: *laughs* I am not kissing you, while you're on the toilet!

Allie: But I love you! *laughs a bit* Pwease? *puppy dog face*

Nat: *chuckling* Omg. *goes and pecks her lips*

Allie: Mm. *happy smile* Thank you.

Nat: *chuckling* Get in the shower. *leaves the bathroom*

Allie: I love you! *shouting after him*

(Allies gets in the shower and washes up. After 15 minutes, she gets out, dries off, blow dries her hair, brushes her teeth, gargles mouthwash, puts on a little makeup, rubs on lotion, and gets dressed in denim shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, a red flannel left open, and also puts on red Vans, and ties a red bandana into a headband around her head, to match Nat. Except, she leaves her hair down. Nat had already loaded her bags up, into his truck. He comes back inside her apartment, and enters her room.)

Nat: *chuckles* Really? We're matching today?

Allie: What? I thought it would be cute. *chuckles* Don't you think it's cute?

Nat: I think it's super cute. *chuckles and kisses her* I got your bags all loaded. You ready to go?

Allie: Yep. Just let me make sure I got everything.

Nat: Ok. I'll go make sure everything's locked down tight. *pecks her lips*

(Nat makes sure Allie's apartment is all secure, while she double checks to make sure she has everything she needs. When she does, she grabs her purse, and heads out the door. Nat does her security system for her, she locks the door, and they go to the truck. Nat opens the door for Allie and helps her in, then goes and gets in the driver's seat. He starts the truck and they pull off.)

Nat: *presses a button and a beep goes off* Call Danny.

Voice: Calling Danny.

Allie: I seriously need to update my car.

Nat: *chuckles* What year is yours?

Allie: 2008.

Nat: Eh. A car is a car.

Allie: Still though. It's about time I upgraded.

Danny's voice: Yo! What's up, Big Daddy?

Nat: *chuckles* Up and rollin'. You assholes better be rollin' too.

Danny: We are! We're all good to go!

Nat: I'm on my way to the rendezvous point now.

Danny: So are we. Shelby and Tara are with us, too. I had to fight Kristina, to get her ass up this morning. She bit my fucking hand.

Kristina's voice: First of all, I am not a morning person! And you know that! Second, if I am snuggling naked, underneath my cupcake blanket, you do not try to snatch it off of me!

Danny's voice: Damn it, Kris! I told you we were getting up early! And you refused to come from under the damn blanket, so I had no choice but to try and pull it away from you! You stubborn asshole!

Kristina's voice: Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into, the minute we started talking!

Danny's voice: Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Go back to sleep, you psycho!

Nat and Allie: *just laugh*

Allie: Are you guys ok? *chuckling*

Danny's voice: She bit the shit out of my hand, Allie..! Your sister is crazy!

Allie: *laughs* I could've told you that, Danny. She's Latina. Of course she's crazy.

Danny's voice: Over a damn blanket, though!?

Allie: *laughs a bit* She loves that blanket, Danny. I would know. I bought it for her, when were 16. That's her blankie. Once she's under it, she doesn't come from underneath it, unless she wants to.

Danny's voice: My fucking hand is red. That's how my morning went. How about you guys?

Nat: *chuckling* Uh, my morning was somewhat normal. I didn't get bit, but Allie peed while in was in the bathroom with her. And said it felt home-y.

Danny's voice: *laughs* What the fuck?.?

Nat: Right? *laughs*

Allie: What? *laughs a bit* He's seen me naked enough times. What difference does it make, if I pee, while he's in the bathroom with me?

Danny's voice: Because that's weird! *laughs*

Kristina's voice: Danny, I'll pee while you're in the bathroom with me..!

Danny's voice: Kris, I swear, I will ignore you for a month!

Nat and Allie: *laugh*

Danny's voice: Dios mio. Latinas are so lucky they're worth it.

Allie: Danny, aren't you Latino?

Nat: He's Mexican. *chuckles* Although, I guess that's a form of Latino. Latin American. If I have that correct. I'm Italian, so. *shrugs and chuckles*

Danny's voice: Yeah, but I'm only half Mexican. *chuckles*

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Anyway, we'll see you guys in a second. Does everyone have everything they need?

Danny's voice: Yep. We're good to go.

Nat: Cool. See you soon.

Danny's voice: Yes sir.

(They hang up.)

Nat: Hey, what do you want for breakfast?

Allie: I want you to pick. You always pick the good stuff.

Nat: Sonic has good breakfast.

Allie: Sonic.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. *grabs and holds her hand, while he drives*

Allie: *smiles at him*

(Nat drives to Sonic and goes through the drive-thru. He orders their food, then pulls up to the window. There's a girl cashier. She opens the window, without looking.)

Girl Cashier: $22.51. *not looking out the window*

Nat: *hands over the money*

Girl Cashier: *grabs the money and finally looks towards the window* Thank y- - *sees Nat* - -you- - you- -you're so fucking pretty.. *drools at him*

Allie: Really!?

Nat: *chuckles nervously* Uhh..

Girl Cashier: Hiii..! *goofy, flustered, flirty giggle*

Nat: H- -hello. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: Food please! *irritated*

Girl Cashier: *snaps out of her gaze* Oh. Excuse me. *takes the money and closes the window*

Allie: Are you fucking serious?.? Flirt with my boyfriend, and you see me in the fucking car!

Nat: That wasn't nice. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I don't care! She fucking saw me!

Nat: Calm down. Be nice. *pecks her lips*

Allie: I make no promises.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head*

(The Cashier returns with the food.)

Girl Cashier: Here's your order, sexy body. I mean- -sir! Sorry! *flustered giggle*

Nat: *takes the food, with a shy, kind smile* Thank you.

Girl Cashier: You're so welcome. *gazing at him*

Allie: Omg. *grabs Nat's chin and kisses him deeply*

Girl Cashier: Oh. *awkward chuckle*

Allie: *uses her tongue, and shoots a look at the girl cashier*

Nat: *pulls away* Ok. *turns towards the girl cashier* I'm sorry about that. *shy chuckle* Have a nice day. *hands the food over to Allie, then pulls off in the truck*

Allie: I told you I make no promises.

Nat: You're a mess. *chuckles*

Allie: No. I'm a jealous girlfriend.

Nat: *continues chuckling*

(They drive to their meeting point and see all their friends. They each get out of their car.)

Danny: Wha- -? You two stopped for food?.?

Nat: We were hungry. *chuckles* Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Danny: Whatever, fat ass. *chuckles* Are we all set?

Nat: Everyone has everything they need?

Everyone: Yeah.

Nat: Alright. You guys got your walkie-talkies?

The Guys: Yep.

Nat: Let's get on the road.

(They get back in the trucks and take off. It's been a few hours on the road, so far. Nat starts to put his earphones in, when Allie grabs his hand.)

Allie: No..! *chuckles*

Nat: What? *chuckles* I was gonna listen to my music.

Allie: And just leave me to sit in silence?

Nat: *chuckles* You can turn the radio on, if you want.

Allie: No. I wanna talk to you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. What do you wanna talk about?

Allie: How about vacation?

Nat: What about vacation? *chuckles* Have you picked a place?

Allie: No, not yet. But, how long is it gonna be?

Nat: That depends on you. *chuckles* I'm not gonna be the one working a day job, by then. I can take a vacation whenever, for as long I feel like. You, on the other hand, have to deal with company time.

Allie: What about your job at the aquarium?

Nat: Only temporary. I won't still be working there, by the time your graduation comes around. Not to mention, my graduation is shortly after yours. Then, if you forget, I'm taking my ass to California after that. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: WE are going to California, after that.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, WE. As soon as you find out whether you'll be getting into med school, or not.

Allie: I meant what I said, Nat. I'm going with you.

Nat: I know you meant it. *chuckles* Trust me.

Allie: Look, no matter where I'm working, I plan on taking a long ass vacation. At least 3 weeks.

Nat: If you can get that time off, 3 weeks it is. Just let me know when you have a location.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: And speaking of your graduation, let's talk about your family, shall we?

Allie: Let's not.

Nat: No, I'm serious, Allz. If I'm gonna be there, I need to know the plan. Am I meeting them or no?

Allie: No. In fact, if you would, please, don't even engage them.

Nat: I don't understand.

Allie: Babe, I am nowhere near ready for you to meet them. And it's not because of you, it's because of my family. The last guy I introduced to them, was Adam. And that didn't end well for me. Nor did it go well. Especially after he did what he did. After that, my family has hated every guy I've spoken to. And I never even introduced any of them, to my family. Let alone told them. They found out about them, by being nosey. Spying on me, looking on my social media, all of that. And shoved their annoying, judgemental, negative ass opinions down my throat. Especially my mother.

Nat: So, what better way to squash all that, than for them to get to know me?

Allie: Babe, I've never been with a guy like you, before. Every guy I've given my time to, they've all been assholes. My family isn't gonna do anything, but assume the same of you. And we all know you're the sweetest thing ever. Another thing- - once they see you, they're really gonna have some negative thoughts. You're big, you have tattoos and piercings, and you're biracial. I've never dated someone like that. They'll be quick to try and judge you, before they even try to get to know you. I don't wanna deal with that shit. I don't want or need their approval.

Nat: And what about me? What if I care about their opinion?

Allie: You shouldn't. Why should it matter to you?

Nat: They are your family. Your mother gave birth to you. And, I am dating her daughter. That should matter to me. Look, I don't care if they judge me. All I care about is letting them know that I'm here for you.

Allie: And I love that. I really, really do. But, I'm telling you, it's not necessary. I know that you're here for me. Isn't that enough for you? *touches his hand*

Nat: Of course it's enough for me. Baby, I'm not trying to pester you about your family. I'm just saying, if you want a future together, we gotta deal with this shit at some point. I'm telling you, my family won't accept this. They won't like it. It's just gonna cause problems. I have to meet your family. There's no way around that. You have to meet my family, they have to meet your family. There's no avoiding any of it. I want things to go smoothly. I really do. I want us to last. But, you have to fix things with your family. I'm not saying it has to be anytime soon, I'm just saying it has to happen eventually. Which, may come sooner than you think. I just don't want shit to go wrong, at your graduation. And if that's the case, then I might as well not even go.

Allie: No, I want you there..! *grabs his hand* I need you there..!

Nat: So, what am I supposed to do? Avoid your family?

Allie: Yes. At least for right now. All I care about is me and you. As far as I'm concerned, our relationship is none of my family's business. Ok?

Nat: *sighs* Alright.

Allie: You're not mad at me, are you? *worried look*

Nat: No, of course not. I just..wish you weren't so upset with your family.

Allie: I don't mean to be. They just..hurt me so bad.

Nat: But I know you miss them, Allz. You can't lie to me. I know you. I see you, everyday.

Allie: I know. It's my uncle and my grandma, that I miss.

Nat: I know. You're not close with the others?

Allie: Not really. And you know how I feel about my mom.

Nat: Yeah, Allz. *holds her hand*

Allie: My cousins would try to eat you up. That's why I can't stand them.

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, I'm yours. You can guard me from your cousins all you want.

Allie: I love you. *leans over and kisses him*

Nat: I know, baby. *kisses back*

Allie: Mm. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* You so cute.

Allie: *giggles* You're cute. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: Mm. *chuckles warmly* I gotta drive, babe.

Walkie-talkie (Danny): Hey, I can see you two. And you better not be playin' grab ass, while you're driving in front of me.

Nat and Allie: *laugh*

Nat: *picks up his walkie-talkie* That is none of your damn business, soldier. *chuckles*

Walkie-talkie (David): Hey, I'm with Danny! You two better behave!

Nat: *laughs* What are we? 16 years old? You sound like our parents.

Walkie-talkie (David): And I will ground your asses! *chuckling*

Nat: *chuckling* Relax, assholes. We were just kissing. Anybody gotta stop for a restroom break? We're about to reach Jacksonville.

Walkie-talkie (Everyone): We're all good.

Nat: Sweet. *sits his walkie-talkie back down*

Allie: You guys are goofy. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* You girls wanted to come. No turning back now.

Allie: Good. *smiles at him*

Nat: You seriously wanted to come on this trip?

Allie: Yes. I care about bonding with you and the guys. Plus, we get to spend 3 weeks together.

Nat: And you're sure you don't mind Shelby being here?

Allie: I don't. You two are friends, I can respect that. As long as she knows you're mine.

Nat: *chuckles* That and she has a boyfriend of her own. I would never move in on another guy's girl. And I doubt Shelby would ever do that to a friend. She's so sweet.

Allie: I know she is. But, Shelby has a tendency to be too sweet, sometimes. And there's nothing wrong with that, for the most part. Just when a guy is involved, who happens to have a girlfriend. I mean, she's done this a few times before.

Nat: And what happened to the guy friends?

Allie: Their girlfriends got so mad and jealous, she had to stop talking to them.

Nat: Wow. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Obviously, I don't wanna be like that. But, you know if I get crazy jealous, it's just because I'm being protective, right?

Nat: I know.

Allie: I mean, I feel bad about it sometimes, because Shelby is my friend. But, at the same time, I just feel like I have that right now, since we're dating now.

Nat: Of course you have that right. I just need you to remember that you know me. And you know Shelby. And, you know that we would never do that to you. I am not that asshole you dated. And Shelby is not that "friend" who stabbed you in the back.

Allie: I know. *holds his hand*

Nat: Just remember that.

Allie: I will. Meanwhile, what do you want for your birthday?

Nat: Nothing. *chuckles*

Allie: I'm serious, babe. *chuckles*

Nat: So am I. *chuckles* I don't want anything.

Allie: But I wanna get you something.

Nat: *chuckles* For what? I didn't get you anything for yours.

Allie: You weren't here. *chuckles* And it's not like I deserved anything at that time, anyway.

Nat: *chuckles* You don't have to get me anything.

Allie: Well, I'm still gonna. *chuckles*

Nat: *shakes his head and chuckles* Stubborn.

Allie: You love it. *chuckles* Also, I'm kinda freaking out about your birthday.

Nat: Why?

Allie: Isn't your family gonna be there?

Nat: Yeah? *chuckles*

Allie: So, what if they wanna talk to me?

Nat: You can meet my cousins. Most of them, you already have. It's my parents and my sister that I want you to steer clear of. *chuckles* Alex has already kind of met you. So, he's cool.

Allie: I just got a nervous stomach.

Nat: *chuckles* Drink a ginger ale. Look, babe, if it's too much for you, you don't have to come. I'll understand.

Allie: No, I want to. No way in hell am I missing your birthday.. I'm still going, I just- - I'm nervous about your family. I wasn't dating you, the last time I saw them.

Nat: Well, most of them know about us. The ones who don't, you'll meet them eventually. When that time comes. Don't stress.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: So, what do you think about date night, every Thursday?

Allie: *excited smile* Really?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* We're a couple now. I figure we should have a date night. You like Thursday?

Allie: I'd love that. *kisses him*

Nat: Thursdays it is.

Allie: And also, what about your graduation? Am I meeting your family?

Nat: That's up to you. Allie, you let me know when you're ready to take that step. I'll get it set up. When you're ready to meet my family, tell me, and I'll make it happen. I'm not gonna pressure you into it. But just know, it has to be a dual thing. When you meet mine, I have to meet yours.

Allie: I mean, it was different with Anika. You two knew each other when you were kids. I'm a whole new person.

Nat: And they can get to know you, the same way they got to know her. *chuckles* Allz, you should know, if I want you to meet my family, that's how you know I'm serious about this relationship. And I do want you to meet my family.

Allie: *smiles a bit* I'm serious about this relationship, too, babe. Trust me. It's just that I have so many issues with my family, and I don't want that to taint my relationship with you. You make me so happy, all the time. I feel nothing but love and joy, when I'm with you. You're my happiness. And they drive me insane.

Nat: They're your family. That's their job. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* You know what I mean. I just feel like I don't need them.. You're all I need.

Nat: I still would like for you to eventually fix things with them. I'm not saying you guys have to have a full out emotional moment. Just make things cordial.

Allie: I hear you.

Nat: I care. That's all.

Allie: I know. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* Check it out. We're passing through Ormond. Remember when I brought you here?

Allie: *smiles* Of course. I remember everything we did.

Nat: *chuckles* Really?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling* That's where you first told me about Anika.

Nat: *surprised look* Good memory. Wow. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I miss this place.

Nat: I can bring you back. Just pick a day. Or a weekend, if you want.

Allie: Ok. *looks down at their hands and caresses his with her thumb, thinking, with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles* What's that smile?

Allie: Just thinking.

Nat: About?

Allie: Everything we've been through.

Nat: *chuckles* It has been a crazy ride, huh?

Allie: Hell yeah. *chuckles* Did you ever think this would happen?

Nat: Honestly, I wondered if we would end up close. But, I never could have seen this coming. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* It was a bit different for me.

Nat: How so?

Allie: *chuckles* From the start, I wanted you. Through it all, I was determined to make you mine. And, in the end, I got you.

Nat: *chuckles* You wanted this to happen?

Allie: Yes. And I'm glad it has. *kisses his hand*

Nat: *giggles a bit* How long did you know that you liked me?

Allie: After about four months, I think it was definitive that I felt something special for you. I think it started, right before my birthday, that year. And it just grew and grew, since.

Nat: I remember that birthday. *chuckles* You were so depressed. I remember wondering why you were, on your birthday, of all days.

Allie: *chuckles* That was a..transforming year for me.

Nat: *chuckles* Trust me, I know. I'm still proud of you, though..

Allie: Thank you. *smiles at him*

Nat: And believe me, when I say, I'll take care of you. 'Cause I will.. Adam wasn't ready for that sweet, awesome girl, back in Waterbury. But, I sure as hell am. *smiles at her*

Allie: *smiling, she leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *smiles at her* You're so beautiful..

Allie: You're beautiful.. *touches his face, smiling at him* Thank you, for choosing me..

Nat: *smiling at her* You're worth choosing.. *kisses her*

Allie: *kisses back, with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Now, stop distracting the driver with your pretty face.

Allie: *giggles*

(Nat continues driving, as him and Allie talk some more. A few more hours go by. Allie takes a nap, while Nat listens to music. A few more hours go by, when they finally reach their meeting point, for Dylan. Dylan is waiting, outside of a hotel. Everyone gets out of their truck, to greet him.)

Dylan: Bros! Bring it in!

The Guys: *group hug around Dylan*

Dylan: This is gonna be awesome! Oh, and look, you guys are right on time. I suppose I owe that to our organizer. *chuckles at Nat*

Nat: Pretty much. *chuckles*

Dylan: I see we got some new faces with us!

Nat: Meet Tara, Kristina, Shelby, and Allie.. She's my new girlfriend..

Dylan: I am excited to meet all of you. Especially the nice girl dating my little big brother. *shakes Allie's hand* I just wanna respectfully ask that you take care of him. He's a gentle soul.

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles a bit* It's nice to meet you too, Dylan. And, I swear, I will be absolutely good to him. You have my word on that.

Dylan: Sweet. Well, I can't wait to get to know all of you. Welcome to our Bro Road Trip/Camping trip. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles* You all set?

Dylan: Oh yeah. I'm good. You brought the extra quad, right?

Nat: Yep. I'll help get your bags loaded. Which truck are you riding in?

Dylan: If it's no bother, I'd like to ride with you and your girl. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Of course it's no bother. Let's get your stuff in the back and hit the road.

(Nat and Dylan load Dylan's bags in the back of Nat's truck. Then, they all get back in their trucks and continue on the road.)

Dylan: So, where to first?

Nat: We're gonna be hittin' Bama first.

Dylan: Sweet. *looks over at Allie* So, you're from Connecticut, huh?

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles a bit*

Dylan: Never been. Seems quiet to me. Minus Bridgeport. I heard it's kinda nuts.

Allie: *laughs a bit* I've never been there, but I heard that too.

Dylan: Ever been outside of Connecticut?

Allie: Yeah. I've been to New York, California, Florida, and I took a trip with my mom to Europe, once.

Dylan: Nice. You travel much?

Allie: Not as much as I'd like to. But, hopefully a career switch, will change that. *chuckles a bit*

Dylan: *chuckles* Oh yeah. I know what you mean. But, now that you're dating the big friendly giant, you'll most likely travel a lot more. All he does is travel. And, he goes to some pretty amazing places. He'll take you everywhere with him. That's how him and Anika were.

Allie: Good to know. *smiles at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her hand*

Allie: *giggles*

Dylan: Aww. You two are super cute already. *chuckles* So, Allie, what's your career of choice?

Allie: Pediatrician.

Dylan: Nice. You like kids?

Allie: I love 'em.

Dylan: *chuckles* Bet you can't wait to have your own, then, huh?

Allie: Hopefully. *smiles at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles*

Dylan: Awesome..! You like camping?

Allie: I've never been. This will be my first time.

Dylan: First timer? Oh yeah. Trust me, you'll like this. Camping is awesome. Especially the activities. And don't worry about animals. We know how to keep 'em at bay.

Allie: Good to know. *chuckles* I was worried about bears and shit.

Dylan: *laughs a bit* You sound like Fat Boy, with snakes. *pats Nat's shoulder*

Nat: No, fuck snakes.

Dylan and Allie: *laughs*

Dylan: You'll love camping on the beach, Allie.

Allie: That sounds beautiful.

Dylan: Oh, it is. Especially when the baby turtles hatch. And at sunset.

Allie: I'm lookin' forward to that.

Dylan: So, how you likin' my boy so far?

Allie: I love him, Dylan.

Dylan: That's good to hear. You should. He's awesome. *chuckles* I heard you've had some run ins with assholes.

Allie: *chuckles* I have. But, that's over now.

Dylan: *chuckles* Oh yeah. You sound real happy, with my bro.

Allie: I am. *smiling*

Nat: *just chuckles at her*

(Allie and Dylan continue talking, getting to know each other, as Nat drives. A few more hours go by, until they had finally reached their first campsite, in Alabama. They park their trucks and get out. The campsite was beautiful. They were surrounded by beautiful trees.)

Danny: And, we have reached campsite 1. Welcome to Alabama.

Nat: *chuckles* Are you and Kris done barking at each other?

Danny: I just wanted an apology for my hand..!

Kristina: I said sorry, you big ass baby..! God..! *kisses his cheek* Let that be a lesson to never snatch my blankie again.

Danny: Noted, Crazy.

Kristina: My name is not Crazy..!

Danny: Whatever. Let's get the gear out. And Kris, you are sleeping in clothes, this time!

Kristina: I can't sleep naked in the tent?

Danny: No! We're in the woods, crazy!

Kristina: Ugh. Fine.

Nat: *just laughs and shakes his head* This is gonna be a funny trip.

David: Yeah. Now we all know Kris sleeps naked. *chuckles*

Kristina: It feels good! Don't judge me!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Burgers for dinner?

Everyone: Yeah..!

Nat: Dylan, you wanna get the grill set up, while I put up this tent?

Dylan: I'm on it.

Wade: I'll set up the perimeter.

Nat: Motion sensors are in the truck bed. Black duffel bag.

Wade: On it.

Tara: Motion sensors?

Wade: For security purposes. Just to know if something is around us. Like animals.

David: Or people.

Wade: Mostly animals, though.

Kade: Speaking of which, should I get going on the barrier?

Nat: Yeah. Danny's got the tank in his truck bed.

Kade: On it.

Shelby: Barrier?

Cooper: Wolf piss. Scares off other animals. The very scent of it screams danger. We spray a barrier around the camp, we keep 'em out within a 1 mile radius. Which, we'll need, because we'll be at the lake tomorrow.

Kristina: Wow. You guys really prepare for this.

Brayden: You have to be prepared for anything, in the wild. *chuckles*

Kristina: True.

Nat: Wade, when you're done, can you get the beacon set up?

Wade: You got it.

Nat: Shelby, you wanna give the campfire a go?

Shelby: Oh, you wanna see me in action? *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Put your money where your mouth is.

Shelby: Yes sir. *giggles a bit*

David: Nothing is hotter than a chick, with wilderness skills.

Shelby: I went to camp. *chuckles*

David: God bless you, Shelby Reagan.

The Guys: Right. *laugh a bit*

Dylan: I see what all the fuss was about. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Told you she was awesome.

Allie: *frowns a bit and looks off insecure*

Nat: *notices her* Baby.

Allie: *turns around, with a weak smile* Yeah?

Nat: Come here. I wanna show you how to pitch a tent. *sweet smile*

Allie: *really smiles this time and goes over to him*

Nat: *hugs her from behind and kisses on her cheek*

Allie: *giggles in his arms*

Everyone: *smiles at them*

(Nat shows Allie how to set up the tent. Everyone else completes their assignments as well. They get their campsite all set up and Wade returns to them, on his quad.)

Wade: Perimeter set up.

Kade: Perimeter secure.

Nat: *picks up his laptop and types around* Motion sensors are online.

Wade: Did you set up the satellite?

Nat: In my tent. It's online, too. The beacon?

Wade: *picks up his laptop and types around* Online and running.

Nat: You got a video feed from the sensors?

Wade: Yep. Nice and clear.

Nat: *typing around* Alfred? You up, buddy?

Male British Voice: For you, sir, always. How may I be of service?

Tara: Who the hell was that?.? *looking around*

Nat: *chuckles* Relax, Tara. It's my computer. Alfred, introduce yourself.

Male British Voice: Good evening, ladies. I'm Alfred. I serve Master Nat, in his technological affairs. I am his artificial intelligence program.

Tara: Like Jarvis, from Iron Man?.?

Alfred: Correct. Master Nat created me.

Tara: *excited chuckle* That is fucking awesome..!

Alfred: Indeed.

Shelby: *chuckles* Wow. He sounds exactly like Alfred, from Batman.

Nat: That was the goal. *chuckles*

Kristina: You really are Batman. *chuckles*

Nat: That is more awesome, everytime I hear it.

Everyone: *chuckles at him*

Nat: Alfred, can you sweep the area, please?

Alfred: Yes. One moment, sir.

Tara: When the hell did you get that?.?

Nat: I made Alfred in 9th grade. I've had him ever since. He got me first place, in the national science fair. Also got me charged with federal hacking.

Alfred: I felt it necessary to demonstrate the true power of your genius, sir.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you, Alfred.

Alfred: You're quite welcome. The area is secure, sir.

Nat: Alfred, you're the man.

Alfred: Very good, sir.

Nat: *closes his laptop* Ok. Looks like we're all good. I'll get started on dinner.

David: Fair warning, girls. His cooking will make you wanna smack someone in the mouth.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Kristina: Ooo, I haven't had Natty's cooking yet. I can't wait to try this.

Allie: Trust me, your mouth is gonna have the biggest orgasm.

Everyone: *laughs*

(Nat grills up burgers for everyone and also makes garlic steak fries. They sit in a circle around the campfire.)

Kristina: Holy shit, this is delicious..! *chewing*

Tara: Right?! *chewing*

Nat: *chuckles* It's just burgers and fries. Anyone can make 'em.

Kristina: *shakes her head, chewing* Nuh-uh. Not like this. There is magic in this food.

David: And did you season this?.?

Nat: I always use seasonings. *chuckles*

David: Omg. *chewing* I'm glad, too. The university cafeteria serves the blandest tasting food, ever! It's like they don't even use salt!

Nat: *chuckles* Which is why I don't eat there. Yeah, I know how to season food, dude.

David: God bless you, Nat Wolff. *chewing*

Dylan: *chewing* So, dude. I told Holland all about you, and your crush on Lydia Martin. She was stoked to hear that. I showed her a picture of you and she finds you super duper yummy. Her own words. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Wow. That is awesome.

Dylan: I know, right? *chuckles* Yeah, she actually even wants to meet you. I told her you know everything there is to know about her character. She wants to quiz you.

Nat: *chuckles* That's gonna be an easy quiz.

Tara: Holy shit. Holland Roden likes Natty. *chuckles*

Nat: I would totally fanboy right now, if I wasn't eating. *chuckles*

The Guys: *chuckle at him*

Dylan: And then, I also told Tyler about you. He wants to hang out with us.

Nat: That'd be cool.

Dylan: And, Crystal saw your picture too. I think she instantly fell in love. *chuckles* Her and Holland immediately started going back and forth, about who had dibs.

Nat: *laughs* Crystal Reed, too? Fucking awesome. She is so pretty.

Allie: *clears her throat*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Omg..! *chuckling* Are you serious? Again?

Allie: I told you you're not allowed to give other girls compliments. *chuckles*

Nat: They're actresses! *laughs a bit* I can't compliment on their work?

Allie: Hell no..! *chuckles*

Dylan: She sounds like Anika, right now. *laughs a bit*

Nat: Right!? *laughs a bit*

Dylan: *chuckling* Oh, dude. I should have said both Tylers. Both Tylers wanna hang out with us.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm cool with that.

Dylan: I can get something set up.

Nat: Awesome.

Allie: No girls..!

Nat: Wha- -? *laughs and shakes his head* Omg!

Dylan: They're gonna be pissed, if I don't introduce him to them..! *laughs*

Allie: Tough titties.

Everyone: *laughs at Allie*

Nat: *laughing* Why am I always dealing with this?.?

Dylan: You're a magnet. What can I say? *chuckling*

Kristina: *chuckling* Babe, you're so cute when you're jealous. *hugs Allie*

Allie: *chuckles and hugs her back* Thank you.

Nat: So, I can't meet them? *chuckling*

Allie: Fuck no..! I was so serious about that..! *chuckles a bit* You are mine..! I'm not sharing with anyone..!

Nat: *just giggles and shakes his head* Do I just initiate crazy behavior?

David: Jesus penis will do that to a female. You didn't just hit her cervix, you hit the crazy in her. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Allie: *laughing* David is correct.

Nat: *laughing* I am weak.

Allie: I love you.

Nat: I hear you. *chuckles*

Allie: Gimme kiss.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her*

Dylan: *chuckles* I hear Anika will be on your birthday trip. It'll be nice to catch up with her.

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles* She can't wait to see you again.

Dylan: Is her new guy cool?

Nat: I got a good vibe from him. Like her, his past has some pain. But, he's a nice guy. He just needs love. And he'll get that from her.

Dylan: Right. I low-key can't believe she set you free. *chuckles a bit* Part of me believed she could get away with having two boyfriends.

Nat: *chuckles* She probably could. But, she's loyal. And she wants to be loyal to only one. Besides, I don't think I could deal with that. Sharing a girlfriend, with another guy? I get stingy a lot.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* And, I mean, is it really possible for 3 people to love each other, like that?

Dylan: It's happened before. *chuckles* We went to the movies to see it, remember?

Nat: *chuckles* Savages. That movie was fucking awesome. Blake Lively is so- -

Allie: Don't you say it!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *laughing* I wasn't gonna say hot, I was gonna say beautiful..!

Allie: You can't say beautiful either! *chuckles* Zero compliments!

Dylan: But it's Blake Lively! *laughing* She's an amazing actress!

Allie: That doesn't mean she gets compliments from my man! *chuckles*

Dylan: Omg. Unbelievable. *chuckling*

Tara: What is Savages? Blake Lively was in it?

Dylan: Yeah, it's a movie with her, Taylor Kitsch, and Aaron Taylor-Johnson. And Salma Hayek. It came out, back in 2012. You never saw it?

Shelby: None of us have.

David: That movie was dope as fuck.

Nat: Hell yeah. And it was based off a book.

Tara: What was it about?

Nat: These two lucrative marijuana growers, in Laguna Beach, who share a girlfriend. Blake Lively plays the girlfriend. Her name is Ophelia, but they call her O.

Shelby: Taylor Kitsch and Aaron Johnson play the boyfriends?

The Guys: Yep.

Dylan: And Salma Hayek plays the leader of the Baja Cartel.

Tara: Holy shit..! She's banging two guys, in that movie?.?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* And somehow, they're all happily in love.

Tara: Wow. That is crazy as hell.

Dylan: I always wondered if a girl would actually allow that. *chuckles* Anika always seemed like she could tame some shit like that.

Nat: Honestly, I see what you mean. *chuckles* And it's not because of anything bad, it's just because she's such a- -

David: A goddess..! *chuckles*

Nat: I was gonna say enchantress. *chuckles* But, goddess works too.

Danny: She's like Aphrodite. *chuckles* If any girl could execute that, she could.

Tara: But what girl would want to be shared, by two guys?

Thomas: Some girls fantasize about that.

Qaasim: Yeah, Tommy's right. *chuckles* I've met girls who are into that.

Tara: I'm not into that shit.

Kristina: Me either.

Shelby: No way. That's not loyalty, in my eyes.

Nat: I mean, she was loyal to both of them, in the movie. *chuckles* It was just them, in their own little world.

Shelby: I still couldn't do that, though.

Dylan: And then, Ben and Chon- - the characters played by Taylor Kitsch and Aaron Johnson- - They were like brothers. So, they basically shared everything, anyway. They both loved her.

Danny: And she loved both of them. She was basically their home. The home they never had.

Tara: Sounds like dysfunctional, co-dependent romance.

Dylan: Maybe. It was still a good ass story, though.

Kristina: What was the movie even about?

Danny: Basically Ben, Chon, and O going to war, with the Baja Cartel.

Dylan: Ben and Chon grew the best marijuana in the world. And since Ben majored in botany, he knew what he was doing. Chon had access to the marijuana seeds, in Afghanistan. That's where the best cannabis comes from. And they made a business out of it, together. The Baja Cartel finds out, and they basically want a percentage of their business, and a partnership. Ben and Chon said no. After that, shit got real.

Nat: The cartel kidnapped O, and Ben and Chon basically spent the whole movie fighting, to get her back. Mind you, Ben and Chon may be like brothers, but they were very different. Chon was a Navy Seal. He was a real savage. The war fucked him all up. He came home, with barely a soul. Ben on the other hand, is a peaceful person. He's a philanthropist, he's into Buddha, he just believes in peace on earth. So, you can imagine how having to kill people and see people get killed affected him.

David: Right. They all basically had to become savages, in order to be together again. O, too. That was basically the whole point of the movie. Love gets savage.

The Guys: Yep.

Tara: Wow. I'm gonna have to watch this movie. *shakes her head*

Nat: I have it on my Netflix account.

Kristina: And you guys honestly believe Anika could do that?

The Guys: Absolutely.

Nat: And you girls have no idea how crazy her sex drive is. *chuckles* Trust me, having two boyfriends would be a cakewalk, for her.

Kristina: I wanna bang your ex, so bad.

The Guys: *burst out laughing* Wow!

Nat: *laughing* Jesus, Kris..!

David: *laughing* Ok, so wait- - if you guys don't like the concept of two guys sharing one girl, then what about two girls, sharing one guy?

Allie: I don't share.

Kristina: Hell to the no.

Tara: Absolutely not.

Shelby: For me, I guess it depends on the scenario. For fun or for a serious relationship?

David: Serious relationship.

Shelby: Then no.

Cooper: Wow. I thought girls would be more into that. *chuckles* A lot of them say no.

Kristina: Because girls are the very definition of stingy. Especially when it comes to our men..!

Allie: Especially if they're everything we ever wanted. Obviously we're gonna want that all to ourselves. Hell no we're not gonna wanna share.

Brayden: So, it's obvious Allie won't be sharing Nat. *laughs a bit*

Allie: A bitch better be ready to get stabbed.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Nat: *laughing* Why are we stabbing?!

Allie: *laughs a bit* You are mine! You really think I'm joking around! I am about to be really fucking stingy and selfish with you!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: *just shakes his head and continues laughing*

Qaasim: *laughing* So, Allie, you wouldn't even share him with one of your girls?

Allie: I love my girls to death, but if any one of you try to come for my Pooh, I will literally murder your asses..!

Everyone: *laughs even more*

Danny: *laughing* I can't deal.

Cole: *laughing* Right! She's already a crazy ass girlfriend!

David: *laughing* Kris, would you share Danny?

Kristina: David, you clearly don't know how crazy a latina bitch will get.

Everyone: *laughs even more*

David: *cracks up, with his head laid back* Yo..!

Kristina: Fuck no, I would not share Danny. And unless Danny wants to have his dick cut off, he'll remember that. 'Cause if I can't have it all to myself, then Danny can no longer have it on his body.

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Danny: Yo..! What is wrong with you!? *laughing*

Kristina: I love you. *pecks his lips*

Dylan: *laughing* Wow. I'm debating on whether I still want a girlfriend, now.

The Guys: *laugh*

David: *laughing* Ok, Allie, what about Anika?

Allie: For fun, I would share Nat with her. Only because I have a lesbian crush on her.

Everyone: *laughs*

Kristina: Hell yeah! *high fives Allie*

Everyone: *laughs more*

Thomas: *laughing* Honestly, I think it'd be so hot to see you, Anika, and Kristina make out.

Dante: Hold up. Would you and Kris ever kiss each other?

Allie and Kristina: We've thought about it.

Kristina: Honestly, if Anika was involved, it would most likely happen. *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* Group kissing is like a fantasy of ours.

Nat: *clears his throat and shyly lowers his plate into his lap, blushing a bit*

David: *laughs and points at Nat* Did you just cover a boner?.?

Nat: I didn't do it on purpose..! *shy face* And there's girls here.

The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Danny: *laughing* Don't be ashamed, Shy Guy! Own it!

Tara: *chuckling* It's ok, Natty.

Shelby: *chuckling* I don't mind. I grew up in a house full of boys. It's normal guy behavior.

Kristina: Wear it loud and proud, Papí! *giggling*

Nat: *blushes and smiles shyly*

Allie: *giggles, gets up, takes Nat's plate, and sits in his lap*

Nat: Sorry. *shy smile*

Allie: *giggles* It's ok. *kisses him deeply*

Dylan: *chuckling* You guys are hilarious.. So, what's the move after graduation, guys? It's about that time, right?

David: Oh yeah.

Dylan: I know Natty Boy's three majors. What were you guys studying?

Thomas: Veterinary medicine.

David: Forensic Science.

Cooper: Law.

Qaasim: Audio Engineering. I wanna be a Dj.

Cole: Digital media.

Dante: Mechanical engineering. I wanna build motorcycles.

Wade: Computer science. I wanna work for Intel.

Kade: Information technology. I wanna develope security systems.

Brayden: Graphic art. I wanna open my own tattoo shop.

Kahlo: Sports medicine. I wanna be a physician.

Danny: Construction. I wanna be a land developer.

Tara: Psychology and biology. I wanna be a neurosurgeon and psychologist.

Shelby: Health and fitness. I wanna be a trainer.

Kristina: Biology. Pediatrician.

Allie: Journalism and biology. Pediatrician. Journalism is just something to fall back on.

Dylan: Nice. And Natty Boy is gonna be a tech mogul. Future CEO. Have you started expanding yet?

Nat: Not yet. I wanted to wait until after graduation. But, I've been getting my contracts.

Dylan: How many have you got so far?

Nat: A lot. *chuckles a bit*

Dylan: Awesome! Where are you gonna station your headquarters?

Nat: In Silicon Valley. I've already got the land and the layout. They just need the word to start building.

Dylan: Sweet! Dude, I'd start building now..!

Nat: You think?

Dylan: Yeah! Especially if it's gonna be a big ass building! *chuckles* That'll take, like what, a year and half? You get construction started now, you'll have your building, by the time you're ready to start expanding..!

Nat: Hm... You know what? You're right. I'll give the word tomorrow.

Dylan: That's my bro! *chuckles and high fives him* Man, this is really gonna be it. We're starting our lives, after this. I expect a kid, from each of you assholes. *points around at the guys*

The Guys: *laugh*

David: *chuckling* How dare you demand a sperm out of us..!

Dylan: I want kids, to call me uncle Dylan..! *laughs a bit* You assholes are gonna make that happen. It would've happened by now, with Nat and Anika, but unfortunately, her father likes to ruin shit. *chuckles*

David: Omg, I wanted him to impregnate her so bad. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Why?

David: Because who wouldn't wanna get that pregnant?! *laughs*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* You are goofy as hell.

Dylan: I know I'll get kids out of Nat. He actually wants kids. *chuckles*

Nat: You still want at least one to be named after you, don't you? *chuckling*

Dylan: You are correct!

Nat: *laughs*

Dylan: You still plan on living in Cali?

Nat: Yep.

Dylan: Awesome. I'll be back there, too. *fist bumps Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* West coast for life, huh?

Dylan: Fuck yeah. *chuckles*

David: *happy sigh* This may be an awesome trip, after all.

Danny: Remember, we're catching dinner tomorrow, on the lake.

Shelby: We're going fishing?.? *gets excited*

The Guys: Yup.

Shelby: Yay!

Thomas: Shelby, please marry us.

The Guys: *laugh*

Shelby: *giggles*

David: And Fat Boy cooks the best fucking fish.

Thomas: He cooks the best everything. Point blank. *chuckles*

Cole: What's for dessert?

Danny: Smores.

Cole: Excellent.

(They continue talking, while eventually making Smores. After that, they go into their tents. Nat is playing against the guys, in a video game, on his PSP. Allie is on her laptop, looking up vacation spots, through Nat's Instagram. Nat has his earphones in, talking to his friends, as he plays his game. Allie taps him.)

Allie: Babe.

Nat: *sucked into his game, he doesn't pay attention*

Allie: *smacks his ass* Babe!

Nat: *jumps and exclaims* Whoa! *looks away from his game and at her, pulling his earphones out* Hey! Don't do that! *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Well, I was calling you.

Nat: What's the problem? *chuckles*

Allie: What is this place? *points to a picture on her laptop*

Nat: Iceland. That's where we took our Dude-cation. *chuckles*

Allie: How were you guys out in that cold ass weather, swimming in water?.? And why is the water blue?.?

Nat: *chuckles* First of all, it's a hot spring. So, we weren't cold. Second, you've never heard of the Blue Lagoon?

Allie: *shakes her head* How do you know about all these places?

Nat: I read. *chuckles* But, there's no way you're going there, for your vacation.

Allie: *chuckles* Why do you say that?

Nat: Because you don't like cold weather and I know you're gonna wanna go somewhere tropical and warm, for your vacation. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* Still though. I could handle it. Especially with that hot spring.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll think about it, after Christmas.

Allie: Really? *smiles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. *pecks her lips*

Allie: Ok. *kisses back* You've been to so many beautiful places.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles warmly and looks at her laptop* But, it was a little lonely out there.

Allie: *looks at him and touches his face, with a warm smile* Yeah?

Nat: Yeah. *looks at her and smiles*

Allie: Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore.. *caresses his cheek, with her thumb*

Nat: *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

(They make out for a couple minutes.)

David's voice: I hear lip smacking!

Danny and Kristina's voices: It's not us!

David's voice: Nat and Allie!

Nat and Allie: *pull away and laugh*

David's voice: Yall better cut that shit out! *chuckling*

Allie: *laughing* It was just a little kiss..!

David's voice: No, first it starts with a little kiss..! Then, it progresses, then there's touching, then someone's hand is down another's pants- -! I know how it works..! I do the shit too, Allie..!

Allie: Sorry, David..! *chuckling, she shakes her head*

Nat: *shakes his head, chuckling* He is wild.

Allie: Ooo, what's this place? *points to another picture*

Nat: *chuckles* You've never been to the Almafi Coast?

Allie: Never even heard of it.

Nat: It's a coastline, in southern Italy. It's beautiful.

Allie: Yeah.. *staring at the picture*

Nat: You like it?

Allie: Yeah.. *nods* I wanna go here.

Nat: *light smile* You're sure?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok. *pecks her lips* I'll get it all set up.

Allie: *smiles* I can't wait.

Nat: *chuckles* Me either. It's gonna be beautiful.

Danny's voice: Nat! Pay attention to this damn game! You're not even trying!

Nat: Shit..! *quickly goes back to playing PSP* Yall better not have been cheating!

Allie: What are you guys playing?

Nat: Uh, Call of Duty.

Allie: Of course. *shakes her head*

Nat: Don't judge me, just love me. *focused on his game*

Danny's voice: What the hell were you doing?.?

Nat: Me and Allz were talking..! Now fuck off, before I come over there and knock your tent down..! *chuckles*

Kristina's voice: Don't do that..! I'm in my drawers!

Nat: *laughs*

Danny's voice: Damn it, Kris! Put on some pants!

Everyone: *laughs*

Kristina's voice: It's hot! No!

Danny's voice: Ugh!

David's voice: You two are fucking hilarious. *chuckling*

Dylan's voice: This is gonna be a funny ass trip. *chuckling*

(The next day, they all wake up, get dressed, freshen up, and head to the lake, on their quads. They haul Nat's boat, on its trailer, too. When they arrive, the guys get the boat in the water, and they all get on board. They fish, have some beers, and listen to music, enjoying each other's company. They catch a lot of fish, even the girls, who caught a couple. Nat had to teach Allie, and she enjoyed it. After a few hours, they go back to their campsite, and Nat cleans and prepares the fish. Everyone loves it. The next day, they go hiking. After hiking, they return to their campsite, pack up everything, and get back on the road. They visit some attractions in Alabama, before settling in at a hotel. They get showered up, and spend their next day visiting more attractions and doing more activities. Then, they proceed to their next state, Mississippi. They reach their campsite, which is located in vast some hills. They get their campsite set up, eat dinner, and gaze at the stars, that night. The following day, they go racing on their quads, through the hills. The guys also do some mountain boarding, while the girls watched. After that, they return to their campsite, and have drinks around a bonfire, while talking and laughing. They eventually go to sleep. The next day, they pack up their campsite, and return to the road. They do more attractions, before reaching another hotel, where they shower and get freshened up again. After that, they head out again, visiting more attractions and doing more fun activities, before proceeding to their next state, Louisiana. Their first night there, they go and visit family friends of Nat's. His godmother Onita, and her two daughters, Grace and Ella. They stay with her, for a couple nights, where she cooks for them, and shows them around Louisiana. They also do a few activities with her, before it was time for them to get back on the road. Everyone says bye to Onita and thanks her for having them. After leaving her, they go to their campsite, which was in a national forest. They get everything set up, eat dinner, have some beers, and chill around a fire that night. The next day, they go hiking, then canoeing. They return to their campsite, and spend their next day fishing. They even go fishing for crawfish, which they caught a lot of. Nat cooked up the crawfish, cajun style, back at their campsite. Everyone was in love with it. The girls had never eaten crawfish before, so the guys taught them. They had fun with it. The next day, they packed up their campsite, and got back on the road. They do more sightseeing, and attractions, before settling in at another hotel, to get showered and freshened up again. The next day, they do more fun activities, visit more attractions, and they had a lot of Louisiana food. Especially Nat. After that, they moved on to Texas. This time, their campsite is at a beach. They get everything set up, and Nat grilled ribs for dinner, that night. Everyone was obsessed with his cooking. After dinner, they lay on the beach and look at the stars, while having some beers. The next day, they go quad racing on the beach, and take Nat's boat out on the water. They go swimming, and surfing, that day. The next day, they pack up their campsite, and get on the road again. They visit a lot of Texas restaurants, do more sightseeing, and go to a hotel, to shower and freshen up. The next day, they do more activities, like ziplining, and they go climbing in a canyon. They also ride their quads out there. They go horseback riding, and visit all the Texas beaches, camping at each one. They visit caverns, and camp on Padre island. They camp in a national park, where they do some river rapids, more climbing, and more hiking. They spent a lot of days in Texas. There was just so much to do. After their adventure in Texas was over, they moved on to New Mexico. They spent a few days there, as well, where there was so much to do, just like Texas. They visited national parks, caverns, did a mountain tram ride, visited big attractions, more sightseeing, more outdoor activities, and they camped in mountains, including the Rocky Mountains. They even visited a spa. After New Mexico, they reached their final destination, in Arizona. They camp out in a desert, and visited a lot of cool places. They went to all the cool attractions, including the Grand Canyon, where they went canyon swinging. The girls screamed their asses off. They also relaxed down a lazy river, laying on their floats, and enjoying beers. They did everything in Arizona. It was an incredible trip, and for the girls, one of the best trips of their lives. Danny and Kristina enjoyed spending time together, and Allie had the most amazing time, with Nat. He had shown her so much. She was happier than she had ever been. It was like she couldn't believe Nat was her boyfriend. When they finished in Arizona, they headed back to Florida. Dylan said bye to everyone, once they reached the airport. He had to return to filming. Once everyone else got home, they settled in.)


	61. Chapter 61

(Nat's P.O.V. I'm so glad Allie had a blast on the trip. I'm happy I was able to show her more. She had no idea any of those places even existed. She spent days talking about the trip, afterward. And she took a shit ton of pictures. But, so did I. We told Aunt Angel all about the trip, too. And, the rest of Allie's friends, who didn't come with us. They were sad they didn't go. But, we invited them to the trip next year, so that cheered them up, and gave them something to look forward to. We even video chatted Anika, and told her how it went. She'll be joining us as well, on next year's trip. Lately, everything has been great, with Allie. She's changed so much. People can hardly believe it's really her. But, it is. It's the real her. And she's amazing. She's sweet, funny, caring, and so, so passionate. It still makes me upset that Adam almost ruined all that, but the best revenge is to make Allie happier than he ever could. And, not to brag, but I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job. Not a day goes by that Allie doesn't smile. We see each other every day, and every night, one of us has to sleep at another's place, because Allie can't sleep, if I'm not cuddling her. She's gotten so used to it, it's become a necessity. We followed through, with date night, on Thursdays. She's been loving them, so far. I try to take her out on fun dates, rather than just basic ones, like dinner or movies. Either way, she just loves spending time together. So do I. I also cook for her a lot. She's obsessed with my cooking. She's been gaining weight, too. I fucking love it. By the time we got back from the road trip, she had gained 20 pounds. She couldn't believe it. But, Southern food will do that to you. Me and Allie have been really happy together, so far. And our friends have been nothing but supportive. It's been great.. When Kade's birthday came round again, me and Allie went as Batman and Catwoman again. It was so iconic. That Catwoman costume was too sexy. She even had the whip to go with it. And, let's just say kitty got her claws in me, that night, too. It was awesome. We have some pretty amazing sex. Her sex drive has also been increasing. Lately, she's been able to go a bit more longer, than she used to. And, her appetite has been growing nonstop, too. But, most importantly, she's been happy. And, I've been happy with her. We are like best friends, and it's amazing how close we are. I want this to last, but that means getting rid of complications. Like her issues with her family. I'm hoping she'll warm up to the idea soon. This can't go on. Not if she's serious about our future together. After Kade's birthday, I had to go out of town for Alex's birthday. Allie didn't wanna go, because my family would be there. So, I was away from her, for a week. But, when I got back, I was surprised to see them talking to someone.. End of P.O.V.)

(Nat goes to FIU, to take Denton some lunch. When he gets to her class, he sees that everyone was video chatting with someone on the projection screen. It's Anika.)

Nat: Whoa. *chuckles* What is going on here?

Anika: Daddy!

Nat: *chuckles* Hey, babe. What are you doing, on the big screen?

Anika: Aunt Angel video called me, and we were talking, and then I wanted to see everyone, so she put me up here. *chuckles* I am so glad you're finally here. I am going nuts, over here.

Nat: What's wrong?

Anika: What do you think?

Nat: Your mom?

Anika: Yes! Omg, she's driving me nuts! She's smothering me!

Nat: *chuckles* All moms do that.

Anika: But she's doing it, because of guilt! Like, omg! I get it! You feel like shit, for being a shitty mother, all these years! I get it! I understand! But she is clinging to me, in a way that I cannot stand! I'm not used to this, daddy!

Nat: Exactly. You're used to being distant from her. You're used to the way she was. But, she's changed now. She's not who she used to be. She wants to be the mother she never was, when you were growing up. She's gonna feel guilty, babe. You have to be patient with her and give her a chance. She loves you and she just wants you to know that.

Anika: I understand that. But, she can't keep suffocating me. She wants the relationship that you and mamá have. We are SO far from that. She's just trying too hard and it's irritating.

Nat: Why are all girls so stubborn with their mothers? *chuckles*

Anika: Because they're annoying, sometimes! You're a boy! You know how fathers and sons bump heads? That's what mothers and daughters do! Only worse!

Nat: Because females are stubborn creatures. *chuckles* No offense. I love yall to death, despite scarring me for life, in my early childhood. But, it's true. Females are stubborn as hell. That's what's going on, here. And for the record, I have never bumped heads with my father, the way mothers and daughters try to eat each other alive. But, I digress. You need to chill out. That woman gave you life. Something I am eternally grateful for.

Anika: *giggles*

Everyone: Awww.

Nat: *chuckles and winks at her* Be nice, be patient, and please, try. For me.

Anika: Ok. *smiling at him* I love you.

Nat: I love you, most. *sits down at Denton's desk* Your lunch. Piada.

Denton: *kisses Nat's cheek* Muah! Thank you, papí.

Nat: You're welcome. *kisses her cheek, then looks back at the screen* So, what are you up to?

Anika: Work, work, and more work. I cannot wait, until your birthday. I need a vacation. I need to drink. I may even need to make out with a girl.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Don't excite me. My aunt is right here. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Anika: By the way, I was also talking to Allie and her friends, before you came in. And, I must say, I am very much looking forward to meeting them. The one called Cupcake excites me.

Nat: Kristina. *chuckles* Yes. You also excite her.

Anika: So I've heard. *chuckles* She's got a wild spirit that I just fucking love.

Nat: So does Danny. You can see why he loves her. *chuckles* I love her, too. She cracks me up.

Kristina: *from up at her desk* I love you, Natty!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* See? You can't help but love her.

Anika: *chuckles* Yeah. We were discussing something, for your birthday.

Nat: Oh boy.

Denton: "Oh boy" is right. *shakes her head and continues eating*

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: *chuckles* The thing is, me and Kristina feel that me and Allie should get more acquainted, first, before this little event takes place.

Nat: *chuckles* Excuse me? What's going on in that devious mind of yours, kitten?

Anika: *giggles* May I keep this secret, daddy?

Nat: Oh Jesus. *chuckles and shakes his head*

Anika: I promise I'll be gentle. *giggles*

Nat: Omg. *crosses his legs*

Everyone: *laughs*

David: *from up at his desk* Stop, before he flips over Aunt Angel's desk!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: *laughing* David, you are an asshole!

David: I love you, 'Nika! *laughing*

Anika: *giggles and blows him a kiss*

Nat: *chuckling* So, what are you suggesting?

Anika: Allie thought I should make an early trip down there, and spend a few days getting to know more about her. And I thought it'd be nice, if you and Aiden did the same.

Nat: Speaking of Aiden, where is he?

(Aiden suddenly pops up on the camera.)

Aiden: Hi, Nat! *childish wave*

Everyone: *chuckles at him*

Nat: Aiden. *chuckles* How's it, brother?

Aiden: I've been great..!

Nat: Awesome. You takin' care of my kitten?

Aiden: Promise to God.

Nat: Sweet. Have you been there the whole time? *chuckles*

Aiden: Yeah. I'm on my PlayStation.

Nat: Do you play Call of Duty?

Aiden: Yes..!

Nat: Add me. I need more players.

Aiden: Sweet.

Anika: What is it with you guys and that game? *chuckles*

Nat: Call of Duty is serious shit. *chuckles* And my rank is number 1. I take my gaming status very serious.

Anika: *chuckles and rolls her eyes* Boys.

Nat: Hey, Aiden. What do you think about Anika's idea?

Aiden: I think it'd be cool, if you're up for it. And, I think Anika could use the trip. Her mom has been making her a little upset.

Nat: Ok. Well, when did you guys wanna do this?

Anika: Now! I'm packing and catching a flight, tomorrow morning, while my mom will still be sleeping..! That way I'll be long gone..!

Nat: Leave a note. *chuckles*

Anika: Fine. And, we're staying at your place.

Nat: I've got plenty of room. *chuckles* That's fine.

Anika: Great. Then, we're doing this.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles* Aiden, don't forget your surfboard.

Aiden: Awesome! *excited* I'll go dig it out now! *runs out of the room excitedly*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckles* He acts like me.

Anika: Duh. *chuckles* Another reason I love him so much. He's a big ass baby.

Nat: How have you guys been?

Anika: We've been great. Aiden has a job on a naval ship, engineering the aircraft, and he's really happy. I love my job at the hospital. Aiden lives here with me. He cooks for me most nights, makes me laugh, and his penis is relative to yours.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Is that right?

Anika: He's almost about the same girth, and maybe 3 inches shorter than you, but, I suppose that's still big. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Anika: *giggles* What you shy for, boy? You know you got that mighty warrior.

Everyone: *laughs*

Denton: I am eating!

Everyone: *laughs more*

Thomas: She is just putting thick boys all on the map. *chuckling*

Anika: Skinny dudes are outdated as fuck. Ladies, get you thick, tatted, bearded dude. I promise you, you will know happiness. They do everything better, and they're more loyal. You will never be hungry, horny, lonely, unsatisfied, or unappreciated.

(Aiden comes back into the camera.)

Aiden: Baby, what do you want for dinner, tonight?

Anika: Will you cook me seafood, please? *sweet voice*

Aiden: I'll cook you whatever you want, whenever you want. *kisses her*

Anika: Mm. *kisses back* I love you, Chewy.

Aiden: I love you most, mamí. *pecks her lips* I'll start getting us packed up.

(Aiden leaves the camera's view.)

Anika: Mm. Guess who's gettin' that kitty tonight.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *happy sigh* Ah. The memories.

Anika: *laughs with him* Right? I love you, forever, daddy.

Nat: I know. *smiling at her*

Anika: Well, we should get situated for the morning. I'll see you tomorrow, baby. *smiling*

Nat: I'll pick you guys up from the airport. *smiling*

Anika: Bye, guys!

Everyone: Bye, Anika!

(Anika signs off her video chat.)

Denton: *chuckles warmly* I love that girl, but she's a mess.

Nat: She's our mess. *chuckles*

Denton: True. *chuckles* Also, her obsession with your penis is unhealthy.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *just chuckles and shrugs* I can't do anything about that. You mind if I swoop Allie up early, today?

Denton: No, that's fine, Papí.

Nat: *finds Allie up in the chairs* Come on.

(Allie gathers up her books and her book bag, then makes her way down to Nat.)

Nat: Hey.

Allie: *kisses him, with a smile* Hi.

Nat: Quick lunch?

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: *takes her hand, with a smile* Come on.

Allie: *smiles* Bye, Aunt Angel.

Denton: Bye, sweetie. *smiles*

(Nat and Allie leave. Nat takes her to Chipotle, for a quick lunch. They sit outside, on the dining patio.)

Nat: Good day so far?

Allie: Yeah. You?

Nat: My day has been cool. I had to get off work early, because I have too much overtime. *chuckles*

Allie: Again? *chuckles*

Nat: That's what happens when you have fun at work. *chuckles* Half the time, I'm not even thinking about the extra money.

Allie: That's the only thing that gets me to do overtime. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm sure, once you're a doctor, you'll see what I mean.

Allie: Oh yeah.

Nat: So, what did you and Anika talk about?

Allie: You and your birthday. And she asked about me and you, and how we're doing. Kris confessed her lesbian attraction, and they talked about that for a while. *chuckles* We laughed, we clowned. I mean, Anika is just a wild time.

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* That's my baby.

Allie: *chuckles* Am I your baby, too?

Nat: *chuckles* Of course. You wanna be my kitten, too?

Allie: More than anything. *cute smile and giggle*

Nat: You silly. *chuckles and pecks her lips* And, are you sure you're cool with hanging out with Anika, by yourself?

Allie: I'm sure. I think it would be good for us. She wants to know more about me and I wanna know more about her. We both love you and we both wanna be in your life, happily.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: And she feels the same way about you and Aiden. She really, really wants you two to spend some time together. Especially because Aiden doesn't really have any friends.

Nat: Really?

Allie: Yeah. He's never stayed anywhere long enough, to make friends. He was a runaway, growing up.

Nat: Aw man. That sucks.

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Well, he's welcome to hang with me and the guys anytime.

Allie: I know.

Nat: Anika was a runaway, for a little while, until she moved in with me.

Allie: She lived with you and your family? *surprised*

Nat: Yeah. Not on paper, of course. Her dad wouldn't allow it. But, her mom knew she was safer with me, so she would lie to Anika's dad, to keep him off her. Anika has lived with me, since we were 15. We didn't share a room, until we were 17.

Allie: You didn't have a problem with that?

Nat: No. *chuckles* I preferred it, actually. She had nightmares every night, and she would have to sneak in my room at times. I preferred to share a room, that way I would always be next to her at night. And I know most guys have a problem with sharing their space, with a female, but I don't. *shrugs* It's just never been an issue for me.

Allie: *smiles* Well, that's good to know.

Nat: *chuckles* Oh, Jesus. You are just an impatient little thing.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles at her* We'll see what happens, first, ok?

Allie: Ok. *giggles*

Nat: So, I also wanna talk to you about something.

Allie: What's up?

Nat: Well, since I got kicked out of work early, I went to check up, with my therapist. And, we were talking, you know? Going through our usual routine. She likes that I've been a bit more out and open, than I was before. And, she made a suggestion about how I could improve.

Allie: What was her suggestion? What did she say?

Nat: How would you feel about me bartending, a couple nights a week?

Allie: Bartending?

Nat: Yeah. That was her recommendation. Bartending at a club, a couple nights a week. It's really social, it's diverse, it's a way for me to have fun, and be relaxed, while doing something I'm good at, and being around people. Mainly females, since they're big on the club scene. She thinks its a really good idea. And since clubs aren't really my scene, she's really pushing at it.

Allie: *kind of nervous* I don't know.

Nat: What's wrong?

Allie: I just- - I don't know.. It's- - You know I get jealous and overprotective, when it comes to you and being around other girls. Especially ones that I don't know. I don't wanna seem selfish, by making this about me, 'cause it's about you, and making you better.. And I know the club scene, and girls just- - they're out of control, sometimes. Especially when they're drunk. They flirt a lot, they get touchy- - *shakes her head and takes a deep breath* Just thinking about it is making me crazy. *scoffs*

Nat: I already know how you feel about girls being around me, that aren't your friends. And believe me, I told my therapist that. But, she was still insistent. She just feels like it's a good opportunity. I know you're not being selfish. Just remember, I'm yours. Ok? And I want to be yours. I want this. I wanna be here. I want you.. No one else. *touches her cheek* I'll be behind the bar the whole time. You won't have to worry about anything.

Allie: What club is it?

Nat: I forgot the name, but a friend of mine works there. He offered to watch my back. Think of this as a part-time thing. You know? Some side cash. Like you, at Hooters.

Allie: What do you think?

Nat: I wanna at least try.. I owe it to my progress..

Allie: *thinks for a minute* Ok.. Just..please be careful, and please check in..

Nat: I will. *kisses her hand*

Allie: And do you really need a side hustle? You've got like a million. And they get you more money than bartending. Way more money.

Nat: *chuckles* Nothing wrong with more money.

Allie: *chuckles and shakes her head* Where does all of that money even go?

Nat: Savings account. I don't really spend a lot of money, 'cause I don't go shopping much or go out. I'm always working or doing homework. *chuckles* So, it just sits in an account. Why do you think I travel so much?

Allie: Boy, you are just ready for life.

Nat: *chuckles* I work my ass off, just to be ready.

Allie: I know.

Nat: By the way, you remember I gotta go out of town, for Thanksgiving, right?

Allie: I remember. I wish you wouldn't go, but I know you have to.

Nat: Well, what are you doing? Going with Kris, to the Bronx?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Well, that'll be nice. *chuckles softly* It's not like you'll be alone.

Allie: But I'll be without you.

Nat: *chuckles and intertwines their fingers* Ok. How 'bout this? When we get back, we'll have a little Thanksgiving dinner of our own. Hm?

Allie: *smiles* With our friends?

Nat: Of course. *smiling*

Allie: *smiling* That's perfect.

Nat: Yeah? *smiling*

Allie: Yes. *smiling, she leans in and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

Allie: *between a kiss* I can't wait until your birthday.

Nat: *chuckles* What have you done?

Allie: That's a surprise. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *shakes his head and kisses back*

Allie: Will Anika be with you, on Thanksgiving?

Nat: No. Her mom really, really wants her to stay in California, so they can have a dinner of their own.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. Speaking of which, I should get one of the guest rooms set up for them.

Allie: Can I come stay with you, while they're here?

Nat: *chuckles* What? You're just gonna abandon your condo?

Allie: Pretty much. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* You can come stay. That's fine with me.

Allie: Are they gonna let you work tomorrow?

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* I can't go back, till Monday.

Allie: *chuckles* That is terrible.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I know right? My sharks are gonna be pissed.

Allie: They don't like the other handlers? *chuckles*

Nat: Nope. *chuckles* I found most of them, rescued them. They only trust me. The others, I imprint on them when they're babies. They grow up, knowing who I am.

Allie: How do you imprint on a shark?

Nat: Well, all babies are born to mothers. The sharks are born to me. I handle them with care, instead of fear. They sense that, they sense me, they trust me. It's a relationship built on trust.

Allie: You have the craziest skills. *chuckles and shakes her head*

Nat: *chuckles* You still wanted to date me.

Allie: Mhm. *chuckles warmly and kisses him deeply*

(They continue lunch, until they finish. Then, Nat drives Allie back to FIU, where she finds her car, and goes to work. Nat decides to go surfing with Malia, until Allie gets off. They're sitting on their surfboards, out on the water.)

Nat: So, Anika is gonna come visit, for a few days, to get some space from her mom. She's bringing her boyfriend. They're both gonna be crashing at my place, until next week.

Malia: And, I can only assume your- - Ugh.! I don't even wanna say it.!

Nat: My girlfriend? *chuckles*

Malia: I don't wanna say it, because it's her.!

Nat: *laughs*

Malia: I'm gonna assume she plans on being in the house, too.

Nat: She does. That's kind of the point of Anika coming here. They decided it would be best to spend some time getting to know each other more, before everyone gets together for my birthday. And, Anika wants me to spend some guy time with Aiden.

Malia: Ugh. *rolls her eyes* You know I still dislike her, right?

Nat: I know. *chuckles a bit* I wish you'd warm up a bit, but I won't push you.

Malia: I can't warm up to her..! I don't trust her..! And it amazes me that you do..! I just can't believe that she's changed all of a sudden, just because she caught a crush on you..! I just feel like she's not worthy of you..! What has she done, to deserve you?!

Nat: Malia, she's done a lot. *soft chuckle* You don't realize it, but she has. She really has changed. She's gone back to her old self. And you can't believe it, because you don't know the person she was, before she came here. You never met that person. So, you still see her as a threat.

Malia: *sighs* Nat, she's played around with so many guys.. Got in their heads, made them crazy.. I watched so many times.. I did nothing, but look and watch.. And right before you moved down here, I remember thinking "I'm gonna protect him. I'm gonna make sure that she never gets close to him. I refuse to do nothing." But, she still got you.. Now you're dating.. And I feel like I failed.. I just don't want her to hurt you..

Nat: I know.. And I love that you care so much.. But you gotta trust me, 'cuz.. I wouldn't be doing this, if I didn't feel right about it.. You gotta trust me to look after myself..

Malia: I know.. But I don't trust her to take care of you..

Nat: I can respect that.. Like I said, I'm not gonna push you. You're entitled to feel the way that you do. And I do appreciate you tolerating her.

Malia: For you. I'm putting up with her, for you.. I wanna come hang out at your place, while Anika is here, too. But I don't want Allie near me.

Nat: That's fine. I'm sure she'll steer clear of you anyway. You know you're welcome at my place, anytime.

Malia: Thanks. I heard your therapist wants you to do bartending, at a club. Do you think you'll be alright?

Nat: Yeah, I'll be behind the counter the whole time. And I've got Javí watching my back.

Malia: I'll be popping in. Just to check on you.

Nat: *chuckles* I know.

Malia: *chuckles* You are gonna make so much extra money, doing this. You make the best fucking drinks.

Nat: *chuckles* Anika said the same thing.

Malia: How's her new boyfriend been doing?

Nat: He's been good. He's really happy with Anika. This is so good for him. He had such a rough come up. He needs love like hers.

Malia: I agree. It's good he's happy now. I feel like they do need each other.

Nat: Yeah. I found out Aiden doesn't really have friends, either. So, me and the guys are gonna welcome him in.

Malia: Aww. That'll be sweet. It's sad he doesn't have friends.

Nat: Yeah. He's never stayed anywhere long enough, to make friends. He spent most of his life running away.

Malia: That sucks.

Nat: I know.

Malia: Well, I know he'll feel at home, with you guys.

Nat: Hoping so.

Malia: Speaking of Javí, did he tell you he and Nala have been talking for a while? *chuckles*

Nat: What do you mean "talking?" *chuckles* Like, interested in each other, talking?

Malia: *chuckles* Nala has had a crush on him, for a while. And Javí likes her, too.

Nat: I mean, I have no choice but to allow it. Otherwise, Nala will just give Allie shit. *chuckles a bit* I don't have a problem with it. I know Javí. I'm cool, if they decide to go there with each other. But, Javí better be prepared to deal with my father. And, he better remember that I can and will murder him, if he fucks with my little sister's heart.

Malia: *chuckles* I told Nala you were gonna say that.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* She knows.

Malia: Ugh. Everyone's getting into relationships.

Nat: *chuckles* Why won't you date?

Malia: Because I terrify people.

Nat: *chuckles* You think Nala doesn't? But she still attracts guys.

Malia: Yeah, but not all guys like tough girls. Especially ones who can kick their ass.

Nat: If he's a real man, that won't scare him. It'll turn him on.

Malia: *chuckles* Thanks, 'cuz.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm serious. You're tough and beautiful. And any guy would be lucky to have you.

Malia: I'm not too..abrasive?

Nat: Not at all. You just know how to defend yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Girl or boy, learning to fight is essential.

Malia: I know.

Nat: Well, I happen to know someone who is very interested in you. *chuckles*

Malia: Who?

Nat: You remember my friend Mega?

Malia: Yeah. The MMA fighter, right?

Nat: Yeah. I recently got in touch with him again. I was surprised when he asked about you. *chuckles* He told me he's had a crush on you for a while. I wanted to call you and tell you, after I talked to him, but he begged me not to. *chuckles again* He was shy.

Malia: I haven't seen Mega, since that summer I spent with you, when we were 16.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. He's been traveling a lot, with his fights. He's been on the road, with UFC, since graduation.

Malia: I can't believe he likes me.

Nat: How do you feel about him?

Malia: I mean, I've always liked him. He was so cool and funny, growing up. Then, I never really saw him again, after that summer.

Nat: I know. His fighting schedule has been crazy, ever since he got started.

Malia: He's an official fighter with UFC?

Nat: Yep.

Malia: That is so awesome! *excited chuckle*

Nat: Would you like to talk to him?

Malia: You have his number?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* He really would love to hear from you.

Malia: *thinks for a minute* ...Ok. I'll talk to him.

Nat: I'll give you the number, before I drop you off at home.

Malia: I hope I don't regret this.

Nat: You won't. *chuckles* You know Mega. He's a nice guy. And, if you guys decide to go out, at some point, we could double date.

Malia: Ugh. *rolls her eyes* I don't think I can do that.

Nat: Oh, come on. For me? I think it'd be nice.

Malia: It would be nice. If she wasn't there.

Nat: *chuckles* Stop being mean.

Malia: I can't help it. You know I can't stand her.

Nat: Would you at least try one double date?

Malia: Fine. I'll try. ONCE.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Females.

(Nat and Malia continue surfing for a couple more hours, before Nat had to go meet Allie at his place. Nat gives Malia the number he promised, before leaving. When he arrives at his place, Allie is waiting in her car, in his driveway. Nat parks his truck and gets out. Allie gets out of her car, carrying her overnight bag. Nat goes and grabs it from her, then gives her a peck on the lips.)

Nat: Hey. How was the rest of your day?

Allie: Boring. I missed you. *kisses him*

Nat: I missed you, too. *chuckles*

Allie: You smell like saltwater. *chuckles* Did you go to the beach?

Nat: Me and Malia went surfing.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Craving anything special for dinner?

Allie: What are you craving?

Nat: Honestly, bourbon chicken.

Allie: Ooo. That does sound good. Bourbon chicken.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles* Let's get inside.

(They get inside Nat's lift and go up to his aparment. Kota runs to greet them.)

Allie: Hi, Kota! *giggles and pets him*

Nat: Hey, buddy. *chuckles and pets him*

Allie: I don't have TeeJ with me. He's with his aunty Kris. *petting Kota*

Nat: She took him again? *chuckles*

Allie: She's obsessed with him. But, she'll be getting Shiba from New York, soon.

Nat: That dog is so beautiful. I can't believe Kris has one. Shiba Inu's are rare Japanese dogs.

Allie: I know. Her parents got it for her. Kris has had Shiba since she was a puppy.

Nat: Awesome. I can't wait to meet her. I'll take your stuff upstairs. *heads upstairs and goes in his room*

(He comes back out to the stairs.)

Nat: Hey, I'm gonna take a quick shower. You mind?

Allie: No, go ahead. I'm gonna get some studying done.

Nat: Ok. *goes back into his room*

(Allie sits in the living room and does some studying, while Nat takes a shower. After 15 minutes, Nat had gotten out of the shower, threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, and came downstairs. He goes over to his kitchen and gets started on dinner.)

Nat: How's studying going?

Allie: Good. Hey, do you wanna do a movie night?

Nat: We can. But, don't you have to get up in the morning?

Allie: I don't have to be at classes, till noon tomorrow. I'll only have Denton's and my other biology class.

Nat: Oh, ok. Well, we can do movies tonight. You wanna pick out a few?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You want any dessert tonight?

Allie: Ice cream sundaes?

Nat: Ok.

Allie: Hey, when you were studying to be a doctor, what kind of doctor were you planning on being?

Nat: Uh, orthopedic surgeon. I've always been interested in muscles, nerves, ligaments, and all that. Especially improving them.

Allie: How close were you to becoming one?

Nat: Pretty close. *chuckles a bit* I had about another year, to complete.

Allie: And you just decided you didn't want it anymore?

Nat: Yeah, I guess. *chuckles a bit* I mean, it's not that I didn't want it anymore. I just.. I wasn't as passionae about it, as I was with technology and all that. Orthopedics was more of a hobby for me. Technology, science, and engineering have always been my world. I was always torn between the three.. That's why I was studying medicine at that time. Because I had no clue what I wanted to do, which one I wanted to do, or what I wanted to become.. Until I realized I could do all three. Then, the possibilities were just endless. After that, I decided medicine just wasn't my true calling.

Allie: Don't get me wrong, I love that you're following your dreams. And I'm so proud of you. You always do what makes you happy.

Nat: *chuckles* Thanks, baby.

Allie: *smiles* Hey, tell me more about your parents.

Nat: *confused chuckle* My parents? Why do you wanna know more about my parents?

Allie: Because their marriage and relationship is beautiful. And, I think that's so amazing.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. That is amazing. What do you wanna know?

Allie: How old were they, when they met?

Nat: 16. They were lucky enough to go to the same high school, so that's where they met. They were really great friends. Best friends. Took 'em a year, before they finally dated. And, they've been together ever since. After their senior year, they decided they both wanted to go to the same college. UCLA. But, when my dad was 18, he got drafted into this mercenary program. Because he was big, he had survival skills- - they snatched him up the first chance they got. So, my mom had to deal with that for 4 years. And it wasn't easy. *sighs* She was always worried something would happen to him. It made her anxious. My dad tried so hard to keep her calm and happy, while he was away.. It was hard on him, too. He never wanted to leave her.. So, he proposed when they were 21.. *chuckles softly* I was conceived that same night.. My dad found out, after a mission.. It was..an emotional nine months.. And my dad got back just in time, to be there.. Shortly after I was born, they finally got married. And, it was just happiness from then, on.

Allie: *smiling* Nice.

Nat: *chuckles* I said the same thing.. I've always wanted what my parents have.. It's everything.. They don't even care about each other's money, or what they each have.. They just care about each other.

Allie: So, your mom got pregnant with you, when she was 21? And still got through her academics?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* That woman can do anything she sets her mind to. And with my father's support, it was a breeze. They both graduated with honors. Built their lives.. It's been great.

Allie: *smiles* And you said they planned you?

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* I thought it was a little crazy, at 21. But, I guess that's love for you. My dad just wasn't expecting it to happen on the first try. But it did, and there I was.

Allie: You and Anika almost had that. *chuckles*

Nat: We did. *chuckles* But, apparently it was meant to go another way. And we're ok with that. She's happy. I'm happy.

Allie: You deserve so much happiness.. *smiling at him* I swear I'll do everything and anything to give it to you.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* You gettin' sweet on me, again?

Allie: *smiling* Maybe.

Nat: *chuckles and continues preparing dinner* What movies did you pick?

Allie: Well, I still wanna see that movie you and the guys were talking about, on the camping trip.

Nat: Savages. What else?

Allie: Friends With Benefits, and No Strings Attached.

Nat: Sounds good.

Allie: You wanna watch upstairs or downstairs?

Nat: We can watch upstairs.

Allie: I'll go get it set up.

Nat: Ok.

(Allie jogs upstairs and gets the movie set up. Then, she decides to take a shower. After 20 minutes, she gets out, and throws on a bra, t-shirt, and panties. Then, she goes downstairs to Nat, who is just finishing cooking.)

Allie: I love your shower.

Nat: *chuckles* Spa shower, steam shower. Comes in handy. Glad you like it.

Allie: Dinner almost ready?

Nat: Yeah. I know you're hungry, mamas. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* Sorry. Not trying to rush you.

Nat: I know. You want a beer?

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: I'll fix our plates. Head upstairs.

Allie: Ok. *goes back upstairs to Nat's room*

(Nat fixes their plates, grabs them a couple beers each, places everything on trays, and goes upstairs to his room. He hands Allie her tray. They both watch their movies, while eating. After they finish their dinner, Nat goes and makes them ice cream sundaes. They enjoy those, continuing to watch movies. They watch Savages last. They're cuddled up with each other, laying down in Nat's bed. Nat is spooned behind Allie, with his arms wrapped around her. Midway through the movie, Allie started feeling a little turned on. She started grinding on Nat a little, as she hugs onto his arms that are wrapped around her chest. Nat moans softly and chuckles, liking the feeling against him. He would grind against her a little, too. Eventually, they started feeling on each other. Nat's hand made its way down into her panties. He rubs on her sex slowly. Allie moans warmly and softly. They had continued to watch the movie, until Allie turned her head to kiss Nat. He kisses back, still rubbing on her. They make out for a while, before Allie had climbed on top of Nat. He removes his hand from her panties and uses both hands to grip her waist. Allie feels on his chest. Nat feels on her ass. Allie slides her hands up Nat's shirt, lifts it, and takes it off. Nat removes her shirt. Then, he removes her bra. He sits up and hugs Allie's body against his, still kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck. He feels on her body intimately. She feels on his body and tattoos. Nat lays her on her back and lays on top of her, still kissing her. He eventually moves down on her, trailing kisses down her body, until he reaches her pelvis. He grabs her panties and gently slides them off. Then, he spreads her legs and starts eating away between them. Allie moans and throws her arms over her head, gripping Nat's pillows, as he continues. He licks, flicks his tongue, bites, and sucks on, and on. Allie moans uncontrollably, going crazy.. Nat makes her come twice, making her legs give out.. He finally comes up from between her legs and kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips..)

Nat: *chuckles* Told you it's a good movie.

Allie: It is. *panting a bit* But I am never sharing you.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* I know.. But it turned you on. *sucks both her nipples*

Allie: *moans warmly and sinks her fingers into his hair* Mm.. A little bit.

Nat: *chuckles* More than a little, kitten.. *touches her face, looking at her* How do you want it? Ben's way or Chon's?

Allie: Both. *sweet, submissive voice*

Nat: Whatever you want, baby..

(Allie's P.O.V. He spoils me.. He takes his boxer briefs off and returns between my legs.. I feel him slide inside me… I gasp and moan, squeezing his skin.. I swear, it's like everytime we do it, his dick feels even bigger.. He gives me a hard thrust.. I moan out loudly.. He gives me another.. "Yes!" I moan out.. He keeps it up, back to back, until he eventually had sped up into a pounding rhythm.. And fuck, does he pound me.. Deep, hard, aggressive.. Dominant.. I moan nonstop, loud and pleasured.. Scratching away at his skin.. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls on it, as he fucks.. His grunts and groans turn me on so fucking much.. Especially next to my ear.. I squeeze and feel all over his back.. As my hands get lower, one of them reflexively grips Nat's ass.. I feel Nat jump, but he doesn't stop his rhythm.. I squeeze his ass cheek hard.. Goddamn, he has such a nice fat ass.. So thick, so firm.. He fucks me for a while, making me come a few times, until he pulls out and flips me over onto my stomach.. He spreads my legs and kneels between them.. I get in position.. I feel him inside me once again.. He grips my side with one hand, and the back of my neck with the other.. Then, he goes at it again, pounding me hard.. I bury my face down in his bed, moaning and crying out loudly.. I grip his sheets.. He keeps at it for a while, slapping my ass a few times in between.. He eventually leans over me and pounds me deeper.. Making me come more and more.. He grips my throat and forces my head up.. He kisses on the side of my face.. I reach up and hold onto his wrist.. After a couple more orgasms, Nat lays on his side, behind me, still inside me.. Still gripping my throat.. He locks my leg up and behind his.. Then he starts pounding me from the side.. He uses his free hand to play with my clit, circling it around, bringing me more stimulation.. I moan so hard and loud.. I'm whining and whimpering.. This is what he does.. Takes my mind, body, soul, and emotions to a whole other level.. He takes my body to limits my mind didn't know existed.. Everytime I open myself to him, offering my naked soul up for him to devour, he doesn't waste a fucking bite.. He consumes me, fulfills my desires, satisfies me.. And makes me want more, everytime.. He makes me come like no one else.. He's the master of my universe.. After a few more orgasms, he stops and pulls out of me.. He lays on his back.. Then, he pulls me on top of him.. I grab his cock and lead it back inside me.. Nat grabs my waist.. I start riding him.. I start out slow, and Nat sucks on my breasts.. It makes me giggle on the inside.. I swear he's obsessed with boobs.. Especially mine.. I'm glad I have decent sized ones.. He can't keep his hands or his mouth away from them.. I eventually speed up on him.. He lays his head back and moans softly.. Gripping my skin.. I rub on his chest, with my head laid back, as I continue, moaning to the sky.. I reach two orgasms, before I reverse cowgirl.. I fuck the shit out of him.. And hearing him groan is my ultimate pleasure.. After I achieve two more orgasms, I collapse on top of him.. He lays me down and is on top of me once again.. He sinks into me balls deep.. He pins my legs wide apart on the bed.. Somehow he feels even deeper, and it causes me to gasp repeatedly.. He deep strokes the fuck out of me.. I can barely breathe.. His stroke is slow and passionate.. He leans down to me and gives me deep kisses.. Taking my breath away even more.. I'm hugging his body tight, scratching his flesh once again.. He's making love to me now.. In the sweetest, deepest way.. Penetrating not only my body, but my heart and soul, too.. Omg, I love him so much.. He eventually releases my legs, leans over me, hugs my head in one arm, and squeezes his sheets with the other.. He pants and breathes heavy, groaning softly next to my ear.. He keeps going and going, until finally.. I feel him explode inside me.. He bites his lip and tries hard not to moan, but he still does.. Mm, he moans so sweetly.. I moan at the warmth rushing inside me.. It feels so fucking good, everytime.. I love when he comes in me.. I feel like his completely.. And he feels like mine.. When he finally finishes, he slowly pulls out and rolls off of me, laying on his back, panting softly.. I cuddle up to him.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *looks at his alarm clock* 5 hours.. *looks at Allie and chuckles warmly* Nice, baby. *kisses her forehead*

Allie: *giggles warmly* Thank you.

Nat: Mm. *kisses her* Sleepy?

Allie: Mhmm.. Daddy?

Nat: Yeah? *starts petting her hair*

Allie: Do you think Anika will really like me?

Nat: Of course. I think you two will have a great relationship.. I just wanna remind you that she's never had female friends before.. So, do me a favor, and be patient with her?

Allie: I will.. How come she's never had female friends?

Nat: She's just never been able to connect with girls, the way she connects with guys.. She's an only child, and just like you, her family is small. She has a few cousins, but they don't really talk to each other. She's always been a bit different from other girls. And once me and the guys took her in, she just decided female friends weren't for her. She always felt like there was so much drama, having girl friends. So, she just hung out with guys. It was easier for her. She could be herself. And she could trust us. She's never felt like she could trust other girls. Especially after she started dating me.

Allie: Does she like girls?

Nat: How do you mean? Like sexually? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Yeah. Is she bisexual? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles* She's bi-curious.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* She's not interested in being in a relationship with a girl, just having a sexual experience with one, from time to time.

Allie: She's bold.

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Omg.

Nat: You'll learn more, soon. *kisses her hair*

Allie: I love you. *kisses him softly*

Nat: I know. *kisses her* Sleep, baby. *petting her head*

Allie: *snuggles into him and closes her eyes*

(They fall asleep holding each other. The next morning, Allie woke up to the smell of food. Nat had cooked her a big breakfast. After that, they took a shower together and got dressed. Nat drives Allie to school, then goes to the airport to pick Anika and Aiden up.)


	62. Chapter 62

Anika: Daddy! *runs and jumps on Nat*

Nat: *catches her and hugs her* Hey, baby!

Anika: I missed you!

Nat: I missed you, more. *smiling, he puts her down* How's it, Aiden?

Aiden: *smiling* It's great to see you again, Nat.

Nat: Bring it in, bro. *chuckles and bro hugs him*

Aiden: *chuckles happily and hugs him back*

Nat: So, I was thinking we drop you guys' stuff off first, then hit this great seafood place I know about.

Anika and Aiden: Hell yeah..!

Nat: *chuckles* Let's do it.

(He drives to his place and lets them drop their stuff off, in the guest room. Then, they go to the seafood place that Nat was talking about. They sit outside on the patio, to eat.)

Anika: So, how have things been?

Nat: Great, so far. Allie is really happy, and it's so beautiful on her. I mean- - people can hardly believe it's her. They can't believe how much she's changed. She's the sweetest.

Anika: *chuckles* I love it. That's great, daddy. I knew she just needed some love.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* And what about you two? How's living together?

Aiden: It feels great. It feels like home, man. *chuckles* You know that's something I never had.

Nat: I know. I'm glad you're loving it, bro. You deserve it. Truly.

Aiden: Thanks, Nat. *smiling*

Nat: And I know Kitten is treating you wonderfully.

Aiden: She is. Omg, she really is. *chuckles*

Anika: *smiles and pecks Aiden's lips* Yep. He's a happy boy.

Nat: *chuckles* Feels great, doesn't it?

Aiden: Man. *chuckles* I never wanna lose this.

Nat: Then don't. *chuckles* Always think about that. You can't lose something you don't want to.

Aiden: Very true. *chuckles*

Anika: Where's Allie?

Nat: School. I told her I'd pick her up, when she was ready. She's been really ahead of her schoolwork lately, so she doesn't have to be in class as much.

Anika: Cool. So, what's something me and her could do around here?

Nat: I think she'll be better at figuring that out. She's lived in Miami way longer than I have.

Anika: Ok.

Nat: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Anika: Of course. She's a part of your life now, and I wanna get to know her. We both wanna be a part of your life, happily. I know I've never had female friends, but I'm willing to try with Allie.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles* She's a little worried you won't like her.

Anika: *chuckles* That's cute. Tell her I don't bite. Unless she's into that.

Nat and Aiden: *laugh*

Anika: She's adorable. I can't wait to spend some time with her.

Nat: *chuckles* She was wondering if you were bisexual. I let her know that you were bi-curious.

Anika: *chuckles* What did she think about that?

Nat: She said you're bold.

Anika: *laughs a bit* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles* I know you wanna try her out. But, at least warm her up first. Make her feel comfortable. She's never been a part of something like that.

Anika: I'll be gentle. I promise, daddy. *chuckling*

Nat: The more you say that, the harder it gets to cross my legs.

Anika and Aiden: *laugh*

Nat: Aiden, you ever been to Miami?

Aiden: No. Just up and down the west coast.

Nat: Well, me and the guys can show you around. This isn't really my city, but I can show you what I've seen.

Aiden: Cool. Do you like living here?

Nat: Not really. *chuckles* It's crazy here. The only reason I'm still here, is because of Allie.

Aiden: Right.

Anika: She knows you don't wanna stay here, right?

Nat: Yeah. Right now, we're just waiting until her graduation, to find out if she made it into med school. Once that happens, she's gonna request a transfer to Stanford, and she's gonna move to California with me.

Anika: Oh. Well, that's awesome. When is her graduation?

Nat: May of next year.

Anika: Ok. Sounds like you guys have really talked about this.

Nat: We have. I told her she didn't have to do that, but she doesn't do the long distance thing either. And she doesn't want us to be separated.

Anika: Right.

Nat: I just didn't want her to feel like she has to chase me around.

Anika: I'm sure she knows that. I think she just really wants you guys to stay together. I know the guys are moving back to California. What about her friends?

Nat: Kristina is going with Danny. The rest of her friends? I don't know. I think they plan on staying here.

Anika: Ok. Is Allie moving in with you or will she be getting her own place?

Nat: Her own place. We're a little ways from moving in together. *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* Understandable.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Anika: Well, since she's going to Stanford, I can only assume that means you'll be in Silicon Valley.

Nat: Yep. By the way, you should know I gave the go ahead, for construction to start on my building.

Anika: Omg! Baby, that's great! Congratulations!

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you.

Anika: Your headquarters is gonna be in Silicon Valley, too?

Nat: Yep. Meanwhile, I've got some more contracts to close.

Anika: You better do it, daddy..!

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Anika: I am always so fucking proud of you.

Nat: Thanks, babe.

Anika: Oh, are you going to Allie's graduation?

Nat: That's the plan.

Anika: So, are you meeting her family?

Nat: No. Actually, I was instructed to avoid them.

Anika: She doesn't want you to meet her family?

Nat: No. Or, at least, not right now.

Anika: Does she ever plan on taking that step?

Nat: She doesn't have a choice. Not if she wants us to stay together. You know my parents. They don't get down with that dysfunctional shit.

Anika: Right.

Nat: Believe me, we've talked about this. She knows she's gonna have to face this soon.

Anika: What's she afraid of? Aside from the fact that she's pissed at her people?

Nat: The last guy she took home to them was Adam, and I guess, after that, shit didn't go to well. Especially after that shit he pulled on her. After that, they have not liked, nor have they trusted any guy she dates. They've slaughtered each one. Including the ones she never even told them about.

Anika: How the hell did that happen? *confused*

Nat: I guess they watch her social media pages and shit.

Anika: Oh wow.

Nat: Yeah. And then, I guess they might have a problem with not only my race, but my appearance.

Anika: Excuse me? *offended*

Nat: I'm biracial, big as shit, I have piercings, and tattoos. Apparently, she's never dated a guy like that and her people might not like it.

Anika: The fuck are they? Racist? *offended*

Nat: Not that I know of. But, that's how she made it sound. I mean, I know my skin is damn near brown, but still. The color of someone's skin should never be an issue.

Anika: Exactly. You're Italian and Samoan. You can't help how tan your skin is. And Allie's Asian. So, what the fuck?

Nat: That's what I'm saying.

Anika: Omg. I hope her people do not go there. They might have a problem with me next.

Nat: *chuckles* Calm down. The good news is, it might be a short while, before that time comes.

Aiden: I mean, your skin color is dimmer than Allie's. I could see how that might throw them off. But, it still shouldn't matter.

Nat: Right.

Aiden: And then, I really hope they're not gonna be petty about some fucking tattoos and piercings. That definitely shouldn't matter.

Nat: Exactly. Man, I don't know what to expect when this happens. All I know is, it's gonna be crazy.

Anika: Let me know when that time comes, 'cause I want the whole story.

Nat: I will.

Anika: Wow, that is crazy. *shakes her head* I might have to talk to her about that.

Nat: Go ahead. *chuckles* She just brushes me off everytime. She really cannot stand her family, right now.

Anika: I believe it. I mean, I can understand them being concerned for her, after what that last jackass did to her, but you are not him. Not even close.

Nat: I know.

Aiden: I'm really hoping her family is cool.

Anika: They better be. Don't nobody got time for that shit.

Aiden: Right.

Nat: *exhales, chuckles, and shakes his head* Whatever you do, just don't mention it to my people. They will immediately go off.

Anika: I know they will.

Nat: That's the only stressful barrier we have. Other than that, me and her are cool right now. We vibe, we're happy, and that's that.

Anika: Good. Did she wanna do something today?

Nat: I don't know yet. She doesn't have to work today, so she should be fine with doing something today.

Anika: Sweet.

Nat: If that's the case, Aiden you can just come out with me and the guys, tonight.

Aiden: I'd love to.

Anika: How's the sex?

Nat: Omg. *chuckles* It's amazing. Our vibe just makes it so intoxicating.

Anika: You know the vibe is everything, when it comes to sex. *chuckles* How's her drive? Is it high?

Nat: Yeah, but it's not as high as it could be. *chuckles* But, once she starts gaining more weight, that'll change. It's been increasing.

Anika: Has she been getting bigger?

Nat: She has. You'll notice when you see her. *chuckles* It's so sexy on her.

Anika: I bet. I love me a thick ass Asian.

Nat: *giggles and laughs* I love you.

Anika: *giggles* Mm. I can't wait to have some fun with her.

(They continue their lunch date, until Allie texted Nat, saying she was ready to get picked up. They all hop in Nat's truck and go to FIU. They make their way to Denton's class. Nat had got more lunch for her.)

Denton: *happy squeal* Anika! My princessa! Hi! *gets up and hugs her tight*

Anika: *giggles* Hi, Auntie! *kisses her cheek*

Denton: I missed you!

Anika: I missed you, too!

The Guys: Anika!.!

(They run down to her and pick her up.)

Anika: *giggles and laughs* Hi, my boys! *smiling down at them*

The Guys: What's up, Aiden!

Aiden: Hey, guys. *chuckles*

Danny: Where were you guys?

Anika: Getting some lunch.

Kristina: My voluptuous goddess has returned to me!

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Anika: *laughing* Cupcake. A pleasure to see you, too, mamí. Is my Asian Persuasion up there?

Kristina: She's right here! *raises Allie's arm up*

Anika: Oh yes. Come on down here. I need to look at you.

(Allie gets up and goes down to Anika.)

Anika: *eyeing her all around* Omg, yes. *starts circling her* Yess..

(Anika feels Allie's body up a little and her hands slowly make their way down to Allie's thighs, legs, and her ass..)

Anika: Mmm.. *bites her lip, feeling on Allie's ass* I see you, baby.. Yass, Daddy. *high fives Nat*

Nat: *giggles and laughs*

Anika: We've got some progress to make, but she is gettin' there.

Allie: Hi, Anika. *giggles a bit*

Anika: Hi, Allie. *chuckles warmly, hugs her, and kisses her cheek* How are you?

Allie: I've been great. *smiling* You?

Anika: Same, same. *smiling at her, she plays with her hair* You look great.

Allie: Thank you. *chuckles shyly*

Anika: Did you wanna do something today?

Allie: We can.

Anika: Danny, baby, do you mind if I kidnap Cupcake as well?

Kristina: Yes! Take me! Kidnap me! Do whatever you want to me!

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Danny: *laughing* You know what? I'm over it! Take her! I can't deal with her today!

Nat: *laughing* Allie's car is at my place, so I'll take you guys over there to get it. Bros, Aiden is gonna hang with us.

The Guys: Sweet.

Denton: Meanwhile, class is dismissed. *chuckles*

(Nat drives Allie, Anika, Kristina, and Aiden back to his place. The guys follow.)

Nat: Ok. So, we'll take care of Aiden. Everything will be fine. We're gonna let you girls get going. Play nice.

Anika: Baby, I promise, I'll be gentle. She'll be fine.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and kisses Allie* Have fun, baby.

Allie: I will. I'll see you later. *kisses him back* I love you.

Nat: I know. *pecks her lips*

Anika: *kisses Aiden* I'll see you in a minute, Chewy. Have fun, ok?

Aiden: I will. *kisses her back* I love you.

Anika: I love you, too. *pecks his lips*

(Allie, Anika, and Kristina hop in Allie's car, and take off. The guys take off as well. Allie takes them to Venetian pool. They sit poolside, with their legs in the water.)

Anika: Cupcake, would you like to rub sunscreen on me?

Kristina: I would fucking love to.

Anika: *giggles and hands her the bottle*

(Kristina starts putting sunscreen on Anika.)

Anika: Mm. *giggles* Thank you, Cupcake. So, Allie, I know you've been taking care of my daddy.

Allie: I have. I swear. *chuckles* And he's been a dream come true.

Anika: I know. *chuckles* He tells me the sex has been amazing.

Allie: It has. His dick is the most addictive thing in my life. And our vibe makes it so intoxicating.

Anika: I heard. *chuckles* You like that full feeling, don't you?

Allie: I love it. Omg, it's so amazing.

Anika: I know. Fat dick will change your life. That's exactly what I've been trying to tell females.

Allie: How long did it take you get used to it?

Anika: Truthfully, I never did. *chuckles* As long as we were together, I never did. He's just always been a lot. And he always will be.

Allie: Omg. *chuckles*

Anika: I also hear that you're very happy, lately. I love it.

Allie: I am. Anika, he's my everything. *smiling at her*

Anika: He better be, girl. *chuckles* He's told me a lot. I'm proud of you, girly.

Allie: Thank you. *chuckles*

Anika: He also told me about your family. I hope you know, if you want things to go right for you guys, for a long time.. You're gonna have to take care of that.

Allie: *sighs* I know..

Anika: His parents aren't fans of dysfunctional shit. They're not. In fact, if they even knew about it right now, they'd be taking Nat from you. You have got to take care of that.

Allie: I know. I'm just..so annoyed with it.

Anika: He told me aside from the fact that you're not on terms with your mom, you're scared that your family might not like his appearance.

Allie: Yeah.

Anika: They're not racist or something, right?

Allie: No, no, no, no. No, they're not racist. It's just- - obviously Nat's skin is a lot more colored than mine. He has tattoos, he has piercings. He's biracial. There aren't any guys like that in my part of Connecticut. So, for them to see me with someone like him, it just might stun them. Believe me, they are not racist.

Anika: Me and him were worried for a moment. Like, the color of someone's skin should never be an issue.

Allie: You're right. It absolutely shouldn't. I'm not like that. That kind of thing has never mattered to me. I love Nat for who he is, not what he is. I'm just worried my family won't understand that. He's not at all who they're used to. And after Adam, they see every guy near me, as a threat.

Anika: Then you've gotta make them see that Nat isn't what they think he is. I can understand them being stunned or whatever, but Nat is a gift from above. The fact that he's biracial, has tattoos, and piercings, shouldn't be an issue. He's not a thug or something.

Allie: I know.

Anika: I just don't want anything to come between you guys. Ok? *touches her arm*

Allie: Yeah.

Anika: Aside from that, I understand you wanna know more about me. I'd like to know more about you.

Allie: *smiles* Ok.

Anika: So, right now, you know I grew up in domestic violence. I ran away from home a lot, I met Nat in middle school, I moved in with him when we were 15, we were together for four years, my sperm donor didn't like him or the guys, so he kidnapped me, and also tried to kill the love of my life. I'm a thick bitch, I love to eat, I love me a thick man, I also love me a thick woman, I am a very openly sexual person, I've never had a female friend, but I have always been significantly attracted to females. You know I'm bi-curious, you know I'm currently dating Aiden. Just like you, I have issues with my mom, and reverting back to the topic of my attraction to girls.. *touches Allie's thigh and slides her hand to the inside* I have a serious thing for thick Asians.. *licks and kisses her neck* And wild, hot Latinas.. *turns her head and licks Kristina's cheek*

Kristina: *drops the bottle of sunscreen and gapes at her* Omg, marry me..

Anika: *giggles* Aren't you suppose to marry my Danny?

Kristina: I can marry both of you!

Anika: *laughs*

Allie: *a little shy* You really are openly sexual..

Anika: Last I heard, you were too, baby.. *kisses her neck* What's wrong? *kisses her cheek* Hm..? *feels around on the inside of her thigh*

Allie: I thought I was.. *shy voice* I'm nothing, compared to you..

Anika: The difference between me and you, is that I just don't give a fuck.. *kisses her neck* I never have.. *kisses her ear* But, you? *feels on her body* Baby girl, you think too much.. *plays with her hair* But that's ok.. *kisses her beneath her chin* Me and daddy can change that, if you want..

Allie: Yeah..

Anika: It's like I said before, I see the Queen in you. The Goddess.. *kisses her shoulder* The alpha female.. Let's bring 'em out.

Allie: Ok..

Anika: Good. *smiles* 'Cause you should both know, come daddy's birthday, I am going to get drunk, I am going to get wild, and I am going to tongue kiss the fuck out you.. *points to Kristina, then looks back to Allie* And well, quite frankly, I'm just gonna fuck you.. *touches Allie's face, strokes her cheek, then licks it* With daddy..

Kristina: Omfg.. *gaping and in awe*

Anika: Because like I said, I just don't give a fuck. *smiling* I want something and I take it. Cupcake, I would bring you into this, but Danny isn't really that type. He'll allow kissing, but nothing else. It's a dominance thing with him. Which, I totally respect.

Kristina: Goddammit!

Anika: *laughs a bit* So, Allie. What else would you like to know about me?

Allie: *chuckles a bit* How old are you?

Anika: 23. Same as you.

Allie: You're older than Nat, too? *surprised*

Anika: Yep.

Allie: Have you always lived in California?

Anika: Yep. Born and raised. All my life.

Allie: I also know you're an only child, and you and Nat weren't just together. You were engaged.

Anika: Oh, he told you about that? *chuckles* Yeah. He was my fiancé, too.

Kristina: Holy shit. *surprised*

Anika: And yes, I'm an only child. Thank God. I cannot imagine going through what I went through, with a younger sibling. I probably would've been extra fucked up.

Allie: Do you talk to any other family?

Anika: From time to time. We're not all that close, but we talk. With the exception of my cousin Izzy. He's like my best friend. He's the only cousin I'm close to. And he's buds with Nat. Those two are fucking hilarious together. *chuckles*

Allie: Does he live in California, too?

Anika: Nah. Izzy is from The Bronx.

Kristina: Oh shit! New York! New York!

Anika and Allie: *laugh*

Allie: What kind of music do you like?

Anika: Various kinds. I like rock, pop, a little alternative, a little country, and I love hip hop. Basically the same stuff as daddy. I also enjoy having sex with music playing.

Kristina and Allie: *laugh*

Allie: Have you and Nat done that?

Anika: Many times. Here's a little secret- - The Weeknd gets Nat in super Daddy mode. *winks at Allie*

Allie: *giggles* Good to know.

Anika: You and him haven't fucked, with music playing, yet?

Allie: No. I didn't know he liked that kind of thing.

Anika: Of course he does. Nat is a passionate music lover. Of course he likes making babies to it.

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

Anika: Omg, and he will have you feeling so high, too. It's like he's in sync with the music, and he just fucks you in perfect harmony, with the song. His hips roll so vicious, his stroke game is on god status. And your orgasms will damn near kill you. My damn soul was flying above me, several hundred times.

Kristina and Allie: *laugh*

Anika: Boy had me clicking my knees together, like "There's no dick like his! There's no dick like his!"

Kristina and Allie: *crack up laughing*

Anika: Whoo, God! *chuckles* Yeah, Allie, hurry up and try that shit. Boy will have you ready to put a ring on it.

Allie: *laughing* I love you so much, for letting me know that.

Anika: Oh yeah. No problem. I'm glad you're enjoying my daddy. *chuckles* I told you he was amazing.

Allie: I know. *chuckles* Do you have a favorite animal?

Anika: I love dogs, and I am obsessed with wolves. I think they are so beautiful. Especially in snow.

Allie: Are you still into photography?

Anika: Yes. I take a lot of pictures of me and Aiden, especially when we're traveling and seeing the world together. And I will be taking pictures on Nat's birthday trip.

Allie: Are you biracial, like Nat? You and him are practically the same color.

Anika: I am. My mother is Puerto Rican, and my donor is Indian. I've been wondering about your ethnicity. Daddy said you're Korean, but you look mixed.

Allie: I am. Technically, I'm Korean, Swedish, German, Italian, and there's two more I honestly forgot.

Anika: So, you're multiracial.

Allie: Yes.

Anika: Where does the Korean part come from?

Allie: My father. But, he died when I was 2.

Anika: Oh. I'm sorry.

Allie: It's fine. When I tell people that, they always respond that way. It's a little weird for me, because I didn't really know him, and I don't really remember him. So, it's just always been an awkward subject for me.

Anika: Well, you were just a toddler. That's not your fault.

Allie: Yeah.

Anika: If it's any consolation, I honestly wish I never even knew my father.. Nat's dad, his uncles, his grandfathers.. They're the only fathers I've ever known..

Allie: I figured that much..

Anika: His whole family.. They took me in, when I didn't have anybody.. If it wasn't for them, who knows.. I probably would've been dead in a ditch somewhere..

Allie: Please don't say that.. *touches her hand*

Anika: *chuckles softly and smiles at her* Yeah, he's definitely rubbed off on you.

Allie: *smiles at her* Your mom knew..

Anika: Huh? *confused*

Allie: That's what Nat said. When he told me you guys used to live together. He said your dad wouldn't allow it, but your mom knew that you were safer with Nat. So, she used to lie to your dad about where you were. She kept your secret.

Anika: Really?

Allie: Yeah.

Anika: Wow..

Allie: At least your mom cared enough to have your back.. My mom let me down, when I needed her the most..

Kristina: *frowns at Allie*

Anika: Nat told me the story.. The way your mom bailed on you was fucked up.. But I know she was more of a mom to you, than mine was to me.. At least she cared enough to raise you..

Allie: Yeah, I guess..

Anika: Guess I have more in common with you, than I thought. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *smiles*

Anika: Daddy tells me you two plan to take a vacation, after your graduation.

Allie: Yeah. His graduation gift to me.

Anika: You're gonna love it. He goes to the most magical, romantic places.

Allie: Where's the most romantic place he's taken you?

Anika: Ooo. That's a hard one. *chuckles* Um.. *thinks for a minute* I would have to say this place in Mexico. He took me to this hidden beach, for a surprise date. He had lit the whole cave with these beautiful purple candles.. He had rose petals everywhere.. He cooked a picnic, he had wine.. He had music playing.. *smiles to herself, remembering* Omg, it was just magical.. Like something out of a Disney movie.. I always loved that he cared enough to do things that we'd always remember.. I remember everything he's done for me.. He never lets you forget..

Allie: *smiles*

Kristina: *smiles*

Anika: *smiles at them* I don't know who I love more.. Him or his parents.. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't even be on this earth.. The way that he is.. It's proof that he was truly raised in the arms of a queen and a king.. 'Cause I swear to God, he's a prince..

Kristina: *smiling* It still amazes me that you gave him up, though..

Anika: I'll never give him up.. *chuckles* Honestly, I will always be in love with him.. Even Aiden knows that.. And I love Aiden, because he loves me enough to accept that..

Kristina and Allie: *smile*

Anika: Honestly, I don't know how I keep getting lucky with these guys. *smiling to herself* Lord knows I don't deserve either of them.. But I'm grateful.. I gave Nat to Allie because I saw myself in her.. *looks at Allie and smiles* And I knew she needed him, just like I needed him..

Allie: *smiles at her*

Anika: And Aiden needed me.. I figured it was time for me to be the selfless one, for once.. *chuckles* Nat told me you were worried that I wouldn't like you.. And honestly, Allie, I love you.. And I'll keep loving you, as long as you keep loving my baby.. *touches her face, with a smile*

Allie: *smiles* I swear I will..

Anika: *smiling, she gives Allie a soft kiss on the lips*

Allie: *giggles a bit, a little surprised* Wow..

Anika: *chuckles warmly* You are too adorable..

(They continue hanging out, talking, and having fun at the pool, getting to know each other. Meanwhile, Nat, Aiden, and the guys had gone surfing up near Daytona Beach. They were sitting in the water, on their surfboards.)

David: So, Aiden, how old are you?

Aiden: 22.

Thomas: When's your birthday?

Aiden: November 27.

Nat: *chuckles* You're a Sag, too.

Aiden: Hell yeah. *chuckles and high fives Nat*

Nat: *chuckles* Nice. You doin' anything for your birthday?

Aiden: Me and Anika are just gonna take a trip somewhere. I figured I'd do an invite thing, next year. That way you guys can come, if you want. I've never really celebrated my birthday before, so.

Nat: I understand. What are you into, other than surfing?

Aiden: Skateboarding. I've always wanted to try snowboarding. I hear mountainboarding is pretty wicked, too.

Nat and The Guys: It is.

Aiden: *chuckles* You know I'm into engineering. I like fishing and diving. I also like graffiti.

Nat: Are you serious? *chuckles*

Aiden: *chuckles* Yeah.

Nat: Dope. *slaps palms with him*

Aiden: *chuckles* I said the same thing, when Anika told me you were into graffiti.

Nat: *chuckles* It's awesome.

Aiden: Yeah. And I'm an avid tattoo person. I love tattoos and I even do them, part-time.

Nat: Awesome! Are you the one who did Anika's tribal heart?

Aiden: Yep.

Nat: That thing is dope! It's beautiful!

Aiden: Thank you. I wanted it to be perfect. I knew how much it meant to her.

Nat: Brayden is a tattoo artist, too. He's the one who did my Sagittarius tattoo. *shows Aiden*

Aiden: Sweet. *chuckles*

Nat: How much do you charge?

Aiden: If you ever want me to do one for you, it's free of charge, bro.

Nat: Are you sure? I don't mind paying.

Aiden: I'm sure. You've been more than kind to me, dude. *smiles and chuckles*

Nat: *smiles and chuckles*

Aiden: Anika tells me you're mastered in a lot of fighting styles.

Nat: Yeah. Do you know any?

Aiden: Just boxing. I've always wanted to learn MMA, though.

Nat: I could teach you.

Aiden: Really? *excited smile*

Nat: Of course.

Aiden: That'd be awesome!

Nat: *chuckles* How long have you been boxing?

Aiden: Since I was 10. I used to go to this rec center.

Nat: Nice.

Aiden: It came in handy, when I was a teenager.. Since I was a runaway, street fighting was my only way to survive, until I was old enough to get a job.

Nat: Oh wow. *surprised*

Danny: Sounds like you went through a lot.

Aiden: Pretty much. My dad abandoned me and my mom, the first chance he got, and my mom was just angry ever since.. Angry enough to decide I was the reason so many bad things happened to her.

Thomas: Well that's fucked up.

Aiden: Yeah. That's the mother I know.. I never understood why she was so angry that my dad left.. He was an alcoholic. He hated everything. He was abusive. I never understood why she would miss someone like him.

Cooper: Love is some crazy shit, bro.

Aiden: Hell yeah it is. *scoffs and shakes his head*

Nat: At least you're nothing like your parents.. That's the bright side of it all.

Aiden: *chuckles at Nat* True dat.

Nat: *chuckles* I told Anika the same thing.

Aiden: I figured. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Have you lived in California your whole life?

Aiden: Yep. Born and raised. You guys?

The Guys: Same.

Aiden: Cool.

Wade: Are you an only child, like Anika?

Aiden: Uh, actually, I think my dad had like, two other kids, out of wedlock. But, I have no clue who they are, so I consider myself an only child.

Wade: Oh wow. Well, that's understandable.

Aiden: How long have all you guys known each other?

Danny: Since 5th grade.

Aiden: Awesome. No wonder you guys are so close. *chuckles*

David: Yep. Brothers for life.

Nat: And we want you to be a part of it.

Aiden: *smiles* That'd be awesome, guys.

Kade: It's crazy how you've never made a friend.

Aiden: Yeah.. Anika was the only friend I had, before her parents moved her away.. After that, I never met anyone like her.. She just had this vibe that I never felt with another person.

Nat: It's special, isn't it?

Aiden: Most of all, different. She just..wasn't like other people.

Nat: I know. *chuckles*

Aiden: She told me how you guys met.. I thought it was really special.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. Me too.

Aiden: I heard she was cold for a while..

Nat: She was.. Courtesy of her parents.. But, despite how cold she was, I could still feel her warmth.. All I ever knew was warmth and love. And I knew I could show that to someone who never had either.

Aiden: Right.

Nat: That's all she's ever wanted, Aiden. That's all she needs.

Aiden: I know. And I swear, that's what I'll give to her. Because she's always given that to me.

Nat: You and her are gonna be just fine. She doesn't care about money and status, and all that. She just wants love.

Danny: That's why we all love her so much.

The Guys: Yeah.

Nat: It's easy to be with her. You really only have three duties. Make her food, make her come, and make her laugh. *chuckles*

The Guys: For real..! *laugh*

Aiden: *laughs* Ok. I like that.

Nat: Straight like that. *chuckling* You've got the perfect girl.

Aiden: *chuckling* Believe me, I know. I hate that her parents almost ruined everything for her.. Living with her mom is conflicting, sometimes.

Nat: I know, but.. As much as I hate everything they've done to her.. I think I love them more than I love her..

Aiden: *confused look*

Nat: Without them, she wouldn't be here.. That's all I've ever been grateful for, from them. *smiles a bit*

Aiden: *chuckles a bit* Yeah, you're right.

Nat: They created a princess. A queen.

Aiden: Damn right. *chuckles* She's the one thing they did right.

Nat and The Guys: Hell yeah.

Danny: By the way, what do you think about this thing they're planning, for Nat's birthday? *chuckles a bit*

Aiden: If there's one thing I'm NOT, it's boring. *chuckles* I would be down with it. I love girls, that love girls, that love dick, too.

Nat: Omg, yes!.! *high fives Aiden*

The Guys: Yes, Lord!.!

Aiden: *laughs* Straight like that.

Danny: I'll allow Kris to kiss, but that's it. I can't do the rest. *chuckles and shakes his head* I have a serious territorial issue.

Aiden: Hey, I can respect that. *chuckles*

Danny: Yeah. *chuckles* I just feel like, if a girl can give it to my girl better than me, then I must not be enough.

Aiden: I get what you mean. *chuckles*

David: I'm just wondering if they'll actually go through with it. *chuckles* That's some pretty intense shit.

Qaasim: If Anika is involved, oh hell yes, it's going down. Anything that girl wants, she takes. She doesn't give a fuck. *chuckling*

David: Very true. *chuckles*

Brayden: Yo, Aiden. What kind of music do you like?

Aiden: Mostly rap and rock. A little alternative, too. That's about it.

Qaasim: Five of your favorite rock artists. What are they?

Aiden: 30 Seconds To Mars, Blink-182, Panic At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Imagine Dragons.

Nat: Dope..! *high fives him*

Aiden: *chuckles*

Qaasim: Five favorite rappers?

Aiden: Uh, , Drake, Kendrick Lamar, Eminem, and Logic.

The Guys: YES!

Brayden: Dude, it's like you're our long lost brother.

Aiden: *laughs a bit* You guys like all the same artists?

The Guys: Hell yes!

Qaasim: Bro, Kendrick is The Humble Beast..!

Aiden: My exact thought. *chuckles*

David: Eminem is a legend..! A rap god..!

Aiden: No doubt, no doubt. *chuckles*

Nat: J. Cole is a lyrical master.

Aiden: *high fives Nat* Facts.

Brayden: Drake's shit is as real as it gets.

Aiden: Straight like that.

Cole: And Logic is just a fucking killer. He is a rap monster.

Aiden: Couldn't have said it better myself. *chuckles* We are long lost brothers.

Nat and The Guys: *laugh*

Qaasim: Do you listen to The Weeknd?

Aiden: That's my spirit animal, right there. *chuckles* I'm OVO and XO.

Nat: Dude, I'm loving you right now. *fist bumps him*

Aiden: *laughs a bit* Hey, are you really happy with Allie?

Nat: I am. *chuckles* She's the sweetest and, I just really care about her. Like, a lot. *chuckles again*

Aiden: *chuckles a bit* How did you two meet?

Nat: Man. *chuckles* That's a story.

Aiden: I'll bet. *laughs a bit* But, I'm happy to listen.

Nat: We sort of met by accident. *chuckles* Um.. I was new here.. Before we accidentally came across each other, I guess she had seen me on my first day, at FIU, and she had been looking for me ever since.. When we did finally cross paths, it wasn't the way you'd imagine.. I guess she was going home, on her way from a party.. She was in a cab and the driver was passing through my area, in Bayside. Allie saw me out her window, while I was taking some trash out. She didn't know I had my own place. It was also 30 degrees and raining, and I was out in shorts and a t-shirt. But, she saw me and I guess she told her cab driver to wait outside. Mind you, she didn't even know me at the time. So, she basically got out of her cab, late at night, in the freezing rain and cold, to follow a complete stranger.

Aiden: Wow. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles and shakes his head* Not the smartest move, for her. But, she did it.. Anyway, 6 of her ex-boyfriends were following her that night, and while she was away from the cab, they told the driver that she was staying where she was. So, he left. And, they pursued her.. I'm taking out the last of my trash, next thing I know, I hear a scream. I looked around, trying to find out where it came from.. Then, I heard it again, but it was muffled.. Then, I saw their shadows in a street light, in an alley nearby.. I went over there and they were plotting to rape her..

Aiden: Are you fucking serious?.? *shocked*

Nat: Yeah.. After I heard what they were gonna do, I snuck up on them and attacked them.. Allie had blacked out on the ground.. She was soaking wet and cold. Hypothermic. She was losing heat fast and her heartbeat was getting slower by the minute.. I scooped her up, tried to get her to wake up.. But, she couldn't. So, I rushed her to campus.. My place is far out from any hospitals. I think the closest one is like, an hour and 30 minutes away. But, Allie was fading fast and campus was closer, so I took her there, to Danny's dorm. The guys recognized her, they knew who she was. That's when I learned her name. They were telling me how much trouble she was. I had to cut her clothes off and put some of mine on her, to get her warm again. And she had a cut on her arm, so I had to clean and stitch that. Once I stabilized her.. I tried to never see her again, after that. But, the hoodie that I put on her had my license in it. *chuckles a bit* I didn't know that, until a couple days later. I needed my license for something at work and when I couldn't find it, you can imagine I freaked out. Especially since I'm registered in California. Little did I know, the residence hall that my dorm was at..? Allie was one of the R.A.'s.

Aiden: *chuckles* Wow.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I usually got dressed for work at my dorm. I was running late one day, trying to hurry and get dressed, and find my license. Me and my roommate had an inspection that day and I didn't even know. So, it was a huge stroke of luck that I had to work that day. *chuckles* My friends were trying to help me find my license, but they couldn't. Meanwhile, I'm shirtless, running around. I somehow managed to run right past Allie, her friends, and her co-worker. *chuckles* Didn't even see them. I'm tearing through my dresser, still trying to find my license, not even paying attention. Until David shouted at me and I turned around, seeing Allie and her friends. And Allie is holding my license. *chuckles* Mind you, my anxiety was severe. So.. I didn't even wanna talk to her. I was nervous. Her whole demeanor just intimidated me. And she was really attractive, so that made me even more nervous. I just held out my hand and looked to the ground, nervous, shy, and anxious. Blushing like crazy. And Allie.. *chuckles and shakes his head* Let's just say she wasn't always so nice.. She pretty much tried to bully me into talking to her. She was shouting aggressively, and pretty much almost made me piss my pants. *chuckles* She wanted me to talk to her, but I couldn't. I was just frozen.. She didn't know I had anxiety, so she thought something weird was wrong with me. And she wouldn't give me my license, until I said something. But, I couldn't. That's when my friends had to snatch it from her, and then they yelled at her. Meanwhile, she had sent me straight into a mild panic attack.. Danny had to breathe with me.. After they finished shouting at Allie, I just snatched up my work shirt and bolted for work. *chuckles* And that was the official first time that we had met.

Aiden: That's..a hell of a way to meet. *shocked chuckle*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* After that, I unknowingly got stuck tutoring Allie, as favor to a professor. From there.. Allie just refused to leave me the hell alone. *chuckles* Even after her tutoring was complete.. She said she couldn't leave me alone.. Said that I was haunting her.. Said that she needed to know me.. Said that I was beguiling, and illusive, and mysterious. *chuckles again* Said there was something about me that she couldn't ignore.. That I was different.. All of that, aside from the fact that she found me extremely attractive.

Aiden: *chuckles*

Nat: She just kept begging and pleading for me to give her a chance to get to know me.. Said it was really important to her.. That she wanted to prove her friends and my friends wrong.. And I was just so skeptical. I really didn't want anything to do with her. *chuckles and shakes his head* I had to ask my mom for advice.. After a while of thinking, and thanks to my soft ass heart, I decided to give her a chance. *chuckles* Knowing she was just lonely, and that's why she wanted to be friends.. After that, we spent a crazy ass year getting to know each other.. And by the end of that year.. We were in deep.. And New Years evening, we had sex..

Aiden: Oh wow. *chuckles and laughs a bit*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* It was a crazy ass year.

Aiden: I see. *chuckling* Sounds like you two went through a lot.

Nat: Pretty much. *chuckling*

Aiden: That might be the craziest love story I've ever heard. *chuckling*

Nat: Right. *laughs a bit* But, yeah.. Now, she's my baby.. *smiles to himself*

Aiden: *smiles at him* I'm glad you're happy.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm glad you're happy. Has she fucked your life away, yet?

Aiden: Omg..! *lays his head back and groans* She is exhausting!

Nat and The Guys: *laugh*

Danny: Yes she is. *chuckling* She used to put Nat in a coma, at least 3 times a week!

Aiden: Jesus, man! *chuckling* How long did it take you to get used to that?.?

Nat: I never did. *chuckles* And we were together for 4 years. I never got used it. She's a lot to handle and she always will be.

Aiden: Jesus!

Nat: *laughs* She's got a hell of an appetite, brah.

Aiden: Omg, I need a Red Bull, everytime!

Nat and The Guys: *laugh again*

Aiden: And then she's got this thing, for having sex, while music is playing..! Did you two ever do that?

Nat: Many times. *laughs a bit* She loves it. It turns her on even more. By the way, if you don't ever want her to fuck you till your heart literally stops, you will not play The Weeknd. YOU WILL go into temporary cardiac arrest. *laughs a bit* The Weeknd puts her in super fuck mode.

Aiden: I gotta hide my devices!

Nat and The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Aiden: Anything else you wanna know about me, Nat?

Nat: Do you have a favorite animal?

Aiden: I am heavily into tiger sharks.

Nat: Favorite superhero?

Aiden: Batman. Black is my favorite color, and Bruce Wayne is badass.

Nat: *high fives him* Fuck yes!.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: If you could be a vampire or a werewolf, which would you pick?

Aiden: Werewolf.

Nat: Are you just Argentinian, or are you mixed?

Aiden: Biracial, just like you. Mom is Argentinian, dad is white.

Nat: Do you talk to any of your family?

Aiden: No. Anika is my family.

Nat: *smiles and chuckles* I hear you. Great answer, man.

Aiden: *chuckles and smiles, too*

Nat: *chuckles and touches his shoulder* Welcome to the family, brah.

Aiden: *smiles at him*

(They continue surfing, bonding, and having fun with each other. The sun had gone down a few hours later. Allie and Anika had made their way back to Nat's place, but he wasn't there, and they couldn't get into his place, without him. They were standing outside of his locked elevator lift, when a voice spoke to them.)


	63. Chapter 63

**(Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA. I keep writing, but keep forgetting to post. Again, thank you guys for sticking around. Thanks for all the love on the story. I have a lot more for you guys. To the request for me to post more for All New, I hear you, and I am working on that as we speak, so be on the look out. You guys are awesome. Again, I'm sorry for the long absences. Between working and writing, I get swamped. I will do better. Promise. Keep reading ;)**

Anika: Alfred? *smiles big*

Alfred's voice: A pleasure to see you again, Ms. Winters.

Anika: What's up, Alfred! I haven't heard your voice in forever! *chuckles* Are you programmed into Nat's house?

Alfred's voice: Of course. Good evening to you, as well, Ms. DiMeco.

Allie: Hi, Alfred. *chuckles a bit*

Alfred's voice: Master Nat's apologies. He and Mr. Mercer seem to be running a bit late. Until they arrive, I've been instructed to let you ladies in.

(The lift gate automatically unlocks and rises, letting them inside the private elevator. They step in and pull the gate back down. Alfred takes them up to Nat's foyer.)

Alfred's voice: Here you are, ladies. Master Nat also requested that someone please feed Kota.

Anika: I got it. Thanks, Alfred. You're the man.

Alfred's voice: Thank you, Ms. Winters.

Allie: Should I call and see where they are?

Anika: Yeah. *whistles* Kota..! Eat eat time!

(Kota comes running downstairs and goes straight to Anika. Allie calls Nat and puts her phone on speaker.)

Nat's voice: Hello?

Allie: Hey. Where are you guys?

Nat's voice: Uh, we're on our way back now. Did Alfred get you guys in ok?

Allie: Yeah, we're inside.

Nat's voice: Good. Yeah, we're on our way back now.

Allie: Where did you guys go?

Nat's voice: I took Aiden upstate, to Ponce Inlet, to go surfing. We lost track of time, so now we're late coming back.

Allie: How much longer are you guys gonna be?

Nat's voice: At least an hour. Maybe less.

Allie: Babe..! *whines*

Nat's voice: *chuckles a bit* I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry, mamas. I'm coming.

Allie: Why'd you have to go so far? *chuckles a bit*

Nat's voice: Aiden wanted to check out all the hot surfing spots in Florida, since he's never been down here. I was just trying to show him a good time.

Allie: Me and Anika stayed down here..! And we had a good time..! *chuckles*

Nat's voice: *chuckles* You know me. You know I love adventure time.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: We'll be there in a minute, ok? Meanwhile, you wanna order pizza for us?

Allie: Yeah. Does Aiden like pepperoni or cheese, or something else?

Nat: He likes the supreme pizza.

Allie: Anika, what kind do you like?

Anika: Same as Daddy. Hawaiian.

Allie: Ok. So, pepperoni, supreme, and Hawaiian. Got it. Donatos or Pizza Hut?

Anika, Nat's voice, and Aiden's voice: *in unison* Donatos.

Allie: *chuckles* Ok. Daddy, please hurry. I miss you.

Nat's voice: *chuckles* I'm coming, kitten. See you in a bit, ok?

Allie: Ok. I love you.

Nat's voice: I love hearing you say that. *chuckles warmly*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat's voice: Bye.

Allie: Bye. *smiling*

(They hang up.)

Anika: I'm not surprised he took my boyfriend all the way upstate, just to bond. *chuckles*

Allie: Truthfully, I shouldn't be surprised either. *chuckles*

Anika: I'm gonna hop in the shower, real quick, beautiful. Be right back.

Allie: I'm gonna hop in, too, now that you just mentioned it. *chuckles*

Anika: Cool. *chuckles* But, order the pizza first, please? I'm hungry as fuck, mamí.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Way ahead of you.

Anika: That's why I love you. *chuckles and heads to her/Aiden's room*

(Allie orders the pizza, then hops in the shower, in Nat's room. Anika showers downstairs. After 30 minutes, both had emerged from the shower and changed into short shorts, and t-shirts. When they got downstairs, the pizza had arrived. Allie goes downstairs to the front door and pays the pizza guy, then takes the pizza back upstairs. Anika immediately goes and grabs a couple slices, taking bites out of both. Allie giggles at her and they both sit on the couch. Allie turns on the tv.)

Anika: You sure are comfy here. I know Daddy isn't the same way at your place. *chuckles*

Allie: He's not. *chuckles* In fact, he asks permission to do everything, and he acts as if he's a stranger in my home.

Anika: *chuckles* Yep. That's my baby. He just always likes to give people their space. He doesn't like to feel like he's overstepping his boundaries or his welcome.

Allie: I know. He explained that. I just feel like, if I can walk around his place naked, he should be able to feel as comfortable in my home. I want him to feel comfortable, you know? I want him to feel like he's at home.

Anika: All you have to do is get him to feel comfortable. Force him to be comfortable. I had to do the same thing, for a while. *chuckles* He wouldn't relax whenever he came to my place, so I started making him walk around in his underwear. I made him cook whatever he felt like eating, I made him eat whatever he felt like snacking on. I bought him a game system, to play at my place, so that helped him relax a lot. I mean, you kinda just have to force his comfort, in this situation. *chuckles* He's just too polite.

Allie: I see. I think I'm gonna take your advice.

Anika: That's what I'm here for. *chuckles*

Allie: Hey, Anika?

Anika: What's up, baby?

Allie: How long did it take Nat to tell you he loved you?

Anika: *chuckles* A little while. Daddy is very..precautious. He likes to take his time in situations. Especially relationships. Because he never knows if he's going at the right pace. He either thinks he's moving too fast, or thinks it's too soon, for particular things.

Allie: Who said "I love you" first, between you guys?

Anika: Me. *chuckles* And it took Daddy about, six months, before he finally said it back. And, he waited for an extremely romantic moment, to say it. It was his birthday, which was also our anniversary, and we were in Fiji. I had made him a special gift. Our own matching dog tag lockets. I didn't make the lockets, of course, but what was inside them.. *chuckles* I made him- - or us- - our own memory cards. Like his mom has in her locket.

Allie: Awww..!

Anika: *chuckles* Yeah.. He absolutely loved it. And after we watched through it together, that's when he told me he loved me.. I guess it just really touched him, that I cared enough to make him a gift. One so special and sentimental.

Allie: That is so romantic.

Anika: Yeah. *chuckles* I know you dropped the "L" word, first, too. Trust me, he'll say it back, soon. He just doesn't wanna move too fast or say it, when he isn't completely sure that he means it. He wants to mean it, when he says it, Allie. He wants it to be special.

Allie: Ok..

Anika: Patience, bunny. *chuckles warmly and pets her hair*

Allie: How'd you realize you were bi-curious?

Anika: When I realized that some girls look insanely hot, to me. *chuckles* That was senior year. Me, Daddy, and the guys were at a party, to celebrate our football team's championship win. We were drinking, getting wild. There were a few girls there and I just accepted the thoughts that were going through my mind. I told Daddy. He was super turned on and he accepted it. *chuckles* Anika was bi-curious, from then, on.

Allie: Wow. *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles and touches her face* What about you..? You've never thought about females sexually..?

Allie: Not until I saw you. *chuckles a bit* I mean, I- - I have a few models I follow on Twitter, that I call lesbian crushes, but I- - I've never.. *voice trails off*

Anika: *chuckles warmly, as she feels between Allie's legs*

Allie: *lets out a soft gasp and slight moan*

Anika: *chuckling* You are so fucking adorable.. *grabs her sex through her shorts*

Allie: *jumps a bit and moans out a little*

Anika: It only makes me want you even more.. *chuckles and kisses her neck* Don't make me eat you, AND this pizza..

Allie: *closes her eyes and bites her lip*

(Allie's P.O.V. Omfg…! End of P.O.V.)

Anika: *giggles and goes back to eating her pizza* Mmm. I am so fucking hungry. *gets up and heads to the kitchen* You want something to drink, mamí?

Allie: Beer, please. *panting and flustered*

Anika: K. *goes to the fridge and opens it*

(Meanwhile, Nat's elevator lift had gone down, then came back up. The door slides up and Nat, and Aiden had come out of it.)

Nat: Evening, ladies. *chuckles*

Aiden: What he said. *chuckles*

Anika: *mouth full, still digging through the fridge, she waves* Hi, Daddy! Hi, Chewy!

Allie: *giggles, gets up, runs to Nat, and jumps on him*

Nat: *chuckles, catches her, and kisses her with a smile* Hey, you.

Allie: Hi. *smiling, she kisses him back*

Nat: Sorry I'm late. *chuckles* Makin' yourself at home?

Allie: Mhmm. I wish you'd do the same at my place.

Nat: You're gonna have to work with me on that. *chuckles and puts her down*

Allie: Oh, thanks to Anika, I have some ideas. *smirks*

Nat: What did you do?! *chuckles at Anika*

Anika: *comes out of the fridge and chuckles, with her mouth full of pizza* What? What'd I do?.?

Nat: *laughs* That's what I'm asking you, Thickums!

Anika: *laughs* I was just trying to help..! If she's comfortable enough to walk around your place, naked, then you should feel right at home, at her place..! You acted the same way, whenever you came to my place, when we were dating.

Nat: I have issues..! I get it..! *laughs and hunches his shoulders up innocently* But I can't help it..!

Allie: You're gonna start walking around my place, in your underwear, whenever you come over.

Nat: Here we go again, with this..! *throws his arms up in a goofy tantrum*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* I love you. *stretches up and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm gonna hop in the shower.

Allie: Hurry.

Nat: K.

Aiden: Me too, babe. I'm gonna grab a shower, real quick.

Anika: K. *kisses him, then hands Allie her beer*

Allie: Thank you.

Anika: You're welcome. *plops on the couch*

(Nat and Aiden go and take a shower. They return downstairs 30 minutes later. They grab some beers, then go

sit with Anika and Allie.)

Nat: *cracks open a beer* So, where'd you guys go, today?

Allie: I took Anika to Venetian pool.

Nat: What's that?

Allie: A swimming pool. *chuckles* We went swimming, babe.

Nat: I've never heard of Venetian pool.

Allie: It's the best pool, in Miami.

Nat: *pretends to pout* You never took me there.

Allie, Anika, and Aiden: *laugh*

Nat: My feelings are hurt. *fake pout*

Allie: *laughing* Don't pout. I'll take you this weekend, Daddy. Ok? *kisses him* Hmm?

Nat: Ok. *smiles*

Anika: Chewy, how was surfing?

Aiden: Ponce Inlet was awesome..! The waves were heavy, babe..!

Anika: *chuckles warmly* I'm glad you guys had fun. *kisses him*

Aiden: How was the pool?

Anika: It was beautiful. It's like a tropical paradise, smack dab in the middle of the city.

Aiden: That does sound cool.

Anika: You would love it.

Nat: Was Kristina behaved? *chuckles*

Anika and Allie: Not at all.

Nat: *laughs*

Anika: I still love her, though..! *chuckling* She is my spirit animal..!

Nat: I agree with that. *chuckling* Danny picked a wild one.

Anika: What more could you expect from a Latina, though? *chuckling*

Nat: Very true. *chuckling, he shakes his head* I love that girl.

Allie: Honestly, who doesn't? She lives and loves, wild and free. *chuckles*

Nat: Guess that's the spirit of New York, for you. *chuckles*

Aiden, Anika, and Allie: Yup.

Nat: By the way, I was thinking we could grill out tomorrow, for dinner.

Anika: Omg, yes, please!

Nat: *laughs*

Anika: I love it when you're on the grill!

Nat: Aiden, I'd love for you to cook with me, man. I wanna try a few things from you.

Aiden: And I wanna try your cooking, too. So, let's do it.

Nat: Awesome. *chuckles*

Allie: I am gonna be so fat, tomorrow.

Aiden, Anika, and Nat: *laugh*

Nat: Go ahead, baby. *kisses her* I love to feed you.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him back*

Anika: See? She's spoiled already. *chuckles and kisses Allie's cheek*

Allie: *giggles again*

Nat: Movie night, anyone?

Allie, Anika, and Aiden: Let's do it.

Kota: *runs over and barks*

Nat: *chuckles and pets Kota* Yes, you can watch too, buddy.

Aiden: That is a big ass dog, dude. *shocked* What breed is he?

Nat: He's a Leonberger. From Germany.

Aiden: He literally came from Germany?.?

Nat: *nods and chuckles*

Aiden: Why the hell does he look like a lion?.?

Nat: That's how they're breeded. To look like lions. *chuckles, still petting Kota* He's beautiful, isn't he?

Aiden: I have no other descriptions. *chuckles*

(Nat puts on a movie, and they continue drinking beers and eating pizza, while they watch. They watch a few more movies, before heading off to bed. Nat goes in his bathroom and brushes his teeth, while Allie turns on his Netflix. Nat gargles mouthwash and flosses, then washes his face. When he comes out of the bathroom, Allie goes to brush her teeth and clean her face as well. When she comes out of the bathroom, she goes and climbs on top of Nat. She lays on him. Nat chuckles and kisses her hair, continuing to watch t.v.)

Allie: Anika kissed me on the lips and felt me down.

Nat: *chuckles* Did you like it?

Allie: It turned me on. And that scared the shit out of me, for a second.

Nat: *chuckles and plays with her hair* Why?

Allie: Because, I've never done that with a girl, before..! I've never had that happen to me, before..! *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I told you, she's a very openly sexual person. *chuckles* She's not ashamed of it. She wears it proudly. Welcome to the last 6 years of my life.

Allie: *chuckles* Omg. People must've thought it was insane, seeing you two together.

Nat: They did. *chuckles* They thought it was bat-shit insane.

Allie: But you two didn't care, right? *looks at him and smiles, with her chin resting on his chest*

Nat: No we didn't. *chuckles at her and touches her face* It was just us. Kind of like me and you, now, huh?

Allie: *smiles, giggles, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back* You.. *kiss, kiss* ..make me a very happy boy.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *smiling* And you.. *kiss, kiss* ..make me a very, very happy girl.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: Mmm.. *kissing her back, he feels on her ass* You're so beautiful. You know that? *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *smiles and continues kissing him* You're beautiful. *kiss, kiss* I'm so happy I'm yours.. *kissing him back, she reaches down and rubs on his dick*

Nat: *moans softly*

Allie: *takes his shirt off and starts kissing down his body slowly*

Nat: *watches her, biting his lip a bit*

Allie: *eventually reaches his pelvis and looks up at him, with soft, sweet eyes* Can I suck it, Daddy? *sweet voice*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* If that's what you want, kitten.. *touches her face and strokes her cheek* But Daddy gets to suck on you next..

Allie: *smiles* Ok, Daddy.

Nat: *smiles at her, reaches down into his shorts, pulls his cock out, and slowly puts it in Allie's mouth*

Allie: *works her mouth around it carefully and slowly begins sucking on him* Mmm..

Nat: *sighs softly and lays his head back*

Allie: *strokes him and sucks him* Mmm.. *kisses the tip* Daddy, it's so fucking fat and juicy.. *bites her lip and starts stroking him with both hands, then puts it back in her mouth*

Nat: *moaning softly, with his head still laid back* It's yours, baby girl.. *starts petting her hair*

Allie: *moans warmly and closes her eyes, in contentment, as she continues sucking him*

(Allie's P.O.V. So, it's safe to say that I have a slight obsession with his dick. But, don't judge me. If you people knew what I knew, you'd understand. He has the fattest, juiciest cock ever, you guys..! And it makes me so fucking hungry for him..! All the time! I love fucking him and I love sucking him. And I'm not ashamed of it. His dick is my ultimate hunger. He is my ultimate hunger. I swear, I'm gonna measure this thing one day. I have to. God, he just has So. Much. Fucking. Meat.! Make no mistake, guys. His personality is what I absolutely love the most about him. But, sweet fucking Jesus, this dick sure is a bonus! Mmm, he tastes so fucking good.. And he's all mine.. I love when he pets me.. I love to please Daddy.. I continue sucking, slurping, and salivating on him.. Nothing but content.. Meanwhile, my pussy is getting super wet.. This turns me on so much.. And hearing him enjoy it turns me on even more.. I go for a while, until I'm finally satisfied.. Daddy sits up, kisses me, and lays me on my back.. He grabs my panties and slips them off.. Then, he goes down on me.. Licking, slurping, and sucking me, with pleasure.. I moan and grip one of his pillows, arching my back off his bed a little.. I twitch and move.. Yess, Daddy.. I cover my face with his pillow, and breathe, and moan into it.. I don't wanna get too loud, with Anika and Aiden downstairs.. I feel Daddy slip his fingers into me, too.. I cry out into my pillow.. I whimper and moan.. He bites me a few times and I cry out loudly each time.. He devours me.. Making me come back to back.. He pulls his mouth away from me and slides my shirt up.. He unhooks my bra in the front and starts sucking on my breasts, as he finger fucks me.. I moan warmly and pet his hair, watching him take what he needs from me.. He suckles my nipples intimately.. As if he's feeding from me.. I think it's so beautiful.. Within a few short minutes, I come again.. Nat pulls away from my breasts and kisses my lips.. He takes my shirt all the way off, and my bra.. Then, he flips me over onto my stomach.. I feel him lay over me.. He kisses my ear… "May Daddy please fuck you from behind, for a little while, Kitten?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy.." I respond, ready to have him inside me.. He pulls his shorts all the way down.. We're in perfect view of his wall mounted mirror.. I watch as he reaches down, grabs his cock, and carefully slides it inside me.. I gasp and moan, like everytime.. He grabs my hips and sees that we're in view of his mirror, too.. He gives a seductive, sexy smile.. "You wanna watch, Kitten?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy." I respond. He reaches up and grips my throat, looking in the mirror.. "See how beautiful you are, baby?" He asks. "Yes, Daddy." I reply. He leans down over me and kisses my face.. Then, he releases my throat and goes back to gripping my other hip.. He starts long stroking me, nice and slow.. I moan and grip his sheets.. We watch together, in the mirror, as he continues.. I tremble, with his fat cock inside me, stretching and massaging my walls.. Filling and bottoming out my pussy.. I love being full.. Full of him.. It's a sensation like no other.. I worship this man.. I watch as he rolls and thrusts his hips with perfection.. I love the way his body moves.. He gives it to me nice and slow, for a short while, bringing me two long orgasms.. Then, he gives me a slap on the ass and starts pounding.. I immediately bite down on his blanket and yank at his sheets, going wild.. His mouth hangs agape, and his breathing trembles, as he continues.. I moan my heart out, whimpering and mumbling, as he blows my back out.. I listen to the sounds we make and the rhythm we create.. Our skins clapping, his bed rocking, my wet pussy stirring.. I've never been able to hear it, before.. He gives my ass some more slaps and a few kisses.. I feel his thumbs spread my pussy lips apart, allowing him even more entry.. I accidentally slip out a loud cry.. I hope they didn't hear that.. I watch as Daddy continues to dominate me.. I love the way his juicy, meaty pecs bounce, as he pounds me.. My big daddy.. I love his sexy, thick ass so fucking much, God..! "I love you, Daddy..!" I moan repeatedly. Anika was right, once again. There's no dick like his.. He keeps going, giving me one killer orgasm after another, until he's satisfied.. He gently pulls out of me and turns me back over, onto my back.. He spreads my legs wide apart and sinks himself back inside me.. He takes my arms and pins them above my head, intertwining our fingers, joining our hands together.. He starts stroking slow, strong, and deep, as he looks into my eyes, and makes love to me now.. I lock my legs around him tight, trying to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head, as he visits my guts.. He gives me a few sweet kisses on the lips.. I feel myself ready to come again.. I hope he's ready to come, too.. My body is so sore and exhausted.. I build and build, as I stare back into his hypnotic eyes.. "Come for me, baby." He says. And his words are my undoing.. I instantly let go and explode into a life-draining orgasm, twitching, convulsing, and screaming.. Then, I feel Daddy come right after me.. Pumping me full.. One giant warm wave, after another.. Squeezing my hands, biting his lip, trying not to make a sound.. It makes me twitch and convulse around his cock.. When he finally finishes, he reaches down and shakes twice inside me, before sliding his cock out, then gives me a deep kiss on the lips.. He rolls off of me and lays next to me.. Exhausted, I immediately roll onto my side, curl up into a ball, slide my thumb in my mouth, and fall right to sleep next to him.. I feel him grab and hold me, cuddling me.. I feel him kiss my face lovingly and hear him whisper "Sweet dreams, baby girl." Daddy, you're my everything.. I adore after-sex cuddling.. Feeling nothing but bliss, as I lay there, naked and content, in his arms.. The next morning, I wake up to Nat kissing my face and the smell of food. He made me breakfast. I smile and kiss him deeply, then devour the food. He knows I'm sore, so he ran me a nice, hot oil bath. His bathtub is to die for. It even has water jets. After my bath, he gave me another one of those tantalizing, paralyzing oil massages. Then, he fucked me nice and gentle, until he came inside me once again, with a beautiful creampie. Yesss.. Of course, that put me right back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, feeling amazing and revitalized. And hungry. Nat had a snack waiting for me. He, Anika, and Aiden were downstairs in the living room, playing videogames. Anika let me know that she heard me and Nat, last night. I blushed, with embarrassment, and apologized. She laughed and told me not to be sorry. Then, she told me it turned her and Aiden on, causing them to get it in as well. I laughed and felt better. For the next couple days, me, Anika, Daddy, and Aiden spent time together, like we planned. Nat and Aiden cooked non-stop, and me and Anika were just spoiled with food. We absolutely loved it. They're both amazing cooks. I don't think I've ever eaten so much, in just a few days, either. My appetite has been doing nothing but growing rapidly, since me and Daddy first started dating. I'm literally hungry all the time. But, it's quickly satisfied by Daddy. Anika has been making sure I eat, too. Teaching me to be greedy and be shameless about it. I love her. We've been doing nothing but getting close. Like one big, happy family. Eventually, Anika and Aiden had to get back to California. I was sad to see her go, but I knew I'd be seeing her again, in a few weeks. Daddy's birthday is quickly approaching and I've got some secret shopping to do. I finally figured out what to get him, a few days ago. I'm gonna need a big ass box. I asked the girls to help me with shopping, for him. They were happy to help. Thanksgiving week quickly came and I was less than happy about it. Daddy had to leave me and I had to go with Kristina, to the Bronx. I missed him so much. I literally go through the worse withdrawal, when I'm away from him. And, to make it even worse, my period came on that same week. I wanted Daddy, to snuggle with, and rub my back, so bad. I realize I sound insanely clingy, but I don't care. I love him and I'm obsessed with him. He is mine and I am his. And I love it so fucking much. When it was finally time to go back to Miami, I was so happy. Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with Kristina and her family. I loved it. And the food. Her family is my family. We had a great time. Despite that it was cold as shit. I hate winter, in New York. I don't see how Kris puts up with it. I guess she just loves her city that much. The minute I saw Daddy, I pounced on him. He missed me, too. I told him about my time in New York, and he told me about his Thanksgiving, in Kauai. He said his family had a lot of questions about me. It made me kinda nervous, but I quickly shook it off. His mom is still my biggest worry. She scares the shit out of me. But, I love her son enough to face her. I won't back down from her. Soon enough, Nat's birthday week had arrived. I was still nervous about his family being there, but I still planned on having a good time. I was all packed, Nat was packed, and so were our friends. Anika and Aiden arrived in Miami and met us at the airport. This was gonna be an eventful week.. End of P.O.V.)


	64. Chapter 64

**(A.N. Did someone really not care for Anika's character? Lol I read that in the reviews. What was wrong with her character? Throw me some feedback on that.)**

Anika: Where's my birthday boy?! *happy smile*

Nat: *giggles and goes to her*

Anika: *jumps on him and hugs him, with a happy squeal* Hi, Daddy! Happy almost birthday!

Nat: *giggling* Thanks, baby. *kisses her cheek* You smell like passion fruit. You've been drinking, haven't you?

Anika: Fuck yes! I am ready to get fucking wild!

Everyone: *laughs*

Aiden: Like I said, this is a much needed trip for her. She's been working hard at the hospital, and her and her mom are still kind of bumping heads a bit. *chuckles*

Nat: Aiden! *chuckles and bro hugs him* How's it, brah?

Aiden: Still lookin' great, bro. *chuckles* Happy almost birthday.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles* I'm glad you're feeling great. 'Cause we are going to get extreme, with activities.

Aiden: Oh, hell yes! *claps palms with him*

Nat: *laughs*

Danny: Is Dylan meeting up with us, here?

Nat: He's already on his way there.

Danny: Sweet. What about Javí, Lance, and the others?

Nat: Already on the way there. I had Nala set up an early flight for them. Plus, she was really anxious to see Javí.

Danny: That's right. I heard him and her have a little thing going on. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah, little. *chuckles* I told him I'd put my foot up his ass, if he screwed up. That's my little sister.

Danny: *laughs* Understood.

Nat: And then, of course, Mega is coming.

The Guys: *excited smiles* Mega?!

David: Holy shit! We haven't seen Mega, in like, 7 years!

Nat: I invited him out. Turns out, he has a thing for Malia.

The Guys: *shocked smiles* No way!

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Hopefully, he'll keep her occupied. Otherwise, I am getting zero sexual action, this entire trip.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Besides my family, that's everyone.

Thomas: This trip is gonna be legendary!

The Guys: Fuck yeah! *high five each other*

Anika: Mmm. *giggles and touches Kristina's face* Soon, my free spirit.

Kristina: *shivers and bites her lip* Oh God. Danny, please!

Danny: No, Kris..! *chuckles* Do you not care about my pride?

Kristina: Why can't we do it together?.?

Danny: I'm just not into it, babe. *chuckling*

Kristina: I am gonna cry myself to sleep, all night, thinking about it. *hugs herself*

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: Where's my Asian Persuasion? *drunk, happy, sexy smile* You better be 20 pounds thicker, like we talked about.

Nat: Try 30 pounds. *chuckles*

Anika: *circles around Allie, eyeing her salaciously* Omfg, yesss! *grips Allie's now thicker ass* Yesss.. *feels on her ass, biting her lip, admiring her whole body* Daddy, you are just blessing her. *gets her arms around Allie and starts feeling her up* Hi, baby. *kisses her neck*

Allie: *giggles* Hi.

Anika: I missed you. *kissing on her neck*

Allie: *giggling* I missed you, too.

Anika: *feels and squeezes on Allie's breasts* Mm. *licks her neck* I can't wait to taste the rest of you.. *sexy smile, she kisses her lips, then slaps Allie's ass*

The Guys: *gape and drool at them*

Nat and Aiden: *secretly high five each other, gaping at their girlfriends*

David: Nat, your birthday is about to be my new favorite holiday, bro.

Nat: *chuckles* We need to get on the plane.

Kristina: Quickly, because I so need to change my panties.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

(They all go and board the plane. It was Nat's Dad's personal airplane.)

Tara: This plane looks like a house. *looking around*

Nat: It's my dad's personal plane. He got one, since me and my family used to travel a lot, because of his job.

Tara: Jesus, this is awesome. *still gaping around*

David: Would you believe me, if I said they all have their own rooms, on this plane? *chuckles*

Tara: Are you serious?!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. You guys can have the rest of the plane. I'm gonna put my stuff up. *heads to his room*

Allie: Pooh, wait for me..! *chuckles and follows him*

Nat: *chuckles* Come on.

(Everyone gets their stuff put away and they get settled in. They get to their chairs and put on their seatbelts, for takeoff.)

Nat: Ok, so, we got one more stop to make, in New York. To pick up my brother, his girlfriend, and my sister.

Allie: Your sister? *worried now*

Nat: Baby, why don't you just hide out in my room? Hm? *pecks her lips*

Allie: I love that idea. *nervous*

Anika: I'll hide out with you. After I get Nala relaxed. A couple of drinks should mellow her out. I don't want any negative vibes on this trip. *chuckles*

Nat: Agreed. *chuckles* Meanwhile, I'm gonna help myself to the Jack in the back. *heads to the back of the plane*

Anika: You better do it, Daddy! *giggles*

David: Drinking games, anyone?

Thomas: Which one did you have in mind?

David: Eh, let birthday boy pick.

Thomas: Fat Boy!

Nat: *from the back* Yo!

Thomas: Which drinking game do you wanna play?

Nat: Flip Cup! *from the back*

David: I'll get the cups.

Thomas: I'll get the booze.

Cooper: I'll set up teams.

Anika: Let's fucking do this!

(They get everything set up and play Flip Cup, until the plane arrived in New York. Alex and Teala got on board, along with Nalani.)

Nalani: *runs and jumps on Nat* Bubby! *happy smile*

Nat: *catches her and hugs her* Hi, pretty girl!

Nalani: *giggles* I missed you!

Nat: I missed you, too. *chuckles and kisses her hair* How's school?

Nalani: It's going great. The seminars have been really interesting. And, Daddy has me interning, at his New York facility. Doing some consulting.

Nat: That's awesome. Do you like the business, so far?

Nalani: I actually do. Dad has some awesome ventures going on. Grandpa Henry is gonna show me some stuff, too.

Nat: Awesome. *high fives her*

Nalani: What about you? I heard you started construction on your headquarters, in Silicon Valley.

Nat: I did. Dylan convinced me to start now, that way things will be ready ahead of schedule. I only wanted to wait, because of all the contracts. But, I guess I'll have dad's lawyers consort with me.

Nalani: That actually would be quicker.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Yeah. *kisses her hair* By the way, me and you are gonna have a talk, here in a minute, ok?

Nalani: What did I do?

Nat: It's not so much what you did, but what you will do. *chuckles* Alex..! Get over here, Squirt..!

Alex: Hey, Bub! *chuckles and hugs him*

Nat: *kisses his hair* I missed you, kid.

Alex: I missed you, too. *chuckles* Great to see everyone, again.

Nat: I heard you are kicking ass with your script, man.

Alex: *chuckles* Yeah. I'm super excited.

Nat: You should be. *chuckles* Teala! Baby girl, where you been?.?

Teala: *giggles* Hi, Papí! *hugs him* I've missed you!

Nat: I've missed you, too. *kisses her hair* You takin' care of my brother?

Teala: Always.

Nat: *chuckles* I know. How's school goin'?

Teala: Great. I am all set for graduation, soon.

Nat: That's my girl. *chuckles*

Teala: I smell that Jack. You guys have been drinking, haven't you? *chuckles*

Anika: Fuck yes!

Everyone: *laughs*

Teala: Anika! *runs over to her*

Alex and Nalani: Anika! *run to Anika, too*

Anika: Hi, my babies! *giggles*

Nat: We all set to go? *chuckles*

Everyone: Yup!

(The plane eventually takes off again, heading for South Asia. Meanwhile, Allie was peeking out of Nat's room, listening to everyone.)

Nat: So, Sis, I know you met the girls, back when I was sleepwalking and shit, and they had to help babysit.

Nalani: Yeah. I remember them. Not formally introduced, though. *folds her arms across her chest, staring Allie's friends up and down*

Nat: Be nice. *chuckles* Nala, this is Kristina, Shelby, Tara, Porscha, Brionna, Lora, Ashley, and Sienna. There were two others, but they couldn't make it.

Nalani: No, 3.

Nat: Huh?

Nalani: You're missing 3. Where's the Asian one? The one that likes to stare at you, a lot. That's the one you're dating now, right?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Nalani: I know she's not missing. Not on your birthday. Since she "loves" you so much.

Nat: What's with the air quotes? Come on, sis.

Nalani: I just think it's funny how after she got her hands on you, suddenly it's "I love you."

Nat: We spent a year with each other, before that even happened..! What is it with you and mom doing that?.?

Nalani: We just wanna make sure it's actually love and not lust. She's in your room, isn't she?

Nat: Uh.. *nervous chuckle*

Nalani: Excuse me. *starts heading to Nat's room*

Nat: *immediately grabs her* Whoa..! Wait a minute. You're not going in there.

Nalani: What's she hiding for? She can't come out and speak? That's rude as fuck.

Nat: I told her to stay in there. Nala, you have to be nice. You're not ready to do that, so you won't be meeting her, until I say so.

Nalani: Wha- -? How come Alex got to meet her?!

Nat: *chuckles* First of all, Alex met her when we were just friends. Second, Alex is a lot more gentle than you. You're too aggressive, Sis. And that scares her.

Nalani: Scares her, why? She's so big and bad, when she's talking shit to Malia, but now, she's afraid of me?.?

Nat: Her and Malia have their own issues. She's not afraid of Malia. She's afraid of you. *chuckles* And she should be, because you're a damn pitbull.

Nalani: *offended gasp* I am a sweet little Shih Tzu..!

Everyone: Bullshit..!

Nalani: Aw, fuck you guys!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: She owns a Shih Tzu. *chuckling* Trust me, you are furthest thing from a Shih Tzu.

Nalani: Look, I'm not gonna hurt her.

Nat: I believe you. *chuckling* But, I don't believe that you JUST wanna talk. You, mom, and dad are gonna wait. You'll meet her, when we're ready.

Nalani: So, she's just gonna be on this trip, and not speak to our family?

Nat: A majority of them, no. She won't be speaking. Some of our cousins she's already met. Like Malik. She can speak to more of our cousins, if she's comfortable. I just don't want her speaking to you, mom, or dad. *chuckles*

Nalani: That is so unfair!

Nat: Nala, I mean it. *chuckles* Keep your distance. I'm asking nicely.

Nalani: I can't just do that!

Nat: Why not?

Nalani: Bubby, I don't even know this girl! All I know is, one minute she's supposed to be keeping her deceitful little ass away from you, next minute she's fucking you, next minute she's lying to you, and now, somehow, is fucking you again! Exclusively! I have a SEVERE issue, with that whole arrangement!

Nat: Nala, we gotta move past this.

Nalani: I don't trust her! Neither does Malia!

Nat: Doesn't it matter to you that I trust her?

Nalani: For what reason?.? What has she done to earn your trust?.? Look, I am barely dealing with this..! Ok? I liked it better when you were with Anika..! At least I know her..! At least I know she would never hurt you..! She's never hurt this family..! You disappeared for 8 months, because of her..! Our entire family was hurt..! Mom and dad cried constantly..! Ariel spent months looking for you, too young to know what was going on..! I missed you like crazy..! And I can't deal with that again, if she hurts you..!

Nat: Nala, you gotta trust me..

Nalani: I do trust you.. I just can't trust her.

Anika: Then trust me, baby.

Nalani: *looks to Anika, with soft eyes*

Nat: *just smiles warmly and chuckles* Go on over to her.

(Nalani goes over to Anika.)

Anika: *hugs Nalani's arms* Listen, baby. This was my choice, ok? And you, of all people, know that I would NEVER put your brother in harm's way. Right?

Nalani: Yes. *soft voice*

Anika: I would not have done this, if I didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. *pets her hair* I know you're worried about your brother. I know you just wanna protect him. But, trust me, when I say, you have nothing to worry about. She is a very sweet girl, and she worships your brother. She's nice to him, she cooks for him, she takes him out to places, she supports him, and she gives him belly rubs every night.

Nalani: *chuckles softly*

Everyone: *chuckles*

Anika: She needs him. *smiling* And all she wants is him.. Your brother is in good hands.. Besides, you really shouldn't be worried. Because she gave me permission to kick her ass, if she does hurt him. That's a pretty secure insurance policy.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nalani: You're right. *chuckling*

Anika: We got this. *chuckles* Alright? No one is gonna hurt your brother again. I promise you that. Also, I like her, too.

Nalani: You do?

Anika: *smiles* Yeah. She's very sweet and very cute. And I absolutely trust her with Daddy.

Nalani: She really does take care of him like that?

Anika: Yes she does.

Nalani: *sighs* This is still weird.

Anika: I know it is. But, you have to give her a chance. You and Mamà. I know you guys don't like the way they met, but that doesn't matter. What matters is how she treats him, and that your brother is happy. She treats him very good and your brother is very happy. Ok, baddie?

Nalani: Ok. I hear you. As long as she knows what she has. 'Cause you know me. You know I don't play about my brother.

Anika: And neither do I. Trust me. She knows what she has. *kisses Nalani's hair*

Nalani: *sighs* What's..her name?

Nat: Allie. *warm smile*

Nalani: Tell..Allie, I said welcome.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses Nalani's hair* I will.

Nalani: She's still on probation, though..!

Nat: *chuckles* I know, I know. Just promise you'll be nice, when the time comes. 'Cause I'm gonna even this whole thing out. *chuckles* You HAVE to be nice. And you wanna know why?

Nalani: Here we go. *puts her hand over her face*

Nat: I know about Javí..! *laughs a bit* And if you want me to be fair to Javí, and be nice to Javí, and allow you to have Javí..! You gotta be nice to my girl and do the same..! It's only fair..! *puts his hands up innocently* 'Cause I promise you, I will bombard you guys, every chance that I get..!

Nalani: Please, don't. Look, yes. I really like Javí. We have been talking for a while. Obviously, I want you and Daddy, and Alex to be nice. I was gonna tell you.

Nat: I believe you were. *chuckles*

Nalani: You are right. I have to be fair. So.. I will try my best to be nice and be a good girl, when the time comes to meet your new..girlfriend.

Nat: That's all I ask. *chuckles* And I won't give Javí too much of a hard time.

Nalani: Deal.

Nat: *hugs her and kisses her hair* I love you, Nala.

Nalani: I love you more. *hugging him and smiling*

Anika: Excellent. Now, baddie.. *hands Nalani a bottle of Grey Goose vodka* You are gonna have some drinks with me, we're gonna chill out, I'm gonna tell you some things about your brother's new girlfriend, and then, I'm gonna go back there and molest her.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nalani: *laughing* You are a mess. *takes a drink from the bottle*

(They continue drinking and talking, while Allie remains in Nat's room. A few hours later, a lot of people were sleep. Only Anika, Aiden, and Nat were left awake. They decide to go to Nat's room. Allie was still awake. Nat closes and locks his door. Nat goes and slowly climbs on top of Allie, with a drunk, happy smile.)

Nat: Hey, baby. *kisses her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* Hi, Daddy.

Nat: I know you were listening out there. *chuckles*

Allie: I was. *blushes a bit* I'm glad she softened up a bit. And Anika, thank you, for having my back.

Anika: *climbs in Nat's bed, with a drunk, happy smile* Of course, baby. *kisses her lips*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* Mmm..

Anika: Mm. *kiss, kiss* You are so fucking adorable.

Nat: *chuckles, watching them* This is giving me the craziest boner, ever.

Aiden: Right? *drunk chuckle*

Nat: Hop in, man. *chuckles and waves Aiden onto the bed*

Aiden: *gently climbs into the bed, up behind Anika*

Anika: *pulls away from Allie and turns her head to kiss Aiden* Hi, Chewy.

Aiden: *giggles and kisses back, while feeling on Anika's breasts*

Nat: *kisses Allie deeply, feeling on her body*

Allie: *moans and kisses back*

Nat: *between a kiss* I missed you.

Allie: *giggles* Daddy, you're so horny. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *giggles between a kiss* Lil bit. *kiss, kiss*

Anika: *pulls away from Aiden and goes back to kissing Allie* I'm horny, too. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back*

Nat and Aiden: *high five each other, watching their girlfriends*

Anika: *slides her hand up Allie's shirt and feels on her breasts* Mmm..

Nat: *reaches down and pulls Allie's panties down and off*

Aiden: *pulls Anika's shorts and panties down and off*

(Nat goes down on Allie. Aiden goes down on Anika. Allie and Anika moan into each other's mouths, as they continue making out with each other. They continue their hot little session, until Allie and Anika had achieved several orgasms. But, Allie didn't stop once Nat was done. Instead, she went down on him. Anika and Aiden had fallen asleep together. Allie continued sucking on Nat, until she put him to sleep, but she had fallen asleep while she was still sucking him. The next morning, they wake up and enjoy some breakfast together, then freshen up. A couple hours later, the plane had arrived to its destination. It lands and everyone grabs their luggage, heading off the plane. Nat goes to greet his family members..)

Polly: Happy Birthday, my Prince!.!.! *hugs him and kisses all over his face*

Nat: *giggles* Thanks, mommy.

Michael: My oldest Prince. *chuckles and hugs Nat* Happy Birthday, Poppa.

Nat: *smiling* Thanks, Dad.

Michael: Everything ok on the flight?

Nat: Yep, it was great.

Michael: Great. Well, we are all set. You and your friends will have the villa down on the southern tip. Your cousins will be in the two villas beside you. Us old folks will be right up here, on the northern tip. *hands Nat a stack of passkeys* You don't mind if Alex and Teala bunk with you guys, do you?

Nat: Not at all.

Michael: Your sister is gonna stay on the north end with us. I'm keeping my eyes on her. I know about that boy Javí.

Nalani: What?! Daddy, that's not fair!

Nat and Alex: *laugh and high five each other*

Michael: You are staying where I can watch you, young lady. I'm not letting you out of my sight. *chuckles*

Nalani: Mom?!

Polly: Daddy loves you, princess. *kisses her face*

Nalani: Ugh! But I wanna be with Bubby!

Michael: You'll be with Bubby, just not sharing a villa with Bubby. *chuckles* I know that devious mind of yours, and you are not gonna bombard your brother.

Nalani: Ugh!

Michael: You'll have Malia.

Malik: Who I'll be keeping my eyes on, since Nat decided it was ok to set my little sister up..! *playfully shoves Nat and chuckles*

Nat: It was her choice! *laughs and shoves him back*

Malik: You up for some rugby?.? *excited smile*

All of Nat's boy cousins: YEAH!.!

Nat: Let's do it!

Polly: Ah, ah! First..! I need mother and son bonding time..!

Everyone: *groans*

Polly: I gave birth to him, so I get his quality time first! *sticks her tongue out at everyone*

Michael: Queen Bee has spoken. *chuckles* Honey, first, let him get settled in with his friends.

Polly: Fine.

Nat: *kisses Polly's cheek* See you in a minute, Ma.

Polly: Hurry. *chuckles warmly and kisses him* Anika! *goes over to her*

(Everyone finishes greeting each other, then Nat heads to the villa, with his friends, Alex, and Teala. When they get there, they find Dylan, Mega, and Nat's graffiti crew, waiting. They scream "Happy Birthday.")

Nat: What's up, guys! *happy smile*

(They share a hug and greet each other.)

Mega: What's been up with you guys?.? I haven't seen you in forever! Last I heard, most of you went to Miami. Nat was in Massachusetts.

Nat: I got sent to Miami, to help their engineering center. That was only temporary. Now, I'm just down there for these guys and my new girlfriend, until they graduate next year.

Mega: Wha- -? You and Anika aren't together anymore?.? *shocked* Holy shit! I thought you two would be together forever! What happened?.?

Nat: A lot of shit. But, we didn't really break up. It wasn't because of anything bad. Trust me. I'll catch you up, after I get back from hanging out with mom. She's demanding mother/son bonding time already. *chuckles*

Mega: Shit, I'm not surprised. *chuckles* Your mother worships you, dude. But, who's the new lucky girl?

Nat: I'll introduce you guys later. *chuckles*

Mega: You met her down in Miami?

Nat: Yeah.

Mega: This should be interesting. *chuckles*

Nat: Stay tuned. *chuckles and bro hugs him* It's good to see you again, man.

Mega: It's always great to see you, Big Poppa. *chuckles* I've missed you, man.

Nat: We've all missed you. *chuckles*

Mega: How's Malia been? Still fucking shit up? *chuckles*

Nat: More or less. *laughs a bit*

Mega: *laughs* That's my girl.

Nat: Hopefully, that'll be in the literal sense, soon. *chuckles* She likes you, you like her. I say, just make a move already. Besides, if she's not occupied, she's pretty much gonna sabotage my intimate life and I can't deal with that. *laughs a bit* Her and Nala. Javí, you can make your move, but I'm telling you, man. One fuck up and it's you and me, bro. *chuckles* I love my sister and I'll protect her, always. You have to understand.

Javí: I completely understand, bro, and I hear you. *chuckles* I respect Nala and I would NEVER hurt or disrespect her. That's your family, and you're my family.

Nat: Cool. *chuckles and bro hugs him*

Lance: We took the liberty of leaving the bedrooms for the ladies and couples.

Nat: Sweet.

Anika: We'll need 'em, 'cause Jesus knows I'm about to sin tonight..!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Let's get settled in.

Mega: Roger that.

(The girls, Danny, Kristina, Allie, Nat, Anika, and Aiden go check out the rooms and pick theirs out. Meanwhile, with Nat and Allie..)

Allie: Am I gonna get any alone time with you, on this trip?

Nat: Of course, baby. What's wrong? *concerned*

Allie: The guys wanna hang with you, your cousins wanna hang with you, your mom wants quality time with you, your sister wants to be underneath you- - I just feel like I'll hardly get any time with you.

Nat: Don't feel that way. *touches her arm* I know you need me, too. And believe me, when I say, I'm gonna make time for you. Ok? Believe that. Because I want alone time with you, too. And I can't wait to show you around this beautiful place. *cute smile*

Allie: *smiles a bit* You promise?

Nat: Pinky promise. *wraps his pinky finger around hers* I especially keep my pinky promises.

Allie: *hops on him and kisses him deeply, with her arms wrapped around his neck*

Nat: *holds her, kissing back, with a happy smile* Last night was hot, huh? *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles between a kiss* Yeah. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *chuckles* You spoil me, kitten. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *sexy smile* Because I love you, Daddy. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *sexy smile* I love hearing you call me Daddy. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles between a kiss* You my daddy. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *happy smile* And you my baby. *kiss, kiss* I'll be right back for you. Until then, you and the girls do whatever you want. And remember- -

Allie: Steer clear of your parents and sister. I hear you, Daddy. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Good girl. *kisses her back and puts her down*

Allie: *looks out at the balcony* Ooo, they have a bathtub on the balcony!

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her cheek* Go ahead and enjoy. I'll be back in a minute.

Allie: We're gonna get in that tub together, at some point on this trip, right?

Nat: Absolutely. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles and pecks his lips* Bye.

Nat: Bye.

(Nat leaves the villa and Allie indulges in a bath on the balcony, with a glass of wine. After that, she goes and hangs out with her friends, and a few of Nat's cousins. Nat goes and spends some time with his mom. They're out for a walk on the beach, holding hands..)

Polly: So… It's official between you two, huh?

Nat: Yeah.. *soft voice*

Polly: And you're happy..?

Nat: I am..

Polly: And you trust her?

Nat: I do..

Polly: You know I'm worried, right..?

Nat: You're always worried about me, Ma.. *soft voice and chuckle*

Polly: It's my job.. It's just that so much hurt has happened to you, in the past.. I can't help it. You're my baby boy and I just wanna protect you. I just need you to be taken care of. I'm afraid for you.

Nat: Ma, you can trust me, with this.. I promise.. *soft voice*

Polly: I know I can trust you, Papí.. It's this new girl that I'm having a hard time trusting.. Allie?

Nat: Yeah..

Polly: I hardly know anything about this girl.. And there's been so many bad stories about her- - I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, the same way I gave it to Anika.. But it's hard.. I used to have solace in knowing how secure your happiness would be, with Anika.. I knew I had nothing to worry about.. Now, I don't know what to feel, except worry..

Nat: Mommy, I promise you.. She's not bad.. She's really sweet and she really cares about me..

Polly: Well, I don't doubt that, Papí.. I saw the artwork she did for you.. That was really special.. I know she cares for you.. I just don't know if she really loves you..

Nat: *just looks over at his mom with soft eyes*

Polly: I don't know if she wants to stay with you.. That's what worries me.. The way that things played out between you two- - It just rubs me the wrong way.

Nat: I know it wasn't ideal.. Nala said the same thing.. But, Ma, we both got caught up.. I'm sorry for what I did. I should've known better and I know you always said you have to meet the girl first, before any intimacy gets established.

Polly: It's for precautionary reasons, Papí.. You understand, don't you..? *gentle voice*

Nat: I understand, Ma..

Polly: I'm not mad at you for it.. Your father has to keep reminding me that you're grown, now..

Nat: That doesn't mean that I disregard your rules and wishes. I love you and dad, and you guys know I would NEVER disrespect you on purpose.

Polly: Of course we know that, baby.. *rubs his arm*

Nat: It was a heat of the moment thing.. I tried not to take that route with her so soon.. But my heart just fluttered out to her.. And I had been holding so much inside..

Polly: I know you needed that emotional relief.. That's the only reason part of me isn't so upset about it.. She helped alleviate you, and I know she knew that..

Nat: She did..

Polly: I'm just praying it wasn't to satiate her own pleasure..

Nat: You feel like she only likes me for my body..?

Polly: You can't blame me.. Lord knows you can satisfy your girls.

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit*

Polly: *chuckles warmly at him and rubs his arm* I suppose that's my fault, though. I blessed you with that passion.

Nat: *giggles* I know, Ma..

Polly: *giggles at him* But a lot of me does feel like the sex played a huge factor. And you are good for way more than just that.

Nat: I know, Ma.. But that's not why she loves me.. She loves me for me..

Polly: Well, if she's gonna be with you, she's gonna have to prove that to me.

Nat: And she will. I guarantee she will.. I just need you to please give her a chance, Ma.. Please.. This is really important to me.

Polly: I will, Papí.. *rubs his arm* So, when will we meet?

Nat: When she's ready.. When I'm ready.. It won't be too long, though..

Polly: Ok. *rubbing Nat's arm* I've missed you, Papí..

Nat: *smiles* I missed you, too, Ma..

Polly: So, how about we de-stress from this conversation, and go have some wine, with a massage?

Nat: I would love that. *cute smile*

Polly: *giggles*

(Nat and Polly go and enjoy a massage on the beach, and have a few glasses of wine, enjoying each other's company. Later on, Nat enjoys some rugby on the beach, with his cousins, and then they go surfing. After that, they go home and freshen up for Nat's birthday party that night. He had a huge bash at the resort they're staying at. He got another huge Batman cake that he absolutely loved, and he loved all of his presents, though Allie hadn't given her gift to him, yet. His parents had bought him a super awesome gift- - A black Lamborghini Aventador, with the gold Batman symbol on the hood of the car. Nat went nuts and hugged his parents like crazy. He absolutely loved it. Everyone drinks, parties, and dances, having a great time. Nat was really happy to be with his friends and family. They took lots of pictures together. Towards the end of the party, his friends and family gave loving speeches about him. Dylan, Anika, and Nat's parents were the last ones up to speak..)


	65. Chapter 65

Michael: Hey, everybody. First of all, I wanna thank all you guys for coming out this week, to celebrate my oldest son.

Everyone: *claps and cheers*

Michael: *chuckles* Thank you. He's wonderful, isn't he?

Everyone: *cheers in agreement*

Michael: This day right here.. At precisely 10:07 pm..will always be the best day of my life.. This was the day I became a father, for the first time.. The day God blessed me, with this wonderful gift.. *touches Nat's hair*

Everyone: Awww..

Michael: Son, words can't explain how much I love you.. You're my peace, my strength, my inspiration, and my best friend.. I went through hell overseas, seeing so much evil in the world at once.. But the second I saw you, my heart knew peace again.. The second I saw you, I knew there was a God.. You will always be my greatest creation.. You'll always be the greatest thing God gave to me.. You make me proud everyday, being the man that you are today, and accomplishing the things that you do.. You make me proud to call you MY son.. You're a pure heart.. I know that, your friends know that, and so does this family.

Everyone: *cheers in agreement*

Michael: *chuckles* You bring joy to everyone around you. And that's a rare thing in this world. You're a humble beast. *rubs Nat's back* You're a Prince. My Prince. Our Prince. I know you've had some rough times. I know you've felt alone and scared at times. I know sometimes you felt like running away, which you actually did, this year. And that was hard on all of us.. We promise you'll never feel like that again. As long as you have us, you'll never be alone. You'll never feel alone, and you will always feel loved. Because you are loved, son. You are loved so much. By every single person that is here, right now.

Everyone: *claps and cheers loudly*

Michael: *raises his glass, with a smile* Cheers to you, Papí.. Daddy loves you so much.. And I'm grateful God has given you 23 years to be with me, and us, your family.. Happy Birthday.

Everyone: Awww..! *claps and cheers*

Nat: *stands and hugs his dad tight* Thanks, dad. I love you, more.

Michael: *kisses his hair and hands the Mic to Polly*

Polly: *takes the Mic* That was beautiful, honey. *kisses Michael*

Michael: Everyone, my queen. *gracefully lifts Polly's hand*

Everyone: *claps and cheers*

Michael: *kisses Polly's hand* Go ahead, babe.

Polly: Like my king, I wanna thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us, on this beautiful day.. The day I became a mother for the first time. The day I gave birth to the most beautiful, most special little boy in the world.. My greatest blessing. My oldest son. *smiles at Nat and pets the back of his hair*

Nat: *smiles back at her*

Everyone: Awww..!

Polly: I don't think there's a soul on this planet who will ever understand just how much I love this boy.. *chuckles* He's my pride and joy. He's my guardian angel. He's my best friend. He's my heart.. I thank God everyday, that he's MY son.. I thank God for every second that you're here on this earth.. All I ever want is the best for you.. You may be 23 years old today, but that won't ever stop you from being my baby boy.. You're a wonderful son, an incredible big brother, a true friend, and a caretaker to everyone here.. You have so much love around you, Papí. Everyone that is here, is here just for you. Because they love you. Because they care about you.

Dylan: *shouts* HELL YEAH!

Everyone: *cheers and claps*

Polly: *chuckles at Dylan* Thank you, Dylan.. *looks back to Nat* Daddy is right. You bring joy to everyone around. You spread love and kindness. You're magical, Papí.

Anika: MAGIC AND SEXY!.! YOU THE SHIT, DADDY!.!

Everyone: *laughs, cheers, and claps again*

Nat: *laughs and covers his face shyly*

Polly: *laughing* Anika, you ain't never lied, baby. You are absolutely right. He is the shit. And he's my baby. And I love him more than anything on this earth.. And everyone who knows me, knows that I don't play about my baby. I always want the best for him. And I intend to make sure he always has the best.. Recently, he's gone through some changes. New city, new environment, new school, a few new friends.. Even a new girlfriend, which is something I never saw happening.. Anika was the love of his life and he was the love of her life.. Their love was something more than special.. Most importantly, it was genuine.. It was pure.. It was for all the right reasons.. And that always made my heart so happy.. It gave me comfort, gave me solace.. It gave me peace.. Knowing my baby would be loved and cherished, and accepted, the way that he is.. Knowing he would be taken care of.. And never taken for granted.. Or abused.. I've had to deal with a lot of girls, doing a lot of wrong to him.. As a mother, you can imagine my constant frustration, and worry, with that.. My anger.. I didn't have to worry about any of that anymore, after Anika came into his life.. I, uh- - *sighs* I know nothing about this new girl of his.. I just wanna say.. I hope she knows exactly what she has.. And I hope she knows what kind of family she's dealing with.. My son is not just a boyfriend.. He's an entire husband, out here..

Everyone: *claps and cheers loudly, in agreement*

Polly: I hope his new girl sees that.. Quite frankly, I'm a little conflicted about her.. But, I would do anything for my son, and he's asked me to keep an open mind and give her the benefit of the doubt.. So, I will.. I just ask that you take care of my son.. Because I know for a fact that he takes care of you.. With that said, nothing brings me greater joy than seeing my baby boy happy again.. And it brings me even more joy, seeing how many people really love and care for him.. Papí, momma loves you so much.. Thank you for being my son.. Happy Birthday, Daddy. *kisses his face*

Everyone: Awww..! *claps and cheers*

Nat: I love you, mommy. *kisses her cheeks and hugs her tight*

Polly: *giggles warmly* Dylan, you're up next, honey.

Dylan: *gets up and grabs the microphone* Thanks, mom. Hey, everyone..!

Everyone: Hey, Dylan..!

Dylan: It's awesome to be here, in the Maldives. I know this is a first, for some of you guys down there. Such a blessing to be here. It's beautiful, it's paradise. Fat Boy, thank you for having us.

Everyone: *cheers loudly*

Dylan: I've known the big guy since pre-school. I remember he had on a Batman t-shirt, with a cape attached to it. I thought it was so cool. The only kid in our class, with a cape. *chuckles* And he had this awesome Batman action figure. I remember asking him if I could play with it. *chuckles* He was a little defensive at first, but he came around.

Everyone: *chuckles*

Dylan: From that moment on, we were basically brothers.. Everyday, he was Batman, and I was robin.. And it stayed that way, for 23 years now..

Everyone: *claps*

Dylan: *nods* 23 years.. This friendship, this brotherhood, has never changed..

Everyone: *claps more*

Dylan: For those of you who don't know, all I have is a sister. My sister Julia. I used to say I don't have a brother, I used to tell my parents I always wanted a brother.. By the time I was 5, I realized, I did have a brother.. Just not from the same parents.. We may not be blood, but our bond goes deeper than that..

Everyone: *claps*

Dylan: *nods* And he taught me that you don't have to be related, to be family..

Everyone: *claps some more*

Dylan: He taught me a lot, growing up. I used to always think it was a little ironic, because I'm 4 months older than him.

Everyone: *chuckles*

Dylan: *chuckles* Here I got this kid, who's younger than me, teaching me so much about life, and love, and people, and the world, and yet I came into this world 4 months before he did. I always found that insane. Someone younger than me, so much wiser than me.. It took me a short while to get my head wrapped around that. But, I always respected him for it. And I looked up to him. He showed me what a brother really was. He showed me what true loyalty really is.. Never in my life, have I met a single person who is more loyal than this guy right here. *points to Nat*

Everyone: *claps and cheers loudly*

Dylan: And you all know it's true..! *chuckles* He never changes on you. He's a true friend. A real brother. He's my brother. And everyday, I'm grateful that we met. Words can't express how much you mean to me, bro. You're a light. You're a wallflower. And no matter what, everyone here tonight, will always have your back. Because like mom and dad said, we all love you. You're more than our friend, more than our brother. You're our leader. *raises his glass* I wish you all the love and happiness, in the world, bro.. Happy Birthday, Big Poppa.

Everyone: *claps and cheers* Yeah!

Nat: *bro hugs Dylan* I love you, bro. Thank you.

Dylan: *hugs him back* I meant it all, Poppa. Anika, it's all you, mamí. *offers the Mic*

Anika: *goes and grabs the microphone* Thanks, Dylan. You all will have to excuse me, I'm a little drunk.

Everyone: *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.. Y'all already know how I feel about this boy..

Everyone: *chuckles*

Anika: I met Daddy when I was 14 years old.. I used to stalk him through my camera. *chuckles* He was so beautiful.. His dog E.T. introduced us.

Everyone: *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* I love that dog.. Daddy was scared of me, when we first met.. He thought I was gonna hurt him.. I wondered back then, why anyone would ever wanna hurt him.. I took one look into his eyes, and immediately became vulnerable.. I had a tough childhood. I'm sure everyone here knows that. I went through a lot. I wasn't the happiest kid, I didn't have friends, I didn't trust anyone, really.. But, after seeing Nat, I felt something different.. I felt something familiar.. I felt someone who, like me, was also misunderstood.. I formed a relationship and a bond with him, that I never even saw happening.. He was so quiet, so closed off, so private, so introvert.. I could tell he wasn't good at letting people in, and letting them get close to him.. That was my main problem.. But, he got close to me.. And I got close to him.. Every wall that I ever had up, he somehow brought them down.. He somehow got his warm hands around my heart.. And that used to shock me, because I never expected to get as close to anyone, as I got close to him.. He was my teacher and my best friend.. My lover and my protector.. He protected me more than my own father.. I used to think that was sad, but quickly realized it was a blessing.. That he was a blessing.. Me and him have been through one hell of a journey.. I was in a dark place, for most of my life.. I've even tried to take my own life in front of him, on several occasions.. But, he didn't let me.. Because he said he needed me.. That instantly made me feel like I had so much more to give.. And it was a beautiful feeling.. We're all here to celebrate someone who is more than special. We're here to celebrate a person who never stops fighting. Whether it's for his family or us, his friends. A person who never gives up on the ones he loves. A person who is always true to his word and to his heart. A lover, a fighter, a guardian.. A leader.. He means a lot, to us all.. I think it's fair to say he's changed all of our lives, in a way.. He's touched all of our hearts.. I will always love this boy more than words can explain, more than God himself.. He's my angel.. How he ever managed to wrangle a wild ass thing like me, I'll never know..

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Anika: *chuckles* All I know is I looked into those eyes and..I immediately became his.. He is literally the very reason that I still believe in love.. That I still believe in family.. Daddy, you're incredible.. And I'm so thankful to God and the universe that you came into my life, even when I know I don't deserve you.. And I wanna thank you, more than anything, for loving me. And investing your time, and your energy, into me.. For believing in me, supporting me, uplifting me, caring for me.. Mamá is right.. You are not a boyfriend, nor have you ever just been boyfriend material.. You are a husband.. And I know you're gonna make some girl the perfect husband one day.. Because love, with you, feels like forever.. *smiling at him* From me, and all our friends, we wanna thank you for choosing us. And being with us. And giving us your all. Like Dylan said, you are more than just our friend, our brother.. You are our leader.. And we'll follow you to ends of the earth.

Everyone: *claps and cheers loudly*

Anika: Daddy, I love you so fucking much. You will forever be my everything. You being happy keeps me happy. You being alive keeps me alive. You're my heart, my soul. You deserve all the love and happiness in this world. You're a prince and a king. You're a god. Thank you for blessing me, and all of us. Thank you for all that you do. I love you, I love you, I love you..! Happy birthday, Daddy!

Everyone: *claps and cheers very loudly*

Anika: And shout out to my would-be mother-in-law, for blessing this earth with her son! Dad, you too!

Polly and Michael: *laugh and raise their glasses*

Everyone: *cheers loudly for Michael and Polly*

Nat: *gets up and picks up Anika in a tight hug* I love you, baby. Thank you so much. *kisses on her cheek*

Anika: I love you so much, Daddy. *smiling and hugging him tight, she kisses his face all over*

Michael: With all of that said, let the rest of this trip carry on..! Enjoy, everyone..!

(Everyone goes back to partying and drinking, on the beach now. Most of the guys surfed and everyone else swam and hung out in the water. They even let off fireworks on the beach. Later into the night, Allie made her way over to Nat..)

Allie: I still need to give you my present.

Nat: What? *chuckles* You got something anyway? Baby, I told you you didn't have to get me anything.

Allie: And I told you I wanted to. *kisses him, with a smile* Come on. *grabs his hand*

Nat: Quickly, I see Nala. *chuckles, quickly grabs Allie up and puts her over his shoulder, then takes off running with her*

Allie: *giggles and laughs the whole time*

(Nat runs them to their villa, and all the way to their bedroom. He drops Allie on the bed. She giggles.)

Nat: Damn, you gettin' so thick, baby. I'm 'bout to start lifting you like a weight. *sexy smile, he lays over top of her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck*

Nat: *chuckles warmly, kissing back*

(They make out for a few minutes, before Allie finally pulls away.)

Allie: Ok, present time. *excited smile, she jumps out of the bed, and hurries over to the closet*

(Allie goes in the closet for a few minutes, then finally emerges, rolling out a giant box, covered in Batman gift wrap. Nat gapes at her and the large box.)

Nat: Allz, holy shit..! What's in there?.? *shocked chuckle*

Allie: Your gift, silly. *giggles*

Nat: What the hell is it?.?

Allie: Open it and see. *smiling, holding her phone up*

(Nat gets up and walks over to the large box. He carefully strips the gift wrap away, revealing a large brown box, with a lid. He looks at her and she smiles, and waves him on. He slowly grabs the lid, then slowly raises it. He puts the lid down, then looks into the box. He immediately gapes and smiles a huge, boyish smile. He was looking into a box full of Batman gifts. Allie bought him an entire Batman package. He had Batman t-shirts, a Batman throw blanket, Batman Bluetooth tower speakers that shone up the bat signal, when turned on. A Batman steering wheel cover, Batman seat covers, a Batman rubber ducky, 2 Batman pillows, new Batman pajamas, 2 new Batman snapback hats, 2 pairs of Batman shorts, a Batman knapsack backpack filled with candy, slim jims, Batman crew socks, and a small case with black steel Batman symbol ear studs. She also got him a Batman water bottle, and a Batman Mask 3D Optical Illusion LED Lamp Hologram, which very much excited Nat. And..! To top it off, she bought him two pairs of Batman shoes- - one pair of Batman themed Jordans, and one pair of Batman themed Converse Allstars. When Nat saw the shoes he immediately flipped out and ran around the room in a happy circle, with a happy squeal, holding one of each shoe up in the air. Allie laughed her ass off and smiled, as she recorded him. When Nat is done running around, he runs to her and lifts her in a big bear hug. Allie continues giggling and laughing.)

Allie: *giggling* Did I do good, Baby?

Nat: YES!.!.! *hugging her, he rocks her side to side*

Allie: *laughs* Happy birthday, Daddy.

Nat: Thank you, thank you, thank you, Baby!.!.! *kisses all over her face happily*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Can I have a kiss?

Nat: *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back, with a smile*

(She ends her video recording. They continue making out for a while, until Allie finally pulled away, smiling, and petting the back of his hair.)

Allie: I can't wait to add that to our memories. *smiling*

Nat: You didn't have to do all this. *smiling*

Allie: I wanted to. I really wanted to. *smiling at him* You're worth it. You're worth all of it. You're so good to me, Daddy. And I wanna be good you.

Nat: This is the best, Allz. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: You deserve it. *kisses back*

(There's a knock on their door. It's Anika.)

Anika: Hey, you two better not be in there starting without me!

Nat and Allie: *laugh*

(Nat goes and opens the door.)

Allie: I just gave Nat his present.

Anika: Did you like it all, Daddy?

Nat: *chuckles* You knew about it?

Anika: Of course. And when she told me, all I could think was "He is gonna die and go to heaven."

Nat: *laughs* I love it so much! I flipped!

Anika: I know you flipped over the shoes. Them bitches is hot.

Nat: Yes!.!

Anika: *laughs* Good job, mamí.

Allie: Thank you. *cute smile and blush*

Anika: Well, I came to let you guys know that everyone has pretty much headed for bed, except me, Aiden, the guys, and the girls, of course. Nalani is with Javí, Malia is with Mega. Everything is us, for the night. So, come get your asses in the hot tub.

Nat and Allie: We're coming.

Anika: Don't keep me waiting. *slaps and grabs on Allie's ass*

Allie: *giggles*

(Anika smiles at her, then leaves their room. Nat changes into white swim trunks and Allie changes into a black sexy bikini. They head to the hot tub, to meet their friends. Everyone is there, chilling in the hot tub, with beers and drinks. They go and get in the hot tub, too, instantly relaxed. They grab some drinks. Allie sits in Nat's lap. Everyone was drunk.)


	66. Chapter 66

**(A.N. Hey! Whats up everyone! I am so sorry I've been MIA! My work schedule for the holidays was nuts and I literally had no days off! I had no time to write or update, so I apologize. I'm so very sorry! I hope you guys are still around and I hope you're still interested in reading. If not, I totally understand. But, I am back, and I will be back to uploading. Here is chapter 66. Hope it's enjoyable. More to come tomorrow. You guys are awesome. Thanks! :)**

David: 'Bout time you two lovebirds got out here. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh yeah. *chuckles* Allie was giving me my birthday present.

Kristina: Did you like it all, boo?

Nat: I loved it, Kris. Your sister is the sweetest. *wraps his arms around Allie and kisses on her cheek*

Everyone: Awwww..!

Allie: *giggles and smiles*

Nat: Thank you so much, baby. *kissing on her cheek*

Allie: You're welcome, Daddy. *sweet voice, smiling*

Nat: *kisses her lips*

Kristina: I just love you guys together, so much. *chuckles* You two are so fucking precious.

Tara: Even I gotta say it. You guys are adorable together. *chuckles* I'm looking forward to seeing where this relationship goes.

Allie: Thanks, guys. *smiling*

Danny: Real shit. Allie, we're loving this version of you.

Allie: I'm glad, guys. *smiling* I'm just glad there's no more craziness and anger, and drama. I'm glad we're all friends again and there's nothing but love going around. I love all the good vibes.

David: Amen, to that. *holds up his drink*

Thomas: Hey, what'd she get you?

Nat: Basically, an entire Batman package.

The Guys: Oh shit..! *laugh a bit*

Nat: Yeah. Batman everything. *chuckles* Clothes, she got me seat covers and a steering wheel cover, which I can now put in my new car. She got me snapbacks, a new Batman bookbag, filled with beef jerky, slim-jims, and new Batman socks. She got me a Batman blanket, a Batman rubber ducky, these cool ass Batman Bluetooth tower speakers, that shine up bat signal when they're turned on..!

The Guys: Niiiice..!

Nat: Right! *chuckles* Very much looking forward to using those. She got me a couple pillows, new pajamas, new Batman stud earrings, a new Batman water bottle, this cool ass 3D optical illusion LED lamp hologram of Batman's mask, which also made me happy as hell. Totally putting that beside my bed. And, to top it all off, she bought me two pairs of custom Batman shoes. One pair of Converse All-stars, and one pair of Jordan 6's.

The Guys: She bought you Jordans!? *shocked smiles*

Allie: *nods and giggles, with a shy smile*

David: Omg, it is too real!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: I literally ran around the room, like I was on crack.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Dylan: That was real amazing of you, Allz.

Allie: *shy smile* Thank you.

Anika: She just loves her Daddy..! *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles, shy and cute*

Nat: *just kisses on her lovingly*

Qaasim: Nalani should definitely soften up some more, after that.

Anika: She will.

Nat: How did things look between her and Javí?

Anika: A little too well. My big sister mode started to kick in, but I fell back.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Javí has been my boy, for 15 years now. I think he knows how to act.

Anika: I hope so. *chuckles*

Nat: What about Malia and Mega?

David: Now, those two hit it off, right away. *chuckles* Mega really missed her.

Thomas: Yeah.

Nat: I know he did. *chuckles*

Danny: Yeah, they were play fighting like they used to, and everything. *chuckles*

Cooper: Of course, Malik was a little on edge. *chuckles*

Nat: It's a twin thing. *chuckles* He can't help it.

Tara: I didn't even know Malia was a twin. I was surprised, when I first found out.

Kristina: Us, too.

Nat: Yeah, her and Malik are twins. Twins run deep, in my family. *chuckles* Both sides.

Dylan: Don't say that in front of Allie..! You might scare her off..!

Everyone: *laughs*

Allie: It doesn't bother me. *smiling at Nat*

Nat: *kisses her deeply, with a smile*

Everyone: Awwww..!

Dylan: Well, never mind. *chuckles*

Anika: Honestly, I wanna have twins. I think twins are so cool.

Tara: How many twins do you have in your family?

Nat: There's Malik and Malia, Gianni and Gianna, Lyric and Major, Vanessa and Valencia, Heaven and Nevaeh, Gabriel and Gabriella, Aidan and Nadia, Jonas and Jonah, Andre and Andrea, Simon and Simone, Hannah and Hailey, Milani and Mackenzie, Mia and Max, Keaka and Ke'ala, Bryson and Byron, Zion and Zane, Asher and Ashton, Keegan and Kellan, Tyson and Tyler, Messiah and Matthias, there's the triplets Emile, Emilio, and Emily, and then, my dad and uncle Miles are twins.

Tara: *shocked gape* That's a lot of fucking twins..

Kristina: AND triplets?!

Nat: They're the only triplets. *chuckles*

Kristina: Holy shit.

Brionna: And then, your dad is a twin, so that means you, your brother, and sisters could have twins at any point in time..!

Nat: Pretty much.

Brionna: What kind of twin is your dad?

Nat: Identical.

Tara: Wow.

David: Damn, this dark got me feelin' right.

Nat: Where's that Hennessey?

Qaasim: Right here, right here. *hands him the bottle*

Nat: *takes the bottle and takes a sip*

Shelby: It is so beautiful out here.

Nat: Yeah, we were in a different part, for Alex's birthday, last year.

Tara: I heard the Maldives are pretty vast.

Nat: They are. There's so many islands.

Tara: Kinda wishing Sam could've came.

Nat: How are you two, by the way? *chuckles*

Tara: Nat, he's perfect. I can't find anything wrong with him. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* Told you, you two would be good together. I've known Sam for a while. You are very much his type.

Tara: And he is very much mine. *chuckles*

Nat: So, where do you two stand right now?

Tara: I don't mean to complicate it, because I really, really like him. But, I just feel like it would be too soon, if we decided to make things official right now.

Nat: *chuckles* Why do you say that? *confused*

Tara: I mean, you and Allie spent an entire year getting to know each other, before you two went there with each other. Kris and Danny knew each other for 4 years, before they went there with each other. Shelby did the same with her boyfriend. Brionna and her man were friends for a while, before they went there. I just feel like maybe we should wait a bit longer.

Nat: Ok, I can see what you mean, looking at your friends, and how they got into their relationships. But, me and this one? *points at Allie and chuckles* I didn't even think we'd end up here, Tara.

Tara: Well, yeah, true. *chuckles* Ok, how long did it take you and Anika?

Anika: A year. But, remember, the boy is shy. *chuckles*

Tara: Also true. *chuckles*

Nat: That and I'm just old fashioned. I really prefer to get to know someone, before I get into a relationship with them. That's just smart. A lot of people out here start dating after a week or two, and barely know who they're dealing with. Then, when they break up 1 or 2 weeks later, it's such a shocker. *sarcastically* Sorry, but that's just a waste of time. That's why I take my time.

Anika: Which, I totally agree with. He basically taught me patience.

Tara: And I'm the same way. I just don't wanna jump the gun.

Nat: Well, Sam's a patient guy. He won't mind. Take your time, if that's what you feel is right. But, I promise you, Sam is a really great guy.

Tara: I know he is. Trust me, this is about me. Not him. And I appreciate you, for introducing us.

Nat: *just bows his head respectively*

Cole: I swear, he's like Cupid or some shit. *chuckles*

Aiden: *chuckles* How many people has he hooked up?

Nat: Just Malia and Mega, and Tara and Sam. *chuckles*

David: Shit, find my perfect match, Dr. Love.

Nat: I don't know enough girls, to do that. Sorry. *chuckles*

David: Damn it, Anika!

Anika: What?.? I'm selfish as fuck. Especially with dick. Y'all knew that when y'all met me. *drinks some Hennessey*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

David: She was so damn selfish..! *laughing* She didn't even let the cheerleaders talk to Nat. And he was captain of the football team..!

Anika: The fuck does that mean?.? Cheerleaders are some of the biggest sluts, in high school! They think their status automatically gives them the right to suck every dick they want! Hell no, he couldn't talk to the cheerleaders!

The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Anika: It was not one of those cheesy ass movies you see, about how high school allegedly is..! I'm not a cheerleader and the minute you come for my man, I'm beating your ass..! Let's see if you're still doing splits, after that.

The Guys: *laugh harder*

Anika: Omg, and then, that bitch Raven! Omg, I still can't stand that bitch!

Nat: *laughs* You're still on Raven?.?

Anika: Yes! That bitch had the nerve to think it was ok, for you and her to be friends!

The Guys: *laugh some more*

Cooper: *laughing* But she was a dope ass female..! She just wanted to be friends with him..! She never even did anything bad to him..! And they were both tattoo freaks..! They had so much in common, Anika..!

Anika: I don't give a fuck..! Coop, that bitch was plotting..! Do you understand me? I saw right through her ass..! That bitch didn't know where to draw the line between "just friends!". First of all, you're calling him all these little nicknames, you're hanging out with him in private locations- -! This bitch had the nerve to take him out to sea! Talkin' bout "she wanted to swim with sharks." You wanted to go out there, because you thought something "special" would happen, if y'all were alone! And you knew I'd be lurking, so you tried to slip away with him! Joke was on her, I followed their asses on a jet ski.

The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Anika: And I was right, 'cause I caught the bitch touching him..!

Nat: She was looking at my tattoos..! *laughing, he covers his face shyly* She barely touched me..!

Anika: Ok, but when she admitted she wanted you, though?.?

Nat: I immediately told her I was in a happy relationship..! *laughs*

Anika: The bitch didn't let it go, after that, though! She was still all over you! She was calling and texting your phone, past midnight, every night! And do you know how many times I caught her staring at your dick print?.? She even drew it, once!

Nat: Ok, that, I didn't know. *laughs a bit*

Anika: Yeah! And had the nerve to still be calling you "best friend!". Bitch, goodbye..! She ruined it..! She fucked it all up for you..! And, she had you actin' too intimate and playful, like that shit was ok..! She did that shit on purpose..! She knew you didn't know how to act! After that, I was done. Daddy doesn't get to have female friends. He can't even talk to other females. I hate females that try to move in and play like they JUST wanna be friends. Nope. My man is not your best friend, not your backbone, not your ride or die, not your right hand, left hand, partner in crime..! He damn sure is not your diary..! He has no affiliations with you, period. I tried to let him have female friends..! But..! I don't share. Sorry, not sorry.

Qaaaim: *laughing* I am weak as fuck. She went above and beyond.

The Guys: *laugh at Qaasim*

Anika: Yup. *drinks some more Hennessey*

Tara: *laughing* At least you were dedicated.

Anika: Thank you, Tara. *chuckles*

Nat: Are all girlfriends bat-shit insane? *laughing*

All the girls: Yup.

The Guys: *laugh again*

Nat: *laughing* I seriously thought it was just her! *points at Anika*

Danny: Nope, buddy. All of 'em. Especially if the dick game is strong. *chuckling*

Qaasim: And if you've reached a certain spot in her vagina or gone past it, and she gasps, and says "fuck" under her breath, it's really a wrap. Congratulations. You have officially fucked up. Oh, and, by the way, you're married now.

Everyone: *cracks up laughing hard*

Nat: Wait a minute- - *laughing*

Anika: Don't even try it. You went way past my spot, and you know you did, with that colossal ass penis of yours. I just put your name on my body, permanently. What does that tell you?

Everyone: *laughs more*

Anika: And Allie just bought you CUSTOM Jordans. So, what does that tell you?

Nat: *laughs hard, with his head laid back*

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Aiden: *laughing hard* Why are you like this?.?

Anika: You better not try it either..! I bailed your ass straight out of jail, immediately, after that bullshit with your mom..! A female will tell you, we don't EVER do that shit, unless that dick reached a breaking point..!

The Guys: *bounce up and down, with hard laughter, cracking up*

Aiden: *laughing hard with his head back* Jesus, come get this woman!

Nat: *laughing hard* I'm crying!.!

Anika: *points at Nat and Aiden* You two are gonna cut that modest shit out..! *chuckling* Y'all always do this shit!

Aiden: It's a dick! It's not that serious! *laughing*

Nat: Thank you, Aiden!.! *laughing*

Aiden: *lays his head back and laughs more*

Anika: You did not just say those words to me! *looks over at Nat* And you did not just agree with him!

Nat: *laughing* I've been saying that to you, for the absolute longest! You do the craziest shit, over a simple body part!

Anika and Allie: There's NOTHING simple about YOUR dick!

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Anika: *points at Aiden* Or yours! And you are goddamn right, I do crazy shit over it! It's one of my favorite things on earth!

Everyone: *laughs even more, tears in their eyes*

Aiden: *laughing hard* Babe, stop!.! I can't breathe!.!

Anika: Especially when it's attached to an incredible human being! There is such a thing as an addiction to a person..! And guess what? You two are my weed and pills! *pointing at Nat and Aiden*

Everyone: *laughs even more*

Kristina: *laughing hard* How did you deal with her?! *looking at Nat*

Nat: *continues laughing and shakes his head*

Anika: Y'all both have dick for days, and y'all know exactly how to use it..! Own it!

Aiden: *laughing* Babe, you need a time out.

Anika: No I don't. *giggles and kisses him*

Allie: *laughing* She's a mess.

Nat: *laughing* So are you. *kisses her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back*

David: I seriously think I need a girlfriend, though. Everyone's getting booed up, and I'm just running around.

Cooper: You're not alone, bro.

Wade: Right. Some of us are still single with you. It's not so bad.

David: That and I'm honestly horny a lot, lately. *chuckles*

Anika: Boyfriends get unlimited pussy, David.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: And I'm sold. When we get back, I'm for sure on the prowl.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: You are terrible, dude..! *laughing*

David: Why didn't you tell me it was unlimited!?

Everyone: *bursts out laughing again*

Nat: *laughing* I mean, you couldn't tell?.?

Everyone: *laughs some more*

David: I thought it was just you!

Nat: Nah. *chuckling*

Dylan: *chuckling* We have no chill at all.

Thomas: Anika is the one without chill..! *chuckling*

Anika: I was born without it. *shrugs and sips some more Hennessey*

Wade: Aiden, what the hell did you go to jail for? If you don't mind me asking.

Aiden: My mother called the cops on me, after we got into a heated argument. She tried to stop me from leaving and she put her hands on me. I was forced to restrain her and she called the cops. I got arrested.

Wade: So, wait. You didn't even hit her?

Aiden: No..! That's the crazy thing about it..! Literally, the only thing I did, was pick her up and lock her in her room, so I could get away..! That was it..!

Wade: Wow. That's some bullshit.

Aiden: Yeah. *scoffs and shakes his head* That woman has been nothing but toxic to me, my whole life. Glad I'll never see her ass again.

Wade: Amen. *chuckles*

Nat: I'm gonna assume you don't plan on trying to patch that up.

Aiden: Fuck no. Neither one of my parents. I don't need them and I never did. I have all I need. Dope ass career and a matching girlfriend.

Anika: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles* I don't blame you, man.

Aiden: By the way, which part of California do you plan on moving to?

Nat: Uh, Silicon Valley. Just temporarily. Until I get all my business stuff taken care of. That and Allie might be going to Stanford, so it's just more convenient to be in that area. I have business with the university, too.

Aiden: So, you won't be living in Silicon Valley permanently.

Nat: Nope. I'm settling down right back in Malibu. *chuckles*

Anika: Where it all began. *chuckles*

Nat: You know it. *chuckles*

Brayden: Aw man. Remember those trips we took to Laguna Beach, every summer? *smiling*

Danny: We looked forward to that trip, every year. *smiling*

Tara: What was it like living in Malibu?

Danny: Well, technically Nat and Anika were the only ones who lived in Malibu. The rest of us lived in Los Angeles.

Anika: Malibu was paradise. *chuckles* The beaches, the views, the vibe, the land, the people.. *smiling*

Nat: It was whatever you wanted it to be.. *smiling* There was beauty in every direction.. It was magical..

Anika: It's a place you'd never wanna leave.. Despite my fucked up life, every time I went outside, it was like.. Like evil didn't exist.. *smiling*

Nat: You could go to any beach and.. It was like that beach washed away any bad.. Past, present, or future. *smiling*

Anika: It was basically a small utopia.. *smiling* It was just a life-changing area.. Especially for me, because it's where I met Daddy.. *smiles at Nat*

Nat: *smiles at her* Malibu will always be our home.. It's where me and my family grew up.. It's where my own family will grow up, someday, too.. Hopefully.

Anika: *smiling* We'll always go back.

Porscha: I heard that place is celebrity territory.

Anika: It is. A lot of celebrities live out there.

Porscha: I think of nothing but rich people, when I think of Malibu.

Anika: It's not all rich people. A majority, yes.

Tara: Well, I know about Nat's parents and their financial background. One's a millionaire, the other's a billionaire. What about you, Anika? If you don't mind me asking.

Anika: Not at all. My mother's side of the family is really wealthy, and my dad owned this small construction business, over in Beverly Hills. The house that we were living in at the time, belonged to my grandparents. But, they gave it to us, while they moved to a slightly smaller property. My mom's side is nothing but surgeons and a few scientists. A few of them have their own businesses.

Tara: Oh wow.

Anika: Imagine that. All that money, and my life still sucked. Living proof that money can't buy you happiness, people. *chuckles*

David: That's what we were thinking, growing up with Nat. He always got everything he wanted, and yet, he didn't give a damn about any of it. *chuckles* He spent more time outside, than he did around his lifestyle.

Nat: It wasn't my lifestyle. *chuckles* I was a kid, with rich parents. I wasn't rich. I was my own person.

Anika: Same here. That's what most people back in high school, never understood.

Nat: And that sucked.

Tara: Let me guess. You two got picked on a lot, because of that, huh?

Nat and Anika: Yep..

Anika: People always said I had nothing to be depressed or suicidal about, because I came from a wealthy family. That I wasn't allowed to be sad. I was expected to be happy and carefree, all the time.

Nat: Same here. *looks down and sips some more Hennessey*

Tara: No wonder you two were perfect for each other. *chuckles*

Anika: Yeah, Tara. *chuckles* Profiling sucks.

Nat: Which is why it annoys the shit out of me.

Tara: It should.

Cole: I liked how they always talked so much shit, but they never had the balls to fight y'all. *chuckles*

Nat and Anika: Right?!

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: Like, bitch, I see that mouth doin' a lot of work, but I don't see you trying to throw hands!

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: *chuckling* Honestly, I don't blame people for talking behind my back. They've obviously heard what happens when you talk shit to my face.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: *laughing* That's why I love you, Daddy.

Qaasim: *laughing* But, honestly, nobody wanted it with Nat! He was the biggest fucker in the whole school, and they knew he could hit! Y'all remember his name!

Dante: CLOUT LORD!.!.!

The Guys and Anika: Awwwwwww shit!.! *grin and point at Nat*

Nat: *laughs and hides his face shyly*

Dante: SAMOAN GOD!.! THE KING, THE LEGEND!.! THE BEAST!.! FEAR HIS POWER!.! PRAISE HIM NOW!.!

The Guys and Anika: CLOUT LORD!.!.!

Nat: *lays his head back and continues laughing*

Brionna: Clout Lord?

Anika: That was his name, in high school. As THE GREATEST football player, in the history of Granada Hills Charter High School.

David: He was the beast of all beasts!.! The king of all kings!.!

Thomas: He was legendary on that field..! And his hit was the most powerful of them all..! If you got tackled by that boy, it was a wrap, Brionna..! You were done for! And if you hadn't been hit yet, you better have PRAYED you weren't next..!

Qaasim: He had ALL the power and the clout..!

Kahlo: It got to the point where he was named THE Clout Lord.

Porscha: What is clout?

Anika: Influence and power.. *grinning*

Cooper: A powerful, heavy blow, with a hand or a hard object.. *grinning*

Porscha: Well damn. *surprised chuckle*

Nat: *chuckling* It was just a nickname.

Kahlo: It's not a nickname anymore. *chuckles* You're a legend at Granada Hills, now. Hall of Fame, bro..!

Nat: *just smiles and shakes his head*

Kristina: Sounds like you were the shit, in high school, Nat. *chuckles*

The Guys: He was.

Kade: Man, when we move back to Cali, we gotta do another trip to Laguna Beach.

Nat: We'll do that for sure.

Danny: Have you been checking out properties, in Malibu, yet?

Nat: Yeah. You?

Danny: A few of them. Are you starting with an apartment or going straight for a house?

Nat: House. I've already had my first apartment, remember? *chuckles*

Cooper: Well, if you plan on living in Malibu, how's that gonna work with your job being all the way upstate?

Nat: That's just the headquarters. I recently signed to have another facility built, in Simi Valley. An industrial facility. So, that's in the works, too.

Dylan: It's being built now?.?

Nat: Yeah.

David: How the hell are you funding all of this?.?

Nat: David, I told you two years ago, before I set foot in Miami, that I had a contract with Lockheed Martin.

David: What the fuck is that..?!

Nat: An aerospace and defense company..! I worked with them, for like, 4 years..! I told you this!

David: Well how much was the fucking contract?.?

Nat: $20 million.

The Guys: WHAT!?

Nat: Ok, I'm starting to feel like no one listens to me. And that hurts. This is why I don't talk to people about my nerd stuff.

Dylan: Whoa, whoa, whoa..! Hurtful..! I always listen to you..! *playful sad pout*

Everyone: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Well, Dylan always listens. *chuckles a bit* But the rest of you guys suck.

Wade: How the fuck did you land a $20 million contract, with Lockheed Martin?!

Nat: Well, after 4 years of collaborating with them, I decided I wanted to do my own thing. And that meant pulling my designs and technology away from them. They would no longer have legal rights to build and manufacture it. They were so desperate to keep a piece of it, they offered me a contract. I was free to leave and do my own thing, while still profiting from my work. They manufacture it, I reap the benefits, they get 20%. Everyone's happy. Lockheed was my first contract. The only one I've closed, so far, on my CEO journey.

Wade: What in the hell?.?

Nat: What? I figured it was a smart investment. *shrugs* Side hustle, while I finish school.

Wade: That's not a side hustle, you nonchalant ass!.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *laughing* Why I gotta be all that?

Wade: Because you are! You literally just said that, like it was nothing! And had the audacity to call it a side hustle!

Nat: *laughing* Well, I don't know what else to call it.

Wade: If I wasn't drunk, I'd maneuver my foot up your ass..!

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: Anyway..! *chuckling* That's where my funding is coming from. My own, hard-earned money.

David: Christ, dude. *shakes his head* You continue to blow my fucking mind.

Nat: I told you all of this, already!

David: You must've caught me, while I was fried, or something. *chuckles* 'Cause I can't remember shit.

Nat: Stop smoking that fucking weed. *chuckles and shakes his head*

David: Hey, you have your relaxers, I have mine. Don't judge me. *chuckling*

Nat: Whatever, man. *chuckling*

Anika: Omg, I haven't gotten high, since the last time I saw Izzy. *chuckles*

Nat: Now, that dude can fucking smoke. *laughs a bit*

Anika: You know he's a pothead. *laughs a bit*

Tara: Damn, you smoke, too?

Anika: Not really. Only when I know I'm about to do something that causes me to explode or possibly go to jail. *chuckles* Trust me. My anger reaches critical levels.

Nat: And by critical, you mean spawn of Satan.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: *laughing* Daddy, that was mean..!

Nat: I'm sorry, but Jesus Christ. *shakes his head and chuckles*

Tara: *laughing* That bad?!

Anika: I've been mad all my life. *laughing* Yes, it's that bad.

Tara: Wow. *chuckling*

Nat: Everytime she got mean, I just gave her the silent treatment and cuddled up in a corner somewhere, without her.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Anika: *laughing* Daddy..! I was never mean to you directly..!

Nat: But I still caught some heat. *chuckles and shakes his head* Uh-uhn. If you're gonna be mean, I'm gonna pout and ignore the fuck out of you.

Anika: *laughing* I used to hate it when he did that..! I would feel so sad and pissed at the same time, 'cause I would just wanna be up under him, but he wouldn't let me cuddle with him..!

Nat: I don't cuddle with mean girls. *sticks his tongue out at her childishly*

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: I would have to apologize quick as fuck. I absolutely HATE it, when he deprives me. *laughing* Dick, kisses, and cuddles. I would LITERALLY cry and throw the biggest tantrum.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Danny: I used to look at her like she was a spoiled ass little toddler. *laughing* Just irritated as fuck. She would bother us and tell us to make him cuddle with her. As if we had control over that..!

David: She was the worst. *chuckling*

Anika: Because I hate it when he tells me no! *laughing a bit*

Tara: Well, you can't really expect him to give you what you want and you were being mean to him. *chuckles*

Anika: I was never mean to him directly, though..! *chuckling*

Nat: You would give me attitude, because of OTHER people pissing you off. You would take that out on me, and I didn't even do shit..! I hate it when girls do that..! *laughs a bit* No. I'm sorry. If you're gonna be mean, no big dick teddy bear, for you.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: *laughing* Omg, he literally used to make me cry with that..! Like I said, I had to apologize quick.

Tara: Well, I'm glad you realized that. Most girls would be too stubborn to apologize. *chuckles*

Anika: I know. *chuckling* Yeah, I'm not like that. If I'm wrong, I know how to admit it. Plus, he hardly ever does anything wrong, so usually, I was the one always apologizing. *laughs a bit*

Tara: *laughs too* Wow.

Anika: But, I'm not a stoner, like David. I just take a few hits every once in a while, if I'm feeling super pissed or stressed.

Tara: Understandable.

David: Hey, I'm not a stoner..! I'm an advocate..! *chuckles*

Anika: You're a fucking stoner, David. *chuckles* You get high, like, 5 times a day. That shit makes no sense.

David: Who doesn't love sparkin' up? *chuckles*

Nat: Uh, me. Because I'm not in 9th grade, and I have shit to do.

Everyone: *laughs*

Danny: You know we don't smoke, David. *chuckling*

David: Eh, you guys are too serious. *waves them off*

Dylan: I'm just glad things worked out for Big Poppa and Anika. They're still happy, still very much in love, and they're taking care of other people. And not one damn thing has changed.

The Guys and Anika: Amen..!

Dylan: It's beautiful, man. I wish all love could be that selfless. And we're here in this beautiful place, having a beautiful time. It's awesome. I love you, guys.

Danny: We love you too, bro. You're right.

David: I low-key still feel like Dylan was right on the camping trip.

Dylan: Oh. When, I said Anika could get away with having two boyfriends? *chuckles*

Anika: *laughs a bit* What?.?

Dylan: You could! *laughs a bit* Honestly, that's what I thought was gonna happen with Nat and Aiden..!

Anika: I mean, it might have, but why am I the girl you know for sure, could get away with that?.? *laughs a bit*

Aiden: Because you're a goddess..?

The Guys: Exactly! Thank you, Aiden! *in unison*

Anika: I'm not shit..! What do you mean..? *laughs a bit*

Danny: It's the way that you are..! You have a power over penis, that you don't even realize..! *laughs a bit* Your love is rare, your personality is rare- - You are not like other girls! Ok?!

David: Not to mention, your sexuality is intoxicating..! You can LITERALLY seduce anyone..! And they'll have no choice but to like it, because you are enticing..!

Aiden: You are literally Aphrodite, babe. Like, honestly, if you really wanted to keep me and Nat, I would've been ok with that. Because that's how intoxicating you are. *chuckles* Seriously.

Nat: It's the type of person that you are. You're just a very incredible lover. It makes you addictive. You put spells on people. And I'm sorry, but your sex fucks with lives. *chuckles a bit*

Anika: And who's fault is that, horse dick!? *laughs a bit*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Me?.? *shocked laugh* What?.?

Anika: I was a virgin, I was stable, until you mounted me like the oversized stallion that you are, and fucked with my life..! *laughs a bit* You did this, buddy! Ok?!

Nat: I was a virgin, too! *laughs*

Anika: Hardly! *laughs* Not with stroke game that precise!

Nat: Wha- - *laughs* I just followed my body! It wasn't physics, babe!

Anika: Well, you followed your body and now I'm crazy! You are the reason my sex now fucks with lives! You were my teacher, remember?.?

Nat: I'm a very in-depth person, ok?.? You knew that when you let me take your clothes off! *laughs a bit*

Anika: I didn't know you were gonna full out master me!

Kahlo: How's that even possible? *chuckles* Your first time isn't supposed to be like that. It's supposed to be awkward and unusual. How is it that he managed to have precise stroke game, his first time going in?

Anika: That's what I wanna know, Kahlo! Thank you!

Nat: Look, it was a decent first time, and after a couple years of practice and time, I got better. She got better. We both advanced together.

David: I heard watching porn helps.

Nat: As crazy as this may sound, I've never actually seen a porno. *chuckles*

Anika: Neither have I.

Tara: You two aren't the only ones. I've never seen one either.

Allie: Me either.

Dylan: Or me.

Brionna: Me either.

Shelby: I haven't.

David: Seriously?! *shocked* How have you guys never seen a porn video?.? *laughs a bit*

Anika: Because I get actual dick?

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: And I have sex with actual women, when I want to.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Dylan: And porn is just stupid. I'm sorry. The scripts, the unnecessary conversation, the way some of the females get stupidly loud, for literally no reason at all. It's just pathetic and embarrassing to watch. *chuckles*

Shelby: I agree with Dylan. *chuckles a bit* It does sound pretty embarrassing.

Brionna: I just think it'd be awkward to watch porn. I mean, how does someone just sit and watch that, without feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness?

David: It's only awkward until after you've gotten off. *chuckles*

Nat: On that note, David? You will not be touching my future babies.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: What?.? *laughing* Oh come on! I'll probably be married by then!

Nat: You better hope so. *chuckles* 'Cause what you just said was disgusting.

David: It was true, though! *laughs a bit* What, sex isn't awkward for you, after you've finished?

Nat: No. It's called post-coital bliss, you fucking weirdo. *chuckles* Who the hell feels awkward, after some good ass sex?

David: I do! All the time! *laughs a bit*

Anika: Oh, you need new bitches then, Dave.

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: Unless maybe, it's just you. Otherwise, you might wanna fix that shit. *chuckles and sips some more Hennessey*

Everyone: *laughs again*

Anika: If you feel awkward, instead of happy and satisfied, that's a problem. Unless the sex ISN'T good, then that's when you should feel awkward.

David: Well, I must not be having good enough sex. *chuckles* What the hell happens afterwards, when it's good?.?

Nat: It's different for everyone, at different times. For me, it's either of the following: Instantly cuddling the shit out of said girlfriend and falling right to sleep, going down to the kitchen and drinking a full gallon of water, raiding the kitchen and eating until I've passed out on the couch, or I just eat two big ass hoagies in bed, and then fall asleep, with a belly rub.

Anika: His after-sex rituals are basically mine, too. *chuckles* We used to pass out in his living room a lot. And Mamá would find us every time. With snacks laid out across the coffee table. If we didn't do that, I usually went to make me and Daddy some hoagies, we'd eat, and I'd rub his belly, until he fell asleep. That was my favorite. *chuckles*

Danny: What is it with you two and eating after sex?.? *laughs a bit* Do you two just fuck each other into famine?.?

Nat and Anika: Pretty much.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Anika: Our sex drives are high. We can't help it. One time, we completely fucked up his room, when I first found him in Miami. *chuckles*

Nat: Shit was all over the floor. *chuckles*

Anika: One time, he even accidentally broke my headboard. *chuckles* Grabbing it with one hand. He just snapped off the top. It was thick ass, hand-carved mahogany, too.

Danny: How the fuck- -?!

Nat: It was an aggressive night, that night. *chuckles*

Anika: *happy sigh* And it was fuck-tastic.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Qaasim: When you and bae got the best sex life. *chuckling*

Nat: *high fives Qaasim, laughing*

Tara: You two are dangerous. *chuckling at Nat and Anika*

Anika: I think it's our elements.. *chuckles* He's fire and I'm air.. I mean, come on, Tara.. Think about that.

Tara: That is a dangerous ass combination. *chuckles*

Anika: Exactly. *chuckles* There's literally no limit to where two people like that can go.. No limit to where they can take each other..

Kristina: That's deep..

Anika: I'm a deep thinker, Cupcake. *chuckles, winks, and takes another drink*

Nat: No wonder you and Aiden attracted so elemental. *winks at Anika*

Anika: *giggles* I love my fire.

Aiden: *fist bumps Nat and kisses Anika*

Tara: Aiden's element is fire, too?

Anika: Yup. *giggles and kisses Aiden deeply*

Aiden: Makes sense, too. *smiling at Anika, with his arms wrapped around her* Fire can't live without air..

Nat: Exactly.. *chuckles*

The Girls: Awww..!

Anika: Did Daddy teach you that? *giggles*

Aiden: Yes he did. *chuckles* He told me that's what he said to you, when he first told you he needed you..

Anika: He did. *smiling*

Aiden: And now, it's why I need you.. *smiling at her*

Anika: *kisses him deeply* I love you, Chewy..

Aiden: I love you most. *kisses back* Nat, you nurtured a masterpiece. You're a God, bro.

Nat: *just shrugs, with a shy smile* I'm just a guy.

Allie: No. You are so much more special. *kisses him deeply*

Anika: Two boyfriends, though? I mean, I could probably do something like that, but what if they start going at each other?

Aiden: I don't necessarily think me and Nat would have that issue. I mean, I'll admit, I can get stingy somtimes- -

Nat: I'm the same way, dude..! *laughs a bit* I can get stingy as hell.

Aiden: I think it's a Sag thing. *laughs a bit*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckling*

Anika: I mean, I would love the shit out of both of you, but, because I know you two can get stingy, I can't do that to you guys. *chuckles* Probably best that we didn't take that route. Don't get me wrong, I would've loved to be on some Blake Lively shit, from Savages, but I know my Ben and Chon, and they're just too possessive to share a girl.

Aiden: Which one of us is Ben, which one is Chon? *chuckles*

Anika: Baby, you're Chon. Nat is Ben. *chuckles*

Nat: Sounds accurate.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Anika: I loved Savages. That movie was my shit.

Tara: Me and the girls had never even heard of it, until the guys brought it up, on the camping trip.

Anika: Did you watch it?

Tara: I did. I thought the movie was great.

Nat: Me and Allie had a movie night, so she could watch, but we didn't make it through the movie. *chuckles*

Anika: What do you mean? *chuckles*

Nat: I mean, my other kitten here, got a little hot from the X-rated scenes, and well.. *bites his lip at her, with a sexy smile* I had to take her down..

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses him*

Anika: Damn, Bunny. *chuckles at her*

Allie: That movie was too hot. *giggles a bit* I couldn't take it.

Anika: I understand, baby. *chuckles at her, winks, and takes a sip of Hennessey*

Allie: You like dark liquor, too?.? *disgusted expression*

Anika: Baby, I love this shit. *drinks some more Hennessey, with a sexy smile*

Allie: *shakes her head* Omg, I can't go. It just tastes too bitter.

Anika: Blame your daddy. He got me into it. *chuckles*

Qaasim: But that's how you know your girl is really yours, though. *chuckles* She starts doing things like you, talking like you, acting like you.

Anika: Yup..! *smiles and drinks some more Hennessey*

Everyone: *chuckles at her*

Allie: I still don't think I'll be taking up dark liquor.

Anika: Daddy said you didn't mind the taste of whiskey.

Allie: Well, that was one time and I didn't drink it, I just tasted it off his mouth, when we made out.

Anika: And..? *chuckles* You liked it?

Allie: Well, yeah. I guess.

Anika: Ok. *sips some more Hennessey, then moves over to Allie* Then, try me, mamí. *gently grabs her chin, leans in, and gently kisses her*

Allie: Mmm.. *moans softly and kisses back*

The Guys: *jaws drop and so do their drinks*

Tara: Omfg.. *gaping in shock*

Brionna: T- -Tara, are you seeing this? *gaping in shock*

Tara: Yes, Brionna.. *gaping in shock*

Shelby: Did I drink too much? *gaping in shock*

Tara: No, because that would mean I drank too much, and I never go past my limit. This shit is really happening. *gaping*

Sienna: Sweet fucking Jesus.. *gaping*

Porscha: Is it bad that I'm slowly getting wet from this? *gaping*

Anika: *lifts her arm and points at Kristina, then waves her over with her finger, continuing to kiss Allie*

Kristina: Finally.. *goes over to Allie and Anika*

(Anika remains on one side of Allie, while Kristina goes to the other, putting Allie tight between them. Anika pulls away from Allie and starts kissing Kristina. Kristina moans and kisses back aggressively. Anika moans softly. After a few minutes, Kristina and Allie started kissing. They continued to switch up between each other, feeling each other up, and kissing on each others bodies. Danny, Nat, and Aiden high five each other, gaping in shock at their girlfriends. The guys continued to watch, still in shock. Allie, Anika, and Kristina make out for a while..)

David: Natty Boy, your birthday is officially my new favorite holiday.. *gaping*

The Guys: *in unison* Agreed.. *gaping*

Nat: I think it's mine, too.. *gaping*

Anika: *pulls away from Allie* Come here, Daddy.. *waves Nat over* Come here, Chewy.. *waves Aiden over*

(Aiden and Nat slowly move over to the girls. Nat swims up behind Allie and gently grabs her waist. Aiden swims up behind Anika and gently takes her waist..)

Anika: Danny.. Come get Cupcake..

(Danny swims up to Kristina and immediately starts kissing her, extremely turned on. Nat starts making out with Allie. Aiden starts making out with Anika. Both of them had massive, swollen erections. Danny grew one as well. All their friends continued to watch them in shock. They keep this up for a while, until Nat suddenly lifted Allie and hauled her out of the pool, headed straight for their room. Aiden followed, with Anika. Danny takes Kristina to their room. Nat, Anika, Aiden, and Allie made it inside Nat and Allie's room. Aiden shuts and locks the door behind him..)


	67. Chapter 67

**(A.N. By the way, Happy New Year, guys!)**

(Nat's P.O.V. I've already got Allie on the bed.. I don't think my dick has ever been this hard or swollen.. Her and Anika have no idea what they just started. And looking at Aiden, I can tell he's thinking the same thing. Aiden puts Anika down on the bed and she crawls over to Allie, and starts kissing her again. Allie kisses back. I've got my hand inside Allie's bikini bottoms. And fuck, is she wet.. I remove my hand and Anika slides hers down there. She pulls away from Allie, eyes widened a bit, and looks down towards where her hand is. She's rubbing on Allie's pussy, and bites her lip a bit. "Fuck, baby." She whispers to Allie. Then, she goes back to kissing her intensely. Me and Aiden take that opportunity to go dry ourselves off, change out of our trunks, and put on fresh boxer briefs. We return to the bed. I lay on my side, beside Allie, watching them with envy.. Aiden does the same, laying beside Anika. Watching these two go at it is beyond erotic. It's also intimate, for me. Seeing the girl I love most, with the girl I'm falling in love with, loving each other.. It's bewitching.. I'm under both their spells.. And it's got my mind, body, and soul pumping with all sorts of endorphins.. The room is illuminated by moonlight.. It's sets the mood just right in here.. I reach down and slide Allie's bikini bottoms off.. Aiden just keeps his eyes on Anika.. I can tell he plans on keeping it that way. I know he's just being respectful. He doesn't wanna see any parts of Allie, that he shouldn't be. But, he knows I've seen everything on Anika, so he doesn't particularly care that I see her naked. He removes Anika's bottoms, too. Anika stops rubbing Allie and suddenly slides two fingers inside Allie. Allie gasps and moans into Anika's mouth. Anika starts stroking her fingers in and out, at steady pace, while her thumb circles Allie's clit around.. I chuckle on the inside. She got that from me. Anika pulls away from Allie's lips and unties her bikini top. Then, she takes it off and starts sucking on Allie's breasts. Allie moans sweet and submissive. This is beyond her. Looking at the situation, I realize that she truly is the submissive in this bed. Everyone in this bed has a level of sexual dominance that she has not yet obtained. We are at a peak level of sexual performance, and she still has much to learn. She hasn't fully unlocked that side of herself, yet. She is completely at our will. And she knows it.. I know what you guys are thinking. She's been with more sexual partners than I or Anika have.. That's true. Aiden on the other hand has been with more partners, than all 3 of us. He could never commit to anyone, but Anika. So, he slept around for quite a while, until she became his. But even Aiden knows what it truly is to bring someone pleasure. Not just physically, but mentally, spiritually, and emotionally.. Him, Anika, and myself know what it truly is to make love to someone.. To take someone's body and senses to unimaginable levels.. To speak to them with a fluent tongue in body language.. To leave an impression.. Permanently.. Allie hasn't gotten there yet, but she will.. Anika slowly moves from Allie's chest and begins kissing down her body.. She gives me a look of request.. She wants to go down on Allie.. I give her permission and slightly nod my head.. She makes her way down between Allie's legs.. Then she slowly begins to devour her.. Allie jumps, then arches her back off the bed.. She likes it.. I lightly grip Allie's throat and gently kiss her lips. I tilt her head back and kiss her forehead.. "You like that, baby?" I ask her, softly.. "Yess, Daddy..!" She responds, moaning hard. I kiss on her forehead and pet her hair softly, then hold her hand.. She squeezes it hard.. Anika is driving her crazy.. Aiden pets Anika, as she goes, playing in her hair.. He unties her bikini top and takes it off.. Now, both of our girls are naked.. Anika keeps it up for a while, giving Allie 3 long orgasms... She moves back up on Allie and kisses her lips.. "Damn, baby. You even taste sweet." She says softly. "Did you like that, Bunny?" She asks. "Yess.." Allie replies, in her sweet, submissive voice. "You want some of Daddy, for a minute?" Anika asks her, while petting her hair. "Yess.." Allie replies. Anika gives Allie a deep peck on the lips, to remind her that she'll be back. Then, she pounces on Aiden.. I slowly climb on top of Allie and lay between her legs.. I kiss her lips lightly, then suck on each of her breasts.. Then, I reach down and pull my erection out.. I keep my eyes locked on hers, then I slip myself inside her.. She gasps and moans hard.. I bite her lip, reach up and lock my hand in hers, then start giving her aggressive and long strokes.. Body to body, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.. I fuck her nice and slow, for a while, giving her deep kisses.. She locks her legs around my waist.. Meanwhile, Aiden has Anika in the same position.. His face buried in her neck.. He's in a very aggressive mood.. Anika's favorite.. He knows her body all too well.. I give Allie a few orgasms, before I switch up positions.. I sit up, grab her waist, and lift her ass off the bed, pulling myself deeper inside her.. And I fuck her just like that.. It drives her insane.. I'm extra deep.. She can barely breathe straight.. She's damn near screaming out.. She's still not used to my size.. Especially when I'm this swollen.. I stay in this position, until Allie has given up two more orgasms.. Then I sit her all the way up, picking her up completely, bringing her into my arms.. I kiss her face, then put my face in her neck, and start moving her up and down on my dick, with that combo of rough and passionate that she loves so much.. She hugs my head in her arms, holding on for dear life.. I can hear the exhaustion in her breaths.. Between me and Anika, she's damn near lifeless already.. But, she won't stop, until I'm satisfied.. I keep going, biting and sucking her neck all over.. Hugging her body tight against mine.. I love how thick she's gotten so far.. I love to grip and hug every curve.. I love the feel of her in my arms.. Against my body.. She explodes on me twice, her juices running down my cock and balls.. I put her against the wall, above the bed.. I take her arms and pin them up against the wall, above her head.. Then, I fuck her hard against the wall.. She screams out and moans loud and hard.. My face remains in her neck, as I heavily breathe and grunt.. She's twitching and shaking.. I keep her on that wall, until she gives me 2 more orgasms.. I bring her down from the wall and place her back on the bed.. I flip her over, onto her stomach.. I straddle the back of her legs and gently slide back deep inside her.. She groans and says "Fuck..!" I lean down over her and start giving her perfect strokes.. She buries her face down in the sheets and continues moaning, gripping the bed.. I drill her this way, until she comes for me again.. Then, I switch up and grab her hair, pulling it back and forcing her head up.. I pull on her hair, as I continue pounding her from the back.. She comes again, shortly after.. I switch up again and release her hair, grabbing both her hips, bringing more force to my thrust.. Allie bites the blanket and whines loudly.. This ass of hers is gettin' bigger, too.. I give it a few kisses and a few smacks.. I keep pounding until she gives up another orgasm.. That one made her cry a little.. Part of me gets a little concerned.. I lean back down over her and grip her throat gently, then kiss on her face lovingly.. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, baby. You look like you're about to pass out." I tell her softly. "No, don't stop. I'm ok, Daddy." She replies, still panting. "Are you sure?" I ask her again. I kiss her lips softly. "I don't wanna hurt you." I tell her softly. "I'm ok. I promise." She replies, with a kiss on my lips. "Ok." I kiss her forehead and go back to stroking her deep. I decide to be a bit more gentle. I continue, while still gripping her throat.. She endures much better this time.. I fuck her just like this, until she comes for me again.. Her orgasm makes her seize and tremble on my cock.. Her shaking causes me to come.. But it's not my usual big climax.. I'm still hard.. So, I keep going.. I lay her on her side and lay on my side, behind her.. I spoon with her and kiss all over the side of her face.. I raise her leg gently and lock it behind mine.. Then, I gently slide back inside her.. She moans and holds onto my arm that is wrapped around her chest.. I begin deep stroking, resting my face in the back of her hair.. I catch a glimpse of Anika crawling up to Allie.. She lays in front of her and starts kissing her intensely.. Allie kisses back, panting rapidly from my slight pounding.. I see Anika reach down and she starts toying around with Allie's clit, rubbing it around rapidly.. Allie jerks violently and screams out.. Anika kisses her hard and continues, with her forehead resting on Allie's.. Allie moans loudly, rapidly, uncontrollably.. She's officially losing her mind.. She can't take me and Anika at the same time.. I squeeze my arm around her tighter and start speeding up my stroke, pounding her a bit harder, moaning and groaning in the back of her hair.. This is turning me on so fucking much.. Especially hearing Allie's moans.. Anika continues roughly rubbing Allie's clit around, kissing her and biting at her lip, until Allie explodes on me and Anika, screaming, with a violent, shaking orgasm.. Anika moans and slows her hand down, now massaging Allie's pussy nice and slow.. She gives Allie a sweet kiss on the lips, then a nice slap on the ass.. Then, she goes back over to Aiden.. I, however, keep my pounding up, until I forced another intense orgasm from Allie.. She is really fucking drained.. Hold on, baby.. I'm almost done.. I pull out of her and turn her on her back.. I spread her legs as wide as they can go, hold them apart, sink myself back inside her, bury my face in her neck, and start stroking as deep as I can go, slow and hard.. I'm about to nut.. And it's the big one.. I'm panting and moaning rapidly.. Omfg, she feels like drugs, when I'm this deep in her.. It's ecstasy.. She can't take it when I'm this deep, either.. She's squeezing and digging her claws into my flesh.. I continue, rocking her whole body.. Taking her into my senses.. Consuming her soul.. Making her mine.. Fuck… Fuck… Oh, Fuck...! I squeeze her thighs tight and burst inside her, with a loud moan.. She moans out and her body just falls paralyzed.. When I finally finish my large orgasm, I slowly pull out of her.. She's passed out.. Into a deep sleep.. I chuckle warmly at her and kiss her sweaty face.. Anika and Aiden had finished, as well.. Anika could handle rounds like this, so she was still awake.. She sees Allie and giggles warmly at her, then crawls over to her and gives her a soft goodnight kiss, on the lips.. She pets her hair.. Aiden had passed out, into a deep sleep as well.. Anika dominated him again.. I chuckle to myself.. He'll get used to that, eventually.. Me and Anika, however, do what we usually do, and sneak down to the kitchen. We eat a bunch of junk food and watch tv for a while, until Aiden had come downstairs sleepily.. End of P.O.V.)

Aiden: *sleepy* Babe, where are you? I can't sleep, if you don't come to bed. You know that.

Anika: I'm over here, Chewy. I'm sorry, Papí. I got hungry.

Aiden: *stumbles sleepily over to her* Come back to bed, please.

Anika: I'm coming. *yawns*

Aiden: *sleepy* Oh and Allie's upstairs whining in her sleep. I think she's looking for you, bro. *rubs his eyes*

Nat: Yeah, she does that. Here I come.

Anika: Let us clean up first, baby.

(Nat and Anika clean up their mess, then go back to Nat/Allie's room. Allie was whining and moving around in her sleep. Nat chuckles and shakes his head.)

Anika: She does that when you're not in bed with her? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Yep. We've cuddled so much, spending the night at each other's places so much, it's gotten to the point where she literally cannot sleep, if I'm not cuddling her.

Anika: *giggles* Aww, she's so cute..! I wanna cuddle with her, too..!

Nat: *chuckles* Hop in.

(Nat gently crawls in bed, next to Allie. He gently wraps his arms around her and kisses on the side of her face.)

Nat: Shh, Shh, Shh.. *softly* I'm right here, baby.

(Nat's P.O.V. Allie immediately calms down and goes back to sleeping peacefully, holding onto my arm around her chest. Anika takes off Aiden's large t-shirt, crawls in front of her and drapes an arm over Allie's body, laying down. She pecks Allie's lips. Aiden crawls up behind Anika and spoons with her, cuddling her close. We all fall into a coma-like sleep.. This night was one we'd never forget.. End of P.O.V.)


	68. Chapter 68

(The next morning, Nat and Aiden had woken up first. Allie and Anika were cuddled up with each other, still naked from last night. Nat and Aiden pull the sheets over them, then decide to go take a shower. They throw on shorts and remain shirtless. They go downstairs and find their friends eating at the breakfast buffet.)

David: There they are!

Qaasim: What went down last night?! Tell us everything! Right fucking now! *laughs a bit*

Nat and Aiden: *just smirk at each other and fist bump each other*

Kristina: It was beautiful, wasn't it?!

Nat: *happy sigh and smile* Yes, Kris.. It was magnificent..

Kristina: Damn it!.!.!.!.! Danny!.!.!

Danny: Let it go, babe. *chuckling and eating*

Kristina: I can't believe I missed it!.!.!.! Damn it!.!.!.! *dramatic cry*

Aiden: Literally the best fucking night of my life.

Tara: Wow. *chuckles and shakes her* I cannot believe what I witnessed last night.

Porscha: Are Allie and Anika still sleeping?.?

Nat and Aiden: Yup.

Nat: They might be out for a while. Especially Allie. *chuckles*

Aiden: Yeah, Allie might actually be in a coma. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs*

Everyone: Daaaammnnn..!.! *laughs*

Kristina: What the fuck happened to her?.?

Aiden: Nat, alone, was already a lot for her to handle. But, him AND Anika..?.? Y'all, she was not ready. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs* I felt so bad, this morning. She LITERALLY passed out last night.

Everyone: Wooooooowww..!.! *shocked laughs*

Kristina: Damn it, Danny!.!.! I wanted to be passed out with them, too!.!.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Danny: I love you..! *laughing*

Kristina: Damn you!.!

Everyone: *laughs again*

Kristina: I need to go check on my baby.

Nat: Ah, ah. You probably shouldn't. She's naked. They both are. *chuckles*

Aiden: And cuddling. *chuckles*

Kristina: *grabs and holds her hair* What?!

Everyone: *laughs at Kristina*

Kristina: *picks up a fork and charges at Danny* GODDAMN IT, DANNY!.!.! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!.!.!

Danny: *jumps up and takes off running, also laughing his ass off*

Everyone: *cracks up laughing at them*

Tara: Bet you won't ever forget this birthday, huh? *chuckling*

Nat: Never. *chuckles* Breakfast good?

Tara: Oh yeah..! Dig in.

Aiden: I am literally starving. *chuckles*

(Nat and Aiden go fix themselves a plate and sit with everyone. Meanwhile, Kristina was still chasing Danny violently, with a fork, outside.)

Brionna: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Nat: Uh, anything. What do you guys wanna do?

Porscha: We don't know. *chuckles* We've never been here before. We figured you might as well be the activity guide.

Nat: *chuckles* Right, right. My bad. Um.. You guys ever done wakeboarding?

Porscha: What is that?

Nat: The thing where a speedboat is pulling somebody around on the water, while the person is on a board, holding onto a leash?

Porscha: That?.? *excited* Holy shit! I have always wanted to try that!

Brionna: Me too! *excited*

Tara: I'm game. *chuckles*

The Guys: You already know we're down.

Nat: Wakeboarding it is, then. *chuckles* What'd you guys do, after we left the hot tub, last night?

Tara: Pretty much continued drinking.

David: And we were discussing you guys' foursome. You know, who would be doing what and all that. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Why am I not surprised?

Thomas: I'm guessing it wasn't awkward.

Aiden: It was a little awkward, for me. Only because I had to avoid seeing Allie naked. *chuckles* I didn't wanna overstep my boundaries and she's not my girl. So, that just would've been extremely awkward.

Thomas: Right, right. Nat didn't have a problem with Anika being naked, right? *chuckles*

Aiden: No. I had no issue with it, either. He's seen every part of her, already. It was no different with this. *chuckles*

Thomas: Also true. *chuckles*

Aiden: It was seriously hot. *chuckles* I can finally cross that off my bucket list.

Nat: Right?.? *laughs and high fives Aiden*

Aiden: *laughs with him*

Tara: Sounds like Allie went a little ways over her limit. *chuckles*

Nat: She did. *chuckles* Which, was dangerous. But, I mean, come on. She decked me out in Batman. I had to thank her. Shoes included?.? Jesus Christ, I went straight to her womb last night. I contemplated fatherhood, for a minute.

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: *just chuckles, with a slightly shy smile*

Tara: That was really sweet of her. I can't even remember the last time she bought anything for a boyfriend.

Brionna: None of us can. She really is in love with you.

Nat: I can tell. *chuckles*

Porscha: I can only imagine what the first year anniversary and Valentine's day are looking like, for y'all. *chuckles*

Nat: Way ahead of you, on Valentine's Day. Anniversary? Man, if we make it to that, it's gonna be super special.

David: A year is official wifey level.

Nat: Very true. If she obtains wifey level, then I'll really know me and her really have something here. *chuckles a bit*

Dylan: What are you thinking for Valentine's Day?

Nat: Romantic getaway, out in the Virgin Islands. I'm thinking a home cooked romantic dinner, a custom stuffed bear of some kind, a custom gift basket, Michael Kors and Victoria's Secret.

Dylan: Excellent. *chuckles and nods his head*

Tara: That sounds perfect, Nat..!

Porscha: Omg, she is gonna love you forever.

Nat: *chuckles* I wanna make it special for her. But, not a word to her, about what I just told you guys. It's a surprise, obviously.

Brionna: We won't breathe a word.

Nat: Cool.

Brionna: Now I can't wait for Valentine's Day. *chuckles*

Aiden: Me either. I can't wait to do something special, for Anika. I've never celebrated Valentine's Day before. This will be my first, with someone.

Nat: Oh yeah. It'll be extra special for you. Especially if Anika knows that.

Aiden: Yeah. *chuckles and smiles*

Tara: Are you leaving Allie, for Christmas? *to Nat*

Nat: Uh, yes. *chuckles*

Tara: Great. She's gonna be pouting again.

Nat: I told her I spend Christmas with my family. I don't have a choice. You guys have seen my mother. *chuckles*

Tara: She'll be with Kris. She should be fine. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah.

David: *chuckles* What time do you think they'll wake up?

Nat and Aiden: Who knows. *chuckle*

Shelby: Guess we'll wait for them, first. *chuckles*

(Everyone continues eating breakfast and talking. A couple more hours had passed, before Allie and Anika had both finally come downstairs, wearing their boyfriends large shirts. They were both glowing and smiling.)

David: The dead finally arises! *laughs a bit*

Anika: *giggles* Goodmorning, Davey. *goes and kisses his cheek*

David: *chuckles* Goodmorning, my Queen. How'd you sleep?

Anika: *stretches and moans, with a smile* Mmm, beautifully. Any breakfast left?

David: Plenty. The resort laid an entire buffet out for us.

Anika: Good. 'Cause I am fucking starving. *goes over to Nat and Aiden* Goodmorning, my gods. *kisses Aiden's lips, then Nat's*

Aiden and Nat: Goodmorning, beautiful. *happy smiles, gazing at her*

Anika: *giggles warmly at them* I love you two, so fucking much.

Aiden and Nat: We love you, most. *happy smiles, still gazing at her*

Anika: Allie, come get Daddy. *smiling*

Allie: *goes and straddles Nat* Goodmorning, Daddy. *smiling, she kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back with a smile, wrapping his arms around her*

(They make out for a while, until Nat pulls away.)

Nat: Are you ok? *chuckles a bit* You had me worried, last night.

Allie: Dangerously depleted, but I feel amazing. *smiling*

Nat: Depleted, huh? *chuckles* Go on and eat, then, Baby. You need to eat.

Allie: Ok. *pecks his lips, then gets up, and goes over to the breakfast spread*

Tara: She is in a good ass mood! *surprised laugh*

Allie: *smiling* I am.

Anika: And it is beautiful. *walks up behind Allie and grabs her hips* Yeah, Daddy. I think me and her are gonna get along just fine. *smiling, she kisses Allie's neck*

Allie: *turns her head and kisses Anika's lips, with a smile*

Anika: *kisses back with a smile* Mmm.. *kiss, kiss* I love you.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles between a kiss*

(They make out sexy and slow, for a few minutes. Nat and Aiden just smile happily and watch. Everyone else is left gaping.)

Anika: *slaps Allie's ass, then feels on it, and pulls away, with a smile* Go on, and eat.

Allie: K. *smiling*

Brionna: What is happening?.?

David: Don't question it, just enjoy it.

Allie: Where's Kris?

Thomas: Still outside, chasing Danny with a fork, trying to kill him.

Allie: A fork? *confused chuckle*

Everyone: Yup.

Allie: Why is she trying to kill him? *chuckling*

Tara: Because he wouldn't let her join you and Anika, last night. And, after she found out you two got to cuddle naked with each other, she snapped.

Allie and Anika: *laugh*

Anika: I feel so bad. *chuckling* But I told her Danny wouldn't allow it.

David: I'm wondering if she'll ever forgive him for this. *chuckles*

Allie: She'll get over it. Eventually. *chuckles*

Anika: Anything on the agenda today?

Aiden: Wakeboarding. Everyone wants to try it.

Anika: Who hasn't done wakeboarding yet? *chuckles a bit*

Brionna: You have?

Anika: I used to go with Nat and Alex all the time.

David: Dude, you tried wakeboarding without us?.?

Nat: It was literally 8 years ago. *chuckles* And we were in Italy, for my mom's family reunion. You guys weren't there and it wasn't like you were allowed to come.

David: Still though..!

Nat: You'll get to try it today, you big baby. *chuckles*

Dylan: Are your cousins joining us?

Nat: Don't know. Some of them might. You know I have a lot of cousins. *chuckles*

Dylan: Yes you do. *chuckles*

David: I still can't believe Shy Guy got a foursome for his birthday. *chuckles*

Nat: Neither can I. *chuckles shyly*

Porscha: For someone who's shy, you sure are a pussy king. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles shyly* I wouldn't say that. I hardly have a track record. You probably know guys who have slept with more girls than they can count.

Porscha: I do. But, that doesn't make them better or cooler than you.

Anika: Very true. Fuck a track record. My daddy is the shit because a lot of hoes wanna fuck with him and can't get near him.

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Porscha: Anika, I'm curious about something.

Anika: Fire away. *eating*

Porscha: We heard you don't really have female friends. Why is that? I mean, you're so cool.

Anika: Aww. Thanks, Porscha. *chuckles* And I don't have female friends, because, no offense, but it's too much drama. With guys, you don't have to worry about drama or gossip, or any of that petty shit. Females will try to take you down as low as you can possibly go. And I don't have time for that shit. I feel like females will stab you in the back quicker than a guy would. Females can hardly give each other a compliment, without finding a petty ass little flaw. And I thought women were supposed to uplift each other. Nowadays, girls can't be loyal for shit. My boys? *points around at Nat and the guys* They have ALWAYS been loyal to me. Not once have they ever tried to bring me down, discourage me, or tread on me. They have always uplifted me, and been there for me. Not once have they ever betrayed me. They have never tried to belittle me. Females will talk shit behind your back, then smile in your face. That's infidelity. And I don't get down with that shit. I got enough of shitty treatment from my parents. I feel like I'm a good person and a good friend, and I don't deserve treasonous bitches looming behind me.

Porscha: Girl, you ain't never lied. *chuckles*

Anika: Another reason, is because of boyfriends. When you have a boyfriend that every bitch wants, including your so-called friends, who also want him, but lie and feign like they don't, that's when I get real fucking irritated. Female friends will sit there and try to make you obligated to appease to them, before you appease to your man. They'll try to make you feel like you have to choose them, over your man. I have had to deal with so many bitches trying to be my friend and be my daddy's side bitch..! Like, no..! Then, when I get jealous, and protective, and possessive, and start telling bitches to stay away from him, I'm wrong..! Then all of a sudden, it's "Oh, you're not a real friend..! You're fake..! You choose your man over your girls..! You let dick come before your friendships..!". Hoes before bros, right? Chicks before dicks? Nah, I'm good on all that shit. Especially if my man has been more loyal to me, than you..! You really think I'm gonna put you, before him?.? Bitch, you must be crazy..! *chuckles a bit* The only bitch that comes before him, is me..! Emotionally and sexually!

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: Bitches like to play games like that, and I just don't have time for it. *chuckles a bit* Some of y'all like to think that just because we're friends, you have immediate access to my man. No, bitch. If you're my friend, you're MY friend..! My man has nothing to do with you or this friendship. Because as I've said before, my man is not your best friend, your backbone, your partner in crime, your left hand, your right hand, your diary- - none of that shit..! And if you can't understand that, then bitch, goodbye to you. Don't play the loyalty card with me, then turn around, and try to be on my man. Not only will that get your feelings hurt, it will get your ass beat as well. I am way too possessive for that shit. Female friends just cause a lot of boundaries, and I don't have the tolerance for it. How I feel, its, if you're not fucking me, feeding me, or financing me, then bitch, I'm not worried about you. Point blank. Having female friends and a boyfriend just don't mix well for me. Female friends just cause too much drama. There's always something. All I need is good vibes, good food, and good dick. And I've had that for years now, with just my boys and my daddy. That's all I need. So, I just said fuck female friends. *chuckles* No offense to y'all. I know y'all got your little sisterhood and all that. But, I just wasn't made for female friends.

Porscha: Anika, you are too fucking real. I love it. *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* Why, thank you.

Brionna: So, what would you call Allie?

Anika: Eh, she's more like my sister-wife.

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: *laughs a bit* I mean, it'd be weird to say she's my friend, and I fucked her. I don't wanna say fuck-buddy, because I care about her way more than that. Friends with benefits is too degrading. I do love her. Sister-wife just fits the description best. It's like, hey..! I fucking love her AND I love fucking her. The best of both worlds.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Anika: And, besides, she's officially the first girl I've ever made love to. So, it's like, of course I love her. She'll always be special to me. She was my female first time. We have a relationship now.

Brionna: And you're both obsessed with Nat. *chuckles*

Anika: That too. Hence, sister-wives. *chuckles* I was engaged to daddy, I'll always see our marriage in my mind. She could be next. We officially have a husband in common.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: *happy sigh* God is so good.

Everyone: *laughs at Nat*

David: *laughing* He's stupid..!

Dylan: *laughing* Dude, you are too blessed.

Nat: I know. *happy, dazed smile*

Brionna: Wait. David, you guys knew they were engaged?

David and The Guys: Of course.

Cooper: We were even helping plan the wedding. We were excited. *chuckles*

Brayden: We knew they'd be married eventually. *chuckles*

Kahlo: Nat was too in love with her. He knew he had to wife her. *chuckles*

David: And part of me wanted to tell him to wait, 'cause you know, who the hell gets married in their 20's? But, I knew those two were meant to be, so I just said fuck it and got on board. *chuckles*

Anika: I mean, mamá and Appa got married in their 20's. *chuckles* They're perfectly happy.

David: Very true. But, part of me liked to think things were different back in our parents time.

Anika: Also true. But, they still loved each other to death.

David: I know. And hey, I believe love is that strong, so if you wanna get married in your 20's, why not?

Anika: There you go. Besides, we both knew neither one of us was going anywhere, so fuck it. Give me your last name. *chuckles*

David: Now, it's like I can't wait to see where Nat and Allie go. *chuckles* 'Cause I never saw this coming. I didn't even think Allie was the marriage type.

Anika: That was the angry, spiteful, fake Allie. The real Allie is a sweetie, who wants marriage one day, and my daddy's babies.

Allie: *goes and sits in Nat's lap, with a smile, still eating*

Nat: *smiles and kisses her deeply* Maybe.. We'll see, with time..

Anika: I know his babies are gonna be the sexiest things ever.

Porscha: Were you gonna have his kids?

Anika: Of course. I've always wanted his babies. Especially a son, just like him. I want a son so bad. 'Cause I know he's gonna be my best friend and we're just gonna have a perfect relationship.

David: *chuckles* Honestly, I can see you perfectly with a son. Did you hear that, Aiden?

Aiden: I got her. I hope she's got me. *chuckles at Anika, in his lap*

Anika: You know I'm having your babies. That's all you talk about. *giggles at him*

Aiden: *chuckles* 'Cause I wanna be a great dad, with the perfect mother of my children.

Anika: Give me a couple years, Papí. I got you. *chuckles warmly and kisses him deeply*

David: *chuckles* You and Nat, with that time thing.

Anika: It's precautionary. I don't like to waste my time and neither does he. If I invest my time in someone, they have to be worth it. And if I'm pushing ANY babies out of MY vagina, you damn sure better be worth it! *laughs a bit*

Brionna: Preach! *laughs a bit*

Aiden: And I understand perfectly where she's coming from, 'cause I don't wanna put my future in just any girl.

Nat: Exactly. *chuckles* If I'm giving you MY babies, hell yeah you better be worth it. And I can understand girls wanting to be precautious because it's birth. That shit hurts. *chuckles* And I can only imagine it would hurt even more, if it was for somebody who wasn't even worth it.

Anika: Exactly. 'Cause I'll be damned if go through mood swings, imbalanced hormones, baby blues, stretch marks, and however so many long hours of labor, for a nothing ass man. *chuckles*

Aiden: Trust me, babe. I'm gonna show you I'm worth it.

Anika: I know you will. *kisses him*

Thomas: Relationships are so fun to watch.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Wade: Let's go wakeboarding already! I'm excited!

The Guys: Yeah!

(They all change into swimwear and head outside, to the boats. They spend most of the day out on the water, hanging out, enjoying beers, and listening to music. Later that day, everyone decided to go a club, except Nat, who didn't wanna go. He wanted to go back to his room and take a relaxing bath. He gets to his room and goes out to the balcony tub. He runs himself a bath, strips down, and gets inside. He immediately relaxes and sinks into the bath, with his head laid back, and his eyes shut. After a few minutes, he feels someone touch him. He opens his eyes and sees Allie, smiling at him, wearing a sexy white sundress. She kneels before him, next to the tub, and touches his face..)

Nat: *chuckles* What are you doing here?

Allie: What do you think?

Nat: I thought you were going out, with everyone else?

Allie: No. I wanna be with my boyfriend. *strokes his cheek*

Nat: A club sounds like more fun. *chuckles a bit* Not sitting here, with your antisocial boyfriend.

Allie: I don't wanna be at a club, if you're not with me. And I think you're more fun.

Nat: I'm sure Anika's missing you. *chuckles*

Allie: She was the one who supported this decision. I don't wanna be out there, I wanna be with you. And I'm not just gonna leave you alone in here.

Nat: What's really going on? *chuckles a bit* Hm? You afraid my sister or Malia might have something to say to you, if they spot you?

Allie: They can think whatever they want. But, I know how I feel about you. And I'm not backing down from them. But they're not the reason I decided not to go. If my boyfriend doesn't wanna be out at a club, then I don't wanna be out at a club. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Ok. *touches her face*

Allie: *stretches up and kisses his lips deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out for a few minutes, before Allie slowly rose up, and climbed in the tub with Nat, laying on top of him.)

Nat: *giggles and laughs a bit* Ok..

Allie: You know I was determined to be in this bath together. *smiling at him*

Nat: You're right. I know. But, in your dress? *chuckles*

Allie: I don't care. *smiling* I know you'll take it off.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and rubs her back* You know what this is kinda reminding me of?

Allie: The tub scene, with Ben and O, from Savages? *smiling at him*

Nat: Exactly that. *chuckles again*

Allie: I thought that part was so cute and so sexy.

Nat: Me too. *chuckles warmly and kisses her*

Allie: Wanna role play, daddy?

Nat: *chuckles* I need you to slow down, baby. *touches her face* After last night, I think you need a little recuperating.

Allie: Daddy, I'm fine.. *touches his face* And I'm hungry for you..

Nat: *chuckles* Not Anika too?

Allie: Me and Anika had our fun.. I want you all to myself, this time.. And she's just fine with that..

Nat: Fine.. *chuckles at her* But, I'm gonna take it slow.

Allie: Whatever you want. *kisses him with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back*

(They start making out again, rolling around in the tub together. They eventually sink down underwater and continue kissing. They eventually come back up, with Allie straddling Nat..)

(Allie's P.O.V. I feel him reach down and slide my panties to the side. Then, I feel him slide inside me. I gasp and moan, clutching his hair, wrapping my arm around his head. He snakes his arms around me tight, hugging me close. I start riding him nice and slow. He sighs and moans softly next to my ear. I kiss his hair and continue. I ride him for a while, loving and slow, until I orgasm.. After that, he slowly raises in the tub, lifting me with him, holding me. He's still inside me. He climbs out of the tub and takes me to the bedroom. He climbs in bed and lays me down. We make out some more, before he peels my wet panties off.. He slides his cock back inside me and starts giving me slow, deep, and intimate strokes.. He reaches down and puts his hand to my face.. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I moan for him.. Ohh, God, he feels so fucking good.. So ecstatic.. I don't know if I'll ever be used to it.. He makes passionate, gentle, slow love to me, remaining on top.. I simply lay there and let him take what he needs from me.. Once again feeling his spirit and soul.. He makes me come a few times, before he pulls out and licks on my pussy.. His arms reach up and he massages my breasts, as he goes.. He's down there for a while, until he's given me two beautiful orgasms.. He always makes me feel so beautiful.. He always takes the greatest care.. He moves back up on me and gives me a kiss.. I grab and hold his face, kissing him back.. I feel him inside me again.. He slowly slides in, then out, teasing me.. He does it again, making me sigh heavily.. Then, he slams into me.. I cry out.. He kisses my cheek, then slams into me again.. I cry out once more.. He pulls out and turns me over onto my stomach.. He pulls my ass up into the air and spreads my legs.. Then, I feel him eating my pussy from the back.. Omfg.. This feels even better than when I'm on my back.. He's getting every spot.. I moan with my head down, gripping the sheets, as he continues.. I come twice more.. He stops and I feel him slip off my wet dress.. Then he grabs my hips and slides his cock inside me once again.. I shiver.. He pushes deep and starts grinding and thrusting in me.. I bite my lip, moaning, and pulling on the sheets.. Fuck, I love when he does this.. He hits every wall, stimulates every spot, while remaining deep within me.. He drives me wild this way, for a while, until I explode on him.. "Fuck." He moans. He gives my ass a slap, then I feel him straddle the back of my legs, mounting my ass.. He rests his hands on my lower back and starts riding my ass.. I grip the sheets and pull on them some more, biting my lip harder, whining and moaning.. His rhythm is relentless.. He massages my back, as he goes.. After a while, he switches up and lays down on me.. He places his hands and arms over mine, puts his face in the side of mine, and loves me close and deep.. His breaths in my ear make me so wet.. It makes me convulse around his cock even tighter, which causes him to moan strongly.. I feel him reach up and pull my hair.. I smile a bit and moan.. Something about hair pulling just turns me on.. I think Nat noticed my smile, because he chuckles warmly in my ear, and pulls my hair again.. I giggle and moan.. "I love you, Daddy.." I tell him. "I adore you, Baby.." He replies. I smile and continue moaning and panting, as he keeps up his deep strokes.. He goes on and on, until I give him another orgasm.. Then, I feel him come after me, with sweet moans in my ear.. I moan warmly as he pours himself into me, and I feel my body go numb.. When he finishes, he slowly pulls out of me, but remains cuddled behind me.. He rolls us onto our sides, still holding me in his arms.. We're both panting softly.. He kisses my hair.. Then, he releases me, gets up, and goes to grab some towels. He spreads them around the bed, then gets back behind me, holding me.. He pulls the comforter over us.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Do you have to leave, for Christmas..?

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Yes. I promised my mom I'd be home, every Christmas. It's a family tradition. It'll break her heart, if I'm not home.

Allie: I really hate being away from you..

Nat: I know.. *kisses her cheek* But, I'll be right back, after Christmas. You're goin' with Kris again, to New York, right?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: You'll have fun.

Allie: I had a nice Christmas present for you, too.

Nat: *chuckles* Now, is it a nice gift, for naughty intentions, or an actual nice gift?

Allie: *giggles and laughs* The first one.

Nat: *chuckling* How did I know?

Allie: *chuckles* Because you know me.

Nat: *giggles* What have I created?

Allie: A little sex monster. *giggles*

Nat: *laughs* Omg.. Meanwhile, did you like what happened with you and Anika?

Allie: I did.. It was explorative and intimate. Although, I'm pretty sure she's the only girl I'll ever have sex with. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I know.

Allie: Did Aiden see me naked?

Nat: No. *chuckles* He kept his eyes on Anika.

Allie: That would've been awkward. *chuckles*

Nat: Very. *chuckles*

Allie: Did you like us together?

Nat: Jesus Christ, babe. My penis got so swollen, I thought I was having an allergic reaction to something.

Allie: *laughs hard*

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughing* I felt that. I damn near freaked out. I was like "Omg, how the fuck is he bigger!?"

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *chuckling* If you grow anymore, I may literally lose my mind.

Nat: *chuckling* I told you lesbian activity excites me. You and Anika brought that on. You only have yourselves to blame.

Allie: *chuckles* Well, we wanted to make it a special, unforgettable birthday. Especially, since you came back home.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I could tell that's what it was about.

Allie: We were all really afraid you wouldn't come back.. I was really afraid..

Nat: I know.. *kisses her hair*

Allie: What made you come back, anyway?

Nat: I just missed everyone.. I don't know.. Something just kept telling me to go home.. So, I came home.

Allie: *turns her head and looks back at him* Did you miss me too?

Nat: You know I did.. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back passionately*

Nat: *pulls away slowly* I never stopped thinking about you..

Allie: I'm glad.. *cuddles into his chest* I hope you never do that again..

Nat: I hope I don't either.. *rubs her back*

Allie: I can't wait to get away with you..

Nat: *chuckles* You mean our vacation, next year?

Allie: That and leaving for California together..

Nat: *chuckles* I didn't forget about that..

Allie: I can't wait for a whole new start..

Nat: Allz..?

Allie: Yeah?

Nat: Does your mom know about you leaving Miami, after graduation?

Allie: She knows I plan on moving to California, but she doesn't know when.

Nat: So..you're just gonna disappear on her again?

Allie: Daddy, it's my life now.. I don't need her knowing where I am anymore. I don't need her.

Nat: She's your mom, Allz.. You'll always need her.. And she'll always need you. *rubbing her back*

Allie: I'll be fine, Daddy.. *looks up at him* I have you, now..

Nat: *kisses her forehead* Yeah, you do.. I just want you to have your mom, too.. And, I need to know if I'm worth trying to work on that.

Allie: Of course you're worth it.. I'd do anything for you. *looking at him*

Nat: You would?

Allie: Yes. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Ok.. *kisses back* Then, I won't ask until I feel like it's time..

Allie: Ok.. *hugs his body and snuggles into him*

Nat: Are you afraid?

Allie: The only thing I'm afraid of these days, is losing you..

Nat: You won't, because you don't want to. *kisses her hair*

Allie: I just feel like things will get worse between me and her, before they get better..

Nat: Don't think like that.

Allie: She really hurt my feelings, Nat..

Nat: I know she did… She knows that she did.. And that's why she's reaching out to you.

Allie: I'm not ready.. Nowhere near it..

Nat: I know. *rubbing her back* That's why I won't ask for a while.. But, if you could.. Just let your mother know you're moving and that you'll be safe.. I don't wanna feel like I just ran away with her daughter.. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *chuckles* Ok, Daddy..

Nat: Thank you. *kisses her forehead*

Allie: Anything for you.. *snuggles into his chest some more*

Nat: *chuckles* You're always in my chest..

Allie: I love being close to your heart..

Nat: *looks at her for a minute, then kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

(Allie's P.O.V. We end up making love again.. This time, afterward, we fell straight to sleep together.. Meanwhile, what he said was going through my mind.. I realize me and Nat won't be able to keep our future secure, if I don't resolve my issues with my family.. Or at least make things cordial. Heaven knows I just wanna stay away from Connecticut, and everything there, but I love Nat too much to put our relationship at risk. I'm screwed either way. If I don't do it, I can't move forward with Nat, and if I do deal with it, then I have to deal with my family. Nat is worthy of meeting them, it's them who aren't worthy of meeting him. He doesn't deserve to be around their negative, dysfunctional ass energy. He shouldn't have to put up with me and my family's bullshit. And the fact that he's willing to just makes me love him even more. I just don't want him to see how bad things really are. Especially me and my mom. We basically slit each other's throats. I don't want him to see that side of me. And I'll be embarrassed and ashamed, if he does. Truthfully, I'm ashamed of my family. Next to Nat's family, we're completely fucked up. I guess that's why I'm so determined to have a future with Nat. I wanna make a better family, than the one I'm stuck with now.. I know Nat just wants what's best for me. He wants me and my mom to make up.. I'm just afraid I won't be able to do that.. And I don't wanna let him down.. End of P.O.V.)

(For the last few days in The Maldives, everyone explored and spent time together. They had a great time. Nat, Allie, Anika, and Aiden bonded some more, and Nat had a very special birthday week. Allie had so much fun, she really couldn't wait for her and Nat's vacation. It was another trip she'd never forget, thanks to Nat. He showed her a magical time.)


	69. Chapter 69

(After Nat's birthday trip, came Christmas. Nat had to leave with his family, and Allie left with Kristina, to The Bronx. Christmas night, Nat was up, chilling downstairs, by the fireplace, at his family's cabin in Aspen. He was listening to music and looked really cute in his blue Christmas sweater and khaki jogger pants. He had just gotten back from a night out with his dad, uncles, and older cousins. He was resting his eyes and listening to his music, when his phone jingles. He looks at his phone and sees that Allie is video calling him. He chuckles and pauses his music, then answers the call..)

Nat: *cute drunk chuckle and smile* What are you doing up? Santa's not gonna give you your presents, if you're awake.

Allie: *giggles* Are you drunk?

Nat: I am. Just a bit. *nodding, with his drunk smile* Went out with my dad, uncles, and a few of my older cousins, to a bar. Eggnog and bourbon. I feel fantastic. *lays his head back*

Allie: *laughs* You are a mess.

Nat: *brings his head back up and giggles at her* You knew that when you started dating me.

Allie: Very true. *chuckles* What are you doing?

Nat: Just vibin' by the fire. *shows her the fireplace, then puts the camera back on him* Listening to music. Couldn't sleep. What about you?

Allie: Same. Couldn't sleep, so I was just laying awake. That fire looks super cozy and so do you. I love your sweater, Daddy. *giggles*

Nat: Thank you. *cute smile, he shows her his whole outfit* Yeah, I was kinda feelin' myself tonight.

Allie: *giggles* You look good in everything.

Nat: So do you. What'd you wear? *smiling*

Allie: Me and Kris went to this ugly Christmas sweater party, her cousin was having. I wore this. *shows him the green/red sweater she wore*

Nat: That is ugly. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs* Shut up..!

Nat: *chuckling* I'm sure it was adorable on you, though.

Allie: Whatever. *chuckling*

Nat: Did you and Kris have fun?

Allie: She did. I just had a couple drinks and sat outside, on my phone.

Nat: *chuckles* Why didn't you have fun?

Allie: Because I miss you, Daddy..! *whines* This is supposed to be our first Christmas together, as a couple, and we're not together.

Nat: I know, Baby. I'm sorry. But, I couldn't just blow my family off. We do this every year.

Allie: I know. I understand.

Nat: After you meet my parents and everything, hopefully we will start spending the holidays together. I can't wait to bring you here.

Allie: I can't wait to see it.

Nat: We'll work it out, eventually. I miss you, too, Allz.

Allie: Are you the only one awake, over there?

Nat: Yeah. Everyone else is sleep. Are you?

Allie: Yeah. Kris passed out, due to intoxication. Her parents are sleep, her brother is actually still out.

Nat: She has a brother?

Allie: Yeah. His name is James.

Nat: Oh.

Allie: And he's an awesome artist.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: Her family is pretty curious about you. *chuckles* I showed them some pictures of you. Kristina's mom has the biggest crush on you.

Nat: Oh wow. That's gotta be awkward. *laughs a bit*

Allie: A little bit. *laughs a little* She thought you were Latin, like them.

Nat: People always mistake me for Latin. I don't know what it is. *chuckles*

Allie: To be honest, you do look a little Mexican. *chuckles* It must be that Italian blood, though.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* I think I see what you mean.

Allie: But yeah, her mom is crushing hard on you. I almost got jealous.

Nat: *laughs a bit* At an older woman?

Allie: Yes. *laughs a bit* You're mine.

Nat: *laughs* You're a mess.

Allie: You knew that when you agreed to be my boyfriend. *chuckles*

Nat: That's fair. *chuckling* Seriously, I don't know what it is with me and moms. They always end up hitting on me. Anika's mom was obsessed with me. Danny's mom has a crush on me, Qaasim's mom calls me her husband, Dylan's mom is in love with me, David's mom calls herself my Mrs. Robinson- -

Allie: *laughs* Omg..!

Nat: Now Kristina's mom?.? *chuckling* Jesus, I think my mom was right. I think my beard might have to go.

Allie: *laughing* Don't you dare shave it off..! I love that beard. Especially when it tickles me. *giggles*

Nat: *cute smile, he feels on his faded beard* Oh yeah?

Allie: *giggles* Mhmm.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles*

Allie: I wish I was next to you right now. That fire looks so romantic, too.

Nat: It is. I wish you were here, too. I miss my Cuddle Bunny.

Allie: I miss my Pooh Bear.

Nat: Soon, Baby. Ok? Until then, just try to enjoy yourself. It is Christmas.

Allie: Its not Christmas, without you.

Nat: We'll be together for New Year's again. *smiles*

Allie: *smiles* New Year's. My new favorite holiday..

Nat: *giggles* That'll always be special to us, huh?

Allie: Hell yeah, Daddy.. *smiling* I can't wait..

Nat: Are Kristina and the girls throwing another party?

Allie: They are. I've been meaning to tell you. It won't be at the sorority house this year. It'll be at a hotel. We're throwing it on the roof of the Kimpton.

Nat: Sweet. Remind me to get fireworks again.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: How'd they get the Kimpton?

Allie: The sorority has connections.

Nat: Cool.

Allie: God, now I can't stop thinking about New Year's, that night. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles* Me either. I was a nervous wreck.

Allie: *giggles* And then, you laid it on me.

Nat: *chuckles* I told you. You brought out The Beast, that night. I tried not to.

Allie: You needed to, though. *giggles*

Nat: You're right. I did. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and moans a bit, with a smile, biting her lip a bit* Fuck, I wish being naughty with you right now.

Nat: *gapes a bit and laughs* Don't do that..! Aren't you in there, with Kris?

Allie: She is passed out in a drunk coma. She can't hear shit. *chuckles*

Nat: *giggles a bit* Still..! No, babe. Don't do that. That's awkward. I don't wanna do that to Kristina.

Allie: Daddy, I promise you she can't hear us. *chuckles*

Nat: No. No, you gotta go to another room or something. *chuckles* I can't.

Allie: *sighs* Fine. I'll go to my room.

Nat: You have your own room over there?

Allie: Basically, yes. I'm over here a lot. So, her parents gave me my own space. I just sleep with Kris, because we cuddle.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok.

Allie: I'll come back. *getting up, she walks to her room, shuts the door, and climbs in the bed* Better?

Nat: Much better. *chuckles*

Allie: Can I show you what I'm wearing now?

Nat: I'm gonna assume it's what you always sleep in. *chuckles* Either your bra and panties, or you're sleeping naked again.

Allie: Neither. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* Then, I don't know, babe.

Allie: *giggles* Your present, silly.

(She shows him a red lace, see-through baby doll dress lingerie set, with a garter thong, and it's decorated with a few small bows.)

Nat: *immediately gapes, with a wide smile* Sweet fucking Jesus..

Allie: *giggles* You like it?

Nat: My boner sure as hell does..

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: Damn it, babe..! *chuckles* Now I'm mad.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* YOU'RE mad?.? I should be getting Christmas dick right now, and you're all the way in Colorado! I'M the one who should be mad!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: I begged you not to leave..!

Nat: I know you did. Once again, I'm sorry, babe. My mother is strict about family traditions. *chuckles* If it's any consolation, I'm undressing you in my mind right now.

Allie: *giggles* Really?

Nat: Hell yes. *slides his hand into his pants and rests it in his lap, outside of his boxer briefs*

Allie: Mmm. *giggles* Are you gonna bring him out to play?

Nat: Are you nuts? *chuckles* So Santa can catch me with my dick out? No way.

Allie: *laughs* Like Santa's not going back home, to pull his dick out on Mrs. Claus..

Nat: *laughs hard and lays his head back* Omg..!

Allie: *laughs* Go to your room, then..! I need to get off, Daddy..!

Nat: *laughing* Ok, ok, ok. I'm going.

(He gets up and walks to his room. He goes inside, closes and locks his door, and climbs in his bed. The room is dark. He's sitting up, laying back against his pillows and headboard.)

Allie: That cabin looks large as fuck.

Nat: *chuckles* It is. It's got a lot of acres, too.

Allie: Not surprised. *chuckles* Your room looks nice.

Nat: Thank you. Yeah, it's super clean, on account of I'm only here once a year. *chuckles*

Allie: Of course.

Nat: Its nothing compared to my room, at home, in Miami. *chuckles*

Allie: That room is hardly a room at all. It's a man-cave.

Nat: *chuckles* The Batcave, actually.

Allie: *chuckles and rolls her eyes* Of course you were gonna say that.

Nat: You know me. *chuckles*

Allie: Is your hand still in your pants?

Nat: Yeah. Outside of my boxers, though. I'm just resting it in my lap. It's comfy.

Allie: I assumed, seeing as though you nap like that, sometimes. *chuckles*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles*

Allie: I miss you so fucking much right now. I want you so bad.

Nat: *chuckles* Soon, Little One.

Allie: I love it when you talk to me like that. *smiling*

Nat: I know. That's why I do it. *chuckles* I am wishing so bad you hadn't read that damn book. I know that's why you like it when I talk to you like a Dom.

Allie: Fifty Shades? *giggles* Yeah, I'm reading book two now.

Nat: Ugh..! *throws his head back and groans*

Allie: *laughs* Oh, whatever. You knew that was coming.

Nat: *chuckling* You're terrible.

Allie: But you love it, though. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Whatever.

Allie: Don't "Whatever" me. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Or what?

Allie: *giggles* Keep talkin' shit. We gon' fight when I see you.

Nat: I already know, Baby. *sexy smile*

Allie: *giggles* I love you.

Nat: *cute smile* I know.

Allie: I wish I was riding you, right now.

Nat: *giggles a bit* I know.

Allie: *whines and giggles* Omg, Daddy, I miss you..!

Nat: *chuckles* You keep saying that, and it makes me feel even more bad. I'm sorry I left you, Baby.

Allie: I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just being needy.

Nat: That's ok. Needy doesn't bother me. *chuckles softly*

Allie: I'm gonna masturbate, while we're video chatting. Ok? I'm gonna masturbate to you.

Nat: *chuckles and laughs* Ok, I'll just watch. I'm not comfortable touching myself, to a video.

Allie: Ok, fine.

Nat: Just touch yourself where you want me.. *sexy smile and wink*

Allie: *giggles* Merry Christmas, Daddy.

Nat: *chuckles* Merry Christmas, baby.

(They continue their video chat, with hot and sexual talk, until they had both fallen asleep. Nat continued his holiday with his family, until it was time for him to head back to Miami. He and his family depart at the airport, after he says bye to all of them. He catches his flight to Miami, where unsurprisingly, he found Allie waiting for him. She jumps on him and he catches her. They share a passionate kiss and Nat carries her all the way to his truck, in the airport parking lot, while carrying his luggage. He loads his stuff up in his truck, then climbs in the driver's seat. Allie sat in his lap the whole ride to his place. Nat gets his bags out of his truck and ends up carrying Allie again, as she makes out with him. When they get up to his foyer, Nat sits his bags down, and carries Allie straight to his room. She takes his shirt off. He takes her shirt off. He kicks off his shoes, then lays her down on his bed. Allie reaches down and unbottons his jeans. Nat unbottons her short shorts and pulls them off, along with her panties. Then, he slides his pants down and off. Allie locks her legs around his waist. Nat unhooks her bra and takes it off, then starts kissing her neck..)

(Nat's P.O.V. I pull my dick out and slowly rub it against her pussy, teasing her.. She moans softly and grips me a bit.. She's impatient today.. I chuckle on the inside.. She's so greedy lately.. And I love it.. I continue grinding my cock up against her clit, now, while kissing and biting on her neck.. After a short while, I make my way down to her breasts and suck on her nipples, continuing to tease her.. Her breasts have gotten bigger, just like the rest of her.. I'm even more obsessed with them.. I wanna feed from them.. She whines and moans, still impatient.. She loves and hates when I tease her.. It makes me chuckle on the inside again.. I suck on her breasts for a while, giving both equal worship.. I stop grinding against her and start playing with her clit.. Her body jerks and she moans some more.. After sucking on her breasts for a while, I finally make my way down between her legs and start to devour her.. She grabs my hair with two hands and grips it hard.. I lick and kiss it all over, devouring her sweetness.. She always tastes so sweet and I've always got a sweet tooth.. I suck on her clit like the personal pacifier it's become for me.. She pulls on my hair and moans even louder, even stronger, going wild.. She loves it when I do this.. Her back arches off the bed and she comes, but I don't stop.. I suck on her, until I slide my tongue in her.. "Yess..!" She moans out. I circle my tongue around like crazy, gliding all over her walls.. Her body repetitively jerks and I know it's because my beard is tickling her, the way she loves.. She starts face fucking me a bit, but I let her, until she comes hard, shaking a bit.. I slide my tongue out and move back up on her, kissing her hard, giving her a taste of herself.. She kisses back, accepting it.. Fuck, that turns me on.. She grabs my face and kisses me harder.. I grab my cock and slowly insert the tip.. She gasps.. I tease her again, sliding in and out of her, with just the tip.. She whines and whimpers, wanting the rest of me so bad.. I tease her with the tip for a couple minutes, giving her a quick orgasm.. Then, I slide all the way in, very slowly.. She releases a long gasp and moan.. I slide back out very slowly… Back in.. Back out.. Back in.. Back out.. So, so slowly.. Slow, deep strokes.. Teasing her to the fullest.. She's going crazy, squeezing me hard.. I slide my hand down her body and place my thumb against her clit, circling it around, while I continue to tease her.. She's whining and moaning like crazy.. I keep it up, making her orgasm again.. She's panting rapidly.. I pull out and grind my cock up against her once again.. I kiss around on her face.. I've made her crazy.. She wants more, but I wanna hear her beg.. I bite her lip.. She winces and moans.. "Please, Daddy!.!" She yells out. I smile and kiss her deeply. "What do you want me to do?" I ask softly. "I want you to fuck me..! Please..!" She replies, panting anxiously. I chuckle warmly and kiss her forehead. "Patience, Little One." I tell her. "Daddy wants to savor you.." I peck her lips. "You're so sweet.." I tell her. I start to sit up, and just before I get all the way up, she tackles me.. "Whoa..!" I laugh a bit.. She's on top now, and she's got me pinned. Jesus, Anika's been showing her a lot. But, Allie's still a little too small to overpower me. She's still got some more growing to do. I roll over and put her right back on her back. She grabs my face again, pulling me into an aggressive kiss.. I kiss her back and pick her up, sitting her up with me.. We make out like crazy, as I'm kneeling on the bed with her in my arms.. Squeezing and touching each other like crazy.. After a few minutes, I put her down.. She quickly drops down to her hands and knees, grabs my cock, and puts it in her mouth, with a moan.. I gasp a bit and nearly stumble.. I moan and bite my lip, looking down at her, as she sucks me.. She does it so passionately.. I lay my head back for a while, as she continues.. Moaning and sighing.. "Omg.." I say softly.. Allie moans and continues.. She starts massaging my balls, too.. I eventually look back down at her and gently put my hand to her cheek.. She looks up at me and keeps going.. "Fuck, you spoil me.." I say softly, down to her. She giggles and goes right back to focusing on me.. I gently rub her cheek, then slide my hand up into her hair, tangling my fingers in it, as she keeps going.. She drives me crazy, as she works the tip.. I groan a few times, going weak in the knees a bit.. Honestly, it amazes me she can fit this thing in her mouth.. I scratch and massage her scalp, as she continues.. She moans warmly.. So do I, as I feel her tongue swirl all around me.. She keeps going, until she gets a small nut out of me.. She moans enjoyably at the taste of me and finally stops, with a smile on her face.. Fuck.. I tackle her down and pin her arms to the bed, above her head.. I kiss her hard, full of fire.. I keep her arms pinned with one hand, then reach down with the other, grab my now swollen cock, and plunge it right into her.. She gasps and moans out loudly.. I ram into her.. She moans out again.. I give her another hard thrust.. "Yes!.!" She screams out. I go back to holding her arms down with both my hands, kiss her hard, and start fucking the shit out of her, drilling her hard.. She gets loud as fuck, full of pleasure.. That's right, baby.. Let me hear you.. I fuck her hard, just like this, until I've gotten 3 orgasms from her.. After that, I release her arms, sit up, grab her waist, lift her backside up off the bed, and pound her even deeper, even harder.. She gets even louder, arching her back off the bed too, and gripping all my pillows.. I slide one hand up her body, and feel on her breasts, gripping them possessively.. She locks her legs around my waist, reaches down, and pushes against my abdomen, as I continue pounding her.. I don't stop, until I've gotten another orgasm from her.. Then, I pick her all the way up, tilt her down a bit, with my hands supporting her back, and continue pounding into her.. She wraps her arms around my neck and her head falls back, as she continues her loud, pleasured moans, holding on to me tight.. I start bouncing her a bit, too.. Matching my pounding rhythm.. I watch her face, as I continue giving it to her.. I love the faces she makes in bed.. Moments later, she explodes into another orgasm.. Yess.. I feel her come drizzle all down me.. I kiss her deep, then lay her down, and flip her over onto her side.. I lift her leg and slide back in her. We're scissored at the thighs.. I hold her leg up and starts fucking her again, from the side.. She moans, absolutely hypnotic.. She's mesmerized.. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.. I reach up and slide my thumb in her mouth.. She sucks it, still moaning on and on.. She loves this position.. I love it, too.. I continue, rocking her body non-stop, until she comes again.. I give her a slap on the ass, then put her on her stomach.. I straddle the back of her legs, lean over her, grab her hair, and tilt her hair back.. I release her hair and grip her throat.. I kiss her ear, breathing heavily next to it.. Panting and moaning, she says "I love you, Daddy.." I kiss her face lovingly, then her hair.. I know, baby.. I reach down and slide my cock back in her.. She shivers.. I give her a hard thrust.. She moans out.. I give her another.. "Fuck..!" She moans. I give her another.. "Omg.." She continues moaning.. I start ramming her repeatedly, still gripping her throat.. Her face falls into my pillows, still moaning.. I give her deep hard strokes repeatedly, until she comes hard.. Then, I start pounding her, gripping her hips hard.. I give it to her rough and raw, grunting and growling.. Smacking her ass here and there.. Watching it repeatedly bounce and shake from my pounding impact.. I bite by lip and grip her so agressively.. God, do I love her ass.. Especially seeing how big it's getting.. And knowing it's because of me.. I keep pounding her, until she comes for me again, screaming out my name.. I slap her ass real hard, then flip her onto her back.. I spread her thighs apart, aggressive and impatient.. I slide my cock back inside her.. I reach up and grip her throat again.. And I stroke real deep, and real hard, watching her core and breasts shake from my thrusts.. The harder I fuck, the more I grip her throat.. I feel myself ready to nut.. I grunt and groan, watching her face, dominating her.. Going on and on.. Losing myself inside her.. I throw my head back, now moaning.. Oh God.. She feels so fucking good.. It's addictive.. It's ecstatic.. It makes me feel high.. Fuck, and I thought Anika's pussy was powerful.. Allie's shit makes me wanna say "I love you" already.. "Oh God, Allz.." I moan, going crazy.. "Come for me, Daddy..!" She moans out. And her words are my undoing.. I immediately lose control and explode inside her, with a submissive and sweet, loud moan.. My cock throbs and pulsates, as I pump her full.. She moans warm and sweet, feeling herself up, squirming a bit, as I continue my release.. When I finally finish, I slowly pull out, and collapse on top of her.. My face in her neck.. Moaning and panting softly.. Damn near out of breath.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *panting* Oh God, I missed you.. I fucking missed you.. *slides his hand in her hair*

Allie: *moaning softly and panting* I missed you, more.. *hugs her arms and legs around him*

Nat: *panting and moaning, soft and sweet* Hold me tighter..

Allie: *locks herself around him tighter*

Nat: *panting softly* Oh God..

Allie: *panting softly and moaning* I'm sleepy, Daddy..

Nat: Me too.. *panting softly, he closes his eyes* Sleep, baby..

Allie: *closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep*


	70. Chapter 70

(Allie's P.O.V. We fell asleep just like that.. Sated and naked, in each other's arms.. Me holding him tight, in my embrace.. In pure bliss.. I awoke hours later, to find Nat waiting with a big box of pizza, from one of my favorite places- - Pizza Rustica. He was in a t-shirt and his boxer briefs.. He smiles at me and crawls on top of me, laying between my legs.. I'm still naked.. I smile up at him and touch his face.. He kisses me deeply. I kiss back.. Then, he grabs a slice of pizza and feeds it to me, with his sweet, adorable smile.. Hungry as fuck, I take a bite, and chew with complete joy.. He chuckles warmly at me, then he takes a bite.. He goes back and forth between us, feeding us.. This is so sexy and romantic.. I've only ever fantasized and dreamed about something like this.. And like always, he's making my dreams come true.. After we completely destroyed that pizza, we were destroying each other in bed again.. Once again, Nat fucked the shit out of me, and I rode his dick into the sunset.. After that, we didn't wake until the next morning.. Nat cooked us breakfast, we watched morning cartoons together, then we took a shower together, where you can guess we got nasty again.. Guilty.. After our hot shower, we got dressed for the day.. Nat decided he wanted to take me out for a day of quality time together.. We went for a walk in the park, with our dogs, while enjoying ice cream cones. We went to the mall together, and Nat spoiled me in Victoria's Secret. After the mall, we went to the movies and saw 2 movies. First, a cute movie called Big Hero 6, that me and Nat absolutely fell in love with. Then, we saw a movie that I was dying to see, The Fault In Our Stars. I nearly cried. It was beautiful. Most guys wouldn't bother sitting through a movie like it, but I love that Nat had no problem watching it with me. Even he liked it. Jesus, I love him. After the movies, we went to dinner in downtown Miami. It was delicious. After dinner, we went back to Nat's place, and decided to go for a swim. We played around in the water and looked at the stars together. After a while, we went inside, took a shower, and went to sleep, cuddled with each other. For the next few days, I was helping the girls get things set up for the New Year's party, at The Kimpton, and staying on top of my schoolwork. I've really been killing it at school. That's because I'm so serious about med school and moving away with Nat. I'm determined to make it happen. Nothing is gonna stop me. Nothing's gonna stop us. When the time for the party finally arrived, it turned out a huge success. Nat brought fireworks, like last time. Everyone enjoyed the food, the drinks, the music, and each other. And it felt so great to be with Nat, not in secret. A lot of people were surprised to see us together, as a couple, but they were happy for us. Obviously, there were a few haters, but I didn't care. Nothing could spoil my mood lately. I'm just so proud to be his girl. I'm proud of myself, I'm proud of how far I've come. So were my friends. When the ball dropped, all the couples shared kisses, including me and Nat, and that was my favorite part of the night. Into 2015, me and Nat went. Together. And I couldn't wait.. End of P.O.V.

Nat's P.O.V. For the first day of the new year, I took Allie to Universal Studios Orlando Resort. We stayed for a week. We had a blast. Especially at the theme park. The resort was amazing and man, Allie was just on cloud 9. I love seeing her happy. Here we were, in 2015 together. Hopefully, we'll keep going stong. After New Year's, of course Valentine's Day was coming. And I couldn't wait to show Allie what I had planned. Hopefully, she'll like everything. I had finished all my shopping for her, by the time February hit. I made her gift basket myself. I really hope she likes everything. Since me and Danny were the only ones dating someone, we planned on surprising Allie and Kristina in aunt Angel's class. Danny got Kristina a giant plush heart, roses, and a gift basket. He decided to do what I did, and make Kristina's basket himself, too. And he planned on taking Kristina away, to Puerto Rico. It was 3 days until Valentine's Day. I was recently away, in Silicon Valley, at another conference, so I'm just now getting back to Miami. I leave the airport and go home. I take a shower and unpack my luggage. I throw on a tank top Allie bought for me- - It's white and its got Baymax, from Big Hero 6 on it. And instead of "Baymax" it says "Baemax." She got me a matching snapback to go with it, so I throw that on, after I put my hair in a ponytail. Then, I throw on dark grey Nike knit shorts, and dark grey Jordan 12's. I spray on cologne, before leaving. I stop at Steak Escape, to grab lunch for Aunt Angel and a Philly cheese steak for myself. Then, I head to FIU. I go to Aunt Angel's class. It's a little quiet. They're taking down notes, for upcoming exams. End of P.O.V.)

Girls in the class: Hiiii, Nat..! *flirty*

Nat: *smiles and waves shyly* Hi, girls.

Denton: Hey, Papí! *smiles and gets up from her desk* Ooo, you smell sexy.

Nat: *smiles and chuckles* Hey, auntie. *kisses her cheeks* I saw your post. Steak Escape. *hands her food to her*

Denton: Yess..! Thank you, Papí..! *hugs him and kisses his face* Did you just get back?

Nat: Yeah. My plane was a little early.

Denton: How'd the conference go?

Nat: Great. My dad's lawyers work fast.

Denton: Well, he pays them good money. They better. *chuckles*

Nat: Very true. *chuckles and takes a seat on the futon next to her desk* How was your day?

Denton: Can't complain. Man, the entire graduating senior class is freaking out about exams. They're stressed, I'm stressed, from them being stressed. It's vicious.

Nat: *chuckles* You can't blame them. It is graduation. And, some of them need to graduate, to move on to another school.

Denton: Like Allie. *chuckles*

Nat: Is she stressing?

Denton: Is she. *blows a heavy breath* She is damn near spiraling.

Nat: *chuckles* Oh God. Well, this is important to her. I would say something along the lines of telling her to relax, but I'll be her in a couple months.

Denton: Oh, that's right! Your exams..! How's that going?

Nat: I've been studying like crazy. I think I'll be ok. But, it's still nerve wracking. I mean, this is my future we're talking about. Literally.

Denton: Aww, Papí, I know. But, I'm not worried at all. You are so smart and so dedicated. You got this. I know it.

Nat: Thanks, auntie. *chuckles*

Denton: Meanwhile, try talking Allie down. *chuckles* She's working too hard. I'm worried. She keeps saying she's ok, but you and I both know better.

Nat: *chuckles* Right. I'll see what I can do.

Denton: Please. *chuckles* She's driving me crazy.

Allie: *from up in the chairs* I heard that!

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Denton: Oh, Darling, you know I love you. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* What are you doing up there? And how long, till you're finished?

Allie: Important notes and I'll be down to attack you, in just a moment.

Everyone: *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *chuckles and pulls out his phone*

Denton: Have you spoken to your mother, lately?

Nat: Yeah. We hung out, just before I left California.

Denton: She's home?

Nat: For now. She's gotta go to Canada soon, to start working on her new movie.

Denton: Has she told you anything about it?

Nat: Uh, I can't release the name. What I can tell you, is it's gonna be awesome, and Leonardo DiCaprio is the lead actor.

Denton: Omg! *excited*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Denton: I can't wait to talk to her about it. I know she's excited.

Nat: Of course. She loves Leo. *chuckles*

Denton: By the way, her and Michael Bay did a phenomenal job with Transformers, huh..!?

Nat: Omg, I got so aroused at the premier. It kicked ass, auntie!

Everyone: *laughs*

Denton: *laughs* Don't share your arousal stories with me!

Nat: I'm sorry! It was that awesome! *laughs a bit*

Denton: *chuckling* You're right. It was.

Nat: How are things with you and Derek?

Denton: They're great. I really like him, Papí. *smiling*

Nat: That's good. *chuckles at her* Hopefully, he's nothing like your ex-husband. I still wanna kick that guy's ass.

Denton: *chuckles* Oh, forget about him, Papí. He's dead to us.

Nat: Damn right. *chuckles*

Denton: Now I can't stop thinking about your mother's new movie. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. She actually got offered to partner with another director, but she turned it down. It's gonna be a disaster.

Denton: Why do you say that? What's the movie about?

Nat: I don't know if you saw lately, but they're making a Fifty Shades of Grey movie, and its gonna fucking suck. *chuckles*

Denton: The director of that movie wanted your mother to partner with them, on that?.?

Nat: Yeah. She told me they asked her, last year, back in September. She said hell no. *chuckles* And I don't blame her. That book has a reputation that the movie just won't own up to. And you know it's coming out on Valentine's Day, right?

Denton: Yeah, I saw that. Omg, did they do that bad?

Nat: Its the way they went about the script. It damn near skips over 6 chapters.

Denton: Oh wow..! Really?.?

Nat: Yeah. Viewers are gonna be pissed. *chuckles* My mom wasn't gonna put a damper on her reputation, being a part of that.

Denton: Oh wow. I can't wait to see how it turns out, now that you're telling me about it. *chuckles*

Nat: Its gonna suck. *chuckles* I know it, my parents know it, Alex knows it. Even Anika's not bothering with it.

Denton: Oh, well damn. That's how you know they fucked up.

Nat: *laughs* Right?.?

Denton: *laughs* Did you see her, while you were in California?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckling* We had lunch with my parents. She wanted everyone to know she misses you guys.

Denton: Aww. We miss her, too. *chuckles warmly*

Nat: I also caught up with her mom. She's looking and doing really good.

Denton: That's great..! Omg, she must've been so happy to see you..!

Nat: She was. It's been a while, since we last spoke.

Denton: I know.

Nat: I was happy to see how well she was doing. I'm really proud of her.

Denton: How are her and Anika doing, as far as working on their relationship?

Nat: Anika's coming around. So, of course, I am loving her for that. The tension isn't as high as it was, a few months ago. And Anika's mom loves Aiden. They get along just fine.

Denton: That is so great.

Nat: Yeah. So, things are looking up for them.

Denton: I love it. Did Amelia mention anything about Bennett?

Nat: No, 'cause I told her not to mention that bitch in my presence.

Denton: *laughs a bit and covers her mouth* Oh God.

Nat: Fuck him. *irritated face* I hope he's somebody's bitch in prison, too. *starts going through his phone*

Everyone: *laughs*

Denton: I know you hate him, Papí. *chuckling*

Nat: No, hate requires energy that I don't have to waste on him. He will never have that power over me. I don't hate him. I just strongly fucking dislike him. And if given the opportunity, I would beat his ass again. Straight like that. *shrugs and goes back to looking through his phone*

Denton: I know that's right, Papí. *chuckling*

Nat: Do you know he actually had the nerve to call Amelia?.?

Denton: *gasps* No..!

Nat: Yes! He found out Anika was home, and now that bitch has the nerve to ask to see her!

Denton: Oh, he must be out of his damn mind.

Nat: That's what I said! Bitch, hell will freeze over, before I EVER let you near her again..!

Denton: I know that's right.

Nat: You don't have shit for her..! You're not her father, you were never her father..! She's happy and she does not need your deadbeat ass..! Rot in prison where you belong, and then go to hell..!

Denton: I hear you, Papí. Yes. *nodding*

Nat: I mean, it doesn't matter whether we're together or not..! Regardless, that's my baby, that's gonna always be my baby, and I'm going to always protect her..!

Denton: You're damn right, nephew.

Nat: I swear, just talking about him pisses me off..!

Denton: *chuckles* Then, let's move to another topic. How's the house hunt, in California?

Nat: I found a place.

Denton: Awesome..! What's it look like?

Nat: Its another loft, naturally. *gets up and goes over to Denton* I took a few pictures. *shows her his phone*

Denton: Nice..! *looking at the photos* Omg, it's beautiful..!

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. I love it, too. And it was just built, so they just put it on the market.

Denton: Even better..! *looking through the photos* Papí, you just have so much taste. *chuckles warmly*

Nat: Thank you. *proud smile* Yeah, I'm prepping moving arrangements now.

Denton: I love it, Darling. *chuckles and kisses his cheek*

(Just then, two people walk into the classroom. A girl and a guy. Nat recognized the girl as Alexis. So did everyone else. But, no one knew who the guy was.. Except, Allie.. She saw the guy and froze, dropping her pen.. Kristina looks at her, then looks back down at the guy, suddenly becoming angry.. Because she has a feeling she knows who that guy is..)

Alexis: Well, well, well. If it isn't the big sexy, sensitive giant. *smirking at Nat*

Denton: What the hell are you doing in here? *upset*

Alexis: Just giving my friend a tour. He's a new student. *smirking*

The Guy: This is the class you were talking about? *smirking*

Alexis: Yeah.

The Guy: This is the guy you were talking about? *smirking*

Nat: *confused look*

Alexis: I have to run. You know where to find me. *smirking*

(Alexis leaves the class, closing the door behind her. Denton immediately gets up.)

Denton: No. No, I don't like this, and I don't trust her. I'll be back.

(Denton follows Alexis out of the class.)

The Guy: What's up, guy. *smirking at Nat*

Nat: Do I know you? *confused*

The Guy: No, you don't. But, you do know a friend of mine.

Nat: Excuse me? *confused*

The Guy: Maybe you can help me find her.

Nat: Ok, I don't know who you are or who you're talking about, dude. *chuckles and turns his back, goes to sit down, and continues going through his phone*

The Guy: Hey, bro. I'm talking to you.

Nat: No, you're not. I'm sorry. You've got the wrong guy. *going through his phone*

The Guy: It's rude to turn your back on people, when they're talking to you.

Nat: Dude, I told you. I don't know you. You're not talking to me. *looking at his phone*

The Guy: Just tell me where she's at. I need to talk to her.

Nat: Who are you talking about?.? I don't know who SHE is..!

The Guy: Yeah, you do. Let's just call her a hometown favorite.

(Just then, Nat looks up from his phone.. He thinks about what the guy just said and something clicks. He suddenly stands..)

Danny: Oh shit.. *worried*

Nat: I'm sorry.. *crooked smile* What did you just say?

The Guy: I said she's a hometown favorite..

Nat: *scoffs, giving him an intense stare*

The Guy: Its funny. You look pissed, and yet, I know you're not gonna do shit. *chuckles* Alexis told me all about your little emotional moment, a while ago. A real man would've kicked some ass. Instead, you cried and ran away. Kinda hard for me to take you serious.

Nat: *chuckles* What's your name?

The Guy: Adam.. *smirking*


	71. Chapter 71

**(Ok..! So, guys, I have introduced Adam, in the previous chapter. As a heads up, if you haven't already guessed it or assumed, Adam is a dick. He's ignorant and an asshole, and he's gonna continue to be ignorant, whenever he pops up in chapters. Remember, this is just a story and please don't take offense to what's written. It's just part of his character, and obviously he's a bad character. This is just for the story. You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading.)**

Nat: *crooked smile and chuckle* Omg.. *scoffs* And you have the fucking nerve to be looking for her?

Adam: What'd you say?

Nat: You heard me. Let me be clear. You..?.? You're not going anywhere near her. In fact, if I catch you ANYWHERE near her, I will personally beat your ass. Understand? *pushes him out of the way* Move. *heads for the door*

Adam: Who the fuck do you think you are?!

Nat: *stops and turns around* No, who do you think you are?.? And what the hell gives you the right to be looking for her, after that dirty shit you pulled?.?

Adam: You don't know me..!

Nat: I know all about you, asswipe.. I know you're a coward. I know you're a bully. I know you're a snake. Another stupid ass pretty boy, who thinks he can do whatever he wants and have whoever he wants. I bet you thought you were a God, walking around that fucked up Catholic school of yours.

Adam: What happened between me and her, is our business.

Nat: There is no you and her! It's just ME and her! And say what you want about me! I'm fat, I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm a nerd..! I don't care! Think what you want! But at least I treat her the way she deserves to be treated! You don't deserve her! You never did! And that's why you're gonna stay the hell away from her!

Adam: Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?.?

Nat: *balls up his fists, but then takes a deep breath* You know what? You're not worth it. You're not worth shit. I'm out of here. *turns his back and starts leaving again*

Adam: You know, I was her first!

Nat: *stops walking, with his back still turned*

Adam: I'll always be worth something to her. *smirking* I'm the one who got into those thighs first. I'm the one who turned her out. I'm the first one to own her soul. Whether you realize it or not, she'll always be mine. And I will get to her.

Nat: *turns around* You were just fucking Alexis a few months ago, and now you have the nerve to want Allie back?!

Adam: Big Boy, I heard about all the mess she was doing, when she first came to this school. What the fuck makes you so sure she's not pulling the same shit on you? And why would she not? You're fat as shit, dude. I mean, you are massive..! *chuckles* You're scared of girls, you're a colossal ass nerd. Ask yourself. Why would she really want you? I happen to know she's not into your type. I mean, look at me? Normal size, no fat, abs for days. This is what she likes. It's what she'll always like. Not a fat guy, to sweat all over her and flatten her in the bed. And you may be big up top, but that only means you're lacking down below. *smirking* She needs a real man.

Nat: Just stop. Let's be "real." You don't know what she likes. You have no idea who she is. You never did. All that "first" shit you're rambling about, doesn't mean anything. You can be first, but guess what? It's her last that really matters. And that's who you won't be. And all that "mess" you heard about? That was because of you, fuckboy. That was your fault. That's what you did, right? Use 'em, fuck 'em, and exploit 'em, right? You're pathetic. You're not a real man. You don't know what the hell that is. And I'm guessing your daddy didn't either, so it only makes sense why you're a fuckboy..

Adam: You son of a bitch..! *gets angry*

Nat: I'm the son of a queen, you're clearly the son of a bitch. So, it would only make sense why you treat girls like shit, too. You wanna stand here and try to pass judgement on me? Look in the mirror. You're a piece of shit, dude. And you know it. It's called self-loathing. And I've got no sympathy for it. Yeah, I may be shy, I may be a nerd, I may be fat- - And trust me, you don't wanna play the dick measuring game with me. *chuckles* I'm fat, but I'm fat everywhere that it counts. And guess what? She loves every single pound of it. *cute smirk*

Adam: *balls up his fists and growls*

Nat: She's mine now, dude. And she's happier than she's ever been with you and all the other fuckboys who wasted her time. You may think "my type" are losers, but we're out here winning. And I'm gonna spend every single day that I have with her, twice as happy, knowing that I beat a piece of shit like you. Adam, I wanna say thank you, really. Thank you, for fucking up. Thank you for driving her away. Because, you don't know it, but you sent her straight to me. *grinning* And I'm not gonna waste a single bite of her. That's the thing about you skinny bitches.. You always waste the good shit. Not me, though. I know I'm a big boy, Adam. And what do big boys do, Adam? They eat. And best believe I'm eating the shit out of her, every single day.

Adam: *angry stare* Where is she?!

Nat: With bigger and better. *cute smirk* If you'll excuse me, I have shit to do. *starts leaving again*

Adam: Ok, how about this?! *holds up a flash drive*

Nat: *turns around and sees what he's holding* Flash drive? Let me guess. Your pathetic excuse for a sex tape is on there? *smirking*

Adam: Tell me where she is, or I present this to FIU next.

Nat: Ok, you know what? Now, I'm annoyed. *starts walking up to Adam*

Adam: What!? What the fuck are you gonna d- -

(Adam gets cut off by a strong punch across the face, causing him to fall right to the floor. He drops the flash drive and Nat catches it.)

Nat: Oh, and this? *shows Adam the flash drive, then goes in Denton's desk, pulls out a hammer, places the flash drive on the floor in front of Adam, and smashes it to pieces*

Adam: NO!.!

Nat: *kicks the debris in Adam's face* Trash now. Just like you. *punches Adam again, this time, knocking him out cold* Oh, that felt good. *smiles and stands* I'm in the mood for ice cream now. *heads for the door*

(Denton comes back in and sees the unconscious Adam.)

Denton: What happened?.?

Nat: Adam lost Eve. *kisses Denton's cheek, with a smile* I'm gonna go grab some ice cream. *leaves*

Denton: THAT'S Adam?.?

Danny and The Guys: Yes!.! *start clapping*

(The whole class claps.)

Kristina: *shouts* NAT, I LOVE YOU, DADDY!.!.!

Nat: *from the hall* LOVE YOU TOO, KRIS!

Denton: *sighs and chuckles* I'll get security. *leaves the room again*

(Meanwhile, Allie was at a loss for words. All she could do was look down at Adam, with a shocked smile. Eventually, she finished her notes, and went to find Nat. She finds him at his place, lounging in his living room, listening to music, and eating a blizzard from Dairy Queen. Nat sees her come in, gets up, goes to his fridge, goes in his freezer, and pulls out a second Dairy Queen blizzard. He takes his earphones out.)

Nat: Ice Cream? *offers the blizzard to her, with a cute smile*

Allie: Later. *shoves the blizzard back in the freezer, grabs Nat's shirt, pulls him down, and starts kissing him like crazy*

Nat: *laughs and kisses back*

Allie: *starts pushing him back towards the living room, until his back side reaches couch, and she shoves him down*

Nat: *giggles and laughs*

Allie: *smiles, takes off her top, and her bra, then jumps on Nat, making out with him intensely*

Nat: *kisses back, still giggling*

Allie: *snatches his tank top off and throws it to the floor*

Nat: *sits up, with Allie straddling him, and lays back on the couch*

Allie: *grabs his shorts and yanks them, until they're all the way down to his ankles*

Nat: *pulls down her shorts and panties, getting them all the way off*

Allie: *pulls down Nat's boxer briefs, grabs his cock, and carefully brings it inside her*

(Allie's P.O.V. Once again, I'm about to fuck the shit out of him. After what he just did for me, I have to. The way he defended me, the way he stood up for me. I was so hot for him, after he left. And by the time I got to him, my panties were soaked. He cares so much about me, and he is ALWAYS showing that. And I will ALWAYS show him my gratitude. What he did to Adam, is what I've been wanting to do for 6 years. And Daddy did it for me. And the words that he said?.? Oh yeah. I'm about fuck and snuggle the shit out of my big dick teddy bear. I start off riding him slow but strong. I eventually speed up. Vicious and passionate. I grip the couch with one hand, and his hair with the other. I make out with him like crazy, as I ride him. He's moaning beneath me. I fucking love the sound of him moaning. I bite at his lip and take his tongue in my mouth. He wraps one arm around me tight, gripping my side. His other hand is grasping my breast. We keep it up, just like this, until I come. I then place both hands on the couch, gripping it, while I ride him even harder now. His moans grow intense and get a bit louder. "Oh, Fuck..!" He moans so sweetly. I keep going and going, until I come again. Then, I spin myself around. I place my hands on his thighs and start my reverse cowgirl. I grind and rotate with a precision I've never had before.. Since I've gotten thick, I now have the ability to move my hips just the way I want, and with rhythm. My ass has gotten bigger.. Man, a lot on me has gotten bigger. And honestly, I love it. I'm damn near Anika's size. Everytime I look in a full body mirror, I barely recognize myself. I work Nat good as fuck. He grips the hell out of my thighs, trying so hard not to moan. But, he does moan. He loves it when I go in circles. It makes him whine. I love it when he whines. I keep going in circles, until I make myself come again, and I feel Nat come a little, too, with a slight groan. I then lay back on him and bring my arm around his head, digging my fingers in his hair. I kiss all over his face and continue grinding in a circular motion on him. He moans sweetly and wraps his arms around my body, hugging me.. He thrusts his hips upward, into me, in a nice, slow motion.. I pet his hair and give him sweet kisses on his lips, as he continues.. He's so cute.. He's giving me his sweet, submissive, puppy eyes.. It's a look of love. We keep going like this, until I come again.. Daddy lays me down on my back and starts thrusting nice and steady.. I get my arms around his waist, reach down, and grabs his ass with both hands, pulling him in deeper.. He jumps a bit, but keeps going, with his face buried in my neck.. I moan loud and sweet, enjoying the ecstasy that he is.. He speeds up a bit, getting more intense.. His breathing increases and so do his moans.. He grips my hair.. I grip his ass harder and he jumps again.. "You gotta stop grabbin' Daddy's ass, kitten.." he moans.. I giggle for a quick second, then I'm forced to let out a loud, strong moan, as he makes me come again.. He sighs heavily and slows down for a bit, as I catch my breath again.. Then, he gets back to his intense, steady rhythm.. I reflexively grip his ass some more, making him jump again.. He giggles for a quick second, making me giggle, then our moans take over again.. He keeps going and going, and going, until finally, he comes, with a hard moan.. And I come with him.. I feel him throb inside me.. I pulsate around him.. He stays just like that, until both our orgasms have finished.. Panting, Daddy slowly pulls out of me and we lay on our sides, still hugging each other's bodies close.. In pure bliss.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Damn, babe.. You just made one of my top 5 fantasies come true.

Allie: *giggles a bit* You wanted to fuck on the couch?

Nat: Not just any couch. A sectional. That angle spot?

Allie: It is perfect for riding. *chuckles*

Nat: Exactly..!

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: Right in that spot, just get in my lap and ride the fuck outta me.

Allie: I can arrange something. *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses her lips*

Allie: Thank you, for defending me today. *smiling at him*

Nat: *smiles at her* I've wanted to beat his ass, since you first told me about him.

Allie: Really? *chuckles*

Nat: Yes..! *chuckles a bit* I don't like what he did to you. And the fact that he thinks it's ok, just pissed me off. And I especially got heated, when I saw that he still had the fucking video. Like, dude. No. Now, I really gotta hit you. I'm serious, if he comes anywhere near you, you call me. I don't want him talking to you. Ok? No matter what he tries to tell you, you don't talk to him. I don't want you talking to him. Alright?

Allie: Yes, Daddy. *smiling at him*

Nat: You're mine. I'll be damned if he thinks he's just gonna waltz back into your life. He had his chance. That's over. Done with. I refuse to tolerate him being around you.

Allie: Ok, Daddy. *rests her forehead on his*

Nat: *hugs her closer and rubs her shoulder* It must've been chilling for you, to see him again..

Allie: It was.. I actually froze and dropped my pen.. Especially when something told me he was coming to bother you.. A few of my sorority girls had heard things about Alexis plotting to bring him to FIU, to spook me.. She hates that we're dating so bad, she's been thinking of ways to mess with us..

Nat: How come you didn't tell me..?

Allie: I didn't wanna freak you out, or want you to worry. I know Alexis makes your anxiety go up. I just didn't want you getting worried.

Nat: I appreciate that.. *rubbing her shoulder* But, no more secrets, ok? I want us to always tell each other everything.

Allie: Yes, Daddy. I promise to tell you everything. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: People can feel however they feel about us. I don't care about that. I care about you. And keeping you happy.

Allie: And all I care about is keeping you happy.. *touches his face* You're the most important thing in my life. I swear. I'm devoted to you, Daddy. *looking into his eyes*

Nat: I believe you, baby. *gives her a deep peck on the lips* And you don't need to thank me, for defending you, against Adam.. A true knight will always fight for his queen.. *touches her face, with a cute smile*

Allie: You're more than just my knight. You're my king. And I'll always fight for you, too.

Nat: *kisses her forehead* Don't worry about him. He'll never hurt you again. No man will. Meanwhile, Valentine's Day is coming, and we are gonna enjoy it.

Allie: *smiles* I can't wait, Daddy..

Nat: Nothing is gonna spoil it for us. *smiling* I can't wait to see your face.

Allie: What have you done? *curious smile*

Nat: Its a surprise, kitten. *kisses her nose, with a smile*

Allie: *giggles* Now I really don't wanna wait..!

Nat: Well, you have to. *chuckles* Don't worry. It'll be worth it. You scheduled that time off work, right?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Perfect. *pecks her lips* I just hope you like everything.

Allie: I'm sure I'll love it all. But, you didn't have to get me anything, Daddy. Just being with you on Valentine's Day is all I want. *smiling*

Nat: I know. *smiles at her* That's why you deserve something extra special.

Allie: *kisses him deeply, with a smile*

Nat: By the way, aren't you about to be late for work? *chuckles*

Allie: I called off. *giggles*

Nat: *giggles and laughs* I'm weak..!

Allie: So, what shall we do for the rest of the day? *smiling at him*

Nat: *sighs and chuckles* Come on, sex monster. *sits up and gets up off the couch, holding Allie*

Allie: *giggles*

(Nat carries her upstairs to his room and they have sex for a few more hours, until Nat had to go pick his dog up from the groomers. After that, they chilled at Nat's place and watched movies, while eating take out.)


	72. Chapter 72

(The next day, Allie was a little anxious. Not only was she stressing about her schoolwork, but now that Adam was here, she was stressed about that. She was afraid he would show up to Denton's class, looking for Nat again. Later on in the day, Nat brought Denton lunch like he always did. And just as Allie feared, Adam showed up again..)

Denton: You need to leave.

Adam: I'm not going anywhere. *closes the door and locks it behind him*

Nat: You really wanna do this again?

Adam: Absolutely. *giving him an intense stare*

Nat: Your funeral. *starts to approach him*

Denton: *gets up and stops Nat* Papí, no..! Don't do it to him. You're better than this.

Adam: He's not shit, if you ask me..!

Denton: Well, I'm not asking you..! You need to leave!

Adam: I'm not going anywhere! This asshole destroyed my property and put his fucking hands on me!.! You think I'm just gonna walk away?!

Denton: If you wanna live, you will! *still keeping Nat back*

(The class laughs a bit.)

Adam: I'm not scared of this bitch boy!

Nat: Oh, I'm the bitch boy?.? Dude, look in the fucking mirror! Bitch boys run to social media, to fuck with someone's life! Bitch boys blackmail girls! I could never be a bitch boy! Fuck your flash drive, and fuck your feelings! Now, get out of my aunt's class!

Adam: First, you tell me where her tight little ass is hiding! I know she's in here!

Nat: Forget it! What the fuck do you have to say to her, that's so important!? What the fuck could you possibly say, that matters so much now, than it did 6 years ago?! Whatever you're trying to do, it's too late! Just leave her the fuck alone! You didn't want her back then, and you're not getting her now!

Adam: I always get what I want, you fat fuck! I don't like that she's with you! This has gotta be some fucking joke! She thinks you're better than me?.? What the fuck makes you so special?.?

Nat: Why the fuck does it matter to you who she's with?!

Adam: She belongs to me! Point blank!

Nat: Nah, buddy. I'm all over that, now. *chuckles* I was all over that, after I left your ass unconscious, the other day. *smirking*

Adam: *growls and starts to run at him*

Nat: PLEASE FUCKING RAISE YOUR FIST, WHILE MY AUNT IS STANDING RIGHT HERE! PLEASE DO IT AND WATCH ME REALLY FUCK YOU UP!

Adam: *suddenly stops and backs up a little* Oh, you're a little bi-polar bitch, aren't you? *grinning*

Nat: Tía, move. *glaring at Adam*

Denton: No, Papí..! Just ignore him and go. I'll take care of this. Please. *begging him* I don't want you getting into trouble.

Nat: It'll be quick. I'll knock his ass out again and then leave. *glaring at Adam intensely*

Adam: It won't be so easy this time. You snuck me yesterday. Weak ass move, fat boy.

Nat: I didn't sneak anything. If you're too fucking slow to react to a punch, that sounds like a personal problem.

Adam: Fuck you!

Denton: Adam, get out!

Danny: *from up in the chairs* Dude, I'm telling you, you don't want those problems! He may look soft, but he will fuck you up! Just leave, if you know what's good for you!

Adam: I didn't ask you a damn thing!

Danny: Alright, you know what? I'm tired of this. Guys, let's go.

(Danny and The Guys go down to Nat and Adam. They surround Adam.)

Denton: Boys, just settle down..! I can handle this..! Please, no fighting..!

Danny: Tía, we wouldn't dare disrespect you or your class, but this asshole needs to go. Bottom line, Adam. We're his brothers. And if you fuck with him, you're fucking with all of us. We don't like you either, you piece of shit. So just leave. You're not touching him and you're damn sure not speaking to Allie.

Adam: Oh, you assholes know her too?.? Did she fuck all of you?.? *grinning*

Qaasim: Watch your fucking mouth..!

Adam: Or what, n**ga!?

(Everyone gasps.)

Qassim: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! *now pissed off*

Denton: And on that note, I'm done trying to save your ass. *releases Nat and goes back behind her desk*

Adam: That's right! I said it! You too! *points at Nat* N**ga! What? She's into your kind now?.? That'll be something to tell everyone back home! *chuckling*

Denton: How dare you?!

Nat: I'm not even black, you racist fuck! And even if I was, who the hell cares!? Are you being fucking serious right now!? Now, you really have to get your ass beat!.! *pissed off and red in the face* Qaasim, I'm with you!

Qaasim: Hell yeah, bro. *pissed off stare, he grabs Adam*

Adam: Hey!.! Get the fuck off me!.! *trying to fight his way out*

Danny: I'm with Nat and Qaasim. Outside, boys.

(Nat and his friends drag Adam out of the classroom, with him screaming.)

Adam: *from the hall* GET THE FUCK OFF ME!.! I'LL KILL ALL YOU BITCHES!.!

Denton: *changes from the notes on the projector, to a video call*

(She's calling Polly. After a few rings, Polly pops up.)

Polly: Hey, sis. What's up?

Denton: You will not believe what the hell just happened!

Polly: What? Is it Papí?.? What happened?.?

Denton: This damn boy comes in here, not once, but twice, harassing Papí! He came in here yesterday and I found him unconscious, because Papí had to knock him out..! Then, he comes in here again today, and picks another fight..! So, naturally, I try to prevent Papí from getting into trouble..! I keep telling the boy to fucking leave and he won't..! He's still picking with Papí..! So, it gets to the point where the boys had to get up and join the situation..! I tell all of them not to fight. So, they try telling the boy to get out one last time..! Adam- - the boy's name- - once again refuses to leave..! He starts talking disrespectful about Nat's girlfriend, because not only is she the reason he came here in the first place, but also because they used to date. Qaasim tells Adam to watch his mouth and Adam- -! Omg, I don't even wanna say it..! *grabs her hair*

Polly: Adam what?.?

Denton: Called Qaasim the N word..

Polly: What?!

Denton: And then called Papí the same thing, assuming that Papí was black, like Qaasim.

Polly: WHAT THE FUCK?! *pissed off* Are you serious right now!?

Denton: So serious. Papí and Qaasim immediately went off. They are outside right now, doing God only knows what to that boy, and I'm not doing a damn thing about it..! I'm sorry! After you bring racism into some shit, it's a wrap..! I'm no longer concerned for you..! I tried to save his ass..! And now, I'm done..! That was so disrespectful, Polly!

Polly: Yes, Angel! Omg!.! *smacks her hand down on a surface, furious* And you said Allie used to date him?.?

Denton: Yes. It's a long story. But, this was way before her or Papí came to Miami. Adam is from Connecticut, like Allie.

Polly: And just like that, I'm uncomfortable! Where is my son?.? I don't like this situation! The fact that she used to date a boy with race problems, is a fucking problem for me! I don't like this situation, right now! I don't! If this is how people are, in whatever part of Connecticut she's from, I'm not tolerating it! I don't put up with racist remarks! I got enough of that shit, with my grandparents! Michael got enough of it! My kids will not be next! Where's my son?.?

Denton: Still outside and still pissed. Polly, now, I don't want you to hold this against Allie. It's not her fault her ex is an ignorant bastard.

Polly: Well, what am I supposed to think, Angel?.? I still hardly know anything about her and her family..! As a matter of fact, I know NOTHING about her and her family..! I mean, has she ever dated outside of her race?.? Nat's biracial, what is she?.?

Denton: Asian, I think..? I don't- -

(Another ringer goes off. Someone else is calling Denton, on video chat.)

Denton: Oh! Polly, it's Anika..! I'll add her to the chat..!

(Anika pops up..)

Denton: Hi, honey face!

Anika: Ok, why is there a live video of Daddy beating the fuck out of some guy?.?

Denton: Ok, so long story short- - That guy they're beating is Adam, Allie's ex. He's here in Miami, and he called Papí and Qaasim the N word.

Anika: WHAT?! Oh, HELL NO! *upset*

Denton: Yeah, so, obviously Papí and Qaasim weren't ok with that. *nervous chuckle*

Anika: I wouldn't be either! That's disrespectful and racist as fuck! Daddy isn't even black! And even if he was, who the fuck cares?! *upset*

Denton: I completely agree with you, baby..!

Anika: Omg, now I'm irritated as fuck! Why did that bitch even say that to them?!

Denton: They were protecting Allie and he didn't like it.

Anika: What the fuck does he want with Allie?.? She is on bigger and better dick! I don't understand what the problem is! Why does he care?.?

Denton: Our assumption is he wants her back.

Anika: Daddy's not allowing that! So he might as well kiss her ass goodbye!

Denton: Exactly.

Anika: Omg, I hope this doesn't turn into a bigger issue, when Daddy meets her family. I hope to God they do not play the race card.

Polly: They may not get the opportunity! I'm not letting my son go anywhere near that place, if they're gonna have a problem with the shade of my baby's skin!

Anika: Mamá, don't hold this against Allie. Please. She's stressed enough, as it is.

Polly: No, I'm the one who's stressed!.! Anika, I'm scared! I don't think I can do this! *cries a bit*

Anika: Mamá, don't cry. *sniffles* Please. My heart can't take it.

Polly: *sniffles* Jesus, this is giving me the worst anxiety..! *wipes her eyes*

Anika: Mamá, she loves him. *sniffles*

Polly: No, you love him..! *cries a bit* I don't know this girl, I don't know where her heart is at, I don't know what's going on, I just want my baby to be happy!

Denton: Polly.. Come on, honey.. *trying to comfort her*

Anika: *cries a bit and wipes her face* Ok, somebody please get Daddy.

Denton: I'll find him. *jogs out of the room*

(A few minutes later, Denton returns with Nat and the boys, who were still pissed..)

Qaasim: He's lucky security saved his ass! *punches the wall* I can't stand ignorant ass people like that!

Nat: He's got one more fucking time to mess with me and it's over..! I'm going to jail..! I'm tired of being nice, man..! *kicks over a chair*

Anika: Daddy..! *sniffles*

Nat: *looks at the projection screen and sees Anika and his mother* Mommy? Babe? What's going on?

Denton: I called your mom, to let her know what just happened, and just in case you got in trouble with police. I knew you would need her to calm down. And Anika saw a live video of you and the boys beating on Adam. She called me right away.

Nat: Baby, I know how it looked. But, he called me a- -!

Anika: I know what he said, Daddy. I know. *sniffles*

Nat: I don't get down with that racist shit.! You know that!

Anika: I need you to talk to Mamá. She's stressing and I can't focus right now. *sniffles*

Nat: Ma, what's wrong? *worried*

Polly: I'm scared..! *cries a bit*

Nat: Scared of what?

Polly: Scared for you..! I don't think I can do this new girlfriend thing..! I'm damn near drowning in anxiety..! Why is her ex antagonizing you..?.? Why is he using racial slurs..?.? Is that what her people are like..?.? 'Cause if it is, I don't want you around it..!

Nat: Ma, whoa, whoa, whoa.. Calm down, just- - Call my phone. We'll talk about it. Ok? Call me. Right now.

Polly: Ok. *sniffling, she wipes her eyes and signs off the chat*

Nat: *sighs* Anika, what happened?

Anika: *sniffles and wipes her eyes, clearing her face up* She's worried Allie's family might have a problem with you being biracial.

Nat: You told her?

Anika: Not really. I just said I hope this type of situation doesn't happen, when you do meet Allie's family, and she freaked out and got worried.

Nat: *sighs* Naturally. Mío dío, Mamá. *shakes his head and pulls out his phone* Babe, I'll call you after I get off the phone with Ma.

Anika: Ok. I love you.

Nat: Love you more. *puts his phone to his ear* Mamá..? *starts walking out of the class, continuing to speak to his mom in Italian*

Denton: *sighs heavily* Well, that escalated quickly. *plops down in her chair*

Anika: I mean, I understand why she's worried. I understand that her and dad had to put up with shit like that, growing up.

Denton: Right.

Anika: But she also has to understand that I would never send Nat into a predicament like that. I would not have given him away, if I didn't know in my heart that he would be fine.

Denton: So when she freaks out like that, it makes you feel guilty.

Anika: Exactly..! *wipes her eyes*

Denton: Baby, don't stress. Listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong. Ok? I'll talk to Polly. I'll get her to relax.

Anika: At the end of the day, it's like, we all know you think no one's good enough for your son.

Danny: She never felt that way about you, babe.. *frowns a bit*

Anika: Oh please. It's how she feels about every girl that comes near him. *sniffles* And I don't blame her. I don't. Given the shit he's been through, I do not blame her. But since I met him, my whole fucking life has revolved around him and him being happy. And I'm just over the shit. Like, I don't know what more she wants, Danny. I would die for Nat. Everyone who knows me, knows that I would. But, I'm not the only one. And whether she wants to or not, she's gonna have to accept that. I'm over this shit. Bye. *signs off the chat*

Danny: Anika..! *sighs*

Denton: *puts her head down on her desk* Jesus..

Kristina: You know, Anika's right. Somebody needs to talk to his mom.

Danny: Babe..

Kristina: No, I'm serious, Danny..! The more she does that, the more she just makes everyone feel like shit..! Anika, Nat..! Especially Allie..! I mean, she can't keep doing that..! I get that she's worried, and as a mother, she has every right to be..! But, it doesn't give her the right to put down every girl who wants to love her son..! Bottom line, my sister loves him more than she's EVER loved anyone, and that should be enough for her..!

Danny: I hear you, Kris.. *looks down*

Denton: Kristina, you are absolutely right.. Like I said, I'll talk to her. Hopefully Nat can get her together, too.

David: *looking at his phone* Nat just texted me. He went home. Says he doesn't wanna be bothered right now.

Denton: I don't blame him. *sighs* Class, I'm sorry you had to deal with more drama. Why don't you guys take off early? We'll pick this back up tomorrow.

(Everyone starts to gather their stuff and make their way out of the class. Allie ended up going to work, but felt like shit, because of what happened at school. Nat didn't show up, during her lunch break, but he sent her a text to let her know he wasn't coming. Allie didn't expect him to come out, either. She knew he was upset and frustrated. After her work day, Allie goes to Nat's place. She takes his lift up to his foyer, and knocks. A minute later, the door lifts, and Nat is there, already in his sleep clothes. He lets Allie in, then shuts the lift door. He walks back up to his room and Allie follows. Nat plops on his bed, laying on his back, resting his head on his arms. Allie sits her purse down, and strips down to her underwear. She takes off her bra and throws on a t-shirt, then climbs in Nat's bed. She crawls up to him and lays her head on his chest. He looks at her softly, then kisses her forehead.)

Nat: I'm sorry I bailed on you, today.. Too much was happening..

Allie: I know.. How'd the talk with your mom go?

Nat: I calmed her down. Told her not to hold anything against you, because none of what happened was your fault.

Allie: Maybe it was..

Nat: No..! It wasn't. *looks at her*

Allie: Daddy, maybe I should talk to Adam. Get him to leave you alone. He won't stop, until he sees me.

Nat: I don't give a fuck..! He's not coming anywhere near you. He can pick with me all he wants, but he's not gonna mess with you.

Allie: But, I don't want you fighting with him. I don't want you to hurt him. I don't want you to get in trouble.

Nat: And I don't want that asshole to hurt you again.

Allie: Anika kinda got upset today.

Nat: I know. I spoke to her. Then, I had my mom apologize to her.. I just want you to know, my mom's really cool. And really sweet. She doesn't mean to be so crazy all the time. And she doesn't intend to sound mean towards you.

Allie: I know.

Nat: She's just really overprotective.. Sometimes, it gets out of hand.

Allie: I noticed.. But, I understand why.. I just want her to know that I would never, ever hurt you..

Nat: I know.. *kisses her forehead* And you'll get to prove that to her, soon..

Allie: She thinks my family might be racist..

Nat: I know..

Allie: Nat, I swear, they're not like that.. They'll be a little surprised at you, but, again, that's only because I've never dated anyone like you. That's all. They don't care about race and all that. And neither do I.

Nat: I know, Allz..

Allie: I just feel like your mom is always gonna hate me..

Nat: She doesn't hate you, Allz.. My mom doesn't hate anyone. She just doesn't know you. But, when she does get to know you, I'll be so happy. Because she'll see what I see.

Allie: *smiles a bit at him*

Nat: I'm sorry all of this is happening, before Valentine's Day. But, let's not let all this spoil our mood. Ok? I can't wait to spend Valentine's Day with you and that's all I'm thinking about. Screw Adam, forget about what happened today, let's just clear our minds and unwind, ok? I don't wanna think about anything for the rest of the night. I just wanna lay here and vibe. We'll be alright. *kisses her hair*

Allie: Ok. *snuggles up to him more*

Nat: Thanks for coming over.. I thought you might be mad at me.. I was missing you..

Allie: *smiles, looks at him, and kisses him deeply* I always miss you more.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *smiles* Not possible.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles and puts her hand to his cheek, still kissing him* I love you so much.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *smiling* I know, baby..

(They lay there and make out, vibing with each other, until they fall asleep peacefully. The next morning, Allie woke up to Nat waiting for her, with breakfast. She smiles and kisses him. He kisses back, with a smile. After breakfast, they took a shower together, then got dressed. Allie went to school. Nat went to work. Later on in the day, Nat brought Denton lunch again, and apologized for his behavior yesterday..)


	73. Chapter 73

( **Tried to twist in some humor and relief in this chapter. Hope I pulled it off. Enjoy.)**

Denton: *kisses Nat's cheek* You have nothing to apologize for, Papí. Adam was out of control, yesterday.

Nat: Speaking of the douche, has he been back yet?

Denton: Well, on paper, he does have this class, unfortunately. But, he's been suspended. Now, when he returns, I can gladly arrange for Allie to just do her assignments at home, and drop them off when they're due. I can send her everything online. She won't miss a thing.

Nat: That's her decision. I don't wanna be the controlling, overprotective boyfriend.

Denton: Ok. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles too* Not my style.

Denton: How's your day, so far?

Nat: Good. Yours?

Denton: Quiet. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Thank God. The last two days have been ballistic.

Denton: Exactly. *chuckling*

Nat: How are you gonna deal with him in here?

Denton: Oh, I'm sure the boys have my back. *chuckles*

Danny: *from up in the chairs* Damn right..!

Everyone: *chuckles*

Nat: Excellent. *chuckles*

Denton: How are you feeling after everything?

Nat: Eh, I just brushed it off. It's almost Valentine's Day weekend. I'm not gonna let that asshole spoil my good mood.

Denton: Well, good for you, Papí. I'm glad you're ignoring it.

Nat: He's ignorant. That's all there is to it. *shrugs* He's not worth getting in trouble for.

Denton: I absolutely agree. Did you talk to your mom?

Nat: I did. She's fine, now. I couldn't really speak on Allie's family's behalf, because I don't know them. But, Allz says they're not like that, and I believe her.

Denton: Good. What about Anika?

Nat: Her and my mom had a talk. They're loving each other again. My mom had to apologize several times. *chuckles* Last thing she wants is Anika mad at her. She just loves her too much.

Denton: *chuckles* Right.

Nat: Other than that, things are calm again. Tomorrow is Friday. It's gonna be awesome. Why be upset, you know? *shrugs*

Denton: You're such a good boy. *chuckles warmly and touches his cheek*

Nat: *smiles at her* Always. By the way, I need a favor.

Denton: Anything for you.

Nat: I'm getting my wisdom tooth out, on Tuesday, and I was hoping you could take me, and drive me back home. I'll give you gas money. I'm gonna be too high to drive. *chuckles*

Denton: *laughs a bit* I know. Yeah, Papí, I'll take you. And no need to give me gas money. We're family.

Nat: You sure? You know I don't mind. It's the least I could do.

Denton: No, no. It's fine, Papí. What time is your appointment?

Nat: Uh.. *thinks for a minute* Crap, I forgot.

Alfred's voice: 3 pm, sir.

Nat: Thanks, Alfred. *chuckles*

Random Student: Who the hell was that?!

Denton: *chuckles* Relax, everyone. It's just one of my nephew's toys.

Nat: Alfred is not a toy. *chuckles* He is supreme intelligence.

Alfred's voice: My intelligence is owed to you, sir.

Denton: How the hell did Alfred get in the school systems?.? *playfully hits Nat's arm*

Nat: Ow! *laughs a bit* Ok, so I was tampering with some stuff. I get bored around here! *innocent shrug*

Denton: *laughs a bit* You little cyber fiend! Take him out! Now! *smacks Nat's arm again* That's illegal!

Nat: Only if you get caught..! *giggling*

Denton: Nathaniel! *laughs a bit*

Nat: Ok, ok. *chuckles and pulls out his phone* Alfred, log out of FIU systems.

Alfred's voice: Yes sir.

Nat: *chuckles and shows his phone to Denton* There. He's out.

Denton: You always gotta hack something..! *chuckling*

Nat: It's awesome..! *giggling*

Denton: What were you doing in there, anyway?

Nat: Searching for early news..? *giggles*

Denton: Nathaniel! *laughs a bit and swats his leg* You will wait until her graduation, like everyone else!

Nat: *laughs* Ok, ok, ok.

Denton: Promise me you won't go snooping again. *chuckles* Promise me.

Nat: I promise. *chuckles*

Denton: Good boy. *chuckles* By the way, isn't tonight date night?

Nat: Yes it is. *goes and sits on his old table*

Denton: What do you have planned? *curious smile*

Nat: Can't say. *cute smirk*

(Allie comes down from her desk and lays a few papers on Denton's desk.)

Allie: Here you go.

Denton: Thanks, honey. *smiles at her*

Allie: You're welcome. Do I need anything else?

Denton: No, sweetie. *chuckles* You're far enough ahead. You are good for the next few days.

Allie: Awesome. *smiling*

Denton: Now, go get your Pooh Bear. *chuckles warmly and points over at Nat*

Allie: *goes over to Nat and stands between his legs, then wraps her arms around his neck* Hi, Daddy. *smiling*

Nat: *smiles and kisses her deeply* Hello, Kitty.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him back*

Nat: *wraps his arms around her body*

Allie: What are we doing tonight? *smiling*

Nat: You'll see. *smiling at her* Good day so far?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling at him*

Nat: *cute smile* Can I have a hug?

Allie: *hugs him with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and hugs her body, kissing her cheek*

Kristina: *from up in her chair* It's too cute!.! I can't take it!.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Denton: *chuckling, watching Nat and Allie* I absolutely agree, Kristina.

(Nat and Allie just rest their foreheads on each other's, smiling and looking into each other's eyes..)

Nat: Wanna grab a quick bite, before you go to work? *smiling*

Allie: Of course. *smiling*

Kristina: I wanna come..!

Allie: *looks at Nat* Double lunch date?

Nat: Of course. *cute smile*

Allie: Come on, Kris. *chuckles*

Kristina: Alright, give me a second. *finishes up her writing*

Danny: I'll wait down there with them, for you, babe.

Kristina: K. *still writing*

(Danny joins Allie and Nat, down in front. Allie turns around and lays back against Nat. Nat wraps his arms around her again and kisses on her neck sweetly. Allie leans her head to the side, smiling, resting her arms over his. Just then, someone comes in that makes everyone hostile. It's Adam again..)

Adam: Hey, I need my other assignments- - *sees Allie and gapes a bit, shocked at her new appearance* Holy shit.. *drops his bookbag, gaping at her*

Nat: *clutches Allie tighter, glaring at Adam over her shoulder*

Allie: *holds onto Nat's arms tighter, staring back at Adam*

Adam: *gaping* Allie, is that- - Is that really you..?.?

Allie: *remains silent*

Adam: *eyeing her up and down* Goddamn.. *slowly starts walking towards her, drooling a bit*

Nat: *clenches his fist*

Allie: *grabs his fist gently and caresses it soothingly, with her thumb, letting Nat know to calm down*

Nat: *slowly opens his hand back up*

Allie: *holds his hand*

Adam: *still eyeing Allie up and down* What- - What happened to you..?.? You- - You're different..! You- - You've changed..! You look so different..! *shocked chuckle, he shakes his head in disbelief* You look- -

Denton: Amazing. Doesn't she?

Adam: *shocked chuckle, he nods* Jesus Christ..! You got thick as fuck, baby.. *still slowly approaching her*

Denton: I'd stay back if I were you.

Adam: *stops and finally takes notice of Nat glaring over her shoulder* Ah.. I see you've been captured by Bowser. *smirking* I'll keep my distance this time.. Why don't you come over here, babe..?

Allie: *shakes her head no and remains silent*

Adam: Allie, listen.. *chuckles* If this is about what happened back at home- - I'm sorry. Ok? I- - *laughs a bit* I don't know what came over me. I never wanted to do you like that. But, Taylor- - you know her, she did whatever the fuck she wanted. She kept coming on to me. *laughs a bit* I went to your house that day, to wait for you, and she showed up. She turned the webcam on your laptop, on. And she just attacked me. Next thing I know, we're screwing. I tried to tell her to leave. *chuckles* But, shit happens. Shit happened and I'm sorry about that. She threw herself at me and I just- - My manly urges kicked in. *chuckles* You know how guys are. They just love to hump. I mean, can you blame me? *laughs a bit* If you should be mad at anyone, it should be Taylor. It was her fault. All of it. It was her idea to show everyone that video. Both of them. I know I recorded me and you without permission and I'm sorry. Again, manly urge. But after you dumped me, I was pissed. And I wanted to get back at you. So, I let Taylor talk me into showing the videos. It was childish, and mean, and I'm sorry. But, I never would've done it, had you just forgiven me..! *chuckles* So, technically, that whole situation was kind of your fault, too.

Allie: *turns around to face Nat* I wanna leave. *soft voice*

Nat: Ok. *soft voice, he kisses her face* Come on.

(Nat hops off the table and takes Allie's hand, as they get ready to leave..)

Adam: Allie, come on..! *chuckles* Don't do this. This is what I'm talking about. You'd rather hold a grudge, than forgive and forget. Look, I meant everything I said to you..! I do love you..! I just made a mistake..! *chuckles* Like you've never made one. You're making one right now, by choosing him..! *gestures to Nat* Come on, now. No way in hell you're happy with him. I was your first love. Who better to be with, than me? Come on. We had some great times. I miss all that. Don't you? Stop ignoring me..! Say something..!

(Nat and Allie proceed out the door.. Just as they pass Adam, Adam grabs Allie's arm..)

Adam: Allie, what the fuck? Come on..! Just listen to me..!

Nat: *punches Adam across the face*

Adam: *exclaims and stumbles back, releasing Allie, holding his jaw* What the fuck!?

Nat: Don't touch her.. *glaring at him*

Adam: *scoffs and wipes the blood from his bottom lip* Allie, I know you still love me. *chuckles* You can't just walk away from me and you can't just forget me. I'll always be in that sweet little mind of yours. So, you might as well face me.

Danny: Why do you even give a shit about her now?.?

Adam: I'm giving her the opportunity to take a less destructive path. *chuckles*

Nat: The hell are you talking about? *glaring at him*

Adam: It isn't obvious yet? *chuckles* Alexis bringing me here, telling me where Allie was, me pursuing her? You've got targets on your bodies. I want Allie, and Alexis..? Alexis wants you, big boy. *chuckles*

Allie: *suddenly grabs Nat's arm and gives him an anxious look* We need to go. Now.

Nat: You alright? *worried*

Allie: No. And I won't be until we get the hell away from here. *anxious*

Adam: While me and Alexis have done more screwing than talking, I know her. And that bitch is crazy. And whenever she wants something, she'll do anything it takes to get it. And that can mean causing some destruction. *chuckles* She wants you BAD, fat ass. And if she doesn't get you, shit is gonna go down. This could all be so simple. All I want is what was mine in the first place. And now that she's gotten thick and delicious, I definitely have to have that ass back. And Alexis wants your big ass, front and center. A peaceful arrangement. The path of less destruction. I'd take it.

Nat: *chuckles* You think I'm scared of Alexis? I have a sister that will literally murder her.

Denton: It's true. He does. Oh, Jesus. *shakes her head*

Nat: Tell Alexis to try something, if she wants to. *chuckles* I'll be praying for her.

Adam: Wait, what does that- - What does that mean?

Nat: And as for your "proposition?" The answer is fuck off.

Adam: Big Boy, don't think you've said things to her, that I've never said. *chuckles* Shit like "I love you." "I care about you." "I would never hurt you." Think about all that. And Allie, you think about that, too. And ask yourself, what really makes him so different from me. I mean, did he say he's not like other guys? *chuckles* We all say that. And at the end of the day, we're all the same. Walk away with him, if you want to Allz. Remember, we're both from the same place. It's a small town.. *chuckles* Where everyone finds out everything.

Allie: Daddy, come on.. *gently pulls on Nat's arm, anxiously*

Nat: Ok. *glaring at Adam, he turns his back and leaves with Allie*

Danny: Kris, come on, babe. *glaring at Adam*

Kristina: *finally finishes her paper and goes down to Denton's desk, handing in her assignments*

Kristina: Here you go, Dr. D. *glaring at Adam*

Denton: Thanks, Cupcake.

Kristina: *walks up to Adam* Hi, I'm Kristina. *punches Adam in the crotch*

Adam: *yells and falls to the ground, holding himself* What the fuck!? *groaning*

Kristina: Allie's sister! Asshole! *goes and grabs Danny's hand* I'm ready.

Danny: I love your crazy ass. *chuckles and smiles at her*

Kristina: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

(Danny and Kristina leave. They find Nat and Allie outside, waiting by Nat's Lamborghini. Nat and Allie were talking and Allie looked really anxious..)

Nat: *gently takes Allie's face in his hands* Hey.. *soft voice*

Allie: He's right. That bitch is crazy and if she does something to you, I will literally go out of my mind..!

Nat: She's not gonna do anything to me, ok? Don't let him get inside your head and don't let Alexis, either. They don't matter. All that should matter is us. Ok? No one is gonna scare me away from you.

Allie: I'm scared.. *giving him worried eyes*

Nat: Don't be. No one is gonna hurt us. Ok? I won't let that happen. We're gonna be alright. It's all gonna be alright. We're still gettin' out of here together soon, right?

Allie: Yes. *looking at him*

Nat: Ok. So, this will all be irrelevant soon. Don't stress, please. *hugs her body and pulls her in closer to him*

Allie: *gently takes his face in her hands and rests her forehead on his*

Nat: I got us, ok?

Allie: You're nothing like him at all.. *looking in Nat's eyes*

Nat: No, I'm not. And I don't wanna be. I wanna be everything you want.

Allie: You are..

Nat: He's an idiot who didn't know what he had.. I do. And I'm not giving you up. Don't you listen to shit that he said. NONE of what he did was your fault. You hear me?

Allie: I know. Trust me. I wasn't listening to shit he said. I'm over him and I'm all about you, now.

Nat: And I'm all about you. I'm not listening to any of that shit he was saying. None of it. Just shut it all out. We're gonna have fun tonight, and we're gonna have a great ass Valentine's Day. That's all I want you to be thinking about.

Allie: Ok. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out passionately. Allie melts in his arms and relaxes, instantly. After a couple minutes, they pull away..)

Nat: *smiling* You wanna sit in my lap and steer the Batmobile?

Allie: *smiles big* Yes!

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips* Come on, baby.

Kristina: Nat, I just fucking love you..!

Nat: *chuckles* Love you too, Kris.

Danny: We're gonna ride in the Batmobile!? *excited*

Nat: Yep. Thought I'd bring him out today. *chuckles* Hop in.

Danny: Yes!

(They all hop in the Lamborghini. Allie sits in Nat's lap, in the driver's seat. He controls the gas, while Allie steers, happily. They go to Chipotle for a quick bite, then Nat drops Kristina and Danny off at their jobs. After that, they go to Nat's place, so Allie can change for work..)

Nat: Are you gonna be alright, at work?

Allie: Yeah. I think. I'm just gonna block everything out, like you said.

Nat: I don't want you stressed.

Allie: I know. I just need to chill. *takes a deep breath*

Nat: *goes up to Allie and picks her up*

Allie: *wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *kisses her deeply*

Allie: *kisses back*

Nat: *walks over to his bed and lays her down*

(Nat's P.O.V. I kiss her like crazy. We make out intensely for a while, before I reach down and remove her jeans. Then I take her panties off. She giggles at me. "Daddy, I just put those on." She says. I smile and wink at her, then spread her legs apart. Then, I go down on her. I eat her pussy slow and intense. She moans and arches her back off the bed, reaching down and grabbing my hair. She moans loud and sweet. I lick, kiss, bite, and suck.. Her moans grow louder, pulling on my hair a bit. I eventually take her clit into my mouth and suck on it tenderly. She starts crying out and moaning at the same time. She absolutely cannot take it, when I do this.. I'm relentless.. I drive her crazy, until she comes hard, with a scream.. That's right, baby.. Give it to me.. Let me take all that stress away.. I slide my tongue down inside her and start swirling it all around.. She continues crying out and moaning like crazy.. I keep it up, until she comes hard again.. Mmm.. I slowly move back up on her and kiss her lips.. I undo my shorts, pull my zipper down, and pull out my cock.. I slowly and carefully slide it in her.. Like always, she grips my arms tight, with a strong gasp and slight shiver.. I place my hands on the bed and start pounding her, with short, deep strokes.. She reaches down and I jump, because once again, she's gripping my ass.. But, I don't stop.. She pants and moans endlessly.. I pant and keep up my pace.. I watch her face.. Giving her the quick fuck she needs, before she goes to work.. I won't let her leave this house stressed.. I go on and on, giving her one relieving orgasm after another.. When I'm this deep, it's almost like she comes instantly.. Repetitively.. I know I have to do this in a timely manner, but it's hard.. When we're intimate, all I ever wanna do is go slow and take my time.. Savor her and the moment.. Make it last forever.. That's how good she feels.. That's how good she makes me feel.. And the more I look at her and think about Adam, and all those other bastards who lost hold of her, the more I realize how dumb they really were.. And I won't be like them.. I won't waste her.. Because her soul is worth devouring.. I go back to kissing her passionately, letting her feel my words.. She reaches one hand up and grabs my hair.. She wraps her legs around me tight, squeezing me between her thighs.. I continue my deep, passionate movement.. I kiss her face, bite her lip, bite her neck.. Until I feel her let go again, and I feel myself let go with her.. She moans loud and sweet.. I finish my release inside her, then slowly slide myself out of her.. I give her a deep kiss, then pull away and smile at her, holding up her panties.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: There.. Why don't you take that with you to work.? *smiling, he rubs his hand over her pelvic area* As a little distraction.

Allie: *giggles* Ok, Daddy.

Nat: *puts her panties back on her, then gives her another kiss* Come on. I don't want you to be late because of me. *helps her up and grabs her pants*

Allie: *giggles* Thank you. *kisses him*

(Allie puts her pants back on and Nat walks her out to her car. He opens her door for her and lets her in.)

Nat: I'll see you on your lunch break. *smiling*

Allie: *smiling* Ok. I love you.

Nat: *smiling* I know. *kisses her*

(Allie leaves for work.)

(Allie's P.O.V. I spend most of my drive to work giggling, everytime I feel Daddy's "distraction" leaking out of me. God, do I love him. He always knows exactly what to say, and how to take away my stress. Truthfully, I'm still a little worried about Adam and Alexis. But, he's right. Soon, me and him will be gone. And they don't know that. Soon, they'll both be irrelevant. So, I should just stop worrying. I just don't want anything to happen to Nat. He doesn't deserve to deal with my bullshit. And I don't give a shit what Alexis wants, she won't be getting my man. The only thing I should be thinking about is our date night, tonight, and Valentine's Day. And that's gonna be my focus, for the next few days. When I get to work, park, and get out of the car, I giggle to myself, as I feel Daddy leaking out of me again. I giggle all the way inside, as I hurry to the bathroom to clean myself. When I come out, I go to my desk and get started. As the day went on, I kept giggling, and kept having to go to the bathroom, as Daddy's distraction continued to leak out of me.. My co-workers kept wondering what the hell was wrong with me, but all I could do was giggle and think about Pooh.. When my lunch break came around, Daddy came with Cheesecake Factory.. Omg, I love him!.! We devoured it out back, at the picnic table. We also talked and laughed. I told him about how my co-workers might think I'm weird as hell today, because of what he left inside me.. He laughed his ass off.. After lunch, he leaves to go take care of some errands, and kisses me, before he leaves. I couldn't wait for the rest of my shift to be over.. But, I kept a smile on my face, and stayed patient.. When my shift was finally over, I quickly clocked out, and happily skipped to my car. Again, my co-workers must think I'm on drugs. But, I don't care. I was in a good ass mood, and on my way to the best boyfriend in the world.. I drive to Nat's place and go up to his foyer. I find him listening to music on his phone, and playing Pac Man on his arcade game. He sees me and pulls his earphones out.. I go up to him and kiss him, with a happy smile.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Hey, mamas. How was the rest of your day?

Allie: Good and funny. *giggles* My co-workers might really think I'm on crack, after today.

Nat: *laughs* I see my distraction worked. I knew it would.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

Nat: Mm. *kisses back* You wanna grab a quick shower and we'll head out?

Allie: Yep. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips* Go ahead. I'll be waiting.

Allie: Ok.

(She goes upstairs, strips down, and gets right in the shower. After 20 minutes, she hops out, and dries her hair. Then, she puts on lotion, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed in black denim shorts, a Batman crop top tank top, and her all black Sk8-Hi hightop Vans. She sprays on Nat's favorite perfume- - Chanel- - and dabs on a little makeup. Then, she goes downstairs. Nat was drinking a soda, still playing Pac Man, listening to music. He notices Allie's perfume and starts sniffing around, until he sees her. She giggles at him. Nat removes his earphones, with a big boyish smile..)

Nat: Aye, mamí. You're wearing Batman for me? *smiling*

Allie: *giggles* Mhm.

Nat: You look beautiful as always. Come here. *smiling*

Allie: *goes over to him, giggling*

Nat: *takes her waist in his hands, leans in, and kisses her deeply*

Allie: Mmm.. *kisses back with a smile*

(They make out for a minute, until Nat pulls away.)

Nat: You're always so pretty. I wanna take a picture. Let me take a picture of you. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles* Ok, Daddy.

Nat: *grabs his cellphone, goes to his camera, and snaps a picture of Allie* Perfect.

Allie: *giggles, goes back up to him, and wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *hugs her body in his arms and gives her an Eskimo kiss*

Allie: *giggles and smiles*

Nat: *smiling* You picked the perfect kind of attire, too. You ready to go?

Allie: Yes. *smiling*

Nat: Let's go.

(They go downstairs in Nat's lift, lock it up, and go to Nat's truck. Nat opens the passenger door for Allie, lets her in, then closes it for her, and gets in on the drivers side. He pulls off and holds Allie's hand as he drives. When they reach their destination, Allie squeals excitedly. Nat had brought her to Sky Zone Indoor Trampoline Park. Allie kisses his face all over and Nat giggles. He gets out of the truck and goes to let Allie out. He takes her hand and they go inside. Like the parking lot, the inside was empty, until someone approached them with a smile. It's a guy.)

Nat: Sup, Calvin. *claps palms with him*

Calvin: Natty Boy. *chuckles and gives him a bro hug* What's up, brother?

Nat: Just out for date night, with my girl. Calvin, this is Allie. Allie, this is my friend Calvin. He's the manager here.

Allie: Nice to meet you, Calvin. *kind smile, she shakes his hand*

Calvin: It's nice to finally meet you, Allie. *chuckles* I've heard so much about you. You're so beautiful.

Allie: *sheepish smile* Thank you.

Calvin: You're very welcome. Natty Boy tells me you used to do gymnastics.

Allie: Yes. I am very in love with gymnastics.

Calvin: Well, Sky Zone is the perfect place for you. *chuckles* Nice thinking, Natty Boy. *winks at him*

Nat: *chuckles*

Calvin: Well, it is 10 o'clock. We are closed and the building is all yours. *tosses some keys to Nat* Just remember to lock the front door, after you leave. Everything else is already secure.

Allie: Wait, what?

Calvin: Oh, you must not know. *chuckles* Your world class boyfriend here, reserved the trampoline park for you guys.

Allie: *just smiles widely at Nat*

Calvin: *chuckles* Have fun you two. But, not too much fun. Kids do play in there.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Thanks, Calvin. I appreciate it.

Calvin: Anything for you, Maui. *chuckles and bro hugs Nat* Allie, enjoy Sky Zone.

Allie: I will. *excited* Thank you, Calvin.

Calvin: No problem. *chuckles, with a kind smile*

(Calvin leaves.)

Nat: *smiles at Allie* Ready for some fun?

Allie: *squeals and jumps on Nat*

Nat: *laughs and catches her*

(Nat carries her to the trampoline park. They kick their shoes off and immediately run and play. They chased each other around, showed each other different flips, bounced off the walls, played in the foam pit, played dodge ball, wrestled, and simply bounced with each other. They also took some fun, cute pictures. Right now, they're sitting down in the trampoline park, with Allie straddling Nat. Nat has his hands on her butt and they're making out. After a while, they pull away..)

Allie: *lays her forehead on Nat's* You are the best boyfriend ever.. *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* I appreciate that. And you are the sweetest girlfriend ever.

Allie: You didn't have to reserve the whole place for us. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I know. But, I thought it would be more romantic, if it was just the two of us. *cute smile*

Allie: It would've been romantic either way. *kisses him* Everything feels romantic, with you.

Nat: *chuckles* I'm glad.. Another great date night?

Allie: Hell yeah, Pooh. *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* Up next, Valentine's Day weekend.

Allie: And I can't wait. *smiling*

Nat: I think I'm more excited. *chuckles*

Allie: Not more excited than me. *chuckles*

Nat: That might be true. *chuckles* What's the last Valentine's Day you remember?

Allie: I haven't really celebrated it, in a while. I haven't been in an actual relationship, in a while, remember? *chuckles*

Nat: I remember. *chuckles*

Allie: The last one I celebrated was with Manny. But, it was hardly a celebration. He just bought me stuff and expected some ass later on.

Nat: *chuckles* How'd that work out for him?

Allie: It didn't.

Nat: *laughs* Oh, that poor idiot.

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* Well, you should know I don't expect anything like that. I just wanna have a sweet, cute, romantic day with you. Show you just how sweet I can be.

Allie: *smiles* Now I really can't wait.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles* Who taught you how to be so sweet?

Nat: My momma. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* I love your mom.

Nat: *chuckles* I'll tell her you said that, even though she still scares the shit out of you.

Allie: *laughs a bit* She does! Omg, she is so serious when it comes to you! It's heart-racing.!

Nat: *laughs* I know. But, she means well. I'm sure your mom is the same way, when it comes to you dating.

Allie: She was, when we were speaking. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Did she give Adam the business? *chuckles*

Allie: She sure the hell did. *chuckles*

Nat: Oh Lord. *chuckles* Well, I'm not too worried. I'm good with moms.

Allie: I know. Which is why I'm not too worried either. *chuckles*

Nat: *just stares at her with a smile*

Allie: What? *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* Damn, your exes are dumb as fuck..

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *smiling* That's why smart guys rule..

Allie: Yes they do. *chuckling*

Nat: You are so beautiful.. *touches her face*

Allie: You're beautiful, Daddy.. *touches his face*

Nat: You're really loving this..? *smiling at her* Me and you.?

Allie: More than I've ever loved anything. You don't even gotta ask, babe.

Nat: *chuckles* I know I don't. But, I still like to check the progress ahead and see if our hearts are still in the same place.. I did the same thing with, Anika. Trust me. My parents told me it's always good to check.

Allie: Is that what they did?

Nat: Yeah. And I understand why. I mean, I'd rather keep checking and know, rather than get far down the line, and one of us decides we don't wanna do this anymore. You know? I don't wanna enter co-habitation, kids, and marriage, and all that, just for one of us to decide it's not what we really wanted. And then look back and start regretting things. My parents didn't want any regrets and neither do I.

Allie: I don't want any regrets either. And what I will definitely NEVER regret, is being with you. My heart is all with you. My heart is 100% in this.

Nat: That's why I gotta ask. *chuckles* I can't read minds. And, I'm not seeing any hesitation on you, so you must still be really serious about this.

Allie: I am. You are what I want. This is what I want. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm not looking for anything else.

Nat: I just always wanna know, Kitten. I'm serious. If you ever feel like you want out, just let me know. *kisses her face*

Allie: That's never gonna happen. I want in. I want all in. Right here. *puts her hand over his heart*

Nat: *smiles at her* Ok.

Allie: You're all I want..

Nat: *kisses her* I hope so. 'Cause you're all I want.

Allie: You really wanna be with me.? *touches his face*

Nat: Hell yeah, I do. Why do you think I'm here? *chuckles* I told you before, I don't get into relationships, just for a temporary thing. I'm lookin' for forever. If that's with you, then so be it. Like I said, we don't know the future. All we can do is make it. If me and you make it, I'm more than happy with that. You're not alone in this. I'm all in. I'm hoping harder than you, that this goes far. 'Cause I want it to. And you don't have to worry about me cheating or any stupid shit like that, 'cause I wouldn't have gotten into this, if I wanted someone else. I don't want anyone else. I want you. That's why I chose you. That's why I got into a relationship with you. I'm not here to play. I'm lookin' for your soul. That's what I want.

Allie: You have it.. *touching his face and looking into his eyes* I love it when you talk to me like this.

Nat: Good, 'cause it's the truth. *chuckles a bit* I'm here for you. I'm here for this. For as long as you want it.

Allie: *kisses him deeply* I love you so fucking much..

Nat: I know you do. *kisses her*

Allie: I can't wait for everything with you..

Nat: I can't wait either. It's gonna be great. And I'm glad you haven't let what Adam said delude you.

Allie: Of course not. Because he's wrong. You're nothing like him. And unlike him, you actually show me what you mean, instead of just saying it. He's never done that. You're about actions. Not words. And that's what I love the most about you. That's what makes you different.

Nat: *smiling at her* Meanwhile, I hope you don't mind, but you left your poetry book at my place, and I read it. And, I have to say, it was very stimulating.

Allie: Which one?

Nat: Cameron Lincoln's.

Allie: I loved that one so much, I went and bought two more of his books.

Nat: I might have to make a trip to Barnes and Noble. *chuckles*

Allie: Or you could read with me. I'm not that far ahead. And I don't mind reading back.

Nat: You sure?

Allie: Yeah. *kisses him* Quote him for me..

Nat: *chuckles warmly and plays with her hair* "Your mind; Poetically pornographic, carefully caring, sinfully, simply, convolutedly complex. My favorite place to play."

Allie: "She craves most of all to show what a good girl she can be, and that means being oh so disgustingly bad." *licks his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* "Forget poetry. Screw seduction. I'm going to fuck you with the expectation tomorrow won't come."

Allie: "No. Not there. The bed is so despicably boring, my dear. Here. Against the wall in front of the mirror. So we may see every primal motion. Every sweet contortion. So we may give ourselves a glorious show."

Nat: You really love your mirror sex, huh? *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles* Mhm. *kisses him*

Nat: *giggles a bit and kisses her back* "She's sustenance, elixir. A daily feast he can't resist. Unfolding beneath his need to feed, succulent, slick. A slave to his insatiable greed." *kisses on her neck*

Allie: "She bent, bowed head, bared, and begged for her boundaries broken."

Nat: "It is in the dark I hunger most, for your flesh against mine. For your body, bent and used. For your soul at my mercy. The lack of light feeds the beast within."

Allie: "Here I hang at the frayed edges of sweet insanity, aching for that moment I lose my grip and fall into you."

Nat: What else do you have to say, Kitten? What else is on your mind? *sexy smile*

Allie: I'd rather show you, than tell you.. *bites his lip*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Well, I like the sound of that..

Allie: Let's go home and play.. *touching his face*

Nat: *chuckles* Patience, little one. After we eat. What do think about a nice little fondue dinner, at The Melting Pot?

Allie: Mmm. That sounds delicious, Daddy.

Nat: Yeah? *smiling*

Allie: Yeah. *kisses him* You spoil me.

Nat: I know. *kisses her, with a smile* You ready to go?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Let's go.

(They put their shoes back on and Nat shuts off the lights in the building. After locking up the place, Nat drives them to The Melting Pot. They get a table and order their food. The whole time, they fed each other, with smiles and silence, while looking into each other's eyes. They had a huge dinner, until they were full. Then, Nat paid the check, and they left. While heading back to Nat's place, Allie noticed a place coming up..)

Allie: Hey, let's go there. *points up ahead*

Nat: What? The Lion's Den? *chuckles*

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles* Have you ever been to a sex store?

Nat: Uh, I shop at one, actually. It's a t-shirt shop/sex store. I don't know if you've ever heard of it. Spencer's?

Allie: I've heard of Spencer's, but I've never been in one.

Nat: They have one, down at Dolphin Mall. I go there all the time for t-shirts and new lip rings. They have body jewelry, too. That's where I get most of my lip rings. But, the sex stuff is always in the back of the store. They're also a novelty shop. They have cool drinking stuff, too. Drinking games, drinking cups. Me and the guys go there for party stuff. I bought this huge ass flask from them, last year. *chuckles* I used it at David's birthday party. I got so shit-faced.

Allie: *laughs a bit* I wish I could've seen that.

Nat: *laughs a bit* No. I probably would've died from embarrassment.

Allie: Have you even been to Lion's Den?

Nat: I've actually never been in Lion's Den. But, I'm down to check it out, if you really wanna go.

Allie: Yeah..! Come on..!

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. I gotta tweet this. "2 am adventures, with bae, at the sex store."

Allie: *laughs and kisses him*

(Nat pulls into the parking lot of Lion's Den, and goes to let Allie out of the truck. Then, they go inside.)

Nat: Yep, this is a lot like Spencer's. *chuckles* Just more sex.

Allie: You wanna get something from here? *chuckles*

Nat: Uh, I don't know. *shy chuckle* I've never really done this kind of shopping, babe.

Allie: Not even for Anika? *chuckles a bit, surprised*

Nat: No. *chuckles a bit* If she wanted a sex toy, she bought it herself. But, she's only ever bought handcuffs and blindfolds, from sex stores. Nothing else.

Allie: And you let her?

Nat: Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like she was buying dildos or something. 'Cause you know, obviously my feelings would've been hurt. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Right. Yeah, I don't use those. And now that I have you, I definitely don't need them.

Nat: Good. *chuckles a bit and blushes*

Allie: *giggles* Baby, you're so cute. *hugs his waist and looks up at him*

Nat: *chuckles, with his shy, cute smile, looking down at her* Have you ever done this kind of shopping?

Allie: I've never bought a sex toy, but I do come here all the time. Me and the girls like to fight each other with the dildos.

Nat: *laughs hard* Omg..! What..?!

Allie: *laughs with him* We're drunk most of the time!

Nat: *laughing* That is barbaric..!

Allie: *laughs some more*

Nat: *laughing* Omg, I think I've heard it all, now.

Allie: *laughing* I told you we're weird.

Nat: Yeah. I believe it now. *chuckling* If we were to get something from here, what would you want?

Allie: Hmm.. *cute smile* What are you open to?

Nat: *chuckles down at her* Umm.. I don't know. *chuckles again* Vibrators, I guess..? *sheepish look and shrug*

Allie: *giggles up at him* You're so cute, when you're shy.

Nat: *giggles a bit* I'm gonna be shy in a sex store. I've never used this stuff.

Allie: *chuckles at him* They're just toys, Daddy. Stuff for fun.

Nat: I'm not boring you in bed, am I? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Of course not..! *laughs a bit* Trust me, Daddy. You will never bore me. Ever! I'm always worried I bore you, actually.

Nat: Why? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: Because I'm a novice, compared to you. You know so much more, than I do. You're more in depth, more spiritual. You know exactly what do to, how to do it, and when to do it. You're a master. I'm just..basic. *shy look*

Nat: *grabs her face and smiles at her* You're not basic, and you're not boring. *kisses her deeply* You're perfect. I love you just the way you are. Trust me.. You're a goddess and you don't even know it.

Allie: Really..? *shy eyes*

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. And guess what? You're still learning how to be one. If you really think you're boring, you're crazy. *chuckles again* I may feel like a master to you.. But, inside, when I'm loving you, all I'm thinkin' about is making you love me even more.. That's my secret.

Allie: *just smiles at him and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses back* Silly bunny.

Allie: *smiles and pulls away* Ok.. How about we get a vibrator we can both feel?

Nat: Wouldn't that require one of those ring shaped ones? *chuckles a bit* I don't think I fit rings.

Allie: You won't. *laughs a bit* Definitely none in here. Didn't you tell me your dad had to buy you custom condoms, when you first started having sex?

Nat: Yes. *shy chuckle and blush* The ring was too tight.

Allie: *giggles and kisses his blushy face* It's ok, Daddy. We can get another kind. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. I've never tried these, you've never tried these. I wanna have this first experience with you.

Nat: *smiles a bit* Ok.

Allie: I wanna get a blindfold, too. *cute smile*

Nat: Ok. *giggles a bit*

Allie: Come on. *smiles and giggles, takes his hand, and pulls him through the store*

Nat: *giggles and follows*

(They explore through the store, until they find what they're looking for. Nat pays for the stuff and they leave. They finally go back to Nat's place. He parks his car in his garage, then they go up to his foyer. Nat grabs a six pack of Coronas from his fridge, then they go up to his room. Allie dives on Nat's bed, with the bag from Lion's Den. Nat cracks open a beer for her and hands it to her. He removes his shirt, then opens up a beer for himself. He climbs in his bed and lays next to Allie, supporting himself up on his arm..)

Nat: Ok, now. What do we have here? *chuckles a bit and sips his beer*

Allie: *giggles* The We-Vibe 4. It's supposed to be the best couples vibrator. And, it has its own app.

Nat: Are you kidding me? *chuckles a bit* A fuckin' vibrator with an app? My God, technology is becoming too universal.

Allie: *laughs* Right? Should we download the app?

Nat: I guess that's part of this experience. *chuckles a bit* Yeah.

Allie: *laughs again* Ok. Come on.

(They both pick up their phones and download the app they need.)

Nat: *looking at his phone* Ohh..! Ok, so the app controls the toy, too. Got it.

Allie: Oh wow. That's very new.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Right. They're just taking foreplay to new levels and shit.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Right. Let me open it.

(Allie opens up the vibrator box and pulls out the small device.)

Allie: Wow. It feels pretty smooth. *rubbing her thumb on it*

Nat: I'm still a little worried. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Why?

Nat: Because it says the male partner can still slide in, while that's inserted, but as you know, my penis is fat as fuck. Especially when it's hard. *chuckles* I'm scared this will hurt you. Or worse, damage you. And if that happens, I will never forgive myself.

Allie: But it's pretty flat, babe. I'm sure you'll take up more room than this thing.

Nat: Maybe. *chuckles a bit* But you know my size has always scared me.

Allie: I know.

Nat: Is there a reason it's curved like a horseshoe?

Allie: One end is a g-spot stimulator, the other is a clitoral stimulator. That's why it's curved.

Nat: Ohh..! So when one end is inserted, it's curved up to cover the clitoris. Geometry. Got it.

Allie: *laughs* You are goofy!

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: Is it safe to sterilize?

Nat: Shouldn't all sex toys be safe to sterilize?

Allie: Yeah. You're right. I'll be back.

Nat: K.

(Allie goes downstairs to sterilize the toy. While she waits, she randomly wanders around the kitchen and sips her beer. She starts randomly opening drawers, and inside one, she finds a pink measuring tape. She picks it up and suddenly gets an idea. She smiles to herself and closes the drawer back, after putting the measuring tape in her pocket. When the toy is done being sterilized, she goes back up to Nat's room. She finds him laying on his back, with one leg up, and one arm resting behind his head, as he sips his beer, and looks up at the ceiling. Allie quietly goes up to the bed and climbs on top of him. Nat jumps a bit and chuckles.)

Nat: Hey. *cute smile*

Allie: Hi. *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: All done?

Allie: Yep. But, first, I finally wanna do something, I've been wanting to do, since you first let me see your penis.

Nat: *chuckles* And what's that?

Allie: *pulls out the measuring tape and holds it up, with a cute smile*

Nat: *giggles* You wanna measure my penis?

Allie: Yes. *cute smile* Pwease? *cute face*

Nat: *giggles a bit more* Sure. I guess.

Allie: Yay! *kisses him* Take it out.

Nat: *chuckles and sits his beer down on his bedside table, reaches down, unbuttons his shorts, pulls the zipper down, and whips out his penis, sagging his shorts down just a bit*

Allie: *giggles and gently takes it in her hand* I swear to god, I will never get tired of looking at this thing. *strokes him a bit*

Nat: *giggles a bit and just smiles up at her*

Allie: Hmm, I wonder how big he is, when he's soft too. *takes the tape and measures his soft length* 9 1/2 inches. Damn, Daddy. *smiling at him*

Nat: *giggles, with his cute, adorable smile*

Allie: *smiles and giggles at him* Ok, now the hard part.

Nat: *laughs* You may have to give me a minute to concentrate. I have excellent self-control.

Allie: *sighs* Such a gentleman, as always. *smiling, she leans down and brings his cock into her mouth*

Nat: *gapes and gasps a bit* Oh shit..

Allie: Mmm.. *sucks him and strokes him*

Nat: *lays his head back and closes his eyes* Ohhh, God.. *softly*

(Allie sucks him, until she feels him grow hard in her mouth. She giggles, then stops, and removes him from her mouth.)

Allie: There we go.

Nat: *soft moan* You are terrible.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* You love it. *measures his hard length* 12 1/2 inches. Zamn Zaddy..!

Nat: *giggles and laughs*

Allie: And now, my favorite part. *takes the tape and wraps it around his fat cock, measuring his girth* Omg.. 8 inches in girth..?.?

Nat: That sounds accurate. *chuckles*

Allie: How am I not dead?.?

Nat: *laughs* Look, let's not question it. *sits up and kisses her deeply* Lets just enjoy it. *kiss, kiss* 'Cause I sure as hell love being in there.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him back*

Nat: Mmm.. *kiss, kiss* You my princess.. *suddenly rolls over, on top of her*

Allie: *giggles and laughs, and continues kissing him back*

Nat: Let's get you wet.. *kiss, kiss*

(Nat's P.O.V. I peel off her clothes very slowly.. Then, I go down on her.. I massage her thighs as I go.. I need her super wet, for this.. She wants to try a toy for the first time, I'm open to it.. Hopefully, this goes well.. I must say, she's got a very explorative imagination.. I love it.. I turn her into a buffet.. Once I taste her, I'm insatiable.. And I always want more of her.. I devour her, outside and in.. I stimulate her.. I slide my fingers in her, while I suck on her clit relentlessly.. She's got her back arched up off the bed, and she's squeezing my hair.. She's going wild.. Something I always love to watch.. I stare up at her, as I continue.. I don't stop, until she's come several times.. By the time I do stop, she's panting and out of breath.. I move up on her and kiss her body, as I make my way up to her lips.. I reach down and grab my cock, then start grinding it against her sex.. She moans and bites her lip, gripping my arms.. I continue, as I make out with her.. I eventually slide the tip in.. I feel both her labia latch on to me.. I stroke the tip in and out, teasing her.. She tries to pull me in deeper, but I don't budge.. I shake my head no at her.. She whines and whimpers.. She can't stand it when I do this.. She hungers for that full sensation.. She starves for it.. I put my hand around her throat and grip it.. She always gets wet, when I grip her throat.. I kiss beneath her chin, then kiss all over her face.. I continue to tease her with my very large tip, until she comes again.. I slide out and climb out of the bed, to remove my shorts and boxers. Then, I grab the toy and the remote that comes with it. I climb back in the bed and kneel between her legs.. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods. I soak the toy in her lubrication, before carefully sliding it into her. "Does that feel ok?" I ask. "Yes." She replies. "Ok. I'm gonna turn it on now. Let me know which speed you wanna stop at." I tell her. She nods. I turn on the toy and she jumps a bit, at the sudden vibration.. "Ooooo.." She moans. "You like that?" I ask. "Yesss.." She moans. "Ok. I'll leave it there." I chuckle at her. "Your turn." She says to me. "Wait, wait, wait." I laugh a bit. "I gotta pause this. I can't just go in while this thing is on. I know it's gonna scare the shit outta me." She laughs. "Ok, then pause it and come on, boy." She says. "Ok, ok. So bossy." I chuckle at her. Truthfully, I'm scared as hell. I've never felt one of these things. At least, not on my dick. So, I'm very hesitant right now. But, Allz is impatient and I don't wanna keep her waiting. So, I grow a pair and get ready to step into unfamiliar territory. I grab my cock and very carefully slide in. Allie gasps and moans. I have to wiggle it a bit, in order to get deeper. The toy doesn't take up as much space as I thought it would. I squeeze in some more, until she grips my arm and tells me I've gone deep enough. Then, she grabs the remote and smirks at me. I get nervous instantly. "Allz, take it easy. Please. I'm already nervous." I chuckle nervously. She laughs. "Why so nervous? We're doing this together, babe." "Because, I've never felt one of these things on my junk before and I'm pretty sure it's about to scare my testicles up into my stomach." She laughs hard. I groan and chuckle, and throw my face into my pillow. She runs her fingers up into my hair and kisses on the side of my face. "Its ok." She chuckles warmly. "Just hold on to me." She says. I reach both of my arms down and wrap them around her thighs, gripping them, while laying flat against her. I breathe deep and try to brace myself. I hear Allie giggle at me. She's so amused by this right now. I continue to take quick, deep breaths, holding on to her thighs for dear life. Please, God. Give me strength. After another minute, I suddenly feel a very strong rush of vibrations and immediately jump and jerk hard, ramming into Allie, with a strong groan. I squeeze on Allie even harder. She had let out a yell. "I'm sorry..! I'm sorry..!" I tell her, groaning and panting. She catches her breath and pets my hair. "Its ok. You ok?" She asks. "Hell no..! My ass cheeks won't un-clench..!" I tell her, still groaning. She laughs hard. "Oh Lord, this feels so fucking strange..!" Allie continues laughing her ass off. I whimper and bury my face down in her breasts. She hugs my head and kisses on my hair, chuckling. "Daddy, it's ok. Just move. Come on. It won't feel weird if you move." She tells me. I take a minute to locate my pride, then slowly give her a stroke. I move slow and careful. Allie moans and grips my arms. She likes it. I move my head up and bury my face in her neck, continuing to give her nice, slow strokes. I'm starting to feel a little better. She's right. It doesn't feel as weird, when you're moving. It actually feels pretty good. I'm still groaning and moaning like a bitch, but it feels pretty good. Meanwhile, Allie sounds like she's in heaven. I keep up my movement for a long ass while, remaining in this position.. I'm fucking hypnotized.. Between her and this vibrator, I'm damn near in purgatory.. Sweet fuck.. She's had to have come more than 7 times.. Each orgasm causing her to shake violently, and squirt uncontrollably.. I'm fucking soaked.. After a while, I finally gather the strength to sit up and stop, but immediately regret my decision, because I suddenly moan loud as fuck, with a combination of a cry, and I nut.. Which, causes me to collapse back on top of her.. But, I can't stop coming..! It's like the fucking vibrator is holding down the nut button..! My body is jerking and I'm whimpering like crazy, followed by moaning. "Oh fuck, turn it off..! Turn it off..! Please, turn it off..!" I beg. It takes her a minute, but Allie finally turns it off. I finally finish my release and my ass cheeks finally relax.. "Awww, fuck..!" I whimper, panting heavily. Allie is panting rapidly and her eyes are barely open. "Aw shit, please tell me you're still alive?" I say, out of breath. She manages to laugh a bit and nod her head. I gather some more strength and force myself back up. "Are you good to go again? 'Cause I gotta redeem myself." Allie laughs again. "Stop making me laugh! It hurts!" She says, giggling. I manage to laugh at her. "I'm serious! This thing just bitched me! I'm not going out like that!" I tell her. She laughs even more, cracking up now. I just laugh with her. This thing gave both of us a workout. When she finally stops laughing, she grabs my hand. "We can go again, just don't freak out if I pass out." She chuckles. "I won't." I chuckle at her. "How do you wanna go?" She asks. "Doggy." I give her a childish smile and wink. "Perfect. I won't have to roll back over, afterward." She says. I laugh and kiss her. Then, I gently turn her over on to her stomach. She arches her back and keeps her torso flat on the bed. I take her hips in my hands, then reach down and carefully slide back in her. Then, she turns the toy back on. I jump and groan, and once again, my ass cheeks clench up again. I bite my lip and focus this time. Then, I start to move. I thrust and roll my hips the way I normally do. She grips the sheets and bites down on the blanket. Sweet. I think I'm back to normal. I smack, grip, and massage her ass as I keep going.. This fucking vibrator feels amazing.. It's like it just intensifies everything.. I'm back on my game now.. I work up to pounding her.. She's moaning like crazy now.. I'm moaning too.. Maybe this toy wasn't such a bad idea.. We're both enjoying it.. I go on and on, until I've lost myself in the rhythm and the sounds we're making.. Ohhh, yes God.. I feel myself getting ready to explode again.. Allie's exploded several times already.. The center of my bed is basically a fucking puddle.. I know she's depleted.. Her eyes are rolled to the back of her head, and she's letting out exhausted, tired moans and whimpers.. I know, baby. I know. Daddy's almost finished. I put a little more power in my thrust.. I fuck her harder, and harder, and harder, until she screams with another life-draining orgasm, and I come right behind her, with a loud ass moan and groan.. I'm exploding in her again.. The vibrator makes it so hard to stop.. She's overflowing.. I grab the remote from her and turn off the toy.. Then, I collapse beside her.. She's panting, but has passed out and fallen asleep, like she said she would.. She's a sweaty, sticky mess right now.. I gotta clean her up.. I find the strength to climb out of my bed and pull my boxer briefs back on.. I walk in my bathroom and grab the wipes I keep for Allie.. I go back to her and gently clean her.. I chuckle to myself, wondering who made the bigger mess this time.. Once she's clean, I throw out the wipes and go grab some towels.. I lay them over the huge wet spot. Once that's taken care of, I crawl up behind Allie and spoon with her. I pull my comforter over us. Then, I pass out like her.. End of P.O.V.)


	74. Chapter 74

**(A.N. Warning! Cuteness ahead. :)**

(Allie's P.O.V. I woke up the next morning, to the smell of food. I was starving. I open my eyes and find Nat sitting next to me, running his fingers up and down my back. I smile at him. He leans down and kisses me, then kisses my forehead. I sit up and see a big tray of breakfast. He cooked me heart shaped pancakes, topped with strawberries and vanilla cream, a t-bone steak, an omelet, hash browns, and a mimosa. I kiss him deeply. "Thank you, Daddy." I tell him. "No problem." He smiles at me. Then, he puts a t-shirt on me, before I eat. He sits there on his phone, while I eat my breakfast. When I finish, he takes my tray back downstairs. Then, he returns. "I have the shower waiting for you." He says. I start to get up myself, but then he comes and picks me up bridal style. I giggle. He smiles and carries me in his bathroom. I brush my teeth first, then he picks me up again. He puts me down by his shower. He removes my t-shirt. He opens the shower door for me. I grab his hand. "You're gonna join me." I say, smiling at him. He giggles and removes his t-shirt. I pull his boxer briefs down, then lead him in the shower with me. We wash each other several times. He even shampoos and washes my hair for me. I love it when he massages my head. When he's finished, I turn around and kiss him. He picks me up and puts me against the glass wall. We make out passionately for a while. A moment later, I feel him inside me. I gasp softly and sigh deeply. He gently puts my arms against the wall, above my head. Then, he starts giving me deep, passionate strokes, while still kissing me. I moan into his mouth, as he continues. We keep at it like this, until I've come several times, and finally, he does. When he's finished, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He hugs my body and kisses the side of my face. He turns off the shower and carries me out. He grabs a towel and wraps it around me. Then, wraps one around his waist. He puts me down by his vanity and mirror, with the blow dryer, and all his hair and skin products. I slightly blow dry my hair and comb it out. I decide to go with a wet and wavy hairstyle today. After I finish my hair, I do a little makeup, then go to get dressed. Nat was already in white True Religion shorts, and his all white Yeezy 350 Boost shoes. He remained shirtless. He sprays on body spray. I just smile at him, biting my lip. He turns around and sees me. He chuckles. "Are you being a creep again?" He asks me. I giggle and nod my head. I can't help it. Daddy just always looks so fucking good. And he's all mine. "Get dressed, girl. I don't want you to be late." He chuckles. "Yes, Daddy." I reply. I go and get dressed in a white t-shirt sundress, with a denim jacket, and black heels. Nat walks me out to my car. He opens the door for me, then playfully pulls my hair, just before I get in. I giggle at him. He smiles his cute smile and shuts my door. "Seat belt." He says. I put my seat belt on. He kisses me deeply. "I'll see you later, baby." He says. "Ok. Hurry up and go put on a shirt. Out here showin' my love muscles to these hoes." I chuckle at him. He laughs. "Whatever. No one's staring." He says. "I see a whole group of bitches watching you, in my rearview mirror." He looks behind my car. The girls giggle and wave at him. Ugh! I stick my head out my window, grab the back of Nat's hair, and pull him into a possessive kiss. He chuckles and laughs, then pulls away. "You're a mess! You're just as bad as Anika!" He laughs. "I told you I was gonna be crazy!" I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. "Go to school!" He says. "Go put on a shirt!" I come back at him. He watches me pull off in my car. I drive past the group of bitches and glare at them. Truthfully, I wanted to run them down with my car, but I was in too much of a good mood. I drive to FIU and find my girls waiting for me. I park and get out. "Ooo, look at you, mamí! You lookin' extra pretty and happy, this morning!" Kristina starts. I laugh. "I had a big, delicious breakfast." I say, with a smile. "You look like you had a big, delicious dick, with it." Porscha adds. The girls laugh. "That too." I say, with a smile. "Ooooooo!" The girls say. I just giggle and keep smiling, and walking. They're so childish sometimes. We go to our first class. End of P.O.V.)

Kristina: So, where is Big Daddy?

Allie: He had some errands to run. Which, can mean a lot.

Kristina: He is a busy body. *chuckles* Does he have any trips coming up?

Allie: He's got to go back to Silicon Valley, sometime next week.

Kristina: Are you excited? It's Valentine's Day weekend!

Allie: It may not look like it, but my heart is doing backflips. *chuckles* I'm containing myself. I don't know what to expect. I just know Daddy's gonna love his presents. Especially the main one.

Kristina: I know he will, too. That damn thing doesn't even get released, till June. You might get pregnant.

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: Possibly. *chuckling*

Kristina: Y'all..! My baby is so in love! *hugs Allie childishly*

The Girls: *laugh again*

Porscha: Bomb dick and good food, on a daily basis? Shit, I would be too..! Allie, come on..! You gotta tell me what it's like..! The dick, the love, all of it..! I must know! You are so happy, bitch..! You're literally glowing everyday! I want that!

Allie: Then get you a thick one, Porscha. 'Cause- - *raises her hands to the sky* Ooo, yes God! Hallelujah! Thank you, Jesus!

The Girls: *laugh*

Allie: It's so beautiful. *puts her hand to her chest, acting out an emotional moment*

The Girls: *laugh again*

Kristina: *chuckling* You are a fucking mess.

Allie: *laughs a bit* I'm so serious, though. It's the shit, Porscha. Anika was right as hell. They do everything better. And it's so good for you, spiritually. Like, spiritually, mentally, emotionally, and physically, I have never felt this amazing and secure. The sex is obviously amazing as fuck. He lasts so fucking long. He can just go and go, and go. It's unreal. When it comes to emotion, he's so understanding and accepting. Like, I never feel self-conscious because of him. He never makes me feel bad or insecure. He's always making me feel good. Especially with food. Porscha, I can LITERALLY eat whatever the fuck I want, whenever I want, and not have to feel self-conscious about it. Because he doesn't care, and he just eats with me! He's always feeding me and buying me food, and he loves the weight on me. It doesn't turn him off..! Do you know how fucking good that feels? *chuckles a bit*

Porscha: I wanna know how good it feels..!

Allie: Then, he's not dysfunctional and shit, so that's even more stress relieving. Most guys have so many fucking issues, it's ridiculous. It causes you stress, trying to deal with it. But, nope. Not him. He's a happy boy. All the time. He's mentally healthy, apart from his anxiety, which, hasn't even been bad lately. He's happy all the time, and that makes me happy. That keeps me happy.

Tara: Statistically, I think thick guys are mentally healthier and happier, than most men, too. Because it's not like they're too big or small. They're right there in the middle. They can be just as active as smaller people, and they're more physically fit. I can see how they would be happier and more comfortable in their bodies, than most men. And they're not shallow.

Allie: They're not. Like, Nat doesn't judge anyone's appearance. Ever. 'Cause like Tara said, thick guys are basically in the middle. So, they don't care. They're built for comfort and speed, basically.

Tara: Yup.

Allie: And speaking of comfort, omg, is he comfortable..! *lays her head back and sighs happily* He is a cushion.! Physically and emotionally, he brings layers of comfort to my whole life. That body just provides the best comfy, cuddle moments. I sleep on him every night. And emotionally, he's a big softie. He's romantic, and caring, and empathetic. Porscha, they are real life teddy bears. He's my Pooh Bear, but he's still a teddy bear. *chuckles* And then, his sex appeal. Omg. *puts her hand to her chest* It's like I'm obsessed with him.

Kristina: I have noticed that thick guys attract heavy. Sometimes it's like you can't help but look at them and become attracted to them. That's what happened with me and Danny. *chuckles* He's the first thick guy I've been attracted to.

Porscha: Danny is a little thick. I just noticed that. Must be that Mexican in him.

Kristina: Yup. *chuckles*

Brionna: Is it just me or do thick guys always smell good, too? Like, I've noticed that in the past, whenever I met a thick guy. They would always have this good ass, attractive scent to them.

Kristina: They do always smell good, don't they?.? *chuckles* And they're always well dressed and groomed. What is up with that?

Shelby: Yeah.. Like, Nat always smells like baby powder and baby oil, and fresh linen.. And a fresh bakery.. *smiles to herself, with a blush, thinking about Nat's scent, gazing off*

Allie and the girls: *turn their heads and look over at her*

Shelby: *slowly turns her head to look in their direction, blushes some more, clears her throat, and goes back to writing in her notebook, with her head down and her face hidden away behind her arm*

(Allie's P.O.V. What the fuck..? End of P.O.V.)

Kristina: *looks at Allie's face*

Allie: *glaring at Shelby*

Kristina: Shelby.. Why do you know his scent like that?

Shelby: No reason..! *shying her face away*

Kristina: Shelby..

Shelby: I- - I just like the way he smells..!

Porscha: You must be pretty fuckin' close, to smell all that. *chuckles a bit* He does always have that fresh baby smell, though.

Allie: He smells exactly how she described. What I wanna know is, how do you know all that? *glaring at her* 'Cause I gotta be chest to chest, with him, just to smell all that.

Shelby: We hug often and I can smell him..! What's wrong with me knowing his scent..?.?

Tara: You sounded quite in love with his scent. That's the problem.

Shelby: Well, maybe I am. Doesn't mean anything.

Allie: *balls up her fist*

Kristina: *grabs her fist* Calm down. *whispering* It's not that big of a deal. You know her and Nat are close. They're not doing anything wrong. Just let it go, babe.

Allie: *slowly un-clenches her fist and breathes deep, still glaring at Shelby*

Shelby: Allie, I feel you glaring at me. I'm sorry, if it upsets you. I didn't realize it was such a big deal.

Allie: It's fine, Shelby. *lying*

Shelby: You don't mean that. I know you don't trust me.

Allie: *softens* I'm sorry, Shelby.. Really. I know I have no right to take out my trust issues on you.. I just can't help it.

Shelby: I know you can't. *looks at her* But you're my friend and I would never hurt you. Let alone come between you and Nat. I respect you guys' relationship.

Allie: I know..

Shelby: I love you. *soft smile*

Allie: *soft smile* Love you, too.

Kristina: Now that that's out of the way. Back to Porscha's lesson on thick men.

Allie: Yeah. Porsha, it's amazing. It's basically being with someone who's always gonna take care of your physical and emotional needs, first. Above anything else. And it's beautiful.

Porscha: You sure you don't wanna share Nat?

Allie: No, asshole!

The Girls: *laugh*

Porscha: Come on, Allie..! Just once! He's so fucking perfect! *whines*

Allie: Get your own! *chuckling*

Porscha: This is Miami! Everyone here is a muscle bound dick head! You got lucky with Nat! Just one group make out session!

Allie: Porscha, hell no. *chuckling and shaking her head* You do not understand. I will murder over him.

The Girls: *laugh*

Tara: The scary part is, I know she's serious.

The Girls: *laugh again*

Porscha: At least tell me how big his dick is!

Allie: No!.! What is wrong with you?.?

The Girls: *crack up laughing*

Porscha: I want some meat! That's what! *whines* I want a thick daddy, too!

Allie: Jesus, come get her. *shakes her head* Sorry, Porscha. I love you, but Nat's mine.

Porscha: *groans and whines childishly*

Allie: You'll live. *chuckles*

Porscha: I must know the joy that is thickness, in my life!

Tara: Omg. *chuckles and shakes her head*

Porscha: Wait a minute. Is Sam thick?.?

Tara: Yes he is. *chuckles* He's about the same size as Aiden.

Porscha: Omg! And I just remembered those guys Mega and Javí were thick, too!

Tara: If you really want a thick guy, why not just ask Nat to hook you up? He knows a lot of guys.

Porscha: Because I want a taste of Nat!

Allie: You're not gettin' one. Porscha, I will stab you, if I have to.

The Girls: *laugh*

Ashley: Meanwhile, how are you feeling about Alexis and her third party threat?

Allie: I'm ignoring that shit. It won't matter after graduation, anyway. Nat's not worried, so I'm gonna be like him, and brush it off.

Kristina: Aside from that, if shit does pop off, I'm pretty sure Nat's sister will just come down here and raise some hell.

Allie: Pretty much.

Ashley: Now I'm just scared for Alexis.

The Girls: *laugh*

Ashley: Seriously. His sister is terrifying.

Sienna: Kinda makes me wonder just how deep their bond is.

Porscha: If she's willing to catch several court cases for him, it's gotta be pretty deep.

Allie: I don't get in the way of it. It's not like I could ever understand. I'm an only child.

Porscha: True.

Kristina: I saw you guys at Sky Zone, last night..! Lucky! *playfully shoves Allie* Y'all were so cute! I couldn't take it!

Porscha: Where did you see it?

Kristina: Instagram.

Porscha: I saw Nat's tweet about their 2 am adventure, at Lions Den.

Kristina: I saw that, too. *laughs a bit*

Brionna: And their dinner at The Melting Pot. Which was super fucking adorable. Allie posted a video of them feeding each other. It was too cute.

Kristina: I didn't see that. I must've fell asleep.

Sienna: Nat is really good at date nights.

Allie: *happy smile* Yes he is.

Kristina: My babe is just on Cloud 9. *chuckles*

Allie: I am. *smiling* Although, how great he is, is just a constant reminder of how much I do not deserve him.

Kristina: Stop saying that.

Allie: I'm serious, Kris. *chuckles* You just have no idea how grateful I am that he chose me. I mean, he could literally be with anyone. ANYONE. And he wants to be with me. He actually wants me. Someone who, just 2 years ago, nearly gave him a panic attack.

Kristina: Allie, you've come a long way. You deserve him just as much as anyone. *smiling at her* You earned him. And you're still earning him. And that's why you deserve him.

Allie: *just smiles and thinks about Nat*

Tara: I'm definitely seeing babies, in her future. *chuckles*

Allie: I am hoping to God that happens. *smiling*

Tara: You really do want babies with him? *surprised*

Allie: Yes. *smiling*

Porscha: How many? *chuckles a bit*

Allie: As many as he wants. *smiling*

The Girls: Awwww..!

Allie: It's like he can't make me love him any more than I already do. There's no way. *smiling*

(They continue to do their work and talk, until they moved on to their next class. Later on in the day, they eventually get to Denton's class. Denton was discussing exam dates and topics with them. Adam and Alexis had returned to the class, from their suspensions, but they sat way in the back of the lecture room, up in the chairs. Danny wasn't in class, which had Kristina curious. Allie and her friends sat down towards the front rows. The class was pretty peaceful, until Adam decided to speak out of terms..)

Denton: Adam, I don't need to remind you of the in-class security guards I keep in here, do I?

Qaasim: Exactly. I advise you shut the fuck up, before we come up there.

Adam: Don't think that just because you're black, you scare me. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Bitch, do you really wanna take that fucking route again!?

Adam: Why don't you mind your own goddamn business, bro? *chuckles* I called out Allie. Not her guard dogs.

Kristina: Leave her the fuck alone..!

Adam: Kristina, right? I didn't ask you anything either, you crazy bitch. You're lucky I don't come down there and slap the shit out of you, for hitting me in my dick.

David: *stands* Come down here and try it bitch!.!.! Please, come and try it!.!.!

Denton: David, calm down, honey. Just ignore him.

David: You're lucky Danny's not in here or he'd be up there beating your ass!.!

Adam: I'll mop the floor with that Mexican monkey.

Cole: You are racist as fuck, dude!.! *pissed off*

Adam: Whatever. Allie, you are making a mistake, babe. *chuckles* You really are.

Allie: The mistake was dating you. Now, fuck off.

Adam: Whoa.! *chuckles* Don't play yourself, baby. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. And you know it. I made you, in high school. And I can break you just as easily, if you don't get back in my lap.

Allie: Fuck you and your existence. I will never get back with you, and I'd rather hang myself, than do so.

Alexis: That can be arranged.

Allie: Bitch, go fuck your brother.

Class: Ooo!

Alexis: Fuck you, you raging slut!.!

Denton: That's enough!.! Alexis, shut it!.!

Adam: If you really think dating that fat n**ga is gonna hurt me, then you are so wrong.

Denton: Watch your fucking mouth!.!

Adam: Oh wait. He's allegedly "not black."

Qaasim: No, bitch! He's Samoan!

Adam: Hmm. Guess that explains why he's so fucking fat, too. *chuckles* Doesn't matter, tho. They climb trees, too.

Qaasim: BITCH!.!.! *jumps up and starts to run at Adam*

Denton: Qaasim!.! No, baby!.!

Cole: *grabs Qaasim* Whoa, whoa! Just ignore that ignorant fuck, bro..! He's not worth it. We promised auntie we wouldn't fight in her class. Come on.

Qaasim: *points at Adam* Don't ever let me catch your skinny ass outside!.!

Adam: Rather be skinny, than 400 pounds of beef, fried chicken, and shark steroids. *chuckles* I hope his big ass isn't laying on top of you, Allie.

Allie: You should be worried about what he's doing to me. Because it's WAY better than you ever did.

Class: Ooooo!

Allie: *stands and turns to face Adam's direction* Let me hit you with some factual shit, Adam. You may think he's fat, but in reality, he's got a better body than you. You may think he doesn't know how to please me, but you're staring at his beautiful work right now. This thickness? It came from him. This body? Came from him. This glow that you see? All him. This nice new ass? *turns around and shows off her ass* He made this. This is what REAL GOOD dick looks like, Adam. This is what it can do. But, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

Class: Ohhhhhh!.!

Allie: He made this, Adam. All of it. You think you turned me out? I do things for that boy, that I would've NEVER done for you.

Class: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!.!

Allie: And he gets allowances that you only ever dreamed of.

Class: Ohhhhhhhhhh!.!

Allie: Let's be clear. Hell will freeze over, before I EVER let you back into my life. So you can run home and tell everyone whatever the fuck you want. I stopped caring about that place a long time ago. I know you're mad. You're more than just mad, you're embarrassed. Because you see somebody bigger than you, loving me better than you ever could. Giving it to me, better than you ever could. And that's why you hate him. Because he makes me happy. Because he makes me feel good. But, you can go on and continue to be mad. Because I love him. I love him hard. And you can believe I'm fucking him harder, too.

Class: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!.!

Allie: I don't give a shit what you or anyone thinks about him. He's a real man, Adam. He's everything you wish you were. I don't care that you think he's weak, I don't care that you think he's fat, I don't care that you think he's a nerd. He's the sweetest, greatest, most caring person that I've ever met. And I'm gonna be with him, no matter what anyone has to say. I realize everyone isn't gonna like us together, but guess what? It's not everyone's relationship. It's ours. And it's great. I thought I would never be happy or know love again, after what you did to me. But, look at me now. You didn't win. I'm winning. With him. And that's what I'm gonna keep doing. I've got a real man, and real friends, here. And they're all I need. So, you can leave me, and them, alone. Because they don't fuck around when it comes to family.

David and the guys: Damn right!.!

(Meanwhile, Adam was pissed and red in the face, after hearing everything Allie just said to him. Because she's right. He is embarrassed. And he can't take it. On that note, Allie had turned around and sat back down in her seat, forgetting all about Adam. So did the guys. All Denton could do was smile. Then, she received a text on her phone from Danny. She reads it and smiles. Then, she sits her phone down and leaves out of the class. Everyone had begun talking amongst themselves. Denton comes in slowly, smiling, holding up someone's cellphone. She was recording.)

Denton: Cupcake..!

Kristina: *looks down towards Denton* Yeah?

Denton: You have a package. *smiling*

(Just then, Danny walks in carrying a big gift basket and a bouquet of Valentine's Day balloons. Kristina covers her mouth and squeals.)

Kristina: Omg..!.

Everyone: Awwwwwww!.!

Danny: *just smiles at her* Come here.

Kristina: *gets up and heads down to Danny, still smiling and covering her mouth*

Danny: Happy early Valentine's Day. *smiling*

Kristina: *smiling big* Danny..!

Danny: Here. Come open your basket. I made it myself. *sits the basket on Denton's desk*

Kristina: *starts opening the basket, with a huge smile*

(She finds two bottles of wine, 3 different lingerie sets, a bunch of chocolate and all her favorite candy, body oils, her favorite perfume, two framed pictures of her and Danny together, two Valentine's day cards, a new pair of heels that Kristina had been wanting, and matching t-shirts for her and him. One says "Her King." The other says "His princess.")

Danny: Oh, hold on. *smiling, he backs up and jogs out of the class*

(He returns two seconds later, carrying a giant stuffed, red plush heart. Kristina covers her mouth and continues smiling big. Danny walks up to her and gives her the stuffed heart.)

Kristina: Danny..! *she cries a bit*

Danny: I know Valentine's day isn't till tomorrow, but I honestly couldn't wait. *chuckles* I couldn't.. I couldn't wait to show you how much I love you.. You are crazy, and weird, and beautiful, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Honestly. And you chased me and tried to stab me with a fork, for 20 minutes straight.

(People laugh.)

Danny: I am mad, crazy in love with you, Kristina Mariah Reyes. *smiling* And I can't wait to spend Valentine's Day with you, in Puerto Rico.

Kristina: *covers her mouth and squeals* You're taking me to Puerto Rico..?.?

Danny: Well, if you wanna go.. *smiling* I figured we could get the hell away from crazy ass Miami, for a minute.

Kristina: *squeals and jumps on Danny* Yes!.! *hugs him tight*

Danny: *hugs her back and chuckles* I love you, Kris. *smiling*

Kristina: *crying a bit, smiling* I love you too, Danny..! Thank you so much, Papí..! *she pulls away from the hug, takes his face in her hands, and kisses him deeply*

Everyone: Awwwwwww!.! *claps*

Danny: Auntie, you get all that? *looks at Denton*

Denton: *smiling* I sure did, Danny. That was beautiful. *hands him his cellphone*

Danny: Can't wait to post that, tomorrow. *smiling*

Kristina: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

Danny: *whispers to Kristina* Now, watch this. *smiling*

(Denton had gone back out in the hall. She comes back in, holding up another phone, recording. She's smiling big. Everyone looks down at the door, waiting for someone to come in.)

Denton: You guys will have to excuse him. He's very shy. *chuckling* Come on, Papí. It's ok.

Danny: *chuckles* Come on, bro..! You got this. Don't be afraid.

(Just then, a big figure comes walking in, holding another large gift basket and a big bouquet of Valentine's Day balloons. He's got on white True Religion shorts, all white Yeezy 350 Boost shoes, and a white and grey striped hooded Henley. He's got his hood up over his head. Allie immediately covers her mouth and smiles big..)

Denton: Oh Lord. *chuckling, she goes and pulls the guy's hood down*

(It's Nat, with a shy, blushy, sheepish smile on his face. Allie giggles and her eyes water up..)

Everyone: Awwwwwwwww..!

Denton: Come on down here, Allie. You got a package, too. *smiling*

David: I think she's a little too stunned. *chuckling* I'll help her down.

(David helps walk Allie down to Nat, then quickly returns to his seat, to finish watching. Allie remains frozen, with her hands over her mouth, and watery eyes.)

Nat: Um.. *blushing hard, with a shy smile* H- -Happy early Valentine's Day, Allie.. *shy, sweet voice*

Everyone: Awwwwwwww.! *watching Nat and seeing how shy and sweet he is*

Allie: *just squeezes her eyes shut and cries a bit, overwhelmed with joy*

Nat: *sits her balloons and basket down* I, um.. I- - I made your gift basket myself. I- - I hope you like it. *shyly slides his hands into his pockets, with his shoulders shrugged up sheepishly*

Denton: Omg, she is so stunned. *chuckles* Why don't you open it for her, Papí?

Nat: Me..? Um, ok. *shyly starts opening Allie's gift basket*

Denton: What'd you get for her Papí? *smiling*

Nat: Oh. Uh.. I- -I got two bottles of her favorite champagne. Um.. 3 new lingerie sets.. I got her a bunch of stuff from Victoria's Secret Pink, 'cause I- - I know how much she likes their stuff.. I got her 2 new Michael Kors purses, and a Michael Kors backpack.. I- - I also got her the new Michael Kors rose gold watch, that she's been wanting.. I got all of her favorite candy and chocolate.. Some new massage oils…More of her favorite perfumes.. I got her some Valentine's Day cards.. Um, I ordered these new heels that she's been wanting. I- - I thought that'd be cool. Uh.. I- -I got two of our favorite pictures together framed. I- - I thought you might wanna put 'em beside your bed or something.. And- -and I got us his and hers bracelets. I- - I thought it'd be cute. *picks up a suede case and opens it, revealing two bracelets*

(One is black, the other is rose gold, and they say something. Allie let's out a small, happy squeal, with her mouth still covered, and tears flowing down her cheeks.)

Nat: The one I would wear would be the black one. The one that says "Her beast." And I- - The rose gold is yours. I got it in rose gold. It says "His Beauty." If you read them ok. Oh..! And uh- - Just, one second. I- - I got something else out in the hall.

(He shyly moves back to the door and goes out in the hall. He comes back in a minute later, carrying a 8 ft tall, giant plush Winnie The Pooh bear. Allie immediately goes weak in the knees and lowers down, crying even more. Nat sits the giant bear down next to him.)

Nat: I- - I don't know if I overdid it. I just- - I wanted this to be really special. I mean, I- - I didn't wanna under-do it, either. I just- - I wanted it to be good. *shyly rubs the back of his neck, with a shy sheepish smile* I didn't wanna wait, till tomorrow. I couldn't.. And I really wanted to show everyone, including you, how I- - How I feel about you.. *blushes a bit more*

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.!.!

Nat: You- - You're really special to me. And.. You make me really happy.. And I'm really happy with you.. And I hope you'll continue to feel happy with me, 'cause.. It's not everyday nerds like me get beautiful girls like you..

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!.!

Nat: I- - I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thanks for wanting to be my girlfriend..

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!.!

Kristina: IT'S TOO FUCKING CUTE!.!.! *crying, with a smile*

Allie: *just cries, still covering her mouth*

Nat: Hey.. *soft, shy voice* What's the matter..? *goes up to her and squats down, to be closer to her height*

(He wraps his arms around her waist, looking up at her. He goes down on one knee, to get more comfortable.)

Nat: Did I- - Did I do ok? *shy smile* Don't you like everything..?

Allie: *nods, still covering her mouth and crying*

Nat: Then, how come you're crying..? *chuckles softly, he reaches up and wipes her tears away with his thumb*

Allie: *makes a small noise and continues crying*

Nat: I got something else for you..

(He reaches over and grabs something from under the Pooh Bear's shirt. It's an envelope. He hands it to Allie. Allie finally moves her hands from her mouth and grabs the envelope. She slowly opens it and finds two plane tickets to the Virgin Islands.. She covers her mouth again.)

Nat: Will you come with me..? *shy smile*

Allie: *nods, covering her mouth, still crying*

Nat: You're still crying. *soft chuckle* Do you want something else..?

Allie: *shakes her head*

Nat: Do you just want a hug..?

Allie: *nods and cries a bit more*

Nat: Awww. *chuckles softly and hugs her at the waist*

Allie: *hugs him back tight, with a big smile* Thank you..!.! *still crying*

Nat: You're welcome, baby. *kisses on her cheek*

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!.! *claps real loud*

Denton: Papí, that was too sweet..! *wipes her eyes a bit and sniffles, with a happy chuckle*

Nat: Thanks, auntie. *shy smile*

Denton: And I got it all. *hands him his phone* Send that to me, so I can send it to your mom

Nat: I will. *chuckles* Is it ok if I take Allie early today? We gotta catch our flight, in two hours.

Danny: And me and Kris have to catch our flight, too.

Denton: Take 'em and get outta here, lovebirds. *chuckles* I know you guys are gonna have a great time.

Nat: Thanks, auntie. *kisses her cheek, then looks at Allie* I'll take your stuff to the truck.

(He grabs the giant bear up in one arm, then grabs her basket and balloons in his other hand. He heads out the class door. Allie continues smiling and sniffling, unable to contain all the joy from the moment she just had. Danny grabs Kristina's stuff and follows Nat out of the class. Kristina walks up and hugs Allie's shoulders.)

Kristina: It's done.! If you don't get pregnant by him, within the next two years, I'm doing it for you.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Allie: *sniffles and laughs* Shut up, Kris.

Kristina: Awww, my baby is so emotional right now! *hugs her*

Allie: *hugs her and sniffles, with another happy cry*

Kristina: Awwwww..! *laughs a bit and rubs her back* I know, baby. I know. Come on. See you guys when we get back!

Allie/Kristina's friends/The Guys: Bye, guys! Have fun! We love you!

Allie and Kristina: Love you too!

(Allie and Kristina leave the class, to follow Nat and Danny. They're loading Allie's and Kristina's gifts, in the truck bed. Nat has to strap down Allie's big bear.)

Danny: We're gonna ride to the airport together. First, we gotta go get you guys packed.

Nat: We'll stop at the sorority house first, to get Kris packed. Then, we'll head to your place, Allz.

(Allie and Kristina suddenly jump on Nat and Danny. Nat and Danny catch them with surprise. Allie and Kristina kiss their boyfriends deeply. Nat and Danny kiss them back. They make out passionately, for a couple minutes, before Nat and Danny finally pulled away.)

Nat and Danny: Whoa. *chuckle*

Allie: *sniffles, with a smile* Can I sit in your lap, while you drive..? *sweet voice*

Nat: Of course you can. *smiling, he pecks her lips* Come on.

Kristina: *to Danny* I'm sitting in your lap, up front, too.

Danny: Whatever you want. *smiling, he pecks her lips* Let's go.

(They all hop in Nat's truck. Nat drives them to the sorority house, where Kristina gets all packed up for her and Danny's trip. Nat and Allie had stayed in the truck, making out, until Kristina was done. Then, they drove to Allie's place, to get her all packed up. After that, they head to the airport. They park Nat's truck, and head inside to catch their flights.)

Danny: See you Tuesday, bro. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes sir. *chuckles and claps palms with him* And thanks for talking me into doing everything today.

Danny: That's what brothers do. Encourage each other. *chuckles and hugs him* Allie, have fun, sweetie.

Allie: *smiling* Thanks, Danny. *hugs him*

Danny: *chuckles warmly and hugs her back*

Kristina: *hugs Nat* Natty, thank you so much for making her happy everyday. I love you so much, for it.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and hugs Kristina back* No problem, Kris. Have fun in Puerto Rico.

(They part ways and head to their flights. Allie and Nat board their plane and put away their carry-ons. Then, they take their seats.)

Allie: Is this first class?

Nat: Of course. My dad owns this airline, remember? *chuckles*

Allie: I keep forgetting that..! *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I see. *chuckles* Buckle up. *puts on his seat belt*

Allie: I wanna sit in your lap.

Nat: After the plane takes off, silly. *chuckles*

Allie: Oh yeah. Forgot. *straps on her seat belt*

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head*

(They wait for the plane to take off and get up in the air, before they take their seat belts off. Allie immediately climbs in Nat's lap. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her.)

Nat: Better? *smiling*

Allie: So much better. *snuggles into him and closes her eyes, with a happy smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and rubs her arm*

Allie: You didn't have to get me all that stuff, Daddy.

Nat: I know.. But, I wanted to.. You deserve it.. And I wanted to show you how much I really value you.

Allie: You made me cry. *looks up at him, with a fake pouty face*

Nat: *giggles at her* I know. I wasn't expecting it, either. I'm sorry, Kitty.

Allie: It was beautiful, Daddy.. *kisses him deeply* Thank you so much.

Nat: You're very welcome. *kisses back* Why'd you cry?

Allie: Because, I really don't deserve you. I don't.. *sniffles* And every time I think I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, you turn around, and you make me love you even more..

Nat: *just smiles at her and kisses her forehead*

Allie: You literally have my soul..

Nat: And I'll take care of it, too..

Allie: You treat me like a princess..

Nat: That's how you deserve to be treated. Just because a bunch of other idiots didn't think so, doesn't mean I'm thoughtless. You are a princess and that's how I'm gonna treat you. That's how I want to treat you. *kisses her hair*

Allie: *kisses him deeply* I love you so much.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: I know you do. *kisses her back*

(They pull away after a minute.)

Nat: You wanna take a nap?

Allie: Yeah, but I wanna watch a movie, too.

Nat: Let me reach up and get my laptop real quick.

Allie: K.

(Nat gets up and gets his laptop from the compartment above him, then sits back down. Allie crawls back into his lap. Nat opens his laptop and goes to his movie library.)

Nat: What do you wanna watch?

Allie: I don't know. Something cute. *smiling at him*

Nat: *chuckles* Hmm. The Fox and The Hound?

Allie: I love you. *kisses him with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses her forehead* Want a blanket to snuggle under?

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: *reaches down and pulls up his Batman throw blanket, that Allie got him for his birthday, with a smile*

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses his face*

(Nat drapes the blanket over them and starts the movie. They watch together, cuddled up with each other, until Allie had fallen asleep. Soon, Nat fell asleep after her. A couple hours later, they wake up and have some food together, still watching movies on Nat's laptop. Then, an announcement that they were about to land came on. They buckle their seat belts back on. When the plane finally touched down and stopped, they got up, grabbed their carry-ons, and got off the plane. There's an instant beauty, when they step outside. Allie gasps and smiles big.)


	75. Chapter 75

Nat: *chuckles* I take it you've never been to the Virgin Islands.

Allie: No..! *shocked chuckle, looking around*

Nat: *chuckles and takes her hand in his* Come on.

(They're awaited by a man, standing with a car, holding up a sign with Nat's name on it.)

Nat: Juan?

Juan: Señor Wolff! *kind smile*

Nat: *smiles and shakes his hand* Sì. Hola, amigo.

Juan: Hola! Welcome to Virgin Gorda! Did you have a nice flight?

Nat: It was great. Thanks for asking. *smiling*

Juan: And this must be Señorita Alexandra.! *smiling*

Nat: *smiling* It is. Allie, this is Juan. He's a family friend and he's gonna be showing us around, while we're here. He's very charming and very kind. *chuckles*

Allie: Hola, Juan. It's very nice to meet you. *kind smile*

Juan: It's even more wonderful to finally meet you, Bonita.! Nat, you weren't kidding around.! She is so very gorgeous.!

Allie: *blushes and smiles* Thank you.

Juan: I have heard so much about you.! I can't wait to get to know each other.! *takes her hand and kindly kisses it*

Allie: *giggles*

Juan: I've got the car all ready for you. Necker Island awaits!

Allie: Necker Island?

Nat: *smiles at her* That's where we're going. *takes her hand and winks at her* Let's go. I can't wait to show you.

Allie: *smiles back at him*

(They load up their luggage and get into the car. Juan drives them to a marina, where a boat was waiting for them. They get their luggage from the car, and board the boat. Then, the boat takes off. Allie sits in Nat's lap and looks around at the beautiful views. He wraps his arms around her and looks around too. The boat ride takes 30 minutes, before they finally reach the island. Allie covers her mouth, with a huge smile. When the boat stops, they get their luggage, and get off. They're greeted by people, wearing company shirts, who take their luggage for them. There's another man with them, smiling at them, waiting with open arms.)

…?: Natty Boy.! *chuckles warmly* Bring it in, Sonny.

Nat: Uncle Rich. *warm smile, he goes and hugs the man*

…?: *chuckles warmly and hugs him back* Ohh, I've missed you, Papí.

Nat: I've missed you, too. *smiling*

…?: Welcome back. *smiling at him* How are your parents?

Nat: They're good. Still happy and madly in love. *chuckles*

…?: *chuckles warmly* I'm always glad to hear that. I love your parents together, so much. They're an inspiration. *sees Allie and smiles* And this must be the beautiful Allie.

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses Allie's hand* Yes it is. Allie, this is Richard Branson, or Uncle Rich, as I call him. He's a very close friend of my family, and this is his private island.

Allie: Wow.! The- - The whole island is yours?.? *shocked*

Richard: Yes it is. *chuckles warmly* Necker Island is my home and favorite hideaway. The whole island is technically a resort. These are my staff that you see, and they are going to serve you and my sweet nephew, in any way you wish. They are going to treat you like royalty. My nephew set this up for you guys. He told me how special he wanted to make this Valentine's Day weekend, for you. And naturally, I'm a sucker for romance. *chuckles warmly*

Allie: *look up at Nat and just smiles big*

Nat: *chuckles warmly at her and kisses her forehead*

Richard: So, think of my island as your own, personal paradise. Eat, sleep, enjoy. Necker has much to offer. *smiling*

Allie: Thank you so much, for having me, Mr. Branson. *smiling*

Richard: Oh, absolutely. Any girl that treats my Sonny with kindness, love, and respect, is always welcome with me. *warm smile* Allie, it's so nice to meet you. *gives her a hug*

Allie: *hugs him back* It's wonderful meeting you, Mr. Branson. This place is beautiful.

Richard: Beautiful place, for a beautiful girl. *smiling*

Allie: *smiles and blushes*

Richard: The staff are going to show you to your room. I have to run and take care of a company matter. But, I will be joining you two for dinner, later on. *kisses Nat's hair* Make yourself at home, Sonny.

Nat: *smiles* See you later, Uncle Rich.

(Richard leaves, heading down to the boat docks.)

Allie: I can't believe you brought me to a private island.. *looking at Nat*

Nat: Well, I just really wanted you to see this place. *chuckles shyly* If you wanna tell me I'm overdoing it, you can. I just..really wanted to make this special for you.

Allie: *chuckles and hugs his waist* It is very exotic. But, I appreciate how much thought you put into this Valentine's Day. I just don't want you to think that you have to do all of this, to make me happy. You, alone, makes me happy. I'd be just as happy, if we were barefoot, on the beach, back in Miami, with a simple picnic.

Nat: I know. *soft smile* That's why I brought you here, anyway.. Because you care about the moments. Not the places.

Allie: *smiles and kisses him deeply* You're the sweetest man in the world, Nat Wolff.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: *kisses back, with a smile*

(They follow the staff to their room. The room is big and beautiful, with a great view. The staff members leave.)

Allie: *goes out on the terrace and smiles big* Omg..! This looks like a dream..

Nat: *chuckles and sits on the bed, watching her*

Allie: *starts looking around* Ooo! Daddy, they have a bath tub out here!

Nat: *chuckles*

Allie: And a hot tub!

Nat: *chuckles again* You should see yourself.

Allie: *looks at him, smiles, runs, and tackles him on the bed*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *giggles at him and kisses him deeply*

Nat: What do you wanna do first? *smiling*

Allie: You, honestly.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: But, I know we just got here. So, I'm gonna contain myself for now. *chuckles* What is there to do? You know a lot more about this place than I do.

Nat: Well, since you've never been here before, how about we go exploring? I can show you everything. Give you a tour.

Allie: Yes, yes, yes! *bounces on him childishly*

Nat: *giggles* You wanna change your clothes?

Allie: Nah, just my shoes.

Nat: Yeah. Heels on a beach? Bad move. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles* Come on, Trouble.

(Allie changes her shoes, then her and Nat head out to explore. Nat stops to get a four wheeler, then they start roaming the island. Nat shows her all the beaches and the wildlife that live on the island. Then, he shows her the land activities they have. Then, he shows her the water activities, and all the other events that happen on the island. Allie was super excited and couldn't wait to do everything. Nat decided he wanted to go chill out on the beach. So, he and Allie went and changed into their swimsuits, then went down to one of the beaches. They relax on the sun lounges and enjoy a couple glasses of wine, with some fruit and cheese. Then, they go for a swim together. They play in the water for a few hours, before they go back to their room, and change. After they change, they head down to the great dining room, for dinner. There was a huge feast of various gourmet seafood and steakhouse, desserts, and wines.)

Allie: Omg. *shocked chuckle*

Nat: I'm in heaven. *chuckles* Two foods that I worship.

Allie: *whines* I'm gonna gain more weight..! *chuckles a bit*

Nat: So? *sexy smile, he grabs on her butt, and gives it a playful slap*

Allie: *giggles and smiles*

Nat: *sexy smile* The thicker you get, the more impossible it's gonna be to keep my hands off you. I don't think you're understanding just how serious my addiction to thick women is.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* You really don't think I'm getting too big? *cute smile*

Nat: *sexy smile* Ask me again, when I'm making love to you in front of a mirror. Trust me, you'll get my answer. *feels and grabs on her ass*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* I love you, Daddy..

Nat: *kisses her back, with a smile* Let's eat.

(They go and sit at the great dining table. They grab a couple plates and begin feasting.)

Allie: Mmm..! This tastes like your cooking.

Nat: *chuckles* So you're saying I have gourmet cooking skills?

Allie: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. What's your favorite food from me?

Allie: I can't decide between your seafood and your meat. Your seafood takes me to heaven and back. But, whenever you cook meat, I literally have an orgasm after every bite.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *laughs with him* I'm serious, babe!

Nat: *chuckles* I believe you. Meat is actually very beneficial for sexual health. It feeds your libido. Due to the satisfaction it gives you.

Allie: Really? So, that's why I'm always horny afterwards..!

Nat: *laughs* Yes.

Allie: What's your favorite food from me?

Nat: Your tacos, of course. I love your chicken breast, your shrimp scampi. You know I'm obsessed with your philly cheese steak. *chuckles* And those stuffed bell peppers you make, that you refuse to show me how to cook. *gives her a look*

Allie: *laughs a bit* I won't show you, because I need culinary secrets too! You know how to cook damn near everything! And better than me! I need to keep some recipes to myself!

Nat: But I really wanna make 'em..! *cute face*

Allie: Don't give me the cute face! *giggles and looks away* You know I can't take it.!

Nat: *chuckles* Come on. Pwease?

Allie: No, Daddy. *chuckles a bit* I'm serious. I feel like I don't cook enough special things for you.

Nat: You cook plenty for me. *chuckles* You don't have to be a five star chef, to make my belly happy. Anika didn't know how to cook a lot of things, and I was more than satisfied with her cooking. Frankly, I'm just grateful to have a woman who's willing to cook for my fat ass.

Allie: *smiles and kisses him deeply* I'd cook anything, anytime, for you.

Nat: Mm. *warm chuckle, he kisses her back* And that makes my belly very happy.

Allie: *giggles and rubs his tummy*

Nat: So, have you started looking at places, in California?

Allie: I have. But, it is expensive as shit to live there.

Nat: *chuckles* That's Silicon Valley for you.

Allie: I'm gonna need the job of the century.

Nat: Well, I'm sure you'll find something. You always do. Just promise me you won't stress yourself out.

Allie: Its hard not to. Especially when I really wanna make this happen.

Nat: I know you do. And we'll figure it out together. You're not alone.

Allie: We only have a few months left.

Nat: I know. Which is why when we get back to Miami, we're gonna start getting things out of the way.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: And if you want, I can find you something within your means. Me and my dad own a lot of properties in California.

Allie: You own property in California?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. It's a lucrative venture. When I was growing up, my grandfather and my dad were teaching me all about business and economics. How it works, what to look for, smart investments. The whole deal. Before my dad became a billionaire, he used to flip houses in California. Real estate was one of his first ventures. He was a contractor. And a damn good one. *chuckles* He built homes from the ground up, with his bare hands. And they were beautiful houses. He used to take me with him all the time, and he taught me a trade. I learned fast. When I turned 18, my dad turned a few properties over to me, and they've been mine ever since. Of course, we bought more along the way. But yeah, I own properties over there.

Allie: Is there anything your father didn't teach you? *chuckles*

Nat: No. *chuckles* My father taught me everything about being a man. And for that, I will always be grateful. He always told himself, even before I was born, that if he ever had sons or a son, he would teach him everything he knew. My dad wanted me to be prepared for the world. Me, my brother, and my sister. He spent his life teaching us trades. Even when we already knew what we wanted to be, when we grew up. *chuckles again* So that we'd always have something to fall back on. He is a firm believer in options. He says options always provide opportunity. And opportunity is what makes the world go round. That's all I know, Allie. Options and opportunity. I always take hold of both. People may look at me and think I'm spoiled, or a rich kid asshole. But, they couldn't be more wrong. Everything that I have, I got on my own. And it's because I had my father in my life, to teach me what I needed to know. People don't realize that. And they don't realize that they could be like me, if they took initiative like me. But, everyone isn't success driven. As sad as it is, they're not. Some people are lazy, some people just want the easy way in life, some people wanna spend their whole lives thinking that things should be owed to them, some people don't wanna take risks and go the extra mile. I know nothing in the world is given to anyone. I'm a realist. You want something, then you gotta get up and go get it. That's what I've always done.

Allie: I know.

Nat: I just don't want you to think I'm an asshole with too much money.

Allie: I've never thought that about you, Daddy. I know you're a hard worker. *touches his hand* Its why you keep leaving me, to go out of town, for those damn meetings.

Nat: *laughs* I know. I'm sorry. But, I always make it up to you, don't I?

Allie: Yeah. There's that, I suppose. *slight smirk*

Nat: You suppose? *laughs a bit* You got somethin' to say to me?

Allie: I just prefer that you didn't leave at all. That's it. *chuckling*

Nat: *chuckles* I know.

Allie: How much property do you own in Miami?

Nat: A few areas. Bayside is just one of them. But, honestly, I'm thinking about letting them go. Real estate is a bad joke, in Miami. In Florida, period. *chuckles* Real estate collapse, out the ass.

Allie: *chuckles* Why? Because of the hurricane weather?

Nat: That's exactly why! You know how much money I'd have to spend, fixing that shit back up?

Allie: I'd imagine a lot. *laughs a bit*

Nat: Yeah.!

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: Its just not worth it. *chuckling* Especially in Miami, of all fucking places. I can't stand Miami. *groans and lays his head back*

Allie: *laughs* I know, Pooh. But, always remember this. It's where we met. *smiles at him*

Nat: *smiles at her* Hell yeah. *leans in and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *smiles and kisses back, taking his face in her hands*

(They make out passionately for a minute.)

Nat: The only thing I'll love about Miami. *chuckles*

Allie: Not more than me. *smiling at him*

Nat: I believe you. *smiling* But yeah, that property in Miami is most likely about to be sold. Except Bayside. I invested too much in that place. And it's the only property I love.

Allie: Sounds like a smart move. Florida is a bad place to own real estate. *chuckles*

Nat: Exactly. I have no clue what the fuck I was thinking. *chuckles* I think Anika talked me into it.

Allie: Why would she do that?

Nat: Well, she knows Miami is pretty much a wild destination. Especially for rich people. So, she thought it'd be a good investment. But, I think she forgot to factor in the bi-polar ass weather Miami attracts.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Yeah.

Nat: Honestly, I think nature hates Florida. *chuckles*

Allie: Sounds accurate.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: However, with every hurricane, you have to look back and remember, not one of them has ever actually hit Miami. Maybe gone near it, but never directly to it. The worse we get is floods, power outages, heavy rains, and winds.

Nat: Very true. But, a hurricane is a hurricane. *chuckles* And you fuckers in Miami don't take them seriously. You never take shit seriously.

Allie: *laughs a bit* I can't even argue with that.

Nat: Damn right you can't!

Allie: *laughs more*

Nat: *chuckling* Y'all are the fucking worst. I swear. *shakes his head*

Allie: *laughs more* Now I'm ashamed.

Nat: You should be! *laughs a bit*

Allie: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: *chuckling* But, did you want my help finding a place in California or no?

Allie: Yes. *chuckling* I would appreciate it.

Nat: Ok. We'll get on that, when we get back.

Allie: Great.

Nat: And, do you plan on having Kris live with you? I know you guys talked about that, though I don't know if you guys ever settled it.

Allie: Yeah, we're gonna be living together.

Nat: Great.

Allie: What's your new place look like?

Nat: *pulls out his phone and shows her the pictures of his new place*

Allie: It's beautiful. *going through the pictures*

Nat: Thank you. *sips his wine*

Allie: How much did this place run you?

Nat: I bought it, for $900,000.

Allie: Jesus Christ. *shakes her head*

Nat: Its worth more than that. But, since I bought to own, we settled on that price. *chuckles*

Allie: I think I felt my own bank account die.

Nat: *laughs* You'll be making purchases like that soon, my future doctor.

Allie: Not on a pediatricians salary. I think I'm gonna pick up another course of medical study.

Nat: What did you have in mind?

Allie: Orthopedic surgery. *smiles at him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly at her*

Allie: And, I'd be honored if you would agree to be my mentor.

Nat: *takes her hand and kisses it* I'd love to. *cute smile*

Allie: *kisses him*

Nat: Quick question. Did you take anatomy in high school?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: What was your final grade?

Allie: A+.

Nat: Oh yeah. This'll be a breeze for you.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: So you understand ligaments, bones, and structures pretty well?

Allie: Yeah. I kind of look at it like a giant puzzle. And, I'm pretty good at puzzles.

Nat: I've already got a teaching method for you, then. *sips his wine* When do you wanna get started?

Allie: As soon as possible, after this.

Nat: Ok. We'll start as soon as I get back from Silicon Valley.

Allie: Great. *smiles at him*

Nat: Meanwhile, what would you like to start the day with, tomorrow?

Allie: Couples massage.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: You wanna get in the hot tub, after dinner?

Nat: Yeah. Did you decide what you wanna do, as far as Denton's class?

Allie: Yeah, I'm just gonna do what she suggested. Do my assignments at home and turn them in when they're due. I really don't wanna deal with Adam.

Nat: Ok. Did he bother you today?

Allie: He called me out in class. I guess he had more shit to say about you, and how he's better than you, and how he thinks he made me, saying that he could break me, if I didn't get back with him. *rolls her eyes*

Nat: *just chuckles and sips his wine*

Allie: The usual 'Sorry Ass Ex' monologue.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I'm glad you stood your ground.

Allie: Yeah. I'm just so over him. I can't believe he doesn't think any of what he's done is his fault.

Nat: He's an idiot. That's why. It doesn't matter who's idea it was to show those videos around. It doesn't matter if that girl Taylor he was talking about, came on to him first. At the end of the day, he had choices and he made the wrong ones. That's no one's fault but his. As long as you know you didn't do anything wrong, I'm fine.

Allie: I know I didn't do anything wrong. And he's not gonna make me believe that I did.

Nat: You know, lately, I've been thinking if he pisses me off any more than he already has, I can only imagine how petty I would start to get. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* We talked about this. I don't want you fighting.

Nat: I don't mean I'd beat his ass. *chuckles* It'll take a lot more to get me to that point. I meant mentally. Make him feel really sorry. Really hurt his damn feelings.

Allie: Oh Lord. *chuckles* Your words hurt a lot more than your fists, in my opinion.

Nat: Only when people piss me off..! *laughs a bit*

Allie: Yeah. *chuckles*

Nat: I'm just throwing it out there. *chuckles* You don't want me to put my hands on him? Fine. But I have to have some form of self-defense. Especially if he decides he wants to keep coming at me.

Allie: Fine, babe. *chuckles* Verbal defense is fine with me. I just don't want you strangling him, and dangling him by his neck, like Anika's dad.

Nat: Of course not. *cute, innocent smile*

Allie: *giggles at him* You're so bad.

Nat: *giggles* Sometimes.

Allie: Your sister's birthday is next month, right?

Nat: Yeah. Nala.

Allie: Goin' out of town again?

Nat: Yeah. Nala wants to spend her birthday in Dubai. So, that's where I'll be.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Tell me about this ex-friend of yours. Taylor. You never mentioned her.

Allie: Yeah, 'cause she's dead to me. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I understand. But, I'm still interested in hearing what went down between you two.

Allie: She fucked my boyfriend. That's all there is to it. I trusted her, we were friends throughout high school. Both on the cheer squad. I thought she would never betray me and she did. I mean, I always knew on the inside that she was a little jealous of me, being with Adam, at that time. But, I never thought she'd stab me in the back and humiliate me like that. And she did. After that happened, that bitch was officially dead to me. Along with the rest of Waterbury, Connecticut. *sips her wine*

Nat: I feel for you, Allz. *rests his hand on her thigh*

Allie: That's another part of the reason I don't wanna take you to Connecticut. It's a small town. Small towns don't know how to mind their own fucking business..! If I took you there, everyone from my past would come at us. And if Taylor is still there, there's no doubt in my mind that she'd try to fuck you, too.

Nat: But you know that's not gonna happen, right?

Allie: I do.. I just don't wanna risk it.. I want you all to myself.. I barely like that my friends are so involved with us.

Nat: Is that why you don't trust Shelby? Because of Taylor and what she did..?

Allie: Yes..

Nat: Shelby wouldn't do that to you.

Allie: I believed the same thing of Taylor. And look what that got me.

Nat: I understand.. But, I have faith in Shelby. And that's rare for me. I have faith in her, just like I had faith in you. She loves you, Allie. And I'm sure she wouldn't repeat your past, knowing how it nearly destroyed you.

Allie: She loves the way you smell..

Nat: Who? Shelby?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* A lot of girls love the way I smell. Doesn't mean anything.

Allie: I hope not.. *touches his hand* People don't understand.. You are literally all I have..

Nat: *takes her hand in his and kisses it* I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you want me. No one's gonna come between us.

Allie: *nods, smiles a bit, and kisses him*

(Just then, Richard comes in.)

Richard: Ah. Here are my lovebirds. *chuckles warmly* Enjoying the island so far, Allie?

Allie: This place is so beautiful, Mr. Branson.

Richard: Thank you. *warm smile* I heard Sonny took you on a tour.

Allie: He did. It was amazing. I can't wait to get into the activities here.

Richard: *sits across the table, from them* Enjoying the feast?

Nat: You know I am. *chuckles and eats a piece of steak*

Richard: *chuckles* Of course you are, Fat Boy. Allie?

Allie: I am. This is incredible. The food is delicious. Everything's delicious. *smiling*

Richard: Excellent. Excellent. I love to keep my people happy. So, how did you two meet? I've been anxious to hear this story. *chuckles warmly*

Nat: It wasn't in the way you'd imagine. *chuckles*

Richard: Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. *chuckles* But I love unpredictable love stories.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok..

(So, Nat explains the whole story to his Uncle Rich, the same way he told it to Aiden..)

Richard: Wow.. *shocked chuckle* That was definitely unpredictable.. Crazy, strange, and beautiful. *chuckles again* Wow.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Obviously, we've come a long way since then.

Richard: Oh yeah. *chuckles* Allie, I can't believe how those animals treated you. Are you alright, sweetie?

Allie: Oh yeah. *looks over at Nat and grabs his hand* Better than ever.

Nat: *smiles at her and pecks her lips*

Richard: *chuckles warmly* How sweet. Yeah, you're definitely in a much better place, now. By the grace of God, Sonny found you.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* It's been a wild ride.

Richard: How did your parents feel about it?

Nat: They actually haven't met her, yet. They know of her, but they haven't met her. Dad is gonna wait to meet her and see how he feels. Mom? Obviously, she's a little less moved. But, we're gonna work on that.

Richard: Your sister? *chuckles*

Nat: Nala is..working on it. *chuckles a bit* She's gonna try to be on her best behavior, when it's time to meet Allie. Plus, she's kind of dating one of my best friends, and I told her that if she wants me to be nice about it, she's gotta be nice to Allie. That was the deal.

Richard: Oh Lord. *chuckles* Alex?

Nat: Alex is perfectly fine with her. They actually met, before we started dating. My 22nd birthday, in Samoa. They hit it off right away.

Richard: That's good. *chuckles* I ask, because I know everyone was so used to Anika. You two were engaged and everything. Everyone was so transfixed on that.

Nat: I know. But, obviously other plans were made for us. And, we're happy with things.

Richard: And that's great. As long as the both of you are happy, that's all that matters. I know how stubborn your mother can be, but I believe she'll come around. Especially after seeing how much love Allie has for you.

Nat: Yeah, I'm hoping so.

Richard: Do Allie's parents know of you two?

Allie: My father actually died when I was two.

Richard: Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, excuse me.

Allie: No, no, it's fine. Everyone always says that. Please, don't be sorry. It's not like anyone has a way of knowing that. Truthfully, it's always awkward for me, when I tell people that, because I'm so un-phased by it. I mean, I was two. I barely remember people, from when I was 5. I never really knew him. I don't remember him. So, it's kind of hard to be emotional about it.

Richard: I understand. That is such a young age, to lose a parent. It's not your fault.

Allie: My mother actually does not know about Nat. But, that's my choice. We have a complicated relationship at the moment, and I just don't want her involved in my personal life.

Richard: Ok. Where are you from, Allie? Are you a Miami native?

Allie: Uh, no. I'm actually from Connecticut. Born and raised. I moved to Miami, when I left for college.

Richard. Oh. What part of Connecticut?

Allie: A small town called Waterbury.

Richard: Oh. Is it nice there?

Allie: The landscape? Yes. In my experience with the people, I wouldn't exactly call it a holy place.

Richard: Sounds like you ran away.

Allie: I did.

Nat: *caresses the back of her hand with his thumb*

Richard: I understand. Where do you wanna settle down? Miami?

Allie: California, actually. I've always wanted to live there. And, that's actually where me and Nat plan on going, within the next 3 months.

Richard: Nice..! Sounds like things are going really well for you two. I love it. *warm smile*

Allie: *smiles* How long have you been with Nat's family?

Richard: Since Nat was first born. *chuckles* Me and his parents have been very good friends for a long time. Michael actually helped me develop Necker Island. We both became Billionaires around the same time, and we've just been like family ever since.

Allie: Oh. Well, that's sweet. *warm smile*

Richard: Yes. *warm chuckle* Nat and his siblings would spend part of their summer here, all the time. It's a special place to them.

Allie: Well, I'm glad he shared it with me. *smiles at Nat*

Nat: *smiles at her*

Richard: What are you studying in college, Allie?

Allie: I'm studying to be a pediatrician and I've just recently decided to study orthopedic surgery, as well.

Richard: Very nice..! You know, Nat's grandfather is a very awarded doctor.

Allie: Dr. Marvin. We've met briefly. He's a very sweet man.

Richard: Indeed he is.

Allie: And he loves Nat so much.

Richard: *chuckles* That's because the two of them have been inseparable since Nat was born. I don't know if you know, but Marvin was the one who delivered Nat, when he was born.

Allie: I saw a home video of it. *chuckles warmly* Baby Nat was the most precious thing ever.

Nat: *chuckles shyly and shakes his head*

Richard: We all said the same thing, Allie. *chuckles warmly* But, the other reason Marvin loves Nat so much, is because he was always worried Nat would never be born. Michael was always a busy body, going into his 20's, and when he got drafted, Marvin really began to worry. He always wondered when Michael would start having kids, because Michael was the only one of Marvin's children who hadn't produced a child, at that time. It really concerned Marvin. He always wanted grandchildren from all his kids. When he found out Nat was on the way, he beamed with joy. *chuckles* And Nat really took to him. A lot more than all his other grandchildren. Nat always wanted to do everything with him. They were best friends.

Allie: Awww. *chuckles warmly*

Richard: *chuckles* Yes. They're very close. I wanna ask about your grandparents, but I'm afraid.

Allie: *laughs a bit* No, please. Don't be afraid. Feel free to ask me anything. My grandfather passed away a few years ago. God rest his soul. My grandmother is still alive and kicking. Although.. *sighs* I really need to go visit her.

Richard: The complications back in your hometown and with your mother..? Are they the reason you haven't visited her lately..?

Allie: Yes.. Really, it's my whole family, but that is the main reason.

Richard: I understand.

Nat: *kisses Allie's hand*

Richard: I know family can drive you nuts sometimes. *chuckles a bit* But always remember, they're still family.

Allie: Thanks for the advice, Mr. Branson. *warm smile*

Richard: No problem. *warm chuckle* Do you see yourself having a family of your own, someday?

Allie: I do. Yes, hopefully. *holds Nat's hand and smiles at him* That's actually something that's very important to me.

Richard: How sweet. *warm chuckle* I hear Sonny plans on taking you on a trip, after your graduation. Where are you taking her? *looks over at Nat*

Nat: Almafi Coast.

Richard: Oh, it's gorgeous over there..! Has she ever been?

Nat: Nope.

Richard: Expanding her horizons?

Nat: Pretty much. *chuckles*

Richard: Well, I think you two are beautiful together. I like this. *warm smile*

Nat: Thanks, Uncle Rich. *warm smile*

Richard: Now, what do you say we all get fat? *chuckles* I am starving.

Nat and Allie: *laugh a bit*

(They continue talking and enjoying the food together. Allie was really enjoying herself, and she really liked Richard. After dinner, they enjoy some dessert, then go hang out on the beach together. After being on the beach, with wine, for a few hours, they head to bed. Nat and Allie go to their room, and get in the hot tub on their balcony. They make out passionately the whole time, until they get out, dry off, and go to sleep cuddled up. The next morning, Allie wakes to the smell of food. She opens her eyes and finds Nat with a tray of breakfast for her. There's heart shaped pancakes, topped with strawberries and whipped cream, heart shaped sausages, bacon, a heart shaped omelet, hash browns, and a mimosa.)

Nat: *smiling* Happy Valentine's Day.

Allie: *smiling* Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy.

Nat: I know they put out a breakfast buffet, but I wanted to be the one to make you breakfast, this morning. *sheepish smile*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* I love your cooking more, anyway.

Nat: *chuckles* Dig in. Our massage is in an hour.

Allie: Ok.

(Allie eats her food, while Nat sits beside her, going through his phone. After Allie finishes eating, she and Nat take a shower, then head to their massage. Their session lasts for a couple hours. After their massage, they head out to the beach. Nat decides he wants to take Allie on a sailboat ride.)

Allie: You can drive a sailboat?

Nat: Of course. My grandpa taught me. He loves to sail. Climb aboard, first mate.

Allie: *giggles and gets on the boat*

Nat: Let me get the sails undone.

(Nat releases the sails and adjusts them. Then, he goes over to the steering wheel and starts up the boat. Allie takes a seat, while Nat maneuvers away from the docks. When he gets out to sea, Allie gets up and goes over to him.)

Nat: Perfect day for sailing. You feel that breeze?

Allie: I do. It feels lovely. *chuckles*

Nat: You ever been on a sail boat?

Allie: Not a sailboat, no.

Nat: *smiles* You wanna drive?

Allie: What? *chuckles* No..!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Why not?

Allie: I'm afraid I'll sink it or something..!

Nat: How would you sink it? We're out on open, clear sea. *chuckles*

Allie: Hey, anything could happen..

Nat: *laughs* Girl, get over here. Come here.

Allie: Ugh. *chuckles and stands in front of Nat, at the steering wheel*

Nat: Take hold of it. *chuckles* Like a regular steering wheel.

Allie: *takes hold of the steering wheel*

Nat: *puts his hands over hers* And, we're sailing. *chuckles*

Allie: This is so awesome..! *excited*

Nat: *chuckles* Yes it is. Although, part of me is wishing I would've worn my hair up.

Allie: *looks back at him and laughs* I love it when you wear your hair down, though.

Nat: *chuckles* I don't. It always gets in my face. Especially in wind or rain.

Allie: You don't have a ponytail holder?

Nat: Nah. Didn't think to grab one.

Allie: I don't have one either. *chuckles* Oh well. Just keep looking sexy, with your hair down. *winks at him*

Nat: *giggles and shakes his head*

Allie: *lays her head back against him* This is nice.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Mhmm. *kisses her hair*

Allie: Why are you so perfect?

Nat: *chuckles* I'm not perfect. I just..know how to treat a woman.

Allie: Which is why you're perfect.

Nat: *chuckles again* Whatever you say.. I don't aim to be perfect, though. I aim to be worthwhile.

Allie: You think you're not worth being with..?

Nat: Sometimes, if you want me to be honest.

Allie: Why would you feel that way..?

Nat: Because of how socially awkward I am. I'm anxious, shy- - Some people think I'm a pushover. They say I'm too nice.. And I know I'm not the flyest guy around. So, often times I wonder why you or Anika ever bothered giving your time to me. *chuckles a bit* I don't know. I guess I just like to show girls I'm worth dealing with. You know?

Allie: I know you're worth it. You're worth everything, to me.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Aren't you sweet.

Allie: No, you're sweet. The sweetest.

Nat: I'm glad you liked all your stuff.

Allie: I loved it, Daddy. Can we put on those bracelets, when we get back to the room?

Nat: Of course.

Allie: And, next Valentine's Day, promise me you won't go too overboard with the gifts. *chuckles* Let's just do something romantic together and be with each other. That's all I want.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and kisses her hair again* Can we at least go somewhere, though?

Allie: *chuckles* That's fine.

Nat: K. So, can I ask you a question?

Allie: Of course.

Nat: How would you feel about meeting my baby sister..?

Allie: Ariel?

Nat: Yeah. My mom asked me to take her, after I get back from Silicon Valley, next week. My grandparents in Italy normally take her, but they're taking care of some business ventures, and won't be able to watch her.

Allie: I'd love to meet her, Daddy. *smiles at him*

Nat: Great. *chuckles warmly* She's the sweetest baby you'll ever meet. I swear it.

Allie: Are we both gonna have to fight for your attention? *chuckles*

Nat: Possibly. *chuckles* Ariel is very demanding of my attention and affection.

Allie: So am I..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: Oh Lord. *chuckles* You two are about to drive me nuts, aren't you?

Allie: Most likely. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* I also think it'll help soften my parents and Nala. If Ariel likes you, then to them, that means you must be sweet.

Allie: Really? *chuckles*

Nat: Yep. *chuckles* Ariel is very good at picking up vibes. She's a people person. If she doesn't like someone, then that means there's something wrong with that person. If she does like you, then that means you're sweet and kind, like her.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Just be yourself with her.

Allie: Now I'm excited. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Really?

Allie: Yeah. Your baby sister is so adorable.

Nat: And I think it'll be adorable to see you two together. *chuckles*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *kisses her cheek*

Allie: By the way, Kris' birthday is in April. Are you coming out with us?

Nat: Yeah, of course. What's she doing?

Allie: She decided she wants to have a sandbar party.

Nat: That's cool. I'll be there.

Allie: She wants everyone to wear black swimsuits, too.

Nat: All black?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: April 27th.

Nat: I'll save it to my calendar. You interested in a game night tonight?

Allie: What kind of game?

Nat: Well, obviously they'll have a Valentine's Day twist to them. *chuckles* I've been thinking about it for a couple weeks. I figured it'd be a fun way to end the night. I don't wanna just do what typical couples do and hump the whole night out, after a romantic dinner. I wanna have some fun.

Allie: Now, I'm curious. What kind of games did you have in mind? *chuckles*

Nat: You any good at card games?

Allie: Um, I'm not good at cards period. *chuckles* Just Uno.

Nat: Really? No blackjack or poker? Rummy, solitaire?

Allie: I've never played blackjack, poker, rummy, or solitaire.

Nat: I could teach you.

Allie: I'd like to learn.

Nat: I definitely gotta teach you poker. Strip poker is always a good ass time. *chuckles*

Allie: You definitely have to teach me poker now. I have always wanted to play strip poker.

Nat: *laughs a bit* Ok.

Allie: What kind of games do you know?

Nat: A lot. I love games. *chuckles* Especially sexy ones. I've come up with games right off the top of my head. That's how much I enjoy them. You remember the plane ride to Samoa, don't you? *kisses her ear*

Allie: *giggles warmly* I do.

Nat: *giggles too* Someone got a little aroused.

Allie: Trust me, it wasn't a little. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: You had me losing my mind in that bathroom. *chuckling*

Nat: I was drunk. I tend to feel a little sexual, when I'm drunk. *chuckles* But, that secret stays between us.

Allie: Of course it does, baby. *chuckles* And yeah, I had a feeling you got a little horny, when you're drunk. The pool we kissed in at Danny's party, the plane ride to Samoa, Kade's birthday party, then there was the plane ride to The Maldives, and the drinking in the hot tub, that ultimately led to the threesome/foursome. *chuckles again*

Nat: Sounds about right. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs too* I'm kind of afraid to let you go out anywhere, with the guys.

Nat: Well, I don't go out much anyway, so. I'm kind of ok with that. *chuckles*

Allie: Perfect. *chuckles*

Nat: But, I think I have some games you'll really love, tonight.

Allie: Now I'm excited. *chuckles*

Nat: As am I. Ooo..! Check it out. Dolphin pod ahead. *points up ahead of the boat*

Allie: *looks and sees* Oooo..! Dolphins..!

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: By the way, lately I've been putting money to the side, to get a new car. I think I'll be ready within another month. Do you mind coming with me to get a new one?

Nat: Of course not. What kind are you getting?

Allie: Well, my current one is an 2008 Audi. So, I'm thinking I wanna go with a up to year car this time. And I like Volkswagen, so I think I wanna get one of those.

Nat: Ok. Volkswagen. Not bad.

Allie: Do you like Volkswagen?

Nat: Yeah, they're alright. Not my style, though. I've never owned a Volkswagen. But, they are safe cars. So, that's why I respect them.

Allie: What car brands are you into, aside from Dodge?

Nat: Well, I do like Dodge. When it comes to cars, I like Audi, Chevy, Aston Martin, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Maserati- - I've owned a Tesla before. It was kind of cool. And, I guess Bugatti.

Allie: I can't afford half of those. *chuckles*

Nat: After you're done with med school, you can. *chuckles* Trust me.

Allie: What's the first car you got?

Nat: I got a truck, for my first car. I really wanted a truck, growing up. My parents helped me pay for a Dodge Ram 2500 mega cab. It had this sinister black matte paint job. The whole truck- - blacked out. Nothing but black. No silver anywhere. Just solid black. *chuckles* It had tinted windows. I put a lift kit on it myself. It had these bad ass rims, with these bright led halo headlights. Man. *chuckles* He was beautiful. I named him The Dark Knight. Even had "Dark Knight" on the license plate.

Allie: Of course. *chuckles and rolls her eyes*

Nat: *chuckles* I loved that truck more than anything in the world.. I even slept in it, the first night I brought it home. I put these giant, comfy, fluffy pillows all in the truck bed, grabbed my pillow and blanket, and just slept in the garage.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Are you serious?

Nat: I am very serious. I slept in my truck, in the garage. *chuckles* And my parents let me.

Allie: *laughs* Omg..! Talk about obsessed..!

Nat: It was my dream truck and I finally had it..! *chuckles* How could I not be obsessed..?.?

Allie: I just drove my car all day long..! *chuckling* I wouldn't have gone as far as sleeping in it..!

Nat: You don't understand the bond between a man and his vehicle..! *chuckling* That's why you don't get it.

Allie: Oh Lord. *shakes her head, chuckling*

Nat: What was your first car? *chuckling*

Allie: A Volkswagen beetle. *chuckles*

Nat: God, those things are ugly. *chuckles*

Allie: Wha- -! They are not.! *laughs a bit*

Nat: Yes they are. *chuckling* God, I always hated those things. Not Volkswagen's finest model, in my opinion. I always wondered why the hell they would make a car like that.

Allie: You take that back..! *playfully shoves him*

Nat: No way. *chuckling* What color was it?

Allie: Green, you ass. *chuckling*

Nat: Oh boy. *chuckling* Well, at least you loved it. *laughs a bit*

Allie: You are such an ass. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs* I guess that's proof right there, that looks aren't everything to you.

Allie: Shut up..! *laughs some more and playfully hits him*

Nat: *just laughs*

Allie: *laughing* How dare you insult my taste..!

Nat: *laughs* I'm not trying to insult your taste..! Obviously you have taste..! You're dating me..!

Allie: *just laughs*

Nat: *chuckling* If you like beetles, knock yourself out. Everyone likes different things. I'm not gonna throw you off. I, personally, just don't like beetles.

Allie: Probably because you can't fit in them. *sticks her tongue out at him*

Nat: Did you just insult my weight and stature?.? *pretends to be offended*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: You know what? You're right..! I can't fit in those ugly clown cars..! And I don't care, because I don't want to..! So, ha! *sticks his tongue out at her*

Allie: *laughs again*

Nat: And since you wanna take a shot at my size, guess who gets no Pooh Bear now? *chuckling* Since bears are so big..!

Allie: What?.? No! *playfully whines and turns around to jump on him*

Nat: *quickly takes the wheel and laughs* Allie..!

Allie: Don't you ever deprive me..! *holding and hugging on to him* I will cry and throw the biggest fucking tantrum ever..!

Nat: *laughs* I can handle tantrums. You remember, I dated Anika.

Allie: *bites his neck*

Nat: Ow! *laughs* You little shit..! *reaches behind her and pinches her ass*

Allie: *jumps* Ow! *laughs*

Nat: Yeah! *laughs at her* Don't make me stop this boat. You wanna go into town? Juan can show us around.

Allie: Yeah. *chuckling*

(Nat drives them to the mainland and docks the ship. Then, they get off. Juan was waiting for them. They hop in their rental car and Juan shows them all around town. They do some shopping and eat at this cool lunch spot. After a few hours, Nat and Allie go back to Necker Island. Allie wanted Nat to take her out surfing, so he did. Allie adored surfing with him. She especially loved when Nat put her up on his neck and shoulders, and surfed. They surfed for a few hours, before they finally went back inside. They dried off and changed into clothes. Nat told her they would take a bath together, after dinner. He needed her to stay occupied, while he snuck off to make her dinner. Luckily, Allie wanted to go relax on the beach, and talk to her friends, to see what they were up to, on Valentine's Day. While she did that, Nat hurried off to the gourmet kitchen. It was left reserved for him.)


	76. Chapter 76

(Nat cooks up lobster tails, prime cut fire grilled teriyaki steak, roasted garlic potatoes, shrimp skewers, a pot of cheesy fondue sauce, wood grilled ribs, a fresh salad, and for dessert, he made red velvet brownies, topped with hot fudge sauce, and cut strawberries, and Allie's favorite strawberry cheesecake. When he's all done, he takes a picture of the feast he cooked, then makes a video on Instagram, asking people to let him know what they think. Then, he takes all the food outside, to the a spot on the beach. The area is lit with hanging lights and a bonfire, and there's a cozy lounging area beneath a cabana, filled with big comfy pillows. Nat sits the food there. Then, he cracks open a bottle of wine and pours two glasses, with strawberry garnishes on them. Once he gets everything set up perfectly, he takes another picture, proud of his work, then hurries off to change his clothes. First, he makes sure Allie is still on the beach talking to her friends. She is. Then, he runs to their room. He changes into fresh white linen shorts, and a fresh white linen button up. He makes sure he smells good, freshens up a bit, then heads off to get Allie. Meanwhile, Allie was talking to Kristina. Kristina happened to be going through Instagram and saw what Nat had done. She covers her mouth, with a shocked chuckle..)

Kristina: Omg..

Allie: What? *chuckles* Are you watching funny videos, while you're talking to me, again?

Kristina: No, no. I was just..scrolling through Instagram. *chuckles again* Um.. Do you know what you're having for dinner?

Allie: No. It depends on what the chefs here are cooking, I guess. Why?

Kristina: Because I think you'll be surprised. *chuckles again*

Allie: Why do you say that? *chuckles*

Kristina: Where's Nat? *grinning*

Allie: *suddenly looks around* Hm.. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for a while. Where has he gone..? *starts walking back towards the resort*

Kristina: Why don't you find him? *chuckles*

Allie: Do you know something I don't? *chuckles*

Kristina: No, no..! Why would you say that? *chuckles*

Allie: Because I know that tone in your voice, Kris. *chuckles* That's the tone of "I know something Allie doesn't, but I'm not gonna tell her." And you keep chuckling.

Kristina: I do not have a tone like that..! *trying to sound innocent*

Allie: You just made the tone..! *laughs a bit* Come on, Kris. What's up?

Kristina: Nothing..! I swear..! *laughs a bit*

Allie: I'm gonna pretend to believe you. *chuckles*

(Just then, Nat pops out of nowhere, with a casual smile. Allie jumps a bit.)

Allie: Holy shit..! *laughs a bit* Daddy, you scared me.

Nat: Sorry. *casual smile* Where ya- - Where ya off to?

Allie: I was gonna look for you. *chuckles* Where have you been?

Nat: I was just checking on some important stuff. It needed my immediate attention. I'm sorry I disappeared on you. You alright?

Allie: I am now. *chuckles and stretches up to kiss him*

Nat: *just smiles, chuckles, and kisses her*

Kristina: You found Nat?

Allie: Yeah.

Kristina: Ok, girly. Well, I gotta get back to Danny. So, I'm gonna let you go and enjoy your Pooh Bear. Tell Nat I love him and that..he's the greatest. *smiling*

Allie: *slightly confused, she chuckles* O.k?

Kristina: Bye, baby. *giggles*

Allie: Bye, Kris. *chuckles*

(They hang up.)

Allie: Sometimes, I swear she's weirder than usual. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Why? What'd she do?

Allie: She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and for some reason, that you're the greatest? *confused smile*

Nat: *chuckles, knowing what Kristina is referring to* You ready for dinner?

Allie: Ready? I'm starved. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles and takes her hand* Then, let's go eat, mamas.

Allie: *giggles*

(Nat leads her off to the section of the beach he had dinner laid out on. They walk and talk, while Allie was childishly climbing on Nat. He just smiled his happy smile and looked down at her, while she was clinging to his waist and torso, and talking up to him, with her chin rested on his chest. Nat loved seeing her happy and content. He pets her hair and continues talking back to her, as he walks. When he finally reaches the area, he stops and smiles at it all.)

Allie: *curious* What are you smiling at?

Nat: Take a look. *chuckles and nods his head in the direction behind her*

Allie: *climbs down off of him and turns around*

(She gasps and covers her mouth. She smiles big and tries not to tear up.)

Nat: It needed my immediate attention, because I was directly involved. *chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, and resting his chin on her shoulder* Happy Valentine's Day. *kisses her cheek*

Allie: Daddy..! *smiling and tearing up a bit*

Nat: I wanted to be the one to cook you dinner, too. *chuckles* What do you think?

Allie: It's beautiful..! *sniffles and chuckles a bit* It's all so beautiful..! *wipes her cheek*

Nat: Well, so are you. *smiling*

Allie: *turns around to face him and just smiles at him*

Nat: *hugs her waist and hugs her against him*

Allie: *reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck*

Nat: *lifts her, so they're face to face*

Allie: *lays her forehead on his, looking into his eyes*

Nat: *just smiles at her*

Allie: *takes his face in her hands and presses a deep, passionate kiss to his lips*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out passionately for a few minutes, until they pull away.)

Nat: *chuckles, with surprise* Wow.. *looking at her*

Allie: I love you.. *looking at him*

Nat: I know..how much you want me to say it back.. I promise, I'll say it soon.. It's not that I don't wanna say it back.. I just- -

Allie: Don't wanna move too fast.?

Nat: That's one of my worries..

Allie: What's the other..? *touching his face*

Nat: I'm always afraid something bad is gonna happen, after I say it.. After I show that much weakness.. *sheepish look*

Allie: You sound like me, two years ago.. *chuckles at him and strokes his cheek*

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I know.. But, I know you're still scared, too.. *looking at her*

Allie: Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person.. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want.. I'm terrified as shit to lose that.. To lose you..

Nat: Where is it you think I'm going..?

Allie: Anywhere but here, with me..

Nat: I don't wanna be anywhere, but here, with you.. I wouldn't be here at all, if I didn't.. I'm attached to you and you don't even know it.

Allie: Really..?

Nat: Yes.. *touches her face* That's why I'm here. That's why I'm not going anywhere. If you don't see that yet, I promise you, you will. I'm not those other boys you used to settle for. I don't have a reason to play with you or lie to you. I don't have a reason to hurt you. I told you, I'm lookin' for your soul.

Allie: Well, I need you to know the same thing..

Nat: What do you mean.?

Allie: I don't have a reason to play with you or lie to you, either. I don't have a reason to hurt you. If you don't see that yet, I swear to you, you will. I want your soul. And I swear to you, and God, that NOTHING bad is going to happen, once I have it. Because it's all that I want. You are all that I want. That's why I never gave up on you, despite how many people never wanted me to have you. I look at you and I see forever. That's what I'm hoping for. That's what I want. With you.

Nat: Ok.. *kisses her deeply* Let's go eat.

(He carries her over to the cabana and sits her down, then sits on the other side of the food.)

Nat: Dig in, princess. I made all your favorites.

Allie: *giggles happily* I see. I can't believe you cooked all this.

Nat: Of course. I wanted you to have a proper feast. *chuckles*

Allie: Aww, Daddy..! And you made me cheesecake..?.?

Nat: Of course. *cute smile* But, dessert after dinner.

Allie: *giggles* Yes, Daddy.

Nat: *holds up his glass of wine* To..new beginnings? *smiles*

Allie: *smiles and holds up her glass* To new beginnings.

(They cling their glasses together, then take a sip. Then, they begin eating their delicious Valentine's Day dinner together. They talk and laugh while eating, and also feed each other romantically. When they finish off dinner, they enjoy dessert together. Allie enjoyed both the red velvet brownies and the cheesecake. After dessert, they cuddle up and watch the bonfire together for a while. Then, they go inside the resort and go to their room, closing the door behind them. Nat leads Allie over to the cozy area they have in their room, where he has wine and cards waiting. They sit down.)

Nat: Ok, so, which game do you wanna start with first?

Allie: Strip poker. *excited grin*

Nat: Oh Jesus. *chuckles* Ok. *picks up the cards and starts shuffling them* So, poker actually comes in several forms. Allow me to explain..

(He explains all the ways of Poker to her. Allie listens carefully, as he teaches and demonstrates. Once she thinks she has the hang of it, she tells Nat she wants to play a game.)

Nat: Which game?

Allie: Texas Hold 'Em.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and shuffles the cards, then tosses them out* Good luck.

(They play a first round and Allie loses. Nat has her lose her top. They play another round and Allie loses again. Nat has her lose her shorts. They play another round and Allie loses yet again. Nat laughs and has her take off her bra. He winks at her and shuffles the cards again, then tosses them out again.)

Allie: You're supposed to let me win, sometimes..! *laughs a it*

Nat: Where's the fun in that? *chuckles and sips his wine*

Allie: I have one piece of clothing left..!

Nat: And soon you won't. *chuckles*

Allie: No fair..! *laughs a bit and pouts* This is my first time playing poker!

Nat: Look, when it comes to strip poker, I will always battle ruthlessly. I don't like getting naked in the open. *laughs a bit* You know I'm shy.

Allie: You don't gotta be shy in front of me..! I've seen you naked plenty of times..! We sleep naked, sometimes..!

Nat: *laughs* Still shy. And, it's usually dark and after sex, when that happens, or when we take a shower together.

Allie: Daddy..! *whines*

Nat: *laughs* Alright, alright, alright. I'll go easy this time.

Allie: Fine. *pouty face*

(They play another round and this time, Nat lets Allie win.)

Allie: Yay! *claps her hands*

Nat: *laughs and shakes his head* What am I taking off?

Allie: Shirt, please. *grinning*

Nat: *chuckles and unbuttons his linen shirt, then takes it off* There. Shall we go again?

Allie: I want another win..! I wanna at least make it even..!

Nat: *sighs and chuckles* Fine.

(Nat shuffles the cards and tosses them out. He and Allie play another round and he throws the game again.)

Allie: Shorts! Off! *giggling*

Nat: *stands and removes his linen shorts* You are so spoiled. *chuckles*

Allie: You love me. *adorable look*

Nat: *giggles and shakes his head, then sits back down* Alright. We're even now. Next round is sudden death, baby. Someone's losing their bottoms and I'm not going. *chuckles*

Allie: Fine. *laughs a bit*

Nat: Let's do this. *winks at her*

(Nat shuffles the cards and tosses them out. He and Allie play a focused and tight round. But, to no surprise, Nat won.)

Allie: Damn it! *smacks her cards down and folds her arms across her chest, in a pouty manner*

Nat: *laughs* Come on, baby. Don't be like that.

Allie: Hmph.! *pouting*

Nat: *chuckling* Come on. For 10 seconds. Then, you can put your clothes back on. You like gettin' naked for Daddy, anyway. *winks at her*

Allie: *tries not to smile*

Nat: Come on. Pwease? *cute face*

Allie: Ugh! *laughs a bit and gets up, then removes her panties* There! I'm naked!

Nat: *just admires her naked body, with a cute smile, and sips his wine* Mmm.

Allie: *giggles and throws a pillow at him*

Nat: *laughs* Hey! That was mean!

Allie: *sticks her tongue out at him* I thought we were taking a bath together?

Nat: We are. *chuckling* You ready now?

Allie: I just wanna get clean, before we do anything else.

Nat: Fine. Go take a look.

Allie: Omg, what did you do now? *heads out to the balcony bath tub*

(She gasps and smiles, finding a rose petal bath, with red candles lit all around it. A minute later, she feels Nat come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He kisses on her neck.)

Nat: You like it?

Allie: I love it. *smiling, she turns around and immediately kisses him*

Nat: *kisses back, with a smile*

Allie: *grabs his boxer briefs and pulls them down*

Nat: *picks her up and carefully gets into the tub, sitting down, with Allie in his lap*

(They make out romantic and passionate, the whole bath, while washing each other. Then, they get out and dry off. They throw on some shorts and t-shirts, then go back to their game area.)

Allie: Ok, what's next?

Nat: Alright, next up, I got a physical game for you. I call it Body Language. And it's gonna require a blindfold.

Allie: Ooo! *jumps up and down childishly, clapping her hands and giggling*

Nat: *chuckles at her* You're a mess. Now, the way the game works is, one person is blindfolded, the other isn't. While the person who's blindfolded is sitting, the person who isn't blinded is basically gonna be their physical map. The person who isn't blinded has to put a body part of their choosing, on the blinded players tongue, and let them figure out which part it is. If they don't figure it out within 60 seconds, they lose a point, and have to switch. If they do, they get to keep moving up. Got it?

Allie: I love this game already. *smirking*

Nat: I don't like that look. We may have to skip this game. I feel like you can't be trusted. *laughing a bit*

Allie: Why can't I be trusted?.? I can be trusted! I promise, Daddy! I'll be good! *laughing a bit*

Nat: You better not put any weird shit near my mouth..! I am so serious! *chuckling* If you do, you better not ask me for any dick, for the next 4 weeks..!

Allie: Ok, ok, ok! I promise! Let's play! *bouncing impatiently*

Nat: Who goes first? *chuckles*

Allie: I want you to be blinded first..! *cute smirk*

Nat: Fine. *chuckles*

Allie: I'll put it on.

Nat: *hands her the blindfold*

Allie: Sit. *smiling*

Nat: *sits down*

Allie: *goes and straddles him, kisses him deeply, then covers his eyes with the blindfold* I am really about to enjoy this.

Nat: Oh God. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Don't be scared, Daddy.

Nat: Funny. You say that and I'm still scared. *nervous chuckle*

Allie: *kisses him deeply* Just relax. You ready?

Nat: I'm ready. Do you have a timer set up?

Allie: Yep. *holding her phone*

Nat: Ok.

Allie: Alright. *smirking* Tongue out.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

(First, Allie gently takes her index finger and gently touches Nat's tongue with it. She runs her finger tip along his tongue.)

Allie: Ok, now go. *smiling, she starts the timer*

Nat: This feels like.. *closes his mouth on her finger and gently sucks on it*

Allie: *gasps a bit, with a smile, and giggles* Mmm.

Nat: *releases her finger* That's definitely a finger.

Allie: Correct. *stops the timer and restarts it* Ready for the next one.

Nat: Yep.

(Allie raises her elbow and slowly places it on Nat's tongue, then starts the timer.)

Allie: *giggles* What's that?

Nat: *licks on her elbow* What the- -? Is that your elbow? *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs* Yes.

Nat: Why your elbow? *laughing*

Allie: I thought it'd be funny. *laughing* And, I didn't think you'd figure it out too quick.

Nat: Nice try. *chuckling* Let's go. Another one.

Allie: Alright, DJ Khaled. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *restarts the timer* Ready.

Nat: Yup.

Allie: *quietly stands* Tongue out.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

(Allie brings her navel up to Nat's mouth and presses it against his tongue, and starts the timer.)

Allie: What's that? *smiling down at Nat*

Nat: *licks around* Oh yeah. That's definitely your navel. *starts licking and kissing on her navel, then sucks on her piercing*

Allie: *giggles warmly and moans a bit, reaching down and petting his hair* Mmm. Correct.

Nat: *reaches up and places his hands on her body, then sinks his tongue down into her belly button, and swirls it around*

Allie: *bites her lip and lays her head back* Mmmmm..

Nat: *pulls away after a minute* Alright. Next.

Allie: *restarts the timer* Ok.

(She lowers back down and carefully places her cheek on Nat's tongue.)

Allie: *starts the timer* What's that?

Nat: *licks her cheek* I recognize that chubby feature. This is your cheek. *starts licking her face*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Damn it..! Yes..!

Nat: Booyah. *chuckles*

Allie: Ok, smart ass. *chuckling, she restarts the timer* Ready for the next one?

Nat: Bring it, DiMeco. *chuckles*

Allie: Tongue out.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

(Allie carefully angles her neck to Nat's mouth and gently brings it to Nat's tongue.)

Allie: *starts the timer* Go.

Nat: *licks up and down her neck* Hmm... *suddenly bites her neck*

Allie: *gasps and moans*

Nat: That is definitely your neck. *chuckles warmly*

Allie: Shit..! *laughs a bit* How are you doing that?.?

Nat: I'm just good at this. *chuckling* And, I know your body like the back of my mind.

Allie: *restarts the timer* We'll see about that.

Nat: Bring it. *chuckling*

(Allie gently stands and turns around. She slides her boy short panties down a bit and presses her ass cheek to Nat's tongue carefully.)

Allie: *starts the timer* What's that? *grinning*

Nat: *licks his tongue around* Hmmm.. *licks around some more* Oh wait.. This.. This is booty. This is definitely that ass.

Allie: Damn it..! *laughs* Yes..! Again..!

Nat: *reaches up and feels on her ass, also kissing on it* Mmm.. *chuckles warmly and gives it a light slap*

Allie: *giggles warmly*

Nat: Gimme more. *boyish smile*

Allie: *restarts the timer* Ok. Tongue out.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

(She turns back around and sits in his lap, straddling him. She reaches underneath her shirt and takes off her bra. She lifts her shirt and gently brings her nipple to Nat's tongue.)

Allie: *starts the timer* That?

Nat: *licks on her nipple* Boobies..! *hugs her body and starts sucking on her nipple*

Allie: *giggles, laughs, and moans warmly* Fuck..! Yes. *starts petting his hair, and watches him as he suckles her breast*

(Nat finds her other breast and sucks on that one as well. He sucks on both of them for a few minutes, while Allie watched him, petted him, and continued to moan. He eventually stops.)

Nat: Mmm. *boyish smile* Yummy.

Allie: *giggles at him* Tongue.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

Allie: *brings her tongue against his*

Nat: *grinds his tongue against hers* Mmm. That's tongue, baby.

Allie: *giggles and takes his tongue in her mouth* Mhmm.

Nat: *takes her tongue in his mouth* Mmm.

(They make out, French kissing like crazy, for a while, until they pull away.)

Nat: Got anything else for me, baby?

Allie: Maybe. *grinning at him*

(She stands and carefully maneuvers over Nat, so that she's standing over his head. She grins, reaches down, and pulls the crotch of her panties to the side.)

Allie: Tongue out.

Nat: *slides his tongue out*

(Allie carefully lowers herself against Nat's togue.)

Allie: What's that? *grinning*

Nat: *licks on her* Mmm.. I know exactly what that is.. *starts eating her pussy*

Allie: *giggles and moans warmly* Mmm. Yes, Daddy.. *lays her head back*

(Nat continues to give her head for a while, until Allie had come twice. Then, he stops.)

Allie: *whines* Why'd you stop?

Nat: *chuckles* Do I not get a turn with our game?

Allie: Oh yeah. *chuckles a bit* Forgot.

Nat: *takes off his blindfold and stands* Sit.

Allie: *sits down*

Nat: *puts the blindfold on her, then kisses her lips* Ready?

Allie: You better not put any weird shit near my mouth, either!

Nat: *laughs* Of course not. And remember, you can't use your hands.

Allie: Got it.

Nat: Alright. *takes off his shirt* Tongue out.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(He carefully presses his abdomen against her tongue, then starts the timer.)

Nat: Go.

Allie: *licks around* Hmm.. Um.. It's moving, whatever it is.

Nat: *chuckles at her*

Allie: Feels like your stomach.

Nat: Correct.

Allie: Yes..!

Nat: *restarts the timer* Ok. Tongue out again.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(Nat carefully places his right pectoral against her tongue, then starts the timer.)

Nat: Go.

Allie: *licks around* Ah.! Was that your nipple?.? *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs* It was. But that's only attached to what I actually put on your tongue.

Allie: Oh wait. *licks around* I know that meaty ass muscle anywhere. It's your juicy man boob.

Nat: *laughs* Correct. What is it with you and my boobs?.?

Allie: 'Cause they're so meaty, and bouncy, and juicy, and perfect!

Nat: *laughs* You're a weirdo.

Allie: You love it. *giggles*

Nat: *chuckling* Ok. Next one. Tongue out.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(He restarts the timer, then gently places his cheek against her tongue. He starts the timer again.)

Nat: What's that?

Allie: *licks around* Is that your chubby cheek?

Nat: *giggles a bit* Yes. And my cheeks aren't that chubby.

Allie: *giggles* Yes they are. And I love them like that.

Nat: *chuckles* You're doing great so far. Next one.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(He carefully places his forearm on her tongue.)

Nat: Go.

Allie: *licks around* Ok, it's something with a tattoo on it. I felt a tattoo.

Nat: I have tattoos in numerous places. *chuckles*

Allie: Well, this isn't gonna be very fair! *laughs a bit* This is cheating!

Nat: *laughs* How's it cheating?

Allie: It just is!

Nat: Come on. You can guess. *chuckling*

Allie: Your back?

Nat: No.

Allie: Part of your chest again?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Part of your arm?

Nat: Which part? *chuckles*

Allie: The back side?

Nat: No. You're getting warmer. You still got 50 seconds left.

Allie: Your bicep?

Nat: No.

Allie: Your shoulder?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Your forearm?

Nat: Bingo. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Why your forearm?

Nat: Why your elbow? *chuckling*

Allie: Touchè. *chuckles*

Nat: Ready for the next one? *chuckling*

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Ok. Tongue out.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(Nat places his thumb on Allie's tongue.)

Nat: Go.

Allie: *licks around* Ooo. Thumb. *closes her mouth on his thumb and sucks on it*

Nat: Mmm. *chuckles warmly* Easy, Kitten.

Allie: *giggles warmly and releases his thumb* Yes, Daddy.

Nat: Another?

Allie: Yes. *cute smile*

Nat: Tongue out.

Allie: *slides her tongue out*

(Nat tugs down the waistband of his shorts, and gently places his pelvis against Allie's tongue.)

Allie: *licks around* Hmm.. This is very flat, whatever it is. So I know it's not your ass.

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *licks around some more* Hmmm.

Nat: *chuckles warmly, looking down at her*

Allie: Your back?

Nat: No. *chuckles*

Allie: Your neck?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Part of your arm again?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Hmm. *licks around some more* Your thigh?

Nat: A little close. *chuckles*

Allie: Come on.! Give me a clue.! *chuckles a bit*

Nat: It's..above my thighs. Come on. 10 seconds left.

Allie: Your waist?

Nat: Your getting closer.

Allie: Your hip?

Nat: *laughs a bit* No. Times up.

Allie: Damn it..! What was it? *chuckling*

Nat: Pelvis.

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: If I put my ass on your tongue, would you be mad? *chuckles*

Allie: Yes!

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: As much as I love your ass, my tongue is not going on it! *laughs a bit*

Nat: I was 'bout to say. *laughing a bit* If you allow that, you are officially a creep.

Allie: *laughs* Shut up! You love my weird ways!

Nat: *laughing* Whatever.

Allie: I'm mad I lost that round.

Nat: Proves I know your body better than you know mine. *cute grin*

Allie: No it doesn't..!

Nat: I bet I could trick you again. *grinning*

Allie: No you can't.

Nat: Bet?

Allie: Bet. *cute smirk*

Nat: *cute grin* Ok. Tongue out. I got something else for you.

Allie: *giggles and slides her tongue out*

(Nat tugs down the waistband of his shorts again, but this time he pulls out his cock. With a cute grin, he places part of his shaft against her tongue.)

Nat: *cute smirk, looking down at her* Now what's that, baby?

Allie: *licks up and down* Hmm... Your side?

Nat: Nope. *smiling*

Allie: Your neck?

Nat: Nope.

Allie: Your thigh?

Nat: Close. *chuckles warmly and pets her hair*

Allie: Your calf?

Nat: *laughs* Now, why would I put my calf on your tongue? That's even more weird than an elbow.

Allie: *laughs* Shut up. Um.. *licks him some more*

Nat: Mmm.. *moans warmly and grinds his shaft against her tongue*

Allie: I feel like it's your arm again.

Nat: No. *chuckles warmly* 10 seconds left.

Allie: Damn it..! Give me a hint! Something!

Nat: I shouldn't have to. *chuckles and continues petting her* You are more than familiar with this body part.

Allie: Huh?

Nat: Maybe this will help. *smiling, he lightly slaps his cock against her tongue*

Allie: Your hand?

Nat: *chuckles* No. Times up.

Allie: Fuck!

Nat: How 'bout this? *smiling, he inserts the tip of his cock in her mouth*

Allie: *licks him and sucks a bit* Ohhh.. I know exactly what that is.. *cute smile*

(She reaches up and takes his cock in her hand, then takes his cock in her mouth and starts sucking him. Nat moans warmly and slowly removes her blindfold. Allie looks up at him with sweet eyes and continues. Nat bites his lip a bit. Allie continues to suck him, sensual and passionate. Nat lays his head back and moans softly. He buries his hand in her hair, as she keeps going. Allie starts massaging his balls slowly. She brings her other hand up and rubs on Nat's belly. She keeps it up, until Nat stops her and pulls out of her mouth.)

Nat: *panting softly* Fuck, you make me crazy..

Allie: *giggles* Before you attack me, I have something for you.

Nat: What?

Allie: Your Valentine's Day gifts. *gets up*

Nat: You got me something?

Allie: Of course I did, silly. *chuckles a bit*

(She goes into her suitcase and pulls out a large gift bag, and a large soft looking object, wrapped in gift wrap. Then, she goes back over to Nat. She gets out her phone and starts recording.)

Allie: Take a look.

Nat: *smiles at her*

(He starts looking through his gift bag first. He finds one large boxed bottle of Crown Royal Apple whiskey, and a large bottle of Hennessey. He finds a box of his favorite chocolate, from Anthony-Thomas. He finds some new colognes that Allie picked out for him. He finds a recent picture of them, at Sky Zone, in a custom frame. In the picture, Nat has Allie on his back, and they're smiling at each other, with loving eyes. At the top of the frame it says "I only have eyes for you." At the bottom it says "I love you, Pooh." He also finds a small black case and inside, there's a silver Batman dog tag. He finds a plush Batman symbol pillow, a Batwing drone, which made Nat bounce up and down. A few Valentine's Day cards, a pair of custom Batman Vans, which made Nat squeal, and a black t-shirt that says "Straight Outta Gotham" which Nat flipped over. He finds a blue hoodie with Stitch on it, and it also says "Her Stitch." Then he finds a matching pink one, but instead of Stitch being on it, it's Angel (The pink experiment from Lilo and Stitch), and also on it, it says "His Angel." Then, he opens the big gift wrapped present and finds a 6ft custom body pillow, with a full body image of Allie on it, dressed in Batman lingerie. Nat smiles a big, boyish, happy smile and hugs the pillow tight.)

Nat: I love it!.! I love all of it, Allz!.! *happy smile*

Allie: *giggles* I have one more thing.

Nat: What?

(Allie smiles and slowly reveals something from behind her back. It's Batman: Arkham Knight, for PlayStation 4.)

Nat: *screams and jumps up excitedly*

Allie: *giggles and laughs hard*

Nat: *runs around the room, hysterical, with a funny squeal*

Allie: *continues laughing her ass off, watching him and recording him*

Nat: *runs at Allie and tackles her on the bed*

Allie: *playfully shrieks and continues laughing*

Nat: *sits on top of her and bounces childishly* THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!.!.! THANK YOU, BABY!.!.! *kisses her like crazy*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* You're welcome, Daddy.. *kiss, kiss* Happy Valentine's Day.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: That game doesn't even come out till June! How the hell did you- -?.?

Allie: I have my ways. *cute smile* And I love you that much, Daddy.

Nat: *just smiles at her* You might wanna wrap up that video. *takes off his shirt*

Allie: *giggles* Wait. There are rules and conditions that come with this game.

Nat: I'm all ears.

Allie: It stays at my place, at all times. This is another way to keep you coming over. Rule number two, you can only play it, if you're in your boxer briefs and nothing else, while at my place. I want you comfy and at home, when you're at my house, and apparently, this is the only way to get you to do that. I hate that you are so bashful, everytime you come over.

Nat: Total coercion, but I will cooperate.

Allie: And rule number three, this game does not get undivided attention..! Understand? *chuckles* I am more important, I am priority, I get your undivided attention. Meaning..?

Nat: When you want dick, I give it to you. No "if's, and's, or but's." No complaining, no compromising, no bargaining. I drop the joystick and give you my joystick.

Allie: Good boy! *giggles at him*

Nat: I agree to the terms and conditions. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: It's a deal. *giggles and kisses back, then looks at the camera* Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Nat: *looks at the camera and smiles* Happy Valentine's Day, bitches! My girlfriend's better than yours! *sticks his tongue out, with a grin*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

(Allie ends the video.)

Nat: *grabs her panties and snatches them off*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *pulls off her shirt, leaving her naked* You wanna sit on Daddy's face? *sexy smile*

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: *lays on his back, grabs Allie and pulls her on top of him, then brings her up to his mouth*

Allie: *immediately lays her head back and moans* Omg..

(Allie's P.O.V. He's sucking the fuck out of my clit.. I hold on to the headboard, to support myself up.. He continues to suck on me relentlessly, until I feel his tongue slip inside me. Then I feel him him grab my ass and start moving me back and forth, so I'm riding his face. I moan even louder and feel myself up. Oh God, this feels so fucking good. He gives my ass a smack. I ride his face, until I come. Then, he sits up, and brings me down on the bed. He climbs out of the bed, and goes to turn the light off. The room is filled with moonlight. I see Nat take his boxer briefs off, then climb back into bed. He climbs on top of me and kisses me deeply. Then, I feel the tip of his cock enter me. Soon, he slides in deeper, causing me to moan out and shiver. He lays his face in my neck and kisses on it. I feel him grab my hair. Then, he starts giving me short, deep ass strokes. I immediately grab on to his skin, scratching at his flesh, and moaning out loud. He rocks my body, as he goes. He moans and pants in my neck. Then I feel his hand grip my throat. I instantly get wetter. He starts fucking me even harder. I get even louder. He gives it to me just like that, until I surrender an orgasm. He then sits up, grabs my thighs, pulls my legs wide apart, and pulls me on to his cock even more, getting himself in even deeper. My body immediately jerks and I'm gasping for air. He holds me by the thighs and pounds into me. He has my ass lifted off the bed and resting on his lap. He fucks me super deep. My heart is racing, my mind is lost, and my body is screaming. Nat slides one hand up my body and grips on my breasts. He stimulates my nipples, between his thumb and index finger. He brings his hand back down my body and starts thumbing my clit around like crazy, as he pounds me. "Oh, Fuck, Daddy!.!" I scream out. He's relentless. He keeps going, until I feel myself explode on him. He rubs my pussy around, spreading my arousal. Then, he flips me on my side and bends my leg up into the air. He straddles my leg that's on the bed, and brings us into that scissored position that I love so much. Then, he fucks me deep again. I desperately grab a pillow and bury my face in it, screaming. I feel Nat slap my ass. It always stings, but feels so good. I love when he dominates me. I come twice, before he finally stops. He puts me on my stomach, grabs me by the thighs again, pulls my legs apart, slides back inside me, and pulls me on to his cock again, pushing himself in even deeper, and placing my pelvis on his lap. He has my waist lifted off the bed. It's like a wheelbarrow position. Omfg, I'm about to pass out, if he gets any deeper. It's like his entire fucking arm is inside me. That's how big and fat his dick is. Omg. I'm so out of breath right now. He slaps my ass again, holds me by the waist, and starts pounding again. My face returns to the pillow. I'm holding on to the sheets for dear life. I feel one of his hands slide up my back and grab my hair. He pulls on it. It turns me on even more. He is completely in his zone. He drills me good and rough, filling the room with the sounds of his rough breathing and his pelvis slapping against my ass. My fucking eyes are in the back of my head. My entire body is filled with ecstasy. It feels like I overdosed. "Talk to me, baby." Nat says. "Omg, I fucking love you, Daddy..!.!" I manage to say. "Trick question. Adam ever love you this good?" He says. "Who..?.?" Is all I can say, while I'm moaning and screaming. I literally can't think to remember shit, right now. That's how divine this dick is right now. Daddy chuckles and slaps my ass, then speeds up some more. My breathing gets even more rapid and my moans get even louder. Oh God, I wanna fucking tap out right now! But I push myself to endure. Fuck, he doesn't miss a beat..! His rhythm and motion are perfection. Before I even know it, I've let go of two more draining orgasms. Nat puts me in the downward dog position, leans over top of me, slides his hands on top of mine, intertwines our fingers, and starts drilling me again. I bury my face down in the bed, moaning and whining endlessly. I feel Nat kiss on my cheek. I feel so fucking high right now. It's like I'm stuck in a trance, until I feel another orgasm destroy me from the inside out. I scream into the bed. "You want on top?" Nat whispers to me. "Oh God, fuck no..! I can barely move..!" I reply. Nat chuckles warmly and licks my ear. I let out an exhausted giggle. "You are such an asshole." "You love me, though." He responds and kisses my lips. "I do, Daddy." I reply. "You want more?" He asks me. "Are you even close to nutting..?.?" I ask. "Nope." He replies, with a smirk. I sigh heavily and throw my face back into the bed. Fuck! I hear Nat chuckle next to my ear. I give him the middle finger, without looking up at him. He laughs and gives me a playful slap on the ass. "Come on, Kitten." Just get on top, I'll do all the work." He says. I reluctantly agree. Nat lays back on the pillows, against the head board. He pulls me on top of him and slides back inside me. I shiver and lay against him, hugging his head in my arms. He wraps his arms around my body and starts slowly thrusting up in me. I moan next to his ear. He takes it nice and slow. Sensual and passionate. He keeps going, until I come. Then, he starts pounding me again. My moans increase and I start letting out cries. I grip his skin and scratch him deep. Oh, fuck! I hold on to him tight. He kisses on my neck. The pounding doesn't stop, until I come yet again. Nat slaps my ass and grabs it up aggressively. He sits up and rolls us over, so he's now on top of me. He sits up, taking me with him. He picks me up in his arms and starts thrusting into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my forehead on his, as he continues to take me. We make eye contact. It gets me wetter. All I can say is "Daddy!" My eyes roll into the back of my head once again. He makes me come again. I'm seriously about to fucking pass out. He grips my ass and pushes deeper inside me. I can feel him pressed against my cervix. Oh, holy shit..! He keeps his grip on my ass and moves me up and down on him, staying in deep. I struggle to breathe. He kisses on my face. He moves me faster and faster, by the minute, while I gasp for air. Soon, another orgasm washed over me. Nat puts me on my back again. He continues thrusting into me, looking me in the face, laying his forehead on mine. I feel him grab my hair and tilt my head back. He licks my bare throat. It makes me shiver. He tilts my head back forward, making me look at him. He kisses me hard, then looks into my eyes. I look back into his, close to collapsing from exhaustion. Omg, please nut already, Daddy! He keeps drilling me. Meanwhile, I'm in a fucking coma, as more minutes continued to pass, and my only responses were orgasms. My mind is pretty much blacked out at this point.. And by the time I'm able to snap back to some form of consciousness, due to another soul-grabbing orgasm, I feel Daddy finally come. It makes me jerk and convulse around his cock. It feels so good. So fucking warm.. As he fills me up, I finally pass out.. I feel him finally slide out of me, and I feel his nut leak out of me.. I can feel myself throbbing and pulsating.. My pussy satiated.. I feel Nat kiss my lips softly and kiss my forehead sweetly. I feel him cleaning me, shortly after, wiping between my legs. I feel him lay behind me and feel his arms around me. Soon, he was asleep too. He snores softly, with his face in my neck. I love when he sleeps on me like this. This was, hands down, the best Valentine's Day of my life. And being with Nat made it even better. Also, I think that was the wildest sex we've ever had, next to that time Anika joined us. End of P.O.V.)


	77. Chapter 77

**(A.N. Would you guys be mad if I disappeared again? Lol ;)**

(Me and Nat didn't wake until the next morning. We took a shower and got dressed, then went to have breakfast. After breakfast, we felt like going back to our room, to relax. It was Sunday, after all. We sat out on our terrace and laid on the outdoor daybed. I read to him from one of my poetry books, while he was laying on me, and holding my hand. We enjoyed fruit, cheese, and wine, while we were out there. And, we even just laid together and admired the view. It was so romantic. After a few hours, it looked like rain was moving in. Some resort workers came to our room, to put tarps over all the outdoor furniture, then left. Now, this Sunday was about to get even lazier. Rain sends Nat into the ultimate chill mode. Soon, he was back in his boxer briefs, barefoot, wearing a t-shirt, and laying in the bed. I stripped down to my bra and panties, and joined him. I climb on top of him and lay on him. He runs his finger up my spine slowly. He rubs my back and my booty. He massages my scalp with his fingertips.. He touches me in the most intimate ways. All, while smiling at me. I touch his face and kiss him. I stroke his beard, I rub his chest, I run my fingers through his beautiful hair. Reciprocating his intimate energy. He is so beautiful.. His energy, his mind, his heart, his soul.. Soon, we were rolling around the bed and making out passionately.. Soon after that, we were naked, and making love slowly.. It's always even more beautiful, with the sound of rain.. When we finally finish, I give him that look I always give him, afterward.. Then, we lay and watch the rain through the open balcony doors.. Still naked.. He's laying on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms.. I'm laying on top of him, along his back, laying my head on his, and playing with his hair.. And I can't stop smiling.. He's the kind of love I've always wanted.. The next day, we did all the water activities and had a blast. Windsurfing, snorkeling, wakeboarding, jet-skiing, paddleboarding, and kayaking. For our last day, we did all the land activities. We did zip lining, we did yoga together, we went for a ride around the island on a quad, we played volleyball on the beach, and we played tennis. And, I kicked Nat's ass in tennis. The next day, we said goodbye to Mr. Branson and his staff, and thanked them for a wonderful time. He invited us to come back, for another vacation, any time. Then, we left to catch our flight. When we landed in Miami, we met up with Kristina and Danny. Then, we went to grab some food together and talk about our trips. Kristina and Danny had a wonderful time in Puerto Rico. A day after that, Nat had to leave for Silicon Valley. He was gonna be gone for 6 days. It was Monday today and he was supposed to be back. I'm in Denton's class, with my friends, getting ahead on some more work. Obviously, Adam was talking shit again. But, I ignored him. Me and my friends moved down to the middle rows. Then, Alexis wouldn't shut the fuck up. They both kept talking, until Nat's mother walked in, carrying a baby. Nalani was with her. End of P.O.V.)

Nalani: Mamá, hear me out..! Two days! Just two days, then I'll go back to New York!

Polly: Nalani, you are not staying here, to bother your brother and his girlfriend. *chuckles* As much as I wanna allow that, I promised your brother I would keep my distance, until it was time to meet.

Nalani: This is becoming increasingly unfair..! First Alex gets to meet her, then Malik, then Malia- -

Polly: Malia lives here, with Papí..! That doesn't count, bella..! *chuckles*

Nalani: Malik, Madden, Mahnu, Mateo, Milo, Amani, Urijah, Carter, Camden, Byron, Keon?.?

Polly: They were around her and your brother..! I can't help that..!

Nalani: And now Ariel?.?

Polly: She's a year old, Nala..! *laughs*

Nalani: Mommy, please!? *begging*

Polly: *chuckling* No, bella. I'm sorry, but you can't. And unless you want Papí here, raising hell with Javí- -

Nalani: No, no, no, no, no, no!

Polly: Yeah. That's what I thought. *chuckling*

Nalani: But you know Javí! Daddy knows Javí! We don't know Allie!

Polly: No, but apparently your brother does. And that's what matters.

Nalani: He said something to you, in the Maldives, didn't he?

Polly: Yes. Look, this means a lot to him, Nala.

Nalani: Well, what if I don't trust this girl around Ariel? Last I heard, she doesn't even have siblings. She's an only child.

Polly: *chuckles* Nala, I'm pretty sure she's not crazy. She's not gonna do anything bad to Ariel. Least of all in your brother's presence. And if she does, she's pretty much done for. I'm not worried about Ariel at all. And neither is Daddy.

Nalani: Ugh! This is too much! I need some type of authority in this!

Denton: *laughs* Nala, you are a mess.

Polly: Right? *laughs a bit and kisses Denton's cheek* Hi, sis.

Denton: Hi, babe. *chuckles and kisses her cheek* Hi, Ariel!

Ariel: Hi..! *waves at Denton*

Denton: *giggles* Come see auntie Angel. *holds her hands up*

Polly: *hands Ariel to Denton*

Nalani: Aunt Angel, what do you think?.?

Denton: Allie loves babies.

Nalani: Sure, she SAYS that..!

Denton: What is your dysfunction with all this, baby? Your brother is happy. I keep an eye on him at all times. What else do you think I'm doing down here? *chuckles* He's fine, sweetie.

Nalani: Well, I feel differently..! It's our sibling telepathy..! Something's wrong..! I'm telling you..!

Polly: Honey, I think you're just worrying too much. We're both worried. But, your brother is 23. We have to give him some leash.

Denton: You seem more open-minded, sis. *looking at Polly*

Polly: After my fight with Anika, I gave myself a slight attitude adjustment. She was right. She wouldn't have let him go, if she didn't know what she was doing. I trust her and I trust my son. I may be scared, but I can't overbear Papí with it. I'm terrified, Angel. I am. But, I just have to hope he'll be ok. Besides, I encouraged him to speak to her in the first place. I just didn't think it would turn into.. This.

Denton: I don't think any of us did, Polly. *chuckles* But, you shouldn't be surprised. His connection with her is natural. It was bound to happen. Inevitable. And it only makes sense.. *smirking*

Polly: How so? *curious look*

Denton: She is a Gemini. *winks at her*

Polly: Really? *impressed smile*

Denton: Mhm. *chuckles warmly*

Polly: End of May?

Denton: Nope. She's a June baby, just like you. Just like Anika. *grinning*

Polly: Ok. Some of my anxiety has vanished. This pleases me.

Nalani: What?!

Denton: *laughs and shakes her head*

(Michael comes in, with Alex and Teala.)

Michael: Is she still fussing? *chuckles and points at Nalani*

Denton: You know she is. *chuckling*

Alex: Jesus, Nala. *chuckles* What more do you need? To do a cavity search?

(People laugh.)

Nalani: Not funny, you little A-hole..!

Alex: *laughs* Would you chill? Allie is awesome.

Teala: And she's sweet. We had such a great time with her, in the Maldives.

Nalani: No, you guys did! I still don't know this broad! And now mom has decided she's 50% off the hook!

Michael: *surprised* Really? *looks at Polly* What happened?

Polly: I learned something pleasing about her.

Alex: Besides the fact that she feeds him, spoils him, accepts him, makes him laugh, and takes care of him? *chuckles* What else could you have possibly learned about her, that suddenly diminished 50% of your anxiety, that was more pleasing than all of that?

Nalani: Something cocky! Mom, you're ridiculous!

Denton and Polly: *laugh*

Michael: *laughs* Nala, baby, you crack daddy up.

Denton: Ariel, go hug your sister. *chuckling, she puts Ariel down* Go get sissy. She needs a hug.

(Ariel trots over to Nalani and hugs her leg.)

Everyone: Awww!

Nalani: *instantly smiles and picks Ariel up* Come here, Munkin. Listen, I need you to be my informant. Ok? I need all the dirt. I need to know if she's nice, what she does, I need her social security number, credit information- -

Denton/Polly/Michael/Alex/Teala: *laugh*

(Some of the class laughs.)

Alex: *laughing* Are you serious? She's a baby! She's a year old! She doesn't know what half of that is! Why are you like this?.?

(People laugh again.)

Nalani: How are you not worried?.?

Alex: Because Anika basically picked her! *laughs a bit* And if Anika picked her, then that's enough for me! I know there's nothing to worry about! *sips his water*

Nalani: Ariel, earmuffs, baby. Earmuffs.

Ariel: *puts her hands over her ears and smiles*

Nalani: *puts her hands over Ariel's* Anika fucked her, too!

Alex: *does a spit take* WHAT?! *LAUGHS LOUD AND HARD* OMG!.! *falls to his knees and laughs his ass off*

Polly: I'm sorry, what?.?

Michael: *just laughs* Hallelujah..! I have no other words..! My son and my other baby girl are savages..! I can't..! *cracks up laughing*

Alex: *cracking up on the floor* Brooooo! Anika Winters is the ultimate bad bitch! It's undeniable! She tag teamed my brother's girl!

Danny and The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Nalani: Nuh-uh! Y'all shut the hell up! *points up at the guys* Because y'all advocated it!

Danny and The Guys: *laugh even more*

David: *laughing hard* Yoooooo! Listen, Nala..! You know as well as any of us..! Anika Winters does whatever the fuck she wants..! Meaning, she wanted that pussy and she took it..! There was no stopping her!

The Guys: *crack up laughing, bouncing up and down in their chairs*

Polly: *pulls out her phone* Where is my son?

Denton: *laughs* Polly, don't you call him!

Polly: Then I need to call my therapist.

Denton: *cracks up laughing*

(Just then, Nat walks in talking on the phone. Ariel gets excited and squeals.)

Nat: *on the phone* I just left another meeting, in Silicon Valley. I can have my lawyer set up a contract reading, within the next two weeks, and we can discuss further information, from there. But, I have to go, sir. I will get back with you, first thing tomorrow... Great. Goodbye. *hangs up his phone*

(Nalani puts Ariel down and she runs over to Nat, with a big smile. Nat instantly smiles and picks her up, kissing on her cheek and tickling her with his beard. Ariel laughs and squeals in his arms.)

Everyone: Awwwwwww!

Nat: Hi, Munkin! *smiling* Hi, Fat Baby!

Ariel: Bubby! *takes his face in her hands*

Nat: *kisses her* Muah! I missed you!

Ariel: *coos and smiles, with a happy squeal*

Nat: Hello, family. *chuckles* Alex, why are you on the floor?

Alex: Because, I can't deal with Anika! *laughing hard*

Nat: Why? What'd she do? *chuckles*

Nalani: You mean WHO she did..!

Nat: *confused* Huh?

Alex: Bro, you let Anika smash Allie?.? *laughing*

Nat: Oh. *blushes and chuckles nervously* Uh... I plead the fifth.

The Guys: *burst out laughing hard*

Alex: *cracks up laughing*

Nat: New subject. Mother..! My beautiful, lovely mother. *innocent smile* Hi, mommy! I missed you!

Polly: Boy..! *crosses her arms over her chest*

Nat: Ma, it wasn't my idea..! You know how Anika gets..! You know she's bi-curious..! *nervous chuckle*

Polly: And what the hell is Allie?.? She allowed it!

Nat: She's, maybe, 30% bi-curious? *innocent look*

Polly: I'm confused..! Are you sure Anika just isn't bi-sexual?

Nat: She doesn't wanna be in a relationship with girls, she just likes having sex with them. *chuckles*

Polly: You had a three-some?.?

Nat: In my defense, I was drunk. And it was my birthday. *chuckles* We were all drunk.

Polly: I should ground you!

Nat: What?.? *laughs* You should ground Anika! It was her idea! Her desire, her fantasy!

Danny: It was your fantasy, too!

The Guys: *laugh*

Nat: Ok, it was my fantasy also. *chuckles* But, it still wasn't my idea! Auntie, call Anika on video chat..! I am not taking the fall for this..!

Denton: *laughing* I'm calling her now.

(Denton calls Anika on video chat. After a few rings, Anika answers and pops up on the projection screen.)

Anika: Yes, auntie? Oh. Hi, Mamá! Hi, Appa!

Michael and Polly: Hi, baby!

Nat: Babe!

Anika: Yes, Daddy?

Nat: Tell my mother that the sexual activity that took place between you and Allie, was YOUR idea!

Anika: Guilty. *puts her hand up and giggles* Yeah. Mamá, that was all me. I just persuaded your son.

Polly: Girl!

Anika: I'm sorry, Mamá! But she is just so. Damn. Fine..! I had to make her mine..!

The Guys: *die laughing*

Nat: See!? *laughs and points at Anika on the screen*

Polly: God, in heaven. Bring me peace, give me strength. These kids. *shakes her head*

Anika: It's Daddy's fault! He's got her all thicked out and glowin'! Lookin' like a snack and shit!

The Guys: *laugh even more*

Alex: *cracking up laughing* Anika, you are officially the baddest bitch in the game!

Anika: *laughs hard* Alex!

Nalani: But why are we applauding this shit, though?.? Ooo! Anika, I can't stand you right now!

Anika: *laughing* Baddie, you love me..! Stop actin' like that..! I was just trying to treat you brother like the king that he is.

Nalani: Why'd you have to go and fuck that girl, too?.?

Anika: If it's any consolation, I tried to fuck Danny's girl too. But he wouldn't allow it.

The Guys/Alex: *die laughing again*

Nalani: Anika! What is wrong with you!?

Anika: I love dick and pussy. Ain't nothin' wrong with it. *chuckles*

The Guys/Alex: *laugh even more*

Polly: So, are you just bi-curious or are you bi-sexual?

Anika: Yeah, after my beautiful escapade with my Asian persuasion, it's safe to say I'm officially bi-sexual. Guilty. *smiles and shrugs*

Nat: Well, I saw that coming. *chuckles* Happy for ya, Babe. What does Aiden think about that?

Anika: Same as you. Accepting and extremely turned on.

Nat: As expected. *chuckles*

Anika: By the way, he can't wait until you move here. He's already planning out activities. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Lookin' forward to it.

(Suddenly, Adam stands.)

Adam: HOLD THE FUCK UP!.! *pissed off* YOU FUCKED MY BITCH!? *POINTS TO ANIKA ON THE SCREEN*

Anika: *laughs* I'm gonna assume you're Adam. And to answer your question, the answer would be yes. I fucked "your bitch."

Adam: *grabs his hair and yells with rage* No, no, no, no!.! She's- - she's mine! She's my bitch! MY BITCH!

Anika: Your bitch? But your bitch calls me Daddy, though.

The Guys/Alex: *die laughing again*

Anika: And apparently my dick is bigger and better than yours.

(Everyone laughs hard.)

Adam: No, no, noooo! *snatches his stuff up and runs out of the class*

Anika: Aww. I think I hurt what was left of his pride.

(Everyone laughs.)

Nalani: By the way, Freak Nasty- - *looking at Nat*

Nat: Wha- -?.? Why I gotta be Freak Nasty?.? *laughs* I'm not a freak!

Anika: Very true. Freaks are a little more over the top. *chuckles* He just fucks uber good.

Nat: Thank you! She is trippin'! *points at Nalani and laughs*

Nalani: Anika, zip it! I'm over you and your obsession with my brother's genitals! And you..! *points at Nat* Mom decided 50% of her anxiety about you and your new girl, has vanished! So, I'm fucked on that!

Nat: Really? *chuckles and looks over at Polly* What happened?

Polly: You didn't tell me she was a Gemini. *slight grin*

Nat: *chuckles, with a cute smile* Naturally.

Polly: *giggles and kisses his face* I love you.

Anika: She's a Gemini, too?.? *surprised smile*

Nat: *nods, with a cute smile, and winks at her*

Anika: *giggles* I love you, Daddy. When's her birthday?.?

Nat: June 12th.

Polly: 2 days before mine? *pleased smile* Very nice.

Anika: June 1st over here..! Ayeeee! *Sexy dance*

(People laugh.)

Alex: Gemini must have some kinda freaky love spells! The shit just ain't fair! *laughs a bit* Me, my dad, and my brother?.?

Denton: Teala is a Gemini, too?.? *surprised*

Teala: *nods, with a smile* June 8th.

Anika: Ayeeeee!

(People laugh again.)

Danny: What the hell is up with that?.? Why are all of y'all hooked up with Gemini?.? *laughs a bit*

Michael: I mean.. *slides his arm around Polly's body, with a sexy smile* How could we not, Danny?

Polly: *giggles and kisses Michael* Mmm.. *sexy smile*

Alex: I mean.. *wraps his arms around Teala and feels on her booty* Look at 'em, Danny.. *sexy smile*

Teala: *giggles and bites her lip, with a sexy smile* I see you, Papí..

Nat: I mean.. *sexy smile* What's better than a Gemini?

Anika: *giggles and squeals* Daddy, why you so perfect?!

Alex: Our attraction to Gemini is only natural. Look at our Mamá. She's perfect in every way.

Michael: Damn right. *Kisses on Polly's neck*

Polly: *giggles* My 3 men are perfect in every way.

Teala: Of course, in my opinion, the question is, what's better than a Scorpio? *sexy smile, she touches Alex's face*

Alex: *bites his lip, with a sexy smile, gazing at her* Mmm. You know what's up with Daddy.

Teala: *giggles and kisses him, using her tongue*

Anika: And, to me, of course, ain't shit better than a Sagittarius. *sexy smile, gazing at Nat*

Nat: *chuckles warmly, with a sexy smile* I love you, baby.

Nalani: This has to explain my attraction to Leos, Scorpios, and Sagittarius.

Alex: Because Dad's a Leo, I'm a Scorpio, and Bubby's a Sag. *chuckles*

Polly: Which one is Javí?

Nat: Say it. *grinning at Nalani*

Nalani: *clears her throat and blushes* Sag.

Nat: Ayeeee! *does a little dance, then dabs*

(People laugh.)

Nalani: *tries not to laugh and playfully hits Nat* Shut up!

Anika: Nala..! Half man, half horse. *points down below, grinning with her tongue out*

Nalani: *laughs and blushes, then covers her face* Shut up!

Nat: Don't tell her that part!

(Everyone laughs.)

Nat: I may have to end Javí's life!

Nalani: I should be ending Allie's life, if that's the case..! *laughs*

Nat: Nah, nah. It's too late for that. *chuckles, with a grin*

The Guys: *laugh*

Nalani: Ugh!.!.! *starts hitting on Nat, trying not to laugh*

Nat: *laughs* Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey, I'm with child!

Ariel: *just laughs at Nat and Nalani*

Anika: Has Malia warmed up to her, yet?

Nat: If you mean, has she let go of her desire to kill Allie dead, and then bury her beneath her own mother's house, the answer is no.

Michael: Goddamn..! *appalled* I need to have a word with my niece..!

Nat: Yes you do.

Anika: Right. That's fucked up. Even for her.

Nalani: Or maybe- -

Polly and Michael: Nala! Go wait in the car! *point towards the door*

Nalani: But Daddy! *whines and stomps her foot*

Michael: Go, Nala.

Nalani: *pouts and stomps out of the room*

Nat: Between her and Malia, I'm starting to develop high blood pressure.

Polly: Me and Daddy will put her straight. *shakes her head*

Anika: Anyway, I must be going, family. I have to get back to work. I love you guys. Daddy, I love you. Send Allie my love. Let her know I'll be waiting. *sexy grin*

Nat: *laughs* Trust me, she knows. Love you too, Kitten. Bye.

Anika: *blows him a kiss, then ends the video call*

Polly: We gotta get going, too, Papí. I'll be back to get Ariel, next week.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: You sure you don't mind?

Nat: Of course not. *chuckles* I'm always happy to take my Munkin. *kisses Ariel's face*

Ariel: *giggles and touches Nat's face*

Polly: *giggles at them* Ok. Bye, Tink..! *kisses Ariel*

Ariel: *smiles and laughs at Polly*

Polly: *giggles* I love you, Tink. Mommy will see you in a bit. Have fun with Bubby.

Michael: Bye bye, Fat Baby. *smiling at Ariel* Daddy loves you. *kisses her*

Ariel: *coos and kisses Michael back with a smile*

Michael: *happy smile* That's my princess.

Alex: Bye, pretty baby. *smiling, he kisses Ariel* Boobie loves you.

Ariel: *coos, smiles, and kisses Alex back*

Teala: Bye, auntie baby. *smiling, she kisses Ariel*

Ariel: *smiles and kisses Teala back*

Nat: *kisses Teala's cheek* Bye, sweetie.

Teala: Bye, Papí. *kisses his cheek* Tell Allie we said hi.

Nat: *chuckles* She's near enough. She can hear you. She's just scared to reply out loud.

Polly: She has this class?.?

Nat/Denton: Yes..!

Polly: How many times has she heard me talk in here?.?

Nat: Enough to be completely terrified of you, Ma. *chuckles*

Polly: *blushes hard and covers her face* Omg! I did it again! It's his senior class all over again! *rushes out of the room* Tell her I'm sorry! *from the hall*

Michael/Nat/Alex: *laugh*

Alex: *laughing* His teachers were even afraid to touch him.

Michael: *chuckling* Later, Papa. *hugs Nat*

Nat: Later, Dad. *chuckling*

(Michael, Teala, and Alex leave, after saying bye to Denton.)

Nat: *looks at Ariel* Well, looks like it's just you and me, for a few hours.

Ariel: *coos and laughs*

Nat: And, let me guess. The first thing you want is ice cream?

Ariel: Da! *she throws her hands up, then brings them down on Nat's chest, giving him a cute, demanding smile*

Everyone: Awwwwww! *laugh a bit*

Nat: *sighs and rolls his eyes* I'm going. I'm going. *grabs her diaper bag* We'll see you later, Auntie. Allz, I'll see you on your lunch break, babe.

(Nat leaves with Ariel. He takes her downtown, to get ice cream and sits on the patio with her. Then, he takes her home, and lets her run around the living room, and play with Kota. Soon, it was time to go see Allie on her lunch break. He gathers Ariel and her diaper bag, and heads out the door. Nat stops to grab Allie some lunch, from Chipotle, like she asked. Then, they go to her job.)

Nat: Hey, love. *smiling*

Allie: *smiles* Daddy..! *comes from around her desk and hugs Nat*

Nat: *bends his neck down to kiss her*

Allie: *kisses back with a smile*

Nat: *pulls away, with a smile* I brought your lunch.

Allie: Thank you. *takes her food and drink* Hi, Ariel..!

Nat: Say hi, Munkin. *smiling*

Ariel: *smiles at Allie and waves shyly* Hi..!

Allie: Omg, you are even more adorable up close. Nat, she's beautiful..!

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Say "thank you!"

Ariel: *just coos and smiles*

Nat: *chuckles* We're still working on other words.

Allie: *giggles* Come on. Let's go out back to the table.

(They go out to the picnic table and sit. Nat sits Ariel on top of the table, between him and Allie. He gives her some fruit snacks.)

Nat: How's your day so far?

Allie: Same as every Monday. Boring and forever taking.

Nat: *chuckles* It's almost over.

Allie: I missed you so much. *kisses him*

Nat: I missed you, too. *kisses back*

Allie: How did Silicon Valley go?

Nat: It was great. I'm getting a lot done. I can't wait to see how everything turns out.

Allie: I'm so happy for you.

Nat: *smiles and pecks her lips* Thanks, babe.

Allie: What happened, after ice cream?

Nat: Nothin'. I just took her home and let her run around the living room, with Kota. He gave her horseback rides. *chuckles*

Allie: Awww. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm guessing you heard my mother's apology.

Allie: I did. *chuckles* I'm glad she's softening up, too.

Nat: I think it's just Nala and Malia, I gotta work on.

Allie: Sounds about right.

Nat: How'd the three-some come up, in front of my family? *chuckles*

Allie: I didn't breathe a word..! I swear..! Your sister was the one who blurted it out, when Alex was trying to vouch for me.

Nat: Of course. *chuckles and shakes his head* You don't seem to mind that the whole class knows now.

Allie: I don't care. We were drunk, we were having fun, it was a party, it was a good time. Stuff happens. Half the students in that class have done much worse. At least I wasn't 'Becky' at the house party, giving all the guys brain, in a guest bathroom.

Nat: Amen. *laughs a bit and shakes his head*

Allie: I had sex with a girl and I liked it. And my boyfriend was involved, so I liked it even more. I don't see anything wrong with that.

Nat: You're right. *chuckling* I was just making sure you were cool with it. Making sure you're alright.

Allie: Yeah, I'm fine, Daddy. *kisses him*

Nat: Its even more hilarious that Adam knows. *chuckles*

Allie: Oh yeah. There's no way he's gonna be able to live that down. *laughs a bit*

Nat: *laughs* No way.

Allie: By the way, I appreciated that praise you gave to Gemini. *cute smile*

Nat: *cute, sexy smile* Oh yeah?

Allie: Yeah. *cute smile, she giggles*

Nat: *cute, sexy smile* I love my Gemini women.

Allie: *giggles* And I worship my Sagittarius man.

Nat: *cute smile* Am I the first Sag you've ever dated?

Allie: *nods* Mhm.

Nat: *chuckles* No wonder you don't know about us.

Allie: I damn sure do, now. *sexy, cute smile*

Nat: Mhm. *chuckles and pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles* You so sexy, Daddy. *kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* You so beautiful. *kisses her*

Ariel: Me!

Nat: *looks at Ariel and chuckles* What, Bootie?

Ariel: Me! *puckers up her lips towards Nat, wanting a kiss*

Nat: *giggles and kisses Ariel* Muah.! That better?

Ariel: *coos and smiles* Da!

Nat: *giggles and gives her some more fruit snacks, then looks at Allie* See? I told you, she's very demanding of my love and attention.

Allie: *giggles at Ariel* You and me are gonna battle.

Ariel: *coos and laughs*

Allie: How many words does she know?

Nat: She knows a lot. It's just saying them, that we're working on. She's a very smart baby.

Allie: I can tell. *smiling at Ariel* You look just like your Bubby.

Ariel: *coos and smiles*

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah. She knows how to tell when she's hungry, she knows how to tell when she wants to be picked up, when she wants to watch tv. Most stuff you wouldn't think a 1 year old knew.

Allie: Wow. *chuckles*

Nat: She's actually ahead of her age group.

Allie: Even cooler. *chuckles* You're a smart little girl, huh? *tickles Ariel's belly*

Ariel: *giggles*

Allie: *giggles*

Ariel: *reaches out and touches Allie's hair*

Nat: *chuckles* She likes playing with long hair.

Allie: Can I hold her?

Nat: Yeah. Go ahead.

Allie: Ariel, can I pick you up? *sweet smile, she holds out her hands*

Ariel: *coos, smiles, and raises her arms at Allie*

Allie: *giggles and picks Ariel up, then places her in her lap*

Nat: You like her, Bootie? *smiling*

Ariel: *coos and smiles, eating her fruit snacks*

Allie: *giggles*

Nat: *chuckles* We'll know for sure, after this week.

Allie: She liked Anika, right?

Nat: Yeah, they spend some time together, here and there. I wanna get the same thing started, with you and her.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: We're just gonna do some stuff together, this week. That way she really gets a feel for you. That cool with you?

Allie: Of course. I can't wait. *smiling*

Nat: Ok.

Allie: By the way, I've been looking at jobs in California.

Nat: Oh really? Find anything?

Allie: I may have. Royal Caribbean.

Nat: The cruise line?

Allie: Yeah. They need a director. The job pays $30 an hour.

Nat: You'd be rock steady with that, in California.

Allie: Yeah. They made me a contingent offer.

Nat: Are you gonna accept it?

Allie: Do you think I should?

Nat: Uh, hell yeah..! I heard employees get a big ass discount on travel..! Sometimes free! I am most definitely taking advantage of that..! *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs* Ok. Well, it looks like I'm good on employment, in California.

Nat: Awesome, babe. *chuckles and kisses her* We can look at some places tomorrow.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: And, we can start your tutoring tomorrow, if you want.

Allie: Yeah. The sooner the better.

Nat: Have you told Aunt Angel you're taking up orthopedic surgery?

Allie: Yeah, I told her, after you left for Silicon Valley. She's excited for me.

Nat: *chuckles* She should be. I'm excited for you. I'm excited for us. I feel really good about all of this.

Allie: So do I, Daddy. *smiles and kisses him deeply* Is your dentist appointment still tomorrow?

Nat: Yeah. I'm gonna be pissed afterward. I hate not being able to eat solids.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Aww. I know, Daddy. I'll make you lots of soup.

Nat: *chuckles and pecks her lips*

Allie: By the way, how did things go with Malia and Mega?

Nat: They went great. That's actually why she hasn't been around much, after the Maldives. *chuckles* I'm hoping he can get her to be a little bit more chill. Hopefully, that'll help improve her attitude towards you. I'm hoping. And I hope how she feels about you, isn't getting you down.

Allie: *chuckles* Not at all. Malia is the least of my worries.

Nat: You sure?

Allie: Absolutely. Trust me, I've said worse things about her, over the years. *chuckles*

Nat: Why am I not surprised? *chuckles and shakes his head*

Allie: Because you know her and you know me. *chuckles*

Nat: Very true. Who's house are we staying at tonight?

Allie: Yours. What do you want for dinner? I'm cooking.

Nat: *chuckles* Really? And you just declared that, huh?

Allie: Yes I did. *chuckles* You cooked for me, the entire trip at Necker Island. And you didn't even have to. It's my turn. So, what does Daddy want for dinner?

Nat: *chuckles* Chicken parmesan.

Allie: K. *pecks his lips*

Nat: You sure you wanna cook? I mean, you had to work today. I didn't. *chuckles* The least I could do is cook dinner for us.

Allie: No, Daddy. I wanna cook. It's fine.

Nat: Ok. *pecks her lips*

(Nat's P.O.V. After her lunch break, Me and Ariel went back home. We played with Kota out back, on the beach, until Allie finally got off work and came over. We go back inside and chill in the living room, until Allie was ready to start cooking. Naturally, I offered to help, but naturally, she refused. She cooked up her delicious chicken parmesan, with buttery garlic shells, and salad, and made a cake for dessert. Me and Ariel really enjoyed dinner. After dinner, I had to go give Ariel her bath. I fill the tub with a safe amount of water for her, and put her toys in there with her, so she can play. I sit beside the tub and play with her, as I wash her. Allie came in and joined us. She played with Ariel, too. Ariel giggled and laughed with her, the whole time. After bath time, I pick Ariel up and take her out of the tub, in her pink towel, then take her to my room. Allie follows. I dry Ariel off, comb out her hair, rub baby lotion and oil on her, and put on her pajamas. Like always, she got sleepy. Me and Allie climb in bed, and I lay Ariel on my chest. Naturally, Allie climbed on top of me and laid her head on my chest too. Then, Kota joined us in bed. We fell asleep watching tv. The next morning, me and Ariel woke up before Allie. I take Ariel downstairs and I cook breakfast. End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. I wake up and see that Nat and Ariel are gone. I stretch and climb out of bed. I go out of Nat's room and come out to the top of the stairs. I see Nat cooking breakfast with Ariel. I smile and watch. He was frying something and gave Ariel a piece to try. "What do you think? Is it ready?" He asks her. Ariel gets excited and claps her hands. "Da!" She says. I giggle. Nat hears me and looks up toward me. He smiles. "Ah. Sleepy head is awake, Bootie. Say "good morning!" He tells Ariel. Ariel waves at me, with a shy smile. "Goodmorning, Ariel." I giggle. I go down the stairs and go to Nat. I kiss him. "Goodmorning, Daddy." I tell him. "I made your coffee." He says with a smile and hands me a cup of coffee, then kisses my head. I smile even more and sip my coffee. Mmm. He got it perfectly. I bend down and kiss Ariel's cheek. She smiles a silly smile and giggles at me. I giggle at her and take a seat. I ask Nat what he was cooking up and he told me it was a breakfast dish from Hawaii. Fried Spam sprinkled over eggs and rice, with macadamia pancakes, topped with coconut syrup, whipped cream, and bananas. He says it's Ariel's favorite breakfast and that she can't start her day without it. I tried it and ended up loving it. Breakfast was lovely. After breakfast, I had to get ready for classes, and Nat had to get ready for his dentist appointment. Denton cancelled her class today, so she could take Nat to his appointment, while watching Ariel. So, I would only have one class today. After we all got dressed, we headed out. I didn't see Nat for a few hours, and by the time I did, he was home, napping with Ariel, sleeping the nitrous oxide off. I just cuddled up to him and laid with him, until he and Ariel woke up. He was in pain. I gave him some pain medicine, then we decided to go out back, so Ariel could play. She loves the water, just like Nat. Nat couldn't do much, with his mouth bothering him, so I played with Ariel, while he sat on the sand, and watched us. I could tell he wanted to smile, but he couldn't. Ariel is such a sweet baby. After we played, it was dinner time. Nat couldn't eat solids right now, so I made him my special chicken noodle soup. He loved it. I made me and Ariel baked whiting, with macaroni and cheese, and steamed carrots. She loved my cooking. After dinner, it was bath time. Me and Nat put Ariel in the tub and washed her, while she played with her toys. After her bath, we rubbed her baby oil and lotion on her, then put her in her pjs. She was instantly ready for bed. On that note, we climbed in Nat's bed and went to sleep. The next day, after I finished class and work, Me and Nat took Ariel to Venetian pool. We had a blast and Ariel was so adorable in her little swim suit. She was a great swimmer, too. I was so amazed. After the pool, we went for dinner at Red Robin. I had never seen a toddler eat an entire plate of food, AND finish all of her dessert. This baby can eat. After dinner, we took Ariel home, did bath time, and went to bed. Thursday is usually date night, with just me and Nat, but tonight, it was date night with me, Daddy, and Ariel. Nat took us out to Just 4 Fun, a child amusement place, with great food. Ariel had a blast and so did we. Our favorite part was the ball pit. We played hide and seek in there, and had a ball fight. It was great. Once again, Daddy knows how to show his girls a wonderful time. After our night out, we went home, did bath time, and went to sleep. Friday, we spent the day at Nat's job. Miami Seaquarium. He gave us an exclusive tour, we got to see all the animals, including his babies, the sharks. I was scared to interact with them, but Ariel wasn't. In fact, she actually petted them. She was fearless. This baby is super cool. After yet another fantastic day out, we went home. Before bath time, we laid around in Nat's bed. Me and Ariel were play fighting against each other, on Nat, for his attention. He just laid there and watched us, with a slight smile. His mouth was still recovering. After our play fight, we eventually did bath time for Ariel and went to bed. Saturday, we spent the day at the beach. Nat took me and Ariel surfing with him, and we swam, and played in the water, and played on the beach. Me and Nat swung Ariel by her arms, between us, on the beach. It was so freaking cute. It was goals. And we built a sand castle. Me and Ariel had really come to bond. She really likes me and I really love her. I wish I had a little sister like her. She lets me pick her up and hug her, and give her kisses. She is so sweet and so affectionate. I can hardly get enough of her. Our beach day was perfect. Sunday, it was rainy, so we couldn't really go out. But, we had a Sunday funday anyway. We stayed in, wearing our pajamas, eating junk food, and watching Disney Movies all day. It was perfect. Later that night, Ariel had woke up from her sleep, because of the thunder. Nat was in a deep sleep, due to his pain medicine, so he didn't really hear her. I gently pick her up and take her downstairs. I make her a bottle of warm milk, like Nat once showed me. Then, I sit on the couch with her, and let her drink, while rocking her. I smile at her, in my arms. She smiles at me, while drinking. A few minutes later, I hear Nat wake up. He calls for me, and comes downstairs, finding me and Ariel. He sits with us. "She woke up?" He asks, in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. The thunder woke her up. Woke me up, too. You know I hate thunder storms like this." I tell him. "Yeah." He says. "Thanks for taking care of her. I didn't hear her. I think I had the tv up too loud." He says. "It's fine, baby." I tell him and kiss him. Then, I go back to watching Ariel and smiling. He hugs my shoulders. "Bonding some more?" He asks me. I chuckle warmly. "Yeah." I tell him. "She's so beautiful, babe." I say. "Yeah." He says, then leans down, and kisses Ariel's head. We both watch her, until she had peacefully fallen back asleep. Nat looks at me. "What are you thinkin' about, baby?" He asks me. "I can't wait to do this, with my own babies, someday." I say, gazing at Ariel. Nat chuckles and kisses my head. We eventually went back upstairs to bed. This time, Ariel and Nat slept on my chest. Monday came back around, and Ariel had to go home. Polly arrived in Denton's class to get her, along with Nalani. End of P.O.V.)

Polly: What's the verdict?

Nat: Bootie likes her, mom. *chuckles, with a smile*

Polly: Really?

Nat: I got it all on Instagram. You can see for yourself. They really bonded. Allie loved her.

Nalani: What?.?

Polly: Wow. *surprised, she looks at Ariel* You had fun, Tink? Huh?

Ariel: *smiles and coos* Da!

Polly: Allie nice?

Ariel: *nods, with a smile* Da!

Polly: *chuckles warmly and kisses her* You so stinkin' cute. Well, Nala. Bootie has spoken.

Nalani: She told you to say it, didn't she Bootie?

Polly/Denton/Nat: *laugh*

Nat: *hugs Nala's arms* You need to chill. *kisses her hair*

Nalani: *pouts and hugs Nat's waist, burying her face in his chest*

Denton: Sis? How are we feeling now?

Polly: 20% more of my anxiety has gone. If my angel likes her, then there must be some good in her. I'll judge the rest, when we meet.

Denton: *chuckles warmly* Lovely.

Nat: Thanks, Ma. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Polly: *giggles warmly and kisses him* Oh, how'd your dentist appointment go?

Nat: It was a breeze, under the nitrous. Waking up and afterwards? Pure misery.

Polly: Awww. *chuckles and kisses his head* Does your mouth still hurt?

Nat: Yes. Hurts to talk, hurts to smile. The worst of it all? Can't eat solids.

Polly: I know, Daddy. *sympathetic chuckle* Have you been eating soups?

Nat: Yeah. Allie knows how to make a lot of different ones, so she's been making them for me. They're all really delicious.

Polly: I'm glad as hell she feeds you. *chuckles* I love it.

Nat: *chuckles*

Polly: Have you been off work?

Nat: Yeah, for recovery. I should be back, after next week.

Polly: Well, what are you gonna do, after you leave here?

Nat: Go back home, crawl back in my bed, and die slowly, with Netflix.

Polly: Awwww, my baby. *chuckles sympathetically and lightly kisses on his cheek* If you want, mommy can stay and take care of you, till you're better.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* It's ok, Ma. *hugs her* I've got some very good drugs at home.

Polly/Denton: *laugh a bit*

Denton: I'll be checking in on him, sis. Don't worry.

Polly: Angel, you are my angel.

Denton: *giggles* I know.

Nalani: Or, I could stay and take care of him.

Polly/Denton/Nat: Absolutely not.

Nalani: That is so unfair..! I just wanna be there for my big brother..!

Polly: No, you wanna investigate. *chuckles* You don't fool me, Bella. I know you.

Nalani: Worth a shot. *shrugs*

Nat: Listen.. *chuckles, hugging Nala* When I need you, you know I will call you. Which, might be sooner than you think. I might need you to kick some ass.

Nalani: Who, when and where?.? What's up?.? I ain't slapped a bitch in two weeks..!

Polly: Jesus Christ. *shakes her head*

Denton: *just laughs and shakes her head*

Nat: Girl named Alexis. *chuckles* She can't quite seem to take a hint.

Nalani: Oh, well she can take these hands instead..! It's cool!

Denton/Nat: *laugh*

Nat: Thanks, sis. *kisses her hair and pets her hair*

Nalani: *giggles, hugs him, jumps, and kisses his head*

Nat: *chuckles warmly*

Polly: Well, we better get back. I told Daddy I'd be home before he got off work. And Nala, you have an important meeting coming up. Come on, Bella.

Nalani: Bye, bubby. *hugs him*

Nat: Bye, pretty girl. *hugs her* Bye, Bootie. I love you. *kisses Ariel*

Ariel: *smiles and kisses him back* Bye Bye. *sweet voice*

Nat: Aww. *chuckles warmly, takes her from Polly, and hugs, and holds her for a minute*

Denton/Polly/Nalani: *smile at them*

Nat: *kisses Ariel again, then hands her back to Polly*

Ariel: *lays her head on Polly's shoulder, smiling at Nat over it*

Polly: Aww. *chuckles warmly and rubs Ariel's back* You sleepy, Munkin'?

Nat: She might be ready for a nap.

Polly: Ok. *kisses Nat* Bye, Papí. I love you.

Nat: I love you more. *hugs her and kisses her cheek*

Polly: Bye, Angel. *goes and hugs her*

Denton: Bye, sis. *kisses her cheek* Bye, princess. *kisses Ariel*

Ariel: *smiles and waves her little hand*

Nalani: Bye, auntie. *hugs Denton*

Denton: Bye, warrior princess. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Nalani: *giggles*

(Meanwhile, Ariel had been looking at Allie over Polly's shoulder, and smiling. As Polly was walking towards the door, Ariel waves her little hand at her. Allie smiles, smitten, and waves back at her..)

Ariel: Bye bye, Allie.. *soft, sweet voice*

Nalani: Huh..?.? *stops walking* Where?.?

Polly: *chuckles warmly, keeps walking, and rubs Ariel's back* Bye Bye, Allie.. Let's go, Nala.

Nalani: Ugh! *follows Polly*

(They leave.)

Denton: That was too adorable.

Nat: *smiling* Yes it was.

(He goes to Allie's chair and kisses her gently.)

Nat: I'll see you later. *smiling at her*

Allie: I love you. *smiling*

Nat: *just kisses her again*

(Nat leaves. Allie gets through her classes for the day, then goes to work afterward. After work, she goes to Nat's place. She finds him asleep in his bed.)


	78. Chapter 78

(Allie's P.O.V. Awww. He's so cute, when he's sleeping. My poor baby. He must've slept all day, thanks to those pills. I decide to take a shower. After my shower, I throw on panties and a crop top. Then, I decide to go cook Daddy some more soup. I feed Kota, while I'm downstairs, and talk on the phone with Kris. I fix myself a burger and some curly fries. When I'm done cooking, I say bye to Kris and take me and Nat's food upstairs, on a tray. Surprisingly, Daddy was still asleep. Hasn't moved an inch, since I first got here. I sit the tray down on his bedside table, then climb on top of him. I kiss on his face and rub his chest. "Daddy.. Wake up, Daddy." I say. Nat slowly starts moving, trying to wake up. He stretches and yawns, then finally opens his eyes. I kiss him delicately, being cautious of his mouth. "Come on, Daddy. I know you're tired, but you gotta eat. I made you some more soup." I tell him. "Thank you." He says, still a little groggy. He's so sleepy. That medicine really has him out of it. I help him sit up, then hand him his soup. We both eat, but as soon as Daddy finished his soup, he fell right back to sleep. I take our dishes downstairs, wash them, then go back upstairs, climb in bed, cuddle up to Nat, and eventually fall asleep. I spent the rest of the week at Nat's house, taking care of him, while his mouth was still hurting. He tried so hard to get me to leave, but obviously I didn't go. He said he didn't wanna be a bother to me, just because he was belly-aching about his sore gums. But, he doesn't understand how much I love taking care of him. When he was finally all healed, he was back to work. WE were back to work. He was taking care of his business and I was taking care of mine. He was tutoring me in orthopedic surgery like he promised, and he was helping me look at places in California. I was cramming hard for exams, also. When March came, he had to leave for a week, for Nalani's birthday. I missed him so much. But, even when he got back, he had to leave again, for another meeting. So, I had to wait for him to come back, again. He was gone for 5 days. When he finally got back again, I had no choice but to lock him inside my apartment. I wanted him all to myself, when I got home from work. I left him his Batman video game that I got him for Valentine's Day, and a bag full of snacks. When I got home, he was exactly how I wanted him. In nothing but his boxer briefs, laying on my bed, eating his snacks, playing his game, happy, content, and relaxed. I took a shower, wore nothing but panties and one of my crop tops, and I cooked Daddy a big ass buttery garlic steak, with buttery garlic potatoes, and buttery garlic shrimp, all in foil packs. I was so proud of myself, as I watched him devour it. He loved it. He destroyed it. Then, he destroyed me in bed, afterward. God, did I feel that shit in the morning. Approaching the final two weeks of March, I had to go out of town. My sorority was taking our annual "family trip". Since all of the big sisters, which includes me, were nearing our graduation, it was required. I would be gone for two weeks, without Daddy. Which, you can all guess, I was not happy about. But, Daddy was supportive and as always, encouraged me to go and have fun. We were going to Greece. I didn't wanna leave him at all, but he basically forced me to go. He even packed my bags for me. When it was time for me to go, he saw me off at the airport and kissed me goodbye. I was missing him already by the time I found my seat. Greece was beautiful. But, all I could think about was Nat. I wanted him with me. That would make Greece even more beautiful. I didn't last 5 days, without Daddy. It annoyed my sorority sisters, especially since the trip was technically a "no boys" trip. But, I didn't give a fuck. I wanted my Daddy. So, I called him and begged him to come to Greece. Kristina called Danny. And within 24 hours, they had showed up to our hotel. Me and Kristina were finally at peace. And we enjoyed Greece the right way- - with our loves. We had so much fun. And it made all the other sorority girls insanely jealous. But, again, we didn't care. Nat and Danny had to fly back home after 5 more days had passed. So, me and Kris spent the last two days in Greece without them. Then, we finally went back home to Miami. I finally arranged for me to do my work for Denton at home, from now on, instead of sitting in her class, and dealing with Adam. It's been better. I get to sit at home or at Daddy's place, and just focus on my work. Me and Nat's tutoring sessions have been going well. I've been learning so many new things. April finally hit. Nat also started his studying sessions, for his upcoming exams. We were pretty busy with school. My exams were in 3 weeks. I had to be 100% focused. And I was. I was barely keeping track of my social life. But, I noticed something, after a whole week.. I hadn't seen my boyfriend once. Hadn't even heard from him. I checked my phone and everything. Nothing. Not even a text. I tried calling him and texting him, but I was getting no response. Something was wrong. This isn't like him. I had to take care of this. So, Monday, I go up to the school, to see Denton. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Aunt Angel?

Denton: Hey, sweetie. What's up?

Allie: *worried* Have you seen Nat? Has anyone seen Nat? I haven't heard from him this entire week..! I keep calling him and texting him, but he won't respond..! I'm really worried..!

Denton: *clears her throat* Oh.. Um.. You mean, you don't know..? *nervous*

Allie: What's going on?.? *anxious now*

Denton: Calm down, honey. It's ok.

Allie: Did I do something wrong?.?

Denton: No, no, no, no, no! No, no.! You haven't done anything wrong, sweetie, ok?

Allie: Then why is he ignoring me?.? *anxious*

Alexis: *from up in the chairs* 'Cause he's probably up in another bitch.

Adam: *laughs*

Kristina: Alexis, go fuck your brother. Adam, shut the fuck up, before I fuck Allie next.

(The class bursts out laughing hard.)

Adam: Fuck you, bitch!.! *pissed and embarrassed*

Danny: *stands* Come at my girl like that again, and watch me come beat your ass!.!

Adam: Bring it, you fucking immigrant!

Denton: Adam, shut the hell up or get out!.!

Adam: *reluctantly shuts his mouth*

Allie: *runs up in the chairs, to Danny* Guys, where is he?.? Please! *freaking out*

(The Guys look back and forth at each other, then at Allie.)

Danny: Allie..

(Just then, 3 people come rushing in, carrying small bags. It's Nat's grandfather Marvin, and Nat's parents.)

Polly: Ok, I have all his new prescriptions..!

Michael: And I've got his nebulizer..!

Marvin: Good, good. I found this new method for his rinsing. It's a lot more effective and has a stronger delivery system. This will be what he uses from now on. I'll take all of this straight to him.

Michael: Dad, are you sure you don't need us to stay?.?

Marvin: No, no. I've got him. You two have business to take of. Go on.

Polly: I don't wanna leave him..! *cries a bit*

Marvin: Polly, Polly, Polly. Listen to me, Flower. *takes her face in his hands* Don't I always take care of him?

Polly: *sniffles* Yes.

Marvin: He will be fine. *kisses her forehead* I promise. If anything happens, I will call you and Mikey right away. You know that. You know he's not supposed to have guests. We go through this every year. We always get through it. I would prefer you and Mikey just go back to work, that way you don't get tempted to go to him. I know how you two get. I'm his doctor, I'll take care of him. Ok?

Polly: *sniffles and wipes her eyes* Ok.

Marvin: Good girl. *kisses her head* Go on.

Michael: We'll be calling, as soon as we land, Dad.

Marvin: Ok.

(Polly and Michael leave. Suddenly, Alfred's voice comes through the room.)

Alfred: Hello?

Marvin: How is he, Alfred?.?

Alfred: His temperature is on the rise again, Marvin. You must hurry.

Marvin: Angela, could you run out, after your class, and gather these items for me? *hands her a list* He'll need them, for treatment.

Denton: I will. I'll be straight over.

Marvin: Thanks, Angel. *kisses her cheek, then hurries out the door*

Allie: *scared* What is going on?.?!

Danny: Allie, Nat's been sick for a week..

Allie: What?!

Danny: He's been at home, getting treated by his grandpa. He has chronic sinusitis. Severe sinus infection. It happens to him every year, during the spring. It really takes a toll on him. It's pretty bad.

Denton: Not only are his sinuses severely inflamed, but it makes his glands and lymph nodes swell up. It gives him a severe fever, his face is red and swollen, he can barely breath, he can barely eat. He has to be under constant watch. It gets so aggressive.

Allie: Why didn't anybody tell me!?

Danny: Nat didn't want us to. He knew you'd- -

(Allie takes off running and leaves the class.)

Danny: - -Do exactly that. Run to him and try to take care of him. *sighs and shakes his head* Jesus.

Kristina: I told you.

Danny: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Denton: Just let her go. She's not gonna listen now. *chuckles a bit and shakes her head*

David: Nat's not gonna let her in.

Kristina: He won't have a choice. She's not gonna leave him.

(Allie rushes over to Nat's place, parks her car, runs inside his lift, and goes up to his foyer. She bangs on the door.)

Allie: Nat!.! Baby, let me in!.! *banging*

(Someone comes to the door sliding peephole, and looks through. It's Nat. His face is red and puffy. He looks really sick.)

Nat: Oh no. *hoarse voice* Baby, not now. Ok?

Allie: Daddy, let me in..!

Nat: No, no, no. I can't, Allz. I'm sick, I really don't want you seeing me like this, baby. I'm so gross right now.

Allie: I don't care..! I wanna be with you..! I wanna take care of you..!

Nat: My grandpa is here. He's helping me. I'm ok. You don't need to do anything.

Allie: I'm not leaving you..!

Nat: Baby, please. I need you to go home, ok? *soft, hoarse voice* I can take care of myself.

Allie: Daddy, please let me in! *begging, she cries a bit* Please!

Nat: *sighs* Ok.

(He closes the sliding peephole and lifts the door. Allie hurries in and hugs him tight. Nat pulls the door back down and hugs her back.)

Allie: *sniffles* Please never do that again.

Nat: O- -ok. *sneezes hard, covering his mouth, then groans in pain* Fuck..!

Marvin: Come lay back down, Pono. Come on. Allie, if you're gonna be in here, I need you to put this on, for a moment. *hands her a surgeon mask*

Allie: *puts on the mask* Is he contagious?

Marvin: No. But until I get his steamer back on, we have to minimize mixing his oxygen with ours.

Allie: Ok.

Marvin: Could you help him back to the couch?

Allie: Yes. *puts Nat's arm over her shoulders* Come on, baby.

(She helps Nat to the couch and lays him down.)

Marvin: Alright, Pono. You have some stronger antibiotics. They should help more. Open up.

Nat: *opens his mouth*

Marvin: *feeds a few pills to him, then gives him some water* Good boy. We're gonna irrigate those sinuses in a second. First, we're gonna get you on your nebulizer.

(Marvin puts a nebilizer mask on Nat, then turns on his nebulizer.)

Marvin: Try to breathe deep. *pets Nat's hair*

Nat: *nods weakly and closes his eyes*

Allie: This happens every year?

Marvin: Yes. Exactly in April, too, when spring is here, and thus allergy season. It started when he was 7 months. He has bad allergies to pollen, dust, any allergens, or bacteria caught in the air. So, it's safe to say there's no way to prevent it from happening. Once it hits, it hits hard. He can't leave his house, he can barely function. He's weakened. It started this past Sunday. That's why he wasn't seeing you and why he couldn't call you. I hope you didn't think he was ignoring you, sweetie.

Allie: I did. I got scared. I thought I had done something wrong.

Marvin: No, no, no. He just hasn't been feeling well. Trust me. You're alright. *chuckles warmly*

Allie: How come he didn't want me to know?

Marvin: Pono doesn't like to feel like a burden. *chuckles* He's seen the stereotype that most men pretty much become giant babies, when they get sick. He doesn't wanna be like that, so he keeps his distance when he's sick. Tries to take care of himself. And he can, really, but not with this. With this, he needs extra care. No matter how much he hates it.

Allie: I don't mind taking care of him. I want to take care of him. He tried to get rid of me, when he was recovering from his wisdom tooth surgery.

Marvin: *chuckles* He told me. That shows you're a good woman, for staying anyway. *smiles at her*

Allie: *smiles sheepishly*

Marvin: *chuckles warmly* I take it you plan on staying now, too.

Allie: Of course. I'm not leaving him like this.

Marvin: *chuckles warmly* Of course you aren't. You are so like his mother.

Allie: How long does this last?

Marvin: If it were acute, it would've been over by the end of this week. His is chronic. Meaning, it lasts much longer. 4 to 12 weeks.

Allie: Jesus.

Marvin: Yeah. In most cases, he recovers, after a month. But, sometimes, it does prolong. The worst of it is his body temperature. It gets so high, it reaches critical levels. His fevers are no joke. That's why he needs to be under constant watch. And thanks to Alfred, he can remain that way.

Allie: Everyone heard Alfred speak, at the school. He was watching Nat, while you stepped out.

Marvin: Correct. Alfred takes great care of Nat. He's just as human as any of us. *chuckles*

Allie: Alfred is very cool.

Alfred: Thank you, Ms. DiMeco.

Allie: *chuckles warmly* You're welcome, Alfred.

Marvin: We'll have to leave him on this nebulizer for an hour. Then, we'll irrigate his sinuses. After that, I'll get his steamer back going. You might wanna rethink staying. It turns into a sauna, in here.

Allie: That's fine with me. I can handle it.

Marvin: Ok. *chuckles warmly* You would do me the honor of being my medical assistant?

Allie: *smiles* I'd love to Mr. Wolff.

Marvin: Call me Appa. *smiles warmly and winks at her*

Allie: *giggles* Appa.

Marvin: *chuckles warmly* And if you know any home remedies for sickness, I'd be happy if you shared. He can't really eat too much. His appetite decreases as well, when this is going on. I mostly feed him soups and stews. He won't eat anything else.

Allie: I know a lot of both. My grandma would make them for me, whenever I was sick. I can make them for him.

Marvin: Perfect. In the meantime, it looks as though me and you will be getting to know each other. *warm smile*

Allie: Lovely. *warm smile*

(Allie's P.O.V. I can't believe my baby was sick and he didn't tell me. Obviously, when he's all better, I am going to kick his ass. I didn't leave his side, once, after the day I found out he was sick. Me and Appa spent the next few weeks taking care of him. It was so scary seeing him like this. He was so weak, so sick. He didn't feel good at all. And he remained red. Not once did it go away. What really scared me was seeing his temperature continue to spike. He would reach damn near 110. And he could hardly wake up at all. He spent every day unconscious. I could barely get him to eat. But, of course, I made sure he ate. Then, seeing how swollen his glands and lymph nodes were.. That really scared the shit out of me. My baby was all messed up. He was so weak, he couldn't even talk to me. It made me really sad. His fatigue was severe. I've never seen a sinus infection this bad. It's a good thing he wasn't contagious. But even if he was, I still wouldn't care. Our friends called in to check on us. Everyone was hoping Nat would be better soon. The guys really hate it when this happens to him. Truthfully, I hate it too. I can't do anything with Daddy. And I hate seeing him like this. I cooked for him every night, gave him a bath every night, and helped Appa with everything else. And every night, I would cuddle with him. Appa said chest to chest wouldn't be good right now, so I just laid across Baby's back, and gave him kisses on his neck, back, and shoulders. I was seriously hoping this wouldn't prolong too far into May. Graduation is next month and I need my Daddy there. Meanwhile, in between taking care of Nat, I was back to studying for exams again. And Appa had some pointers and information for me too. It was extremely helpful and very stimulating. He tutored me, while Nat was recovering. Nat was sick for the entire month of April. He couldn't even make it to Kristina's sand bar birthday party. I didn't make it either. My baby needed me. However, I had no choice but to leave him, in order to take my exams. Once they were all finished, I ran straight back to him. And, by the first week of May, by the grace of God, he was finally all better. My exams were out of the way, and graduation was straight ahead. Nat had to fly to Massachusetts, and go back to MIT, to take his exams. When he finished, he came right back to me, in Miami. And, we had finally found me and Kristina a place, in California. Things were looking good again. That is until.. End of P.O.V.)


	79. Chapter 79

(Allie was sitting in Denton's class with her friends. Nat's parents were there, and so was Appa, and his wife. They had flown in, to do something special with Nat, in light of his exams, and upcoming graduation. Everyone was enjoying conversation together, and the mood was light, until suddenly people heard yelling and groaning in the hall. Then suddenly Shelby came in looking frantic, carrying an injured Nat, with his arm over her shoulders. She was helping him walk, trying to keep him up. Michael, Marvin, Polly, Denton, and Nat's grandmother Malina immediately rush over to him, and help. Allie wanted to run down to him, but she knew she couldn't, with his parents down there. The guys ran down there for her.)

Nat: *screams in pain* Jesus Christ!.!

Polly: What happened?!.!

Shelby: Fucking Adam!.!.! We were coming from the gym, and we parked in the school parking lot, and while we were on our way in here, Adam pulled up and hit Nat with his fucking car!.!.! *pissed and scared*

The Guys: WHAT!?.! *pissed off*

Shelby: And Alexis was in the car with him!.! They planned this shit!.!

Danny: THAT'S IT!.!.! ALFRED, FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKER RIGHT NOW!.!.! *furious*

Alfred's voice: He's en-route to one of Alexis' beach homes. 1408 Monica Boulevard.

Danny: GUYS, LET'S GO!.!

(Danny and the guys take off.)

Nat: Lean me forward on the desk, please!.! *in pain*

(They lean Nat forward on the desk. He's leaning on his arms, slightly bending over.)

Nat: Fuck!.!

Marvin: Pono, where does it hurt?.? Show me!

Nat: *points to his lower back* Lower back!.! I think the son of a bitch snapped something out of place, I need you to snap it back!.!

Marvin: But it'll hurt you, Pono..!

Nat: I've been through worse!.! Grandpa, please!.! It can't stay like that!.!

Marvin: Ok, ok, ok..! You're right..! *scared* Shelby, I'll need your help..! When I say do it, I need you to grab his shoulders and gently pull them back, as I push his lower back in, ok?.?

Shelby: Ok..! *crying a bit* Natty, I'm so sorry..!

Nat: It wasn't your fault, Shelby..! Don't cry..! *taking quick deep breaths* Oh, holy shit!.! This hurts like a bitch!.!

Marvin: I know, Pono..! I know..! On the count of 3, ok?.?

Nat: Yeah!.! *wincing*

Marvin: Shelby, get ready..!

Shelby: *gently grabs Nat's shoulders*

Marvin: *places his hands gently on Nat's lower back* Ok..! 1...! 2...! 3! *pushes his lower back in, snapping it back in place*

Shelby: *simultaneously pulls his shoulders back*

Nat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(The class winced in pain, for him, while looking away. Nat was now panting heavily, and exhaling deeply. He's stuck like that for a few minutes, until suddenly, he fainted, and slid down to the ground.)

Shelby: NAT!.!

Polly: CALL AN AMBULANCE!.! *crying frantically*

Michael: PAPA! PAPA, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

Malina: MY LITTLE MINNOW!

(An ambulance shows up to take Nat to the hospital. Allie and her friends had quickly made their way to their cars, and followed. After a couple hours, Nat was placed in a room. Allie and her friends listened outside the door.)

Doctor: He's lucky. Minor injury, for someone his size. You did good by popping his lower back, back into place. The impact of the vehicle slightly notched it to the right. No permanent damage. We'll get him a brace, a couple weeks of healing back in it's place- - He'll be right as rain. However, he does have a sprain, a slight concussion, and a slipped disc. Luckily, everything is minor. Because his build is so thick, that basically prevented what could've been an even worse or fatal injury. Most people who get hit the way that he did..? They end up paralyzed. He's got angels watching over him. *stunned chuckle* His slipped disc is very mild. It'll heal on its own, within 3 weeks, with treatment. His concussion? He'll need to be on bed rest, for at least 3 days. We're gonna give him pain medication. High doses. It will cause dizziness and heavy fatigue. Virtually, it'll put him right to sleep.

Polly: Why does he need such big doses?

Doctor: He's a big boy, Mrs. Wolff. *chuckles a bit* It takes higher doses of drugs, for him, in order for them to properly spread through his system and body. Without high doses, it'll basically be like water to him. And ineffective. He won't feel anything.

Polly: Ok.

Doctor: He also needs to see a chiropractor 3 times a week, for the next 4 weeks, and go through massage therapy. Same schedule as the chiropractor. Limited physical activity for a week. Abstain from sexual activity for 3 weeks. That back has to heal first.

Marvin: Understood.

Doctor: Other than that, he's ok. We administered some morphine and anesthesia, as soon as he got here, so that's why he's still unconscious. He should awaken shortly, though. He's been down under, for 7 hours. He'll probably be pissed and hungry. Shall I arrange to have dinner brought to him?

Michael: No thank you. He hates hospital food. We'll get him something.

Doctor: *chuckles* Ok. I'll be right back with that brace, for him. *leaves*

Michael: He's gotta get the hell out of this city.

Marvin: Michael, you know why he's still here.

Michael: NO! *pissed off* Some little shit out there hit my son with a fucking car!.! That was an attempt on his life!.!

Marvin: It's not Allie's fault.

Michael: That boy is HER ex!.!

Marvin: What would you have her do, Mikey? Go to him and risk getting hurt too?

Michael: Of course not, Dad! But still- -!.! Ugh! She needs to do something!.! He did this, because of her!.!

Marvin: Because she loves your son.

Michael: Ugh!

Marvin: You are not thinking straight. You're letting rage consume you. We are all upset. But one thing we are not going to do, is put this blame on a girl, who has done nothing but stand by your son. Understand?

Michael: Yes, Dad. *calming down*

Marvin: Go for a ride, clear your mind, get Papa something to eat.

Michael: Yes sir. *kisses Polly* I'll be back, baby.

Polly: Ok. Get him some Taco John's. You know it's his favorite.

Michael: Ok. *kisses Malina* I'll be back, Ma.

Malina: *kisses Michael* Ok, baby.

(As Michael approached the door, Allie ran and hid in the nearby bathroom. Michael steps out in the hall and sees the girls. He blushes a bit.)

Michael: Um.. One of you isn't Allie.. Are you?

The Girls: *shake their heads*

Kristina: She heard what you said, though. I'm her sister.

Michael: Oh.. *shameful look* So, she's here..

Kristina: She's always around for Nat.. That's what I wish you and your family would understand. *upset*

Michael: I'm very sorry.. I meant her no harm or disrespect.. I was just angry..

Kristina: We're all angry..! Mr. Wolff, I mean you no disrespect, when I say this.. My sister may have done some bad things. She may not be perfect. But, she fucking loves your son..! She is loyal to your son..! She is all about your son..! And she's been doing nothing but taking care of your son..! Even while he was sick..! She didn't leave his side..! Not even for my birthday..! My sister does any and everything for him..! She didn't ask her stupid ass ex-boyfriend to hit Nat with his car..! She didn't ask him to come to Miami..! First she had to deal with Nat's mom slaughtering her..! Then his sister..! And now, you too?.? It's not fair..! She is trying her best..!

Michael: I know, I know.. *looking down* I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to attack her. It's just.. I'm tired of my son getting hurt, and being bullied, just because he's a lover.. I'm so sick of it. And had this situation been worse, I- - I-I don't know what I would've done.. First this Adam kid comes at my boy with racial slurs, and now- - Now he hits him with a goddamn car.. You have to understand, as a parent..? This is a nightmare. And the only thing you can do is get angry and point fingers.. But that was wrong of me, and it won't happen again. I have nothing against Allie. Honestly. Please, send her my humblest apologies.

Kristina: Thank you, Mr. Wolff.

(Michael proceeds out of the hospital. Meanwhile, Allie heard everything. She comes out of the bathroom and hugs Kristina. Kristina hugs her back. They remain in the hall, while Nat's family was in his room. After a short while, they hear Nat groan. He was waking up. They listen.)

Nat: *groaning* Oh, what the hell.. Where am I..?

Polly: The hospital, Papí. *touches his face* Omg, are you ok?

Nat: Man, these drugs are fucking awesome..

Polly, Denton, Marvin, and Malina: *laugh*

Nat: *starts sitting up* Alright..

(His machines start beeping.)

Marvin: Whoa, whoa..! Take it easy, Pono.

Nat: What's my prognosis? *groans a bit*

(The doctor comes rushing into the room.)

Doctor: Whoa, whoa..! Easy, big fella..! You need to lay back down..!

Nat: Don't baby me, don't bullshit me. What's my prognosis, doc?

Doctor: You have a mild concussion, a minor slipped disk, a sprain in your lower back, and thanks to your grandfather popping your lower spine back into place, you will heal just fine. No permanent or long term damage. You are going to make a quick recovery and be back up and running, in 4 weeks. We're gonna give you a back brace, some good drugs, put you on bed rest for 3 days, send you to a chiropractor and massage therapist, for 4 weeks. You're gonna be all taken care of.

Nat: And then let me guess..! I can't perform for my girlfriend either, because that son of a bitch took me out, after I JUST GOT OVER CHRONIC SINUSITIS.! *pissed off*

Doctor: Yes, Nat. But, it's only for three weeks.

Nat: No, fuck that!.! My girlfriend is graduating in two weeks! I promised her a trip and everything, and now my goddamn back is fucked up!.!.! *punches the machine*

Polly: Papí, calm down..! It's ok..! *sweet voice*

Denton: Allie will understand. You don't wanna cause any further harm to yourself, do you?

Nat: Thanks to these drugs, I feel super. *starts climbing out of the hospital bed* Where is that motherfucker? His ass is mine.

Polly: Papí, no! Get back in bed, please..! Listen to mommy..!

Marvin: Pono, listen to us..! You need to lay back down, ok..?

Malina: Minnow, get back in bed..! Please..! You're not well right now..!

Nat: *groans a bit* I'm fine and I'll be better, once I get my hands around that bitch's throat. *stumbling*

Allie's voice: *from the hallway* Nathaniel, get your ass back in the bed, now!.!

Polly/Denton/Marvin/Malina/Doctor: *look towards the door with wide eyes*

Nat: Allz? *groans*

Allie's voice: *from the hall* NOW!

Nat: *jumps a bit* Ok, ok..! Damn..! *groans and slowly sits back on the bed, then slowly lays back down*

Doctor: *surprised chuckle* Wow. I thought my wife was scary.

Polly: That wasn't scary, that was a queen keeping her king in check.

Nat: Yeah? Well, wait till these three weeks are up, and I'm bending that ass over in my kitchen. Then we'll see who's in check.

Polly/Denton: Omg..

Marvin: *laughs hard* Oooooooweeeeeeee! Pono!

(Meanwhile, Allie was biting her lip, with a cute grin, in the hall. The girls laugh at her.)

Nat: I was thinking that, I don't know what compelled me to say it out loud.. *looks at his IV and touches it* Holy shit, I need whatever is in this IV.. *slurring his words*

Polly/Denton/Marvin/Malina/Doctor: *laugh*

Doctor: *chuckling* Actually, I think the sooner we get you off this stuff, the better, buddy.

Nat: Balls, I am hungry..

Polly: Daddy went to get you some food. He should be back any minute.

Nat: So there's no surprises, I'm telling all of you now, the minute I get out of here.. That little bitch is dead..

Polly: Do we need to get a babysitter for you?

Nat: Nope.. And it won't matter if you do.. I'm still gonna kick his ass.. *feeling high*

Polly: Jesus. *shakes her head* I hate it when you're angry..! You don't listen..!

Nat: He hit me with a goddamn car and I'm supposed to just let him get away with it!? *angry*

Polly: He won't get away with it! Just trust us, Papí!

Nat: *irritated sigh* Fine..!

(Just then, Michael comes in with Nat's dinner.)

Nat: Taco John's..? *slight smile*

Michael: *chuckles* You know it, buddy. Glad you're awake.

Nat: Dad, these drugs are epic..!

Michael: *laughs* Ok, dope fiend. Come on. You need to eat.

Doctor: I'll sit his bed up. *grabs the remote to Nat's bed and inclines it for him*

Michael: *gives Nat his food*

Nat: *starts digging through the bag happily* I love my family.

Michael: *chuckles warmly* So, doc. Does he have to stay the night?

Doctor: Yes. We'll get his brace on him and administer the morphine and some more anesthesia for the rest of the night. He'll sleep like a baby.

Michael: Ok.

Doctor: And since he's only staying for the night, he's not allowed to have anyone stay the night. Our policy is 48 hours or more. Since his condition is stable, there's no need for anyone to stay with him.

Michael: Ok.

Doctor: We'll take good care of him.

(Just then, someone comes running in the room. It's Anika and Aiden.)

Anika: Daddy! *runs up to his bed, crying a bit*

Nat: Hey, babe..! *chuckes*

Anika: Omg, are you ok?! I saw a video on the news, of you getting hit by a car! What the fuck happened?.?

Nat: Adam's punk ass.. *eating* And his side bitch, Alexis.. Both of them were in the car, laughing it up.. It's cool, though.. I got something for both of 'em.. *chewing*

Anika: *gets pissed* Where are the boys?

Nat: Don't know.. *suddenly curious, but still loopy from the morphine* Now that you mention it.. Where are they? *stuffs his face with another taco*

Marvin: They took off to find Adam. They wanted revenge.

Nat: *chuckles with a full mouth* My boys..

Anika: They can have Adam..! I want that bitch Alexis! NOW! *pissed off*

Nat: Mm. *finishes chewing* Ask Alfred. He can find her. *continues eating*

Anika: Where's your phone?

Nat: Hmm.. *thinks for a minute* Did I leave it in my truck..?

Anika: *giggles a bit* Daddy, you are so high right now.

Nat: I know right? *goofy giggle* Babe, these drugs are sssoooo amazing..!

Anika and Aiden: *laugh*

Nat: I think Shelby can tell you where to find it.. She was with me, when I got hit..

Anika: Where was Allie?

Nat: In the school.. *eating* I was coming from Planet Fitness, with Shelby.. We were on our way inside, to Auntie's class..

Anika: Oh. Wait, Shelby? Allie lets you hang out with other girls? Alone? *surprised*

Nat: Yep, yep.. *continues eating* Fuck, I love tacos.. Mm.

Aiden: *laughs* Omg.

Anika: Ooo. She is nicer than me, 'cause boiii..! I ain't goin' for none of that shit..!

Polly/Denton/Malina: *laugh*

Nat: Shelby is so awesome. And so pretty.. *goofy giggle*

Anika: Call me biased, but I'll stick to Allie. Anyway, how bad is it?

Michael: It's not as bad as it could've been. All of his injuries are minor, thanks to how big he is. He has a minor concussion, his lower back is sprained. The hit from the car knocked his lower spine a little off to the side, but Appa snapped it back in place. So, that'll heal just fine. He's also got a slipped disk, but it's minor. It'll heal fast, too. He's gonna have to wear a back brace.

Anika: Thank God. Daddy, I know you are pissed. Allie's graduation is coming up, you JUST got over your sinusitis. I know you are pissed.

Nat: I am. But, these drugs are messing up my rampage. *goofy chuckle*

Anika: *chuckles and shakes her head* Boy, you so damn silly. *hugs him* Omg, I'm so glad you're ok. *sniffles*

Nat: Mmm. You smell like Bath and Body Works.

Anika: *giggles* You are such a weirdo right now.

Nat: *goofy laugh*

Doctor: Let's get Nat finished up with dinner. He needs to rest.

(Nat finished his food, and then the doctor put his back brace on him. After that, Nat fell fast asleep. Everyone left him to rest. However, during the night, someone showed up to the hospital, looking for Nat's room. After a few minutes of searching, they find it. They creep in slowly and quietly. They close the door and lock it. Nat was still asleep, because of the medication. The person climbs on top of Nat and starts touching him, after strapping his arms down. Nat suddenly jumps awake. Before he can make a sound, the person covers his mouth. There's a dark giggle..)

…?: Hi, Natty..

Nat: *muffled scream*

…?: You can't move.. Can you, sexy? *dark smile*

Nat: *muffled screaming, he starts kicking his legs rapidly*

…?: Shhh.. Just relax, baby.. We're both gonna enjoy this. *unbuttons Nat's pants*

Nat: *muffled screaming*

…?: *dark giggle, she pulls down his zipper and reaches down into his pants*

Nat: *continues screaming*

…?: *leans down and licks his neck*

Nat: *shakes even more, unable to move his arms, still screaming*

…?: Mmm.. *giggles* You taste as good as you look.. *starts to reach into his boxer briefs*

(Just then, male nurses come rushing to the door and start trying to open it frantically.)

...?: Fuck!

(The attacker gets off of Nat and quickly grabs a fire hydrant. When the nurses finally manage to get in, the attacker quickly hits them over the head with the hydrant, and takes off running. The nurses weakly try to get up, groaning. Nat's doctor comes running in.)

Doctor: Nat, are you ok?.?

Nat: No, goddamn it! I almost got raped!

Doctor: Ok, ok. I know. Do you know who that was?.?

Nat: *lies* No!

Doctor: I'll go call the police and your family. *goes and releases Nat from his restraints, then leaves the room*

Nat: *yells in anger* FUCK!.!.!

(Less than hour later, Nat's parents, his grandparents, Anika, Aiden, and this time, Alex and Nalani too, were back at the hospital. Allie and her friends were listening, through a phone call, from Anika.)

Michael: What the hell happened now?.?

Nat: GET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMN IT!.! I'LL KILL THEM!.! I'LL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF 'EM!.!

Polly: Why is he strapped down?.?

Doctor: I had to..! I'm sorry, Mrs. Wolff..! He tried to leave and rage out of here..! He's been screaming and squirming like that, for the past 30 minutes..! I can't get him to settle down..!

Anika: And you're not going to. He's pissed. You'd be better off putting him back to sleep.

Doctor: *looks at Nat's parents* Is she right?

Polly and Michael: Yep.

Doctor: O- -ok. *goes over to Nat's machine* Nat, I'm gonna up the dosage on the anesthesia, and put you to sleep, ok?

Nat: *continues hollering and squirming*

Doctor: *starts repeatedly pressing a button on the machine, connected to Nat's IV*

(Nat continued to squirm and holler, but as his dosage increased, he began to slow down and get sleepy. He eventually stopped all together and was soon snoring, fast asleep.)

Doctor: *exhales with relief* Jesus.. That's enough dope to put down a gorilla..

Anika: Yeah. *pets Nat's hair* My poor baby..

Michael: What the hell happened?.?

Doctor: Someone snuck in your son's room and.. Basically tried to sexually assault him.

Polly: WHAT!?

Michael: How the fuck does someone sneak into a patient's room, in a fully occupied hospital?!.! *pissed*

Doctor: She must've already known he was in here..! That's the only way she could've avoided the desk and found his room..! We wouldn't have let anyone near him without clearance..! We didn't even know she was in the hospital..! The only reason we reached your son in time, was because a voice suddenly started speaking over the hospital intercom, and told us to run here..!

Anika: A voice?

Doctor: Yes, a voice! It sounded like Michael Caine! I swear to God!

Anika: Alfred.

Doctor: From Batman? *confused*

Anika: Yes. How the hell did Alfred get into the hospital systems? Nat's phone would've had to be near in order for that to happen. And Nat would've had to enable that himself.

Polly: Did he leave it in his truck?

Anika: *holds her phone up to her mouth* Shelby?

Shelby's voice: I had his phone. He never left it in his truck. It got knocked off of him, when he was hit by the car. I found it and kept it with me. I had it on me, when we were at the hospital.

Anika: Alfred must've slipped into the systems himself..

Alex: He can do that?.?

Anika: I'm not a tech person, so I can't really be sure. My only guess would be that Alfred went into some kind of auto pilot mode.

Alfred's voice: Precisely, Ms. Winters.

Doctor: *jumps* Holy shit!

Alfred: It is true that any device I'm integrated on must be near a computer network, in order for me to gain access to it. And it is true that Master Nat would have to enable me to access the particular network. But, as Master Nat evolves, so do I. I take his safety very seriously. As an added precaution, I took the liberty of endowing myself with an auto feature, that will allow me to access any network, within Master Nat's range. With this ability, I can alert anyone of his immediate danger.

Polly: Damn it! I told him no evolving computers! It's like I, Robot, all over again! He knows I'm paranoid! The computer can work itself now?.?

Alfred's voice: Don't be afraid, Mrs. Wolff. I assure you, it's only to ensure my creator's protection. He is, after all, my family.

Doctor: The computer has feelings..? *confused*

Alfred's voice: Indeed, Dr. Bowers.

Doctor: This is trippy. I'm confused. You're telling me this voice is a computer, and your son created the computer?.?

Anika: Technically, Alfred isn't a computer. He's supreme artificial intelligence.

Doctor: This kid is a genius..

Anika: Yes he is. You said his attacker was a girl?

Doctor: That's what the kid's computer said.

Alfred's voice: Alexis Becker, to be exact.

Anika: *gets pissed* Thank you, Alfred.

Alfred's voice: Also, I think you'll all be happy to know that I've been spying on both her and Mr. Adam Dunbar, since the collision. Danny and the boys did not go through with their plan of direct attack. And here's why. Dunbar and Becker don't know that Shelby managed to get Master Nat inside the building, to his family and friends. They assumed he went straight to the hospital, by ambulance, after witnesses saw the hit. They didn't even see Ms. Reagan. So, as of right now- -

Anika: They think they're in the clear. *grins*

Alfred's voice: Correct.

Anika: Looks like we got the element of surprise. They'll show up in Denton's class sooner or later. And that's when their asses are mine.

Michael: Sounds good to me. I'm sick of these fucking kids. *storms out of the class*

Alex: *pissed* I want that bitch Adam, too.

Nalani: And it looks like Alexis will be meeting these hands after all. *pissed*

Doctor: Well, it's 5 am. You guys might as well stay, if you want, now.

Polly: Oh believe me, I planned to. *sits now next to Nat's bed*

(Everyone eventually settled down and went to sleep. They woke up again, around 11 Am, after hearing Nat shout.)

Nat: Hey! Somebody get in here and untie me, damn it! I gotta piss!

Polly: Well, you're awfully cranky this morning.

Nat: Sorry, Ma. I'm just..not in the mood.

Polly: I know, Papí. *hugs him and kisses his head* Are you ok?

Nat: *gloomy voice* I guess..

Polly: The doctor told us what happened.

Nat: Yeah.. *looks away*

Polly: Alfred really saved you.

Nat: Alfred? *confused*

Alex: Shelby had your phone, when she was here at the hospital. Alfred slipped into the hospital systems himself, with some kind of auto feature he gave himself. He let the doctors know that Alexis had crept into your room.

Nat: Damn. *surprised* He really is evolving. *chuckles a bit* Thanks, Al. I owe you an upgrade, buddy.

Alfred's voice: Think nothing of it, sir. You are my family. I'm happy to see you're awake.

Nat: Back at ya, pal. *chuckles* Seriously, can someone untie me, before I piss all over this room?

Michael: *takes off Nat's restraints* There ya go, buddy.

Nat: *groans and slowly sits up* Damn.

Michael: Do you need help?

Nat: *shakes his head* I got it, Dad. *groans a bit and carefully stands*

(He walks to the bathroom and closes the door. He comes back out a few minutes later and sits back down on the hospital bed.)

Nat: Can I go home now?

Polly: We're waiting for the doctor.

(The doctor comes in.)

Doctor: Good. You're awake. How ya feelin', Nat?

Nat: Like hammered shit. Can I go home?

Doctor: Yes. Nat, I wanna apologize to you. We are so sorry about what happened last night.

Nat: Forget about it. I'm pretty sure her and Adam had this shit planned from the jump. No point in bitching at you guys.

Doctor: Still, we'd very much appreciate it, if this incident didn't get out. So, if there's anything we can do- -

Nat: I'll take a bag of that morphine.

Everyone: *laughs*

Doctor: Uh.. I'm not really supposed to- -

Nat: *gives him a look* Really? After I nearly got raped, in a fully occupied hospital?

Doctor: *clears his throat* Right. I'll be right back with that. *quickly leaves the room*

Nat: *starts pulling his shoes on* And for the record, I am not leaving this damn hospital in a wheelchair. So, nobody try it. And when I get home, I'd like to be left alone.

Michael: But- -

Nat: Dad, I am in no mood. I'm sorry. But I'd rather be alone, than risk snapping at anyone, when I don't mean it. Just drop me off at home, and I'll take care of myself from there. I really just wanna be alone. I'm pissed, I'm hungry, I'm injured- - I wanna be left alone. Ok?

Michael: Ok, Papa. I hear you.

Nat: Thank you.

(The doctor returns with Nat's prescriptions and his morphine.)

Doctor: Here you go, Nat.

Polly: I'll carry it.

Alex: No, Ma. I got it. *takes the stuff from the doctor*

Doctor: Would you like a recommended chiropractor and massage therapist?

Nat: Nope. I already have both. Best in the business. Thank you, though. *carefully stands and groans a bit*

Doctor: By the way, only take the pain medication, after you've finished with the morphine, and it's completely out of your system. You will have some intense pain for the next few days, so you can administer the morphine, if you really want to.

Nat: Gotcha.

Doctor: And it's standard policy to have you leave in a wheelchair.

Nat: Not gonna happen.

Michael: Doc, trust us. You probably just wanna let this one go. He's very cranky, today.

Doctor: Ok. *nervous chuckle*

(They leave the hospital. Nat's parents drop him off at home. Everyone makes sure to leave him alone. Nat gets upstairs and takes a hot shower. Then, he puts on some swim trunks and goes up to his roof, where he has a hot tub. He turns on the hot tub, then climbs in to it, and relaxes, with some music playing. He spends two hours in the hot tub, before he finally goes back downstairs. He makes himself some nachos, then plops on his couch, and watches old cartoons for most of the day. He gets back to back phone calls on his cellphone, but he doesn't answer. When he finally gets annoyed, he turns his phone off. Meanwhile, the girls and Nat's friends were sitting at Allie's place. So was Alex.)

Danny: *sighs* He turned his phone off.

Alex: I told you guys what he said. He doesn't wanna be bothered. By anyone. He's pouting and most likely, his depression is sinking back in. He's bipolar like that. Trust me. I know my big brother.

Shelby: If it's sinking in again, then shouldn't we be over there, trying to make him feel better?.?

Alex: No, Shelby. He's too stubborn and he's too upset. I know you feel bad about what happened and I know you don't wanna just let him sit over there alone, but trust me. It's better that way. He needs some personal time. Alone time.

Danny: I mean, he has every right to be pissed. But, he should know, we're gonna put this shit right.

Alex: He wants to put it right himself. And by that, I mean he wants to beat the life out of Adam. And seeing as though he can't right now, it only makes him angrier. He hates being injured like this. And he's embarrassed.

Shelby: This is my fault.! I should've paid more attention.!

Danny: Don't blame yourself for this, Shelby. You were there for him, when we weren't. And you carried his big ass all the way to Aunt Angel's class. You rock, Shelby. And Nat loves you for it.

Shelby: I hated seeing him in pain, like that.

Tara: I think we all did. Scariest part was seeing him fall unconscious.

Allie: This is bullshit! I don't want him to ignore me like this! *cries a bit*

Alex: Easy, Allz. Don't cry. He doesn't mean to. I swear. It's just, when Nat gets upset, he becomes a little distant. I mean, that's most guys, right?

Allie: I still don't like it. I don't like this. *sniffles and wipes her face* I want my Pooh Bear..!

Kristina: Awww! Baby..! *goes and hugs her*

Allie: They hurt my Pooh Bear, Kris..! *crying in her chest*

Kristina: I know, baby. I know. *rubbing her back and hugging her* It's ok.

Danny: We'll make sure they pay for this, Allz.

Allie: *sniffles* This is my fault. I should've done something about Adam. Instead I pissed him off, and now look what he did.

David: Hold up. If anything, Anika was the one who pissed him off. *chuckles a bit*

Thomas: *laughs a bit, then clears his throat* Too soon, Dave.

Danny: *gives David and Thomas a look* Yeah. Anyway, it doesn't matter who pissed him off..! It doesn't give him the right to hit people with fucking cars..!

Tara: Danny's right.

Porscha: So, what do we do? Just let him sulk at home?

Alex: We don't have a choice. He's not gonna let anyone in.

Allie: I'm not gonna stop, until he does let me in. *sniffles* I'm not just gonna leave him alone.

David: So what's the plan for Adam and Alexis?

Kahlo: Like Anika said. They'll show up to the school sooner or later. And that's when we hit.

David: Do you think Aunt Angel will try to stop us?

Danny: No. She's just as pissed as we are. Trust me. She'll act like she didn't see a thing.

David: Cool.

Shelby: Can Nat really just stay all alone, with an injured back?.? *worried*

Alex: Yeah. Trust me, he's a survivor. He can handle pain. But, luckily he doesn't have to. He's got drugs, he can cook for himself, he knows medical information. He can take care of himself.

Shelby: *sighs*

Alex: Tell you what. We can try, after his 3 days of bed rest are up. See if he's in a better mood. If not, we leave him alone for another few days.

Shelby: Ok.

(They all agree to give Nat his space, except Allie, who was still determined to get Nat to let her in.)


	80. Chapter 80

(Nat followed the doctor's orders and spent 3 days in bed, resting. He also got a little work done, on his laptop. Allie went over to his place each day and tried to get Nat to let her inside, whether she knew if he was at home or not. Nat wouldn't let her in. Once his 3 days of bed rest were done, Nat began moving around a bit more. He did little workouts every morning, then went down into his garage, to work on his vehicles and other things. He went to his chiropractor and massage therapist appointments, also. His friends continued trying to check on him, but he still ignored them. A week and 4 days had passed. Nat remained in solitude, until.. One night, someone was lurking around Nat's home. He was sleeping peacefully. The mystery person went around to Nat's back door and started trying to unlock his door with a master key. Once they succeed, suddenly a loud alarm goes off. The mystery person immediately covers their ears, frozen in place, hunched over, overwhelmed by the loud noise. Nat immediately woke up due to the loud sound and grabbed something from underneath his bed. Kota began barking and howling. Nat then quickly makes his way downstairs, swiftly and stealthily, heading for his back door. He quietly grabs the knob, then quickly snatches the door open, and steps out, pointing a gun..)

Nat: DON'T FUCKING MOVE!.!

...?: DON'T! DON'T! DADDY, IT'S ME!

Nat: What?.?

(He flicks on a light and sees Allie at the bottom of the stairs.)

Nat: Allie?!

Allie: Sorry! Can you please cut the alarm off?.? *still covering her ears*

Nat: *heaves an irritated sigh and uses the touch pad by his back door, to turn off the alarm*

Allie: *slowly uncovers her ears and sighs with relief* Jesus, that thing is fucking loud.

Nat: What the fuck are you doing!? *irritated*

Allie: I'm sorry!

Nat: Why are you breaking into my house!?

Allie: I'm sorry! I miss you!

Nat: Wha- -?! What, are you crazy!? I could've blown your head off!.! *points to his gun*

Allie: Why do you have a gun!?

Nat: Why are you breaking and entering!?

Allie: Good point.

Nat: Alexandra!.! *scolding her*

Allie: *blushes timidly* I'm sorry..! But you wouldn't let me in and I didn't know what else to do..!

Nat: *sighs heavily* Jesus, I'm gettin' too old for this shit.

Allie: I really sowwy. *innocent look*

Nat: Tell that to my back. Is that a master key?

Allie: Yes. *timid look*

Nat: What part of "I want to be left alone", wasn't understood?

Allie: The alone part? *innocent look*

Nat: Allie, please go home.

Allie: Nooo..! *whines* I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me..! I want my Pooh Bear..!

Nat: What's wrong with me wanting some alone time?.?

Allie: You're not allowed to have alone time, from your girlfriend..! *sniffles*

Nat: *sighs*

Allie: I miss you and I want you..! You know I can't sleep without you..! Baby, please..! *wipes her eyes*

Nat: *irritated sigh* First, give me the master key. *holds out his hand*

Allie: *timidly walks up the stairs and puts the key in his hand*

Nat: Get your ass in there. *points inside*

Allie: *heads inside*

Nat: *slaps her ass* Crazy ass..!

Allie: *jumps a bit* Eeep! *moves quicker and makes her way upstairs*

Nat: *sighs heavily and goes to make sure the back door is locked, then goes back up to his foyer*

(He goes up to his room. Allie takes off her shorts and bra, and remains in a t-shirt, and her panties. She climbs into his bed and sits. Kota goes and rests his head in Allie's lap.)

Nat: Thanks for giving my dog a heart attack.

Allie: *pets Kota, looking down at him* Aww. I'm sorry, fluffy boy.

Nat: Also thank you, for re-awakening my paranoia, by breaking into my home, in the dead of night, after someone just broke into my room, at the hospital, and tried to rape me. *sarcastically*

Allie: *gasps and covers her mouth* Omg. I'm so sorry..!

Nat: Yeah. And thanks, for interrupting what was undoubtedly, one of the best comatose slumbers I have ever been in. I was having a fantastic wet dream, about Halle Berry as Catwoman.

Allie: *gasps again* Are you fucking serious?.? *upset*

Nat: No, I was just fucking with you. But, you totally deserved it. *goes and plops down in his bedroom recliner*

Allie: What are you doing? Why won't you come to bed?

Nat: Because you woke me up. *watching tv*

Allie: Daddy..! *whines* Come on. Don't be like that. Don't just sit in that chair.

Nat: I will have you know, this is a 100% suede microfiber down upholstered La-Z-Boy recliner. Best in it's class. Luxury comfort. I've fallen asleep in this chair more than I've fallen asleep in that there bed.

Allie: Baby..! *whines*

Nat: Have you eaten dinner?

Allie: Yes, I've eaten already. Baby, please come to bed.

Alfred: Sir, I've let the police know it was a false alarm.

Nat: Thanks, buddy. And Alfred, what the hell?.? You knew she was outside..!

Alfred: Yes sir. In a way, I basically let her in.

Nat: Why?

Alfred: Well sir, she misses you. And you miss her. I was only trying to help you, to feel better. And adhere to your needs.

Nat: Gee, Al. Thanks for putting my concealed emotions out. *sarcastically*

Alfred: *chuckles* Here to help, sir. As always.

Allie: *gets up and goes over to Nat*

Nat: *looks away timidly*

Allie: *gently sits in his lap, straddling him*

Nat: *sighs and looks down*

Allie: *gently raises his chin and looks at him* You miss me, too? *soft voice*

Nat: Yes.. *low voice*

Allie: Then why not let me in?

Nat: I'm stubborn..? *shrugs* I don't know.. I just didn't wanna be seen like this, I guess..

Allie: Like what?

Nat: Wounded.. *low voice*

Allie: We all get wounded, sometimes.. It doesn't mean I see you any differently.

Nat: Yeah, but he- - *sighs* I just hate that he got the drop on me like that. *frustrated*

Allie: Daddy, you can't always know things. You didn't know he would do something like that. I didn't even know. None of us did.

Nat: But I still feel like part of me should've known better.

Allie: You have to stop putting so much weight on your shoulders.. It's true that you are extremely intelligent.. But you're still human, baby.

Nat: Yeah.. Then, after what Alexis did.. I've practically been afraid to leave my house all over again.. *discouraged look*

Allie: I know.. *strokes his cheek with her thumb* But it's ok.. She won't hurt you again.. We won't let her. We won't let anyone.

Nat: And this really sucks, with your graduation coming and everything.. This shit couldn't have happened at a worse time. *frustrated* And I JUST got over being sick..!

Allie: I know none of it is your fault. We can still do this. We can still have fun, baby. I'm still looking forward to everything. I still can't wait to get away with you.

Nat: Really..?

Allie: Of course..! Nothing can ruin our time together. Not Adam, not Alexis, not this minor injury. I'm just glad you're ok, Daddy.

Nat: I'm just..embarrassed.

Allie: Don't be. You haven't lost. You haven't lost anyone or anything. You're still winning. You're still shining. And I still love you with all of my heart.

Nat: Thanks, Allz.. I'm sorry I shut you out.. My depression..

Allie: I know.. *kisses him deeply* Just promise me you won't do it again. Or at least try not to do it again.

Nat: I promise I'll try..

Allie: I really hate that you've been here all alone. I should've been here, taking care of you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I can take care of myself, Allz. I do have medical training, remember?

Allie: I'm your woman. I'm supposed to take care of you. I want to take care of you.

Nat: *chuckles* You sound like my mom.

Allie: Appa said the same thing. *giggles a bit*

Nat: *sighs* I'm still pissed, though.. I want so badly to kick his ass.

Allie: I don't want you fighting.

Nat: I know.. *looking down*

Allie: Come on. Where's my happy boy? *pokes his tummy*

Nat: *tries not to smile* Don't.

Allie: Where's my happy boy? *tickles his sides, smiling*

Nat: *giggles a bit and pushes her hands away* No..!

Allie: Where's my happy boy? *smiling, she tickles him again*

Nat: *giggles and laughs* Ok!

Allie: *giggles* Where's my happy boy?

Nat: *pouty smile* He's right here.

Allie: Who's my happy boy? *smiling*

Nat: *smiles at her* Me.

Allie: That's my Pooh Bear. *smiling, she kisses him deeply*

Nat: This is another reason I tried to keep you out. *chuckles*

Allie: What? You knew I'd make you laugh?

Nat: I knew you'd make me smile. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him again* Always.

Nat: Can I have a hug?

Allie: Of course you can. *hugs him*

Nat: *hugs her*

Allie: Will you come to bed?

Nat: Yeah.

(Allie gets off of Nat and sticks her hand out to him. Nat takes it and carefully gets up. They go over to his bed and climb into it. Allie pulls his comforter over them, then cuddles up to Nat.)

Allie: How's your back?

Nat: It's alright.

Allie: Do you have a chiropractor appointment tomorrow?

Nat: Yeah. Massage therapy, too.

Allie: When do you go back to work?

Nat: I don't. My time at the aquarium is done. I already resigned a few weeks ago. And I put in the perfect replacement. My friend Leon. He's as good with sharks as I am.

Allie: Oh. Will you miss it?

Nat: Of course. Those sharks were my kids. *chuckles* Most of the animals were.

Allie: I know. *chuckles a bit* I know Cory will miss you.

Nat: Yeah. I'll miss him, too.

Allie: So, what will you be doing?

Nat: Just getting ready for California, I guess.. By the way, I have to travel this weekend.

Allie: No. You're supposed to be healing.

Nat: I have meetings. It's not like I'm gonna be doing any heavy lifting. I'm just going over some more business and visiting both of my new sites. Thats it. Come on.

Allie: Fine. Just promise me you'll take it easy.

Nat: I will. *kisses her forehead* Goodnight, babe.

Allie: Goodnight. *kisses him*

(They fall asleep together. The next morning, Allie woke up to the smell of food. Nat wasn't in bed. She goes downstairs and finds Nat cooking. He sits a plate down for her.)

Allie: I was supposed to cook you breakfast. Your back, babe.

Nat: *chuckles* It's fine. You know I like making you breakfast. I made your coffee, too. *sits down a hot cup of coffee for her*

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome. Listen, I gotta go to my appointments. Do you wanna stay here or leave?

Allie: As much as I wanna stay, I have to go to work.

Nat: Ok. Well, enjoy breakfast, then lets get moving.

Allie: Ok.

(They enjoy breakfast together, then get dressed, and head out the door. They kiss each other bye, then head off. Nat goes to both of his appointments, then goes back home. He goes down to his garage and starts tinkering with things. That's where he spends most of his day. Allie got off work early and went straight back to his place. She finds him down in his garage and just sits with him. The next few days were pretty much the same. Friday came and Nat flew to California, for his meetings. He spent the weekend there, and returned to Miami on Monday. He went straight to his appointments, after he landed. Meanwhile, Allie was at the school with her friends, and the guys. And as they were talking, Alexis and Adam showed up in Denton's class.)

Adam: Hey, Allie. *smirking* Seen your precious fat boyfriend, lately?

Allie: *angry* Eat a dick, Adam.

Adam: Why don't you come eat mine? *grabs his crotch*

Alexis: Omg, and Allie? He makes the most adorable noises in bed. *smirking*

Allie: *starts to go at her*

Kristina: *holds her back* Don't.

(The Guys get up from their chairs and walk down to Adam and Alexis.)

Danny: Just what do you mean by that, Alexis? *glaring at her*

Alexis: I mean, the big crybaby hasn't been around much lately. Does no one wonder why that is? *chuckles*

David: Where's he been, Alexis? *glaring at her*

Alexis: Well.. He's been with me, of course. *chuckles* We've been having some fun of our own, if you know what I mean. *winks* Sorry, Allie. I told you nothing with a penis can resist me. Looks like he's not so loyal after all.

Adam: Not so tough, either. *chuckles* We're sure he's been off, crying like a little bitch, somewhere. In his emotions. Feeling disgusted with himself.

(Alex walks in.)

Alex: You know, it's funny that you mention that. Because he's actually been to the hospital and sitting at home, with an injured back!.! *walks up to Adam and punches him hard in the face*

Adam: *yells and falls, holding his nose* And who the fuck are you?.?

Alex: His brother, bitch!.! *kicks Adam across the face*

Adam: *yells and rolls onto his back, groaning*

Danny: *reaches down and pulls Adam up by his shirt* That's right, dumb ass! We know what you did!.! *punches Adam back down*

Alexis: *quickly tries to run*

(Nalani suddenly steps in and punches Alexis down.)

Alexis: *yells and holds her nose* Bitch, who are you?!

Nalani: His sister, bitch!.! *kicks Alexis in her face*

Alexis: *screams*

(Anika and Malia step in.)

Anika: *grabs Alexis up by her shirt* You fucked with the wrong one!.! *punches Alexis back down*

Malia: *grabs Alexis up by her shirt* I warned you, slut! *punches Alexis back down*

Alexis: *screams* I'LL KILL YOU BITCHES!

(Just then, more girls come inside, looking pissed and ready to fight. They surround Alexis. Then, more guys come inside the room, who also look pissed and ready to fight. It's Nat's cousins. A few from both sides of his family. The girls who came in are his cousins, also. They close the door behind them, and pull down the blinds. Then, they go surround Adam.)

Adam: *bleeding and busted lip* Who the fuck are you people!?

Malik: His family! Get up, bitch! NOW!

Adam: *struggles to get to his feet*

Malik: Madden.

Madden: *steps to Adam* So, what's up? Huh? You think you're just gonna hit my little cousin with a fucking car, and walk away from it?.?

Adam: Pl- - Please. I was just- - I was just fucking around with him..! *scared now*

Madden: DOES IT LOOK LIKE ANY OF US ARE FUCKING AROUND WITH YOU, RIGHT NOW!? *roaring*

Adam: No! No! You're right! But, I- -! Come on! I don't deserve this! This shit isn't fair! All of this, over one fucking person!? *scared*

Madden: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!.! BECAUSE THAT ONE PERSON IS OUR FAMILY!.! AND YOU DON'T FUCK WITH OUR FAMILY!.!.! *roaring* MY LITTLE COUSIN HAS BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH SHIT AND HE AIN'T TAKIN' NO MORE!.! YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A FUCKING JOKE!? WELL, NOW! NOW, WE'RE ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHY HE'S NOT!.! FIRST YOU INSULT HIM, WITH SOME RACIST SHIT, AND NOW YOU COME FOR HIS LIFE!? IT'S A WRAP FOR YOU, LITTLE MAN!.! 'CAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, WE'RE FUCKING CRAZY!.!

Liam (Italian cousin): And so we're clear, you ignorant, un-cultured fuck. He's half Samoan, and half Italian.! And everyone knows, Italians are definitely fucking crazy!.! *pulls out a switchblade and cuts Adam on his thigh*

Adam: *screams*

Liam: My little cousin sheds blood, then so do you!.! *punches Adam across the face*

Adam: *screams again and stumbles back*

Madden: Beat his ass!.!

(All of Nat's friends and his cousins start beating on Adam.)

Nalani: And you bitch?! Fucking with my brother was the last mistake you'll make!.! I don't know how many times I have to make it clear to you bitches, that he is not to be fucked with!.! But y'all keep trying him and me!.! You must not have seen what happened to the last hoe who called herself trying to violate my brother!.! But, you're about to find out!.!

Malia: And what bitch!? You thought that because I was away, on a little break, that you could just do whatever the fuck you wanted?.?

Anika: And honey, you don't know about me, but you're about to. If there's one thing you should know, it's that his pretty, sweet ass, belongs to me. And one thing you don't do, is fuck with what belongs to me.

Jessie (Italian cousin): My little cousin may not be able to put his hands on y'all nasty little bitches, but that's what he has us for! I'm sick of y'all little hoes thinkin' y'all got somethin' for my Punkin'! I got somethin' for you!.! *backhand slaps Alexis across her face*

Alexis: *screams*

Malia: Beat her ass!.!

(Nat's female cousins, Nalani, and Anika start beating on Alexis. The entire class watches as Adam and Alexis get one of the most brutal ass-beatings they had ever seen. Most pulled out their phones to record. This lasted for 10 minutes, before Derek came in with another officer. Everyone stepped away from Adam and Alexis.)

Derek: Adam Dunbar, you're under arrest for attempted vehicular manslaughter, aiding and abetting, and reckless endangerment. *grabs Adam up off the ground and handcuffs him*

2nd Officer: Alexis Becker, you're under arrest for attempted rape, trespassing on hospital property, conspiracy to commit manslaughter, and conspiracy to commit rape. *grabs Alexis up off the ground and handcuffs her*

(Adam and Alexis are dragged out of the room.)

Jessie: Anika, my bad bitch, I'm glad you called. *high fives her*

Anika: Of course, Jessie. Our work here is done. Auntie, thanks for being cool about this.

Denton: Of course. Those two got exactly what they deserved. Karma's a bitch.

Malia: Amen.

Anika: Me and Aiden have to rush back to Cali. Tell Daddy I'll call him when I land.

Denton: Gotcha.

Anika: Love you guys! Bye!

Everyone: Bye, Anika! Love you more!

(Anika leaves.)

Malik: We should be going, too. Tell Nat we love him.

Denton: Will do.

Jessie: Tell my Punkin' I'll see him at his graduation.!

Denton: Of course, Jessie. *chuckles*

(All of Nat's cousin's leave, except Malia.)

Kristina: That was..intense.

Porscha: You're telling me.? Jesus Christ.

Allie: Glad that bitch is gone. Both of 'em.

Tara: Of course, you know Alexis' people are just gonna bail her out.

Allie: Most likely. But, at least she'll know not to fuck with him anymore. Adam either.

Tara: Also true.

Allie: So glad we're almost out of here.

Kristina: You and me both.

David: You think Nat will be mad about this?

Danny: I doubt it. We did this for him. Besides, he let Allie in. He might not be as mad as he was before.

Allie: He's still a bit moody. And he didn't really let me in. *nervous chuckle*

David: What do you mean by that?

Allie: I mean, I kind of forced entry. *sheepish look*

Tara: Omg. *shakes her head*

Allie: What?.? I didn't know what else to do! I was desperate!

Kristina: Clearly. *shakes her head*

Allie: Don't judge me..! I'm in love..!

(Half an hour had gone by, when Nat showed up to Denton's class, with his laptop in his hands, typing around.)

Denton: Hi, Papí.! *happy smile*

Class: Hey, Nat!

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Hey, everyone.

Denton: You just gettin' back from California?

Nat: No, I got back earlier today. I just came from massage therapy and my chiropractor.

Denton: Whatcha doin' on your laptop, there?

Nat: Sending emails. Going over some projects. Final preparations for graduation.

Denton: Did you decide to get a class ring?

Nat: As a matter of fact, I did. And I'm excited about it.

Denton: Good for you, baby. How'd California go?

Nat: It went great. My sites are looking good. I got to take a look at the designs, and do some coordinating. It was fun. I go back again, this weekend.

Denton: You know FIU graduation is this Thursday, right?

Nat: Yeah.. Is it bad that I'm kinda feeling too depressed to go?

Denton: Why depressed, honey? *concerned*

Nat: Because I'm injured. This isn't how I saw things going. I had plans. And thanks to that asshole and his rapist sidekick, I have to go to my friends and girlfriend's graduation, wearing a back brace.. I doubt I'll be able to stop thinking about it, the whole ceremony. I feel like an old dog, who can't even run anymore. I feel useless.

Denton: Don't feel that way, Papí. Don't let this injury get you down. You're going to be all better, within another week.

Nat: I just can't even feel as excited, as I was before.. It sucks.. I just feel really grey.. I don't wanna be like that, at the graduation.. Maybe I just shouldn't go.

Denton: But you have to, Papí..! Your friends want you there..! And Allie needs you there..!.

Nat: She needs her beaten down boyfriend moping around, on what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life..? *low voice*

Denton: You are not beaten down, mister..! You stop feeling like that right now..!

Nat: But it's true.

Denton: No it isn't.

Nat: *sighs* I'm not going. Mom wanted me to come check in with you, so I did. I'm going home. *grabs his laptop and leaves*

Danny: Dude..! *runs after him* Come on, Nat..! *from down the hall*

Denton: *sighs* Honestly, I think it's just this place.. He was fine in California.

Kristina: I can tell. Poor baby. Adam practically hit the confidence out of him.

Tara: I know.

Allie: *just gets up and jogs out of the room*

(Allie finds Danny and Nat outside, by Nat's truck, talking. She decides to wait and listen.)

Danny: Nat, don't be like this.

Nat: Well, how am I supposed to be? I feel like shit, Danny..! I feel like half a man..! I'm 23 years old and thanks to that asshole, I may have back problems for the rest of my life..! That's not ok! That's not attractive!

Danny: What, you think Allie is gonna think less of you, because of some stupid shit that wasn't your fault!? Because of some shit HER ex-boyfriend did?.? She feels more responsible for this, than anyone! But it's not her fault and it's not yours! Adam did this! And guess what?.? Adam is gone now!

Nat: *sighs* What are you talking about?

Danny: Me, the guys, your family- -! We all just beat his ass today! Alexis too! And now they're both going to jail where they belong! That doesn't make you feel any better, dude?.?

Nat: I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE BEATING HIS ASS, DANNY! *frustrated* THAT'S WHAT NO ONE IS UNDERSTANDING! HE MADE ME LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! HE HURT MY PRIDE! HE EMBARRASSED ME! HE PUT ME IN A FUCKING BACK BRACE! AND JUST WHEN I THINK I CAN'T BE HUMILIATED ANY MORE THAN I HAVE, MY FAMILY HAS TO COME RUNNING TO MY BATTLES AGAIN! BECAUSE I'M TOO WEAK TO FIGHT! HE TOOK ME OUT, IN FRONT OF MY OWN GIRL! AND TO ADD MORE INSULT TO INJURY, I CAN'T EVEN GET IT UP RIGHT NOW, DANNY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FUCKING FEELS!?

Danny: *sighs irratably* No, dude..

Nat: Ok then! *snatches his truck door open, climbs in, slams it shut, and starts his truck*

Danny: But you're really gonna bail on us, on our graduation day!? You're gonna bail on Allie?!

Nat: No one needs me. Not like this. *pulls off*

Danny: NAT! *groans with frustration and punches a nearby pole*

(He sees Allie.)

Danny: *sighs* How much of that did you hear?

Allie: *looks down* All of it..

Danny: *sighs again* I thought so. *goes to her and takes her hand* Come on. Let's go back inside and figure this out.

(Allie and Danny go back to Denton's class.)

Denton: How is he?

Danny: Pissed off and embarrassed.

Denton: You couldn't make him feel better?

Danny: No. I tried. He says he's humiliated. Says he should've been the one to beat Adam's ass. He says he feels weak, basically said he feels useless. He said he feels like half a man, he feels unattractive. He feels like this shouldn't be happening to him, at 23. He thinks Allie is embarrassed by him now. He thinks he's gonna have back problems for the rest of his life, and he says he's even more embarrassed, because he can't get it up, right now. He's a fucking mess right now, Tía.

David: He's gotta be kidding me! He's seriously kicking himself in the ass, because of this little ass situation!? What the fuck is he embarrassed for?! He got hit by a fucking car! It happens! Even unintentionally! And what happens to ANYONE who gets hit by a car!? They get injured!.! Does he think he's supposed to be immortal or some shit!? *irritated*

Danny: That's what I'm saying, David..! Thank you..! He puts so much pressure on himself! He gives himself high ass expectations, and when he falls short of them, even by a little, he's depressed! He always does this to himself!

Tara: Try to see it from his perspective. Right now, he's thinkin' everyone feels like he lost. He was the one kicking Adam's ass, when this all started. And because Adam took a cheap shot, mentally, he's thinking he failed.

David: Failed what?! Adam is a bitch! In a real fight, Nat would fucking destroy him! We all know that! Nat knows that! So what the fuck is he pouting for!?

Tara: He's discouraged. It's not his fault, guys. Try to be a little sensitive. He was already mildly insecure, from the jump. We all knew that. He was mildly depressed for a while, because of losing Anika. These are just old demons coming at him again. They can be laid away again. We just have to figure out how to make Nat see that he isn't defeated.

Danny: I just tried that. All I did was piss him off even more. And to make it worse, he's officially decided that he's not coming to our graduation.

The Guys: *smack their lips* Omg..!

Danny: Yeah.

Thomas: Well, who do we know could get his mind right?

Denton: I would say Anika, but he pushes her away, too. The only person he won't do that to is his mother.

Danny: Then we call Madrina.

Denton: Will Nat be at home?

Danny: Unfortunately, no. He knows we'll try to come there and talk to him.

Denton: I'll call Polly. *pulls out her phone*

(But, just then, Polly comes through the door. Allie's friends immediately hide Allie behind them, discreetly.)

Polly: No need to. I'm here already.

Denton: Where did you come from?

Polly: I never left, Angel.. No matter how mad my baby is, I could never leave him, knowing how upset he is.

Denton: But what about your work?

Polly: My babies come first.

Denton: Of course.

Polly: *sighs* Where do I find him?

Danny: Fortunately, I know where he goes, when he's pissed. Everyone, follow me.

(Denton dismisses the class and everyone follows Danny. They get in their cars and follow Danny to a fighting gym. They go inside and see several fighting rings. They look around until they finally saw Nat. He was in a ring, surrounded by 10 fighters. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing Tapout UFC shorts. His hair is in a ponytail, he has earphones in, and he's sweaty. He looks angry. A ring goes off and all the fighters suddenly go at Nat. Nat immediately starts blocking and landing hits. He takes them all on, with nothing but intensity in his face. He knocks out 5 opponents, leaving 5 in the ring. The fighters pause around him, in a circle, contemplating their next move. Nat suddenly shouts with anger and rips off his back brace, then throws it out of the ring. "Come on!.!" He shouts. The fighters go at him again. Nat blocks all their attacks, throwing counter-attacks right back at them. He comes at them vicious and merciless. He knocks out 4 fighters. The last fighter, Nat attacks non-stop at his core, until he spits up, then Nat lands a hard punch across his face, picks him up, and throws him out of the ring. The fighter hits the padded wall first, then lands on the mat, on his stomach. He was barely conscious. All of his friends were shocked. A ring goes off again. "Still undefeated, The Savage Beast, Natty Boy!" An announcer says. Nat spits out a mouth piece, then climbs out of the ring. A man pats him on the back, then gives him some water, and a sweat towel. Nat drinks from the bottle, then pours some over his head. He dries himself with the towel, then sits. Polly sighs and heads over to him. She sits next to him. The man who pat Nat on the back, approaches them. Everyone just listens.)

Polly: JT.

Man (JT): Polly. You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?

Polly: There were some..issues.

JT: Yeah, no shit..! He told me what happened..! *upset* You and Michael should've let him tear that little fucker in two!

Polly: JT, we don't like him getting violent.

JT: And I don't like my nephew getting hit by a goddamn car, Polly!.! You and Mike should've called me! He came in here, not just with sheer anger, but total fury! He is beyond pissed! And he has every right to be! I hate that you and Mike wanna constantly teach him remorse, but never wanna let him exercise his right to rage!

Polly: Anger isn't the solution to everything, JT. Neither is violence. That's what we teach him.

JT: You and Mikey better have fixed this.

Polly: It's handled.

JT: Good. Now, fix my nephew's pride. *storms off*

Polly: *sighs and taps Nat on the shoulder*

Nat: *takes out his earphones and looks forward* Hey, Ma.

Polly: Hey, Papí.. Can we talk?

Nat: Of course..

Polly: You really shouldn't let what happened get you down..

Nat: Why not, Ma?

Polly: Because you haven't lost, Papí.. You haven't been defeated. You are better than Adam and stronger than Adam. In every way.. Don't you realize that he chose a weak tactic, by hitting you with that car, because he knows he can't beat you..?

Nat: I feel pretty beat, Ma..

Polly: You shouldn't.. You're still standing, aren't you?

Nat: *sighs* Yes..

Polly: Papí, he hasn't won a single thing over you.. Why feel so sad?

Nat: I just feel like..I could've avoided this.. I feel like he got the drop on me and I just played right into his little trap. He could've really done some damage to me. And he knew that. That's what he was trying to do. I got lucky.. This is embarrassing, because Dad has sent me on more life-threatening training missions, and I walked away without a scratch every time.. But this time? I got a back injury from a jealous idiot, in a Toyota.. I was taken down, by a guy who can't even fucking fight..! And you know- - Doc Bowers says all this shit is minor, but is it really..? What happens, when I hit my 40s.? Or even my 50s? What if this shit comes back to haunt me? All I'm gonna remember, is being bested by an idiot..!

Polly: Do you want a second opinion?

Nat: What do you mean?

Polly: Do you wanna ask Appa?

Nat: Will it make a difference?

Polly: You trust Appa, don't you?

Nat: Of course.

Polly: *pulls out her phone, dials Marvin, and puts the phone on speaker*

(A few rings later, there's an answer.)

Marvin: Hey, flower. What's up?

Polly: I'm here with Papí.

Marvin: How is he?

Polly: Skeptical.

Marvin: What do you mean?

Polly: He doesn't believe Dr. Bowers made an accurate call, at the hospital. He thinks his back may cause him problems in the future, because of his injuries.

Marvin: Am I on speaker? Can he hear me?

Polly: He can hear you.

Marvin: Pono, if you won't believe Dr. Bowers, then believe me. I looked at your X-rays. I was directly involved in your treatment. Adam didn't do enough damage to give you long term back issues. You're fine. Your spine is aligned perfectly again. Your slip disk was barely a slip disk at all. Everything was very minor. You just had a lot of pain, because of your sprain. But that'll be gone quickly, with the pain medicine, and your therapy sessions. Nothing tore. Just stretched. Everything will be completely healed, within the next two months. Maybe sooner for you, because you normally heal faster than most people. You know me. I don't joke about my family's health. If something was really wrong with you, you know I would tell you. Right?

Nat: Yeah, Appa.

Marvin: You gotta let this go, Champ. The way I see it, Adam is still losing. He apparently couldn't even beat you with a car, either.

Nat: *chuckles a bit*

Marvin: *chuckles* You know I'm right. Just keep going to therapy, keep strengthening that back. You'll be all good again. Trust me.

Nat: I hear you, Grandpa. Thanks.

Marvin: No problem, Pono. By the way, I gave your mom some more island massage oils. Take those with you to massage therapy and have them apply one coating each. They'll actually heal you, as opposed to those ones they use. It has those vitamins you need. I gave her bath oils, too. Use those in a hot bath, every night.

Nat: Thanks Grandpa.

Marvin: Anything for you, Pono. But, Grandpa has to run. I got a patient coming in.

Polly: Thanks, Dad.

Marvin: You're welcome. I love you both.

Nat and Polly: We love you, too.

(Polly hangs up.)

Polly: So?

Nat: *sighs* That makes me feel a little better.. Doesn't change how pissed I still am, though. *drinks some water*

Polly: I know..

Nat: I feel like less of a man than I did, before..

Polly: This isn't male ego talking, is it? 'Cause I've never known you to let something like that get ahead of you.

Nat: No..! Of course not, Ma.. This isn't about ego or male dominance. It's about how far he took this shit.. And for what? Because I'm a better boyfriend than him? *shakes his head and drinks some more water*

Polly: That's exactly why. And you should be proud of that.

Nat: How can I be proud, when shit like this keeps happening to me, Ma..? First Bennett takes Anika and tries to shoot me in my sleep. Now, Allie's ex hits me with a fucking car and could've paralyzed me. It's like, how nice can I be, when people wanna keep treating me like an asshole?

Polly: Don't you ever get tired of doing the right thing. Look at me.

Nat: *looks over at his mom*

Polly: *gently grabs his chin* You are an amazing person. If people don't like that, fuck them. But don't you ever change who you are, because people don't like it. You have to realize that the longer you remain who you are, the more you always win. That's why you are still winning. That's why you can't be beat. Because you don't change. Because you stay true to yourself. Adam tried to change that and that's why he did what he did. And guess what? He failed. Because you're still standing and you still have what he wants. You wanna make him feel sorry, you know what to do. *smirks at him*

Nat: *instantly cracks a smile and chuckles* Damn, Ma.. I thought dad was the petty one.

Polly: Boy, you should know better than that. *chuckles* You are MY son. And you know it. You know how we play.

Nat: *giggles and lays his forehead on hers* Mamá, you are the love of my life..

Polly: And you're the love of mine. *chuckles warmly and kisses on his face* You better always keep that head up and that chest out. Don't you ever feel like someone got the best of you. You will always be the winner, in my heart. This little back injury is nothing. You're lickin' it already. We know who the champ is. And apparently, so does Allie. Which is why she's still at your side.

Nat: Not gonna lie.. With this back injury.. I started wondering just how long she'll stay at my side..

Polly: Well, you know what I always tell you. If a woman can't love you through physical faults, she can't love you at all.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: *pets Nat's hair* You're so beautiful, baby boy.

Nat: *hugs her waist and lays his head on her shoulder, with a smile*

Polly: *giggles warmly* I love you.

Nat: I love you most.

Polly: I know where all those low feelings are coming from. And it's ok. Momma always makes it better. *rubs his back* So, how about we get you home, and you let mommy take care of you?

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Polly: *smiling* Go get your gym bag and change. I'll wait right here.

Nat: Ok.

(Nat gets up and walks off to the locker room. He comes back with his regular clothes on and his gym bag. He sees his friends, and Denton.)

Denton: You feel better, baby?

Nat: Yeah. *hugs Denton* I'm sorry.

Denton: *hugs him* It's ok.

Danny: So, uh.. What were you listening to? I bet David 20, on Eminem. He bet 20 on Imagine Dragons.

Nat: *looks at David* You.. *points at Danny* Pay the man.

David: Fuck!

Danny: Yes!

The Guys: *laugh*

David: *throws $20 at Danny* Fuck face!

Danny: Don't be a hater, Dave. *chuckling* I told you. He always listens to Eminem, when he's pissed.

David: Imagine Dragons can be just as intense..!

Nat: I agree. But, Marshall helps motivate more ferocity.

Qaasim: So, what's up, bro. Are you coming to our graduation?

Nat: I'll let you know. Right now, I just wanna go home and take a nap.

Qaasim: That's fine. But, can we come kick it tonight? We heard you bought some new games. We could do a game night, since you don't have to work tomorrow.

The Guys: Yeah..! Please..?

Nat: Sure.

The Guys: Yes..! *high five each other*

Polly: Come on, Papí.

(Everyone goes on about their day, while Polly goes home with Nat. When her and Nat get to his place, they go inside, and Polly has Nat take a hot bath, with the bath oils Marvin left for him. While Nat bathed, Polly was downstairs making Nat's favorite dessert- - banana bread. When Nat finished his bath, he threw on some shorts, and went downstairs. He smells the banana bread and instantly smiles. Before he can have some, Polly has Nat lay on his couch, and she gives him a back rub, with the massage oils Marvin left for Nat. Nat was completely relaxed and felt at peace. His mom also hummed some of his favorite soft songs. She even rubbed his belly and his head. After relaxing him, she finally gives him his banana bread, and his favorite vanilla almond milk to go with it. Nat enjoys his treat happily, while laying on the couch with his mom. After he ate, he had fallen asleep on her chest. Polly kisses his head and pets his hair, as he sleeps. She continues watching tv for a few more hours, until she heard someone coming up in Nat's lift. The door slides up, and it's the guys, along with Allie and the girls. Allie was still hidden behind the girls, but she could see Nat and Polly.)

Danny: How is he?

Polly: *chuckles warmly, rubbing Nat's back* He's with momma. He's just fine.

Danny: He looks peaceful. *chuckles warmly at Nat* I think I can literally smell why.

Polly: Banana bread and vanilla almond milk. *chuckles warmly* His favorite treat, from his mommy.

Danny: *chuckles* Yep.

David: *chuckles* I know he's sleeping good.

Polly: *looks at Nat, petting his hair* He's dreaming.. *smiling*

(Nat smiles a cute little smile, in his sleep.)

Allie's friends: Awww..!

Polly: *giggles warmly and kisses Nat's face* He used to smile like that, in his sleep, all the time, when he was a baby.. I'd watch him sleep every day.. Wondering what he was dreaming about.. He's so precious.. Is it weird that I sometimes wanna put him back up inside me?

The Guys: *weirded out* Yes..?.?

Polly: Oh, of course you idiots would think so. *chuckles and waves them off* Don't judge me.

Shelby: Is that what being a mother is like?

Polly: That and more, Shelby. *chuckles warmly* Being a mother is magical. You ladies will understand one day, if you decide to have kids. Especially if you have a son.. The bond between a mother and son is so sacred and so special.. Before him and Anika decided to see other people, I used to picture her perfectly, being the mother of my grandchildren.. She always wanted a little Nat.. I can't wait till he has kids.

Danny: If he has a son first, that's gonna be MY little buddy.

David: Bullshit..! You better get in line!

The Guys: *laugh*

David: Especially with Dylan..!

Danny: Dylan better fight me. *chuckling*

Polly: Alex will fight all of you. *chuckles* After all, it will be his biological nephew.

Danny: Alex can scrap with us, too..!

Qaasim: Honestly, I think Anika pretty much claimed any and all rights, to his future sons.

Polly/The Guys: Pretty much..!

Qaasim: *laughs* Yeah..! They're gonna be HER sons and she won't even be the one who birthed them..!

Polly: Exactly. *chuckling* Ain't that a bitch.

Kristina: What did you do? I've never seen him this relaxed.

Polly: A mother's touch will do that. *chuckles* I gave him a back massage, a belly rub. I had him take a hot bath. I rubbed his head. Gave him his happy snack. He was sleeping like a baby. Works everytime.

Kristina: Impressive.

Polly: Thank you.. *looks at Nat, still petting him* Yeah, all those low feelings, that anger..? It was just his anxiety flaring up.. But, momma always knows how to take care of that.

Everyone: *impressed* Wow..

(Nat yawns and stretches, and begins waking up. He finally opens his eyes and sees everyone.)

Nat: What are you people doing in my house? *joking*

Everyone: *chuckles*

Danny: Wakey wakey, asshole. *chuckles*

Nat: *moans and stretches again* Mmm.

Polly: How do you feel, Daddy? *rubs his back*

Nat: Better. *looks up at her, with a smile* Thanks, Ma.

Polly: You're welcome, baby. *kisses his hair*

Qaasim: Are we still on for game night?

Nat: Yeah. *sits up* Uh.. *shyly covers his body* You brought the girls? *sheepish look*

Danny: They wanted to come. Was that ok?

Nat: Uh, yeah.

Danny: Sorry. We didn't know you'd be shirtless. *chuckles a bit*

Porscha: Hey, I don't mind. *grinning*

Kristina: *playfully hits Porscha* Cut it out, perv!

Porscha: Ow!

Polly: Well, I'll let you guys get to your game night. Mommy has to run. I told Daddy I'd be back at the hotel, tonight.

Nat: I'll walk you down.

Polly: Ok.

(Nat gets up, still shyly covering his body, and hurries upstairs to put on a shirt. He comes back downstairs and leaves with his mom. The guys get his PlayStation set up. Nat makes sure his mom is picked up, kisses her bye, and goes back inside his place.)

Nat: What do you guys wanna play first?

Danny: The new Tomb Raider!

Nat: Ok.

David: And we ordered Chinese.

Nat: Awesome.

(Nat and his friends enjoy their game night, and eat their Chinese food, once it arrived. They played for several hours, until everyone headed home. Allie, however, stayed. She was up in Nat's room the whole time he was playing video games. After Nat locked up his place, he went up to his room. He finds Allie watching Netflix, in his bed. He sighs and climbs in his bed, next to her. He remains silent and just watches tv too. Allie suddenly pauses it. Nat sighs and looks over at her.)

Nat: I'm sorry.. I know I've been an ass today, and you didn't deserve that..

Allie: I'm not mad at you for being upset.. I'm mad, because you really thought I would be condescending and shallow towards you, over something like this..?

Nat: Sort of.. *shy look*

Allie: This wasn't your fault..! And even if it was, shit happens! I love you, for you..!

Nat: I know you do.

Allie: So why feel like that? Why tell Danny you don't feel attractive to me? Why tell your mother that you're afraid I won't stick by you?

Nat: I was just being honest, Allz.. Venting my feelings, my fears. I am afraid that you won't feel attracted to me anymore..! I am afraid that you won't be interested forever..! I am afraid that I won't always be enough..! I am genuinely afraid..! *sits up and looks away* And after what Adam did, I was terrified.. As fucked up as it is, girls aren't always gonna stick around for an injured player.. Especially if they can't perform the way they want.. I was just being realistic. That's what I do. I start preparing myself. Especially for the worst. It's a coping mechanism.. This is what anxiety is like.. You're afraid of everything.. I'm sorry.. *sits timidly, with his hands in his lap*

Allie: *softens and sits up, then slowly crawls up behind him, and wraps her arms around him* No.. I'm sorry.. I should've realized it was your anxiety.. I need to be more mindful of that.. But baby, I will always stick by you.. Because you stuck by me.. Even at my worst.. You brought love back into my life. You showed me what it was. And you showed me with your heart.. Not with your body. *puts her hand over his heart* This is what I love.. I love the sweet, sweet man that you are.. I love the way you take care and nurture.. I love the way you make me feel.. I love everything that you are. And I will never let you go. *kisses on the side of his face* No matter what happens, I will always be yours. And you will always be more than enough, for me. And I hope you'll always be mine. Understand?

Nat: Yeah.. *still looking down*

Allie: I love you, Nat Wolff.. Forever. *lifts his chin and turns his face towards hers, then kisses him deeply*

Nat: *slowly kisses back*

Allie: *whispers between a kiss* I wanna make you feel better.. *kiss, kiss*

Nat: I still have to wait.. *kiss, kiss* And aside from that- - *sighs and pulls away* I just don't feel in the mood..

Allie: I can get you in the mood.. *kisses his ear* Lay back for me, Daddy…

Nat: *slowly scoots back and lays back against his pillows and headboard*

Allie: *slowly crawls up to him and lays between his legs, resting her arms over his thighs, looking up at him* I still have a mouth, baby..

Nat: *exhales softly*

Allie: *pulls down the waistband of his shorts, reaches into his boxer briefs, and pulls out his cock*

(Nat's P.O.V. She strokes me, then gives me a long, slow lick up and down my length.. She kisses the tip of me, then takes me into her mouth.. She sucks slowly.. I exhale deeply and watch her.. She looks at me with those sweet, submissive eyes.. I touch her face.. She's so beautiful.. I'm weak for her.. She keeps going, with passion.. She makes love to me with her mouth.. I feel myself getting excited and aroused.. I lay my head back and close my eyes.. I feel the muscles in my chest twitch.. Then, I feel myself grow hard in her mouth.. She strokes me some more.. She can only take me in her mouth, as far as my fat tip and a couple inches of my shaft.. It's literally a mouthful for her.. I slide my hand in her hair and grip it.. I moan softly.. Fuck, it makes me crazy when she does this.. She suddenly gets more intense on my tip.. I moan out and squeeze one of my pillows.. She sucks the shit out of my tip.. Relentless.. I pant and moan, with my head still laid back.. She eventually stops and in one swift motion, makes her way down from my tip, to my balls.. She licks, kisses, and sucks on them.. She's gentle and intimate.. Like she knows her future babies are in there.. She massages them, too.. Then she eventually goes back to my cock, still massaging me.. I feel her warm tongue wrap around me.. It makes me shiver.. I'm ecstatic as fuck right now.. She goes on and on, until I finally feel myself about to come. I quickly sit up and try to pull out of her mouth, but she won't let me go. "Allz, let me go..! I don't wanna do that..!" I beg. She gives me a comforting rub on my stomach, letting me know it's ok. And she keeps sucking. "Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuuuuck!.!" I moan out. I feel myself explode in her mouth. She moans warmly and I see her swallow.. She swallows all of it.. I gape at her, panting softly.. She takes me out of her mouth, wipes her mouth, then smiles at me.. "Yummy.. That was sweet, Daddy." She tells me.. Sweet fuck.. I collapse back against my pillows and headboard, still panting softly.. Jesus, if I don't tell this girl I love her, soon.. I feel her crawl up on me and start kissing my neck.. She nibbles on my earlobe.. I'm just sleepy now.. But I do feel better.. I slide all the way down and close my eyes.. I fall asleep almost instantly.. A few minutes later, I feel Allie climb on top of me and lay her head on my chest.. She pulls my comforter over us.. She gives me a few sweet kisses.. Tells me she loves me.. And I feel her fall asleep.. Damn, this girl is really owning my soul.. The next morning, I awoke to the smell of food. Allie cooked us breakfast. She brings me breakfast in bed, and feeds me. I smile at her the whole time. After that, we took a shower together. She got dressed for her day. She had to go up to the school, for final assignments. I had therapy to go to. We kiss each other bye and head out. I go see my chiropractor, then go to massage therapy. After that, I had some business to take care of in the city. That took me a few hours, before I went up to FIU. After I parked, I got a phone call.. I almost couldn't believe who it was.. But, I suspected she was calling, because she heard what happened to me.. So, I answered. I get out of my truck and head inside to Denton's class. The room was somewhat silent. There were a few side conversations going on. I ignored it and continued my conversation. I kiss Aunt Angel on the cheek and sit on my old table, down at the front of the room, still on the phone. I was always so in love with the very sound of her voice..)


	81. Chapter 81

Nat: Yeah, I'm ok. Despite being mildly depressed for a short while.

…?: I was so fucking scared. I saw what happened and I wanted to come straight to you, but my fucking schedule and daytime manager wouldn't allow it. So naturally, I got frustrated. I was just hoping to God you were ok.

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, I'm ok..

…?: If anything ever happened to you, I'd lose my mind. You know that, right?

Nat: I know that..

…?: I love you so fucking much, baby..

Nat: And I love you.. You know that.. *slight cute smile*

(Everyone, including Allie, her friends, and the guys, and even Denton, suddenly got curious, after hearing what he just said on the phone, and seeing the way he smiled. They listen.)

…?: You know I'm always thinking about you..

Nat: I think about you, too..

...?: I just miss you so much..

Nat: I miss you, too..

…?: I wish you were in my arms right now. I just wanna cuddle you and sing to you.. Do you miss that?

Nat: I do.. I miss it, a lot..

…?: Has any press been bothering you, since you went back home?

Nat: Nah.. You?

…?: Of course. They all wanna know who the mystery guy was, that was plastered all over my Snapchat.

Nat: *chuckles* Naturally..

…?: Of course I'm still not telling them shit, 'cause it's none of their fucking business.

Nat: *laughs a bit* I know.

…?: I do miss us, though..

Nat: I miss it, too.. *smiling lightly* How could I not miss you..?

…?: I was so mad you had to leave.. I was even more pissed because my life is so hectic, and it's hardly allowing me to have a love life, which is also why we couldn't take things where we wanted to take them.

Nat: I know, but I also know you gotta work. Just like I have to work. You know..? And I feel like, if it wasn't in the cards, then maybe that's the universe trying to tell us something..

…?: And you may be right, but.. You know my heart is still stuck on you, right?

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I figured.. But, we got that connection, you know.? So, it's only natural, right?

…?: Yeah. Knowing each other as long as we have.

Nat: Exactly.. *chuckles, with a cute smile* And it's not like I'm just gonna forget about you. 'Cause you know I couldn't, even if I tried. You're unforgettable and you know how I feel about you..

...?: Yeah. *giggles*

Nat: *smiles at her giggle* If I was diabetic, you'd be hazardous for me.. That's how sweet you are.

...?: *giggles*

Nat: My Cat Valentine.. *chuckles, with a cute smile*

…?: *giggles* Omg.. Listen, are you still in Miami, at that school?

Nat: Yeah. Why?

…?: I need to see you again..

Nat: I mean.. that's cool. But, before you do that, I need to tell you something first..

…?: Well, I'm already here..

Nat: *surprised* Wait.. You're what? *slight smile*

…?: And I believe I'm about to walk into your aunt's class.

Nat: Omg.. *looks towards the class door, holding his phone away from his ear*

(A hooded figure walks into Denton's class, and shuts the door behind them. The person puts down the blinds, then turns back around to face Nat. The person runs up to Nat and hugs him. Nat puts his phone down and hugs the person back, still a bit surprised. Everyone is wondering who the hell the person is. After hugging Nat for a few minutes, the person finally pulls away and takes down their hood. The entire class gasps and then, there's excited screams.. Everyone was staring down at Ariana Grande.. Denton has to quickly shush everyone, so they don't draw attention to her class. Everyone quickly gets silent. Denton then goes and hugs Ariana excitedly.)

Ariana: Auntie..! *hugs her*

Denton: Ari..! *hugging her* Omg, princess! I've missed you!

Ariana: I've missed you, too! How have you been?

Denton: Great! What about you and your family?

Ariana: We've all been good. Everything's been good. That is, of course, until I saw my big sweet cannoli getting hit by some asshole, on the news. Then I had Michael and Mamá tell me what happened. I nearly had a heart attack.

Denton: I know, baby. But, he's fine.

Ariana: Thank God. *looks at Nat* I was scared as fuck.

Nat: I know.. *shy smile*

Ariana: See why I can't leave you anywhere?

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Yeah.

Ariana: *just hugs him tight again and kisses on the side of his face*

Denton: *surprised a bit* Um.. Did I miss something?

Nat: Uh, maybe. *nervous chuckle*

Denton: *eyes go a bit wide* Oh..my god.

Nat: Uh.. *nervous chuckle, he looks at Ariana* Are your security guards outside the door?

Ariana: Of course. This is Miami. *chuckles* I'm mad I had to wear a hoodie, just to sneak around unseen. It is so fucking hot down here.

Nat: Yeah. But, I'm betting having two big ass security guards walking with you didn't help much. *chuckles a bit*

Ariana: Your dad insists.

Nat: Of course he does. *chuckles* So, I guess it's safe to say we're stuck here.

Ariana: Pretty much.

Nat: Ok.

Ariana: *giggles and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck* I'm so fucking happy to see you, Daddy.

Nat: *hugs her back carefully* I'm happy to see you, too.

Ariana: *pulls away* Wait a minute. *chuckles a bit* I know that hug.. That's the "Careful, I'm in a relationship" hug. What did you do?

Nat: I- - I have a girlfried.. *nervous chuckle* That's what I was trying to tell you.. After we parted ways, I came back here, after a few more months.. Things happened.

Ariana: Is it the girl you were telling me about or Anika?

Nat: The other one. Anika has a new boyfriend. He's a good guy and he needs her more than me. So, we agreed to be with other people.

Ariana: Oh. *surprised chuckle* That's very surprising.. I thought she'd never give you up.

Nat: Yeah, it was unexpected from both of us. *chuckles a bit* But, we're both happy.

Ariana: Well.. *runs her fingers through his hair* As long as you're happy. *smiles at him*

Nat: *takes her hand and kisses it* Just like Anika, you know you're always gonna be special to me, right..?

Ariana: Of course.. *smiling* I just..really wanted some more time with you.

Nat: I mean, we can still hang. We just can't kick it, like before. *chuckles*

Ariana: That was my favorite part, though. *sexy smile, she touches his face*

Nat: *chuckles shyly and blushes a bit* Yeah.. I know. *cute smile*

Ariana: *giggles and lays her forehead on his* I love you so fucking much..

Nat: I love you, too.. *smiling* I always will..

Ariana: *touching his face, smiling, looking into his eyes* Why are you so beautiful..?

Nat: *just smiles at her and giggles a bit*

Ariana: *giggles* You'll always be mine. I swear.

Nat: I know.. *smiling* But, personally, I believe there's a specific someone out there, you need to be with.. *cute smile*

Ariana: Oh god. Here we go again with this. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: *laughs* You know I'm not letting it go and neither is the world. You know..? *playfully rocks her back and forth* That guy..? It started with this dope ass, cute ass song, called "The Way"?

Ariana: *giggles*

Nat: Malcolm.. *chuckling* You are supposed to be with Malcolm.. *playfully rocking her back and forth*

Ariana: *laughs and buries her face in his chest* I hate that you know everything..!

Nat: *laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders* Yeah. I get that a lot. But, you know it's true. When was the last time you talked to him?

Ariana: Last week? *gives him a cute look*

Nat: Yes..! *pumps his fist*

Ariana: *laughs and pulls his arm down* You are the worst..! He asked about you, though. He sends his love. He says he misses you and he hopes you're ok.

Nat: Yeah, I gotta catch up with him soon. Is he doin' ok? I heard he was in rehab, for a while.

Ariana: He's great now. That's why we've been talking so much.

Nat: Keep it going. I guarantee it'll be a match made in heaven. *chuckles* God wants you two together. If I'm wrong, you come back to me, I'll finesse a three way situation. I've done it before.

Ariana: *laughs hard* Omg..! I can't with you!

Nat: *laughs* I'm serious, though. Is it a bet?

Ariana: *smiles* It's a bet. *fist bumps him*

Nat: *smiling* So, what's up? You got somethin' goin' on right now?

Ariana: As a matter of fact, I do. And, I want you to come hear. *smiling*

Nat: *checks his watch* I've got some time. *smiling* Tell your security to take your limo. We'll take my truck. And, I've got like a million secret ways in and out of this school, so we'll get out, no issue.

Ariana: Batman in and out, huh? *chuckles*

Nat: Absolutely. *cute smirk* You might wanna take a picture with this class, before we leave, though. They're about to explode. *chuckles*

Ariana: *laughs* Fair enough.

(Ariana takes some pictures with the class, before her and Nat slip out the back doors.)

Danny: Did he- -?! I know he didn't- -! *wide smile* OMG! Auntie, did he- -?!

Denton: I think he did. *surprised chuckle*

The Guys: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.! *jump out of their seats and start dancing, all hyped*

Denton: Y'all are a mess! *laughs* Get out of their business!

David: I need confirmation! I gotta hear it from him!

Thomas: We all need confirmation!

Qaasim: I swear to God, if he did what I think he did, I am going to bow to that man!

The Guys: RIGHT?! *laugh*

Kristina: Did I just see.. Ariana Grande, all over Natty? *stunned*

Porscha: I think we all did.. *stunned*

Tara: Did he- -?.? *stunned*

Denton: I said "I THINK!" I never actually confirmed anything. *chuckling* You guys wanna know, then you ask him. Otherwise, back to final assignments. He should be back in an hour. Maybe.

(Meanwhile, Allie was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Everyone went back to doing their assignments. Meanwhile, Nat went to a recording studio with Ariana. She had him listen in on a few new tracks, from her upcoming album. Her and Nat really bond over music and Nat is a really great musician. Plus, Nat really loved her music and her voice. So, he was always willing to work on music with her. Nat loved her new tracks. He noticed they were very personal and intimate.)

Nat: What are you gonna name the album?

Ariana: Well, it's not gonna be done for a while. Your dad thinks we should release it at the top of next year. So, that's what I plan on doing. I still have a few more songs to work on and get the right tone set for them. These are all of the more intimate, slow, kinda soulful songs. And, you're always the best at laying those out. I haven't got a name for the album yet, but I know I want it to have love and fire, to it.

Nat: Yeah. I like that. *smiling* The songs you just showed me, I love 'em all.

Ariana: Well, honestly, you inspired most of them. *smiling* Our time together and everything.

Nat: *cute smile* Why are you so damn sweet?

Ariana: *wraps her arms around his neck* You're sweeter.

Nat: No, you're sweeter. *cute smile*

Ariana: *giggles* Are we gonna do this again?

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Maybe.

Ariana: Your new girlfriend is really lucky. I hope she knows that. *smiling at him, she pets his hair*

Nat: I think she does. *chuckles*

Ariana: You know you own part of my soul?

Nat: You own part of mine. You know how I feel about you. *cute smile* You make me smile, you make me laugh. You hypnotize me with that beautiful, beautiful ass voice. You angel.

Ariana: *giggles and lays her head on his chest*

Nat: *pets her head and kisses her hair* I love you, Ari.. Always.

Ariana: I love you most. *hugging him* I hope we can spend more time together.

Nat: We can. You've got my number. Just call me. We're gonna stay close. *rubs her back* That's a promise.

Ariana: Well, you know my birthday is next month. Promise you'll come have fun with me?

Nat: Promise. *kisses her face*

Ariana: And you can bring your girlfriend. I'd love to meet her.

Nat: Ok. *chuckles warmly* I'd really love to spend the rest of the day with you, but I can't keep my girl waiting. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's gonna have a lot of questions. And she's gonna be worried.

Ariana: Why worried? She trusts you, doesn't she?

Nat: Yeah. It's just that she's dealt with betrayal a lot, in her past. And she's just really protective of me. She's been through a lot.

Ariana: Oh. Well, that's understandable. I wouldn't wanna make her anxious, by keeping you to myself all day. I just wanted to drop in and check on you. *touches his face* Make sure you're ok. I'm doing a show, over in Texas, so I figured we'd make this pit stop. I'm pretty sure my daytime manager is bitching right now. So, I'd better run.

Nat: I'll see you off. Come on.

Ariana: Ok.

(They walk outside. Ariana's limo was waiting.)

Ariana: I'm pretty sure I'll be back to see you soon. We can make some more beautiful music together. *smiling*

Nat: Just call me. *smiling* You know I'll always answer. I'll be waiting, with my guitar.

Ariana: Perfect. *smiling, she kisses his face, then gives him a tight hug*

Nat: *picks her up in a hug* I love you.

Ariana: I love you, more. *smiling*

(They hug for a couple minutes, before Nat puts her down. Ariana gets in her limo and it pulls off. Nat waves, until she disappears. Then, he hops in his truck. He sees that he's been gone for almost 3 hours, and he missed Allie's lunch break. He quickly starts his car and heads for her job. When he gets there, he sees she isn't there. He was told she went home early. Nat rushes over to Allie's place. He hops out of his truck and jogs up to her door. He knocks. After a few seconds, Kristina answers.)


	82. Chapter 82

**(A.N. Here's another one. Fuck it. It's Monday. By the way, I am seriously enjoying you guys' reviews. You guys are hilarious and kind. Keep enjoying.)**

Nat: It's not a good sign, if you're answering her door for her. *nervous*

Kristina: No, no. She's in the bathroom. That's why I answered.

Nat: *sighs in relief* Thank God.

Kristina: Yeah, come on in, Papí.

(Nat goes in. He finds Allie's friends, along with his friends.)

Nat: What is this? A secret party?

Danny: Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude! We had to see you! *excited chuckle* Ok? That was Ariana Grande!

Nat: Yes, I'm fully aware.

(Allie slowly walks into her living room. She looks a little uneasy.)

Nat: Babe, I am so sorry! I had no idea I was gone that long..! I totally lost track of time..!

Allie: It's ok.. *timid voice*

Nat: No it's not. You're mad at me.

Allie: I'm not mad. Just..confused. And stunned.

Nat: Why?

Allie: Because Ariana Grande was just all over you.. Did you have a thing with her?

Nat: Yes. We were together, for a short while.

Allie: You never told me that..

Nat: What are you talking about, babe? I did tell you. Remember? When we first started dating, I told you while I was away, I was with someone?

Allie: Wait.. Ariana Grande was who you were talking about?

Nat: Yes. I never gave you a name, because I figured it didn't matter. But, yes. Ariana is who I was with. And we dated for a while.

The Guys: Ohhhhhhhhhh! *hyped up*

Nat: Guys, not now.

Allie: I need a minute.. *plops down on her couch*

Nat: *goes up to her and goes down on one knee, in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs* You're not pissed at me, are you? *nervous*

Allie: No, baby.. I just can't believe you and Ariana Grande were together..

Nat: I told you we've known each other for a long time.. Look, I know this is probably a lot to take in.. I'll tell you anything else you wanna know..

Allie: How long have you two known each other?

Nat: Since we were little kids.. My mom's side of the family has known her family for a long time.. She worked for my mom back in 2009. My mom produced for Nickelodeon, before she completely switched over to movies.

Allie: Your mom produced with Dan Schneider.

Nat: Yeah.. She used to take me with her a lot, since I graduated from school early.. Me and Ari always hung out. We were really close. We always liked each other.

Allie: So, you met her, before you met Anika..?

Nat: Yeah.

Allie: Did you two..sleep with each other..?

Nat: ...Yes..

The Guys: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *hyped dancing*

Qaasim: *starts bowing to Nat* He is the king! The legend! The Goat! The god! The holy one!

The Guys: *start bowing to Nat* All hail! All hail!

Nat: Come on, guys. Knock it off. Alright? It wasn't like that. And you assholes better not breathe a word about it. *looks back to Allie* Look, yes, we slept with each other. But, it was real. We didn't do it, just to do it. Me and her have a lot of love for each other. You know I'm not like that.

Allie: Do you..still love her?

Nat: Well, of course I do. I always will. But, I'm with you. And I wanna be with you. You- - you know that, right..? *nervous*

Allie: Well, yeah.. But.. Why?

Nat: *confused* What do you mean "why?"

Allie: She's Ariana Grande.

Nat: Ok? And?

Allie: And you're really gonna sit here and stay with me..?

Nat: I thought you were done putting yourself down. *stands* I can't sit here and listen to this again. And I'm not going to.

Allie: I'm sorry! *grabs his arm* I'm just trying to understand!

Nat: Understand what?.? I'm right here! I'm right here in front of you! And I've been here!

Allie: First you had a girl who did any and everything for you..! A girl who followed you anywhere..! A girl who was ready to marry you and give you everything you ever wanted..! Then, you had a girl who's not only world famous, and practically a fucking princess, but clearly also loves you, and has been down for you, since you two were little kids..! And you're sitting here, choosing me..?

Nat: *takes his arm away* If you really have to sit here and ask that question, then maybe you don't know me.. And maybe you're not ready for this. If you can't see what I see, then you're not ready for this. If you truly believe that you're not worth choosing, then what the fuck am I doing here, Allie?.? I met you, I connected with you, I came back to this hell hole for you, and I stayed for you! I got hit by a fucking car for you! What is all of that saying to you?.? I don't stay with someone for shit like fame! Me and Anika, we had our reasons! You know that! I want you! What the hell else do I have to do, to show you that?.? I've been with you for 10 months! Not once have I looked at anyone else! I'm underneath you 24/7! I'm taking my life, with you, to California! I can't keep doing this shit with you! Alright? Call me when you stop feeling like a third option..! *leaves*

Allie: Nat! *runs after him*

Danny: Aw, damn it.

(Nat storms off in his truck and goes home. He sits in his living room, playing video games, feeling upset. Meanwhile, Allie was back at her place crying.)

Allie: What did I say? *crying*

Danny: You basically told him he was stupid for choosing you, Allz. You didn't hear that?

Allie: *crying* I mean- - I didn't mean to sound like that..! That's not how I was trying to put it..! I was just shocked..! I couldn't- - I couldn't really believe it..!

Tara: Like it was too good to be true..?

Allie: Yes..! *crying*

Tara: Allie, you can't doubt him like that.. It makes him feel like you don't trust him. Especially when he's always showing you he cares.

Allie: I know. *crying, she wipes her eyes*

Tara: So, why do it?

Allie: I can't help it, sometimes, Tara..! *crying* It just comes out..!

David: Probably because you're used to shitty guys. No offense.

Kristina: She shouldn't be offended by that. It's true.

Allie: Yeah.. *sniffles and wipes her eyes* David's right.

Danny: Allie, when you doubt him, it just makes him feel low. It makes him feel like he's failing, it fucks with his confidence. You have to put more faith in him.

Allie: I'm trying, Danny..! I really am..! *crying*

Qaasim: He's really feelin' you, Allz. And it's for a reason. He wants you to feel amazing next to him. And when you put yourself down the way you did, it upsets him. Especially when he thinks you're so great.

Allie: I think it just scared me.. *sniffling* Seeing how many options he has and knowing- - *sniffles* Knowing he could leave me at any moment.

Cooper: He's not gonna leave you, Allz.. Nat would never leave anyone he cares so much about. It's not in his heart. He's a true lover.

Allie: Ok.. *sniffles and wipes her eyes*

David: Welp..! You fucked up. Call Anika. She'll tell you how to fix it.

The Guys: Yup.

Allie: *pulls out her phone and calls Anika, then puts it on speaker*

Anika: Yes, baby?

Allie: I fucked up.. *sniffles*

Anika: What'd you do?.? *worried*

Allie: I made Nat upset. But I- - I-I didn't mean to. *sniffles*

Anika: You didn't cheat on him, did you?.?

Everyone: *quickly* No!

Anika: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank God. I don't know what would've been worse. Having to kick your ass or break up with you. What happened, baby? Talk to me.

Allie: I accidentally upset him. I didn't realize. *sniffles*

Anika: Calm down, baby. Just tell me everything.

Allie: He had a visitor today.. *sniffles* I don't know if he told you, but when we first started dating, he wanted to clear the air, and he told me that he was in a brief relationship with someone, while he was away wandering.

Anika: No.. No, I didn't know that.. That's weird. He usually tells me everything. How long did the relationship last?

Allie: A little over a month, I think. I don't know the full circumstances, but it was really brief. But, it was also really significant, Anika.

Anika: And, let me guess. His brief past lover was his visitor today?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles*

Anika: Did he give you the girl's name?

Allie: Anika, it was Ariana Grande.

Anika: WHAT?!

Allie: Yeah. *sniffles*

Anika: Did he sleep with her!?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles*

Anika: I am gonna kill him!.! How dare he hit that, without me! We share everything!

The Guys: *crack up laughing*

Allie: Did you know they knew each other?

Anika: No..! But I knew his parents dealt with her, with their careers and all. Omg.. That is crazy. My daddy is out here snatching souls.

Allie: Anika, I was so shocked. I couldn't even move. First, they were talking on the phone, when Nat first walked in Denton's class. He was smiling and everything. Then I heard him say "I love you" and I really got curious about who he was talking to. Next thing we know, Ariana Grande was walking into the class. She was all up on him. I mean- - I was frozen with shock. Then they left- -

Anika: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Pause. You allowed him to leave, with another girl? And be alone with another girl?

Allie: I mean, not really. I didn't really know what to do. *sniffles*

Anika: First and foremost, secure that which belongs to you..! Which is him! Ariana Grande or not, you should've put your foot down. Now, what happened after that?

Allie: He was gone for 3 hours. *sniffles* He even missed my lunch break. He didn't call, text. He didn't respond to my texts or calls. I was pretty much left in the dark.. And my anxiety got so bad, that I started feeling sick, so I left work early.

Anika: Hmm.

Allie: You don't think he- -

Anika: No! Of course not! Daddy is loyal and faithful! He would never cheat! On anyone! I just think he was caught up and distracted with her, and that's why he wasn't checking his phone. Trust me. When he's super into something, that happens a lot. He ignored his phone all day, one time, when we were dating. Turns out he was binge watching Dragon Ball Z.

David: *laughs a bit* I remember that.

Anika: Yeah. Allie, I wouldn't worry. Nat is a good boy. He's not the type to cheat. It's not in his heart. The only thing that boy would cheat on you with, is a Rubik's cube. Relax, baby. So, what did you do that made him upset?

Danny: She put herself down and basically told Nat he was crazy for choosing her, over Ariana Grande, and even you.

Anika: What? *sighs* Allie, why'd you do that?

Allie: *cries a bit* I didn't realize..! I- - I didn't mean to sound that way..! I just- - I couldn't believe it.

Tara: She was overwhelmed and basically felt like it was too good to be true.

Anika: You must be really used to shitty guys.

The Guys: That's what we said..!

Anika: Allie, listen to me, baby. You know why Nat and I are with other people. Aiden needed me, and you needed Nat. I gave Nat to you. Do you remember that?

Allie: *sniffles* Yes.

Anika: Ok. And as for him and Ariana- - Do you think he chose wrong, by choosing you over her, just because Ariana is famous?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles*

Anika: Nat doesn't care about shit like that, Allie. He rocks with people for how they make him feel. And besides, you know that Nat is a very private person. I don't think being with Ariana is something he could juggle. That's just my personal opinion. Anyway, he's choosing you and you shouldn't question it. Because that just shows that his loyalty is truly unmatched. If he wants you, it's for a reason. You clearly have his soul. And he's clearly in deep with you. And as for you putting yourself down, cut that shit out. You are amazing. I think so, your friends think so, the boys think so, and clearly Nat does. Why you can't see that for yourself, is beyond me. You have to stop being insecure, Allz. Nat doesn't like that. Especially when he's always trying his hardest to make sure you never feel that way. You get insecure and he starts feeling like a shitty boyfriend. He starts feeling like he's failing. He wants to look forward to the future. You wanna keep living in the past. All that's gonna do is piss him off. Understand?

Allie: *sniffles* Yes.

Anika: You are a better person now. And that's all that matters, baby. You need to let that old shit go. You are worth choosing. To me, and to Nat. Don't make him feel stupid for choosing you. Just love him even more for it. Because it truly means something. He's obviously really bonded to you. There's not a single man on this earth who would stay with a woman, unless he really wanted to. That's a fact. He's allowing himself to be kept by you. And that's because he wants to be kept by you. Think about that. A man's actions always speak louder than his words. Look at everything he does for you. Does none of it tell you how he feels about you?

Allie: *sniffles* It does..! I swear it does..!

Anika: Ok then. So, don't doubt him. From here on out. Understand?

Allie: Yes.

Anika: He's devoted to you and he shows you that. You have an amazing guy, Allie. Don't lose him. Just love his ass.

Allie: Ok. *sniffles*

Anika: You know you gotta go apologize, right?

Allie: Yes. *sniffles* But could you maybe call him..? And soften him up for me..?

Anika: Yeah. Is he at home?

Danny: We think so.

Anika: I'll call his phone. How's he been, with recovery? Is he less grumpy?

Allie: A little. He's still working through it. I try to keep his mind off it. Thinking about it just stresses him out. *sniffles*

Anika: Well, I always say, a blow job a day keeps the stress away.

The Guys: *laugh hard*

Anika: *laughs* That's just me, though. Anyway, I'm gonna call him now. I'll call you back and let you know what happens.

Allie: Ok. *sniffles* Thanks, Anika.

Anika: You know I love your cute ass. I'll talk to you again, in a minute.

Allie: Ok.

Anika: Bye bye.

Allie: Bye.

(They hang up.)

Danny: *laughs* That girl kills me. I love her so fucking much.

Kristina: You and me both, you stingy asshole! *throws a pillow at him*

Everyone: *laughs*

Tara: Omg, is she still not over the three-some? *laughing*

Danny: I love you, babe. *laughing*

Kristina: I SORT OF love you back, right now!

Everyone: *laughs*

Danny: At least you got to make out with her! *laughing*

Kristina: I wanted more!

Danny: *continues laughing*

(Back with Nat.. He's still playing his video games. His phone rings and he looks at it. He picks it up after a few rings and answers.)

Nat: Yes, Anika?

Anika: Hey. I just got off the phone with Allie.

Nat: I'm sure you did.

Anika: She told me what happened.

Nat: Then you know I'm irritated right now.

Anika: Yes. But, you know she didn't mean to do that, right?

Nat: I'm sure she didn't. But, fuck, man..!

Anika: Daddy, it's not her fault she's used to shitty guys.

Nat: I know it's not! But for her to sit there and just pick herself apart like that..! God, it is so infuriating..!

Anika: Before we get into this conversation, first, I wanna know why you never told me about your little brief relationship, with Ariana. You normally tell me everything. What's going on?

Nat: Nothing. I meant to tell you. I just totally forgot. I'm sorry. Yeah, me and Ariana had a little thing goin' on, while I was awol. I was in New York and she found me. She knew I wasn't ok, so she asked me to go with her and I did. She took me home with her and I stayed for a while. We decided to make some shit happen between us. She took care of me, I took care of her.

Anika: I'm pissed because you hit that and you didn't share!

Nat: *laughs a bit* I was away! You were missing at that time! How was that gonna work?

Anika: I don't know! But still! We share everything!

Nat: *chuckling* I'm sorry.

Anika: Try not to forget anything anymore. I got scared when Allie told me that and I didn't know. I got worried. I don't want things to change between us.

Nat: They won't. I promise.

Anika: Good. Now, back to Allie.

Nat: I just wish she'd let go of the past.

Anika: Well, it's hard for her. Especially with everyone constantly reminding her that she doesn't deserve you.

Nat: I get that a lot of people don't like us together. But I don't give a fuck..! It's not their relationship..! I rock with who I wanna rock with..!

Anika: I know. I know. Daddy, she just got scared. That's all.

Nat: Scared of what?.? I'm ALWAYS with her..!

Anika: Seeing you and Ariana scared her. Her seeing that you have so many options, and maybe even better ones- - It made her realize you could really leave her at any point in time.

Nat: I've told her a hundred times that I would never just leave her..! I feel like I proved that, when I came back to this hell hole..!

Anika: You did. You did.

Nat: And she's still doubting me..! I get that trust is earned, but I've never given her any reason not to trust me..! I'm constantly up under her, Anika..! She wouldn't even let me have alone time, in my own house..! She bought a master key and forced entry through my back door..! I almost shot her ass..!

Anika: *laughs* Omg.

Nat: She's crazy! I can't even take a piss by myself..! And I don't mind that, even though it's weird..! I don't..! I love that she's clingy..! I never have to worry about where the hell she's at..! All I gotta do is look down..! Boom! There she is..! On my dick..! I don't care that she's a little clingy..! I'm irritated, because I feel like I'm consistent, and I've been consistent for the past 10 months..! I've been faithful, I've been supportive, encouraging- - Doing my part, to make sure she's happy and confident in this relationship..! I feel like I've constantly been showing her how much I want her, and how much I wanna be with her..! And yet, she sits there, and basically tells me I'm crazy for wanting her, instead of Ari, and even you..!

Anika: I know.

Nat: I hate it when she puts herself down like that..! She keeps talking about how she's undeserving, and how she doesn't deserve someone like me..! I'm just a person..! I chose her because I am genuinely in deep with the girl..! I really care for her heart..! She's so damn sweet and caring..! She makes me smile, even when I just wanna be pissed..! She's always making me laugh..! She cooks her ass off for me, even when I'm not hungry..! She literally gives me her all..! She worked her ass off, just to prove to everyone that she's a good girlfriend..! That kind of dedication is worth choosing..! Is it not?

Anika: No, you're right. It's absolutely worth choosing.

Nat: It's like, how much can I do, to show her that I'm committed to this relationship and committed to her..?.? I feel like she doesn't trust me sometimes..! I feel like she's looking at me and she sees Adam sometimes..! And I really don't like that feeling..! I chose her and I wanted to choose her..! I don't understand why she wants to question that..! I don't understand why she thinks so low of herself..! She's amazing, Anika..! She's so amazing..! And I want her to know that..! I want her to know what she means to me..! And I work so hard to try and let her know..! I don't think I'm crazy for wanting her, instead of Ariana..! Me and Ari have a bond. That's true. Yeah, we're really happy when we're together and we probably would be really happy together. But, I know better..! I know who that girl belongs with and it's not me..! And I've told her that..! At the end of the day, we all have a role to play to someone. I feel like my role is to be played with Allie. I've taken way too much of this girl's heart, to just bail on her for somebody else..! We've gone too far into each other..! We've solidified too much between us..! This girl gave me her heart..! I don't intend to break it, and I feel like I've made that clear, since I agreed to be her boyfriend..! I made a commitment to her..! And all she can do is ask why?.?

Anika: She just feels like you're too good to be true. And can you blame her? You're perfect, Daddy. You're the perfect boyfriend, the perfect lover, the perfect partner, the perfect soulmate. You have to remember that Allie has never had that. And when she believed she did, she was betrayed. It actually was too good to be true back then. If she's terrified of that happening to her again, you can't blame her. I was terrified, when we were dating..! I was worried..! I was afraid you would change..! I was afraid you were too good to be true..! That's how amazing you are. And just like me, she's afraid to lose you. And she honestly might be afraid for the rest of her life, of that. Because you are literally the only love that girl has. She doesn't wanna go back to being that dark person she was, when you found her. It's anxiety, Daddy. You, more than anyone, should understand that. She doesn't mean to tear herself down. But just like you, she has her insecurities. It's not you. You are doing exactly what a faithful boyfriend does. You uplift her, you cherish her, you support her, you show her your commitment, you show her that you care. She's just not used to that, and that's why she questioned you. She just wants to be the only love in your life, she wants to be the best girlfriend in the world to you. She wants you all to herself. Seeing Ariana and seeing how much love she had for you? Allie just felt threatened. It happens. She wants to love you like no one else can. She's just afraid someone else might come along and do it better than her. She's afraid you might think there's someone out there, more amazing than her. It's all just anxiety and fear eating at her. It's not you she's doubting. It's herself. And with all the love you get, she can't help but feel like a third option. She sees that you have options. A LOT of options. That can scare any girl..

Nat: *sighs* You're right..

Anika: I understand her.. I understand where she's coming from. I know how she feels.. I used to feel everything she's feeling, when me and you first started dating. *chuckles a bit* She loves you more than anything. She never wants to lose you.

Nat: I'm just gonna cool off.. I didn't mean to snap at her. I just..hate that she doesn't know how amazing she is.

Anika: I know. But, all you can do is keep showing her. She'll see it eventually, Daddy. I did.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah..

Anika: I told her she has to fix this. So, when you guys work it out, go easy on her. Soften up. She's really scared that you're pissed at her.

Nat: I'm not pissed at her.. I hear you. I'll be cool. I think I'm just gonna chill out to some music.

Anika: Ok. I'll let you clear your mind. I'll call you back later.

Nat: Ok. I love you.

Anika: I love you more, Daddy. Bye.

Nat: Bye.

(They hang up. Nat sighs and continues playing his video games for a few more hours. After that, he decides to go up to his rooftop, with his guitar, and a pack of beers. He turns on his string lights, and gets a bonfire going. He puts in his earphones, chills on one of his lounges, and listens to music, playing along with his guitar.. Meanwhile, Allie was at home getting ready to head over Nat's. Her friends had left, and so had the guys. Just before Allie leaves, she gets a text from Anika, telling her to take her bass guitar with her, to Nat's. Allie grabs her bass guitar from underneath her bed and takes it with her, along with her dog TeeJ. She drives over to Nat's place and parks her car. She gets out and pauses, when she hears a guitar playing. She realizes Nat is on the roof. She goes around to his back door and sees it's unlocked. She goes inside and puts TeeJ down. Kota and TeeJ start running around and playing. Allie slowly makes her way upstairs, to the roof. She slowly cracks open the door and peeks out of it shyly. Then, she opens it all the way, and shyly goes over to Nat. Nat sees her and stops playing his guitar. He grabs his beer and takes a sip, then sits it back down, and takes out his earphones. Allie sits on the lounge next to him, with her bass guitar in her lap.)

Nat: Hey..

Allie: Hey..

Nat: I'm sorry..

Allie: Don't be.

Nat: No, I should be.. That was really mean, and I'm not mean.. I don't know why I snapped like that.. I realize seeing Ariana put some fear in you. And I know why.. I get it now. And I'm gonna be honest with you. I've never loved anyone, outside of you three. You, Ariana, and Anika. That's it. I've only ever been with you 3. You may be thinking I have a lot of options out there, but I don't. I'm just a guy who got lucky as fuck. It's not like I have hoes out there. Side chicks, rebounds, fuck buddies? I don't have any of those. I'm no player, I'm no playboy. And I used to be embarrassed by that. I used to wanna be like Adam so bad. But, I'm not embarrassed anymore. You know? I realized why I've never been able to be that guy. I'm a guy who gets attached. I'm a guy who loves love. I think love is amazing. I think it's the best thing in the world. It's what makes you feel like you have something, even when you feel like you have nothing. Growing up with anxiety, being bullied the way that I was? I often felt like I had nothing. Anika made me feel like I had something. Being off and alone, after I left Miami and ran away? Ari made me feel like I had something. Coming to live in this city, surrounded by people who I'm nothing like? You made me feel like I had something.. Someone who understood me. Someone I could relate to. Someone who knew what it was like to have a broken heart, and live with it every day, pretending that it didn't still hurt. I used to wish I had all the girls in the world. But, I had to make myself realize that loyalty is nothing to be ashamed of. Being with Anika taught me a lot about love. I realized I could have hoes everywhere and not a single one of them would be down for me the way that Anika was. Not a single one of them would make me feel the way that Anika did. Not a single one of them would love me as hard as she did. These days, women think just like men. Nowadays, they're walking around with the same bad intentions. Everyone has to be careful with their heart now. Love has become a dangerous ass game..! As sad as that is, it's true. So, I don't want numerous pussy. I don't wanna do what Adam does. Because at the end of the day, it doesn't mean shit. My relationships teach me that one loyal girl is worth more than a thousand hoes. And that is a true fact. So, I need you to realize that that debaucherous shit, is not within me. That's not my thing. I'm a one woman man. I want one person and one person only. And if I'm willing to give so much of myself to one girl, that should say a lot. I love Ari because of how she makes me feel. Not because of what she looks like, not because she's world famous now. Me and her bond on a lot, but nothing more than music. Me and her share the same passion for music and that's often what we do together. That's what we were doing today. That is why I did not respond to my phone. And I apologize for that. I can get caught up. That's one of my flaws. If you can accept that about me, I would greatly appreciate it. But please, never mistake my intentions. You are my girlfriend and therefore my priority. I would never ignore you on purpose, and I would never put another female above you. You have my word on that. Clearly me and Anika bond on a lot. But, we mostly bond on adventure. As you can tell, we both have very adventurous spirits. Hence the three-some that took place between us. Me and her are always doing wild shit together. We will always do wild shit together. Because that's our thing. That's what we do. Now, me and you..? Allie, you're practically my reflection.. I bond with you in so many ways, it literally blows my mind. We both love music so much, we even take it from movies. We both love dogs so much, we'd probably end up with a house full of them. We both love poetry so much, we can quote it off the top of our heads, and recite it to each other. You're as much of a nerd as I am. You make love like you make art. You speak with your heart. Just like me, you care way more than you should. Like me, you think you can find the meaning of life in a book. Your intimate energy aligns with mine. You touch me like nobody else. Your voice is the sweetest sound I know. I can play guitar with you and it'll feel like my soul is harmonizing with yours. Anika and Ari don't even play guitar. Your eyes are the most hypnotic things I've ever seen. Your heart speaks to mine. And my heart speaks back to it. I see so much of myself in you. You bare your soul to me. You're inspiring, encouraging. You're different. You're rare. Nobody expects us to have the chemistry that we have, but we do, and that's what makes it even more amazing. That's what makes it even more valuable. We sync, we connect in ways that I have yet to connect with anyone else. I chose you because I think you're an amazing girl. And because I don't think you're done surprising me. I love our relationship, I love being with you. I love what we have. I realize you're scared to lose me, but I'm just as afraid to lose you. You think I don't worry about another guy comin' in and becoming the new object of your affection..? I do. And honestly, thinking about the shit makes me crazy. Because I'm selfish. I want you all to myself. But, as opposed to me, I know that you actually do have lots of options out there. I worry that my time could be up at any moment. You could be with a more exciting, more bold guy than me. Even better looking and older. I'm just your quiet, antisocial, timid, nerdy little boyfriend. I'd rather sit in my house, playing video games, instead of going out to a club. I'm 23 years old and I still wear Batman underwear and pajamas. I'd rather read a book, than flex all over social media. I know I'm not always outgoing. I know I'm not always confident. I know I lack dominance sometimes. I know I was never your type to begin with. Meaning, I know I wasn't your first choice for a boyfriend. I keep all of that in mind, every day. And then I remember, you still chose me.. Which is why I still choose you. Me and Ariana may have a beautiful relationship, but I know where her heart truly belongs, and it's not with me. And I feel like my heart belongs with you. And when you asked me why I was choosing you, it made me feel as though you didn't believe we had the potential to carry on and make it. It made me feel like you thought I was stupid or something, for choosing you. And I don't like to feel that way. I don't wanna feel stupid for choosing you. I don't wanna feel like it was a mistake. At the end of the day, I know I'm not the most dauntless guy around. But I promise to love you good and treat you right. On another note, I realize that I shouldn't have snapped the way that I did, because what came over you was anxiety. And I should understand that better than anyone. I can't necessarily be irritated with you about feeling a little insecure, because I have my insecure moments too. I was insecure when we first started talking. So, that's why I wanna apologize to you. And I just want you to know, I think you're an amazing human being. I think you are absolutely worth choosing. I didn't need to think twice about that. You gave me your heart. I don't intend to break it. I don't think you get it. I'm all about you now. I don't think you realize just what you do to me. A message from you. Your face. Your smile. Your laugh. Your voice. Everything about you, does things to me, I could never put in words. I realize you're still learning to trust, you're still learning to love. I can work with that. That's what being in a relationship is about. Teaching each other and showing each other the way. And when it's all said and done, I just wanna teach you new shit, fuck you good, and give you a vibe you can't find nowhere else.. And that's how I feel about the situation.

Allie: *just gapes, unable to speak or respond to everything he just said*

Nat: I'm sorry, baby..

Allie: All I can say is.. I love you.. And I love that you are so vocal.. I don't mean to seem like I'm doubting you. I realize you wouldn't be here in this relationship, if you didn't wanna be. I know that everyday, you are showing me how much you care for me, and how much you want me. I need to be more mindful of that, too. I have no right to doubt you. You've never given me a reason not to trust you. I love that you are so very patient with me. I am still learning to trust, I am still learning to love. I know for a fact that I love you with all of my heart, and I don't wanna mess that up. I shouldn't feel insecure, when everything you do makes me feel like I own the world. You're consistent, you're loving, you're always showing me that you mean what you say. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had. The best lover I've ever had. I don't know what that's like, because I've never had it. I'm used to shitty guys and that's not your fault. I shouldn't bring old habits into a new relationship. I'm sorry for living in the past, when I know that all you wanna do is look to the future. I wanna look to the future, too. With you. Which is why I promise that once we get the hell out of this place, and move to California, you will see nothing but improvement. Being in this place, I think, is what's causing me so much stress and anxiety. I know it's what's causing you stress and anxiety. We both have issues here. I especially wanna apologize because I shouldn't have doubted you, knowing damn well that you basically just got hit by a car for me. I should've been more sensitive to that, knowing how much it affected you. That was a mistake and it won't happen again. My issue was basically having a hard time believing that you would choose me, over Ariana Grande. Because of my trusting in the past and living to regret it, I doubted you. Because I felt like it was too good to be true. That was wrong. I'm sorry for that, too. I don't want it to seem like I don't have faith in you. Because I do. I have nothing but faith in you. I know you and I know your heart. I need to stop acting like I don't. You've put the work in and you've shown me that I can trust you. You've done all the things no other man in my life has done. And I need to credit you on that more often. I start to feel insecure, because as I've said so many times, I don't deserve you. I never did. You may not believe that you're very desirable, but you are. And I know that. Everyone around you knows that. Everywhere you go, you are surrounded by females who would love to have you, if they got the chance. Seeing someone like Ariana showed me that you don't need me. You could be with anyone. I'm always gonna worry that my time with you will be up. Because I can't help but feel like no one, next to girls like Ariana, and even Anika. I'm always gonna be scared, Nat. Because I know for a fact there are girls out there who could love you better than me. I worry about other girls becoming the new object of your affection. That's just what it is. I have a man that everybody wants.

Nat: Ok, but realize that you also have a man that only wants you. I'm not worried about other females. I don't care what they want. They're not gettin' shit over here. I care about you and what you want. I'm here for YOU. I'm here to service YOU and love YOU. I'm all about YOU. Loyalty is in my DNA. Look at what I come from. I come from family and marriage. That's what I want in life. That's what I aspire to have. And I'm not gonna get that, giving my time and attention to every bitch that thinks I'm cute. I want ONE person. I only need ONE person. I only wanna have to worry about ONE person. I told you when we first started talking, you have to let go of the past. Or it's gonna keep you from a future. I just want you. I only want you. Nobody else. You are my woman. You are the object of my affection. You are who I wanna be laid up with every night. I want you. I want us. Ok?

Allie: Ok.. I'm sorry.

Nat: It's ok. Can you forgive me for being mean?

Allie: I've already forgiven you. I know you're not mean, baby.. Can I have a kiss? *sweet look*

Nat: Come here.

Allie: *leans in, grabs his face, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out passionately for a couple minutes, before they pull away.)

Allie: I noticed you were playing The Fray.

Nat: *smiles a bit* That's my girl..

Allie: *smiles at him* Mind if I play with you?

Nat: Not at all. *smiles*

(They sit there and play The Fray 'How To Save A Life' in a duet, with their guitars. Then, they play a few more songs from The Fray, together. They play in perfect harmony with each other, and never stop smiling at each other, as they get lost in the music together. A couple hours had passed, before they went back inside Nat's place. They order take out and eat together in the living room, while watching a movie. Then, they head up to bed. They brush their teeth and change into their sleep wear, then climb into Nat's bed. They cuddle up with each other and fall asleep. The next morning, Allie cooked breakfast for them. They ate downstairs in the kitchen, then took a shower together, then got dressed. Allie wanted Nat to come to the school with her, because she was getting her cap and gown today. But, Nat had to go to his appointments first. So, Allie went with him to his appointments. After that, they went up to the school. Allie gets her cap and gown, then they go to Denton's class. Her friends had already picked up their caps and gowns. So did the guys. Allie puts hers on and smiles, even more excited for her graduation tomorrow. Nat smiles and takes a picture of her on his phone, as she poses for him. After that, he tells Allie he's going to make a quick lunch run. She tells him what she wants, then he leaves. While he's out, he stops somewhere, to run an errand. Meanwhile, back in Denton's class, everyone was talking to one another, when someone came into the room. It was a woman. Kristina immediately covers her mouth, with wide eyes, looking at the woman. Allie sees who it is and immediately becomes hostile. Everyone else was confused, not knowing who the woman is. Meanwhile, Nat was on his way back to the room, from his errands..)


	83. Chapter 83

**(A.N. Blast from the past, ahead. The Talent, you guessed it. Damn it lol)**

Allie: What are you doing here?

…?: Your graduation is tomorrow.. I- - I wouldn't miss it for the world.. *nervous*

Allie: I find that very hard to believe. I didn't invite you.

…?: I- - I know. B- - but, the school did. They called me and let me know the date. So, I flew out here as soon as I could.. You look beautiful. *nervous smile*

Allie: I need you to leave.

...?: Princess, please don't this.. *sniffles*

Allie: Don't call me that..! You..are disturbing the peace, and I need you to leave. I don't want you here. *starting to lash out*

...?: *sniffles* Baby, I miss you..!

Allie: No you don't! You just don't wanna feel shitty anymore!

…?: That's not true..! *cries a bit* I miss you! I miss my baby girl!

Allie: Don't call me that either! That's not what I am anymore! You had that chance, remember?.?

…?: I'm sorry! *wipes her eyes*

Allie: I don't want your apology! Just go! *getting red in the face, becoming disoriented*

…?: No! You are going to talk to me..! Damn it, you ignore me for five whole years, and you don't think that hurts me!? *crying a bit*

Allie: And what about you!? What about what you did!? What about what you said!? How you treated me?! You don't think that hurt me!?.! You don't give a damn about me, so just stop!.!

…?: You said hurtful things too!.! *crying* Look, I didn't mean any of it! I just- -

Allie: *cuts her off* Don't you even try to make up an excuse!.! You meant what you said and you know it!.! I don't want your apology and I don't wanna hear your bullshit excuses!.! You have no excuse!.! Your time is up!.! That's why I've ignored you, that's why I never came back home!.! Because I'm done with you, and I'm done with that hell hole!.! So go back to your perfect little town, with your perfect little life, without your imperfect mistake!.!

…?: I don't feel that way about you!.! I have never felt that way about you!.! Damn it, you stop it!.! *crying*

Allie: No, you stop it!.!

Kristina: Both of you stop it!.!.!

(Meanwhile, Nat had come into class, stuffing his face with a giant burger. Allie and Kristina immediately freeze, staring at him, as he's right behind the woman Allie is arguing with.)

…?: Damn it, Alexandra!.! I am your mother!.! You will not do this to me!.! *crying*

Nat: *eyes instantly go wide and he freezes, then mouths* HOLY SHIT! *points at Allie's mom*

Allie: *secretly waves him back, telling him to leave the room, with a nervous face*

Nat: *mouths* I can't say something?.? *still pointing at her mom, with wide eyes*

Allie: *shakes her head and mouths* No..! Daddy, please..! *begs*

Nat: *mouths* Shit!

(He quietly starts backing away from Allie's mom, back towards the door. Allie was watching him. Her mom notices she's staring behind her and starts to turn around. Nat quickly runs out the room and hides in the hall.)

Laura: *looking at the doorway, she sees nothing and turns back to face Allie* Who are you looking at? *confused*

Allie: Nothing..! Don't worry about it! It's none of your business!

Laura: *sniffs the air* Baby powder and- - *sniffs again* Chic-fil-A? *confused*

Nat: *from the hall* Uh, it's Hardee's actually..! Ma'am..! Sorry..!

The Guys: *burst out laughing for a quick second, then cover their mouths and shut up*

Allie: *puts her hand to her face and shakes her head*

Laura: Who's there?.? *starts going towards the door*

Danny: Batman, disappear! Quick!

Laura: *gets out in the hall and sees no one* What the- -? Who said that?.? *comes back in the room and looks around*

Allie: I said mind your business! Look, mom, just go!

Laura: No..! Also, I smelled sweets. Baked sweets. What the hell is he eating? Dinner and dessert?

Nat: *from somewhere* Hurtful..!

The Guys: *laugh and try to shut up, still giggling*

Laura: No, no..! *looking around* I didn't mean to sound like I was calling you fat, I was just- - You smell really good, is what I was trying to get out..! Where ever you are..! Whoever you are..! I'm sorry..!

Nat: *from somewhere* Thank you..!

Allie: You need to leave!

Laura: I'm not going anywhere, until you hear me out! I wanna fix this! I can't go on like this! You're my only baby and I need you back in my life!

Allie: Oh really?.? Because when I needed you, you didn't wanna be there for me!

Laura: *cries a bit* Baby, I'm sorry!

Allie: I needed you back then and you left me alone! *starts to cry* You abandoned me! You weren't there! You were too busy being ashamed of me! And now that I'm doing just fine without you, you wanna waltz back in here, and expect a place in my life again?!

Laura: I wasn't ashamed of you! I was never ashamed of you! *crying*

Allie: Just leave!.! *wipes her face, angry* I am finally happy and you are not gonna ruin that! I want you to leave and leave me alone! I can't deal with you! I needed you back then, but I don't need you now! Just go!.! You're upsetting me!.!

Laura: I didn't mean to act that way! *crying* If you would just let me explain..!

Allie: I DON'T WANT TO! *getting more and more upset, she grabs her head, covering her ears, looking like she's ready to scream*

Laura: *crying* ALEXANDRA, YOU ARE SO DAMN STUBBORN!

Kristina: ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, YOU TWO! This is stupid! Both of you need to talk about this! You're mother and daughter! You shouldn't be fighting like this!

Laura: I didn't come here to fight! I came to see my baby, Kris..! But your sister is just- - ! *crying* I just want a chance to explain..! Help me..! Please..!

Kristina: Baby, we talked about this.. *hugs Allie's arms* We knew this would happen, we told you this would happen. At least hear her out.

Allie: *gasping as if she can't breathe* No..!.! Kris, I don't want to..!.! I- - I can't..!.! It just hurts.!.! It hurts all over again, Kris!.! I want her to leave!.! *crying, looking like she's in pain*

Kristina: Aww, baby..! *sniffles and hugs her tight*

Denton: Listen, Ms. DiMeco. Why don't you come with me? We need to give Allie a minute, ok?

Laura: Are you her teacher? *sniffles*

Denton: Yes. *gently touches Laura's arms* And me and Allie have a very close relationship. I really care for her. And right now, she really needs you to give her some space. I've never seen her break down like this.

Laura: *cries and covers her face* I'm sorry to disrupt your class like this..! I just- - I really needed to see her..!

Denton: I know. I know. *rubs Laura's arms soothingly* Just come with me and we'll talk. Ok? Come on.. *gently leads Laura out of the class*

(Kristina cries a bit, hugging Allie super tight, as she cries in her chest. Kristina rocks her back and forth, and kisses her head, trying to soothe her. Meanwhile, Denton takes Laura to the university cafè, and orders them coffee. They sit down outside, on the patio. Nat was hiding nearby and listened to them talk. Laura was really devastated. Denton soon noticed Nat hiding and sent him a text, telling him to run to Allie, because she needed him. Nat nods at her and takes off running. He goes straight to Denton's class and finds Allie crying in Kristina's chest. He slowly goes up to them and touches Allie's back. Allie turns to see him and immediately hugs him, still crying. Nat hugs her back tight and kisses her hair.. "It's ok.." He tells her softly. "I got you, baby.." Allie clings to him tighter and cries even more. "Come on, baby. Let's go home." He tells her. "Daddy's gonna take you home." Nat picks her up bridal style. Kristina lays Allie's cap and gown on his shoulder. "I'll be over soon." Kristina says. Nat nods and carries Allie away. He carries her to his truck and puts her in the passenger seat. He closes the door, then goes and gets in on his side. Allie immediately climbs into his lap and hugs onto him. Nat sighs and rubs her back, then starts up his truck and pulls off. He takes Allie home to his place and carries her inside. He takes her up to his room and sits in his bed with her. He holds her and rocks her, for almost an hour, until she finally calmed down. He kisses her forehead.)

Nat: What happened, baby..?

Allie: *sniffles* She showed up..

Nat: Your graduation tomorrow..?

Allie: The school called her. I don't know how. But, yeah.. She's here for graduation.. *sniffles* Nat, you have no idea how much it stings, to see her again..! *cries a bit*

Nat: *kisses on her face* Shh, shh, shh, shh.. It's ok.. I know it was conflicting for you..

Allie: Then I just- - I started getting so upset, that I- - I started to choke up and it was like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight.

Nat: Anxiety attack.. *rubs her back*

Allie: *looks up at him* That's how bad they feel..?

Nat: Yeah..

Allie: *hugs onto him tighter*

Nat: She misses you, Allz..

Allie: I just don't believe that..

Nat: You didn't see what I saw.. Allie, she was devastated.. Distraught even.. She just wept..

Allie: Because she feels like shit.. And she should..

Nat: You can talk to me..

Allie: *sighs*

Nat: Take a deep breath..

Allie: *takes a deep breath* Ok…. The day I left...

[Flashback]

(Allie is getting ready to leave her home in Connecticut, packing quickly, with anger. Laura is stomping around the house, bickering loudly. Allie gets irritated, as she hears her mother talking about her. She goes and slams her door shut, and continues packing her stuff. A couple minutes later, Laura comes bursting through the door, knocking it back open.)

Laura: You need to listen to me!.!

Allie: Get out of my room!.!

Laura: No!.! This is my house, damn it!.! Now, you've ignored me long enough!.! And it's gonna bite you in the ass!.! You are not ready to leave!.! You are not ready to do this!.!

Allie: I'm more than ready!.! To get the fuck away from you and everyone in this shithole!.! And there's not a thing you can say that's gonna make me change my mind!.! I am out of here!.! Away from Connecticut, away from you!.! I'm 18 now!.! You can't stop me!.! I am no longer a kid, meaning I am no longer your child!.! Goodbye!.!

(Allie's phone rings and she answers.)

Allie: Kris? You guys are outside? Perfect. On my way out.

(They hang up. Allie grabs two of her bags and pushes past her mom, heading for the front door. She gets outside and tosses her stuff in the back of a moving truck, then heads back inside to get more bags. She grabs them and heads back to the door, but Laura grabs her bag.)

Allie: Get off!.!

Laura: You are so infuriating!.! Just once, would it kill you to listen to me!? I am trying to help you!.! If you leave now, you're just gonna make things harder for yourself in Florida!.! You're not ready!.! Just stay here!.!

Allie: I would rather slit my wrists, than stay in this place with you!.! You don't want me here!.! Why do you even give a shit!? You've ignored me for the past several months!.! Not once have you looked me in the eyes!.! Now you wanna say something, when I'm about to walk out that door forever?!

Laura: It wasn't like that!.! Allie, I didn't mean to act that way!.! I didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you!.! I was just upset, I didn't know what to do!.! You're not the only one who was affected!.! Think about me!.! Everytime I leave this house, I'm reminded of it!.! How do you think I feel?! This isn't just about you!.! You're not the only one dealing with this, you're not the only one who's pissed!.!

Allie: Let me go!.!

Laura: NO!.! YOU ARE STAYING HERE OR YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!.! I'M NOT PAYING FOR A DAMN THING DOWN IN FLORIDA!.!

Allie: I DON'T CARE!.! I DON'T NEED YOU!.! I DON'T NEED YOUR TIME, I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY, I DON'T NEED SHIT FROM YOU!.! YOU'RE NOT CHANGING ANYTHING!.! YOU'RE A SHITTY MOTHER AND I'M DONE WITH YOU!.!

Laura: I'M THE SHITTY MOTHER?! YOU'RE A SHITTY DAUGHTER!.! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME, YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING THAT I DO FOR YOU!.! YOU'RE A SELFISH, SPOILED BRAT!.!

Allie: AND YOU'RE A NEGLECTFUL BITCH!.!

Laura: I GUESS THAT'S WHERE YOU GOT IT FROM!.! MAYBE I WAS A SHITTY MOTHER! FOR TRUSTING YOU!.! MAYBE THEN NEITHER OF US WOULD BE IN THIS MESS!.! YOU'VE MADE BOTH OF US THE BIGGEST EMBARRASSMENTS IN THIS FUCKING TOWN!.! AND NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO DO THE SAME THING IN MIAMI!.! ONLY, IT'LL JUST BE YOU THIS TIME!.! YOU ARE SO ON YOUR OWN!.! YOU GO AND EMBARASS YOURSELF AGAIN!.! AND THIS TIME, YOU'LL HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF!.! BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANNA LISTEN AND SLOW DOWN!.! YOU THINK NO ONE CAN TELL YOU SHIT!.! AND THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!.! YOU ARE GONNA GET DOWN THERE AND FALL RIGHT ON YOUR ASS!.! AND THEN YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO COME GET YOU!.! COUNT ON IT!.! BECAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A PAIN IN THE ASS!.!

Allie: WHAT I CAN COUNT ON, IS NOT COUNTING ON YOU!.! NOT THAT I EVER COULD!.! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ABANDONS HER CHILD, WHEN THEY NEED HER THE MOST!? YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME!.! YOU'RE A CONDESCENDING, ARROGANT, UPPITY BITCH!.! YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO PERFECT!.! YOU THINK EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!.! INCLUDING ME!.! I'M NOT PERFECT, I MAKE MISTAKES!.! I MADE A MISTAKE, AND I THOUGHT AS A MOTHER, YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING'S OK!.! BUT INSTEAD, YOU DID EXACTLY WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DID!.! YOU CASTED ME OUT AND TREATED ME LIKE THE BIGGEST LITTLE SLUT IN TOWN!.! WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS PLACE!.! CONSIDER YOURSELF NO LONGER A PARENT!.! SINCE I'M SUCH A MISTAKE TO YOU!.! I DON'T NEED YOU!.! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!.!.! I HATE THIS FAMILY, I HATE THIS PLACE, AND I HATE YOU!.!

Laura: WELL, I HATE YOU, TOO!.! *starts crying*

Allie: *snatches away from Laura and storms out of the house*

Laura: *storms to her room and slams her door shut, crying*

(Allie gets the rest of her belongings and had finally left.. That was the last time she saw her mother or spoke to her.. She never looked back..)

[End of flashback]

Allie: *sniffles* That was the last time we spoke..

Nat: *just hugs Allie tight in his arms*

Allie: *cries a bit*

Nat: It's ok, baby.. *soft voice, he kisses on the side of her face*

Allie: It hurt so bad, hearing her say all that.. *sniffles* The way she acted.. The way she looked at me.. *cries a bit* I couldn't take seeing her today..

Nat: But, you know she'll be at your graduation..

Allie: Yeah.. *sniffles*

Nat: Are you sure I should still come..?

Allie: Yes..! I need you there..! *clings on to him tighter*

Nat: Ok.. *rubs her back* Listen to me.. She's your mother.. So, she's gonna be at your graduation regardless.. But, I don't want you to let this spoil your day.. It's YOUR big, special day tomorrow.. And I want you to be happy. I want you to smile.. I wanna see you smiling up on that stage.. And remember that after you've crossed it, that's it.. You're finished with Miami and everything bad it brought you.. After tomorrow, you get to move on and start again.. In California.. Remember? *looks at her*

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: We're going to Cali after this.. We're gonna be starting our new lives.. We're going on vacation.. *smiles a bit* I just wanna see you smiling, tomorrow.. That's it. Don't think about what happened today, don't think about your mom, just think about us.. And the fact that we both made it out of this hell hole together.. We found each other here, and now we get to leave with each other.. And that's all we're gonna be taking with us, from this place.. Each other.. Ok? *gently grabs her face and rests his forehead on hers, looking in her eyes* I know it's been a crazy ass week.. I know today you had a bad day.. How can I make it better? I'm here for you..

Allie: *just reaches up, grabs his face, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses her back passionately*

Allie: *moans and grabs his shirt, then lifts it off of him*

Nat: *reaches down and grabs her ass*

Allie: *reaches down and unbuttons his shorts, snatching down his zipper*

Nat: *rolls onto his side, bringing Allie down with him*

(He pulls away from Allie and flips her onto her other side, so that now he's spooned behind her. He wraps his arms around her body and kisses on her neck. Allie moans and holds on to his arm across her chest. Nat feels on her thighs, grips them, and feels between her legs, sliding his hand up her dress. He rubs on her sex and plays with her clit through her panties. Allie sighs deeply and pants softly. Nat rubs on her for a short while, making her wet, before he grabs her panties and pulls them down her legs, taking them off..)

Allie: *panting softly* Wait.. I'm sorry. Your back. Maybe we shouldn't..

Nat: It's fine.. *kissing on her neck, he grips her breast* We can stay just like this.. And I still have your toy..

(He turns back a bit and reaches into his bedside drawer. He pulls out Allie's vibrating toy.. He lifts her leg and locks it behind him.. He carefully slides it inside her.. Then, he reaches down into his pants and boxer briefs, and pulls out his cock.. He's erected swollen.. He carefully slides himself inside her.. When he's gone deep enough, Allie lets out a small noise and gives him a squeeze on his arm, to let him know. Nat strokes in and out a couple times. Allie moans at the sensation. Nat props some pillows behind him, to lay back on. He slides Allie's dress up, revealing her bare ass. He slides the top down, freeing her breasts.. He grips on them, then brings his head down to suck on them.. Allie moans and brings her arm up, wrapping it around Nat's head.. Nat sucks on her nipples for a while, before he pulls away, grabs the remote to the toy, and turns it on.. "Fuck.." He moans. He bends his leg up, to keep Allie's leg locked behind it, then begins stroking in and out, holding onto her body.. He goes nice and slow for her.. Sensual and passionate.. He licks her ear and kisses on the side of her face.. He slides his hands up into hair and massages her scalp slowly.. Allie's eyes roll into the back of her head, as she's overwhelmed with sensations.. Nat makes slow, tantalizing love to her, giving her one climax after another, until he had a nice climax himself.. But, he was still erected.. And he wanted more.. One of his hands found it's way around Allie's throat, the other gripping her thigh apart from the other.. Then, he starts pounding.. Allie cries out and moans loudly, overdosed on ecstasy.. Nat moans and grunts, full of lust and fire.. Allie is slowly slipping into a coma, as Nat fucks her stress away.. Nat was giving her explosive orgasms, back to back.. "I love you..!.!" Allie hollers repeatedly.. Nat continues to take her, hot and aggressive.. He and Allie hadn't had sex in a while.. Between working, helping Allie prepare for California, recovering from his sinusitis, and recovering from his back injury, they hadn't been able to be tender with each other.. Nat was super horny.. He fucks her wild, still remaining in their same position.. Between him and the vibrator, Allie couldn't even see straight.. She was completely out of it.. Lost in the sensations and her moans.. She lets him go on, until she finally felt him come, bursting inside her.. Nat moans sweet and loud, reaches down, grabs his cock, and strokes it, as he continues pumping inside of her.. He ends up filling her, before he was finally finished.. He slowly pulls out his now soft cock, and his thick release comes flooding out of Allie.. She was overflowing.. Nat's soft cock lays against her pussy, covered in hers and his cum.. Nat felt super relieved, laying in post-coital bliss.. Allie was quickly slipping into a deep sleep, now relieved as well.. Nat holds her in his arms and kisses on the side of her face.. "Sleep, baby.." He softly tells her. "Daddy will feed you when you wake up." Allie instantly falls asleep, forgetting all about her bad day.. Nat carefully slips out of bed and goes to get the wipes, to clean Allie up with.. After he cleans her, he removes her dress completely, and changes her into PINK boy shorts, and a PINK t-shirt. He changes into Batman symbol shorts and a Batman t-shirt. He cuddles up behind Allie and takes a nap with her. He wakes up a few hours later, to someone touching his face. He opens his eyes and sees Allie looking at him, laying in his arms facing him, and intimately touching his face. He hugs her in closer to him and gives her a sweet kiss.)


	84. Chapter 84

Nat: How long have you been up?

Allie: A few minutes..

Nat: Did you have a good nap?

Allie: Yes..

Nat: Feel better?

Allie: *nods her head* Mhm..

Nat: Do you need anything else? Is there anything else I can do for you?

Allie: All I need is right here in bed with me.. *looking at him*

Nat: *kisses her* Ok.. Come on. Let's go downstairs. Daddy's gonna fix you something to eat. *grabs her and climbs out of bed with her*

(He carries her downstairs and sits her down on one of the barstools, at the island. He pours her a glass of chilled wine, then starts pulling out ingredients.)

Nat: Lobster tails, Mac and cheese, and steak ok?

Allie: Yes, please.

Nat: I'll fix a salad, too. You want some chips to snack on?

Allie: Yes.

(Nat pours her a bowl of Tostitos and gives her some queso cheese dip.)

Allie: Thank you.

Nat: You're welcome. *starts pulling out pots and pans*

Allie: I'm sorry..

Nat: For what?

Allie: I know I've been distracted lately.. Even with your back still healing, I should still be taking care of you.. Intimately, I mean.. I could tell from earlier that you were..a little frustrated..

Nat: Did I hurt you?.? *worried*

Allie: No, no, no, no! No, not at all..! I was just saying, I could tell you were really ready to, you know, do it.

Nat: *sighs in relief* Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry. I have been kinda horny lately. It's been a while, due to my being sick, and then of course, this back injury.. I was a little sexually frustrated, but that's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry.

Allie: Don't be. I promise it won't happen again, ok?

Nat: That's YOUR body.

Allie: No, it's yours.. And it's here, whenever you want it, whenever you need it..

Nat: Do you wanna talk about today?

Allie: There's no avoiding it.

Nat: You know there's not. Your mother is in town. She hasn't seen you in five years. The first time you two see each other, after that long, and you make each other cry. Not to mention, she has no clue about me and might not like me. She's coming to your graduation tomorrow and somehow, I have to ninja my way around her, so I can be there to support you. This is an entire shit show and quite frankly, I feel like I'm the star of it.

Allie: I'm sorry, baby..

Nat: I'm not mad at you for how things played out, in my aunt's class. Especially after hearing what your mom said to you, before you left Connecticut. I don't blame you. But at the same time, it just sucks. Because I wish you hadn't done that. I wish you would've just heard her out.

Allie: I feel like she has no excuse..! Would your mom ever tell you she hates you?.?

Nat: You know the answer to that. My mother worships the ground I walk on. She can't live without me. Of course she would never say that to me. Or any of her children. No matter how mad she could get at us.

Allie: I feel like NO mother should ever say that..!

Nat: And you are absolutely right. No mother should ever say that to her child. No matter what the circumstances are. You are 100% correct on that. But I'd rather her have an excuse, than not have one..! Because that would be even more fucked up..! Allie, she came here because she wants to fix things with you..! She's clearly broken hearted..! She clearly misses you..! I told you, you're her only child..! She can't afford to still be angry with you..! And she knows that..! Look, you two are clearly stubborn. I see that. But something's gotta give.

Alfred's voice: Sir, you have visitors.

Nat: Who is it?

Alfred's voice: Mr. Alvarez, Ms. Reyes, and Ms. Denton.

Nat: Let 'em in, buddy.

Alfred's voice: Yes sir.

(Nat's lift comes up and the door opens. Kristina, Denton, and Danny step into the foyer. They go over to the island and take a seat.)

Nat: You guys want a drink? Auntie, some wine?

Denton: I'd love some, darling. Thank you.

Danny: I'll take a beer, buddy.

Kristina: I'll have some wine.

(Nat pours Denton and Kristina a glass of wine, and slides a beer to Danny.)

Danny, Denton, and Kristina: Thank you.

Nat: No problem. *goes back to prepping dinner*

Kristina: You feel better, baby?

Allie: Yeah..

Danny: That was nuts, Allz.

Allie: I know..

Kristina: What happened after you guys got home?

Nat: Well, I spent nearly an hour rocking her, while she cried. Then, I put her down for a nap. Oh, and she told me what happened. The argument between her and her mother, before she left for Miami. And I have to say, her mother better have one hell of an excuse for what she said. I sincerely hope she does.

Denton: Laura told me what was said.. Truthfully, I felt the same way you feel now, darling. I was hoping she had an excuse. Though she did, I still feel it was unacceptable.

Nat: What did she say?

Denton: Well, of course, she didn't mean any of what she said- -

Nat: *cuts in* She was just angry.

Denton: Exactly. She felt hurt by what Allie had said, and she got so upset, that she tried to hurt her feelings as well. Which, in my opinion, was not a good idea. But, trust me, Laura knows that now. *sips her wine* She is devastated. She was practically hysterical, as she was talking to me. Her heart is more than broken. It's shattered. I don't think I've ever seen anyone filled with so much regret.

Kristina: I just wish you two would make up.

Allie: I can't just make up with her..! She can be heartbroken all she wants, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still pissed..!

Denton: And you have every right to be, sweetie. I would be, too. But, she's your mother, Allie. Your only mother. This can't go on, honey. Is this really how you want things to be? Is this how you wanna go through life? Without a mother?

Allie: No, but everytime I even think of that woman.. I wanna destroy everything around me..

Denton: I know, baby.. But, hear me out.. She misses you something terrible.. She wants you back, she wants her daughter back.. Your family misses you, too.. Especially your grandmother. She is heartbroken, without you.. Your mother can't even get her to cheer up, let alone speak. She hasnt said a word, since you left.

Allie: *watery eyes, she covers her mouth, and whines a bit*

Denton: And then apparently your uncle has been nothing but upset, because you won't go home and see him. Your friend, Kim? She's very hurt as well.

Kristina: Baby, this has clearly gone on long enough.

Allie: I don't think it's gone on long enough. *sniffles* I've got nothing against Gagi and Uncle, or Kim, but that woman can miss me for the rest of her life!

Nat: You don't mean that.

Allie: *looks at him*

Nat: *stops seasoning his steaks and looks at her* You don't. You can try and make yourself believe that, but you don't. I know you don't. Your mother loves you and you love her. Both of you are upset. That's understandable. But like I said, something's gotta give. For the sake of you guys' relationship. For the sake of our relationship and our future together. I am not rushing you by any means..! I'm not..! I just want you to keep in mind, that there is no escaping that woman..! She's your mother..! She's a part of your life, whether you want her to be or not..! And there may not be a me and you, without her..! We cannot truly keep going forward, if she remains a barrier. You want a family? You want marriage someday? I'm fine with that..! But none of that can happen, as long as you and your mom keep this shit up. You can pretend this doesn't bother you. You can continue to lie to yourself. But as I've said so many times before, you cannot lie to me. I'm seeing right through you. I know this is painful for you.. But you're not alone. And you don't have to do this alone.

Allie: *just looks down*

Nat: Whatever you wanna do, I'll stick by you.. But, like me, eventually you have to face your demons.. *goes back to cooking*

Denton: He's right, sweetie.. Look, your mother wanted me to let you know that you may not wanna talk to her, but you may want to speak to your grandmother and Uncle.. They're here with her. And they're gonna be at your graduation as well.

Kristina: Did her cousins come, too?

Denton: No.. According to Laura, after she left the way that she did, and ignored her whole family for five years, her cousins pretty much wiped their hands of her.. Said she was a bitter, evil, selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled little bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself.

Nat and Danny: That's fucked up.

Kristina: Those bitches are just as bad as her! Worse even! They don't even act like family! And last I heard, one of 'em tried to fuck Adam, after Allie left! So, fuck them and their opinions!

Allie: Kris is right. I don't care about them.

Denton: But I know you care for your grandmother and uncle.

Allie: I do.. But, I wouldn't even know what to do, if I saw them again..

Alfred's voice: Uh.. Sir?

Nat: What's up, Al?

Alfred's voice: You..have another visitor.

Nat: Who is it?

Alfred's voice: Does the name Thresa mean anything to you?

Nat: Allie's middle name is Thresa. That's the only Thresa I know. Did you let her know this is private property? I don't like trespassers.

Alfred's voice: I did, sir. But she's very insistent on staying. In fact.. I believe this is Ms. Allie's grandmother, sir.

Nat: *drops his knife* What the fuck!?

Denton: Omg.

Kristina: Holy shit. *stunned*

Danny: That's not good. *nervous*

Allie: *freezes*

Nat: Is she ok, Alfred?.? *washing his hands*

Alfred's voice: She's fine. She is on a walker, though, sir.

Nat: Well, shit. I can't just leave her out there. *drying his hands* Tell her I'm coming down. *starts heading for the lift*

Allie: *un-freezes, now worried* What?! *gets up and runs in front of him, putting her hands on his chest* Baby, no! Remember what I asked you?.?

Nat: Allie, my mother and father would whup my big ass, if they saw me still standing my big ass in here, instead of helping an older woman inside my house..! I can't just pass her off to somebody else..! This is MY home..! I have to go help her..!

Allie: I'll go get her..! Daddy, please..! Just stay in here..! *begging*

Kristina: Actually, I'll go get her. *jogs off to Nat's lift, steps inside, and goes down to ground floor*

Danny: How the hell did she find this place?.?

Nat: That's what I wanna know. *goes back to cooking*

Denton: Allie, what are you about to do?

Allie: I don't have a choice.. I'm gonna face her..

(Everyone hears Nat's lift come back up. The door slides up and out steps Kristina, with an elder woman on a walker. Kristina gets her past everyone, so she doesn't see them, and helps her sit down on the couch. Everyone listens.)

Kristina: Gagi.. Do you remember me?

Thresa: Of course I remember you, Cupcake.. I know it's been a while, but I still remember my Allie's best friend..

Kristina: *chuckles warmly* Gagi, what are you doing here..? How did you find this place..?

Thresa: I followed you and that professor, from Allie's school.. My driver.. I told him to follow you guys.. Kristina, you have to help me..

Kristina: *concerned* What's wrong, Gagi?.?

Thresa: You have to help me find my grandbaby.. Where is my Allie..? *voice breaks a little*

Kristina: Aww, Gagi.. *voice breaks and she tears up*

Thresa: I miss my little chipmunk so much.. *broken voice* I've cried so much, I can't even cry anymore..

Allie: *covers her mouth, whimpers, shuts her eyes, and cries*

Nat: *stops cooking, goes and hugs her from behind*

Thresa: What is this place..? I know Allie doesn't live here. It doesn't look like. *looking around* It's a very nice home.. Looks pricey, too.. Is this where her teacher lives?

Kristina: *sniffles* No, Gagi..

Thresa: Who's that boy who was with you and her teacher..? Is this his home?

Kristina: No, it's not his either.. That boy you saw with us, is my boyfriend, Gagi. His name is Danny.

Thresa: Oh. Is he a nice boy?

Kristina: *chuckles warmly* Yes, Gagi. He's wonderful to me.

Thresa: Good.. I worry so much about my girls, after what that little bastard did to my Allie.. He's the reason my chipmunk won't come back home.. I think about it all the time.. I'm so mad at Laura, for the way she dealt with things.. She pushed Allie even further away, when Allie needed her mother the most.. I've had resentment towards her.. Can't even look her in the eyes, most days.. She tries to get me to talk, but I haven't had much to say to her.. Not after hearing what she said to my grandbaby.. I just wanna see my little chipmunk again.. I wanna hear her beautiful voice.. I wanna tell her Gagi is still here for her…

Kristina: *sniffles*

Thresa: What happened wasn't her fault, Kristina.. I sure hope you don't believe otherwise..

Kristina: Of course not, Gagi. I know it wasn't her fault. And believe me. That son of a bitch is getting what he deserves, right now.

Thresa: Good.. If I was 10 years younger, I'd kick his ass.. I never liked him.. Hated him the day Allie brought him home to meet everyone.. I knew something wasn't right about him.. I could see it in those shifty little eyes of his..

Kristina: You were so right, Gagi..

Thresa: Please, Cupcake.. Please help me find my grandbaby.. I know you know where she is.. Please take me to her.. I need to see her again..

Nat: *in Allie's ear* I can't watch this anymore.. You need to go over there and see your grandmother.. She's not the one you're mad at.. I'll be right here. *kisses her cheek* Go on.

(Allie takes a deep breath. Nat turns her around to face him and wipes her tears. Then, he kisses her face, then her lips. Allie kisses back. They kiss passionately for a minute, before pulling away. Allie slowly heads over to her grandmother. Thresa turns her head, when she feels someone near. She sees Allie.)

Thresa: Chipmunk..! *big smile*

Allie: Gagi..! *cries, falls to her knees in front of her grandmother, and hugs her tight*

Thresa: *hugs her back, crying tears of joy* Oh, Allie..! My Allie..! *kisses on Allie's head* My sweet baby..! I've missed you so much..! *crying*

Allie: *crying* I've missed you more, Gagi..! *sobbing* I'm so sorry..!

Thresa: It's ok, angel.. *sniffles* I know why you've been gone, and it's ok.. Your mother should've known better.. I know she hurt you so bad, baby.. But it's ok.. I'm here.. Gagi will always be here.. I'll always be on your side, baby.. No matter what.. *hugging her and rocking her*

Allie: *looks up at her grandmother* You're not mad at me? *sniffles*

Thresa: Of course not, chipmunk.. *touches her face* I was never angry with you.. I knew why you left and I couldn't even blame you.. Everyone was treating my angel so badly.. I understand why you stayed away.. I was only sad because I wanted to see this beautiful face again.. *smiles at her* And I didn't know if I ever would again.. You are the most precious thing in the world to me.. My little miracle baby..

Allie: *presses her forehead to her grandmother's and closes her eyes* I've been wanting to come see you.. So bad.. I just couldn't stand the thought of being back there again..

Thresa: I know, beautiful.. *petting her hair*

Allie: I was always thinking about you..

Thresa: I was always thinking about you, too.. I knew you wouldn't forget about me..

Allie: I knew you wouldn't forget about me, either.. I'm so happy to see you, Gagi.. I've missed you more than you know..

Thresa: Words can't describe how much I've missed you.. All is forgiven, baby.. Just tell me what's been up..

Allie: *chuckles and sniffles* A lot.. *looks up at her grandmother* New friends, new challenges, new changes, second chances.. I was a really bad girl, when I first came down here, Gagi.. All because I was angry.. Still angry at Adam and everyone who made my life hell, in Connecticut.. I almost lost my friends because of that.. Kris, too.. I lost myself for a while..

Thresa: Oh baby.. *touches her face* I know it..

Allie: But recently.. I've been nothing but happy.. I found myself again, Gagi.. My old self.. I've made new friends, new family.. I'm pursuing my dream of being a doctor.. Things have been amazing for me, lately.. I'm not angry anymore.. I've left the past behind me.. I've been looking forward.. I'm moving to California.. I'm hoping I'll be going to Stanford, to get my doctorates.. I've decided I wanna be a pediatrician and a orthopedic surgeon..

Thresa: That's a great career choice, chipmunk. You'll have it made with that.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah.. I've learned so many new things, been taught so many new perspectives.. It's been like learning to breathe all over again.. I've learned to love all over again.. Myself and others.. I'm still learning, but.. I have a very patient teacher.. *smiles*

Thresa: *chuckles warmly* Wonderful.. I'm so proud of you, angel.. *kisses her forehead* Even when people knock you down, you get right back up.. I love that so much about you.. I can tell you've been happy.. I can see it.. And my, how you've grown, chipmunk..! *surprised chuckle*

Allie: *giggles*

Thresa: You're even more gorgeous..! Someone's been loving my baby real good..! *chuckling*

Kristina: You have no idea.

Allie: *playfully shoves Kristina*

Kristina: *laughs* I'm just agreeing with Gagi..!

Thresa: *chuckles* I can tell a special someone is behind all your new happiness and changes.. I know my grandbaby.. I'll assume this beautiful home belongs to him..

Allie: It does.. Gagi, I'll be right back..

Thresa: Ok..

(Allie stands and goes back over to the kitchen area. She smiles at Kristina, Danny, and Denton.. They give her encouraging smiles, knowing what she's about to do.. Nat had his back turned to everyone, as he was continuing to cook.. Allie goes up behind him and playfully grabs his butt.. Nat jumps and turns his head.. He stops what he's doing and chuckles a bit..)

Nat: What did I tell you about grabbing my ass? *chuckles*

Allie: *just smiles innocently and grabs his hand* Come here.. I want you to meet someone..

Nat: *gapes a bit* Are you sure..?

Allie: Absolutely.. *smiling*

Nat: *smiles at her and kisses her forehead* Ok.. Let me wash up first.

Allie: *smiling* Ok..

(Nat washes his hands and makes sure his clothes are stainless.. Then, Allie takes his hand and slowly leads him over to her grandma..)

Thresa: *overwhelmed chuckle* Whoa.. You're a big fella..

Nat: *chuckles warmly, with a shy smile* Yeah.. I get that a lot..

Thresa: And good God almighty, you're a looker.. *elderly giggle and blush*

Nat: *blushes, with a shy smile* Thank you..

Allie: *goes down to her knees and takes her grandmother's hands* Gagi.. I want you to meet someone very important.. Someone very special to me.. He's my best friend, my biggest supporter, my pride and joy, my patient teacher.. He's who changed my life.. Who saved me.. He's my everything, Gagi.. The love of my life.. This is my boyfriend, Nat..

Thresa: Like Matthew?

Allie: *chuckles* No, Gagi. Nat. It's short for Nathaniel.

Thresa: Oh, Nat..! Oh. Well, hello Nat. It's very nice to meet you. *smiling*

Nat: *sticks his hand out to her, with a sweet smile* It's very nice to meet you, too. Allie talks about you all the time. She loves you very much.

Thresa: And I love her very much.. So, it makes my heart so happy to see her so happy.. And apparently, that's because of you.. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart..

Nat: No need for thanks. *kind smile* She makes me happy, too.. After seeing what she's been through, you have my word that I'll take care of her heart.. She means a lot to me.

Thresa: *smiles* If you don't mind, could you come on down here, so I can get a better look at you, handsome..?

Nat: *chuckles* I don't mind at all. *squats down low, so he's at height with her* Better?

Thresa: Much better.. *smiling* Young man, you are the prettiest boy I have ever seen in my life.

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Thank you.

Thresa: *elderly giggle* And you have such beautiful hair.

Nat: Thank you. *smiling*

Thresa: What island do you come from?

Nat: *surprised* Oh. *chuckles a bit* My father's side of the family. We come from Samoa.

Thresa: I should've guessed Samoan.. That tattoo of yours, with the hook.. It's Samoan design.. A deep love for the ocean linked to an ancient Samoan tribe.. You're a young chief..

Nat: *shocked chuckle* Whoa.. How'd you know that?

Thresa: *chuckles* I was always so in love with your people and their culture.. You are such a beautiful people.. I was a historian, back in my younger days.. I may know more about your tribe than you do..

Nat: Amazing.. *amazed smile*

Thresa: I can tell Samoan isn't the only thing in you. Your mother?

Nat: She's Italian. From Rome. But her family is originally from southern Italy.

Thresa: That explains why you're so naturally beautifully tan. *chuckles* So, you're biracial.

Nat: Yes ma'am.

Thresa: Beautiful.. *warm chuckle* My, my.. You have the most beautiful eyes..

Nat: *shy smile* Thank you..

Thresa: May I see your hand..?

Nat: *gently takes her hands in his and smiles at her*

Thresa: Oh.. *smiles warmly* You are a gentle soul.. But a gentle soul, who embodies great strength..

Nat: *smiling* Yes.. *looking at her*

Thresa: *looks over at Allie, with a smile* Oh, chipmunk.. I like this one very much..

Allie: *giggles and hugs her grandmother*

Thresa: *chuckles warmly and hugs Allie back* I'm so happy for you angel..

Allie: Thanks, Gagi.. *smiling* But, I need you to promise something..

Thresa: Don't worry, baby.. *smiling* I won't breathe a word to your mother or anyone else in the family..

Allie: *smiles and kisses her cheek* I love you, Gagi..

Thresa: I love you most of all, princess.. *smiling* Just promise me you won't disappear on me again..

Allie: I promise..

Thresa: Nat, you have a very beautiful home.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckles warmly*

Thresa: And something smells very delicious.

Nat: That's dinner. I'm in the middle of making dinner for your granddaughter.

Thresa: You can cook? *surprised*

Nat: Yes. *chuckles*

Kristina: His food is the most orgasmic thing you will ever eat, Gagi.

Thresa: I think I love you, too..

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Would you like some?

Thresa: I'd love some.. I take it you're the reason behind my chipmunk's beautiful weight gain.

Nat: Oh yes. *chuckles* I keep her well fed. I love to feed my loved ones.

Thresa: Is it just food, or do you got a little bun in the oven, princess? *chuckles and touches Allie's stomach, rubbing it a bit*

Nat: *looks at Allie immediately, with a nervous smile* Uh..?

Allie: *laughs and places her hand over her grandmother's hand, on her stomach* No, Gagi. Not yet.

Nat: *relaxes* Ok. I can breathe again.

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Nat: I'll help you over to the table. *offers his hand to her*

Thresa: *gently takes it*

Nat: *gently helps her up*

(Nat escorts her over to the table, pulls out her chair, and helps her sit down.)

Thresa: Hello. *smiles and waves at Denton*

Denton: Hello, Ms. DiMeco. *kind smile* I'm Nat's aunt. Angela.

Thresa: You have a beautiful nephew, Angela.

Denton: Thank you. *chuckles warmly*

Thresa: *looks at Danny* And hello to you too, Danny. You're a handsome young man, as well.

Danny: *chuckles warmly* It's nice to meet you, too. And thank you.

Thresa: Nat, may I ask what you do for a living?

Nat: I'm in technology development, engineering, and chemistry. I have a few small ventures going on, as well. And I'm in the process of owning my own company.

Thresa: *impressed* Holy shit..

Danny/Kristina/Nat/Denton: *laugh*

Allie: Gagi..! *laughs a bit*

Thresa: I'm sorry, princess. *chuckling* That just took me by surprise.. That's incredible.

Nat: Thank you. *chuckling* Would you like something to drink?

Thresa: Just water, please.

Nat: Coming right up.

(He gets her a bottle of water and opens it for her, then offers her a straw to put in it. She takes the straw and puts it in the bottle, then takes a sip.)

Nat: I'll make dinner quick.

(They all enjoy conversation together, as Nat continues to cook. He even makes a cheesecake for dessert. When he finishes everything, he sets the table. Everyone enjoys dinner and Thresa was absolutely in love with the food, and with Nat. And Allie couldn't have been happier at the moment. After dinner, Thresa checks her phone, and notices that she's got a lot of missed calls from Laura, who was looking for her. Thresa decides she better leave, before Laura comes looking for her. Nat and Allie walk her down to her car. Her driver helps her in. Nat and Allie say goodbye to Thresa. She kisses their cheeks. Allie makes sure her grandmother gets her phone number, before she leaves. Denton, Danny, and Kristina also said goodbye and left, because they had to get ready for graduation tomorrow. Nat and Allie go back inside the house. Nat washes the dishes and cleans his kitchen. Then, he and Allie go upstairs to his room.)

Nat: Do you know what you're wearing for graduation tomorrow?

Allie: I have a dress picked out. *smiling, she goes up to him, and hugs his waist, looking up at him*

Nat: *smiles down at her and kisses her forehead* You feel better don't you?

Allie: Yes. *smiling* You were amazing.

Nat: Your grandmother was amazing. I was surprised she understood my tattoos so perfectly. And she could tell I was an islander. *chuckles*

Allie: I was surprised at that, too. I didn't even know that tattoo was family symbol of yours.

Nat: Yeah. An ancient symbol of my family and our tribe. The hook itself symbolizes our deep connection to the ocean. It represents strength, prosperity, abundance, and a great respect for the sea.

Allie: That's beautiful. *touches his tattoo* And it also means you're a young chief?

Nat: Yep. *smiling, he touches her face* One of the next to fall in line, in my family. I won't become an official chief, until I've produced my first child.

Allie: *smiles* Is that right?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. But, don't get any ideas. None of that, until we've had some real time.

Allie: *giggles* Ok.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her lips* Silly.

Allie: *smiling* You know I meant everything I said down there.

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: You really are the love of my life.. *smiling* My everything.

Nat: *smiles and kisses her forehead* I know, baby. Let's get you in bed. You've got a big day tomorrow. Let's go brush our teeth.

(They go brush their teeth together, then climb in bed together.)

Nat: Try to be happy tomorrow.

Allie: I will be happy, if you're there. Gagi, too. I'm not worried about my mother.

Nat: What about your uncle?

Allie: I'll fix that at some point, soon. I promise.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: When are we leaving for our vacation?

Nat: Right after the ceremony.

Allie: Perfect. *smiles* I literally cannot wait, babe.

Nat: *chuckles* Less than 24 hours. Patience, little one.

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: You're gonna love the villa I rented for us. *smiling at her, touching her face* The beautiful beaches, amazing views, dinners on a yacht, hiking up in the mountains, all the wineries on the coast..

Allie: *giggles and smiles*

Nat: It's gonna be beautiful.. *smiling*

Allie: Especially with you.. *smiling*

Nat: *kisses her forehead* Get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.

Allie: *climbs on top of him and lays her head on his chest* I love you.

Nat: I know. *kisses her hair*

(They fall asleep together.)


	85. Chapter 85

(The next morning, Allie wakes up to the smell of food. Nat had made her a big breakfast. After breakfast, they take a shower together, then get dressed. Allie had to be at the school early, for ceremony rehearsal. Nat takes her and drops her off. Then, he goes to his chiropractor and massage therapist. After that, he stops at a shop to pick something up. Then, he goes back to his place. He loads his and Allie's luggage in his truck, then takes their dogs to his dog sitter. Then, he drives back to his place, to change his clothes. He's wearing dark jeans, blue velvet/gold/white Jordan 12's, and a white custom t-shirt with a picture of Allie on the front, wearing her royal blue graduation cap and gown, and on the back, in gold letters, it says "FIU class of 2015. Congrats to my girl." He also puts his hair back in a man bun, and wears his gold lip rings that Allie bought him for his birthday 2 years ago. He was looking SUPER fine. He sprays on Armani cologne, then heads out the door again. He stops and grabs some blue and gold graduation balloons, and a stuffed animal of the university mascot. Just as he was about to head to FIU, he gets a phone call. It ends up being important, so he has to go take care of it. He texts Allie and lets her know that he has to take care of something, and that he'll be there soon. Nat drives to a federal bank. Meanwhile, the graduation ceremony was starting. The graduates were making their way to their seats, on the large stage. When they're all seated, the families take their seats. Allie was looking nervous, as she searched the chairs for Nat. But, she still didn't see him. She saw her mother, grandmother, and uncle Liam. She also sees Kristina's parents and brother. One of the speakers at the ceremony begins a speech. Meanwhile, Nat had spent an hour at the bank, before he finally rushed off to the graduation ceremony. When he arrives, he parks and hurries to the auditorium. He gives security his ticket, then goes inside. He looks for his seat, which is right next to Denton, and Danny's family. Allie sees him and smiles big, finally relieved that he's there. She smiles even more, when she sees the balloons and stuffed mascot he got for her. He waves and blows her a kiss, then mouths "sorry" up at her. After a couple more speeches, the names of the graduates were finally being called. Nat stands up and claps for all the guys, and Allie's friends, when they are called. Allie and Kristina's names hadn't been called yet, once the list was over..)

Speaker: And last but definitely not least, we have two more names.. These two girls are announced last, because they have something else to receive, than just their degrees. They are two more honor students, both summa cum laude. Both medical students in training.. I am proud to announce that they have both been accepted to the Stanford University School of Medicine.. Please give a huge round of applause for Alexandra DiMeco and Kristina Reyes..!

(Allie and Kristina cover their mouths and squeal, then hug each other excitedly. There's a loud applause.)

Nat: *jumps out of his seat, with joy* YES!.!.! YEAH, ALLIE!.!.! YOU'RE AWESOME, BABY!.!.! *clapping*

(Laura suddenly stands and starts to turn around. Nat quickly notices her, says 'oh shit' and quickly drops down, hiding behind Denton and Danny's mom. Laura looks around, searching for him. Thresa grabs her arm and brings her back down into her chair. Laura argues with her, explaining what she just heard, and wanting to know who said it. Allie and Kristina receive their degrees, along with their acceptance letters. Then, the ceremony concludes, and everyone makes their way outside. Allie was about to run off and find Nat, when Kristina reminded her that her mom, her grandma, and uncle were gonna be looking for her. Allie sighs and goes to find her family. She finds them a couple minutes later.)

Thresa: Chipmunk..! *hugs her tight* Omg, I'm soooo proud of you..! *kisses her cheek repeatedly*

Allie: *giggles and hugs her back* Thank you, Gagi. *sniffles and kisses her cheek* Thank you so much for being here. It wouldn't have been as special to me.

Thresa: You know I'll always be there for my Allie. *smiling, she pets Allie's hair* You look so beautiful. My beautiful baby, so grown up.

Allie: I'll always be your little chipmunk. *smiling at her*

Thresa: Always. *smiling, she kisses Allie's forehead*

Liam: No love for me?

Allie: Hi, uncle. *weak smile*

Liam: It's been a long time.. I've missed you, sweetheart..

Allie: I've missed you, too.. I'm sorry, uncle..

Liam: Its ok.. I understand.. I don't blame you, buttercup.. Can I have a hug?

Allie: *slowly hugs her uncle*

Liam: *hugs her back and kisses her hair* I'm so proud of you.

Allie: Thank you.

Liam: When will I get a visit, darlin'?

Allie: I don't know, uncle.. Hopefully soon.. I still have some stuff to work out..

Liam: Ok.. I can understand that.. Until then, still, I'd love to be able to hear your voice..

Allie: Give me your phone.

Liam: *smiles and digs out his cellphone for her*

Allie: *puts her number in her uncle's phone, then hands it back to him* Call me anytime.. I'd love to catch up. *smiles*

Liam: *smiling* Thank you, princess. *hugs her tight and kisses her hair* Listen.. I was hoping we could take you out to eat someplace.. You know, celebrate today.

Allie: That would be nice uncle.. But, given the circumstances.. *glares over at her mom for a quick second* I think it's best we tried another time.. Besides, I kind of have plans already.. I have a flight to catch.

Liam: Oh. Where ya going?

Allie: A vacation. In Italy.

Liam: Well that sounds wonderful. *chuckles warmly* I know you definitely deserve it. And you're right. Maybe we can try for food another time.

Allie: Just call me and we can set something new up. I promise.

Liam: Ok princess. *kisses her cheek*

Laura: Allie, please talk to me..

Allie: I have nothing to say to you.. I have somewhere to be.

Laura: Don't make me cause a scene..! *starts to cry a bit*

Thresa: Laura, that's enough!

Laura: No, mom! I don't deserve this! *crying* Now, damn it! I gave you life..! I raised you..! I worked hard, to provide for you..! I've always given you the best..! I've loved you unconditionally, for 23 years..! You can't do this to me..!

Thresa: Lower your voice..! Listen here, you need to stop..! You are not about to upset my baby, on her special day..! Now is not the time for this..! You've done enough.

Laura: I made a mistake..!

Liam: Yes. And now you know how Allie felt.

Laura: I didn't mean what I said! I was just trying to- -!

Allie: To get back at me, right? Well, congratulations.. You won.

Laura: Allie..! *crying*

Allie: I have somewhere to be. I don't have time for this. And I'm not about to let you upset me today. Not today. Goodbye.

Laura: *grabs her arm* Baby, please come back to me..! Please come back to mommy..!

Allie: *snatches her arm away* I've told you.. I don't need you anymore.

Laura: *cries some more* Don't say that..! Please don't say that..! Please, just give me a chance to explain..!

Allie: I told you I don't wanna hear it. Just go back to your perfect little life.

Laura: No..! No matter how much you want me to stop, I am not quitting..! I am not giving up..! I am not letting you go..! I will do whatever I have to do, to get you to listen to me..! *crying*

Allie: Good luck with that.. Gagi, Uncle. I love you guys. I'll talk to you soon. *hugs them*

Thresa: Have fun, Chipmunk. *kisses her head, then whispers to her* Tell Nat I said hi. I heard him in there.

Allie: *giggles*

Liam: Enjoy your trip, princess. *kisses her Allie's hair* You'll hear from me soon.

Allie: Ok, uncle.

(Allie leaves her family and takes off to find Nat.)

Laura: No. No, I am not just gonna be ignored! *goes after Allie*

Thresa: Laura..! Just leave her alone..! *shouts after her*

(Meanwhile, Allie was still searching around for Nat, until she found him near the guys. Nat sees her and smiles. Allie smiles and runs to him. She jumps on him and Nat catches her in his arms.)

Nat: *happy laugh* Omg, I'm so proud of you, Allz!.! *kisses her cheek repeatedly*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply* Thank you. I can't believe I got into Stanford!

Nat: I can..! Baby, I told you you'd do it..! *chuckling* You had that drive..!

Allie: *giggles and grabs his face, kissing him again*

Nat: *kisses back with a happy smile*

Danny: Looks like Cali is really happening, bro. *high fives Nat*

Nat: Hell yeah..!

Kristina: And I'm gonna get to live with my sister! *hugs Allie from behind, while she's still in Nat's arms*

Allie: *laughs*

Nat: *puts Allie down* I brought you gifts.

Allie: Awww..! Daddy..! *takes the balloons and the stuffed animal* Thank you..! *stretches up and kisses him*

Nat: You deserve it, baby. *pecks her lips*

Allie: And you got a shirt made for me?.? *smiling at his shirt*

Nat: Of course. *cute smile, he turns to show her the whole shirt*

Kristina: Awww! Nat, that is so fucking awesome!

Danny: If we weren't so swarmed with graduation details, I would've got one made for you, too.

Kristina: *giggles and kisses Danny* I know, Papí. It's ok.

Allie: *giggling* Daddy, you just went all out.

Nat: Of course. *cute smile* I'm always extra for my girl. *wraps his arm around her*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him* I'm so happy you came. You made this day extra special for me.

Nat: I'm glad I could do that for you. *smiling*

Allie: You're the best boyfriend ever. *kisses him*

Nat: I try. *cute smile and shrug*

Danny: I remembered the vacation you two are about to take. *chuckles* No invite?

Nat: *chuckles* You know I would have. But, she wanted it to just be the two of us.

Allie: Yeah, Danny. I'm sorry.

Danny: Nah, it's cool. *chuckles* I totally understand. Besides, I might just take Kris and do the same thing. Vacation sounds good as hell.

Nat: Well, I mean, if you want, we could plan a little couples retreat for all of us that are in a relationship.

Danny: That would be awesome..!

Kristina: And cute..! Nat, you're a genius..! Let's do that..!

Allie: I'd like that, too.

Nat: Sweet. We'll plan it all out when we get back.

Kristina: Great! *notices someone coming* Oh shit. Allie, your mom is looking for you..! *points at Laura, in the crowd*

Allie: *sees Laura* Fuck!

Nat: Should I run?.?

Allie: No, you are not leaving me here..!

Nat: *looks at his smartwatch* Well, we gotta get going anyway. Our flight starts boarding in an hour.

Kristina: I'll distract her. You two get going. And have fun.

Allie: Thanks, Kris. *hugs her*

Kristina: *kisses her cheek* Love ya. *kisses Nat's cheek* Bye, Natty.

Nat: *kisses Kristina's cheek* Later, Cupcake. Later, Danny. *fist bumps him*

Danny: Later, bro.

Nat: *grabs Allie's hand and smiles at her* Ready?

Allie: *smiles* Hell yeah.

Nat: *chuckles* Come on.

(Nat and Allie take off running together, hand in hand. They make it to Nat's truck. Nat opens the door for Allie and helps her in. Then, he goes and gets in on the driver's side. He starts the truck and they take off. Meanwhile, Laura had found Kristina.)

Laura: Kristina..! Kris, honey, where's Allie?.?

Kristina: *sympathetic look* I'm sorry, mom.. She had somewhere to be.

Laura: *just looks down*

(As it got later in the day, Allie's family had flown back to Connecticut. Kristina and Danny decided to leave and take a vacation of their own, to Jamaica. The rest of the guys went and celebrated up in Orlando, at Epcot. Nat and Allie had made their flight. It took them 11 hours and 9 minutes, before they finally landed. When they get off the plane, they find a driver for them waiting. They get in the car after loading their luggage, and the driver takes them to the rental home Nat reserved for them. Allie was blown away by the beautiful villa. They get out of the car and grab their luggage. They thank the driver and he leaves. There's a woman waiting inside the villa when they arrive. She gives them a tour, then hands them the keys, and leaves. Nat and Allie go to the master bedroom and sit down their luggage. Then, they go out on the terrace and admire the view. Nat lifts Allie and sits her on the ledge, then wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. They watch the view together for a while, before they go grab some food together. After that, they return to their villa, and change into their swimsuits. Then, they head to the beach in their rental jeep. When they get to the beach, they run straight to the water. They swim and play, and enjoy each other. Allie couldn't believe she was really in Italy, with the man of her dreams. When they finished in the water, they went and laid together on the beach, until they were dry. Then, they returned to their villa. They take a shower together and change their clothes. Then, Nat treats Allie to an amazing dinner at an amazing restaurant, that was located on a cliffside. Allie was absolutely amazed. They enjoyed a huge dinner and dessert, along with an incredible view. After dinner, they returned to their villa, full and sleepy. They strip down to their underwear and climb into bed. Allie lays on top of Nat, with her head on his chest. Nat rubs her back and massages her head..)

Allie: Today was amazing, Daddy..

Nat: *chuckles warmly and kisses her hair* It was, huh?

Allie: This place is so beautiful.

Nat: Italy has a lot of beauty to offer.

Allie: I can't believe I'm here with you.

Nat: You said the same thing back on Necker Island. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Because it's true..! I can't believe I get to go to so many beautiful places with you.

Nat: Well, believe it. *chuckles warmly and kisses her head* I'm takin' you everywhere with me, babe.

Allie: *smiles and kisses his chest* My Gagi said hi, by the way.

Nat: *chuckles* Did she?

Allie: Mhm.

Nat: Tell her I said hello, as well.. Did you speak to your uncle?

Allie: Yeah. I gave him my number and everything. We're gonna get back to talking more.

Nat: Good. *rubs her back*

Allie: I love that everything is happening for us..

Nat: Me too, babe.

Allie: Hey, why were you late today? To the ceremony?

Nat: My accountant called while I was on my way to the school. I guess there was some misunderstanding with one of my business accounts. I had to go deal with the issue.

Allie: Is everything ok?

Nat: Yeah, everything's fine. I just had an "abnormally" large amount of money being deposited into one of my accounts, and they needed my clearance, in order to proceed. A small security measure.

Allie: Oh. Ok.

Nat: I'm sorry I was late, baby.

Allie: I'm just glad you made it.. What are we doing tomorrow?

Nat: Well, I have to go see a chiropractor and go to a masseuse, at a spa. I'm still on strict recovery instructions. After that, I was thinking a hike over in the cliffs, and then later tonight, I cook us up a dinner, and we dine in the hot tub.

Allie: Sounds perfect.

Nat: The yacht I rented should be here after tomorrow.

Allie: That's fine. Can I join you at the spa?

Nat: Of course. We can enjoy a massage together.

Allie: Perfect.

Nat: You're gonna love hiking tomorrow. The views are insane.

Allie: I love doing anything with you.

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Same here.

Allie: Hey, did you really wanna do what you said, back in Miami? About a house full of dogs?

Nat: *chuckles* Yes. In fact, Thomas wants to adopt Kota really bad. And because I know Kota loves Thomas, I'm thinkin' about doing it.

Allie: You're gonna get a new dog?

Nat: I wanna get two new dogs. *chuckles*

Allie: What kind?

Nat: I'm still debating. But, yes, I was serious about that. Dogs are my babies. *chuckles*

Allie: *chuckles* That's all I ever wanted, was a bunch of dogs.

Nat: See? *chuckles* And you thought I was crazy for choosing you.

Allie: Ariana and Anika love dogs, too. *chuckles* Especially Ariana. She's got like, a dozen of them. And one that she takes everywhere with her.

Nat: *chuckles* Toulouse. Yeah, that's my son. But, like I said, Ari is supposed to be with someone else. And Anika loves dogs, but she can only be around but so many. She has allergies.

Allie: Oh. I didn't know that.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* Accept it, DiMeco. You and me are soul-bonded.

Allie: *looks up at him and smiles* I absolutely accept that.

Nat: *giggles and kisses her*

Allie: *kisses back with a smile*

Nat: Goodnight, babe.

Allie: I love you, Daddy.

Nat: *just kisses her, with a smile*

(Allie's P.O.V. I fall asleep the same way I've always fallen asleep, since being with Daddy.. With a smile on my face, while listening to his heartbeat.. This vacation with him has been amazing already, and it's only the first day.. The next morning, I woke up to the smell of food. Daddy cooked us breakfast. We enjoyed it out on the terrace, along with the amazing view. Then, we took a shower together. We went to the spa together. Nat saw a chiropractor, and then we went and got a massage together. It was amazing. After our time at the spa, we went back to the villa to change into some active gear. Then, we left again and headed out for our hike. When we reached our spot, we parked, and went on with our adventure. The cliffs were breathtaking. The view was to die for. I couldn't believe how high up we were. It was terrifying but peaceful at the same time. It was an adrenaline rush. We took pictures and everything. We even sat up there for a while. We eventually went back to the villa and Nat cooked up an amazing Italian dinner, with prosecco wine, that we enjoyed while we were in the hot tub together, with candles lit around us. We fed each other, with me straddling Nat. After dinner, we pretty much got drunk off wine and made out like crazy in the hot tub. We eventually made it to bed. The next day, we took a day cruise up the Almafi coast, so we got to visit the other regions. It was beautiful. That night, the yacht Nat rented had arrived. Nat cooked us up another amazing dinner, with amazing wine, and we enjoyed a candle lit dinner out on the water. After dinner, we had dessert, then we slow danced. It was magical. Saturday, we visited this beautiful vineyard. We got to do wine tasting, and just straight up drinking. They even served us food. Me and Nat were in heaven. I love having a boyfriend that loves wine just as much as I do. Sunday, we relaxed all around the villa. I read to Nat from one of my poetry books, like I always do on Sundays. We watched Disney movies together. Later on, Nat surprised me with a rose petal bubble bath, with candles lit around the tub. When I asked him why, he pulled out a Nikon camera and smiles his cute smile. He wanted to photograph me in the tub, like it was a personal photo shoot. I couldn't do anything but giggle and laugh, and get in the tub. Nat climbs on the tub and stands above me. Then, he starts snapping pictures. I giggle and laugh the whole time. He is so extra. I fucking love it. We spent 30 minutes doing this, in the bathroom, before Nat finally let me out of the tub. He wraps me in a towel and gives me a kiss afterward. I go put some clothes on, and Nat cooks up a delicious Sunday dinner. We eat and have dessert, then we slow danced out on the terrace. He knows how much I love slow dancing with him. He's always so beautiful and so graceful. After we finished dancing, we went to bed. Throughout the rest of the week, me and Nat went out on more adventures. We went hiking in more awesome places, even on islands. My favorite island was Dolphin Island. It was LITERALLY shaped like a dolphin! I was so amazed! He took me shopping, he took me to more amazing restaurants, even one that was inside of a cave..! I also spoke to my grandmother and uncle over the phone, like I promised. It was nice to be talking to them again. We went to wineries, we went surfing, we swam with dolphins, we visited all the cool attractions. My favorite was the Blue Grotto. The Blue Grotto is this sea cave in Italy. Sunlight, passing through an underwater cavity and shining through the seawater, creates a blue reflection that illuminates the entire cavern. It was more than beautiful.. It reminded me of Nat's beautiful blue soul... Naturally, I was posting like crazy on Instagram, the entire trip. I wasn't even calling it vacation. I was calling it "Baecation." Sounds perfect to me. Nat likes it, too. This trip couldn't be more perfect. Nat also taught me some Italian culture and history. His intelligence seriously turns me on. We even visited the Pompeii sight, which we thought was really awesome and conflicting, considering what happened here. It's crazy knowing a volcano destroyed this place, and buried it under meters of ash. It looks so ancient now. We even checked out Mount Vesuvius. Again, awesome but conflicting. The whole trip was an experience. I was kinda sad, when our last night finally came. But, I did miss my friends. And my Kris. And I couldn't wait to get to California. Our last night, Me and Nat were lounging around the villa. I was in the living room, talking to my grandmother. Nat was out on the terrace, I think. He's been out there for a while. When I finally finished talking to Gagi, I went out there to find him. I found him standing by the ledge, leaning against it on his arms, looking out at the view. I walk up to him and touch his back. He smiles, but doesn't look over at me.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: Is everything ok?

Nat: *looking out at the view* Yeah. Everything's cool. Why?

Allie: You've been out here a while.

Nat: Just admiring the view.. You know, those are the siren islands.

Allie: *looks over and sees islands out in the distance, on the ocean*

Nat: I always thought the myth was about Odysseus or the sailors.. Then, I realized, no one really writes much about the sirens. You know? About why they sing, what they want.. I was always so curious about that.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* You're curious about a lot.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Yeah. Maybe.

Allie: Is it true they were originally portrayed as human-bird hybrids?

Nat: I don't know if that's true. It says that in the lore. But, I could never picture them as anything else but mermaids. Hm. *curious look*

Allie: Same here. Anytime I think about the sirens, all I can see are mermaids.

Nat: Do you believe in mermaids?

Allie: Honestly, yes. Do you?

Nat: Definitely. 95% of the ocean is still unexplored, and 99% of the ocean floor is still unexplored. No one can really say that mermaids don't exist.

Allie: That's what I said. *chuckles*

Nat: I also believe the Megalodon is still out there.

Allie: Megalodon? Wasn't that the giant prehistoric shark?

Nat: Yes.

Allie: You believe that thing is still out there?

Nat: Absolutely. Anything frozen in the sea, from the ice age, would've melted in waters over time. I sure as hell believe that big beautiful creature is out there. *chuckles* Just like I believe the Loch Ness monster is real. Because I believe the Loch Ness monster is just a Plesiosaurus that may have just survived the ice age. Those were water species too.

Allie: I didn't even think about that. You know what? You may have just blown my mind again.

Nat: *laughs a bit*

Allie: *chuckles and puts her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder* So, what do you think the sirens wanted?

Nat: I don't know.. *chuckles* That's the thing. I've always tried to think about just what it was that they wanted, or if they wanted anything at all. I mean, they lured sailors and men to their deaths. And thought nothing of it. They had nothing to gain from it.. It all just seemed so pointless.. Unless men really just sucked back then..

Allie: Based on everything I learned in history class, they did. *chuckles*

Nat: *laughs a bit* You're right. Omg. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have a penis.

Allie: *laughs* Don't say that. *kisses his cheek* Having a penis isn't bad, when it's attached to an amazing, wonderful man.. I love you and your penis.

Nat: *giggles a bit and lays his head against hers* Thanks, Allz.

Allie: Did you ever think the sirens were misunderstood?

Nat: I don't know.. Maybe they were.. So many mysteries in the world.

Allie: *chuckles* You should write a book.

Nat: *chuckles* I hate that you have a point, saying that.

Allie: *laughs* That's why I said it. You know I'm right.

Nat: I like reading literature, more than writing it. *chuckles*

Allie: That's fair. *chuckles*

Nat: This trip was amazing, huh?

Allie: It was magical, baby.. *rubs his arm, with a smile*

Nat: *smiling* You know, me and Anika mostly just had fun on these trips, doing crazy stuff.. She's such an adrenaline junkie.. I always loved that about our trips.. With you, it was different..

Allie: Is that good or bad?

Nat: Definitely good.. *chuckles* I'm saying, we did more than just have fun.. Me and you, we connected to the land, as much as we connected to each other.. We stimulated each other's minds.. We thought deeply together.. *looks over at her* I've never done that with any other girl..

Allie: *just smiles and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(Allie's P.O.V. Of course we start making out.. Of course, I can't pull away everytime I kiss him.. He stands straight up and faces me. I get my arms around his neck and continue kissing him.. He lifts me from under my butt and picks me up.. He sits me up on the balcony edge.. We're so passionate right now.. He grips my waist.. I wrap my legs around his.. Then I realize we've been so wrapped up in this trip, we haven't been wrapped up in each other.. Naked, in the bed.. We haven't had sex since we got here.. We've been too busy exploring together.. Thinking about all the fun we've been having.. For some reason, that just made me want him even more, right now.. I grab his tank top and lift it off of him, dropping it to the floor.. I touch and feel on his body.. He grabs my crop top and takes it off, dropping it on the floor.. Then, he takes off my bra.. He pulls away from my lips and starts sucking on my breasts, massaging them in the process.. I kiss his hair and pet him, laying my head back.. He sucks on my breasts for a while, before he moves to my neck.. I reach down and my hands search around for a while, before they finally find his zipper. I pull his zipper down and unbutton his shorts.. "How's your back?" I breathe. "It's fine." He responds. I feel him grab my boy shorts and he works them off of me. "I've always wanted to fuck out on a terrace." He breathes. I giggle. He's so imaginative. I feel him spread my legs, then he squats down and starts eating my pussy.. I bite my lip and moan, gripping his hair.. He eats the fuck out of me.. He causes me to come 3 times.. After a short while, he moves back up on me, running his tongue up my body, stopping at my throat.. He grabs my face and kisses me deeply, taking full possession of my mouth.. I kiss him back, submissive and willing.. I feel his erection digging into my belly.. He's swollen hard.. I grab his shorts and take them down, along with his boxer briefs.. I can feel his energy.. He is so hot and full of fire right now.. He's so ready to fuck me.. "Can I?" He breathes. "Yes, Daddy." I reply.. He reaches down and grabs his cock.. Then, slowly slides into me.. I gasp and moan, my body shivering for a brief moment, then falling still.. He goes deep, gripping me by the thighs and holding them apart.. Then, he snakes one arm around me, and starts with long, slow strokes.. I dig my nails into his back.. He lays his forehead on mine.. I can feel him watching my face.. I can feel his deep breathing.. I can feel the two of us falling into alignment.. I have never had sex so beautiful and tantric.. When we make love, it's like we fall into another universe.. It feels like our energies become one.. He continues his long, deep strokes, rolling and thrusting, with that mean ass hip game of his.. His hips drive me crazy.. I come for him twice.. He switches up and lays me down on the cool stone.. He slides his hand up my body and grips my throat.. Then he starts deep stroking me again.. Nice and slow.. I reach down and hold on to his waist.. He grips my throat for a short while, before I feel his hand slide up my throat, and I soon feel his thumb in my mouth.. I suck on him, as he continues his slow, passionate movement.. I give him another orgasm.. I feel him grab me up and pick me up, now holding me in his arms.. He starts bouncing me up and down on his dick.. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on, with my head hanging back.. He sucks on my breasts.. I love that he can stimulate me in so many ways, at once.. It sends me into trance.. I don't return from it, until I feel another hard orgasm wash over me.. I feel Nat slap my ass, then he gives me a hard kiss, biting at my lip.. He then sits down on the lounge and lays down, with me on top of him.. I place my hands on on his chest, lean down, and kiss him sweetly.. Then, I start moving, rolling my hips, riding him, as I kiss him.. He breathes and moans softly.. I remember to be careful, and be gentle, with his back still healing.. I love him slowly and passionately.. I want him to feel my love.. I rub his belly.. I love to take care of him.. Soon, I come for him again, then again.. I feel him release a little bit, too.. Once he's caught his breath again, he sits up and puts me on my back. He places his hands on the lounge and starts with his short, deep strokes.. I scratch at his lower back, while my eyes roll back.. He fucks until he gets two more orgasms from me.. Then, he grabs me and picks me up. He puts me down, facing me towards the balcony.. He bends me over, making me place my hands on the stone edge.. I feel him behind me.. He parts my legs and I feel him slide back inside me.. I shiver and moan.. He places his hands over mine and leans over me.. Then, he starts thrusting into me.. I jump and moan out.. Fuck, I almost forgot what his doggystyle is like.. He fucks me nice and slow, from behind.. I feel myself going weak in the legs and arms, but I force myself to stay up.. My eyes roll back again.. I feel Nat bring his face into the side of mine.. He licks my ear and kisses on my neck.. His slow, passionate movement brings another orgasm out of me.. Then, he speeds up.. His strokes shorter, his dick deeper.. I feel like I'm about to collapse.. He stands up straight, and I feel his hand slide up my back. He grips the back of my neck, the other hand gripping my hip. His thrust intensifies and gets stronger.. I'm slowly falling low against the edge, unable to keep myself up any longer.. My breathing is labored and rapid.. My moans are loud.. I hear Nat moan and groan.. He sounds like he's in heaven back there.. I give him a few more orgasms, each one bringing me closer to unconsciousness.. I feel Nat lean back over me, his hands over mine again.. He starts to slow down, while pushing deeper.. He's about to come.. And soon, I feel him explode in me, with a loud, sweet moan.. I finally collapse.. When he finally finishes his nut, he slowly pulls out of me.. He lays on me and hugs me tight, panting softly.. We both stand there, in post coital bliss.. God, that was beautiful.. I can't believe we just did that out here.. But I wouldn't have done it any other way, with anyone else.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: *kisses Allie's back* That was awesome..

Allie: *tired giggle* And beautiful..

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Absoulutely beautiful..

Allie: I'm tired, Daddy..

Nat: Me too.. *rests his face in the side of hers* This was seriously incredible, babe..

Allie: Being with you made it even more amazing..

Nat: *kisses on the side of her face* Let's go to bed, baby..

(He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. He climbs in bed with her and pulls the sheets over them. He kisses her goodnight and they fall asleep in each other's arms.)


	86. Chapter 86

**(A.N. Miss me? ;)**

(The next morning, they woke up and ate breakfast together. Then, they take a shower together and get dressed. They pack up their luggage and head to the airport. They catch their flight back to Miami and found all their friends waiting for them. They all went to Nat's place to catch up and talk.)

Kristina: Omg, how was the trip, you guys?.? You two look amazing! Look at my baby, glowing! *hugs Allie*

Allie: *giggles* I missed you too, Kris.

Nat: It was awesome. And your sister had the time of her life.

Allie: It was incredible, guys. Italy is so beautiful. The beaches, the people, the views, the food?.? Omg, the food was to die for..!

Danny: Italians can throw down in the kitchen. *chuckles* I learned that the first Sunday dinner I spent with Nat. His parents cooked an entire feast.

David: I feel like all Italians do is cook. *chuckles*

Nat: For the most part, that's true. *chuckles*

Tara: They all must be really tan over there. 'Cause Allie, you got some good ass sun. *looking at Allie*

Nat: In southern Italy, yes. We're all ridiculously tan. *chuckles*

Tara: Is it like a natural thing, or just due to the sun?

Nat: Well, for the most part, it's due to the sun. But, there were some indigenous groups in southern Italy. I found out my mother's side of the family is descended from one of them. Turns out, I really do have some Indian in me. That's another reason I'm brown. *chuckles*

Tara: Wow. Your kids are gonna have some color, then. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes they are. *chuckles*

Tara: Well, did your melanin come in when you were a baby?

Nat: It did, actually. By the time I was 3 months.

Kristina: Nat, I'm telling you, don't have kids. You're never gonna see 'em, fuckin' around with me.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: You and Anika keep saying that! *laughing*

Kristina: Me and Anika will fight..! Especially if you have boys!

Nat: Like I said, you and her are gonna have to take that up with the mother..! Whoever that turns out to be..! *chuckling*

Kristina: Allie's gonna be the mother and she's gonna allow it!

Allie: No the hell I'm not. I wanna be obsessed with my son, too.

Everyone: *laughs*

Kristina: We can be obsessed with him, together! I'll move in!

Allie: You and Danny go have a kid! *chuckles*

Danny: *chokes on his beer and starts coughing*

The Guys: *laugh*

Kristina: We will, eventually..! When I'm ready! But I know you'll be ready for that, before me!

Danny: Can we move away from baby talk?.? Nat, California! Is everybody ready to move their shit out?

The Guys: Hell yeah..! We are..!

Tara: Me and the girls are good. Those of us that are moving.

Danny: I can't wait to go back home! I'm stoked!

Tara: I can't wait to see what California is gonna be like.

Shelby: Me too. It always looks so amazing.

Nat: *points at Shelby* You. You over there. The outdoor life? Vast and dope as fuck. Me and you. What's up?

Shelby: *instantly smiles* Oh, hell yes!

Allie: *rolls her eyes*

Brionna: It kinda sucks that all of us aren't going.

Sienna: There's always visiting, though.

Brionna: Yeah.

Porscha: Hopefully I find me a thick, big dick teddy bear of my own, in California.

Everyone: *laughs*

David: Is Aunt Angel gonna be at the school tomorrow?

Nat: Yeah, she sent me a text. Said she had something to tell us. *shrugs*

Thomas: Dude, I know your mom can't wait till you get back home. *chuckles*

Nat: She literally cannot. *chuckles* Even though I'll be upstate and not down south.

Kahlo: But you haven't been back in forever, though.

Nat: *sighs* Not since I left for MIT, after Anika was taken. It'll feel good to be home again, now that his ass is in jail.

Qaasim: Amen. You said you got a house, instead of an apartment, right?

Nat: Yeah. Loft home. It's dope, too. I can't wait for you guys to see it.

Thomas: What does it look like?

Nat: Well, it's a glass house. Glass, stone, and a little cherry lumber. Infinity pool. 6 car garage. I got a dope ass home designer. *chuckles* She's the best.

David: I'm mad that you actually have a home designer..! *laughs a bit* What the fuck?

Nat: *laughs a bit* What?

David: Why do you have a home designer? *chuckling*

Nat: Because I have dream home ambitions? *chuckles*

David: What was wrong with a condo?.?

Nat: I hate condos. Too small, too lavish for me.

David: And a loft home isn't?.? You are one person! No one lives with you! Why do you need all that damn space?.? *chuckling*

Nat: Well, for one, I get a lot of visitors. Two, I like big space. And three, I do work out of my house sometimes, when I'm engineering and shit. So, I do need the space.

David: A six car garage?.?

Nat: My trucks, the Batmobile, my motorcycles, and I have a workshop in there.

Danny: You sound like you have more than one. *chuckles*

Nat: The other is in the basement.

Danny: I knew it! *laughs*

Nat: Hey, look. I work for my money. *chuckles* The way I see it, I spend it how I want. You should see my place in Massachusetts. Cabin style loft home. Lumber and glass. 6 car garage. Lake side. Hot tub, with a backyard deck. Built in fire pit. Oh, it's beautiful. Perfect place to spend winter.

David: Jesus, I bet. *shakes his head*

Nat: Besides, all these homes I have built, I put on the market once I move out. They generate extra money for me.

David: I should've known that, too..!

Nat: I come from two families of business people, David. *chuckles*

Wade: Speaking of business, what's your next move, when you get back to California?

Nat: Development. Both of my facilities are still underway, but I'll still be working. I've got some more contracts to settle. I'm possibly gonna show some tech. I'll be pretty busy.

Wade: What about employing?

Nat: Won't start that, until construction is nearly done.

Wade: You're my guru. Put me on. What's up?

Nat: I thought Intel was your dream? *chuckles*

Wade: The way I see it, you're taking off, and you need someone on the inside you can trust. Who better than me? I've always had your back. Have I not?

Nat: You have. *chuckles*

Wade: You taught me everything I know. You taught me to always take it a step further. Intel is awesome. But I know they're never gonna let me reach my full potential. They're not gonna let me go to new levels. They're not gonna hear out my ideas and be as open-minded as you. You? You have vision. You believe in vision. I'd rather be somewhere, that I know I can excel. You're practically gonna be running an empire. You need someone behind you, that you trust your life with, that you can also trust to look after your empire. I'm a loyal soldier. I've always worked beside you. I wanna keep that up. No one is as dedicated to this tech shit, as me and you.

Nat: Hmm. *thinks for a minute* You make a good point.

Wade: I know I do. Look, I got a interview with Intel, a week after we've moved back to Cali. I'm still gonna go to it. But, I'll tell you what. I'll take a look inside Intel and see if I can accept being low man on the totem pole. But, if not, I wanna help you take over the world, dude.

Nat: I'll take that offer. *claps palms with him* Let's do it, bro.

Wade: Fuck yeah..! *bro hugs him*

Kade: You might as well take me and Wade, dude..! You need a head of security and information systems..? I'm your guy..!

Nat: You also make a good point. Let me know how you guys are feeling after your interviews, we'll go from there.

Kade: Dope..! *claps palms with him*

David: Fuck! It is gonna be awesome to be back home! We are finally getting the fuck out of Miami! I fucking hated it here!

Brayden: For real..! *chuckles* It's on to our future next..!

(Just then, Nat's tv starts ringing with a video call. It's Anika.)

Nat: *chuckles* Look who it is.

(Nat accepts the call and Anika pops up on the tv.)

Anika: Oh! My babies!

Everyone: Hi, Anika!

Anika: Hey, you guys! *giggles* I literally cannot wait for you guys to get here! I'm fucking psyched! Aiden is psyched! I talked my mom into a welcome home party! It's going down!

David: Fuck yeah!

Everybody: *cheers excitedly*

Anika: And Daddy, we gotta go big for your graduation! You, more than any of us, have been through it..! You've literally been through hell and back..! I am on no games! We are going to go all out!

Nat: *laughs a bit* What'd you have in mind?

Anika: Back to Vegas! Round two, bitches!

The Guys: YEAHHHHHH! *high five each other and dance*

Anika: Daddy, what you think?.?

Nat: I say, hell yeah. *chuckles*

The Guys: *jump up and down, cheering wildly*

Anika: It's on, then! Your graduation is next Friday, right?

Nat: Correct. You and Aiden got your tickets, right?

Anika: Sitting safely in my wallet.

Nat: Great. Just get there a couple days early.

Anika: I've already got the address to your place.

Nat: Perfect.

Anika: This must be a really big ceremony for you.

Nat: It is. *chuckles* So big, that half of both my families were invited, and all my guests have a reserved section.

Anika: *giggles* Are you excited?

Nat: I'm stoked. *chuckles* I mean, I'm gonna be MIT alumni. And wait until you see my tux. *sexy smile*

Anika: *squeals* Fuck!.! I can't wait!.! *giggles* You are the sexiest thing ever, in a tux!.!

David: What is it with girls and men in suits?

Tara: A well tailored suit is to women, what lingerie is to men.

Anika: Hell yes! Hallelujah! Everytime I see my Daddy in a tux, I wanna do some things to him! I start gettin' nasty!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: Ooo, father, God, forgive me..!

David: Anika, I just love you so fuckin' much. *laughing* Why can't every girl be like you?

Tara: What is she? *laughing*

Nat: A loyal freak. *chuckles*

The Guys: Yesssss!

Anika: I love you, Daddy. *giggles, with a cute, sexy smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and blows her a kiss*

Anika: *catches it and presses it to her chest, with a smile*

Nat: *chuckles* I just remembered you have my name tattooed right there. Still loving the shit out of that.

Anika: So am I. *giggles* Speaking of tattoos, does Allie have any? I never really took the time to look, which shocks the hell out of me.

Nat: *chuckles* No, she doesn't have tattoos.

Allie: Does the needle hurt?

Anika: It depends on your tolerance for pain. Have you thought about getting a tattoo?

Allie: I have. I'm just always afraid the needle will hurt. *chuckles*

Anika: *chuckles* It also depends on how big you want the tattoo, where you get it, and how you want it to look. Some areas will be tender, but most areas, you'll barely feel it. What kind of tattoos did you want?

Allie: I mean, I've always wanted various kinds. I've always wanted a tattoo of my sign. I wanted to get my grandmother's name. I wanted an angel tattoo. And then, I always planned on getting my kids names, when I have some, and my husband's name.

Anika: You do know that if you marry Daddy, you're gonna have to get a wolf tattoo, also. Right? *chuckles*

Allie: Really?

Anika: Yeah. It's a tradition of their family. Once you conceive and marry into the family, you bear a wolf. It's his family's seal. His mom had to do the same thing.

Allie: His mom has tattoos?.? *surprised*

Anika: Of course. *chuckles* That woman is just as inked up as me. She just doesn't show them a lot.

Nat: Like how I didn't show mine, when we first met.

Allie: Oh. Wow. Well, I don't have a problem with that. I'd be proud to bear a wolf. *smiles over at Nat*

Nat: *winks at her, with a sexy smile*

Allie: *giggles*

Anika: Y'all are too cute. *chuckles* Well, baby, when you decide to get one, you could always ask Daddy to do it for you. He's a tattoo artist.

Allie: *looks over at Nat* You do tattoos?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah, for a while now. I love tattoo art.

David: You and Aiden have way too much in common. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes we do. *chuckles*

Anika: Duh. *chuckles* Again, that's why I love him so fucking much.

Brayden: Yeah, Allz. Me and Nat got into tattoo art together. We're the ones who tatted the guys.

Kahlo: Yeah. This is their artwork on us.

Allie: Wow.

Anika: I now have 3 personal tattoo artists.

Allie: Well, now I know who to go to, when I'm ready.

Anika: Yup. So, I called, not only to let you know me and Aiden will be ready for your graduation, but Danny told me you had an idea for a couples retreat?

Nat: Oh yeah..! So, I figured it'd be a good idea to take a couples trip, after Danny tried to come with me and Allie, to Italy. Everyone who's hooked up, we take a trip, and just fuckin' enjoy it.

Anika: Daddy, that is an awesome idea.

David: You're just gonna leave us single people to die alone?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit* I don't understand why you guys just don't meet someone..!

Porscha: I want you or someone like you, Nat! I can't look at skinny guys the same again! I need a thick dick teddy bear in my life! *whines*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Look, the trip won't be for a while..! You guys have time..! *chuckles*

Kahlo: Look, the big guy makes a point. Some of us should be hooked up. *chuckles*

Nat: Exactly..! You guys are acting like you're not boyfriend material..! *chuckles*

Kahlo: I mean, I've been talking to this girl for a while. I think I'm ready to make a move. I'm tryin' to get like you. *chuckles and points at Nat*

Brayden: Same here. I think I'm ready to make a move, too.

Thomas: We didn't wanna meet anybody here. But, in Cali? We're back on the prowl.

Nat: Ok, good. *chuckles*

Anika: Any ideas on where to go?

Nat: Uh, how about we plan as we go? First, we verify who's all going, get travel arrangements in order, pick a date, then we all vote on location.

Everyone: Perfect.

Nat: Cool.

Anika: Damn..! I can see my Asian Persuasion glowin' from here..! You just been spoiled with that good dick, huh?

Allie: *giggles* Mhm.

Anika: *chuckles warmly* I miss you, baby girl.

Allie: *giggles* I miss you, too.

Anika: I can't wait till you get here. *sexy smile and look*

Allie: *giggles*

David: Anika, are you plotting to smash her again?!

Everybody: *laughs hard*

Anika: I can't help it if she tastes like honey, David. *innocent, sexy look*

Danny: Pooh Bear loves honey.

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: *just gives a cute grin, with his tongue out*

Everyone: *laughs at him*

Anika: *laughing* I love y'all.. Hey, I heard Allie's mom showed up in Florida. How'd that go?

Nat: It was..insane. I didn't meet her mom, but I met her grandmother.

Anika: Did she like you?

Kristina: She loved him..!

Anika: Naturally. *chuckles*

Kristina: Even crazier, she knew he was an islander.

Anika: Really? *surprised*

Kristina: Yeah. She looked at him and she just asked what island he's from.

Anika: Impressive.

Kristina: And she could read his tattoo. She could tell it was Samoan. She used to be a historian.

Anika: Amazing.

Nat: And she's really good at reading people. She could tell I was gentle. She called me a gentle soul.

Anika: She sounds like a really in-depth person.

Allie: She is. I always loved that about her. *smiles to herself*

Anika: So, does the rest of your family know about you two?

Allie: No. I asked her not to say anything. She's the only one who knows. She's the only one I want to know.

Anika: Ok. Well, how did things go with you and your mom?

Nat: I'd rather we wouldn't talk about it. When I tell you it wasn't good, it wasn't good.

Anika: Ok, I'll take your word on that. Moving on. Did the ceremony go ok?

Allie: The ceremony was great.

Anika: Good. As long as everyone had a special day. Anyway, I gotta run guys, and get back to work. I will see you soon. Love you!

Everyone: Love you too!

(Anika hangs up and the call ends.)

Nat: So, what'd you guys do to celebrate graduation?

Danny: Well, I took Kristina to Jamaica, and we spent two weeks down there.

David: And the rest of us celebrated at Epcot, up in Orlando.

Nat: Nice.

Thomas: It was awesome.

Cooper: But being back in Cali will be even more awesome.

Cole: Back to the homeland.

Nat: *chuckles* Let's do it.

Brayden: What do you think Denton has to tell us tomorrow?

Nat: I was thinking maybe something about Derek.

Brayden: Very possible. What if it is about Derek? They've been dating for a while.

Nat: Hey, look. I've got no issue with the guy. *chuckles* He's a cool dude, and he treats my aunt with respect. That's all I care about.

Brayden: Ok.

David: Let's see what tomorrow brings, folks.

Everyone: Yup.

(The next day, everyone went to chill out with Denton, in her class.)

Nat: So, Tía, what's up?

Denton: Nothing serious. I just wanted to let you know that.. I'll be transferring to Stanford. *smiles*

Everyone: What?.? *smiles*

Nat: *chuckles* Why are you leaving Miami?

Denton: Hey, I'm just as sick of this place, as you are. *chuckles* Besides, I was meant to transfer out, before you came here. The only reason I stayed was because of you. But, now that you're moving back to California, I can move too.

Nat: Awesome, Tía. *chuckles and kisses her cheek*

Denton: And, also.. Derek is coming with me. *smiling*

Nat: Is he? *surprised*

Denton: Yes. *chuckles* We're not moving in together or anything. He's just moving and transferring out to a California department, so that we can still see each other. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was insistent. I didn't want him to chase after me.

Nat: *chuckles* Trust me, I know what you mean. *smiles over at Allie*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Denton: *giggles* You two are adorable. But, yes. That was my news. It looks like we'll all be leaving.

Nat: Great. *chuckles*

Denton: He's also gonna be my date to your graduation ceremony. I hope that's ok.

Nat: Yeah, that's cool.

Denton: I heard you're selling your properties here.

Nat: Not the one I'm currently living in. I'm keeping that one. I put a lot of money into it. The others, yeah. I will be selling.

Denton: Have you found a buyer?

Nat: I did. My dad faxed the paperwork over to him, and I'll be going to sit in on the signing tomorrow.

Denton: How much?

Nat: Altogether, $1,000,000.

Denton: Jesus. *overwhelmed chuckle*

David: Yo, let me hold 20 grand.

Everybody: *laughs*

Denton: I'm with David. *chuckling* You wanna buy auntie a car?

Everybody: *laughs again*

Nat: *chuckling* You know I would. *kisses her cheek*

Denton: I know you would, too. *chuckles warmly* I'm just kidding, darling. *kisses his cheek* Any business coming up?

Nat: I have a business meeting, in New York, this week. I'll be gone 5 days.

Allie: What?.? *whines*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: What? In the meantime, you can invite your uncle and grandmother here, for that dinner date they wanted to have with you.

Allie: *sighs* I knew you were gonna do that.

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her cheek* You'll be fine. It'll be great. Promise me.

Allie: Ok. I promise I'll do it.

Nat: Good girl. *pecks her lips*

Allie: You owe me for this.

Nat: Sure. Whatever you say.

Allie: I'm serious..! *playfully hits him* What do I get?

Nat: This dick?

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Allie: *happy sigh* I love you so much. *kisses him deeply*

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: *giggles* Mhm. *kiss, kiss*

Kristina: Y'all are a mess! *laughing*

Denton: A cute mess. *chuckling warmly*

(So, Wednesday, Nat went out of town, like he said he was. Meanwhile, Allie did what she promised. She called her uncle and grandmother, and they flew to Miami to spend time with her, behind Laura's back, of course. Allie's uncle treated them to dinners, they went out to movies, and just spent time together, the way that they used to. For the first time in a while, Allie felt happy to be around her family. Nat returned from his trip 5 days later, and found Allie waiting at the airport for him. Her uncle and grandmother had returned to Connecticut. Allie told Nat all about her quality time with her uncle and grandma. She even showed him pictures that they took together. Nat was so proud of her. Over the next few days, Nat spent his time preparing for his graduation. Soon, it was time for him to fly to Massachusetts. The guys flew with him, along with Allie, Kristina, Tara, Shelby, and Porscha. When they land, they drive to Nat's home in Massachusetts. It was beautiful. Anika and Aiden showed up shortly after. Everyone gets settled in, and then Nat's parents show up, along with Alex, Teala, Nalani, and Ariel. Allie was tired from the trip, so she was napping in Nat's room. Everyone sits and talks for a while, before Nat's parents and Ariel left, along with Nalani. Alex and Teala were staying. They ordered takeout and watched movies that night. The next day, Nat had to go to the school to take care of some things. But, everyone wanted to see his school. So, they went with him. They were amazed by the campus. He gives them a tour, after he finishes his errands. Then, they go back to Nat's home. Everyone had gathered in the living room, to sit, drink, and talk, except Allie. She was out back, on Nat's deck. Nat finds her and offers her a corona. She takes it.)

Nat: What are you doin' out here, all alone? Everything alright?

Allie: Yeah.. I'm just checkin' out Cambridge.

Nat: *chuckles* Nice, isn't it?

Allie: It is.. Kinda reminds me of Waterbury, though..

Nat: Does it?

Allie: This place looks like a small town.. The buildings and stuff.

Nat: I've never been to Waterbury, so I wouldn't see the similarities. *chuckles* Cambridge is the fifth largest city here. It's not a small town at all, really.

Allie: I know.

Nat: I'm sorry, if this bothers you.

Allie: No, no..! No, it doesn't bother me at all. It just reminds me of how long I've really been away from home.

Nat: Oh, ok.

Allie: Your school is huge.

Nat: *chuckles* I know right? It's beautiful.

Allie: What's it like to be in a school full of geniuses?

Nat: It's interesting, really.. You learn something new everyday. There's always interesting and enlightened conversations going on. Everyday is an experience and an experiment. *chuckles* You're surrounded by people who see the world for what it is. Who see it differently than everyone else. Who wanna change it. That's what MIT is about. Changing the world. You'd love it there. Everyone is an artist. They're self-expressive all the time. They paint a different picture for people to see. That's another thing I love about my school. We're all so interconnected. We all used to be different from everyone around us, surrounded by people who didn't understand us. We all used to get picked on for being different. But here? We get to be ourselves. We get to make our art freely. We get to express ourselves, through what we love. And we don't have to be afraid. And it feels great. It feels amazing to be surrounded by people who understand you. And share the same passion that you do. This place.. It was my second home. My second family.

Allie: Sounds like you've made friends.

Nat: I have. *chuckles and sips his beer*

Allie: Doesn't sound like I'd fit in here, though.

Nat: Why do you say that?

Allie: I'm not a genius. *chuckles a bit*

Nat: Uh, yeah, you are. *chuckles a bit* Why would you say that?

Allie: Because it's true. *chuckling* I'm not a genius like you.

Nat: You're smarter than me and you don't even know it. *chuckles* All women are smarter than men. All I know how to do is build things. Most men can do that and don't even need to be a genius. Being an engineer doesn't make me smarter than you. And neither does going to MIT. You've taught me plenty of things.

Allie: Like what?

Nat: I'm not gettin' into all of that. *chuckles* Listen to me. Women teach everyday. Especially when it comes to emotion! Women understand people and emotions better than men ever have. Your capacity to empathize and analyze a situation, and work it to your advantage. Women can't even be swayed as easily as men! Your tolerance for temptation is more than powerful, it's a superpower in itself..! Think about it, Allz..! Women have always been naturally superior..! Think back to the sirens..! Mythical female creatures who were able to lure men to their deaths, using their desires and lust against them..! Because they knew how easy and simple men really are..! Women can get naked and a man will do just about anything to get gratification out of it..! Men will do ANYTHING for sex..! Females have always had the upper hand..! You are the true creators of this world..! Women are braver than men..! Stronger than men..!

Allie: Why are you so perfect?

Nat: *chuckles* We've been over this. I'm not perfect.

Allie: Why are you so pro female?

Nat: Because I know that women run the world. It's just a known fact. *chuckles* I reached this enlightenment, when I was just 12 years old, Allz.. Seeing my mother, watching my mother, and all that she did.. And then observing girls as I grew up and realizing that they have always been in charge. I've watched boys my age do stupid, insane, unrealistic, unexplainable things, over females.. So much, that I just had to understand why that was. I had to understand what drove a man to go outside of himself and go beside himself, just from the very presence of a woman. From movies, to real life, I had to figure it out. This was a science that I had to study.. And I did. And I saw the facts. Whether men as a species wanna except it or not, we are not the dominant gender. A woman has the power to make or break a man. To build one or destroy one. Women are deadly velvet. They feel good to the touch, but in the end, that touch can get a man into some serious shit. And sometimes, even killed. It's like Icarus flying too close to the sun. A woman can melt the wings on a man, and he will fall, and drown to his death, in her waters. In her sea. Women are the human form of ecstasy. The truth has always been around us. It's been right there in our faces. Pussy runs everything. And I know it's an enigma, for you, to hear me dictate this, considering I've been afraid of girls most of my life. But, in reality, whether men admit it or not, we are all afraid of women. Because we know what they are. Because we know what they can do. They can use or abuse you. Or love you and cherish you. They can take from you or give to you. A woman can make or break a man. And despite having bad experiences with women, I still love them. I still respect them. I still know my place next to them.

Allie: What's your place next to me?

Nat: A loyal caretaker, who's here to serve you. *chuckles*

Allie: Wrong.

Nat: Am I?

Allie: *goes up to him and wraps her arms around his neck* Yes..

Nat: Then what's my place? *chuckles and sips his beer*

Allie: You are my king.. You are my rib.. And you are my equal.. *pecks his lips* You are my partner and my best friend. I don't want you to serve me, I want you to love me.. And I want you to know that I would NEVER use you or abuse you. I will never take from you. I only wanna give to you. I love you and I cherish you more than anything else I have. I will never do what those girls did to you, growing up.. I promise to always respect you.

Nat: Wow.. *chuckles* Just when I think you can't amaze me any more than you already do. *pecks her lips*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: Alexandra DiMeco, you are one of the brightest and smartest girls I know. Don't ever doubt that again. *pecks her lips*

Allie: How'd I get so lucky? *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles* This crazy thing we call life, huh?

Allie: Yeah.. *smiling, she chuckles* Did you ever take a women's studies class?

Nat: I did, once. My freshman year of college. By choice. I was just eager to learn more.

Allie: I bet you passed that class with flying colors.

Nat: I did. And I think my professor was literally in love with me, because of that. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs* I'm not surprised. Is she still at MIT?

Nat: She is. *chuckles* We used to have tea together. Honestly, I think her husband was very jealous of me.

Allie: I'll bet he was. *chuckles* Wow, you just really have women figured out, huh?

Nat: They don't want much. Just love and loyalty. That's not so hard to give.. *chuckles* You know.. Whenever people ask me why I think so highly of women.. I like to think about two great authors I read the work of.. Sir William Golding and Erick S. Gray.. Ever heard of them? *sips his beer*

Allie: *shakes her head* No.

Nat: *chuckles* Incredible novelists.. I always thought of them as a two men who totally had women figured out.. In one line of Golding's words, he says "I think women are foolish to pretend they are equal to men, they are far superior and always have been." And then Gray, in his book, he goes into such depth about women and the remarkable things that they can do.. And he said, "Whatever you give a woman, she will make greater. If you give her sperm, she'll give you a baby.. If you give her a house, she'll give you a home. If you give her groceries, she'll give you a meal. If you give her a smile, she'll give you her heart. She multiplies and enlarges what is given to her. So, if you give her any crap, be ready to receive a ton of shit!" *chuckles* I thought about those quotes over and over again, just unable to get over how fucking right they were.

Allie: *just smiles* It turns me on so much, that you know things like that..

Nat: *chuckles and sips his beer* You Gemini do enjoy your intellectual stimulation.

Allie: I just seriously can't get over how smart you are. And the fact that you went to MIT. You come from higher education and business.. And I'm just a girl from a small town, who went to a public university, with a high acceptance rate..

Nat: None of that matters to me. *chuckles* Look, I get it.. Me and you, together, is not something that people expect. I know that. I understand that. To a lot of people, me and you are just too different. Too unlikely, and they feel we should never mix. But at the same time, who the hell cares? In reality, a lot of people miss out on real love, because they're too busy looking at the differences between each other, instead of letting it all be love. Too busy caring about what other people will think. We are all people. And we are all gonna love differently. We're all gonna love unexpectedly. I'm not self-conscious about it and you shouldn't be either.. So, Miss Allie, we may come from two different worlds. But, at least something's goin' on, right? *cute smile*

Allie: *just smiles and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses back*

(Meanwhile, their friends had been listening to them, and watching them the whole time, and could do nothing but smile at them. Nat and Allie continued to make out. They eventually went back in, to their friends.)


	87. Chapter 87

(The next day, Nat had more preparations to take care of, before his graduation tomorrow. When he was done, he went to dinner with his friends and family that night. Since there were a lot of people, they reserved a whole buffet. Everyone enjoyed themselves. The next day, Nat woke up earlier than everyone else, because he had to be at the school early. A few hours later, everyone else was up and getting ready. They eventually headed to MIT for the ceremony. They present their tickets and go to their reserved seats. The ceremony eventually began. Dozens of names were called, presenting the other graduates, going in alphabetical order. Nat was last. The person announcing everyone was the dean of the school.)

Dean: Up next and last, but most definitely not least.. *chuckles* I have no words to describe this next graduate. I promise you that whatever I say, will not be enough. That is how amazing this person is. He is graduating with several high honors, today. He is the first student to come to MIT, at the tender age of 14. He is the first student to succeed in business and engineering, while still in college..! He has already amassed an empire, and he hasn't even graduated yet!

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Dean: How 'bout that?.? *chuckles* This kid is a machine. A machine, with a good heart. He isn't even doing all this for the massive fortune it is sure to bring him, but for the change he genuinely hopes to bring to the world. That is what MIT is about. Changing the world. Making a difference. He truly wants to be known as a man who helped make a difference. And he will be.. Why..? Because he has a soul as pure as gold.. Because he is one of the greatest minds of the 21st century.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Dean: He puts his heart into everything he does. He's an extremely rare person, and us at MIT are proud to have been a part of his life. And we are proud to make him alumni.

(Everyone claps and cheers again.)

Dean: We are also proud to induct him into the Hall of Fame.

(Everyone claps and cheers again.)

Dean: He's gonna soar.. He's gonna rock this world.. I know it, his teachers at MIT know it, and so do all of his friends here, at the institute.. I'm as proud of him, as if I were his father. *chuckles* He is like another son to me.. This kid has been through a lot, growing up.. But like a true fighter, he didn't let it stop him.. I've never seen such strength.. It's more than admirable.. It's inspiring.. Before we bring him out, his mentor, Dr. Yuri Navikev, has some words to say about his young friend.

(Everyone claps and a elder man comes to the microphone.)

Yuri: Hello, everyone. *Russian accent* Forgive my accent. I am from Russia. So, it is very thick. *chuckles* Um.. Young Wolfgang- - That's what I call him. He has been my young pupil for quite some time.. I first met him when he was just 14 years old.. Here he was. Visiting the campus and learning his soon to be classes.. He was such a painfully shy boy. *chuckles* He was too shy to speak, let alone show his face.. Until he stumbled upon my lab one day, and I found him perfecting my work on my chalkboard. *chuckles warmly* It was in that moment..That I took young Wolfgang under my wing.. Such a sweet boy he turned out to be.. And so smart. He was as much a teacher to me, as I was to him.. Our bond grew stronger, as the years together went on.. Wolfgang was a son to me. And he still is.. I love him as my own.. And I want him to always know that. He showed me what family actually means. He showed me true friendship. Companionship. *smiling* You have such greatness in you, Wolfgang.. I can't wait to see what you do. And I hope I am there, catching some of the light coming off you.. I don't know what happened, while you were down in Miami, but I hope they saw what we saw here.. And I am glad you were able to finally lay your demons to rest. You said she is here today, so may I just say, Ms. Anika.. Welcome back.. Wolfgang missed you more than I've ever seen a person miss another person.. His heart ached and longed for you, so much.. He was in such pain, for a long time.. Your presence brings him peace once again.. And I thank you for that.. I look forward to meeting you. *smiling* I look forward to meeting all of his family.. You should all be very proud of him, today.. I think you are all very lucky. Especially his parents. I would be honored to have brought a son into the world, like him. Kudos to his Papa, huh? *chuckles* You chose boy, you chose right.

Michael: *shouts out from his seat* TELL THAT TO HIS MOTHER! SHE'S CONVINCED SHE MADE HIM A BOY!

(Everyone laughs.)

Yuri: *laughing* I won't argue with Mamá. I hear she can be a force of nature.

Polly: *shouts out from her seat* YOU HEARD CORRECTLY!

(Everyone laughs again.)

Yuri: *laughing* Wonderful parents, you two. Thank you, for raising Wolfgang so wonderfully. He's a beautiful soul. With that being said, let us finally bring him out here. *gestures his hand to the right* Wolfgang, come on out. Everyone, Mr. Nathaniel Marvin Kanani Kahoni Wolff.

(Nat walks out on stage, in a incredibly tailored black and white tux, with his hair in a ponytail, and his beard freshly cut and faded. Everyone cheers very loudly and claps, standing up. Nat goes and hugs Yuri. Yuri hugs him back, with a proud smile. Yuri presents Nat with all of his degrees and his awards. Nat hugs all the MIT faculty on the stage. They were all proud of him.)

Yuri: Wolfgang, why don't you say some words? *offers him the microphone*

Nat: Uh.. H- -Hi, everyone. *shy smile*

Jessie: *shouts from her chair* I LOVE YOU, POUND CAKE!

(Everyone laughs and claps again.)

Nat: *chuckles shyly* Jess. I love you, too. Um.. MIT was..the best experience of my life.. *chuckles a bit*

(Everyone cheers and claps.)

Nat: *chuckles again* When I first came here, I was only 14 years old.. It was..different for me. It was scary.. I was just a kid, and I was already in college. It was a big change for me.. I often felt different.. Sometimes I felt like an outcast.. I remember missing my friends back home, and missing my parents, and my brother and two sisters.. I missed my girlfriend.. I missed them everyday.. Sometimes I contemplated going back home and giving up this early college thing.. But, I didn't.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Nat: Thank you.. In fact, if it wasn't for Yuri, I don't think I would have stayed.. He encouraged me, he took me in.. I was always grateful for it.. He reminded me of my dad. It helped me a lot. And I wanna thank him for looking out for me. *smiles at Yuri* Now, whenever I got to go back home and spend time there, I would miss Yuri when I was away from MIT.. As you're all probably assuming, yes, I am a very sensitive person.

(Everyone chuckles.)

Nat: I get that from my amazing, sweet, sweet mother.

Polly: *shouts out from her chair* MOMMY LOVES YOU MORE AND MORE, DADDY!

Nat: *chuckles and blushes* Words can't begin to fathom how much I love that woman.. She's my better half. The goddess that I live to praise. The Queen I live to serve.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Polly: *shouts out from her chair* YOU'RE THE KING I LIVE TO SERVE! YOU'RE MY HEART, PAPÍ!

Nat: I love you, mommy. *smiles* I love my parents so much, for raising me and making me the person I am today. They shaped so much of me.. I've always had my mother's caring heart and her sweet compassion, and her beautiful outlook on life.. And I've always had my father's strength, his charisma, and his drive to always do better.. My father is the strongest man I know.. He was forced into the jungle, and faced dangers and even death, everywhere that he turned.. But he never quit. He never gave up. He fought. Even when it was in a way that was against his heart and his nature.. Some people never understand what being fed into war is like, but I witnessed it.. It leaves a scar.. It left one on my dad.. But it never took the gentle, caring man that he is, away from me, my mother, or my family.. I just thank God everyday that he was able to make it back home to my mom and me.. My dad is my best friend.. *smiles* And I love him and thank him so much, for always being there, and just being in my life, period.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Nat: I thank my family for always loving me and having my back, and giving me the best childhood a kid could ask for. I thank my friends for choosing me and being nice to me, even when I was just the mute little kid, who was too afraid to speak, or even be himself, back in elementary.

Dylan and Danny: *stand and shout* WE FUCKING LOVE YOU, SHY GUY!.! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!.!

The Guys and All of Nat's Friends: *stand and shout* YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!.!.!

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Nat: *chuckles* I love you guys, more. That's real. You guys are my brothers and I'll ride with you till the end.. I've done a lot of growing, and that's truly because of the people in my life.. To my first love.. The first girl I ever loved.. Anika.. I'm so glad I found you again, baby.. And I wanna thank you for literally everything. Thank you for loving me, for choosing me, for seeing me for me, and accepting me. Thank you for raising me out of my shell, for giving me confidence, for staying by my side, for making me feel like a man, for treating me like a king, for loving my big ass unconditionally. You are amazing, and you will always have my heart.

Anika: *shouts out* I LOVE YOU FOREVER, DADDY!.!

Nat: *chuckles* I love you forever.. I'd also like to take a quick moment to appreciate what Miami brought to me.. I hated it roughly 90% of the time, everyday. *chuckles* It's just a wild place that is not for someone like me.. I wondered how my friends dealt with it.. To me, it was just so different from California and all the other places that I grew up.. I didn't expect to get anything out of that city.. But, I did.. I made a few new friends.. A group of very sweet girls, who I think are fun and amazing. And I love them for being so kind to me. They're here today, to celebrate with me.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Kristina: *shouts out* WE LOVE YOU, NATTY DADDY!.!

Nat: I love you guys, Kris. *chuckles* I..even found another special girl, to call love.. *cute smile* She's here, too.. To a lot of people, we seem very different from each other. We don't look like an ideal pair, and we're an unlikely couple.. But, I believe we couldn't be more made for each other.. She gave me a hell of a time, when we first met.. *exhales and chuckles*

David: *shouts out* HELL YEAH SHE DID!

(Everyone laughs.)

Nat: *laughs a bit* I was convinced I didn't wanna know her at all.. But, I'm glad I had that change of heart. *smiles* She's as sweet and soft as me, she makes me smile, she makes me laugh, and she makes me blush, and she warms my heart. And I'm glad you found your way into my life. I'm glad that we met. 'Cause now I can't even imagine never knowing you.. Allz.. You're amazing.. And I can't wait to see what else happens for us.. Miami was an experience for me.. Good and bad, but I wouldn't change it.. I love my life, I love the people that are in it, I love what I do, and I love MIT.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Nat: And I thank MIT for shaping who I am, too. And all the friends I made at this incredible institute. This school gave me a lot. But, most importantly, it allowed me to do what I love most. And that's engineer..

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Nat: I love to engineer..! *smiling*

(Everyone claps more and cheers louder.)

Nat: I am an engineer..!

(Everyone claps more and cheers louder.)

Nat: WE are engineers..!

(Everyone claps and shouts excitedly, standing out of their chairs.)

Nat: WE create with our minds, and our hands, and our hearts.. I'll take MIT pride in my heart, with me, everywhere that I go, for the rest of my life. *smiling* I love you guys.. *holds up his MIT award* Mens Et Manus.

MIT Graduates: MENS ET MANUS!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! *stands and throw their graduation caps in the air, cheering loudly*

(After the speech, the ceremony ended. Nat's friends and family soon found him after. They were all so proud of him. And they all met Nat's mentor, Yuri. After hanging out for a while, they all left for a celebration dinner, for Nat. It was lovely. After the dinner, everyone went home and went to bed. The next day, Nat and his friends caught a flight to Vegas. They checked into their hotel and went out the first night. They partied and celebrated hard in Vegas, for a whole week. After their Vegas trip, they returned to Miami, where they finished getting their moving arrangements in order. When everything was finally done, they spent their last night in Miami celebrating together, with a sandbar party. They had a wild, fun time. The next morning, those that were leaving to live in California caught their flight and headed to Cali. When they land, they all separated, to go check out their new homes, and get their stuff moved in. Allie, Nat, Kristina, and Danny went to Allie's and Kristina's new place, to help them get moved in. They spent a few hours unpacking and setting stuff up, until they got the living room and bedrooms all done. After that, they went to get Danny/Brayden's apartment situated. Then, they finally went to see Nat's new home. Anika and Aiden showed up to see it, too..)

Aiden: This house is dope as fuck! *impressed*

Nat: *chuckles* Thank you. Though, props should go to my home designer. I told everyone she's fucking fantastic at what she does.

Anika: How many bedrooms?

Nat: Uh, 5, counting the master suite.

Anika: What's the master suite look like?

Nat: Follow me.

(He takes everyone upstairs to the master suite, which is his bedroom. The room is huge, and his bed is already set up.)

Anika: Holy shit. *looking around*

Nat: I know right? *chuckles* Way bigger than my last room.

Anika: And a fucking wall sized mirror?.?

Nat: That was actually a gift. From Daníela. That's my home designer's name. Truthfully, I'm debating as to whether I wanna keep it. That's a big ass mirror. I'm not into vanity all like that. *chuckles a bit* There's a mirror above my bed, too.

Anika: What?! *excited smile, she runs and jumps on his bed, looking up at the ceiling*

(There's a mirror on the ceiling.)

Anika: That is so fucking hot! *excited laugh*

Nat: Really? 'Cause I'm thinking maybe she went a little overboard with the mirrors.

Anika: No she didn't! This is the sexiest shit ever! Sex is gonna be the hottest shit ever, in here! Imagine fucking and seeing all of it in these mirrors!

Nat: What is it with you and mirror sex?! *laughs a bit* Look, I think it's hot too, but there are gonna be some nights when I don't wanna see my fat ass reflection in bed..!

Anika: You mean your sexy ass reflection..! Boy, stop playin'!

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head*

Anika: Oh yeah. Babe, we gotta get a mirror like this, for our room.

Aiden: I'll shop around.

Nat: How long do you plan on staying with your mom?

Anika: Probably a couple more years. But, it's fine. We've all got our own space. Mom is cool about everything. Me and her are finally on better terms. Everything is fine right now.

Nat: Great.

Anika: How long do you plan on being upstate?

Nat: Just until Allie's all done with med school. After that, we'll be moving south.

Anika: Ok. And will you be moving in together? *chuckles*

Nat: Whoa there. *nervous chuckle* I can't answer that. That might be a little too soon.

Anika: She's gonna be here for what? 4 years? You guys are already nearing your one year anniversary. By the time she's done, you guys will have been together for 4 years. Although in my opinion, it's more like 5. But, you get what I'm saying. Why not move in together?

Nat: Because co-habitation scares me. *chuckles*

Anika: WE lived together! *laughs a bit*

Nat: That was different! *laughs* And my parents were present! You are talking about a legit co-habitation arrangement. That's a big step. I'm not saying I don't wanna move in with her, I'm just saying I don't know yet.

Anika: Fair enough. When does she start her classes?

Allie: In a week.

Anika: Excellent. That means we have playtime. *smile*

Nat: Yeah, you two have playtime. I have to work. *chuckles*

Aiden: Oh, that's right. You are about to get super busy.

Nat: Yeah. You should see my phone right now. *exhales and shakes his head*

Aiden: Life of a CEO?

Nat: Life of a CEO. *chuckles* Meanwhile, I may have picked up two employees. Wade and Kade.

Aiden: Are you two related?

Wade: By choice, yeah. *chuckles*

Kade: But, no, not biologically. We just happen to have names that sound alike and sound like we're related. *chuckles*

Aiden: *chuckles* Your names are really close. You never get confused when people call one of you?

Wade: *chuckles* We do, actually. That's why we call Kade KD sometimes. So we don't get confused.

Aiden: Gotcha.

Nat: When's the welcome home party?

Anika: Tomorrow night. Can you make it?

Nat: Of course.

Anika: Great. She's already started cooking your favorite foods from her.

Nat: Fantastic.

Anika: Does Kota like the new house?

Nat: He loves it. But, Thomas will be taking care of Kota from here on out. He wants him so bad and I figure why not? Kota loves him too.

Anika: Oh, ok. Well, are you getting a new dog?

Nat: I think I wanna get two this time. I just haven't decided what breed yet.

Anika: Ok. Daddy, this house is amazing.

Nat: Thank you. *proud smile*

Danny: I especially love how the infinity pool is visible through the basement.! That is dope!

Nat: Yeah, I said the same thing. I gotta send Daníela a thank you gift. She is just fucking awesome at her job. I couldn't have made this house better myself. *pulls out his phone* You guys can keep looking around. I'm gonna make a call. *leaves the room, searching through his phone*

Thomas: You said it's visible?

Danny: Yeah, it's see-through, from the basement.

Thomas: Let me go check that shit out! *runs out of the room eccitedly*

Kristina: Mirrors in the master suite, see-through pool? I could do some things in this house. Nasty things.

Everyone: *laughs*

Anika: Naughty minds think alike, Cupcake. I was thinking the exact same thing. *sexy smile, she grabs Allie and pushes her down on Nat's bed*

The Guys: Oh God. *watching Anika and Allie, with arousal*

Kristina: Oh yes. *excited grin*

Anika: *chuckles warmly, spreads Allie's legs, and gets between them, laying over top of her* Hi, baby. *leans down and kisses her deeply*

Allie: *giggles and kisses back* Hi.

Anika: *smiling* Mmm.. *kiss, kiss* I missed you.. *kiss, kiss*

Allie: *giggling* I missed you too.. *kiss, kiss*

Anika: Have you been a good girl? *kiss, kiss*

Allie: Mhm.. *kiss, kiss*

Anika: *smiling* Perfect.. *kiss, kiss*

Tara: Jesus Christ.. *watching them and gaping*

Porscha: Why am I enjoying this?! *watching Allie and Anika*

Kristina: Because it's beautiful. *grinning and watching*

Danny: I'm thinking I should get you away from here, before you get any ideas. *chuckling, he grabs Kristina's hand* Come on, babe.

Kristina: But I'm watching!

Danny: And getting horny. It's all over you. Come on, babe. *chuckling*

Kristina: They're just kissing, baby!

(Just then, Anika slides her hand down into Allie's shorts.)

Kristina: I NEED IT! *starts running towards Anika and Allie*

Danny: *quickly grabs Kristina and throws her over his shoulder* Nope..! *laughs and leaves the room with her*

Kristina: *kicking and squirming* DAMN IT, DANNY! YOU LET ME GO BACK IN THERE AND GET SOME PUSSY!.!

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Anika: Poor Cupcake. *goes back to kissing Allie*

Allie: *moans into her mouth, kissing back*

Aiden: I love my new life. *smiling and watching Allie and Anika*

David: I'll bet..! *chuckles a bit*

Anika: *pulls away from Allie and smiles at her* Tomorrow night, you're mine again, baby.. *brings her hand up out of Allie's shorts and tastes her on her fingers*

The Guys: *gape even more* Holy shit..

Tara and Porscha: Omg.. *gaping even more*

Anika: *winks at Allie and climbs out of the bed* So, are we drinking tonight or what?

The Guys: *gaping at Anika* I love you. *in unison*

Anika: *chuckles* Love you guys, too. Come on, baby. *latches onto Aiden's arm*

Aiden: Coming, beautiful. *gazing at her with a goofy, happy smile, he follows her*

(Everyone goes to look for Nat, after they finish exploring his new home. They were surprised to find him out front, with a young looking girl. She looked like she was their age. They were laughing and talking beside her car.)

Anika: Who the fuck is that? *watching Nat and the mystery girl*

Allie: You mean you don't know?.?

Anika: Not a clue. He's never introduced me to her. *glaring down at the mystery girl*

Danny: Well, then, this is a problem. *looks down at Nat and the mystery girl*

Anika: Damn right it is. She's staring too hard at him. *glaring down at the mystery girl*

Tara: You think that's the home designer?

Anika: It better not be. She looks our fucking age. I have a problem with it.

Tara: Why?

Anika: Because bitches our age can't be trusted. Look. Look at how close she's moving to him. *glaring*

Porscha: She is smiling at him a lot. *watching* Oh yeah, she's definitely flirting.

Anika: Exactly. *glaring* I don't like her.

Aiden: *chuckles* Babe, you don't even know her.

Anika: Don't need to. The bitch is not being very respectful right now. *glaring*

(The mystery girl laughs and touches Nat's chest, but everyone notices that she feels him up a little. Nat, being sweet and naive, just laughs with her. The girl leans all up on him, and continues talking to him.)

The Girls: *gasp*

Anika: Oh hell no. Daddy!.!

(Nat looks up towards everyone and sees them standing and waiting. He looks back to the mystery girl and says something to her, gesturing up to his friends. The mystery girl just smiles and shakes her head. Nat says something and opens the girl's car door for her, with his usual cute, sweet smile. The mystery girl suddenly stretches up on her tippy toes and kisses Nat a little too close to his mouth, with her hand on his chest, feeling on him again. Nat, again, sweet and naive, just smiles. The mystery girl gets in her car and Nat closes her door. She waves and pulls off. Nat takes out his phone and starts typing around, heading back up to his house.)

Nat: You guys done looking around? *typing on his phone*

Anika: Who was that?

Nat: *looks up from his phone* The girl who just left, right?

Anika: Yes.

Nat: That was Daníela. My home designer. *chuckles a bit* She pulled up, just as I was about to call her and thank her. Crazy coincidence, right?

Anika: How old is she?

Nat: Uh, 24. Why?

Anika: You have a 24 year old home designer?

Nat: I know right? *chuckles* People are always so shocked at her age. 24 years old and one of the dopest home designers in California.

Anika: How long have you known her?

Nat: A few years. We met shortly after you disappeared. What's wrong? *chuckles a bit*

Anika: I don't like her.

Nat: Why not? *laughs a bit*

Anika: She was flirting.!

Nat: No way. *chuckles* Come on, babe. She's a business woman.

Anika: She was flirting! We all were watching her!

Nat: *chuckles* No, she's just really friendly. That's all.

Anika: Everyone?

Porscha: She was definitely flirting, Natty.

Tara: Absolutely.

Shelby: Trust us.

Danny: She wanted you, dude. *chuckles*

Nat: *chuckles* Ok, well it doesn't matter. I'm taken, and she knows that. Besides, we only see each other when I need another home made. It's no big deal. Allz?

Allie: I didn't like her, either.

Nat: *chuckles* Of course you didn't.

Allie: Daddy, she was all over you..! *whines* And she kissed you a little too close to the mouth..!

Nat: *chuckles* Look, I'm sorry if it bothered you. I just felt like she was being nice. It didn't seem like flirting to me.

Anika: Because you are so sweet and cute, and naive. And I have a feeling your realtor friend knows that, and she was taking advantage.

Nat: *chuckles again* Look, let's just forget about it. Ok? I'm sorry you guys didn't like her.

Danny: Me and the guys don't have a problem with her. *chuckles* It's the ladies here, who have the issue.

Kristina: We're just securing our sister's boyfriend.

Nat: Understandable. *chuckles* Are we drinking tonight?

Danny: Anika wanted to know the same thing. *chuckles*

Nat: Everyone?

Everyone: Let's do it.

Nat: You guys wanna go out or do something at home?

Thomas: How about here? Perfect housewarming party idea.

Everyone: Yeah!

Nat: You guys just wanna break in the pool, don't you?

Everyone: That too!

Nat: *laughs a bit* Fine.

Everyone: Yes!

Nat: Guess I'm bartending.

Anika: Perfect!

Nat: I'll grill up some food, too. Fuck it.

Everyone: Yes!

Aiden: I'll help you cook, bro.

Nat: *puts his arm around Aiden's shoulders* Let's get our chef on, then.

Aiden: *chuckles and fist bumps Nat*

Nat: We gotta make store runs. So, you guys run and get whatever you need from home, me and Aiden will go do the shopping.

Everyone: Ok.

(Everyone leaves Nat's place, to run home and grab their things. Nat and Aiden make a trip to the grocery store and the liquor store. A couple hours later, everyone was back at Nat's place. Nat got his grill out back started, turned on some music, got some drinks served up, and everyone was chilling out in his pool. He lit a bonfire, too. He and Aiden cooked and prepared dinner together, while enjoying beers, and talking. When they finally finished cooking, everyone enjoyed dinner in the backyard, at Nat's big dining table. After dinner, everyone swam in the pool some more, before they went off to bed. Everyone stayed the night at Nat's place.)


	88. Chapter 88

(The next morning, everyone left to finish moving into their new homes. Anika went to finish helping her mom with the welcome home party they're throwing tonight. Nat and Danny finish helping Allie and Kristina move in, then they go finish getting Danny and Brayden moved in. After that, Allie, Kristina, Danny, and Brayden go help Nat finish moving in his home. Soon, it was time for the party. Everyone took Michael's jet to Beverly Hills, and they rode to Anika's and her mother's home.)

Amelia: Natty!.! *goes and hugs him*

Nat: *chuckles and smiles, hugging her back* Hi, mama.!

Amelia: How's my big, sexy baby!? *hugging his waist and looking up at him*

Nat: I'm great. *smiling* How are you?

Amelia: Loving life, Papí. *kisses his cheek* I made all your favorite foods, and got you and the boys all your favorite drinks.

The Guys: Awesome!

Nat: You're too sweet to us, mama. *hugs her*

Amelia: You guys are worth it. You've all always been so sweet to my baby girl and you saved her life. I will always love you boys. So, let's have some fun and catch up, huh?!

The Guys: Hell yeah!

(Everyone eats, drinks, and parties for a while, before everyone had sat around the fire pit, to talk.)

Amelia: So, everyone, how was Miami?

David: It was shitty 80% of the time. But the remaining 20% wasn't too bad. We got reunited in Miami, so that was the best thing for us.

Amelia: Of course. *chuckles* And I see some new faces tonight.

Danny: Oh yeah. We made a few new friends in Miami, too, mama. We'd like you to meet Tara, Shelby, Porscha- - This is my girlfriend Kristina.

Kristina: *kind smile* Hi.

Amelia: Hello, pretty. *sweet smile*

Nat: And mama- - *smiles and puts his arm around Allie's shoulders* This is my new girlfriend, Allie.

Allie: *kind smile* Hi, Ms. Amelia.

Amelia: Oh, you can call me mama. *warm chuckle* And I'm very happy to meet you, sweetie. I've heard many things about you.

Allie: *nervous look* Good or.. bad?

Amelia: A bit of both. *chuckles warmly* But, mostly good.

Allie: Ok. *blushes a bit*

Amelia: Relax. I don't judge anyone. We all experience some bad things, in life. What matters is, we find the good in ourselves. I was so happy, when I heard that another girl managed to love Papí for who he was. And that she had taken care of him, when my mija couldn't be there. You must be something special, if Papí gives his heart to you. When I first met him, he hardly spoke a word. *chuckles a bit* Such a painfully shy boy, but was always so, so pretty. And so, so loving, and kind.. I worried for him, after mija was taken. He was in such pain. I was afraid he would not know love again.

Allie: I thought I wouldn't know love again, either, until I met him. *smiles over at Nat, and touches his hair*

Nat: *just smiles his cute little smile at her*

Amelia: *smiles and chuckles* Mija told me everything. You two have quite the love story. But, it's beautiful, all the same.. I just hope you know what you have. He's an angel, that one. *smiles at Nat*

Allie: I know. *smiling at Nat*

Amelia: How long have you two been together so far?

Nat: 10 months, so far. It'll be a year, in August. *smiling*

Amelia: Wonderful. *chuckles warmly* Danny, Kristina? What about you two?

Danny: We've been together for a year and almost a half, so far. *smiling*

Amelia: Nice. *smiling* Boys? Anymore of you in a relationship?

Brayden: Some of us are getting there.

David: The rest of us are still doing some soul searching.

Amelia: Ok. *chuckles*

Nat: So, June is approaching. *chuckles*

Anika: Gemini season! Turn up! *sexy dance*

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Any birthday plans? I need to know.

Anika: I'm spending a week in Indonesia! Me and mom found this dope ass resort and it is going to be magical! Clear your schedule!

Nat: *pulls out his phone* Got it.

Amelia: Your mom? What is she doing for her birthday?

Nat: She's going to Switzerland. She found this resort she really likes, so we'll be there for a week. Of course, I'm gonna have to maneuver some stuff, because Allie's birthday is on the 12th and we're supposed to be traveling for that, too.

Amelia: Where are you guys going?

Nat: She wants to see Samoa and Kauai. We spent a vacation in Italy, after her graduation, so I already showed her that part of my roots. But, she's really interested in taking a look at where I grew up. So, she asked if I would show her, for her birthday.

Amelia: Oh, well that's sweet.

Allie: He just grew up in really beautiful places. I really wanna see them and experience them. And that's something I can't really do for myself, because I'm so mixed. So, my family never really looked into our ancestry and culture, like that.

Amelia: Right. Well, you're gonna love it. Polynesia is such a beautiful area.

Nat: What about you, mama? Meet anyone new?

Amelia: Oh no. *chuckles* I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. The only relationship I care about is my relationship with my mija.

Nat: How's that going so far?

Anika: *just smiles and hugs her mom's shoulders* We're getting along.

Amelia: Yeah. *smiles and hugs Anika's waist*

Nat: *smiles* I'm proud of you two.

Amelia: Thanks, Papí. *happy smile* Its all because of you, really. I wouldn't even be here right now, if it wasn't for you.

Anika: *confused* Huh?

Amelia: Yeah. *smiles a short smile and touches Anika's hand on her shoulder*

Nat: It's a long story. *sheepish smile*

Anika: What happened?

Nat: Mama..?

Amelia: *looks at Anika* I was very..heartbroken, after your father took you away, the way that he did.. I lost my mind..

Anika: Mom..?

Amelia: I felt like I had died.. And soon, I believed that's what was meant for me..

Nat: I found her on her bathroom floor, babe.. She had overdosed on heroine.. I came over that night, to try and see if I could find anything, any clue about where he had taken you.. I was angry, I was crying.. I needed your mom's help. I needed her to pull herself together, so that me and her could find you together. And, that's when I found her.. She was gone.. I acted fast. Did CPR for 15 minutes straight, got some cold water on her face, and injected her with some Naloxone. I was praying my ass off the whole time.. And I did it. She was breathing again, she was alive. *chuckles a bit* I was so relieved and so pissed at the same time. I yelled at her. I said some mean things. But mostly, I just remember being disappointed.. I just wanted so badly for her to get herself together, and be the mother I knew she was.

Amelia: He didn't say anything that wasn't true.. It was because of him, and seeing how upset he was of losing you, and having to save me, and yell at me to get off my ass, and be a woman.. I'll never forget the look on his face. I'll never forget that night.. Because it was right after that night, that I got control of my life again.. I put myself in rehab, I put out all types of search warrants for you.. I stopped at nothing.. And I swore to Papí and to God, that once I found you again, I would make it right. And I'm going to.

Nat: You already have. *smiles at her*

Amelia: I know I've said it a million times.. And I don't want to annoy you by continuing to say it.. But, I am so, so very sorry, princess.. I should've left your father way before that whole mess happened, and I didn't, because I was weak. And because I was naive, to believe your father would change.. And because I was afraid that even if I had left, you still wouldn't have wanted to be with me.. I know you despised me and your father, for putting you through all that we did.. And even if I was unsure of your love for me, I still should have shielded you..

Anika: I always wanted you more than I wanted him, mom..

Amelia: Really? *sniffles and smiles*

Anika: Yes.. I was only angry at you, because you wouldn't take me and leave him.. But, I always loved you.. You showed me more love than he ever did.. But the best thing you ever did for me, was let me love Daddy.. *smiles at her*

Amelia: Yeah.. *smiling, she looks over at Nat* I agree with that, too..

Anika: *hugs her mom and smiles at Nat too* You saved my mommy's life..?

Nat: She's your mom.. *smiles* There would never have been a you, without her.. And I always cared for her more, than your bitch ass father. *shrugs*

(Everyone laughs a bit, then just smiles at Nat.)

Aiden: Wow, man.. *amazed smile*

(With a smile, Anika gets up, goes over to Nat, sits in his lap, wraps her arms around his neck, and hugs him tight. She sniffles. Nat hugs her back, with a smile, and rubs her back.)

Nat: You and mama will always be my family. *smiling*

Amelia: *smiling* You're so beautiful, Papí..

Danny: You guys never told us that story.

Amelia: No.. It was our dark little secret. It stayed between us. And we told each other we would never speak of that night again. Because we were leaving it behind. But like I said.. I will never forget it. *smiling at Nat*

Anika: *looks at Nat and takes his face in her hands* Thank you.. *smiling at him with tears in her eyes*

Nat: *just smiles and kisses the tattoo of his name on her chest*

Amelia: I think it's very selfless, what you two did, letting each other go love other people.. *smiling* Especially because of this knucklehead. *chuckles and hugs Aiden's shoulders* Never having love or a home.

Aiden: *just chuckles and lays his head on Amelia's shoulder*

Amelia: You two were gonna be married, you were about to have a baby, you were gonna have each other for the rest of your lives. And you both sacrificed that.

Anika: *lays her forehead on Nat's, with her eyes closed* We know.. But, the minute I was able to feel something for Aiden.. When I could never feel anything for another man..

Nat: And the minute I felt something for Allie, when I could never feel anything for another girl before..

Anika: We knew there were people out there who needed us..

Nat: More than we needed each other.. We decided to listen.

Anika: And we don't regret that, mom. *smiles at Nat, then at Aiden*

Nat: Not at all. *chuckles warmly and smiles at Anika, then over at Allie, and pulls her into his lap, with Anika*

Aiden: *smiles at Anika*

Allie: *smiles at Nat*

Nat: Besides, I'd say it worked out just fine.. I now have the love of two beautiful women, who both treat me like a king. *smiling*

David: That you do. *chuckles* I swear it's not fair sometimes. It's like he has two wives already!

Everyone: *laughs*

Amelia: *chuckling* Well, a good man like him, deserves that, David. And I know mija apparently has love for Allie, too.

Anika: Oh yes. *smiles, gently takes Allie's chin in her hand, and brings a loving kiss to her lips*

Allie: *smiles and kisses back, with a giggle*

Kristina: You know about that?.? *surprised*

Amelia: Of course. *chuckles* My mija is a wild spirit. And it doesn't surprise me at all. I had a few same sex experiences in college, when I was her age, too. *chuckles again* She just inherited my curiosity. That kind of stuff has never bothered me. I think all love is beautiful.

Kristina: Awww. *sweet smile*

Tara: When you say they were about to have a baby, how close were they?

Amelia: Very close. They had already worked out their living arrangements. Before Anika got accepted to Oxford, she was accepted to Harvard. So, her and Nat would've been in Massachusetts together. They were gonna live together, and they even had names picked out for the baby, whether it was a boy or a girl, though mija really wanted a boy first. *chuckles* But, I was absolutely in love with the names. Her and Nat were supposed to ship out, two days after Nat had proposed, but- - You know. But yeah, they were gonna start conceiving, once they had finally gone, and got situated, and things. And you-know-who knew about it, and that's when things just got out of control.

Tara: My goodness.

Amelia: Yeah. That jackass ruined a lot of good plans. I was even gonna leave, once Nat had gotten mija away to a safe life.

Tara: Oh wow.

Porscha: What were the baby names? *smiles*

Nat: *chuckles* If it was a girl, then Ailani Alese Liliana Wolff. After her mommy. *smiles at Anika*

Anika: And if it was a boy, then Aries Nathaniel Kanani Wolff. After his daddy. *smiles at Nat*

Porscha: I love it. *chuckles*

Anika: I originally wanted our son to be Nat Jr., but Daddy doesn't want a Jr.

Nat: *chuckles* I can't. I just can't. *shakes his head*

Anika: *chuckles* Yeah, so I remembered how much I loved the name Aries, and we just chose that.

Amelia: Well, what if Allie wants a Jr.? *chuckles* Or wait, I'm sorry. I just assumed she wanted kids.

Allie: No, no. You're fine. I do want babies. *chuckles* And I especially want them with this man. *touches Nat's chest*

Amelia: *chuckles warmly* Perfect. So, yeah, Papí. What if Allie wants a Jr.?

Nat: Baby, please, no Jr. *chuckles at Allie, with a pleading look*

Allie: Why not? *chuckles a bit*

Nat: I just can't. *chuckles* I'll explain it later. But, please, baby. No Jr.

Allie: *chuckles* We'll definitely be talking about this later.

Nat: Ok then. *chuckles*

Amelia: I just can't wait until you guys start having children. I'm gonna be so damn happy and blessed. *chuckles* I especially can't wait to see what Nat's babies look like. I know they're gonna be so damn beautiful.

Anika: I said the same thing, mom. *chuckles*

Amelia: Goodness, you kids grew up so fast. But, I couldn't be more proud of you all. *smiles*

Danny: Thanks, mama. We're proud of you, too.

The Guys: Hell yeah..!

Amelia: *smiles* Thanks, niños. I'm so glad to have you kids back home.

Brayden: Believe us, we're glad to be back, mama. *chuckles*

Shelby: And this is such a beautiful home.

Amelia: Thank you. *warm smile* I wish you could've seen my last home. It was gorgeous, too. Right on the beach.. My parents built that home from the ground up.

Shelby: You don't have it anymore?

Amelia: I have it, but I have some other family members living in it now. I wish I could've stayed there, but.. Too much pain happened in those walls. *sips her drink*

Shelby: Right. *sympathetic look*

Amelia: Nonetheless, everyone is finally happy, healthy, and where they belong. *smiles* That's enough for me.

Everyone: *smiles*

(They continue to talk, catch up, laugh, and drink, until sometime past midnight. Amelia was drunk and had gone to bed. Everyone was staying the night at her/Anika's home, so they started making their way to bed, too. Nat and Allie were sleeping with Anika and Aiden in their room. They were all in their underwear, laying in the dark with the tv on. Anika and Allie were making out. Nat and Aiden just laid back and watched them, with their arms resting behind their heads..)

(Allie's P.O.V. Last time we did this, I passed the fuck out. I'm gonna try not to this time. But, it's hard. Between Daddy and Anika, I get worn the fuck out. They've both got sex drives higher than mine. They're both sexual gods. Daddy just lays back and watches me and Anika, while touching on me. He's got his hand in my bra, gripping on my breasts. I search my hand around, until I finally get it inside his boxer briefs. I stroke him, while I continue making out with Anika. He grows swollen in my hand. I pull his dick out from his briefs and continue stroking him. Then, I feel Anika grab my panties and pull them down. She takes them off and tosses them on the floor. She spreads my legs and kneels between them. Then she pulls away, sits up, and takes off her bra. She tosses it, then goes for her panties, and takes them off. Then she unhooks my bra in the front and removes it. She lays back over me and starts kissing me again. She starts grinding against me, between my legs. She's so hot. She grinds against me, until she manages to make me come. Then, she reaches down, and I feel her fingers inside me. I moan into her mouth. Then, she starts fingering me rapidly. I'm forced to let go of Daddy's cock and grip on to her, moaning out loudly, and arching my back. Anika pulls away from my lips and buries her face in my neck. She sucks and bites on my flesh, panting softly. Meanwhile, she's driving me fucking wild. Shit.! The movement of her fingers is rough and vigorous. "Come on, baby. Give it to me." She breathes. She finger fucks me hard, until I scream and come hard, feeling myself explode. Anika moans and her fingers slow down. She just got off from that. Then, I see her bring her fingers up, and she tastes me on them. She moans at the taste, then kisses me, utilizing her tongue, and I taste myself. Anika feels on my breasts, and feels all down my body. She pulls away from my lips and starts kissing down my body. She sucks on my nipples, she licks on my abdomen, until I feel her lick my pussy. I shiver at the feel of her tongue. She sucks on my clit intensely, making me arch my back and cry out. She forces my legs to stay open. She's relentless. I lose my mind, until I bust again. Anika slurps and licks, with satisfied sounds. I feel her bite me and I cry out. Then, I feel her tongue slip inside me. She circles and maneuvers it around, thumbing my clit around at the same time. Why the fuck do her and Daddy eat pussy so good? My eyes are in the back of my head and I continue moaning, until yet another shaking orgasm is forced out of me. Anika withdraws her tongue and gives my pussy a slow rub, before planting another kiss. She slowly moves back up on me and kisses me all in the mouth. I kiss back, accepting her and her tongue. We make out for a few more minutes, until she pulls away. "I'll be back, baby. Go take care of Daddy." She tells me. Then, she climbs off of me and turns my body towards Nat. He grabs me and pulls me on top of him. He grabs his cock and leads it inside of me. He positions his legs and starts thrusting up into me. My head immediately falls back. He pounds me from the bottom, until I explode on him. He slaps my ass, then rolls over, putting me on my back. Still inside me, he starts pounding me again, with short, deep thrusts. One hand gripping my thigh apart from the other, his other hand gripping Anika's headboard. I scratch at his back like crazy, my nails digging into him, moaning and crying out like the submissive I am. Meanwhile, Anika was riding the shit out of Aiden, next to us. Like me, Aiden could barely keep his voice down. I know I'm loud, but I can't fucking help it. Daddy pulverizes me, until I come super hard, shaking violently. He pulls out slowly, then turns me over on my stomach. He grabs my hips and pulls my ass up to his waist. I feel him slide back inside me, and let out an exhausted moan. I feel myself ready to pass out again. Daddy starts pounding again. I feel his hand slide up my back, to my neck, and into my hair. He pulls on it, forcing my head up, maintaining his grip on my hip with his other hand. He fucks me real deep. I'm hollering. Didn't take long for another killer orgasm to destroy me. Daddy slaps my ass again. "Fuck..!" He moans. He turns me on my side, then lays on his side in front of me. He pulls me in close, grabs my thigh, drapes it over his side, then I feel him inside me again. He grabs my ass and grips it, keeping me in close to him, and he starts thrusting. He lays his forehead against mine. He's a lot more slow and gentle in this position. Now that his back is all cleared, he's been relentless. He gives me sweet kisses, as he continues. I put my hand to his face. I think I love this position, too. He damn near rocks me to sleep, until another orgasm took me over. He kisses and licks on my neck. Then he sits up and climbs to the other side of me. He gets spooned behind me, raises my thigh again, and slides back inside me. Then, he starts pounding again. I immediately grab a pillow, and bite down on it. Next thing I know, I see Anika coming at me again. Oh fuck..! She kisses me deep, then moves down on me. I feel her licking me again, then she starts attacking my clit, while Daddy fucks. I instantly scream, officially going crazy. It's too fucking much!.! Jesus Christ!.! I can't stop screaming!.! I start to jerk away and Daddy has to wrap his arm around my chest and arms, to hold me down. I grip on his arm for dear life, still screaming, unable to take anymore. I wanna scream stop, but I don't. These two continue to devour my soul. I feel myself ready to collapse. Meanwhile, Daddy is moaning like crazy. He sounds hypnotized. His moans are seriously the sweetest, cutest, sexiest sounding things ever. He always sounds so innocent. Then I hear Aiden. He's behind Anika, doing her doggystyle, with his head laid back. He sounds more dominant and aggressive. I'm covered in sweat, shaking, screaming, and literally about to die. My heart is like a racehorse right now, and it feels like it's about to give out. I feel myself about to tap out, but I quickly make a fist and force myself to hold on. This goes on for a while longer, before the most intense, murderous orgasm washed over me, making me scream out even louder, shake even more, and come even harder. It fucking hurt. Then, Daddy cries out so sweet, as I feel him finally come, and literally explode inside me. Holy shit, it's a lot of nut..! Then, Anika cries out loud, as she just came, too. Then Aiden groans loudly, because he just came as well. All of us, finally reaching our large climax. Meanwhile, I've finally passed the fuck out. I'm done, I'm finished, I'm slayed. I feel someone kiss my lips, and someone kiss my face. I feel Daddy slowly slide out of me, and his warm nut comes gushing out of me, and down my thighs, and ass. I know I'm a fucking mess. Soon, I feel a cool swipe between my legs. Daddy is cleaning me. And soon after, I feel him cuddled behind me, wrapped around me, and snoring softly in my neck. He's wore out, too. That was fucking intense.. End of P.O.V)


	89. Chapter 89

(The next morning, everyone had breakfast that Amelia prepared. Allie was laid across Nat's lap, still feeling destroyed from last night. She was barely half awake. Nat has to feed her. She chews very sluggishly, with her eyes closed. Everyone was just watching her, in disbelief..)

Amelia: Is she ok?.? *concerned*

Nat: I seriously have no idea. *chuckles, a bit nervous* I'm just trying to get her to eat.

Kristina: What the hell did you guys to do her?.?

Anika: Clearly too much. *guilty look* Maybe we should hold off on these little sessions for a while.

Aiden: I could've told you that, babe. Look at her. She's barely alive.

Amelia: I didn't think it was that intense. I didn't even hear anything last night.

Everyone: WHAT!? *shocked*

David: Are you kidding me?! Mama, WE ALL heard them last night! Especially Allie!

Amelia: Well, I sleep with my tv on. So, that's probably what it was. That and when I'm intoxicated and sleep, I don't hear much. *chuckles a bit*

Danny: She was fucking screaming last night.

Amelia: She looks pretty healthy, in weight. I would think she could handle intensity like that. *observing Allie* Although, she looks like she could gain a little more.

Nat: She just needs to eat more, increase her drive even more. I mean, it's increased, but clearly not enough for what happened last night. *feeding Allie*

Amelia: Yeah.. Did you give her something to drink?

Nat: Some Pedialyte.

Amelia: Good, good. I was just gonna recommend that.

Anika: I feel so fucking bad. *guilty look, she goes over to Allie, and gently takes her face in her hands* Baby?

Allie: *just moans and continues chewing slowly, her eyes still unable to open*

Anika: Omg. *whines and kisses Allie's cheek* I'm so sorry.

David: How much of that plate has she finished?

Nat: She's done now. *sits Allie's empty plate down and wipes her mouth with a napkin*

(Allie's head falls motionless in Nat's arm and she's passed out into sleep again, snoring softly.)

Everyone: Jesus..

Nat: Alright, I gotta get her home. We ready to move out?

Everyone: Yeah.

Anika: Please call me and let know she's ok.

Nat: I will. *gets up, carrying Allie*

(Nat and his friends leave, and take Michael's jet back upstate. They leave and go to their homes from there. Nat takes Allie and Kristina home. He takes Allie to her room and lays her down in her bed. Nat gives her a small examination.)

Kristina: Is she ok?.?

Nat: Yeah, she's just really damn exhausted. And dehydrated. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get her some more Pedialyte.

Kristina: Ok. *sits on Allie's bed and pets her hair*

(Nat returns a couple minutes later with a bottle of Pedialyte.)

Nat: Do me a favor and prop her head up for me? *pours a small glass*

Kristina: *gently and carefully props Allie's head up in her lap* You're gonna try to get her to drink some, while she's sleep?

Nat: It'll work.

Kristina: Not if she doesn't open her mouth.

Nat: Oh, trust me, she'll open it. *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: How do you know?

Nat: Lets just say it's a reflex for her. She'll react. I know, because sometimes she- - *clears his throat* Never mind.

Kristina: Do I even wanna know?

Nat: *clears his throat again* Oral fixation.

Kristina: Omg. *shakes her head*

(He gently brings the rim of the glass to Allie's lips. Allie suddenly opens her mouth, as if she's trying to take something in it. Kristina just shakes her head. Nat gets her to drink the whole glass.)

Kristina: Welp, now I know she sucks dick.

Nat: *covers his mouth and laughs*

Kristina: *looks down at Allie* I knew it, you lil freak. *pets Allie's hair*

Nat: I didn't say anything. *laughing lightly*

Kristina: You didn't have to. It was all in the way she opened her mouth.

Nat: *covers his mouth and laughs some more* I gotta get outta here. Do me a favor and keep me posted?

Kristina: Sure. Where are you going?

Nat: I have a meeting.

Kristina: Ok. But, I'm pretty sure she'll just call you, if she wakes up.

Nat: Yeah. Just let me know she's still ok.

Kristina: Ok.

(Nat kisses Allie's forehead, then leaves. Kristina tucks Allie in and goes downstairs. A few hours had gone by, before Allie finally woke up. She finds a cool glass of Pedialyte on her bedside drawer and drinks it. Then, she climbs out of her bed and goes downstairs. Kristina sees her.)

Kristina: Omg, babe!

Allie: Hey, Kris. *rubs her head*

Kristina: Are you ok?.?

Allie: Yeah, just hungry. Can we go get some food?

Kristina: Wait, wait. Do you not remember anything from last night?

Allie: Nat and Anika literally fucked me to death. That's what happened. Why?

Kristina: Well, are you ok? You couldn't even wake up!

Allie: I'm fine, I was just- - It was like sleep paralysis or something. It was like my mind was awake, but my body just wouldn't move. And then I was just still so tired, I mean- - I couldn't function. Last night damn near killed me.

Kristina: Was it too much?

Allie: A little. Not to mention my orgasms were literally destroying me. And then my last one was so strong, it fucking hurt.

Kristina: Really? *surprised* You sure you don't wanna share Nat just once? *hopeful look*

Allie: No, Kris!

Kristina: Oh come on!

Allie: You guys are the worst. Come on, I'm starving..! *whines*

Kristina: Wait, fat ass..! If you felt like it was too much, why didn't you tell them to stop?

Allie: Because a larger part of me didn't want them to stop.

Kristina: Babe, you could've really pushed yourself last night.

Allie: I know.

Kristina: Not to mention you've had Anika and Nat worried as shit, all day.

Allie: Where is Daddy?

Kristina: He had a meeting to go to.

Allie: I'm gonna go call him.

Kristina: Wait, I'm not done with you. Why did you push yourself like that?

Allie: Because.. *sighs heavily and plops down on the couch* Because it's embarrassing being the only one who can't keep up..! Nat, Anika, Aiden- - They get in that bed and they take right off. Me? I'm always struggling to stay ahead or even keep pace..! And then they can handle so much more than me..! I just didn't wanna be weak..! And I didn't wanna let Nat down, so I- - I told myself to stop being a little bitch and I kept going.

Kristina: Allie, the fact that you're not used to a lot, in bed, is not your fault. You've been stuck with weak ass guys, with weak ass sex, before you met Nat. That's not your fault. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. And you shouldn't feel weak. You're still growing. You will reach that level, you just have to be patient. And in case you hadn't noticed, Nat and Anika don't care about shit like that. They just wanna love on you.

Allie: *sighs* Maybe you're right.

Kristina: I know I'm right. Stop with the insecurities, ok? You're a bad bitch, and everyone knows it.

Allie: *chuckles a bit* Thanks, Kris.

Kristina: You know I love your little ass. Now, go call your daddy.

(Allie goes to her room and grabs her cellphone. She calls Nat. After a few rings, he answers.)

Nat's voice: Hello?

Allie: Daddy.

Nat's voice: Allz? Are you up?

Allie: Yes.

Nat's voice: Are you ok? Do you feel ok?

Allie: I'm fine, baby.

Nat's voice: *sighs in relief* Oh, Jesus. What the hell? You had me worried..!

Allie: I'm sorry, I just couldn't wake up. It was like sleep paralysis or something. And I was still so tired, I just couldn't function yet.

Nat's voice: Alright, we're gonna have to hold off on the threesomes with Anika, for a while.

Allie: What?.? No..!

Nat's voice: Allie, you scared the shit out of us..! It's obvious you can't handle that yet..!

Allie: Baby, can you just come here and we'll talk about this? Please?

Nat's voice: *sighs* Yeah. Have you eaten yet?

Allie: No, and I'm starving right now. I'm trying to get Kris to let us go get some food.

Nat's voice: No, just stay there. I got you. What do you want to eat?

Allie: Olive Garden?

Nat's voice: Alright. I should be there in 30 minutes.

Allie: Where are you?

Nat's voice: At a property for Brayden, right now. I got him a place, for his tattoo shop. So, we were laying out some interior designs.

Allie: Oh.

Nat's voice: I'll be there in a minute.

Allie: Ok. I love you.

Nat's voice: Alright, babe.

(He hangs up. Allie just lays in her bed and stares up at the ceiling. She lays there, until she heard a knock at the door. She sits up. She hears Kristina open the door. Soon, Nat was walking into Allie's room, carrying a big takeout bag from Olive Garden, and some drinks. He tells her to come eat at the island. She follows him. Nat sits the food down and starts taking it out of the bag. He gets the food set up, then throws the bag away. He makes Allie a plate and gives it to her.)

Nat: Go on. Eat. *starts making a plate for himself* Kris, you can come get some. I bought this for all of us.

Kristina: Yay! *hurries over and starts making a plate for herself* Love you, Natty.!

Nat: *chuckles* Love you too, Kris.

(Kristina finishes making her plate, then goes over to the couch, giving Nat and Allie some privacy.)

Nat: So, what happened?

Allie: I pushed myself.

Nat: Why?

Allie: Because I wanted to be like you, and Anika, and Aiden..

Nat: What does that even mean?

Allie: It means, I was embarrassed.. I always feel like I can't keep up with you 3, and it just starts to make me feel like less of a woman. I passed the hell out, the first time we did it, and then I did it again last night. That's embarrassing. Anika can go rounds at a time, and my weak ass is tired after the first few hours.

Nat: Allie, we talked about this..! Stop trying to be like Anika..! You are two different people..! She can do all that, because she's had the time to work on it..! Me and you haven't even reached a year, yet..! I don't want you to be like Anika, I want you to be like you..! Ok?

Allie: Ok.. *looks down*

Nat: You could've really pushed yourself too far last night, and I would've had to deal with that..! Anika would've had to deal with that..! You are perfect just the way you are..! And if it really matters to you so much, you will get there..! I promise you that..! But, you have to be patient and learn first. Stop trying to rush. I don't care how much you can take, I don't care how long you last, I just wanna make love to you. That's all Anika wants to do, when we do have those moments. It's not about who can handle the most, and do the most. Don't do that shit again. Please.

Allie: Ok. *looking down*

Nat: Look at me. Please.

Allie: *looks up at him*

Nat: You still sore?

Allie: *nods*

Nat: Finish eating. *gets up* I'll be back. *walks off*

Allie: Where are you going? *worried*

Nat: Just eat, baby. *continues walking*

(Meanwhile, he had gone to run Allie a hot bath. He pours some special oils in it, then returns to the kitchen.)

Allie: Are you mad at me..? *soft voice*

Nat: No. *eating* I'm worried about you.. I just wish you'd stop trying so hard to please me or whatever it is you're trying to do.

Allie: I can't help it.. I love you, and I- - I don't know. I just- - I just want you to know how much I mean that, and how much I want you.

Nat: Allz, I know. Ok? I know how much you care, I know how much you love me. You don't have to break your back to prove that. I'm not that special. I'm not. I need you to relax, baby.

Allie: You are that special. *gets up and goes over to him, sitting in his lap*

Nat: Nuh-uh. Here. *wipes his mouth, then pulls her plate over by them, and picks up her fork* Eat. I need you to eat, please. You need some energy. Come on, now. Here. *holds her fork up to her*

Allie: *takes a bite and chews*

Nat: Thank you. *takes a bite of his own food and wraps one arm around her, continuing to eat*

Allie: You are that special.

Nat: Mm-mm. *finishes chewing* No I'm not. Stop it.

Allie: *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back* Mm. *pulls away* Feelin' better?

Allie: Yeah. *kisses him again*

Nat: Good. *pecks her lips* I need you to eat till you're sleepy. 'Cause you're about to get in the tub and go to bed. I gotta get back to work, with Brayden. *eats some more food*

Allie: What? Why? *whines*

Nat: He's anxious to get his shop open, babe. I told him I'd put in some late work with him, tonight. *chewing*

Allie: He can't wait until tomorrow?

Nat: He couldn't wait, after he got approved for his loan, from the bank. *chuckles*

Allie: But I want you to stay the night..! *whines*

Nat: Then, I'll come back, you big cry baby..! *chuckles and brings her fork up to her mouth again* Here.

Allie: *takes another bite and chews* When?

Nat: 3 am?

Allie: That's all you get..! Tell Brayden I'll fight him..!

Nat: *chuckles* I'll pass the message. Here. Come on, some more. *brings her fork up to her*

Allie: *takes another bite*

Nat: *eats some more of his food*

Allie: Where's he opening his shop?

Nat: Downtown Palo Alto.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Hey, wanna hear something funny? *chuckles a bit, chewing*

Allie: What? *suspicious look*

Nat: *finishes chewing* Your sister over there.. *nods his head over in Kristina's direction* Found out something new about you.

Allie: What?

Kristina: I know you suck dick!

Allie: What?.? *immediately flushes red*

Nat: *laughs and lays his head back*

Kristina: Did you know you open your mouth, when you feel something against it, while you're sleep?

Allie: *playfully hits Nat* Damn it, it's not funny! *pouting* And I don't suck dick, just his! *blushing*

Kristina: I know, it's ok, boo. *continues eating*

Allie: Omg..! *covers her face, blushing*

Nat: *continues laughing*

Allie: *buries her face in Nat's chest, whining*

Nat: *laughing* Hey. Come on, eat some more.

Allie: *brings her face out of his chest, still pouting*

Nat: *chuckling* Stop pouting. Come here. Gimme kiss.

Allie: *kisses him, trying to stop pouting*

Nat: *feeds her some more food*

(He continues feeding her, until she's full. After that, he cleans up, then takes Allie to her bath. Allie gets in the tub and relaxes, while Nat washes her. After her bath, Nat takes Allie to her bed and gives her a full body massage, with his special oil. Allie had fallen asleep, during her massage. Nat tucks her in, then leaves the apartment. He goes back to meet up with Brayden at his location, for his new tattoo shop. They do some more work on the place, before they finally decided to head home. Just as Nat had pulled up to Allie/Kristina's apartment, Allie was calling his phone. He laughs and answers.)

Nat: Yes, mom? *chuckling*

Allie: I said 3!

Nat: How the hell did you manage to wake up at exactly 3?.? Did you set an alarm?.? *chuckling*

Allie: Yes!

Nat: *laughs* Omg..!

Allie: Where are you?.?

Nat: In the parking lot, mother. Come open the door. *chuckling*

Allie: You better be in the parking lot.

Nat: And what were you gonna do, if I wasn't?.? *chuckling*

Allie: Whup your ass..!

Nat: Girl, you're like 4 feet tall now. All I have to do is lay on you. *chuckling, he gets out of his truck, and locks it*

Allie: Are you talking shit to me?.? *laughs a bit*

Nat: Yup. *walks up to her apartment door*

(Allie hangs up and opens her front door, wearing one of Nat's t-shirts.)

Allie: You don't talk shit to me..! *playfully hits him*

Nat: Aye, I'm from L.A. *chuckles* We say what we want. Accept it or respect it, 'cause you ain't gon' check it.

Allie: Get your ass in here. *grabs his shirt and pulls him inside*

Nat: *laughs*

Allie: *closes and locks the front door, then shoves Nat towards her room*

Nat: I know where your room is, lady. *chuckling*

Allie: Who are you talking to?.? *chuckling* You know what? *grabs his ass*

Nat: *jumps* Aye! *quickly turns around and grabs her up in his arm*

Allie: *playfully squeals and laughs*

Nat: *carries her to her room and closes her door, locking it behind him, then goes and tosses her on her bed* I have told you about grabbing my ass.

Allie: I have told you about your mouth. *giggling*

Nat: Go to bed. *chuckles and empties his pockets, sitting his stuff on her other bedside table*

Allie: Then hurry up and get in the bed. *childish smile*

Nat: *chuckles and kicks off his shoes, then goes in her bathroom*

Allie: *smiles mischievous, takes off her shirt, and follows Nat in her bathroom*

Nat: *brushing his teeth* I said go to bed..! *trying not to laugh*

Allie: *giggles and hugs him from behind, then thrusts behind him*

Nat: *jumps* AYE! *tries to reach behind him and grab her, still brushing his teeth*

Allie: *giggles and laughs*

Nat: *hurries and finishes brushing, then gargles and spits* I'm 'bout to whup your ass!

Allie: *laughs and climbs on his back, so he can't reach her*

Nat: *goes to her bed and plops down on his back, landing on Allie*

Allie: *playfully shouts and laughs* Fat ass!

Nat: *quickly gets her arms from around his neck and gets up* Yeah..! *laughs* I swear to God, if you do that again, no more dick..!

Allie: But- -!

Nat: No more dick!

Allie: *sits and pouts, with her arms folded across her chest*

Nat: Now, lay down.

Allie: *throws herself down on her bed, laying down, still pouting*

Nat: *chuckles and goes back into the bathroom, to gargle mouthwash*

(He washes his face, then takes off his shirt and shorts, now in his boxer briefs. He folds his clothes and carries them back into the bedroom. He sits them down in her bedroom chair, then goes and climbs in Allie's bed. She looks over at him and smiles, then crawls up on him, and lays on top of him.)

Allie: Mmm. You're always so warm. *happy smile*

Nat: *chuckles* I don't see how you and Kris stand sleeping naked all the time.

Allie: It feels good. *giggles*

Nat: It feels strange to me. And I feel exposed. *chuckles* I do not feel sexy when I sleep naked.

Allie: You should, 'cause you are sexy. *giggles and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and wraps an arm around her* Why you so bad?

Allie: You make me wanna be bad. *sexy smile*

Nat: *giggles* You need to go back to sleep.

Allie: Rock me back to sleep. *sexy smile, she reaches down into his boxer briefs*

Nat: Hey, hey..! None of that. *giggling, he reaches down and grabs her hand* After last night, no way. No. Go to sleep.

Allie: Pleeeeeease..?

Nat: No, Alexandra. *chuckling* You need a break. Come on. I gotta get up in the morning, babe.

Allie: And go where? *starts pouting*

Nat: I gotta work, baby. *chuckles*

Allie: For how long?

Nat: I don't know, yet. But, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I'm done. Ok?

Allie: *pouting* Ok.

Nat: Stop pouting. *chuckles*

Allie: I wanted to hang out, tomorrow. *pouting*

Nat: We can still hang out. I promise. *chuckles* What do you wanna do, tomorrow?

Allie: I wanted to get to know my new home.

Nat: Ok. *kisses her hair* I got you.

Allie: Can we pleeeease hump a little? *begging*

Nat: *laughs a bit* You're unbelievable..! How can you still be horny, after last night?.?

Allie: Its your fault, for looking so sexy all the time..! I can't help it..! And technically, I always get horny when I'm in bed with you.

Nat: *chuckles and shakes his head* Jesus..

Allie: Please, Daddy?

Nat: *sighs* Fine. But, I'm going slow..! Understand?

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Alright. How do you wanna go?

Allie: That new position you tried last night?

Nat: This one? *turns on his side, with her in front of him, and brings her leg over his side*

Allie: Yes.

Nat: Alright.. *kisses her*

Allie: *kisses back* Mm..

(They make out passionately, until Nat finally reaches down, pulls out his cock, and slowly slides into her. He thrusts gently and steady, being sure to take it slow. Allie moans and her eyes close, while her hand is against his cheek, and her forehead is laying against his. Nat was gripping on the back of her leg, keeping it draped over him, and keeping her in place. He rocks her body for a while, giving her a few orgasms, until he had finally rocked her to sleep, and finally reached his climax inside her. The warmth causes Allie to moan warmly in her sleep, with a slight smile. Nat chuckles at her and kisses her forehead. Then, he reaches back into the bedside drawer, pulling out some wipes. He cleans Allie, then throws the used wipes out. Then, he climbs back into her bed, gets spooned behind her, pulls her comforter over them, wraps his arms around her, and falls asleep with her. The next morning, Nat woke up early, to cook breakfast for Allie and Kristina. When they woke up, they went to the kitchen, finding plates waiting for the both of them, and mimosas. Nat was gone, but he left a note.)

Allie: *reads* "Love you guys. See you later, enjoy your breakfast."

Kristina: Seriously, you need to have that man's babies.

Allie: *chuckles* I plan to.

Kristina: Did you guys work everything out, last night?

Allie: Yeah. We're good.

Kristina: Great. So, how long is he gonna be working today?

Allie: He doesn't know, but he said he would call me, when he was done.

Kristina: Ok. Any plans today, for you two?

Allie: I wanted him to show me around town, since I'm new here and all.

Kristina: I wanted me and Danny to do the same thing. It's like a whole other world, over here. I'm so used to Miami.

Allie: Right. *chuckles*

Kristina: Do you like it, here?

Allie: I'm loving it so far. You?

Kristina: I like it. But, I do still miss The Bronx.

Allie: I know. You could've moved back home, if you wanted to..

Kristina: I did, but not as much as I wanna be with you and my Danny. *smiles at her*

Allie: *smiles* Ok.

Kristina: I think we're gonna love it, here.

Allie: Me too.

Kristina: When do you start work?

Allie: I don't start until the week after my birthday.

Kristina: Ok.

Allie: You?

Kristina: Next week.

Allie: Ok.

Kristina: It's so cool you got a job working for Royal Caribbean. You know you gotta book us a trip, right?

Allie: Oh, definitely. I'm already working on it.

Kristina: And I can't wait till we get the couples trip all planned out. I know it's gonna be beautiful.

Allie: I'm excited for that, too.

Kristina: By the way, you should have a party for your birthday, before you and Nat leave on your trip.

Allie: I was thinking the same thing. I was thinking a club, maybe. Then we go out to eat.

Kristina: You think Nat will be ok with a club?

Allie: I think he will be, if the guys are there. I'll talk to him about it.

Kristina: Ok. Well, do you wanna chill out and wait for Nat to call, or do you wanna try and go out somewhere, and wait for him to call?

Allie: We can chill out. We haven't got to do a lot of that, since we were so busy moving.

Kristina: True. *chuckles* Hey, where did Nat go last night, after he left you?

Allie: He was doing some overnight work with Brayden, on his new tattoo shop. I guess Brayden got approved for a loan and was able to get the property he wanted. He couldn't wait to get his shop set up.

Kristina: Well that's great..! Where's he opening his shop?

Allie: Downtown Palo Alto.

Kristina: Awesome. I've been thinking about getting a tattoo, also.

Allie: What's the first thing you want?

Kristina: Well, I've always wanted my sign. So, I think I wanna get that first.

Allie: Me too. And then, let me ask you a question.

Kristina: Of course.

Allie: How soon do you think is too soon, to get a tattoo related to your boyfriend?

Kristina: Hmm.. Honestly, I'd say anywhere within 3 years. I mean, I know plenty of couples who have broken up within that time. I'd wait until things got extremely serious between you two. Like Anika did. You know? Her and Nat were pretty much together for 5 years, even though 4 of them they were actually dating. They had met each other's families, they got engaged, they were about to move in together and have a baby. I'd wait for things like that. You know? Putting someone else's name on your body permanently, is a big thing.

Allie: I know.

Kristina: What was the tattoo gonna say? His name?

Allie: No, it was more of a- - Like a representation, sort of. I- - *shakes her head* Here. I'll just show you. Be right back.

Kristina: Ok.

(Allie goes to get something from her room, then goes back to Kristina. She lays a sketchpad on the table and opens it. Kristina gapes a bit, with an amazed smile. Allie was showing her a tattoo of Winnie The Pooh, but with snakebite piercings like Nat, hair like Nat's, and small tattoos like Nat's. Also, instead of a red shirt, the Pooh Bear has on a blue tank top tee and blue shorts, and he's smiling, with a pot of honey, and in the background is a happy looking blue sky, with green grass hills, and Pooh is sitting under a small tree.)

Allie: I mean, I wanna get his name, too. But, I want that to be a separate tattoo. And I don't plan on getting that, until we're at least married. If we make it to that, which I hope we do.

Kristina: Baby, this is amazing! *amazed chuckle*

Allie: *blushes a bit and chuckles* Thanks..You really think so? I mean, I was afraid people might find it stupid.

Kristina: It's not stupid! It's beautiful! Tattoos aren't meant for other people to understand or approve, they're a representation of you and what you love. They're your own story. This is not stupid. *points at the drawing* This? Is love. Literally. *chuckles* And it's so fucking beautiful. Baby, seriously. This- - I can't even describe it. This is incredible.

Allie: Thanks, sis. *chuckles*

Kristina: This looks like it's gonna be a pretty big tattoo. Where did you wanna put it?

Allie: My left thigh.

Kristina: Perfect. It's the perfect size for that.

Allie: But, I figured I'd ask about this one, because it doesn't have his name, and it doesn't necessarily have to just be him, but who he is to me. I mean, he was my best friend, before he was my boyfriend, you know? And even if we don't work out, though I pray to God we do, regardless, I will still always love him. I will never forget him, he will literally always be with me. Exactly like a tattoo. I will never be able to forget him. He was a serious, deep impact on my life. He's permanent.

Kristina: No, I get it. And you're right. Tell you what. For this one? Wait until you guys have been together for at least two years. Two years as an official couple, and then go ahead and get this. As a matter of fact, I'll even go with you.

Allie: Ok.

Kristina: Have you showed this to him yet?

Allie: No, not yet. I want it to be a surprise.

Kristina: This would actually make a dope ass anniversary gift.

Allie: You think?

Kristina: Yeah..! You guys' two year anniversary, show him this, and then have him do it for you..!

Allie: That's a great idea. *smiles*

Kristina: I say two years, because it'll be more like 3, for you and him, by then. Because, let's keep it real, you two were basically already a thing, that whole year you were "getting to know each other."

Allie: *laughs a bit* Shut up.

Kristina: *laughs* You know I'm right.

Allie: *chuckling* I know.

Kristina: You've got a cute character for him, does he have one for you?

Allie: Hmm. *curious look* I actually don't know. I'll have to ask him.

Kristina: God this boy can cook. *enjoying her breakfast*

Allie: *chuckles* I know.

Kristina: *holds up her mimosa* Here's to our next chapter.

Allie: *smiles and holds up her mimosa* To our next chapter.

(They cling their glasses together, then continue talking and enjoying their breakfast. After they eat, they take a shower and get freshened up. Then, they sit in the living room and watch tv. At about 4 in the afternoon, Allie gets a call from Nat. She answers and puts her phone on speaker.)

Allie: Hi, Daddy..!

Nat: *chuckles* Hey. Whatcha doin'?

Allie: Relaxing. Watching tv with Kris.

Nat: Oh. Did you guys enjoy breakfast?

Allie: Yeah. *smiling*

Kristina: I sure the hell did! Thank you, Daddy!

Nat: *laughs* You're welcome, Kris.

Allie: What are you doin'?

Nat: Just left a meeting not too long ago. Today has been crazy. *exhales* I'm sorry I was gone when you woke up. I had to be at the new Naval base I'll be working from. They were bringing in all my stuff from the base in Miami.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: Yeah. After I left the base, I had 6 different meetings, then I went to help Brayden with some more stuff for his shop.

Allie: You sound exhausted.

Nat: I am a little tired. But, some food in my belly might give me some more energy. Did you still wanna take a look around town?

Allie: Yeah, if you feel like it.

Nat: Yeah, I'm good. I'm on my way there now. I've got Danny with me. We'll all just go together. That cool?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok. We should be there in 20 minutes.

Allie: Ok.

Nat: Bye.

Allie: Bye.

(They hang up.)

Kristina: We should get ready.

Allie: Yup.

(They get their shoes on and grab their purses, then continue waiting.)

Allie: So, another question.

Kristina: What's up?

Allie: How long would you wait to give your boyfriend a key to your place?

Kristina: Honestly, I was just gonna wait until me and Danny decide to move in together. *chuckles a bit* Because I feel weird just giving Danny access to OUR home.

Allie: It would feel kinda weird, wouldn't it? *chuckles a bit*

Kristina: Yeah. I just feel like it's a thing of common courtesy. Especially when you have a roommate.

Allie: You have a point.

Kristina: Why? Were you thinking about giving Nat a key?

Allie: I was, honestly. I mean, we're always at each other's houses.

Kristina: True.

Allie: But I think I'm gonna wait, too.

Kristina: Ok.

(There's a knock at their door 15 minutes later. Kristina goes to open it. Danny and Nat come inside.)

Danny: *kisses Kristina* Hey, babe.

Kristina: Hi, Papí. *kisses back, with a smile*

Allie: *goes to Nat and kisses him deep*

Nat: *kisses back, wrapping his arms around her neck* Hey.

Allie: Hi, Daddy. *smiling*

Nat: *chuckles warmly* Ready to go?

Allie: Yep.

(They leave and go to grab some food first, before Nat shows them around town. He shows them all the cool places he knows, and they even take some pictures. When it gets late, they decide to grab some take out chinese, before returning to Allie/Kristina's apartment. They sit in the living room together, watching tv.)

Danny: So, when should we take this couples trip?

Nat: I was thinking January of next year. The whole first week of the new year, we just go somewhere, and enjoy love.

Danny: Dope idea. Yes.

Kristina: That would be perfect, Natty..!

Nat: Plus, if some new relationships do build this year, that will give the new couples some time to get in, with each other.

Danny: Good point. Any ideal locations?

Nat: I think we should all get together and debate on location. You know? Hear everyone's ideas.

Danny: Ok. When should we do that?

Nat: When everyone has time, I guess. *chuckles a bit* I mean, everyone's pretty busy right now, getting settled in, getting moved into their careers. Especially me. I'm swamped for the next few weeks, dude.

Danny: Yeah.

Nat: We'll get there.

Danny: What all are you gonna be busy with?

Nat: More meetings, more contracts. I gotta put in more work at the lab. Between getting my business afloat and working part time with Brayden, at the shop, I barely have time to myself.

Danny: Damn. I know Brayden is really anxious to get his shop going, too.

Nat: *exhales* Man. He is playing no games. But I understand why. I mean, he's always wanted to have his own tattoo shop. He's my bro, so of course I'm gonna be there and support him.

Danny: Right.

Nat: Yeah, so I'm just all over the place, right now.

Danny: Does Brayden have a name for the shop?

Nat: Sacred Hand.

Danny: Dope..!

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles*

Danny: How's he doing employee wise?

Nat: So far, it's just me and him. He wants to try and recruit Aiden. So, we'll see how that goes. I know a few more artists, so I told him I'd get word out to them. He's looking for people who have good customer bases already.

Danny: That makes sense.

Nat: It's a lot of work, but we're getting there. I originally had no plan to be a part of his business, but he really wanted me there. So, I said yeah. I mean, it's only part time.

Danny: Are you sure it's not gonna overwhelm you?

Nat: Yeah. If it becomes too much, then Brayden said he would understand. But, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I'm just all over the place right now, because of these contracts.

Danny: Are things gonna calm down soon?

Nat: Yeah, as soon as my dad's lawyers get here.

Danny: Ok.

Nat: What about you?

Danny: I've got an interview in 2 days. It's a company based all up and down California. So, once we move back south, I'll be good.

Nat: Awesome.

Danny: Yeah. So, who all is gonna be at Stanford? Besides Allie and Kris, I know a few more of us are still in school.

Nat: I think it's these two, Cooper, who's gonna be in Stanford's law school. Thomas, who's still working on his vet license. Kahlo, who's still working on his degree to be a physician. And Tara.

Danny: Ok. Glad as hell this worked out.

Nat: You and me both. *yawns* Omg, I'm so tired. *rubs his eyes*

Allie: You wanna go lay down? *touches his back*

Nat: Yeah, in a minute. I wanna at least finish eating.

Allie: Ok. *rubs his back*

Kristina: Hey, Natty?

Nat: Yeah?

Kristina: So, Allie has a cute character name for you. How come you don't have one for her?

Nat: I do. *chuckles* I just never said it, because I thought it might be lame or she might not like it. *shy look*

Allie: What is it? *smiles*

Nat: *shy smile* Um... *looks down shyly*

Allie: *giggles a bit* Come on, Daddy.. I won't laugh at you or anything.

Nat: Um… *blushes a bit* Pikachu..

Kristina and Danny: Awwwww..! *laugh a bit*

Allie: *giggles and hugs Nat, then kisses all on his cheek*

Nat: *giggles a bit, with a cute, shy smile* You like it?

Allie: I love it..! *giggles and kisses him deeply* I love Pikachu..!

Nat: Me too. *smiles at her and kisses her*

Kristina: Are you two staying the night?

Nat: *looks at Allie* Am I?

Allie: Yes, please. *lays her head on his shoulder*

Danny: You want me to stay? *to Kristina*

Kristina: If you don't mind, Papí.

Danny: Ok.

Nat: *finishes eating, then yawns again* Ok. I gotta go lay down. *cleans up his mess, then gets up and heads over to the trash can*

Allie: I'm coming, Daddy.

Nat: Ok. *yawns again and goes back to her room*

Kristina: Damn he's tired.

Allie: I know. I'm gonna go lay down with him. Goodnight guys. *grabs her trash and gets up* Love you.

Kristina and Danny: Love you too.

(Allie throws out her trash, then goes to her room, and closes her door behind her. Nat had already stripped down to his boxer briefs and was laying on his belly, in Allie's bed already, half asleep. Allie goes and brushes her teeth and cleans her face. Then, she strips down naked and climbs in her bed, next to Nat. Allie taps him and kisses his shoulder. Nat moves and climbs on top of her, laying between her legs and laying his head on her chest, with his hands laying over her breasts. Allie kisses his hair and holds him in her arms. She watches tv, until she falls asleep.)

(For the next few days, everyone was busy. Allie and Kristina had started med school, along with the others who are attending Stanford, and Nat continued to be busy with his work. They all finally caught a break, when Anika's birthday week had come. They all went with her to Indonesia. Allie's birthday week quickly approached after. But, it would be a crazy mess for Nat, because his mother's birthday is in the same week. Right now, he and Allie are at Allie/Kristina's place, with Kristina, Danny, Tara, Porscha, and Shelby. Nat is on the phone with his mom.)

Nat: Mamá, I know what this week means to you. But, I promised Allie a trip for her birthday, too. I'm trying to make this work for the both of you... Mamá, I already got our flight. Look, how about we do something next week? Just me and you. I'll take that whole week off, and me and you can just hang out.… Wait, why are you putting dad on the phone?.? Ma..! *sighs heavily* Hello? Dad, she's doing it again...! No sir…! I'm not trying to blow her off! You know that's not what's going on! It's not my fault everyone wants to be born in June…! Dad, you gotta talk to her. I can't just blow my girlfriend off. Me and Allie already had these plans made. We've already got our tickets, we've already booked our flight, Allie's already put time off from work and school..! I'm trying..! *sighs* They're both demanding, and the shit may literally drive me insane, in 10 years... Yeah, well, if having daughters is worse, I may not want one... *chuckles* Alright, Dad. Just let me know, so we can straighten this out... Ok. Bye. *hangs up and rants in Italian*

Danny: Ranting in Italian? Never good, folks.

Nat: I love the woman to death, but she's spoiled!

Danny: Of course she is. *chuckles* She's YOUR mother. We all know how spoiled Mamá can be. What'd she say?

Nat: She gave birth to me.

Danny: *laughs*

Nat: Everytime! Look, 27 hours of labor, 11 pound baby- - I get it..!

Danny: She wins everytime. *chuckling*

Nat: And I thought her and Anika drove me crazy with that..!

Tara: So what are you gonna do? *chuckles*

Nat: I don't know. *sighs and plops down in a chair*

Tara: 11 pounds, huh? She must've had an incredibly healthy pregnancy, with you.

Nat: Oh yeah. She couldn't stop eating, so I was always nourished. She did exercises, she never drank- - Not even one glass of wine. She had a spiritual therapist, she practiced regularly in the birthing pool. Never needed vitamins or anything. Yeah, my grandfather said it was literally a perfect pregnancy. And I guess that's rare, for first time pregnancies?

Tara: Yeah. Usually, first time pregnancies require a lot of attention. That's amazing.

Nat: That's my mother. *shakes his head*

Tara: Are all of the babies in your family water births?

Nat: All of us on my dad's side are. My mom's side, they did the standard hospital birth. Water births are a tradition for my dad's side, though. And honestly it's more beneficial, than dry births.

Tara: I'm gonna read up on that.

Nat: Oh, definitely do. I promise you, it's incredible. My mom got me attached to the subject, when I was 14. You'd be surprised what you learn about it.

Tara: Ok.

Allie: Look, if it works better for everyone, we could just reschedule our trip..

Nat: No, we're not rescheduling anything. Ok? I made a promise to you, I'm keeping it. My mom has gotta learn that she has to start sharing again. That's all this is. She's just acting out, because I'm no longer single. She's used to getting her way, with me. That's all this is. Trust me. I know this woman. She'll pout and argue with my dad about who's right, for a little bit, even though she knows he's right, then she'll realize she's being over the top, call me back, and we'll compromise. I know my mother.

Allie: Ok.. *sits in his lap*

Nat: *wraps an arm around her* You alright?

Allie: Yeah. Your mother just still scares me.

Nat: *chuckles* Well, hopefully she won't soon.

Allie: Meanwhile, I still wanna discuss something with you. *chuckles*

Nat: Uh-oh. *chuckles* What? What'd I do?

Allie: I still wanna know why you don't want a junior. *chuckles*

Nat: Here we go. *chuckles*

Allie: Come on. Tell me. *chuckles*

Nat: I've just never liked the concept. *chuckles* I don't want one of my boys to be named exactly after me. I want him to have his own name. His own identity. I want him to be his own person. Plus, Nat Jr.? Ugh. That's not cute, to me. No.

Allie: It's cute to me..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: I appreciate it, babe. *chuckles* But, I can't. And I feel like giving one of my boys my name would just pressure him to believe he's supposed to be exactly like me, and not unlike me. I don't wanna do that. I want all of my babies to feel free to be themselves. And not like they have a name or a reputation to uphold. You know?

Allie: Ok. I understand what you're saying. You have a point.. I just thought it would be amazing to have your name live on through one of our boys.

Nat: It'll live on. *chuckles* Just in a different way. And I like how you're sitting here, saying OUR boys, like us having children is already predetermined. *laughs a bit*

Allie: *laughs* I'm sorry. And I want it to be predetermined.! Don't you?

Nat: Still need some more time, baby. *chuckling* I told you. Patience. *kisses her cheek*

(His phone rings. He answers.)

Nat: Yes, mother?….. *chuckles* Mhm.… No, no. It's ok. I'll tell her you said that… Mhm.… I know, Mamá. *chuckles* I love you more and more... Sí, Mamá... Sounds great. I'll see you then.. I love you, Mamá. Bye-bye. *hangs up and chuckles at Allie* My mother apologizes again, for being crazy. She says she hopes you have a wonderful birthday.

Allie: *laughs a bit*

Danny: *laughs* Mamá is a mess..!

Nat: I told you..! *laughs a bit* She does this everytime.

Allie: *laughing* Wow. Ok.

Nat: We're good to go. We catch our flight tomorrow morning.

Allie: Perfect. *smiles and kisses him*

Kristina: So, club tonight?.?

Nat: *chuckles* You guys enjoy.

Allie: Um, excuse me? *gently grabs his chin and chuckles* I need you to be present, too.

Nat: I suck at clubs, if I'm not bartending. *chuckles* Trust me, babe. You might just wanna let me sit out on this one.

Allie: You'll be ok, if the guys come too, won't you?

Nat: I don't know.. *nervous look*

Danny: Look, nothing and no one is gonna do anything to you. Ok? We got you. And the girls got you.

Porscha: Damn right.

Danny: Plus, there's gonna be drinks. You'll mellow out.

Allie: And I'm not leaving your side.

Danny: *chuckles* That too.

Nat: I- - I don't know.. *rubs the back of his neck nervously*

Allie: Daddy, I'm not spending my birthday without you.. *looking at him*

Nat: You're technically not. We're going on a trip together, for a week. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: I'm not spending tonight away from you, either.

Nat: O- -ok. I'll go.

Allie: *smiles at him* We'll have fun. I promise. *kisses him*

Nat: Alright, well if we're doing this, I should get home. So I can shower and get dressed.

Allie: Wait. I wanna come with you.

Nat: Ok.

Kristina: We'll start getting ready, too.

Allie: Ok. *looks at Nat* Let me get my bag. *pecks his lips*

Nat: Ok.

(Allie gets up and goes to her room. She packs up a few outfits in her overnight bag, then goes back to Nat. Her and Nat leave in his truck, and go to his place.)


	90. Chapter 90

(They go inside and go up to his room. They take a shower together, then get out 20 minutes later. They wrap towels around themselves. Allie starts drying and doing her hair, sitting in the sink. Nat stands and does his hair. He blow dries it, combs and brushes it, runs his hair product through it, and Allie puts it back in a man bun for him. Then, Nat goes to his closet and searches for an outfit to wear. Allie decides to wear her hair in a high, styled ponytail. Then, she puts on a little make up, and goes to lay out her outfits that she brought. She lays them in a line on Nat's bed, then goes in his closet to find him. He was searching around, looking nervous.)

Allie: What's wrong, Daddy?

Nat: I- - I really don't know what to wear. I've never gone out to a club before. *nervous look*

Allie: Well, would you like me to help? I can pick something out.

Nat: Sure.

Allie: Ok. *starts going around his closet*

Nat: *just sits*

(Allie searches around his closet, until she finally picks out what she wants him to wear. She lays out a black Versace embroidered medusa polo shirt, black Versace jeans, and his Timberland Killington boots.)

Allie: Wear this. *smiling*

Nat: Really? You like that?

Allie: *smiling* Yeah.

Nat: Ok.

Allie: Hurry. I want you to come help me, too.

Nat: Ok.

(Allie leaves the closet and Nat gets dressed. When he's done, he shows Allie.)

Allie: *sexy smile* Perfect. *puts her hands to his chest, admiring him*

Nat: *chuckles shyly*

Allie: That's my Zaddy.. *sexy smile*

Nat: *giggles*

Allie: Now you help me. Which one should I wear?

Nat: *takes a look at her outfit choices* Well, first and foremost.. *picks up her black romper and tosses it away* You're not wearing a fucking romper. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Do you not like rompers?

Nat: I don't like that you have to get completely naked, to go to the bathroom. Hell no. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *laughs* Ok, Daddy.

Nat: *continues looking at her other outfits, then finally points one out* This one. I'm loving this one. *picks it up*

(He picks out a sexy black lace two-piece dress.)

Allie: Really? *sexy smile*

Nat: Absolutely. *cute smile* Just keep your legs crossed when you sit and.. try not to bend over. It is a little short. *chuckles a bit*

Allie: *giggles* Yes, Daddy. *kisses him and takes the dress*

(She gets dressed and throws on black heels, then sprays on perfume. Nat throws on a gold watch, then orders an Uber. When it gets there, they head to the club they were going to. Everyone arrived at just about the same time. They go in and go straight to the bar. They all get a drink together and give a cheers to Allie. Then, they take a shot together. The guys sit and hang by the bar, talking, and taking whiskey shots. The girls were dancing nearby. Nat had eventually relaxed and was all mellowed out, so he was laughing and joking with his friends. Allie and Kristina were keeping a close eye on Nat and Danny. Soon, they noticed that the female bartender was spending a lot of time smiling and talking to Nat, flirting. Nat, drunk and friendly, just spoke back. The guys were laughing and speaking with them. Soon, a group of girls had walked up to Nat. Nat smiles with surprise, and hugs one of them. Allie and her friends recognized her as Daníela, Nat's home designer. They immediately glare at her. They see Nat introduce the guys to her and her friends. Daníela introduces her friends and points to the bartender, then hugs her, indicating that their friends, too. Daníela whispers something in the bartender's ear, then the bartender smirks and goes to grab something. She goes back to Nat and presents a big ass bottle of Hennessey. Nat smiles a big, cute, drunk, shy smile, and covers his face childishly. Daníela, her friends, and the bartender all giggle and laugh at him. Daníela touches Nat's thigh, as she giggles at him. The bartender pours Nat 3 Hennessey shots. Nat drinks all of them. Daníela and her friends cheer. Daníela touches Nat's chest and rubs on it, giggling, as Nat feels the burn from the Hennessey, making a funny face. Danny suddenly interjects, saying something to Daníela, then nodding his head in the direction of Allie and the girls. Daníela says something back to him, smirking, then looking back to Nat, and saying something to him. Nat says something to her, with his cute, drunk smile. The bartender pours Nat a glass of Hennessey straight, with ice. Nat picks up the drink and sips it, then laughs at something Daníela says. Daníela laughs with him and her hand gets to his inner thigh. Nat jumps a bit, but because he's intoxicated, he just giggles. Daníela rubs on his thigh, still talking to him. Then, she leans in a little too close to his face..)

Kristina: Ohhhhh, hellllll nooooooo..! Allie!

(Allie starts walking over to Nat. Her friends follow. Allie grabs Daníela's hand and removes it from Nat's thigh, giving her an intimidating look, and wedges herself between Nat and Daníela..)

Allie: Excuse me..

Daníela: *chuckles a bit* I'm sorry. Was I in the way?

Allie: Yeah, actually. *leans back against Nat, standing between his legs, and placing her hand on his thigh*

Nat: *slides his arm around Allie's body and kisses on her neck* Hey, baby. Wanna meet my friend?

Daníela: Oh, you're the girlfriend..! *drunk chuckle* I'm sorry..!

Nat: Daní, this is my baby, Allie. Allie, this is Daníela. She's my home designer and a friend.

Daníela: Nice to meet you..! *fake smile* I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I'm fucking faded. *chuckles* But, aren't we all?

Nat: Yeaahhhhh..! *goofy grin and laugh, he holds up his drink*

Daníela: *giggles and clings her glass with Nat's* Daddy, you are too amazing. *looks back to Allie* I was just entertaining him for you.

Allie: Ok. Well, I think I can take it from here. *glaring at her*

Daníela: I'm sure you can. *chuckles* Nice meeting you, Allie. Natty Daddy, have fun. I'll talk to you soon. *flirty smile*

Nat: Be safe, Daní. *drunk, cute, kind smile*

Daníela: You're a VERY lucky girl, Allie. *fake smile*

Nat: *just chuckles and sips his drink*

Daníela: Though, if I were you.. I wouldn't leave his side for one second. *sips her drink with a naughty grin* Enjoy the bottle, Papí.

(Daníela and her friends walk off.)

Kristina: Nahhhhhh…! Nah, I don't like that bitch..! I don't trust that bitch at all..!

Allie: *turns around to face Nat*

Nat: You alright?

Allie: I don't like her.

Nat: *chuckles* You said that already.

Allie: You didn't feel her touching you? You didn't see what she was doing?

Nat: She's drunk, baby..! *chuckles* Shit, just about everyone in here is. Plus, she's a lightweight. She really isn't that good with handling liquor anyway. I'm telling you, she's really cool when you get to know her.

Allie: I don't wanna get to know her. I want her to stay away from you.

Nat: Are you mad at me? *worried look*

Allie: No, Daddy. *touches his face* I'm not mad at you at all. You didn't do anything. I just really don't trust that girl.

Nat: You trust me, don't you? *worried look*

Allie: Of course I do..! I promise you that. Look, let's just go dance. Come on.

Nat: Ok. *starts to down the rest of his drink*

Allie: *quickly takes it* Oh no. *chuckles a bit* No, I think that's enough for you, Daddy.

Nat: *drunk chuckle* I'm not that drunk.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Yes you are. And the drunker you get, the hornier you get. You've probably got a boner right now, don't you?

Nat: *cute smile* Maybe.

Allie: *feels up his crotch and jumps a bit, then giggles at him* Oh no. Yeah, that's definitely enough for you.

Nat: *giggles and lays his forehead on hers* You know you love it..

Allie: *giggles* I do, and I'll love it even more when we get home. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back with a smile*

Allie: *smiling* Come on. Come dance with me.

Nat: K. *goofy smile*

Allie: *takes Nat's hand and leads him to a open spot*

Kristina: Danny..!

Danny: *drunk chuckle* Coming, baby. *sits his glass down and follows Kristina*

(They go dance for a while, grinding and feeling on each other, until Allie was super hot and ready to go. Everyone calls up an Uber, and heads home. Nat and Allie go back to his place. They walk up to his door, with Nat hugging Allie's waist, walking up behind her. He was kissing on her neck, and Allie takes his keys and unlocks the door. They go inside, lock up the house, and go up to Nat's room. They fall over his bed- - Allie bent over and Nat over top of her. Nat quickly kicks off his shoes, and undoes his jeans. Allie kicks off her heels. Nat pulls out his cock..)

(Nat's P.O.V. I slide my hand up her legs and hook the crotch of her panties on my finger, pulling them down.. I grab my cock and slide right in her.. She shivers and moans, and an arch forms in her back.. I give her ass a light slap, then grip her hips.. I give her a few gentle thrusts.. Her head drops down.. I lay my head back and sigh heavily.. Being drunk and inside her is the ultimate ecstasy.. I take my shirt off and drop it to the floor.. I reach up and take out Allie's ponytail, letting her hair down.. I run my fingers through it with one hand, and lightly grip her hip with the other.. I give her nice, long strokes, at a steady pace.. Tonight, I'm keepin' it low and slow.. I slide her dress up over her ass, then slide her top up over her breasts.. Allie takes the whole top off.. I lean down and run kisses up and down her back.. I keep her like this, until I make her come.. Yess.. I slowly back out of her, bend down, and start eating her from the back.. She shivers again and grips the sheets.. "Fuck..!" She softly says.. I continue, devouring her nice and slow, rubbing her booty.. I make her come twice.. I slowly rise back up and grab her dress, sliding it down her legs and taking it all the way off.. I turn Allie over on her back, rest the back of her legs on my shoulders, lean down into her, and slide back in her, with a long, smooth grind.. Then, I start some long, smooth, grinding strokes.. Her arms are over her head, as she moans.. I watch her face as I continue, and eventually start sucking on her breasts.. I don't stop until she comes again.. I slowly slide back out of her, gently pick her up, and gently toss her further up on the bed, putting her right in the center of it.. I reach down and slide my pants all the way down and take them all the way off.. Then, I crawl right up to her, between her legs once again.. I kiss her deep and slow, taking her mouth with my tongue.. She kisses back, moaning softly, and taking my mouth with her tongue as well.. I love tongue kisses.. I love when we make out like this.. I slowly slide back inside her, giving her slow, deep strokes while we kiss.. She moans in my mouth, scratching at my back.. We're like this for a while, before she has a long, strong orgasm.. I sit up, lightly grip her thighs, and start up a light, steady pounding.. The sound of our skins bumping echoes in the room.. I lay my head back and moan softly.. Yesss.. Fuck, yes.. Allie continues moaning and whining, reaching above her head and gripping my pillows.. I lose myself in the sensations, as I continue, until I feel her come on my cock again.. I bring my head back down to look at her, panting softly, and I grab my cock and slowly pull out of her, only to grind it against her and her moisture.. Then I slowly move back and move up next to her, on my knees, kneeling beside her head, holding my wet cock.. I want her to taste herself on it.. She reads this from me and slightly opens her mouth.. I carefully and slowly slide it in her mouth.. She gently takes me in her hand and starts sucking on me.. I sigh heavily and lay my head back once again.. I feel her tongue swirl around me, I feel her lick all up and down me, I feel her kiss me as well.. After a short while, I withdraw from her mouth, lean down, kiss her deeply, then go back down between her legs.. I wrap her legs around me, slide back inside her, and pick her up, kneeling in the center of my bed.. I hug her body tight and close to me.. The feel of her skin against mine is more addicting than any drug.. Our foreheads rest on each other's, and I look her in the eyes.. "Move on me, baby.." I say softly.. She slowly starts riding me.. I kiss her as she does.. She keeps going, until she makes herself come.. I lay her back down, and turn her over onto her stomach.. She gets in position.. I rub on her ass, just before sliding in, and leaning down over her.. I keep one hand on the bed and put the other around her throat.. Then, I start pounding, with those short, deep deep strokes.. She reaches up and holds on to my wrist, as I'm gripping her throat, continuing her moans.. I rest my lips on the side of her face.. I let her feel my love.. Soon, she gives me another orgasm.. I crawl back off of her and lay on my back, then pull her on top of me.. She reaches down and slides me back inside her.. Then, she starts riding me again.. I grip the back of her thighs and feel on her ass.. I just lay there and let her finish me off.. We make eye contact.. I reach up and massage her breasts.. I touch her all over, as she makes love to me.. My moans are slowly on the rise, as I feel myself building and building.. From the way she sounds, I can tell she's building too.. I want us to finish at the same time.. After a while, she lays down on me, hooking her arms underneath mine, and holding on to my shoulders.. I hug her body and her head in my arms, as she continues.. Jesus, she always grips me so good.. It just stirs up the beast in me.. "I love you..!" She breathes and moans in my ear.. I kiss her hair, reach down and give her a loving slap on the ass.. We're like this, consuming each other, until finally, I explode with an out of this world orgasm, and I feel her come with me, as she throws her head back, moaning out loudly, and clawing at my chest a little.. When she finishes, she collapses on top of me, holding me, panting softly.. I pant softly too, as I pet and kiss her hair.. We both just lay here, just like this.. And stay in the moment.. End of P.O.V.

Allie's P.O.V. The next morning, Nat had to wake me up, so we could get cleaned up, and dressed, and head to the airport. We grab our luggage and drive there, park his truck, and head to the terminal. We make our flight and board the plane. We had breakfast, then took a nap together. We woke a few hours later to the announcement that we were about to land. After we landed, we grab our carry-ons and get off the plane. We grab our luggage and we're greeted by airport workers, with Hawaiian leis to put around our necks. Nat greets them in Hawaiian and we head to our rental vehicle. We load our luggage and get in the car. "That was fast." I tell Nat. He chuckles at me. "It's literally right across the way from Cali." He says. He had a point. I don't know why I thought the flight would last long. We drive to a big home on a private stretch of beach. Nat parks the car and we get out. "What is this place?" I ask him. "My home." He replies with a smile. He grabs our luggage and takes it up to the door. He pulls keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. We go inside. The home is beautiful. "This is my family's home on Kauai. Where I grew up. My dad said it'd be pointless to stay at a hotel." He says. "It's so beautiful, babe." I tell him, looking around. "Thank you." He says. "Follow me. I wanna show you my old room." He says. I follow him, as he leads the way with our luggage. We get to a room in the east wing of the house. There's a surfboard sign above the white double doors that says "Pono's Room." Nat opens the double doors and we step into a big, gorgeous bedroom. There's a huge California king bed, a sectional couch, with a tv area. Surfboards were mounted on the walls, along with medals and surfing trophies. There's a mini fridge, and there's a sliding door that leads out to a patio, with a direct view of the beach and ocean. This room is amazing.. End of P.O.V.)

Allie: This was seriously your room, as a kid?.?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Allie: The entire east wing of this house?.?

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* This was the best room to have, as a kid.

Allie: Where are everyone else's rooms?

Nat: Well my parent's room is actually over in the West wing. Alex and Nalani's rooms are upstairs. Ariel wasn't born yet.

Allie: Wow.. *looking around*

Nat: Yeah.. *chuckles* This is our Kauai island home.. My parents know how much I love the beach and the ocean, so they had my room made downstairs.. With a direct view of the beach and the water.. I could sleep with my patio doors open and sleep to the sound of the waves.. *smiles* I could wake up in the middle of the night and go surfing.. Me and my cousins would go out every time they stayed the night, and we would just go night surfing.. I used to bring in buckets of shells, clean 'em, and decorate my room with them.. I could chill out on the patio, with a book.. This room was my escape… My room in Samoa is similar to this one.

Allie: Your childhood was everything..

Nat: *chuckles a bit* Not all the time.. I had some bumps, but.. My parents always worked their hardest to make it better.. I was just fortunate that they cared enough.. *sits on his bed*

Allie: So, they made your room more therapeutic for you.

Nat: Yeah..

Allie: *looking at his photos* You guys take a lot of portraits.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles a bit* We take one every year. Mom insists on it.

Allie: These are beautiful.. *touches his photos* Kinda makes me wish my family had done this..

Nat: *slowly gets up and walks up behind her* You can change that, one day, when you have your own family..

Allie: *looks back at him* You would wanna do this?

Nat: If it means that much to you, yeah.. *kisses her* I'd love to do this..

Allie: *smiles at him* I can't wait..

Nat: Just be patient. *chuckles warmly* By the way, these are nothing compared to the amount of portraits my mom has at our main home, in California.

Allie: Jesus. *laughs a bit* Why am I not surprised?

Nat: Trust me, when you finally visit, you'll see what I mean. My mother is obsessed with me, my brother, and sisters.

Allie: I can't say much. *chuckling* I'm sure I'll be the same way.

Nat: I can see it.. Come on. I wanna show you some more stuff around here.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat takes her out to the backyard, and down to the beach. There are giant cliff rocks nearby.)

Nat: So, back here is where we would play the most. *smilng* Those rocks over there- - We would climb them and dive into the water.. We'd come out here and surf everyday..

Allie: Your sister surfs, too?

Nat: We all surf. *chuckles* My mom, she surfs with my dad. He puts her up on his shoulders and stuff. Like I do with you. *smiles*

Allie: *kisses him*

Nat: But yeah, we'd come out here everyday and just be in the water.. We'd go snorkeling, free-diving, we'd swim with dolphins whenever they were nearby.. Most nights, we'd float on our backs and look at the stars.. We'd go fishing.. Come on, I wanna show you something else.

(He takes her hand and leads her off into the forest that's nearby. They walk for a few minutes, before they finally reach a beautiful waterfall..)

Allie: Wow.. *amazed*

Nat: We'd come here, too.. Me and my cousins loved coming here. We'd swing from the vines like Tarzan and just be wild children.

Allie: This is so cool.. *looking around*

Nat: Oh and wait till tonight..! I wanna show you something even cooler..! You're gonna flip..! *excited chuckle*

Allie: Baby, I can't wait to see everything you have to show me. *smiling, she kisses him deep*

(Allie's P.O.V. My baby is so happy when he's home.. I've noticed that, since we finally made it to California, and now here.. Later that night, he took me out on the water, on a giant wooden traditional polynesian sailing canoe- - It was beautiful- - And he showed me the most amazing thing- - Bioluminecence was everywhere..! Beautiful blue bioluminecence surrounded us..! It was literally an ocean of blue..! Glowing blue! I couldn't believe it! We even swam in it! It was another amazing adventure that Daddy had taken me on! After we finished playing on the water, we sailed back to the house, Nat cooked dinner for us, and we went to sleep. For the next couple of days, Nat showed me all around Kauai. He took me to his favorite places, and showed me more adventure. The beauty and magic of this place is so unreal! It's like a paradise, within a dream! Obviously we didn't get to do everything, because we still had Samoa to see, but I still enjoyed everything. We made plans to come back to Hawaii, for another vacation, so we could explore even more. Baby had a lot more to show me and I couldn't wait to see. We then moved on to Samoa, to Lalomanu. This place is nothing but serene beauty. Here, we were also staying at Nat's family home. Their home here is directly on the beach. The beautiful, white sand beach. Once again, it's a large home, and this time Nat's childhood bedroom was in its own private bungalow, beside the estate. He unlocks his room and we go in. His room is beautiful and clean, with another large California king bed, another mini fridge, another large wall-mounted flat screen tv, and his room was decorated with more surfboards and trophies, and family photos. He even has a hammock in his room, and another small sectional sofa. And just like his room back in Kauai, this one also has it's own bathroom. Seriously, besides all the bad things that happened to him, his childhood was seriously everything. I've only ever dreamed of something like this. I mean, my childhood was still awesome, but this is just beyond amazing. After we settled in, Nat began showing me around the village he grew up in. It is so beautiful here. Especially the beaches. He showed me more of his family's favorite hangout spots, took me to more amazing sights, cooked me more traditional meals, showed me the culture.. And for my birthday, Nat surprised me with an amazing party on the beach..! All of our friends showed up, Qaasim was the Dj, there were fireworks, and fire dancers..! And Nat gave me a beautiful diamond bracelet.. This trip could not have been more perfect. By the time it was over, I couldn't wait to come back. We returned to California, and Nat had to leave, to spend a week with his mother and family, for her birthday trip in Switzerland. Meanwhile, I had started school and my new job. So, that would keep me distracted, until he came back. My school is beautiful. And my job is actually quite exciting. But, I still missed my baby all week long. When he got back, he surprised me at school. By the way, Denton is my teacher again, along with two other professors. Denton asks how Switzerland was.. End of P.O.V.)

Nat: Awesome..! The resort was up in the mountains and the view from the infinity pool was epic..! You gotta come with us next time..!

Denton: *chuckles* I plan to. I would've joined you guys, but Derek had plans for us.

Nat: Hey, I understand. How's he liking California life?

Denton: He's loving it here, so far.

Nat: Great.

Denton: Meanwhile, how is everything going with you?

Nat: *sighs heavily* I literally have no time for myself. Until these contracts get settled, my work will pretty much be my life. After the contracts, I have to get to work in the lab, then I've officially been elected into the EPA with my grandfather. So, I'll have to jam that into my schedule as well. Not that I mind. I love working with grandpa. Then, I still have working at Brayden's tattoo shop to do.

Denton: That does sound like a lot.

Nat: Yeah. *exhales*

Denton: I'll bet Switzerland was a real breather for you.

Nat: It was. Massage everyday, sensual shampoo everyday- - The spa was pretty much my entire trip. *chuckles*

Denton: *laughs a bit* I'll bet it was.

Nat: Plus, I go and get a massage every night, at this place in the valley. I have to. If I don't, I will go insane.

Denton: Continue to do that, then. You gotta detox, after a long day. *chuckles*

Nat: Yes I do. *chuckles* And I got another birthday party to attend, this weekend.

Denton: That's right..! I almost forgot..! What's she doing?

Nat: She's just gonna be partying at home, with her family, and a few friends. Malcolm is gonna be there, so she's gonna keep a rowdy, alcoholic scene away from him.

Denton: Right, right.

Nat: But, she invited me back in Miami, and I said I'd go.

Denton: Ok. Are you taking Allie?

Nat: If she wants to go. She was invited too.

Kristina: Who's party are we talking about? *confused*

Nat: Ariana's.

Allie: She invited me?

Nat: She wants to meet you. *chuckles* Look, you don't have to go if you don't want to. But, I promised her that I would go.

Allie: No, I wanna go. I'm just surprised.

Nat: Don't be too surprised. *chuckles* She's a sweetheart, just like you. So, you wanna go?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Ok.

(Just then, Polly walks in. Allie quickly hides behind Kristina and Tara, as they're sitting at their desks.)

Polly: Hey, sis. *kisses Denton's cheek*

Denton: Hey, Love..! I heard you had a happy birthday.

Polly: It was fantastic. You are for sure coming with us, when we go back.

Denton: Absolutely. *chuckles*

Polly: *goes and kisses Nat's face* My king.

Nat: Ma. *chuckles* You gotta warn me when you're gonna pop in, so I can let Allie know to hide.

Polly: Then I'm definitely not gonna warn you, Papí. *chuckles* You know I've been dying to meet that girl.

Nat: Patience, Ma. *chuckles*

Polly: Tell her I don't bite.

Nat: She's in here, she can hear you. *chuckles* And she's still scared of you.

Polly: Look, I'll admit I was aggressive at first. *chuckles* But I'm a mother. She has to understand that. I'm sure her mother is acting the same way towards you..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: *nervous chuckle* Yeah, well.. You know. *clears his throat* Anyway, where's dad?

Polly: He's coming. He had to run over to Kauai for a family emergency, this morning.

Nat: *concerned* Is everything ok?.?

Polly: Right now, yes. But before, no. That's why I'm here. Your cousin Keon got into some trouble.

Nat: What happened?

Polly: I'll let him tell you. Your father just walked in the building. *goes and sits by Denton's desk*

(Within a few seconds, Michael walks in with Nat's cousin Keon.)

Michael: Hey, Papa. *chuckles and hugs Nat*

Nat: *hugs Michael* Hey, Dad.

Keon: 'Cuz! *hugs Nat*

Michael: Your cousin needs your help.

Nat: Keon, how's it? What's going on? *concerned*

Keon: Some shit went down, 'Cuz..! Females are crazy..! That's what happened!

Nat: What do you mean?

Keon: Vanessa! She lost her damn mind, 'Cuz!

Nat: What did she do?

Keon: I had to call the cops on her..!

Nat: *shocked* What?.?

Keon: Look, I wake up, thinking it's just another normal day. I get up, I get dressed, cook us breakfast, and I go to work, right? Scratch that, we got it in that morning, too. Pardon me, everyone. Then, I go to work..! Now mind you, me and her have been having some small misunderstandings prior to all this happening. She gets so damn jealous, 'Cuz! I have friends at work, you know? So, my co-worker Kiara asked me and a few other co-workers out to a bar. So naturally, I say yeah, thinking Vanessa would be cool with it. I mean, it's not like it was just me and Kiara, it was us and 6 other co-workers..! We're at Kahuna's, shooting pool, having some drinks, and Vanessa pops up. She comes in, she starts hollering at me, for being out with Kiara, 'cause for some reason she thought Kiara had a thing for me, and I had a thing for her. I tell her no. You know me and Vanessa had been together for 6 years, 'Cuz..!

Nat: Right.

Keon: So, I tell Vanessa to calm down. We go home, I let her vent, do her thing- - 'Cause I wasn't gonna argue with her..! Every man knows- - Well, not every man, 'cause there's a lot out here who still try. But, the men in our family..! WE know you can't win a argument with a woman..! For shit!

Nat: Right. *chuckles*

Michael: We've raised you boys well.

Polly: Mhmm.

Everyone: *laughs*

Keon: The bar incident was what started it all..! From then on, everyday, this girl was just tripping over everything..! And I dealt with it, but yesterday, she took shit too far..! I'm at work- - Me and Kiara work in the same department. Vanessa shows up with a fucking gun!

Nat: She did what?! *stunned*

Keon: Yes! A fucking gun! She's waving it back and forth between me and Kiara, then starts waving it around at my other female co-workers, who, mind you, didn't do shit to her! She was literally burning with jealousy! She was paranoid! She lost her fucking mind! I'm sitting there, trying to talk her down, she's not listening. She's telling me she's gonna kill me, if I even think about leaving her. She's crying, she's hysterical. Just fucking nuts! Screaming "I love you, Keon! Don't leave me! I love you! I love you, Daddy!" Meanwhile, I'm having a goddamn anxiety attack..! So, then, I had no choice but to wrestle the gun from her! After I get the gun, she takes off running. Then I have to fucking leave work to go find her! I drive home and 'Cuz!? My fucking house is on fire!

Nat: What!?.! *grabs his hair*

Keon: Whole house up in flames! Then, Vanessa pops out of nowhere! I was pissed! I was done! She fucking leaps on my back, she's got her arms locked around me, she's crying and screaming "I love you! I'm sorry!" I had no choice. I had to call the cops on her crazy ass, after that..! They show up with the fire department, she still won't get off me. She's still crying and screaming "I love you, Keon! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" As if I wanted to call the cops on her..! I didn't wanna do that shit, but she left me no choice, and that's what I was telling her..! Craziest thing she said, to top all of that shit off, she's asking for the dick one more time, before they take her jail! Begging for it! All I could do was go drink a fifth of Jack, bro! I was done!

Nat: *burst out laughing hard* Omg..!

Keon: That bitch is crazy! Never in my life have I witnessed that! Ever! Who does that?.? Who, 'Cuz?.?

Kahlo: She was ready to go to jail, for that dick! *laughing hard*

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Keon: Bro, what the fuck!? Who does that, though?! Then the police pissed me off, 'cause they just stood there watching us, for a good 10 minutes, before they actually came and grabbed her..! They thought the shit was funny! I had to tell them like, yo, straight the fuck up, on my mother, if y'all don't come get this bitch, I'm suing the fuck out of y'alls precinct! On my mom! They were done laughing after that shit.

Nat: *stunned* Omg, what is going on..? *laughs a bit*

Keon: It wasn't over after that..! Then! Then, this crazy bitch puts a hit out on me..! Her brother shows up to my job, with a gun, and tried to shoot me, for allegedly "breaking his sister's heart."

Nat: Are you serious?.?

Keon: Deadass! My co-workers helped me jump him, but then after that, it only got worse..! Then..! I lose my job! Manoa had to fucking fire me..! And naturally I got pissed, but I understood why..! I didn't wanna put my co-workers in danger and shit..! So, I walked, you know. But after that, authorities decided I was no longer safe at home, and they told me I had to leave.

Nat: Damn, Keon.. *sympathetic look*

Keon: I can't just not fucking be in Kauai..! I don't leave my island, 'Cuz! And you know this! This bitch just ruined my life in 48 hours! I loved her! I had a ring for her! And now I had to leave her ass in the fucking nut house..! And the worst of it all being, I am single! I can't be single, 'Cuz! *grabs and holds Nat's shoulders* We don't do single, 'Cuz!

Nat: I know, I know..

(Malia walks in, along with Mega.)

Malia: Hey, Kaipo.

Nat: Hey, Malia. You comin' from home, too?

Malia: Oh yeah. I had to beat Vanessa's ass, before I let the cops take her to jail.

Nat: Wow. What do you think made her snap? Do you really think it was just jealousy?

Malia: Honestly, I don't know. Really, I think she just became paranoid that Keon would leave her.

Nat: Mega. How's it, bro? *claps palms with him*

Mega: It's all good, what about you Mr. CEO? *chuckles*

Nat: Busy, busy, busy. *chuckles*

Mega: Yo, Vanessa straight lost it, dude.

Nat: I see. *shakes his head* Jesus.

Malia: Keon, what the fuck did you put in her? It had to be more than dick.

Everyone: *laughs*

Keon: Malia, I don't know..! I literally have no idea what happened to her..! I didn't do anything..!

Malia: You did something. This is why I hate it when the men in our family date..! Y'all make bitches psychotic! For no reason! What are y'all really doing?! Dicking bitches to the cross?.?

Everyone: *laughs super hard*

Keon: *laughing hard* Nah! 'Cuz, you gotta chill!

Nat: I have never done that! *laughing hard*

Malia: Bullshit! Anika is bat-shit insane, and Allie is well on her way!

Kristina: Actually Malia, there is no well on her way. She's already there. She almost beat a bitch at the club, last week.

Malia: Damn it, Nat!

Nat: I didn't do anything! *laughing*

Kahlo: He got up in Ariana, too. Just so you know. *laughing*

Malia: Is that who her song is about?! You did what?!

Nat: Wait, what song? *confused*

Malia: Auntie, turn to MTV.

Denton: *quickly turns to MTV*

(Everyone watches. Ariana Grande's song 'Everyday' is being premiered. Everyone listens. When the song finishes, everyone looks at Nat with shock. Nat is gaping himself. Just then, someone bursts into the room. It's Anika.)

Anika: *points at Nat* YOU..! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! *starts charging at him*

Nat: *screams a girlish scream and takes off running for his life*

(Everyone starts cracking up laughing, watching them. Anika spends 15 minutes chasing Nat, until she finally gives up.)

Anika: This is not over!

Nat: You seriously came all the way up here, just to chase me, over something that happened a year ago!?

Anika: That song could've been about US!.!

Everyone: *cracks up laughing again*

Nat: *laughing* You're crazy!

Keon: Apparently Maui is the one dicking bitches to the cross! *laughing hard, he points at Nat*

Nat: Me?! Bro, Vanessa just went Judas on you! *laughing*

Everyone: *laughs even more*

Keon: I have never had a song made about my dick game! *laughing*

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: I have never got my house burned down, over my dick! *laughing*

Everyone: *dies laughing*

Malia: Y'all need to chill! *cracking up laughing*

Anika: Wait, who's shit got burned down?.? *laughing*

Keon: Allow me to fill you in on the story. *chuckling*

(Keon explains the story to her.)

Anika: Ok, she was WAY outta line, but at the same time, I understand her actions.

Keon and Nat: How?!

Anika: *looks at Nat* What did you think was gonna happen, if you ever tried to leave me?

Nat: What?!.! *grabs his hair, with a hysterical look*

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Anika: I mean, I wouldn't have burned your house down or pulled a gun on you. I would, however, have drugged you, tied you up, locked you down, and made sure ya ass wasn't goin' nowhere.

Nat: Why are you like this!? *hysterical look*

Anika: The same thing is gonna happen with Aiden. *chuckles* If that man ever thinks he's leaving me, he better think again. Deadass. I am on no games. Y'all can't be givin' love and dick the way that y'all do, and think it's ok to be leavin' bitches. Nah. We forever.

Everyone: *continues laughing*

Nat: I fucking can't..! *holding his hair, he shakes his head*

Anika: It's not just me. Apparently you've been permanently stamped on Ariana, and trust me, Allie's not allowing you to go anywhere. You might as well get that in your head right now. She's already crazy. You can't even have alone time, remember? *laughs a bit*

Michael: Why can't he have alone time? *confused chuckle*

Polly: You can't have alone time, either! *looking at Michael* So why are you asking?.?

Everyone: *laughs*

Nat: Pops, look, last time I called myself trying to have alone time from this girl, she broke into my house. I quit after that.

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Anika: See?.? *laughing*

Malia: She did what?! Omg, I'm done. I'm over this. *laughing*

Nat: When I wake up in the mornings or even in the middle of the night to piss, I can't even piss alone. She's wrapped around me, clinging to me, refusing to get the fuck down. I gotta take her in the bathroom with me.

Everyone: *laughs more*

Nat: Why is this my life? *shakes his head*

Anika: I guarantee that if Vanessa hadn't been locked up, Keon would be trapped in a psychotic relationship. Because I promise you, she was not letting you go anywhere. *chuckling*

Keon: Listen, I don't mind a crazy woman..! I don't..! But..! Y'all cannot be waving knives and guns and shit, and burning down my fucking house!.! That's all I ask!

Anika: And I agree. Like I said, Vanessa took it too far. I wouldn't do all that. Clearly, Ariana is sane. I genuinely hope Allie doesn't do some shit like that- - *laughs a bit*

Nat: Nah! Look, the first time I see that girl even reach for a knife, I'm out..! I'm taking my ass right back out of country..! Hell no..! Fuck that..!

Everyone: *laughs hard*

Polly: I wish she would raise a knife at my child. *chuckles* Look here, she can be crazy about you, but not that crazy.

Michael: Look who's talking! You almost cut 3 of my exes!.!

Everyone: *laughs*

Polly: Listen, those bitches kept trying me. That was different. *waves Michael off*

Keon: Uncle Mike, you had groupies?.? *surprised laugh*

Polly: No, you mean HOES..! And yes, he did. And yes, I almost cut the bitches.

Everyone: *laughs again*

Nat: Look, I don't have hoes..! So I shouldn't receive threats..! And personally, I believe a girl shouldn't start acting crazy, until 3 very important words have been exchanged by BOTH partners..! Until those 3 words have been established, crazy behavior shouldn't be acceptable..! That's just my personal opinion..!

Anika: Nah, the minute you agree to be with my crazy, dysfunctional ass, and accept me, and deal with me, and love me, my crazy behavior goes into affect like that. *snaps and chuckles* I'm sorry.

Polly: It takes a real man to deal with a crazy, dysfunctional woman. *chuckles* That's why.

Anika: Exactly. *chuckles*

Keon: Yo, Uncle Mikey had hoes..! *laughs*

Michael: I did not..! *laughs a bit*

Polly: Yes you did. You still have hoes!

Michael: What?.? Woman, what are you talking about?.? *hysterical laugh* What hoes?.?

Polly: Your assistant, for one!

Michael: What?.? Alicia is professional..!

Polly: No she's not. I don't like the bitch. She's got a thing for you. I'm not stupid. I see the way she looks at you.

Michael: Even if she does, I'm married! *hysterical laugh*

Polly: Then start waving your ring in that bitch's face.

Everyone: *laughs*

Michael: Can I leave you?.?

Polly: No, you can sit here and love me, and deal with me. That's what marriage means. Lips.

Michael: *heaves a sigh and kisses her*

Polly: You love me.

Michael: Yes, dear. *shakes his head*

Kahlo: Nat, your parents are goals, bro. *chuckling*

Nat: Right? *chuckles*

Keon: 'Cuz, what am I gonna do?

Nat: Look, Keon, I know you loved Vanessa. But, think of it this way. You may have just dodged one of the world's most dysfunctional bullets.

Keon: I know. I just wish she would've trusted me more. I mean, 6 years, just to throw it all out on jealousy?

Nat: This wasn't your fault. If there's no trust, there's no relationship. She did this to you guys. Not you. Don't blame yourself.

Keon: She was supposed to be my Anika.

Nat: Maybe she wasn't. And that's not necessarily a bad thing. Maybe another girl is supposed to be that for you.

Keon: *sighs* Maybe.. But, now I'm fucking single! We don't do single, Maui!

Mega: What's wrong with single? *chuckles* There's more freedom, you don't gotta worry about somebody, you can do what you want. Why does it seem like all the guys in your family hate being single? *laughs a bit*

Nat/Keon/Michael: We do.

Malia/Polly/Denton/Denton: They do.

Mega: Why, though? *chuckling*

Michael: The men of my family are like giant babies.

Malia: They need constant, consistent, round the clock love, attention, affection, and care. When they're single, they don't know what to do with themselves. They have to be in a relationship, otherwise, they start going crazy. They need somebody to be all over. I have no clue why.

Anika: The women on the other hand, are different. They can be single for a long time and be just fine. Naturally, they're the caretakers of the family, so even if they are single, they're still taking care of the boys.

Michael: The women were always the strongest of the family. Us boys, we just- - We gotta be coddled. We're spoiled. *chuckles and shrugs*

Polly: So damn spoiled. *shakes her head and chuckles*

Michael: Woman, you love me. *chuckles*

Polly: Till death do us part. *kisses him and chuckles warmly*

Tara: So, Mr. Wolff, is it an ancestral thing?

Michael: Oh absolutely. It's been this way in my family for generations. The women are the leaders in the family. The men have always just protected and provided, and in return, they just want constant affection and kisses. And food. *chuckles* We're simple. And it all starts with our mothers. My mother smothered me and my brothers. My sisters did the same thing.

Keon: But now who's gonna smother me?.? Who's gonna rub my belly and tell me I'm cute?.? Who am I gonna cuddle with?.? Who's gonna give me affection?.? I need a boo, Maui!

Nat: I know, buddy. I know. Look, how about you come stay with me? Ok? You come live with me, until things in Kauai calm down. I've got plenty of space, plenty of food. You know I don't mind. And, I'll show you the awesome things about California, huh?

Keon: You sure?

Nat: Of course..! Come on, 'Cuz.

Keon: Thanks, 'Cuz. *hugs him*

Nat: *hugs him back* Ohana always.

Tara: Anybody ever tell you two you kinda look alike? *points at Nat and Keon*

Keon/Nat: All the time.

Kahlo: It's like Keon is the more pudgy, more fluffy version of Nat, right?

Tara: Exactly that..! *chuckles a bit*

Keon: Yeah, I'm like, if Nat was fatter, basically. I just have more belly and more fat on me. He's mostly bulk, muscle, and then fat. He's a lot more slimmer and trimmed than me. I'm buff, thick and fat. He's just buff and super thick.

Nat: Pretty much. Keon is basically me, just with more fat on him, and a slight belly. *pats Keon's belly*

Keon: The thing about Vanessa, was that she loved big dudes. You know how hard it is to find a chick that loves big dudes?.?

Nat: No, trust me. I know what you mean. *chuckles* You're right. That's not easy.

Keon: I'm so ready to just go curl up in a ball of emotion and eat my feelings in a tub of ice cream.

Nat: That sounds awesome. But, why?

Keon: My heart hurts. Seriously, I don't know when I'm gonna find another girl. And until I do, it looks like it's just me and comfort food.

Nat: Look, tomorrow, we'll go out and get your stuff replaced. Alright? I'll take tomorrow off. We'll get your room set up. Meanwhile, please don't slip into a funk. Naturally, I'd help you out in the hook up department. But, I don't know enough girls. But, I do know California girls. And they're awesome. Trust me, you'll more than likely meet someone soon..!

Keon: Doesn't feel soon enough. How do you tolerate it here? Back on the island, at least we can feel comfortable in our skin. You never feel fatter and out of shape, than everyone else living here?

Nat: I have my whole life, remember? *chuckles* Not everyone here looks like a movie star. And not everyone here cares about looks. Trust me. This place is a good vibe. And it's just as adventurous as the islands. We're not that far from home, dude.

Keon: Ok.. What kinda ice cream do you have at home?

Nat: Mostly Ben and Jerry's.

Keon: I'll go wait in your truck. *sighs and leaves the room*

Nat: *sympathetic look* Aw man.

Kahlo: He's really bummed out, huh?

Nat: He should be. He was with Vanessa for 6 years. I can't believe she just went left like that. *shakes his head*

Mega: It does suck, huh?

Malia: How do we cheer him up?

Nat: I'm gonna cancel my schedule for the rest of the day.. Come on, 'Cuz. *pats Malia on the back* Let's take him surfing.

Malia: *smiles* Right behind you.

Nat: *smiles at her* Mom, Dad, I'll take care of him.

Polly: *chuckles warmly* My sweet prince.

Malia: Come on, Mega.

Mega: Coming, boo. *goofy smile*

(Nat, Malia, and Mega leave.)

Anika: So, are they like, a thing, or what?

Michael: Malia and Mega?

Anika: Yeah.

Michael: I would say yes, but Malia hasn't exactly defined anything yet. *chuckles* Mega on the other hand has already claimed her.

Anika: I can tell. *chuckles*

Michael: She's been significantly nicer lately, though.

Anika: I've noticed. *chuckles*

Polly: You don't think they've- - You know?

Anika: No. Not yet, anyway. *chuckles* Malia's not giving up any ass, until she definitely knows that she wants Mega. She'll make him work for it, first.

Polly: Good girl. Meanwhile, Michael's losing his composure over Nalani and Javí. *chuckles*

Michael: Why shouldn't I?.? I'm supposed to be ok with him playing grab ass with my daughter?.?

Polly: I had to be ok with this one grabbing on my son's goodies! *points at Anika*

Everyone: *laughs*

Michael: He's a boy! That's supposed to happen to him!

Polly: Ok and Nala is a girl! It happens! *chuckles* Anika, where did you come from, baby?

Anika: I was at a hospital nearby for a conference. I figured I'd come and try to kill your son, before I head back south. Now that he's back, I'll pretty much be popping up a lot more.

Polly: *chuckles* I'm sure you will.

Anika: Anyway, I better get back to my Chewy. He'll be wondering where I am. Love you guys.

Denton/Polly/Michael: Love you too. Be safe.

Anika: I will. Allie, I'll be coming for that kitty again soon. Love you, baby.

(Everyone laughs and Anika leaves.)

Denton: She is a mess. *chuckling and shaking her head*

Polly: So, are they both just banging my son's girlfriend?

Kahlo: Pretty much. Don't worry, it's mostly an occasional thing.

Polly: Ah.. *confused look and nod*

Denton: *just laughs at Polly's expression*

(Meanwhile, Nat and Malia had taken Keon out for a day of surfing, to make him feel better. Later on, they took him out for dinner. Then, Nat got Keon's room set up for the night. The next day, Nat took Keon out shopping for new clothes, new shoes, and a bed. After that, Nat got back to work, until it was time for Ariana's birthday party.)


	91. Chapter 91

(That day, he and Allie got dressed and they headed to her family's home. When they arrive, they park and go to the backyard. They're greeted by Ariana and to Allie's surprise, Mac Miller.)

Ariana: Daddy..! *hugs him* You made it!

Nat: I told you I would. *chuckles* Happy birthday, beautiful.

Ariana: *smiles* Thank you, Daddy. *kisses his cheek*

Nat: Mac..! What's up, brother.? *chuckles and hugs him*

Mac: What's good, Big Poppa..! *chuckles and hugs him back* I haven't seen your big ass in forever. How's your parents?

Nat: They're great. You know them. Loving each other and driving each other crazy *chuckles*

Mac: For sure. *chuckles*

Nat: How ya been feelin'? Everything been ok with rehab?

Mac: Oh yeah..! Yeah, I'm real proud of myself, man. I've been makin' great progress, and yeah, I just feel great. I feel productive. I feel new.

Nat: That's great, bro. *chuckles and hugs him again* It's fucking great to see you like this.

Mac: I appreciate that, Poppa. You know you're my family. *hugging him back* I'm so happy to see you, man.

Nat: *pulls away* What's up with some more music? Any new releases you workin' on?

Mac: I got some things up my sleeve. *rubs his hands together, with a funny smirk*

Nat: *chuckles* Fuck yes..! Me and the guys can't wait.

Mac: *chuckles* I'm workin' for y'all.

Nat: *puts his arm around Allie's shoulders* So, I want you guys to meet this beautiful human being. This is Allie, my girlfriend of 11 months and 26 days, so far. *chuckles* Allz, well, you know who these two are.

Allie: *chuckles* Yes and it is so amazing to be meeting you guys. I had no idea Nat knew you.

Ariana: Well, I grew up with him. And him and Mac, they met back when me and Mac did our song "The Way." I work for Nat's father, who also owns a music label. That's who I'm signed to.

Allie: Oh.

Mac: Pleasure to meet you, cutie. *sticks out his hand*

Allie: Pleasure to meet you, too. *excited smile* I love your music. And yours. *looks to Ariana*

Ariana and Mac: Thank you.

Ariana: Before we go get to know each other and everything, Daddy, my parents and Nonna wanna see you.

Nat: Of course.

Mac: I'll wait here with Allie, for you.

Nat: Thanks. *kisses Allie's cheek* Be right back, babe.

Allie: Ok.

(Nat leaves with Ariana. He goes to say hi to Ariana's family, and catch up with them for a bit, before going back to Allie and Mac, who were having a conversation themselves.)

Ariana: Hey. Whatcha guys talkin' about?

Mac: Oh, Allie was just telling me about Nat's fetish for Halle Berry. *chuckling*

Nat: It's not a fetish..! I just really enjoyed her, as Catwoman..! And the only reason she's calling it a fetish, is because she's jealous..! *chuckling*

Mac: *laughs* I believe you, bro. She also told me how she likes to play with your ass.

Ariana: *laughs*

Nat: Don't let her make you believe I enjoy that shit. 'Cause I don't. *chuckles and shakes his head* This one did the same thing. *points to Ariana*

Mac: Oh, I know. She told me. *chuckling*

Ariana: Girls love booty, too..! *laughing*

Allie: That's what I said. *giggling*

Ariana: I love me a man with some ass..!

Allie: Amen..! *laughs*

Ariana: *chuckling* Let's go chill by the pool.

(They go sit by the pool, with a few drinks.)

Allie: Thanks for inviting me, by the way.

Ariana: Oh, of course. I wanted to meet my cannoli's new boo. It's rare for him to want to slip into a relationship with someone. When he first told me about you, I thought to myself, "She must be something special." I've been so curious about you.

Allie: I've been curious about you, too.

Ariana: So, tell me a bit about yourself. Are you from Miami?

Allie: Actually, I'm from Connecticut. I just moved to Miami, when I left for college.

Ariana: Oh, ok. How old are you?

Allie: I just turned 24, a couple weeks ago.

Ariana: Oh. You're a June baby, too?

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah.

Ariana: Nice. *chuckles* Are you into music?

Allie: I'm obsessed with music. I even play bass guitar and a few other instruments.

Ariana: Impressive. *chuckles* I know Nat loves that.

Allie: He does. I'll even play for him, when he wants me to.

Ariana: Aww. That's sweet. He also told me you know a bit about art?

Allie: Yeah, I'm a bit of an artist.

Ariana: No, no. I heard it's more than a bit. *chuckles*

Nat: She is incredible. She actually won me over with art. When I came back, I didn't plan on us speaking again. But then, aunt Angel ends up inviting me to this art exhibition. I show up, and this amazing human being has an entire gallery of artwork, of me. Literally, me. Everywhere. My face, my eyes, my tattoos, my body. Perfect artwork of me. In every shade of blue. It was- - *chuckles a bit* I was blown away.

Ariana: *impressed* Wow. What did it all look like?

Nat: *pulls out his phone, goes to the photos of Allie's artwork, and shows her*

Ariana: *covers her mouth in shock* Omg..! Holy shit..! *looks up at Allie* You did this?.?

Allie: *nods*

Ariana: That is amazing..! *looks back to Nat's phone, blown away* Wow..! Did your mom see these?

Nat: Saw them and immediately wanted them. She still wants them. *chuckles*

Ariana: *looks at Allie* You didn't sell these?

Allie: No. I didn't want to. I kept them and now they're all over my apartment, for me to admire everyday. The only person I gave one to was Anika.

Ariana: Well, now I want one..! *chuckles a bit* I would love one of these..!

Allie: I guess I could let another one go. *chuckles*

Ariana: I would seriously love you forever.

Allie: *laughs a bit* Which one would you like?

Ariana: I am seriously in love with his smile and his guitar playing. Could I have the portrait of him playing his guitar?

Allie: Yeah, that's fine.

Ariana: Awesome..! Thank you, thank you, thank you..!

Allie: *chuckles* No problem.

Ariana: Where did you learn to be an artist like that?

Allie: I'm self-taught. I've been doing art since I was a kid.

Ariana: That is amazing. You have a gift. And I thought Nat was an incredible artist. I don't know if you've ever seen his spray painting.

Allie: I have and he is incredible. I love his artwork. I always felt he was the more impressive artist, out of us. I mean, he does everything with spray paint..! That takes some serious talent..!

Ariana: I said the same thing, but look at what you did..! I mean, you literally brought him to life, in this artwork..! You captured his exact likeness and everything..! That takes just as much skill..! Like, seriously, if it ever came down to it, I could not choose between y'all. *chuckles*

Allie and Nat: *chuckle*

Ariana: Art couples are so lit.

Mac: For real. *chuckles* Y'all both have some serious talent.

Allie and Nat: Thank you.

Ariana: So, you and Anika have met?

Allie: Yeah. She's basically, kind of my girlfriend, now. *blushes a bit, with a shy chuckle*

Mac: Oh shit. *surprised chuckle*

Ariana: Yeah, that'll happen. *laughs a bit* I've never actually met Anika, but I know she's good for claiming bodies.

Nat and Allie: Pretty much. *laugh a bit*

Ariana: I heard she was a little upset about not getting to join me and Nat, in our little thing. *chuckles*

Nat: She practically tried to murder me, on Tuesday. *chuckles*

Ariana: *laughs* Wow. I'm not even surprised.

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* I'm gonna be hearing about it for a while.

Ariana: *chuckles* I'm sorry. So, Allie, how good do you feel with my cannoli? Do you feel confident in the relationship, and feel like it'll go far? Do you feel like you two will last?

Allie: I feel very confident, honestly. You know, I have no clue how deep you and Nat's bond is, but I can tell that you're very protective of him. I can tell by the way you're looking at me right now. And I understand. And I swear to you, just like I swore to Anika, that I love him. More than I've ever loved anyone. He's my everything. And I promise you that you don't have to worry about anything, while I'm with him. I will always be good to him, I will be loyal to him, I will remain faithful to him, I am devoted to him. I worship him, I love him with every fiber of my being. I promise you that.

Ariana: I can see you're very serious about him..

Allie: I've never wanted anything, like I've wanted him.

Ariana: You'll have to forgive me, if I seem intimidating.. It's just that I've dealt with seeing him neglected and abused before.. I've seen what it does to him and how it affected him.. I have trust issues, when it comes to him.. For so long, I always told myself that I would be the one to end all that, and give him the love that he deserves.. But apparently other plans were made for me and him.. As long as he's happy, I don't care.. I'm willing to accept that.. Just please take care of him.

Allie: I swear that I will..

Ariana: Good. *smiles* I look forward to hanging out with you. And to answer your question, me and Nat's bond is very deep. It's basically the same as him and Anika's. We love each other, we will die for each other. Just like Anika, I saw myself with him, marrying him, having his babies, all of that. But, other plans unfold and things get changed around. Nat taught me to just go with the flow of it. Back then, Anika was in a position to be with him and I wasn't. When we met up again, in New York, I thought it could happen. But my life is too crazy for him now, and he found you. And you obviously love him and make him happy, so I'm ok with that.

Allie: I appreciate that. I really do.

Mac: I think they even had baby names picked out. *chuckles* Didn't you, Ari?

Ariana: We did. *chuckles* It was that serious.

Allie: Damn, you too? *chuckles a bit*

Ariana: Yeah. *laughs a bit* I'm sorry.

Allie: No, it's ok. Him and Anika had baby names, too. I've already heard those. *chuckles*

Ariana: What were the names?

Nat: If it was a girl, Ailani Alese Liliana Wolff. If it was a boy, Aries Nathaniel Kanani Wolff.

Ariana: I love both. *chuckles*

Allie: What two names were you guys gonna go with?

Ariana: If we were gonna be having a girl, then I wanted to name her Novah. If it was a boy, then I wanted to name him Maui. After his daddy.

Allie: Nice. *chuckles*

Ariana: Have you two thought about names, yet?

Nat: No. *chuckles* Way too soon.

Ariana: Well, Allie do you even want kids? *chuckles* I totally didn't even ask.

Allie: I definitely want kids with this man. *chuckles* And we haven't started talking about names yet, but I do know that I want a boy first. *gives Nat a sweet smile*

Nat: *just chuckles and shakes his head*

Ariana: I totally said boy first, too..! *chuckles a bit*

Nat: So did Anika. *chuckles* All of you said boy first.

Allie: *giggles* So, I'll be thinking of nothing but baby boy names, for a while.

Ariana: *laughs* Perfect. Although, if you two do decide to have babies together, you should know I'm gonna be kidnapping them often.

Nat: Anika is already on that page, as well. *chuckles*

Ariana: Well, I guess we'll be filing for joint custody. *chuckles*

Nat/Allie/Mac: *laugh*

Ariana: *chuckles* So, Allie, I hear you're in medical school.

Allie: Oh yeah. I'm studying to be a pediatrician and an orthopedic surgeon.

Ariana: Nice career choice. Do you plan on working full-time?

Allie: Absolutely. Once I'm a doctor, I know I'll love working. Plus, I'm not really the type to just sit at home.

Ariana: *chuckles* I hope not, for your sake. Daddy's parents wouldn't really like that. Unless you do turn up pregnant.

Allie: Really?

Ariana: Oh yeah. His family is nuts about that stuff. *chuckles* They'll want you to be in full relax mode, the whole pregnancy. They'll barely let you lift a finger. Nat's cousin Jesse is a recent example of that.

Allie: Jesse is a mom? *looks over at Nat*

Nat: Soon to be. She's pregnant with her first child. She's due in October.

Allie: Oh.

Nat: My family barely lets her go to work. *chuckles*

Ariana: Just a heads up of what you'll be in for. *chuckles* Have you met Nat's parents yet?

Allie: No. The only family members I've met of his, are a few of his cousins from his dad's side of the family, his grandfather Marvin, his baby sister Ariel, who I am obsessed with. And his brother Alex, and Alex's girlfriend Teala.

Ariana: Oh, ok. Still not ready to meet his parents quite yet, huh? *chuckles*

Allie: No. *chuckles*

Ariana: Understandable. *laughs a bit* His dad is actually cool for the most part. It's his mother who's the scary one. She plays no games when it comes to him.

Allie: Trust me, I know. *chuckles a bit* I'm gonna take my time, to meet them.

Ariana: Has Nat met your family?

Allie: He's met my grandmother, but that's it. Things are a bit..complicated, with my family.

Ariana: Say no more. I understand. Not every family is tight.

Allie: Yeah.

Ariana: I'm sorry about that.

Allie: I'm just..glad I'm away from that dysfunction.

Ariana: Right. And hey, I'm not judging you. Anika comes from worse. But at least her mother cares enough to fix shit between them.

Allie: Yeah.

Ariana: And it sounds like your grandmother cares about you. So, at least you have SOME family looking out for you.

Allie: Yeah. *small smile*

Ariana: *looks to Nat* What's her grandmother like?

Nat: Same as her. Just a beautiful human being. *chuckles* She's an in-depth person, she can read energies, she's knowledgeable, artistic, warm, and funny, and open-minded. She's just a really caring and sweet woman.

Ariana: That's nice. *smiles*

Allie: And I feel the same way about his grandfather. I'm in love with that man. He's just so beautiful and sweet, and wise. He's got a big heart full of love.

Ariana: That he does. I love Appa. *chuckles* His wife Malina is so beautiful, too. She's so deep and serene, and just pure beauty. I see where Michael's family gets it from.

Allie: Yeah.

Ariana: Mamá and her family, they're crazy, but still loving, and also beautiful. But I guess that's all Italians in general. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* Right. You're Italian too, aren't you? You and your family?

Ariana: Correct. Abruzzese and Sicilian. My family sorta migrated between the two. Same as Mamá and her family. But both are originally from southern Italy.

Allie: Nice. I've seen some of Italy. It's beautiful. I can't wait to see more.

Ariana: You'll love it. Trust me. Which part of Italy did you see?

Allie: Um, The Almafi Coast? Heard of it?

Ariana: Oh yeah. Me and Mac just spent a week there. It's amazing. We even visited this cliffside restaurant that Daddy told us about.

Allie: It was amazing, wasn't it?

Ariana: It was an adrenaline rush. It was incredible.

Allie: Yeah.

Mac: And the food was fuckin' dope. I love Italian cooking.

Allie: Oh yeah. I was in love with the food.

Ariana: Where'd you guys stay?

Nat: I rented a villa. It was beautiful.

Ariana: Nice. We stayed at a hotel.

Nat: I mostly try not to do hotels. You know I like privacy.

Ariana: Right. I might start copying you. Any more upcoming trips?

Nat: Well, we were recently planning a couples trip, for the new year. Everyone who's in a relationship, we'll go somewhere and just enjoy each other. So, that's currently in the works.

Ariana: That sounds beautiful.

Nat: Oh yeah. You and Mac are welcome to join us.

Ariana: Mac, what do you think?

Mac: I think that'd be dope.

Nat: Great. We'll hit you up when we get some more details sorted.

Ariana: Cool. Any personal trips for you two?

Allie: Well, I was actually wanting to talk to him about that. I don't know if you guys have heard, but he's been quite the busy body lately. *lays her hand on Nat's thigh and gives him a small smile*

Ariana: Oh yeah. With his upcoming business and everything?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *takes Allie's hand and kisses it* I know, baby. I'm sorry.

Ariana: I know it can be stressful on you, but just promise me you'll have patience with him, Allie. I know he gets busy a lot, but he always makes time for what's important. Trust me.

Allie: I know. And don't worry. I promise to be patient and understanding.

Ariana: Good. 'Cause I promise you, you have a real partner in life.

Mac: For real. This man is my professor, when it comes to relationships. He teaches me the ways of love. *chuckles*

Ariana: 'Cause he's a god of love. Just bigger and without the diaper and shit. Honestly, I just picture him in a white loincloth, letting his lovemaker hang all out, while he's looking all beautiful and majestic, and shit.

Allie/Nat/Mac: *laugh*

Ariana: *chuckles* But seriously, I look forward to hanging out and seeing where you two go. I think I like this combination. *points at Nat and Allie*

Nat and Allie: *just smile at each other*

(They continue to hang out, talk, and enjoy Ariana's party. Once it was late, Nat and Allie headed home to Nat's place. Nat parks his truck in his garage and they go inside the house. Keon was in the living room watching tv.)

Keon: Hey, how was the party?

Nat: It was great. We had a good time, Allie got to meet Ari and Mac, and we just got along great.

Keon: Cool. *yawns and turns off the tv* Well, I'm gonna go ahead and check in, 'Cuz.

Nat: Ok. Goodnight, 'Cuz.

Keon: Goodnight. You too, Allz.

Allie: Goodnight, Keon.

(Keon goes to his room.)

Nat: Hey, you still hungry or are you good?

Allie: I'm good. We can just go upstairs.

Nat: Ok. After you. *lets her lead the way*

Allie: *heads upstairs*

(They get to Nat's room and go inside. Allie closes and locks the door.)

Nat: I'm happy you and Ari got along.

Allie: Oh yeah. She's so sweet.

Nat: I told you she was. Just like you. *kisses her cheek and removes his shirt* I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have a bath. I'll see you in a bit. *walks off into his bathroom, closing the door behind him*

Allie: *sighs and sits on the bed*

(She sits there for a minute, just staring at the wall, before she finally starts removing her clothes. When she's naked, she goes to Nat's bathroom door and opens it. She finds him in his large bathtub, relaxing with his eyes shut. She goes and climbs into the tub, then straddles Nat. He jumps a bit and his eyes fly open, but he relaxes once he sees it's Allie.)

Nat: Hey.

Allie: Hey. *looking at him*

Nat: Everything ok?

Allie: I miss you..

Nat: What do you mean?

Allie: I mean, you've been really distant lately.. Before the party.

Nat: I know.. *touches her face* I'm sorry.. After comforting Keon and taking that day off, I just got backed up on work. I became even more busy.. I know we hadn't seen a lot of each other, this week, except when it was time for bed.

Allie: And we missed date night..

Nat: Oh shit.. *realizing she's right* We did, didn't we.? I am so sorry. I totally spaced.

Allie: I'm worried about you.. *touches his face*

Nat: It's ok.. *hugs his arm around her* I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better, ok?

Allie: I know you have to work because you have a lot going on. I get that. I just don't want that to come between us, you know?

Nat: Yeah. I know what you mean.

Allie: We've both been busy.. And after those long days, I just want you to be there to relax me, and ease my mind.. And I wanna do the same for you..

Nat: Yeah..? *touches her face*

Allie: Yeah.. *leans in and lays her forehead on his* I dont want everyday to be you coming home to me late and going straight to sleep.. But I know you've been exhausted.

Nat: I have.. I'm sorry, though.. I don't mean to just check out on you like that..

Allie: Most nights, I'm just laying there, watching you sleep..

Nat: I figured you just went straight to sleep, too..

Allie: No.. We usually talk, until we fall asleep together..

Nat: Oh yeah.. *sympathetic look*

Allie: You even stopped inviting me to take baths or showers with you..

Nat: *sympathetic look* Aww.. I didn't even think about that either.. I'm so sorry, baby.. *kisses her deeply*

Allie: I miss our alone time..

Nat: I do, too..

Allie: I wanna ask you about something.

Nat: Anything.

Allie: What do you think about taking a trip twice a month, together?

Nat: *smiles a bit* That's an idea.

Allie: *smiles a bit* Yeah?

Nat: *chuckles* Yeah.

Allie: You pay for one, I'll pay for one? 4 days each? No cellphones, passionate sex, a five star buffet, and unlimited margaritas? *cute smile*

Nat: *giggles* Baby, I love your mind.. That sounds perfect. I'd love to do that.

Allie: Really? *excited smile*

Nat: Absolutely. *smiling*

Allie: *giggles and kisses him deeply*

Nat: When do you wanna start this?

Allie: Starting next month.

Nat: Perfect. You wanna book the first one or do you want me to do it?

Allie: I wanna book the first one.

Nat: Ok. *kisses her again and hugs her body against him with both arms*

Allie: *kisses back, with her arms around his neck* I love you, Daddy..

Nat: *between a kiss* I know you do, baby..

(They make out for a few minutes, before Nat pulls away.)

Nat: By the way, while we're around the subject of getaways- - Our 1 year anniversary. Do you wanna go somewhere or do you wanna stay in country? 'Cause I remember how extravagant I did Valentine's Day. *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* We can go somewhere, Daddy. I just don't want you to go too luxury with it. Like I said, we can do something as simple as a picnic on the beach. I don't care, as long as I'm with you.

Nat: *chuckles* Ok. *pecks her lips*

Allie: Can I wash you?

Nat: We can wash each other, baby.. *chuckles*

(They wash each other, until they get out of the tub together. Allie dries off and remains naked. Nat dries off and just puts on boxer briefs. They go and climb in his bed. Allie lays out on top of Nat.)

Allie: So, how was your day?

Nat: It was alright. I spent some time in the lab and went over some more contracts.

Allie: What'd you do in the lab?

Nat: Just tinkering with some stuff. Testing it out. You gotta go through a lot of trials, when it comes to building tech.

Allie: I would imagine so, seeing as how technology is kinda taking over. *chuckles*

Nat: Yeah. *chuckles* So, I had that to deal with. What about you? How was your day, my little doctor?

Allie: *giggles* It was good. We did some clinicals today.

Nat: Oh. *curious look* Any male clinicals?

Allie: *laughs* Seriously?.?

Nat: *laughs a bit* Yes. I wanna know.

Allie: Ok, yes, but I'm a doctor, Daddy..! *laughs a bit*

Nat: So, you saw another man's piece today? *chuckles*

Allie: For two seconds and was not impressed..!

Nat: So you're looking to be impressed? *chuckles*

Allie: No..! *laughs a bit and playfully slaps his chest* Daddy, stop..!

Nat: *laughs* I'm just making sure I don't have competition.

Allie: You don't..! *chuckling* I swear to God..! Yours is the only one I think about. The only I want, the only one I need. *kisses him deeply*

Nat: Mmk. *chuckles* I'm satisfied with that.

Allie: So glad I didn't think about gynecology.

Nat: *laughs* Oh no, buddy. Had you took that up, I wouldn't even know about us anymore.

Allie: *laughs* Seriously?

Nat: *laughing* Nah, I'm just playing. But the fact that you didn't look into gynecology eases my anxiety. I don't know how I would've dealt with you seeing other penises, on a daily basis.

Allie: *just laughs and kisses him* I wouldn't mind seeing yours everyday. *cute smile*

Nat: You do see mine everyday..! *laughs*

Allie: Nuh-uh..! *laughs* Not everyday..!

Nat: Pretty damn close..! *laughing*

Allie: *laughs again* But I love you..!

Nat: *chuckling, he shakes his head* You're crazy.

Allie: Crazy in love, with you. *giggles*

Nat: Yeah, buddy, I know. *chuckles and kisses her forehead*

Allie: Do you have work to do tomorrow?

Nat: Other than catching up on sleep, no. *chuckles* It's the weekend.

Allie: Well, we can catch up on sleep together. And maybe even go catch a movie? *hopeful smile*

Nat: *chuckles* And get some dinner, buddy.

Allie: *giggles, smiles, and kisses him* You ever think about the way we were, before we got together?

Nat: *chuckles* All the time.. You've become so special to me..

Allie: And you've become the most important thing to me.. I can't imagine never knowing you, either.. You really changed my life, Daddy..

Nat: And you changed mine.. *touching her face* I hope you know that..

Allie: I do. *kisses him*

Nat: Sleepy yet?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: *kisses her* Goodnight, baby.

Allie: Goodnight.

(Allie's P.O.V. The next morning, I woke up first, and went downstairs to cook breakfast for Daddy and me. I also made breakfast for Keon. When I finished cooking, I took me and daddy's food upstairs, and we enjoyed breakfast in bed, while watching cartoons. After we had finished eating, we took a nap together. A few hours later, we woke up, and went to take a shower together. After that, we got dressed, and left out the house. We went to the movies together, like Daddy promised. Then we went to the park. Daddy pushed me on the swing, he chased me around the playground, and he finally taught me how to fly one of his drones. It was so much fun. After the park, we went out to dinner. It was delicious, though the waitress kept pissing me off, flirting with Nat. We also enjoyed dessert, and before we left, Daddy tried to leave a $20 tip. But, I decided to be petty, and left her with $5. Obviously Nat tried to stop me, but I did it anyway. She doesn't get paid to flirt. Fuck outta here. Anyway, after dinner, we went back to Nat's place and decided to hang out in his pool, with Keon, who was doing a little better. We had a few drinks and talked, then everyone got tired, and we went to bed. Sunday morning, I cooked breakfast again. We all ate, then laid around the house. Me and Nat went out to the backyard and laid in his hammock. Nat laid his head on my chest, while I read to him from another one of my poetry books. After our reading, we went back to his room to relax, and pretty much ended up making love for the rest of the day. Nat cooked a large Sunday dinner, and after dinner, we went to bed. When Monday came back around, obviously Daddy had to go back to work, but, like always, he kept his promise, and squeezed in more time with me. Which, I loved. When July came, we went through with our plan to take two trips each month. I planned a getaway in Puerto Rico, and Nat planned one in Honolulu. Both trips turned out amazing. Ariel's birthday came on July 27th, so Daddy was away for a week. After Ariel's birthday was Mr. Wolff's birthday on the 31st, in that same week. They went to Australia. When Daddy came back, he got to keep Ariel for a weekend. She remembered who I was, and we had so much fun together, again. I seriously love that little girl. After the weekend passed, he took Ariel back to Mr. And Mrs. Wolff. Then, it was the week of our 1 year anniversary. And I literally cannot contain myself. Right now, I'm doing my medical training at Stanford Children's Health, with Kris, and Tara. We're having lunch in the break room. End of P.O.V.)


	92. Chapter 92

**(A.N. Are you guys still there? Lol)**

Tara: Holy shit, I cannot believe you and Nat are really about to make your one year mark..! That's incredible..! I'm so happy for you, badass..! *chuckles*

Allie: *happy, cute smile* Thank you.

Kristina: I know you're feeling great. *chuckles*

Allie: I sure the hell am. *chuckles* I'm excited, I'm just all in the feels..! *squeals a bit*

Kristina: Ooo, I wonder what he's got planned for you guys.

Tara: Another private island getaway, maybe? *chuckles*

Allie: *laughs a bit* No, no. I told him nothing too luxurious, this time. I was so overwhelmed by the private island trip, on Valentine's Day.

Kristina: He was just trying to make it super special for you, babe. *chuckles*

Allie: I know, I know. And I love him so much, for that. But guys, I don't need all that. It's just a little too much for me. I would've been just as happy, if we had a picnic on the beach or something. I don't wanna feel all expensive, like that. I love him for him. And just being with him makes me happy. He doesn't have to take me to all those luxury places.

Tara: Aww. Listen to you. *chuckles* All sweet and humble. He's been such an amazing influence on you.

Allie: He has. But even before I met him, back when I was myself in Connecticut, I was low-key and simple. I don't need a guy to always buy me things and take me to luxury places. I just want someone to give me all their love and be down to earth with me. I'm not all high-maintenance and expensive, and materialistic. When he took me to that I island, I kinda felt like he thought I was.

Kristina: Did you tell him that?

Allie: Not exactly. I just told him I didn't want him to think he had to do all of that for me.

Tara: Just let him know how it makes you feel. Nat will understand. Maybe he's just trying hard.

Allie: Yeah, I know.

Kristina: He probably just wants to make you feel more special than Adam ever did.

Allie: And I get that. But he makes me feel special by just being with me. And hugging me, and giving me kisses, and being there to cuddle with me at night.

Tara and Kristina: Awww..!

Kristina: Well, I can't wait to see what he has planned. Even more, I'll bet he's just as excited as you.

Allie: *chuckles* Yeah..

Tara: Have you done any shopping for him yet?

Allie: I have. I made him a collage of all our 1st year pictures together. I bought him a couple of cute outfits, a bag of goodies, another pair of Jordans, another Batman gift, and I got a personal cellphone case made for him, designed with a picture of us.

Tara and Kristina: Awwww..!

Allie: *giggles* Yeah. I think I did good.

Kristina: Now I'm just dying to see what he got for you.

Tara: Right. And I'm glad you and him talked about the issue with him being gone so much.

Allie: Yeah. I originally was afraid to say anything to him about it, because I didn't want him to think I was being insensitive. I mean, I know he's busy and he has to work. I just didn't like how it was coming between us and spending time together.

Tara: I told you he would understand. He always does. Don't be afraid to talk to him about things.

Allie: I know.

Kristina: When are you two shipping out for your trip?

Allie: Wednesday.

Kristina: Cool. How have the little trips been working out for you guys? You go on two each month, right?

Allie: Yeah, and they've been great. They're exactly what we need, to keep the stress off. It's made such a difference on him, too. He's rejuvenated, he's less exhausted, he's got more energy, and he's less tense.

Tara: That's good. It was such a good idea for you to have, too.

Allie: Thanks.

Tara: Brionna wanted me to congratulate you guys, also. She says she misses you guys and loves you.

Allie: Aww, I miss her too. I gotta call her. How are her and Jordan doing?

Tara: Real good. Still the lovebirds we know and love.

Allie: *chuckles* That's good.

Kristina: Is everything gonna slow down with Nat soon?

Allie: He says everything should be calmed down by next month.

Kristina: Just in time for labor day. Did you tell him about the plan?

Allie: Not yet. I plan on telling him during the trip.

Tara: And what about the other thing?

Allie: Haven't talked to him about that either. Also plan on bringing that up during the trip.

Tara: Ok. Is he working today?

Allie: Yeah, closing some more contracts, then working at the tattoo shop with Brayden.

Kristina: We should go down there, sometime. I wanna check out their portfolios.

Allie: Me too.

Kristina: I wonder how their client bases have grown, since last month. Brayden officially opened up shop, like what, almost a whole month ago?

Tara: Last I heard, he had major clientele. Because, remember, they're from here. All their people are here.

Kristina: Oh yeah, that's right.

Tara: Yeah, so to my knowledge, Brayden's shop is doing better than good. *chuckles*

Kristina: I'm so happy for him. He totally earned it.

Tara: Yeah. How's Danny liking his new job?

Kristina: He loves it. It's his dream job, remember? Half the time, he's having too much fun to come home to me. Right now, they're working on a new facility, for this warehouse. He's one of the lead designers.

Tara: Good for him.

Kristina: Yeah, he's excited. He's always telling me about his day, when he gets off work.

Tara: Cute. *chuckles*

Kristina: What about you and Sam?

Tara: Well, we're together.

Allie and Kristina: Yayyyyyy!

Tara: *laughs a bit* Yeah, yeah.

Kristina: When did that happen?.?

Tara: 4 months ago. He was so happy when I moved here, he took me out to dinner, showed me a beautiful time, and I just couldn't hold us back any longer. We made it official that night.

Kristina: We're happy for you two.

Tara: Thanks. We really owe it all to Nat, though. I was so done with guys in Miami, and Sam had been through so many shitty relationships, he was ready call it quits on dating. Nat literally gave us the gift of love again. *chuckles* I love that boy. He's my good luck charm.

Kristina: And apparently he's Shelby's Adventure Time buddy. *chuckles*

Allie: *scoffs* Sike.

Tara and Kristina: *laugh*

Kristina: *laughing* Why you actin' like that?

Allie: Because, she's always trying to do something with him, like he's HER boyfriend..! Everytime I make plans with him, she's right around the corner, trying to squeeze her way in. When they go to the gym, she is always recording him and putting him on Snapchat or Instagram, with a bunch of fucking heart eye emojis. She stays in his text messages. The only strike left is hitting him up, past 12 o'clock!

Tara: Oh shit.

Kristina: I hope she doesn't do that. I'll talk to her for you.

Allie: Please..! *irritated*

Tara: Remember, she's your friend. Don't be too mad at her. We all know how overly sweet Shelby can be.

Allie: *sighs irritably* I know, I know. Honestly, I don't see how her boyfriend deals with that shit.

Tara: Maybe he just truly loves her for her.

Allie: Maybe. All I'm saying is, she has a boyfriend to do all that outdoor shit with, and yet she's always tryin' to be outdoors with mine.

Tara: Would you prefer indoors?

Allie: I wasn't gonna let that shit fly, no way!

Tara: *laughs a bit* Ok, Alexandra.

Kristina: *chuckles, looking at her phone* Speaking of Shelby, guess where she is right now.

Tara: Where?

Kristina: At Brayden's tattoo shop, with Nat, and the rest of the guys. *chuckles and shows her phone to Tara and Allie*

Allie: *rolls her eyes* I'm going to take a piss. *leaves*

Kristina and Tara: *just laugh with each other*

(Meanwhile, with Nat, he's at Brayden's shop hanging out with the guys and Shelby..)

Danny: Sooo, you and Allie are about to make your one year mark as a couple..! Holy shit! This is eventful..! *laughs a bit*

David: Right! The longest relationship we've ever seen Allie in, is 6 weeks, dude!

Danny: Exactly! You have seriously taken this girl's soul!

Nat: *laughs a bit* I'm excited, too. I mean, this is great.

Brayden: What do you have planned?

Nat: Right. *eating popcorn* So, I'm gonna take her to Rio. I rented a villa again. I've already got her gifts and shopping done. I'm gonna surprise her at work, on Wednesday, before we leave and catch our flight.

Cooper: What did you get her?

Nat: I bought her some new shoes, a few outfits, some new underwear and lingerie, a bag of goodies, I got a personalized phone case for her, with a picture of us on it. I made a photo album of all our first year pictures together. And.. *digs in his pockets and pulls out a small ring case, then opens it and shows everyone*

Everyone: Niiiiiiiiiceeee! *excited*

Nat: Had to do it. *chuckles* So yeah, it's all lookin' good.

Shelby: She is gonna love all of it. Nat, you are an expert boyfriend.

Nat: *chuckles* I try. Thanks, Shelby.

Danny: I'm proud of you guys. Especially Allie. I never knew she could be so dedicated and committed, in a relationship.

Thomas: None of us knew. *chuckles*

Qaasim: I just think it's seriously awesome to see her this happy.

Nat: Yeah, she's really excited. She hasn't stopped talking about it.

Danny: How are things going with her grandmother?

Nat: They're good. Yeah, they talk everyday. Of course her grandmother misses her. I talk to her from time to time. Her and Allie are in a really good place.

Danny: That's good. What about her uncle?

Nat: They also speak everyday. They're getting better.

Cooper: Still no progress with her mother, huh?

Nat: None whatsoever. But, I don't bring it up. I'm just trying to let her move at her own pace.

Cooper: Understandable.

Nat: Other than that, things have been great between us. It was a beautiful first year for us, and I'm honestly looking forward to more. I'm just hoping that as we get further down the line, she'll lean more towards getting the situation with our parents out of the way. 'Cause I don't wanna keep spending holidays and shit away from her, you know? Our first Christmas together was hard, because we were separated. Our first Thanksgiving, we were separated again. She really isn't looking forward to having to do that again this year. But, I told her, it can't really be fixed until she decides to deal with her mother and meet my parents.

Danny: Right. Otherwise, she's just gonna have to keep spending holidays without you.

David: I think she's fine with meeting your dad, it's just Mamá that's keeping her back. *chuckles*

Nat: Pretty much. She's genuinely afraid that mom won't like her.

Kade: Well, I can understand why. I mean, she knows that if Mamá ends up not liking her, then you two can't really be together anymore.

Nat: I know. But, I think my mom will like her, once she gets to know her. I mean, they're both Gemini. And Allie really is a sweet girl. Ariel loves her. I just feel like everything will be ok, if they do meet. I'm not really sensing anymore hostility from mom.

Wade: Really?

Nat: Yeah. I mean, mom has really softened up. She just wants to get to know Allie and feel her real intentions, you know?

Kahlo: Well maybe try explaining that to her. Let her know that Mamá has really softened up. That way she isn't so afraid.

Nat: Yeah. I think I'm just gonna tell her on our trip. 'Cause I really want us to start spending holidays together. I want her to see my family.

Dante: It'll happen soon. I'm sure Allie will realize that she'd rather grow some balls and face your parents, rather than spend another Christmas away from you. *chuckles*

Everyone: *laughs a bit*

Nat: *chuckling* Yeah. Hopefully. That's a goal for our upcoming year together.

Cole: Any other goals?

Nat: Hmm.. Nope. None that I can think of at the moment.

Cole: Cool.

Dante: Oh, how did things go with her and Ariana?

Nat: They went great. They got along, they understand each other, and Ari is looking forward to spending some time with her.

Dante: That's great.

Nat: Yeah. So, things are definitely looking good for us.

Danny: *pats Nat on the back and chuckles* I'm truly happy for you, bro.

Nat: *fist bumps Danny* Thanks, man.

David: I'm surprised you're not taking her to another private island.

Nat: Nah. She said no more lavish style trips. I guess she felt a little overwhelmed on Necker. *shrugs a bit*

David: Overwhelmed? Why?

Nat: I guess she felt like it was a lot. I mean, she had fun. But, I guess she felt like it was just too expensive for her, even though I didn't have to pay for anything. *chuckles*

David: Hm.

Danny: She probably just didn't want you to feel like you had to do all that for her, just to make her happy. Kris is the same way. She prefers simple romantic, rather than expensive romantic.

Nat: Yeah, she said something like that. But, she seemed fine at the villa, in Positano. So, I just rented another villa.

Danny: Ok.

Thomas: She spends just as much money on you, though.

Nat: Yeah, especially when she keeps buying me Jordans. Lord knows my shoes are expensive as hell, thanks to my big ass feet. *chuckles* I think it's a thing with all couples, how much money they spend on each other.

Danny: It pretty much is. Kristina just doesn't like to feel expensive.

Nat: And apparently neither does Allie. But that's my princess, you know? *chuckles* I gotta spoil her.

Danny: I tell Kris the same thing. *chuckles*

Qaasim: Meanwhile, they spoil y'all asses right back. *chuckles*

Danny and Nat: Pretty much. *chuckles*

Kahlo: You seein' Allie tonight?

Nat: Yeah.

Shelby: Remember to post pictures, while you guys are on your trip. Me and the girls love you guys' pictures together.

Nat: I noticed. *chuckles*

Kahlo: So Brayden, how's the shop coming along?

Brayden: A fucking awesome..! *chuckles* We got solid clientele, kick ass customer bases, advertising has been paying off..! Man, I feel blessed.

Kahlo: *chuckles and laughs a bit* I see that.

Brayden: Thanks to my dope ass team..! I fucking love you guys..!

Nat: You know, I think I just thought of another goal for Allie, in our second year. *grins a bit*

The Guys: What?

Nat: I'm gonna get her tatted. *chuckles*

The Guys: Yoooo…! *laugh*

David: No fucking way, dude. *chuckling* If you convince her to get one, we all gotta be there when she gets under the needle..!

Thomas: Seriously..! *laughs a bit* I wanna see how her first time goes..!

Qaasim: We all do. *chuckling*

Nat: I'm gonna talk it up, on our anniversary trip. *small smile* Look, she said she wanted tattoos anyway. She's just worried about the needle. She won't get that worry out of the way, until she's actually experienced getting a tattoo. Once you get one for the first time, you can build up an immunity and a tolerance. We all know that.

Brayden: Yeah. Besides, depending on where she wants her first tattoo, she'll probably barely feel any pain.

Nat: Exactly. Pain only applies in certain areas.

Brayden: Oh yeah, we gotta get her in here. *chuckles* Her and Kris..! Tara and Porscha are already inked..! It's just Allz and Kris, who are left..!

Danny: Kris is pretty badass. I think she'll be ok. *chuckles* I'm gonna talk it up to her, too.

Nat: And the best part is, she could probably add another piece to my portfolio. 'Cause you guys know she's an artist.

Brayden: Very true. She'd probably make a dope ass design.

Nat: *chuckles* I gotta make this happen.

Dante: And even better? Have Anika come watch, too. We all sat with her, when she went under the needle for the first time.

Nat: Very true. I'll let Anika know.

Kahlo: What time do you close today, Brayden?

Brayden: Uh, in an hour.

Shelby: You guys wanna hit the gym after this? I don't have to meet my boyfriend until 9.

The Guys: Yeah..!

(They sit around the tattoo shop for another hour, before Brayden closes up and they go to the gym. They spend a few hours there, before everyone heads home. Nat is at home, cooking up dinner for him and Keon, when Allie arrives.)

Nat: Hey, baby.

Allie: Hey, Daddy. *kisses him deeply* Hey, Keon..!

Keon: What's up, Allz. *smiles*

Allie: What are you guys up to? *sits at the island*

Keon: Nothin', just talkin' and havin' some brewskies. You want one?

Allie: Yeah, thanks.

Keon: No problem. *gets up and gets her a Corona from the fridge, pops it open for her, and gives it to her*

Nat: How was your day, babe?

Allie: Long, but it wasn't so bad. What about you guys?

Keon: Well, I got a job today. So, we're mildly celebrating.

Allie: Awesome..! Congrats, Keon..!

Keon: Thanks, Allz. *chuckles*

Allie: Where are you gonna be working?

Keon: Six Flags marine park. I'll be the new trainer for the marine animals. Pay is pretty good, too. So, I'm happy.

Allie: Awesome.

Nat: My day was alright. Wasn't too hectic, finished the day off at the gym, with the boys.

Allie: And Shelby.

Nat: *chuckles* And Shelby. Is there a problem, woman I'm in a relationship with?

Allie: No problem. I just feel like she's starting to spend a little too much time with you.

Keon: *chuckles* My cousin will only do what you allow, Allie. If it's really starting to bother you, then all you have to do is give the word.

Allie: I'm trying not to be jealous.

Keon: *chuckles* And so far, that's not really working for you. Look, as much as women don't wanna admit it, NOT being jealous is something you guys cannot do. Women are ALWAYS gonna be jealous of something. Doesn't matter what it is.

Nat: Keon speaks the truth. *chuckles* I appreciate you trying not to be jealous, but clearly it's not working out for you. I know you're always checking up on us, whenever me and Shelby are hanging out together. That's the only way you would've known she was at the gym with us. You were either looking on her social media or mine.

Allie: *mumbles* Both.

Keon and Nat: *laugh*

Nat: *shakes his head* Jesus.

Allie: I can't help it..!

Keon: We know you can't. *chuckling* It's just feminine instinct.

Nat: I offered to invite you on outings with me and Shelby.

Allie: But if I go, I'll feel guilty..! Because then she'll know I still don't trust her..!

Nat: Have you tried talking to Shelby? *chuckles*

Allie: We do talk.. But, then I always end up giving in to her cute, sad face. *pouts*

Keon: So you also acknowledge that she's cute? *chuckles*

Allie: Ok, I know Shelby is cute or hot, or whatever..! But, I'm just saying, she has her own damn boyfriend..! I just wish she'd be up under him more than mine..!

Nat: From what I can tell, he's been busy lately. *chuckles* His job has been kicking his ass, according to Shelby.

Keon: What does he do?

Nat: Logistics. He's a CDL driver.

Keon: Oh yeah. That's a hectic ass job. All that driving? The constant overtime? Having to stay up for mad hours? Shit, I'd be beat, too.

Nat: Exactly. *chuckles* Shelby just feels lonely sometimes. She can't help it.

Allie: Ok, and I understand that. But, that's what girlfriends are for..! That's why she has female friends..!

Nat: Then you tell her that. *chuckles* Or did you think maybe she hangs out with us, because you guys don't like outdoor activities as much as she does?

Allie: I like outdoor activites..! I go everywhere with you..!

Nat: But the other girls don't. *chuckles* Kris will go outdoors if you go outdoors. Tara will go outdoors, if you and Kris go outdoors. Porscha? She is not a wilderness girl. The only time she will go outdoors is if it involves bikinis and alcohol. *chuckles again* And the rest of the girls are back in Miami. So, I don't really know what you guys want Shelby to do. She's just trying to keep herself entertained.

Allie: I'll talk to her again. But, I just feel like she's getting a little too cozy with you. And it makes me nervous.

Nat: I can take a break from Shelby, if that's what you want. *chuckles*

Allie: Just a little break. I need you all to myself for a minute.

Nat: Fine. *chuckles* Dinner is almost ready. How was school?

Allie: Great. We did some more clinicals and we got to shadow a surgeon.

Nat: Cool. The blood and guts didn't creep you out?

Allie: Nope. It was actually interesting to see. Makes you think more about what's inside you and how your body works.

Nat: True. I'm glad you're liking it.

Allie: Yeah. But, I am mostly looking forward to our first year anniversary trip. *cute, excited smile*

Nat: *chuckles* Me too, babe.

Keon: And I will toast to that..! *raises his beer* Congrats, you love birds..! A whole year together..! That is awesome..! Allie, you are achieving wifey status..! How does it feel?

Allie: With him, it feels amazing. *chuckles* And now I can't even wait for our second year.

Nat: You are such an impatient little thing. *chuckling*

Allie: *giggles and laughs* But Daddy, I love you..!

Nat: I know you do, girl..! But damn..! *laughs a bit* Can Daddy catch up?

Allie: *giggles* Yeah. *innocent, cute look*

Keon: And 'Cuz, don't worry. I will take care of everything here.

Nat: Just don't get my house burned down, 'Cuz. *chuckles* Please and thank you.

Keon and Allie: *laugh*

Keon: I got you. *chuckling*

Allie: I can't wait for you to see your presents..! *excited*

Nat: *chuckles* I'm excited too, baby. You all packed?

Allie: Yep. *cute and happy smile*

Nat: Great. And remember, I'm picking you up from work.

Allie: Ok. What are you making for dinner?

Nat: Baby back ribs, Mac and cheese, baked beans, and cornbread.

Allie: Yummy..!

Nat: *chuckles at her* I got you some cheesecake for dessert, too.

Allie: Yayyyyy! *claps and wobbles childishly*

Keon and Nat: *laugh*

Nat: *chuckling* You silly. Did you come straight here from work?

Allie: Yeah.

Nat: Go on upstairs. I ran a bath for you. Go relax.

Allie: *just smiles, gets up, goes over to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *chuckles* You're welcome. I'll come get you when dinner is ready.

Allie: *kisses him again and heads upstairs to Nat's room*

(Nat and Keon continue talking. Allie gets to Nat's room and goes into his bathroom. She finds a hot bubble bath waiting, with candles lit around it, and a chilled glass of wine, with a chilled bottle. She smiles and starts taking off her clothes. She gets into the tub and immediately relaxes. She sips her wine and plays on her phone for a bit, before she gets a call. She answers.)

Allie: Hey, Gagi..! *smiles*

Thresa's voice: Chipmunk..! How's my princess.?

Allie: I'm good. *smiling* What are you up to?

Thresa's voice: Oh, just sittin' here relaxing, watching tv. I started thinking about you and wanted to call you.

Allie: Aww..! *chuckles warmly* I miss you too, Gagi.

Thresa's voice: How's California? Are you liking it so far?

Allie: I love it. It's amazing, and my school is amazing. Me and Kris have a nice apartment. My job is great. Everything's great. *chuckles a bit*

Thresa's voice: Including Nat, too, huh? *elderly giggle*

Allie: *giggles* Yes.

Thresa's voice: Oh, I miss that boy so much. He's so adorable. I just wanna see you two again. How long has it been for you guys?

Allie: We're celebrating our one year anniversary, on the 7th. *smiling*

Thresa's voice: Ohh, yayyyyy..! I am so happy for you, baby..! It's really been a year for you two?.?

Allie: *smiling* Yep..

Thresa's voice: I love it..! *warm chuckle* What plans do you guys have?

Allie: We're taking a trip somewhere. I don't know the location, because Nat picked the place and he's keeping it a surprise. So, I won't know until Wednesday, when we ship out.

Thresa's voice: Aww. Ok. *chuckles warmly* How long are you guys gonna be away?

Allie: A week.

Thresa's voice: Nice. I know you two are gonna enjoy it. You both deserve it so much.

Allie: *smiling* Thanks, Gagi. I'm just so happy and excited.

Thresa's voice: I am just so happy you two found each other..! He is so wonderful..!

Allie: *giggles* I know.

Thresa's voice: When can I see you two again?

Allie: We can plan a visit, Gagi. It's no problem. Do you wanna come here?

Thresa's voice: I would love that.

Allie: Ok. When do you wanna come over here?

Thresa's voice: How about sometime next month? I have all these appointments coming up, so I'll have to wait a bit. But, I can definitely travel after a few weeks.

Allie: Ok, that's fine. I'll let Nat know.

Thresa's voice: I actually wanted to talk to you about something else, too.

Allie: What's wrong? Is everything ok?

Thresa's voice: Yeah, everything's fine, princess. It's just your mother. *sighs* She's being ridiculous. She's been talking about moving over there, because she won't tolerate being away from you anymore. I've been telling her to leave you alone and just leave you be. But she's really starting to tear down the walls over this. Your uncle can't reason with her. It's making me upset, because I don't want her bothering you. But she is just not listening. I'm afraid she's gonna make a mess of things even more.

Allie: There's no point in her moving over here, if she doesn't even know where I am.

Thresa's voice: That's what I said..! She's just not listening to reason, princess. Ever since you left after your graduation at FIU, she's just been spiraling. I've been trying to tell her to get a grip.

Allie: Just ignore her, Gagi. I do. Trust me, she's not gonna come here. It would just be a waist of her time. And if she does come here, she's gonna have a hell of a time finding me.

Thresa's voice: I'm almost afraid to make visits to you, because I feel like she's got someone or something watching me. She found out about me and your uncle spending that week with you, in Miami. She went through all my online transactions and saw my plane ticket receipts. I was furious with her.

Allie: *sighs irritably and shakes her head* Omg.

Thresa's voice: She's getting out of control, darlin'. Then she tries to make me feel guilty about spending time with you behind her back, and keeping secrets with you. But I don't feel like I have to apologize for that. Because she's the one who messed up her relationship with you.

Allie: Exactly. Listen, I don't want you to stress yourself out, dealing with her. Ok? Just ignore her. Don't let her come between you coming to see me. I need to see you, Gagi. She's not gonna mess that up.

Thresa's voice: I know, baby. Goodness, I'm just so proud of you, princess. *warm chuckle*

Allie: *warm smile and giggle* Thank you, Gagi.

Thresa's voice: What are you doin' right now, baby? You over Nat's?

Allie: Yeah. I'm relaxing in a bubble bath that he ran for me. Enjoying some chilled wine that he also set out for me. *giggles*

Thresa's voice: Ooo. *elderly giggle* He's a husband.

Allie: *giggles and laughs* Yes he is, Gagi.

Thresa's voice: *elderly giggle* I can't wait to see you guys again.

(Just then, Allie hears another voice. It's her mother's. She's talking to Allie's grandmother..)

Laura's voice: Is that Allie?.?

Thresa's voice: Laura, this doesn't concern you..!

Laura's voice: She's my daughter, mom! It does concern me! I'm sick of this damn alliance that you two have against me! I wanna talk to her!

Thresa's voice: She doesn't wanna talk to you..! Just leave her alone..!

Laura's voice: That is MY child! Not yours! You have no right to tell me to leave her alone! Give me that phone!

Thresa's voice: Laura, back off..! I'm warning you..! Stop it..!

(Allie hears Laura wrestling for the phone. A few buttons are pressed in the struggle, including the speaker button..)

Laura's voice: Give me the damn phone, mom!

Allie: YOU STOP FUCKING TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT!

Laura's voice: She is not your mother! I am!

Allie: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! DON'T YOU EVER TALK AT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! DON'T GRAB AT HER AGAIN!

Laura's voice: I just want a chance to talk to you, Allie! *cries a bit*

Allie: I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU! WHAT PART OF THAT ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING?.? I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! STAY OUT OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY GRANDMOTHER! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Thresa's voice: Laura, you've officially lost your damn mind..!

Laura's voice: She's my child!

Thresa's voice: And you lost your child! Because you pushed her away! No one is to blame for that, but you! I've already lost her once, because of you! And I am not gonna lose her again! You need to step away! She is mine, just as much as she is yours! And guess what? I'm not the one who told her I hate her! I'm not the one who turned my back on her!

Laura's voice: If you guys would just let me explain!

Allie: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR EXPLANATION! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

Thresa's voice: Damn it, Laura! Now you've upset my baby again! Chipmunk, it's ok, baby. I'm gonna let you go and I'll call you again tomorrow. You go ahead and calm down in that bath, ok?

Allie: Are you sure, Gagi?

Thresa's voice: Yes, because your mother and I are gonna have a talk.

Allie: Ok, Gagi. I love you so much.

Thresa's voice: I love you more and more, princess. Bye bye.

Allie: Bye.

(They hang up.)

Allie: *sighs heavily* Ugh..!

(Just then, Nat comes into the bathroom..)

Nat: Hey. Is everything ok?

Allie: Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry.

Nat: What was that all about? *sits on the tub, beside her*

Allie: *sighs* I was talking to Gagi and my crazy ass mother decides she wants to interject, and starts coming at Gagi all crazy. She was yelling at her and trying to take the phone from her. I just lost it..! I can't believe she really fucking came at my Gagi like that..! *pounds the tub*

Nat: Hey, hey, hey, hey..! Calm down. It's ok. *touches Allie's face* Is your grandmother ok?

Allie: Yeah, she's fine.

Nat: Ok.. That's all that matters.. Just relax. Don't think about what just happened. Just forget about it. We're leaving that old shit behind, right? New place, new start, right?

Allie: Yeah.. *looking at him*

Nat: Ok. *leans in and kisses her deep* Bath nice and hot?

Allie: *smiles* Mhm.

Nat: Wine nice and cool?

Allie: Mhm. *smiling, she sips her wine*

Nat: *chuckles* Bubbles nice and fluffy?

Allie: *giggles* Yes, Daddy. It's so nice. Thank you.

Nat: My pleasure. *picks up the loofah sponge, soaks it in the water, and starts washing Allie*

Allie: *lays her head back and moans warmly* Mmm..

Nat: *chuckles at her* Dinner is ready..

Allie: Yay..! *head still laid back*

Nat: *chuckles at her* You want me to wash you?

Allie: Yes, please.. *cute smile*

Nat: *chuckles warmly and continues washing her intimately*

Allie: By the way, Gagi wants to see us next month.

Nat: Ok. That'd be nice. I'll put it on my calendar.

Allie: I missed you so much today..

Nat: *chuckles* Girl, you always miss me.

Allie: I can't help it. I just love being with you.

Nat: You literally see me everyday. You sleep with me every night, because you can no longer sleep alone. *chuckles* By the end of each day, I'm either at your place or you're at mine.

Allie: You ever think about what Anika said? About us moving in together, when I'm done with med school?

Nat: *chuckles* I thought about it. I'm still thinking about it.. She makes a point.. I just.. *shakes his head* I don't know. I guess I'm worried you'll start gettin' sick of seeing me so much.

Allie: *sits her head up and looks at him* Hey.. I will NEVER be sick of seeing you.. I'll never get tired of you. I'll never get bored with you.

Nat: *chuckles a bit* I don't wanna seem like I'm calling you a liar.. It's just that people say that about someone, but.. Later on down the line, they find themselves wanting something else.

Allie: Not me.. *suddenly smiles a cute smile and pulls Nat down into the tub*

Nat: WHOA!

Allie: *giggles and laughs, and straddles him*

Nat: *wipes his face and sputters a bit, then looks at her and laughs*

Allie: *giggles and smiles, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeply*

Nat: *kisses back*

(They make out for a while, before Nat finally pulls away.)

Nat: *chuckles* You're such a badass..

Allie: You love it.. *cute smile* Like I said, soon..? You'll see that I only want you..

Nat: *chuckles* I'm just trying to protect myself.. Just in case..

Allie: You don't need to.. *kisses his chest* I promise you, there will never come a single day, where I hurt you.. You're all I ever wanted. *pets his hair back, then looks him in his eyes*

Nat: *smiles a bit* We'll start small.. You keep some clothes and stuff over here. I'll keep some at yours.. That sound good?

Allie: *smiles* That's perfect.. *kisses him deeply* I love you, Big Baby..

Nat: *giggles a bit* I thought I was Big Daddy?

Allie: You're Big Baby and Big Daddy. *chuckles*

Nat: Ok. *chuckles and starts washing her again*

Allie: I can't wait for our trip…*smiling*

Nat: We just got tomorrow to get through. *chuckles* Patience, Little One. *pecks her lips* You're gonna love where we're going.

Allie: *giggles* It's not another private island, is it?

Nat: *chuckles* No. I got the message. No private island, just a private place for us to do what we want, together.

Allie: Does it have a terrace? *sexy smile*

Nat: Absolutely.

Allie: *giggles and laughs, and kisses him*

Nat: *chuckles and kisses her back*

(Allie's P.O.V. My man can soothe me through anything...)


End file.
